


That holistic...stuff

by Akeela_of_the_Demon



Series: That holistic... stuff [1]
Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: CIA, F/F, M/M, attacchi di pararibulite, attacchi di squalo-gattini, casi olistici assurdi a seguire o nel bel mezzo, on-the-road, passato di uno dei protagonisti, post 1° stagione, progetto Blackwing (Ala Nera), singolari convivenze in celle della CIA, singolari incontri/scontri, singolari patti di complicità, solo l'universo può saperlo (forse)
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-02-16 17:18:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 42
Words: 269,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13058574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akeela_of_the_Demon/pseuds/Akeela_of_the_Demon
Summary: la CIA ha deciso di riacchiappare i suoi fuggitivi soggetti del progetto Blackwing. Ma stavolta c’è una differenza. O più di una. Comunque sia, stavolta un gruppetto costituito da un ex bugiardo patentato, una punk entusiasta per l’avventura, una guardia del corpo giusto un poco borderline, un hacker che sospetta di essere seriamente in preda ad un grave caso di sindrome di Stoccolma, uno dei progetti in questione ancora uccel di bosco, e altri eventuali alleati, sono decisi a recuperare i propri amici (o potenziali futuri colleghi. O ex-sequestratori omicidi seriali. O neo compagni di gang. Insomma, quello che è.). Beh, o almeno a provarci… giusto? Ma non importa, perché tanto succederà solo e solamente ciò che l’universo vorrà che succeda. Poco ma sicuro.





	1. 0.1 - The punxs: CAUGHT LIKE FUCKING BEASTS

**Author's Note:**

> post-1a stagione (no spoiler sulla 2a)  
> elementi queer o LGBTQ (o come preferite chiamarli)  
> \-----------------------------------------------  
> Sono abbastanza sicuro che il fandom italiano di questa serie disposto a scrivere/leggere fanfiction sia equiparabile pressappoco agli unicorni: vale a dire, creature affascinanti ma piuttosto rare da trovarsi. Per fortuna ci sono quelle in inglese. Ma poco importa, ho scribacchiato questa cosa e intendo andare avanti fino alla fine! Pubblico in parallelo su EFP (https://efpfanfic.net/), dove sono VeganWanderingWolf. Ho parecchie altre scribacchiature in corso, quindi non moltissimo tempo per una valida revisione definitiva quindi per questa vale il 'ciak, buona la prima!' (non dovrebbero esserci errori madornali ma mi riferisco allo stile di scrittura soprattutto). Scritta con entrambe le mani e pubblicata con solo una perchè sono nel frattempo riuscito a rompermi un braccio (finalmente! erano anni che ci provavo! - scherzo, ovviamente). Ciò che ha richiesto più coraggio per pubblicarla qui è che i titoli dei capitoli sono in inglese quindi eventuali errori saranno irrimediabilmente subito visibili a madrelingua e chiunque lo sappia meglio di me (great!). Se faccio errori pure in italiano cercherò di dare la colpa ad antidolorifici e al 'non avete idea di quanto sia difficile dormire con un braccio rotto (forse)'. Commentate quanto e quando e quel che vi pare e piace, rispettando le regole del sito, apprezzerò sempre di poter leggere che ne pensate.  
> Enjoy and stay holistic!  
> p.s.: caro universo, se rompermi un braccio era un tentativo di impedirmi di continuare a scribacchiare... ecco qua. hà!

 

 

 

 

** THAT HOLISTIC… STUFF **

****

** Parte ** ** 0 – Universe never plays fair.  ** ** (prologo) **

(L’universo non gioca mai correttamente/lealmente)

****

** Capitolo ** ** 01 – The  punxs: Caught like fucking beasts **

(I punk: Catturati come fottute bestie)

All’inizio era stato come uno di quegli incubi in cui tutto avviene troppo rapidamente, e l’unica cosa di cui si può essere certi è la sensazione che, qualsiasi cosa stia succedendo, sia sicuramente qualcosa di orribile, oltre alla sensazione di terribile impotenza, come se non ci si potesse fare proprio e semplicemente nulla contro. Per impedire che accada.

Questo era il modo in cui Amanda si era sentita quando si era ritrovata a correre con tutte le sue forze in mezzo a quello stramaledetto campo di grano, incespicando nelle irregolarità del terreno e con le spighe pungenti che le graffiavano le mani e ogni singolo centimetro di pelle non coperto dai vestiti, il cuore che le batteva così forte da sembrare volerle esplodere fuori dal petto, il respiro corto come se la paura – amplificata all’inverosimile dal non capire che cosa stesse succedendo, salvo quella vivida sensazione che fosse qualcosa di orribile – stesse cercando di soffocarla.

Aveva sentito dietro di sé le urla di battaglia lanciate dalle voci di Martin, Gripp e Cross esplodere nell’aria, ruggenti di una furia aperta e profonda che non aveva mai sentito prima, non così forte almeno. Persino più forte di quando in quel vicolo si erano ritrovati davanti quei due uomini vestiti di nero che a quanto pare erano della CIA, uno dei quali l’aveva afferrata e tenuta in ostaggio, spaventandola.

Ma in quel momento, in quel campo di grano, anche lei si sentiva fuori di sé: più terrorizzata di quanto si fosse mai sentita in tutta la sua vita, persino durante i peggiori attacchi di pararibulite. E allo stesso tempo disperata, per via di quella sensazione di tragedia in corso o imminente e di non poterci fare nulla, assolutamente nulla per impedirla. Quella sensazione orribile le aveva fatto venire un groppo in gola e una voglia di piangere disperatamente e irreparabilmente che non aveva più provato da quando era molto piccola; il che le aveva reso ancora più difficile correre con tutte le sue forze senza incespicare. Se non fosse stato per Vogel che la teneva per mano così saldamente che sembrava nulla potesse riuscire a fargli mollare la presa, e per il suo trascinarla dietro di sé nella corsa con ferrea determinazione instancabile, probabilmente sarebbe riuscita a fare solo qualche decina di metri prima di cadere in ginocchio a terra e scoppiare in singhiozzi.

«Ci siamo quasi… avanti ancora un po’… continua così, brava!» le aveva detto solo lui, ad un certo punto di tutto quel correre. E lei aveva sentito come la sua voce fosse altrettanto preoccupata e inquieta, praticamente spaventata, così diversa dal solito tono spensierato di lui. Ma aveva anche sentito la determinazione incrollabile d’essa, come se lui fosse abituato a tutto quello, al trovarsi in situazioni disperate e a lottare con le unghie e coi denti senza remore per uscire da esse in un modo o nell’altro.

Forse era per quello che quelle uniche parole che Vogel le aveva detto mentre correvano e correvano, scappando da qualcosa di innominabile che Amanda ancora non sapeva cosa fosse e se li stesse inseguendo né se e quando li avrebbe infine raggiunti e presi, né cosa ne fosse stato degli altri le cui grida di furiosa battaglia si erano infine spente nella distanza dietro di loro senza che il ritmo della corsa a cui Vogel la stava costringendo le permettesse di girarsi a lanciare anche solo un’ultima occhiata dietro le sue spalle per vedere che cosa fosse successo loro, gliele aveva dette proprio nell’esatto momento in cui lei si era sentita al limite, come se stesse per crollare fisicamente lì dove si trovava.

Forse era per quello che, in un qualche modo, quelle semplici parole erano riuscite, magari per quella lieve inclinazione di preghiera disperatamente affettuosa e protettiva celata nel tono d’esse, a farle superare quel limite, bucandolo e passando oltre come se non fosse stato altro dopotutto che un pannello di carta di riso orribilmente dipinto di cose terribili ma in fondo di materiale dalla resistenza risibile.

Probabilmente era solo per quello che era riuscita a continuare a correre e correre ancora.

Ora Amanda si sentiva meglio e allo stesso tempo peggio. Arrancando passo dopo passo strascicato, seguendo ancora Vogel appena pochi passi avanti a lei nel bel mezzo del nulla, immersi nel buio quasi completo della tarda serata appena rischiarato da radi lampioni che costeggiavano una strada che scorreva in mezzo a terreni abbandonati o coltivati, Amanda aveva la sensazione che sembrassero come una specie di zombie di qualche film di Romero. Totalmente smarriti, senza direzione, senza speranza né scopo, irrimediabilmente persi. E completamente svuotati.

Lei, perlomeno, si sentiva così: completamente svuotata. Era esausta, fisicamente per tutto quel camminare per ore e per chilometri, mentalmente perché non sapeva più che cosa pensare di utile e stava cercando di non pensare a cose inutili e autolesive come la paura e la sensazione di ignoto, emotivamente perché nel corso delle ultime poche ore aveva bruciato fino all’ultimo ogni sua capacità di essere terrorizzata e preoccupata. 

Preoccupata per Martin, Gripps e Cross. ‘Presi.’ Era tutto quello che Vogel aveva detto sconsolatamente con lo sguardo abbassato, quando alla fine del loro correre e correre, mentre giacevano nascosti in una macchia di cespugli, lei aveva finalmente trovato abbastanza fiato da chiedergli dov’erano.

Preoccupata per Todd, la prima persona che si era ritrovata a chiamare disperatamente per chiedere aiuto, solo per sentirlo iniziare ad urlare come se fosse preda a lancinanti dolori, come se qualcuno lo stesse torturando, prima che la comunicazione si interrompesse e lei si rendesse conto che il suo cellulare si era spento. Batteria esaurita. Imprecando, lo aveva scagliato così forte per terra che esso aveva impattato contro un grosso sasso semi-affondato nel terreno e si era spaccato. Definitivamente rotto.

A quel punto non aveva più potuto farci niente. Era scoppiata a piangere disperatamente, come non faceva da quando era una bambina. E Vogel, dopo una serie di agitati e preoccupati momenti in cui sembrava non avere idea di cosa fare per cercare di aiutarla e alleviarla, alla fine sembrava aver capito che l’unica cosa da fare in quel frangente doveva essere semplicemente abbracciarla e tenerla stretta finché lei non avesse pianto fino in fondo, fino all’ultima lacrima.

Al momento, Vogel le gettava di tanto in tanto da sopra la spalla rapide occhiate di controllo, evidentemente preoccupate ed empaticamente dispiaciute, ma lei cercava di ignorarle, perché minacciavano di poter riuscire a farla scoppiare a piangere di nuovo.

Ma mentre camminavano ancora e ancora, dispersi in mezzo al nulla e seguendo giusto il margine della strada che sembrava stendersi per miglia senza portare da nessuna parte, occasionalmente gettandosi in mezzo all’erba alta o ai cespugli per nascondersi appena sentivano il rumore di un’auto di passaggio in avvicinamento per evitare che si trattasse di qualcuno di quelli che avevano preso gli altri che li stesse cercando per catturare anche loro, Amanda stava lentamente arrivando ad una sua personale e solida convinzione.

Era stanca di piangere, e ne aveva abbastanza di sentirsi terrorizzata. E per quanto si sentisse ancora smarrita nel bel mezzo del nulla, senza aver ancora del tutto potuto capire che diavolo fosse successo esattamente, stesse succedendo o potesse ancora succedere, c’era qualcosa che assomigliava ad un sentimento che si stava lentamente scavando una strada con paziente pervicacia nel bel mezzo del fangoso ammasso di esaustione dentro di lei.

E sembrava una rabbia cocente e determinata.

Amanda sentì qualcosa cambiare in Vogel prima ancora di alzare lo sguardo che le era scivolato da chissà quanto tempo verso il basso, concentrato solo sui suoi passi in successione che ormai sembravano una specie di condanna infinita al semplice continuare a camminare.

Vogel sembrava un tipo di persona capace di provare sentimenti, soprattutto quando si trattava di quella sua sorta di maniacale entusiasmo, troppo forti per essere contenuti solo dalla sua piccola statura; doveva essere per quello che era come se quegli stati d’animo finissero per straboccare dalla sua persona ed espandersi intorno come un piccolo ma intenso alone percettibile da chiunque fosse abbastanza vicino a lui da trovarvicisi immerso.

Contagiata dall’improvviso animarsi di punto in bianco di Vogel, Amanda alzò lo sguardo e lo vide anche lei. Tracce di vita umana, di costruzione antropologiche nel bel mezzo del nulla in cui camminavano da ore: sembrava un semplice locale bar lungo la strada, con un parcheggio con diverse auto, e le luci meravigliosamente accese che davano segno che lì c’era vita.

Quale vita, ad Amanda ormai non importava più. Aveva un obbiettivo pratico e preciso in mente in quel momento, e tutta l’intenzione di ottenerlo.

«Hey! Hai visto?» le chiese Vogel, fermandosi e rivolgendole uno sguardo debolmente e quasi imbarazzantemente raggiante del suo entusiasmo maniacale, con una tinta piuttosto vittoriosa.

Amanda si fermò a sua volta di fianco a lui e annuì lentamente e brevemente, lo sguardo determinato e rilucente di un principio battagliero incollato sulla costruzione ancora piuttosto distante, ma chiaramente tangibile alla vista.

«Un telefono.» disse solo, la voce arrochita dalla stanchezza e dal lungo silenzio che rese a malapena comprensibili le parole. Si schiarì la voce e riprovò, il tono ancora più deciso. «Ci serve un telefono.»

Vogel si limitò a guardarla con solenne serietà quasi infantile, e ad annuire più volte come se fosse perfettamente d’accordo con lei, o perfettamente concorde nel seguire le sue istruzioni come se fossero ordini anche se non aveva ancora capito il perché e il percome d’essi.

Nonostante questo, quando arrivarono finalmente nel parcheggio quasi completamente buio accanto all’edificio basso e di relativamente piccole dimensioni, fu Vogel a scegliere un’auto e a rompere uno dei finestrini con il pezzo di ferro che ancora impugnava fin da quando erano scappati.

Amanda si limitò a guardarlo con espressione vuota, come se non avesse nemmeno l’energia di provare interesse ormai per il perché o percome lui lo stesse facendo. Ma Vogel la guardò con un che di disponibilmente gentile e complice e annunciò «Ci servono dei soldi.»

Stavolta, lei rialzò lo sguardo dal fissare senza emozione lo specchio rotto del veicolo e lo guardò direttamente in viso. Dopo qualche istante, si riprese abbastanza da annuire. Alzò le spalle e concordò con un semplice «Sì. Hai ragione» in tono piatto.

Frugando nel cruscotto e nei portaoggetti degli sportelli all’interno dell’auto, riuscirono a racimolare su qualche dollaro tra monetine sparse e una banconota di piccolo calibro dimenticata spiegazzata in mezzo ad altri oggetti. Vogel sogghignava ora luminosamente e vittoriosamente, ma il sorriso gli si spense completamente quando notò l’espressione atona di Amanda.

«Andiamo…» disse solo lei, stancamente, proseguendo a passi decisi verso l’ingresso illuminato del bar lungo la strada nel bel mezzo del nulla, e Vogel annuì brevemente e la seguì immediatamente.

Quando Amanda spalancò senza preamboli la porta del bar e si piazzò in piedi sulla soglia con decisione, mentre Vogel sulla punta dei piedi guardava da dietro di lei al di sopra della sua spalla, calamitò immediatamente su di sé tutti gli sguardi degli uomini dentro il bar in quel momento. Non erano molti. A parte il barista, c’erano sì e no altri tre o quattro uomini, tutti seduti da soli a bere e mangiare qualcosa ai pochi tavoli. Il barista la fissò con un che di impassibile, come se avesse dimenticato come ci si può sorprendere di qualcosa decine di anni prima, e tuttavia avesse tutta l’intenzione di non perdere d’occhio chiunque o qualsiasi cosa potesse anche lontanamente rappresentare l’ombra di un problema per il suo locale.

Amanda prese fiato e marciò dentro, Vogel alle calcagna.

Ignorando sistematicamente ogni sguardo curioso e lascivamente valutante le sue misure fisiche dei pochi avventori, proseguì diretta e determinata fino al bancone, lo sguardo attento e sorvegliante del barista che la seguì lungo tutto il percorso senza quasi battere ciglio.

«Mi serve un telefono.» annunciò Amanda senza preamboli e con determinazione, appoggiandosi un poco al bancone con le braccia, cercando di non aggrapparvicisi, se non altro per non cedere all’esaustione fisica né dare troppo l’idea di quanto in realtà disperata fosse la sua richiesta.

Il barista la contemplò ancora per qualche lungo istante da capo a piedi, senza fretta, come se stesse cercando di capire che tipo di problema esattamente lei potesse rappresentare per la tranquillità del suo lavoro e del suo locale. Tuttavia, ben presto il suo sguardo iniziò ad essere attirato a suon di occhiate inquiete e preoccupate in tutt’altra direzione: più precisamente verso Vogel, il quale stava arraffando sacchetti di patatine da un dispenser, aprendoli e cacciandosele in bocca a manate, sgranocchiandole avidamente e spargendo briciole tutt’attorno.

L’uomo riportò la sua occhiata severa su Amanda e sancì «Quelle sono da pagare.»

Lei lo fissò con una smorfia ombrosamente contrariata. «Sì. E io devo ancora fare una telefonata. Molto urgente.» scandì.

Dopo qualche breve istante a suon di confronto diretto di sguardi, il barista emise un grugnito poco convinto e sbatté pesantemente davanti a lei un telefono fisso che raccolse da dietro il bancone. «Prego.» disse, di malavoglia e senza smancerie, con una punta di ironia, una di avvertimento e una di dubbio, come se avesse la sensazione che se ne sarebbe pentito.

Amanda si gettò sul telefono come se fosse questione di vita o di morte, afferrando la cornetta e componendo rapidamente a memoria il numero di Todd. Mentre i primi squilli si succedevano, si morse forte le labbra, irrigidita dall’ansia, pregando intensamente tra sé e sé ‘Rispondi… Avanti…! Rispondi, Todd, rispondi, rispondi, maledizione, rispondi!’

Il barista, distanziatosi di qualche passo giusto per lasciarle un minimo di privacy nella conversazione, continuava a gettare sguardi di controllo tra lei e Vogel, quest’ultimo ancora dedito a divorare sacchetti di patatine, e la sua espressione si stava sempre più tirando nervosamente tra il maldisposto e l’incertezza di non riuscire a capire esattamente che tipo di porta-guai rappresentassero quei due bizzarri tipi che dio-solo-sa come erano finiti nel suo bar come spuntando dal nulla.

L’esatto istante che udì il rumore della chiamata che veniva ricevuta, Amanda sentì un enorme flusso di emozioni che le ritornavano tutte insieme travolgerla, in un misto confuso e ingestibile di sollievo, voglia di piangere, paura e quant’altro.

«Todd!!!» gridò nella cornetta disperatamente.

Ma la voce che le rispose non era quella di Todd. Meno familiare di quella di suo fratello, ma affatto meno recante un immenso sollievo per lei.

«Amanda!» esclamò la voce di Farah, agitata.

«Farah!!» strillò Amanda, sentendole alcune lacrime sfuggirle dagli occhi, e sorridendo commossa dal suo stesso enorme sollievo.

«Hey…» iniziò a dire il barista, con aria assai contrariata, tornando ad avvicinarsi di qualche passo, infastidito da tutto quel gridare in toni tragici.

Amanda lo ignorò senza alcuno sforzo. «Farah! Todd? Che cosa è successo?? Sta bene?!»

«Sì… sì… ora sta… riposando… Ma sta bene!» le rispose Farah, un misto tra esitazione incerta e volontà di suonare rassicurante.

Amanda corrugò la fronte. «Che cosa è successo?» ripeté, in tono rabbuiato e preoccupato.

Stava ancora parlando a voce notevolmente alta, e ancora continuò a ignorare il modo in cui il barista si era ormai posizionato di fronte a lei e stava iniziando a dirle in tono severo «Signorina… non credo che ci siamo capiti…»

Dopo un momento di esitazione, la voce di Farah disse ancora più incerta «Non ne… sono ancora del tutto sicura… Ma Todd sta bene.» aggiunse in fretta, prima di sembrare sentirsi in colpa e specificare «Tutto sommato.»

Amanda si morse il labbro cercando di frenare la voglia di piangere ulteriormente di sollievo. Il barista di fronte a lei si schiarì vigorosamente e significativamente la voce, fissandola in cagnesco, e lei gli gettò una veloce occhiata distratta, prima di dire tutto d’un fiato e tornando quasi a gridare «Li hanno presi! Qualcuno li ha presi!»

«Cos…? Cosa? Chi?!» domandò Farah, confusa ma con immediatezza urgente e già ansiosa.

«Non ho idea di chi diavolo fossero!» rispose Amanda, agitata. «Ma li hanno presi e io non so che cosa… Farah, non so che cosa fare! Non so come aiutarli e non… non so che cosa accidenti fare!»

«Okay… okay, Amanda, ora calmati… prendi un bel respiro e concentrati…» istruì Farah, in tono professionale e apparentemente calmo, nonostante la percettibile nota di agitazione a stento contenuta in sottofondo.

Amanda cercò di prendere un respiro, non provò nemmeno a calmarsi sul serio, e lanciò un’occhiataccia al barista che si era chinato sul bancone davanti a lei e la stava fissando con estremamente contrariata severità. «Signorina! Senta, ora credo proprio che…»

«Dove sei? Ti vengo a prendere.» disse Farah «Basta che mi dici dove sei.»

Amanda si sentì sconfitta, una pesante sensazione di profonda sconfitta, contro la quale cercò di lottare ma aveva l’orribile sospetto che si stesse per affacciare quella sensazione di impotenza. «Non lo so…» ammise, con voce piccola e quasi singhiozzante, guardandosi disperatamente attorno per il bar, cercando un qualsiasi indizio. «Sembra di essere nel bel mezzo del fottuto nulla!» gridò irritata e disperata, sbattendo un pugno forte sul bancone.

«Okay, okay… non preoccuparti… dimmi solo che cosa…» continuò Farah con quel suo tono professionalmente calmante.

Ma il resto della frase si spense nel nulla. Il telefono tacque di colpo. Amanda spalancò gli occhi, incredula e orripilata, e poi alzò lentamente lo sguardo sul barista dall’altra parte del bancone e di fronte a lei, che impugnava in una mano la spina del telefono che aveva appena staccato, e la stava fissando con aria estremamente contrariata e spazientita.

«Ora ne ho abbastanza.» le annunciò con voce gravemente severa.

Amanda rimase qualche altro breve momento semplicemente immobile e raggelata, fissandolo come se non ci potesse credere. Quindi sentì come un’enorme bolla di furia esploderle dentro in un istante.

«Che diavolo hai fatto?!» gridò, furiosa «Rimetti subito quella spina al suo fottuto posto! Ora!»

L’uomo ebbe un momento di esitazione di fronte a tale furia e fece istintivamente un mezzo passo indietro, ma poi si riprese e si rifece avanti, afferrando con una delle grandi e forti mani il polso del braccio con cui Amanda stava sbattendo il telefono sul bancone fuori di sé.

«Hey!! Ora piantala e ascoltami bene!» le urlò con determinazione.

Amanda si irrigidì, non spaventata, ma anzi, fissandolo come se fosse pronta a saltargli alla gola.

Vogel la precedette nettamente, volando con un balzo accompagnato da un ruggito gutturale al di sopra del bancone e dritto dritto sull’uomo, in una bizzarra ma a suo modo assai credibile sorta di impersonificazione del suo personale mastino da guardia che reagisce immediatamente, ferocemente e senza pensarci a spese di chiunque osi toccarla.

E di lì a poco, inutile dirlo, nell’intero bar si stava scatenando il caos.

Il motore dell’auto era l’unico rumore costante in sottofondo. Cullata dal movimento del veicolo, Amanda si sentiva quasi sul punto di cedere all’esaustione e di lasciarsi scivolare nel sonno. Ma non ne aveva alcuna intenzione e, stringendo a pugno un lembo dei suoi jeans all’altezza delle ginocchia, lottava con tutta sé stessa contro il bisogno di dormire, guardando fisso la strada che scorreva sotto le ruote chilometro dopo chilometro.

Dopo un’interminabile serie di nervose e preoccupate e dispiaciute occhiate che Vogel le stava scoccando di tanto in tanto, sembrò trovare il coraggio di azzardarsi ad offrirle un pacchetto di patatine, con un timido, incerto e dispiaciuto «Vuoi?»

Amanda riuscì in qualche modo a distogliere lo sguardo dalla strada e a fissare il pacchetto di patatine aperto. Uno dei superstiti tra gli altri di cui Vogel aveva cosparso l’auto, tra quelli aperti e ormai vuoti, quelli ancora mezzi pieni, e quelli ancora chiusi. Aveva continuato a masticare sistematicamente e famelicamente quella roba anche dopo che erano in qualche modo riusciti ad uscire dal caos del bar, e dopo che avevano optato per tornare all’auto nel parcheggio di cui avevano già spaccato il finestrino. 

Quello era stato il momento in cui Amanda aveva annunciato in una sola frase dal tono piatto «Dobbiamo tornare a Seattle.»

Non aveva idea se Vogel si fosse limitato ad annuire concorde perché aveva spontaneamente e saldamente deciso di continuare a fare squadra con lei senza se e senza ma, o perché aveva capito, senza bisogno che lei glielo spiegasse, che Amanda doveva assolutamente assicurarsi che suo fratello stesse bene, confrontarsi con Farah che sicuramente avrebbe subito saputo molto pragmaticamente cosa fare, e assumere Dirk e i suoi neo-assistenti per ritrovare Martin, Cross e Gripp. Vogel si era semplicemente infilato dentro l’auto, aveva scoperto dei fili sotto al volante, e a suon di rimestare con essi strappandoli anche a denti nudi, aveva infine fatto partire il motore, rivolgendole poi uno dei suoi sogghigni luminosamente e vittoriosamente soddisfatti mentre lei si infilava nel posto del passeggero.

Avevano comunque proceduto per chilometri nella direzione totalmente sbagliata, prima di trovare un cartello stradale che iniziasse a guidarli in quella giusta, verso Seattle.

Amanda accettò il pacchetto di patatine con una breve scrollata di spalle, e iniziò a mangiarle distrattamente, tornando a fissare la strada, la sua mente di nuovo intrappolata in quella sfida impossibile di cercare di concentrarsi per trovare una soluzione, un obbiettivo decente, qualcosa da poter fare, e allo stesso tempo cercare di non pensare troppo per non farsi prendere dall’angoscia e dalla voglia di piangere ancora, anche se si sentiva troppo esausta persino per poter versare altre lacrime.

Un momento prima andava tutto bene, e lei era felice e si sentiva libera e senza una preoccupazione al mondo. E il momento dopo, nello spazio di pochissimi secondi, tutto si era tramutato in uno schifo assurdo. Anche se non riusciva ancora a capire come fosse possibile, come fosse successo esattamente, aveva un grumo bruciante in gola che ora riusciva a decifrare chiaramente: non era giusto. Non era assolutamente giusto.

Ma di una cosa era ora altrettanto sicura.

Scoccò un breve e furtivo sguardo verso Vogel, che guidava con determinazione silenziosa, ancora più scompigliato del solito per via della colluttazione nel bar; ma la sua espressione aveva diverse sfumature di preoccupazione e tristezza irrimediabile.

«Li ritroveremo…» lo udì dire di punto in bianco, in poco più che un mormorio dal tono singolarmente gentile.

Voltò del tutto la testa a guardarlo, attenta e sorpresa. Non tanto perché quella era esattamente la stessa cosa di cui era sicura; quanto perché sentirsela dire da qualcun altro, e con quel tono che sembrava esprimere perfettamente tutta la determinazione disperata e l’affettuosa tristezza del caso, quelle che provava anche lei al momento, era diverso dal doverselo dire da soli, e soprattutto dal doverci credere da soli. Era molto diverso. Era meglio, ed era anche peggio.

Amanda non era sicura di poter interpretare se Vogel stesse più cercando di convincere lei o se stesso, se volesse incoraggiare entrambi o se volesse cercare di consolarla e rassicurarla. Ma forse preferiva il dubbio alla certezza, giusto su quella cosa.

Vogel girò la testa verso di lei rivolgendole un sorriso gentile e simpatetico, anche se incerto anche, e lei si ricordò meglio di quanto anche lui dopotutto, in quanto umano, non poteva essere in bianco e nero. Non sempre almeno. Soprattutto non quando tutto sembrava andare a scatafascio e i suoi unici amici e famiglia erano appena stati catturati ed erano chissà dove e non avevano idea di come trovarli o aiutarli. Doveva essere frastornato e arrabbiato e spaventato e disperatamente determinato fino all’inverosimile almeno quanto lei, forse di più.

Vogel prese qualcosa frugando in una delle tasche del suo giubbotto nero borchiato e decisamente _vissuto_ , e glielo porse con un che di ancora più esitante e quasi timidamente genuino. Amanda abbassò lo sguardo fissando l’oggetto appoggiato sul suo palmo aperto: era un piccolo portachiavi con attaccato un pezzo di plastica vivacemente colorata che ritraeva un personaggio di qualche cartone animato che lei non conosceva. Il suo gesto aveva qualcosa che le ricordava il candore con cui un bambino o bambina dai sentimenti semplici e puri avrebbe potuto fare un regalo ad un altro bambino o bambina con l’intento giusto di essere gentile e magari di chiedere, implicitamente ed eventualmente, se potevano essere amici.

Amanda sentì un piccolo sorriso, stanco ma solidamente simpatetico, scavarsi in qualche modo la sua strada con paziente e tranquilla lentezza inarrestabile sulle sue labbra, mentre prendeva il portachiavi che sicuramente proveniva da uno dei sacchetti delle patatine. Schiacciò il piccolo pulsante di gomma su di esso, facendovi scaturire un lampeggiare di lucine colorate, e con la coda dell’occhio vide il sorriso di Vogel accentuarsi ulteriormente, diventando più complicemente semi-maniacale. Ed enormemente speranzoso.

Amanda sorrise un poco di riflesso, ma il suo sorriso era più serio e appena intristito, e tuttavia determinato. Fissando di nuovo la strada che scorreva davanti a loro, ma stavolta come se guardasse davvero in avanti piuttosto che come se fosse ipnotizzata dall’odiosamente meccanico scorrere del cemento sotto le ruote, strinse nel pugno il piccolo portachiavi di plastica come se fosse il pegno di una promessa.

«Sì…» mormorò, annuendo. Vogel aveva rizzato le orecchie automaticamente, ascoltandola attentamente e gettandole uno sguardo attento. Ma lei sembrava starsi rivolgendo soprattutto a se stessa. «Li ritroveremo.» disse ancora, con calma, come se ne fosse certa. Strinse le labbra in una linea di determinazione battagliera, e il suo sguardo ora sembrava animato da un’ostinazione quasi inarrivabile.


	2. 0.2 - The bodyguard: PARA-SOMETHING

** Parte 0 – Universe never plays fair **

(L’universo non gioca mai correttamente/lealmente)

** Capitolo 02 – The bodyguard: Para-something **

(La guardia del corpo: Para-qualcosa)

 

Farah aveva una brutta sensazione. Ma, ad essere onesti, Farah aveva spesso una brutta sensazione. La maggior parte del tempo, a dirla tutta.

Farah aveva la vivida sensazione che qualcosa non andasse. Ma, ad essere sinceri, Farah si conosceva ormai fin troppo bene. Troppo bene per poter fingere di non sapere perfettamente di essere una paranoica cronica. Troppo bene per potersi fidare troppo di certe sue sensazioni.

E Farah sapeva che, quando stava avendo così intensamente la sensazione che qualcosa non andasse, ogni piccolo dettaglio che una volta esaminato lucidamente sarebbe potuto risultare perfettamente normale, insignificante o addirittura ridicolo, quando veniva notato da lei in quei frangenti non poteva che apparirle come un pessimo segno.

Farah aveva avuto occasione di sviluppare nel corso della sua vita una serie di esercizi di auto-supporto e auto-aiuto per una corretta auto-gestione di tutti i suoi stati emotivi troppo intensi che potessero in qualche modo ostacolare una necessaria professionalità del suo pensare e agire. Più che agevolarla nel riuscire ad avere un comportamento – soprattutto relazionale e interpersonale – che fosse definibile ‘più normale’. Il poter essere ‘più normale’ era una possibilità alla quale aveva rinunciato da tempo; si era arresa alla constatazione che era illusorio sperarci troppo, o anche solo considerarla una realistica probabilità. Il potersi comportare ‘più normalmente’ con le persone e la realtà circostante era qualcosa che invece… nei momenti meno peggiori forse riusciva a gestire in modo da avvicinarsi abbastanza. Aveva sviluppato anche una sua personale scala di punteggi da auto-somministrarsi con severa valutazione in proposito, in base ai suoi risultati. E in ogni caso, spesso cercare di contenersi il più possibile era la risposta migliore da dare a prescindere, in caso non riuscisse a trovarne di migliori. 

Il fatto che a volte tutto questo suo sistema di rigida e severa e caparbia e seria auto-gestione non funzionasse così bene… beh, era un dettaglio al quale era meglio non pensare troppo, specialmente non quando stava appunto cercando di trattenersi.

E anche stavolta stava cercando di fare del suo meglio. La voce nella sua testa, che era indubbiamente la sua voce, anche se non del tutto lei allo stesso tempo, le stava severamente ricordando, sottolineando ogni parola con meticolosa precisione professionale, che tutto in quella situazione era perfettamente normale. Todd era solo andato un momento al bagno del diner in cui si trovavano. Dirk si era solo assentato un momento, dopo essersi scusato, e anche se la sua espressione aveva qualcosa di come minimo strano… beh, Dirk _era_ strano. A dir poco. E dopotutto anche lei poteva essere definita come minimo come strana. Quindi chi era lei per giudicare dopotutto?

Avrebbe solo voluto che i vari dettagli che stava notando intorno a sé la smettessero di cercare di confermare il suo crescente attacco di paranoia, perciò cercò di concentrarsi ancora più nettamente sul suo ‘esercizio di realtà’. D’accordo, Todd ci stava mettendo parecchio a tornare, ma poteva essere semplicemente che avesse trovato fila ai bagni. Anzi, era sicuramente così. E d’accordo, anche Dirk ci stava mettendo parecchio a tornare, ma poteva solo essere che si fosse incantato a guardare qualcosa di assolutamente insignificante come un’auto dai colori accesi parcheggiata lungo la strada, o chissà quale altra sciocchezza, o che stesse solo prendendo fiato… diavolo, dopotutto era appena stato dimesso dall’ospedale dopo essere stato ricoverato per essere stato centrato con ben due frecce!

‘Esercizio di realtà’! – ricordò con dura determinazione Farah a se stessa, stringendo più forte la sua tazza di caffè tra le mani in una presa micidiale e imponendosi di calmarsi innanzitutto. Quantificare esattamente il ‘parecchio’ che ci stavano impiegando Todd e Dirk a ritornare al tavolo del diner. Erano passati solo pochi minuti. Farah cercò di guadagnare punti nello scontro contro la sua paranoia optando per la tecnica di deriderla smaccatamente: che cosa mai diavolo poteva succedere di così terribile in solo pochi minuti? – si disse. Si sentì per qualche momento molto soddisfatta di come l’utilizzo di una tale fine strategia le fosse riuscito così bene.

Ma durò solo qualche momento, meraviglioso ma effimero come se fosse più fragile del cristallo.

L’istante successivo con la coda dell’occhio notò qualcosa che attirò la sua attenzione immediatamente e totalmente, e subito dopo girando la testa vide quei due mezzi dell’esercito incolonnati con un paio di grosse auto corazzate e nere e con i finestrini oscurati allontanarsi lungo la strada fuori dal diner.

Ogni determinato principio di trattenersi volò fuori dalla metaforica finestra nello stesso momento, e ci impiegò un ridicolo istante per estinguersi come se avesse la consistenza di fumo. E Farah si stava già alzando e marciando verso l’ingresso del diner, e stava ancora comunque cercando di dirsi che doveva solo essere una sua esagerazione, certo, doveva essere un’altra di quelle volte in cui alla fine la sua paranoia stava avendo la meglio su di lei e la stava facendo reagire in maniera totalmente sproporzionata ed eccessiva.

Ma stavolta, a differenza di praticamente ogni altra singola volta in vita sua, sperava che fosse così. Lo sperava davvero e con tutta se stessa. Perché se solo fosse stata un’altra volta in cui lei stava risultando stupida ed eccessiva, piuttosto che scoprire che quell’orribile sensazione aveva tutte le ragioni di starla attanagliando perché stava veramente succedendo qualcosa di brutto, ne sarebbe stata stavolta più sollevata che mai.

In piedi sul marciapiede fuori dal diner, Farah si guardò attorno lungo tutta la strada, da una parte e dall’altra, percorrendo ogni metro quadro con lo sguardo, esaminando rapidamente e attentamente con fare professionale i tratti di ogni singolo essere umano che fosse in vista. Era troppo professionale per farsi ingannare dal tranquillo via-vai dei passanti che sembravano semplicemente starsi muovendo per le proprie commissioni lungo la strada, o dall’atmosfera in generale perfettamente tranquilla come se niente di strano o allarmante stesse accadendo.

No, Farah la sapeva molto più lunga di così. Sapeva che talvolta il peggior pericolo si cela proprio nelle anse dei momenti apparentemente più innocui e banali, che il peggior nemico può avere le sembianze di un chiunque assolutamente gentile e affabile, che la peggior tragedia si può scatenare da un momento all’altro nel corso di una assolutamente normale e comune sequela di normalissimi eventi quotidiani.

‘Paranoia cronica’ tuttavia erano parole che si era spesso sentita diagnosticare.

D’altro canto… aveva o non aveva appena sgominato una pericolosa setta che utilizzava e venerava macchine del tempo e scambia-anime, con l’aiuto di un investigatore olistico, del suo riluttante assistente, di uno squalo-gattino e di un Corgi? E la sua protetta, Lydia, era dovuta emigrare in Sud America per avere qualche speranza di essere al sicuro.

Nelle ultime ore, dunque, Farah aveva la forte tentazione di rivolgere a tutti quanti e a nessuno in particolare, diciamo a tutto il mondo in generale, un enorme e roboante: ‘paranoia un accidenti! Hà!’

E comunque, era un dato di fatto che al momento non riuscisse a individuare lungo tutta la strada, fino a dove giungeva il suo sguardo, nemmeno un fugace sprazzo di quel giallo acceso – un’offesa per gli occhi – della giacca che avrebbe dovuto rendere estremamente facile individuarlo persino tra la folla che indossava il sopraddetto investigatore olistico.

Conoscendolo per quello che le conosceva, Farah avrebbe potuto pensare che se la fossa data a gambe di punto in bianco, senza preavviso e alla massima velocità possibile. Non era difficile immaginare che un tipo così potesse avere un’intera truppa di guai e di situazioni irrisolte a danni di qualcuno che non aveva accettato come giustificazione un ‘si vede che l’universo voleva che andasse così’ che lo inseguisse più o meno costantemente. Ma era strano che Dirk fuggisse proprio quando lei aveva appena annunciato che avrebbe finanziato la sua agenzia di investigazioni olistiche, giusto? Cioè, era strano pur essendo Dirk.

E poi… Anzi, soprattutto… quel convoglio di automezzi militari che aveva visto allontanarsi lungo la strada solo qualche momento prima. Farah stava fissando in quella direzione in cui si erano allontanati, con sguardo fisso e rimuginante. Istintivamente, iniziava a ritenere che fosse come minimo molto opportuno da parte sua inseguirli. Razionalmente, era assurdo: non li avrebbe mai raggiunti correndo a piedi. E se anche li avesse raggiunti? Attaccare da sola e con solo quel paio di armi che si portava sempre dietro per sicurezza, vale a dire una pistola e un pugnale da assalto, un manipolo di uomini di… dell’esercito forse? Perché forse avevano appena… 

Farah esitò, per un lungo momento. Deglutì nervosamente e strinse i pugni lungo i fianchi, corrugando fronte e sopracciglia, cercando di concentrarsi al massimo per fare chiarezza, per fare il punto, per cercare di decidere quanto fosse sensato, non troppo paranoico, realistico, professionale e verosimile giungere davvero a quella conclusione.

Cioè, sul serio? Dirk era appena stato… rapito dall’esercito?

Prima di accorgersene, Farah stava già elencando nella sua mente in ordine primario di importanza e grandezza e mezzi a disposizione, in ordine secondario di categoria di azione, e infine in ordine alfabetico, tutte le forze armate e i corpi speciali e le agenzie di sicurezza nazionali o statali o federali o private che conosceva.

Una piccola parte di lei, nel frattempo, stava iniziando ad arrabattarsi per confezionare al meglio possibile quella sottile ma preziosa speranza che Dirk non fosse in vista semplicemente perché, essendo Dirk, magari l’universo lo aveva portato a cadere – per pura distrazione – dritto dritto dentro un tombino aperto proprio un momento prima che fosse individuato dagli uomini dell’esercito/FBI/CIA/reparti speciali/altro.

Se da un lato Farah si sentiva un poco più sicura di sé per via del fatto che i recenti eventi dell’ultima folle settimane avevano in parte non solo giustificato certe sue paranoie, ma anzi le avevano ridicolizzate al confronto con l’inimmaginabile bizzarria di ciò che aveva dovuto fronteggiare, dall’altro lato a quanto pareva aveva sviluppato anche delle insicurezze tutte nuove: come ad esempio quella che ora non era certa se fosse più sensato cercare di inseguire quel convoglio di mezzi militari o gettarsi alla frenetica ricerca di tombini aperti lungo la strada.

Alla fine, tuttavia, un netto pensiero si fece strada in lei con immediata chiarezza risolutiva e decisa. Strinse di nuovo i pugni lungo i fianchi, strinse le labbra e prese una decisione come prima cosa: ‘Questo è ridicolo!’ pensò fermamente.

E con ‘questo’, al momento intendeva più o meno tutto quanto.

«Signorina!»

La voce la fece sussultare e girarsi con uno scatto fulmineo, e si trattenne solo di pochissimo dal portare istintivamente la mano alla pistola che portava nascosta sotto la cinta e l’orlo della giacca.

Si ritrovò a fissare una delle cameriere del diner che camminava rapidamente verso di lei sul marciapiede, quasi correndo, evidentemente appena uscita trafelatamente dal locale.

Certo, pensò Farah rilassandosi un poco ma anche innervosendosi per quell’interruzione quanto mai banale e scomoda, doveva essere perché erano tutti e tre appena spariti dal tavolo senza aver pagato il conto.

Eppure, iniziò a sospettare che ci fosse qualcos’altro perché quella cameriera aveva un’aria più allarmata e spaventata che indignata o arrabbiata.

«Il suo amico! Sta avendo… una specie di crisi!» esclamò la giovane donna trafelata, gli occhi spalancati per l’agitazione.

Farah esitò un momento, corrugando la fronte. L’istante successivo nella sua testa i pezzi andarono tutti al loro posto, almeno per quanto concerneva ciò che la donna stava tentando di dirle.

‘Oh, maledizione…’ fu tutto ciò che riuscì a pensare, stringendo i denti preoccupata e seguendo immediatamente la cameriera, anzi, finendo per precederla di nuovo dentro il diner, marciando quasi di corsa verso i bagni, mentre l’altra seguendola continuava a riferire a smozziconi di frasi allarmate «Non capiamo che cosa… Sembra una specie di crisi di… Non so che cosa… L’ambulanza… Se lei potesse…»

Quando Farah spalancò pesantemente la porta del bagno degli uomini del diner e si bloccò un istante sulla soglia per analizzare la situazione con professionalità urgente, la scena che le si presentò davanti comprendeva un Todd riverso sul pavimento, raggomitolato su se stesso e che gridava disperatamente come se fosse preda di un dolore lancinante, e una selva di avventori e lavoratori del diner radunati intorno a lui e immersi in quel piccolo caos collettivo e agitato tipico di chi si rende perfettamente conto che è un’emergenza grave ma non ha idea né riesce a capire esattamente che cosa fare o come.

«Fate largo!» esclamò Farah meccanicamente e con la sua voce più autorevole, marciando avanti per raggiungere Todd, con aria seria e severa. «Per favore.» aggiunse ancora più automaticamente e senza quasi rendersene conto, forse solo perché di fronte al suo atteggiamento di marziale autorità alcuni degli improvvisati soccorritori di buona volontà ma totalmente sperduti la stavano guardando con un misto di vago timore e di stupore indeciso.

«Oh! Per fortuna!» esclamò un uomo che era il più vicino a Todd, inginocchiato di fianco ad esso sul pavimento, guardandola, dopo l’iniziale stupore intimorito, con un’ondata di speranza «Che cosa gli sta succedendo, dio mio?»

Farah lo ignorò fermamente e si inginocchiò immediatamente di fianco a Todd, iniziando a chiamarlo per nome con una nota di preghiera preoccupata e ansiosa nella voce, ma invano. Todd si contorceva raggomitolato su se stesso come se fosse in preda ad un dolore indicibile, e Farah sapeva che cosa fare in un caso del genere, lo sapeva così bene che iniziò a farlo automaticamente, con quella sua solita professionalità addestrata che entrava automaticamente in versione pilota automatico in casi del genere, con suo sollievo: cercare la ferita.

Perciò, lottando contro la forza con cui Todd stava cercando di rimanere il più rannicchiato possibile in reazione istintiva al dolore, Farah iniziò a cercare con lo sguardo su ogni millimetro del suo corpo ogni eventuale traccia di sangue, di ferita da taglio o da arma da fuoco, e poi persino lividi o segni di iniezioni, ma… ma non trovò assolutamente niente.

Il suo cervello andò per un momento in totale stand-by, lasciandola in quell’orribile vuoto assoluto di quando, contro ogni probabilità del reale, la sua professionalità ferrea ed efficiente in qualsiasi situazione d’emergenza falliva completamente e miserevolmente.

Si morse le labbra e prendendo per le spalle con cautela ma fermezza Todd, il quale continuava a gridare di dolore disperatamente come se fosse troppo preda di quella sofferenza per rendersi conto di qualsiasi cosa gli stesse accadendo intorno, iniziò a chiamare a voce alta «Todd. Todd! Che cosa senti? Dove sei ferito? Che cosa è successo?? Todd!»

Invano.

‘Maledizione…!’ imprecò Farah, senza sapere nemmeno se lo avesse detto anche ad alta voce, mordendosi ancora di più le labbra e lottando dentro di sé contro quel terribile senso di impotenza che odiava visceralmente.

«Hem…» udì schiarirsi quasi timidamente la voce accanto a sé.

Alzò uno sguardo che doveva risultare terribile, per via di quanto al momento si sentiva decisamente maldisposta contro qualsivoglia fonte di disturbo o distrazione, sull’uomo inginocchiato dall’altra parte di Todd, il quale per reazione a quell’occhiata si fece appena un poco indietro di riflesso, e tuttavia deglutì e sembrò imporsi di continuare.

«Quando gli ho chiesto… prima… quando ha iniziato a urlare e… ero nel bagno qui di fianco e… ha detto che è… gli ho chiesto che cosa avesse e… ha detto… para… para…». L’uomo si interruppe un momento e aggrottò la fronte, sembrando quanto mai confuso nonostante il suo generoso sforzo di concentrazione. «Para… qualcosa…?» terminò, con una smorfia timidamente incerta.

Farah continuò a guardarlo senza nemmeno realizzarlo ancora piuttosto in cagnesco.

L’uomo deglutì di nuovo e alzò una mano sporgendo verso di lei con esitazione un cellulare. Farah abbassò lo sguardo e lo riconobbe con sorpresa come quello di Todd.

«Ho provato a chiedere che cosa… Credo che fosse la sorella ma…» fece appena in tempo a dire l’uomo, prima che Farah gli strappasse di mano il cellulare e se lo portasse all’orecchio.

«Amanda??» esclamò.

Prima di rendersi conto che non si udiva nessun segno di una comunicazione aperta.

Si scostò il telefono dall’orecchio e fissò lo schermo, la fronte aggrottata in un’espressione decisamente contrariata, solo per trovare conferma che non c’era nessuna comunicazione aperta.

«Credo… che sia caduta la linea.» disse ancora l’uomo.

Farah rialzò su di lui uno sguardo decisamente rabbuiato, e quegli si fece un poco più indietro per sicurezza.

«L’ambulanza sta arrivando.» annunciò qualcun altro tra il gruppetto circostante dei soccorritori improvvisati.

Farah prese un pesante sospiro.

Dopodiché, tutto quello che trovò da poter fare fu cercare di parlare a Todd per distrarlo dal dolore, anche se sembrava che il peggio stesse passando e che lui stesse gradualmente scivolando in un’incoscienza esausta, il corpo tremante per lo shock del dolore; e sperare intensamente che, in qualsiasi guaio improbabile si fosse riuscito a cacciare Dirk in un battito di ciglia e semplicemente mettendo piede fuori da un diner per qualche istante, riuscisse a resistere giusto finché lei non fosse riuscita a scoprire che guaio fosse esattamente, e ad andare a tirarlo fuori da esso tutto intero.

 


	3. 0.3 - The angel of death: WEAK POINTS

** Parte 0 – Universe never plays fair **

(L’universo non gioca mai correttamente/lealmente)

** Capitolo ** ** 03 – The angel of death: Weak Points **

(L’angelo della morte: Punti deboli)

Ora; Ken sapeva perfettamente, in fondo, che decidere di rimanere insieme a Bart… No. Ken sapeva perfettamente che continuare a rimanere attaccato al fianco di un angelo della morte – mai più chiamarla così, a lei sembrava non andare per niente a genio – o piuttosto di un’autodefinitasi ‘assassina olistica’ che passava ogni singola ora di ogni suo singolo giorno andando in giro in lungo e in largo per gli Stati Uniti (e forse oltre) ad uccidere gente con una spudoratissima naturalezza spontanea, si sarebbe rivelato allucinante oltre ogni immaginazione, disarmante fino all’inverosimile, azzardato oltre ogni previsione, altamente pericoloso, e sicuramente e molto probabilmente prima o poi decisamente fatale.

Perché era esattamente così che era stato in ogni singolo momento di quell’ultima settimana. E in un modo tale che nemmeno la persona più abile a mentire a se stessa sull’intera faccia della terra avrebbe potuto riuscire anche solo vagamente a dipingerne un quadro appena un poco migliore. Prima di tutto perché Bart non lo avrebbe mai permesso; e ci sarebbe riuscita senza alcuno sforzo.

In una piccolissima e inconfessabile parte di se stesso, nel corso di quegli ultimi allucinanti giorni Ken aveva anche pensato – è vero – che paradossalmente forse stare di fianco a lei fosse la posizione più al sicuro del mondo. Dopotutto, Bart poteva uccidere qualsiasi cosa che dovesse essere uccisa. No, non ‘poteva’. Lo avrebbe sicuramente fatto e basta. Non ‘poteva’, no. Ci sarebbe sicuramente riuscita. Punto.

Ken non era mai stato una di quelle persone propense a riuscire a credere a qualcosa, ad avere un qualche tipo di fede incrollabile in qualcosa. Faceva parte dell’avere una mentalità estremamente aperta forse, o magari di una specie di “pigrizia spirituale”. Ma se non era mai stato nemmeno tentato di credere in un qualche dio, in qualche religione, in qualche scienza totemica, o in qualche sorta di corrente new age, né quant’altro… beh, ora non poteva fare a meno di credere in Bart.

L’angelo della morte. Da non chiamare mai così in sua presenza, pena farla arrabbiare.

La sua rivelazione sbattutagli in faccia come suo destino, la sua ragione di vita, la sua missione. Qualsiasi fosse esattamente, cosa di cui non era ancora certo. E della quale, sospettava, non sarebbe mai stato esattamente edotto. Non prima eventualmente di trovarcisi a sbattere contro più o meno duramente.

Dunque, ormai Ken era venuto a patti col fatto che, con una missione di vita del genere, con un destino rivelato che prevede l’accompagnarsi fedelmente e indiscutibilmente ad un’assassina olistica (o ‘angelo della morte’), c’era la discreta possibilità che il resto della sua vita non si sarebbe rivelato particolarmente longevo. Né privo di improbabili e terribili pericoli.

Ma di qui a ritrovarsi, proprio pochi minuti dopo aver preso risolutamente e definitivamente la decisione di seguire il corso del suo destino rivelato ed essere ripartito sul taxi rubato con il sopraddetto angelo della morte / assassina olistica alla volta di chissà dove la conducesse il trovare immancabilmente il suo seguente obbiettivo che doveva essere ucciso da lei, bloccati su una strada nel bel mezzo del nulla da uno schieramento di uomini dell’esercito con tanto di carrarmati, beh… d’accordo.

Nonostante tutto quello che aveva visto negli ultimi giorni, trovandovicisi quanto mai in mezzo… quello era ancora un po’ troppo per la sua capacità di prendere certe svolte imprevedibili dell’universo con una tranquilla e navigata dimestichevolezza.

Bart invece, naturalmente, sembrava quanto mai piena della sua solita noncurante dimestichevolezza naturale, quella che sembrava come una seconda pelle per lei.

Per questo, in tutto quello, ciò che stupì di meno Ken fu il modo in cui lei semplicemente scese lentamente dall’auto e fissò i carri armati e gli uomini schierati per qualche momento, prima di chinarsi a raccogliere una grossa pietra da terra e tenerla saldamente in pugno, mentre sorrideva.

Smaccatamente e con quell’inclinazione di sfida divertita e sinistra che le rendeva lo sguardo brillante di una pura selvatichezza, candida, innocente e pericolosa come una belva selvatica, Bart sogghignava.

E dopo qualche lungo momento di assoluta immobilità e silenzio, in cui assolutamente più nulla e nessuno si mosse di un millimetro e la tensione nell’aria aveva un’inclinazione in qualche modo singolarmente e improbabilmente placida da quando Bart si era posizionata in quel modo, Ken si riscosse dal suo stato di shock incredulo e raggelato e fece l’unica cosa che gli sembrava assolutamente e insensatamente giusta da fare da parte sua a quel punto.

Muovendosi con grande e cautelata lentezza, come se sentisse più che sospettasse razionalmente che in un simile frangente ogni minimo movimento brusco avrebbe potuto scatenare da un momento all’altro l’inferno, spostò il Corgi seduto con le orecchie ritte e il muso puntuto e volpino attento dalle sue ginocchia al sedile posteriore, e con movenze bradipiche scese pian piano dall’auto a sua volta, rimanendo fermo in piedi dietro lo sportello aperto e di fianco al veicolo.

D’altro canto, l’unica cosa che ormai sapeva con assoluta certezza era che l’universo, a quanto pareva, lo aveva destinato a rimanere al fianco del suo angelo della m… beh, di quell’assassina olistica. E comunque, lui aveva tutta l’intenzione di restare con Bart al momento.

Le sue gambe continuarono a tremare come se, nonostante tutte le sue cavalleresche e coraggiose e determinate intenzioni, proprio non riuscissero a fare a meno di rilevare con assoluta precisione l’incredibile dispiegamento di armi attualmente puntate su di loro al momento.

Passati altri lunghi istanti di totale immobilità e silenzio, Ken si ritrovò a inumidirsi appena le labbra, seccate dall’estremo nervosismo e dall’acuta percezione di essere probabilmente sul punto di morire, sensazione con la quale nel corso dell’ultima settimana aveva racimolato suo malgrado una non esattamente desiderata e a suo modesto parere decisamente eccessiva familiarità, e osò sussurrare timidamente, lanciando un rapido e incerto sguardo di sbieco nella direzione della nominata: «Hem… Bart…?»

Prima che lei potesse eventualmente dare alcun segno di averlo udito o di voler considerare il suo timido accenno di interazione, e in ogni caso Ken stesso non aveva ancora precisa idea di che cosa voleva chiederle, perché comunque sospettava notevolmente che – se anche gliel’avesse chiesto – c’erano forti probabilità che lei non avesse davvero nessunissima idea del perché fossero appena stati fermati nientemeno che dall’esercito e pesantemente armato, l’aria fu squarciata di colpo da un fastidioso rumore acuto.

Ken sussultò così violentemente che per poco le sue già tremanti gambe non cedettero. Bart non batté ciglio.

Ken fece appena in tempo a identificare il rumore come quello di un qualche apparecchio acustico che viene collegato e fa interferenza, simile a quando i microfoni alzati al massimo volume di un concerto iniziano a gracchiare ferendo i timpani mentre si mettono sulla giusta frequenza, che una voce eruppe dal megafono che un uomo in divisa impugnava, in piedi sopra e da dentro il carro armato più direttamente di fronte a loro, dal quale spuntava la sua metà superiore attraverso il portellone aperto.

«Vi ordino di abbassare immediatamente le armi, e di non fare alcuna resistenza!» tuonò imperiosamente la voce, con un tono di quelli che sono estremamente abituati a non ammettere alcuna replica, né qualsivoglia tentativo di non assecondare immediatamente un ordine.

Ken tremò un poco. Poi, qualcosa colpì la sua attenzione.

‘Armi…??’ pensò, confuso, aggrottando la fronte e lanciando uno sguardo in direzione di Bart. Lei stava ancora semplicemente impugnando in una mano quella grossa pietra che aveva raccolto da terra.

Il procinto di un crollo di nervi isterico iniziò a fare capolino in Ken, o almeno, quello doveva essere, perché si sentiva come se stesse per scoppiare a ridere istericamente e allo stesso tempo a piangere a suon di grida disperate. Nemmeno per un momento, tuttavia, gli passò per l’anticamera del cervello la sola idea di suggerire anche solo timidamente a Bart di mollare quella pietra.

Inoltre, aveva la sensazione di un’importante intuizione che stesse giocando impunemente a rimanere appena oltre la sua consapevolezza, sfuggendogli di poco, in maniera irritante.

«Alzate le braccia sopra la testa e inginocchiatevi a terra!» istruì ancora la voce.

Bart non aveva ancora dato alcun cenno di stare veramente considerando nessuna di quelle istruzioni e Ken, mentre alzava comunque ubbidientemente le braccia ben stese al di sopra della testa, sperando che almeno non gli avrebbero sparato subito a quel modo, finalmente colse quell’ultima preziosa intuizione.

Sapevano chi era lei! Sapevano che cosa era in grado di fare!

Oh, sì, dovevano saperlo bene! Perché nessuno che abbia a disposizione un reparto dell’esercito e sia in possesso delle proprie facoltà mentali potrebbe mai temere una giovane donna che impugna semplicemente una pietra in una mano. A meno che quella non sia Bart naturalmente. Perciò loro dovevano sapere cosa era in grado di fare lei. E poi, non avevano nemmeno provato a ripetere di nuovo l’ordine che lei aveva totalmente ignorato. Perciò dovevano sapere anche più che bene chi era lei.

Ken sentì suo malgrado, senza che potesse farci niente, le sue stesse labbra piegarsi in una lieve smorfia di sorrisetto, sempre e decisamente isterico sì.

Naturalmente, Bart ignorò di nuovo totalmente anche quell’ordine, e continuò, altrettanto ovviamente agli occhi di Ken, a fissare ora più direttamente l’uomo che impugnava il megafono con quel suo sguardo ferino di divertimento sinistro e sfidante.

Ken avrebbe quasi giurato di aver intravisto l’uomo col megafono deglutire corposamente, prima di riprendere a parlare in tono apparentemente impassibile e imperioso. Ma avrebbe quasi giurato, ora, di poter cogliere una sottilissima ma ben presente vena di nervosismo in sottofondo in quella voce.

«Progetto Marzanna!» esclamò la voce attraverso il megafono. E Ken si stupì e scoccò un rapido sguardo confuso verso Bart, rendendosi conto che l’uomo si stava rivolgendo proprio a lei. «Questo è l’ultimo avvertimento. Non fare alcuna resistenza. Altrimenti saremo costretti a…»

Ken non si stupì troppo del fatto che l’uomo non riuscì nemmeno a finire la frase. Lo aveva presentito chiaramente fin dalle parole ‘Questo è l’ultimo avvertimento.’, perché si era sentito istintivamente desideroso di suggerire a quell’uomo qualcosa come ‘Oh, no, no… questo proprio non dovresti dirlo… Non a Bart…’

Bart scagliò la grossa pietra che teneva in pugno, e quasi ipnotizzato Ken riuscì a stento a seguirne il percorso come se essa si muovesse al rallentatore. La vide colpire duramente l’interno del portellone aperto, mancando di poco la testa dell’uomo col megafono il quale fece appena in tempo ad abbassarsi all’interno del veicolo corazzato, e rimbalzando sul metallo rinforzato proseguire il suo percorso con una nuova direzione che la portò a centrare perfettamente la tempia di uno dei soldati, il quale cadde a terra esanime. Ken era certo che forse morto sul colpo. Ne era davvero e semplicemente certo, perché era stata Bart a lanciare la pietra. Perciò non poteva essere altrimenti.

L’istante successivo, i soldati aprirono il fuoco.

Ken si buttò a terra immediatamente e senza nemmeno pensarci, di puro e prezioso istinto di sopravvivenza, e con tanta volontà da praticamente atterrare anche di faccia, nel cercare di aderire al suolo il più possibile per evitare i colpi di fucile. La sua unica consolazione, insperata peraltro, era di non sentire anche i colpi dei carri armati.

«Cessate il fuoco! Cessate immediatamente il fuoco!» gridò quasi subito di nuovo la voce attraverso l’altoparlante, e di nuovo cadde il silenzio.

Ken aprì uno spiraglio tra le palpebre. Con cautela, tremando per l’adrenalina e per il terrore ormai indissolubilmente mischiati assieme, spiò attorno. Tutto ciò che riuscì a vedere dalla sua posizione, fu che l’uomo con l’altoparlante si era di nuovo arrischiato a fare appena capolino dal portellone aperto del carro armato, ora con decisamente maggiore cautela.

E Bart. Bart ancora in piedi, totalmente illesa, di fronte all’auto ferma, senza un graffio e senza la neppure più pallida ombra di timore, di dubbio, di esitazione o di qualsiasi altro accenno di umano normale sentimento di fronte ad una simile situazione.

Ken realizzò allora lucidamente perché, mentre si gettava a terra e sperava intensamente ed eventualmente vanamente di non essere colpito, nemmeno per un istante aveva provato timore per l’incolumità di lei. Perché naturalmente sapeva in fondo, ormai, che lei non poteva essere colpita. Se non da un pugnale impugnato dalla guardia del corpo di un certo Dirk Gently che in realtà lei, a differenza di ciò di cui era convinta in quel momento, non era destinata ad uccidere.

Bart si chinò con estrema calma e raccolse un’altra pietra da terra, tenendola in pugno con un che di rilassato e pacificamente imperturbabile, come se fosse una ragazzina che sta giocando con gli amici in un pomeriggio in campagna, e niente di più.

Ken ricordò allora perché, in fondo in fondo, era persino giunto a pensare in un angolino inconfessabile di se stesso, che di fianco a lei fosse la posizione più sicura in cui potersi trovare sull’intera faccia della terra.

«Progetto Marzanna.» la interpellò, ora con chiaramente innervosita decisione, la voce dell’uomo che doveva essere al comando. «Ti ordino di venire con noi senza opporre alcuna resistenza.»

Dopo qualche interminabile istante di assoluta immobilità e silenzio, Ken vide Bart scaravoltare la testa indietro, e udì la sua risata roca e a squarciagola innalzarsi al cielo. Alle sue orecchie, suonò quasi come un urlo di battaglia; il più temibile che avesse mai udito in tutta la sua vita.

Ma l’uomo che impugnava l’altoparlante, sebbene ancora nervoso, accennò un’espressione di malevole astuzia, e Ken fece appena in tempo a interpretarlo come un segno non particolarmente positivo, prima di udire le successive parole quasi metalliche.

«Altrimenti saremo costretti a coinvolgere anche il tuo nuovo amico in tutto questo. E sono certo che non lo preferiresti.»

Bart smise immediatamente e di punto in bianco di sghignazzare.

Ken raggelò.

Bart corrugò la fronte, come perplessa. Dopodiché, voltò immediatamente la testa e gettò uno sguardo dietro di sé e in basso, fissandolo su Ken, come se stesse valutando qualcosa che si trovava davanti per la prima volta.

Ken riuscì solo a rivolgerle uno sguardo preoccupato e allarmato, prima di sentirsi afferrare brutalmente da sopra e trascinare in piedi. Si ritrovò tenuto saldamente stretto da due soldati decisamente più robusti e brutali di lui, e solo allora di colpo comprese qualcosa che lo terrorizzò davvero, per la prima volta da quando si erano trovati circondati dall’esercito.

Niente e nessuno avrebbe mai potuto nemmeno scalfire Bart, niente e nessuno avrebbe mai potuto fare a meno di temerla non appena se la fosse trovata davanti, o al massimo pochi secondi – probabilmente fatali – di lì a poco, non appena si fosse reso conto di chi era e di che cosa era capace lei. Ma lui… lui non era affatto intangibile. Tutt’altro.

Lui era… il suo punto debole? – si ritrovò a chiedersi, improvvisamente devastato da quella realizzazione.

Non era sicuro che Bart stesse giungendo alla stessa conclusione. Nello sguardo di lei, mentre lo fissava mentre veniva preso e trascinato di qualche metro indietro di peso dai soldati, vide avvicendarsi rapidamente prima la preoccupazione dolorosa e incredula, poi una netta, brusca e minacciosa contrarietà, e poi una ferocia nuda e cruda.

«Hey… hey, aspettate!» stava nel frattempo esclamando lui, cercando automaticamente di alzare le braccia di nuovo sopra la testa nonostante gliele stessero tenendo ferme in una morsa per immobilizzarlo. «Non sto facendo alcuna resistenza!» cercò di protestare con energico timore.

Bart emise un ruggito gutturale e selvatico, e si gettò verso di lui e quelli che lo tenevano fermi.

In una troppo rapida successione di eventi, Ken si sentì rilasciare, vide con la coda dell’occhio i soldati che lo stavano tenendo fermo alzare i fucili verso Bart che incombeva in una rapidissima corsa verso di loro, e decise di buttarsi di nuovo a terra con le mani protettivamente sopra la testa. Sentì lo spostamento d’aria violento sopra di lui, come se Bart lo stesse scavalcando con un unico balzo e tranquillamente, per volare dritta sui due soldati, e poi tutto divenne una rapidissima ed estremamente breve raffica di colpi, pochissimi e decisivi colpi sordi seguiti da un accenno di gorgoglianti lamenti strozzati, e infine due pesanti tonfi che lo fecero sussultare risuonando particolarmente vicini alle sue orecchie.

Quando osò riaprire lentamente gli occhi e guardarsi intorno, gli sfuggì un breve grido ritrovandosi a guardare da distanza fin troppo ravvicinata i due soldati morti stesi proprio di fianco a lui, uno da ogni lato, ed entrambi con gli occhi spalancati in uno sguardo vitreo ma ancora vibrante di un indicibile allarme. Avevano ampie macchie di sangue su un lato della testa, all’altezza della tempia.

«Hey. Alzati, su.» gli disse una voce roca in tono tranquillamente sbrigativo. E lui alzò gli occhi, ancora tremante e relativamente sconvolto.

Bart troneggiava su di lui, in piedi nella sua solita posizione un po’ ingobbita e complessivamente decisamente inelegante, nel pugno ancora stretta la pietra ora colante sangue, e un’espressione decisamente contrariata come se fosse tutto un contrattempo fastidioso.

Ken , tuttavia, la fissò come se fosse il suo angelo della morte. Sì, ne era sempre convinto.

Vedendolo rimanere immobile, Bart alzò le spalle ed emise uno sbuffo, chinandosi. Ken sentì chiaramente risuonare tutt’intorno a loro, nello stesso istante in cui lei si mosse, un’incredibile numerosa sinfonia terrorizzante di armi spianate che vengono caricate e ricaricate più volte. Optò istintivamente per rimanere lì a terra dove si trovava.

Guardò Bart raccogliere uno dei fucili di uno dei due soldati che aveva appena ucciso, tenendolo nella mano in cui non stava impugnando la pietra, dandogli appena un distratto sguardo di sommaria valutazione pragmatica e non particolarmente interessata, prima di farlo semplicemente penzolare di seguito al braccio lungo il fianco senza nemmeno provare a caricarlo.

Poi, Bart gli rivolse un’altra occhiata, tirando su col naso en passant, e studiandolo con la testa lievemente inclinata di lato e la fronte leggermente aggrottata, come se proprio non riuscisse a capire qualcosa che la stava confondendo.

«Allora? Che fai lì per terra?» lo esortò, tra il sospetto di poter essere incuriosita da qualcosa di potenzialmente interessante che lui le avrebbe risposto a mo’ di spiegazione, e il semplice spazientimento per il suo stare facendo qualcosa di noioso e inutile che le stava facendo perdere tempo.

Ken arrischiò un’occhiata attorno. Tutti gli altri soldati erano quanto mai intenti a puntare tutte le loro armi verso Bart, e mostravano segni di nervosismo tale che non si sarebbe stupito particolarmente se da un momento all’altro uno di loro avrebbe finito per cedere al terrore e avesse aperto il fuoco senza ricevere l’ordine; e certamente tutti gli altri lo avrebbero subito imitato senza starci nemmeno a pensare un secondo.

«Forse…» iniziò debolmente Ken, la voce ridotta ad un pigolio. Si schiarì la voce e ritentò, mentre Bart continuava a fissarlo con la fronte corrugata, confusa. «Forse sarebbe meglio che rimanessi qui… per il momento…»

Bart inclinò di più la testa di lato, ancora guardandolo, come se stesse contemplando la cosa. Infine alzò brevemente le spalle come a lasciar perdere senza problemi.

«Okay. Come ti pare.» disse semplicemente, prima di voltarsi su se stessa e fissare direttamente l’uomo col megafono. «Hey, tu!» lo apostrofò con la sua cruda e diretta semplicità brusca. «Spostati. Dobbiamo passare di lì.» disse, gesticolando vagamente con la pietra verso il proseguio della strada ostruito dal carro armato.

Ken chiuse un momento gli occhi, temendo il peggio.

«Progetto Marzanna!» esordì di nuovo la voce attraverso l’altoparlante, ancora più innervosita, eppure ancora decisa a provare a dare ordini. Ken si era ormai persuaso che dovevano essere tutti completamente pazzi, quella era l’unica spiegazione. Nessuno sano di mente poteva davvero non solo decidere, ma addirittura persistere a mettersidi mezzo alla strada di Bart – quanto mai così letteralmente peraltro – sapendo chi lei era e cosa era capace di fare.

Con sua sorpresa, tuttavia, udì Bart interrompere gridando con un’ira estremamente pura e sincera, forse l’esternazione più umana che le avesse mai udito fare.

«Il mio nome è Bart!» tuonò lei, furiosa.

L’istante successivo, senza preamboli né senza alcun avvertimento, Bart stava marciando con decisione dritta dritta verso il carro armato, aprendo il fuoco con il fucile verso di esso, alla cieca e senza nemmeno provare a mirare. Nonostante ciò, e nonostante nel frattempo tutti i soldati schierati da quella parte avessero aperto il fuoco e si stessero ritirando dietro il mezzo corazzato per non essere esposti ai colpi, diversi proiettili esplosi da Bart rimbalzarono sul carro armato e colpirono dritti dritti alla testa diversi degli uomini, freddandoli sul colpo. Mentre quelli sparati contro di lei mancavano in qualche modo il bersaglio, passandole accanto o sfiorandola appena, senza aprirle nemmeno un accenno di graffio sulla pelle.

Anche gli uomini che li circondavano da dietro avevano aperto il fuoco, e Ken udì i proiettili volare sopra di lui mirando a Bart. Optò istintivamente per iniziare a trascinarsi ventre a terra sotto il taxi fermo, sperando di trovare maggiore riparo, ma ad un certo punto, mentre il suo sguardo rimaneva fisso su Bart, non per la preoccupazione dal momento che lei era intangibile ma semplicemente perché ipnotizzato dal vederla muoversi e realizzare su terra il suo essere un angelo della morte, vide qualcosa che lo raggelò.

Un proiettile colpì Bart. E non si limitò a sfiorarla. La colpì invece dritta al collo, e lei si bloccò e il suo corpo vibrò appena come per un piccolo contraccolpo.

Ken si bloccò. E trattenne il fiato. 

«Bart!» gridò, allarmato e disperato.

Per lunghi istanti la sua nuova concezione del mondo e della realtà negò totalmente e violentemente ciò che aveva appena visto. Eppure, Bart si era fermata, aveva abbassato il fucile, sorpresa oltre l’indicibile, ancora più incredula di lui.

«Cessate il fuoco!» iniziò ad ordinare di nuovo la voce dall’altoparlante.

«No… non è… non è possibile… » mormorò Bart, lamentosamente e dolorosamente, ancora incredulo, trascinandosi in piedi tremante, appoggiandosi di peso e aggrappandosi al taxi per riuscirvi, gli occhi ancora fissi su Bart.

La vide lasciare la presa sul fucile, lasciarlo cadere a terra, e portarsi la mano libera al collo nel punto colpito.

Ma nonostante ciò, non stava cadendo a terra lei stessa, non stava sanguinando, non stava… beh, non stava affatto morendo come qualsiasi altro essere umano avrebbe dovuto fare se colpito al collo da un proiettile. Ken sentì un debole accenno di nuova speranza e vi ci si aggrappò con tutte le sue forze. 

Quella doveva essere la spiegazione, certo! Lei era pur sempre Bart! Un’assassina olistica, diavolo! Un angelo della morte in carne e ossa, per la miseria! Non poteva certo morire così, semplicemente e umanamente, per un banale proiettile nel collo! Doveva essere… ancora più intangibile di quanto lei stessa o lui sapevano già. Doveva essere immortale, certo!

La sua maledetta logica cercò di opporre a Ken il ricordo di quando lei era stata colpita alla gamba dal pugnale della guardia del corpo di Dirk Gently. Perché quello sembrava decisamente negare un’eventuale super dotazione di resistenza alle ferite fisiche di Bart. Ma Ken accantonò immediatamente quella replica logica, e continuò a guardare Bart, aspettando disperatamente e fiduciosamente e religiosamente che lei scaravoltasse la testa all’indietro e scoppiasse a ridere di quella sua risata roca, ferina e sguaiatamente pericolosa e sinistra, che lui trovava celestiale e rassicurante come un coro angelico.

Angelo della morte, sì, ma pur sempre angelico in qualche modo.

Invece, stavolta Bart si staccò con la mano qualcosa dal collo come se lo strappasse dalla pelle, e tenendolo così sospeso tra le dita guardò il piccolo oggetto con sguardo ancora incredulo, ma già più decisamente corrucciato e contrariato, e profondamente infastidito.

Ken riuscì a intravedere quello che sembrava un piccolo oggetto dalla forma vagamente aerodinamica, come una specie di piccola freccia metallica artificiale, o una piccola siringa fatta per volare.

La realizzazione lo colpì di punto in bianco, e lui spalancò gli occhi e la bocca, emettendo un debole ‘Oh…!’, senza suono.

Bart si voltò su se stessa, barcollando e aggrottando ancora di più la fronte, e lo guardò. Qualcosa non le tornava. E lei sembrava aspettarsi che fosse lui a spiegarle ora che cosa stava succedendo.

Forse, pensò per un istante Ken, confusamente e troppo rapidamente per poter rendersene del tutto conto, anche la concezione del mondo di Bart era cambiata parecchio nel corso di quell’ultima settimana. Per la prima volta non era riuscita a uccidere qualcuno che era convinta di dover uccidere. Per la prima volta era stata ferita. Per la prima volta aveva dovuto venire a patti col fatto che si era sbagliata, e non doveva effettivamente uccidere una persona che doveva uccidere. Tutto questo collimava con un solo nome: Dirk Gently. Ma sopra ad ogni cosa, in ognuna di quelle singole prime volte per lei particolarmente destabilizzanti, almeno e soprattutto le prime due, era Ken quello che le aveva offerto tentativi di interpretazione, molto più che un comunque basilarmente necessario aiuto e supporto pratico.

E anche ora, suo malgrado, Ken aveva perfettamente capito che cosa stava succedendo. Ma non riusciva a dirglielo. Non aveva cuore di dirglielo. Non mentre Bart lo fissava con quell’aria gradualmente virante dalla contrarietà infastidita a qualcosa di più simile ad un senso di essere sperduta, confusa e impotente. E lui sapeva ormai che per lei, per un’assassina olistica, per qualcuno che sa sempre, ogni singolo momento della sua vita, esattamente dove andare e chi uccidere e che non deve fare nient’altro né preoccuparsi di nient’altro, il tutto sotto l’incrollabile certezza che è il volere dell’universo e perciò non può fallire né le serve sapere o capire null’altro, quando qualcosa andava improvvisamente e inaspettatamente in maniera diversa da quel ritmo preciso e inarrestabile era come se l’intero universo stesse crollando su se stesso. Travolgendola nel mentre. Annullandola. Annullando la sua stessa ragione di esistere.

Paradossalmente, il suo angelo della morte era in grado di agire o contemplare le vicende più improbabilmente assurde senza battere ciglio fintanto che erano chiaramente allineate col volere dell’universo e le sue intenzioni a proposito della ragione della sua vita; così come ogni sua certezza e ogni senso crollava in un istante nel momento in cui qualcosa di assolutamente banale e normale sembrava tradire completamente e far saltare quella logica illogica e insensata.

Il suo angelo della morte era inarrestabile e inscalfibile quando stava andando ad uccidere il suo prossimo obbiettivo, ed era capace di andare in frantumi con una fragilità più acuta del cristallo non appena un minuscolo sassolino l’avesse colpita secondo una gittata non spiegabile secondo la sua capacità di lettura della per lei cristallina volontà dell’universo.

Bart accennò qualche passo incespicante verso di lui, gli occhi spalancati e inumiditi come da un procinto di lacrime, confusa e sperduta come una bambina, anche se aveva ancora il tono gutturale e ruggente di una belva ferita pronta a lottare fino all’ultimo sangue quando mormorò «Ken…?»

Lui deglutì e si avviò verso di lei a passi incerti, ma poi accelerò quando la vide crollare sulle ginocchia. Non certo perché vinta dal suo stato emotivo confuso e scioccato; ma chiaramente perché il narcotico che le avevano sparato doveva stare iniziando a fare rapidamente effetto.

«Che cosa succede?» biascicò Bart, tra il lamentoso e il contrariato, mentre lui le si inginocchiava di fronte e la prendeva con cautela per le spalle per sostenerla, perché sembrava sul punto di crollare faccia a terra di lì a breve.

Ken la fissò negli occhi, e di nuovo non riuscì a trovare la forza di dirle ad alta voce quello che ora sapeva, quello che aveva appena scoperto. Aprì la bocca un paio di volte e altrettante la richiuse, guardandola dispiaciuto ma con un accenno di sforzato sorriso che sperava potesse apparire almeno un poco rassicurante.

«Non preoccuparti… Non… Non è niente. Davvero. Non morirai!» affermò infine, con certezza.

Bart, lo sguardo ormai annebbiato dal narcotico, e mentre scivolava senza nemmeno accorgersene sempre più a terra tra le braccia di lui, gli puntò gli occhi in faccia corrugando le sopracciglia, e biascicò, senza realizzare che stava perdendo anche la capacità di scandire le parole «Non essere stupido…»

Ken sorrise appena, stavolta più spontaneamente, e affettuosamente per quanto malinconicamente, mentre la guardava perdere definitivamente coscienza.

Si era sbagliato. Si erano entrambi sbagliati.

Non era lui il suo punto debole. O perlomeno, non il solo. Non quello che poteva rivelarsi decisivo.

Il suo angelo della morte non era del tutto inscalfittibile a quanto pareva.

La sua assassina olistica non poteva essere ferita né uccisa. Ma poteva essere colpita da del narcotico ed essere addormentata.

Ma forse era successo solamente perché, anche quello, era precisamente il volere dell’universo, pensò per ultima cosa Ken, prima di sentirsi afferrare e immobilizzare da dietro, e sentire un ago che gli veniva infilato ora nella sua di gola. Non fece nemmeno in tempo a chiedersi o a sperare se fosse qualcosa per narcotizzarlo piuttosto che per ucciderlo, prima che tutto diventasse nero.

Cercò invano, come ultimo pensiero cosciente, e in istintiva reazione al sentire che gli spostavano Bart esanime dalle braccia, di dire ‘Per favore, non fatele del male.’. Ma si rese conto che sarebbe stata la cosa più stupida e insensata che avrebbe mai potuto dire. Bart ne avrebbe sicuramente riso a crepapelle; e anche lui ne avrebbe riso, dopotutto.

In fondo, lo aveva sempre saputo. Fin dall’istante che aveva deciso che il senso della sua vita era continuare a rimanere al fianco di un angelo della m… di un’assassina olistica.


	4. 0.4 - The holistic detective: TOO GOOD TO BE REAL (I should’ve known)

** Parte ** ** 0 – Universe never plays fair.  ** ** (prologo) **

L’universo non gioca mai correttamente/lealmente

****

** Capitolo ** ** 04 – The holistic detective: Too good to be real (I should’ve known) **

(Il detective olistico: troppo bello per essere vero (avrei dovuto saperlo))

«Oh, no… No, non ora…» gemette sconsolatamente Dirk, lasciando ricadere a terra il cartoncino plastificato e colorato alla memoria di Lux Dujour e arretrando un poco, istintivamente e per timore, lo sguardo fisso su quel tizio biondo e dall’espressione da semplice idiota della CIA appoggiato alla colonna a pochi passi di fronte a lui che gli aveva appena rivolto un cenno di saluto. 

Dirk aveva discreti sospetti a proposito del fatto che quel cenno fosse inteso come qualcosa di crudelmente ironico, per quanto avrebbe detto che fosse contro ogni probabilità che un individuo dotato di così blande capacità cerebrali potesse essere capace di anche solo concepire l’ironia.

L’idiota della CIA tuttavia aveva un che di diverso rispetto all’unica altra volta che lo aveva visto, qualcosa che non riusciva del tutto a collocare esattamente. Notando tuttavia il completo esageratamente costoso ed elegante che indossava, e che gli balzò agli occhi soprattutto quando il tizio si scostò dalla colonna e si spazzò un poco le spalle della giacca controllando con uno sguardo esageratamente narcisistico che non ci fosse nemmeno la più piccola sbavatura o briciola, Dirk osò per un fugace istante lasciarsi cullare dalla speranza che forse quella era una di quelle occasioni in cui poteva trarre la conclusione che la CIA di solito non si presenta in abiti tanto eleganti quando si tratta di un sequestro.

L’imbecille aveva rialzato lo sguardo su di lui e aveva improvvisamente aggrottato la fronte, come se qualcosa di punto in bianco lo stesse confondendo. «Perché non ora?» domandò, sinceramente perplesso, e sospettosamente indagatorio, come se stesse sinceramente considerando che ci potesse essere un doppio senso significativo in quelle parole.

Dirk trasecolò appena, sbatté rapidamente le palpebre un istante, quindi si affrettò a dire «Niente. Assolutamente niente. Che piac… che… coincidenza rivederti. Beh, è stato un… una vera coincidenza. Ma ora purtroppo devo proprio andare e…»

E si stava già voltando su se stesso, dopo essere arretrato mentre parlava di altri lenti passi strategicamente circospetti, per darsela a gambe con tutte le sue forze. Fece giusto mezzo passo prima di andare a sbattere completamente addosso a qualcosa, dritto dritto di faccia e tutto.

«Ahi!» esclamò, piccato, facendosi un poco indietro e guardando contro cosa aveva sbattuto. Aggrottò la fronte trovandosi a fissare quelli che sembravano due ampi tronchi umani rivestiti di identici completi formali e banalmente neri con camicia e cravatta bianca, decisamente meno eleganti di quelli dell’idiota. Lentamente e suo malgrado alzò lo sguardo, trovandosi a fissare i volti impassibili di due energumeni che gli stavano di fronte, spalla contro spalla. Deglutì e tentò un timido accenno di sforzato sorriso accattivante, senza troppe speranze, nonostante il suo solito ottimismo superasse la capacità di immaginazione della maggior parte delle persone che vivevano sul pianeta, o almeno, così era giunto a pensare a suon di esperienza.

«Sarebbe un vero peccato…» annunciò con falsamente annoiata e tranquilla, e più realmente tracotante e soddisfatta constatazione la voce dell’imbecille dietro di lui. Dirk si girò di malavoglia di nuovo a guardarlo, la sua espressione che crollava in un misto di sconsolata angustia e di infastidito rabbuiarsi.

L’imbecille stava cercando di riaccendersi il sigaro, e si vedeva che non aveva dimestichezza con il gesto, nonostante stesse cercando di darsi parecchie arie. Il solo guardarlo rendeva Dirk particolarmente più pessimista sull’umanità in genere, ma lo ascoltò con la massima attenzione, i sensi istintivamente allerta come possono esserlo solo quelli di qualcuno che è stato più volte in vita sua abituato a dover ricorrere ad una fuga rapida e a tentare il tutto e per tutto per sfuggire a qualche sfortunata calamità incombente, umana e non.

Ma nonostante ciò, l’idiota sembrava essere molto distratto dal suo tentativo di riaccendersi il sigaro, perché tutto quello che aggiunse a mezza voce e tra i denti fu un irritato «Accidenti…!», continuando a cercare di fare funzionare l’accendino. Dirk osò sperare che fosse così difettoso da esplodergli in faccia. Si tenne pronto per ogni evenienza ad approfittarne per darsela a gambe.

«Come prego?» domandò comunque, deglutendo e pentendosi quasi istantaneamente di quella domanda. Probabilmente non avrebbe dovuto dargli corda. Probabilmente non voleva sentire la risposta. E, sempre da sua esperienza, quanto mai racimolata direttamente sulla propria pelle, di solito le sue sensazioni erano nel giusto, specialmente quando preannunciavano guai. O… ‘problemi’, in generale.

Friedkin riuscì ad accendersi il sigaro e aspirò. Quindi tossì pesantemente. Dirk corrugò la fronte, ulteriormente infastidito.

«Che cosa?» riuscì a tossire Friedkin, lanciandogli uno sguardo perplesso.

Dirk roterò gli occhi. «Hai detto che sarebbe un peccato…» suggerì, lanciandogli uno sguardo significativo, e ancora maledicendosi perché aveva la sensazione di aver appena perso una preziosa occasione. Forse quel tizio era talmente idiota da essere capace di dimenticarsi persino come si chiamava, se lo lasciava fare tutto da solo, e soprattutto da dimenticarsi di avercela con lui.

«Oh. Sì. Giusto.» si riscosse Friedkin, prima di assumere a bella posta un’aria falsamente dispiaciuta e sospirare con apparente empatia, sogghignando in un modo che forse pensava dovesse sembrare astuto. «Sarebbe un vero peccato se ora tu non venissi con noi. Senza fare troppa confusione insomma.» annunciò con la sua tronfia soddisfazione. Poi aggrottò di nuovo la fronte e aggiunse «Anche perché mi sta per venire mal di testa. Io odio il mal di testa.». E lanciò uno sguardo vagamente insospettito e rimuginante al sigaro che stava fumando, come se stesse considerando se e quanto ritenerlo responsabile.

Dirk alzò un sopracciglio, sentendosi improvvisamente colto da una piccola ma decisa ondata di superiorità. «D’accordo…» sospirò, cercando di suonare ragionevole e dignitosamente autorevole. «Dov’è Riggins?» domandò, guardandosi intorno alla ricerca dell’uomo, e chiedendosi perché in effetti stesse perdendo tempo a provare a parlare con quell’imbecille.

«Oh, Riggins non c’è più.» cinguettò quegli allegramente.

Dirk riportò immediatamente lo sguardo su di lui, impallidendo un poco, ma corrugando le sopracciglia con scetticismo. «Cosa… vuoi dire?» indagò, attento.

«Rimosso dall’incarico.» annuì Friedkin con sicurezza. Dirk considerò che quello, trattandosi della CIA, poteva voler dire qualsiasi cosa, dal fatto che fosse effettivamente stato semplicemente tolto dal comando di Blackwing, cosa già di per sé incredibile, fino al fatto che lo avessero ucciso e fatto sparire il corpo. «Ora sono io al comando delle operazioni.» annunciò nuovamente l’idiota, con un sorriso estaticamente soddisfatto.

Dirk lo fissò significativamente, spalancando appena gli occhi. «Stai scherzando.» disse, serio.

Evidentemente mancando del tutto di cogliere il chiaro intento sarcastico, Friedkin scosse la testa e rispose con tranquilla onestà «No. Davvero.»

Dirk sbatté le palpebre, continuando a guardarlo senza riuscire ancora a capacitarsi del tutto.

«Comunque, ho l’ordine di recuperare tutti i progetti.» proseguì Friedkin, raddrizzando la schiena e tirandosi un poco l’orlo della giacca del completo per stenderla meglio, assumendo una posa più formale e un’espressione secondo lui più adeguatamente efficace alla sua posizione importante nuova di zecca.

«Non… ho davvero la più pallida idea di che cosa tu stia parlando…» tentò pallidamente Dirk, spiando di sbieco verso i due uomini dalla corposa statura che ancora stavano immobili giusto dietro di lui, e che avevano tutta l’aria di essere pronti ad afferrarlo e immobilizzarlo non appena avesse accennato il più piccolo movimento teso a darsi alla fuga. Cercò di calcolare le sue possibilità di farcela, comunque.

«Beh, di te.» rispose Friedkin, fissandolo con genuino accenno di stupore, di nuovo senza ombra di aver colto l’implicito «Tu sei uno dei progetti. E devi venire con noi, adesso.»

Dirk decise che le sue possibilità riguardanti uno scatto fulmineo e una corsa con tutte le sue forze erano scarne, e tornò a guardarlo cercando di assumere un’aria di sfida credibile e dignitosa. «E se mi rifiutassi?»

Fredkin lo fissò, ancora più sinceramente stupito. «Come se ti rifiutassi?»

Dirk acquistò appena un poco più di fiducia. «Sì, e se invece non volessi? Insomma, sì certo, potreste trascinami eccetera, ma siamo in mezzo ad un sacco di persone, una strada trafficata, un sacco di testimoni, e di sicuro tutti vedrebbero che la CIA sta facendo un sequestro, e qualcuno potrebbe persino riprendere la scena con un telefonino e poi…» ma la sua voce si smorzò fino a spegnersi, mentre la sua fiducia si sgonfiava come un palloncino bucato, vedendo l’imbecille che annuiva imperturbabile.

«Oh, sì. In questo caso, ho ricevuto precisi ordini. Per questo dicevo che è un peccato. Se tu non venissi con noi ora, dovremmo prendere delle contromisure adeguate, capisci? E sarebbe un peccato. Credo proprio che lo sarebbe. Per te almeno. Oh, e soprattutto per quei due tuoi amici lì dentro quel locale. Il piccoletto e la tizia di colore. Se tu ora non vieni con noi dovrò prendere loro. Poi dovrò ucciderne uno, uno a mia scelta mi hanno detto, e tenere l’altro vivo finché non ti consegni spontaneamente.» gli spiegò Friedkin, con una tranquillità semplice e scorrevole, come se parlasse del tempo atmosferico o di che cosa inserire nella sua prossima lista della spesa.

Dirk era raggelato. Immobile e fermo, forse trattenne il respiro per qualche lungo momento. Infine, la voce gli uscì talmente seria, grave e rabbuiata che a stento si sarebbe detta la sua. Anche il suo sguardo si era indurito, al punto da renderlo quasi irriconoscibile.

«Loro non c’entrano niente.» disse, il tono metallico e liscio, quasi impersonale. La sorda minaccia così sotterranea da essere indistinguibile al di sotto d’esso.

Di nuovo, Friedkin annuì con aria apparentemente tranquilla e comprensiva, quanto priva di ogni problema o preoccupazione al mondo. «Potrebbe essere così. D’altro canto loro non hanno nessun… potere psicosomatico, certo. Non che ci interessino davvero, insomma. Ma se tu non vieni con noi, allora ci servirebbero anche loro. Quindi, vieni con noi senza fare storie?»

Dirk esitò e si irrigidì. Continuò a fissare per un lungo momento con quello sguardo diretto e tremendamente serio Friedkin, il quale appariva tuttavia di mentalità troppo semplice per poter interpretare quell’espressione come qualcosa di temibile. Infine, crollò le spalle e abbassò la testa.

«D’accordo…» mormorò, la voce di nuovo la sua, il tono arreso e sconsolato.

Friedkin sembrò piacevolmente sorpreso, e soddisfatto. «Ah, finalmente. Bene, molto bene.» annuì, sospirando appena e teatralmente come se la sua fosse una vita molto stressante per via degli elevati e impegnativi incarichi che erano sua incombenza. Fece un passo in avanti e sbatté un paio di pacche incoraggianti su una spalla di Dirk, che rimase perfettamente immobile e atono, come se non se ne fosse nemmeno accorto. «Questo è parlare!» disse ancora Friedkin, come la battuta decisiva totalmente fuori tempo di un copione terribilmente banale. Quindi alzò lo sguardo alle spalle di Dirk e disse solo «Ragazzi…»

Dirk si sentì afferrare da sotto le braccia e praticamente sollevare di peso, e tentò di dimenarsi un poco, protestando a viva voce «Hey! Hey!! Ho detto che vengo di mia spontanea volont…!»

La sua protesta fu interrotta da un atterraggio scombussolato sui sedili posteriori di una macchina nera e dai finestrini oscurati che era sempre stata parcheggiata a lato del marciapiede giusto dietro Friedkin, lo sportello del quale egli aveva appena aperto davanti ai due uomini che lo avevano sollevato e lanciato dentro come un sacco di patate.

Dirk riuscì in qualche modo a coordinare i movimenti in modo tale da rialzarsi e mettersi seduto, solo per strisciare in fretta contro la portiera opposta quando vide Friedkin salire a sua volta sui sedili posteriori e chiudersi dietro lo sportello.

Tutto ciò che seppe poi, fu che l’auto si stava già muovendo, preceduta e seguita da qualche altro mezzo di un piccolo convoglio di cui faceva parte, e lui non aveva ancora del tutto realizzato di essere stato, per la prima volta dopo diversi anni di libertà, appena ricatturato dalla CIA.

Ma soprattutto, e quello fu il suo rimorso più grande, non aveva nemmeno fatto in tempo a dare un’ultima occhiata al diner dove si trovava pochi istanti prima, giusto per contemplare un’ultima volta Todd e Farah seduti al tavolo che lo aspettavano per parlare ancora della loro futura agenzia di investigazioni olistiche.

«Beh, è andata bene, no?» disse Friedkin dopo qualche kilometro di silenzio, in tono colloquiale.

Dirk giaceva appiattito contro l’interno della portiera opposta, come se stesse cercando di guadagnare semi-inconsciamente anche sul piano fisico la maggior distanza possibile da tutto quello. Da tutta la situazione in cui si trovava. Da ciò che lo aspettava. Da quello che non poteva più evitare. Si sentiva completamente svuotato, come in bilico precario su un enorme pozzo nero e senza fondo che lo avrebbe inghiottito da un istante all’altro.

«Voglio dire, abbiamo fatto presto.» continuò Friedkin, quando non gli giunse alcuna risposta, come se fosse inconcepibile per lui avere la sensibilità di accorgersi quando si sta venendo volutamente o non ignorati. Diede uno sguardo al suo prezioso orologio da polso, enorme ed estremamente accessoriato, corrugando un poco la fronte con aria pensierosa. «Meno male. Perché ora devo anche compilare dei rapporti. Ora che sono al comando, voglio dire.» specificò, con un’aria impegnata e soddisfatta, lanciando un’occhiata verso Dirk.

Di nuovo, non giunse nemmeno la più pallida ombra di una qualsiasi reazione.

«È una cosa molto noiosa.» disse ancora, con aria quasi confidante «Se potessi scegliere una cosa che non vorrei della mia nuova posizione molto importante, sarebbe sicuramente non dover compilare rapporti. Ma per fortuna mi hanno dato qualcuno per scriverli. Così li devo solo firmare.»

Dopo un lungo silenzio, Dirk sospirò appena. «Oh, sai scrivere il tuo nome.» notò in tono piatto e assente.

«Ma certo!» esclamò Friedkin. «Insomma, mica sono un alfabeta.»

Dirk si limitò a lanciargli una breve occhiata, prima di tornare a guardare fuori dal finestrino con aria afflitta e assente.

Sapeva che prima o poi sarebbe successo. Lo aveva sempre saputo, in fondo. Che la CIA poteva decidere di riprenderlo. Ma col passare del tempo… dopo quegli anni di libertà… beh, era come se avesse finito per abituarsi all’idea nel modo opposto: non quello che rende paranoici e dà una visione tragica del mondo, ma piuttosto come se… come se dopotutto, finché non fosse successo, fino ad allora non importava. Fino ad allora era ancora libero. Ma si era sbagliato. Era successo quando il ‘fino ad ora’ non era più la sola cosa importante e preziosa; quando lo era diventato improvvisamente e inaspettatamente molto di più il ‘da qui in poi’. Doveva essere quello che faceva così male. Sì, probabilmente era quello.

«Dovrei anche rileggerli, a dire la verità.» disse ancora Friedkin in tono da conversazione sul più e il meno. «Ma… beh, insomma, quello che li scrive sembra uno che sa il fatto suo no? Un bravo tipo, ecco. Molto istruito. Quindi… non ci potrà essere scritto chissà che cosa che non va bene, no?»

Dopo un poco, Dirk esalò in un sospiro ancora piatto e disinteressato «E sai anche leggere.»

Friedkin annuì, anche se sembrava più che altro intento ad ascoltare se stesso. «E comunque quello che conta è il rapporto a voce, sai? Quello che riferisco al capo.»

Dirk spostò lo sguardo sull’imbecille, cercando di non dare altro segno del suo improvviso interesse. «Il nuovo capo… del Blackwing…?» domandò, cercando di fingere un tono casuale e annoiato «E… chi è?»

Ma con sua delusione, Friedkin si limitò a lanciargli un’occhiata spensieratamente tranquilla e ad annuire «Ah, non ti preoccupare, sono sicuro che la conoscerai.»

Ad onor del vero, non stava nemmeno provando – figurarsi esserne consapevole – a dare un effetto minaccioso o intimidatorio alle sue parole. Dirk rabbrividì appena e si raccolse ancora di più su se stesso e contro lo sportello, tacendo e tornando a guardare fuori dal finestrino.

A pensarci meglio… forse la cosa peggiore non era la sensazione di quel baratro senza fondo in cui stava per precipitare. Forse era la mancanza acuta e incolmabile di quello che aveva perso. Un vuoto assoluto.

Mai in tutta la sua vita avrebbe potuto sognare una cosa del genere. Un assistent-amico e una guardia del corpo / finanziatrice / promotrice per la sua agenzia di investigazioni olistiche. Una targa. In ottone. Con scritto ‘Dirk Gently Holistic Investigation Agency’. E un ufficio, naturalmente. Una vera e propria agenzia, tutta sua. Per un meraviglioso e luminoso, splendido momento era stato più tangibile e vero che mai. Lo aveva visto chiaramente, tutto quanto: la targa e l’ufficio, e altri momenti in ufficio o al diner a scherzare con i suoi colleghi, il suo assistent-amico e la guardia del corpo / finanziatrice / promotrice che sì, in fondo era chiaro anche se non era ancora stato specificato, avrebbe anche lei fatto parte del team. Degli assistenti e colleghi e amici, tutto insieme, tutto nelle stesse persone, e una vera e propria agenzia tutta sua di investigazioni olistiche. Che cosa avrebbe mai potuto desiderare di più?

Per questo, avrebbe dovuto saperlo. Avrebbe maledettamente dovuto saperlo fin dal primo istante. Che era troppo bello per essere vero. Perché lui lo sapeva. Oh, non c’era nessuno al mondo che avrebbe dovuto saperlo quanto lui, così bene e chiaramente e indubbiamente come lui: che l’universo non era mai così generoso e gentile. Non con lui. Era lui che faceva ciò che l’universo voleva, non il contrario. Sempre. E l’universo non era mai gentile con lui. Mai.

Ma lui scioccamente ci aveva creduto. Per un solo ineguagliabilmente prezioso momento ci aveva creduto davvero. Doveva aspettarselo. Che l’universo sarebbe immediatamente arrivato a ricordargli che non era così che funzionava.

«Non è… affatto giusto.» mormorò distrattamente Dirk in un filo di voce, gli occhi chiusi e la fronte appoggiata al finestrino freddo.

Erano ormai fuori da Seattle, quella era l’ultima cosa che aveva appurato prima di chiudere gli occhi, guardando fuori dal finestrino. Diretti chissà dove. Sicuramente in un qualche edificio segreto della CIA, dove doveva esserci una cella a malapena celata sotto le sembianze di una fredda stanza impersonale ad attenderlo.

«Come?» udì la voce di Friedkin di fianco a lui.

Corrugò la fronte e cercò con impegno di ignorarlo, di dimenticarsi totalmente della sua presenza, di cancellarla semplicemente con la forza di volontà.

«Che cosa hai detto?» domandò pervicacemente la voce dell’imbecille, tranquilla ma sinceramente incuriosita, e vagamente sospettosa.

Dirk sospirò laconicamente, ancora a occhi chiusi. «Niente.» disse in tono piatto, come se si stesse rivolgendo al finestrino. Gli parve di sentire la confusione dell’altro.

«No, hai detto qualcosa.» insistette Friedkin, ancora più sospettoso.

«Beh, non stavo parlando con te.» ribatté Dirk, piccato e infastidito.

«Ma non c’è nessun’altro qui.» osservò dopo un poco Friedkin, ancora più perplesso. A separarli dai due uomini seduti sui sedili davanti c’era in effetti una rete e un pannello di plexiglas, come sulle auto della polizia, anche se quel veicolo era decisamente in condizioni troppo smaccatamente marziali, pulite e in ottimo stato per poter sembrare una volante della polizia qualunque. «Non avrai un comunicatore nascosto addosso che…»

Dirk sospirò ancora più forte e ora decisamente insofferente, rivolgendogli un’occhiata convinta, e gli disse, se non altro per evitare che quello si facesse venire l’idea di farlo perquisire «Stavo parlando con l’universo.»

Era convinto che con quello l’avrebbe zittito, invece, suo malgrado si trovò a fissarlo mentre annuiva con aria comprensiva e piuttosto impressionata. «Ah… il tuo potere psicosomatico.»

Dirk aggrottò la fronte, infastidito, e si voltò di nuovo verso il finestrino, mugugnando contrariato «Non ho nessun potere. Nessunissimo.»

Friedkin stava sbattendo gli occhi, confuso. «Ma sì che ce l’hai. Insomma, è per questo che sei uno dei soggetti del progetto.»

Dirk continuò a fissare il finestrino, con aria decisamente maldisposta. «No, invece. È solo un errore.»

Ma l’altro sembrava essere di nuovo troppo concentrato nelle sue cosiddette riflessioni per ascoltarlo sul serio. «’Progetto Icarus’.» disse, come se stesse ripetendo una lezione imparata a memoria, annuendo a se stesso. «Era un tizio che poteva volare, giusto?»

Dirk gli lanciò un’occhiata significativamente dubbiosa. Un implicito ‘sul serio?’ che ormai sapeva sarebbe stato completamente vano in tutta la sua sarcastica maldisposizione.

«Ma tu non puoi volare, giusto?» domandò Friedkin.

Dirk alzò un sopracciglio. «Ne dubito.» commentò asciuttamente.

«Ma puoi… comunicare con l’universo…?» chiese ancora l’altro, lanciandosi occhiate incerte e sospettose attorno, come se stesse controllando l’eventuale presenza di qualcosa di intangibile e onnipresente.

Dirk alzò gli occhi al cielo un momento. «Forse.» decise di dire, alzando le spalle. Optando per la strategia del cercare di assecondarlo il meno possibile, nella speranza che smettesse di rivolgergli la parola del tutto, possibilmente il prima possibile.

«Ah! E che cosa dice l’universo?» domandò Friedkin, sinceramente incuriosito e interessato.

Dirk lo fissò per un altro istante, poi scosse la testa sospirando e tornò a girarsi verso il finestrino, contro il quale appoggiò la testa, chiudendo di nuovo gli occhi.

«Oh, lui non risponde mai…» mormorò distrattamente e svogliatamente. Ma sinceramente. Non rivolto a Friedkin in particolare. Rivolto a nessuno, a dirla tutta.

Dopo qualche istante, udì Friedkin giungere ad una sua personale conclusione. «Sembra un tipo piuttosto maleducato, questo universo.»

Dirk stirò un angolo delle labbra in un accenno di smorfia priva di gioia. ‘Questo è… veramente un eufemismo.’ pensò tra sé e sé.

Ma Dirk sapeva più e meglio di tutto questo. Dopotutto, non si trattava veramente di credere nell’universo, perché esso esisteva e basta. Dopotutto, non si era mai trattato di credere che l’universo avesse una volontà, o qualcosa del genere, forse giusto qualche manciata di piani sparsi e confusi e parecchio ingarbugliati; lui ci era spesso nel bel mezzo.

Costretti a ballare, che lo si voglia o meno, perché tanto si è comunque in ballo. Qualcosa del genere. Quello era il suo rapporto con l’universo.

Ma a volte, a tratti, aveva creduto in qualcosa di simile al fatto che la volontà dell’universo, quando lo incaricava di qualche caso, fosse in qualche modo benigna. Dopotutto il suo compito era di solito ritrovare qualcuno che si era perduto, aiutare qualcuno che si ritrovava nei guai, risolvere un mistero che stava angustiando qualcuno, riportare qualcosa di simile ad un precario imperscrutabile equilibrio situazioni che erano diventate di un caos malsano invece di filare lungo le rotaie di un’entropia naturale e spontanea. O qualcosa del genere.

Lui era quello che l’universo usava per fare qualcosa per gli altri, anche se nessuno, tantomeno l’universo, faceva mai o aveva mai fatto qualcosa per lui. Era così che funzionava.

E alla fine, quello era tutto ciò che aveva, tutto ciò che gli rimaneva. Poteva ritrovarsi tra le macerie dello sfacelo più totale, e di solito era così, ma aveva seguito fino in fondo il suo compito, aveva risolto il suo caso. Qualcuno ne aveva beneficiato, purché non fosse lui, non era mai lui.

Quella era l’unica costante sulla quale aveva sempre potuto contare, che l’universo gli aveva sempre concesso di contemplare alla fine di un caso.

E quando non riusciva a vederla a quel modo… beh, di solito era perché stava facendo lo stesso errore che quasi tutti gli altri facevano di solito, errore dal quale quasi sempre lui era il solo indenne: stava guardando il tutto semplicemente dalla prospettiva sbagliata.

Dirk spalancò gli occhi di colpo, per il resto rimanendo completamente immobile. Oh! Ma certo! Stava guardando anche questo dalla prospettiva sbagliata dopotutto. Forse. Magari.

Non poteva certo valutare una scelta dell’universo e la sua benignità valutandola in base a se stesso, proprio lui per il quale l’universo non avrebbe mai fatto niente in favore, tranne quanto minimamente necessario per permettergli di arrivare alla conclusione di un caso.

Doveva essere per quello, in fondo, che aveva trovato un meraviglioso assistent-amico e un’eccellente guardia del corpo. Per risolvere il caso Webb-Spring-Lydia. Ma quello era già risolto. E dunque, il rapimento della CIA… beh, che non fosse benigno per lui era quanto mai ovvio. Ma forse doveva accadere perché… Per Todd! E per Farah! Ma certo! Doveva essere così!

Che lui non potesse sfuggire per sempre alla CIA, era cosa da lui risaputa da tempo, ormai. Ma nonostante ciò… Todd e Farah dovevano essere ancora seduti a quel tavolo in quel diner. Certo, sicuramente si stavano chiedendo dove diavolo fosse andato a cacciarsi, ma… dopotutto, sarebbero stati al sicuro.

L’universo lo aveva fatto uscire e allontanarsi da loro giusto per poter essere preso dalla CIA senza che loro fossero messi in pericolo. Perché era chiaro che, in quanto suoi amici e futuri colleghi, sicuramente avrebbero cercato di impedirlo, avrebbero lottato e… Quando ci si metteva contro alla CIA, l’esito non era mai positivo. Di solito, nemmeno per lui. Il che era tutto dire. Non che l’universo gli avesse mai affidato un caso che prevedesse di mettersi contro alla CIA, beninteso. Ma comunque… Comunque Todd e Farah dovevano essere ancora sani e salvi dentro quel diner.

Dirk sospirò appena e si rilassò un poco, sorridendo magramente ma solidamente per il sollievo. Sì, ora era chiaro. L’universo non faceva mai qualcosa di buono per lui, ma aveva fatto in modo che Todd e Farah rimanessero illesi, e lo aveva guidato in modo che così fosse.

Ora si sentiva un po’ meglio. Aveva salvato Todd e Farah, alla fine.

Il vuoto era ancora lì ad un paio di passi da lui, pronto a inghiottirlo. 

Eppure, ancora, non riusciva a scuotersi di dosso quella sensazione calda e confortevole che aveva provato per la prima volta così intensamente dentro quel diner. Non riusciva a cancellarsela dalla mente. No, voleva ricordarla per sempre, esattamente com’era nell’istante stesso in cui l’aveva provata. Per quanto potessero rivelarsi fredde, oscure e orribili le seguenti settimane, mesi o anni, o anche il resto della sua vita, voleva tenere stretta quella sensazione, portarla con sé per sempre.

Chiuse gli occhi e li strinse, cercando di tenerla stretta a sé con tutte le sue forze, disperatamente.

E con l’immaginazione tornò in quel diner, col sole caldo che illuminava il tutto, le voci e le risate e le occhiate del suo assistent-amico e della sua guardia del corpo / finanziatrice, nonché suoi amici, e il gusto dolcissimo del suo gelato, e la generale sensazione che fosse tutto luminoso e caldo, come se anche l’universo stesse celebrando assieme a loro la brillante risoluzione del suo ultimo complicato caso da investigatore olistico.

E quella sensazione che non ricordava di aver provato così chiaramente mai prima di allora. Una sensazione che era forse quella che di solito le persone chiamavano pura felicità.


	5. 1.5 - The nobody's assis-friend VS a very angry karma

** Parte 1 – This is not simply a coincidence… right? **

(Questa non è semplicemente una coincidenza… giusto?)

****

** Capitolo 05 – The nobody’s assis-friend VS a very angry karma **

(L’assistent-amico di nessuno CONTRO un karma molto arrabbiato)

Il primo pensiero cosciente di Todd fu che si sentiva… beh, veramente di merda. Come minimo.

Mentre cercava di riacquisire faticosamente più coscienza e tentava di aprire gli occhi, la fondamentale domanda che gli si affacciò alla ancora confusa mente fu pressappoco…: che cosa diavolo lo aveva investito?

Iniziò a ricollezionare i contorni dell’ultimo suo ricordo mentre apriva gli occhi come impastati. Qualcosa che aveva a che vedere con una tavola calda in cui stava semplicemente prendendo un caffè e chiacchierando con Dirk e Farah. Sembrava un ricordo davvero troppo innocuo per poter anche solo immaginare di associarvi qualcosa che lo avesse ridotto in quello stato. Ma il punto chiave era probabilmente uno in particolare: la presenza di Dirk.

D’accordo, forse non così innocuo dopotutto. 

Per quello che ne poteva sapere ormai, probabilmente la sola presenza di Dirk poteva bastare a fargli succedere cose assurde. E la sua fantasia non sarebbe mai bastata a dipingersi un quadro sufficientemente allarmante da avvicinarsi all’assurdo modo in cui la “realtà” si scatenava attorno a Dirk. Il che significava che poteva essergli successa praticamente qualsiasi cosa. Poteva tranquillamente essere che gli fosse precipitato addosso un pianoforte o che un tir il cui autista aveva perso il controllo fosse entrato dritto dentro quel diner centrando il loro tavolo.

Si ritrovò a fissare il soffitto abbagliantemente bianco e intonso. Il classico soffitto che uno si potrebbe aspettare di vedere risvegliandosi in un ospedale.

Todd contorse la faccia in una smorfia dolente e lamentosamente arresa, e richiuse gli occhi per un lungo momento, prendendo un lento sospiro e cercando di raccogliere il coraggio prima di avventurarsi in quello che gli toccava: a cominciare prima di tutto dal rilevare esattamente quanti danni fisici avesse effettivamente riportato.

Il fatto di non stare sentendo nessun dolore in particolare non lo rincuorava così tanto. Aveva avuto suo malgrado occasione in passato di conoscere il potere degli antidolorifici. Un’altra parte del suo passato della quale non andava particolarmente fiero, a dirla tutta. E che aveva inconcepibili parallelismi col suo presente a quanto pareva, e purtroppo. Risvegli faticosi e pesanti che di solito seguivano sbronze particolarmente auto-distruttive post-concerto dei ‘Mexican Funeral’. Di solito allora una parte di lui si concentrava meccanicamente su un pensiero al suo risveglio: quante cellule cerebrali poteva essere riuscito a bruciarsi quella volta? Non aveva mai deciso definitivamente se fosse stato meglio un numero più basso o un numero più alto.

Nel suo attuale e non meno disastrato ma decisamente più incredibile presente, invece, lo sorprese un altro tipo di domanda. Che aveva tutta l’aria di potergli diventare presto altrettanto se non maggiormente familiare. ‘Dirk! Farah! Che diavolo ne è stato di loro??’.

E quello fu sufficiente non solo a fargli spalancare di colpo e del tutto gli occhi, ma anche a farlo rizzare a sedere di colpo nel letto.

«Oh miseria!» esclamò una voce sussultante di sorpresa accanto a lui, facendolo solamente sussultare di rimando per altrettanta sorpresa.

Voltando la testa di scatto, si ritrovò a fissare Farah, che sedeva su una sedia a pochi metri dal suo letto, in una posizione rigida e in qualche modo stranamente formale, come se stesse cercando di impersonare senza troppa convinzione il ruolo della persona che stava al capezzale di qualcuno.

Beh, quello almeno rispondeva a metà della sua domanda.

«Todd??» disse lei, sbattendo le palpebre e guardandolo tra l’incerto e il vagamente allarmato «Stai… stai bene?»

E quello fu il punto in cui Todd perse in un istante qualsiasi accenno di sangue freddo… d’accordo, chi voleva prendere in giro? Probabilmente era più una specie di catatonia post-traumatica, qualsiasi fosse esattamente la cosa che gli aveva procurato un qualche trauma. E fu al suo posto travolto da un’ondata di agitata trafelazione adrenalinica.

«Farah!! Che cosa… che cosa è successo??»

Farah si alzò in piedi meccanicamente e si avvicinò al letto, guardandolo e cercando evidentemente di raccogliere un’aria tranquillizzante e professionalmente di sostegno. «Credo che tu… beh, hai avuto una specie… hai avuto un attacco.»

Sul momento, Todd cercò di ricordare che cosa o chi lo avesse attaccato esattamente. Ma poi rammentò di colpo: le mani che bruciavano. Le _sue_ mani che bruciavano, come colpite da una scarica elettrica tale da arderle, scavando buchi dal contorno di brace dritto dritto nella sua pelle.

Emise un mezzo urlo terrorizzato in reazione al solo ricordo di quella vista e di quel dolore, si agitò come se fosse – in effetti solo metaforicamente per fortuna – stato percorso da una scarica di corrente ad alto voltaggio, e si raccolse di scatto le mani in grembo, guardandosele spaventato, già convinto che le avrebbe trovate pesantemente fasciate, se non addirittura amputate. D’accordo, forse aveva visto troppi film horror nel corso della sua vita.

«Todd… Todd, va tutto bene! Cerca di calmarti, ora. Sei al sicuro.» tentò Farah, il tono così irrigidito nel suo tentativo di suonare professionalmente efficace nel calmarlo da risultare suo malgrado praticamente innervosita e autoritaria, mentre gli metteva una mano su una spalla stringendo un poco troppo forte, e cercava comunque di suonare tranquillizzante.

Ma Todd si era immobilizzato e sembrava non udirla. Stava fissando confuso le sue mani, perfettamente sane e intonse, nemmeno fasciate. Tutt’al’più con qualche traccia di leggero graffio che aveva la curiosa impressione di essersi auto-inferto peraltro.

«Ecco… bene… » proseguì Farah, un poco più tranquilla anche lei vedendo che almeno non stava più facendo niente di esplicitamente agitato o comunque degno di qualcuno in preda al panico irrazionale. «Come dicevo, hai avuto una specie di attacco ma… ma i dottori dicono che è tutto a posto!» aggiunse in fretta, annuendo e cercando di guardarlo negli occhi per cercare di essere ancora più convincente.

Todd continuava tuttavia a fissare le proprie mani, e quando poco dopo rialzò lo sguardo, lo fece solo per puntarlo sulla parete di fronte ai piedi del letto, con espressione assente.

«Hem… Todd…?» tentò Farah con precauzione.

Lui mugugnò qualcosa tra sé e sé distrattamente, a voce così bassa che Farah non riuscì a distinguere le parole. «Come… come hai detto?» ritentò, impegnandosi a usare il suo tono più gentile, paziente e comprensivo.

Todd sembrò rianimarsi appena un poco, o comunque abbastanza da spostare lo sguardo su di lei, anche se appariva ancora piuttosto assente. «Pararibulite.» disse.

Farah corrugò la fronte, per un momento confusa. Poi ricordò perfettamente. «La… malattia che ha tua sorella? Ma non… ma tu non…»

Fu interrotta da una risata risonante e decisamente piuttosto isterica in cui Todd scoppiò di colpo, e si fece appena un poco indietro, fissandolo ancora più preoccupata. «Todd…?»

Dopo qualche istante, tuttavia, lui smise di ridere in quella maniera orribile e sembrò calmarsi di botto. Tornò a riabbassare lo sguardo sulle sue mani e mormorò «Dev’essere… il karma. O l’universo forse…»

Farah lo contemplò cercando di trovare qualcosa di utile da dire per essere d’aiuto. Prima che ci riuscisse, Todd alzò di nuovo lo sguardo di scatto su di lei, gli occhi spalancati. «Dov’è Dirk?» domandò, come se temesse che gli fosse successo chissà che cosa.

E Farah avrebbe davvero voluto tranquillizzarlo in proposito. Sul serio. Invece si morse le labbra, aprì la bocca a vuoto, distolse lo sguardo richiudendola, deglutì, e quindi tornò a guardarlo, imponendosi di trovare di nuovo la modalità più tranquillizzante possibile nel tono, la versione ‘tutto sotto controllo… non c’è nulla di cui preoccuparsi’. Non che fosse del tutto sincera, ma comunque doveva ricordarsi che Todd era in una specie di convalescenza, e lei sapeva almeno teoricamente che con i convalescenti era meglio andarci piano, gradualmente.

«Okay. Ora… non allarmarti. Sono sicura che in fondo… beh… che in qualche modo…»

Todd prese un pesante respiro, e fu lui a guardarla in modo così calmo, o per meglio dire ormai completamente rassegnato, da stupirla.

«D’accordo. Cos’è successo stavolta?»

Farah si concentrò un momento, quindi si arrese e tornò ad abbandonarsi di peso sulla sedia. «E va bene. Tu hai avuto un attacco… di parali… para…» chiuse gli occhi per un momento come per riprendere il controllo e ricominciò «Tu hai avuto un attacco mentre eri in bagno. E Dirk è sparito.»

Todd rimase semplicemente in silenzio. E Farah si rese conto che stava aspettando che lei continuasse. Di nuovo, si ritrovò piuttosto spiazzata.

«E…?» esortò Todd, sempre con quella notevole rassegnazione cosmica.

Farah scosse appena la testa. «E credo che sia stato rapito.» ammise, abbassando lo sguardo e il tono inconsciamente, quasi timidamente. Quando rialzò gli occhi, vide Todd intento di nuovo a fissare la parete di fronte al letto con un che di atono, profondamente stanco, e una sorta di rassegnazione zen.

«Va bene…» disse lui dopo un lungo momento, lentamente e con sorprendente calma. Poi, cosa che tranquillizzò Farah perché le sembrò una reazione perlomeno più umana, si coprì gli occhi con una mano e corrugò la fronte come se stesse per venirgli una colossale emicrania, e sospirò pesantemente. «Da chi?»

Farah si irrigidì ed esitò notevolmente, prima di dire con precauzione «Dalla CIA. Credo.»

Ora Todd la stava fissando. E gli era decisamente tornata più d’una qualche capacità espressiva.

E la sua espressione stava pressappoco dicendo, con un che tra l’istericamente comico e il nervosamente incredulo: sul serio?

Farah non si sentiva affatto come se si stesse comportando adeguatamente alla situazione. Perché sospettava sinceramente che nessuna persona normale avrebbe come prima cosa rivolto ad un amico convalescente che ha appena ripreso coscienza un accurato e professionale resoconto di tutti i peraltro scarsi indizi e osservazioni che la avevano portata a decidere che, tra le numerose opzioni che aveva vagliato, i rapitori di Dirk fossero probabilmente della CIA. Naturalmente, era giunta a quella conclusione durante accurate riflessioni analitiche che aveva fatto mentre aspettava lì seduta al capezzale del suddetto amico che lo stesso riprendesse coscienza, dopo che i medici se ne erano andati riferendo di dover fare analisi più accurate e che per il momento lui non correva alcun pericolo e sembrava solo aver perso conoscenza dopo una qualche sorta di shock che aveva provato molto il suo fisico, facendolo sostanzialmente crollare per l’esaustione.

«Anche in base alla capacità operativa e alla scelta di operare in un ambiente rischioso come una strada trafficata, e soprattutto di riuscirvi con tanta efficienza e rapidità senza lasciare testimoni o turbare i numerosi civili presenti, direi proprio che la CIA…» stava ancora riportando Farah, quando si accorse che Todd si stava alzando dal letto.

«Todd…?» accennò, guardandolo dirigersi verso un armadio di plastica semplice che faceva parte dello scarno mobilio essenziale della stanza dell’ospedale.

«Sì, ti sto ascoltando. Continua pure.» fu tutto ciò che le disse lui meccanicamente, mentre apriva l’armadio, ne esaminava il contenuto sommariamente e iniziava solertemente a raccogliere tutti i suoi vestiti.

Farah corrugò la fronte. «No, voglio dire… Che cosa… Che cosa stai facendo esattamente…?»

«Mi sto vestendo.» annunciò lui sempre con calma, dirigendosi verso il bagno della stanza con tutti i suoi abiti in mano.

Farah continuò a fissarlo cercando di capire, mentre lui entrava in bagno e accostava la porta, lasciandola appena aperta per poter continuare a parlare. «Ma non credo che…» iniziò ad obbiettare, cercando di essere ragionevole.

Lo udì sospirare pesantemente. «I medici come minimo non hanno idea di che cosa sia la pararibulite, qui. Non prima di aver dovuto almeno consultare un dizionario medico. E in ogni caso, non c’è granché che possano fare, credimi. Ho passato anni a… beh, è una malattia della nostra famiglia. E Amanda la ha da anni. Probabilmente ne so più io di loro al momento sulla pararibulite. Abbastanza da sapere che l’unica cosa che si può fare è prendere i farmaci e… beh, incrociare le dita e sperare che il prossimo attacco sia il più lontano possibile.»

Farah annuì rigidamente, con aria dolente. «Ma comunque…» tentò di nuovo, cercando di trattenere l’irritazione infastidita quando si ritrovò di nuovo interrotta.

Todd si riaffacciò dal bagno completamente rivestito, e mentre finiva di allacciarsi gli ultimi bottoni della camicia con una mano lanciò con l’altra il grembiule ospedaliero sommariamente sul letto con aria pratica e distratta. Sembrava animato da una ferrea decisione.

«E comunque… Dirk è stato rapito, giusto?» le disse, guardandola direttamente, con aria seria eppure in qualche modo tranquilla, animato ma con un che di ancora profondamente rassegnato.

Farah si ritrovò ad annuire, anche se non si sentiva ancora particolarmente convinta dal tutto.

«Allora…» sospirò Todd, guardandosi appena intorno come se cercasse la successiva cosa puramente pratica e utile da farsi «Dobbiamo aiutarlo.»

Farah trasecolò appena, fissandolo ancora confusa.

Todd la guardò di nuovo, e la sua espressione si fece di colpo più aperta, quasi implorante. «Giusto…?» domandò, quasi timidamente, speranzosamente.

E Farah capì improvvisamente che lui stava di colpo venendo preso dal dubbio che lei potesse decidere a quel punto, come a tutti gli effetti avrebbe potuto fare, di lavarsene semplicemente le mani, di mollare il tutto… grazie tante e tanti saluti, perché sul serio, siete relativamente simpatici ma questo è veramente troppo.

Lei si alzò in piedi con una calma determinazione e annuì. «Giusto.» confermò con decisione.

Todd sorrise, pallidamente ma sinceramente, e annuì a sua volta, tornando a guardarsi intorno. «Bene. Quindi ora…». Ma sembrò non trovare esattamente che cosa dire, e il suo sguardo si adombrò abbassandosi al pavimento, come se stesse cercando un qualsiasi consiglio o ispirazione. A fronte corrugata, sembrò cercare di concentrarsi con tutto il suo impegno.

Poi di punto in bianco parve colpito da un pensiero e rialzò lo sguardo su di lei, sibilando concitatamente «Maledizione…»

«Cosa??» domandò subito Farah, attenta ad ogni eventuale minaccia, guardandosi intorno giusto per sicurezza.

Todd sospirò pesantemente. «Vorranno dei soldi. Per il ricovero e tutto. E io non…»

«Non c’è problema.» disse Farah, con calma. E quando lui la guardò sorpreso e attento gli accennò un sorriso che sperava rassicurante e gentile. «Ci ho già pensato io.»

Todd esitò, boccheggiò sorpreso, e quindi la sua espressione fece una serie di capriole tra il sollevato, il grato, il senso di colpa e altro ancora, prima di riuscire a stabilizzarsi su qualcosa di più opportunatamente un poco imbarazzato. «Non dovevi…»

Farah roteò appena gli occhi, divertita, e sbuffò un poco. «Consideralo come un anticipo sul… tuo stipendio.»

Quando tornò a guardarlo, Todd stava sorridendo, ora completamente sincero, e con un che di maggiormente speranzoso.

«Dovrai comunque firmare per la dimissione…» gli ricordò Farah, mentre uscivano lungo il corridoio incamminandosi verso l’uscita.

«Non c’è problema.» disse Todd distrattamente, ma con una determinazione che le fece voltare appena lo sguardo di sbieco a spiarlo.

Sì, sembrava incredibilmente determinato, come se fosse pronto a lottare contro il mondo intero o qualcosa del genere. O almeno a provarci con tutto se stesso.

E Farah si preoccupò tra sé e sé. In buona parte perché sapeva per esperienza che di solito essere così determinati e battaglieri contro ogni valutazione delle difficoltà reali era spesso una pessima idea, qualcosa che peccava di maggiore lucidità. E per il resto perché lei invece al momento si sentiva come se fosse la persona tra loro più lucida e sensata, e pensava che sinceramente quel ruolo non le si addicesse per niente, né sentiva di avere buone speranze di poterlo ricoprire con efficienza.

Ma d’altro canto, se aveva imparato qualcosa nel corso dell’ultima settimana, quella era certamente che in compagnia di quei due, Todd e Dirk, se a qualcuno poteva spettare quel ruolo non poteva che essere lei a loro confronto.

«Quindi… ora… dove andiamo esattamente?» si ritrovò suo malgrado a domandare Farah, non appena si fu allacciata la cintura e mentre afferrava automaticamente il volante della sua auto, senza nemmeno spiare verso Todd, seduto sul sedile del passeggero e ancora con quella sua aria intrinsecamente profondamente determinata.

Per un momento, ebbe la sensazione che lui le gettasse uno sguardo stupito, riprendendosi da quel suo stato battagliero abbastanza da rendersi conto che in effetti lui non ne aveva idea, e si era inconsciamente aspettato che fosse lei a sapere la cosa successiva da fare.

Farah sospirò. «Okay. Farmacia.» annunciò, mettendo in moto e partendo.

«Farmacia?» domandò Todd, perplesso. «Perché…?»

«Perché ti servono dei farmaci per la para… » Farah si interruppe un momento, si concentrò e quindi scandì «Per la pararibulite.»

«Oh. Già…» mormorò distrattamente Todd, riabbassando lo sguardo per un momento sconsolato sulle sue mani, prima di rialzare lo sguardo di scatto e fissare anche lui semplicemente la strada che scorreva davanti a loro. «Ma non ho…»

«Un altro anticipo.» tagliò corto Farah.

Todd la guardò. «Grazie. Sul serio…» disse, con tono estremamente sincero e grato.

Farah alzò appena le spalle. «Comunque… la successiva priorità sarà trovare l’altro mio finanziato e tuo collega… no?» accennò.

Todd annuì serio, tornando a guardare in avanti con quel suo cipiglio combattivo. «Sai… credo che tu abbia proprio ragione, a proposito della CIA.»

Farah gli lanciò un’occhiata sorpresa. «Davvero?»

Todd annuì con decisione, immerso in qualche rimuginamento. «L’aveva citata… Dirk.»

Farah corrugò la fronte, appena perplessa. «Dirk aveva… citato la CIA?» domandò, dubbiosa.

Todd tuttavia annuì di nuovo e con maggiore convinzione, ma anche in qualche modo intristito. «Pensavo che stesse solo… beh, che stesse vaneggiando o qualcosa del genere. Insomma… è Dirk e…». Si interruppe e strinse la mascella, arrabbiato. «Maledizione. Avrei dovuto credergli. O almeno ascoltarlo meglio.»

Farah si impose di essere comprensiva e chiese con pazienza «Dirk parlava della CIA?»

«Sì.» confermò Todd «Diceva qualcosa a proposito del fatto che lo avevano… addestrato. Come un ninja. Ma poi ha detto che era una bugia!» sottolineò, come se stesse cercando una qualche giustificazione per non averlo preso sul serio.

Farah annuì, corrugando la fronte ulteriormente. «E ha detto qualcos’altro in proposito?»

Todd sospirò. «Era convinto che lo avessero fatto scagionare loro quando siamo stati arrestati.»

Farah annuì di nuovo, invitandolo a continuare, e Todd fece un ulteriore sforzo di concentrazione.

«Diceva che avevano un progetto… che lui ne era stato parte. Ma che era tutta una questione chiusa, del passato. Almeno finché…» ed esitò.

«Finché cosa…?» domandò Farah, attenta.

«Quando eravamo a Springborough, quella notte, prima che andassimo a cercare di seguire la mappa…» ricordò Todd con impegno «Era strano quando è tornato e disse che aveva solo incrociato una sua vecchia conoscenza, e che avrebbe preferito farne a meno. Per ironizzare gli ho chiesto se era per caso qualcuno della CIA, e lui mi ha risposto di sì in tono serio. Ho pensato che stesse… beh insomma io non…»

Farah gli batté un paio di piccole pacche su un ginocchio, sentendo il tono sconsolato, e tentò di rincuorarlo un poco con un «Dirk… beh, dice un sacco di cose… hum… _singolari_.»

Todd annuì distrattamente, poco convinto, e si mise a fissare fuori dal finestrino. «Avrei dovuto ascoltarlo.» disse di nuovo, scorbuticamente pentito e adombrato, con un tono da sentenza auto-accusante definitiva, come se sapesse che era così e basta.

Farah si morse appena le labbra, ma non trovò proprio altro di adeguato da dire, e si limitò a continuare a guidare, e a cercare di pensare a quale fosse la successiva mossa.

Se erano contro la CIA, come minimo servivano loro armi. Per questo Farah decise che la loro successiva meta sarebbe stata Villa Spring, dove poteva prendere qualche altra utile arma da portarsi dietro, naturalmente solo per autodifesa tecnicamente parlando, dalla sua personale scorta abbastanza legale.

Il viaggio in auto non fu meno travagliato, almeno per quello che Farah dopotutto sapeva già della sua capacità di poter risultare adeguata nel campo delle relazioni umane. Specialmente perché ad un certo punto Todd ricordò un altro frammento prima della sua perdita di coscienza in preda ai dolori allucinatori dell’attacco di pararibulite, e in particolare quello che riguardava la telefonata di Amanda che gridava frasi sconnesse in preda al panico.

Farah non poteva fare molto per rassicurarlo, e gli riferì della telefonata che lei stessa aveva ricevuto da Amanda rispondendo al telefono di Todd mentre lui era privo di conoscenza, e di come non fosse risultata particolarmente fruttuosa prima che cadesse la linea di nuovo, nonché di come tutti i successivi suoi tentativi di chiamare a ripetizione il numero di Amanda o quello del telefono da cui aveva chiamato per l’ultima volta non avessero dato alcun esito.

Todd passò il resto del viaggio a chiamare ripetitivamente e incessantemente i due numeri, senza alcun risultato, e a preoccuparsi sempre di più, mentre Farah tentava di fare del suo meglio per tranquillizzarlo anche se lei stessa non si sentiva affatto tranquilla. La loro priorità cambiò dal trovare Dirk al trovare prima di tutto Amanda, perché se non altro lei sembrava in guai ben più gravi a giudicare da quanto gridava al telefono. Non che avessero maggiori indizi.

Ma a forza si scervellarsi nervosamente e freneticamente, Todd riuscì a fare una ricerca sul telefono nel web trovando che il numero telefonico sconosciuto dal quale aveva chiamato Amanda per l’ultima volta corrispondeva a quello di un anonimo bar perso chissà dove lungo una strada fuori dal mondo. Paradossalmente, quando trovò anche una concisa notizia di cronaca locale che riportava come il bar avesse subito una sorta di aggressione devastante e caotica da parte di una coppia di giovani punk si rincuorò.

«Amanda deve stare ancora bene se… beh, se ha devastato un bar con gli altri, no?» osservò, prima di rendersi conto che il suo sollievo doveva avere qualcosa che non andava dal momento che era associato al fatto che la sua sorellina se ne andava in giro a devastare bar con una gang di punk selvaggi che vivevano in un furgone, e corrugare la fronte come se stesse riesaminando meglio le sue stesse parole.

«Deve essere così…» cercò di appoggiare Farah, se non altro per cercare di tranquillizzare almeno un poco anche se stessa.

Todd si rianimò di colpo e rilesse la notizia dal suo cellulare, esclamando «Aspetta un attimo! Ma perché dicono ‘coppia’? Loro sono in quattro, e con Amanda fanno cinque. Perché dice ‘coppia’??»

Farah sospirò. «Non ne ho idea. Ma appena avremmo preso quello che ci serve potremmo andare a vedere che cosa è success…» e di colpo le parole le morirono in gola e frenò così bruscamente che per poco Todd non sbatté contro il parabrezza.

«Che cosa succ…?» iniziò a chiedere Todd, allarmato, fissandola. Vide lo sguardo di lei spalancato e la sua espressione scioccata, e suo malgrado spostò immediatamente gli occhi nella direzione che lei stava fissando.

Si ritrovò a fissare Villa Spring.

O, per meglio dire, i resti fumanti che rimanevano di essa.

«Oh… merda…» esalò Todd, a mezza voce, non trovando davvero di meglio, né altro in generale da dire, fissando le macerie incredulo.

Dopo lunghi istanti di assoluta immobilità e silenzio, Farah pigiò di colpo sull’acceleratore, le labbra e la mascella strette, e in viso un’espressione così temibile che a quel punto Todd osò a malapena respirare.

Le restanti ore del pomeriggio scivolarono via per Todd in un unico confuso amalgama che assomigliava sgradevolmente ad un colossale miscuglio di sensazioni ottuse e comunque tutte negative.

All’inizio ci fu un lungo, interminabile momento di indefinibile durata in cui semplicemente rimase fermo in piedi e in totale rispettoso silenzio, pochi passi dietro a Farah, la quale, altrettanto completamente immobile e silenziosa, fissava i resti fumanti di Villa Spring che si stendevano davanti a loro.

In principio, Todd aveva iniziato a pensare freneticamente a tutte le possibilità, a che cosa diavolo potesse essere successo, come e perché. Il come era forse la parte meno misteriosa. A giudicare dalle macerie fumanti, sembrava che la villa fosse stata fatta semplicemente esplodere, forse con una numerosa serie di piccole cariche esplosive piuttosto che con un’unica enorme bomba o missile o altro del genere. Il ‘chi?’, invece, offriva a Todd una svariata gamma di possibili risposte che lo fecero sentire come una specie di folle paranoico, risposte che andavano tranquillamente dal governo ai terroristi di chissà quale partito, passando per sette segrete e un qualsiasi tipo di mafia a scelta. Il ‘perché?’ non appariva meno capace di fornire un fantasioso serraglio di possibilità: nemici di Spring-Webb? Altri corpi guidati da anime appartenenti alla setta della macchina del tempo / scambia-corpi? La CIA? Nemici di Dirk?

‘Credevo che avessi sistemato tutto con quelli del governo…’ fu l’esitante battuta che Todd pensò per un istante di tentare timidamente di rivolgere a Farah, giusto per cercare di alleggerire almeno un poco il pesante velo di tragicità che sembrava opprimere quel momento e la persona di lei in particolare. Ma subito dopo averlo pensato la cancellò immediatamente dal cervello, dandosi un metaforico calcio da solo.

Per un altro breve ma intenso e sorprendente istante, si ritrovò a pensare che avrebbe tanto voluto che Dirk fosse lì in quel momento. Probabilmente avrebbe detto qualcosa. No, sicuramente avrebbe detto qualcosa. Quasi certamente qualcosa di stupido e fuori luogo che avrebbe fatto apparire lui al confronto meno sgradevole e fastidioso in una simile circostanza. O forse, al contrario avrebbe avuto uno di quei suoi sorprendenti momenti di grande, aperta e inconcepibile empatia sensibile e avrebbe saputo cosa dire a Farah per essere di supporto, e sarebbe stato Todd a risultare il meno adeguato e sensibile. Di nuovo, Todd aveva scacciato rapidamente da sé quel pensiero.

Infine, dal momento che quel momento straziante di assoluta immobilità e silenzio si stava prolungando ancora e ancora, Todd aveva iniziato a rendersi conto che la totale atonia di Farah aveva qualcosa di piuttosto inquietante. Gli era sembrato che lei fosse una specie di bomba ad orologeria a quel punto, e che da un momento all’altro avrebbe potuto fare qualsiasi cosa, dallo scoppiare a piangere all’iniziare a gridare furiosamente e tirare fuori la pistola e riprendere l’auto per scorrazzare in giro per tutti gli Stati Uniti alla ricerca di una sanguinaria vendetta totale. Il fatto era che era quell’attesa straziante a stare diventando insopportabile.

«Farah…» aveva tentato perciò Todd, facendo appena un passo verso di lei, cercando di utilizzare il suo tono più sensibile, gentile e compartecipe.

«No.» aveva detto lei di colpo, rigidamente e con una calma assoluta e perciò particolarmente inquietante, alzando una mano a mezz’aria come a dare segno anche fisicamente di non aggiungere né fare nient’altro. «No… Solo… No.» aveva detto ancora, il tono cupo e tremante allo stesso tempo, proprio come se fosse effettivamente in bilico tra lo scoppiare in singhiozzi e l’uccidere qualcuno a mani nude.

E Todd si era ubbidientemente zittito e aveva rifatto un passo indietro, limitandosi accuratamente a riprendere il suo silenzio e la sua immobilità, e a lasciarle il suo spazio.

Dopo altri lunghi momenti incalcolabili, l’aveva vista raddrizzarsi meglio, sebbene sempre con un che di enormemente irrigidito, e l’aveva sentita prendere un lunghissimo respiro tremante ma fermo e deciso.

«D’accordo.» aveva solo detto a quel punto lei, prima di incamminarsi sopra e tra le macerie fumanti, a passo marziale.

Dopo un momento di accurata esitazione, Todd l’aveva semplicemente seguita.

Un indeterminato numero di ore dopo, Todd si rese conto che il sole stava calando e che la luce del giorno si stava affievolendo solo quando si ritrovò a fare fatica a individuare a vista i resti dei vari oggetti e arredamenti e pezzi di… tutto… tra le macerie di Villa Spring.

Più lucidamente, si rese conto che da ore stava vagando tra e sopra le macerie con in mano un cassetto di un qualche mobile, che aveva reperito ancora integro tra le macerie, di cui si stava servendo per raccogliere tutti gli oggetti superstiti che stava riuscendo a trovare e che fossero abbastanza limitati di dimensioni da poter essere ficcati in quel cassetto.

Si fermò e rimase in piedi a fissare senza preciso scopo tutto quello che aveva ritrovato fino a quel momento, corrugando la fronte tra il confuso, il perplesso e la più o meno vana ricerca di trovare un effettivo senso a quello che stava facendo da ore.

Il fatto era che ad un certo punto, accorgendosi che da tempo non stava facendo altro che seguire Farah mentre lei si muoveva con attenzione tra le macerie come se stesse cercando qualcosa di preciso, si era sentito terribilmente inutile in quanto amico e teoricamente persona di supporto in un simile sfacelo, e quindi aveva iniziato meccanicamente e semi-inconsciamente a cercare di recuperare il recuperabile. La sua scelta di quali oggetti recuperare aveva optato, realizzò meglio ora mentre fissava il contenuto del cassetto, per quello che gli era sembrato potesse essere più significativo da un punto di vista emotivo: foto incorniciate, piccoli oggetti personali, e cose del genere.

Poter immaginare così chiaramente come per Farah quelle macerie corrispondessero a tutto ciò che rimaneva ora di tutta la sua vita, i suoi ricordi e i suoi affetti fino a quel momento gli fece torcere lo stomaco.

Alzò lo sguardo e la individuò.

Lei si stava ancora muovendo tra le macerie con un’attenzione molto diversa da quella che ci si sarebbe aspettati da qualcuno preda di uno shock emotivo-affettivo col quale sta cercando di venire a patti: l’espressione dura, determinata e concentrata, sembrava più l’impersonificazione di chi sta cercando con accurata professionalità precisi indizi.

Todd esitò un momento, poi, vedendola fermarsi e raccogliere qualcosa, optò per avvicinarlesi.

Affiancatosi a lei con precauzione e sorvegliando la sua espressione rabbuiata ma lucidamente concentrata, fissò ciò che stava tenendo in mano ed esaminando. Sussultò appena di riflesso quando realizzò che si trattava di una pistola.

Farah sembrò decidere che era ancora utilizzabile, perché la infilò in una sporta di plastica che si portava appresso, e a giudicare dal suono metallico che fece l’arma nel cadervi dentro, Todd immaginò senza sforzo che tutto ciò che Farah doveva aver raccolto fino a quel momento dovevano essere altre armi. Improvvisamente si sentì a disagio nel stare tenendo in mano un cassetto pieno di oggetti di tipo ‘ricordo emotivo-affettivo’ ed ebbe per un momento la tentazione di nasconderselo dietro la schiena.

Farah sospirò appena, stancamente, e fissò l’orizzonte pensierosamente.

Todd rimase ancora in rispettoso silenzio, aspettando.

«CIA.» disse solo lei, dopo un poco.

«Uh… come scusa…?»

Farah annuì, più che altro a se stessa apparentemente, e lo guardò con quell’assoluta calma quasi sinistra per la capacità di auto-controllo precaria ma ferrea che dimostrava. «È stata la CIA.» disse.

Todd esitò un momento, vagamente confuso, e pur con esitazione piena di tatto domandò «Intendi a rapire Dirk, o a…» e agitò vagamente una mano per indicare le macerie tutt’attorno a loro, senza osare dirlo ad alta voce.

«Entrambe le cose.» sentenziò Farah con tono professionale, ma anche una chiara vena di convinta determinazione pericolosa in sottofondo, tornando a guardare l’orizzonte con sguardo nettamente incupito.

«Hmm.» annuì solamente Todd. Dopo qualche momento di silenzio, improvvisamente ebbe l’impressione che, per Farah e in quel preciso momento, potesse essere più d’aiuto farla parlare e concentrare su tutt’altro che su un’elaborazione di come si sentiva. «Come lo sai?» domandò quindi, pur sempre con accurato tatto.

Ebbe la sensazione di aver fatto la domanda giusta, perché lei iniziò a spiegarli accuratamente come erano state posizionati gli esplosivi, spostando la mano per indicare ogni punto tra le macerie, illustrandogli con competenza di che tipo erano e da quali forze armate di solito venivano utilizzati. Todd si impose di ascoltare accuratamente e di annuire lungo la spiegazione, anche se la maggior parte di quei dettagli tecnici e di quelle sigle di reparti armati speciali gli suonavano pressappoco come una lingua straniera.

Quando Farah terminò di riportare la sua accurata analisi e lasciò cadere tanto il braccio lungo il fianco quanto la voce, tacendo di nuovo e fissando le macerie con sguardo vuoto, Todd si sforzò di trovare qualcos’altro di intelligente e adeguato secondo gli standard di lei da dire.

«Ma perché hanno… fatto… questo?» si ritrovò a chiedere, aggrottando la fronte. Forse era una domanda scontata, e non particolarmente intelligente. Ma il punto era aiutare Farah a rimanere concentrata su qualcosa di assolutamente professionale e pragmatico per evitarle una specie di crollo, o almeno rimandarlo un poco, giusto?

«Per cancellare le tracce.» rispose Farah in tono distratto e duro.

Todd si ritrovò di nuovo ad annuire senza trovare altro in particolare da dire.

Dopo un lungo silenzio, sospirò e si azzardò a mormorare «Mi… mi dispiace…»

Farah si irrigidì e inalò violentemente, e Todd socchiuse appena gli occhi per riflesso, temendo che fosse arrivato il momento dell’esplosione della metaforica bomba a orologeria, e che lei sarebbe scoppiata in singhiozzi o avrebbe iniziato a urlare folle di rabbia vendicativa maledicendo tutto il creato o roba simile.

Invece, Farah sembrò mantenere il controllo e riprese a camminare lungo le macerie, allontanandosi e tirando fuori il cellulare dalla tasca dei pantaloni. «Devo fare una telefonata.» annunciò solo brevemente a mo’ di temporaneo congedo.

Todd rimase fermo in piedi tra le macerie con in mano il cassetto pieno di vari oggetti recuperati, sentendosi vagamente sempre più inutile e stupido, guardandola giusto per sicurezza nel caso lei fosse esplosa prima o poi nei successivi minuti.

Osservandola a distanza, la vide infine cedere ad un piccolo ma composto pianto commosso proprio mentre parlava al telefono, e intuì che stesse parlando con Lydia, che la stesse informando della fine di Villa Spring, e che si stesse scusando profusamente sentendosi in colpa per quello.

Todd abbassò lo sguardo mestamente sul contenuto del cassetto che teneva ancora in mano. Di nuovo, si ritrovò a desiderare profondamente e prima di rendersene conto che Dirk fosse lì. Probabilmente avrebbe cercato di sostenere, ad un certo punto, seppure con empatica sensibilità comprensiva, che anche quello doveva essere successo per un qualche motivo o scopo, perché l’universo lo voleva. Così, almeno Todd avrebbe avuto qualcuno di fisicamente presente con cui potersela prendere. Per… tutto quanto: la sua pararibulite e le macerie fumanti di Villa Spring. Per sfogare il suo attuale senso di profonda inutilità e impotenza, e soprattutto il fatto che comunque e innanzitutto non era giusto. Anche se in fondo sapeva che non era proprio così. Che lui ora avesse la pararibulite, dopo anni ad aver finto di averla per ottenere soldi dai suoi genitori fino a che non ce ne sarebbero stati abbastanza per Amanda realmente malata per accedere a qualche progetto di cura sperimentale… beh, quello era invece giusto, dopotutto. Una giustizia karmica, davvero. Ma Villa Spring… no, quello non lo era per niente, e non per Farah. Farah non se lo meritava.

Todd inspirò e rialzò lo sguardo sulle macerie, facendolo vagare senza preciso scopo.

Il fatto era che aveva la sensazione che non fosse giusto nemmeno per Dirk essere rapito dalla CIA. E soprattutto perché così in quel momento non era lì a dire cose assurde sulla volontà dell’universo e a dispensare il suo assurdo ottimismo eccessivamente solare e affettatamente empatico, cosicché Todd potesse prendersela almeno con lui.

Ora Todd riusciva a capire meglio perché Dirk fosse la persona ideale con cui qualsiasi persona normale potesse prendersela ogni volta che succedeva qualcosa di storto.

Per un momento, ricordò esattamente alcune delle sue parole in particolare, gli risuonarono chiaramente nella testa pronunciate in un perfetto rewind dal suo accento così inglese e con quel tono quasi teatralmente tragico eppure accoratamente quanto mai sincero e aperto.

‘Sono sempre circondato da bizzarri e terrorizzanti stati di disastro, e sono sempre solo.’ ricordò Todd, mentre fissava ancora le macerie fumanti di Villa Spring che si stendevano tutt’intorno a lui.

Quando spostò di nuovo lo sguardo su Farah, e vide che aveva finito la telefonata e stava fissando con sguardo vuoto e profondamente abbattuto il cellulare ormai spento che teneva in mano, si riscosse e si mosse.

Pescò un solo oggetto dal cassetto, tra tutti quelli che aveva raccolto, lasciando cadere il resto per terra, prima di avviarsi verso di lei con calma decisione. Quando la raggiunse, lei alzò lo sguardo su di lui, ancora assente e come esausta.

Todd le porse l’unico oggetto che aveva tenuto, e Farah lo prese meccanicamente, guardando la foto incorniciata di lei e Lydia, entrambe un poco più giovani, entrambe sorridenti sinceramente e spensieratamente. Qualcosa nel suo sguardo cambiò appena percettibilmente ma sensibilmente, e l’ombra di un sorriso affettuoso e sincero le piegò le labbra lentamente mentre fissava l’immagine.

«Dobbiamo… trovare Amanda e Dirk.» disse Todd, piano e con calma, con un’esitazione quasi incerta e allo stesso tempo decisa. Perché quella, dopotutto, era l’unica cosa di cui era indubbiamente certo al momento. Perché quelle erano dopotutto le persone che contavano di più al mondo per lui che non sapeva dove si trovassero e che si doveva accertare stessero bene.

Farah alzò lo sguardo su di lui, seria e attenta, come se stesse inconsciamente sondando la sua determinazione.

Poi si passò una mano sugli occhi per asciugare le piccole tracce di lacrime rimastele impigliate appena tra le ciglia, con un gesto forte e deciso, e annuì.

«Sì.» disse, stringendo le labbra mentre il suo sguardo si faceva determinato nel lanciare un’ultima lunga occhiata alle macerie di Villa Spring.

«Sì. Andiamo.» disse ancora, voltandosi e incamminandosi verso l’auto, mentre Todd la seguiva e la affiancava, marciando quasi con altrettanto marziale ritmo determinato.


	6. 1.6 - Freaking out and freaking in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> riguardo al titolo di questo capitolo...: il gioco di parole viene bene solo in inglese, e gioca sia sull’in-out che sul termine ‘freak’ che letteralmente è lo strano / il bizzarro. E la seconda parte è una mia libera creazione… leggasi che non esiste realmente in inglese il termine ‘freak in’ da che so. Chiamo in mia difesa la licenza poetica! :p

** Parte ** ** 1 – This is not simply a coincidence… right? **

(Questa non è semplicemente una coincidenza… giusto?)

****

** Capitolo ** ** 06 – Freaking out and freaking in **

(Dando fuori di matto e dando dentro di matto)

Dirk iniziò faticosamente a riprendere coscienza sentendo in sottofondo una serie di suoni in distanza, simili a colpi sordi, irregolari e violenti.

Ricordò confusamente di aver accettato un bicchiere d’acqua che gli aveva porto uno dei gorilla della CIA ad un certo punto, dopo ore di viaggio in auto. Che lui aveva stupidamente bevuto, naturalmente. Che doveva essere qualcosa di narcotizzante, naturalmente. Perché dopo di quello non ricordava assolutamente nient’altro. E perché questo spiegava molto provvidamente perché stesse facendo così fatica a risvegliarsi del tutto, come se dovesse lottare con una massa di cotone che qualcuno gli avesse pigiato dentro il cranio fino a imbottirglielo completamente.

Stupido Dirk, sempre a bere cose liquide offerte da qualcuno della CIA. 

Nemmeno non avesse dovuto sapere più che bene da sua diretta esperienza che era molto probabile fossero narcotizzate. Specialmente dopo che era appena stato rapito. Di nuovo.

Finalmente riuscì a convincere le sue palpebre a sollevarsi abbastanza da concedergli di aprire gli occhi. E la prima cosa che vide fu una folle tizia con un nido di crespe e aggrovigliate ciocche di capelli biondi e gli occhi maniacalmente puntati su di lui che gli si precipitava addosso correndo selvaggiamente.

Dirk emise un acuto grido di terrore e si fece indietro di scatto, solo per ritrovarsi subito dopo a precipitare. Non fu una lunga caduta, dal momento che, come comprese di lì a poco mentre i sensi gli tornavano maggiormente, stava solo cadendo giù da un letto, ma l’atterraggio sul pavimento non fu comunque piacevole.

Massaggiandosi automaticamente il fondoschiena con un lamento di protesta infastidita e dolorante, e portandosi l’altra mano alla spalla ancora dolente per l’appena riemarginatasi ferita da balestra ricordo del suo ultimo caso risolto, si rammentò di colpo della minaccia incombente rappresentata da quella folle che gli stava per precipitare addosso. E che, inspiegabilmente, a tutti gli effetti non gli era ancora precipitata addosso nel frattempo.

Balzò in piedi incespicando e si guardò intorno rapidamente, allarmato al massimo e pronto a spiccare la corsa per una pronta fuga disperata, se necessario. Oh beh, o almeno a provarci generosamente, nonostante si sentisse ancora confuso, la testa gli girasse, avesse un po’ troppo le vertigini, e le gambe gli risultassero così indebolite da riuscire a stento a sostenerlo.

Incespicando un poco nei suoi stessi piedi e mantenendo a stento l’equilibrio nonostante i postumi del narcotizzante, rivide immediatamente di nuovo la pazza spettinata e dallo sguardo maniacale che stava correndo verso di lui come per gettarglisi addosso, e sussultando arretrò il più rapidamente possibile, alzando le braccia e aprendo le mani davanti a sé e implorando frettolosamente «No, no, no, aspetta solo un mom… per favore, no!»

Con sua somma sorpresa, attraverso le palpebre socchiuse per timoroso riflesso istintivo, vide tuttavia la pazza sbattere di peso e con violenza contro qualcosa di invisibile ben prima di raggiungerlo, rimbalzare un poco indietro per la violenza dell’urto e cadere per terra all’indietro, dove giacque completamente immobile.

Dirk spalancò gli occhi, abbassò esitante le braccia e fisso la scena, alquanto perplesso.

Se non altro, quello spiegava la fonte di quella serie di violenti colpi sordi che aveva udito in sottofondo mentre riprendeva i sensi, perché sbattendo come contro una parete invisibile, era esattamente quello il suono che aveva provocato quella folle selvaggia.

A guardarla meglio, quella folle selvaggia gli sembrava purtroppo fin troppo familiare.

«Oh…» mormorò Dirk tra sé e sé, riconoscendola, mentre la vedeva tirarsi di nuovo in piedi con una smorfia irritata e imbronciata, emettendo probabilmente una serie di grugniti infastiditi, anche se lui non udì alcun suono in corrispondenza ad essi.

Quella era decisamente _quella_ pazza selvaggia. La stessa che aveva cercato di ucciderlo almeno due volte.

«Oh!» esclamò Dirk di nuovo, ora sinceramente spaventato, ricominciando ad arretrare rapido e incespicante mentre la vedeva fare alcuni passi indietro come per prendere la rincorsa per gettarsi di nuovo in un attacco verso di lui.

Di nuovo si ripeté la stessa identica scena, tuttavia. La pazza scatenata corse verso di lui alla massima velocità offensiva, sbatté duramente contro qualcosa come una parete invisibile, e crollò all’indietro di rimbalzo sul pavimento.

Dirk sbatté le palpebre alcune volte, dopodiché iniziò a sospettare che quella che sembrava essere una specie di parete invisibile che li separava fosse a tutti gli effetti una _parete invisibile_.

Beh, aveva visto cose più strane nel corso della sua vita.

Ma raramente era stato così grato nei confronti di una di quelle cose strane come lo era ora; perché a quanto pareva la parete invisibile impediva a quella folle pericolosa di scagliarsi addosso a lui. Il che lo fece sentire appena un poco più ottimista a riguardo dei successivi secondi della sua vita, e alla possibilità di sua sopravvivenza che essi sembravano cautamente racchiudere.

Seduto a gambe incrociate sul letto della sua cella, Dirk passò diversi minuti immerso in una minuziosa e attenta valutazione di dove si trovava esattamente. Con una premura forse eccessiva ma comunque impegnata e perfezionistica. Premura che non avrebbe mai esplicato in vita sua se al momento non si fosse trovato a tutti gli effetti rinchiuso dentro una cella della CIA chissàddove senza nient’altro da fare per occupare il tempo. Perché, sia detto, lui si riteneva più un tipo istintivo che riflessivo.

Va anche detto che era la prima volta che dedicava tanto tempo allo studio di una cella della CIA, ma questo era perché quella era la prima volta che la circostanza sembrava richiederlo. Di sicuro non era mai stato rinchiuso prima dalla CIA in una cella del genere. E non era l’unica differenza. Tutt’altro.

La differenza principale era in effetti che non era l’unico rinchiuso in una cella della CIA al momento.

Questo, in realtà, l’aveva sempre sospettato. Di non essere l’unico prigioniero della CIA. A parte per gli ovvi motivi che la CIA doveva avere molto altro di cui si occupava oltre a lui e di conseguenza altre persone tenute prigioniere, considerazione che aveva fatto ad un certo punto della sua lunga precedente prigionia e della quale era stato in effetti molto soddisfatto trovandola molto appropriatamente realistica e intelligente, il fatto era che in quel momento era piuttosto difficile non rilevarlo palesemente.

Questo era perché la sua cella, notevolmente più ampia di qualsiasi altra cella della CIA in cui fosse mai stato rinchiuso, aveva tre delle pareti, eccetto quella di fondo costituita da un semplice muro solidissimo, interamente trasparenti. Badate bene, di una trasparenza comunque un poco relativa e non assoluta, di quel tipo cioè che permetteva chiaramente di dedurre che erano fatte di qualche materiale particolarmente spesso e infrangibile, a occhio e croce tranquillamente capace di resistere ai proiettili.

E a prova di suono.

Almeno a giudicare dal fatto che Dirk potesse sì vedere attraverso di esse, e in particolare vedere la folle scatenata rinchiusa in un’uguale cella attigua alla sua e tre membri del Trio Chiassoso ugualmente rinchiusi in un’identica cella di fronte alla sua dall’altra parte di un ampio corridoio, ma non riuscisse a sentire il rumore che essi producevano.

E il rumore doveva essere parecchio. Un vero fracasso a dirla tutta.

Perché la pazza scatenata non aveva smesso un momento di continuare a lanciarsi di corsa contro le pareti trasparenti cercando di distruggerle a quel modo, mentre quelli del Trio Chiassoso stavano distruggendo gridando rabbiosamente e battaglieramente ogni singolo pezzo di arredamento della loro cella e scagliandolo contro le suddette pareti. Dirk aveva potuto chiaramente osservare che tutti i loro sforzi non avevano fino a quel punto prodotto nemmeno un accenno di rigatura su quelle pareti. Andava tuttavia loro riconosciuto indubbiamente che ce la stavano comunque mettendo tutta e senza risparmiarsi.

Dirk sospirò appena e sconsolatamente tra sé e sé.

Certamente, aveva sempre saputo, da che Riggins si era preso il disturbo di dirglielo un giorno tanto tempo fa, che lui non era l’”unico speciale”. Valeva a dire, che il ‘progetto Ala Nera contava altri ‘soggetti speciali’. Lui aveva automaticamente pensato tra sé e sé allora: ‘altri prigionieri’. Ma non aveva osato dirlo ad alta voce in faccia a Riggins; a quel tempo era ancora troppo spaventato e preoccupato per la sua personale incolumità per azzardarsi più di tanto a dire ad alta voce quello che pensava, anche se a volte aveva dovuto mordersi la lingua (più o meno metaforicamente) o le labbra per non farselo sfuggire. Ma trovarsi quel fatto sbattuto dritto in faccia e proprio in quel frangente infelice della sua vita in cui era appena tornato in una cella della CIA… beh, era qualcosa che non era ancora sicuro di sapere da che parte prendere.

Inizialmente scoprire che il Trio Chiassoso quasi al completo era proprio lì lo aveva decisamente allarmato. Prima per la sua incolumità. Subito dopo per il timore che anche Amanda, che doveva essere insieme a loro, fosse stata catturata.

‘Oh, no… no, per favore… no…’ aveva pensato affranto tra sé e sé. Non Amanda. Lei non c’entrava niente. Ed era una persona molto carina. Amanda gli piaceva, sì. Ed era la sorella di Todd, e lui ci teneva molto a sua sorella. Il che voleva dire che se lei era stata catturata dalla CIA, allora anche Todd ne avrebbe sofferto parecchio. E Dirk aveva rabbrividito anche fisicamente chiedendosi perché mai la CIA potesse essere interessata anche a lei, e per che cosa poi, e cosa avrebbe potuto farle. Anche se forse… magari l’avevano presa semplicemente perché nel catturare il Trio Chiassoso l’avevano trovata lì. Quello che loro avrebbero potuto definire un… ‘danno collaterale’. Dirk aveva imparato tempo fa a odiare profondamente la maggior parte delle definizioni fredde da rapporto insensibile della CIA, e quella era tra quelle che odiava maggiormente e con tutto se stesso. Ma pensare che potesse essere associata ad Amanda era semplicemente insostenibile.

Ma poi aveva notato che dopotutto nella cella non c’erano tutti quelli del Trio Chiassoso. Ne mancava uno all’appello, il piccoletto. E mancava anche Amanda. E allora una piccola ma preziosissima speranza si era fatta strada in lui. Magari dopotutto il ‘danno collaterale’ era uno di quelli che aveva messo i bastoni tra le ruote al piano della CIA; magari il piccoletto e Amanda non erano stati catturati. Dirk si era aggrappato a quella speranza con tutto se stesso e ancora la teneva ben stretta dentro di sé.

Sospirando di nuovo laconicamente, Dirk girò lo sguardo sulla cella attigua per un momento. E aggrottò la fronte, considerando con una lunga occhiata la pazza scatenata che aveva cercato di ucciderlo per ben due volte. Anche nel suo caso, non meno che per il Trio Chiassoso, non era sicuro di quali fossero esattamente i suoi sentimenti a suo riguardo al momento. Certo, era meritevole di dispiacersi il fatto che chiunque finisse prigioniero della CIA, o in generale nelle sue mani, come lui sapeva e aveva imparato tempo addietro. Tuttavia… beh, lei aveva cercato di ucciderlo ben due volte. E sospettava che se non fosse stato per quella parete invisibile che separava le loro celle, magari lei ci avrebbe volentieri provato una terza volta tranquillamente. Il che non era una rosea prospettiva; nemmeno nella generalmente tutt’altro che rosea prospettiva di essere di nuovo rinchiuso in una cella della CIA.

Tornò a fissare quelli del Trio Chiassoso per un istante, ormai annoiato, e infine iniziò ad occhieggiare lungo il corridoio tra le celle, nel caso prima o poi si facesse vivo qualcuno.

Quella sensazione gli era ancora purtroppo sgradevolmente familiare, di quel tipo che gli dava suo malgrado da pensare che ci si stava riabituando senza sforzo e fin troppo rapidamente. Erano anni che non la provava più, ma l’aveva costantemente provata per anni quando era stato precedentemente prigioniero della CIA. Quella snervante attesa che accadesse qualcosa; quel temerlo perché quando arrivava qualcuno della CIA mentre si era in una delle loro celle la migliore novità che potesse portare era costituita da un pasto scadente e quasi insapore da ingurgitare con il semplice scopo di assecondare il più basilare istinto di sopravvivenza, e quel non riuscire a fare a meno di sperarlo allo stesso tempo perché qualsiasi cosa di diverso dal nulla totale di ore rinchiuse in una cella in solitudine era pur sempre qualcosa… a volte, giusto per non impazzire. O per avere la sensazione un poco di non stare impazzendo così tanto, forse, dopotutto.

Dirk odiava quella sensazione. Con tutto se stesso.

Un incalcolabile ammontare di tempo dopo, perché altra caratteristica dell’essere isolati in una cella della CIA – come purtroppo Dirk ben sapeva per esperienza – era la perdita del conto del tempo che passava, fu distolto dal pericoloso e graduale affondare nei suoi stessi pensieri da una serie di rumori sordi e ripetuti.

Aprì gli occhi, realizzando di essersi assopito disteso sul letto della cella, e si tirò a sedere guardandosi intorno.

Non faticò a individuare la fonte di quei tonfi sordi nella persona della folle che stava nella cella attigua alla sua, la quale lo stava fissando direttamente con quel suo sguardo selvaticamente maniacale e che stava sbattendo con una mano aperta contro la parete trasparente che li separava, come a richiamare la sua attenzione.

Per un momento, lui sussultò violentemente e istintivamente di allarme. Di nuovo, come se avesse dimenticato che lei non poteva fisicamente raggiungerlo al momento. Decise tra sé e sé di scusare quell’insistente suo errore di calcolo a causa dello stordimento postumo che doveva avergli procurato il narcotico che gli avevano fatto bere per portarlo lì dentro senza fargli vedere dove si trovava esattamente quell’insieme di celle. Perché sicuramente altrimenti le sue eccezionali doti investigative gli avrebbero immediatamente fatto notare che non era immediatamente in pericolo. Non di essere di nuovo quasi-ucciso da quella pazza, almeno.

La folle aveva smesso di sbattere violentemente la mano contro la parete, vedendolo svegliarsi e guardarla. E gli stava dicendo qualcosa. Come se lei invece non avesse ancora capito che quella parete era insonorizzata; o come se avesse deciso di ignorare quel particolare per spirito di selvatica ribellione. Ciò non cambiava il fatto che lui non potesse assolutamente udire la sua voce.

La fissò muovere le labbra dicendogli qualcosa con la sua espressione decisa e scorbuticamente accigliata, aggrottando la fronte confuso e sentendosi un poco superiore. Se non altro perché lui lo aveva capito, che quella parete era insonorizzata, e non stava tentando nonostante ciò di parlare come se non lo fosse.

La matta disse qualcosa di breve, solo poche parole, un paio al massimo, poi chiuse la bocca tacendo e rimase in attesa, come se si aspettasse che lui rispondesse, o che facesse qualcosa in reazione alle sue parole.

Dirk continuò a guardarla dando probabilmente fin troppo chiaramente a intendere che pensava che lei fosse ancora più pazza di quanto aveva precedentemente assunto. Il che era tutto dire.

La pazza corrugò la fronte, irritata, e di nuovo parlò, apparentemente ripetendo esattamente le stesse inudibili pochissime parole. Di nuovo attese per qualche momento, e quando di nuovo non ottenne altro risultato sembrò sbuffare sonoramente, prima di fargli il gesto con una mano di avvicinarsi.

Dirk esitò e non si mosse.

Lei lo fissò con ancora maggiore contrarietà, e quindi ripeté il gesto in modo più calcato e deciso, e come se lui fosse stupido e non capisse.

Se non altro per irritazione, Dirk finì per scendere dal letto e avvicinarsi lentamente, e comunque con una certa cautela, all’infrangibile parete trasparente che separava le loro celle, mantenendo ad ogni buon conto una distanza di due passi generosi da essa e dalla folle che lo fissava dall’altra parte.

Di nuovo, la vide rivolgerglisi, e naturalmente non udì nemmeno un suono. Tuttavia gli parve che lei stesse dicendo ora qualcosa di diverso da prima, sebbene sempre pochissime parole, il minimo necessario. Effettivamente, non la ricordava come un tipo particolarmente loquace, anche se quello era un dettaglio che aveva valutato trascurabile quando la sua priorità essenziale era stato fuggire da lei per non essere ucciso senza nemmeno sapere esattamente il perché.

Non che fosse abituato a ritrovarsi immerso fino al collo in situazioni prima di aver capito esattamente il perché o il percome, quand’anche provava davvero a chiederselo. Quello faceva parte di un sano e diligente atteggiamento olistico, dopotutto: era molto meglio non provare nemmeno a chiedersi il perché o il percome, la maggior parte delle volte. Specialmente perché spesso si scopriva di non sentirsi troppo entusiasti di un’eventuale risposta.

A volte era meglio non sapere.

La folle sembrava di nuovo infastidita dal fatto che lui sembrasse non ascoltarla né volerle rispondere, piuttosto che decidersi a venire a patti col dato di realtà che lui non poteva prima di tutto proprio udirla per niente attraverso quella parete insonorizzata. Almeno a giudicare dal suo cipiglio sempre più irritato e immusonito. Come se fosse questione che Dirk era una persona tremendamente maleducata o qualcosa del genere, piuttosto che di una parete insonorizzata.

Quando la vide ricominciare a ripetere per l’ennesima volta le stesse identiche parole che non riusciva a sentire, Dirk sospirò per l’esaustione dell’assurdità dei modi di lei e cercò di comunicare a gesti, mettendo per inciso anche con le parole il «Non posso sentirti. È insonorizzata. Non sento ciò che dici.», scandendole concentrandosi più sul formarle il più chiaramente possibile con le labbra per permetterle di vederle piuttosto che sul parlare in tono chiaramente udibile.

La pazza della cella attigua corrugò la fronte, per un momento confusa, e come se stesse cercando di pensare ad un modo per ovviare al problema, un modo semplice, diretto e sbrigativo.

Dirk sospirò pesantemente e crollò le spalle. E infine rispose alla frase che lei aveva continuato a ripetergli praticamente all’infinito fino a quel momento. ‘Sei tu, no? Quel tizio, Dirk Gently.’

«Sì… sono io.»

Solo allora si rese conto che, pur non avendola udita, a forza di vederla muovere le labbra decine di volte nello stesso identico modo, e nonostante lei non si fosse impegnata nemmeno una singola di quelle volte a cercare di rendere comprensibile il suo labiale, né tantomeno ad adeguare la sua pronuncia masticata ad un qualche labiale comprensibile, lui aveva finito per riuscire a capire che cosa gli stava dicendo. Spalancò appena gli occhi per la realizzazione.

Nemmeno lei gli avesse letto nel pensiero, la vide dirgli qualcos’altro. Ma beh, Dirk non poteva fare miracoli, checché ne pensassero certi ingenui novizi ultimi-arrivati della sua connessione con l’universo. Perciò, dal momento che lei continuava a non provare nemmeno a rendere leggibile il suo labiale, e dal momento che era la prima volta che stava pronunciando una nuova frase, Dirk non riuscì a capire che cosa gli disse.

Definitivamente esasperato, nonché ormai innervosito dalla cocciutaggine insensata di lei, si sforzò di pensare a qualcosa, e di punto in bianco si ritrovò a guardare intorno per tutta la cella, sperando di individuare qualcosa come un foglio e una matita con cui scrivere. Niente da fare, non gli andò bene.

Tornando a voltarsi verso la parete, e verso la folle che lo fissava ancora con aria tra il corrucciato e l’incuriosito come se stesse cercando di capire cosa lui volesse fare, Dirk si ritrovò istintivamente a cercare di tracciare le lettere di ciò che voleva dire direttamente sulla parete trasparente, concentrandosi per scrivere al contrario rispetto a se stesso, in modo da scrivere nella giusta direzione di lettura per l’altra.

All’inizio lei fissò i suoi movimenti come se davvero non avesse la più pallida idea di che cosa lui stesse facendo, ancora più confusa e interrogativa. Dirk radunò tutta la pazienza che aveva e riscrisse di nuovo con il dito indice sulla parete. Al terzo tentativo, a forza di seguire i movimenti del suo dito più che altro per curiosità, la folle sembrò infine capire che cosa stava scrivendo, più che altro per inconscia e passiva capacità intellettiva che per vera e propria immediata comprensione di che cosa lui stava tentando di fare.

Dirk si sentì per un istante soddisfatto quando la vide annuirgli di rimando, dopo che aveva letto ciò che lui le aveva scritto lettera per lettera, ovverosia, e di nuovo: ‘Queste pareti insonorizzate. Non posso sentirti.’

Ma crollò le spalle quando, con suo profondo disappunto, la vide rispondergli di nuovo verbalmente. Avrebbe voluto poter essere ancora più irritato per il non riuscire a capire cosa gli disse, ma suo malgrado stavolta il messaggio era così semplice e breve che riuscì perfettamente a interpretare il labiale.

‘Lo so.’ Disse lei, in placida risposta.

Se non altro, il contenuto della risposta era sufficiente per compensare quel bisogno di sentirsi irritato. E credeva davvero di avere tutte le giustificazioni per poterlo essere a quel punto.

Un altro incalcolabile trascorso di tempo dopo Dirk si ritrovò seduto a gambe incrociate sul pavimento della cella, rivolto verso la parete trasparente e insonorizzata. Seduta specularmente dall’altra parte d’essa c’era la pazza che nel frattempo aveva appreso chiamarsi Bart.

Dopo una serie di tentativi e di errori, e con un notevole impiego di pazienza, che si sarebbe detto quantomeno reciproca ad osservare dall’esterno, erano riusciti a gettare le basi di quel modo di comunicare al quale li costringeva la parete che li separava.

Era un tipo di comunicazione che richiedeva notevoli doti riassuntive, se non altro perché cercare di capire troppe parole tutte insieme era molto più stancante. Il che, va da sé, costringeva a utilizzare tutte le proprie capacità di trovare il modo di esprimere giusto l’essenziale, oltre che di farlo con il minor numero di parole possibili. E da quel punto di vista, era evidente che Bart era assai più abile di Dirk, anche se forse ‘abilità’ non era il termine più corretto, dal momento che lei si esprimeva già telegraficamente la maggior parte del tempo di solito; anche quando cioè non era richiesto da una situazione come il trovarsi ostacolati da una spessa parete insonorizzata e trasparente.

D’altro canto, Dirk era sicuramente più capace di articolare le parole in modo abbastanza lento e chiaro da essere interpretabili leggendo il labiale, cosa che permetteva, quando era lui a dire qualcosa, di avvalersi solo dello step 1: tentare col labiale. In compenso, Bart sembrava non avere idea di cosa significassero alcune parole del multiforme, eventualmente elevato, o particolarmente inglese, o particolarmente creativo e improvvisato vocabolario che usava lui. Il che significava che Dirk era costretto non così meno volte di quanto toccava a lei ripetere quello che voleva dire ricorrendo allo step 2: scriverlo col dito sulla parete. 

Lo step 2 era comunque spesso più difficile per Bart. Sebbene non fosse analfabeta, la sua idea di come si scrivevano la maggior parte delle parole era sostanzialmente quella di metterne su carta i suoni, come se davvero avesse vissuto gran parte della sua vita in una giungla cresciuta da qualche branco di animali selvatici, e di conseguenza avesse imparato a scrivere in modo quasi completamente autodidatta e che si basava sul riportare su carta i suoni verbali delle corrispondenti parole, piuttosto che aver mai imparato davvero come si scrivevano. Dirk aveva comunque il sospetto che lei avrebbe anche potuto sapere, se si fosse concentrata un poco di più, come si scrivevano davvero certe parole, piuttosto che ritenere superflua la correttezza grammaticale a fronte della semplice e basilare necessità di capirsi.

Ad ogni modo, la conversazione risultò piuttosto claudicante, specialmente all’inizio, anche per motivi che esulavano totalmente dalle difficoltà pratiche d’essa. Almeno a giudizio di Dirk.

Se aveva rilevato di non sapere esattamente come sentirsi nei confronti di quella pazza scatenata che aveva cercato di ucciderlo ben due volte e che attualmente a quanto pare era sua co-prigioniera della CIA, comunicare con lei non servì affatto a dissipare quell’ambiguità e incertezza di identificare una qualche sua propensione nei suoi confronti. Semmai, la amplificò.

Dirk era largamente abituato ad irritare gli altri. Naturalmente, non perché volesse farlo né tentasse di farlo; anzi, la maggior parte delle volte era beatamente inconsapevole di stare irritando il prossimo fino all’inverosimile, almeno fintanto che il prossimo in questione non esplicitava ciò con qualche gesto difficilmente fraintendibile, come gridargli di sparire, dargli un pugno, o puntargli contro un’arma… nei peggiori casi: tentare di strangolarlo a mani nude. Sia detto a sua discolpa, certe volte il prossimo in questione era – a sua opinione – fin troppo suscettibile, o magari maldisposto in generale di suo caratterialmente. Il che non poteva essere del tutto o completamente proprio colpa sua, giusto?

Ad essere così irritato da qualcuno per il suo modo di fare, invece, Dirk non era altrettanto abituato. Si considerava anzi una persona altamente, nobilmente e generosamente tollerante. Almeno secondo gli standard medi dell’umanità. Ma quella pazza… d’accordo… Bart, beh, lei lo metteva decisamente alla prova su quel frangente. Senza peraltro darsi pena di rendersene conto, a quanto sembrava.

D’accordo, anche Todd a volte era stato piuttosto irritante. Ma in quel modo in cui lo erano di solito le persone in generale quando a Dirk toccava metterli al corrente del volere dell’universo, e quindi aspettare pazientemente che i successivi eventi li convincessero di ciò quando loro si erano ostinatamente rifiutati di credergli o ascoltarlo prendendo seriamente in considerazioni le sue parole. E comunque, da quel punto di vista Todd aveva fatto notevolissimi progressi in un notevolmente breve lasso di tempo, a suo giudizio. Non che ci fosse troppo da stupirsene, naturalmente: Todd era dopotutto il suo brillante assistent-amico, perciò era il minimo che ci si potesse aspettare che fosse così abile e rapido a prendere il ritmo del volere dell’universo. Inoltre, Todd aveva un qualcosa che lo metteva generalmente in un’ottima disposizione d’animo, persino quando lo stava temporaneamente irritando con qualcuna delle sue quisquiglie che riteneva così importanti a proposito di cose troppo razionali e sensate per avere rilevanza nel corso della volontà dell’universo.

E soprattutto, almeno Todd non aveva cercato di ucciderlo ben due volte. Beh, d’accordo, qualche volta era sembrato sul punto di cedere alla tentazione inspiegabile di strangolarlo a mani nude, dopo esserla presa terribilmente per qualcosa che Dirk francamente non riteneva così grave… almeno, non così tanto. Ma da persona paziente e di ampie vedute e tollerante quale si riteneva essere, Dirk era riuscito ottimamente a passarci sopra, a quei temporanei momenti di svista. Dopotutto, Todd era pur sempre umano, e anche lui aveva i suoi lati meno positivi, come tutti d’altronde.

Il modo in cui riusciva a risultargli irritante quella Bart, invece, era difficilmente altrettanto comprensibile, piacevole in fondo in quanto parte di un insieme caratteriale nel complesso più apprezzabile, o altrettanto facilmente accettabile. Allo stesso tempo, tuttavia, Dirk si sentiva ancora confuso nei confronti di lei. C’era qualcosa di intrigante in lei, qualcosa di interessante, come se la sua persona potesse portare un qualche immenso groviglio di indizi che l’universo forse stava cercando di inviargli. Aveva il sospetto che Bart fosse quanto mai un’incarnazione di qualcosa che, secondo il volere dell’universo doveva trovarsi esattamente dove si trovava, come lui. No, più di questo. Come se lei fosse esattamente lì dove si trovava ora per qualcosa che doveva coinvolgere anche lui.

Sperava vivamente che non si sarebbe rivelato nella versione che stavolta lei doveva riuscire ad ucciderlo.

‘Sai dove siamo?’ scrisse Dirk sulla parete con l’indice.

Bart scosse semplicemente la testa con un’alzata di spalle, in risposta.

Dirk crollò un poco le spalle, per un momento deluso.

‘E tu?’ domandò di rimando lei, fissandolo attentamente e direttamente.

‘Non la più pallida idea.’ le rispose, mogio.

Dopo qualche momento di riflessione, Bart chiese ‘Perché ci hanno messo qui dentro?’

Dirk alzò le spalle ed emise un sospiro rassegnato. ‘Non lo so. Immagino avranno qualche cosa in mente. Altri progetti. Altri… test.’

Bart annuì lentamente, con espressione cogitabonda. Ma poi scosse la testa e gli scrisse ‘No. Intendo perché _veramente_ siamo qui.’

Dirk corrugò per un momento l’espressione. Ma la perplessità durò solo un istante. Capì perfettamente quello che lei voleva dire. Il motivo _vero_. Che cosa l’universo voleva che facessero lì. Alzò appena le spalle e rispose di nuovo ‘Non ne ho idea.’

Bart tirò su col naso con aria affatto preoccupata e disse ‘Lo scopriremo.’

Dirk si ritrovò un tenue sorriso non particolarmente entusiasta tirargli le labbra in una smorfia rassegnata e piuttosto dolente. ‘Immagino di sì…’

Dopo un poco, Bart aggiunse ‘Comunque, col cavolo che farò i loro test.’, scrivendo l’ultima parola con una smorfia infastidita e quasi ringhiante.

Dirk sorrise di nuovo un poco, e annuì compartecitamente. ‘Sì, capisco…’

E capiva davvero. Anche lui non si sentiva affatto nello spirito di assecondare quelli della CIA. Beh, per quanto poteva fisicamente farlo, naturalmente.

Loro, dopotutto, non avevano mai capito.

‘Loro non capiscono come funziona.’ scrisse, pensieroso, quasi come se stesse parlando ad alta voce e tra sé e sé, piuttosto che con la cosciente intenzione di condividere il pensiero.

Ma Bart annuì con aria estremamente e immediatamente comprensiva, come se fosse perfettamente d’accordo, e capisse quanto mai perfettamente.

Doveva essere così, ricordo Dirk a se stesso. Si rammentò della prima volta che l’aveva vista faccia a faccia, e senza rendersene del tutto conto la fissò attraverso la parete trasparente come se la studiasse meglio. Lei era come lui. In qualche modo. Non esattamente proprio come lui, certo, lei non era un’investigatrice olistica, e la sua missione non era risolvere casi; almeno quanto lui non era un assassino olistico che se ne andava in giro ad uccidere persone. Rabbrividì e per un intenso momento fu estremamente grato di non essere ciò che lei era.

Bart lo stava contemplando a sua volta, ma con aria distratta, come se stesse riflettendo su qualcos’altro. ‘Io non lavoro per nessuno.’ Scrisse.

Dirk corrugò un poco la fronte, confuso.

Bart scosse appena la testa, e pazientemente scrisse di nuovo ‘Loro vogliono che lavori per loro. Ma io non lavoro per nessuno. Io non lavoro affatto.’

Stavolta Dirk comprese, e annuì di rimando, rivolgendole uno sguardo per assicurarle che aveva inteso perfettamente ciò che intendeva dire. Come non poteva? Era esattamente lo stesso per lui.

Era quello, sopra ad ogni cosa, che la CIA si era sempre rifiutata di capire, o di accettare. Non che lui non avesse provato a spiegarlo, sebbene forse in maniera non troppo chiara, ma più e più volte e insistentemente, a Riggins prima di tutto. Non era così che funzionava, non poteva essere e non avrebbe mai potuto essere così che funzionava. La CIA poteva cercare di convincerli o persuaderli, con le buone o con le cattive maniere, e poteva cercare di costringerli o di ricattarli o chissà che altro; poteva tenerli rinchiusi per giorni e giorni in totale isolamento, torturarli o fare loro il lavaggio del cervello ma in ogni caso, assolutamente in ogni caso, né lui né Bart né nessun’altro come loro avrebbe mai potuto usare la loro connessione con l’universo per qualche scopo scelto e prescritto e deciso dalla CIA. Mai e poi mai. 

Semplicemente… non era così che funzionava.

E per questo loro erano senza speranza, nel momento in cui erano prigionieri della CIA. Se anche lo avessero voluto, non avrebbero mai potuto fare ciò che la CIA voleva da loro, né tantomeno avere speranze di riuscirvi, come Dirk aveva più volte visto coi suoi stessi occhi e provato sulla sua stessa pelle nel corso della precedente prigionia. Né potevano fungere da cavie per estrapolare qualche dato o spiegazioni para-scientifica su come funzionasse la loro connessione con l’universo. Non c’erano regole, in ciò che loro erano. E questo era qualcosa di semplicemente inaccettabile per la CIA; loro non riuscivano ad accettare di non poter comprendere il funzionamento di quella connessione, concepirla non come una specie di potere paranormale, né arrendersi al dato di fatto incontrovertibile che non potevano riuscire in alcun modo a piegarla ai loro scopi e sfruttarla in tal senso.

Dirk ricordava che una volta, cedutigli i nervi e guidato dalla disperazione, aveva gridato dritto in faccia a Riggins che lui stesso non era in grado né poteva controllare quella connessione con l’universo, né decidere dove lo avrebbe portato o che cosa avrebbe dovuto fare, quindi perché mai avrebbero dovuto riuscirvi loro? Che speranze avrebbero mai potuto avere loro? Ma ricordava anche bruciantemente la calma e controllata risposta convinta di Riggins: che se lui non poteva controllarla, avrebbe potuto essere il loro intermediario con essa. Dirk si era arreso, come tante altre volte, per l’esaustione di sbattere dolorosamente e vanamente contro quel muro di rifiuto a comprendere e accettare le cose così come stavano, e persa tutta la sua animosità aveva mormorato solo e ancora che loro non volevano capire, e che comunque non ci sarebbero mai riusciti. Ma Riggins gli aveva semplicemente messo una mano su una spalla con un che di intenso consolatorio e rabbonente, e gli aveva detto di non preoccuparsi, che lui poteva riuscirci, bastava solo che continuasse a provarci e a impegnarvicisi. Forse quella era stata una delle prime volte in cui Dirk aveva iniziato a comprendere quanto lo odiasse. Quanto odiasse Riggins e tutti gli altri della CIA che si rifiutavano di capire. Ma soprattutto Riggins. Perché lui ci teneva anche a cercare di risultare paternamente comprensivo e consolatorio, e convinto di saperla più lunga di lui.

Dirk si riscosse dai suoi pensieri accorgendosi che Bart stava scrivendo qualcos’altro sulla parete divisoria.

‘Comunque, non resterò qui per molto.’

Dirk la fissò interrogativo. ‘Che cosa vuoi dire?’

Bart alzò brevemente le spalle con tranquillo disimpegno, e rispose ‘Non posso rimanere qui. Devo andare ad uccidere qualcuno.’

Dirk rabbrividì ma si sforzò di chiedere per sicurezza, anche se probabilmente preferiva non sapere la risposta ‘Chi… devi uccidere?’

Bart gli gettò uno sguardo ad occhi spalancati, sinceramente stupita. ‘Non lo so.’ rispose, come se fosse la cosa più ovvia del mondo. E Dirk si rese conto che in effetti lo era. Naturalmente… lei, dopotutto, era come lui.

‘Ma c’è sempre qualcuno che devo uccidere.’ scrisse ancora Bart sulla parete ‘Quindi, uscirò presto di qui.’

Dirk emise un tremulo sospiro e sorrise pallidamente, incerto ma suo malgrado simpatetico. ‘Sì… immagino che tu abbia ragione.’

Bart lo stava di nuovo guardando sorpresa. ‘Anche tu uscirai presto di qui.’

Dirk esitò e si rabbuiò, crollando le spalle afflitto. ‘Non ne sono così sicuro…’ rispose infine.

Bart gli dedicò un altro sguardo confuso. ‘Tu sei come me.’ gli scrisse ancora ‘Se rimani qui, non potrai fare ciò che l’universo vuole che tu faccia. Quindi, anche tu. Uscirai presto. Come me.’

Dirk strinse le labbra e tornò a guardarla. Dopo qualche momento, sforzò un sorriso incerto e annuì, anche se non ne era ancora così sicuro. Dopotutto, l’ultima volta era stato prigioniero della CIA per anni. Si chiese se non fosse stato lo stesso anche per Bart.

‘Sei già stata anche tu in… un posto del genere prima, vero?’ non riuscì a trattenersi dal chiederle. ‘Intendo, prigioniera della CIA.’

Bart contorse il naso in una smorfia. ‘Sì. Mai tanto. Per un po’, a volte.’ gli rispose. Poi, notando la sua espressione impressionata, aggiunse ‘Solo per poco. Poi uscivo.’

‘Come?’ scrisse freneticamente e immediatamente Dirk.

Bart lo fissò di nuovo come se avesse fatto una domanda assurda e dall’ovvia risposta, e infine scrisse ‘Persone che dovevano morire morivano. E io uscivo. Poi altre persone morivano.’

Dirk annuì lentamente, piuttosto a disagio. ‘Capisco…’ sillabò permettendole di leggergli il labiale.

Bart scrisse di nuovo qualcosa. ‘E poi, devo ritrovare Ken.’

Dirk corrugò la fronte. ‘Ken?’

‘Sì. Quello che sta con me.’ rispose semplicemente Bart.

Dirk esitò un momento, poi domandò ‘E’ il tuo… assistent-amico?’

Bart corrugò la fronte, fissando l’ultima parola come se la offendesse personalmente nel suo risultarle incomprensibile, e infine lo guardò e scosse la testa in quel modo che lui aveva imparato significava che non aveva idea di che cosa lui stesse dicendo.

Dirk rifletté rapidamente e alla fine, piuttosto che riscrivere le parole staccate, optò per scegliere tra una delle due ‘È il tuo amico?’

Bart sembrò prendersi un momento per pensarci sopra, e infine alzò le spalle e rispose ‘Non so che cos’è un amico. Non ne ho mai avuto uno.’

Dirk sussultò appena, poi la guardò a lungo, in silenzio, e infine sorrise appena, più che altro tra sé e sé. Sì, decisamente lei era quanto mai come lui. Dopo qualche altro istante, prese una decisione e scrisse ‘Penso che lo sia. Tuo amico.’

Bart inclinò la testa di lato, come ponderando la cosa per qualche momento. Infine alzò le spalle come se non facesse troppa differenza in fondo trovare una definizione precisa. ‘Ken è Ken. E basta.’ scrisse infatti, come se fosse giunta a quella conclusione.

Dirk le rivolse comunque un accenno di sorriso e annuì.

Bart sembrò colpita da un pensiero e gli chiese ‘Tu l’hai visto, Ken?’

Dirk si intristì, e suo malgrado dovette risponderle ‘No. Mi spiace. Non dopo l’ultima volta che…’, ma si interruppe, prima di puntualizzare che l’aveva visto per l’ultima volta quando lei aveva cercato di ucciderlo per la seconda volta nello spazio di poche ore. ‘Non dopo l’ultima volta, quando eravamo nella cantina.’ optò per scrivere infine. Probabilmente era molto più saggio evitare di ricordarle che inizialmente lei intendeva fermamente ucciderlo. Magari, se era fortunato, se lo era dimenticato e basta. E se era ancora più fortunato non le sarebbe tornato in mente almeno fintanto che non si fossero trovati a molti chilometri di distanza. Così almeno lui avrebbe avuto un buon vantaggio per iniziare a correre nella direzione opposta.

Tuttavia, fissando l’aria profondamente immusonita e intristita di Bart quando lesse la sua risposta si sentì un po’ meno risentito per tutti quei tentativi di uccisione, e un poco più simpatetico verso di lei.

Stupido Dirk, sempre pronto ad essere comprensivo verso chi ha tentato di ucciderlo più di una volta, non appena colui o colei sembri profondamente intristito.

‘Sono sicuro che quando uscirai da qui… lo ritroverai. Ken, intendo.’ le scrisse sull’onda di quell’empatia che sapeva in fondo avrebbe preferito non provare per la sua quasi-assassina.

Bart si illuminò tuttavia, e sogghignò con soddisfatta sicurezza. Sghignazzò anche un poco.

E scrisse di rimando ‘Ci puoi giurare.’

Dirk si sforzò di rendere il suo sorriso di rimando un po’ meno pallido e inquietato dallo sghignazzare giulivo di lei.

Doveva essere solo il modo di essere sinceramente felice della sua quasi-assassina, dopotutto.

Ore dopo, Dirk fu nuovamente svegliato dai colpi sordi che ormai gli erano diventati familiari.

Quando aprì gli occhi, tuttavia, scoprì con sorpresa che non si trattava di Bart che stava cercando di attirare la sua attenzione per comunicare.

Invece, tanto Bart quanto quelli del Trio Chiassoso si stavano lanciando gridando furiosamente e selvaggiamente e assai minacciosamente contro le pareti che davano sul corridoio, fissando un punto in movimento da qualche parte lungo di esso.

In un istante Dirk intuì di che cosa si trattava e balzò giù dal letto, avvicinandosi a sua volta alla parete della sua cella che dava sul corridoio, e scrutando lungo di esso, già preso in quella morsa di aspettativa e timore insieme.

Aveva intuito giusto. Un piccolo ma ben equipaggiato drappello di energumeni totalmente rivestiti da pesante tute di assalto e dotati di grossi fucili moderni e dall’aria particolarmente offensiva stavano marciando lungo il corridoio avvicinandosi alle loro celle. Di fronte a loro camminava con aria elegantemente a suo agio e sicura di sé una donna bionda che Dirk non aveva mai visto prima.

Dirk seguì il loro spostamento con lo sguardo incollato a loro, e con suo dispiacere li vide arrestarsi proprio di fronte alla parete della sua cella. Mentre lui arretrava di rimando verso la parete di fondo opposta a quella che dava sul corridoio, gli uomini si disposero in una regolare fila di fronte ad essa e in mezzo al corridoio, davanti a loro la donna che attendeva in piedi con tranquillità, e quello che sembrava il comandante in capo del drappello che la affiancava.

In pochi istanti, Dirk vide la donna dire qualcosa di breve e conciso, il capo del drappello annuire e dire qualcosa a sua volta, in risposta al quale tutti gli altri energumeni dietro di loro puntarono le armi verso la parete della sua cella, tenendosi pronti a fare fuoco.

Sebbene Dirk avesse valutato che quella parete sembrava a prova di proiettile, si ritrovò a rannicchiarsi contro la parete di fondo e ad alzare istintivamente le mani sopra la testa, continuando a guardarli con gli occhi spalancati.

Ma il comandante del drappello parlò di nuovo brevemente, stavolta rivolto al polso che si era avvicinato al viso. O, più probabilmente, ad un comunicatore inserito nello spesso polsino della tuta anti-tutto da battaglia che indossava.

Dopo pochi istanti, la parete trasparente e infrangibile della cella di Dirk che dava sul corridoio sembrò percorsa da una lievissima vibrazione, al punto che lui credette che forse era la sua vista che gli stava giocando un brutto scherzo. Tuttavia, quando la donna parlò, stavolta riuscì ad udirla chiaramente. Doveva essersi aperto un varco nella parete trasparente, forse tramite una porta scorrevole all’interno della parete stessa. O semplicemente doveva essere stato attivato un qualche interfono.

La donna gli disse, in un tono così falsamente gelidamente cortese che Dirk decise che non gli piaceva per niente, a parte per il fatto che probabilmente era il nuovo capo del progetto ‘Ala Nera’ naturalmente, e già quello sarebbe stato sufficiente per non piacergli affatto: «Sono spiacente per essere stata costretta ad una convocazione così… brusca. Ma mi farebbe molto piacere scambiare due parole con lei. Se volesse essere così gentile da seguirmi in un luogo più idoneo ad avere una tranquilla conversazione, ne sarei deliziata.»

Dirk cercò di farsi venire in mente qualcosa di molto intelligente, acuto e pungente da rispondere, ma la sua testa rimase vuota, e il suo sguardo aveva la cattiva abitudine di essere attratto ripetitivamente e con notevole allarme verso le armi spianate puntate su di lui.

«Oh, la prego di non farci caso. Sono solo misure di sicurezza standard previste dal protocollo… Sono sicura che lei capisce.»

Dirk tornò a fissarla. Per un momento considerò di risponderle semplicemente: No, non capisco affatto. Ma infine si ritrovò invece a tirarsi in piedi con rassegnazione e ad avanzare lentamente e con precauzione verso di loro.

Per tutto il tempo, mentre seguiva la donna lungo il corridoio, circondato da due uomini armati per lato e seguito dappresso dal resto del drappello, con la vivida sensazione che se solo avesse starnutito gli avrebbero sparato addosso, vide con la coda dell’occhio Bart e quelli del Trio Chiassoso continuare a fare il trenta-diavolo da dentro le loro celle verso la donna e gli uomini armati.

Pensare che se solo non fosse stato per quelle pareti infrangibili probabilmente Bart e quelli del Trio Chiassoso sarebbero stati capaci di cancellare in un istante ogni parvenza di sicurezza e superiorità dai volti di quella donna e del drappello armato lo consolò giusto un poco.

E già tempo addietro, fin nel corso della sua prima prigionia, aveva imparato che in un frangente in cui non sai che cosa potrebbe succederti il momento successivo, che cosa potrebbero farti, o se mentre te ne stavi immerso tuo malgrado nell’enorme nulla della tua cella hanno deciso di ucciderti senza comunicartelo previamente, qualsiasi briciola infinitesimale di pensiero o sensazione che faccia sentire appena un poco meno peggio era come una meravigliosa oasi in un infinito deserto.


	7. 1.7 - Dude, universe is a motherfucker!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nella traduzione italiana del titolo di questo capitolo...: spiacente per l’utilizzo del termine ‘figlio di puttana’, visto che è sessista e più in generale tende ad incolpare la madre di qualcuno (quando magari lei non ha nessuna colpa attinente a quanto sia stronzo/a il/la figlio/a). La traduzione letterale sarebbe in realtà pressappoco ‘scopatore di sua madre’. Non che mi entusiasmi di più come offesa, ma che volete farci, sembra che gli americani siano particolarmente fissati con le offese riguardanti il sesso. Io preferisco comunque ‘stronzo/a’ (e varianti) :p

** Parte ** ** 1 – This is not a simply coincidence… right? **

(Questa non è una semplice coincidenza… giusto?)

****

** Capitolo 07 – Dude, Universe is a motherfucker! **

(Amico, l’universo è un figlio di puttana)

Ken si svegliò bruscamente e così di soprassalto che come prima cosa tirò un profondo respiro come se riemergesse da un’apnea, spalancando gli occhi e rizzandosi quasi a sedere. Quasi.

Ricadde con il proseguo dello stesso movimento inconscio all’indietro, rimbalzando leggermente su una superficie morbida, mentre la sua osservazione del soffitto che lo sovrastava gli comunicava qualcosa di intrinsecamente quanto improbabilmente assai familiare.

Si tirò di nuovo su a sedere di scatto e si guardò freneticamente intorno, riconoscendo con enorme meraviglia semplicemente la sua camera da letto del suo appartamento. Sbattendo le palpebre ancora frastornato, cercò di ridare un senso al tutto attraverso il sentore di un prossimo cospicuo mal di testa.

Per un lunghissimo momento pensò di aver solo sognato tutto. Davvero tutto quanto. E diavolo, sarebbe stato il sogno più allucinante, assurdo e improbabile della sua intera vita.

Aveva davvero solo sognato tutto…? Davvero tutto? Persino Bart, e quella cruda e brutale sequela di omicidi, e via dicendo? Una piccola parte di lui, quella che più apparteneva e rimaneva fedelmente avvinghiata come una cozza allo scoglio al suo vecchio lui, se ne sentì sollevata per un istante. Ma la maggior parte di lui tremò alla sola idea, di aver solo sognato Bart, che lei non fosse reale, che non fosse mai esistita veramente.

Rapidamente iniziò a cercare con lo sguardo qualche indizio che gli dicesse che non era così, che era successo davvero. Ma la sua camera da letto aveva tutta l’aria di voler stolidamente apparire tremendamente normale e usuale, esattamente come la conosceva e come la ricordava.

Guidato da un’improvvisa intuizione disperata, iniziò allora a cercare sul suo stesso corpo, rimboccandosi le maniche per scoprire la pelle delle braccia, e financo i pantaloni per esaminare meglio le gambe. E sospirò di sollievo quando trovò chiari segni di una serie di lividi e graffi e altro che testimoniavano rassicurantemente che non aveva semplicemente sognato il tutto.

Si ritrovò infine a contemplare con uno sguardo sospettoso e la fronte aggrottata il fatto che, benché giacesse semplicemente sul suo letto nella sua camera da letto del suo appartamento, non solo era sopra le coperte e totalmente vestito, ma indossava tanto di scarpe e persino ancora allacciate. E lui non era solito dormire nel suo letto con tanto di scarpe allacciate. Non, perlomeno, se era stato lui a mettersi a letto di suo spontanea volontà.

In un attimo gli tornarono alla mente gli ultimi ricordi coscienti. Rabbrividì di fronte all’immagine di Bart che crollava al suolo, e poi perdeva conoscenza tra le sue braccia. E si portò una mano al collo istintivamente quando ricordò la sensazione pungentemente dolorosa di un ago che gli veniva infilzato nel collo.

L’istante dopo stava praticamente correndo in bagno, e si stava esaminando accuratamente il lato del collo allo specchio. Trovare il pallido segno di quella che sembrava un’iniezione lo rincuorò ulteriormente. Paradossalmente probabilmente era il termine più corretto. Ma almeno significava che non aveva sognato tutto e che non era impazzito.

Significava anche però che Bart era stata… catturata dall’esercito. E che lui era stato in qualche misterioso modo trasportato incosciente fin sopra al suo letto dentro il suo appartamento, e lasciato lì come se niente fosse.

Ritornò nella sua camera da letto muovendosi a lenti passi circospetti, cercando di produrre il minor rumore possibile, guardandosi attorno attento e allarmato. Per buona misura, afferrò saldamente la mazza da baseball che teneva sotto il letto per ogni evenienza sgradevole – e che peraltro aveva acquistato apposta – e aguzzò l’udito il più possibile per sentire eventuali rumori di agenti segreti dell’esercito che si stessero muovendo dentro il suo appartamento nelle altre stanze.

Una perlustrazione di ogni stanza con lenta e nervosa cautela lo lasciò tuttavia con la conclusione che non c’era proprio nessun’altro in casa sua, a parte lui naturalmente. E ancora non aveva idea esattamente di come ci era arrivato.

D’accordo, il come non era forse la domanda più importante, ed era tutto sommato facilmente immaginabile. Dopotutto, era stato steso col sonnifero da una squadra dell’esercito. Dovevano averlo semplicemente scaricato lì come un sacco di patate. E di certo gente simile non aveva bisogno di una copia delle chiavi quando voleva entrare da qualche parte senza bussare, o disturbarsi di rendere il tutto anche solo un minimo di facciata più legale.

La domanda più importante era probabilmente perché. Ma la risposta non gli piaceva molto al momento, perché comprendeva un ragionamento che suonava all’incirca come ‘quando avrebbero potuto tranquillamente e molto più direttamente eliminarmi e far sparire il mio cadavere’.

Ken deglutì corposamente.

Poi, il suo sguardo venne attirato da un particolare: un piccolo foglietto scritto appoggiato tranquillamente sul ripiano del mobile accanto alla porta d’ingresso. Si avvicinò con inutile ma sentita cautela, e lo prese tra le dita, leggendolo attentamente.

Non che ci fosse molto da leggere. Né da interpretare.

Diceva solamente ‘È molto meglio per te se dimentichi tutto quanto e fai come se niente fosse successo.’

Ken si ritrovò ad emettere un verso malsanamente simile ad una risatina isterica. Giusto perché sembravano le parole di un pessimo e banalissimo copione di un ancora più pessimo e banale film di spionaggio. L’ilarità gli morì in fretta dentro quando subito dopo realizzò che lui era completamente addentro a quel pessimo film.

A differenza di un film, tuttavia, in cui è praticamente scontato che – affinché la trama possa continuare e portare da qualche parte – il personaggio decida di non ubbidire all’imposizione della minaccia e invece vi ci si ribelli, Ken era perfettamente consapevole che in quel momento in fondo poteva scegliere.

Così come era perfettamente consapevole che _doveva_ fare una scelta.

Le opzioni erano alquanto chiare e ristrette.

Lasciare perdere il tutto, fare come se tutte le cose assurde, folli e altamente pericolose in cui si era ritrovato negli ultimi giorni non fossero accadute, dimenticare Bart, e tornare alla sua banale e noiosa vita di elettricista e, all’occorrenza e quando c’era un buon compenso in ballo, improvvisarsi hacker per qualche lavoretto non propriamente legale.

Oppure mollare tutto quanto della sua banale e tranquilla vita, e andare alla ricerca di Bart ovunque l’avessero portata, per liberarla e continuare a viaggiare con lei ovunque l’avesse portata il raggiungere la sua successiva vittima prescelta dall’universo. Il che significava tranquillamente che probabilmente non sarebbe mai riuscito a trovare Bart, che eventualmente sarebbe stavolta sul serio stato ucciso e fatto sparire nel nulla dalla CIA, che non sarebbe mai riuscito lontanamente a liberarla, e che se anche per qualche improbabilissimo motivo fosse riuscito invece a fare tutto quello il resto della sua vita non sarebbe stato molto lungo ancora ad andarsene in giro con un’assassina olistica.

O angelo della morte.

Il _suo_ angelo della morte, per la precisione.

Per un momento, Ken si ritrovò assurdamente e non del tutto coscientemente ad alzare lo sguardo al soffitto, come se sperasse un poco che l’universo – o chi per lui – gli desse un qualche segno di quello che doveva fare.

Il soffitto del suo appartamento, tuttavia, sembrava non avere nulla in particolare da dirgli in proposito.

«E va bene…» disse Ken, lentamente e a mezza voce. E sì, a tutti gli effetti parlando da solo. «Ho capito.» disse ancora, con appena un poco di decisione in più.

E quindi appallottolò il foglietto e lo lanciò tranquillamente nel cestino dei rifiuti, dopo un momento di riflessione decise di lasciare la mazza da baseball appoggiata nell’ingresso, e uscì dalla porta richiudendosela alle spalle e portandosi con sé giusto una giacca.

Dopo qualche minuto, ritornò per prendere anche un po’ di contanti che potevano essergli utili. Ma poi sul serio marciò fuori di casa senza ulteriori ripensamenti.

Quando Todd spense la conversazione del cellulare dopo aver a stento e distrattamente salutato la voce dall’altra parte, e invece di dire qualcosa continuò a fissare davanti a sé con aria vuota e piuttosto scioccata, Farah gli scoccò uno sguardo di sbieco staccando gli occhi un momento dalla strada.

«Che cosa c’è?» domandò, corrugando le sopracciglia.

Todd boccheggiò un momento come un pesce fuor d’acqua, o come se non trovasse le parole. E infine le rivolse uno sguardo profondamente dispiaciuto e allo stesso tempo nervosamente inquietato.

«Dicono che… Estevez è… morto… » mormorò infine, ancora tra lo scosso e l’incredulo.

Farah lo fissò di rimando per qualche istante in completo silenzio, come se stesse cercando di registrare anche lei esattamente quell’informazione. Infine riportò uno sguardo terribilmente serio e indurito sulla strada e chiese solo, con voce arida e cupa «Come?»

Un momento prima, era sembrata un’idea sensata e ragionevole cercare l’aiuto e il supporto di chi poteva essere dalla loro parte, e allo stesso tempo potesse credere loro senza pensare che dovevano essere impazziti, e infine e soprattutto su cui sapevano di poter contare quando si trattava di starsi probabilmente per cacciare in un’altra sequela di eventi burrascosamente pericolosi. L’unico che conoscevano e che era venuto loro in mente che sembrasse poter corrispondere a quel curriculum era stato Estevez.

Todd corrugò la fronte. «Mi hanno detto che… c’è stato una specie di attacco da parte di un folle armato alla centrale di polizia, fuori dall’orario di apertura al pubblico. E che…»

«Stronzate.» ringhiò di colpo Farah tra i denti.

Todd le lanciò uno sguardo piuttosto allarmato.

«Maledizione!» imprecò di colpo e con furia Farah, dopo qualche istante di silenzio, tirando un pugno al volante. Todd sussultò, ma prima che potesse spaventarsi sul serio lei era già tornata apparentemente calma. O perlomeno, stava ancora semplicemente guidando, sebbene le sue labbra strette in una sottile linea e lo sguardo feroce con cui fissava la strada come se volesse aggredirla la dicevano molto più lunga.

Todd abbassò affranto lo sguardo di nuovo sullo schermo del suo telefonino, nel quale campeggiava la mappa del percorso che aveva segnato per arrivare da lì al bar da dove aveva chiamato Amanda per l’ultima volta. L’unico straccio di indizio che avevano. Sarebbero servite diverse ore di viaggio. Poteva capire l’irritazione di Farah anche solo per quello.

«Sembrava…» iniziò a dire, piano. Poi ci ripensò meglio e disse «Era un tipo a posto.»

Farah annuì con convinzione, e non aggiunse altro, continuando a fissare furente la strada che scorreva dinanzi a loro.

Dopo qualche momento, tuttavia lei disse ancora «Stanno cancellando le tracce.»

Todd deglutì uno sgradevole groppo che si ritrovò in gola. E si sforzò di dire, suo malgrado «Quindi è… per… a causa nostra?»

Farah gli scoccò un rapido sguardo interrogativo, la sua espressione appena più ammorbidita. «Che cosa vuoi dire…?»

Todd alzò le spalle e sbuffò nervosamente e tristemente, agitandosi un poco sul sedile a disagio. Ma per quanto facesse, la sensazione sgradevole che accompagnava quel pensiero aveva l’aria di una di quelle che non l’avrebbero abbandonato facilmente. Anzi, che potevano tranquillamente accompagnarlo anche per il resto della vita.

«La villa e… Estevez… e… tutte le altre persone che sono morte per via di… del caso che abbiamo… hum… risolto… È a causa nostra?»

Un istante dopo averlo detto, se ne pentì atrocemente. Perché probabilmente era l’ultima cosa che Farah aveva bisogno di sentire in quel momento.

Ma lei scosse appena la testa, dopo un lungo momento di riflessione, e disse con sicurezza «No. Non lo è.». Stava di nuovo fissando la strada, e sembrava rivolgersi tanto a se stessa quanto a lui. «Non è… non siamo stati noi a… Voglio dire…» tentò di esplicitare meglio, deglutendo a tratti nel mentre, e cercando di padroneggiare il suo nervosismo combattuto.

«Sì, ho capito.» tagliò corto Todd, cercando di sollevare entrambi da quella dilaniante questione.

Farah sospirò stancamente, chiudendo per un istante gli occhi.

Quando li riaprì, quasi immediatamente frenò bruscamente, rallentando fin quasi a fermare l’auto.

Todd si rizzò più dritto a sedere e subito domandò allarmato «Che c’è??», guardandosi attorno freneticamente e già temendo il peggio, anche se non aveva alcuna idea precisa di che cosa potesse ormai rappresentare esattamente per lui ‘il peggio’.

Farah non rispose, ma seguendo la linea del suo sguardo assottigliato e seriamente analitico, Todd si ritrovò a fissare un’auto semplicemente parcheggiata a bordo della strada. Ma non era tanto l’auto in sé e per sé che aveva colpito l’attenzione di Farah, come lui rilevò ben presto. E nemmeno tanto il fatto che avesse uno dei finestrini completamente spaccato.

Era più che altro il fatto che sulla fiancata d’essa qualcuno avesse tracciato con una bomboletta spray di un acceso rosso un segno. La cifra ‘3’, per la precisione.

E Todd poteva riconoscere precisamente dove aveva già visto esattamente quel semplice e comune simbolo tracciato con esattamente lo stesso colore di bomboletta spray. Se non altro perché uno identico campeggiava ancora perfettamente su una parete del suo appartamento.

Solo allora, alzando lo sguardo, realizzò che l’auto era parcheggiata esattamente davanti alla casa di Springborough in mattoni rossi che gli era assai familiare.

Ken si muoveva per le strade spiandosi intorno come un perfetto paranoico allo stadio terminale, il cappuccio di una felpa tirato su e la visiera del cappellino che aveva acquistato poco prima in un negozio economico calato sugli occhi. E sì, in fondo sapeva che probabilmente a quel modo poteva risultare tranquillamente come l’individuo più sospetto al mondo a praticamente tutti i passanti; ma in cuor suo gli veniva quasi da ridere istericamente a ricordare come nell’ultima settimana si fosse spostato lungo strade anche più trafficate e in orari più di punta con vestiti sporchi e stropicciati e più o meno strappati o sporchi di macchie di sangue affiancando una tizia dall’aspetto folle e pericoloso che sembrava uscita da un qualche film horror e se possibile ancora più malridotta di lui a vedersi, come avesse parcheggiato un’ambulanza rubata in sosta vietata, come avesse attraversato la hall di un albergo piuttosto lussuoso trascinando la suddetta tizia che strillava di dolore e piangeva di irritazione con un coltello piantato in una gamba, e così via… e il tutto senza mai doversi preoccupare di attirare l’attenzione di qualcuno su di loro.

Ad ogni modo, ora era particolarmente concentrato sul guardarsi intorno febbrilmente per cercare di capire se qualcuno lo stava pedinando, tenendo d’occhio in generale, eventualmente preparandosi a placcarlo e a caricarlo di peso su un furgone senza targa.

E sì, sapeva perfettamente, mentre entrava in un internet point qualsiasi e pagava per una postazione sistemandovicisi poi senza smettere di lanciarsi sguardi attorno per sicurezza, che probabilmente e molto più precisamente il suo caso era una sindrome di Stoccolma allo stadio terminale.

Dopotutto, stava cercando di trovare dov’era tenuta prigioniera e liberare colei che all’inizio aveva tentato di ucciderlo e poi lo aveva tenuto sotto sequestro per ore.

Così come era abbastanza persuaso ormai che l’unica vera e propria idea che gli era venuta al momento, l’unica persona a cui poteva rivolgersi per una simile missione senza speranza, era una sola.

Prese un respiro, e iniziò a digitare sulla tastiera di un semplice motore di ricerca qualsiasi il nome di chi stava cercando.

‘Dirk Gently’.

Dopodiché, un attimo prima di premere il tasto di invio, si concedette un istante di raccoglimento breve ma intenso in cui sperò per il meglio.

La prima cosa che Todd notò, quando finì di salire di corsa la rampa di scale e raggiunse il piano su cui si trovava il suo appartamento, furono le due persone sedute lungo il corridoio come se vi ci fossero lasciate cadere di peso, la schiena appoggiata al muro di fianco alla porta di casa sua, e gli occhi chiusi come se stessero dormendo esausti.

Prima ancora che Farah, che lo seguiva subito dietro, avesse avuto occasione di vederli lei stessa, Todd si stava lanciando di corsa lungo il corridoio verso di loro.

«Amanda!!!» gridò, invaso da un’incredibile ondata di assoluto sollievo.

Amanda sussultò violentemente e spalancò gli occhi, girando la testa verso di lui, e in un istante era balzata in piedi e gli stava correndo incontro, gridando a sua volta «Todd!»

Un Vogel ancora intontito dal brusco risveglio e una Farah decisamente quasi incredula ma sorridente di sollievo si ritrovarono a fissare dai lati opposti della scena i due fratelli che si abbracciavano stretti.

L’istante successivo, tuttavia, Amanda si staccò di colpo dall’abbraccio e fece un passo indietro, come se stesse rivalutando il suo gesto impulsivo.

«Che cosa è successo??» domandò Todd, fissandola da capo a piedi estremamente preoccupato e agitato. «Oh, è così bello rivederti!»

Ma l’espressione di lei aveva già ripreso le distanze. «Non sono qui per te.» comunicò, con voce più fredda.

Todd si irrigidì, ricordando perfettamente il perché del suo comportamento, e la fissò come se il cuore gli si fosse spezzato.

Amanda distolse lo sguardo da lui e guardò alle sue spalle. «Oh, Farah!» esclamò, superandolo per andare ad abbracciare anche lei.

«Hem… ciao… è… davvero bello vedere che stai bene e… eccetera…» improvvisò Farah, dopo essersi sciolta dall’abbraccio.

«Ciao.» masticò distrattamente Vogel, senza staccare lo sguardo da Amanda, come se fosse in attesa di vedere rivelata che cosa fosse la successiva cosa da fare, o verso la quale lanciarsi alla cieca.

«Dov’è Dirk?» domandò subito Amanda, guardando lungo il resto del corridoio con aspettativa fremente. Dopotutto, era lui che dovevano assumere prima di tutto, per ritrovare gli altri.

Quando non udì alcuna pronta risposta, voltò di scatto lo sguardo su Farah e Todd. Il modo in cui loro stavano evitando il suo e sembravano intristiti la preoccupò parecchio.

«Dove è Dirk?» scandì di nuovo, con più decisione, e optando per rivolgere il suo sguardo severo e grave in particolare su Todd.

Ma lui la spiò appena e sembrò dover cercare le parole.

«Lui è… » iniziò Farah, esitando. Ma quando Amanda spostò su di lei il suo sguardo di occhi accuratamente preoccupati e allargati, si sentì praticamente cedere all’istante. «Crediamo che sia stato… rapito. Dalla CIA.»

Amanda spalancò ancora di più gli occhi. Quello non stupì Todd e Farah di per sé; insomma, era perfettamente comprensibile che una simile informazione risultasse sorprendente, se non inverosimile, e comunque non facilmente immaginabile. Quello che li stupì fu che Amanda non sembrasse così sorpresa o stranita come avrebbe dovuto essere.

Come in conferma a ciò, udirono Vogel mormorare in tono abbattuto «Oh no. Anche lui?»

Todd e Farah si ritrovarono a fissare il quarto del Trio Chiassoso con sguardi tra il perplesso e l’allucinato.

Ma in quello stesso momento notarono anche più distintamente che, per l’appunto, non c’era traccia nelle immediate vicinanze degli altri tre del Trio Chiassoso.

«Oh…» gemette sconsolatamente Amanda, tornando a lasciarsi scivolare con la schiena lungo la parete del corridoio, finché non atterrò di nuovo a sedere più o meno nella posizione in cui si trovava prima. «Fanculo!» aggiunse con sentimento, rivolta a nessuno in particolare, o forse a tutto in generale.

Todd fece un passo in avanti verso di lei, come se stesse per chinarsi in ginocchio di fianco a lei e tentare di consolarla. «Noi… lo ritroveremo. Ritroveremo Dirk e…». Ma si bloccò e tacque quando Amanda gli scoccò una rapida ma eloquente occhiata che sembrava dirgli ‘non provarci nemmeno’.

Farah decise di tenersi rispettosamente in disparte dal dissidio familiare in corso.

Vogel, invece, si tornò ad accucciare anche lui sul pavimento di fronte ad Amanda, fissando la sua espressione abbattuta con aria preoccupata ed empaticamente intristita. Poi allungò una mano e gliela infilò nel taschino del giubbotto di jeans nero che indossava.

Immediatamente Todd si fece avanti d’istinto, agitando una mano verso di lui nel tentativo di spingergli via la mano. «Hey, tu…!» iniziò a protestare.

Ma Amanda spinse via Todd e alzò appena la voce, intimandogli «Lascialo in pace.», mentre gli rifilava un’occhiataccia penetrante. Todd la fissò, ferito e pentito allo stesso tempo, e comunque aprì e chiuse la bocca come cercando di giustificarsi.

In quel momento, Amanda si ritrovò improvvisamente qualcosa che le penzolava davanti agli occhi, tanto che si ritrovò a incrociarli un poco per riflesso nel tentativo di mettere a fuoco. Riconobbe immediatamente il piccolo personaggio di plastica di un qualche cartone animato che non conosceva, colorato e appeso al portachiavi.

Rivolse un piccolo sorriso a Vogel che glielo stava porgendo, e lo prese, spingendo il pulsante per far scaturire la piccola ridda di colori fleshanti, lasciando ricadere la mano in grembo e continuando a fissare il piccolo stupido giocattolino, mentre Vogel continuava a sorvegliare la sua espressione attentamente e speranzosamente.

Todd e Farah si limitarono a fissare la scena, aggrottando un poco la fronte.

«Amico…» disse Amanda dopo un poco, continuando a fissare il piccolo portachiavi di plastica. Poi alzò di colpo lo sguardo su Todd, con un’espressione estremamente convinta. «L’universo è un figlio di puttana.» affermò.

Todd rimase un momento confuso, ma poi, lentamente, sorrise di riflesso. «Sì. Credo proprio di sì.» ammise. E inoltre, aggiunse tra sé e sé nella sua mente, non era come se Dirk non avesse cercato di dirglielo e farglielo capire. Più di una volta, a dirla tutta.

Amanda si reinfilò il portachiavi di plastica nella tasca del giubbetto di jeans nero e si tirò in piedi, appoggiandosi alla parete. Vogel si alzò in piedi di fianco a lei parimenti, come se fosse più che pronto a seguirla ovunque, e deciso a non mollare il suo fianco per nessuna ragione al mondo.

«Va bene.» disse Amanda, di nuovo sembrando non rivolta a nessuno in particolare. «Allora, ce la caveremo da soli.» aggiunse solo, mentre si incamminava verso le scale, fermandosi solo un momento per alzare la mano in un accenno di saluto verso Todd senza nemmeno guardarlo in faccia, e per abbracciare rapidamente Farah. «Farah. Todd. Alla prossima…»

«Cos..? Dov…?» iniziò a balbettare Todd, sbattendo le palpebre. «Amanda?!» riuscì infine a verbalizzare, iniziando a seguire lei e Vogel che già stavano scendendo le scale. «Dove stai andando?»

«A trovare gli altri.» rispose solo lei, senza nemmeno voltarsi, e come se rispondergli fosse un surplus eventualmente non così necessario. Ma qualcosa nel suo tono tradiva il sottofondo fragile e sull’orlo delle lacrime della sua determinazione ferrea.

«Ma… lo faremo! Insieme! Li ritroveremo tutti! Dirk e… e gli altri del… i tuoi amici.» si affrettò ad aggiungere trafelato Todd, seguendoli ancora giù per le scale, con Farah ancora dietro di lui che seguiva a ruota pur mantenendosi rispettosamente fuori dal confronto.

«Bene!» scandì Amanda, aprendo con uno scatto secco e piuttosto rabbioso del braccio la porta del condominio, prima di uscire con Vogel alle calcagna. «Ma non ‘insieme’.»

«Oh, andiamo…!» protestò Todd, tra il disperato e l’arrabbiato.

Amanda si bloccò così di netto che Vogel compì una specie di semi-piroetta su se stesso e rischiò di cadere per terra pur di evitare di sbatterle addosso. Quindi, si girò di colpo verso Todd, il quale si arrestò e irrigidì sul posto, e lo perforò con uno sguardo di fuoco.

«’Andiamo’? ‘Andiamo’??» strillò, furente e incredula «Tu non hai nessun diritto di dirmi…» ed esitò, come se fosse troppo fuori di sé per trovare le parole esatte. «Assolutamente niente di niente.» sillabò infine, sibilando ogni parola.

Todd crollò le spalle e la guardò, implorante. «Lo so… Ma…»

«’Ma’ niente.» lo interruppe Amanda, girandosi su se stessa per andarsene.

Fu allora che un tizio con un cappuccio tirato sulla testa e un cappellino la cui visiera gli copriva gli occhi, che fino ad allora non avevano notato per via della concitazione del momento sostare sul marciapiede nei pressi dell’ingresso del palazzo, si avvicinò a loro di alcuni passi con una certa esitazione incerta, e disse «Hey…»

In un istante Farah scattò in avanti, frapponendosi tra i fratelli Brotzmann e il tizio, puntandogli in faccia una pistola che aveva fulmineamente estratto dalla cintola e intimando temibilmente «Fermo dove sei!»

Vogel balzò accanto a lei brandendo la sua sbarra di ferro, teso come un elastico e con gli occhi accesi di una furia attenta e pronta alla lotta, terribilmente serio, come se al minimo accenno di un qualsiasi segnale che gli desse il via libera, o che lui potesse interpretare come tale, fosse pronto a scagliarsi addosso allo sconosciuto.

«No! No! No! Aspetta! Aspettate! Non sono armato!» gridò subito terrorizzato il tizio, arretrando di qualche passo e schizzando le braccia in alto sopra la testa, riuscendo in qualche modo nel mentre anche a tirarsi giù il cappuccio della felpa e a togliersi il cappellino. «Sono io! Sono io!»

«Per chi lavori? Chi ti ha mandato qui?» interrogò Farah con tono stringente, tenendolo perfettamente sotto mira, ed evidentemente avendo deciso di ignorare qualsiasi cosa dicesse.

Ma lo sguardo di Todd si illuminò di colpo, e lui balzò in avanti mettendo con precauzione ma urgenza una mano sulla spalla di Farah, e tentando di mettersi un poco anche davanti a Vogel, pur occhieggiando entrambi con un certo timore. «Aspetta… Farah… Farah? È quel tizio… quello che… quello che ci ha aiutati?»

Farah gli gettò un rapido sguardo di sbieco, confuso e appena scettico. Ma poi tornò a fissare meglio il giovane uomo che stava spostando lo sguardo tra il terrorizzato e lo speranzoso tra la pistola e lei, e che stava tentando di accennare un tirato sorriso.

«Esatto! Sono proprio quello!» confermò, annuendo vigorosamente.

«Quale tizio?» si informò Amanda, alzando le sopracciglia e fissandolo sospettosamente.

Todd si ritrovò a cercare di guardare sia lei che Farah contemporaneamente, mentre spiegava frettolosamente e pazientemente. «Quello che sapeva come riparare la macchina di Spring. Di Webb. Così che abbiamo potuto spedire indietro nel tempo il foglietto per avvertirlo e fare in modo che Lydia nascesse.» sottolineò fissando in particolare Farah.

«Ken. Il mio nome è Ken!» aggiunse in fretta il nominato, continuando a guardare con acuto terrore Farah e Vogel.

Ancora contemplandolo con aria poco convinta, Farah abbassò la pistola, pur tenendola ancora saldamente impugnata con entrambe le mani. «Quello che… era insieme a quella tipa che ha cercato di uccidere Dirk?»

«Bart.» disse automaticamente Ken, annuendo, prima di sembrare registrare esattamente il significato della frase e affrettarsi ad aggiungere, gesticolando quasi disperatamente «Oh, ma lei si stava sbagliando! Cioè, non voleva davvero uccidere Dirk. Cioè, sì, voleva, ma non _doveva_ , ecco… E se n’è accorta! Cioè che era un errore! Perciò non vuole più ucciderlo! Oh, assolutamente no, sul serio.»

Improvvisamente, Ken stava rivalutando quanto potesse essere una buona idea tentare di assumere una delle vittime mancate di Bart per ritrovarla e aiutarla. Istintivamente, scoccò uno sguardo alla incerta e speranzosa ricerca di aiuto verso Todd.

Quest’ultimo sospirò e disse «Sì, è vero. Almeno credo.»

Amanda sembrò giungere ad una sua personale conclusione dopo aver studiato Ken da capo a piedi con un accurato sguardo, e disse solo «Vogel…».

Il nominato le lanciò uno sguardo da sopra la spalla, e dalla sua espressione sembrò decidere che poteva abbassare anche lui il piede di porco di cui era armato e rilassarsi un poco. Anche lui, tuttavia, non smise come Farah di tenere d’occhio Ken con un attento sguardo severamente valutativo.

«Che cosa ci fai qui?» domandò Amanda senza preamboli, il tono tranquillo ma non particolarmente interessato.

«Come ci hai trovato?» incalzò invece Farah, fissandolo più sospettosamente.

Ken esitò un momento, poi sembrò farsi coraggio e confessò «Si tratta di… hem… Bart.»

Todd si occhieggiò intorno piuttosto nervosamente allarmato. «Hey! Non sarà che vuole tentare di uccidere qualcun altro di noi o roba del genere, vero??»

«No. No.» si affrettò a rispondere Ken, alzando di nuovo un poco le mani come a fugare meglio il dubbio e a difendersi allo stesso tempo. «No.» ripeté, prima di esitare di nuovo e dire «Bart è… scomparsa.»

Gli altri si limitarono a fissarlo in silenzio, come se la cosa non potesse sorprenderli più di tanto, né vedessero perché doveva loro interessare particolarmente.

«Beh…» disse infine Todd, ricordando che dopotutto, anche se in un modo piuttosto strano, e che aveva compreso un altro tentativo di uccidere Dirk, anche quella tizia aveva in qualche modo contribuito ad aiutarli a togliersi dai guai, o meglio ad evitare loro una sicura morte, in quella cantina di Villa Spring. «Magari è solo andata a… farsi un giro.». Dopo un attimo ripensamento, mentre Amanda gli gettava una breve occhiata con un sopracciglio decisamente alzato in un chiaro segno di profondo scetticismo, aggiunse più cupamente «O magari ad uccidere qualcun altro…»

Ken scosse la testa con aria afflitta. «No… no… io ero là quindi… So per certo che… beh. È stata rapita.»

Ken rialzò lo sguardo su di loro sapendo che non poteva aspettarsi maggiore comprensione o compartecipazione solo perché aveva aggiunto quel dettaglio, soprattutto non dagli amici di quello che Bart aveva ripetutamente tentato di uccidere. E si ritrovò fissato da una corale occhiata di sguardi spalancati, increduli e intenti.

Al punto che temette seriamente di aver detto qualcosa che non andava.

Almeno, tuttavia, due di loro non lo stavano rimettendo immediatamente sotto minaccia di una pistola puntata e di un piede di porco brandito minacciosamente. Il che era ormai l’equivalente di un segno da prendere con ottimismo per lui.

«Hai detto… ‘rapita’?» domandò Amanda, scandendo le parole accuratamente, e fissandolo con aria così maniacalmente attenta da risultare praticamente inquietante.

«S… sì…?» tentò Ken, incerto.

«Dalla… CIA…?» chiese Todd, lentamente e altrettanto attentamente.

Ken sbatté le palpebre un paio di volte. «No. Dall’esercito.». Poi ci ripensò meglio e osò chiedere «Perché?»

Farah scosse appena la testa con un ché di paziente e lo interrogò «Sei sicuro che non fossero della CIA?»

Ken esitò. «Non… del tutto. Voglio dire, sembravano dell’esercito. Con le tute mimetiche e i carri armati e… beh, tutto il resto.»

«Carri… armati…?» ripeté Todd impallidendo, quasi contemporaneamente ad Amanda che invece esclamò «Carri armati?!?» con gli occhi che sembravano sul punto di schizzarle dalle orbite.

Farah non sembrava altrettanto impressionata. «Okay. Sapresti descrivermi esattamente tutti i particolari che hai visto? Come il colore e il tipo di divise che indossavano, i gradi che avevano sul braccio o sulle spalline, il tipo di armi e automezzi?»

Ken la fissò come se stesse iniziando a sospettare che fosse matta. «Forse… Credo…» iniziò, balbettando.

«No.» lo interruppe Farah «Aspetta un momento. Non mi hai ancora risposto: come ci hai trovati?» e sembrò sul punto di stargli per puntare di nuovo la pistola addosso.

«Ho… ho cercato su internet!» si affrettò a dire Ken, allarmato.

«Su internet…» ripeté meccanicamente Todd, come se cercasse di farsi una ragione del fatto che, giusto per una volta, ci fosse di mezzo un particolare così banale come quello.

«Sì!» confermò disperatamente Ken, annuendo e continuando a sorvegliare Farah e Vogel con timore. «Ho pensato che forse Dirk Gently avrebbe potuto trovare Bart se… se…»

«Se cosa?» domandò Amanda, interessata ma ancora in qualche modo sospesa tra lo scettico e l’aspettativa come di una potenziale enorme rivelazione dietro l’angolo.

«Se… l’universo lo avrebbe voluto…?» confessò Ken, tra l’imbarazzato e il disperato.

Amanda e Todd sembrarono a quel punto di colpo convinti. Vogel abbassò addirittura del tutto il piede di porco, come se Ken avesse appena riscontrato la sua approvazione.

Farah invece continuò ad osservarlo attentamente e sospettosamente. «Come faccio a essere certa che non sei stato costretto a lavorare per la CIA, magari sotto minaccia?»

«Oh, non credo.» disse con calma e scorrevole naturalezza Vogel, scuotendo la testa.

Farah , Todd, Amanda e persino Ken gli scoccarono un lungo sguardo tra il sorpreso e l’incerto.

«Perché no?» si informò comunque Farah, giusto per sicurezza, anche se sembrava dare per scontato che qualsiasi cosa potesse dire quel ragazzino fosse quasi sicuramente un nonsenso partorito casualmente dal suo cervello, ed eventualmente nemmeno contestualizzato con il resto di una qualsiasi conversazione.

Vogel la guardò sorpreso come se fosse ovvio. «Beh, perché ci stanno spiando.» li informò, indicando con un pollice all’indietro al di sopra della sua spalla.

Tutti impallidirono e si girarono a guardare nella direzione che indicava.

Una grossa auto completamente nera, corazzata e con i finestrini oscurati era tranquillamente parcheggiata accanto al marciapiede più giù lungo la strada.

E quasi nello stesso istante in cui tutti si ritrovarono a fissarla, accese il motore e iniziò a sgommare via.

«Fottuti porci maledetti!» gridò Amanda furente, gettandosi di colpo alla rincorsa del veicolo pur non avendo chiaramente alcuna possibilità di raggiungerlo.

«Aspetta, Amanda!! No!!» gridò Todd disperatamente, inseguendola.

«Amanda, fermati!» urlò anche Farah, allarmata, gettandosi a sua volta all’inseguimento per fermarla, mentre Ken rimaneva esattamente fermo dove si trovava, incerto se scappare in direzione opposta o che altro.

Con loro sorpresa, Todd e Farah si ritrovarono superati da un piccolo razzo raso-terra che aveva vagamente le sembianze di Vogel, il quale volò addosso ad Amanda con un impatto singolarmente e sorprendentemente gentile, considerando la velocità a cui correva, e la abbracciò per tenerla ferma.

«Lasciami andare!» strillò lei di riflesso, lottando, prima di rendersi conto che a tenerla ferma era proprio Vogel, e impietrire, guardandolo come se si sentisse tradita, incredula. «Vogel… loro… non capisci?? Sono loro che li hanno presi!»

«Lo so!» annuì Vogel, guardandola con una sorta di tristezza calma.

«E allora perché diavolo non stiamo andando a fargli il culo?!» gridò Amanda, fuori di sé.

Todd, che aveva aperto la bocca per tentare di dire qualcosa, si ritrovò senza parole di fronte alla furia della sorella, o forse al linguaggio che stava usando con tanta intenzione.

«Amanda…» tentò invece Farah, in tono morbido e comprensivo.

«Pericolosi!» affermò invece Vogel, annuendo generosamente e guardandola con un che di implorante.

«Non me ne frega niente! Io…!» replicò Amanda, tentando di trovare le parole, anche se la rabbia si stava mischiando con un procinto di lacrime.

«Prendono anche noi.» aggiunse Vogel.

Sembrò calmarsi solo un poco, guardandolo come se stesse iniziando a capire qualcosa.

«E io ho promesso!» aggiunse Vogel, con disperata urgenza solenne.

Amanda si limitò a fissarlo negli occhi per un lungo momento, in silenzio. Aveva smesso di dimenarsi per cercare di sfuggire alla presa, ma il suo sguardo si stava facendo vuoto e al contempo più arreso e disperato, con la furia che ancora covava in sottofondo come ardenti braci.

«Che cosa… che cosa stai dicendo?» mormorò, se non altro confusa.

«Ho promesso che non ti avrei fatto prendere.» disse solo Vogel.

Amanda abbassò la testa, i capelli che le coprirono lo sguardo, e sembrò giacere in totale atonia arresa.

Vogel la rilasciò lentamente dalla presa, tuttavia continuando a spiarle l’espressione con afflitta tristezza.

«Okay…» disse dopo un lungo momento Amanda, portandosi un polso al viso per asciugarsi il procinto di lacrime che aveva inghiottito, con un gesto rigido e nervoso. «Ho capito.» disse solo ancora, alzando di nuovo lo sguardo in quello di Vogel e annuendo, con un che di parimenti solenne.

Lui le rivolse uno stentoreo sorriso tra il grato e il profondamente sollevato.

«Li ritroveremo.» disse Todd.

Amanda voltò su di lui uno sguardo affatto simpatetico, ma lui proseguì comunque. «Tutti quanti.»

E con ciò, si voltò a scoccare uno sguardo anche a Ken che si era avvicinato lentamente e con precauzione.

Similmente a quando si erano visti l’ultima volta, Ken si limitò a ricambiargli il semplice cenno della testa. Stavolta, tuttavia, come se fosse un deciso gesto di promessa condivisa piuttosto che una sorta di resa incondizionata all’assurdità caotica, totale e generale del tutto.

Rientrare nel suo appartamento semplicemente spingendo la porta d’ingresso ancora rotta non fu un’esperienza particolarmente piacevole per Todd. Specialmente perché, con un’occhiata che lanciò tutt’intorno, ebbe la vivida impressione che qualcuno fosse passato di lì e, naturalmente, non trovando nessuna serratura a impedirglielo avesse optato per portare via un po’ di cose. Non che Todd avesse niente di così grande valore lì, o in generale in suo possesso. A parte per la sua chitarra elettrica. Ma quella giaceva ancora distrutta sul pavimento esattamente lì dove l’aveva lasciata cadere l’ultima volta. A quanto pareva, nemmeno Amanda aveva osato toccarla quando aveva a malapena e all’incirca riordinato un poco.

Todd ebbe l’impressione che fosse passata una vita. Nel corso di una sola settimana. E non era solo per via di tutti gli eventi più o meno gravemente traumatici che si erano succeduti a spron battuto nel corso d’essa. Era più come se, rivedendo le stesse identiche cose che gli erano familiari, non potesse che risultargli quanto mai palese quanto fosse cambiata la sua prospettiva di vedere il mondo in generale.

Se non altro, almeno lui e Amanda erano ancora tutti interi, pensò a mo’ di consolazione scoccandole uno sguardo. Sguardo che lei sembrò ignorare totalmente, inconsapevolmente o meno, mentre semplicemente si lasciava cadere di peso su quello che rimaneva del suo divano, con aria distrutta.

«Uao…» esalò Ken, guardandosi intorno impressionato «Che diavolo è successo qui dentro…?» domandò.

Todd lanciò un’occhiataccia in direzione di Vogel, il quale stava bellamente contemplando la scena di devastazione come se stesse rimirando un’opera d’arte che gli era riuscita particolarmente bene, con tanto di espressione beatamente malinconica.

«Come non detto.» si affrettò ad aggiungere Ken.

Farah sospirò stancamente e si concesse di sedersi su una sedia, che spostò strategicamente accanto alla finestra per poter sorvegliare l’esterno. «D’accordo… Allora… Facciamo il punto.»

Amanda e Ken la fissarono con un che di speranzoso, Vogel con un che di incuriosito, e Todd si rese conto che forse quelle erano le parole che aveva inconsciamente maggiormente temuto nel corso delle ultime ore.

Farah stessa sembrò rendersi conto che il seguito di una simile introduzione poteva rivelarsi più dannoso che benefico per loro stessi, e sembrò immergersi in un’accurata riflessione professionale, corrugando la fronte e fissando il pavimento.

«La CIA ha rapito Dirk, il Trio Chiassoso eccetto me e Vogel, e la sua amica…» disse comunque Amanda con buona volontà e fiduciosa obbedienza, agitando vagamente una mano in direzione di Ken.

«Bart.» disse lui, automaticamente.

«Bart.» ripeté Amanda senza particolare interesse, continuando a guardare Farah con aspettativa.

«E ci stanno seguendo.» precisò Todd.

Dopo un istante, di colpo Farah alzò lo sguardo proprio su di lui, facendolo quasi sussultare. «Okay. Andiamo a… mangiare qualcosa.»

«C…ome?» domandò Amanda, confusa e perplessa, mentre Farah si alzava in piedi e si avviava di nuovo alla porta.

Todd cercò invano di capire, mentre Ken sembrava essere stato colto da un sospetto di aver invece intuito perfettamente. Vogel si alzò in piedi solo quando lo fece Amanda, per seguire lei più che Farah nello specifico.

«Andiamo a mangiare qualcosa.» ripeté solo Farah, con quel suo tono autoritario che sembrava impostarsi come una sorta di pilota automatico qui o là. Ma quando raggiunse la soglia si voltò su se stessa guardandoli tutti ad uno ad uno per essere certa di avere la loro attenzione, ed estrasse dalla tasca della giacca il suo cellulare, con un gesto lento come per essere certa che tutti lo vedessero, appoggiandolo su un mobile con un che di significativo.

Ken annuì quasi subito come se avesse trovato conferma alla sua intuizione, ma non si mosse. Farah lo fissò con intenzione. Ken gesticolò senza emettere suono per comunicare che non lo aveva con sé. Amanda alzò le spalle e disse «Io nemmeno.». «Idem.» aggiunse Vogel.

Todd si ritrovò sotto lo sguardo significativo e in attesa di tutti quanti, e anche se ancora non era sicuro di capire esattamente che diavolo stessero facendo, si limitò ad appoggiare il proprio cellulare accanto a quello di Farah sul mobile.

Lei annuì un’ultima volta con decisione, e quindi marciò fuori dalla porta, lasciando che gli altri la seguissero.


	8. 1.8 - I can see it from the fact you can't even make a proper tea

** Parte 1 – This is not simply a coincidence… right? **

(Questa non è semplicemente una coincidenza… giusto?)

****

** Capitolo 08 – I can see it from the fact that you can’t even make a proper tea **

(Posso vederlo dal fatto che non siete neanche capaci di fare un vero e proprio tè)

Dirk aveva imparato più che bene, nel corso degli anni della sua precedente prigionia presso la CIA, che ci si poteva aspettare qualsiasi cosa quando si veniva condotti fuori dalla propria cella.

E non solo perché di solito nessuno aveva la decenza di dirgli dove fossero diretti, o a fare che cosa, per quanto lui potesse domandarlo ripetitivamente e insistentemente fino allo stremo, salvo nel caso fosse lo stesso Riggins a venirlo a prendere, il quale aveva la forse ancora più irritante abitudine di rispondere a quelle sue domande con risposte vaghe ed evasive e che non dicevano in effetti niente di niente. Ma perché effettivamente poteva trattarsi di qualsiasi cosa.

Per questo, mentre seguiva la donna bionda mai vista prima lungo una serie di corridoi, scortato dall’opprimente drappello di uomini armati, non provò nemmeno a chiederlo.

O forse anche perché nel frattempo era cambiato, almeno un poco dopotutto. E stava scoprendo che una piccola parte di lui ci teneva a mettere alla prova un po’ di dignitoso orgoglio, anche se non aveva nessuna reale possibilità di cavarsela.

Inoltre, non c’era Riggins in vista da nessuna parte, nemmeno per sbaglio. E sebbene Dirk avesse imparato a temerlo e detestarlo allo stesso tempo, non poteva negare a se stesso la consapevolezza che molte volte in passato, quando lui aveva avuto un crollo che fosse di rabbia o di disperazione o di ribellione, era stato solo per intercessione di Riggins che non era stato trattato troppo pesantemente con farmaci o punizioni terribili o altri metodi pesantemente costrittivi.

Un tempo lontano, molto all’inizio del suo essere nelle mani della CIA, aveva persino creduto davvero che Riggins intendesse proteggerlo, aiutarlo, cercare di evitargli il peggio. Per pura gentilezza d’animo, di bontà di fondo, e di quella sorta di paternalistico affetto che a volte sembrava davvero provare sinceramente. Ma ora Dirk ne sapeva molto meglio di così.

Per questo la gentilezza affettata e formale con cui la donna attualmente a capo del progetto ‘Ala Nera’ lo invitò a sedersi dopo che erano entrati semplicemente in quello che sembrava a tutti gli effetti il suo ufficio gli fece quasi emettere un sornacchio di divertimento superiore e sarcastico. Certo non era più quel Dirk che si sarebbe fatto far fesso per così poco, né così facilmente.

«Si accomodi, signor Cjelli.» disse molto educatamente la donna, indicandogli una comoda sedia imbottita sistemata dall’altra parte della scrivania dietro la quale lei si sedette.

Dirk studiò con sospettosa attenzione e assai minuziosamente la sedia libera, come se non potesse proprio fare a meno di ponderare se poteva essere stata fornita di spilli celati sotto il cuscino, di fili per renderla elettrificata, di congegni metallici per imprigionargli polsi e caviglie. Ciò nonostante, la sedia continuò a sembrare una comunissima sedia imbottita dall’aria comoda e un po’ elegante.

Quando rialzò lo sguardo sulla donna, notò con fastidio che lei lo stava studiando attentamente con lo sguardo. Uno sguardo che sembrava intelligente e così acuto da essere capace di intuire molto dalla più semplice e breve delle osservazioni, come se potesse – o fosse convinta di poter – sondare solo con quello chissà quali profondità della mente e dell’animo umano, e di giungere a molte conclusioni in proposito.

A disagio, Dirk si lasciò molto lentamente e circospettosamente scivolare a sedere sulla sedia. Niente lo punse, lo elettrificò o lo imprigionò. Ma lui pensò solo e molto saggiamente, almeno secondo lui: ‘Per il momento, almeno.’

La donna gli dedicò un accenno di un cortesissimo e falsissimo sorriso gentile e si rivolse agli uomini armati rimasti fermi sulla porta. «Potete lasciarci, ora.» istruì.

Uno di loro, il capo del drappello, sembrò esitare. «È sicura che sia una buona idea, signora?»

«Oh, sì, ne sono sicura. Sono certa che ce la caveremo benissimo, non è vero signor Cjelli?» rispose lei, fissandolo in quel modo estremamente gentile e affettato.

Dirk si agitò appena sulla sedia, a disagio. E optò per limitarsi ad un lieve accenno con la testa.

«Come desidera, signora.» disse l’uomo, inchinandosi brevemente per congedarsi e facendosi indietro per uscire dalla stanza e chiudere la porta. «In ogni caso, per qualsiasi cosa, siamo qui fuori.» aggiunse appena prima di chiuderla, e Dirk ebbe la sgradevole sensazione che stesse guardando soprattutto lui, e in modo tutt’altro che amichevole. Piuttosto in una maniera decisamente ammonitoria, se non proprio minacciosa.

«Molto bene.» disse distrattamente la donna, agitando appena una mano a mezz’aria verso la porta, senza distogliere per un momento lo sguardo da lui.

Per qualche momento seguì solo un assoluto silenzio. Dirk rimase perfettamente immobile, sostenendo lo sguardo della donna a testa alta. Ma dopo qualche istante, suo malgrado si ritrovò a distoglierlo e a fissarlo piuttosto sulla scrivania. Quello sguardo freddo, calcolatore e invasivo lo metteva sul serio profondamente a disagio.

«Mi perdoni.» disse lei ad un certo punto, facendogli rialzare immediatamente gli occhi con un che di confuso e vagamente allarmato. «Non le ho nemmeno chiesto che cosa gradisce…» disse tuttavia la donna, sorridendo appena con un angolo delle labbra in maniera saccente e soddisfatta mentre pigiava uno dei pulsanti di un interfono appoggiato sulla scrivania, dandogli la sgradevole impressione che si fosse perfettamente accorta della sua confusione perplessa.

«Un tè, magari?» domandò ancora lei, rialzando lo sguardo su di lui. Dirk ebbe la sensazione che lei volesse intrinsecamente comunicargli che in realtà sapeva benissimo tutto ciò che c’era da sapere su di lui, persino nei minimi dettagli, persino che cosa preferiva bere.

Ma Dirk si rizzò meglio a sedere e alzò di nuovo il mento, cercando di assumere una posa più dignitosa possibile.

«Narcotizzato o non, se mi è dato saperlo?» domandò.

Con sua momentanea soddisfazione, vide per un momento un pallido luccichio di sorpresa accendersi nello sguardo della donna. Ma durò poco. Perché quasi subito realizzò dal modo in cui lei lo stava fissando che sembrava più che altro qualcosa di simile all’eccitazione di un predatore malsanamente perverso che, avendo appena scoperto che la preda intende cercare di dibattersi e/o fuggire, non può che rallegrarsene perché ciò prolungherà il crudele gioco.

Dirk deglutì e si sforzò di continuare.

Quello che ne uscì, con sua stessa sorpresa che non lo frenò tuttavia dal procedere fino in fondo, fu un lungo e dettagliato monologo che sembrava un vero e proprio discorso, dal tono calmo e controllato, ma probabilmente anche una certa vena di cristallino risentimento in sottofondo.

«Non sono certo l’ultimo degli sprovveduti. Soprattutto quando si tratta dei vostri modi di fare. Ma mi sono comunque sempre chiesto se non trovaste, in fondo e sinceramente, semplicemente ridicolo questo ostentare ospitalità con le persone che rapite e tenete prigioniere. Come se vi aspettaste che loro inizino a credere di essere dei graditi ospiti che si trovano qui per loro spontanea volontà, dopotutto. Cosa di cui forse con le vostre ridicole tecniche psicologiche potreste convincere qualcuno che sia stato rapito per la prima volta. Ma non certo chi è già stato – purtroppo – vostro “ospite”, e vale a dire prigioniero per anni. Come il sottoscritto, appunto.»

Dirk prese fiato. La donna lo stava fissando con appena un superficiale velo di interessata sorpresa, e in qualche modo gradevolmente apprezzante. Il che non lo soddisfaceva particolarmente.

«Inoltre, non ho certo bisogno di fare affidamento alla memoria della mia precedente prigionia per ricordare che avete, tra le altre, anche la sgradevole abitudine di usare cibo e bevande per narcotizzare i vostri prigionieri. Visto che lo avete rifatto con me giusto qualche ora fa.»

Qui si interruppe di nuovo, e per un momento aggrottò la fronte.

«In effetti, avrei dovuto aspettarmelo. E anche voi avreste dovuto aspettarvi che io me lo aspettassi, che lo sapessi benissimo. E tuttavia lo avete rifatto comunque, e io ci sono ricascato comunque. Ma ci tengo ad informarla che non accadrà più.»

La donna si limitò a fissarlo tranquillamente in silenzio per qualche altro momento, come se stesse cortesemente aspettando nel caso lui avesse altro da aggiungere, e comunque sempre osservandolo con un che di studiatamente attento. Infine, sorrise appena un poco di più di quel suo falso sorriso di facciata e rispose con calma «Sono spiacente per il narcotico che le è stato somministrato durante il suo trasferimento nella struttura in cui ci troviamo. Ma purtroppo si tratta di un protocollo di sicurezza al quale non mi è consentito apporre modifiche significative. Per quanto non corrisponda affatto alle mie personali opinioni sul come trattare le persone.»

Dirk fece una smorfia involontaria.

«Ma in questo caso, è mia intenzione svolgere semplicemente una cortese, civile e informare conversazione con lei, qui nel mio ufficio. Per fare quanto in mio potere per rendere la sua purtroppo necessaria permanenza in questa struttura, almeno per il momento, il meno spiacevole possibile. In tal senso, posso garantirle personalmente che non verrà più anestetizzato tramite cibo o bevande.»

Dirk fece un’altra lieve smorfia.

«E ora…» aggiunse lei, dando appena un’inclinazione più significativa al suo tono, in modo sempre perfettamente calcolato «Intendo solo offrirle qualcosa da bere, o anche da mangiare se vuole, a sua scelta. Purché sia nella disponibilità di questa struttura soddisfare le sue richieste, naturalmente. Semplicemente per cortesia. E perché al momento può considerarsi quanto mai mio ospite personale. Nonostante le purtroppo necessarie circostanze della sua convocazione.»

Un sopracciglio di Dirk schizzò verso l’alto, mentre la fissava con un misto di diffidenza e sincero spaesamento, assai sconfitto e depresso in fondo.

Avrebbe dovuto sapere anche quello, in fondo. O meglio, ricordarlo. Quanto fosse impossibile riuscire a scalfire anche solo appena quella smaccata e stucchevole superficie patinata della CIA. Abbassò lo sguardo, abbattuto.

«Posso farle portare un tè caldo, magari?» suggerì ancora la donna nel suo falso tono di cortese disponibilità.

«Splendido.» borbottò Dirk ironico, come se avesse deciso che preferiva rivolgersi al pavimento, che stava fissando con un corposo malumore.

«Benissimo.» concluse la donna, intaccata. E pigiò il bottone del comunicatore per ordinare il suo tè e un latte macchiato per sé.

Dirk risollevò la testa quasi di colpo, fissandola con ombroso sospetto, nonostante lei fosse tornata a rivolgergli tranquillamente la sua falsa cortesia. Dirk avrebbe detto che era falsa anche solo perché semplicemente doveva esserlo. Dopotutto, era della CIA. A quel proposito…

«Dov’è Riggins?» domandò.

Per quanto gli sembrasse praticamente impossibile, quella donna lo metteva ancora più a disagio del precedente capo dell’’Ala Nera’.

Lei sbatté appena le palpebre con un che di recitativo, come sorprese, e infine gli rispose con falso candore «Oh, non deve preoccuparsi per lui. Purtroppo il sergente Riggins ha deciso di declinare il rinnovo ulteriore della sua partecipazione al progetto ‘Ala Nera’. Per motivi personali.»

Dirk storse il naso. Aveva la sensazione che gli stesse mentendo. E, se tanto gli dava tanto, da che conosceva Riggins, per quanto lui non fosse certo meno abile a mentire nonostante la sua diversa tecnica, lui era davvero convinto del progetto ‘Ala Nera’. Così tanto che, se tanto gli dava tanto, era sicuro che non lo avrebbe mai abbandonato. Non di sua spontanea volontà, perlomeno.

«Non sono affatto preoccupato per lui.» ci tenne comunque a precisare.

La donna si limitò a sorridergli e ad annuire con aria comprensiva e falsa, anche se gli diede la sgradevole impressione che stesse registrando quell’ulteriore dettaglio in una sorta di suo personale registro mentale di “lettura delle persone”.

«Ad ogni modo, posso assicurarle che avrò personalmente cura di tutti voi.»

Dirk si agitò un poco sulla sedia. «Allora, le chiedo gentilmente di lasciarmi andare.»

La donna sorrise solo di più, estremamente affabile in apparenza, come se stavolta fosse lei a decidere di interpretare quello come una specie di scherzo.

Dirk prese fiato e cercò di assumere una posizione di nuovo maggiormente dignitosa. «E anche l’altra. Bart. E il Trio Chiassoso.» insistette tranquillamente. Forse giusto appena un poco speranzosamente. Perché in fondo in fondo sapeva che era completamente inutile.

Ma fu anche peggio quando vide un nuovo rapido luccichio di interesse brillare per un momento nello sguardo fin troppo acuminato di lei.

«Questo è interessante.» gli disse. Al di sotto della sua apparente calma, il suo sguardo continuava a tradire una sorta di interesse malsanamente attento.

E con ciò lei iniziò a sfogliare dei fogli dopo aver aperto una cartellina portadocumenti che giaceva davanti a lei sulla scrivania.

Dirk osò tentare di sporgersi un poco in avanti, muovendosi molto lentamente e controllando di tanto in tanto che lei fosse completamente concentrata nel suo sfogliare quei documenti; e cercò di dare appena un’occhiata ad essi.

Fintanto che, rialzando lo sguardo per un altro rapido controllo verso di lei, raggelò nel trovarsi lo sguardo ricambiato, nonché accompagnato da un sorriso che ora tradiva molto di più al di sotto dell’apparente gentilezza una chiara soddisfazione.

Dirk si tirò indietro di scatto prima di riuscire a controllarsi meglio e a cercare di sembrare più impassibilmente innocente.

In quel momento bussarono alla porta, e lui sussultò violentemente come se fosse stato colpito da qualcosa di fisico.

La donna lo stava ancora osservando con quel sorriso felino e soddisfatto, come se si abbeverasse alla fonte di ogni suo singolo gesto o parola o espressione ricavandone materiale di studio.

«Avanti.» disse con calma, facendo entrare un inserviente che recava un vassoio con due tazze e qualche biscotto su un piattino.

Il capo del drappello di uomini armati schierati per sicurezza subito fuori la porta ne approfittò per lanciare un altro sguardo di avvertimento in cagnesco verso Dirk.

E lui optò per voltare lo sguardo altrove e cercare di darsi un contegno arioso e superiore.

Aveva comunque la sensazione che se ne sarebbe pentito. Più o meno a riguardo di qualsiasi cosa avesse fatto o detto, o anche non fatto o non detto, fintanto che si fosse trovato nelle loro mani. Il che forse poteva significare che non c’era esattamente qualcosa di più sbagliato o di più corretto che potesse dire o non dire, fare o non fare.

Vista da quella prospettiva, la sua situazione sembrava in qualche modo – e paradossalmente – quasi meno grave.

Quasi.

«Come stavo per dire…» ricominciò affabilmente la donna che aveva sostituito Riggins a capo del progetto ‘Ala Nera’, dopo aver preso un altro sorso del suo latte macchiato, e dopo che l’inserviente se ne era andato col suo vassoio vuoto senza nemmeno considerare l’esistenza di Dirk nella stanza «Trovo interessante che lei abbia nominato gli altri soggetti.»

Dirk rialzò lo sguardo dal suo guardare con vivo sospetto la tazza di tè che si era infine deciso a prendere tra le mani per gettarle uno sguardo sospettoso e attento.

«In base a quanto ho potuto sapere…» continuò lei, dando appena un paio di piccoli colpi con le dita di una mano sulla cartellina appoggiata davanti a lei, che aveva richiuso «Lei non conosce i suddetti soggetti. Nel caso del progetto ‘Marzanna’, non la aveva mai incontrata prima. Nel caso del progetto ‘Incubus’, invece, ci sono stati diversi incontri. Ma da quello che ho sentito… non sono stati particolarmente piacevoli, se non sbaglio.»

Dirk si contorse un poco sulla sedia, con un’involontaria smorfia. Ma optò per non dire nulla. Riprese a fissare la tazza di tè che teneva in mano come se stesse seriamente dibattendo se azzardarsi a concederle un sorso oppure no; o come se potesse trovare in essa una via di fuga. Una qualsiasi.

«Teme ancora che possa essere narcotizzato, signor Cjelli?» gli domandò lei con la sua apparente gentilezza di cortina.

Dirk rialzò lo sguardo verso di lei e in un tono talmente cupo che sorprese persino lui disse «Non è il mio nome, quello.»

Lei si finse per un momento sinceramente sorpresa, e accomodante. «Oh. Capisco.» rispose, annuendo con calma. «Ma mi sembrava di aver appreso che non le fosse gradito essere chiamato ‘progetto Icarus’, pertanto…»

Dirk rabbrividì. «E tantomeno quello.» disse rigidamente.

Per qualche momento la donna si limitò a fissarlo in silenzio, un accenno di quel sorriso falso rimastole incollatole sulla faccia. Come se lo stesse studiando ancora più accuratamente, con sempre rinnovato interesse.

«Dirk… Gently…» disse infine, con meticolosa calma e scandendo le lettere, come se stesse leggendo ad alta voce qualcosa che leggeva per la prima volta, con attenzione per non sbagliare nemmeno lontanamente la pronuncia.

Dirk non trattenne una smorfia di fastidio.

Aveva sentito pronunciare il suo nome con svariate intonazioni, di una vastissima gamma che andavano dal disperatamente implorante fino al furiosamente minaccioso, ma mai gli aveva dato un tale fastidio.

Al punto che, per un momento estremamente triste, si chiese se non avrebbe dovuto cambiare nome. Di nuovo.

Tuttavia, trovarne un altro così bello gli sembrava impossibile.

Si trattenne a stento dall’impulso di pronunciarlo lui stesso, solo per tentare di cancellare quella sensazione di profondo fastidio, come se la CIA fosse riuscita a rendergli odioso il suo stesso nome. Di nuovo.

Lei stava di nuovo battendo un paio di leggeri colpetti con la punta delle dita sulla cartellina chiusa che aveva davanti. «Se non sbaglio… è questo il nome che preferisce ora.» disse, con un che di sussiegosamente assecondante.

Dirk distolse lo sguardo, con la tentazione di cercare di estraniarsi da lì, da tutto quello. Conosceva bene quella sensazione, e quel tentativo per quanto disperato, comunque a volte abbastanza efficace allo scopo di alleviare un poco. Vi era ricorso molte volte in passato. Lo ricordava.

Per un solo istante gli sembrò di vedere un’immagine che rassomigliava alla luce calda di un tramonto, il riflesso d’essa sulla vetrata di una delle finestre di un diner, e le sagome appena intuibili di tre persone attorno ad un tavolo. Ma subito dopo sbatté le palpebre e si impose che no, quello non era il momento. Aveva imparato che, quando si era prigionieri della CIA, era saggio scegliere accuratamente i momenti in cui concedersi il sollievo di una fuga estraniante dalla realtà.

«Naturalmente, potrei starmi sbagliando.» stava dicendo la donna, allungandosi un poco indietro sullo schienale della sua sedia, come se stesse cercando una nuova prospettiva da cui studiarlo ancora. «Dopotutto, non ho mai avuto il piacere prima di scambiare quattro parole con lei. E i rapporti del sergente Riggins… per quanto accurati… potrebbero peccare di qualche errore. Qualche svista. Sicuramente dovuta alla buona fede del mio predecessore, ne sono certa…»

Dirk continuò a tenere lo sguardo fisso altrove, ma strinse le labbra in una linea sottile.

«Pensavo che, con il suo aiuto, avrei potuto correggere eventuali errori.» aggiunse lei.

Dirk la guardò di scatto. Per un solo istante le era sembrato di percepire qualcosa di simile ad una nota di sincerità nel tono di lei, ma quando la fissò in viso trovò l’usuale espressione perfettamente controllata.

Dirk si morse appena l’interno di un labbro e tacque ancora.

No, si disse, lui ne sapeva ormai molto meglio di così. Conosceva praticamente tutte le tecniche di persuasione della CIA, o almeno tutte quelle che avevano utilizzato su di lui. Hà, avrebbe potuto scriverci un libro. O un’enciclopedia. Degli orrori. E degli errori. Anche suoi.

Sapeva che quella donna stava tentando di blandirlo in ogni modo, alla ricerca sistematica e chirurgicamente precisa di uno spiraglio sotto forma di un argomento che lo interessasse per poter far breccia e, se non guadagnarsi la sua fiducia, almeno portarlo ad avere una vera e propria conversazione con lei. Una conversazione da cui poter ricavare qualcosa che le interessasse per il loro maledetto progetto. Lo stava studiando esattamente come avrebbe potuto fare… sì, un predatore. Senza offesa per gli animali predatori, naturalmente. Loro non avevano così malevole intenzioni: tutto quello che interessava loro era cibarsi, dopotutto. Non certo fare degli esperimenti sulle persone o con le persone, come nel caso della CIA.

Dirk sapeva che cosa lei stava cercando, dopotutto. Un punto debole.

E l’unica arma che avesse mai realmente imparato per difendersi, anche se di solito – d’accordo – più che imparato ad usarla se l’era vista rivolgere contro innumerevoli volte da innumerevoli persone, era il sarcasmo. O qualcosa del genere.

Riappoggiò con studiata lentezza la tazza di tè sulla scrivania e disse «Perciò non ci lascerete andare?»

La donna sembrò trovarlo divertente, sebbene nel suo odioso modo e dal suo detestabile punto di vista. Il che gli fece sentire lo stomaco come sprofondare, ma tentò comunque di fingersi abbastanza indifferente.

«Mi rendo conto che in questo momento lei non possa che percepire la sua permanenza qui come qualcosa di… sgradevole.» gli rispose, facendosi di nuovo avanti. «Ma ci tengo a precisare che questa è una misura resa purtroppo necessaria principalmente dal vostro comportamento.»

Dirk trasecolò e la fissò, sbattendo un poco le palpebre.

«E potrebbe trattarsi di una misura solo temporanea.» aggiunse ancora lei.

Dirk rizzò le orecchie. D’accordo, ora aveva di nuovo la sua completa attenzione.

«Non appena avessimo la garanzia che la vostra permanenza nel mondo civile possa essere non pericolosa per nessuno…» proseguì lei con calma.

Dirk emise un piccolo suono frustrato e sarcastico. «Io non sono mai stato pericoloso per nessuno.» puntualizzò.

La donna lo fissò per un momento, in silenzio e con attenzione. Infine sfoggiò il suo sorriso apparentemente gentile. «Sono sicura che le sue intenzioni non siano mai state che le più positive che si possano immaginare.» concesse. «Tuttavia…» e con quello riaprì la cartellina portadocumenti che aveva davanti a sé.

Dirk fece una smorfia, presentendo qualcosa di non esattamente piacevole.

La vide raccogliere un foglio e alzarlo appena davanti a sé, per leggerlo. «Incendio doloso. Suicidio accidentale nel corso di un’aggressione a mano armata con minacce e in seguito ad un tentativo di singolo o forse duplice omicidio. Una stanza di un hotel devastata e una scena alquanto… sanguinaria; con diverse vittime non ancora identificate. La scoperta dei resti di un uomo scomparso da molti anni. Un probabile rapimento con sequestro e tortura. Un altro probabile rapimento con richiesta di riscatto mai giunta. Un altro omicidio, sempre in un hotel. La scomparsa di una giovane donna, con sospetto rapimento… oh, questo riguarda il progetto ‘Incubus’, mi perdoni. Un altro omicidio, un poliziotto per la precisione, che stava indagano su diversi dei casi sopra citati. E…»

«Non sono stato io!» esplose Dirk, non riuscendo a trattenersi.

Lei alzò con studiata calma lo sguardo dal foglio.

«Faceva parte del caso! Tutto quanto! Caso che ho risolto, per la precisione.» spiegò Dirk, alzando il mento. «E che solo io potevo risolvere, naturalmente. Il fatto che si sia trattato di un caso particolarmente complicato e con…» esitò un momento e fece una lieve smorfia, cercando il termine adatto «Con delle persone che sono morte… O sono state ferite… O sono temporaneamente scomparse… O sono finite scambiate di corpo e hanno dovuto vivere dentro un cane per giorni e g…» e di colpo si bloccò, rendendosi conto che, oh sul serio? Stava veramente raccontando lui stesso a quelli della CIA i particolari di un suo caso??

Stupido Dirk, sempre a raccontare a qualcuno come aveva brillantemente risolto un caso, dannazione!

«Insomma.» si affrettò a riprendere «Potevo evidentemente risolverlo solo io, un caso del genere!»

La donna lo stava ancora osservando con interesse attento, ma anche un’ombra di malcelato scetticismo dietro il sorriso di facciata.

«E considerando la complicatezza del caso stesso… Beh, è stata una vera fortuna che ci fossi io! Naturalmente, non letteralmente parlando. Ma figurativamente parlando, è stata una fortuna. Poteva andare molto peggio. Anzi, sarebbe sicuramente andata molto peggio!» disse ancora Dirk, con accorata convinzione.

Lei richiuse con calma la cartellina portadocumenti e incrociò le braccia sopra di essa. «Oh, io le credo.» 

Dirk avrebbe potuto dire da un miglio di distanza che mentiva.

Ma era passato da molto ormai il tempo in cui poteva ancora prendersela per quell’ottuso rifiuto di credergli quando proveniva dalla CIA.

«Ma per quanto riguarda i miei superiori, temo che loro vorrebbero delle prove per credere a quanto lei afferma. E in tal senso…»

Ma Dirk intuì perfettamente dove voleva andare a parare, e la interruppe con un verso pesantemente sarcastico prima di dire «Non c’è alcuna prova. E se lei ha veramente letto questi famosi rapporti…» e gesticolò vagamente verso la cartellina portadocumenti «Dovrebbe sapere perfettamente che non è così. Perché anche Riggins lo sapeva benissimo che non è così che funziona. Anche se non ci ha mai voluto credere. Nei miei casi non c’è mai niente di banale come una… humpf… ‘prova’.» concluse con un verso di nuovo sarcasticamente derisorio, come la sola parola praticamente lo offendesse.

La donna annuì fingendosi comprensiva. «Oh, capisco…»

Ma Dirk volse lo sguardo altrove, adombrato. «No invece. No che non capisce.»

Lei sembrò per un momento sinceramente irritata, ma si ricompose rapidamente. «Davvero? Allora magari potrebbe spiegarmi che cosa…»

Dirk la fissò di nuovo, con rabbia appena trattenuta e in qualche modo disperata. «A che scopo? Perché possiate di nuovo… fare degli esperimenti inutili, o cercare di convincervi che io abbia dei… poteri o… qualcosa del genere… e poi cercare di utilizzarli per i vostri scopi?»

La donna si finse onestamente sorpresa. «I nostri scopi?» ripeté «Come può sapere qual è il mio scopo? Dopotutto, non gliene ho ancora parlato.»

Dirk sospirò con insofferenza e roteò gli occhi.

«Dirk…» tentò la donna, prima di essere bersagliata da una sua occhiataccia così acutamente feroce e ammonitoria che si corresse in fretta, dopo un rapido istante di sincero sbalordimento «Signor Gently… Posso capire che lei abbia maturato una cattiva impressione durante la sua precedente collaborazione…»

«Prigionia.» corresse automaticamente lui, piccato, distogliendo di nuovo lo sguardo.

«…con noi.» proseguì lei, ignorando scioltamente e tranquillamente la correzione, ma lasciando ad intendere ambiguamente che avrebbe potuto coglierla e comprenderla «Ma le assicuro che le nostre intenzioni riguardano solo il bene delle persone, la loro protezione e la loro salvaguardia.»

Dirk le rivolse un’occhiata superficiale e chiaramente comunicante che non le credeva affatto.

«E da quanto mi hanno detto, lei è una persona di animo sinceramente gentile e compassionevole.» proseguì lei.

Infastidito, Dirk si irrigidì appena.

«Dunque, sono certa che anche a lei prema aiutare le persone. Non è questo, dopotutto, che la anima più profondamente?»

Dirk girò la testa altrove, stringendo le labbra. Per un momento la sua mente minacciò di ritrascinarlo in una serie di memorie di tanto tempo addietro. Quando era più giovane; quando era appena diventato prigioniero della CIA e non sapeva ancora di esserlo. Quando Riggins gli aveva fatto una promessa che non poteva mantenere. Aiutare le persone.

La donna sembrò soprassedere sulla sua assenza di risposta, forse intuendo che aveva fatto un passo falso. Cambiò strategia, e Dirk conosceva il trucco. Ritornare all’unico punto già azzeccato che si ha trovato non appena si incappa un vicolo cieco… Le persone sono come un labirinto; ma a forza di prove ed errori si può riuscire a trovare una strada per ogni luogo d’esse. Per ogni singolo luogo.

Dirk rabbrividì e cercò di scacciare dalla sua testa quelle parole, quei ricordi, tutto quanto. Avrebbe tanto voluto che gli riuscisse meglio di così.

«Perciò se potessimo trovare un valido modo di collaborare, potremmo ricavarne entrambi beneficio. Ad esempio, se potessimo stare tranquilli sul fatto che lei un domani non possa più rappresentare in alcun modo un pericolo per l’incolumità dei cittadini, potrebbe anche non rivelarsi più necessaria questa sgradevole misura della sua permanenza qui…»

Dirk tornò a fissarla con sforzo.

«Dopotutto, non è questo che preme ad entrambi? Aiutare le persone, proteggerle?» disse ancora lei, guardandolo con massimo sforzo persuasivo e incoraggiante.

Dirk ebbe la sensazione di qualcosa di sottile che gli si rompeva dentro. Solo per un istante. O come una grossa crepa in una diga che si irradiava con orripilante nettezza e rapidità.

Prese fiato, e il suo tono suonò terribilmente serio alle sue stesse orecchie, al punto che a stento riconobbe la sua stessa voce. Non era sicuro che gli piacesse, quel tono. Aveva qualcosa di profondamente sincero, ma anche di fragile e forte allo stesso tempo, il tutto così indissolubilmente mischiato da non poter dire dove finiva l’uno e iniziava l’altro aspetto. E aveva la sensazione dell’essere sull’orlo di perdere il controllo, il che lo terrorizzava.

Mai perdere il controllo di fronte alla CIA. Lo aveva imparato tempo addietro.

«Se avessi saputo fin dall’inizio la verità su di voi e le vostre intenzioni…» disse con quel tono vibrante di emozione «Non mi sarei mai e poi mai fatto coinvolgere. Sì, io aiuto le persone. O almeno ci provo. Ma voi non siete persone. Voi siete la CIA. E fate tutt’altro che aiutare le persone. Perciò è inutile che proviate anche solo a spacciarmela di nuovo in questo modo. Se anche mi permetteste di… avere magari una mia casa fuori da qui, e una parvenza di libertà, purché io torni a richiamo ogni volta che volete che faccia qualcosa per voi, per coinvolgermi in un altro dei vostri sporchi lavori… io saprei sempre di non essere libero. Non sul serio.»

Sentì un procinto di minaccia di lacrime fargli capolino sull’orlo inferiore degli occhi, e lottò con tutto se stesso per trattenerle.

Mai piangere di fronte a loro. Tentare di tutto, pur di non piangere di fronte a loro. Anche questo l’aveva imparato molto tempo prima. Non importava quanto facesse male. Perché a volte sembravano capaci persino di cibarsi delle lacrime altrui.

Prese fiato e si sforzò di continuare.

«Ma sopra ad ogni cosa… sarebbe comunque sempre, ogni singola volta, del tutto inutile. E siete voi quelli che mettono in pericolo gli altri. Perché continuate a non ascoltarmi. A non credermi, né a voler accettare come stanno veramente le cose. Siete completamente ciechi alle linee dell’universo, e tentate anche di storpiarle, mettendo in grave pericolo chiunque e qualsiasi cosa sia nelle immediate vicinanze. Perché è così che funziona. Che vi piaccia o meno. Che lo accettiate o meno. E io vi ho sempre avvertiti… sempre… fin da quando ho capito… dell’errore che stavate facendo e che continuate a fare. E non voglio più, mai più, sentirmi responsabile delle conseguenze dei vostri errori. Non voglio esserne coinvolto, in nessun modo, nei vostri errori. Perciò… potete anche tenermi rinchiuso qua dentro, o chissàddove. Potete anche tenermi rinchiuso all’infinito. Ma non vi aiuterei mai e poi mai. Nemmeno se potessi. E voi continuerete a sbagliare e a non voler capire.»

Dopodiché, nel silenzio che calò non appena ebbe finito di parlare, Dirk raccolse con mano leggermente tremante la tazza di tè ormai freddo dalla scrivania e la vuotò d’un solo fiato. Sperando intensamente che contenesse del narcotico. Perché ne aveva abbastanza.

Quando la riappoggiò sulla scrivania e si dispose compostamente ad aspettare, riuscì persino a ignorare decisamente meglio la donna che gli sedeva di fronte. A volte l’esaustione faceva quell’effetto, quando si era prigionieri della CIA; lo ricordava. Come se finalmente ci si potesse concedere di lasciar perdere tutto, di non provare nemmeno più a combattere o a resistere o a fronteggiare. Di sperare nell’oblio.

Con suo dispiacere, tuttavia, iniziò a sospettare che davvero stavolta non ci fosse nessun narcotico nel tè, perché per quanto esausto non si sentiva affatto stordito o assonnato.

Quindi, prima di rischiare che quella donna tentasse di continuare la conversazione, disse con calma educazione apparente e senza fissarla, nonché con un tocco di alterigia «E ora, se non le dispiace vorrei tornare nella mia cella.»

La donna annuì dopo qualche altro momento di silenziosa minuziosa osservazione della sua persona. «Come preferisce. Non c’è problema. Immagino che debba essere molto stanco, dopo il lungo viaggio per arrivare qui.»

Dirk le scoccò un’occhiataccia.

«Solo una cosa…» disse ancora lei all’ultimo, strategicamente, il dito appena sospeso sopra al pulsante dell’interfono.

Dirk cercò di non darle la soddisfazione di sembrare innervosito o comunque così preda del tentativo di suspense eventualmente pericolosa.

«Come può essere così certo che siamo in errore?» gli chiese.

Dirk abbassò lo sguardo sulla tazza di tè ormai vuota, e schioccò appena la lingua. «Oh, lo vedo dal fatto che non sapete nemmeno preparare del tè come si deve.» disse.

La donna fu quasi sul punto di sorridere, ma poi lo fissò invece con un nuovo scintillio nello sguardo di acuto e rapito interesse attentamente valutante, prima di decidersi a premere il pulsante dell’interfono.

Mentre la porta si apriva e il drappello di uomini armati tornava a circondare in parte Dirk e in parte attendeva fuori dalla stanza di scortarlo lungo il suo ritorno in cella, la donna gli rivolse un altro falso sorriso affettatamente gentile.

«È stata una chiacchierata davvero molto interessante. Sono certa che lo sarebbero anche le successive, se lei fosse interessato a scambiare altre parole con me. In tal caso, non si faccia scrupoli nel chiedere un appuntamento con me. Mi farebbe anzi molto piacere poter avere un’altra conversazione con lei.»

Dirk si limitò ad annuire freddamente e non rispose.

Conosceva il trucco, e sapeva che cosa lo aspettava. Faceva parte delle tecniche della CIA che conosceva fin troppo bene. Concedere un colloquio con vaghe promesse di futura libertà in cambio di collaborazione, e poi, se la “collaborazione” non veniva immediatamente subito concessa, lasciare il malcapitato – nella sua esperienza lui – nel vuoto della sua cella per giorni e giorni infiniti dopo avergli detto che poteva richiedere un altro colloquio quando voleva, in qualsiasi momento. Si arrivava al punto di chiedere un altro colloquio perché era pur sempre un’alternativa all’isolamento continuo e prolungato, e si finiva per cadere preda della speranza che ce ne fossero altri, e quindi in definitiva, si veniva tratti poco a poco con l’inganno e il lavorio di condizionamento psicologico ad essere sempre più collaborativi.

Certe torture, aveva letto Dirk da qualche parte una volta in cui stava sfogliando distrattamente un libro, o magari un’intervista su una qualche rivista o giornale, sono state concepite come l’acqua che scava la roccia, onda dopo onda, senza fretta ma ripetutamente, continuamente e incessantemente.

Dirk si lasciò condurre via circondato dal drappello di uomini armati, l’espressione ormai vuota e completamente esausta.

Il nuovo capo del progetto ‘Ala Nera’ tornò a sedersi alla sua scrivania e si concesse qualche istante di riflessione rielaborante.

Dopo qualche momento, si rese conto che la frase che l’aveva maggiormente colpita, dopotutto, era l’ultima che il soggetto aveva pronunciato.

‘Posso vederlo dal fatto che non sapete nemmeno preparare un tè come si deve.’

Certo, si disse, poteva essere solo una battuta.

Ma se c’era qualcosa che lei aveva imparato bene a forza di leggere rapporti e di lavorare nel progetto ‘Ala Nera’ solo come assistente, e di cui aveva trovato più conferma leggendo i numerosissimi rapporti di Riggins non appena aveva potuto avevi accesso grazie alla sua nuova posizione, questa era che la natura del potere del soggetto ‘Icarus’ era particolarmente misteriosa e sfuggente, ancora più di quella degli altri soggetti del progetto forse.

Tuttavia, non si trattava solo di quello. Aveva la sensazione di aver letto qualcosa in quei rapporti di Riggins che sembrava poter richiamare esattamente quella sensazione che aveva ora. La sensazione di dubbio che la frase che il soggetto aveva appena detto potesse tranquillamente essere una totale sciocchezza casuale e in fondo priva di senso e detta a mo’ di battuta, oppure qualcosa di estremamente significativo e importante che lei avrebbe fatto molto meglio a ricordarsi in futuro.

Ignorando un momento in cui il divagare dei suoi pensieri le suggerì, come pescando a caso, una specie di assurdo parallelo con la lettura del futuro attraverso le foglie di tè, decise di impulso e per sicurezza di annotarsi la frase su un foglio, per ogni evenienza, e per scacciare il rischio di dimenticare le parole esatte.

Poi si alzò e cercò sulla scrivania e nei cassetti d’essa, tra le varie cartelle contenenti numerosissimi rapporti redatti da Riggins negli anni, così numerosi che non era ancora riuscita a leggerli tutti quanti. Ma continuava a leggerli incessantemente, persino la sera, prima di addormentarsi.

Normalmente, lei stessa per prima avrebbe considerato come una specie di scherzo se qualcuno avesse definito un rapporto scritto come una lettura avvincente. Tuttavia, quelli di Riggins a riguardo del progetto ‘Ala Nera’, ma soprattutto quelli incentrati sul progetto ‘Icarus’ lo erano.

E non tanto perché traspariva da essi l’impegno e la fede del colonnello ex capo del progetto negli scopi e nei contenuti dello stesso, o, col proseguire dei rapporti letti in linea cronologica, del suo inarrestabile maggiore coinvolgimento anche personale e paternalistico nei confronti del soggetto ‘Icarus’. Al contrario, lei pensava che questa fosse una terribile mancanza, un tragico errore capace di destabilizzare la professionalità e un’intera carriera. Come era peraltro appunto successo a Riggins.

No, ciò che li rendeva avvincenti era soprattutto l’intrinseco mistero che essi tentavano di afferrare e risolvere giorno dopo giorno, riflessione dopo riflessione. Senza mai riuscirvi davvero.

Ma lei aveva intenzione di riuscirci.

Anche perché, francamente, Riggins le sembrava comunque un uomo dal cuore troppo debole. Talvolta persino pericolosamente tendente a farsi prendere da una fascinazione piuttosto che da un doveroso desiderio di risoluzione per il mistero che rappresentavano ancora i poteri dei soggetti del progetto ‘Ala Nera’.

Lei non intendeva commettere lo stesso errore, ed era sicura che fosse anche una questione caratteriale non cadervi. Oltre che di professionalità esercitata con più disciplina.

Trovò la cartellina che stava cercando e la aprì, sfogliando i fogli dei rapporti battuti ancora con la macchina da scrivere che contenevano.

Finché non trovò quello che stava cercando.

Sollevò un poco il foglio senza fretta, e, seduta alla scrivania, lo rilesse.

‘Molte volte il soggetto del progetto Icarus sembra giungere a conclusioni totalmente inesatte oltreché fantasiosamente insensate e completamente inattinenti a qualsiasi particolare del contesto in cui sono state messe alla prova le sue particolarità sui-generis per un tentativo di applicazione sul campo delle medesime. Tuttavia, nella quasi totalità delle circostanze, e solamente dopo che le circostanze stesse si erano evolute in un modo altamente complicato, intricato e completamente improbabile, nel riconsultare gli appunti d’archivio e in particolare le registrazioni delle esatte parole del soggetto ‘Icarus’, si era costretti a registrare con totale sorpresa che quelle parole erano state quanto mai preveggenti la risoluzione completamente inattesa di quella situazione. Dopo aver invano tentato di riprodurre la supposta capacità del soggetto Icarus di prevedere anzitempo l’esito di una qualche circostanza, molti collaboratori e attivi partecipatori del progetto, di fronte al completo fallimento delle prove scientifiche e psicologiche e paranormali effettuate e alla parallela quasi infallibile riuscita delle capacità del soggetto Icarus nelle applicazioni dirette sul campo, hanno optato per ritirarsi dal loro incarico e dalle loro mansioni, adducendo a motivazione un profondo sconvolgimento psicologico di fronte a tali manifestazioni ripetute. Sono tuttavia contrario alla nuova collocazione del soggetto Icarus in una graduatoria di pericolosità più elevata relativamente al trovarsi nelle sue immediate vicinanze o ad interagire con lui o con le sue capacità, in quanto io stesso non ho potuto riscontrare in ciò che una grande sfida, che purtroppo molti falliscono semplicemente non essendo disposti ad accettare la necessità di dover scendere in un campo completamente aperto e scoperto, dagli orizzonti molto ampi, indistinti e potenzialmente terrorizzanti per questo. Ma lo sconosciuto, il non perfettamente ancora conoscibile, l’indefinito e il quasi miracolosamente e inspiegabilmente mirabolante fenomeno che il soggetto Icarus, così come i soggetti di altri progetti dell’’Ala Nera’, rappresenta è dopotutto quanto questo distaccamento si propone di indagare, comprendere e trovare un’applicazione esatta ed efficiente e indirizzabile. Per quanto mi riguarda, ritengo che i collaboratori e attivi partecipatori al progetto che hanno rinunciato e si sono tirati indietro hanno dovuto comprendere alfine che il progetto ‘Ala Nera’, proprio per la natura dei soggetti che ne sono oggetto, richiede molto più che un impegno profondo, costante e senza requie; esso richiede in definitiva una profonda dedizione.’

La donna abbassò il foglio, sorridendo appena in quella sua maniera fredda e soddisfatta tra sé e sé. Era tutto lì, dopotutto: la gloria e la rovina di Riggins.

Ma per quanto lei potesse disapprovare il suo essersi lasciato troppo coinvolgere, ed essere eventualmente ammattito tout-court, doveva riconoscere che comunque il suo predecessore aveva conosciuto molto da vicino per anni quasi tutti i soggetti del progetto ‘Ala Nera’. Per sua fortuna, così che lei avrebbe potuto contare sui suoi scritti per evitare di perdere troppo tempo nel processo.

Benché condividesse la conclusione alla quale era giunto Riggins tra i suoi rapporti degli ultimi anni in cui il progetto ‘Icarus’ era stato sotto la loro continua e costante custodia, a proposito del fatto che probabilmente l’utilizzo delle capacità dei soggetti era fortemente e intrinsecamente legato alla loro psiche, e dunque alla natura del loro carattere e della loro individuale psicologia, lei aveva intenzione di impiegare metodi il più sbrigativi ed efficienti possibile per accertarsene.

Ma non ricorrendo a banali torture psicologiche o a test scientifici. Dopotutto, lei era di almeno un paio di generazioni più moderna di Riggins, e da allora le tecniche di persuasione e di studio del comportamento avevano fatto grandi passi. Dei quali lei intendeva avvalersi appieno e con attenta scelta del momento e del modo più opportuno per ricorrervi.

Tornò a pensare ad un altro dei rapporti scritti di Riggins. O meglio, a diversi frammenti di diversi altri di quei rapporti scritti. Riggins sembrava convinto che il soggetto ‘Icarus’ fosse un ragazzo intelligente ma confusionario, dotato di un’indole nobilmente gentile e candida, facilmente ingenua.

Dunque, o il candido ragazzo che Riggins aveva ad un certo punto “adottato” le aveva appena rivolto una sagace battuta insensata o dai chissà quali significati di ironia solo a lui noti, oppure aveva predetto il futuro con le sue presunte capacità sui-generis che lui insisteva a sostenere essere il solo a poter capire.

Come che fosse, lei era sicura di due cose.

Che sarebbe riuscita a capire come funzionavano esattamente le capacità del progetto ‘Icarus’, e con lui quelle di tutti gli altri soggetti.

E che non sarebbe stata tentata di andarci con la mano troppo leggera quando si sarebbe rivelato necessario fare altrimenti.

Riggins era uno della vecchia guardia, dai modi antiquati quando si trattava di giocare d’astuzia, e grettamente futili quando si trattava di usare la forza. Lei era certa di sapere giocare d’astuzia molto meglio del suo predecessore.


	9. 1.9 - Out of place in this world

** Parte 1 – This is not simply a coincidence… right? **

(Questa non è semplicemente una coincidenza… giusto?)

** Capitolo 09 – Out of place in this world **

(Fuori posto in questo mondo)

Farah fece capolino fuori dall’ingresso principale del condominio in mattoni rossi di Springborough con un’espressione talmente attenta e letale che Todd sentì un brivido lungo la schiena e un’improvvisa quanto indesiderata e involontaria tendenza al dispiacersi per chiunque avesse potuto essere individuato da lei come minaccia.

Farah si guardò molto attentamente intorno, e poi lungo tutta la strada, mentre gli altri aspettavano fermi dietro di lei in un ubbidiente gruppetto raccolto dentro l’ingresso dell’edificio; si sarebbe detto che la loro quieta partecipazione fosse più dettata da una generale esaustione e da una totale resa nei confronti dell’incapacità di tenere dietro all’assurdità della situazione, piuttosto che ad una vera e propria decisione cosciente.

Solo quando sembrò aver deciso che la sua attenta analisi professionale non aveva rilevato niente di pericoloso, Farah annuì rigidamente e annunciò «Okay. Andiamo.», uscendo. Gli altri la seguirono in strada, e anche quando lei continuò a marciare decisa lungo il marciapiede, sempre guardandosi attorno senza posa. 

E con una mano perennemente appoggiata al fianco come se si tenesse pronta ad estrarre la pistola in ogni momento, notò Todd con un altro leggero brivido di nervosismo. Nonostante ciò, si infilò una mano nella tasca del giubbetto e strinse forte tra le dita il tirapugni che lei stessa gli aveva dato qualcosa come circa un paio di giorni prima. Dopotutto era l’unica arma che aveva.

Dopotutto, si stava rendendo conto che aldilà dell’esaustione e della preoccupazione e del nervosismo, che nell’insieme costituivano comunque un notevole bagaglio che lo stava accompagnando costantemente nelle ultime ore, c’era un sottofondo altrettanto pervicace di crescente rabbia cocente. Anche se ancora non gli era chiaro verso chi o cosa, esattamente.

Amanda si stava guardando intorno spostando la testa di qua e di là, con sicurezza decisa, e in modo molto diverso da Farah, Todd e anche Ken. Lei non provava nemmeno a nascondere che stava controllando se nei dintorni c’era qualcuno che potesse avercela con loro; anzi, sembrava sperare di trovarlo per potergli volare addosso e riempirlo di pugni e calci.

Vogel impugnava ancora il suo piede di porco con decisione, e similmente ad Amanda, e molto più di lei dal momento che faceva parte prima di tutto del suo aspetto e del suo sguardo attento, feroce e sempre piuttosto maniacalmente semi-folle, non si preoccupava affatto di sembrare meno minaccioso a vedersi.

«Peccato non siano tornati. Spero che lo facciano.» disse Amanda in tono cupo, vibrante di rabbiosa minaccia, riferendosi certamente all’auto di quelli della CIA che li spiavano e che aveva cercato di rincorrere.

Ken la spiò di sbieco con gli occhi spalancati, inquieto e incredulo. Sembrò sul punto di lasciarsi sfuggire un ‘Dici sul serio??’. Sembrò subito dopo ripensarci meglio e decidere di non dire nulla.

Todd sospirò pesantemente e cercò, peraltro per l’ennesima volta e non con minor sensazione che non ci sarebbe riuscito, di fare un minimo di chiarezza nella sua testa, di trovare una vaga parvenza di senso a cosa stesse facendo, o stessero facendo. «Dove andiamo?» domandò.

«A mangiare qualcosa.» rispose Farah, continuando a marciare con determinazione e a guardarsi intorno in caso avvistasse una qualsiasi forma di potenziale pericolo.

Todd cercò un modo di formulare la sua successiva frase nella maniera meno lontanamente provocatoria possibile. Farah non aveva l’aria di essere dotata di molta pazienza al momento, e anzi, sembrava più che altro una specie di polveriera umana, solo apparentemente sotto controllo e comunque precario. Ad onor del vero, Farah dava quella sensazione la maggior parte del tempo, ma nel corso delle ultime ore la stava dando crescentemente sempre più.

«Dove… esattamente?» tentò Todd, esitante e con cautela.

Farah si bloccò di netto, e Todd si irrigidì e quasi sussultò di istintiva inquietudine.

Ma lei si voltò verso di loro e Todd riconobbe un’espressione leggermente basita, come se Farah avesse realizzato solo in quel momento che le era completamente sfuggita la necessità banale di pianificare una cosa così puramente pragmatica e semplice.

Todd trattenne un sospiro, sorrise appena cercando di sembrare gentilmente accomodante. «C’è una pizzeria qui vicino… Hem… Nella direzione opposta…» disse, con tatto e un lieve imbarazzo, indicando vagamente col pollice dietro di sé.

Sentì una lieve stretta al cuore, mentre lo diceva. Solo dopo qualche minuto si rese conto che era semplicemente perché era lo stesso identico posto al quale Dirk sembrava ricorrere per il novanta per cento della sua alimentazione, o almeno, così gli sembrava di aver potuto apprendere nel corso di quell’ultima settimana.

Farah sbatté appena le palpebre, ma subito sembrò riprendere padronanza di sé, valeva a dire il suo atteggiamento serio e professionale e, almeno in superficie, abbastanza sicuro di sé da risultare piuttosto determinato. Annuì, una sola volta; la mascella indurita.

«Va bene. Andiamo.» disse solo, prima di riprendere a marciare nella direzione opposta.

Dopo qualche minuto, Vogel ruppe il compatto silenzio commentando spensieratamente «Ho proprio fame!».

Todd gli scoccò un’occhiataccia irritata di sbieco.

«Accidenti, mi sento a pezzi.» borbottò Amanda, quando erano ormai quasi arrivati.

Todd le rivolse uno sguardo dispiaciuto, dibattendo dentro di sé se osare provare a rivolgerle la parola oppure no. «Siamo… quasi arrivati. Non manca molto.» optò semplicemente per dire infine.

Amanda lo ignorò.

Vogel le si affiancò e iniziò a cercare di prenderla in braccio per trasportarla di peso, anche se era tutta una scommessa cercare di indovinare se ci sarebbe riuscito o meno, visto che ad occhio e croce forse avevano pressappoco lo stesso peso.

«Okay, okay…» disse Amanda, respingendo il tentativo gentilmente «Posso farcela.»

Ma stava ridendo, cristallina e sinceramente divertita, e il viso di Vogel si illuminò in un sorrisone raggiante, contento come se avesse ottenuto un enorme successo. In effetti, l’atmosfera cupa che pesava su tutti loro si diradò, giusto un poco ma nettamente, come uno squarcio di cielo limpido in una cortina di pesanti e livide nuvole temporalesche.

Todd guardò Vogel con un cipiglio incupito e scorbutico, odiandolo per un momento. Poi realizzò che Farah e Ken avevano gettato uno sguardo alla breve scena con un accenno di sorrisi un poco più rincuorati, e si sentì ancora peggio; specialmente dal punto di vista umano come persona.

Tuttavia non poté fare a meno di pensare che era lui il suo fratello maggiore, quello che l’aveva sempre consolata, rincuorata e fatta ridere dicendo o facendo qualcosa di stupido, o almeno ci aveva provato, la maggior parte delle volte; e d’accordo, con l’eccezione di quell’intenso periodo dell’adolescenza dove il loro cameratismo di fratelli era diventato una costellazione irregolare di litigate, commenti da prese per i fondelli in bilico tra il complicemente e il crudelmente sarcastico, occasionali momenti di faccia a faccia a cuore aperto incredibilmente emotivi, taglienti recensioni reciproche sulle rispettive cotte e fidanzati e fidanzate e compagnie di amici e gusti musicali e quant’altro… e con il fatto che quando lei si era ammalata lui era stato sommerso dal senso di dovere e dal senso di colpa e si era auto-incensato dello starle accanto e sostenerla come una vera e propria missione.

Venire a patti con quella che apparentemente era una nuova dimensione del reale in cui lei pensava che fosse il peggiore fratello sulla faccia della terra indegno della più minima fiducia, doppiogiochista eccetera, e che non aveva ancora deciso quanto lo odiava per questo, era come essere impattato contro un enorme muro di mattoni di faccia e non essersi ancora ripreso. Ma un tempo, se avesse perso lui come persona al suo fianco Amanda non avrebbe avuto praticamente nessun’altro, o al massimo una manciata di amici e amiche che aveva conosciuto e con cui si teneva in contatto solo on-line; e non una banda di impenitenti punk che vivevano in un furgone e dalle capacità di vampiri olistici che naturalmente potevano curarla dalle crisi di pararibulite.

Che diritto aveva, pensò Todd con rabbia risentita, Vogel di essere quello che riusciva a farla ridere in una situazione di merda, riuscendo a tirarle su il morale almeno un poco? E soprattutto di riuscire a farlo con tanto successo e naturalezza? 

Che cosa ne sapeva Vogel, dopotutto, di quando una piccola Amanda aveva passato giornate intere a intestardirsi ad imparare da sola ad andare in bicicletta, rimediando un’infinità di dolorose ammaccature su tutte le gambe e rifiutandosi con ostinazione battagliera di indossare il casco e le ginocchiere nonostante le pazienti insistenze dei loro genitori? O di quella volta che in una stupida sfida con Todd avevano tentato di arrampicarsi sul tetto del garage scalando la grondaia e lei aveva fatto un volo di un paio di metri che aveva fermato il cuore di Todd, il quale aveva poi passato un’intera estate a farle compagnia, a decorarle il gesso al braccio con tutti gli adesivi e i disegni a pennarelli colorati che trovava, e a convincerla a desistere dal proposito di toglierselo da sola usando la sega presa dagli attrezzi da lavoro del padre?

Che cosa ne sapeva Vogel di quel periodo in cui un quindicenne Todd era riuscito chissà come a radunare un paio di altri coetanei della sua stessa scuola per tentare di mettere su una garage-band (letteralmente) e di tutte le volte in cui Amanda aveva interrotto le loro prove nel garage della casa dei loro genitori facendo terribili sfuriate perché voleva anche lei entrare nella band, e di come ne fossero scaturite delle litigate tra loro due così feroci che alla fine i loro genitori l’avevano portata per cercare di placarla ad un negozio di strumenti per il suo compleanno, nel quale Amanda aveva deciso immediatamente di innamorarsi di una batteria perché essenzialmente quello era lo strumento che si poteva suonare più selvaggiamente e producendo più rumore, costringendo in seguito i loro genitori a insonorizzare definitivamente il garage, e non tanto per le prove del gruppetto di Todd che comunque non aveva mai superato la fase di progetto e si era sciolto molto prima di un potenziale debutto, quanto per le sessioni di batteria di Amanda, particolarmente indiavolate quando stava avendo una giornata proprio storta?

Ma poco dopo stavano entrando nella piccola pizzeria che Todd aveva indicato, e si stavano radunando attorno ad un tavolino, e Todd si stava imponendo di concentrarsi sugli altri problemi che avevano al momento.

Nonostante ciò, scoccò un’altra occhiataccia a Vogel quando si sistemò immediatamente seduto precisamente di fianco ad Amanda, come se avesse deciso di rimanere perennemente incollato a lei, che sembrava permetterglielo tranquillamente come se fosse una cosa ovvia.

Diavolo, lo conosceva da sì e no una settimana!

E per quello che Todd conosceva sua sorella, sapeva benissimo quanto non fosse il tipo da dare immediatamente tanta fiduciosa confidenza a qualcuno.

«D’accordo…» cominciò Farah in quel momento, salvandolo dai suoi pensieri.

Tutti gli occhi furono immediatamente incollati su di lei.

«Credo proprio che ora…» disse Farah, il tono deciso, ma l’espressione un puzzle cangiante di varie sfumature di nervosismo «Dovremmo parlare sul serio.»

E fu allora che Todd si lanciò un breve sguardo attorno per l’ambiente e si sentì stringere di nuovo il cuore per un momento. Era stato lui stesso in quella piccola pizzeria da asporto decine di volte, da che viveva in quel quartiere; e solo una o due volte insieme ad un certo assurdo tipo dall’accento inglese e sfoggiante giacche dai colori improbabilmente accesi e accecanti che non la finiva più di parlare di cose assurde o casuali come in un perpetuo monologo senza filtro, come se desse per scontato che Todd stesse naturalmente seguendo e comprendendo tutto quello che diceva e lo trovasse ovviamente brillante e sensato quanto lo riteneva lui, piuttosto che stesse disperatamente conducendo una difficoltosa personale battaglia per capire come diavolo era finito a quel punto e perché e più in generale che diavolo stesse succedendo nel mondo o almeno e più specificatamente nella sua vita già malridotta.

Eppure, era terribilmente strano essere ora lì e che Dirk non ci fosse.

Come se qualcosa fosse terribilmente fuori asse.

Ma forse tutto lo era.

Dirk non era lì a parlare senza filtro e senza pause di cose assurde senza posa come una specie di radio ambulante dai colori da pugno nell’occhio; e Amanda ora lo odiava e aveva deciso che l’unico ancora a piede libero dei suoi nuovi compagni di gang poteva starle costantemente appiccicato dietro le calcagna o direttamente al fianco come se fosse perfettamente normale.

E quella era ancora solo la seconda settimana più assurda di tutta la vita di Todd. Ma la cosa che proprio non riusciva del tutto a spiegarsi, era perché gli dovesse sembrare decisamente peggiore della prima. Anche se, solo provare a fare un paragone, sembrava già follia pura.

D’altro canto, lui in quel momento avrebbe piuttosto dovuto concentrarsi sul fare il punto della situazione con gli altri. Anche quello, realizzò, per quanto perfettamente sensato e assolutamente necessario, gli sembrava improvvisamente assurdo.

Se Dirk fosse stato lì, avrebbe riso con aria superiore e sardonica del solo concetto del fare un punto della situazione vero e proprio, probabilmente. Lui probabilmente avrebbe ordinato una pizza e ci avrebbe trovato dentro un indirizzo andando al quale avrebbero trovato il successivo indizio. E non si sarebbe sorpreso nemmeno per un istante di niente di tutto quello.

Todd prese un lungo sospiro e chiuse un momento gli occhi. Poi parlò con una surreale calma e in tono decisamente cupo e pessimistico.

«Dirk, i nuovi amici di Amanda e la pazza assassina sono stati rapiti dalla CIA. E la CIA ha ucciso Estevez, raso al suolo Villa Spring, e ci sta seguendo e dio solo sa perché non ha fatto fuori anche noi. Non ancora, perlomeno.»

Ci fu un lungo momento di compatto silenzio attorno a lui. Ma comunque lui aspettò, fiducioso.

E in un istante praticamente tutti gli altri stavano iniziando a parlare allo stesso momento attorno a lui.

Per qualche sicuramente insana ragione, Todd si sentì un po’ meglio. O un po’ meno peggio.

Il caotico e frenetico ritmo confuso e ingarbugliato… quello era il ritmo di cui forse aveva bisogno per avere a che fare con tutto quello. O forse era come se si potesse mettere almeno una piccola toppa al momento all’assenza di Dirk e alla sua capacità spontanea di creare o ritrovarsi in mezzo (o entrambe) qualche situazione inverosimilmente allucinante, se solo Todd fosse riuscito a ritrovare quel ritmo. 

Forse il trucco era non pensare troppo ai singoli particolari ed elementi, ma buttarsi a pesce nel caos disordinato dell’insieme.

Il che suonava molto da Dirk. Molto olistico.

«Lasciare i telefoni e parlare fuori casa è per via delle cimici, vero??» domandò Amanda, facendosi di colpo in avanti sul tavolo e fissando Farah ad occhi spalancati e attenti, un’espressione praticamente sovreccitata. Ma forse era solo che, a giudicare dal colore che le stava tornando al viso, ingurgitare pizza e coca-cola le stava un poco facendo ritornare delle energie.

Farah deglutì un boccone di pizza e annuì con aria seria. «Sì. Dal momento che ci stanno tenendo sotto controllo e che sanno benissimo dove viviamo, probabilmente hanno messo delle cimici nell’appartamento di Todd.»

Il nominato fece un piccolo verso sarcastico e arreso che la diceva lunga a proposito della sua rassegnazione in proposito di quello che poteva ancora succedere oramai al suo appartamento. «Naturalmente…» commentò.

Amanda roteò gli occhi.

«Ma… visto che non ci hanno ancora… hem…» Ken esitò, e infine esalò quasi in un sussurro nervoso «…uccisi… Vuol dire che non intendono farlo?»

Farah corrugò la fronte e appoggiò la fetta di pizza sul piatto, acquisendo un’aria se possibile ancora più seria. «No, non direi che possiamo escluderlo del tutto.» ammise, fissando il piatto con aria corrucciata.

«Ottimo.» commentò di nuovo Todd, sarcastico.

«Oh, devono solo provarci!» esclamò Amanda, sbattendo una mano sul tavolo. Poi sembrò colpita da un pensiero e corrugò le sopracciglia «Ma perché seguirci e tenerci sotto controllo? Cioè, che cosa diavolo vogliono da noi?»

«Hum… forse è per controllare che non proviamo a parlare con nessuno di… quello che è successo?» tentò Ken, guardandosi intorno nervosamente e mantenendo la voce bassa.

Todd emise un verso scettico, spalancando un poco gli occhi «E chi mai crederebbe ad una storia del genere? Voglio dire, ci sbatterebbero in manicomio…»

Ken sembrò rifletterci un momento e poi disse lentamente «Beh… ci sono parecchie persone là fuori che potrebbero trovarlo un… delirio cospirazionista assai… hum… affascinante?»

Todd sospirò pesantemente.

«O forse…» ragionò Amanda, fissandoli entrambi come se pensasse che stessero dicendo fesserie e spalancando gli occhi significativamente «Hanno paura che cerchiamo di liberare i nostri amici!»

«La CIA che ha paura di noi?» domandò retoricamente e ironicamente Todd, scettico.

Amanda alzò le braccia al cielo. «E va bene, ma mi sembra comunque la cosa più verosimile!» ribatté.

Farah sembrò raccogliere la pazienza e disse «In ogni caso… prima di tutto dobbiamo auto-tutelarci il più possibile. Non si possono aiutare gli altri se si ha bisogno di aiuto per primi.»

Ken annuì. 

Todd alzò le sopracciglia con un che di non particolarmente convinto, o meglio, come se gli sarebbe tanto piaciuto credere che potessero applicare in una folle situazione del genere ragionamenti tanto opportunamente assennati con qualche speranza di successo.

«Giusto! Parliamo delle cose importanti!» sentenziò Amanda con convinzione, di nuovo sbattendo un poco la mano sul tavolo «Come ritroviamo Dirk, Martin, Gripps, Cross e…?»

«Bart.» disse meccanicamente Ken.

«Bart.» ripeté Amanda, guardandoli tutti con sguardo quasi spiritato dalla determinazione.

Dopo un notevole silenzio collettivo, Farah disse «Probabilmente si trovano in qualche edificio della CIA…» e sospirò appena, scuotendo la testa e stringendo le labbra con irritazione «Non sarà semplice.»

«Ala Nera…» mormorò Todd, come tra sé e sé.

Ken lo fissò corrugando la fronte confuso, Amanda gli lanciò uno sguardo scettico, ma Vogel si irrigidì e lo guardò con viva attenzione quasi timorosa.

«Giusto! Mi stavi dicendo… l’altro giorno quando… beh, quando stava succedendo di tutto, che Dirk aveva nominato qualcosa del genere…» fece Farah, guardandolo attenta e concentrata.

Todd annuì, fissando costernato il suo piatto. «Non ne ha detto molto.» disse, alzando un poco le spalle con aria tra l’afflitto e lo scorbutico «E io ci ho capito ancora meno. Ma credo fosse questo il nome di un… progetto della CIA al quale diceva di avere… collaborato…»

«Dirk ha collaborato ad un progetto della CIA… Dirk.» disse lentamente Amanda, guardandolo come se cercasse di capire.

Todd fece un breve verso noncurante e annuì comunque in conferma. «Almeno, così diceva.» Sembrò rifletterci un altro istante e aggiunse «Non ne sembrava sul serio entusiasta.»

«Ma perché… rapirlo… se era dei loro?» chiese Ken.

Farah aveva di nuovo la fronte corrugata. «Forse non dovremmo prendere alla lettera il termine… ‘collaborazione’.»

«Più che altro erano esperimenti.» disse dal nulla Vogel, con un’alzata di spalle sommaria e un tono incredibilmente noncurante.

Tutti gli sguardi si concentrarono su di lui con sorpresa.

«Vuoi dire che anche tu eri della CIA??» domandò Amanda, incredula. Todd contorse l’espressione in uno scetticismo massimo.

«Oh, no. Per niente.» fece Vogel, fissando con calma la pizza che stava sbranando, e biascicando le parole a bocca piena. Quando iniziò a rendersi conto che tutti lo stavano fissando con estrema attenzione, tuttavia, lentamente mise giù la pizza e si pulì sommariamente la bocca con il polso del giubbetto prima di mettersi seduto più composto e dire «Noi non eravamo della CIA. Noi eravamo…» e sembrò cercare le parole adatte, alzando gli occhi al soffitto. «Topi da laboratorio.» affermò poi, annuendo appena come se il termine lo soddisfacesse.

Sembrò non rendersi conto delle varie espressioni tra il preoccupato e l’angosciato che percorsero le facce di tutti gli altri.

Todd era sbiancato e diventato quasi livido, come se fosse sul punto di vomitare. «Che cosa… che cosa vi facevano… esattamente?»

‘Che cosa faranno a Dirk? Che cosa gli hanno fatto?’ pensò, sentendosi male.

Vogel gli piantò d’improvviso addosso uno sguardo così mortalmente serio che Todd rimase di sasso. C’era qualcosa in quello sguardo che sembrava quasi non poter appartenere al resto della persona del giovane punk. L’istante successivo tuttavia era già tornato ad assumere il suo solito sguardo giovanile e tranquillo, ma era anche tornato a sbranare la sua pizza come a voler evitare di parlarne ancora.

«Meglio non sapere.» disse solo, tra un boccone e l’altro.

Amanda gli mise una mano sulla spalla con delicatezza e si sporse un poco verso di lui, chiedendo con tatto «Per questo li hanno ripresi…? Per fare degli… esperimenti?»

Todd strinse i pugni inconsciamente, aspettando la risposta.

Ma Vogel stava scuotendo la testa. «Nah. Quello era prima. Adesso, di solito, solo delle prove.»

«Che cosa sono le prove… esattamente?» domandò intimorito Ken.

Vogel fissò di nuovo il soffitto, riflettendo. «Ci portano fuori per fare delle cose. Delle cose in particolare.». Tornò a fissare la pizza e tirò un po’ su col naso, ancora riflettendo come in cerca delle parole più esatte. «Non funziona mai.» disse infine, con un’alzata di spalle, riprendendo a mangiare.

Todd deglutì e fece per chiedere qualcos’altro, ma Farah lo precedette. «Sai dove possono averli portati?»

Vogel scosse semplicemente la testa, agitando un poco una mano in aria vagamente. «Da qualche parte. A volte ci spostano, quindi… boh.»

Todd cercò di non irritarsi, ma Ken sembrò trovare esattamente la successiva domanda più importante come per ispirazione «Come avete fatto a scappare la prima volta?»

Vogel lo fissò sbattendo le palpebre, come se non fosse sicuro di che cosa volesse dire esattamente. «La prima volta? La prima volta abbiamo inseguito un tizio e ci hanno persi.» disse infine. Poi sembrò pensarci meglio. «Durante una prova.» specificò, annuendo, come se ritenesse di essere stato molto bravo a pensare di aggiungere quel particolare per maggior chiarezza.

«Loro… la CIA… volevano che prendeste questo tizio?» specificò Farah, battendo appena un indice sul piano del tavolo «Voglio dire, era questa la ‘prova’?»

Vogel la guardò e ridacchiò appena, sinceramente divertito come da uno scherzo. «No… no… Loro volevano che trovassimo uno come noi. Era scappato. Ma noi abbiamo inseguito un tizio e ci hanno persi.»

«Il tizio era quello… “come voi” che era scappato?» domandò Todd.

Di nuovo, Vogel scosse la testa. «No, non so chi era. Ma aveva molta energia deliziosa addosso.». Quando si rese conto che gli altri lo stavano fissando con una certa confusione, alzò le spalle e disse «L’ho detto. Non funzionava mai.»

«Okay, quindi la prima volta siete fuggiti per… caso…» cercò di riassumere ragionevolmente Farah.

Vogel scosse la testa. «Tutte le volte.» corresse tranquillamente.

Farah lo fissò basita.

«Vuoi dire che siete scappati più volte?» domandò Todd, speranzoso.

Vogel annuì. «Ci prendono, scappiamo, ci prendono di nuovo, scappiamo di nuovo. Eccetera.»

«E tutte le volte è… successo… per puro caso…» ripeté Farah, lentamente, come per essere sicura di stare capendo bene, guardandolo attentamente.

«Sé.» confermò Vogel a bocca piena. Poi sembrò colpito da un pensiero e guardò Amanda. «Quindi, anche stavolta scapperanno.» e le sorrise, con un che di triste e mesto tuttavia, abbassando lo sguardo. «Potrebbe volerci un po’ però… forse.»

Amanda lo fissò stranita. «Ma stavolta non c’è bisogno che scappino loro. Li andremo a liberare noi!»

Vogel rialzò di colpo gli occhi su di lei, stupito all’inizio, poi allarmato, e scosse freneticamente la testa. «No, no, no! Noi non dobbiamo andare. Altrimenti prendono anche noi. E se prendono noi e loro scappano, e poi noi scappiamo e loro riprendono loro, non potremo ritrovarci con loro.»

Amanda sembrò un momento confusa dall’articolazione della frase, ma poi protestò vivacemente e quasi disperatamente «Ma tu hai detto che li avremmo ritrovati!»

Vogel annuì, guardandola con aria dispiaciuta come se non capisse perché lei sembrasse arrabbiata con lui. «Sì… quando scapperanno. Noi non sapremo comunque dove sono, e loro non sapranno dove siamo noi. Ma li ritroveremo e loro ritroveranno noi. È sicuro. Che andrà così. Quindi li ritroveremo. È sempre andata così.»

«Aspetta un momento… cosa vuoi dire con il ‘è sempre andata così’?» fece Farah, spiando con preoccupazione il modo in cui Amanda continuava a fissare Vogel con aria tra l’incredulo e il tradito.

«Che è quello che deve succedere…» mormorò Todd, come tra sé e sé, lo sguardo abbassato ed una sorta di espressione tragicamente rassegnata e intristita.

«Prego?» fece Farah. Ma Vogel lo stava guardando annuendo in conferma, come se avesse capito che lui aveva afferrato perfettamente che cosa voleva dire.

Todd prese fiato e rialzò la testa. «Loro… non funzionano come noialtri. Le loro vite, insomma. Loro funzionano… secondo il fuso orario della volontà dell’universo. Quindi, se è dest… volontà dell’universo che si ritrovino tra di loro, allora sicuramente si reincroceranno.»

Vogel annuì di nuovo. Poi sembrò rendersi conto che Amanda lo stava ancora fissando come se non ci potesse credere e girò di scatto lo sguardo su di lei. «Ah…! Ma potrebbe… volerci un po’ di tempo…» disse, dolente, guardandola con l’aria di un cucciolo preso a bastonate che cerca comunque di farsi perdonare per non sa bene cosa. «Mi dispiace.» disse accoratamente dispiaciuto, prendendole una mano tra le sue e accarezzandole un po’ il dorso di essa.

Amanda scosse appena la testa chiudendo gli occhi, come a voler rifiutare quell’informazione, mordendosi le labbra e sembrando sul punto di piangere.

«No. Così non va bene.» disse di colpo Todd, con una netta sicurezza, e un tono così tremendamente deciso che tutti lo guardarono, attenti e sorpresi. Ma lui stava fissando il proprio piatto. «Non va bene per niente…» mormorò ancora, come tra sé e sé, con rabbia.

«Non va proprio!» ripeté, sbattendo una mano sul tavolo e tornando a fissare Vogel. «Io non ho alcuna intenzione di lasciare Dirk nelle mani di pazzoidi della CIA che fanno esperimenti!» dichiarò, quasi urlando.

«Okay… Okay… Hem… Todd…?» tentò Farah, allungando una mano con precauzione verso la sua spalla nel tentativo di calmarlo.

«No!» fece lui, scrollandosi un poco anche se lei non aveva ancora fatto in tempo nemmeno a sfiorarlo, e guardandola «Farah, non possiamo non fare niente di niente! Che diavolo questi… questi hanno preso Dirk. E quegli altri punk assorbi-energia… il Trio Chiassoso insomma. E… Bart. E noi dovremmo stare qui a… fare che cosa? Aspettare che riescano a fuggire per… hà! Per caso?» e fissò Vogel con aria selvaggiamente animata e decisamente sarcastica.

«Ma… è così che funziona…» replicò Vogel debolmente, guardandolo sinceramente perplesso.

«Beh, è uno schifo!» affermò Todd tra i denti.

«Hey, non prendertela con lui.» avvertì Amanda, anche se per il resto lo stava ascoltando con estrema attenzione, e più di una certa sorpresa.

«Quindi…» continuò Todd, come se non avesse sentito nessuno dei due, la sua animazione che calava, solo per lasciare posto ad una sorta di cupa determinazione semi-disperata «Quindi ora noi troveremo il modo di scoprire dove sono e… e di tirarli fuori da lì. Ovunque sia.»

«Sono… d’accordo…» disse Ken, annuendo, a voce bassa e con cautela, come se temesse che Todd potesse saltargli alla gola. Dopo una settimana in costante compagnia di Bart, il suo senso del pericolo era diventato molto più acuto; paradossalmente, tuttavia, aveva anche sviluppato una prima sconosciuta capacità di rapportarsi con persone che sembravano mine vaganti con scrupolosa e in qualche modo coraggiosa abitudine.

«Al diavolo la CIA!» disse Todd, digrignando i denti. «Hanno preso i nostri amici. E noi ce li riprenderemo!» affermò con sicurezza.

Dopo qualche lungo momento di totale silenzio, Todd sembrò ritornare abbastanza in sé da rendersi conto di ciò che aveva appena detto, e soprattutto con quanto entusiasmo da folle, e sbatté le palpebre, quasi arrossì imbarazzato, e abbassò lo sguardo, ritirando la mano che aveva sbattuto sul tavolo qui e là per sottolineare alcune frasi, e cercando di riprendere un contegno.

«Beh… è il minimo che… che possiamo fare…» borbottò, aggrottando la fronte.

«Io ci sto.»

Sorpreso, rialzò lo sguardo su Amanda, che stava annuendo, e poi stava guardando Farah con aspettativa, come in attesa della sua risposta. 

Todd realizzò come d’improvviso che, nonostante le sue belle parole, stavano pur sempre parlando della CIA, e che loro erano solo cinque persone qualunque senza particolari esperienze o capacità per cose del genere… ammesso che esistessero capacità o esperienze potenzialmente utili se si intendeva mettersi direttamente contro la CIA.

L’unica di loro che forse poteva avere qualche bagaglio utile in proposito, era quella che se ne stava in un riflessivo silenzio a fronte aggrottata per la preoccupazione, torturandosi appena le labbra coi denti nervosamente.

Infine, Farah sospirò e alzò lo sguardo su di loro. «D’accordo.» disse, annuendo «Proviamoci.»

Todd si sentì un po’ meglio, anche se a giudicare dal rapido baleno di ferocia che le aveva visto per un istante nello sguardo, sospettava che Farah fosse animata anche da un notevole spirito di vendetta che molto probabilmente aveva a che fare con le macerie di Villa Spring. E magari anche con la fine che era toccata ad Estevez. 

Beh, ora che ci pensava, anche solo quelli erano un ottimo motivo per decidere di provare anche solo a infastidire la CIA per bene.

«Ok!» esclamò Amanda con convinzione «Quindi, qual è il piano?»

Todd crollò le spalle come se si sgonfiasse su se stesso, fissando mogiamente il suo piatto ormai vuoto.

Cadde un pensieroso silenzio collettivo.

«D’accordo…» disse Farah, cercando di risultare calma e professionale «Prima di tutto, ci servirebbero delle armi. Molte armi. Le mie sono andate in buona parte… hum… perdute, purtroppo. Ma penso che…»

«Prima di tutto non dovremmo scoprire dove li tengono prigionieri?» osservò Amanda, interrompendola.

Farah corrugò la fronte. «Beh, sì, ma…»

«Non c’è da qualche parte una specie di elenco dei posti che appartengono alla CIA, o qualcosa del genere…?» tentò Todd, solo per ritrovarsi fissato da tre paia di occhiate scettiche. Vogel sembrava essersi distratto ad osservare una fetta di pizza che Ken non aveva ancora finito di mangiare, come se stesse ponderando se poteva prenderla. «Okay, giusto, come non detto. Posti segreti per ostaggi segreti…» sospirò, scuotendo la testa con rassegnazione contrariata.

«Aspettate un momento…» disse lentamente Ken, guardando Vogel, il quale si irrigidì come se temesse di essere stato scoperto mentre puntava la pizza avanzata. Ma Ken sembrava starlo studiando, la fronte aggrottata. «Se loro… funzionano secondo le… hum… regole dell’universo… magari potremmo sfruttarle a nostro vantaggio…»

Vogel corrugò le sopracciglia come se qualcosa in quello che stava dicendo non gli piacesse per niente.

«Che cosa vuoi dire?» domandò Farah, cercando di suonare pazientemente gentile nonostante fosse confusa.

«Lui ha detto…» iniziò Ken, indicando appena Vogel.

«Vogel.» disse Amanda.

«Sì, Vogel ha detto che di solito si reincrociano ogni volta. Quindi magari se lui… tipo… vagasse in giro a seconda della… hu… sua libera ispirazione, e noi lo seguissimo, ci ritroveremmo esattamente dove li tengono. Secondo le regole dell’universo eccetera.» spiegò Ken.

Farah, Todd e Amanda sembrarono ponderare la cosa, fissando Vogel analiticamente.

Ma lui stava scuotendo la testa. «No, non è così che funziona.»

Ken lo fissò deluso e abbattuto, ma stirò anche le labbra in un mesto sorriso, come se avesse già compreso il suo errore.

«Solo quando si devono ritrovare si ritrovano…» rifletté Todd come tra sé e sé.

«Per questo diceva che potremmo dover aspettare anche parecchio…» completò cupamente Amanda.

«Forse… non ha senso, da parte nostra, provare a seguire queste… “regole dell’universo”.» ragionò Farah.

«Che cosa intendi?» domandò Todd.

«Beh, noi non siamo…» e Farah agitò vagamente una mano verso Vogel, aggrottando la fronte in cerca di un qualche termine.

«Olisti…ci…?» suggerì Todd, incerto.

Farah aggrottò ulteriormente la fronte ma annuì come se, se non altro, questo la esulasse dal cercare un qualsiasi altro termine. «Quindi magari per noi non può funzionare cercare di agire in questo modo.»

Ken stava annuendo distrattamente con aria intristita. «Noi siamo solo… gli aiutanti.» commentò, con un sorriso ironicamente dolceamaro.

Todd corrugò le sopracciglia.

«Sono loro che si muovono secondo le linee dell’universo. Noi… non ne siamo capaci. Solo quando siamo con loro forse le stiamo seguendo anche noi. Se… seguiamo loro…» disse ancora Ken, spiando appena Vogel con un accenno di sorriso gentile.

Vogel lo stava ascoltando come se stesse raccontando una sorta di storia affascinante, sbranando l’ultimo pezzo di pizza.

«Per questo… avevo pensato di assumere Dirk per ritrovare Bart.» ammise ancora Ken, guardando quasi timidamente verso Todd e Farah «Pensavo che se lui poteva seguire le stesse linee dell’universo che segue Bart, perché anche lui è come lei, almeno in un qualche modo, allora avrebbe potuto ritrovarla. E lui è un investigatore olistico, no? Quindi sembrava sensato affidargli un caso… particolare. Ma… onestamente… non credo che noi potremmo fare niente di simile. Mai. In tutta la nostra vita. Nemmeno se ci provassimo. Voglio dire, già solo il fatto che stiamo qui a parlarne… a ragionarci sopra… Non che ne sappia molto in proposito, ma anche questo sembra… non esatto a riguardo di linee invisibili universali. E noi abbiamo bisogno di ragionarci e parlarne proprio perché… he he… proprio perché non abbiamo idea nemmeno di che cosa stiamo parlando esattamente! Capite che intendo? Insomma Bart… lei non ha nemmeno bisogno di pensarci. Lei lo sa, lo sente, lo… percepisce in qualche modo, e… bam! Si ritrova esattamente dove deve trovarsi e uccide esattamente chi deve uccidere.»

«A parte nel caso di Dirk…» osservò Farah, cupamente.

Ken esitò. «Hem, sì, a parte nel suo caso… quello è stato un errore. Ma per il resto… credetemi, non ho mai visto nulla del genere. Lei è… è l’angelo della morte dell’universo! Sul serio.»

Ken sembrò ignorare o non accorgersi degli sguardi scettici degli altri.

«Ma… non è proprio questo che stavamo dicendo?» ragionò Todd «Cioè, che tu stavi dicendo. Di seguire Vogel proprio perché lui è… olistico?»

Ken scosse la testa con quel suo sorrisetto amaramente consapevole e arreso «Non credo proprio che funzionerebbe.»

«No infatti.» disse Vogel en passant e distrattamente, masticando pizza.

«Perché sarebbe uno scopo preciso scelto da noi, capite?» proseguì Ken «Bart invece… lei mi ha spiegato che non sceglie mai chi, quando e come deve uccidere qualcuno, capite?» e ignorò o sembrò non accorgersi anche degli accenni di lievi smorfie tra l’impressionato e il disagio che passarono intorno al tavolo, eccetto per Vogel che non fece una piega continuando a mangiare e ascoltandolo come se stesse raccontando una storia. «Quindi, non può funzionare che noi scegliamo che cosa vogliamo dall’universo e… cercare di usare dei trucchi per ottenerlo. È esattamente il contrario.»

Dopo un momento di silenzio, Amanda annuì lentamente. «Credo che tu abbia ragione…» disse, un po’ incerta, come se si stesse basando più sull’istinto che altro.

«Va bene. Quindi, torniamo al punto che dobbiamo agire in questo caso come agiremmo normalmente se… beh, non che per me sia normale dover liberare amici rapiti dalla CIA ma… comunque, lasciando perdere il tentare… “trucchi con l’universo”. Giusto?» disse Farah, guardandoli uno ad uno come se si aspettasse una ragionevole conferma. Si fece bastare il generale accenno di vaghi assensi con la testa, e proseguì, portandosi le dita alla fronte come se le stesse venendo un notevole mal di testa. «Okay, penso di poter trovare altre armi in tempi ragionevoli. Non molte. Ma… qualcosa di utile. Dopodiché… dovremmo scrollarci la CIA di dosso.»

«E scoprire dove li tengono prigionieri.» puntualizzò di nuovo Amanda.

Farah la guardò, riflettendo. «Non ho idea di… come… esattamente…» ammise, profondamente irritata, apparentemente solo e prima di tutto con se stessa «Ma ci deve essere un modo.» si affrettò ad aggiungere guardando Amanda come nel tentativo di rassicurarla.

«Beh, di certo non basterà una ricerca delle parole ‘Ala Nera’ su internet…» commentò Amanda, in un tentativo di ironia che le uscì piuttosto nevroticamente nervoso.

Gli occhi di Ken si illuminarono di colpo. «Forse…» iniziò a dire, lentamente e con precauzione, come se temesse di alimentare troppo vane speranze, o di starsi lui prima di tutto lasciando troppo prendere da un’idea assurda. Troppo assurda per poter funzionare.

Tuttavia, tutti gli altri lo stavano già ormai guardando con enorme attenzione.

Mentre tornavano verso l’appartamento di Todd, assunto a loro base per dormire almeno qualche ora, se non altro perché era il più vicino, l’unico le cui pareti fossero ancora in piedi, e comunque che fosse già sorvegliato dalla CIA lo sapevano, quest’ultimo non poteva che continuare a rigirarsi in testa quello che Ken aveva detto.

E pensare che avesse stramaledettamente ragione.

Dirk era l’investigatore olistico. ‘Come una fogliolina in balia del grande flusso dell’universo.’, così aveva detto. Non certo lui.

E ricordò quello che gli aveva detto Amanda. ‘Io credo che Dirk Gently sia entrato nella tua vita per una ragione, Todd.’. Quale che fosse esattamente quella ragione, difficilmente l’avrebbe scoperto se non l’avessero ritrovato.

Per un istante gli sembrò di capire perfettamente perché persino Ken, che nel suo caso stava cercando una persona… non-psichica ma molto olistica che si dava il caso fosse per la precisione una serial-killer, fosse così ansioso di ritrovarla. Anche lui aveva l’aria di sentirsi come stava realizzando sempre più di sentirsi Todd in quel momento.

Come se avesse appena perso lo scopo della sua intera vita, dopo averlo appena trovato quando non avrebbe mai creduto che esistesse qualcosa del genere, e anzi avrebbe tranquillamente riso con sarcasmo superiore di fronte al semplice concetto di ‘scopo nella vita’.

Ad un certo punto, aveva davvero pensato di aver semplicemente preso una grossa cantonata; che fosse tutta questione di un loop temporale creato da Dirk e dal pasticciare di quella setta di folli e di Spring-Webb con una macchina del tempo (occasionalmente anche macchina scambia-anime-nei-corpi).

E quando alla fine era andato a recuperare Dirk all’ospedale, in fondo ancora non credeva del tutto a quello che sosteneva Amanda; semplicemente, di fronte ai resti della sua già fino a quel momento non esattamente brillante vita, che in una sola settimana era crollata definitivamente e miserevolmente su se stessa, Dirk gli era sembrato l’unica cosa al mondo che gli fosse rimasta, a parte una sorella che aveva tutte le ragioni per odiarlo.

Dirk con quel suo sorriso stupidamente ottimistico e il suo continuo blaterare di cose assurde, e il suo gettarsi a capofitto nel disastro pericoloso più vicino al momento convinto che fosse il suo caso da detective olistico da risolvere, e il suo nutrirsi quasi solo di pizza, prendere in prestito auto (leggasi: sostanzialmente rubate, o al massimo barattate), indovinare disegnini di cowboy, decidere di scavare per trovare qualsiasi cosa fosse segnata su una mappa imprecisa, dimenticarsi di spiegare meglio il particolare che poteva essere rapito dalla CIA da un momento all’altro… e tutto il resto.

Ma Todd cos’era esattamente?

Di certo niente di olistico. Né di speciale in alcun altro senso. E probabilmente la sua maggiore abilità era complicarsi la vita all’inverosimile mentendo a chiunque finché tutti avrebbero avuto almeno un ottimo motivo per odiarlo. Oh, e farsi venire il suo primo attacco di pararibulite mentre rapivano il suo unico amico nonché futuro socio-collega-capo-quello che era di un’agenzia investigativa olistica.

Ben fatto, Todd Brotzmann – pensò con amaro sarcasmo tra sé e sé, trascinando i piedi verso casa insieme agli altri.

Forse era capace di tirare fuori belle parole per chiamare alle armi gli altri quando si trattava di affermare che sì, aveva tutte le più nobili intenzioni di ritrovare il suo amico e aiutarlo, ma dopotutto… Lui non aveva veramente idea di come fare. Né nessuna reale capacità che potesse rivelarsi utile quando si trattava di liberare degli amici sequestrati dalla CIA.

Non era un buon fratello, né un buon amico, né un detective olistico, né membro di una band semi-sconosciuta di nicchia, né vincitore di lotteria, né un figlio decente, né una specie di eroe. Al massimo e a tratti, forse era stato giusto una brutta imitazione di tutto questo.


	10. 2.10 - Oh, and you can gently go to hell

** Parte 2 – Sharkittens and lab rats **

(Squalo-gattini e topi da laboratorio)

** Capitolo ** ** 10 – Oh, and you can gently go to hell **

(Oh, e potete cortesemente andare all’inferno)

Essere ricondotto nella sua cella attraverso gli spogli e sterili corridoi probabilmente sotterranei si rivelò quanto mai noioso e triste. Dirk cercò comunque di darsi un contegno ignorando il più possibile il nutrito gruppetto di guardie iper-armate che lo stavano scortando, nonché di approfittare di ogni secondo di permanenza in uno spazio un po’ più ampio della sua cella (per quanto non meno soffocante), e soprattutto di cercare di cogliere acutamente qualsiasi particolare interessante. Dopotutto, era quello che un buon detective avrebbe fatto, no?

Non che Dirk si rifacesse ai metodi dei ‘comuni’ detective, vale dire quelli non olistici, ci sarebbe mancato altro! E non che credesse – e sapesse – fermamente nel fatto che non appena l’universo si sarebbe eventualmente deciso a farlo uscire da lì, sicuramente non sarebbe stata questione di aver architettato qualche suo improbabile piano in stile MacGyver per un’evasione più o meno strabiliante.

Ma comunque … beh, prima di tutto trovare modi di farsi passare il tempo quando si era prigionieri della CIA era un ’ arte che riteneva di poter padroneggiare ormai piuttosto bene; oltre che una preziosa risorsa, s’intende. Ed in ogni modo lui si riteneva una persona dotata di un’eccellente spirito di osservazione, grazie tante!

Purtroppo non c’era molto da vedere. E nulla di anche solo lontanamente interessante. Giusto un susseguirsi di corridoi disposti in maniera praticamente labirintica, specialmente perché non c’era apparentemente niente che li contraddistinguesse, e le porte chiuse allineate lungo di essi sembravano tutte uguali fra loro.

Infine si ritrovò davanti ad un’enorme portone di quello che sembrava metallo altamente rinforzato e sigillato, praticamente a prova di esplosione, e qui il drappello si fermò (e lui per poco non andò a sbattere contro le schiene delle guardie che gli camminavano davanti).

Ad un qualche comando automatico di cui Dirk non riuscì a capire il funzionamento nonostante i suoi sforzi, il portone iniziò ad aprirsi scivolando lateralmente, mentre una fastidiosa luce gialla vi lampeggiava sopra e un non meno fastidioso suono quasi di allarme accompagnava il tutto a mo’ di colonna sonora.

Dirk non poté fare a meno di roteare gli occhi, e sbuffare annoiato e superiore: la CIA aveva ancora la solita teatralità esagerata, inutile e terribilmente stereotipata. Il capo delle guardie del drappello che lo stavano conducendo gli dedicò una rapida occhiataccia, e Dirk decise scioltamente di ignorarla, ma comunque cercò anche automaticamente di sembrare assolutamente inoffensivo, giusto per sicurezza.

Dietro il portone lo spettacolo era decisamente meno noioso, ad ogni modo. E non certo grazie all’arredamento, visto che si trattava solo dell’ampio corridoio che scorreva all’interno dello spazio delle dimensioni di una sorta di moderato hangar, con ai lati le grosse celle racchiuse perlopiù dalle spesse pareti insonorizzate e trasparenti, e null’altro a parte qualche altra luce pronta a lampeggiare in caso di qualche cosiddetta emergenza.

Era decisamente più per coloro che si trovavano all’interno delle celle.

Dirk sussultò istintivamente senza riuscire a trattenersi quando, mentre le guardie lo conducevano lungo il corridoio verso la parete della sua cella, si ritrovò come in una sorta di esperienza da passaggio in mezzo alle gabbie delle belve inferocite: da una parte tre di quelli del Trio Chiassoso che si agitavano dietro la parete trasparente, urlando e ruggendo senza suono e tirando pugni e calci e testate alla parete e sfidando a gesti e occhiate folli di rabbia le guardie; dall’altra Bart che sembrava stare rivolgendo al drappello di uomini armati una lunga serie di insulti e gesti di minaccia, lo sguardo cupo di alterazione profonda, ma anche luccicante di una sorta di sicurezza feroce.

E anche se non gli sarebbe dispiaciuto affatto che i suoi colleghi di prigionia avessero occasione di tenere occupate le guardie così lui avrebbe almeno potuto fare un tentativo di fuga, poco ma sicuro avrebbe dovuto fuggire sia da quelli della CIA che dal Trio Chiassoso e da Bart in egual misura. Cosa che poteva risultare piuttosto difficile visto che l’enorme portone rinforzato si era richiuso solidamente subito dopo il loro passaggio …

«Entra, avanti!» grugnì irritato il capo del drappello delle guardie, facendo di nuovo sussultare Dirk.

In un rapido aggiornamento della sua attuale posizione, si rese conto che gli uomini lo avevano fatto fermare automaticamente, semplicemente col loro muoversi circondandolo, davanti alla spessa parete trasparente della sua cella che dava sul corridoio.

Dirk fissò un momento la parete, poi alzò un sopracciglio scettico, superiore e sarcastico verso l’uomo. «Non ho francamente idea di quali risibili sciocchezze possano avervi raccontato a proposito delle mie cosiddette “capacità fuori dalla norma”… » inizi ò , rizzandosi un po ’ pi ù dritto con sdegno paziente e tono da lezioncina  « Ma sicuramente non sono in grado di attraversare pareti, o muri, o altre cose del gen … »

Prima ancora che riuscisse a finire, il capo del drappello armato aveva fatto un altro grugnito irritato e un rapido gesto di comando con una mano, e due delle guardie ferme dietro a Dirk gli somministrarono senza complimenti uno spintone sulla schiena. Dirk emise un soffocato e sorpreso verso di sdegno, cadendo in avanti.

Chiuse gli occhi, convinto di impattare contro la parete, e invece vi passò attraverso evidentemente, perché si ritrovò ad atterrare sul pavimento all’interno della cella. Fece in tempo a riaprire gli occhi, a sbattere le palpebre stupito guardando il pavimento, e a girarsi per fissare le guardie, che queste si stavano allontanando di un paio di passi dalla parete, pur rimanendo disposte davanti ad essa al di fuori della cella.

Per qualche istante, Dirk si chiese seriamente se davvero potesse passare attraverso pareti infrangibili – e magari anche muri … ? Dopodich é realizz ò che dovevano aver aperto la porta nella parete, porta che scorreva su se stessa e rientrava in una parete abbastanza trasparente dopotutto, in modo che non si potesse quindi sostanzialmente distinguere se era aperta o chiusa.

Dirk alzò speranzosamente una mano verso la parete davanti a sé, d’istinto, per cercare l’apertura. Ma vide con la coda dell’occhio l’espressione del drappello di uomini armati adombrarsi giusto un poco di più mentre irrigidivano la loro posizione, nervose e pronte, e altrettanto istintivamente riabbassò la mano di scatto.

Seduto miseramente ancora sul pavimento nel punto dove era caduto dopo lo spintone, guardò il drappello di guardie andarsene. Non appena furono sparite oltre la soglia dell’enorme portone metallico che ricominciò a chiudersi, Dirk balzò in ginocchio e iniziò a tastare freneticamente la parete trasparente di fronte a sé, con minuzia e impegno.

Naturalmente non trovò alcun punto di apertura. Si fermò e crollò le spalle, emettendo un sospiro rassegnato. Si sentiva piuttosto a terra al momento. E non solo in senso fisico.

Corrugò la fronte, non esattamente sicuro del perché avesse provato a vedere se la porta era ancora aperta … cosa che comunque non era. Alz ò le spalle e decise di accantonare il porsi troppe domande a riguardo. Sicuramente era per via del suo innato istinto di libertà, e naturalmente per le sue capacità investigative olistiche indiscutibili, insomma tutti sentimenti e qualità nobili, e non certo per un disperato e irrazionale tentativo di trovare una qualsiasi via di fuga come un animale in gabbia …

Una delle cose più terribili del dover stare in una cella per delle ore, comunque, era la noia. E Dirk lo sapeva più che bene. Pertanto si ritrovò ancora prima di accorgersene a far vagare attorno lo sguardo per la cella, cercando inconsciamente qualsiasi cosa con cui occuparsi il tempo.

Si era quasi dimenticato, ebbene sì, che stavolta nella sua prigionia presso la CIA c’era almeno una notevole differenza: non era solo. Non che questo significasse che lui approvasse o apprezzasse il tipo di compagnia, né tantomeno avrebbe optato per qualcuno del genere se avesse potuto scegliere. Ma sembrava comunque qualcosa che non poteva essere non immediatamente notato, il fatto che Bart fosse contro la parete divisoria tra le loro celle: naturalmente intenta a fissarlo con un cipiglio di severa aspettativa, e a percuotere con pugni la parete per attirare la sua attenzione.

Dirk sospirò appena e infine si alzò in piedi, raggiungendo la parete divisoria. Se non altro era pur sempre un diversivo; peraltro assai difficoltoso da ignorare con efficacia.

Non appena fu di fronte a lei, Bart si lasciò cadere senza complimenti sul pavimento e vi ci si sistemò a gambe incrociate, guardandolo dal basso all’alto, ancora con quell’espressione corrugata, tra l’aspettativa e il confuso e il quasi irritato, come se non capisse perché ci volesse tanta fatica per riuscire a scambiare una conversazione col suo vicino di cella attraverso una parete insonorizzata in un sotterraneo di qualche edificio segretissimo della CIA chissà dove.

Dirk sospirò di nuovo e si abbandonò a sedere sul pavimento a sua volta. Bart gli rivolse uno sgangherato sogghigno che sembrava il suo modo di mostrargli soddisfazione e simpatia. Dirk si ritrovò a stirare le labbra per pura cordialità in un accenno sforzato che sperava potesse assomigliare ad una specie di sorriso.

Dal canto suo Bart sembrò non curarsi molto del suo tentativo di rispettare una qualche formalità, né percepire quanto si potesse trattare principalmente di quello, né tantomeno parve notare che lui non si sentiva esattamente dell’umore di chiacchierare. Ma parve se non altro ricordarsi di rivolgerglisi scandendo abbastanza le parole in modo che lui potesse leggere il labiale, almeno all’incirca.

‘Beh? Dove sei stato?’ gli domandò.

Dirk corrugò appena la fronte, per il modo in cui glielo aveva chiesto come se lui potesse decidere quando gli andava di andarsi a fare una passeggiata fuori da quella maledetta cella. Tuttavia rispose alzando le spalle e distogliendo lo sguardo, con apparente noncuranza sommaria.

‘Ho … conosciuto il nuovo capo del progetto Ala Nera. A quanto pare … ’

Bart fece una smorfia. ‘Quella donna tutta impettita?’

Dirk tornò a guardarla alzando significativamente entrambe le sopracciglia, perché gli sembrava quanto meno piuttosto ovvio. ‘Sì. Lei.’ rispose semplicemente.

Bart annuì distrattamente e sembrò tirare su col naso mentre pensava alla successiva cosa da domandare. ‘Come si chiama?’

Stavolta Dirk sbatté le palpebre, sorpreso. ‘Non … lo so. ’ ammise, rendendosi conto che la donna non si era presentata, e che soprattutto lui non lo aveva chiesto. Ponderò per un momento se non fosse stato dopotutto meglio così … meglio mantenere le distanze il pi ù possibile, probabilmente. Meglio mantenere i rapporti freddi. Se solo avesse potuto, non le avrebbe detto nemmeno il suo di nome, ecco.

Bart non parve stranita dalla risposta, come se non avesse tutta quell’importanza sapere quel nome. ‘Che ha detto?’ domandò invece.

Dirk alzò lo sguardo al soffitto, decidendo che avrebbe preferito non ripensarci affatto, e quindi non stare avendo quella conversazione. Se non altro perché sospettava che Bart avrebbe ripreso solertemente a sbattere pugni sulla parete infrangibile se non le avesse risposto, lo fece.

‘Le solite sciocchezze.’ disse solo, di nuovo alzando le spalle e distogliendo lo sguardo, come se cercasse di pretendere inconsciamente che nulla di tutto quello potesse realmente riguardare proprio lui.

‘Tipo?’ insistette comunque Bart.

Dirk la considerò per un momento, chiedendosi se lei lo stesse genuinamente chiedendo, oppure se fosse anche qualcosa di implicitamente ironico del tipo: quali sciocchezze esattamente tra le tante che dicono quelli della CIA? Dalla sua espressione optò per la prima versione.

‘Vogliono che facciamo cose per loro. I soliti … “ incarichi ” senza senso, suppongo. Non ho chiesto. E non voglio nemmeno saperlo. ’ le disse, stavolta scrivendolo col dito sulla parete lettera per lettera, abbastanza lentamente affinch é Bart potesse leggere.

Lei sembrò emettere un sornacchio tra il sarcastico e lo sprezzante. ‘Stupidi.’ disse infine.

Dirk si lasciò sfuggire un piccolo sorrisetto mesto, annuendo perché davvero … non poteva fare a meno di concordare pienamente.

Di punto in bianco vide Bart scaravoltare indietro la testa, a quanto pareva ridendo sonoramente. E pur non potendo udirla, Dirk immaginò quella risata come un suono sgangherato e allo stesso tempo pienamente genuino e spontaneo. Con anche qualcosa di amaro però. Come se fosse quasi solo l’unico modo che quella tizia conosceva di ridere.

Bart tornò a fissarlo, di nuovo seria quando sembrò accorgersi che lui non aveva riso affatto invece. Parve registrare meglio qualcosa nell’espressione di lui, e Dirk stesso non avrebbe saputo dire che cosa esattamente potesse stare trasparendo dal suo viso in quel momento.

‘Tanto non funzionerà.’ gli scrisse Bart con impegno e convinzione sulla parete divisoria.

Dirk annuì appena, chiudendo per un momento gli occhi e sospirando profondamente. ‘Lo so.’ disse solo.

Bart corrugò le sopracciglia, continuando a studiarlo attraverso la parete trasparente, perplessa. ‘Allora cos’hai che non va?’ domandò.

Dirk alzò un sopracciglio, infastidito, e si agitò un poco come cercando di mettersi a sedere più comodo. Infine piegò le gambe contro il petto, abbracciandosele. ‘Sono … solo triste. ’ ammise.

Una serie di espressioni si susseguirono quasi a fatica sulla faccia di Bart, a cominciare da una sorpresa confusa, passando per un cipiglio ancora più confuso, e infine virando verso un che di abbattuto che sembrava dettato da un istinto empatico che persino lei – in quanto dopotutto umana – doveva avere da qualche parte in sé, ragionò distrattamente e più che altro inconsciamente Dirk.

Dopo aver sembrato riflettere un poco, Bart gli scrisse sulla parete ‘Non esserlo’. Con qualcosa che sembrava più un ordine che altro.

Dirk corrugò la fronte, e poi sorrise appena per puro riflesso, mestamente. ‘È piuttosto difficile non esserlo.’ protestò. Poi crollò le spalle e ammise ‘Vorrei non essere qui.’

Di nuovo Bart sembrò aver bisogno di riflettere, non senza impegno, prima di chiedere ‘E dove vorresti essere?’

Dirk sorrise di nuovo un poco, amaramente e fra sé e sé. Sapeva che quello poteva apparire un concetto particolarmente estroso, soprattutto per quelli come loro. Dopotutto, all’universo non importava mai dove avrebbero voluto essere: li mandava o li faceva arrivare in qualche modo giusto ed esattamente dove _dovevano_ essere e quando dovevano esserci. E basta. Di una semplicità spietata, e senza appello.

Forse per questo Dirk esitò. Ma nonostante lui fosse ormai così lungamente abituato a finire per ritrovarsi esattamente dove l’universo voleva che lui fosse, ancora non aveva imparato a non provare il desiderio di essere altrove. Anzi, lo provava abbastanza spesso.

‘Al tavolo di un diner. Con i miei amici.’ si ritrovò a rispondere onestamente, prima di rendersene del tutto conto. ‘Era dove mi trovavo prima che … mi prendessero. Vorrei essere ancora l ì . ’ disse ancora. Poi corrug ò la fronte, perch é c ’ era qualcosa di fuori posto in ciò che aveva appena detto: anche se non avrebbe saputo dirlo, dovevano essere passate ore e ore da quando lo avevano catturato, e sarebbe stato piuttosto strano nonché eventualmente preoccupante passare così tanto tempo costantemente seduti al tavolo di un diner.

‘Anch’io.’ gli disse Bart, annuendo come se potesse capire perfettamente.

Dirk la fissò, perplesso. ‘Anche tu vorresti essere al tavolo di un diner con i miei amici?’

Bart corrugò le sopracciglia, poi scosse la testa e specificò sogghignando divertita ‘No. Vorrei essere dove ero prima. In auto. Con Ken. Scemo.’

Dirk considerò un momento la possibilità di prendersela per l’insulto, anche se sembrava avere una tendenza in qualche modo amichevole, e soprattutto non era sicuro se intendesse dare dello scemo a lui oppure al suo amico Ken. O eventualmente ad entrambi, magari.

Poi fu colpito da un pensiero, e domandò ‘Forse anche lui è stato … preso? ’

Bart ci pensò per un momento e poi scosse la testa. ‘Non ne ho idea. Mi hanno addormentato. Credo. Sparato una strana cosa. E mi ha colpito!’

Dirk annuì cortesemente. Ma sentì una stretta al cuore, pensando che, se lui poteva almeno sperare che lasciassero in pace i suoi di amici visto che lo aveva in qualche modo “accordato” con quell’idiota del tizio che avevano mandato a catturarlo questa volta, non si sentiva altrettanto sicuro a riguardo dell’incolumità dell’amico di lei.

Freneticamente cercò di ricordare che cosa la CIA di solito facesse ai suoi amici quando lo catturava, prima di ricordarsi che non aveva mai avuto amici prima di allora. Realizzare che comunque forse aveva fatto la cosa più giusta per lasciarli fuori dai guai con la CIA, nonostante non avesse avuto nessuna esperienza precedente in merito, lo riempì per un istante di un caldo orgoglio soddisfatto.

Ora era Bart ad avere un’espressione relativamente abbattuta comunque, realizzò Dirk.

‘Sono … sicuro che stia bene. Il tuo amico. ’ le scrisse perci ò , sforzando un sorriso che sperava fosse abbastanza rincuorante.

Bart alzò le spalle, anche se nei suoi modi ora c’era qualcosa che sembrava voler risultare più distaccato di quanto si sentisse. ‘Lo sapevo fin dall’inizio. Che a lui poteva succedere qualcosa. Lo sapeva anche lui. Gliel’ho spiegato. Le altre persone muoiono, sempre. Io, mai.’

Dirk sentì un gelido brivido percorrergli tutta la schiena, ma si sforzò comunque di annuire compartecipamente. E provò anche un senso di tristezza profonda, qualcosa di simile a quella che gli era familiare.

Quella tizia doveva essere sola come lui. Di solito cioè. Prima di Ken cioè. Come per lui prima di Todd e Farah e Amanda.

Bart sembrò tirare di nuovo su col naso, e scrisse ‘Ma mi manca. Il mio amico.’, come se fosse appena giunta a quella conclusione dopo una lunga riflessione. E lo disse con un che di stupito, come se oltre a realizzarlo solo in quel momento, fosse la prima volta in assoluto che provava qualcosa del genere. E non avesse idea di come prenderla esattamente; probabilmente perché non si trattava di uccidere qualcuno e basta, almeno non ancora e non nell’immediato.

Dirk annuì di nuovo con aria comprensiva ed espressione sinceramente ammorbidita. ‘Anche a me.’ disse, prima di puntualizzare ‘Intendo i miei amici. Non il tuo.’

Bart alzò lo sguardo al soffitto per un po’, come a riflettere su qualcosa. Poi scrisse ancora. ‘Ma quando uscirò da qui lo ritroverò.’ affermò, sempre con quella sua solida sicurezza in proposito.

Dirk si sforzò di sorridere un poco, mentre sentiva sorgergli dentro una sensazione che purtroppo ricordava piuttosto bene: quella di cercare di pensare disperatamente a qualcosa di positivo quando si era prigionieri della CIA, come qualcosa di positivo che potesse attenderlo fuori da lì. Ma anche quello ora appariva diverso da prima, realizzò di colpo. 

Perché precedentemente le cose positive che lo attendevano fuori dalla custodia forzata della CIA sulle quali fantasticava erano più che altro un disegno generale e piuttosto vago, per quanto articolato e con numerose versioni alternative, potenzialmente illimitate, e tanto più affascinanti forse proprio nel loro essere definite solo a tratti irregolari e cangianti: quando era effettivamente sfuggito al controllo della CIA, diverse di quelle aspettative avevano finito per infrangersi bruscamente contro una realtà non esattamente all’altezza di esse, per quanto la realtà all’esterno delle strutture di detenzione della CIA fosse comunque incomparabilmente migliore di quella all’interno di esse … E quel senso di libert à … beh, quello era senza prezzo. Oltrech é praticamente inebriante.

Ma ora l’aspirazione di uscire da lì aveva qualcosa di molto più concreto come obbiettivo. Qualcosa come persone reali (veri amici realmente esistenti cioè, e non immaginari), e progetti reali: un vero assistent-amico, una vera amica/guardia del corpo/collega, e un vero progetto per una sua … d ’ accordo: loro … agenzia di investigazioni olistiche.

Dirk sorrise un poco, stavolta più sinceramente e caldamente.

‘Sì … anch ’ io li ritrover ò … ’ disse a Bart  ‘ Semmai uscir ò da qui. ’

Lei lo fissò con un cipiglio stranito. ‘Te l’ho già detto. Non ricordi, sciocco? Usciremo da qui sicuramente. Dobbiamo solo aspettare. Sciocco.’

Dirk le rivolse un piccolo sorriso, un po’ più mesto ma comunque ancora sincero. Era ancora strano stare comunicando con qualcuno a cui non solo non doveva cercare di spiegare qualcosa di tutto sommato indefinibile come la volontà dell’universo, e la cieca certezza in essa che lui aveva praticamente sempre.

Poi, fu colto da un pensiero fin troppo duramente realistico, e si ritrovò a chiederle, nuovamente abbattuto e quasi esitante ‘E nel frattempo … ? ’

Bart strabuzzò appena gli occhi, come se non si fosse affatto aspettata una domanda del genere, e la trovasse piuttosto insensata. Alzò le spalle con aria noncurante, e gli rispose ‘Ci faranno fare i soliti giochi. No? Credo.’

Dirk fu scosso da un freddo e sgradevole brivido. Forse per quella definizione di ‘giochi’, che gli era terribilmente familiare: Riggins usava quel termine con lui all’inizio, quello che sembrava tanto tempo addietro, fingendo che non si trattasse di niente di così grave o potenzialmente angosciante, quando lo portava a fare uno di quegli esperimenti. O forse proprio per l’inquietante alone racchiuso dall’associazione di quel termine con la realtà che Dirk aveva conosciuto, di come potevano rivelarsi quei cosiddetti ‘giochi’. Un giorno aveva trovato tra sé e sé la definizione più corretta: ‘esperimenti’. Il fatto che di conseguenza lui potesse considerarsi una ‘cavia’, realizzazione immediatamente susseguente all’aver trovato il termine più corretto, gli aveva quasi fatto pentire di averlo trovato.

Cercò di riprendersi e raddrizzò un poco di più la schiena, sistemandosi di nuovo a gambe incrociate seduto sul pavimento, e scrisse sulla parete con un che di dignitosamente determinato.

‘Giuro che se vedo anche solo l’ombra di un mazzo di carte, le strappo una per una con le mie mani.’ affermò.

Bart corrugò la fronte per un momento, come cercando di interpretare, e infine parve capire e gli rivolse il suo sorriso sgangherato, con un ché di entusiasta, mentre gli rispondeva scrivendo sulla parete così rapidamente che lui faticò a stare dietro alla successione di lettere e al trovare lo stacco tra una parola e l’altra.

‘Se mi portano davanti ad un altro tirassegno, li ammazzo.’ sancì Bart con gongolante soddisfazione sicura.

Dirk stirò un accenno di sorriso incerto e piuttosto inquieto. Perché sapeva bene che lei non lo stava affatto intendendo in maniera figurata. Tutt’altro.

Tuttavia scrisse a sua volta ‘Giuro che se solo mi portano di nuovo un oggetto da toccare di cui dovrei indovinare tutta la storia precedente, lo lancio fuori dalla finestra più vicina.’

Stavolta Bart rispose immediatamente, con rinnovato entusiasmo. ‘Se solo mi portano ancora su un tetto con un fucile da cecchino, li ammazzo.’

Dirk alzò appena un sopracciglio, perché quella sembrava in effetti l’unico tipo di minaccia – se così si poteva chiamarla piuttosto che una risoluzione estremamente concreta se detta da lei – alla quale Bart potesse pensare. E con una certa ripetitività.

Ma Bart batté un poco le mani, saltellando sul posto da seduta, e parve sghignazzare con selvatica delizia. ‘Mi piace questo gioco!’ gli scrisse ancora ‘Dai! È il tuo turno!’

Dirk aggrottò un poco la fronte, piuttosto incerto. Forse perché lei sembrava aver deciso che stavano facendo un gioco, o forse perché sembrava che avessero trovato una loro versione di gioco che sembrava singolarmente migliore di quella secondo la CIA.

Dopo un momento di esitazione, tuttavia, rialzò di nuovo il dito appoggiandolo alla parete trasparente, sotto l’attentissimo sguardo di Bart piena di aspettativa. Si bloccò per un istante, e la sua espressione divenne più seria e melanconica.

‘Se solo oseranno dare anche solo fastidio ai miei amici … ’ scrisse. Ed esit ò di nuovo, il dito quasi tremante. ‘Giuro che … ’ . Strinse la mascella, e dopo un altro momento di esitazione  ‘ Li ammazzo. ’

Bart lo guardò per un momento, con aria seria e valutante. Dirk si chiese se stesse semplicemente cercando di decidere se lui potesse essere in grado di fare anche per una sola volta quello che lei faceva sempre. Ma infine annuì semplicemente, con aria totalmente comprensiva, prima di rispondergli. Dirk riabbassò lo sguardo per seguire le lettere tracciate una per una dal dito di lei sulla parete che separava le loro celle.

‘Se solo scopro che hanno fatto del male al mio amico, giuro che li ammazzo.’ scrisse lei.

Stavolta tuttavia Dirk la vide esitare, corrugare la fronte fissando il punto della parete in cui aveva tracciato quella frase lettera per lettera, come se qualcosa non la convincesse appieno. La vide assumere un’aria tra il confuso, il sorpreso e il combattuto.

Infine, Bart alzò su di lui uno sguardo incredulo e sperduto, che lo lasciò stupito.

Bart scrisse ancora sulla parete. ‘No. Non è sufficiente. Ucciderli. Non lo sarebbe.’

Di nuovo tornò a fissarlo, turbata e come smarrita. Gli diede l’impressione netta che avesse appena realizzato per la prima volta nella sua vita qualcosa di importante e fondamentale, che tuttavia lei stessa ancora non riusciva a spiegarsi esattamente.

Dopotutto – si ritrovò a ragionare Dirk, in mancanza di altro su cui ragionare in quel momento – forse per un’assassina olistica era sempre stato perfettamente naturale considerare la morte come qualcosa di semplice e definitivo; morte che lei aveva sempre portato agli altri, assolvendo a tale compito sempre senza odio né particolare coinvolgimento. Un eventuale coinvolgimento le era forse venuto semplicemente dal tipo di situazioni in cui incappava lungo il percorso tra un omicidio e l’altro, ma quando arrivava a mettere in atto il suo successivo obbiettivo finale, e uccideva qualcuno che doveva uccidere … beh, forse era come per lui quando poteva finalmente realizzare di aver risolto un altro caso: quella sensazione profonda e indiscutibile che tutto fosse semplicemente calmo e al suo posto in maniera completa e perfetta.

Ma ora la morte di chi doveva morire per mano sua sembrava apparire a Bart improvvisamente come qualcosa di non sufficiente, di affatto finale e completo e complessivo.

Dirk sentì qualcosa scuoterglisi dentro violentemente, per un istante fugace ma intenso. Ed ebbe il sospetto che l’universo gli stesse dando un indizio talmente sottile, delicato e complicato, che gli parve praticamente impossibile poter riuscire ad afferrarlo e trattenerlo il tempo sufficiente a cercare di interpretarlo. Qualcosa a riguardo del fatto che quel momento fosse determinante: il momento in cui stava vedendo qualcuno che era talmente simile a lui, per quanto così diverso da lui allo stesso tempo, realizzare qualcosa di così fondamentale.

Ma non riuscì a capire che cosa avrebbe dovuto concluderne lui a proprio riguardo, appunto perché lui non era proprio come Bart: lui non doveva uccidere persone che dovevano essere uccise, ma risolvere casi che dovevano essere risolti. Che cosa mai avrebbe dovuto realizzare quindi?

Forse niente, dopotutto. Forse si stava solo sbagliando. O forse l’universo stava cercando di dirgli tutt’altro.

Ma in fondo sapeva di non doversi nemmeno preoccupare troppo: perché prima o poi, come sempre, ad un certo punto gli sarebbe stato tutto perfettamente chiaro e limpido e praticamente ovvio. E magari … quando non sarebbe stato troppo tardi.

***

Dirk si svegliò di colpo quando le luci artificiali si accesero di punto in bianco, riuscendo ad accecarlo persino attraverso le palpebre ancora chiuse. Spalancò gli occhi e si rizzò a sedere sul letto standard della cella, guardandosi intorno rapidamente, allarmato.

Nella cella contigua alla sua, vide Bart tirarsi su a sua volta, strofinandosi gli occhi con i pugni, alzandosi senza fretta dal suo materasso. Materasso che non era sul letto a lei assegnato dentro la sua cella, bensì giaceva sul pavimento contro la parete divisoria, ad occhio croce nel punto dove di solito si sedevano per comunicare tra loro. Lei doveva averlo trascinato fin lì.

Nella cella dall’altra parte del corridoio, anche quelli del Trio Chiassoso, che sembravano aver dormito più o meno stravaccati sul pavimento – scelta che forse poteva essere una semplice conseguenza del fatto che avevano sistematicamente distrutto ogni componente dell’arredamento della loro cella distruggibile a mani nude – e vicini come una sorta di branco di cani, si stavano guardando attentamente tutt’intorno con sguardo sul chi va là, ferocemente e immediatamente pronto ad affrontare assai fisicamente e aggressivamente qualsiasi tipo di … cosa potesse stare arrivando.

Mentre Bart e il Trio Chiassoso si muovevano con una lenta selvatichezza attenta e pronta a tutto, Dirk rimase perfettamente immobile seduto sul letto. Aspettando. Non sapeva che cosa ma era piuttosto sospettoso sul fatto che, dal momento che erano prigionieri della CIA, probabilmente non si sarebbe rivelato niente di buono.

La sua migliore speranza era che avessero semplicemente riacceso le luci in quella sorta di enorme magazzino o hangar in cui si trovavano le loro celle giusto per dare loro un qualche avvicendarsi di luce-buio suddiviso in base alle ore di illuminazione solare dell’esterno. Ciò non significava necessariamente che quei tempi di luce o buio fossero in qualche modo sincronizzate con l’effettiva illuminazione solare esterna naturalmente, cosa che né Dirk né i suoi “colleghi di prigionia” potevano comunque verificare, dal momento che non c’era un solo singolo pertugio che desse sull’esterno.

Ad ogni modo, quelle che a Dirk sembravano ore prima le luci erano state automaticamente abbassate, e poi, forse dopo circa un’oretta, definitivamente ridotte ad un bagliore vago e soffuso in cui si poteva appena distinguere l’ambiente. Dirk aveva comunque preso nota che c’era una luce – rigorosamente al neon – incassata nel muro sopra alla testiera del suo letto, in modo che all’occorrenza potesse decidere quando accenderla o spegnerla. Per il resto, aveva comunque semplicemente deciso di mettersi a letto e cercare di dormire. Con sua stessa sorpresa, doveva persino esserci riuscito, visto che non ricordava altro, nemmeno Bart che trascinasse il materasso in quel punto della sua cella.

Dirk vide con la coda dell’occhio Bart fare un piccolo ma deciso scatto, e voltò lo sguardo su di lei. Balzata sulle ginocchia, ancora sul materasso, con un balzoquasi canino, stava fissando lungo il corridoio che scorreva tra le loro celle con uno sguardo corrucciato ma intento – anche se ancora relativamente assonnato, i capelli spettinati irti sulla testa in ogni direzione in una ridda di ciocche più o meno sparse o raggrumate in dred spontanei.

Spostò lo sguardo e vide i tre componenti attualmente catturati del Trio Chiassoso che si avvicinavano alla parete della loro cella che dava sul corridoio, anche loro fissando nella direzione del grande portone di metallo pesantemente rinforzato che occupava quasi interamente la parete di fondo di quel lato di quella sorta di hangar, con espressioni minacciose e pronte.

A Dirk non rimase che guardare a sua volta in quella direzione, aspettando.

Ma l’attesa si prolungò senza che accadesse nulla o arrivasse nessuno. Così lui decise che probabilmente aveva intuito giusto, e avevano semplicemente riacceso le luci per dare loro una parvenza di avvicendamento di luce e buio come all’esterno.

Nel dubbio, si alzò comunque dal letto e afferrò la sua giacca giallo accecante dalla sedia spostata accanto al letto sulla quale l’aveva lasciata appoggiata, reinfilandosela. Non che lì dentro ci fosse caldo o freddo, solo una temperatura piattamente e amorfamente sempre uguale, sicuramente mantenuta così da qualche sistema automatico di ventilazione e riscaldamento-raffreddamento; come se la CIA cercasse di rendere totalmente piatta e noiosa persino la temperatura ambientale.

Dirk si infilò e allacciò senza fretta le sue scarpe. Quando il tempo sembrava troppo lungo e terribilmente lento, perché non si aveva niente con cui occuparlo, aveva imparato a cercare di fare ogni singola cosa nel modo più superfluamente lento possibile. Ad ogni modo, era infinitamente sollevato del fatto che stavolta gli avessero lasciato i suoi vestiti. Almeno per il momento.

Inoltre, non aveva alcuna intenzione di dare la soddisfazione ai suoi carcerieri di vedere, attraverso le telecamere fissate in ogni angolo all’interno della cella, che la prigionia lo stesse piegando in qualche modo. Anche se poteva essere così, cioè. O se sarebbe potuto esserlo mano a mano che fossero passate ancora altre infinite ore per lui lì dentro.

Dirk lanciò di nuovo uno sguardo verso le altre celle, solo per trovare Bart e quelli del Trio Chiassoso ancora intenti a fissare in cagnesco il portone rinforzato di metallo, in attesa paziente dell’arrivo dei nemici.

Sospirò, e si alzò dal letto andando in bagno. Il bagno di quelle celle consisteva in una sorta di stanza squadrata ricavata da una struttura di parete particolarmente solida – probabilmente fornita di un’anima metallica – in un angolo della cella. Dentro c’era tutto l’arredamento fondamentalmente utile di un bagno, con tanto di doccia e specchio sopra al lavandino, anche se tutto naturalmente era stato pensato e costruito per non essere facilmente distruggibile a mani nude; e anche se naturalmente c’erano delle telecamere anche lì dentro. Ma Dirk aveva ad ogni modo imparato che quando si era prigionieri della CIA era impensabile potersi aspettare qualcosa come della privacy. Questo non significava che vi ci si fosse abituato, o che la cosa non lo infastidisse. Ma quelli della CIA dovevano essere come sempre in balia della loro costante paranoia inutile e pazzesca, nemmeno pensassero che loro potessero approfittare di un bagno senza telecamere per esplicare i loro poteri. Come no, certo. Magari per divertirsi a far muovere l’acqua con il dono della telecinesi (che non avevano), o a cercare di scavare un tunnel di fuga nella parete con il dono di perforare la materia con la forza della mente (che non avevano).

C’erano stati molti momenti in cui Dirk aveva rimpianto di non aver effettivamente nessun potere paranormale, mentre era prigioniero della CIA. Perché probabilmente poter davvero fare qualcosa come perforare la materia con la mente gli avrebbe permesso di riguadagnare la libertà in tempi più brevi, piuttosto che aspettare i comodi della volontà dell’universo.

Quando rimise piede fuori dal bagno, si ritrovò fissato sia da Bart che dal Trio Chiassoso. Sguardi in qualche modo significativi, come se lui avesse appena mostrato un qualche colpevole segno di starsi arrendendo alla loro situazione di prigionia.

Dirk alzò le mani con i palmi verso l’alto, restituendo lo sguardo con un che di altrettanto significativo, come a dire che … insomma, che cosa si aspettavano che facesse esattamente? E comunque, anche gli altri dovevano pur aver avuto necessità di usare i bagni delle loro celle, visto che dovevano essere lì dentro da diverse ore ormai. Ma forse aveva qualcosa a che vedere col suo tempismo, dal momento che Bart e il Trio Chiassoso sembravano ancora convinti che dovesse arrivare da un momento all’altro qualcuno.

Per un breve ma intenso momento, Dirk osò appena sperare che stesse arrivando qualcuno o qualcosa che l’universo aveva deciso potesse – e dovesse – tirarli fuori da lì. Magari stavolta, giusto per quella volta, non gli sarebbe toccato dover rimanere nelle mani della CIA per anni e anni …

Improvvisamente una voce risuonò ad alto volume all’interno della cella, e Dirk saltò sul posto per la sorpresa allarmata.

«Progetti Icarus, Marzanna e Incubus. Tra poco vi sarà portato il primo pasto di tre della giornata. Disponetevi contro il muro di fondo della vostra stanza, quello opposto al corridoio. Rimanete lì senza muovervi finché non saranno terminate le operazioni di consegna del pasto. In caso contrario, sarete resi innocui per permettere questa operazione.» ordinò in tono severo e impersonale la voce.

Dirk continuò a guardarsi rapidamente intorno per la cella, ma a quanto pareva non c’era anima viva lì dentro a parte lui. A giudicare anche dal suono artificiale di essa, ebbe l’intuizione che dovessero esserci dei comunicatori non visibili incastonati da qualche parte nella struttura.

Spiò verso le altre celle.

Bart si stava aggirando fissando il soffitto come cercando di individuare contro cosa prendersela, lo sguardo ferocemente calmo e meticoloso, ma in mano stringeva saldamente una delle sedie parte dell’arredamento minimale, e stava urlando rabbiosamente qualcosa. Seguendo il movimento delle labbra, a Dirk sembrò di cogliere pressappoco le parole ‘Il mio nome è Bart! Marzanna sarai tu, brutto idiota! Fatti vedere!’

Nell’altra cella Martin stava sogghignando tra sé e sé in maniera affatto rassicurante, rimanendo tranquillamente dove si trovava, mentre gli altri due si guardavano intorno con attenta attesa combattiva o urlando quelle che dovevano essere risposte a suon di imprecazioni scurrili.

Dirk abbassò lo sguardo sul pavimento, corrugando pensierosamente la fronte, considerando se seguire o meno le istruzioni. Non che ne avesse particolarmente voglia …

La voce degli altoparlanti sorse di nuovo come dal nulla e d’improvviso, facendolo sussultare di riflesso.

«Ripeto. Progetti Icarus, Marzanna e Incubus. Allineatevi contro la parete della vostra stanza opposta rispetto al corridoio, e restate immobili lì fino al termine delle operazioni di consegna del pasto. In caso contrario, sarete considerati ostili e resi innocui in modo da consentire tale operazione. Questo è l’ultimo avvertimento, non ce ne saranno altri. Se qualcosa non vi è chiaro di queste istruzioni, comunicatecelo entro i prossimi secondi tramite l’interfono presente all’interno della vostra stanza.» disse.

Dirk si guardò intorno e il suo sguardo trovò il suddetto interfono, un apparecchio di qualche metallo fissato in un angolo alla parete della cella. Il suo era indubbiamente l’unico ancora intatto, perché rivolgendo di nuovo lo sguardo verso le celle degli altri, notò che quello di Bart era stato colpito (probabilmente con la stessa sedia che impugnava anche ora) così forte e abbastanza ripetutamente da ammaccarlo notevolmente e al momento aveva un’aria assai poco integra, mentre al posto di dove avrebbe dovuto trovarsi quello del Trio Chiassoso c’era uno spunzone di fili elettrici strappati, e per il resto giusto pezzi di quel che ne rimaneva sparsi per la cella.

Dirk si riscosse e marciò verso il suo interfono, del quale premette l’unico pulsante visibile, tenendolo pigiato mentre accostava un poco la bocca alle feritoie sottilissime che sembravano indicare dove parlare.

«Hem … pronto?... »

«La sentiamo progetto Icarus.» scandì quasi immediatamente la voce fredda e dal ritmo automatico in risposta, cogliendolo di sorpresa. «Cosa non le è chiaro delle istruzioni che vi sono appena state comunicate?»

Dirk aggrottò la fronte. «Oh, no, è tutto chiarissimo. Ma è anche quanto mai evidente che né Bart né quelli del Trio Chiassoso le eseguiranno mai. Così evidente, intendo, che persino voi dovete esservene accorti. Quindi, se permettete c’è qualcosa di totalmente errato nel modo in cui avete programmato tutto questo. E mi preme sottolineare, e non è la prima volta, che sembrate non volervi accorgere dei vostri evidenti errori di calcolo e di giudizio, pertanto continuate a commettere sempre esattamente gli stessi errori. A cominciare dal fatto di tenerci rinchiusi qui. E per la precisione … »

«Progetto Icarus!» lo redarguì autoritariamente la voce dall’altra parte di quella specie di citofono, interrompendolo in modo che lui trovò particolarmente scortese, persino per provenire da qualcuno della CIA cioè. «Se le istruzioni le sono chiare, le consigliamo di metterle in atto immediatamente. Specialmente se vuole evitare di essere reso innocuo per permetterci di fornirle il suo stesso cibo.»

Dirk deglutì, perché le minacce non gli suonavano mai particolarmente piacevoli o poco preoccupanti, soprattutto quando si trovava dentro una cella della CIA. Ma sentì anche una profonda irritazione invaderlo. Dopo qualche breve istante, premette di nuovo il pulsante dell’interfono e parlò di nuovo attraverso di esso.

«Avete ragione, errore mio. Dimenticavo di dirvi la cosa più importante. Non sono affatto solo Bart e quelli del Trio Chiassoso quelli che non hanno alcuna intenzione di seguire le vostre istruzioni, specialmente dal momento che è già assurdo da parte vostra chiederci persino di facilitarvi il compito dopo che ci avete _rapito_ e che ci tenete _sequestrati_ in questo modo. Anch’io non ho nessuna intenzione di farlo.» dichiarò con dignitosa risoluzione.

Poi sembrò pensarci meglio, e ripremette il pulsante.

«Oh, e … Buona giornata e andate cortesemente al diavolo.» disse, prima di lasciare andare definitivamente il pulsante e andare a piazzarsi con compunta soddisfazione orgogliosa pressappoco al centro della cella, ben dritto in piedi e rivolto alla parete che dava sul corridoio.

Aspettò, anche se a modo suo, vale a dire non agitandosi battaglieramente per la cella come Bart o il Trio Chiassoso, ma compostamente e dignitosamente, e comunque affatto meno provvisto di risoluta determinazione. 

Ciò nondimeno, non dover aspettare completamente solo l’arrivo di quelli della CIA dopo che li aveva mandati al diavolo e si stava rifiutando di eseguire uno dei loro ordini, aveva qualcosa di un po’ meno peggiore, si ritrovò a considerare con cautela. 

Ed era sicuramente molto meglio poter pensare che, forse, Todd e Farah e Amanda sarebbero stati almeno un poco fieri di lui, per quello; e questo era un pensiero che aveva qualcosa di confortevolmente confortante.

Non dovettero aspettare a lungo.

Di lì a qualche minuto, l’ampissimo portone di metallo rinforzato iniziò ad aprirsi, e un nutrito drappello di guardie pesantemente armate lo attraversò marciando lungo il corridoio che si stendeva tra le loro celle.

Il Trio chiassoso si portò contro la parete della loro cella che dava sul corridoio ruggendo e agitando minacciosi gesti di sfida verso gli uomini. Bart si accucciò sul pavimento della cella come una velocista pronta allo scatto, lo sguardo ferocemente sogghignante fisso sul corridoio e una gamba della sedia che era riuscita a staccare stretta in pugno; Dirk sapeva che stava solo aspettando il momento buono in cui avrebbero aperto la porta della sua cella per scattare felicemente addosso alle guardie.

Queste tuttavia si limitarono a continuare a muoversi meccanicamente e ubbidientemente come un piccolo esercito compatto, disponendosi perfettamente allineati in due file davanti alle loro celle.

Dirk si sforzò con tutto se stesso di rimanere immobile dove si trovava, anche se l’istintiva paura gli stava praticamente gridando di andarsi a rifugiare in uno degli angoli della cella più lontano dal corridoio.

Il comandante del drappello di guardie sembrò latrare un ordine breve e conciso, e i suoi uomini si irrigidirono ancora di più e alzarono la loro arma principale, un enorme fucile automatico a testa, verso la parete delle loro celle che dava sul corridoio.

Dirk si ritrovò ad arretrare impaurito, ma in un tentativo testardo di non dargliela comune vinta deviò la sua direzione, schiacciandosi contro una delle pareti laterali della cella piuttosto che su quella di fondo, giusto per non rispettare comunque le istruzioni che avevano loro impartito.

Solo dopo si accorse che aveva inconsciamente optato per appiattirsi contro la parete che separava la sua cella da quella di Bart, e quando le scoccò un rapido sguardo spaventato vide la sua espressione ancora più ferocemente divertita, come se lei non stesse nella pelle nell’aspettare il momento in cui avrebbe finalmente potuto lanciarsi contro le guardie con la possibilità fisica di raggiungerle direttamente.

Dirk era tutt’altro che felice alla prospettiva, e si ritrovò disperatamente a sperare che quelle pesanti armi fossero almeno caricate con qualcosa di teso a stordirli o fermarli e non ad ucciderli. Riportato subito lo sguardo sugli uomini pesantemente armati, non poté fare a meno di chiudere gli occhi, quasi tremando nella tensione dell’attesa.

Li riaprì tuttavia poco dopo, quando gli parve di sentire una sorta di sottile e leggero sibilo. Spiò tra le palpebre, vedendo le guardie ancora disposte immobili, e nessuna traccia di una porta eventualmente aperta nella parete, anche se forse era stata aperta e lui non riusciva a vederlo, a causa della trasparenza d’essa. Ma quel suono in sottofondo, inspiegabile, continuava istintivamente.

Si guardò attorno per la cella, cercando di capire, invano. Finché non notò qualcosa. Qualcosa che sembrava muoversi appena sul soffitto, a malapena distinguibile. Sforzò lo sguardo il più possibile, confuso e altamente preoccupato.

Qualcosa che sembrava a tutti gli effetti … una specie di fumo.

Col passare dei secondi, divenne sempre più certo che fosse a tutti gli effetti fumo quella cosa vagamente biancastra e inconsistente che stava aumentando sempre più nello spazio della cella, colmandola gradualmente e senza fretta a partire dal soffitto e scendendo sempre più verso terra.

Dirk riabbassò di scatto lo sguardo sugli uomini armati ancora immobili, e che ora, ad una più attenta occhiata, sembravano semplicemente in attesa di qualcosa.

«Oh … no … » fece giusto in tempo a mormorare affranto. 

Poi iniziò a sentire la debolezza invaderlo, partendo da ogni membra del suo corpo, diffondendosi in un paziente viaggio verso la sua testa, sempre più pesante.

Le gambe iniziarono a minacciare seriamente di cedere sotto il suo peso, e lui iniziò a barcollare cercando di dirigersi verso qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa a cui aggrapparsi. Riuscì a raggiungere il letto praticamente strisciando sul pavimento, la vista sempre più annebbiata, e non per via del fumo che ormai aveva saturato buona parte della cella.

Solo allora ricordò, mentre si aggrappava ad un lato del letto e intravedeva anche Bart e il Trio Chiassoso che – nonostante i loro sforzi per opporvicisi – stavano collassando lentamente sul pavimento, che la donna attualmente a capo del progetto Ala Nera aveva parlato di non anestetizzarlo più riferendosi solo a cibo e bevande.

«Questo è … sleale … » toss ì in protesta.

Dannazione. Probabilmente avrebbe dovuto prestare più attenzione ai particolari. D’altro canto, probabilmente non sarebbe servito.

L’ultima cosa che intravide, fu Bart che cercava di costringere le sue gambe a raddrizzarsi di nuovo per farla alzare in piedi muovendole a fatica con le mani come se fossero diventate estremamente pesanti, con rabbiosa e irritata determinazione, e quelli del Trio Chiassoso che – sotto la guida dimostrativa di Martin – sembravano stare utilizzando qualsiasi cosa tra le loro stesse maglie e gli asciugamani, il tutto bagnato con l’acqua del rubinetto del bagno, per bardarsi la faccia nel tentativo di resistere al sonnifero vaporizzato con abbondanza dentro le loro celle.

E forse giusto un secondo drappello di uomini, questo meno numeroso e costituito da dei tizi non armati ma che spingevano un carrello con sopra qualcosa, che arrivavano tranquillamente lungo il corridoio.

Dopodiché tutto divenne nero.


	11. 2.11 - That so banal and reassuring thing like having a plan

** Parte 2 – Sharkittens and lab rats **

(Squalo-gattini e topi da laboratorio)

** Capitolo ** ** 11 – That so banal and reassuring thing like having a plan **

(Quella cosa così banale e rassicurante come l’avere un piano)

Amanda si svegliò quasi di colpo. E con una brutta sensazione; come se avesse avuto un brutto incubo, ma non riuscisse a ricordarlo.

Aprendo gli occhi, si ritrovò a riconoscere facendo vagare lo sguardo per la stanza la camera da letto dello scalcinato appartamento di Todd. Voltando la testa sul cuscino, vide Vogel che dormiva, rannicchiato nell’altra metà del letto matrimoniale.

Si girò sul fianco e lo guardò per un poco.

Nel sonno Vogel aveva un’espressione pacifica, come se non ci fosse nulla da poter temere al mondo; sembrava persino un po’ più giovane, singolarmente meno folle e decisamente innocuo, e come se fosse perfettamente e tranquillamente capace di dormire beato in ogni circostanza. Come se confidasse pienamente in qualcosa di indefinibile.

Amanda strinse le labbra e si tirò su dal letto, cercando di non far muovere troppo il materasso per non svegliarlo. Non ebbe bisogno di infilarsi altro che il giubbotto nero e i pesanti anfibi, perché non si era data la pena di togliersi altro prima di mettersi a dormire la tarda sera prima. E a quanto pareva Vogel si era dato ancora meno pena di lei, visto che dormiva sopra le coperte, completamente vestito e con tanto di anfibi ancora allacciati indosso.

Amanda sorrise un poco, simpateticamente, prima di affacciarsi fuori dalla camera da letto riaccostando la porta dietro di lei, alla ricerca degli altri.

La sera prima si erano sommariamente divisi i posti letto a disposizione, con il letto assegnato a lei, Vogel e Todd, un sacco a pelo con materassino da campeggio per Ken, e il divano per Farah. Nondimeno, Amanda aveva sentito questi ultimi tre dividersi dei turni di sorveglianza che consistevano nel guardare fuori dalla finestra per sorvegliare la CIA che li teneva sotto controllo; ma quando lei aveva cercato di partecipare alla spartizione dei turni, Todd e Farah avevano osservato premurosamente che lei e Vogel potevano considerarsi esonerati visto che non dormivano da molte ore per aver dovuto ritornare fino a Seattle.

Amanda aveva accettato più per la preoccupazione di Farah, e per il suo tentativo di convincerla meglio ricorrendo alla pragmatica necessità di non poter rischiare che chi era di guardia si addormentasse soccombendo ad un sonno da esaustione, piuttosto che per la gentilezza insistente di Todd, che aveva trovato tutto sommato fastidiosa e basta. E davvero non vedeva motivo alcuno per sentirsene anche solo lontanamente in colpa, considerato come si era comportato lui fingendo per anni di avere la pararibulite.

Scoprire il salotto deserto la preoccupò per un lungo momento, con le peggiori prospettive su quello che poteva essere successo che iniziavano a farle capolino nella testa. Ma una serie di domestici rumori provenienti dalla piccola cucina la fece dirigere lì.

Si affacciò sulla soglia della cucina e contemplò a braccia incrociate Todd, a quanto pareva intento a cercare di raffazzonare qualcosa da mangiare usando il poco che doveva aver reperito da frigo e dispensa.

Lui si girò subito verso di lei. «Hey … ciao … » disse, con un che di tentativo incerto e cauto.

«Dove sono gli altri?» gli chiese lei, senza preamboli.

«Oh … uh, sono andati a … » e Todd esit ò , guardandosi intorno per la stanza corrugando la fronte pensierosamente. Amanda ricord ò che molto probabilmente la CIA aveva riempito il posto di cimici, e lo fissò significativamente, pur rendendosi conto che dopotutto aveva sbagliato prima di tutto lei a fare quella domanda.

«A … fare un giro. » disse Todd, rivolgendole uno sguardo di scusa per non poterle dire di pi ù .

Amanda sospirò, agitando appena una mano come a dire di lasciar perdere.

«A comprare la colazione.» specificò Todd, di nuovo guardandosi intorno per la stanza, come se stesse cercando di essere più convincente.

Lei lo considerò per un momento con uno sguardo intenzionato, poi tornò nel salotto cercando qualcosa.

«Vuoi … del caff è ? » ud ì Todd offrire dalla cucina, di nuovo con quella sua gentilezza piena di tentativo incerto e imbarazzato.

Amanda alzò le spalle, mentre esplorava la stanza aprendo tutti i cassetti che trovava. «Perché no.»

Quando Todd le portò una tazza di caffè ancora caldo, lei in compenso gli agitò significativamente davanti un blocchetto per appunti e una biro che era riuscita alla fine a reperire.

Per un istante Todd sembrò rimanere perplesso, poi capì e annuì.

Seduti al tavolo, mentre sorseggiavano caffè e mandavano giù il cibo che lui era riuscito a racimolare, Todd le scrisse sul blocchetto degli appunti che Farah e Ken erano andati a vedere se il piano di Ken aveva qualche speranza, posto che si potesse parlare di vero e proprio ‘piano’ … ma Todd trattenne per s é quest ’ ultima sua osservazione.

Era comunque singolare pensare a quanto l’idea di avere un vero e proprio piano gli suonasse come qualcosa di insperatamente consolante, oltreché di quasi impossibile. Specialmente, forse e soprattutto, considerando tutto quello che era successo nel corso della settimana precedente.

Ma se Ken aveva ragione … e lui sospettava ancora cocentemente che l ’ avesse … in mancanza di Dirk dovevano per forza ricorrere a quella così banale e rassicurante cosa come avere un piano. Non che lui ritenesse comunque che ne avessero uno nel vero senso della parola, al momento.

Amanda sembrò stupita dal fatto che Farah e Ken li avessero lasciati lì così andandosene in giro da soli, dal momento che avevano la CIA alle costole, e delusa e offesa dal fatto che avessero preso quella risoluzione mentre lei e Vogel ancora dormivano e non potevano partecipare alla pianificazione.

Più nello specifico, a giudicare da come lo stava fissando, sembrava stare cercando di concentrare il suo risentimento dritto su Todd in particolare.

Lui le scrisse che l’auto della CIA era partita subito dopo di loro, seguendoli. Amanda corrugò le sopracciglia e si alzò, andando a controllare guardando fuori dalla finestra. Todd cercò di non risentirsi troppo per quel gesto di sfiducia; dopotutto, considerò tra sé e sé, sua sorella poteva avere a quel punto ogni giustificazione per non riuscire a fidarsi di lui.

Considerazione che lo fece sentire ancora più inutile e misero.

Amanda tornò a sedersi al tavolo e gli scrisse ‘E noi che cosa facciamo, nel frattempo?’

Todd crollò le spalle, abbattuto. Non ne aveva idea.

‘Penso che … non ci resti che aspettare che tornino. ’ scrisse solo.

Amanda sembrò riflettere per un momento, poi scrisse ancora. ‘E se la CIA prendesse anche loro?’

Todd aveva previsto quella domanda, seppure inconsciamente. Principalmente perché era la stessa ansia che lui stesso stava affrontando fin da quando Farah e Ken erano partiti poche ore prima. E uno dei motivi per cui si era assicurato di prendere la massima dose non tossica di farmaci per la pararibulite.

Scosse la testa, affranto. Di nuovo, non ne aveva idea. E per quanto si scervellasse da ore, e per buona parte della notte, non aveva trovato un solo spunto valido. Tutto ciò che aveva trovato era un’orda di preoccupazioni, ansie, tristezze e pentimento, tutti mischiati insieme in un enorme ammasso grumoso e quasi soffocante, mentre giaceva nel letto sforzandosi di rimanere immobile piuttosto che girarsi e rigirarsi senza scopo, fissando il soffitto e ascoltando semplicemente i respiri nel sonno di Amanda e Vogel che scandivano il tempo.

Amanda sembrava a sua volta essersi immersa in una profonda riflessione. Quando scrisse di nuovo sul blocchetto per appunti, Todd lesse rapidamente e immediatamente a testa in giù, senza nemmeno aspettare che lei finisse le frasi.

‘Ho un’idea.’ scrisse Amanda. E poi: ‘Andiamo a dare un’occhiata nell’appartamento di Dirk. Potrebbe esserci qualcosa di utile. Qualche indizio.’

Todd corrugò le sopracciglia, dubbioso e scettico. Ne dubitava fortemente. Ma sotto lo sguardo di Amanda, sguardo che sembrava a prima vista semplicemente belligerante di intenzione determinata, gli sembrò di intuire in sottofondo un disperato bisogno di fare qualcosa. Qualsiasi cosa piuttosto che starsene lì ad aspettare senza fare niente.

Todd trattenne perciò un sospiro e annuì.

Nemmeno quello era un piano, ma … di nuovo: qualsiasi cosa piuttosto che starsene lì ad aspettare senza fare niente di niente.

Amanda sembrò aver deciso che non c’era altro da dire, e strappò i fogli scritti andandosene in bagno, lasciando la porta aperta. Todd si affacciò sulla soglia con esitazione, e spalancò gli occhi vedendola bruciare i foglietti scritti con un accendino, gettandoli nel water e tirando l’acqua.

Quando lei si girò e notò la sua espressione sorpresa, alzò le spalle con tranquilla noncuranza e disse solo «L’ho visto fare in un film.»

Todd si limitò ad accennare un cenno d’assenso con la testa, incerto.

«Svegliamo Vogel.» disse solo Amanda, marciando verso la camera da letto con determinazione.

Fu a quel punto che Todd iniziò a rendersi conto che cosa implicava esattamente quello che avevano appena deciso, e che cominciò a pentirsene. Ma trovare il coraggio di tentare di opporsi ad Amanda in quello stato, e in quella situazione, gli sembrava che fosse qualcosa che andava ben oltre le sue capacità al momento.

***

Nell’auto di Farah in movimento, Ken si ritrovò stupito dalla sensazione completamente diversa che gli dava il ritrovarsi di nuovo sul sedile del passeggero in compagnia di qualcuno che non conosceva bene e con la quale non sapeva che cosa dire, cosa che rendeva l’abitacolo come sprofondato in un enorme silenzio comunque teso.

Nel corso della sua precedente esperienza di tal tipo, Ken era comunque assai più teso, dal momento che temeva di essere ucciso da un momento all’altro – senza preavviso né pietà né soprattutto alcun motivo – da quella che condivideva il viaggio con lui; era altresì anche più confuso da quello che era appena successo, non aveva alcuna idea di dove stessero andando o perché, né tantomeno come diavolo fosse possibile che proprio lui si stesse ritrovando in una simile situazione allucinante.

E tuttavia, non poteva fare a meno di preferire quella precedente esperienza. Probabilmente era per via di una specie di sua distorta idealizzazione degli avvenimenti della settimana scorsa che lo portava a rileggerli con un senno del poi quanto mai forzato. Molto probabilmente era per via del fatto che – prima o poi avrebbe dovuto iniziare a farsene più seriamente una ragione – stava soffrendo di una specie di sindrome di Stoccolma particolarmente grave.

Chi altro al mondo si sarebbe dato tanta pena per cercare di liberare, combattendo contro la CIA, la persona che lo aveva precedentemente (e solo pochi giorni prima) tenuto in ostaggio dopo aver tentato di ucciderlo senza motivo e con quanto mai decisa determinazione?

O forse stava solo guardando la cosa dal punto di vista sbagliato. Forse la vera domanda era piuttosto: chi altro poteva essere quasi ucciso e poi sequestrato da un angelo della m … da un ’ assassina olistica con licenza di uccidere letteralmente chiunque rilasciatale direttamente dall’universo?

«Non ho ancora capito una cosa.» disse di colpo Farah, rompendo il silenzio e facendolo quasi sussultare per la sorpresa.

Le gettò uno sguardo, con attenzione. Farah sembrava stanca ma impegnata in una profonda concentrazione, la fronte aggrottata, le sopracciglia corrugate con un che di relativamente confuso, la mascella indurita di determinazione, e lo sguardo diligentemente fisso sulla strada mentre guidava.

«Beh … anch ’ io probabilmente non ne ho ancora capite parecchie … con tutto quello che  è successo in questi giorni … » tent ò di scherzare un poco Ken, stirando un accenno di sorriso piuttosto nervoso.

Farah girò su di lui uno sguardo significativamente serio.

Ken si tolse immediatamente il tentativo di sorriso dalla faccia e chiese in tono ubbidientemente serio «Che cosa … esattamente? »

«Come hai detto che hai fatto a trovarci … precisamente? » domand ò Farah, tornando a fissare la strada, ma ancora evidentemente intenta ad ascoltare la risposta.

«Oh, beh … » inizi ò Ken, concentrandosi «In realtà, ho solo cercato il nome Dirk Gently su internet, all’inizio.» riportò.

Farah gli lanciò un’occhiata, alzando un sopracciglio come se avesse la sensazione che dovesse aspettarsi qualcosa di perlomeno non … convenzionale.

Non si sbagliava.

«E cosa hai trovato?» gli chiese incuriosita e ancora attenta.

«Beh … niente di niente. » rispose Ken.

«Ah.» fu tutto ciò che disse Farah, riportando lo sguardo sulla strada e aggrottando ancora di più la fronte.

«A parte … » disse ancora Ken, relativamente perplesso  « Uno strano vecchio articolo di diversi anni fa. Un articolo di giornale che qualcuno deve aver chiss à perch é scannerizzato e messo on line. Parlava di una specie di vergognosa ed enorme truffa in un college inglese, che ne aveva rovinato la prestigiosa nomea o giù di lì. Qualcosa a proposito di un furto delle risposte di uno degli esami per gli studenti che si dovevano diplomare quell’anno … con conseguente annullamento dell ’ esame che era da rifarsi da capo, e che la polizia stava indagando e avevano comunque già arrestato il principale sospettato.»

Farah gli dedicò una lunga occhiata, decisamente confusa. «Che cosa c’entra questo con Dirk?»

«Beh … era lui quello che era stato arrestato. » spiegò Ken. «Anche se il nome del colpevole era riportato come Svlad … qualcosa … ma era come se fosse stato fatto un collegamento in modo che comparisse su alcuni motori di ricerca cercando il nome di Dirk Gently. E questo  è … abbastanza insolito. E non capisco chi o perché avrebbe dovuto farlo.»

Farah sembrò concedersi un momento, prima di decidere di non provare nemmeno a capirci qualcosa, e tornare a chiedere «Ma … quindi come hai fatto a trovarci? Perch é dubito che su quell ’ articolo ci fosse l ’ indirizzo del Ridgley come residenza di Dirk … » specific ò , lanciandogli uno sguardo tinto di una patina di sospetto.

«No, infatti.» scosse la testa Ken. «Ma non è l’indirizzo di Dirk che ho trovato. Ho trovato quello di Todd.»

Farah tornò a fissarlo. «Quello di Todd?»

Ken annuì. «Già. Beh, non sapevo il suo nome. Ma ho trovato diversi articoli che riguardavano il … hem … » esit ò un momento, con tatto  « La morte di Patrick Spring e il rapimento di Lydia, e poi tutta quella roba su quella strage nell ’ hotel e cos ì via e … citavano il nome di Todd Brotzman come il ritrovatore dei corpi in quell’hotel … »

Farah annuì meccanicamente e lentamente, di nuovo dando l’impressione che non stesse provando a capire del tutto, o come se un mal di testa imponente stesse peggiorando, e tuttavia sembrò abbastanza soddisfatta della risposta.

«Non … esattamente tutto legale, il modo in cui l’ho trovato alla fine … » ammise Ken «Potrei aver dovuto … entrare nella rete dell’hotel per dare un’occhiata alle schede degli ex dipendenti, ma … Beh, ero preoccupato per Bart e pensavo di dover assolutamente trovare Dirk Gently per ritrovarla … cos ì … »

«Tu sei un … hacker? » domand ò Farah, pronunciando la parola con indecisione, come se non fosse sicura che fosse il termine più esatto.

«Hum … s ì … direi di s ì . » ammise Ken con una certa cautela. Poi si affrett ò ad aggiungere  « Ma non ho mai fatto cose … terribili o … del male a nessuno. Pi ù che altro … beh, all ’ inizio era giusto un passatempo. E poi … un modo per arrotondare … »

Farah non sembrava starsi tuttavia soffermando a preoccuparsi di qualcosa del genere. «E dici che questo tizio … questo altro hacker che non sai chi sia ma che si vanta su certi forum di … hum … appassionati … di aver violato anche degli archivi informatici federali, potrebbe aiutarci per scoprire dove si trovano Dirk e Bart e quelli del Trio Chiassoso.» riportò, puntualizzando le parole picchiando appena ma con decisione la punta di un indice sul volante.

«Beh … lo spero. » conferm ò Ken, con strategica parsimonia.

Farah annuì, apparentemente soprattutto a se stessa e piuttosto rigidamente, e sospirò. «In ogni caso, è la nostra unica idea al momento, quindi credo che … non ci sia nulla di male a provarci, almeno. » concesse, senza fare mistero del fatto che non avrebbe puntato granché su quell’idea.

Dopo un po’, Ken disse «C’è una cosa che … non sono sicuro di aver capito io, invece … »

«Ovvero?» domandò Farah, rallentando per fermarsi ad un semaforo rosso.

«Chi … sono esattamente questo … ‘ Trio Chiassoso ’ … ? »

Farah sospirò appena e scosse la testa con rassegnazione. «Amici di Amanda? Altri … soggetti di questo progetto Ala Nera che sono stati di nuovo rapiti dalla CIA come Dirk e Bart? Una specie di gruppo di punk girovaghi in grado di assorbire energia … universale o qualcosa di simile?» riportò, dando chiaramente a intendere che oltre a non saperne più di così, non era nemmeno del tutto sicura di quello che sapeva.

«Ah … » disse solo Ken dopo qualche istante, annuendo come se si sentisse tutt ’ altro che nella posizione di poter mettere in dubbio praticamente qualsiasi cosa di tutto quello, a quel punto.

***

«Non credo che questa sia … una buona idea … » disse Todd con precauzione, fermo in piedi in mezzo al corridoio del piano del Ridgley su cui si trovava l ’ appartamento di Dirk, guardando Amanda inginocchiarsi davanti alla porta chiusa armata di una forcina per capelli che ancora lui non aveva precisa idea di dove avesse trovato, perché di certo non aveva mai visto sua sorella con acconciature che richiedessero qualcosa di così articolato come delle forcine a fissarle.

Amanda sbuffò appena, distrattamente, mentre fissava da vicino la serratura della porta chiusa, socchiudendo gli occhi come per un esame accurato. «Non mi sembra di averti sentito proporre un’idea migliore.» ribatté semplicemente.

Todd sospirò. «D’accordo ma … sul serio? Vuoi forzare una porta con una forcina per capelli?? »

Amanda alzò le spalle. «Nei film funziona.» replicò «In un sacco di film.»

«Mitico!» commentò entusiasta Vogel, inginocchiandosi di fianco a lei, a rispettosa distanza come per non intralciarla, e guardandola pieno di fiduciosa aspettativa incuriosita e attenta.

Todd sbatté le palpebre e fece per replicare, ma Amanda lo precedette. «E comunque Farah dice che è possibile.»

Todd rimase un momento senza alcun argomento, ancora più perplesso. «L’ha … detto Farah? » domand ò , cercando poi di ironizzare scettico  « E quando? Nel corso di una perfettamente comune conversazione sui diversi modi di forzare una porta chiusa a chiave? »

Amanda gli dedicò uno sguardo serio e significativo, in qualche modo ammonitorio. «Farah conosce molte cose estremamente fighe. Farah sa _fare_ molte cose che spaccano.» affermò convinta, prima di tornare a fissare con cipiglio battagliero la serratura della porta chiusa, rigirandosi in mano la forcina come se stesse cercando di decidere il modo corretto di impugnarla.

«Come quella volta che ha dato il fatto suo a quell’agente dell’FBI fatto come una pigna che era entrato in casa tua e mi stava facendo domande assurde.» disse ancora, come a mo’ di argomento a sostegno di quello che stava dicendo.

«Che _cosa_??» esclamò Todd, quasi orripilato. Quella parte della settimana precedente gli era stata riportata solo vagamente da  Farah ed Amanda come se non si fosse trattato di niente di che, e come se avessero risolto la cosa senza particolari problemi.

«Oh, avresti dovuto vederla … » disse Amanda con tono deliziatamente ammirato, sorridendo tra s é e s é mentre iniziava ad infilare la forcina nella serratura e a muovercela un poco dentro, come alla ricerca di un preciso punto su cui fare leva. «Quel tizio se l’è defilata in un attimo. Non ho sentito tutto quello che gli ha detto, ma oso solo immaginarlo … specialmente da come ha iniziato a farlo uscire di casa e gli ha preso la pistola spiegandogli che la stava tenendo in modo completamente sbagl … »

«Farah ha preso la pistola di un agente dell’FBI??» trasecolò di nuovo Todd.

Amanda si interruppe, lasciando la forcina dentro la serratura, e si voltò a guardarlo alzando entrambe le sopracciglia. «Todd.» sancì con decisione «Farah è spettacolare. E tu dovresti saperlo benissimo, prima di tutto. D’accordo è anche un po’ strana ma … sai quella cosa che ti ho detto, a proposito del fatto che forse persino tu potevi avere qualche speranza con lei? »

Todd si immusonì e strinse le spalle sulla difensiva. «Sì … ? » disse, esitante.

«Beh, dimenticala. Mi sbagliavo.» gli comunicò semplicemente Amanda, tornando a frugare nella serratura della porta chiusa con la forcina.

Todd trattenne un sospiro e puntò lo sguardo sul pavimento, rinunciando a provare anche solo a ribattere qualcosa.

Dopo quello che aveva confessato ad Amanda, aveva la brutta sensazione che da quel momento in poi fosse destinato a perdere contro di lei su ogni argomento, qualsiasi esso fosse, per il resto della sua vita.

E pensare che il resto della sua vita poteva rivelarsi un tempo non così lungo, vista la situazione in cui si trovavano, non era affatto un pensiero consolatorio.

***

«Questo è così terribilmente … noioso! » sbuff ò sonoramente Friedkin, incrociando le braccia al petto con aria imbronciata.

L’agente della CIA seduto sul sedile del passeggero all’interno dell’auto parcheggiata strategicamente nelle vicinanze del Ridgley lo spiò appena e con cautela. Quello che stava tenendo sott’occhio ingresso del condominio e finestra corrispondente all’appartamento di Todd Brotzman non staccò nemmeno gli occhi dal cannocchiale.

«Voglio dire … » rielabor ò meglio Friedkin, fissando il soffitto dell ’ auto con aria contemplativa e riflessiva  « Pensavo che ora che sono stato promosso a vice di un progetto così segreto e con un nome così figo come ‘Ala Nera’, ci sarebbe stata un sacco di azione, sapete?»

L’agente che non stava fissando dentro il cannocchiale si trattenne dall’agitarsi un poco sul sedile, a disagio, e si limitò ad accennare appena un vago assenso dubbioso attraverso lo specchietto retrovisore.

«E invece … » sospir ò lamentosamente Friedkin « Sono di nuovo in un ’ auto con altri due a … fare cosa esattamente? Spiare quei tizi noiosi? »

Abbassò lo sguardo fissando con frustrazione ora il sedile davanti a sé, imbronciandosi ancora di più e corrugando le sopracciglia in un nuovo sforzo di concentrazione. «Voglio dire … e questi non hanno nemmeno dei poteri. A parte quello degli Incubus. E nonostante dovremmo prendere anche quello, hanno detto di aspettare e di tenerli sott’occhio. E quegli altri poi? Visto che sono inutili e sanno troppe cose, perché non li uccidiamo e basta? Voglio dire, un lavoretto rapido e via! Perché stare qui a perdere tempo con qualcosa di così inutile e noioso? Bah!»

E tirò un piccolo calcio irritato al sedile davanti al suo.

Stavolta l’agente staccò gli occhi dal cannocchiale giusto il tempo di scambiarsi un significativo sguardo con il suo collega seduto davanti. Non dissero niente, ma sembrava evidente che entrambi si stavano chiedendo soprattutto perché diavolo loro fossero lì con quel tizio, e soprattutto come fosse possibile che fosse un loro superiore.

Mentre l’agente tornava diligentemente a sorvegliare il Ridgley con il cannocchiale, l’altro sembrò sentirsi in dovere di tentare con «Sono sicuro che ci siano dei motivi molto … importanti e tattici per i quali per il momento ci  è stato ordinato di mantenere un basso profilo … »

Nonostante tutto, anche lui non si spiegava esattamente perché stessero facendo quello che stavano facendo, in attesa di ulteriori ordini, e con l’unico compito di riportare puntualmente, ad ogni scadere di tot ore, un rapporto di quello che avevano visto fare o sentito dire tramite le cimici ai tizi che stavano tenendo sott’occhio. Gli ordini non erano cambiati nemmeno quando avevano dovuto riportare di essere stati scoperti e costretti ad allontanarsi temporaneamente dalla loro posizione perché inseguiti da una di quei soggetti decisamente alterata e fuori di sé. Ordini che prevedevano di non entrare assolutamente in contatto diretto con nessuno di loro, almeno per il momento.

«Sì, lo so.» sbuffò scetticamente Friedkin «Ma secondo me questa idea di cercare di scoprire se in qualche modo quelli venuti in contatto con i soggetti dell’Ala Nera mostrano qualche stranezza paranaturale è … stupida. Insomma, siamo qui da ore, ce ne saremmo gi à accorti se fosse cos ì , no? E ci sono cose molto pi ù importanti al mondo! Come tutta la faccenda del SISSI, solo per fare un esempio.»

I due agenti si scambiarono di nuovo una breve occhiata significativa.

«Vuole dire … l ’ ISIS … signore … ? » tent ò l ’ agente non occupato a fissare dentro il binocolo, cercando di trattenere la sua viva incredulit à nel pronunciare l ’ ultima parola.

Tra sé e sé si stava dicendo che forse avrebbe dovuto saperlo. Circolavano da anni e anni per i corridoi dell’agenzia, da prima ancora che lui entrasse a far parte della CIA, vociferazioni critiche e ridicolizzanti sul progetto Ala Nera, e sui risultati concreti mai ottenuti. Ma soprattutto una di quelle voci diceva che i soggetti del progetto non erano gli unici strani … e chi era anche solo minimamente acuto da intuirlo, poteva chiaramente intendere che si riferiva a quanto lo fossero anche quelli della CIA che lavoravano a quel progetto.

Pur tuttavia, ancora quell’agente non riusciva a credere a Friedkin, forse alla sua esistenza in generale, ma soprattutto a come fosse possibile che fosse stato promosso e messo nella posizione di vice di un progetto segreto della CIA che, nonostante l’assenza di risultati concreti, veniva mantenuto in piedi o riaperto da anni e anni, seppure con fondi relativamente contenuti qui o là.

E comunque lui non riusciva davvero a concepire quale terribile mancanza di fondi avesse potuto costringere qualcuno a piazzare Friedkin in quella posizione. A meno che non si trattasse di un perfido piano sottobanco di qualche piano alto per far fallire definitivamente e disastrosamente l’intero progetto Ala Nera nel minor tempo possibile.

L’agente prese tra sé e sé una risoluzione: come prima cosa, non appena avrebbero terminato quell’incarico, avrebbe fatto insistente domanda per essere trasferito ad un’altra sezione della CIA. A qualsiasi altra sezione della CIA.

«Proprio quello!» stava rispondendo Friedkin, annuendo con convinzione seria.

Prima che potesse dire qualcos’altro, l’agente che stava sorvegliando col binocolo riportò «Si stanno muovendo.»

L’altro agente ne provò un istintivo sollievo.

«Finalmente! Stavo iniziando a fare le ragnatele, qui!» si animò subito Friedkin, rizzandosi sul sedile e guardando fuori dal finestrino con interesse.

Videro solo due di quelli che dovevano tenere d’occhio uscire dall’edificio e dirigersi all’auto di uno di loro, salendovi senza nemmeno guardarsi intorno.

«Black e … quell’altro.» disse Friedkin, annuendo a se stesso come se fosse fiero della sua professionalità.

L’agente fece per dire il cognome dell’altro a completamento, poi ci ripensò meglio e tacque.

«Gli altri devono essere ancora all’interno dell’appartamento.» osservò l’agente che aveva abbassato il binocolo, in tono decisamente più professionale.

«Che cosa facciamo sign … ? » inizi ò a chiedere l ’ altro agente.

Solo per essere interrotto da una vivace esclamazione di Friedkin. «Insegui quell’auto!»

Gli altri due spiarono con una dose di incertezza verso di lui, girandosi un poco sui sedili.

Friedkin sorrise, soddisfatto e smagliante. «Ho sempre sognato di poterlo dire.» li informò tutto contento.

I due agenti si limitarono a scambiarsi un altro breve sguardo, poi quello al volante mise in moto e iniziò a seguire l’auto di Farah Black da una strategica distanza, cercando di non farsi notare troppo.

***

Di nuovo fermi ad un semaforo rosso, Ken guardava davanti a sé cercando di riflettere, anche se aveva la sensazione che nella sua testa ci fosse giusto un guazzabuglio confuso e caotico di memorie fin troppo intense riportanti quello che gli era capitato nel corso degli ultimi giorni.

Appoggiato con un gomito al finestrino, e con la testa appoggiata alla mano chiusa in sommario pugno, non fece veramente caso ad uno dei vari passanti sul marciapiede che deviò scioltamente in modo da passare proprio accanto al suo finestrino mezzo aperto.

Ma quando vide qualcosa di piccolo svolazzare placidamente a mezz’aria infilandosi attraverso l’apertura e atterrargli in grembo, ebbe un violento sussulto di nervosa sorpresa, come se temesse che potesse anche trattarsi di una granata. Invece, sembrava solo un pezzetto di carta assolutamente innocuo quello che era ora tranquillamente appoggiato sulle sue gambe. 

Lo raccolse comunque lentamente e con una certa precauzione, tenendolo appena per un angolino tra indice e pollice, e lanciando occhiate rapide tra esso e fuori dall’auto, cercando con lo sguardo chi gli avesse appena lanciato un foglietto attraverso il finestrino. Ma sul marciapiede c’era solo un via vai di passanti, ed anche un certo traffico di essi, e lui non riuscì a individuare nessuno di loro che avesse qualcosa di sospetto.

Stava iniziando a pensare che fosse stato lo scherzo di qualche ragazzino, quando si rese conto rigirandoselo in mano che su un lato il foglietto era stato scritto. Lesse immediatamente le parole, inconsciamente ad alta voce. «Vi stanno seguendo … »

Ken si irrigidì, raggelando.

«Lo so.» disse con calma profondamente seria Farah, dal sedile di fianco al suo, senza nemmeno guardarlo.

«Come?» trasecolò Ken, voltandosi a guardarla. «No, stavo solo legg … No, aspetta … Cosa?? »

Farah lo spiò brevemente di sbieco, ripetendo più lentamente come se pensasse che lui non avesse sentito «Lo so. Me ne sono già accorta.», prima di tornare a fissare nello specchietto retrovisore con aria concentrata e tesa di rabbia trattenuta, le mani strette sul volante in una morsa.

«Cosa??» balbettò ancora Ken, iniziando poi a girarsi sul sedile per guardare dietro l’auto «Chi??»

«Non voltarti.» gli intimò tuttavia Farah, e lui si bloccò. «E … la CIA, naturalmente. »

Ken si costrinse a stare fermo fissando davanti a sé, rigido e nervoso. «Che cosa … facciamo … ? Non credo che dovremmo portarceli fino a … »

«Non ti preoccupare.» sancì Farah, con una tranquillità che lui trovò alquanto preoccupante.

Spiò verso di lei, e improvvisamente notò le sue nocche sbiancate da tanto che stava stringendo forte il volante, e lo sguardo concentrato dritto dritto ora sul semaforo, come se si stesse tenendo pronta.

«Farah … » praticamente gemette Ken, sempre pi ù inquieto  « Che cosa … ? »

Ma il semaforo divenne verde, e Farah premette con forza sull’acceleratore.

Da quel momento in poi, Ken si ritrovò vagamente a considerare, in quell’angolo remoto della sua testa per il resto occupata dall’acuta paura di morire in un incidente stradale disastroso da un momento all’altro, che era probabilmente assurdo aver avuto meno paura quando si trovava a viaggiare in auto con una serial killer seduta di fianco a lui.

***

«Non è così facile … come sembra. » disse Amanda, masticando le parole con una certa irritazione, mentre tentava di forzare non troppo la forcina che stava muovendo in ogni modo possibile dentro la serratura. Serratura ancora solidamente chiusa.

Todd sospir ò pesantemente. Per allora, aveva già dovuto cercare di sembrare assolutamente tranquillo e innocente ad un terzo degli altri inquilini del Ridgley mentre passavano di lì e lanciavano loro un’occhiata significativamente sospettosa, come se stessero ponderando tra sole due opzioni riassumibili in ‘chiamare la polizia’ o ‘non sono affari miei’, e di spiegare loro improvvisando frasi come ‘il nostro amico ha perso le chiavi e stiamo cercando di aiutarlo. Lui è al lavoro ora. Ci ha chiesto questo favore. Non si preoccupi … ’ ,.

La sola presenza di Vogel in tutto il suo aspetto da giovane criminale fuori di testa non gli aveva affatto facilitato il compito, naturalmente. E comunque ancora non riusciva a capacitarsi che nessuno avesse già chiamato la polizia.

«Potremmo … tentare di passare dalla scala antincendio e di entrare dalla finestra? Come ho proposto circa mezz ’ ora fa … » tent ò , cercando di suonare paziente e ragionevole.

«Ti ho sentito anche la prima volta.» grugnì Amanda, rimanendo ostinatamente concentrata sulla sua lotta senza quartiere con la serratura.

Todd sospirò di nuovo, e cercò un altro punto di leva. «Se la polizia arriva e ci arresta per tentata effrazione o cose del genere … Sar à pi ù difficile tentare di aiutare Dirk e gli altri da dentro una cella.» osservò.

Amanda emise uno sbuffo irritato, e sembrò ignorarlo. Ma dopo un altro sforzo con la forcina dentro la serratura, parve decidere di prendersi una pausa perché la lasciò andare ficcata dentro la serratura e si fece un po’ indietro nella sua posizione inginocchiata davanti alla porta. Dopo averla fissata per un poco con aria decisamente corrucciata, per buona misura somministrò un pugno irritato contro la porta ancora solidamente chiusa.

Todd sussultò per l’improvvisa violenza del gesto e soprattutto per il rumore che provocò. «Amanda … per favore … » implor ò , guardandosi nervosamente intorno lungo il corridoio.

Amanda abbandonò la testa all’indietro e fissò il soffitto con un pesante sbuffo. «Todd … Abbiamo gi à appurato che qualcosa come la solidarietà tra i tuoi condomini è sinonimo di ‘farsi gli affari degli altri che non ci riguardano’. Ovvero, non esiste.»

Todd si immusonì, corrugando le sopracciglia. «Beh, preferirei non forzare la mano con il dest … » e si interruppe, chiudendo gli occhi per un istante e cercando di capire a che punto fosse arrivato ormai il suo rapporto – peraltro inesistente o se non altro da lui ignorato con piena convinzione fino a qualche giorno prima – con cose come il ‘destino’ o l’’universo’, e affini.

«Questa maledetta porta … » mugugn ò Amanda, tornando a fissare la suddetta con rancore.

«Ok! Ci penso io!» si animò di colpo Vogel, buttandosi contro la parete dal lato opposto del corridoio e appoggiandovicisi come per prendere la spinta, mirando verso la porta.

«No!» quasi strillò Todd, stendendo un braccio tra lui e la porta, e cercando poi di suonare più severo che terrorizzato alla prospettiva. «Assolutamente no, grazie!»

Vogel lo fissò con aria non del tutto persuasa.

«Come ho detto … non credo che farci arrestare ora come ora possa essere una buona idea. Semmai possa essere una buona idea in generale farsi arrestare … » cerc ò di farlo ragionare Todd, anche se aveva la netta impressione, a giudicare da come lo stava guardando, che Vogel non riuscisse proprio a capire il suo punto di vista in merito.

«Lascia perdere, Vogel … » disse Amanda, con calma  « A Dirk non farebbe piacere se gli sfondassimo la porta. »

Todd si voltò a guardarla, incredulo. «Ah, perché invece sfondare la _mia_ di porta è stata un’ottima cosa!» protestò.

Amanda gli puntò addosso uno sguardo pieno d’intenzione, e lui chiuse la bocca di colpo e divenne estremamente arrendevole, oltreché abbattuto.

Sapeva che lei stava per dire qualcosa del genere, ancora prima che Amanda commentasse in tono piatto e freddo «Non chiedere a me che cosa potresti o non potresti meritarti. Non sono la persona adatta a cui chiedere.»

E con ciò Amanda tornò ad accanirsi con la forcina dentro la serratura, con ancora più rabbiosa determinazione.

Todd non disse più niente, abbassando uno sguardo miseramente abbattuto sul pavimento.

***

«Mi dispiace, signore.» disse l’agente alla guida. «Li abbiamo persi.»

Friedkin mise su di nuovo il broncio, affondando con irritazione le dita nel sedile davanti a lui al quale si era tenuto stretto per tutto l’inseguimento con l’espressione entusiasta di un adolescente troppo cresciuto su una giostra del luna park particolarmente rinomata per il suo estremismo.

«Dannazione!» esclamò irato dopo un momento di silenzio, sbattendo un pugno sul sedile e facendo sussultare un poco gli altri due agenti, che poi gli rivolsero occhiate tra lo stralunato e il trattenuto criticismo.

Friedkin sembrò sprofondare in un silenzio frustrato e imbronciato, borbottando qualcosa tra sé e sé. Gli altri due riuscirono a malapena a distinguere le parole ‘noioso’, e ‘quando finalmente c’è un po’ d’azione’, e qualcos’altro del genere.

Poi di punto in bianco Friedkin spalancò gli occhi come se fosse appena stato colpito da un’illuminante intuizione. «Ma certo!» esclamò. «Forse è vero che ora hanno anche loro dei poteri! Forse quella tipa … Black … ora ha il superpotere di guidare per seminare le persone, o qualcosa del genere! »

Gli agenti si scambiarono una rapida occhiata, ormai quasi rassegnata.

«Hem … secondo la cartella che la riguarda, la signorina Black ha ricevuto un addestramento molto vasto riguardo varie tecniche di combattimento e spionistiche in un contesto urbano, signore … » inizi ò quello dei due che stava mostrando una certa dose di pazienza strategica verso di lui.

Ma si interruppe quando notò che Friedkin lo stava squadrando con aria poco convinta e come se lo stesse ritenendo una sorta di guastafeste.

«Ritiene che dovremmo cercare nei dintorni per individuare la loro auto, o che dovremmo tornare a sorvegliare i fratelli Brotzman e il progetto Incubus di nuovo al Ridgley, signore?» domandò in tono apparentemente rispettoso e professionale l’altro agente, evidentemente cercando di tagliare corto quella conversazione prima che degenerasse ulteriormente.

Friedkin sbatté le palpebre e corrugò la fronte come in uno sforzo di concentrazione.

«D’accordo … torniamo al Ridgley. » disse, incrociando le braccia al petto e abbandonandosi contro lo schienale dei sedili posteriori con aria delusa.  « Per ora, almeno … » aggiunse comunque, sorridendo tra s é e s é con un ’ espressione che non piacque per nulla a quello degli altri due agenti che lo stava tenendo sott’occhio attraverso lo specchietto retrovisore.

***

«Okay! E va bene! Ci rinuncio!» esclamò Amanda con esasperazione, lasciando andare la forcina dentro la serratura, alzandosi in piedi e rifilando alla porta un calcio.

Todd sussultò. Vogel si piazzò subito di fianco a lei e le mise una mano sulla spalla con gentile delicatezza, dicendole «Non prendertela. Sono sicuro che la prossima volta riuscirai.»

Todd scosse la testa con rassegnazione, salvo irrigidirsi quando Amanda voltò la testa di scatto a fissarlo. «E va bene. Piano B.» sancì, prima di riprendere la forcina per toglierla dalla serratura.

«Intendi che ora possiamo provare a … » tent ò Todd.

Ma Amanda si era bloccata di colpo. Si girò verso di lui e annunciò «Credo che abbiamo un problema.»

«Quale … di preciso … e tra i tanti … ? » domand ò Todd, con una smorfia.

Amanda roteò gli occhi. «La forcina. Non viene più via. Credo si sia … incastrata. »

Todd fissò la forcina che sembrava saldamente piantata dietro la serratura, per un momento semplicemente senza parole.

«Ci provo io!» si offrì prontamente Vogel, facendosi verso la porta con entusiasta determinazione.

«No!» quasi urlò di nuovo Todd, prima di ripetere con più calma ad un Vogel che lo fissava perplesso come se non riuscisse proprio a capire che cosa avesse da agitarsi così tanto «No … Cerchiamo giusto di non … fare pi ù danni … e … lasciamola l ì . Per il momento. »

«Giusto. Abbiamo cose più importanti da fare.» annuì Amanda, avviandosi lungo il corridoio.

Vogel le saltellò dietro spensieratamente, Todd li seguì cercando di mantenere il loro ritmo e dicendo affrettatamente «A pensarci bene forse questa intera idea … »

Amanda sospirò sonoramente e alzò gli occhi al cielo. «Todd … ti stai di nuovo lamentando.»

Todd corrugò la fronte e prima di potersi trattenere disse «Non è vero!». In tono da lamentela.

Dopodiché stavano rientrando nel suo appartamento attraversando la porta ancora bellamente sfondata, e stavano uscendo dalla sua finestra sulle scale antincendio.

Todd non ci sperava nemmeno, ma quando si fermarono davanti alla finestra di Dirk e, ad un breve cenno di Amanda con la testa, Vogel iniziò a fare forza tentando di aprirla, essa si alzò senza fare troppa resistenza, rivelandosi tutt’altro che chiusa dall’interno.

«Ottimo!» esclamò Amanda, facendo poi per infilarsi dentro attraverso di quella.

«A … aspetta un momento! » si agit ò Todd, prendendola per un gomito per fermarla, prima che lei gli rifilasse uno sguardo pungente facendogli subito mollare la pur delicata e più che altro simbolica presa e inducendolo anche a fare un piccolo passo indietro di riflesso.

«A ripensarci meglio … non credo che sia molto … corretto quello che stiamo facendo. Insomma, Dirk non  è qui e quindi non possiamo certo chiedergli se … »

«Ma ti stai ascoltando?» replicò con calmo tono critico Amanda, alzando un sopracciglio significativamente.

Todd la fissò stupito. «Come?»

Amanda sbuffò, e con una certa dose di pazienza ma anche ostinazione disse «Esatto! Dirk non è qui. Perché è stato rapito dalla CIA e noi dobbiamo aiutarlo. Quindi, sul serio ti stai preoccupando se sia più o meno … “ corretto ” entrare in casa sua alla ricerca di indizi che possano aiutarci a trovarlo per liberarlo? »

Todd esitò, poi abbassò lo sguardo. «D’accordo forse … è solo che … beh … »

Amanda sbuffò di nuovo, ma gli si rivolse più gentilmente, e con un che di pungentemente ironico. «E poi, non è proprio così che Dirk ti si è presentato la prima volta? Cioè infilandosi dentro casa tua dalla finestra?»

Todd rialzò lo sguardo, per un momento spiazzato.

Amanda sogghignò vittoriosamente. «Dubito che Dirk se la prenderebbe.» concluse con sicurezza, prima di riprendere a infilarsi attraverso la finestra dell’appartamento di Dirk.

Todd cercò di seguirla all’interno, ma Vogel si infilò dentro prima di lui semplicemente muovendosi con quella sua solerte rapidità che sembrava in buona parte finalizzata a mantenersi costantemente incollato alle calcagna di Amanda, e Todd si trattenne a stento dal rifilargli uno spintone irritato.

Quando finalmente riuscì ad atterrare senza troppi danni sul pavimento all’interno dell’appartamento, la prima cosa che udì fu Amanda strepitare «Oh mio dio!»

«Che cosa?? Cosa succede??» esclamò Todd immediatamente allarmato.

«Ma sei un amore … » disse Amanda con tono adorante, e lui intuì che non si stesse affatto rivolgendo a lui.

La individuò, proseguendo nell’appartamento, chinata per terra, intenta a guardare e toccare qualcosa di così piccolo che – dal momento che gli stava dando le spalle – lui non riusciva a vedere. Vogel se ne stava lì in piedi di fianco a lei sorridendo nel vederla contenta.

Todd si avvicinò e spostò in modo da vedere di che cosa si trattasse, iniziando a chiedere «Che cosa accidenti … ? »

Ma si bloccò quando vide di che cosa si trattava, si irrigidì e quasi gridò «Amanda, allontanati! E non lo toccare per sicurezza!»

Lei gli lanciò uno sguardo stupito e critico, inarcando le sopracciglia mentre si rialzava dopo aver preso in braccio il piccolo gattino nero che stava coccolando a suon di carezze.

«Che cosa ti prende ora?» gli domandò, come se avesse deciso che suo fratello aveva preso l’abitudine di dare fuori di matto per un nonnulla qui o là.

«Quello non è un gattino!» disse Todd, frenetico, fissando l’animaletto che stava beatamente facendo le fusa in grata risposta alle attenzioni di Amanda.

Lei lo fissò ancora più significativamente. «E che cosa sarebbe allora, secondo te?»

«È, è … quella cosa … cio è ,  è anche un gatto, ovviamente! Ma non  è solo un gatto! » disse Todd, incespicando nelle sue stesse parole, nervoso, guardando il piccolo felino come se potesse da un momento all’altro deflagrare tra le mani di Amanda «È uno squalo!»

Vogel spalancò gli occhi per un momento, decisamente colpito, e molto positivamente anche. Poi si avvicinò un poco di più ad Amanda per fissare meglio il gattino con attenzione. Infine si girò verso Todd e scosse tranquillamente la testa. «Nah. È un gatto. Un gatto molto piccolo.» lo informò con calma.

Todd gli lanciò un’occhiataccia, ma Amanda si stava entusiasmando.

«Oh!! Aspetta, vuoi dire che è questo il gatto-squalo che tu e Dirk avete trovato?»

«Sì, esatto!» esclamò subito Todd, sollevato «Quindi, ora mettilo giù … molto, molto lentamente, e … »

«E che poi avete lasciato da solo in mezzo ad una foresta.» sottolineò ancora Amanda, scoccandogli uno sguardo disapprovante.

Todd sbatté le palpebre, incredulo. «Amanda … è … c ’è uno squalo l ì dentro. Uno squalo, okay? La vedo difficile che uno squalo possa essere … beh, che qualsiasi cosa possa preoccupare uno squalo … »

«Ma è anche un gattino.» insistette Amanda.

Todd crollò le spalle e sospirò. «Potresti solo … evitare che tiri fuori la sua parte pi ù squalo … e che ci sbrani tutti … per favore? »

«Volete dire che dentro questo squalo c’è un gattino??» domandò Vogel, di nuovo impressionato, fissando l’animale con rinnovata attenzione, come se stesse gradualmente realizzando che era una cosa semplicemente fantastica. «No. Cioè, il contrario. Ma come fa a starci?»

«Non c’è uno squalo fisicamente dentro al gatto.» spiegò Amanda con tranquilla pazienza «È solo l’anima dello squalo che è dentro al gatto.»

«Ah … » fece Vogel, continuando a fissare il piccolo felino che ora si aggirava attorno alle loro gambe, strusciandosi occasionalmente contro le loro caviglie e miagolando acuto ed esigente. «È … è … bellissimo! » esal ò infine in tono adorante, chinandosi e iniziando ad accarezzarlo, continuando a rimirarlo con gli occhi scintillanti.

«Ma come diavolo ha fatto a finire qui … ? » mugugn ò Todd, ancora incredulo.

«Questa non è la cosa peggiore.» osservò Amanda «La cosa peggiore è che devono essere due giorni che non mangia niente, visto che Dirk non c’era e tutto il resto.»

Todd la guardò, in silenzio. Poi sospirò con fare arreso e disse «Okay … cercher ò qualcosa da dargli da mangiare … » , avviandosi nella cucina di Dirk per frugare nella sua dispensa.


	12. 2.12 - The brief but glorious mutiny of the lab rats

** Parte 2 – Sharkittens and lab rats **

(Squalo-gattini e topi da laboratorio)

** Capitolo ** ** 12 – The brief but glorious mutiny of the lab rats **

(Il breve ma glorioso ammutinamento dei topi da laboratorio)

Riprendere conoscenza dopo essere stati stesi da qualcuno o qualcosa contro la propria volontà non era mai, ad onor del vero, una sensazione piacevole. E Dirk poteva ben dirlo, dal momento che gli era successo diverse volto nel corso della sua vita.

Pur tuttavia, riprendere conoscenza per ritrovarsi dentro una cella della CIA era un modo particolarmente sgradevole di recuperare contatto con la realtà; specialmente se, appunto, la realtà lo vedeva ora trovarsi di nuovo nelle mani della CIA. E per quanto forse qualcuno avrebbe potuto trovare discutibile il fatto che lui potesse stendere una graduatoria dei vari risvegli post-trauma fisico o post-narcotico attraverso i quali era passato nel corso della sua vita, comunque almeno quando riprendersi significava poter continuare ad occuparsi del caso che stava seguendo era qualcosa di molto meglio di quello.

Dirk provò un poco a sollevare la testa, sentendosi ancora piuttosto intontito e con le membra appesantite. Quindi la lasciò ricadere con un sonoro lamento, l’unico suono che perturbò il silenzio per il resto assoluto della cella, a parte il piccolo tonfo sordo della sua nuca che tornava a giacere sul pavimento.

Richiuse gli occhi, e per un istante desiderò quasi poter perdere di nuovo conoscenza.

Una specie di sensazione gli fece sollevare di nuovo le palpebre e voltare di malavoglia la testa di lato.

Attraverso la parete trasparente che separava le due celle, vide una donna intenta a battere vigorosi colpi con i pugni chiusi contro lo spesso materiale infrangibile, fissandolo direttamente con un’espressione che forse ad uno sguardo più accurato poteva sembrare anche relativamente preoccupata, ma che più che altro appariva impaziente.

Dirk corrugò la fronte per un momento, ancora confuso. Poi spalancò gli occhi.

‘Oh … Bart! ’ pens ò , sforzandosi di alzarsi almeno a sedere e guardandola meglio, mentre si ricordava che anche lei dopotutto era stata anestetizzata. Sebbene avesse un che di più torbido del solito nell’espressione, Bart sembrava tuttavia essersi ripresa senza problemi, specialmente a giudicare dal modo in cui percuoteva quella parete.

Vedendolo alzarsi, tuttavia, si fermò, continuando a fissarlo come in impaziente attesa. Sembrava quasi una sorta di ragazzina pronta a piantare un capriccio coi fiocchi da un momento all’altro.

Dirk spostò rapidamente lo sguardo verso il corridoio, improvvisamente nervoso e inquieto. Ma non c’era più traccia di piccoli eserciti di guardie pesantemente armate.

Tirando un generoso sospiro di sollievo mentale, Dirk sforzò meglio la vista per guardare all’interno della cella dall’altra parte del corridoio.

Si rilassò un poco di più quando constatò che i componenti del Trio Chiassoso attualmente prigionieri come lui sembravano essersi altrettanto ripresi dal narcotico senza troppi problemi, almeno a giudicare dal fatto che stavano percorrendo in lungo e in largo la loro cella come belve rinchiuse di pessimo di umore, e perlustrandola come se cercassero qualcos’altro da distruggere.

A rincuorarlo più di tutto, comunque, fu il constatare che non c’era traccia di nuovi prigionieri. In generale perché non avrebbe augurato a nessuno l’esperienza di essere prigionieri della CIA; più nello specifico perché questo gli permetteva ancora di sperare che non avessero – o almeno non ancora – catturato altri dei suoi amici.

Dirk corrugò la fronte, decidendo che era solo per quello che per un momento si era preoccupato delle condizioni post-narcotico di quelli del Trio Chiassoso. Non certo per il loro discutibile comportamento nei suoi confronti, di inseguirlo e distruggergli le cose intorno per poi cibarsi della sua energia, quanto perché semplicemente Amanda li considerava suoi amici, e lui riteneva che Amanda fosse sua amica. E poi era la sorella di Todd. Perciò forse poteva considerarla quasi come una specie di sorella acquisita, dal momento che era parente stretta del suo assistent-amico. Beh, o forse non proprio. C’erano ancora parecchie cose di cui non era del tutto sicuro, o che sospettava gli sfuggissero in buona parte, quando si trattava del modo in cui di solito le persone comprendevano e gestivano le loro relazioni interpersonali. Ma almeno era certo che Todd fosse il suo assistent-amico ed Amanda la sorella di Todd.

Lo rincuorò enormemente il pensiero che ora aveva degli amici, cosa in cui non avrebbe mai sperato prima ma sulla quale aveva lungamente fantasticato nel corso della sua precedente detenzione presso la CIA, prendendo spunto dai libri per ragazzi che Riggins gli portava di tanto in tanto, anche se sosteneva che lui fosse troppo grande per quelle storie.

Sì, decise tra sé e sé scoccando un ultimo sguardo verso quelli del Trio Chiassoso dentro la loro cella: Amanda avrebbe molto probabilmente sofferto se fosse loro successo qualcosa. Dunque era perfettamente da aspettarsi da parte sua che, in quanto buon amico, a sua volta si preoccupasse almeno un poco per loro. Beh, giusto quel tanto di assicurarsi che non fossero accidentalmente morti a causa di una delle narcotizzazioni della CIA, perlomeno.

Fu allora che notò qualcosa in particolare dentro la cella del Trio Chiassoso. Non era difficile comprendere come gli fosse sfuggito fino a quel momento, perché a parte il fatto che dopotutto – che diavolo – si era appena ripreso dopo essere stato narcotizzato, la cella del Trio Chiassoso era un campo di battaglia di pezzi di arredamento distrutto sparsi in ogni dove, come se fosse uno scenario post-apocalittico praticamente.

In mezzo a quella devastazione, della quale Dirk non riusciva comunque affatto a dispiacersi visto che si trattava dopotutto di una cella della CIA, il suo sguardo aveva infine colto tracce di una poltiglia vagamente più colorata sparsa a spruzzi su tutte le pareti, dalle quali colava lentamente verso terra.

Non riuscendo a capire di che si trattasse esattamente, spostò incerto lo sguardo verso la cella di Bart, solo per accorgersi che lei, che ora lo stava fissando con una sorta di appena trattenuta pazienza, stava masticando con impegno quella che sembrava una posata di plastica.

Dirk ebbe un presentimento, e studiò meglio tutto l’ambiente della sua cella. Non gli occorse molto per individuare le novità nell’ambiente spoglio e arredato minimalmente. C’era un vassoio appoggiato sul pavimento, e sulla sedia una ordinata pila di quelli che sembravano vestiti piegati.

Tirandosi in piedi, gettò solo un altro sommario sguardo verso i vestiti, riconoscendo perfettamente dal loro anonimo colore in varie tonalità dal bianco al grigio smorto che doveva essere il solito pacchetto completo di biancheria e tuta che la CIA di solito gli forniva da indossare mentre era loro prigioniero, e si avvicinò al vassoio, pur grato al fatto che almeno nessuno avesse tentato di cambiargli gli abiti o di alimentarlo forzatamente mentre era privo di sensi. Non che lo avessero mai fatto prima, quelli della CIA. Ma con loro non si poteva mai sapere.

Stringendosi un poco un lembo della sua giacca acutamente gialla con una mano, come se il contatto lo rassicurasse, si fermò in piedi davanti al vassoio, soppesandolo. Il suo stomaco gorgogliò pieno d’aspettativa famelica, mentre lui prendeva in rassegna a sguardo il pasto completo del tipo da colazione, disposto sul semplice vassoio di metallo ultraleggero e dai bordi così arrotondati che era praticamente impensabile cercare di usarlo come arma.

C’era anche una busta regolarmente sigillata che conteneva delle posate di plastica, il che spiegava come Bart se ne fosse procurata una da sgranocchiare.

Voltò di nuovo lo sguardo verso di lei, come cercando inconsciamente un qualche tipo di ispirazione sul da farsi. Fu allora che notò nella cella di lei il vassoio rovesciato per terra contro il muro, come se vi fosse stato scagliato contro con violenza, e ciò che aveva contenuto sparso tutt’attorno in un alone di esplosione alimentare. A giudicare dalle impronte di resti di cibo sparse per il pavimento, sembrava anche che Bart ci avesse saltato sopra più volte e con tutto il suo peso, al vassoio e al suo contenuto.

Bart lo stava ancora fissando attentamente, ma le sue sopracciglia guizzarono e il suo sguardo acquisì un ché di particolarmente significativo.

Dirk tornò a contemplare il vassoio ancora integro sul pavimento della sua cella.

Aveva un’aria terribilmente invitante per essere un semplice vassoio riempito di cibo che, cercò di convincersi, non poteva essere così buono e interessante come sembrava, dal momento che dopotutto era offerto dalla CIA. Come se avesse tutt’altra opinione in proposito, il suo corpo reagì al delizioso odore di cibo con la bocca che gli si riempì di saliva e lo stomaco che rumoreggiò sonoramente.

Per un istante gli sembrò che fosse tutto molto semplice come raccoglierlo da terra, portarlo al tavolo, e mettersi a mangiare.

Ma con un caparbio sforzo di volontà scacciò quella prospettiva tentante e scosse la testa come per meglio togliersela dal cervello. Tornò a guardare verso Bart.

Stavolta nello sguardo di lei colse anche una sorta di fiduciosa attesa. La vide spostare le pupille significativamente sul suo vassoio, e poi di nuovo su di lui, come se si aspettasse uno spettacolo che riteneva dovesse svolgersi di lì a poco, con sicurezza.

Una tenue idea, semplice e quasi ridicolmente romanticheggiante, gli si affacciò alla mente in quel momento, facendogli piegare appena le labbra in un accenno di sorriso comunque amaro: sembrava ci fosse una sottospecie di comune accorto, sottoscritto unanimemente ma non detto, tra Bart e quelli del Trio Chiassoso, come un patto implicito che aveva a che fare con il ribellarsi a quella prigionia nell’unico modo possibile, e che era anche probabilmente tutto ciò che potessero concepire loro, ovvero devastando ogni singola cosa possibile dentro le loro celle, ivi compreso il cibo che avrebbero dovuto mangiare.

Un istante dopo, tuttavia, si sentì l’animo sprofondare di netto in qualche luogo oscuro, irraggiungibile persino da lui stesso. A dare la spinta decisiva doveva essere stata la rapida ma lancinante convinzione che gli era improvvisamente incorsa: non importava che cosa avrebbe o avrebbero fatto lì dentro. Non importava se avessero fatto a pezzi ogni singola cosa contenessero le loro celle, rovesciato vassoi e cibo, e si fossero rifiutati di mangiare e di rispettare o eseguire gli ordini, se si fossero mostrati altro che belligeranti ogni volta che fossero comparse quelle guardie in tenuta da antisommossa nel corridoio fuori dalle loro celle, se avessero fatto il contrario di qualsiasi cosa ci si potesse aspettare da un diligente prigioniero arreso alla propria condizione. Perché prima di tutto non importava ai loro carcerieri, a quelli della CIA, che cosa potessero tentare di fare loro per ribellarsi.

Non che lui fosse mai arrivato a tanto, in precedenza, quando era stato tenuto prigioniero dalla CIA. Ma comunque … per loro erano sostanzialmente ratti da laboratorio, e null’altro. Alla CIA importava solo di riuscire a mantenerli in qualche modo in vita e di persuaderli o se necessario costringerli a collaborare ai loro tentativi di far funzionare il loro collegamento con l’universo affinché potesse essere direzionato verso e in funzione dei loro scopi.

E la CIA, poco ma sicuro, sapeva bene come trattare i suoi ratti da laboratorio prigionieri. Lui lo aveva purtroppo dovuto imparare fin troppo bene già diverso tempo prima. Abbastanza da sapere che davanti a sé ora non c’era altro che la prospettiva di una lunga serie di giorni grigi, vuoti, terribilmente tristi e noiosi, punteggiati da paura e inquietudine, da amarezza e da tentativi di essere costretto a fare ciò che loro volevano che facesse per loro.

No … non c ’ era niente che n é lui n é gli altri potessero davvero fare per evitare quei giorni che li aspettavano. Solo l ’ universo, quando se ne fosse preso la briga, poteva decidere di porvi fine e farli uscire da l ì , in un modo o nell ’ altro. Ma fino ad allora … a loro non restava nient ’ altro da fare che farsi rivoltare come calzini dalla CIA e aspettare gli imperscrutabili comodi dell ’ universo.

Dirk sospirò laconicamente, e si trascinò verso il letto senza più dedicare nemmeno uno sguardo in direzione degli altri nelle loro celle. Si infilò sotto le coperte vestito com’era, rannicchiandosi in posizione fetale e sperando di addormentarsi il prima possibile; magari poteva contare ancora un poco su ciò che rimaneva dell’effetto di quel narcotico vaporizzato. 

Ignorò il suo stomaco che continuava a borbottare rumorosamente. Ignorò anche i colpi sordi e lontani, che doveva essere il modo in cui Bart cercava di chiamarlo attraverso la parete divisoria prendendola a pugni. Infilò la testa sotto il cuscino; se per non sentire i colpi di Bart, o piuttosto per non sentire il silenzio per il resto assoluto e totalizzante che regnava dentro la cella, non lo sapeva più nemmeno lui.

Era già praticamente addormentato quando, inconsciamente, strinse forte in una mano un lembo della maglietta dei ‘Mexican Funeral’ che ancora indossava sotto la giacca, come temendo che mentre lui dormiva potesse scomparire, o qualcuno potesse portargliela via.

***

Dirk si svegliò di nuovo, e stavolta a causa di una voce che parlava. Una voce con qualcosa di decisamente artificiale e un tono fastidiosamente autoritario e freddamente imperioso.

Si tirò a sedere di scatto guardandosi intorno, prima di realizzare più lucidamente che doveva essere la solita voce proveniente da altoparlanti non visibili incastrati da qualche parte nel soffitto della cella.

Cercò di concentrarsi meglio sulle parole, anche se non ne aveva affatto voglia.

«Progetto Icarus.» scandì la voce «Il comandante desidera avere un colloquio con lei. Si prepari. Una squadra la sta venendo a prelevare.»

Dirk sbatté le palpebre e rimase perfettamente immobile, con un cipiglio irritato.

Dopo qualche istante, la voce ripeté «Progetto Icarus.»

Dirk balzò giù dal letto e raggiunse il comunicatore ad ampi passi, premendo il pulsante d’esso con veemenza, e quasi gridò «Il mio nome è Dirk Genly. Non ‘progetto Icarus’ o che altro degli stupidi e ridicoli codici del vostro dannatissimo esperimento! E finché non mi chiamerete col mio nome, col cavolo che farò un qualsiasi colloquio!»

Lasciò andare il pulsante e riprese fiato. La voce si era interrotta, se non altro; il che gli diede una piccola ma compatta soddisfazione. Sapeva di non poter certo averla vinta così facilmente, perché non era mai così semplice averla vinta con la CIA. Non per lui almeno. E non era a conoscenza di altre esperienze che potessero dirgli qualcosa in proposito con cui potesse comparare la sua. Ma pensare che chiunque dei loro uomini fosse dall’altra parte del comunicatore potesse almeno essere rimasto preso in contropiede e stesse cercando rapidamente qualcosa da replicare senza troppo successo era comunque un piccolo risultato.

Poi fu colpito da un pensiero, e spinse di nuovo il pulsante, per aggiungere «E se state per caso pensando di anestetizzarmi di nuovo per portarmi di peso a fare questo ‘colloquio’ … beh, certo, potete anche farlo. Ma vi assicuro che io non colloquier ò affatto. Non uscir à una sola parola dalla mia bocca. Nemmeno mezza sillaba. Anzi, non ascolter ò nemmeno, proprio nulla di quello che mi verr à detto. Proprio così.»

Annuì con decisione e lasciò andare il pulsante, respirando elaboratamente, stavolta per una nervosa aspettativa piuttosto timorosa. La CIA non tendeva a prendere bene gli ultimatum, da che ricordava.

Dopo lunghi istanti, una calma risposta attraverso gli altoparlanti nascosti lo fece sobbalzare per la sorpresa. Specialmente perché riconobbe la voce della donna che era ora a capo di Ala Nera.

«Certamente, signor Dirk Gently … certamente.  È perfettamente giusto che lei venga chiamato col nome che preferisce.» iniziò, con la sua strisciante e falsa comprensione rispettosa. «Anche se non corrisponde al suo vero nome.» proseguì, e Dirk strinse le labbra e chiuse le mani a pugno lungo i fianchi.

«Ad ogni modo.» proseguì la donna attraverso gli altoparlanti «Ci terrei moltissimo ad avere un’altra chiacchierata con lei, se non le dispiace. Credo che ci siano importanti questioni di cui dovremmo parlare. E penso che potrebbe essere interessante anche per lei.»

Dirk emise un silenzioso verso sarcastico, e fissò il comunicatore per qualche secondo, indeciso, cercando di riflettere rapidamente. Alla fine premette di nuovo il pulsante.

«Va ben … » inizi ò , prima di interrompersi, e chiudere un momento gli occhi sospirando con irritazione.  « D ’ accordo. » . Poi ci pens ò meglio e puntualizzò «Come se avessi altra scelta.»

Non ci fu nessuna risposta.

Dirk si voltò su se stesso, e vide Bart che lo fissava con le sopracciglia corrugate, in piedi dall’altra parte della parete divisoria fra le loro celle. Aveva un’espressione interrogativa e sospettosa, come se stesse cercando di farsi un’idea di che cosa stesse succedendo, o stesse per succedere. Dirk le rivolse un cenno con la testa tentando di farle capire che andava tutto moderatamente bene, per quanto potesse andare bene lì dentro.

Anche il Trio Chiassoso si stava animando all’interno della loro cella, e in particolare si stavano avvicinando alla parete d’essa che dava sul corridoio, guardando lungo di esso come se avessero intuito che poteva tornare qualcuno da un momento all’altro.

Dirk sospirò esasperato.

La loro intuizione era comunque corretta, perché di lì a qualche minuto il portone metallico in fondo al corridoio iniziò ad aprirsi, e il solito drappello di guardie, anche se ogni volta erano diverse o giù di lì, per quello che se ne poteva intuire delle loro facce attraverso le protezioni della tuta rinforzata, iniziò a marciare lungo il corridoio.

In un attimo sia il Trio Chiasso che Bart si stavano agitando dentro le loro celle, lanciando insulti e minacce a gesti contro gli uomini armati come se non ci fosse un domani, senza alcun risparmio di energie.

Dirk arretrò invece istintivamente verso il fondo della cella, mentre guardava le guardie disporsi davanti alla parete d’essa che dava sul corridoio, puntando verso di lui tutte le armi spianate.

Sussultò quando, dopo diversi secondi di assoluta immobilità, udì chiaramente la voce del capo del drappello rivolgerglisi scontrosamente e autoritariamente. La porta nella parete trasparente, infrangibile e insonorizzata doveva essersi aperta senza produrre alcun rumore, né palesarsi troppo alla vista come Dirk aveva già dedotto funzionava.

«Allora? Esci o dobbiamo venirti a prendere noi?» lo apostrofò il capo delle guardie squadrandolo affatto amichevolmente, come se lui non fosse nient’altro che un possibile fastidio nello svolgersi del suo turno di servizio.

Dirk deglutì e si avvicinò lentamente e con precauzione alla parete, alzando infine una mano e allungandola verso di essa, cercando di trovare la porta. Il suo palmo si fermò contro la superficie solida, trasparente e di temperatura plasticamente insipida della parete.

«Per di qua.» latrò il capo delle guardie, sporgendo giusto la punta di un piede dentro la sua cella attraverso l’apertura che, a quanto pareva, si trovava un paio di metri più in là rispetto a dove la stava cercando Dirk.

A giudicare dal modo in cui l’uomo lo fissò mentre Dirk usciva dalla cella, si sarebbe detto che si stesse chiedendo pressappoco, con dubbio e derisione scettica: e questo sarebbe un sensitivo?

Dirk si ritrovò a camminare lungo il corridoio sempre scortato dalle guardie che lo circondavano dappresso da ogni lato, come se temessero chissà che cosa da lui. Roteò gli occhi, perché quelli della CIA nonostante tutto e dopo tutti quegli anni ancora sembravano non riuscire ad afferrare il concetto che potevano anche presentarsi dove volevano direttamente con un esercito di carri armati, di droni caricati di micidiali bombe, e anche una bomba nucleare pronta a esplodere se così piaceva loro, ma non sarebbe valso loro assolutamente nulla contro il volere dell’universo.

Qualsiasi esso fosse, cioè. Perché la maggior parte del tempo, a dirla tutta, nemmeno Dirk riusciva ad averne un chiaro quadro. O a immaginare che cosa stesse per far succedere in un modo o nell’altro.

***

«Sono spiacente per l’inconveniente di prima.» gli disse la donna a capo del progetto Ala Nera, dopo averlo accolto nel suo ufficio con la solita gentilezza superficiale e falsa, e aver congedato le guardie, e ordinato un tè e un caffè tramite l’interfono sulla sua scrivania senza stavolta nemmeno perdere tempo a chiedergli se lui lo voleva.

«Intendo, riguardo al nome.» specificò ancora lei, alzando lo sguardo attento e penetrantemente studiante su di lui, quando Dirk non disse nulla.

«Ho dato alcune disposizioni, in proposito.» proseguì la donna, mentre sembrava intanto intenta a sistemare alcuni documenti sulla sua scrivania.

Dirk considerò tra sé e sé che poteva essere l’altro tipo di tecnica utilizzata a volte da quelli della CIA, quella opposta al mostrarsi estremamente partecipi, attenti e gentili: quella di mostrarsi poco interessati e dare l’impressione che la persona a cui ci si rivolge non abbia nessun valore in particolare.

E ne conosceva anche lo scopo, dopotutto: cercare di indurre l’interlocutore a rendersi più disponibile inconsciamente, mentre tentava di guadagnarsi o elemosinare maggiore attenzione e sensibilità per la sua condizione. Forse non avrebbe mai funzionato con tutte le persone del mondo, ma quando veniva rivolta a qualcuno che si teneva prigioniero e la cui sorte dipendeva quotidianamente nonché pragmaticamente da loro … beh, Dirk riconosceva, avendola provata altre volte sulla sua pelle, che poteva avere il suo perch é per essere utilizzata.

«Ma lei può capire, io credo … » e torn ò di nuovo a fissarlo più direttamente, con un che di strategico, come se ogni gesto e parola che gli rivolgeva fosse un tutt’uno di una tecnica ben padroneggiata «Che lei è anche il progetto Icarus, dopotutto.»

Dirk si irrigidì.

«Lo sono stato.» ammise infine, in tono serio e scuro. «Molto tempo fa. E da molto tempo non lo sono più. Checché ne possiate pensare voi.»

Negli occhi della donna passò un balenante luccichio traditore di acuto interesse. «Che cosa intende, esattamente?»

Dirk emise un lungo sospiro e chiuse gli occhi per un momento. Parlare con quella donna era ancora più difficile e inutile che parlare con Riggins; cosa che non avrebbe mai pensato possibile prima di ora.

«Non lo sono mai stato veramente. Ma quando credevo che le vostre … menzogne fossero vere, o potessero esserlo, ho accettato di essere il vostro … ‘ progetto Icarus ’ . » emise un sornacchio amaramente sarcastico  « Ma ho smesso di esserlo da quando ho capito.»

«Capito … che cosa? » domand ò ancora lei, senza perderlo d ’ occhio un istante, studiandolo e ascoltandolo con quella sua rapace attenzione.

«Chi sono veramente. O cosa sono veramente.» disse Dirk, riaprendo gli occhi e fissandola, ma era come se il suo sguardo stesse fissando qualcosa oltre di lei. «Non certo un ‘progetto’ o un ‘soggetto’ o … il vostro esperimento vivente. Io sono … Dirk Gently. E sono un detective olistico. Ecco quanto. »

La donna annuì con la sua falsa compartecipazione comprensiva e concorde, continuando a guardarlo con una facciata di composta cortesia rispettosa, ma la sua attenzione sembrava stare scemando, come se si fosse convinta che lui non stava dicendo niente di così interessante per lei dopotutto, ma solo cose che lei già sapeva.

«E non appena l’universo mi farà uscire da qui … perch é prima o poi succeder à … » prosegu ì Dirk pervicacemente serio, cercando di appellarsi al modo in cui Bart continuava a dirlo come se ne fosse certa, e ben più certa di lui. «Potrò continuare a risolvere casi che solo io posso – e devo – risolvere. I casi che sono fatti per essere risolti da me. Che sono destinati a me.»

«Capisco … » rispose con calma lei, annuendo di nuovo con sciolta falsit à ben recitata.  « Ho letto in effetti, negli appunti del colonnello Riggins, che lei si ritiene un investigatore olistico … » ammise.

Ma Dirk intuì dietro la maschera di falsa gentilezza che cosa poteva stare realmente pensando a proposito di quello.

In passato, il fatto che nessuno di quelli della CIA, a cominciare da Riggins naturalmente, gli credesse e lo trattasse invece con sufficienza, come se lui fosse un ragazzino troppo cresciuto che vaneggiava fantasticherie dopo aver confuso il gioco con la realtà, era stato profondamente demoralizzante, e poi talmente frustrante e irritante che aveva seriamente pensato in certi momenti che non sarebbe mai riuscito a tollerarlo.

Ma ora era diverso. 

Non solo perché era passato del tempo, e lui era meno giovane e sapeva che la CIA gli aveva sempre mentito e che razza di persone fossero e quali scopi avessero e che cosa realmente facessero. Non solo perché, avendo potuto scorazzare in libertà fuori dalle mani della CIA per anni si era imbattuto in molte altre persone che ugualmente non gli credevano all’inizio, e tuttavia mano a mano che si ritrovavano in mezzo agli improbabili eventi dei suoi casi se ne facevano una ragione. Non solo perché anche se nessun’altro al mondo gli avesse mai creduto lui ora sapeva di aver risolto i suoi casi e che ne avrebbe avuti altri, e che avrebbe continuato a risolverne finché fosse stato vivo per farlo.

Ma perché ora aveva degli amici e, oh, loro gli credevano. Diamine, due di loro avevano persino intenzione di fondare finalmente una sua – okay, loro – agenzia di investigazioni olistiche con lui! Ed erano anche suoi amici, oltre che ottimi colleghi. E tutto questo gli faceva provare una forza inaspettata e preziosa; una forza che non capiva esattamente cosa fosse, ma gli pareva di poterla sentire sulla pelle, come il contatto diretto e rassicurante di una sorta di armatura invisibile che lo avvolgeva e gli prometteva segretamente che lo avrebbe protetto da qualsiasi cosa, che lo avrebbe mantenuto intatto qualsiasi cosa tentassero di fargli finché fosse rimasto lì dentro.

«Oh … » disse, calmo e serio, e quanto mai sincero  « Non ho pi ù bisogno di questo … che voi mi crediate. Che voi crediate. Non pi ù , da molto tempo. Ma tanto più continuerete a voler ignorare come stanno le cose, tanto più continuerete a sbagliare enormemente.»

«Che cosa vuole dire … ? » domand ò la donna, di nuovo pi ù interessata.

Ma Dirk sospirò, appoggiandosi indietro allo schienale della sedia. Si sentiva enormemente stanco. «Sono sicuro che è già tutto scritto da qualche parte … » disse, agitando vagamente una mano sulla solita cartellina posizionata ordinatamente chiusa sotto le mani appoggiate alla scrivania della donna.  « Riggins … non faceva altro che registrare conversazioni e prendere appunti. E io vi ho già spiegato tutto un sacco di volte. Così tante che ho perso il conto. Sapete come funziona. Ma non volete crederci. E tanto più vi rifiuterete di crederci, tanto peggio sarà per voi.»

Non intendeva fare una minaccia, affatto, solo una constatazione. E anzi, se la CIA fosse stata più saggia di quello che era, probabilmente avrebbe capito da tempo che il suo era sempre stato in realtà un avvertimento. A volte si sentiva un poco come se forse fosse rimasto anche relativamente ingenuo … o troppo buono … per cercare di avvertirli dopo il come lo avevano trattato. E lo stavano ancora trattando.

Nonostante ciò, la donna strinse per un momento le labbra come se l’avesse presa come una minaccia e la cosa la irritasse al punto che avrebbe potuto tranquillamente decidere di far prendere Dirk e gettarlo in una cella di isolamento per giorni e giorni. Lui tremò al solo pensiero.

Dopo un istante, tuttavia, lei sembrava essere perfettamente riuscita a padroneggiarsi e stava di nuovo ostentando un’affettata cortesia disponibile. «Come mai è così sicuro che non le crediamo?»

Dirk sollevò un sopracciglio. «Oh, beh, ad esempio … perch é sono qui allora? » osserv ò , come se fosse quanto mai ovvio.

La donna accennò un falso sorriso; lui sperò di averla in realtà irritata, e molto. Magari non così tanto da farlo punire con celle di isolamento o altro del genere … ma comunque …

«Lei ha davvero un notevole intuito.» osservò infine lei, con calma e apparente gentilezza.

Dirk strinse la mascella, riconoscendo l’ambiguità che dietro all’apparente complimento gli confermava che lei non gli credeva.

«Cambiando argomento … » disse ancora lei  « Mi pare di aver capito che intendete fare uno sciopero della fame? »

Dirk la fissò leggermente confuso e sorpreso per un momento. Poi alzò le spalle e distolse lo sguardo, replicando solo «Non fa venire appetito essere tenuti prigionieri contro la propria volontà.»

Come se volesse esplicitamente esprimere una vivace protesta contraria a quell’affermazione, il suo stomaco rumoreggiò rovinosamente. Dirk tentò di mantenere comunque un certo sostenuto contegno. La donna gli sorrise falsamente, con un ché di vittoriosamente divertito.

Lui aveva pensato di sbarazzarsi del contenuto di cibo invitante del vassoio non appena fosse tornato in cella, per sicurezza; per non cedere alla tentazione e alla fame, prima o poi nelle ore successive. Ma ora che ci pensava meglio, il modo migliore di sbarazzarsene sarebbe stato probabilmente portarselo dietro fino a lì e rovesciarlo direttamente sulla scrivania davanti a lei.

Immaginarlo gli diede per un momento un poco di sollievo, ma poi gli fece anche temere che forse la prigionia stava già iniziando a dargli alla testa, al punto di farlo simpatizzare per i modi in cui si ribellavano ad essa Bart e quelli del Trio Chiassoso, fino a volerli quasi imitare.

«Capisco... Ma non potete certo lasciarvi morire di fame. Sono molto preoccupata per la vostra salute.» disse la donna, con pacata calma e una ragionevolezza apparentemente paziente.

Dirk deglutì, a disagio. Sapeva che se la CIA intendeva mantenerli in vita a forza, non avrebbe esitato o lesinato nell’usare vari metodi coatti adatti allo scopo, e di certo non sarebbe loro mancata la fantasia né l’esperienza. Aveva inoltre la sgradevole impressione che lei lo stesse sottintendendo come se fosse ovvio che sarebbe andata così. Il che rendeva ciò che aveva appena detto più propriamente una velatamente minacciosa offerta, l’ultima, di mangiare spontaneamente prima che lei si ritrovasse a dare l’ordine di nutrirli contro la loro volontà.

«Dovremo pur trovare un modo per intenderci, non crede?» continuò lei «Per venire a patti in qualche modo. Trovare dei compromessi reciprocamente soddisfacenti.» disse, apparentemente impassibile e tranquilla e ragionevole, come se fosse la cosa più logica in assoluto.

Dirk la fissò direttamente. «Non credo che questo succederà.» la informò.

«Ad esempio … » prosegu ì con imperterrita insistenza apparentemente gentile lei  « Ho saputo che sta facendo amicizia con il progetto Marzanna … »

Dirk si irrigidì un poco di più e automaticamente corresse «Il suo nome è Bart.»

Comprese immediatamente il suo errore quando vide un baluginio freddamente soddisfatto passarle nello sguardo. «Esatto, Bart.» annuì «Magari potremmo pensare di proporre una stanza in condivisione, piuttosto che due separate. In modo che possiate parlare direttamente. Sono sicura che anche il prog … che anche Bart ne sarebbe lieta. Non potrebbe essere un modo per dimostrarci che possiamo venirci incontro ragionevolmente nonostante le attuali circostanze purtroppo ci limitino piuttosto drasticamente? Ma c’è sempre spazio per un miglioramento, dopotutto.»

Dirk si agitò un poco sulla sedia. «A dire la verità … non sono sicuro di capire se questa  è un ’ offerta o una minaccia. Voi sapete che è un’assassina olistica, vero?»

Lei sembrò per un istante sinceramente presa in contropiede, ma si riprese con repentina efficacia professionale, e Dirk intuì che stava per cambiare scioltamente strategia. Cercò di prepararsi al successivo affondo. Poteva farcela, si disse.

«Orbene … sono sicura che dal momento che lei ha gi à incontrato due volte il progetto Marzanna, eppure  è qui davanti a me vivo e vegeto, o lei non intende ucciderla, oppure … questo non  è nei piani dell ’ universo, giusto? » disse, con pungente ironia appena ambiguamente accennata.

Dirk fece una smorfia.

Ma lei stava già proseguendo. «Inoltre … » disse, con studiata lentezza e intonazione quasi casuale, mentre apriva la cartellina porta-documenti disposta davanti a lei  « Potremmo anche trovare un accordo reciprocamente soddisfacente a riguardo dei suoi amici.»

Dirk raggelò, guardandola di nuovo di scatto, con la massima attenzione. «Che cosa c’entrano loro?» chiese troppo impulsivamente, rendendosi contro troppo tardi che avrebbe dovuto tentare di negare, chiedere piuttosto di chi stesse parlando.

La donna alzò un foglio davanti a sé con esasperante lentezza, e una sibillina soddisfazione. «Todd e Amanda Brotzman, e Farah Black.» lesse con assoluta calma, ogni nome come uno sparo alle orecchie di Dirk.

Sentì il cuore sprofondargli.

Deglutì, e non riuscì a fare altro che rimanere a fissarla con sguardo spalancato e semi-disperato, e allo stesso tempo con un procinto di furiosa rabbia che iniziava a montargli dentro, le due emozioni che si mischiavano indistinguibilmente tra loro imprigionandolo gradualmente in una sorta di paralisi sospesa da togliere il respiro.

«Se non vado errata.» disse lei, rialzando lentamente lo sguardo su di lui, e sorridendogli di nuovo, apparentemente gentile, tagliente.

Dirk sentì il precario equilibrio della bilancia di quelle sue due emozioni – sì, lo sapeva, sempre dannatamente eccessive nei peggiori momenti possibili di solito – piegare un poco di più verso il lato rabbioso. «Ebbene?» disse solo, in un mormorio cupo, la voce arrochita.

La donna sbatté le palpebre recitando stupore. «Oh. Pensavo che ci tenesse a loro.»

Dirk strinse il bordo della sedia al quale si era aggrappato così forte che le sue nocche sbiancarono. Strinse i denti, e riuscì comunque a ripetere seppure a stento «Che cosa centrano loro?»

«Assolutamente niente … O almeno,  è quello che verrebbe da pensare, non  è vero? » ribatt é lei con compunta calma.

«Perché è proprio così! Non c’entrano assolutamente niente.» affermò immediatamente Dirk.

Ma lei gli rivolse un sorriso astuto. «A meno che non stiano cercando il modo di venire a portarla via da qui, non è vero?» suggerì.

Dirk si irrigidì, fissandola basito e incredulo.

Poi nella sua testa una voce iniziò a recitare precipitosamente che doveva essere solo un trucco, solo un maledetto trucco, doveva esserlo! Ma aveva terribilmente paura di poter aver torto. Aveva il terrore che, se avesse avuto torto … non poteva permetterselo. Non di sbagliare. Non su di questo, non quella volta.

«C’è anche un certo Ken Smith … » continu ò la donna, fingendo di nuovo di leggere dal suo foglio, come se non sapesse quei nomi a memoria.  « Ma credo che questo nome potrebbe essere più famigliare al progetto Marzanna. Comunque sia, anche lui si sta parecchio agitando in queste ore, da quanto mi è stato riportato. Immagino sia comprensibile, devono essere preoccupati per voi. Peraltro, uno dei componenti del progetto Incubus si trova insieme a loro. Credo che lei possa capire perfettamente che dovrò ben presto dare l’ordine di recuperarlo. E si renderà conto che potrebbe non rivelarsi semplice, specialmente se i suoi amici e il signor Smith non collaboreranno con il recupero, o se si dovessero addirittura rifiutare di astenersi dall’intervenire nel corso di esso. Ma naturalmente … a proposito di tutto questo, non c ’è niente che lei possa fare, dopotutto. »

Dirk ebbe la sensazione di sentire una specie di suono lontano e impalpabile. Un suono orribile. Sembrava il rumore di qualcosa che si incrinava orribilmente da qualche parte dentro di lui.

«Come vede, mi ritrovo ad affrontare una serie di problemi particolarmente delicati.» continuò ancora lei «E non posso certo ignorare il fatto che alcuni civili sembrano al momento impegnati a complottare per qualcosa di così gravemente illegale come ad esempio, ma per ora è solo un’idea sia ben chiaro, tentare di destabilizzare un progetto della CIA molto importante, cosa che metterebbe in pericolo la sicurezza della collettività prima di tutto. Dunque, lei cosa ne pensa in proposito? Ci tengo molto alla sua opinione. Pensa che la casistica potrebbe essere proprio questa, o che sarebbe perlomeno ragionevole pensarlo, o ritiene che la mia sia un’idea … come dire … balzana, e che io pecchi di immaginazione? Perch é se cos ì fosse, naturalmente nel momento in cui dovessi decidere quali ordini impartire nel corso delle operazioni di recupero dell’ultimo soggetto del progetto Incubus non ancora sotto la nostra custodia, mi assicurerei in ogni modo che non accada nulla di grave ai suddetti civili. Anche perché naturalmente è comprensibile che possano essere al momento in preda ad un grave stato di confusione, a seguito dell’incontro con voi s’intende.»

Dirk rimase perfettamente immobile e muto, impallidito, lo sguardo quasi spettrale che la fissava come se non la vedesse nemmeno, privo di espressione a parte per una vaga traccia di quasi scioccato e impronunciabile terrore profondo.

La donna attese con pazienza.

Finché Dirk esalò, molto lentamente «Se l’universo … se l ’ universo non lo avesse voluto … non li avremmo mai incontrati. Se l ’ universo non lo avesse voluto, n é io n é lei ci troveremmo dove siamo in questo stesso istante. Quando l ’ universo lo vorr à , io uscir ò da qui. E anche Bart e il Trio Chiassoso. Ma se l ’ universo … »

La voce gli si affievolì fino a morirgli in gola, e fu scosso da un improvviso e profondo tremito.

La donna attese ancora con apparente pazienza, studiandolo accuratamente.

Dirk realizzò quanto mai chiaramente che non trovava alcun modo di potersi immaginare che cosa l’universo aveva intenzione di fare con Todd, Farah, Amanda e Ken. Niente poteva suggerire se li avrebbe fatti vivere ancora o li avrebbe lasciati uccidere dalla CIA.

E infine abbassò la testa, e in sussurro disse «Non fate loro del male.»

«Come scusi? Temo di non averla sentita.» domandò lei con la sua apparente cortesia, anche se doveva averlo sentito benissimo.

Ma quando Dirk alzò la testa quasi di scatto e le piantò negli occhi uno sguardo intensamente bruciante di rabbiosa determinazione disperata, la donna per poco non sussultò di sorpresa istintivamente allarmata.

«Non fate loro del male.» ripeté Dirk, ora tuttavia in un tono così cupo da sembrare quasi irriconoscibile. «Non azzardatevi.»

La donna riuscì a riprendere padronanza di sé piuttosto in fretta, e sembrò ancora più affascinata nella sua osservazione, per quanto ancora leggermente scossa. «Bene … penso che questo potrebbe essere un obbiettivo molto sensato, e anzi doveroso, da raggiungere. Sono sicura che con la sua collaborazione ci riuscir ò senz ’ altro. » riusc ì a dire in tono abbastanza fermo e apparentemente calmo.

Ma Dirk continuò a guardarla in quel modo trafiggente, anche se sembrava alla disperata ricerca di un appiglio che lo salvasse dall’affogare. «Promettimelo.»

Si sforzò di sorridere un poco, sebbene piuttosto innervosita, e annuì con aria apparentemente seria e composta «D’accordo. Nel momento in cui potrò avere da parte sua la conferma che da questo momento potremmo impegnarci ad avere una proficua collaborazione … »

Ma Dirk abbassò di colpo lo sguardo sul pavimento, un lato delle labbra incrinato da una piega amara. «Non mi fido delle vostre promesse. Ma ora che me lo ha promesso … Se succeder à loro qualcosa, sar à come se lei avesse infranto la promessa che mi ha fatto. »

Nonostante il suo tono sembrasse ora come svuotato, la donna lo osservò con la massima attenzione, sospettando che quella potesse essere una minaccia ma non riuscendo a trovarne certezza. E soprattutto non riuscì a capire se e come dovesse considerarla seriamente pericolosa. Tuttavia, una strisciante inquietudine stava cercando di farsi strada in lei.

Ripassò rapidamente nella sua testa gli appunti più significativi di Riggins in merito al progetto ‘Icarus’, cercando invano di riflesso qualsiasi accenno ad una sua eventuale pericolosità voluta e finalizzata, che non fosse totalmente scaturita piuttosto – naturalmente secondo l’interpretazione sempre di Riggins – da qualche improbabile circostanza che tendevano a verificarsi nei dintorni di quel soggetto.

Si pentì di averlo fatto, perché per un breve ma assai imbarazzante momento la sua immaginazione pescò alcuni elementi da quegli episodi che a volte sembravano scatenarsi attorno al progetto Icarus, e le diede l’impressione che fosse perfettamente verosimile che un Boing precipitando centrasse incidentalmente la finestra del suo ufficio colpendola in pieno e devastando metà della stanza, lasciando intatta quella dove sedeva ora il progetto Icarus. Quando tentò di scacciare immediatamente quell’immagine assurda dalla sua testa con meticolosa responsabilità da donna adulta e a capo di uno dei progetti della CIA, giusto un attimo prima che vi riuscisse la sua immaginazione come impazzita sembrò compiere un guizzo di incredibile agilità con cui riuscì a sostituire il Boing con un meteorite.

«Molto bene.» disse infine, forzando più di quanto le occorresse di solito fare un atteggiamento imperturbabile.

Stava per proseguire quando Dirk si alzò in piedi, facendola quasi sussultare di istintiva sorpresa.

Con lo sguardo abbassato e il tono ridotto ad un mormorio sconsolatamente rabbuiato, lui disse solo «Ora, vorrei tornare alla mia cella.»

La donna lo fissò ancora molto attentamente per qualche altro istante, prima di concedere un «Non c’è problema.»

Tuttavia, ripresa maggiore padronanza di sé, tentò comunque di aggiungere «Oh, ma non sono ancora arrivati il nostro tè e caffè … »

Dirk alzò appena le spalle, lo sguardo ancora abbassato come se avesse deciso che preferiva rivolgersi al pavimento. «Potete sempre farmelo portare in cella, se proprio. Tanto è uguale.» commentò abbattuto in tono piatto.

«Bene … Come preferisce, signor Gently. » si decise a dire la donna, prima di premere il pulsante dell ’ interfono appoggiato sulla scrivania.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note per la comprensione:   
> Max Landis ha deciso di illuminarci sul cognome del personaggio di Ken solo nel corso della 2° stagione, e per non spoilerarvi nemmeno questo gli ho affibbiato un cognome assolutamente anonimo (povero Ken), tanto non dovrebbe essere così importante… hum… beh, per quanto riguarda i piani di Landis non saprei, per i miei comunque non lo è così importante il suo cognome (povero Ken…?)


	13. 2.13 - Holistic notes everywhere on the wall

** Parte 2 – Sharkittens and lab rats **

(Squalo-gattini e topi da laboratorio)

** Capitolo ** ** 13 – Holistic notes everywhere on the wall **

(Annotazioni olistiche dappertutto sul muro)

Non appena Todd aprì uno sportello della dispensa nella cucina di Dirk, qualcosa gli cadde dritto in faccia, e lui emise un piccolo verso di allarmata sorpresa.

«Che succede?» chiese subito Amanda dal salotto, anche se il suo tono suonava più incuriosito che allarmato, come se avesse deciso che l’agitarsi di Todd non era necessariamente sinonimo di qualcosa di eccezionale.

«Niente … » mugugn ò Todd, spostando lo sguardo dalla scatola di bustine di t è che era ci ò che gli era caduto in faccia e ora se ne stava tranquillamente sul pavimento laddove era atterrata, fino all ’ interno della dispensa che conteneva un’intera muraglia di altre scatole di bustine di tè di svariati colori e gusti.

«Questo è … ridicolo … » borbott ò Todd tra s é e s é , chinandosi a raccogliere la scatola di t è dal pavimento, e rigirandosela poi un poco tra le mani.

Aggrottando la fronte, si ritrovò colto dal sospetto che persino quello potesse essere un qualche indizio. Dopotutto, aveva visto anche cose più assurde quando si trattava di “indizi olistici”. Sebbene sentendosi sostanzialmente imbecille, finì per aprire la scatola e guardarci dentro: solo per trovarsi a contemplare una banalissima serie di bustine di tè, per l’appunto.

Stava iniziando a cercare di reprimere l’impulso di frugarvi dentro meglio, magari provando anche ad aprire ogni singola bustina, giusto per sicurezza, quando Amanda e Vogel lo raggiunsero nella piccola cucina.

«Che stai facendo?» domandò Amanda, corrugando le sopracciglia e fissando la scatola di tè che aveva in mano.

Todd emise un sospiro dolente e rassegnato. «Cerco indizi nelle scatole di tè.» rispose sarcastico.

Vogel emise una piccola sghignazzata. Todd sospirò di nuovo.

«Sì … okay … » disse Amanda lentamente, guardandolo tra il critico e lo scetticamente appena preoccupato. Poi lasciò vagare lo sguardo per il resto del piccolo ambiente e lo fermò su qualcosa in particolare. «Oh. Questo è strano.»

«Che cosa??» chiese immediatamente Todd, che stava tentando di pigiare di nuovo la scatola di tè insieme all’esercito di altre dentro la dispensa senza farsele rovinare tutte addosso, voltandosi repentinamente e cercando di capire a che cosa si stava riferendo.

Amanda puntò un dito verso un preciso angolo del pavimento. «Credo che tu abbia appena colossalmente mancato l’indizio principale qui.» lo informò.

Todd si ritrovò a fissare semplicemente due piccole ciotole di plastica, una mezza piena di acqua, l’altra rosa e mezza piena di quello che sembrava cibo per gatti.

«E … quale sarebbe … ? Che quella squalo-gatta  è una femmina … ? » domand ò , aggrottando la fronte, e rialzando lo sguardo solo per vedere che l ’ animaletto in questione era ancora intento a fare sonore fusa tra le braccia di Amanda.

Lei sollevò un sopracciglio significativamente. «È piena. La ciotola.» gli fece notare.

Todd non si sentiva come se quell’informazione dovesse portarlo a giungere ad una qualche conclusione. Ma dopo un momento iniziò a realizzare … qualcosa.  « Hey ! Ma se Dirk è stato rapito e quindi non  è qui da giorni … »

Amanda stava già annuendo. «Esatto. Chi diavolo ha dato da mangiare alla gattina?» esclamò, strabuzzando gli occhi.

Todd si sforzò di riflettere, ma scosse un poco la testa crollando le spalle. «Non … ne ho idea … » ammise almeno temporaneamente, nervoso.

«Quindi è una gatto femmina.» disse Vogel, somministrando grattini sulla testolina del piccolo felino ancora tra le braccia di Amanda «No, una squalo femmina. No … un … pesce-gatto-cane femmina! » esclam ò infine, soddisfatto, sorridendo luminosamente.

Todd gli dedicò un’occhiata significativamente dubbiosa e alquanto irritata.

Amanda ridacchiò un poco, poi tornò a concentrarsi e rifletté ad alta voce «Inoltre è ancora quasi piena quella ciotola. E questo è un gattino. Anzi, uno squalo-gattino. Insomma, deve avere una fame enorme! Se anche qualcuno le avesse lasciato da mangiare una sola volta … in questi due-tre giorni avrebbe gi à belle che finito tutto.»

Todd esitò. «Forse … non gli piace questo gusto o … »

Amanda gli rifilò un’occhiata scettica e critica.

«O forse gli piace solo … la carne umana … » mormor ò Todd, con un brivido, guardando la gattina che mordicchiava appena giocosamente la punta di una delle dita di Amanda.

A peggiorare il tutto, nella sua immaginazione riusciva a vederselo Dirk tranquillamente disposto a cercare di procurare quel tipo di “alimento” pur di soddisfare le esigenze di quello che sembrava destinato a diventare il suo animale domestico.

Amanda lo stava squadrando come se pensasse che fosse impazzito. «Quindi qualcuno deve essere tornato qui più volte a darle da mangiare.» proseguì il suo ragionamento «E se questo qualcuno non è Dirk … chi diavolo pu ò essere entrato qui dentro in sua assenza?»

«Chi??» fece eco Vogel con sincera curiosità, come se stesse ascoltando con rapito coinvolgimento il racconto di una storia piena di suspense e non vedesse l’ora di sapere la risoluzione del mistero.

«Magari ha qualche … conoscente o parente … che potrebbe avere una copia delle chiavi o roba simile … ? » tent ò Amanda, fissando pensierosamente la ciotola e accarezzando la gattina.

Todd fece una smorfia decisamente dubbiosa «Non ne sono certo ma … ne dubito. »

Per un momento gli risuonò nella mente la voce di Dirk, che diceva che era sempre, completamente solo. Quello gli fece sprofondare ulteriormente l’umore, ma gli diede anche una piccola scarica di disperata determinazione.

«Forse c’è veramente qualcosa di utile qui dentro … un indizio. O roba del genere.» disse, stringendo i pugni e tornando a guardare Amanda con una certa animazione. «Dobbiamo solo … »

«Cercare in giro.» completò lei, annuendo come se fosse già balzata da parecchio a bordo della stessa barca.

Di lì a poco, Amanda si stava già voltando con una piccola piroetta sui talloni, camminando via.

«Dove stai andando?» domandò subito istintivamente Todd, cercando di seguirla, anche se si ritrovò relativamente ostacolato da Vogel, il quale naturalmente continuava a muoversi con singolare naturalezza automatica per restarle attaccato alle caviglie.

«A dare un’occhiata in giro, no?» sbuffò Amanda, attraversando il salotto ed entrando direttamente nella stanza da letto aprendo la porta senza tanti complimenti, sempre con Vogel dietro di lei.

«Cerchiamo di non … » tent ò Todd, esitando un poco sulla soglia della camera da letto  « Essere troppo invadenti visto che dopotutto … »

Amanda appoggiò la piccola squalo-gattina sul letto con gentile delicatezza, mentre si guardava intorno per la stanza.

A tutti gli effetti la stanza non aveva niente di particolarmente strano o singolare, così a prima vista, e Todd se ne trovò relativamente stupito senza poterne fare a meno. Forse la sua immaginazione – probabilmente ormai irrimediabilmente distorta – insisteva comunque ad aspettarsi qualcosa di assurdo purché fosse in qualche modo connesso a Dirk Gently. Ma riteneva anche di poter ben dire di avere notevoli motivi a sostegno di quell’aspettativa, a quel punto. Riteneva di non poter essere considerato del tutto fuori di testa se era capace di aspettarsi di trovare cose come un’amaca al posto del letto o una fontana nel bagno, ad esempio.

Amanda sembrava aver ignorato le sue parole, o se le aveva sentite dover aver deciso che erano inutili sciocchezze, e marciò verso l’armadio afferrando le maniglie e spalancandolo senza tanti complimenti.

«A-ha!» esclamò.

«Cosa??» non resistette dal buttare subito fuori Todd, precipitandosi di fianco a lei.

Solo per trovarsi a contemplare un arcobalenato arsenale di diverse giacche di pelle di ogni sorta di colore acceso, allineate appese alle grucce; che sembravano anche essere la maggior parte dell’abbigliamento di cui Dirk fosse provvisto, visto che per il resto c’era giusto qualche capo di biancheria, camicie, calzini, pantaloni e cravatte appoggiati sul fondo dell’armadio.

Amanda ridacchiò appena. «Ci avrei scommesso … » comment ò , piuttosto divertita. Poi inclinò un poco la testa di lato e aggiunse «Pensi che scelga il colore a seconda del giorno della settimana? O a seconda dell’umore?»

Todd emise un profondo sospiro e scosse la testa, sebbene un piccolo sorriso gli stesse spuntando alle labbra.

Amanda allungò le mani e prese a frugare con cura dentro ogni tasca che trovava in ogni giacca.

«Che cosa stai facendo?» domandò Todd, di nuovo colto da un accenno di senso di colpa per quell’invasività di uno spazio personale di qualcuno che era decisamente – dannatamente – assente.

Amanda scrollò le spalle, mentre estraeva da alcune delle tasche cartine di caramelle e roba simile, considerandole per un attimo prima di gettarle sul pavimento. «Dobbiamo cercare indizi.» gli ricordò in tono netto, determinato e critico.

Todd crollò le spalle e si arrese, guardandosi in giro per la stanza, alla ricerca di … qualsiasi cosa, per la verit à . Cerc ò di notare qualche cosa di diverso rispetto all ’ unica altra volta che era stato lì in precedenza, anche se allora era piuttosto concentrato – e notevolmente allibito – da quello che stava accadendo tra omicidi, incendi di case, ritrovamento di mappe dentro sotterranei nascosti da passaggi segreti in ville, e cose del genere. E inoltre non ricordava di aver proprio messo piede dentro quella stanza in quell’occasione.

Tuttavia, dopo un poco corrugò la fronte, con una sensazione, o comunque una vaga impressione, più che un sospetto vero e proprio. Ritornò a dare un’occhiata nel resto dell’appartamento, alla ricerca di un’eventuale conferma, e ottenendola ritornò nella camera da letto.

«Non ti sembra che qui sia tutto un po’ troppo … pulito e ordinato? » si decise infine a dire ad alta voce.

«Che vuoi dire?» domandò distrattamente Amanda, ancora intenta a perquisire le giacche multicolori appese nell’armadio.

«Intendo, più pulito e ordinato di quando ci siamo stati l’altra volta.» Todd esitò un poco. «Come se qualcuno avesse … dato una ripulita. »

Amanda si fermò giusto per volgere su di lui uno sguardo perplesso e significativamente critico, alzando un sopracciglio.

Todd proseguì comunque il ragionamento. «E non credo che Dirk abbia avuto molto tempo la scorsa settimana per mettersi a riassettare o … cose del genere … Dopodich é è stato in ospedale. E subito dopo … » la sua voce si abbass ò e fin ì per spegnersi del tutto.

Amanda si stava guardando in giro a sua volta. «Forse … » ammise dopo un poco.  « Non ne sono sicura. Ma … ammettiamo che qualcuno potrebbe essere venuto qui dentro mentre Dirk non c’era … A che scopo? »

Todd non aveva una risposta per quello. O meglio, trattandosi Dirk, la risposta avrebbe potuto essere del tipo: chiunque? Qualsiasi cosa? Per chissà che razza di qualsiasi motivo sensato o meno? Tuttavia, dopo un poco il campo di possibilità sembrò restringersi molto rapidamente.

«La CIA … ? » disse infine, incerto.

Amanda sollevò nuovamente un sopracciglio. «La CIA che fa le pulizie?» ribatté scetticamente.

«In realtà sì.» disse Vogel, facendo quasi sobbalzare Todd, che si era abbastanza dimenticato della sua presenza. Voltandosi a guardarlo, ebbe un altro piccolo sobbalzo allarmato, notando che se ne stava seduto tranquillamente sul bordo del letto accarezzando la squalo-gattina, la quale dal canto suo sembrava gradire.

«Cosa vuoi dire, Vogel?» gli domandò pazientemente Amanda.

Lui alzò lo sguardo dalla sua contemplazione della squalo-gattina per fissarli, e rispose tranquillamente «Quando uscivamo dalle celle, era tutto rotto. Quando rientravamo, avevano aggiustato e pulito.»

Todd ebbe la sensazione di un pungente pezzo di ghiaccio che gli si depositava nello stomaco.

Cadde un breve ma compatto silenzio. Vogel aveva pacificamente ripreso ad accarezzare la squalo-gattina, affascinato e con un che da tentativo incerto, come se stesse cercando di imitare il modo in cui aveva visto Amanda farlo, e non avesse mai accarezzato prima un animale domestico in vita sua.

«Vogel … » disse infine piano Todd, con un certo tatto.

Il ragazzo rialzò prontamente lo sguardo su di lui, attento e incuriosito.

Todd deglutì, prese fiato, e si sforzò di chiedere «Che cosa vi facevano esattamente quando … quando eravate prigionieri della CIA? »

Avrebbe preferito non dover mai sentire la risposta, e ne aveva paura; ma forse aveva innanzitutto bisogno di saperlo ora.

Amanda gli scoccò un’occhiata rimproverante, come per redarguirlo sul turbare Vogel, ma Todd la ignorò e mantenne lo sguardo su quest’ultimo con attenzione.

Vogel gettò comunque un rapido sguardo verso Amanda, come a chiedere conferma, e lei strinse le labbra e annuì, tentando un sorriso gentile e di comprensivo supporto, sebbene si stesse a sua volta preparando a sentire la risposta. Perché anche lei doveva aver perfettamente capito che la risposta poteva significare potersi immaginare ancora orribilmente meglio cosa potessero stare subendo in quelle ore gli altri del Trio Chiassoso, Dirk e Bart.

«Esperimenti.» disse Vogel come prima cosa, anche se sembrava stare riportando un termine che lui non avrebbe mai usato, ma che aveva sentito diverse volte. «Loro li chiamavano così.» aggiunse infatti poco dopo. Poi corrugò un poco la fronte e disse «Se stavamo tranquilli, non cercavano di farci male. Ma a me non piaceva perché avevamo fatto qualcosa per loro. Non era mai bello ma … »

Vogel stavolta esitò più a lungo e abbassò lo sguardo sul letto.

Todd strinse i pugni con forza, sentendosi travolgere da un principio di terribile rabbia e disperazione insieme.

Amanda raggiunse il letto e si sedette di fianco a Vogel, appoggiandogli una mano su una spalla. «Va tutto bene, ora. E non sei costretto a parlarne se non ti va.» gli disse gentilmente.

Vogel scosse appena la testa con aria triste e immusonita, e prese la squalo-gattina con estrema delicatezza, sistemandosela in grembo con grande attenzione, come se pensasse che potesse rompersi. La squalo-gattina gli si acciambellò in grembo dopo averci girato sopra un poco, e iniziò a fare le fusa di nuovo. Vogel sorrise un poco, affascinato.

Qualche momento dopo, quando Todd ormai non se lo aspettava più, Vogel alzò lo sguardo su Amanda, spiandola appena dal sotto in su, con aria terribilmente colpevole e dispiaciuta, gli occhi improvvisamente umidi.

«Solo che … non volevamo davvero fare del male a quelle persone. Ma eravamo cos ì affamati … cos ì tanto … E non potevamo nutrirci lì dentro, non davvero. Loro ci portavano solo persone che volevano loro. Solo quando erano altri come noi sapevamo che non avremmo fatto loro del male. Ma le altre volte … » disse piano, e poi la sua voce trem ò un poco e si spense del tutto, e lui abbassò di nuovo lo sguardo, apparendo più che mai depresso.

Todd esitò, poi chiese piano «Quindi è lì che avete … conosciuto Dirk?»

Amanda gli scoccò un’occhiata di disapprovante avvertimento.

Ma Vogel annuì un poco, rialzando lo sguardo su di lui. «Sì. Qualche volta era lui. A lui non piaceva. Che noi ci nutrissimo. Ma io preferivo. Che fosse lui, o altri di noi. Così sapevo che non avremmo fatto loro male. Sono stanchi, dopo. Ma a volte è meglio. A volte erano molto arrabbiati. A volte erano molto spaventati. A volte gridavano e piangevano, e non so che cos’erano. Dopo erano troppo stanchi per gridare o piangere.»

E Todd capì, e prima ancora di rendersene conto si ritrovò a mormorare «Ve li portavano perché poteste … calmarli quando erano fuori controllo … »

Amanda spalancò ulteriormente gli occhi, spostando lo sguardo dall’uno all’altro, impressionata.

Vogel annuì.

«In modo da risolvere il doppio problema.» continuò Todd, i pugni ora strettissimi, la voce densa di rabbia, e la voglia di prendere a pugni qualcuno o qualcosa «Per dominare loro e nutrire voi.»

Fu allora che Vogel lo guardò con un baluginio nello sguardo di inaspettata comprensione empatica, lo guardò da capo a piedi e poi fissò lo sguardo direttamente nel suo, serio. «Martin diceva che Icarus aveva più paura di loro che di noi.»

Todd strinse le labbra e inspirò violentemente.

«Todd.» disse Amanda, con calma ma decisa.

Lui scosse solo un poco la testa. «Il suo nome è Dirk. Non ‘Icarus’.»

Vogel annuì come se avesse capito, e la cosa non gli giungesse nuova. «Il nostro era Incubus.»

Todd si girò ed uscì dalla stanza.

«Todd.» sentì Amanda richiamarlo di nuovo.

«Continuiamo a cercare.» disse solo lui, tornando in cucina per riaprire ogni singolo cassetto e sportello, ed eventualmente anche ogni singola confezione di bustine di tè.

Continuava ad avere la sensazione che non avrebbe trovato niente, ma al momento non c’era altro che potesse fare, e non riusciva a sopportare quella sensazione.

Sentì la voce di Amanda dietro di lui prima ancora di accorgersi che lei lo aveva seguito fino a lì, di nuovo la squalo-gattina in braccio e Vogel dietro le sue calcagna, evidentemente già abbastanza ripresosi dal suo momento di racconto.

«Forse non c’è più niente qui. Se è davvero passata la CIA, potrebbe essere venuta apposta per cancellare le tracce.» gli disse.

Todd si fermò, appoggiandosi al bancone della cucina con entrambe le mani, corrugando la fronte e cercando di riflettere. Non faticò a trovare un’incongruenza, e la impugnò immediatamente, girandosi a guardarla per risponderle.

«No. Non ha senso. Se ci fosse stata una perquisizione o qualcosa del genere, dovrebbe essere tutto più confusionario, non più ordinato. Sarebbe più ordinato solo se avessero tipo … rapito Dirk proprio qui e non volessero che si scopra. »

Amanda fece un cenno concorde con la testa e tornò a fissare l’angolo del pavimento. «Già … e poi perch é dare da mangiare alla gattina? »

Todd corrugò la fronte. «Ma se non è stata la CIA … chi altro … ? » disse lentamente, cercando invano un altro straccio di ipotesi.

«Ho visto una cosa di là.» disse Vogel come dal nulla.

Amanda e Todd lo guardarono.

«Una cosa … tipo cosa?» domandò Todd, non particolarmente persuaso.

«Di là dove?» chiese Amanda quasi contemporaneamente.

Vogel indicò dietro di sé e mosse qualche passo, sorridendo un poco come se il dimostrarsi utile gli facesse piacere, e non appena li vide seguirlo schizzò di nuovo nella camera da letto.

Raggiuntolo lì, Todd si ritrovò a fissare, accanto ad Amanda, qualcosa che effettivamente non aveva notato prima: in uno degli angoli della stanza più lontano dalla porta, di fianco all’armadio, c’era qualcosa di ampio e squadrato appeso alla parete, coperto alla bell’e meglio ma con un che di meticoloso da un lenzuolo.

«Okay … » inizi ò ad ammettere Todd, studiando la cosa cercando di intuire che cosa doveva aspettarsi.

Amanda fece molti meno complimenti, e allungata una mano afferrò il lenzuolo e con un movimento del braccio allargato lo tirò via, mentre Vogel ne afferrava prontamente un altro capo per aiutarla.

Todd fece un mezzo passo indietro con istintiva prudenza, ma poi si bloccò e spalancò gli occhi.

Si trattava di una enorme lavagna da parete, in parte in sughero e in parte in plastica, e il dispiegamento caotico di decine e decine di colori vivaci fu la prima cosa che notò chiaramente, perché era impossibile da non notare, e praticamente abbagliante.

Stavolta non erano giacche o confezioni di tè, comunque, bensì decine e decine di scritte in pennarelli colorati sulla parte di lavagna di plastica, e decine e decine di foglietti di bloc-notes e post-it dei più svariati colori, tutti scritti, appiccicati o appuntati con puntine multicolori alla parte in sughero.

«Okay … » disse lentamente Amanda, percorrendo il tutto con lo sguardo.  « Forse ci siamo. Ma credo che ci vorr à un po ’ . »

Quindi, lei si avvicinò di un passo iniziando a studiare la parte plastica della lavagna, completamente riempita di scritte di ogni carattere e colore, in maiuscolo o in minuscolo, a caratteri quasi cubitali o piccole e freneticamente arzigogolate e veloci, nessuna dritta ma sparpagliate in diagonale o in verticale, o in serpentine linee che si perdevano tra scritte precedenti o seguivano i bordi della lavagna, senza alcuna parvenza di ordine logico, e punteggiate da punti esclamativi, punti di domanda, asterischi, note a margine, cancellazioni e correzioni, disegnini semi-indecifrabili in stile infantile, frecce che collegavano cose lontane o vicine, altre linee che ne accorpavano alcune, parole cerchiate e/o sottolineate una o più volte, e altro ancora in un marasma allucinante.

«Humpf … ! » grugn ì Amanda con un ch é di sussiegosamente divertito e ironico  « Sempre che ci si capisca qualcosa. »

«Qui c’è scritto ‘sogliola’.» disse Vogel, puntando con un dito una parola cerchiata più volte e circondata di punti esclamativi, ancora pronto a rendersi utile.

Todd sbatté le palpebre alcune volte, e infine si avvicinò a sua volta alla lavagna, concentrandosi sulla parte in sughero, strizzando un poco gli occhi per cercare di leggere alcune delle scribacchiature sui post-it.

Qualcosa gli assicurava che ci sarebbe voluto molto più che ‘parecchio tempo’.

***

«Questa sembra una lista della spesa.» annunciò Amanda, staccando un post-it e leggendolo rapidamente. Poi fece una piccola smorfia incerta. «Almeno credo.» specificò.

«Come minimo.» commentò Todd.

Perché a quell’ora aveva ormai letto abbastanza assurdità su quella lavagna da poter credere che ci fosse scritto davvero qualsiasi cosa.

Inizialmente aveva pensato che fosse il modo in cui Dirk riteneva di mantenere una sorta di archivio dei suoi casi, specialmente visto che vi comparivano cose come ‘Thor. Sì, proprio _quel_ Thor. Stato difficile spiegare che il denaro non è un demone che controlla la volontà delle persone. Non proprio. Non esattamente. Forse.’, o ‘Sono sicuro che fosse un UFO. La signora  Rogers non ci crede. Le spiegherò meglio. Quando avrò capito perché gli alieni hanno rubato il suo bucato.’

Ben presto si era reso conto che era molto di più. Leggere quella roba era come essere sbalzati e assorbiti in una specie di vortice che buttava dentro ad un ‘pianeta Dirk’, senza mezze misure naturalmente.

Todd aveva iniziato a sorridere un poco, senza nemmeno rendersene conto, perché a quanto pareva il modo di prendere appunti di Dirk, sempre che così lo si potesse definire, era assai simile al suo modo di parlare: ovverosia frenetico, confusionario, farcito di digressioni sotto forma di assurde idee balzategli alla mente chissà come o di commenti personali e non meno assurdi, praticamente senza filtro, fittamente decorato da inutili osservazioni come se non riuscisse proprio a fare a meno di esprimere ogni pensiero gli attraversasse la testa nello stesso istante in cui ciò avveniva, e così via.

Persino annotazioni come nomi di persone o indirizzi o numeri di telefono avevano dei commenti, e Todd non avrebbe mai potuto immaginare prima di allora che si potesse pensare che un indirizzo suonasse pretestuoso o che un numero di telefono potesse risultare simpatico perché pronunciarlo sembrava un po’ come una specie di filastrocca.

Diverse di quelle note avevano tutta l’aria di essere pure e semplici divagazioni sui più disparati argomenti, così incredibilmente articolate e improbabili che nessuno al mondo o quasi di norma si sarebbe anche solo sognato di pensare di cercare di annotarle su un post-it, se non altro per una questione di spazio a disposizione; Dirk naturalmente aveva pensato bene di ovviare al problema facendo composizioni di collage di post-it affiancati o incollandone diversi l’uno sopra all’altro forse nell’ordine giusto per poter seguire il filo della divagazione, ammesso che ce ne fosse uno da seguire.

C’erano osservazioni su persone che incontrava che non davano nessun indizio su di chi potesse trattarsi o del perché mai Dirk le avesse incontrate, come: ‘mostra molto i denti quando parla. Un po’ sgradevole. Ma sono sicuro non lo fa apposta.’, o ‘gesticola come se avesse un attacco nervoso. Ma tutti gli americani sembrano farlo. Un’usanza locale? Locali attacchi di api assassine? Api assassine invisibili?? Api assassine invisibili che non esistono ma loro ne sono convinti? Apicoltura è stata particolarmente diffusa in America? Invasioni di sciami di vespe particolarmente aggressive? Approfondire. No. Molto improbabile. Per ora.’

Perché un’altra regola generale sembrava che qualsiasi cosa potesse essere un indizio di un caso, e naturalmente l’interpretazione del potenziale indizio era una fiera di assurde idee degne della più pazzesca fantasia improbabile che Todd avesse mai visto o sentito in vita sua. Ma avendo già incontrato Dirk di persona, e avendo anzi risolto un caso insieme a lui, si era già fatto dopotutto un’idea abbastanza – o fin troppo – esauriente del fenomeno. Il che lo portava quasi a poter capire come Dirk potesse essere arrivato alla conclusione, caso dopo caso, che ogni sorta di assurda idea molto più che improbabile – sostanzialmente impossibile – potesse essere una spiegazione potenziale. Il che lo portava a ritenere che con ogni buon senso avrebbe dovuto essere molto più preoccupato di quanto non riusciva a sentirsi a proposito dell’impatto sulla sua sanità mentale che avevano realmente avuto Dirk e il caso in cui si era ritrovato coinvolto suo malgrado.

Per quanto gli appunti che sembravano riferirsi a qualche caso olistico fossero estremamente e misteriosamente affascinanti, Todd finì tuttavia per essere maggiormente attirato da quelli più personali, senza rendersene del tutto conto.

‘Qui non hanno la più pallida idea di che cosa sia il tè.’ diceva uno, e Todd riusciva a immaginare il modo sostenuto e convinto con cui Dirk sarebbe stato capace di dirlo, e con quale espressione. Il che lo fece un poco sorridere, e alzare un sopracciglio divertito allo stesso tempo.

‘Guidano sulla destra. Bizzarro.’ diceva un altro, e Todd pensò che, aldilà del fatto che tutti sapevano che semmai sono solo pochi paesi nel mondo ad essere un’eccezione in tal senso, questo non bastava a spiegare il modo terrorizzante in cui Dirk guidava, e come la cosa gli avesse fatto scoprire che non solo non voleva più mettere piede su qualsiasi cosa avesse delle ruote quando lui era al volante, ma se proprio fosse stato costretto a farlo si sarebbe trovato nell’imbarazzante posizione di desiderare un poco credere in qualche divinità a cui appellarsi.

Ma c’erano appunti – se così li si poteva chiamare – che sembravano ancora meno pragmatici e più personali, cose come ‘Ancora nessun indizio. Frustrante.’, o ‘Non essere stupido. Non ce l’aveva veramente con te. Era solo un po’ sconvolto.’.

Altri erano se possibile ancora meno immediatamente o chiaramente decifrabili o intuibili, a meno che non si riferissero volutamente a qualcosa di così generico che poteva essere sempre generalmente e potenzialmente valido, come ‘Mai giudicare le persone dalle loro unghie.’; e altri erano stranamente specifici ma non particolarmente più esplicabili, come ‘Potrebbe nascondere qualcosa sotto il parrucchino. Qualcosa di poco ingombrante.’.

Quelli più personali avevano comunque generalmente un tono che stupì un poco Todd, perché sembravano pervasi da una sorta di malinconico abbattimento che così su due piedi non sarebbe stato immediato associare al modo solare e oltremodo affabilmente amichevole e positivo di porsi di Dirk. Ma lui ne sapeva meglio di così, e lo aveva visto anche quando le cose andavano male, e specialmente quando c’era da dubitare di poterne uscire vivi, se non proprio di capire che diavolo stesse succedendo.

‘Forse non c’è niente qui per me.’ diceva semplicemente uno dei foglietti. Todd non era sicuro di poter capire se si riferisse semplicemente ad un indizio di un caso, ma aveva la sgradevole impressione che avesse un che di più onnicomprensivo e vagamente esistenzialista.

In altri ancora però sembrava tornare a piena forza il piglio più improbabilmente ottimistico da detective olistico solare e sicuro della volontà dell’universo e che ogni cosa fosse collegata, come quello che diceva ‘Troppo presto per darsi per vinti.’, o ‘Vicino alla soluzione! Ne sono sicuro!!!’, e Todd si sentì un po’ meglio, e più in familiarità con quella apparentemente sciolta e inconsapevole natura di Dirk di cambiare umore rapidamente come dal giorno alla notte, balzando da un estremo all’altro come se l’universo gli tirasse uno spintone senza preavviso e con una giocosità sulle buone intenzioni della quale c’era da sospettare.

Todd spalancò un poco di più gli occhi quando su alcuni post-it iper-colorati di colori sparafleshanti iniziò a riconoscere nomi come ‘Spring’ e ‘Webb’. Si spostò un poco cercandone altri, leggendoli uno per uno, sorpreso perché chissà per quale motivo non si era aspettato di trovare qualcosa che si riferiva all’unico caso di Dirk a cui lui avesse effettivamente già partecipato.

Infine, il suo sguardo fu attirato da un post-it color azzurro fosforescente, perché intravide il suo stesso nome su di esso.

‘Ho un assistente!!! Si chiama Todd. Todd Brotzman.’ lesse semplicemente. Ma c’era una correzione che specificava ‘assistent-amico’. E sotto era stato aggiunto tra parentesi: ‘Todd ha qualche difficoltà a capire. Ma è già un buon assistente. L’ho detto io a me stesso. Posso fidarmi. Credo.’

Todd cercò altri foglietti e li trovò ben presto, perché sembrava che almeno quelli attinenti a quel caso fossero stati attaccati tutte nelle immediate circostanze. Ne vide un altro col suo nome, e lesse: ‘Todd ha una sorella, Amanda. Mi piace anche lei. Suona la batteria. Lui la chitarra. Imparare a suonare il basso?’

Todd sorrise, e il suo sguardo trovò un altro post-it, color fucsia fosforescente, di nuovo col suo nome. ‘Todd è un ottimo assistent-amico. Fidarsi sempre di lui. Anche se pensa di essere una persona orribile. Credo mi fiderei anche se mentisse. Non ho mai avuto un amico prima.’

Il cuore gli si strinse, uno strano miscuglio di emozioni che gli si annidava nel petto, troppo confuse e aggrovigliate per riuscire a decifrarle meglio di quanto si sarebbe potuto anche solo tentare di fare con quella sorta di composizione di arte moderna che erano gli “appunti” di Dirk.

«Sei proprio un fenomeno.» disse Amanda di fianco a lui, facendolo sussultare un poco per la sorpresa, non essendosi nemmeno accorto che si era avvicinata così tanto. Quando la guardò, vide la sua espressione accigliata sebbene in modo da presa in giro amichevole. «Leggere i suoi appunti sarebbe più personale che frugare nel suo armadio?» domandò retoricamente, incrociando le braccia al petto.

Todd fu colto da un certo imbarazzo, ma tentò comunque di replicare. «Sono … cose sui suoi casi. E stiamo cercando indizi. » e ignorando lo sguardo di Amanda che gli ricordava implicitamente che, avendo anche lei letto quelle scritte fino a quel momento, sapeva bene che non si trattava solo di casi olistici, si schiarì la voce e aggiunse «Hai trovato qualcosa?»

Amanda emise un piccolo sbuffo scettico, rassegnato e appena divertito insieme. «Oh sì, come no.» commentò ironica, sciogliendo le braccia per allungargli un post-it giallo evidenziatore davanti alla faccia.

‘Mai fidarsi della CIA. MAI!!!’ lesse Todd, dopo aver dovuto un poco piegare all’indietro la testa per riuscire a distinguere bene le parole.

«Davvero molto utile … » comment ò ancora Amanda, riattaccando con cura il post-it al suo posto.

Todd crollò le spalle, e disse con un sospiro «Valeva la pena provarci … »

«Mhm-mhm.» disse solo Amanda, distrattamente, porgendo la mano in modo che Vogel le consegnasse un altro post-it, che lei attaccò di nuovo esattamente dove aveva preso, come se stesse meticolosamente cercando di non turbare minimamente il caos esatto in cui Dirk aveva disposto i suoi disparatissimi “appunti”.

Todd tornò a fissare la lavagna davanti a sé, e dopo un momento di esitazione, prese tra le dita un angolo del post-it fucsia fosforescente e lo staccò dalla parete, fissandolo.

«Che cosa hai trovato?» domandò Amanda, sporgendosi a sbirciare il foglietto da sopra la sua spalla prima che lui potesse tentare di rimetterlo a posto o nasconderlo o altro.

Lei lo lesse rapidamente e in silenzio, prima ancora che Todd potesse tentare di formulare una risposta del tipo ‘Niente di importante.’, che probabilmente sarebbe stata assai sbagliata in quel contesto. Poi rialzò lo sguardo su di lui e per un momento si limitò a scrutare la sua espressione in silenzio.

Amanda si chinò poi a raccogliere il lenzuolo da terra, aiutata da Vogel, e disse semplicemente «Rimettiamo a posto e andiamo. Magari gli altri sono tornati o stanno per tornare.»

Todd annuì distrattamente, e fece per riattaccare il post-it alla lavagna. Tuttavia, all’ultimo esitò e si fermò. Mentre Amanda lo guardava, come avendo deciso di astenersi dal commentare, Todd uscì dalla stanza con il post-it ancora in mano. 

Sentì vagamente dietro di sé il fruscio del lenzuolo che veniva risistemato a coprire la lavagna, forse da sguardi altrui o semplicemente dalla polvere o dal rischio che qualche foglietto staccatosi viaggiasse in giro per la stanza a nascondersi e disperdersi sotto i mobili, e Amanda che dava piccole istruzioni a Vogel a proposito di stendere meglio qui o là quella copertura. Ma lui stava cercando da qualche parte una biro, o una matita, o qualcos’altro con cui scrivere.

Trovò alla fine una penna in un cassetto, e di nuovo esitò un poco, prima di decidersi ad aggiungere qualcosa dietro al post-it che aveva ancora in mano.

‘Il mio assistent-amico e i miei amici, Todd, Farah e Amanda, mi ritroveranno sicuramente. Ovunque io sia. E non permetteranno più alla CIA di farmi sparire.’

Rileggendo la scritta, Todd fu preso dalla sconfortante sensazione che tutto quello, per quanto fosse qualcosa su cui si sentiva come se avesse potuto giurarci con tutto se stesso, aveva qualcosa di tipicamente da Dirk: oltremodo ottimistico, e ingenuamente troppo bello per poter davvero diventare realtà.

Ma sentì i passi di Amanda e Vogel che tornavano nel salotto, e si limitò ad aggiungere rapidamente una freccia in un angolo del lato anteriore del foglietto per indicare sommariamente di girarlo per leggere quell’aggiunta, prima di reincollarlo lì sul piano del tavolo.

Quando si girò, si ritrovò a contemplare il fatto che Amanda stava dicendo affettuosamente alla squalo-gattina che teneva tra le braccia «Non ti preoccupare. Ci penseremo noi a te finché Dirk non torna.»

Todd abbassò lo sguardo sul piccolo felino che faceva beatamente le fusa in risposta alle carezze di Amanda, e con una smorfia preoccupata osò dire debolmente «Non mi sembra una … buona idea. »

Amanda rialzò uno sguardo decisamente critico su di lui. «Non possiamo mica lasciarla qui da sola! E poi, beh, siamo contro la CIA, no?» e alzò le spalle «Una squalo-gattina potrebbe farci comodo.»

«Grande!» esclamò Vogel, entusiasta «Possiamo lanciarla e lo squalo viene fuori?» domandò come se non stesse nella pelle.

Todd lo fulminò con lo sguardo. «No.» disse solo, in tono estremamente serio e severo.

«Perché no?» domandò Vogel, con un piccolo broncio deluso e simile a quello di un bambino che potrebbe decidere di piantare un capriccio assai aggressivo.

«Lei viene con noi.» affermò Amanda in tono risolutorio, incamminandosi verso la finestra per riprendere le scale antincendio e risalire in quel che rimaneva dell’appartamento di Todd.

Vogel le trotterellò solertemente dietro, con un sorriso gongolante ed estatico.

Todd emise un lungo sospiro rassegnato, scoccò un ultimo sguardo al post-it che aveva lasciato attaccato sul tavolo, e uno sguardo più lungo al resto dell’ambiente, muovendo qualche passo come per controllare che tutto fosse come lo avevano trovato, prima di arrampicarsi a sua volta fuori sulle scale anti-incendio, chiudendosi meticolosamente la finestra alle spalle.


	14. 2.14 - Every second is just one less till someone dies

** Parte 2 – Sharkittens and lab rats **

(Squalo-gattini e topi da laboratorio)

** Capitolo ** ** 14 – Every second is just one less till someone dies **

(Ogni secondo è solo uno in meno fino a che qualcuno muore) ****

**~~ ~~ **

Bart sedeva incerimoniosamente sul pavimento della sua cella a gambe incrociate, masticando pezzi di posate di plastica e scrutando torvamente lungo il corridoio attraverso la parete trasparente e, ormai aveva deciso, quasi indistruttibile. Il quasi era dovuto, perché era comunque certa che prima o poi sarebbe stata distruttibile; non appena l’universo lo avrebbe deciso, naturalmente.

Dopotutto, non era la prima volta che si ritrovava rinchiusa da qualche parte. Aldilà di quei noiosi della CIA (non si era mai data pena di capire per che cosa stesse la sigla, e anzi, a dirla tutta non sapeva nemmeno che fosse un acronimo), era stata chiusa diverse volte in diversi posti, di solito da gente vestita tutta uguale con divise di colore che andavano dal beige pallido al blu scuro o nero, eppure era sempre uscita di nuovo: con più o meno sangue altrui, a seconda delle volte, a seconda se c’era qualcuno che doveva uccidere o meno. Tuttavia, solo nel caso della CIA le era toccato rimanere rinchiusa più di qualche minuto o ora, o addirittura per giorni. Ma sapeva che comunque non sarebbe durata: ci sarebbero sempre state persone che doveva uccidere, pertanto era impossibile che prima o poi non sarebbe uscita di lì, in una maniera o nell’altra, con più o meno sangue altrui nel mentre.

Di tanto in tanto le veniva da ridacchiare lugubremente tra sé e sé, con gusto. Precisamente ogni qual volta le veniva in mente come qualcuno potesse essere così stupido da lasciarle qualsiasi tipo di oggetto dentro la cella, figurarsi delle posate di plastica, o un intero vassoio. Lei poteva uccidere chi doveva uccidere con qualsiasi tipo di oggetto a portata di mano, e CIA avrebbe dovuto saperlo, ormai. Le veniva da ridacchiare così tanto che qui o là rischiava un poco di mandarsi di traverso i pezzi di posate di plastica che stava affilando meglio a suon di morsi.

Il suo sguardo si riabbassò per un momento, distogliendosi dal sorvegliare il corridoio in attesa di vedere arrivare qualcuno da uccidere – perché da un momento all’altro l’universo poteva decidere che era arrivata l’ora che lei potesse tornare a fare quello che doveva – o il ritorno di Dirk, e considerò sommariamente la gamma di oggetti appena taglienti (ma sufficientemente taglienti per lei) che aveva disposto sul pavimento attorno a sé, tra pezzi di vassoio rotto e posate già modellate coi denti. Osservatili uno per uno con aria critica, in una vaga valutazione che comprese il prenderne qualcuno in una mano per soppesarlo un poco, tornò infine a rialzare lo sguardo lungo il corridoio.

Aprì una mano davanti a sé e sputò sopra al palmo un minuscolo frammento di posata di plastica in una piccola pozza di saliva leggermente schiumosa, gettandolo poi via dietro di sé senza dare peso alcuno a dove finiva. Si asciugò la mano sui pantaloni e si frugò tra i denti con una delle unghie troppo corte, annerite e smangiucchiate, per togliersi altri eventuali frammenti minuti di plastica, mentre appoggiava con l’altra mano il suo nuovo strumento per uccidere modellato dalla posata di plastica sul pavimento, aggiungendolo alla sua piccola collezione.

Si stava dedicando a quello con pazienza già da diverso tempo, senza alcuna fretta. Dirk Gently, che a quanto pareva non doveva uccidere, che era un po’ come lei eppure affatto come lei, costituiva un passatempo solo relativamente interessante, dal momento che dormiva troppo, a volte la ignorava quando lei voleva parlare, e ogni qui o là veniva portato via dalla cella di fianco alla sua. Ma lei sapeva come passarsi il tempo in maniera utile, preparando quello che le sarebbe servito non appena avrebbe dovuto cominciare a uccidere, magari, e lo sperava, proprio quei tizi che li tenevano chiusi lì. Non le era capitato spesso di uccidere qualcuno di CIA, ma anche se di solito non si preoccupava minimamente di chi doveva uccidere quando doveva ucciderlo, anche perché non conosceva mai quelle persone e mai si sarebbe aspettata o preoccupata di doverle conoscere aldilà dell’assai breve momento in cui le incrociava per ucciderle, con loro era un po’ diverso. Doveva ammettere che se erano quelli di CIA che la tenevano prigioniera, era un po’ contenta di ucciderli.

Ad ogni modo, il tempo da passare chiusa lì per lei scorreva via liscio. Era noioso, certo, molto noioso. Ed essere chiusa da qualche parte non le piaceva, a meno che non fosse ad esempio un’auto, che comunque si muoveva almeno, che stesse usando per andare incontro al suo prossimo obbiettivo, la prossima persona da uccidere. Ma sia che fosse rinchiusa sia che non lo fosse, quello non cambiava mai: lei sapeva perfettamente che ogni secondo che passava era solo uno di meno prima che qualcun altro morisse. Qualcuno che avrebbe ucciso lei, naturalmente. Qualcuno che lei doveva uccidere, chiaramente.

Inoltre, anche quando non si poteva muovere, o sentiva di non doversi muovere, sapeva che era solo perché era chi doveva uccidere che stava arrivando lì dove si trovava lei. Non succedeva così spesso, ma poteva capitare. Allora aspettare diventava la sua priorità, e non era difficile. Erano i momenti in cui si riposava, e semplicemente attendeva di vedere spuntare da qualche parte chi doveva uccidere. Non aveva idea di come lo sapeva, e a volte non lo sapeva nemmeno, ma nel momento in cui per qualche motivo – o perlopiù senza motivo – interagiva con qualcuno che stava passando per caso, o quel qualcuno interagiva con lei, allora quel qualcuno moriva in un modo o nell’altro. E lei sapeva che poteva smettere di aspettare e ripartire, per trovare la prossima persona che doveva morire.

Dunque, essere rinchiusa in una cella al momento poteva significare solo due cose: o stava aspettando il momento in cui sarebbe uscita per uccidere qualcuno, o stava aspettando il momento in cui qualcuno sarebbe venuto lì e lei lo avrebbe ucciso. Non poteva essere altrimenti. Per questo fissava il corridoio, in attesa paziente e tranquilla, sebbene essere bloccata lì fosse noioso. Prima o poi qualcuno, e sperava fosse qualcuno di CIA, sarebbe arrivato per essere ucciso da lei. Forse era una persona in particolare, una sola, tra tutta CIA, e per questo l’attesa si stava rivelando così più lunga del solito.

Era comunque ormai piuttosto sicura di non dover uccidere Dirk Gently. Anche se era strano averlo incontrato già tre volte in pochi giorni, cosa che non le era mai capitata prima con nessuno, era sicuramente significativo che avesse fallito nell’ucciderlo ben due volte, anche quello qualcosa di assolutamente senza precedenti: non aveva mai fallito nell’uccidere chi doveva uccidere nemmeno una sola volta, figurarsi due di fila. Per questo, non poteva essere altrimenti: a quanto pareva non doveva uccidere Dirk Gently. Il perché lo avesse pensato, non le era ancora chiaro. Non si era mai sbagliata così. O meglio, l’universo non le aveva mai fatto incontrare qualcuno che fosse convinta di dover uccidere che in realtà non doveva uccidere.

All’inizio aveva pensato che fosse colpa di Dirk Gently, o dei suoi amici. Perché Dirk Gently non si lasciava uccidere così facilmente. Non che non le fosse capitato prima di incontrare qualcuno che faceva storie nel lasciarsi uccidere, ma Dirk Gently le aveva complicato parecchio le cose. E quel coltello piantatole nella gamba, poi? Mai prima di allora era stata ferita, al massimo qualche bernoccolo o livido o taglietto, ma sicuramente mai mentre stava uccidendo qualcuno che doveva uccidere. Men che mai poi ferita mentre – assurdo – non riusciva ad uccidere chi doveva uccidere!

Per fortuna, Ken le aveva tolto quel coltello dalla gamba, anche se aveva fatto male, e anche se prima o poi era abbastanza sicura che ci avrebbe potuto pensare lei stessa, se non altro perché poi si era resa conto che il problema con un coltello piantato nella gamba, a parte il fatto che faceva male e ciò la distraeva da chi doveva uccidere, le rendeva oggettivamente più difficile camminare e questo era un problema per trovare chi doveva uccidere. Per fortuna Ken le aveva ricordato che doveva uccidere Dirk Gently, e che bastava riprovarci. D’accordo, Ken si era sbagliato, ma non era colpa sua: lui non era lei, non era lui quello che doveva uccidere chi doveva uccidere.

Ken invece era quello che doveva aggiustare quella cosa con ingranaggi e lucine che si era rotta e che serviva a Dirk Gently e ai suoi amici. Bart non aveva esattamente capito che cosa fosse, sapeva solo che non era un’arma; beh, non lo era per gli altri, perché per lei ogni cosa poteva essere un’arma quando doveva uccidere qualcuno. Per un momento aveva pensato che fosse qualcosa che lei avrebbe potuto usare come arma, e che Ken la stesse aggiustando apposta per quello. Ma ne aveva dubitato, perché i proiettili erano finiti e Dirk Gently era ancora vivo, e lei non lo aveva ucciso per la seconda volta.

No, a quanto pareva non doveva uccidere Dirk Gently. Due volte in cui non ci era riuscita erano sufficienti a convincerla di questo. Era davvero troppo strano. Che cosa dovesse farci con Dirk Gently non le era chiaro, ma avrebbe detto niente, visto che non doveva ucciderlo. Eppure, eccolo lì, di nuovo nello stesso posto dove era lei. Certo, non era stupida, sapeva com’era la situazione apparentemente: a quanto pare CIA voleva tenere lui prigioniero così come pensava di tenere prigioniera lei, e pure quei tizi, i ‘3 qualcosa’, che ora erano veramente in tre solo, anche se lei li aveva già visti qualche volta ed erano in quattro, e li aveva visti solo un paio di volte o giù di lì, quando era stata prima ad ‘Ala Nera’ e la buttavano dentro una stanza dove c’erano loro, e lei pensava di doverli uccidere, invece loro facevano quella cosa con la nuvola azzurro-bianca e lei si sentiva molto molto stanca.

Ma Bart sapeva che non importava così tanto cosa voleva CIA. Quello che importava e che la poteva riguardare era solo chi doveva uccidere secondo l’universo. Quindi era ancora strano che Dirk Gently fosse lì e lei non dovesse ucciderlo. Tuttavia, ultimamente succedevano diverse cose strane comunque. Ken, ad esempio. Non aveva mai passato tanto tempo con qualcuno senza doverlo uccidere, o meglio, non da tanti anni, da quando era più bassa e piccola di costituzione, e comunque era stato solo per un po’ di tempo, ed una sola persona, e alla fine era morta anche quella. Anche quando non era lei ad ucciderle, le persone con cui aveva passato del tempo finivano per morire.

Si chiese se dovesse dirlo a Dirk Gently, ma aveva la vaga sensazione che poteva aspettare ancora un po’ prima di dirglielo. Quel tizio non sembrava di buon umore lì dentro, o in generale quando lo aveva incrociato; se non altro prima era molto agitato – e irritantemente sfuggente considerando che lei stava solo cercando di ucciderlo come credeva di dover fare – mentre ora dormiva un sacco o sembrava triste. Beh, Bart ne era quasi sicura. Non aveva molta esperienza su come si sentivano le altre persone; almeno non quando non erano tutte agitate e spaventate perché lei stava per ucciderle, quando si accorgevano che era quello che stava per succedere, quando ne avevano il tempo per accorgersene insomma.

Il tempo continuava a passare, ma Bart non se ne stava dando tanta pena in proposito. L’universo non si muoveva mai con i ritmi scanditi dalle lancette umane, o da qualsiasi altro modo che le persone usavano per contare il tempo che passava. Di conseguenza, neanche lei si muoveva secondo il modo in cui contavano il tempo le persone.

Bart spostò un poco lo sguardo verso la cella dall’altra parte del corridoio, notando un piccolo movimento con la coda dell’occhio. Quello alto e biondo dei ‘3 qualcosa’ se ne stava in piedi davanti alla parete della cella che dava sul corridoio, le braccia incrociate sul petto, anche lui tenendo d’occhio il corridoio come se aspettasse che arrivasse qualcuno. Un altro, quello con la pelle scura come Ken, sedeva per terra un po’ più in là, lanciando in aria e riprendendo al volo una gamba del tavolo che avevano rotto. Bart distolse lo sguardo perché il colore della sua pelle le faceva venire in mente Ken, e Ken gli mancava. Il terzo la stava guardando, o meglio, stava guardando la disposizione delle armi che lei aveva costruito stese sul pavimento di fronte a lei, come se stesse cercando di capire come potevano essere utili pur non avendo un aspetto grande e contundente.

Bart si sentì scuotere un poco il corpo per via di un accenno di divertito ridacchiare. Era divertente se quel tizio stava pensando di poter fare come lei senza essere lei, perché solo lei poteva usare qualsiasi cosa per uccidere chi doveva uccidere, e sapeva che avrebbe sicuramente funzionato.

L’unica cosa che le mancava, ma che prima o poi sarebbe arrivata da lei o lei sarebbe andata da essa, era la sua prossima persona da uccidere. O le prossime persone da uccidere.

Sperava fossero più di una. Sperava fossero numerose almeno quanto lo erano tutti quelli di CIA che si trovavano lì.

Non vedeva l’ora.

***

Un movimento in fondo al corridoio attirò immediatamente lo sguardo di Bart.

Vide la grossa porta grande quasi quanto tutta la parete in fondo aprirsi, e alcuni di CIA arrivare camminando lungo il corridoio. Riconobbe anche Dirk Gently, che tornava.

Bart si tirò subito in piedi, e si mise vicino alla parete che dava sul corridoio, appoggiando su di essa una mano per sicurezza, nel caso fosse arrivato il momento in cui secondo l’universo lei poteva uscire e uccidere qualcuno.

Ma la parete rimase lì dov’era, e lei si limitò allora a guardare le guardie che facevano entrare Dirk Gently nella cella di fianco alla sua, e poi se ne andavano lungo il corridoio.

Piuttosto delusa e imbronciata, Bart aspettò comunque finché la grossa porta in fondo al corridoio non si fu richiusa del tutto, prima di staccarsi dalla parete e, mentre i ‘3 qualcosa’ dall’altra parte del corridoio smettevano di agitarsi, spostarsi verso la parete tra la sua cella e quella di Dirk Gently.

Ci mise un po’ più di tempo del solito, perché non mangiava da un po’ e si sentiva un poco debole e assonnata, e a forza di stare ferma si sentiva un po’ rattrappita, e quando finalmente raggiunse la parete divisoria, Dirk Gently era ancora fermo in piedi pochi passi dentro la sua cella, con le spalle e la testa abbassate, lo sguardo rivolto a terra.

Bart lo studiò per un poco, e per riuscirci meglio si chinò piegando le gambe, voltando la testa di lato e in giù, cercando di vederlo meglio in faccia. Ma non riusciva a capire esattamente che faccia avesse in quel momento. Così si limitò a rialzarsi in piedi e a iniziare a sbattere delle manate contro la parete per richiamare la sua attenzione; di solito quando non capiva, chiedeva alle persone direttamente. Non sempre funzionava, e non sempre quello che le persone rispondevano le faceva capire meglio, ma poteva funzionare.

Dirk parve ignorarla, anche quando lei iniziò a chiamarlo urlando. Notò ad un certo punto una specie di luccichio in un angolo dei suoi occhi, e si fermò per un momento, corrugando la fronte. Ricordava abbastanza bene che poteva voler dire che qualcuno stava per piangere, quando gli vedeva gli occhi brillare in una maniera bagnata. Naturalmente, anche lei aveva pianto a volte, ma non così spesso, e comunque lei sapeva in generale perché stava piangendo, mentre quando altri piangevano non le era così facile capire perché; a meno che naturalmente non fosse perché non volevano morire.

Bart guardò verso la cella dall’altra parte del corridoio, istintivamente alla ricerca di qualche indizio. A volte, anche quando lei non sapeva perché qualcuno stesse facendo qualcosa, riusciva a capirlo dalle espressioni o dai comportamenti o dalle parole di persone che erano lì attorno. Il tizio con molti capelli neri stava guardando Dirk con attenzione dispiaciuta, quello con la pelle come Ken sembrava ancora più dolente, e quello coi capelli gialli stava invece guardando lei in un modo deciso come se le stesse suggerendo di fare qualcosa. Bart non aveva idea di che cosa pensasse che lei dovesse fare, e in ogni caso lei non faceva mai qualcosa che non fosse quello che prima di tutto voleva l’universo, ed era sempre molto semplice come uccidere qualcuno. Ma lei sapeva che non doveva uccidere Dirk Gently, e ancora non sapeva che cosa doveva farne esattamente di lui.

Il tizio coi capelli gialli dei ‘3 qualcosa’ fece un cenno della testa come a indicarle Dirk Gently. Bart corrugò la fronte e tornò a guardarlo, ma Dirk Gently era ancora immobile lì dove si trovava, e la stava ancora ignorando. Non le piacque la sensazione che stava iniziando a provare sempre più, perché non era piacevole per niente, e la faceva sentire piuttosto triste e come se qualcosa non andasse bene.

Un leggero movimento le fece spostare lo sguardo, e vide Dirk Gently stringere i pugni lungo i fianchi, così forte che le nocche si sbiancarono. Bart continuò ad osservarlo con interesse, e la sensazione che stesse per succedere qualcosa.

Non si sbagliava. Di lì a poco lo vide camminare con decisione, e prima che potesse intuirlo, Dirk Gently stava raggiungendo il vassoio pieno di cibo ancora appoggiato sul pavimento della sua cella e gli stava tirando un calcio che lo mandò a rovesciarsi sul pavimento.

Bart rise e gridò contenta, saltando sul posto e agitando le braccia per aria, ululando con approvazione.

Dirk Gently si stava muovendo di nuovo, e Bart seguì i suoi passi non stando nella pelle, perché era pur sempre qualcosa che succedeva intanto che aspettava, e lui doveva essersi deciso a rompere le cose nella cella, anche se non per farne armi, comunque perché era pur sempre qualcosa che faceva sentire meglio quando si era chiusi da qualche parte per un sacco di tempo.

Invece, con sua sorpresa, confusione e delusione, lo vide passare oltre diversi oggetti che avrebbe potuto rompere, finché non raggiunse un angolo della cella e si sedette lì, la schiena contro la parete, le gambe piegate e abbracciate contro il petto, il viso nascosto contro le ginocchia.

Bart lo guardò per un poco, perplessa.

Ricordò che Ken aveva detto che forse lei non doveva uccidere Dirk Gently, ma aiutarlo. L’idea le era sembrata, e ancora le sembrava, estremamente assurda. Ma, di nuovo, Ken aveva ancora qualche difficoltà a capire come funzionava, anche se imparava in fretta, ed era lei quella che sapeva per certo che non era ‘aiutare’ quello che doveva fare seguendo l’universo, ma semplicemente ‘uccidere’.

Tuttavia, Dirk Gently che se ne stava così la faceva sentire triste, e non era una sensazione piacevole. E forse, anche se non doveva ucciderlo, Dirk Gently era comunque un suo obbiettivo in qualche modo. Magari era come una sorta di arma, anche se non poteva usarlo per uccidere qualcuno. O come una specie di … Ken, quando lei gli aveva esposto la sua idea, aveva parlato di ‘pesce pilota’, e lei aveva riso quando le aveva spiegato che cosa significasse perché non sapeva prima che esistevano dei pesci che si comportavano così, ma comunque era il modo giusto di definire quello che forse era il motivo per cui Dirk Gently continuava a trovarsi dove si trovava lei. Forse Dirk Gently era il suo pesce pilota, e l’universo glielo faceva incontrare per farle trovare più facilmente chi doveva uccidere. Ken aveva detto che poteva essere la stessa cosa che aiutare Dirk Gently, ma lei aveva di nuovo riso dell’assurda idea.

Bart continuò a guardare Dirk Gently in attesa di vedere se succedeva qualcos’altro. Ma lui si limitò a starsene lì così come si era messo, senza più muoversi.

E se in qualche modo Dirk Gently era un obbiettivo che l’universo le aveva mandato, anche se non doveva ucciderlo, cosa che comunque ancora non le era chiara e che si sentiva di prendere solo come una vaga possibilità di cui dubitare, Bart sapeva se non altro come funzionava coi suoi obbiettivi. C’erano solo tre possibilità: o lei andava da loro e li uccideva, o loro andavano da lei e lei li uccideva, o si andavano incontro e lei li uccideva. Naturalmente, in quest’ultimo caso di solito i suoi obbiettivi non sapevano che le stavano andando incontro per essere uccisi da lei, almeno a giudicare dalla loro orrorificata sorpresa quando – e se – se ne rendevano poi conto prima di morire.

Ken aveva riassunto la cosa dicendo qualcosa di simile a: se Maometto non va alla montagna, la montagna va a Maometto. Bart sapeva che cosa erano le montagne, e non aveva idea di chi fosse questo Maometto, ma quando Ken le aveva spiegato che cosa significava, lei aveva riso di nuovo, perché sapeva che le montagne non si spostano, e soprattutto che lei non doveva uccidere le montagne dal momento che non erano persone. Ken aveva spiegato meglio che era una metafora, ed era sembrato rimanere leggermente stupito che lei sapesse che cosa era una metafora.

Dunque, volendo usare la metafora, se Dirk Gently faceva la montagna ora, Bart decise che avrebbe fatto Maometto, anche se era praticamente certa di non doverlo uccidere. Perciò si spostò lungo la parete finché non raggiunse l’angolo della sua cella corrispondente a quello in cui se ne stava rannicchiato Dirk Gently a quel modo, e si lasciò cadere seduta lì, sistemandosi a gambe incrociate e guardandolo ancora un poco.

Finché non si stancò del suo non fare niente e continuare a ignorarla, e riprese a battere dei colpi contro la parete a manate. Con sua sorpresa, ne bastarono solo un paio affinché Dirk Gently sussultasse e alzasse lo sguardo su di lei, come se stesse realizzando solo ora dove si trovava o che lei era altrettanto lì. La fissò per un lungo momento come se qualcosa lo spaventasse, ma ancora maggiore sorpresa Bart ebbe l’impressione che non fosse lei ciò che lo stava spaventando. Stava iniziando a sospettare che, siccome non doveva ucciderlo, stesse iniziando un poco a capire le espressioni di Dirk Gently. Giusto un poco comunque, non così tanto. E ancora le era completamente nuova la faccenda di essere così tanto incuriosita dalle possibili interpretazioni delle espressioni delle persone, da quando aveva iniziato ad esserlo verso quelle di Ken.

Nel dubbio che Dirk Gently potesse decidere di lì a poco di ricacciarsi la faccia sopra le braccia incrociate sulle ginocchia, o qualcosa del genere, e riprendere a ignorarla, Bart si affrettò a scrivere sulla parete divisoria, con il pezzo di posata di plastica che aveva ancora in mano.

‘Hey.’ scrisse solo. E dopo un attimo di riflessione, aggiunse per buona misura un grosso punto esclamativo. Non era ancora avvezza all’uso della punteggiatura, ma qui o là Dirk Gently la usava parecchio, e credeva di aver iniziato a capirne abbastanza il modo giusto di usarla.

Dirk rimase per qualche lungo momento semplicemente con lo sguardo ancora abbassato nel punto della parete dove lei aveva scritto, e lei stava per riscrivere di nuovo la stessa identica cosa, magari con più punti esclamativi, quando finalmente lo vide alzare un dito e rispondere: ‘Ciao.’

Aveva un’espressione terribilmente mogia, e Bart fece una smorfia, perché non le piaceva affatto come sembrava che il suo basso umore stesse cercando di contagiarla o qualcosa del genere. A volte le emozioni sembravano proprio come certe malattie, contagiose, e lei non ricordava di essersi mai presa più che un leggero raffreddore forse giusto un paio di volte nella vita, niente che la ostacolasse nell’uccidere chi doveva uccidere comunque, ma in ogni caso non piacevole. Lei era molto tagliata per uccidere le persone, non per capirle.

‘Dove sei stato?’ si premurò comunque di chiedergli quasi subito, nel caso lui stesse di nuovo per riprendere a ignorarla.

Lo vide alzare appena le spalle, prima di risponderle con un ‘Niente di importante.’

Bart corrugò la fronte. Non era sicura che quella fosse proprio una risposta, e inoltre c’era qualcosa che sembrava un’incongruenza tra il concetto di non importante – sebbene lei tendesse a credere che non ci potesse essere effettivamente niente di importante nell’essere da qualche parte piuttosto che da un’altra, purché si trovasse esattamente dove si trovava la persona che doveva uccidere – e l’atteggiamento di Dirk Gently in quel momento.

‘Non me lo vuoi dire.’ scrisse infine, perché era giunta a quella conclusione almeno per il momento.

Dirk alzò di nuovo le spalle e distolse lo sguardo, con aria ancora estremamente mesta. Poi si girò di nuovo e le rivolse un pallido accenno di sorriso, scrivendo sulla parete ‘Scusa.’

Bart tirò un po’ su col naso e si mise seduta più comoda sul pavimento. ‘Non importa.’ rispose infine.

Dirk annuì un poco, ma a giudicare dalla sua espressione Bart ebbe l’impressione che le fosse in qualche modo grato. Questo tuttavia la costringeva a cercare qualcos’altro da dire, e trovarla prima che lui riprendesse a ignorarla.

Ci stava ancora rimuginando sopra, quando improvvisamente notò una goccia umida iniziare a scivolare lungo una guancia di Dirk. Lui aveva abbassato lo sguardo a terra e sembrava altrove con la mente.

Bart spalancò gli occhi, stupita. ‘Piangi?’ scrisse subito, relativamente confusa.

Dirk rialzò lo sguardo su di lei dopo aver letto, e si portò una mano alla guancia come se solo ora se ne accorgesse, dopodiché scosse la testa e si sfregò via la lacrima con la manica della giacca che indossava.

Bart corrugò la fronte, ancora più confusa. ‘Perché?’ domandò.

Dopo un momento di stranita immobilità, l’espressione di Dirk sembrò contorcersi come se qualcosa lo avesse colpito senza preavviso, qualcosa di travolgente che Bart intuì doveva essere un qualche tipo di emozione. Lo vide scuotere di nuovo la testa, e poi altre lacrime rigargli il volto, e lui non tentò più di asciugarsele.

Bart stava iniziando a sentirsi terribilmente triste. ‘Non piangere.’ gli scrisse.

Ma quello non sembrò funzionare molto, perché le lacrime continuavano a scorrere sulle guance di Dirk Gently, e lui la stava guardando come se fosse convinto di non poterci fare niente e non sapesse come fermarle.

‘Per favore?’ tentò ancora Bart, mostrandogli un po’ i denti in un tentativo di sorriso, perché sapeva vagamente che a volte le persone facevano in quel modo, cercavano di essere gentili. E lei non aveva mai avuto molte occasioni di poter essere gentile, anche quando magari ne aveva voglia, perché non sembrava la cosa giusta da fare quando le persone la stavano pregando di non ucciderli, o stavano cercando di ucciderla come se avessero qualche speranza in quel senso, e in ogni caso alla fine morivano di lì a poco.

‘Non ti preoccupare.’ le scrisse Dirk Gently, cercando ancora di asciugarsi le lacrime con una manica, anche se non sembrava essere di grande utilità a parte quella di spargersele ulteriormente in faccia, e comunque per Bart non era quello il punto, non si sentiva affatto preoccupata.

Si sentì chiudere la gola e fu convinta di stare per scoppiare a ridere, finché invece non scoppiò in singhiozzi, piangendo senza requie e a gran voce, con la testa scaravoltata all’indietro, quasi gridando in lamenti sonori, come quando aveva il coltello piantato nella gamba, e Ken la stava trascinando lungo la strada, e attraverso la hall dell’hotel, e nell’ascensore e fin dentro quella vasca da bagno.

Tornò a riabbassare lo sguardo notando un agitarsi confuso color giallo acceso, e vide Dirk Gently che si tirava in ginocchio, agitandosi come se si fosse accorto di essere seduto sopra un grosso formicaio, e scriverle precipitosamente sulla parete divisoria ‘Scusami. Scusami, non volevo. Non piangere.’

Ma Bart ora non aveva voglia di altro che di piangere e piangere, ancora e ancora.

«Perché no?» quasi strillò. «Tu piangi, e quelli là sono inutili.» disse, indicando i ‘3 qualcosa’ nella cella dall’altra parte del corridoio agitando sommariamente una mano nella loro direzione. «E qui è noioso. Ho fame e sono stanca. La parete non si rompe. Non c’è nessuno da uccidere qui. Mi annoio. Non ho altre cose con cui fare delle armi per uccidere. E non so dove sia Ken, ma non è qui. Ken mi manca. Qui non mi piace. Non posso andare dove devo uccidere qualcuno. Fa tutto schifo. E sono triste ora. E hai cominciato tu.»

Dirk Gently la fissò per qualche momento semplicemente ad occhi spalancati, e non sembrava sicuro di aver capito esattamente tutto quello che lei aveva detto cercando di leggerle il labiale. Ma ad ogni modo alla fine ricominciò a scrivere sulla parete, dopo aver sventolato scombinatamente una mano a mezz’aria per attirare di nuovo la sua attenzione.

‘Okay. Hai ragione.’ fu tutto ciò che lei lesse inizialmente. E gli scoccò un’occhiata corrucciata, perché grazie tante, lo sapeva benissimo di aver ragione.

‘Ma non … non serve davvero piangere, no?’ tentò Dirk, anche se poi rimase a guardare il punto della parete dove aveva scritto quelle parole aggrottando le sopracciglia, come se non ne fosse molto convinto lui per primo.

Bart sornacchiò un sogghigno tra i singhiozzi che si stavano attenuando, e allungò un dito scrivendogli ‘Stupido.’

Dirk rialzò lo sguardo su di lei con un’espressione risentita, ma poi sembrò notare che lei stava piangendo di meno, e cercò di sorridere un poco, pallidamente e con aria incerta. ‘Sì … Me l’hanno detto, qualche volta.’ le scrisse.

Bart grugnì un’altra breve risata, riconoscendola come quella che sembrava una battuta. ‘Ci scommetto.’ gli scrisse.

Di nuovo, Dirk sembrò per un momento offeso, poi alzò le spalle e scrisse ‘Ricominciamo da capo?’

Bart corrugò la fronte. ‘A piangere?’ domandò.

Lo vide scuotere la testa rapidamente e con decisione. ‘No. Mi avevi chiesto perché piangevo.’

Bart annuì, perché se lo ricordava ancora.

Dirk esitò per qualche momento, ma poi scrisse ‘Temo che i miei amici siano in grave pericolo.’, e dopo un poco riscrisse la parola ‘grave’ e la sottolineò.

Bart rifletté sulla cosa per un poco, quindi scrisse ‘Non credo che devo ucciderli. Li ho già incontrati. E sono ancora vivi.’

Dirk la fissò basito e confuso. Poi scosse la testa e scrisse ancora ‘CIA.’

Bart ci pensò su per un istante e poi annuì comprensivamente. Tuttavia ribatté ‘Ma non sono qui come noi.’

Ebbe l’impressione che Dirk stesse tirando un sospiro di sollievo, ma anche rassegnato. ‘Sì. Ma la CIA sa dove sono. Li sta tenendo d’occhio, capisci?’

Bart rifletté ancora. ‘CIA a volte fa come me, anche se non è per niente come me. Quando incontra qualcuno, lo uccide. Se li ha già incontrati e non li ha uccisi, forse non moriranno. Non così, cioè.’ specificò.

Dirk corrugò la fronte, sembrando cercare di concentrarsi maggiormente, poi scrisse ‘Non li uccideranno se io … collaborerò.’

Bart corrucciò l’espressione, confusa. ‘Ma tu non lo farai.’ scrisse.

Lo vide crollare le spalle e abbassare lo sguardo, combattuto e con un che di sconfitto.

Bart fu colta da un improvviso pensiero, che la disgustò. ‘Noi non facciamo quello che vuole CIA. E se lo facciamo, non funziona come vogliono loro. Dici che uccideranno i tuoi amici, e Ken, se non facciamo quello che vogliono?’

Stavolta Dirk rialzò su di lei uno sguardo puramente terrorizzato, e Bart iniziò a sentire che forse il tempo che passava mentre lei era chiusa lì dentro aveva eccome importanza. Si agitò, balzando poi in piedi, e strillò «Non possono farlo!»

Alzò la testa verso il soffitto, perché la voce che parlava a volte proveniva all’incirca da lì, e gridò di nuovo con tutta la voce che aveva «Avete sentito, CIA?!? Non potete farlo!!»

Ma poi si rese conto che non era esattamente vero. Loro potevano tecnicamente farlo, e lei era chiusa lì e non poteva farci niente. Riabbassò lo sguardo su Dirk, sentendosi il labbro inferiore che le tremava, di nuovo con la voglia di piangere, un sacco.

Dirk si era alzato in piedi a sua volta, e non appena la vide guardarlo, smise di agitarsi e le scrisse freneticamente sulla parete ‘Per ora, dovremmo solo mangiare.’

Bart corrugò la fronte, e ricordò di averlo visto prendere a calci il vassoio come prima cosa quando era ritornato nella sua cella. Come per sicurezza, spostò lo sguardo su quello che rimaneva del pasto che gli avevano portato, ed eccome il vassoio era scaravoltato e il cibo sparso sul pavimento.

Dirk sembrò intuire che cosa stava pensando, e scrisse ancora ‘Ci porteranno ancora da mangiare.’

Bart lo fissò, seria. ‘Se mangiamo non uccideranno Ken e i tuoi amici?’

Dirk abbassò lo sguardo e crollò le spalle. ‘Credo di sì … Forse … Per ora … ’ tentò a più riprese, come se nessuna di quelle risposte riuscisse a convincerlo particolarmente.

‘Mai … ’ scrisse ancora ‘ … fidarsi della CIA.’

Bart soppesò la cosa per un momento. Non aveva mai considerato la fiducia in sé e per sé come concetto che la potesse riguardare, non quando non si trattava di fidarsi semplicemente dell’universo, di come le avrebbe fatto trovare chi doveva uccidere, e contando appieno sul fatto che lei avrebbe ucciso chi doveva uccidere.

Ma forse era quello ora il problema. Si fidava di Ken. E non sapeva più cosa l’universo voleva che facesse quando si trattava di cose come ritrovarsi dove era Dirk Gently pur non dovendolo uccidere.

Si sentì di nuovo come se avesse voglia di piangere. E scrisse ‘Credevo che Ken potesse rimanere. Anche se tutte le persone che incontro devono morire. Ma lui non è morto anche se era insieme a me. Per un sacco di giorni, che sono un sacco di tempo per non morire se mi hai incontrato. Ma forse morirà anche lui.’

Vide Dirk impallidire, e poi annuire un poco, assai mestamente, come se la capisse, anche se Bart non avrebbe saputo dire come poteva riuscirci, dal momento che lui non era esattamente come lei.

‘Forse … mi sono sbagliato. Pensavo di aver trovato degli amici che potessero rimanere con me e … fondare un’agenzia di investigazioni olistiche con loro … ma tutto questo … tutto questo non è altro che come se li avessi messi in pericolo. E ora rischiano di morire. A causa mia … ’ le scrisse, terribilmente triste.

Bart rifletté parecchio su quello. E infine scosse la testa e ribatté ‘Non è così. Ken sa che può morire. Gliel’ho detto all’inizio, e lui lo sa. I tuoi amici non lo sanno? Non gliel’hai detto?’

Dirk esitò e annuì un poco. ‘Ho provato a … spiegarglielo.’ disse infine.

Bart annuì a sua volta. ‘Loro non sono come noi. Noi non possiamo scegliere dove andare o cosa fare. L’universo decide per noi, e noi andiamo dove dobbiamo andare. Ma le altre persone a volte possono scegliere. Andrà comunque come vuole l’universo, ma possono scegliere alcune cose. Forse Ken e i tuoi amici faranno delle scelte, mentre siamo qui, e non moriranno. Forse l’universo non vuole che muoiano.’

Dirk sembrò contemplare la cosa per un po’. E alla fine scrisse sconsolatamente ‘Ma non possiamo saperlo con certezza.’

Bart gli gettò uno sguardo perplesso. ‘No, come sempre. Non so mai chi dovrò uccidere. Cioè, a volte so qualcosa, come il nome o cose così. Ma la maggior parte delle volte non lo so. Non lo so quasi mai.’

‘Sì … ne so qualcosa … ’ ammise Dirk, con una piccola smorfia contrita. ‘Ma quella donna dice che loro vogliono venire a liberarmi. E io non posso dire loro di lasciare perdere. E se proveranno a farlo … ’. Bart lo vide rabbrividire. ‘Allora … ci sono discrete probabilità che moriranno … ’

Bart corrugò la fronte, cercando di riflettere sulla cosa.

‘Anche … Ken . Anche Ken sta cercando di trovarti per aiutarti.’ scrisse ancora Dirk, rivolgendole uno sguardo dispiaciuto.

Bart sghignazzò e scosse la testa. ‘Gliel’ho spiegato un sacco di volte. E ancora non ha capito come funziona del tutto.’

Dirk sorrise un poco a labbra strette, e annuì come se capisse, lasciandosi scivolare di nuovo a sedere. Bart lo imitò sedendosi a gambe incrociate di fronte a lui, guardandolo attraverso la parete divisoria, ancora riflettendo.

‘Ma tu hai detto mai fidarsi di CIA.’ gli scrisse ‘Magari era una bugia che ti hanno detto.’

Dirk le rivolse un tentativo di sorriso. ‘Mi piacerebbe riuscire a pensarlo più di così.’

Bart corrugò la fronte, un po’ incerta su quel concetto di voler pensare a qualcosa, piuttosto che pensarla e basta.

‘Sai … è strano.’ le scrisse di nuovo Dirk, più lentamente e con una certa pensierosa e relativamente stupita esitazione. ‘Ho passato un sacco di anni, quando ero prigioniero della CIA prima, a desiderare con tutte le mie forze di avere degli amici che fossero pronti a venirmi a liberare. E ora è strano invece desiderare che non ci provino nemmeno.’

Bart alzò le spalle, e scrisse a sua volta ‘Credo mi sarebbe piaciuto avere degli amici. Anche se non so ancora bene cosa siano. Ma se sono come Ken, mi piacciono gli amici. Però non ho mai pensato di averne. Avrebbe voluto dire che sarebbero morti.’

Dirk le gettò un’occhiata inquieta e disturbata, agitandosi un poco sul posto.

Bart ci pensò sopra un poco, e poi scrisse ‘Pensi che potresti essere mio amico, visto che non devo ucciderti?’

Dirk esitò notevolmente. Poi rispose ‘Non lo so. Forse.’, con quella che sembrava una certa cautela.

Bart gli rivolse un sogghigno luminoso. ‘Quando uscirò di qui, non ti ucciderò.’ lo informò, perché gli dava ancora l’impressione di aver paura di lei.

Dirk accennò una specie di incerto sorriso nervoso. ‘Grazie … ?’

‘E farò uscire anche te. Beh, ci proverò. Dipende se l’universo vorrà che esci quando vorrà che esco anch’io. O viceversa.’ scrisse ancora Bart.

‘Grazie … ’ ripeté Dirk, stavolta rivolgendole un accenno di sorriso un po’ più reale.

‘Beh, potresti morire comunque. Anche se non sono io a ucciderti.’ chiarì Bart ‘Ma magari non mentre esci di qui. E forse nemmeno subito dopo.’. Ci pensò un po’ meglio. ‘Credo che sia difficile che tu muoia. Finché l’universo vuole che fai quello che fai tu.’

Dirk annuì come se lo sapesse bene, anche se la cosa non sembrava entusiasmarlo particolarmente, o almeno non il doverci pensare.

‘Ma se usciamo nello stesso momento, meglio che mi stai lontano.’ disse ancora Bart.

Dirk la guardò stupito, e di nuovo assai inquieto e preoccupato.

Bart sbuffò, e spiegò ‘Non intralciarmi, okay? Potrei dover uccidere parecchia gente.’

Dirk annuì, e garantì con sicurezza ‘Non lo farò.’

‘Bene’ annuì Bart, sogghignandogli poi simpateticamente. ‘Anche perché forse sei il mio pesce pilota.’

‘Il tuo … cosa?’ domandò Dirk, sollevando un sopracciglio e guardandola basito.

‘È una metafora.’ spiegò Bart, pazientemente.

‘Lo … spero bene … ?’ replicò Dirk, sollevando anche l’altro sopracciglio.

Bart si riaccomodò meglio a sedere e chiese ‘Sai che cos’è un pesce pilota?’

‘Credo … vagamente?’ tentò lui.

Bart sogghignò ancora. ‘Ken dice … ’ iniziò a spiegargli.

Dirk non le sembrò particolarmente entusiasta nemmeno della possibilità di essere metaforicamente il suo pesce pilota, ma lesse comunque con attenzione la sua spiegazione.

E Bart pensava che fosse meglio in ogni caso, visto che non aveva praticamente più voglia di piangere, e nemmeno il suo forse, metaforicamente, pesce pilota, ed eventualmente nuovo amico, stava più piangendo.

Piangere le faceva venire mal di testa e le faceva sentire la faccia gonfia come quando la guardia del corpo del suo pesce pilota la aveva presa a pugni, e già aveva un discreto mal di testa per via dell’essere stata anestetizzata e per il non mangiare e tutto il resto.

‘Ho ancora fame. E sono ancora stanca.’ gli scrisse dopo un po’.

Dirk annuì compartecipe. ‘Anch’io. Ma … cerca di non pensarci.’

Bart pensò che forse poteva provare a non pensarci, anche se dubitava che potesse funzionare così tanto.

Tuttavia finì per addormentarsi contro l’angolo della parete, mentre anche Dirk sembrava starsi assopendo dall’altra parte. Il suo stomaco vuoto borbottò, il mal di testa le premeva sulla fronte, e si sentiva il corpo esausto. Ma cercò di ignorare il tutto il più possibile e chiuse semplicemente gli occhi.

Magari quando li avrebbe riaperti sarebbe già arrivato il momento in cui l’universo aveva deciso che poteva uscire, e cercare Ken e la prossima persona che doveva uccidere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note dello scribacchiatore: e con questo ho finito con le parti un po’ più contemplative, per così dire. Dal prossimo capitolo le cose potrebbero diventare un po’ più movimentate… e si inizierà anche a vedere il passato di uno dei personaggi.


	15. 3.15 - Shark attack!

** Parte 3 –  ** ** Improbable ** ** heroes **

(Eroi improbabili)

** Capitolo 15 – Shark attack! **

(Squalo-attacco!)

Ken sapeva perfettamente che l’ultima cosa di cui avevano bisogno era di perdere tempo, ora come ora. 

Ciò nonostante, impiegò almeno una mezz’oretta prima di riuscire a sentirsi abbastanza soddisfatto del breve messaggio che aveva digitato sulla tastiera e si decise a inviarlo tramite la messaggistica del forum, naturalmente in versione criptata, all’hacker con cui non aveva mai veramente parlato più di tanto direttamente tramite internet, di cui sicuramente non conosceva l’identità né tantomeno che faccia avesse, ma che si era qui o là vantato un poco di aver straordinarie capacità. Ken sospettava che, se anche non era lui l’autore di certi attacchi informatici di cui parlava, a giudicare dal modo in cui li commentava ne sapeva molto più di lui e sapeva quello che diceva.

A rallentarlo ulteriormente poteva essere il fatto che sapeva che quella poteva essere l’ultima cosa che faceva prima di essere catturato dalla CIA o da qualche altra autorità, nel migliore dei casi incarcerato per lungo tempo, oppure direttamente ucciso.

Il fatto che Farah fosse rimasta fuori dall’internet-point dove si trovava per controllare che non arrivasse nessuno a sorprenderli e intrappolarli lì dentro, da un lato lo rassicurava un poco, ma dall’altro voleva anche dire che essendo rimasto solo dietro lo schermo non aveva potuto fare a meno di lanciare spesso nervose occhiate in giro cercando di capire se qualcuno lo stava tenendo d’occhio o sospettava qualcosa. Il che, probabilmente, lo rendeva ancora più sospetto. Il che stava aumentando la sua già enorme paranoia d’altro canto a quel punto perfettamente giustificata.

Farah rientrò dopo un poco, e lui subito la fissò, irrigidendosi e tenendosi pronto a balzare su dalla sedia e darsi alla fuga in caso stessero per piombare loro addosso quelli della CIA o chissà chi altro. Ma la vide limitarsi a girare intorno alle altre postazioni internet per raggiungerlo, a passo rapido ma con un atteggiamento decisamente più controllato e meno sospetto del suo, finché non lo raggiunse e lo guardò, occhieggiando rapidamente verso lo schermo.

«Fatto?» gli chiese semplicemente.

Ken annuì, tornando a fissare lo schermo. «Sì. Ma potrebbe volerci un po’ prima che risponda … Se risponderà.»

Farah strinse un poco le labbra e si mise le mani sui fianchi. «Okay. Diciamo mezz’ora. Tornerò fuori a controllare intanto. Sembra che li abbiamo seminati per il momento, comunque.»

Ken avrebbe voluto riuscire a sentirsi più sollevato di quanto poteva al momento. «Bene … »

«Se non avrà risposto, torneremo a controllare più tardi.» disse ancora Farah «Intanto ho trovato un mio conoscente che potrebbe avere qualcosa di utile per me.» disse, togliendosi un poco dalla tasca un cellulare usa e getta che aveva acquistato prima.

Ken la guardò, per un momento confuso.

Farah se ne accorse e si chinò verso di lui, abbassando significativamente il tono della voce e guardandolo attentamente come se pensasse che non ci fosse bisogno di quella specificazione. «Armi.» chiarì.

«Ah … » esalò Ken, affatto entusiasta, ma sforzandosi di annuire. Di certo, quella donna sembrava saperle usare e avere una discreta confidenza naturale con esse.

Farah parve notarlo e alzò appena le spalle. «Ho perso praticamente tutte le mie, purtroppo.»

«Hum … giusto … » fece ancora Ken, sempre affatto entusiasta.

Farah gli scoccò un’altra occhiata. «Erano per i casi di emergenza. E penso proprio che questo lo sia.» notò.

«Quindi … tu avevi delle armi in caso qualcuno venisse rapito dalla CIA … » disse lentamente Ken.

Farah gli rivolse uno sguardo significativo. «Sono … Ero una guardia del corpo. Le armi servono, se si è una guardia del corpo.»

Ken si limitò ad annuire a quel punto.

Sapeva anche che comunque, probabilmente a quell’ora si sarebbe sentito persino più nervoso e sul punto di essere imprigionato e fatto sparire, se non ucciso, da un momento all’altro, se non avesse avuto almeno qualcun altro a parte se stesso su cui cercare di convincersi che poteva contare. Forse.

«Torno fuori.» lo informò Farah. «Fra mezz’ora ci muoviamo in ogni caso. Se risponde, fammi un cenno e vengo a sentire che dice il tuo contatto.»

Ed uscì mentre Ken tornava a fissare lo schermo, considerando tra sé e sé che la definizione di ‘contatto’ detta in quel modo così professionale mal si adattava a quello che stava tentando di fare semi-disperatamente.

Rimase comunque basito quando giunse una risposta una ventina di minuti dopo.

La risposta consisteva solo in un indirizzo e un orario, e controllando su internet scoprì che si trattava di un pub in una zona della città piuttosto periferica, decisamente poco residenziale, e in generale forse relativamente malfamata. L’orario era per quella sera sul tardi.

Quando Farah ne fu informata, si limitò a commentare, stringendo le labbra in una linea di nervosa determinazione «Va bene. Sembra adatto. Forse questo tizio o tizia sa almeno basilarmente quello che fa.»

Ken si astenne dal dire ‘Lo spero davvero tanto … ’

***

Non appena Farah rientrò nell’appartamento di Todd, si ritrovò quest’ultimo che le veniva prontamente incontro mentre aveva a malapena solcato la soglia.

«Crediamo che qualcuno sia entrato nell’appartamento di Dirk.» disse subito Todd.

Mentre Farah stava cercando di dire «Dobbiamo uscire per andare … »

Si interruppe e lo fissò, corrugando le sopracciglia. «Cosa?» domandò, esattamente mentre Todd diceva «Dove?»

Farah scosse la testa e alzò una mano «Okay … Aspetta un momento … »

E mentre Todd le concedeva di azzittirsi un momento, si guardò intorno, rilevando Amanda e Vogel che sedevano su quello che rimaneva del divano, e quest’ultimo aveva in grembo un gattino nero che stava accarezzando. Questo le fece corrugare ulteriormente l’espressione.

«Farah!» stava esclamando Amanda, sollevata e gioiosamente, mentre Vogel aggiungeva un simpatico «Ciao!»

Farah indicò il gattino con un dito. «Quello da dove salta fuori?»

«È la squalo-gattina.» disse subito Amanda.

«Uno squalo-gatto-cane piccolo.» rispose Vogel.

Farah aprì un poco di più gli occhi, poi fissò Todd come se si aspettasse maggiori spiegazioni.

«Il … che cosa?» chiese Ken dietro di lei, con tono decisamente perplesso e piuttosto preoccupato.

Farah si rese effettivamente conto che gli stava impedendo di entrare e si spostò un po’ di lato per permetterglielo, pur continuando a fissare Todd piuttosto severamente.

«Era … nell’appartamento di Dirk.» disse infine quegli, con una leggera smorfia stranita e rassegnata allo stesso tempo.

«E quando dicevi che qualcuno potrebbe essere entrato nell’appartamento di Dirk … non ti riferivi a questo … animale, vero?» domandò Farah, giusto per esserne sicura.

«Non … esattamente … » rispose Todd, con un’altra smorfia.

«Potrebbe essere stata la CIA.» intervenne Amanda «Ma è comunque strano. E non abbiamo trovato indizi di nessun tipo, comunque.»

Farah annuì sommariamente, e sospirò. «Okay. Andiamo a mangiare qualcosa.» disse.

Fu sollevata del fatto che tutti uscirono ordinatamente dietro di lei senza porre ulteriori domande, anche se dovette istruirli sul non scendere effettivamente in strada, ma piuttosto salire sul tetto del Ridgley.

Da lì, osservò un poco l’auto della CIA ancora ferma in strada davanti all’edificio, stando attenta a non farsi vedere tenendosi china dietro il parapetto.

«Sono tornati mentre eravate ancora via.» la informò Amanda, china di fianco a lei.

Farah annuì. «Li ho seminati prima. Ci stavano seguendo.»

«Forte.» esclamò Vogel.

Amanda le stava sorridendo entusiasta. «Sei la mia eroina.»

«Hum … » mugugnò appena Farah, cercando di non imbarazzarsi o farsi coinvolgere troppo da quella esternazione, e di concentrarsi. «Okay … facciamo il punto della situazione.» risolse, staccandosi dal muretto e tornando più al centro del tetto dove li stavano aspettando Todd e Ken.

Amanda e Vogel la seguirono, imitando il suo procedere abbassata per non farsi vedere dall’auto della CIA ferma in strada finché non fossero stati non visibili da lì, e Vogel prendendo fin troppo sul serio la cosa dal momento che si spostò strisciando sui gomiti.

Farah si rialzò in piedi più o meno al centro del tetto, rifiutando gentilmente e distrattamente il gesto di Todd in offerta di aiuto, e si spazzò sommariamente i pantaloni.

Non appena balzato di nuovo in piedi, Vogel si chinò a raccogliere la squalo-gattina per riprenderla in braccio, mentre Ken rimaneva perfettamente immobile con aria inquieta, così com’era rimasto tutto quel tempo mentre il piccolo felino si strusciava un poco contro la sua caviglia cercando attenzioni. Todd doveva avergli spiegato che c’era anche uno squalo lì dentro, e che cosa era potenzialmente capace di fare.

«Siamo sicuri che quel … gattino … sia sicuro tenerlo così vicino?» domandò infatti Ken, guardando con viva preoccupazione il modo in cui Vogel si stava sistemando l’animaletto cercando di scoprire se riusciva a stargli in equilibrio su una spalla.

«Credo che sia perlopiù innocuo … purché non lo si lanci per aria, e solo allora … » iniziò Todd, ma si azzittì quando notò il modo in cui Farah lo stava fissando come se stesse cercando di capire se e quanto quella fosse una teoria campata per aria, o un’assurdità che poteva aver detto Dirk, o se poteva essere perfettamente vero dal momento che era tutto assurdo in ogni caso.

«Quindi basta lanciarlo per farlo diventare un squalo??» domandò assai interessato e maniacalmente affascinato Vogel.

Todd gli gettò un’occhiataccia. «No. Quindi non bisogna assolutamente mai lanciarlo, e per sicurezza neanche agitarlo, o rischiare di farlo cadere … » specificò, notando il modo in cui Vogel stava ancora cercando di fare stare il felino in equilibrio su una sua spalla.

Amanda sbuffò e prese il gattino dalla spalla di Vogel sistemandoselo in braccio. «Chi mai agiterebbe un gattino? Non gli farebbe troppo bene nemmeno se fosse uno squalo, credo.»

Todd la fissò, aprendo la bocca un paio di volte come se non sapesse che cosa dire.

Farah guardò dall’uno all’altra un paio di volte e infine decise di intervenire cercando di far recuperare loro il filo del discorso «Stavate dicendo che qualcuno è entrato nell’appartamento di Dirk.»

Todd sospirò appena. «Oppure la CIA lavora anche come impresa di pulizie, nel tempo libero … » ironizzò con sarcasmo amaro.

Farah lo guardò con attenzione tuttavia. «Vuoi dire che hanno ripulito tutto? Che hanno cancellato ogni traccia dell’esistenza di Dirk dal suo appartamento?»

Todd la fissò come se la sola idea lo allarmasse terribilmente. «Cosa?? No, no … voglio proprio dire che hanno pulito e riordinato. Nel senso più comune di fare le pulizie.»

Farah strinse appena le labbra e assunse un’espressione riflessiva, fissando distrattamente il pavimento. «Okay, credo che possiamo prenderlo come un buon segno.»

«Un … buon segno?» domandò Todd, cercando invano di capire.

Amanda emise un piccolo verso esasperato. «Vuole dire che se non hanno fatto sparire ogni prova della sua esistenza non intendono … sai … »

Farah e Todd e Ken la fissarono con sguardi similmente assai allarmati.

Amanda rivolse loro con un certo tatto una significativa alzata di sopracciglia spalancando un poco gli occhi.

«Già!» disse in fretta Farah «È quello che volevo dire. Quindi la CIA sarà entrata immagino per cercare qualcosa … come noi, d’altronde.»

«A questo proposito … » esordì Todd con cautela «Credo che sarà un po’ difficile cercare qualcosa di utile. C’è … parecchia roba … »

Farah lo guardò stupita. «Non ce ne sarà alcun bisogno. Se sono già passati quelli della CIA, se anche c’era qualcosa di utile per noi lo avranno fatto sparire sicuramente.»

«Ah. Giusto … » disse Todd, crollando appena le spalle.

«Aspettate un momento … Perché siamo così sicuri che sia stata la CIA?» domandò Amanda.

Todd la guardò inarcando un poco un sopracciglio. «Chi altro potrebbe essere stato?»

«Sì, ma la CIA che si preoccupa di dare da mangiare ad un gattino e di riordinare e pulire?» replicò Amanda con aria cocciuta, assai simile a quella che assumeva quando battibeccavano da ragazzini e che a Todd era ancora molto familiare.

«In effetti è … strano … » ammise Farah, corrugando le sopracciglia.

Amanda le sorrise come se le avesse fatto un complimento.

Farah si schiarì la voce e disse «Comunque direi proprio che sia stata la CIA. E non solo per una questione di … probabilità. Anche perché ho la sensazione che nel caso specifico di Dirk sia inutile tentare qualsiasi concetto di probabilità … Ma più che altro perché ci stanno seguendo e sorvegliando. Oltre ad aver fatto sparire Dirk.»

«Siamo sul tetto perché in casa ci sono le cimici?» domandò Vogel di punto in bianco.

Farah gli lanciò un’occhiata tra il perplesso e il critico. «Sì. Esatto.» confermò. Poi ci pensò sopra un momento e specificò «Intendo delle microspie.», fissando Vogel come se a quel punto dubitasse che lui non potesse prendere alla lettera la parola e credere che si riferisse all’insetto.

«Perché non le cerchiamo?» propose Vogel, allegramente e maniacalmente entusiasta.

«No!» ribatté subito Todd di riflesso, con decisione tra l’allarmato e il severo. Perché poteva sgradevolmente immaginare quale potesse essere il modo in cui Vogel avrebbe messo in atto la sua ricerca di oggetti minuscoli all’interno del suo appartamento: sostanzialmente, divertendosi a devastarlo ancora di più.

«Hum … beh, eventualmente potremmo acquistare su internet un apparecchio con cui cercarle … » osservò Ken distrattamente «Non c’è garanzia al cento per cento, comunque. E … hem … io non ho tutti quei soldi, al momento.»

Farah sospirò appena, stancamente. «Lasciamo perdere quelle cimici, okay? In ogni caso, sarebbe meglio che ce ne andassimo di qui il prima possibile. Non possiamo sapere per quanto ancora la CIA si limiterà a sorvegliarci … »

Todd la considerò con un lungo sguardo inquieto, molto simile a quello che aveva Ken.

«Ma perché non li prendiamo e li costringiamo a dirci dove tengono segregati gli altri? Insomma, siamo in più di loro!» osservò Amanda bellicosamente, chiudendo e aprendo un po’ le mani a pugno, come se le prudessero.

«Hmmm … » fece Farah, scetticamente «Meglio cercare di non complicare le cose, ora come ora. Aggredire agenti della CIA, che devono essere stati addestrati per non rivelare informazioni sensibili anche se interrogati – e di sicuro noi qui non abbiamo né i mezzi né la sufficiente esperienza per un interrogatorio abbastanza convincente – e rischiare che chiamino rinforzi per farci abbattere o catturare immediatamente, o in alternativa scatenarci addosso una vera e propria caccia all’uomo perché a quel punto avremo degli agenti in ostaggio e dovremmo trascinarceli dietro nel fuggire … non è un’opzione strategica molto valida, al momento.»

Amanda sbatté le palpebre, meravigliata e allo stesso tempo affascinata da quell’elaborato ragionamento professionale, quando lei stava sostanzialmente pensando giusto di marciare fino all’auto giù in strada tutti insieme, trascinare fuori quei tizi da essa, e riempirli di pugni, calci e urla finché non si fossero decisi a dire loro dove tenevano il Trio Chiassoso, Dirk e Bart.

Todd e Ken stavano invece guardando Farah tra l’impressionato e il semi-incredulo, Vogel annuendo appena come se non avrebbe mai pensato a qualcosa di così articolato ma a sentirlo il ragionamento gli sembrasse abbastanza valido, così su due piedi.

«Oh. Giusto.» disse infine Amanda «Quindi che facciamo ora?» domandò, guardando Farah come se avesse definitivamente deciso, già da un pezzo a quella parte, che era l’unica da cui si aspettava una vera e propria risposta utile e sensata.

«Se la CIA continua semplicemente a sorvegliarci come ha fatto finora, aspetteremo fino a stasera. Abbiamo un … appuntamento. Dopodiché ce ne andiamo di qui.» disse Farah in tono serio.

«Un appuntamento con chi?» domandò Vogel incuriosito.

Farah fece un gesto a Ken come invitandolo a parlare, e questi tentò di riscuotersi del tutto dal suo stato attonito nel cui nel mentre sembrava aver cercato di fare del suo meglio per assorbire le novità a proposito di squalo-gattini e quant’altro.

«Il mio … hum … contatto … mi ha risposto. Dovremmo incontrarlo stasera. E vedere se può aiutarci … » riportò semplicemente, con aria piuttosto dubbiosa.

«L’hacker.» annuì Amanda.

«Che cos’è un hacker?» chiese Vogel.

«Una specie di … sono persone che possono fare un sacco di cose con un computer. Come rubare dati o soldi, o bloccare siti, e cose del genere.» tentò di semplificare Amanda, concentrandosi un poco di più «Ma altri fanno invece cose per la polizia. E altri ancora per le multinazionali, piuttosto che contro di loro. Dipende. Sono persone che usano il computer per … fare cose nella realtà.»

«Computer.» annuì Vogel, come se ne avesse sentito parlare e avesse una vaga idea dell’oggetto in questione, e nient’altro di più.

«...Sssì … » disse Todd lentamente, considerando Vogel con uno sguardo eloquente «Ma se anche questo tizio fosse capace di … fare qualcosa di utile … e non fosse ad esempio uno che intende tentare di fregarci … come … uno sbirro sotto copertura ad esempio!»

«E sempre che quelle informazioni siano reperibili in questo modo, essendo di un progetto segreto della CIA, di cui stiamo parlando.» annuì cupamente Farah.

«Ecco, sì, esatto!» proseguì Todd, agitato, nervoso e assai scettico «Insomma, se anche tutto questo potesse funzionare, come possiamo fidarci di qualcuno che non conosciamo nemmeno? Voglio dire, magari non è una specie di infiltrato, ma una volta che sentirà per che cosa ci serve aiuto … »

«Non sarà un problema, se lo facciamo per bene.» sancì Farah «Incontrandolo di persona, potrò cercare di capire se è un agente sotto copertura. Se è qualcuno di cui non ci possiamo fidare nemmeno minimamente, lo lasceremo perdere ben prima di accennargli che cosa ci servirebbe. Se c’è il rischio che tenti di denunciarci, allora faremo in modo che non possa farlo.»

Amanda annuì in conferma con sicurezza, mentre Vogel saltellava un poco sul posto animato, e Todd e Ken la guardavano sorpresi e assai inquieti.

«Sì, diavolo!» esclamò Vogel, sbattendosi un pugno su una gamba.

Farah gli dedicò un’occhiata critica e ammonitoria. «Va bene. Io vado a fare un’ultima cernita delle armi che sono riuscita a procurarmi … » annunciò, avviandosi per tornare nell’appartamento di Todd, dove aveva lasciato il borsone con cui era tornata.

«Prendile tutte, per sicurezza … » commentò Todd, in tono incupito e assai pessimistico.

Farah roteò appena gli occhi. «E dovrò andare a ritirare dei soldi. Quando ce ne andremo da Seattle, non potremo prelevare da bancomat o cose tracciabili di questo tipo.»

«Uou … sarà proprio come essere in latitanza, insomma.» notò Amanda, con piglio avventurosamente affascinato.

Ken sospirò pesantemente, con aria rassegnata.

«Noi non abbiamo bisogno di soldi.» disse Vogel, stranito e un po’ imbronciato, come se il solo concepire la cosa praticamente lo offendesse.

Farah si fermò e si voltò a guardarlo, alzando un sopracciglio. «Oh, sì invece. Tra le cose che non potremo fare, quando staremo cercando di non farci rintracciare dalla CIA o da chi per loro, ci sarà l’andare in giro a devastare cose qui e là. Intesi?»

Vogel crollò le spalle, deluso e immusonito, e guardò Amanda come alla ricerca di una valida spiegazione di quell’astruso concetto.

Amanda alzò appena le spalle e gli rivolse un’occhiata sensibilmente dispiaciuta. «Già … credo che dovremo cercare di … essere discreti. Non allarmare troppo le persone, insomma. Non farci notare troppo.»

Vogel la fissò come se non capisse il perché o il percome del tutto. Ma annuì e ripeté «Discreti.», dando la chiara impressione che non avesse nemmeno idea di che cosa significava la parola.

Todd emise un lamento sconsolato e si passò una mano sulla faccia.

«Discreti.» confermò tuttavia Amanda, annuendo con decisione.

***

«Oh, andiamo! Non è possibile!» gridò Friedkin con irritazione, sbattendo un pugno contro il cruscotto. «È la seconda volta!»

L’auto della CIA di cui erano provvisti lui e gli altri due agenti stava compiendo l’ennesimo giro attorno allo stesso isolato, alla ricerca – che sembrava comunque ormai vana – delle persone che avrebbero dovuto tenere sotto stretta sorveglianza, e che invece a quanto pare li avevano seminati per la seconda volta, stavolta dopo essersi allontanati a piedi dal Ridgley.

«Non è possibile … non è possibile … » continuò a ripete Friedkin, incredulo e irritato, sfregandosi la testa con le mani e piegandosi un poco su se stesso. «Sono dei dannati tipi assurdi! Due di quelli sono vestiti come dei ragazzini ribelli! E uno se ne va in giro con un piede di porco! Non possiamo averli persi!»

E tirò un altro pugno frustrato al cruscotto, che si aprì e riversò alcune carte e soprattutto resti di cartacce e contenitori vuoti di diversi pasti consumati in auto durante la sorveglianza sulle sue ginocchia e il pavimento dell’auto.

«Quella Farah Black … » disse solo l’agente che stava guidando, guardandosi ancora attorno con attenzione, così come stava facendo quello seduto dietro, lungo le strade fitte del traffico dell’ora di punta della sera.

«Cosa?» sbraitò distratto e irritato Friedkin, impegnato a spazzarsi via di dosso la spazzatura saltata fuori dal cruscotto e a prenderla a calci e pestarla come in uno sfogo infantile.

L’agente seduto dietro si schiarì un poco la voce. «Farah Black, signore. Secondo il rapporto, è stata addestrata, e ha seguito l’addestramento di diversi reparti di forze dell’ordine, signore. Più alcuni corsi facoltativi che lei stessa ha scelto. Deve avere una più che discreta conoscenza di strategie per eludere un inseguimento o una sorveglianza.»

«Se li avessimo già catturati o eliminati come dicevo io … » mugugnò Friedkin, incrociando le braccia sul petto con aria assai risentita, di malumore.

«Cosa facciamo, signore?» si informò l’agente alla guida. «Continuiamo a cercarli o … ?»

«No. Tanto è inutile. E ne ho abbastanza.» lo interruppe Friedkin. «Torniamo da quello stupido coso … quel condominio. Ora … ora faremo come dico io, ecco.»

Gli altri due agenti si scambiarono una breve ma significativa occhiata, piuttosto preoccupata.

«Hem … ovvero, signore?» osò chiedere quello seduto dietro, mentre l’altro girava l’auto in modo da tornare verso il Ridgley.

«Beh, intanto, dobbiamo comunque tornare là, visto che prima o poi torneranno a casa anche loro. Per dormire, no?» ragionò Friedkin.

I due agenti si scambiarono un’altra occhiata, e si astennero dal commentare.

«Ma stavolta entriamo. Insomma, tanto loro sono fuori, giusto? E poi ne ho abbastanza di stare qui dentro con voi due … senza offesa … a guardarli senza fare niente mentre loro fanno solo cose noiose.» aggiunse Friedkin.

Gli altri due si scambiarono uno sguardo ancora più dubbioso.

«Ma … hem … signore, i nostri ordini … » tentò di ribattere quello seduto dietro.

«Al diavolo gli ordini!» lo interruppe Friedkin, con irritata pervicacia, sbattendo la mano sul cruscotto. «Gli ordini che ci hanno dato sono … stupidi. E noiosi. Ecco. E poi sono io al comando, giusto?»

«Giusto … » ripeté affatto entusiasta l’agente seduto dietro, come se a quel punto avrebbe dato praticamente di tutto affinché non fosse così.

«Giusto.» annuì Friedkin, di umore migliore «Quindi, facciamo qualcosa che abbia più senso. Andiamo a dare un’occhiata dentro, per vedere che cosa c’è in giro, e capire che cosa stanno combinando. Se stanno combinando qualcosa. Così potremo almeno scrivere qualcosa nel rapporto che non sia una sfilza di noiose cose come … ‘alle ore tredici e quarantacinque tal dei tali i soggetti sottoposti a sorveglianza se ne sono andati a fare un giro, e bla bla bla’.» motteggiò Friedkin.

L’agente seduto dietro tentò di rivolgere uno sguardo sconsolato al collega attraverso lo specchietto retrovisore, ma riportò rapidamente gli occhi su Friedkin quando lui si girò indietro sul sedile per guardarlo.

«Cioè. Tu scriverai qualcosa di più interessante nel rapporto. Io lo firmo. Come al solito, okay?» e gli sorrise.

L’agente si limitò ad annuire un poco, con aria semi-disperatamente arresa. Cercando nel mentre di convincersi che non poteva succedere niente di troppo problematico, se si limitavano ad assecondare il loro – ancora non si capacitava di come – diretto superiore in un giro rapido dentro l’appartamento di Todd Brotzman mentre lui e gli altri che dovevano sorvegliare erano fuori.

Poco dopo, si trovavano tutti e tre in piedi lungo il corridoio del Ridgley, al piano giusto, che naturalmente gli altri due avevano individuato mentre Friedkin continuava a cercare di sbagliare piano confondendosi con quello dell’altro appartamento, quello di Dirk Gently, e uno di loro stava rapidamente e professionalmente per forzare la porta … salvo accorgersi che era in realtà aperta, dal momento che sembrava essere stata sfondata.

«Visto? Tutto semplice.» sorrise Friedkin all’altro agente, allegro. Poi tuttavia corrugò la fronte pensierosamente. «Aspettate. Ma se noi non siamo ancora venuti qui, chi ha sfondato la porta? No, in realtà ci sono già venuti, vero? Per le cose … le microspie, no? Ma hanno proprio sfondato la porta? Cioè, non è un po’ troppo evidente, così?»

L’agente che si stava rialzando in piedi e rimettendo via l’occorrente per aprire la porta scosse la testa appena. «Il progetto ‘Incubus’. Sono stati loro, giorni fa. A quanto pare né Brotzman né gli altri l’hanno ancora sistemata.»

«Oh, beh, meglio per noi.» commentò ancora con piglio leggero Friedkin, entrando per primo e guardandosi attorno, mentre i due lo seguivano e riaccostavano attentamente la porta per evitare di essere visti da qualcuno di passaggio.

«Okay … dunque … vedete qualcosa di strano o … sospetto in giro?» domandò Friedkin, raccogliendo un libro da sopra un mobile e rigirandoselo in mano con la fronte corrugata, come se stesse cercando di capire se doveva ritenerlo sospetto.

«Meglio se ci limitiamo ad una ricognizione molto rapida.» notò uno degli agenti.

L’altro si stava già chinando accanto ad un borsone appoggiato sul pavimento, studiandolo un poco prima di decidersi eventualmente ad aprirlo.

In quella, un miagolio sonoro si alzò nel silenzio dell’appartamento buio, e Friedkin abbassò lo sguardo sui suoi piedi, notando un piccolo gattino nero che si stava strusciando contro la sua caviglia.

Si chinò e lo raccolse con una sola mano, studiandolo con aria tutto sommato perplessa.

«Un gatto? Bah. Pussa via, micio.»

E lo lanciò via senza pensarci.

Il gattino iniziò a volare attraverso la stanza con un sonoro miagolio di protesta …

***

«È questo il posto?» domandò Farah, ferma in piedi fuori da un pub in una zona relativamente buia e poco frequentata di Seattle, in una strada bordata di capannoni industriali lungo la quale a quell’ora sembrava potesse aggirarsi solo qualche operaio in cerca di una bevuta.

«Um … sì. È questo.» annuì Ken in conferma.

«Un buon posto.» concordò Farah, con un cenno della testa.

«Okay, allora entriamo.» disse Amanda, avviandosi verso l’ingresso.

«Non dovremmo prima … » iniziò Todd, lanciandosi sguardi intorno piuttosto nervosamente.

Farah si limitò invece a stendere un braccio di lato per bloccare Vogel, che stava seguendo Amanda.

Lui alzò lo sguardo su di lei, incuriosito ma perplesso. «Che c’è?»

«Non entreremo con quello.» disse solo Farah, abbassando uno sguardo significativo sul piede di porco che Vogel teneva in mano con naturalezza abituata, come se si trattasse di una borsetta o di un cellulare, o qualsiasi altro oggetto perfettamente comune da portarsi scioltamente in giro per la città.

Todd ne fu sollevato. Già girare per Seattle fino a lì era stato un tour particolarmente snervante, vista la possibilità che la CIA li rintracciasse di nuovo, e tutti i giri convoluti lungo i quali Farah li aveva guidati su e giù per sottopassaggi e attraverso gallerie di negozi che tagliavano da una strada alla parallela, e altro ancora; avere con sé un ragazzo estremamente punk e dall’aria maniacale che brandiva un piede di porco, certamente non aveva aiutato, attirando loro addosso diverse occhiate inquiete da parte della maggior parte dei passanti, occhiate che Vogel sembrava aver ignorato senza alcuno sforzo né consapevolezza, e che Amanda aveva cercato di contraccambiare bellicosamente come se li sfidasse a provare anche solo a dire qualcosa.

«Perché no?» domandò Vogel, sbattendo le palpebre, sinceramente e completamente confuso.

Todd si passò una mano sulla faccia ed emise un verso incredulo e irritato. «Perché ti sembra una buona idea presentarci a qualcuno che non ci conosce nemmeno con un piede di porco in mano?»

Vogel spostò lo sguardo su di lui. «Oh, ma non è per colpire il tizio che dobbiamo vedere.» spiegò, annuendo come se lo promettesse onestamente e candidamente.

Farah sospirò. «Lascialo qui fuori. Lo riprenderai quando usciamo.» propose.

Vogel mise il broncio.

«Discreti, ricordi?» disse Amanda «Significa che è meglio se le persone non si spaventano quando ci vedono. Che non chiamino gli sbirri quando ci vedono.»

Vogel sembrò pensarci sopra un attimo. «Ah, okay!» annuì poi fervidamente «Aspettate, solo un attimo.»

Gli altri si ritrovarono a guardarlo mentre lui tentava di infilarsi il piede di porco sotto ai vestiti. Ci riuscì persino, alla fine, e dopo essersi controllato un’ultima volta per accertarsi che il pezzo di ferro non fosse visibile, mezzo infilato in una gamba dei pantaloni e sotto la giacca, tornò a sollevare su di loro un sorriso soddisfatto e vittorioso.

«Ecco fatto.» annunciò, smagliante.

Todd emise un verso critico ed esausto.

Amanda occhieggiò Vogel da capo a piedi, e gli si avvicinò per sistemargli un po’ meglio la giacca in modo che coprisse il piede di porco. «Può andare.» annuì, rifacendo un passo indietro per dargli un’ultima occhiata complessiva.

«Può andare??» ripeté Todd incredulo, solo per beccarsi dalla sorella un’occhiataccia.

«Hem … rischiamo di essere un po’ in ritardo … » li informò Ken, consultando di nuovo l’orologio.

«Okay. Andiamo.» annuì Farah, riprendendo il suo passo di marcia decisa verso l’ingresso del pub.

Gli altri la seguirono, Vogel zoppicando per via del piede di porco nascosto addosso che gli impediva di piegare bene una delle gambe. Ma visto il suo aspetto complessivo, non sembrava nemmeno così strano che zoppicasse, lasciando all’immaginazione se si fosse mezzo azzoppato in una zuffa per strada piuttosto che durante una detenzione in carcere.

***

Sdraiato pancia a terra sul pavimento dell’appartamento, imbracciando il fucile con cui cercava di prendere la mira verso la sagoma fantasmagoricamente bluastro-biancastra dello squalo che imperversava a mezz’aria per tutta la stanza, Friedkin riuscì ad afferrare il suo comunicatore e vi urlò dentro.

«Squalo-attacco! Emergenza, squalo-attacco!!»

Gli altri due agenti giacevano già sparsi a terra, uno di loro privo di metà del corpo come se gli fosse stato asportato dal morso di enormi fauci, e l’altro quasi diviso a metà.

«Ripetere, prego.» gli rispose la voce dall’altra parte del comunicatore, con un’ombra di viva incertezza nel tono, come se chi parlava fosse sicuro di non poter aver capito bene.

Friedkin imprecò, mentre cercava ancora di prendere la mira col fucile, ma quella specie di fantasma di squalo era troppo veloce nel muoversi.

«Squalo-attacco!! Due uomini a terra!! Mi servono rinforzi!!» gridò ancora nel comunicatore.

«Siete … in mare? Comunicare la vostra posizione.» fu la risposta, dopo un breve ma netto momento di ulteriore esitazione assai confusa.

«In mare? Cosa?! No, no! Appartamento di Brotzman.  Ridg … Rid-qualcosa. Seattle!  Ah, Springborough! Squalo-attacco ancora in corso!!» gridò Friedkin di rimando.

La voce dall’altra parte esitò di nuovo, per un breve e compatto momento. «Rinforzi in arrivo.» disse solo, infine.

Friedkin rimase un momento ancora a tentare di prendere la mira, e infine disse ancora nel comunicatore «Ritirata. Ritirata. Guadagno una posizione più sicura. Ripeto, squalo-attacco! Mandate dei … qualcuno con qualcosa … degli arpioni! Che ne so!»

E iniziò ad arretrare verso la porta dell’appartamento strisciando sul pavimento, impacciato dal fucile.

Di punto in bianco, lo squalo sparì e il gattino nero riatterrò sulle quattro zampe sul pavimento.

Friedkin gli puntò immediatamente il fucile addosso e sparò col silenziatore.

Ma il piccolo felino stava già sgattaiolando rapidamente dentro la camera da letto, e i tre o quattro colpi lo mancarono andandosi a piantare nel pavimento e nelle pareti.

Friedkin imprecò di nuovo e comunque ne approfittò per alzarsi su gambe e braccia e gattonare rapidamente fuori dall’appartamento.

Una volta raggiunta l’auto di corsa, il suo comunicatore si attivò e riconobbe la voce della sua diretta superiore.

«Friedkin? Che cosa sta succedendo?»

«Signor … a … » ansimò Friedkin, fissando gli altri sedili ora vuoti «Mi dispiace … gli altri uomini non ce l’hanno fatta … ma sono caduti sul campo con onore!»

«Perché parlavi di un attacco di uno squalo?» gli domandò invece la voce, imperturbabile.

«C’era un squalo! No, all’inizio era un gatto, e anche dopo era un gatto! Ma nel mezzo è diventato uno squalo!» si agitò Friedkin. «Insomma, chi diavolo terrebbe uno squalo come animale domestico? E l’acqua? Non c’era acqua! Ma nuotava lo stesso! Anzi, no. Volava! Era uno squalo volante! Dopo e prima di essere un gatto.»

Seguì un lungo momento di silenzio dall’altra parte, poi la donna rispose solo. «I rinforzi stanno arrivando sul posto per ripulire la scena. Ti farò sostituire nella sorveglianza. Ti voglio nel mio ufficio domattina per spiegarmi cosa stai dicendo. È tutto per ora.»

La comunicazione si spense.

Friedkin fissò il ricevitore con la fronte corrugata. «Hem … capo … cioè, signora?» tentò, invano.

Dopodiché si rilasciò cadere contro il sedile, fissando verso il Ridgley attraverso il finestrino, come se controllasse che piccoli gattini neri non stessero zampettando fuori dall’ingresso, o fantasmi di squali non stessero sciamando tranquillamente fuori da qualche finestra.

In quel momento fu colpito da un pensiero: stavolta il rapporto avrebbe dovuto scriverlo lui.


	16. 3.16 - How to be better losers

** Parte 3 –  ** ** Improbable ** ** heroes **

(Eroi improbabili)

** Capitolo ** ** 16 – How to be better losers **

(Come essere perdenti migliori)

Dirk stava camminando per la strada di buon passo, e Todd gli caracollava dietro tentando più o meno di mantenere il ritmo. 

Dirk gli stava spiegando, a suo dire assai brillantemente quasi con suo stesso stupore, il modo corretto di approcciarsi all’arte dell’investigazione olistica: mai mettere in discussione l’universo o dubitare di esso, specialmente quando si sentiva quella sorta di solletico che faceva rizzare tutti i peli sulle braccia e sul collo, come se un’improvvisa leggera brezza si fosse alzata per un attimo per investire proprio te.

Todd commentò sarcasticamente qualcosa a proposito del fatto che poteva essere effettivamente solo vento, o paura. Dirk agitò appena una mano a mezz’aria come per scacciare con superiore pazienza quel commento, e fece per proseguire il suo bellissimo discorso illustrativo, quando qualcosa lo fece fermare di botto.

Todd gli andò quasi a sbattere contro, semi-inciampando sui suoi piedi. E naturalmente alzando subito una protesta tosto seguita dal chiedergli che diavolo gli prendesse.

Ma Dirk lo ascoltò a malapena. Stava ascoltando tutt’altro. Qualcosa che non si poteva esattamente _ascoltare_ nel senso più letterale della parola, quanto piuttosto, e forse quello era il termine più adatto, _sentire_. Anzi, no, ancora meglio: _percepire_. E a malapena.

Si rese conto che lo stava dicendo ad alta voce solo quando udì Todd sospirare lamentosamente e con rassegnazione, e ripetergli la domanda più specifica stavolta su che _cosa_ stesse _percependo_ esattamente.

Dirk iniziò ad ammettere distrattamente che non ne aveva la più pallida idea, ma voltò la testa di scatto e alzò il braccio indicando qualcosa con un gesto così repentino che un paio di passanti che li stavano aggirando sul marciapiede sussultarono di sorpresa, e anche per evitare di essere colpiti in faccia dal suo braccio, prima di proseguire lanciandogli qualche occhiataccia.

«Di là.» disse Dirk con sicurezza, e mentre ancora si stava accorgendo di ciò che stava indicando, ovvero semplicemente una piccola stradina perpendicolare a quella lungo la quale stavano camminando. Più un vicolo che una stradina, a dirla tutta.

Passò qualche secondo, in cui a Dirk parve di poter sentire chiaramente, in sottofondo alla solleticante ed eccitante sensazione di una spintarella dell’universo in una direzione specifica per assolutamente non specificato motivo, le rotelle nel cervello di Todd mettersi in moto. 

Dirk sorrise appena tra sé e sé, il braccio ancora puntato verso il vicolo, in attesa. Era abbastanza sicuro di poter intuire che Todd stesse cercando di riflettere in maniera del tutto – e misteriosamente – colma di dubbi, esitazioni, sospetti, critiche, commenti, preoccupazioni, ansie, e una lunga stringa di nodi di incongruenze. Non lo invidiava affatto; lui di solito non si perdeva a pensare così tanto, specialmente non quando si trattava di assecondare una spintarella da parte dell’universo.

Ma Todd era ancora in corso di allenamento come suo assistente. E comunque stava imparando abbastanza in fretta. Perciò, se da un lato trovava divertente e quasi ridicolo, in maniera del tutto amichevole s’intende, che lui facesse ancora qualcosa come soffermarsi a riflettere sul come e perché e dove e quando sopraggiungeva un indizio, come se fosse questione di logica e razionalità prima di tutto, Dirk provava anche una sensazione di tranquilla fiducia alla quale non era mai stato abituato prima. O perlomeno, non da moltissimi anni a quella parte, forse un po’ qualcosa del genere quando era ancora piccolo. Ad ogni modo, aveva il sospetto di starsi affezionando assai profondamente a quella sensazione.

Voltò la testa verso di lui, e Todd lo stava già guardando. Naturalmente con un sopracciglio rigorosamente sollevato, e un sorrisetto tra il dubbioso, il divertito e il familiare che gli aleggiava sulle labbra. Ora, Dirk aveva sempre pensato che le persone dotate di una buona dose di ironia e auto-ironia fossero persone capaci di mettersi in dubbio in ogni momento, e lui lo apprezzava molto. Specialmente perché trovava la cosa un poco affascinante e allo stesso quasi spaventosa: non riusciva a immaginarsi sul serio come dovesse essere, dal momento che lui, naturalmente, non aveva mai bisogno di dubitare. Dubitare di se stesso avrebbe significato dubitare dell’universo. Mai dubitare dell’universo.

Ma di lì a poco Dirk vide anche nello sguardo di Todd quella sorta di fugace scintillio, e di punto in bianco qualcosa in lui stava cambiando come dal giorno alla notte – o viceversa – sotto lo sguardo di Dirk: ecco, quello era il momento in cui finalmente Todd lasciava perdere i dubbi e le ritrosie e i tentativi di valutazione logica, e si lasciava prendere dall’eccitata, e forse talvolta un poco preoccupantemente maniacale, aspettativa di stare sicuramente andando incontro a qualcosa di rocambolescamente avventuroso, improbabile, semi-inconcepibile, probabilmente anche pericoloso.

Dirk aveva la sensazione che ogni volta che gli sovveniva quell’indizio fosse poi tutta questione di aspettare di vedere quella sorta di interruttore accendersi in Todd. In qualche momento particolarmente ottimistico, osava persino pensare che, se lui aveva imparato a non mettere mai in discussione l’universo, Todd stava imparando sempre più – e lui sospettava senza nemmeno accorgersene – a mettere sempre meno in discussione lui.

Per questo poco dopo Dirk si stava già avviando lungo il vicolo, come se sapesse con certezza, cioè anche se non stesse effettivamente sentendo i passi di Todd dietro di lui, che il suo assistent-amico lo avrebbe sicuramente seguito, mentre lui si lasciava portare ovunque lo guidasse quell’indizio.

Stavolta si ritrovarono davanti ad una porta metallica chiusa, semplicemente. E davvero avrebbe potuto essere una porta qualsiasi di un qualche ingresso-uscita sul retro di chissà che cosa esattamente, salvo per il fatto che qualcuno vi aveva dipinto sopra un simbolo.

«Una coccinella!» esclamò Dirk, indicandola con entusiastico trasporto.

«Sì. La vedo.» commentò Todd, con un accenno di ironia.

Dirk gli rivolse uno sguardo saputo e ammiccantemente soddisfatto. «Proprio come … »

«Sì. Lo so. Proprio come sul biglietto da visita del sospettato del furto.» completò Todd, con un che di più rassegnato e allo stesso tempo sempre più sovragitato.

«O sospettata. O sospettati. O sospettat … » inizi ò a precisare Dirk.

«Chiamo Farah … » sospir ò appena Todd, tirandosi fuori il cellulare di tasca  « Per dirle che stiamo per entrare in un … » alz ò lo sguardo e soppes ò per un istante la porta e l’edificio nel complesso «Posto di cui non abbiamo idea attraverso l’ingresso posteriore in un vicolo malfamato.»

Dirk emise un breve verso sardonico. «Malfamato? Ora, non ti sembra di esagerare?»

«Ho deciso che l’esagerazione preventiva è probabilmente una buona idea, in generale.» lo informò Todd con un accenno di sogghigno, mentre si portava il cellulare all’orecchio.

Dirk vi rifletté sopra solo per un attimo, ma poi accantonò il concetto per valutarlo in un altro momento, e saltellò un poco sul posto, eccitato. «Farah sarà fiera di noi!»

Todd gli dedicò un altro sguardo dei suoi, con un sopracciglio rigorosamente inarcato, e un aleggiare di sorrisetto divertito e ironico.

Dirk sorrise smagliante alla coccinella dipinta sulla porta, pensando che aveva fatto proprio bene a fidarsi del se stesso nel futuro che gli aveva detto del suo assistent-amico.

Dirk spalancò gli occhi, trovandosi immerso in un semi-buio appena rischiarato da una luce soffusa che aveva un che di artificiale.

In pochi momenti realizzò che si trovava sdraiato sulla schiena nel letto della solita cella, da qualche parte in un qualche complesso della CIA, di nuovo prigioniero del progetto Blackwing. Per un istante si ritrovò persino a pensare che forse non era mai stato Dirk Gently, ma solo e sempre Icarus, e che aveva sognato tutto.

Ma si rizzò a sedere e strinse i pugni e la mascella, lottando contro quell’idea con ogni forza. No, non poteva avere sognato tutto quanto. Nemmeno nei suoi sogni più fantasiosi di quando era stato precedentemente prigioniero della CIA avrebbe mai potuto immaginarsi tutto quello che gli era successo da quando era uscito, fino al punto di trovare qualcuno con cui fondare la sua agenzia di investigazioni olistiche. D’accordo, la loro. 

No, era tutto reale. Compreso il fatto che al momento era di nuovo prigioniero della CIA.

Dirk emise un lungo sospiro sconsolato, guardandosi mogiamente intorno per la cella con aria distratta e annoiata. Ora ricordava un altro dei particolari più odiosi e lancinanti dell’essere prigionieri della CIA: il risvegliarsi da sogni ottimisti e piacevoli solo per scoprire che erano stati solo sogni.

A giudicare dalla debole illuminazione, poteva o non potere essere effettivamente notte anche all’esterno, e comunque a quanto pareva erano le ore che i suoi carcerieri avevano deciso di dargli per dormire in quel semi-buio artificiale, nemmeno lui fosse una specie di pollo allevato in batteria.

Probabilmente la maggior parte delle persone avrebbero trovato destabilizzante non riuscire a tenere il conto del trascorrere del tempo, né poter sapere se fuori era giorno o notte, o quale stagione. Ma lui ci era già stato suo malgrado abituato nel corso della sua precedente prigionia. E, ad ogni modo, non era precisamente una sua abitudine quella di tener molto in conto il trascorrere del tempo convenzionale neanche quando era libero e fuori da edifici di contenzione. Il trascorrere del suo tempo era conteggiato dall’avvicendarsi di spinte – o spintoni, o sgambetti – con cui l’universo lo faceva capitombolare di qui e di là, da un caso all’altro.

Ma lì dentro non riusciva a sentire quel flusso, né alcuna spinta di esso. Il che era assai deprimente.

Lì, poco ma sicuro, non c’era nessun assistent-amico, nessuna fenomenale guardia del corpo e promotrice di agenzie di investigazione olistica, o altro degno di nota in generale.

Lì non c’era nessun caso da risolvere con discutibile efficienza.

Dirk sospirò di nuovo, pesantemente, e si rilasciò cadere di schiena sul letto.

***

Quando si svegliò di nuovo, Dirk si ritrovò ad andare incontro alla non così inusuale sensazione di non avere idea così di primo acchito di che cosa lo avesse svegliato. Le luci erano ancora molto soffuse, l’ambiente quasi buio.

Voltò la testa di lato, guardando verso la cella di fianco alla sua. Ma a quanto pareva Bart stava dormendo, raggomitolata su se stessa come una specie di cane, sul materasso del letto che aveva trascinato fin contro la parete divisoria fra le celle, dandogli la schiena che teneva appoggiata alla parete. Dirk decise che non era stata lei con i suoi tentativi di richiamare la sua attenzione a svegliarlo.

Giusto per proseguire la sua ricerca di che cosa potesse averlo svegliato, si alzò sui gomiti e scrutò anche verso la cella dall’altra parte del corridoio, convinto di vedere quelli del Trio Chiassoso ugualmente addormentati, o eventualmente impegnati a distruggere qualcos’altro all’interno della loro cella, o giù di lì.

Con sua sorpresa, invece, non li vide affatto.

Sbatté le palpebre e si tirò più su, alzandosi a sedere, guardando meglio in ogni angolo dell’altra cella, anche se, a dirla tutta, viste le loro stazze era difficile pensare di potersi fare sfuggire la presenza dei tre anche se si fossero ammucchiati a dormire in qualche angolo.

Ancora nessuna traccia.

Dirk corrugò la fronte e iniziò a scendere cautamente dal letto, iniziando anche a preoccuparsi un poco. Non che gli piacesse, doversi preoccupare di quelli del Trio Chiassoso, beninteso. Specialmente visto che avevano il brutto hobby di ogni tanto precipitarsi senza preavviso ovunque si trovasse per assorbirgli energia. Tuttavia erano amici di Amanda, e a lui Amanda piaceva, e Amanda era sorella di Todd, eccetera eccetera.

Stava procedendo a passi pieni di cautela e attenzione verso la parete della sua cella che dava sul corridoio per cercare di capire, quando con la coda dell’occhio notò qualcosa di strano proprio davanti ai suoi piedi, e con un’esclamazione di stupore allarmato balzò indietro e si fermò.

Si ritrovò a scrutare quello che sembrava un buco quadrato nel pavimento, delle dimensioni di circa un metro per un metro di diametro. In quella scarsa luce, era un quadrato nero di buio fitto, come se sotto il pavimento ci fosse pressappoco il nulla o giù di lì.

Il cuore iniziò immediatamente a battergli forte, mentre spalancava totalmente gli occhi, e quasi tratteneva il respiro, il suo primo pensiero: una via di fuga!

Balzò in avanti e fece per buttarvicisi dentro a capofitto, ma all’ultimo esitò e si bloccò sul ciglio dell’apertura, corrugando le sopracciglia, quasi sorpreso lui per primo dal suo tentativo di riflettere un poco di più sulla cosa prima di prenderla semplicemente come che l’universo doveva aver deciso che poteva andarsene di lì per tornare a risolvere casi secondo il volere di esso. A meno che non fosse proprio un indizio che l’universo gli stava mandando, quello di fermarsi un attimo prima di tuffarsi dentro quell’apertura.

Dirk non ne era sicuro. Ma qualcosa non gli tornava del tutto.

Con la punta di un piede iniziò a testare l’apertura nel pavimento, che sembrava proprio un’apertura nel pavimento, e il primo sospetto sgradevolmente corposo fu: perché mai avrebbero dovuto lasciarlo fuggire? Perché quello non aveva l’aria di essere un incidente, e difficilmente avrebbe potuto essere un particolare difettoso della cella che notava solo allora, perché a quell’ora ci sarebbe caduto dentro camminando per la cella.

Per un momento desiderò che Todd fosse lì con lui. Solo per un istante, sia chiaro, perché sarebbe stata una pessima faccenda se anche Todd fosse stato prigioniero della CIA. Ma magari Todd avrebbe tentato di spingerlo dentro quell’apertura o al contrario avrebbe tentato di trattenerlo dal farlo, e Dirk avrebbe potuto cercare di prendere una decisione a seconda o contraria alla convinzione del momento di Todd. E tuttavia, era lui quello che avrebbe dovuto avere ormai maggiore familiarità – assai suoi malgrado – con i talvolta contorti metodi della CIA, e non Todd. Ed era lui che aveva brillantemente risolto moltissimi … parecchi … diversi … alcuni … casi anche senza il prezioso aiuto di un assistent-amico. Quindi era quasi ridicolo che ora si sentisse cos ì sperduto senza la sua assistenza. Ma poi si ricord ò che in effetti era sempre stato sperduto; e d ’ accordo, forse anche solo pochi giorni potendo contare su un assistent-amico gli avevano fatto scoprire che non era affatto male, sino al punto magari da in un certo senso … viziarlo.

Un altro pensiero lo portò a ricordarsi di Bart e di quelli del Trio Chiassoso, e sebbene il suo stesso corpo stesse iniziando a fremere e come a gridargli di buttarsi dentro quel buco e basta, alzò lo sguardo sulla cella a fianco della sua. Bart era ancora addormentata nella stessa identica posizione. Dirk si morse le labbra, e iniziò a dirsi che d’altro canto, considerata la spessa e infrangibile parete divisoria, al momento non c’era molto che potesse fare per farla uscire, e magari una volta fuori di lì avrebbe potuto cercare il modo di aiutare anche lei a scappare. Forse. Beh, poteva almeno provarci.

Il suo sguardo perlustrò sommariamente il pavimento della cella di Bart, speranzoso di intravedere un’apertura sul pavimento anche di essa. Non la trovò. Ma quando spostò gli occhi verso la cella del Trio Chiassoso dall’altra parte del corridoio, ora la sua perlustrazione più mirata gli permise di notare un’apertura gemella sul pavimento d’essa.

Un orribile sospetto iniziò a insinuarsi in lui, portandolo ad arretrare rispetto all’apertura nel pavimento.

Fu allora che iniziò a udire provenire da essa una serie di rumori e di voci.

«Hey, è buio pesto qui!»

«Mi hai pestato un piede!»

«Non io, è stato Martin.»

«Non è vero.»

E infine la voce chiaramente riconoscibile di Martin. «Sento un buon odore.»

«Yum yum, vero. Proprio buono.»

«Si mangia ragazzi!»

Seguì un coro di ruggiti festosi.

Dirk si voltò su se stesso e corse nell’angolo più lontano della cella. All’ultimo cambiò idea e si precipitò sotto al letto.

***

Dalla sua posizione rannicchiata sotto al letto, Dirk vide comparire prima di tutto due mani che afferravano saldamente il bordo dell’apertura nel pavimento, quindi anche tutto il resto dei tre attualmente presenti lì del Trio Chiassoso che si issavano uno dopo l’altro attraverso di essa.

Per qualche istante i tre si limitarono a guardarsi intorno, come se stessero prendendo nota di tutto ciò che c’era di distruggibile lì dentro. Dirk cercò di farsi ancora più piccolo.

Poi Martin alzò la testa e inspirò con aria concentrata, come se annusasse l’aria. Quando riabbassò il capo, il suo sguardo puntava decisamente verso il letto.

Dirk si irrigidì.

I tre iniziarono a marciare verso il letto.

Dirk chiuse gli occhi, e quando si sentì afferrare per una caviglia e tirare di peso, fece del suo meglio per scalciare, dimenarsi e aggrapparsi con le mani a qualsiasi cosa, soprattutto ad un piede del letto.

Ma le tre paia di mani lo agguantarono saldamente per caviglie e vestiti e lo estrassero da sotto il letto di peso e senza problemi, facendolo scivolare sul pavimento senza grande sforzo e piuttosto rapidamente.

Dirk si ritrovò sdraiato sulla schiena, sentendosi terribilmente esposto e impotente, a fissare le tre paia di sguardi che lo contemplavano come se fosse un pasto e solo accidentalmente anche una persona: Martin con il suo solito sguardo penetrante e imperscrutabile e un leggero sorriso, Gripps sorridendo in una maniera ingannevolmente amabile, Cross sogghignando famelicamente.

«T … Tornate dalla vostra parte! » protest ò vivacemente Dirk.

Martin sollevò un sopracciglio, e Dirk si irrigidì. Ma l’altro scosse la testa e rise sonoramente scaravoltandola all’indietro, prima di tornare di colpo a guardarlo serio. «Abbiamo fame.»

«Molta.» annuì Gripps.

«Tantissima.» confermò anche Cross.

Dirk sostenne i loro sguardi ancora per un poco, e loro gli ricambiarono l’occhiata tranquillamente, come se stessero aspettando che lui ricominciasse a dimenarsi o a tentare di fuggire per placcarlo di nuovo, il tutto in una sorta di strana calma da stallo.

Dirk emise un lamento arreso e rassegnato e si abbandonò del tutto sul pavimento. «E va bene. Fate pure.» disse con teatrale drammaticità.

Martin sollevò di nuovo un sopracciglio, sorpreso e attento.

«Meno divertente così.» si immusonì un poco Cross.

«Però ho ancora fame.» notò Gripps.

«Fosse per quelli, ci lascerebbero morire di fame.» disse Martin.

Dirk sospirò pesantemente. «Allora? Vogliamo farla finita?»

I tre si scambiarono un ultimo sguardo, quindi alzarono le spalle sommariamente, e spalancarono le bocche e gli occhi, allargando le braccia e chinandosi un poco verso di lui in cerchio. 

Dirk chiuse gli occhi, iniziando a sentire la familiare sensazione di energia che veniva drenata via dal suo corpo.

***

Rifugiato ora sopra al letto, a gambe incrociate e tenendosi abbracciato il cuscino in grembo, Dirk guardava stancamente parte del Trio Chiassoso, meno il piccoletto che non era ancora stato catturato, che devastavano tutto l’arredamento della sua cella.

Era comunque determinato a presidiare il letto, perciò rimase lì fermo a guardarli, l’espressione che gli si incrinava in smorfie infastidite per il fracasso e le grida di battaglia mentre ogni cosa che poteva essere distrutta faceva la sua fine sotto i colpi dei tre. Stava anche tenendo d’occhio il tutto nel caso qualche pezzo di qualcosa prendesse il volo nella sua direzione, per incidente casuale o meno.

Dopo avergli assorbito l’energia, i tre sembravano visibilmente più vitali, ovvero più accaniti nel distruggere il tutto. Ciò nonostante, non si sentiva esattamente meglio per quello.

«Hey. Non il bagno!» osò alzare un poco la voce.

Cross si fermò sulla soglia del bagno e si girò a guardarlo, come se stesse cercando di prendere in considerazione la cosa. Poi guardò verso Gripps, che dopo un poco alzò le spalle e annuì, ripetendo semplicemente «Non il bagno.»

Cross lasciò perdere il bagno con espressione delusa.

Dirk tirò un piccolo sospiro di sollievo.

Finché non realizzò che non c’era più niente di distruttibile nella sua cella, a parte il bagno e il letto su cui si trovava, e si ritrovò Martin ritto in piedi ai piedi del letto con le braccia incrociate sul petto, che lo fissava con la sua espressione di imperscrutabile valutazione, gli altri due altrettanto fermi in piedi di fianco a lui.

Dirk si irrigidì. «Che c’è?» sbottò, nervoso.

Martin tuttavia si limitò per un poco a continuare a osservarlo imperturbabile, togliendosi dalla bocca un pezzo di posata di plastica che sembrava stare tenendo come uno stuzzicadenti, e reggendola tra due dita come se fosse una sigaretta.

«Di solito fai più storie, quando dobbiamo mangiare.» disse infine.

«Vero.» annuì Cross.

«Proprio così.» concordò Gripps con aria seria e sincera.

Dirk si immusonì e voltò lo sguardo altrove. «E allora? Avete mangiato, no? E vi siete … sfogati … o quel che  è … » aggiunse, agitando un poco la mano ad indicare il disastro sparso per tutta la cella  « Quindi ora … potete anche andarvene.»

«Perché?» domandò Martin, inclinando un poco la testa di lato, con un che di attento e curioso, fissandolo da capo a piedi come alla ricerca di risposte visive.

Dirk lo fissò di rimando. «Perché cosa?»

«Perché meno storie stavolta.» disse Cross.

«Meno delle altre volte.» specificò Gripps.

Dirk li occhieggiò, infastidito. Ma alla fine, sperando che se avesse loro risposto si sarebbero finalmente decisi ad andarsene, prese fiato e disse «Voi siete amici di Amanda, no?»

«La batterista.» confermò Martin, con un leggero cenno di assenso, ascoltandolo attentamente.

«E lei è anche mia amica.» continuò Dirk, come se non l’avesse sentito. «E sorella di Todd.»

«Todd?» fece Cross.

«Il formato snack.» disse Gripps.

«Il … che cosa? » domand ò Dirk, con una smorfia confusa.

Gripps lo guardò perplesso. «Alto così … » inizi ò a dire, sporgendo una mano per indicare sommariamente un ’ altezza  « Piccolo e scorbutico. Agitato. »

«Fatto stare Amanda male.» disse Cross, con espressione rabbuiata, annuendo con convinzione.

«Buoni ragazzi. Lasciatelo continuare.» intervenne Martin.

Dirk sospirò «Quella è una faccenda troppo … complessa per voi. »

Martin alzò un sopracciglio, sembrando più che altro divertito, ma anche con qualcosa di avvertimento.

Dirk si fece un po’ più indietro e tentò comunque di mantenere un contegno, alzando un poco il mento e dicendo solennemente «Ad Amanda non farebbe piacere, se moriste di fame qui dentro, o qualcosa del genere.»

Cross e Gripps si scambiarono un’occhiata sorpresa. Martin lo stava ancora fissando, ora sogghignando appena.

Dirk sbuffò lamentosamente e agitò un poco una mano verso l’apertura nel pavimento. «Ora volete tornare dalla vostra parte … voi … ladri di energia? »

Martin emise uno sbuffo divertito. «Ladri di energia … » ripet é lentamente.

Dirk corrugò la fronte. «Beh, è quello che siete.» ribatté.

«Non mi dispiace tanto.» osservò Cross.

Gripps alzò le spalle. «Sempre meglio che vampiri.»

«Sai dove siano Vogel e la batterista?» domandò invece Martin, fissandolo ancora con aria seria e attenta.

Dirk sbatté le palpebre. «No. Certo che no. Come accidenti farei a saperlo? Nel caso non l’aveste notato, sono chiuso qui dentro anch’io da … beh, da troppo. »

Martin sollevò entrambe le sopracciglia, con un che di severo. «Tu parli con loro. Quelli della CIA. Non sei sempre qui. Vai e vieni. E parli con loro.»

Dirk lo fissò basito per un po’, quindi emise un verso amaramente sarcastico. «Oh, certo. Ora ci ho fatto amicizia. Come no. E comunque, no, non ho idea di dove siano. So solo che … potrebbero o non potrebbero essere con gli altri. Todd, Farah e … hum … Ken, mi pare. »

«Ken?» fece Cross.

Gripps stavolta alzò le spalle e scosse la testa, come a dare segno che non aveva idea di chi fosse.

«Farah?» chiese ancora Cross.

Stessa risposta da parte di Gripps.

«Todd?» domandò Cross.

Gripps gli diede una piccola manata sulla nuca.

«Spiegati meglio, spuntino.» intimò Martin.

Dirk gli lanciò un’occhiata risentita. «Dirk. Dirk Gently, grazie. E visto che mi rubate l’energia, potreste almeno avere la decenza di chiamarmi col mio nome.»

«Come vuoi.» alzò le spalle Martin «Ora spiega meglio.»

Dirk sospirò. «È quello che hanno detto loro. Se è vero, sono tutti insieme e … stanno cercando … forse stanno cercando un modo per liberarci. »

Martin alzò entrambe le sopracciglia.

Gripps spalancò gli occhi e scosse la testa, con aria preoccupata. «Oh no. Non buono. Non buono per niente.»

Cross si portò una mano allo stomaco. «Ecco che cos’era. Credo che mi sia rimasto sullo stomaco.»

Dirk lo fissò, allibito.

Martin si stava guardando intorno per la cella, percorrendone le pareti con sguardo valutante. «Dovremmo uscire di qui.»

«Dovremmo proprio.» annuì Gripps.

«Già.» confermò Cross.

Dirk li guardò, ora molto più che allibito. E iniziò a sentire una cocente irritazione esasperata montargli sempre più dentro.

«Ma siete stupidi o cosa?» sbottò, prima di rendersene conto, allucinato e nevrastenico.

Martin rifiondò immediatamente uno sguardo ammonitorio su di lui, corrugando un poco le sopracciglia.

Dirk si irrigidì, ma non riuscì a trattenersi del tutto. «E come pensate di fare?» continuò, in tono sempre più amaramente sarcastico e da irreprimibile sfogo, dovuto ad un probabilmente ormai prossimo cedimento di nervi. «È ovvio che vorremmo tutti andarcene da questo posto orribile! Ma, hey, guarda che novità, non possiamo! Anche voi siete già stati prigionieri in posti del genere, dovreste saperlo che è praticamente impossibile scappare!»

Si rese vagamente conto che aveva finito per quasi strepitare.

Martin lo stava tuttavia ancora osservando con placida calma inamovibile e attenta, come se si limitasse a osservare la sua reazione. 

«Anche tu sei già stato ingabbiato da questi. Ma anche tu sei già scappato una volta.» notò infine semplicemente.

Dirk sbatté le palpebre e buttò fuori «È stato solo perché l’universo ha voluto che accadesse! Dev’essere stato così per forza. Non ho nemmeno … non ci ho nemmeno provato! Un attimo prima ero dentro, e un attimo dopo ero fuori. »

Si fermò per un istante, come colpito da un pensiero, e si corresse in parte «Beh, o quasi. In mezzo ci sono stati alcuni passaggi … comunque,  è cos ì che  è andata. E voi dovreste saperlo bene che  è cos ì che funziona! Quando l ’ universo vorr à che … ma fino ad allora … fino ad allora non c ’è speranza … »

Martin corrugò la fronte. «Che cosa vuoi dire, spuntino?»

Dirk sospirò pesantemente e scosse la testa, prima di rialzargli in faccia uno sguardo terribilmente serio e allo stesso tempo arreso. «Che noi … noi finiremo per perdere … sempre. » mormor ò .

Martin alzò un sopracciglio, fissandolo più severamente. «Che vai dicendo? Ti sei già arreso, forse?»

Dirk emise un piccolo verso amaro. «Voi sapete come funziona. Come … va di solito. Anzi, no, come va _sempre_. L ’ universo non  è mai molto … gentile con noi. Per quanto facciamo, alla fine per noi non va mai a finire molto bene. A volte ho persino pensato che anche voi foste parte del pacchetto ‘pesci in faccia’ da parte dell’universo, sapete? Che l’universo vi mandasse da me apposta. Come se tutto quello che faccio … i casi che cerco di risolvere … Ma, oh no, mai un ringraziamento o qualcosa di buono, non per me. Tutt’altro. Solo spari o celle trasparenti o ospedali o pesci in faccia. Ecco quanto! Quindi, è così che stanno sempre le cose alla fine, noi finiamo sempre per perdere, e finiremo sempre per perdere. Se siamo qui … forse  è proprio perch é l ’ universo ci ha fatti finire qui di nuovo, come se dovesse andare cos ì per noi ora. E voi dovreste sapere quanto me che non c ’è assolutamente niente che possiamo fare … e se anche ci fosse, se non  è quello che vuole l ’ universo, allora faremmo proprio meglio a non farla, a non provarci nemmeno, perché altrimenti le cose andrebbero di sicuro molto peggio, persino peggio di così, per quanto possa sembrare praticamente impossibile!»

Dirk prese fiato, la voce ormai incrinata e pericolosamente vicina al pianto. E sapeva di poter stare sembrando in tutto e per tutto come qualcuno in preda ad una crisi isterica, ma nondimeno era certo di ciò che stava dicendo, e ancora non si capacitava del fatto che ci fosse bisogno di dirlo a quelli del Trio Chiassoso.

Tacque e rimase lì, raccolto su se stesso e abbracciato al cuscino che teneva in grembo, concentrando le poche energie che gli rimanevano per trattenere almeno le lacrime. Perché se non altro voleva almeno evitare di mettersi proprio a piangere davanti a quei buzzurri.

Dopo un lungo silenzio, Martin si fece avanti, aggirando il letto e avvicinandoglisi un poco, come per guardarlo meglio, e piegò una gamba appoggiandosi con un ginocchio al pavimento. La sua espressione aveva una sfumatura riflessiva, ora. Si portò il pezzo di posata di plastica alle labbra come se vi aspirasse del fumo, e lo continuò a tenere tra due dita come se si trattasse di una sigaretta, o di un suo pallido sostitutivo.

«Sai una cosa, amico?» disse infine. Il suo tono e la sua espressione ora avevano, aldilà della solita e sostanziale indecifrabilità, qualcosa di più ammorbidito e quasi gentile, anche se Dirk pensò che probabilmente era lui che stava travisando, a causa dello stato sommariamente pietoso in cui aveva la netta sensazione di trovarsi ormai.

Dirk si accigliò un poco. «Francamente, è piuttosto difficile, anche volendolo intendo, essere vostri amici quando si viene drenati della propria energia da voi ogni qui e là, e il posto in cui ci si trova viene completamente distrutto.» precisò «Tutt’al’più potremmo essere, su un piano di conoscenza, molto lontani parenti. Per via di Amanda, naturalmente. E perché lei e Todd sono fratelli. Il che aggiunge un altro grado di parentela, ne convengo. Ma comunque molto, molto alla lontana … »

Martin alzò le spalle come se non lo tangesse, e invece iniziò un vero e proprio racconto articolato, cosa che colse Dirk alquanto di sorpresa.

«All’inizio … » cominci ò Martin, con la sua imperturbabile calma, parlando senza fretta, anche se le parole parevano come grezzi morsi netti e decisi. «I tizi della CIA ci avevano fatto uscire per il solito. Dovevamo trovare una persona. Non sapevamo mai chi era. Doveva essere qualcuno che gli era scappato. Sapevamo solo il suo odore, della sua energia. A noi bastava. E a noi davano solo quello per trovarla. Loro ci seguivano da lontano, per prenderla quando la trovavamo. Naturalmente l’abbiamo trovata. Era un ragazzetto piccolo come un fringuello. E molto bravo a involarsi. Ci abbiamo messo un po’, a prenderlo. Quando ci siamo riusciti, gli ho chiesto come faceva a scapparci. Disse che riconosceva il nostro odore. Disse che era un buon odore. Ma che sapeva che dopo di noi arrivava la CIA. Quindi doveva scappare anche se gli sarebbe piaciuto incontrarci. Disse che sperava che una volta saremmo arrivati senza la CIA dietro. Non avevo mai pensato che potessimo arrivare senza la CIA dietro. Ma da allora ci pensai.»

Martin fece una piccola pausa per fare di nuovo il gesto di portarsi alle labbra il pezzo di posata di plastica che teneva tra due dita come se fosse una sigaretta.

«Passò del tempo. Misero il piccoletto assieme a noi. Sembra potesse fare come noi. Era così. Il piccoletto diceva strane cose. A me sembravano strane, all’inizio. Diceva che i tizi della CIA non gli piacevano. Che avevano un cattivo odore e un cattivo sapore. Che mangiare da loro gli faceva andare l’energia di traverso, gli rimaneva sullo stomaco. Diceva che erano più lenti di noi. E che ci tenevano al guinzaglio. Pensai che il piccoletto non aveva ancora chiare le cose. Ma poi iniziai a pensare che forse lui aveva ragione. Che forse era più semplice di quello che avevo pensato. Un giorno uscimmo di nuovo, tutti e quattro. Ci mandarono a cercare qualcuno. Non so chi fosse. Non siamo più tornati indietro. Quelli della CIA erano troppo lenti, il piccoletto aveva ragione. E così siamo diventati quattro. Ed eravamo liberi.»

Martin tacque, abbassando lo sguardo sul pavimento con un che di quietamente assorto, forse nei ricordi, e una sfumatura sorridente e affettuosa che gli indolciva un poco i lineamenti.

Dirk esitò un momento, poi chiese piano «Stai parlando di … Vogel, vero? »

Si ricordava del nome solo per via di Amanda, e vagamente. Non era certo di ricordarsi nemmeno il nome degli altri due, a parte Martin. Ammesso che ne avessero uno.

Martin aspirò dalla sua posata di plastica che aveva assunto a sostituto di sigaretta e continuò come se non l’avesse nemmeno sentito. «Poi siamo diventati cinque. Adesso c’è anche la batterista.»

Dirk emise un piccolo verso ironico, ma in qualche modo ammorbidito. «Amanda … » specific ò comunque.

Martin annuì brevemente. «Ma lei non c’entra. Non deve centrare con tutto questo.» disse, muovendo una mano per indicare sommariamente la cella tutt’intorno a loro, il pezzo di posata di plastica tra l’indice e il medio, tanto che a Dirk parve quasi di immaginarsi il filo di fumo che si arrotolava a mezz’aria seguendo il movimento.

«Per questo l’ho affidata a Vogel.» disse ancora Martin, annuendo tra sé e sé «Lui è molto bravo a involarsi. Come ti ho detto.»

Dirk corrugò le sopracciglia, e cercò di usare un certo tatto nel dire «Okay … Anche se, hem, ancora non vedo cosa c ’ entri tutto questo con quello che stavamo dicendo … beh, che stavo dicendo … »

Martin lo contemplò per un momento. «Sai, spuntino? Per essere uno che si crede migliore di noi, sembri un po’ ottuso.» notò con un leggero sogghigno.

Dirk sollevò le sopracciglia, rifilandogli un’occhiata risentita.

«È sempre stato così.» proseguì Martin, affatto intaccato «È sempre più semplice di quello che sembra. Scapperemo di nuovo. Magari ci riprenderanno.» alzò le spalle «Riscapperemo di nuovo. Ma stavolta è diverso.»

Dirk deglutì appena, inquieto. «In che cosa sarebbe diverso stavolta?»

Martin lo guardò direttamente negli occhi, serio. «Stavolta siamo dentro solo in parte. E in parte siamo fuori.»

Dirk corrugò la fronte e cercò di concentrarsi per tentare un’interpretazione. «Vuoi dire Vogel?» azzardò «Che non siete al completo senza di lui? E che lui è fuori?»

Martin annuì. «E la batterista. Anche lei è fuori. Non passerà molto tempo, prima che usciamo.»

Dirk rifletté per un momento, ma infine crollò le spalle con aria mogia. «O entreranno loro qui … » mormor ò sconsolato.

Martin scosse appena la testa. «Possibile. Ma molto difficile. Vogel è davvero molto bravo a involarsi.»

«Sì … immagino … » concesse Dirk, con aria tutt ’ altro che convinta appieno  « Ma  è comunque possibile, no? E la CIA sta cercando di prendere proprio lui. E lui  è con tutti gli altri. Quindi anche gli altri sono in pericolo, capite? Ma soprattutto … loro finirebbero nei guai proprio a causa nostra. Capite cosa voglio dire? » disse, quasi implorante.

«Che cosa vuoi dire con questo, spuntino?» si informò Martin.

Dirk sospirò. «Che siamo noi che li abbiamo coinvolti in tutto questo … questa cosa della CIA. Se succedesse loro qualcosa … come se non fosse abbastanza se succedesse loro qualcosa … in pi ù , sarebbe anche a causa nostra. »

Ora Dirk non sapeva più distinguere se provava più paura, rabbia, o disperazione tout-court. Ma la presenza di tre del Trio Chiassoso era se non altro un forte deterrente all’eventuale idea di cercare di scoprirlo, o di abbandonarsi definitivamente a quel miscuglio sgradevole.

Martin stava scuotendo la testa con calma. «Sai che non è così. Dovevamo incontrarci. Noi e loro. Per questo ci siamo incontrati.»

Dirk gli lanciò uno sguardo rabbuiato e contrariato. «Ma questo … questo non serve a fare stare meno peggio all ’ idea, no? » osserv ò con amara cocciutaggine.

Martin sembrò pensarci solo per un attimo. «No. È vero.» ammise «Okay. È un dannato casino.»

Per un momento cadde un compatto silenzio, in cui Dirk notò che anche Gripps e Cross sembravano stare affondando in un malumore abbattuto.

«Tu come la vedi, spuntino?» gli domandò infine Martin, come se avesse deciso di concedergli il beneficio di ascoltare attentamente la sua opinione e sue eventuali idee.

Dirk rimuginò, sebbene non si sentisse particolarmente ottimista. Tutt’altro.

«Non so che cosa possiamo veramente fare … soprattutto finch é siamo qui. O in generale. Ma quella donna … quella che  è il capo qui dell’’Ala Nera’ a quanto pare … »

L’espressione di Martin si indurì.

Dirk sospirò e si sforzò di continuare. «Comunque … ! » insistette pervicacemente  « Ha intenzione di ricattarci usando i nostri amici. In caso non … collaborassimo. »

Le sopracciglia di Martin schizzarono verso l’alto.

«Ma!» si affrettò ad aggiungere Dirk «Forse per ora basterebbe se … mangiassimo e … in generale stessimo pi ù … buoni? Come prigionieri. »

Martin emise un suono a metà tra un mugugno e un ringhio gutturale, riflessivamente, con un’espressione affatto amichevole o persuasa.

Dirk deglutì, come se cercasse di mandare giù un grumo in gola, e abbassò lo sguardo. «Sentite … Non piace nemmeno a me, per la cronaca. Per niente. Ma … » e rialz ò lo sguardo sui tre, abbattuto  « Che altro possiamo fare, ora? E … credo sappiamo abbastanza quello che pu ò fare la CIA. » rabbrivid ì e abbass ò di nuovo lo sguardo  « Se solo potessimo … almeno cercare di evitare che succeda qualcosa agli altri … Cercare di evitare che succeda loro qualcosa di male a causa nostra … per il solo averci incontrati … »

La voce gli si spense definitivamente in gola. Pensò che forse Martin aveva ragione. Forse si stava già arrendendo. Ma se si fosse trattato solo di lui, non gli sarebbe importato più di tanto, ormai. 

Era stato raggirato, ingannato, persuaso, costretto e ricattato dalla CIA altre volte. E, onestamente, la maggior parte di esse non aveva esattamente tenuto il punto, difeso fino in fondo le sue ragioni o la sua volontà. Il fatto era che era sempre stato piuttosto difficile anche capire quali fossero le sue ragioni e la sua volontà, o quanto fossero o potessero essere valide, la maggior parte del tempo. Era arduo farsi un’idea di quello, quando si veniva tenuti per anni sostanzialmente prigionieri, e annichiliti dalla mancanza di contatto col mondo esterno e da discorsi su ciò che si era e si poteva fare, e come ultima risorsa da altri mezzi di persuasione ben peggiori e più fastidiosamente anche fisicamente dolorosi.

Ma da quel tempo erano passati anni, e Dirk era stato eccome nel mondo esterno, e pensava di aver capito decisamente meglio chi era e che cosa poteva fare – o doveva fare – e avrebbe fatto. Aveva pensato che nemmeno la CIA potesse più spaventarlo così tanto, non così tanto come prima almeno. Ma si era sbagliato. Se fosse stato ricatturato solo qualche giorno prima … se ancora non avesse incontrato i suoi nuovi e primi veri e propri amici … se solo la CIA non stesse usando quell ’ arma di ricatto … proprio quella …

«Tutto ma non questo … » mormor ò , pi ù che altro a se stesso  « Se succedesse loro qualcosa … e a causa mia … questo non potrei sopportarlo. »

Il silenzio sembrò addensarsi e approfondirsi. Dirk mantenne lo sguardo basso, con una nauseante sensazione come di essere arrivato ad un punto morto, ad una strada chiusa, alla fine della linea.

Prima ancora di accorgersene, tuttavia, si ritrovò a rialzare lo sguardo dritto su Martin. «Forse siamo solo noi … qualcosa che riguarda solo noi. Intendo, forse noi finiamo sempre comunque per perdere, in un modo o nell ’ altro. Ma almeno … possiamo perdere nel migliore dei modi? Possiamo almeno evitare che qualcun altro perda per causa nostra? Che questo … ‘ casino ’ … coinvolga solo noi? Come forse  è sempre stato giusto che fosse … »

Martin lo guardò in silenzio per qualche altro lungo momento. Infine disse solo «Capisco ciò che dici, spuntino.»

Dirk sbatté le palpebre, come tornando a focalizzare meglio. Ma non per questo riusciva a crederci del tutto.

Martin fece leva sul braccio appoggiato sul ginocchio e si rialzò in piedi, fissandolo dall’alto in basso, il pezzo di posata di plastica in un angolo tra le labbra. 

«E credo hai ragione, sul non far finire gli altri nei casini. Ma credo non hai ancora capito una cosa. Siamo in parte dentro e in parte fuori. Non dicevo solo noi. Anche tu e gli altri dei tuoi. Anche la ragazza ammazza-tutti e quell’altro dei suoi. E viceversa. Loro sono dei nostri e noi siamo dei loro. Non bastano le gabbie della CIA a cambiare questo. La gabbia è solo un ostacolo. Prima o poi cadrà. E noi torneremo ad essere un tutt’uno.»

Dirk sorrise appena, per un attimo, ma riabbassò poi lo sguardo. «Sì … forse. Ma queste cose … possono iniziare e finire prima che possiamo accorgercene. » disse.

Martin scosse la testa, con paziente sicurezza. «No. Le gabbie della CIA finiscono. Ma non queste cose. Queste cose non cambiano mai. Non importa che cosa succede.»

Dirk tornò a fissarlo. «Ma … » inizi ò ad obbiettare.

«Sì.» lo interruppe Martin, annuendo. «Per ora … Bada bene. Per ora, dico. Per ora la tua pu ò essere un ’ idea niente male. »

Dirk lo scrutò con sincera sorpresa. «Davvero?»

Martin gli spedì un sogghigno. «Spero tu non ti stia sbagliando, spuntino.» disse solo ancora, prima di voltarsi su se stesso, e incamminarsi verso l’apertura nel pavimento. «Torniamo, ragazzi?»

«Buona idea.» concordò Gripps, seguendolo insieme a Cross, che ruttò.

Dirk li fissò mentre raggiungevano l’apertura e ci si calavano dentro.

«Ci si vede, Dirk.» disse distrattamente e tranquillamente Martin, agitando vagamente verso di lui un cenno di saluto con la mano come due dita portate alla fronte, prima di sparire dentro l’apertura.

Dirk sbatté le palpebre. Poi si fissò intorno per la cella distrutta, come cercando prove che non fosse stato semplicemente un'altra specie di ancora più strano sogno. Tutto sembrava confermargli che non era così, a giudicare dalla devastazione che lo circondava, in mezzo alla quale il letto su cui era ancora seduto si ergeva come una scialuppa sopravvissuta insperatamente al naufragio di un’intera flotta.

Per maggiore sicurezza, si diede un pizzicotto sul braccio. Ma non si svegliò. Forse perché era già sveglio, dopotutto. La cosa gli parve di colpo fin troppo, considerando quanto si sentiva esausto.

Lanciò un ultimo sguardo verso la parete divisoria tra le celle, attraverso la quale ritrovò Bart puntualmente addormentata sul materasso. Quindi sospirò e decise di rimandare il anche solo provare a pensare a che cosa era esattamente successo, perché gli sembrava troppo strano, persino per lui cioè, e si limitò a sistemarsi nel letto per tornare a dormire.

Dopotutto, per essere un incontro con il Trio Chiassoso, o almeno parte d’esso, quella era stata un’esperienza senza precedenti. E ancora non aveva alcuna idea di che cosa avrebbe mai potuto trarre da essa.

Si rialzò un poco sui gomiti qualche momento dopo tuttavia, giusto perché gli era sembrato di sentire a malapena un lievissimo struscio. Vide l’apertura nel pavimento che si chiudeva, come se una grossa mattonella stesse scivolando automaticamente al suo posto, tornando a completare perfettamente l’assoluto stato di completamente sigillato della sua cella.

Sospirò e tornò a riabbandonarsi sul letto. Fissando il soffitto, pensò che se non altro era meglio se almeno sognava di essere ancora fuori di lì, a indagare su qualche caso con i suoi amici e colleghi. E chiuse gli occhi, sapendo che se davvero avesse sognato qualcosa del genere, il risveglio in quella realtà sarebbe stato come al solito come un atterraggio assai doloroso. Ma era pur sempre meglio della realtà, finché durava.


	17. 3.17 - Very less than reputable guys in a pub at night

** Parte 3 –  ** ** Improbable ** ** heroes **

(Eroi improbabili)

** Capitolo ** ** 17 – Very less than reputable guys in a pub at night **

(Tizi molto meno che rispettabili in un pub di notte)

Farah , Ken, Amanda, Todd e Vogel si ritrovarono giusto oltre la soglia dell’ingresso del pub e si guardarono intorno nell’ambiente dall’illuminazione studiatamente bassa, scrutando i non molti avventori che bevevano soli o in compagnia seduti ai loro tavoli, e che non sembravano propensi a degnare particolarmente il loro ingresso.

«Okay … » iniziò lentamente Farah, cercando di decidere il da farsi.

«Potremmo giusto … sembrare meno … strani?» suggerì Todd, incerto.

Ken gli scoccò di lato un breve sguardo assai compartecipe ma anche scettico in proposito. Vogel dal canto suo lo stava fissando come se non avesse idea nemmeno del perché potevano sembrare strani.

«Buona idea.» sancì invece Amanda, prendendo Vogel per un braccio e Ken per l’altro, e tirandoseli dietro mentre marciava verso il bancone del bar.

Farah e Todd li seguirono senza nemmeno pensarci due volte.

Todd si guardò intorno sommariamente con una vaga smorfia, mentre Amanda ordinava birre e patatine fritte per tutti con un’aria effettivamente scioltamente tranquilla assai credibile, salvo che non sembrava nemmeno doversi sforzare troppo per riuscirvi.

«Sembra un po’ familiare … Forse ci ho suonato una volta … Molto tempo fa.» constatò cautamente Todd.

«Non sembra un posto in cui suonare … » notò gentilmente divertito Ken, raccogliendo la sua birra dal bancone.

Todd alzò appena le spalle. «Forse era un altro posto. Lo spero.»

«Oh. Vuoi dire tu e la tua band che tu hai fatto sciogliere comportandoti come un perfetto stronzo?» domandò Amanda in tono leggero e tranquillo, iniziando a sorseggiare la sua birra.

Ken e Vogel occhieggiarono tra di loro con un accenno di curiosità.

Todd crollò le spalle e osò appena lanciare un vago sguardo pentito a sua sorella. Sua sorella che aveva tutte le ragioni per odiarlo, ricordò a se stesso, anche se non era difficile ricordarselo cocentemente praticamente sempre, specialmente finché lei era lì, e anche se lei non glielo avesse qui o là ricordato cioè.

«Come dovremmo riconoscere questo … Il nostro contatto?» domandò più puntualmente Farah, che non aveva mai smesso di guardarsi intorno con attenzione e cercando di non darlo troppo a vedere.

Quando nessuno le rispose, voltò lo sguardo su Ken alzando appena un sopracciglio, significativamente.

Lui si riscosse del tutto e si guardò intorno meglio. «Non ne sono sicuro ma … credo che potrebbe essere quello laggiù … ?» disse, indicando con appena un cenno della testa in direzione di un uomo sulla cinquantina o sessantina, che sembrava un vecchietto ordinato e tranquillo che sedeva da solo sorseggiando la sua birra, e li stava tenendo sott’occhio a sua volta, con fare piuttosto sospettoso anche.

«Da che cosa lo diresti, esattamente?» domandò Todd, cercando di non guardare troppo direttamente verso l’uomo, e senza nascondere il suo scetticismo. Per qualche motivo, non si aspettava che un hacker potesse avere quell’età, né quell’aspetto … relativamente comune. Il vecchietto indossava una giacca e una sciarpa, e in generale dei vestiti assolutamente banali. Sembrava il tipo di persona che si sarebbe potuto vedere seduto ad un bar a giocare a carte con altri vecchietti, o giù di lì, in attesa di andare a prendere un pasto già pronto da qualche parte, se non aveva parenti o consorti a casa che glielo avessero preparato.

O forse, si disse, era solo perché non indossava qualcosa di evidente e da pugno nell’occhio come una giacca di un giallo estremamente acceso? Ricordò il singolare scambio di rapide battute tra Dirk e Amanda, a casa di quest’ultima, a proposito di come sarebbe opportuno vestirsi per un detective privato. Si rese conto con una certa sorpresa che rimpiangeva quel momento, forse specialmente a confronto con questo.

Amanda sbuffò. «Perché è l’unico che non sembra uno scaricatore di porto già ubriaco o sulla buona via per prendersi una sbronza depressa? Oppure perché ci sta guardando come se fossimo alieni, tipo?»

Todd le rivolse uno sguardo significativo. «Penso che chiunque potrebbe guardarci come se fossimo alieni, a questo punto.» e spostò lo sguardo in particolare su Vogel.

Questi si guardò a sua volta da capo a piedi. «Cosa c’è? Il piede di porco non si vede.» disse, rialzando uno sguardo confuso su di lui.

Todd sospirò arreso e si passò una mano sulla faccia.

«In ogni caso parla per te.» ribatté Amanda «Allora, come procediamo?»

«Tanto per cominciare … credo che sarebbe meglio non andassimo … sapete … lì tutti insieme. Mi sembra già abbastanza … paranoico di suo.» osservò Ken.

«Giusto.» annuì Farah in conferma. «Okay, allora, io e Ken andiamo a parlargli. Voi restate qui, intanto. E tenete d’occhio se entra qualcuno di … hum … sospetto.»

«Più sospetto di noi, vuoi dire?» commentò Todd, sarcastico.

Farah gli piantò addosso uno sguardo severo.

«Scusa … » disse piano Todd, abbassando lo sguardo.

«Roger.» confermò Amanda.

«Okay. Ken? Andiamo.» risolse Farah, prendendo la sua birra dal bancone e avviandosi con Ken che tentava all’incirca di imitare il suo modo di muoversi apparentemente casuale e tranquillo.

***

Il vecchietto si limitò a seguirli con lo sguardo attento finché Ken e Farah non si fermarono in piedi accanto al suo tavolo.

Farah diede appena di gomito sul braccio di Ken, e quest’ultimo si rivolse all’uomo in tono estremamente cordiale e con una notevole cautela. «Hem … Buonasera. Scusi il disturbo ma … per caso è lei … il Risolutore Definitivo?»

Farah lo guardò cercando di capacitarsi, ma tornò prontamente poi a fissare il vecchietto.

Questi sembrava starli considerando da capo a piedi, molto attentamente. Prese un piccolo sorso della sua birra senza staccare gli occhi da loro, e alla fine disse «Potrebbe essere, e potrebbe non essere.»

Ken lanciò uno sguardo a Farah, sembrando un po’ smarrito.

Farah sospirò. «Senta … non abbiamo tempo da perdere. Se lei è il Risolutore Definitivo, potrebbe giusto … ?»

«Ssssht!!» sibilò di colpo l’uomo, interrompendola e lanciandosi tutt’intorno occhiate sospettosamente inquiete.

Farah corrugò le sopracciglia.

«Di che cosa potreste avere bisogno dal Risolutore Definitivo?» domandò loro l’uomo, ancora guardandosi intorno.

Farah stava iniziando ad avere una specie di sensazione come se stesse cercando di avere a che fare con un misto tra uno spacciatore alle primissime armi ed uno schizofrenico convinto di vivere in un film di spionaggio. Tuttavia, o forse proprio per quello, diede appena di gomito di nuovo sul braccio di Ken.

«Ah. Io sono … hem … » Ken si chinò un poco verso l’uomo e abbassò il tono in un sussurro a stento udibile. «Kirk 357.»

Farah gli gettò un altro sguardo, sbattendo appena le palpebre.

«Ero un fan di ‘Star Trek’.» ammise Ken, con un certo imbarazzo.

Quello non sembrò sortire un grande effetto sull’espressione di Farah.

«Se è così, figliolo, dimostramelo.» disse il vecchietto, con aria seria e composta.

Ken strabuzzò gli occhi. «E come potrei farlo?» domandò, sinceramente basito.

Farah roteò gli occhi, sospirò pesantemente, e si mise a sedere sulla panca dall’altra parte del tavolo rispetto all’uomo, lasciando spazio per Ken che si sedette a sua volta dopo un momento di esitazione.

Il vecchietto ora stava occhieggiando lei con aria leggermente infastidita. «E lei sarebbe … ?» si informò, con un che formale e tuttavia chiaramente poco entusiasta.

Lei lo guardò dritto negli occhi, e disse solo in tono fermo. «Farah.»

L’uomo annuì appena, distrattamente. Il suo sguardo si era spostato su Amanda, Vogel e Todd, che a quanto pare stavano cercando di avvicinarsi a loro volta al tavolo in maniera lentamente circospetta, come per non disturbare più che per non farsi notare.

Farah dedicò loro un’occhiata di severo rimprovero, ma Amanda rispose con una leggera smorfia di scusa e alzò appena le spalle, mentre Todd sembrava stare cercando di comunicarle a sguardo che non era riuscito a fermare gli altri due.

«Perché c’è tutto questo affollamento?» domandò il vecchietto. «Che cos’è? Una specie di gita nei bassifondi? O una sottospecie di scherzo? O una trappola?» domandò, con tono alla fine sospettoso, guardando Ken con aria profondamente offesa e delusa, come se fossero in rapporti di familiare cortesia e lo avesse appena tradito molto maleducatamente.

«No, no, no … » si affrettò a negare Ken, mentre Amanda, Todd e Vogel sembravano decidere di potersi avvicinare del tutto, fermandosi in piedi di fianco al tavolo. «Siamo … una squadra. Cioè! Abbiamo tutti lo stesso problema. E abbiamo davvero bisogno del suo aiuto … »

L’uomo riprese a studiarli uno dopo l’altro con attenzione valutante, con un che di decisamente sospettoso e analitico, e alla fine disse «Beh, ditemi di che si tratterebbe. Sempre che siate sinceri. E con questo non sto affatto dicendo che io sono veramente il Risolutore Definitivo.»

Amanda e Todd gli lanciarono sguardi perplessi e semi-increduli all’udire quel nome, mentre cercavano di sistemarsi attorno al tavolo prendendo sedie in prestito da alti tavolo o pigiandosi nello scarso spazio rimasto a disposizione di fianco a Ken.

«Beh … spero proprio che lei lo sia, invece.» commentò Todd, con un che di sarcastico. «Perché abbiamo veramente bisogno di aiuto.» specificò con borbottante malumore, fissandolo come se sinceramente dubitasse che quel tipo non potesse piuttosto a sua volta avere bisogno di un aiuto di qualche tipo.

«E se questa fosse una trappola, a quest’ora ti avremmo già preso e basta, no?» sottolineò Amanda ragionevolmente.

Il vecchietto la fissò spalancando gli occhi, sinceramente allarmato.

Farah sospirò di nuovo. «Ma non lo è, una trappola.» chiarì, chinandosi un poco sul tavolo verso di lui e abbassando ulteriormente la voce «Senta … Quello che abbiamo bisogno di sapere, prima di tutto, è se lei è disposto a non rivelare ad anima viva quello che le diremo. Tutto quello che le diremo. Cioè, a non rivelare mai a nessuno quello che le diremo. In caso contrario, questo incontro può anche finire qui, ancora prima di cominciare. Capisce che cosa voglio dire? Che lei sia in grado o meno di fare quello che le vorremmo chiedere, o di darci qualche dritta in proposito, non dovrà mai farne parola con nessuno, per alcun motivo. Siamo intesi?»

Il vecchietto la fissò per un momento, sbattendo appena le palpebre. Poi alzò il mento assumendo un contegno sostenuto e offeso, e replicò «Mi ascolti bene, signorina Farah. Non so con chi lei crede di avere a che fare ma, se io fossi il Risolutore Definitivo, potrei gravemente offendermi per questo. Perché le posso garantire che il Risolutore Definitivo non rivelerebbe mai e poi mai ad anima viva quello che fa o per chi lo fa. Il Risolutore Definitivo è estremamente professionale, e assolutamente degno della più profonda e assoluta fiducia, e sa bene che ci sono spie in ogni angolo, e che praticamente chiunque può diventare un traditore con l’utilizzo della tristemente giusta leva … Tranne il Risolutore Definitivo. Lui non tradirebbe mai una causa. Qualsiasi sia la causa alla quale decide di aderire.»

Ken si sforzò di annuire con aria abbastanza ubbidiente e rispettosa, se non altro per cercare di tamponare il modo in cui gli altri stavano fissando l’uomo sempre più allibiti. A parte Vogel. Vogel, almeno a giudicare dal modo in cui teneva la testa un po’ sporta verso di lui e dal leggero rumore nasale che emetteva, stava direttamente cercando di annusarlo per farsi un’idea.

Farah si riprese per prima, e imperturbata dall’orgoglioso discorsetto, lo fissò con ancora maggiore e grave serietà, insistendo sul suo punto. «Allora, il Risolutore Definitivo farà molto meglio davvero a non riferire mai a nessuno di questa conversazione, altrimenti dovrò trovarlo e portargli le mie serie rimostranze in proposito, ci siamo chiariti ora?»

Ken le lanciò un’occhiata inquieta e impressionata di sbieco, Todd stava cercando di fare del suo meglio per fissare a sua volta in maniera decisa e potenzialmente minacciosa l’uomo, Amanda bevve un sorso della sua birra con aria apparentemente perfettamente tranquilla, mentre Vogel masticava patatine fritte e guardava dall’uno all’altra come se stesse assistendo ad un documentario curioso.

Il Risolutore Definitivo sembrò sgonfiarsi un poco, mentre soppesava Farah ora con una certa nervosa preoccupazione. Cercò comunque di raccogliere quel che rimaneva del suo contegno e annuì solennemente. «Le assicuro che non avrebbe nessun bisogno di riportare alcuna rimostranza al Risolutore Definitivo.»

«Sembra di stare ad una specie di conferenza di nerd … » commentò Amanda a mezza voce, scrutando la sua birra a sopracciglia sollevate.

L’uomo voltò di scatto lo sguardo su di lei. «Mia cara signorina … » iniziò, in tono assai fiero e critico.

«Amanda.» chiarì lei, interrompendolo senza complimenti, e facendogli aggrottare ulteriormente le sopracciglia.

«Mia cara signorina Amanda … » riprese imperterrito «Sempre che questo sia il suo vero nome, naturalmente. Lei deve sapere che … »

«Perché non facciamo che noi le spieghiamo semplicemente di che cosa avremmo bisogno.» lo interruppe stavolta Farah, con decisione pragmatica «E lei ci dice se può … Se il Risolutore definitivo potrebbe essere in grado di fare qualcosa del genere?» e roteò appena gli occhi per il suo essersi adeguata all’uso della terza persona nonché dell’assurdo nick-name.

«Mi sembra una buona idea.» commentò Todd, concorde.

Il vecchietto li studiò tutti per un altro momento, con fare risentito, ma infine offrì con aria compassata e sostenuta «Va bene. Di che si tratterebbe? Naturalmente, in maniera puramente teorica. Perché stiamo ovviamente parlando di cose in via puramente teorica qui.»

Farah lanciò uno sguardo a Ken.

«Lei sarebbe … hum … » iniziò lui «Il Risolutore Definitivo sarebbe teoricamente in grado di … »

«Aspettate!» esclamò all’improvviso Vogel, battendo una mano sul tavolo.

Gli altri lo fissarono allibiti.

Ma Amanda gli chiese subito seria e attenta «Che cosa c’è?»

Vogel contorse la faccia in un’espressione corrucciata e concentrata, annusando l’aria con impegno. «C’è un odore … »

Todd emise un lamento esasperato. «Merda, non è possibile … »

«Che cosa gli prende?» domandò Farah, occhieggiando verso Amanda come se stesse cercando di rivolgersi ad un interprete per qualcuno che poteva stare parlando in una lingua diversa da quelle che conosceva lei.

Ken tentò di lanciare all’uomo un’occhiata di imbarazzata scusa, ma lui stava contemplando Vogel con un che di interessato e sinceramente incuriosito, come se si trattasse di un fenomeno potenzialmente e singolarmente affascinante.

«Vogel, di che cosa stai parlando?» tradusse Amanda.

Ma lui voltò la testa di scatto, fissando in un punto lontano dell’ambiente, e più precisamente verso un tavolino nell’angolo più lontano sia dall’ingresso che da loro, e ancora più immerso nell’ombra rispetto al resto del locale. Gli altri tentarono di seguire il suo sguardo, mentre Todd crollava la testa sul tavolo borbottando imprecazioni.

Stringendo un po’ gli occhi, Farah, Amanda e Ken cercarono di distinguere meglio una figura solitaria che sedeva a quel tavolino, ma la luce era troppo scarsa rispetto alla zona relativamente più illuminata in cui si trovavano loro.

Prima che potessero tentare di riuscirci meglio, Vogel emise una sorta di ringhio gutturale e balzò in piedi. La figura seduta in ombra si stava già alzando lentamente in piedi, come se si fosse accorta puntualmente dell’attenzione che si concentrava su di lei, e quando Vogel scattò di corsa verso di lei, quella si precipitò verso la vicina porta del bagno, entrandovi in un batter d’occhio, seguita poco dopo da Vogel che sembrava partito come un cane da caccia o giù di lì, quasi scaravoltando per terra la sedia nella sua foga.

«Che diavolo … ?!» fece a malapena in tempo a dire Ken con voce acuta e allarmata, e Todd a rialzare la testa dal tavolo giusto per vedere Amanda e Farah che si lanciavano dietro Vogel, quest’ultima con una mano già sulla pistola che portava alla cintola nascosta sotto la giacca.

«Amanda!» gemette Todd preoccupato, gettandosi a sua volta dietro di loro.

Ken e il sedicente Risolutore Definitivo si ritrovarono a scambiarsi sguardi alquanto basiti al di sopra del tavolo.

***

Quando Ken entrò a sua volta nel bagno, si ritrovò di fronte alla singolare scena di Todd e Amanda che tentavano di trattenere Vogel e di allontanarlo da una porta sul retro sulla quale stava cercando di accanirsi di peso.

Farah diede semplicemente un rapido ma deciso calcio contro la porta, prima di sancire «Deve averla bloccata dall’esterno.»

«Forse era solo qualcuno che non voleva pagare il conto … » tentò Todd, senza troppa convinzione, lasciando andare Vogel non appena quegli smise di agitarsi.

«Non essere stupido.» replicò Amanda «Non hai visto come se l’è data a gambe non appena Vogel lo ha individuato?»

«Individuato?? E come? Dall’odore??» trasecolò Todd «Anch’io avrei probabilmente fatto la stessa cosa se avessi visto questo pazzo maniacale iniziare a corrermi contro come se mi volesse aggredire senza motivo!»

«Non chiamarlo così!» si rivoltò Amanda, mentre Vogel continuava a fissare in cagnesco la porta bloccata come se stesse meditando di riprendere a scagliarvicisi contro.

Farah chiuse gli occhi per un momento come per riprendere il controllo di sé. «Okay … ora … Vogel, rimetti via quel piede di porco.»

Vogel la guardò perplesso, brandendo ancora l’oggetto in questione. Quindi spiò brevemente verso Amanda, e quando lei annuì tornò a nascondersi il piede di porco sotto ai vestiti.

«E … chi diavolo era quello secondo te?» domandò ancora Farah, mentre Amanda annuiva concorde e Todd le fissava come se cercasse di capire se facevano sul serio.

«CIA! Ne sono sicuro.» rispose immediatamente Vogel, con appunto totale convinzione «Ne aveva l’odore.»

Todd gli lanciò un’occhiata completamente scettica. «E che odore avrebbe la CIA … ?» disse, anche se la domanda era puramente teorica, e di semplice commento sarcastico.

Amanda gli scoccò un’occhiataccia, ma Vogel stava già riportando ubbidientemente «Un miscuglio tra polpa di pomodoro annacquata, gomma, ospedale, e motore di fotocopiatrice esploso.»

Todd lo fissò, semplicemente troppo sorpreso per dire qualcos’altro.

Farah si portò due dita a stringersi la base del naso, tornando a chiudere gli occhi.

«La CIA?» chiese una voce di punto in bianco, facendoli voltare di scatto e scoprire il vecchietto che li fissava da appena oltre la soglia del bagno nel quale era entrato anche lui.

Amanda incrociò le braccia al petto, e annuì, con un che di soddisfatto e provocatorio, come se si aspettasse di vedere scappare anche lui da un momento all’altro. «Già.»

Il sedicente Risolutore Definitivo invece li studiò per qualche istante tutti di nuovo, come se stesse cercando di capire se erano sinceri, e alla fine sogghignò appena, tra il divertito, l’entusiasmato e il comprensivo. «Fate proprio sul serio voi, eh?» commentò, con un che di complice.

Farah alzò un sopracciglio. «Prego?»

«Conoscevo qualcuno che era stato nella CIA … » proseguì tuttavia l’uomo, alzando lo sguardo come se si stesse immergendo nei ricordi con un’aria amichevolmente affettuosa. «Era un detective olistico.» aggiunse, come se parlasse più che altro a se stesso. «Beh. Penso che lo sia ancora, un detective olistico.»

Ora tutti lo stavano fissando ad occhi spalancati, tranne Vogel, che stava iniziando a sogghignare un poco, in maniera simpatetica.

Amanda riuscì a riprendersi dopo averlo guardato per un poco a bocca semi-aperta, e alzò le mani dicendo «No … Okay … Aspetta solo un momento … »

«Come si chiamava?» la interruppe Todd, apparentemente senza nemmeno accorgersene, il tono improvvisamente serio e incredulo, e con qualcosa di dolentemente quasi speranzoso in sottofondo.

Il sedicente Risolutore Definitivo lo guardò per un momento con un accenno di nuova curiosità, inclinando appena la testa di lato, come se stesse ponderando se dirglielo o meno. «Dirk Gently. Perché?» disse infine.

Gli altri si scambiarono lunghi sguardi significativi, ma Todd spalancò gli occhi come se fosse appena stato colpito da qualche tipo di rivelazione, che sembrava poterlo rendere anche animato in una maniera piuttosto preoccupante, come se fosse sul ciglio di un crollo di nervi.

«Ha!!» quasi gridò, sbattendosi un pugno sul palmo dell’altra mano «Allora nemmeno questa è una coincidenza!!»

«Temo di non starla più seguendo, ora.» accennò con placida compostezza il Risolutore Definitivo, guardandolo attentamente, ma non particolarmente impressionato.

Farah alzò un dito e cercò di intervenire per riprendere una padronanza più ordinata della cosa.

«Questa non è _affatto_ una dannata coincidenza!» quasi strillò Todd, su di giri.

«Anche noi conosciamo Dirk.» disse Amanda, occhieggiando appena verso suo fratello con un che di sorpreso «È proprio una delle persone che dobbiamo aiutare.»

Il vecchietto esitò appena, guardandoli uno ad uno. «Sul serio?»

«Sì, per la miseria!!» si agitò Todd.

Farah fece per dire qualcosa e mettergli una mano sulla spalla con delicatezza per cercare di calmarlo, ma si distrasse dalle sue intenzioni quando notò qualcosa in particolare. E più precisamente il fatto che l’uomo non sembrava così stupito come sarebbe stato legittimo aspettarsi da qualcuno in quella situazione.

Anzi, egli disse solo «Oh.»

E Farah realizzò meglio che dopotutto aveva appena detto di conoscere anche lui Dirk Gently. Qualcosa le diceva che anche i suoi standard medi di capacità di stupirsi di qualcosa di improbabile dovevano essere usciti brutalmente rivoluzionati da quell’incontro.

«In questo caso … » disse ancora il vecchietto, rivolgendo un sorriso di gentile procinto di simpatia a Todd «Certo che no. Non è affatto una coincidenza.» e annuì con sicura comprensione, prima di rivolgersi più generalmente a tutti loro «E sono lieto di farvi sapere che il Risolutore Definitivo non negherebbe mai il suo aiuto ad un amico, nonché qualcuno per il quale nutre un sincerissimo rispetto, ivi compreso Dirk Gently.»

Amanda sorrise un poco di più, e chiese «Quindi, lei _è_ il Risolutore Definitivo.», con un che di provocatoriamente soddisfatto.

L’altro la guardò, e aprì la bocca di nuovo con un’aria solenne.

Ma qualcuno si schiarì la voce, e si voltarono tutti a fissare una barista che se ne stava in piedi sulla soglia del bagno. «È una specie di riunione al bagno di cui non sono stata informata?»

«Hem, no. No. Stavamo appunto tornando … al nostro tavolo.» disse Farah, con un certo imbarazzo, incamminandosi verso la porta.

La barista si limitò a tenerla loro aperta, guardandoli uscire uno dopo l’altro in fila indiana, con aria non particolarmente impressionata, prima di tornare dietro il bancone, tuttavia di tanto in tanto continuando a lanciare un’occhiata verso di loro, giusto per sicurezza, anche se aveva un’espressione tutto sommato abbastanza divertita, ma soprattutto severamente decisa e ammonitoria.

***

«Dunque.» esordì il Risolutore Definitivo «In quali sfortunate circostanze si è imbattuto il nostro comune conoscente, per dover necessitare di un aiuto?»

«È stato rapito dalla CIA.» disse Todd, lasciando perdere i preamboli.

«E anche altri. Il Trio Chiassoso. E Bart.» completò Amanda.

«Conosce anche loro o … ?» tentò Ken.

Il vecchietto scosse la testa. «Sono spiacente, mio buon Kirk 357. Mai sentiti nominare. Ad ogni modo, temevo che prima o poi sarebbe successo.»

«Perché?» chiese Farah, sollevando un sopracciglio.

«Oh, ma è ovvio.» rispose l’uomo, riappoggiando il suo bicchiere di birra sul tavolo e schioccando appena le labbra con calma, prima di fissarla con sguardo drammaticamente serio «Perché quando si ha a che fare con congreghe votate al male e dotate di notevoli poteri e appoggi e protezioni come la CIA, si è sempre e comunque in un qualche pericolo.»

Farah sbatté le palpebre un paio di volte. «Come ha conosciuto Dirk, esattamente?»

Il Risolutore Definitivo sorrise un poco, malinconicamente. «In verità è una storia piuttosto lunga … Ma, in breve, ha risolto un caso per me. Un caso che mi stava molto a cuore. Non avrei saputo come fare senza il suo aiuto. E durante la nostra breve conoscenza ho avuto modo di appurare appieno quanto sia una persona dal cuore nobile e dai fini puri.»

Todd inarcò appena un sopracciglio, dubbiosamente.

«Che caso era?» domandò Amanda, curiosa.

Il vecchietto assume un contegno solenne. «Scoprire l’assassino di Lucy.»

«Lucy … ?» chiese Ken, con tatto e precauzione, immaginando di toccare un tasto dolente.

«Oh, sì … La mia povera piccola Lucy … » sospirò l’uomo commosso, traendosi qualcosa da una tasca della giacca e mostrandolo loro sul palmo della mano.

Sembrava un piccolo giocattolo di plastica, con un piccolo schermo e una breve catenina metallica con un anello più grande, come per poter fungere anche da portachiavi.

«Questo è un Tamagochi. Giusto?» fece Amanda.

«Esistono ancora?» si stupì Ken.

«Ben pochi, in realtà.» li informò il vecchietto, tornando a riporre l’oggetto in tasca con delicata cura.

«Che cosa … ?» iniziò Farah, perplessa «Ah. Uno di quei giochi … Mi pare Lydia ne avesse uno, da piccola … Uno di quegli animaletti virtuali da accudire?»

Todd le stava sommariamente annuendo con aria confusa, ma il Risolutore Definitivo le lanciò un’occhiata offesa. «Oh, Lucy era molto più di questo! Avevo fatto alcune modifiche al programma, rendendo Lucy molto più di un semplice animaletto che risponde a comandi automatici. Le avevo dato una personalità.»

Mentre gli altri lo fissavano cercando di imporre una certa discrezione alle loro espressione basite, Vogel chiese con curiosità «Noi abbiamo uno squalo-gatto-cane femmina. Che animale era Lucy?»

Il vecchietto gli sorrise sinceramente toccato e rispose «Una splendida cangura. Molto dolce, e particolarmente vivace. Innocente. E … e qualcuno la uccise.» terminò, tirando un poco su col naso commosso, e tirandosi fuori di tasca un fazzoletto di stoffa con cui si tamponò un poco l’orlo inferiore degli occhi.

Todd cercò di riprendersi sufficientemente dal dire «Mi dispiace … molto per Lucy. Ma pensa che potrebbe aiutarci ad aiutare Dirk e gli altri, quindi?»

L’uomo si riscosse e annuì con solenne determinazione, portandosi una mano al petto all’altezza del cuore. «Certo. Farò del mio meglio. Lo giuro su Lucy.»

«Hem … bene … » disse Ken, sforzando un sorriso piuttosto imbarazzato.

«Oh. Molto scortese da parte mia. Potete chiamarmi Harold.» disse il vecchietto, porgendo una mano verso di lui.

Ken la fissò per un poco, come stranito, e infine sorrise di nuovo e gliela strinse. «Allora … piacere, Harold.»

«E potete darmi del tu. Non sono così vecchio, dopotutto. O più che altro, riservo le formalità solo a chi se le merita.»

Amanda sorrise con apprezzamento.

Todd sorrise un poco a sua volta, ma subito dopo corrugò la fronte con aria preoccupata. «Non sarà così facile … » ammise, amaramente.

Harold lo guardò con sorpresa, e gli assestò una improvvisa piccola manata su un lato della spalla, facendolo un poco sussultare per la sorpresa. «Non fare così, ragazzo. Vedrai che le cose si risolveranno. Se conosci Dirk, sono certo che lo sai anche tu, no?»

«Todd … » si presentò lui, sorridendo un poco di più.

Amanda gli stava scoccando un’occhiata superiore e divertita. «Certo che lo conosce. È il suo assistent-amico.»

«Oh, sul serio?» domandò Harold, tornando a guardare Todd con più attenzione, positivamente sorpreso. «Mi fa proprio piacere, allora. Mi sembrava piuttosto solo, il nostro Dirk.»

Todd distolse lo sguardo, con espressione intristita.

«Mentre a quanto pare il ragazzo ha davvero bisogno di un manipolo di amici pronti a tutto per aiutarlo. Specialmente dal momento che si tratta di avere a che fare con la CIA.» proseguì Harold, come ragionando ad alta voce. Per così dire, dal momento che si stavano tutti impegnando a mantenerla il più bassa possibile. «Orbene!» annunciò con piglio più vivace, battendo appena le mani tra di loro e sfregandosele brevemente «Vi avverto, come ha detto il nostro Todd qui, probabilmente non sarà affatto facile. Si prospetta come qualcosa di tutt’altro che facile. Ma comunque … Per che cosa ci potrebbe essere bisogno del mio aiuto, in particolare?»

Ken intervenne un poco rincuorato, anche se ancora dubbioso. «Dovremmo scoprire prima di tutto dove li stanno tenendo prigionieri … »

Harold si volse verso di lui e annuì, lo sguardo che gli si illuminava un poco, in modo effervescente. «Ottimo. Mi sembra un valido punto di partenza. Quindi, si tratta di andare a infilarsi a dare un’occhiata dentro i server della CIA, eh?» disse, come se la ritenesse un’avventura affascinante, dando stavolta una piccola pacca contro una spalla di Ken, come se cercasse di risollevare un poco il morale anche a lui.

«Hum … già … » confermò Ken, annuendo lentamente e fissandolo con circospezione ancora più incerta.

«D’accordo.» annuì Harold, senza fare una piega, allungando le braccia davanti a sé per incrociare le dita delle mani e scrocchiarsele. «Sembra un pezzo che queste dita da pianista di tastiera possono affrontare senza cavarsela troppo male, vi dirò.»

Poi sembrò colpito da un pensiero e tornò a guardarli tutti, assumendo un tono più serio. «Ma servirà tempo, questo è chiaro.»

«Quanto?» chiese subito Todd.

Harold lo guardò piuttosto stupito. «Dipende. Bisogna vedere in che cosa ci imbatteremo esattamente io e il nostro fido Kirk 357 qui … »

«Puoi chiamarmi Ken … » disse lui, con un piccolo sorriso.

«All’incirca?» insistette Todd, con un principio di smorfia di dolente preoccupazione.

Harold alzò lo sguardo al soffitto, e sembrò rifletterci sopra attentamente per un poco, prima di tornare a guardarli e annunciare «Una settimana. Almeno per farsi un’idea iniziale di che cosa ci aspetta esattamente.»

Todd spalancò gli occhi e si lasciò sfuggire una specie di tenue lamento incredulo.

«Dannazione maledettissima!» imprecò energicamente Amanda.

«Okay … » disse lentamente Farah, come se stesse assorbendo la notizia più pragmaticamente. «D’accordo … » e corrugò pensierosamente la fronte come per organizzare qualcosa tra sé e sé, prima di tornare a guardare direttamente Harold. «C’è un’altra cosa. Come ha … come hai visto, potremmo avere … no, abbiamo effettivamente la CIA che ci tiene d’occhio, almeno per ora.» 

Quegli annuì con aria assai seria e preoccupata, l’espressione corrucciata. «Questa non è cosa buona.»

«Quindi … » proseguì Farah, annuendo come in auto-conferma «Sarebbe necessario prendere delle precauzioni.»

«Naturalmente. Sicuramente.» concordò Harold, con aria grave.

Farah esitò un momento. «E intendo … precauzioni del tipo abbandonare cellulari e computer personali, e spostarci di continuo. Lasciare Seattle, per cominciare.»

Calò un denso silenzio, in cui tutti fissarono Harold in attesa.

E lui sospirò infine, piuttosto tragicamente e teatralmente, ma sorrise e disse «Che cosa non si farebbe per gli amici, dopotutto?»

Gli altri mostrarono una vasta gamma di espressioni tra il pragmaticamente serio e il sorridentemente compartecipe e approvante, dandogli il tempo di fare i suoi calcoli.

«Posso ripassare da casa per riprendere un paio di cambio di abiti e alcune cose essenziali per la mia igiene personale?» chiese infine Harold, guardando direttamente Farah.

Lei alzò appena un sopracciglio, poi valutò attentamente la domanda e iniziò ad assumere un’espressione dolente e combattuta.

«Oh beh, non importa.» alzò le spalle Harold, ancora prima di sentire la risposta, avendola intuita. Buttò giù il resto della sua birra e disse «Niente che non si possa acquistare lungo la strada, dico bene?»

«Ci serviranno comunque dei computer con cui lavorare … non potendo usare i nostri personali.» osservò Ken.

«Per quello, dovrebbero bastare i fondi che ho ritirato oggi.» annuì Farah, come se ci avesse già pensato. «Quindi, possiamo partire tra poche ore? Il prima possibile?»

Voltò lo sguardo attorno al tavolo, per accertarsi di rilevare cenni e risposte di assenso da parte di ognuno di loro.

Todd cercò per un breve ma intenso momento di capacitarsi di quello che stavano veramente facendo, rendendosi conto, ora che stavano davvero a quanto pareva per partire e lasciare Seattle, che sarebbe definitivamente diventato ancora più reale.

Non gli sembrò di riuscirci effettivamente. Ma lo preoccupò ancora di più scoprire che forse non aveva più bisogno di tentare di raccapezzarsi più di tanto. Qualcosa che aveva a che fare con tutto quello che era successo da quando un sedicente detective olistico si era infilato dentro il suo appartamento scavalcando tutt’altro che agilmente il davanzale di una delle finestre.

Perciò buttò semplicemente giù il resto della sua birra in un solo sorso, come se fosse questione che dovessero avviarsi già da quel preciso momento.

***

Era piena notte, quando una figura vestita completamente di nero con qualcosa che aveva tutto l’aspetto di una tuta professionale si fermò su un pianerottolo della scala antincendio fuori dal Ridgley, e in particolare su quello in corrispondenza della finestra dell’appartamento di Dirk.

La sagoma aprì la finestra ed entrò tranquillamente nell’appartamento, chinandosi un poco e facendo alcuni versi con la bocca di quelli tipicamente conosciuti dai più come di tentativo di richiamare un gatto. Aspettò un poco, e quando nulla si mosse ritentò un’altra volta, ma di nuovo non ci fu alcuna risposta.

La figura si rialzò in piedi e si aggirò un poco per l’appartamento, come per accertarsi che non c’era nessun gatto lì che potesse rispondergli. Infine si fermò in cucina, fissando un angolo sul pavimento dal quale mancavano due ciotole.

La sagoma non si soffermò più a lungo che il tempo giusto sufficiente per prenderne atto, quindi si girò e tornò semplicemente verso la finestra. Ma il suo sguardo sembrò cadere su qualcosa, perché si fermò e tornò sui suoi passi, avvicinandosi stavolta al tavolo del salotto.

Allungò una mano e raccolse da esso un post-it color fucsia fosforescente che vi era stato attaccato, leggendolo senza fretta da entrambi i lati. Dopo un momento più lungo, sorrise appena, per quello che si poteva intuire attraverso la parte della tuta che gli copriva parte della faccia, e riappoggiò il post-it dov’era, riattaccandovelo.

Dopodiché raggiunse definitivamente la finestra dalla quale era entrato, e attraverso la quale tornò ad infilarsi per uscire, richiudendosela poi alle spalle.

Più tardi ancora, verso l’alba, si iniziò ad alzare il vento. E mano a mano che cresceva pazientemente di intensità, si infilò anche dentro l’appartamento vuoto, approfittando di una fessura rimasta aperta nella finestra.

Poiché si stava avvicinando un vero e proprio temporale, il vento crebbe ancora e abbastanza rapidamente, finché alcune folate dentro l’appartamento finirono ad un certo punto per staccare il post-it fucsia fosforescente attaccato sul tavolo, la cui apposita banda auto-adesiva si era a quel punto piuttosto consumata, e iniziarono a farlo vorticare per la stanza irregolarmente come un gabbiano ubriaco.

Infine, il post-it sembrò optare del tutto casualmente e accidentalmente per farsi trascinare dalle folate verso la finestra, dove imboccò l’apertura rimasta in essa, e continuando poi a seguire il vento all’esterno, come se esso l’avesse sottratto, o come se avesse in qualche modo deciso che ci doveva essere un mondo più vasto di quella stanza dove andarsi a smarrire.

***

«Friedkin … si rende conto che dopo la scorsa notte ho dovuto mandare una squadra a ripulire l’appartamento di Todd Brotzmann dai resti dei due agenti che erano sotto il suo diretto comando, e a sostituire gli elementi dell’arredamento che recavano morsi di squalo, nonché a fare riparare quella porta per evitare che quel pericoloso animale potesse uscire e andarsene in giro a seminare il panico tra i civili?»

Friedkin osò appena alzare lo sguardo, pur mantenendo la sua posizione il più contrita possibile sulla sedia di fronte alla scrivania della sua superiore, e tentò di dire piano «Sì … Cioè. Mi dispiace … Scusi … ?»

La donna lo fissò per un momento in silenzio, poi sospirò e scosse la testa. «Ad ogni modo, non sarà più un problema questo.»

Friedkin la occhieggiò speranzosamente. «Intende dire che ora posso catturarli? O eliminarli? O prima catturarli e poi eliminarli?»

Lei alzò su di lui uno sguardo tra il perplesso e il significativamente severo. «No. Intendo dire che ho deciso un cambio di strategia.»

Friedkin corrugò la fronte, chiaramente confuso. «Del tipo?»

La donna incrociò le mani appoggiandovi sopra il mento, i gomiti appoggiati sulla scrivania, e lo contemplò come se fosse assolutamente certa che, anche se avesse provato a spiegarglielo per giorni, Friedkin non ci avrebbe capito assolutamente niente.

«Non preoccuparti, Friedkin. Riceverai presto nuovi ordini.»

Friedkin esitò un momento. «Ah … quindi … non vuole licenziarmi?» domandò speranzosamente.

Lei alzò appena un sopracciglio, con un angolo della bocca appena piegato in un sorrisetto divertito. «Non per il momento.»

Friedkin sorrise sollevato e felice, poi sembrò interpretare qualcos’altro di quelle parole e diventò nervoso, deglutendo. «Posso fare del … Le assicuro che farò del mio meglio! Non fallirò. Scriverò rapporti e … e seguirò gli ordini alla lettera! Qualsiasi cosa ci sia da fare, conti pure su di me! Se devo inseguire i … i tizi che conoscono i soggetti del progetto o … »

«Non ci sarà bisogno di inseguirli, per il momento.» disse tranquillamente la donna.

Friedkin apparve di nuovo assai confuso. «Ma hanno lasciato Seattle e … insomma, stanno scappando, no?»

«Non credo. Non esattamente. Credo che stiano cercando di scoprire dove sono i progetti Icarus, Marzanna e Incubus. Non lo scopriranno, chiaramente. Ma ho intenzione di fare un esperimento.»

«Un … esperimento? Una roba … scientifica, insomma?» domandò Friedkin, relativamente preoccupato, dal momento che sapeva di non essere molto ferrato in materia, almeno a giudicare da quello che ne pensavano i suoi insegnanti quando aveva frequentato la scuola.

La donna agitò appena una mano a mezz’aria, nel gesto di chiudere la conversazione e congedarlo. «Come ho detto, non si preoccupi. La richiamerò presto e riceverà i suoi nuovi ordini.»


	18. 3.18 - Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> per chi potesse non saperlo… il titolo proviene da ‘Mary Poppins’ (film diretto da Robert Stevenson, basato sui romanzi di Pamela Lyndon Travers)
> 
> ATTENZIONE: c'è un pezzo del capitolo che potrebbe apparirvi in corsivo, ignorate che sia in corsivo e leggetelo come se non fosse affatto in corsivo. Non ho ancora idea del perchè appaia in corsivo, NON dovrebbe esserlo, immagino ci sia qualche stupido problema a livello di html e non sono abbastanza edotto in materia da scovarlo per correggerlo, my bad, sorry!

** Parte 3 –  ** ** Improbable ** ** heroes **

(Eroi improbabili)

** Capitolo ** ** 18 – Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious **

(Supercalifragilistichespiralidoso)

Il bambino iniziò a svegliarsi, una mano che lo scuoteva appena per la spalla, la voce di sua madre che lo chiamava con calma ferma e affettuosa.

«Tesoro. Svegliati.»

«Ancora cinque minuti … » mugugnò lui con un piccolo lamento, cercando di rigirarsi nel letto caldo.

La presa sulla sua spalla si fece improvvisamente più netta, e senza più scuoterlo sua madre disse semplicemente, con voce improvvisamente più seria «È ora.»

Il bambino spalancò gli occhi e si drizzò subito a sedere in un unico movimento. Nel buio della camera da letto, appena rischiarato dalla luce giallastra e fumosa di un lampione all’esterno che si infilava dentro attraverso la finestra in parte schermata dalla sottile e sdrucita tenda di tessuto economico, guardò solo e direttamente il volto di sua madre.

Lei gli sorrise, con profonda e affezionata gentilezza, ma c’era un sottofondo serio e triste in quell’espressione, e la mano ancora sulla sua spalla gli somministrò una piccola ma chiara stretta, come un messaggio. Lei annuì, solo una volta, come in conferma definitiva. E lui annuì rapidamente un paio di volte.

Sua madre lo trasse di colpo verso di sé, stringendolo forte per un istante, e lui cercò di ricambiare l’abbraccio con tutte le sue forze. Il momento successivo lei lo stava già lasciando andare di nuovo, rapidamente e con una calma precisa, e il bambino scostò le coperte in unico gesto e si infilò le piccole e vecchie ma ancora solide scarpe che lo aspettavano ordinatamente accanto al letto, già allacciate.

Sua madre si era già alzata ed era uscita dalla camera da letto, muovendosi con una rapidità agile e allo stesso tempo intrinsecamente leggera e aggraziata, senza produrre alcun rumore. Attraverso la porta aperta, rimase ferma a guardarlo in silenzio, come se vigilasse i suoi movimento con attenzione, e una fiducia di fondo che tradiva appena un nervosismo preoccupato e incontenibile.

D’altro canto, tutto ciò che gli serviva era già stato preparato ed era lì pronto ad aspettarlo, come lo era ogni sera prima che andasse a dormire, per questo al bambino occorsero solo pochi istanti per infilarsi anche giacca, sciarpa e guanti appoggiati sulla sedia accanto al letto.

E subito dopo stava uscendo a sua volta dalla camera da letto, e muovendosi in perfetto silenzio stava attraversando la stanza principale delle poche del misero appartamento, e raggiungendo la finestra d’essa, aprendola e mettendosi a cavalcioni sul davanzale del piano terra, preparandosi a scendere dall’altra parte.

Fu allora che di colpo risuonarono un paio di violenti colpi contro la porta d’ingresso, e il bambino si bloccò e si voltò, spalancando gli occhi, stupito e come raggelato sul posto.

Sua madre era ancora ferma lì dove si trovava, e sembrò che quei colpi non potessero spaventarla. Così come la voce che li seguì: la voce di un uomo, altamente autoritaria e severamente minacciosa.

«Signorina _Aleksievic_ _! È la polizia! Apra subito la porta o la sfonderemo!»_

_ Anche il bambino sembrò distinguere a malapena le parole, intento a guardare solo la donna, come se il rumore dei colpi e il suono imperioso della voce gli fossero già più che bastati. _

_ Lei gli sorrise, un poco sforzatamente eppure sinceramente, come se si stesse appellando a tutte le sue forze per riuscirvi, nonostante l’enorme tristezza della sua espressione. Ma sembrava anche enormemente sollevata, e il bambino riconobbe perfettamente quella sfumatura: perché era la stessa che le aveva visto sul volto ogni volta che lui le aveva dimostrato, in tutte le esercitazioni precedenti, che aveva imparato benissimo cosa doveva fare e vi riusciva. _

_ Solamente ora, tuttavia, lui realizzò che quella volta era diverso, perché non era un’esercitazione ma stava accadendo davvero. E anche se in un certo senso l’aveva sempre saputo, perché era uno dei tanti giochi che erano anche – come diceva sua madre – ‘giochi sul serio’, e gli aveva sempre detto che erano molto importanti, per la prima volta stava veramente succedendo. _

_ C’erano sempre stati, da che ricordava, tanti altri ‘giochi sul serio’, anche se non erano vere e proprie esercitazioni come quella, e mamma li chiamava il gioco del ‘fare finta che’. Sua madre aveva sempre giocato con lui, in tutti gli altri, e gli aveva sempre detto complimentosa e orgogliosa che lui era davvero bravo, che imparava in fretta e giocava molto bene. C’era il gioco di usare nomi diversi, quando li cambiavano, e ricordarseli sempre e non sbagliarsi mai e usare sempre e solo quelli, persino tra di loro quando erano da soli; e più in generale il gioco di sembrare persone come le altre, muoversi come le altre persone e parlare come le altre persone, come una specie di recita, fintanto che non erano nella loro casa del momento e da soli e potevano comportarsi e parlare come volevano e veniva loro spontaneo. _

_ In certi piccoli e fugaci momenti, anche se erano fuori di casa, sua mamma gli lanciava un piccolo sguardo di divertita complicità segreta, perché erano veramente bravi a fare il gioco del ‘fare finta che’, tutti ci cascavano senza nemmeno accorgersene. Erano una ‘coppia imbattibile’ loro due, diceva lei. E quando lei gli lanciava quello sguardo, lui sapeva con certezza che andava tutto bene, che stavano giocando benissimo perché stavano sempre giocando insieme: era il loro gioco e solo il loro, ed erano imbattibili. Sapeva che poteva anche scoppiare in una piccola risata divertita, che lei avrebbe riso con lui, e che solo loro avrebbero saputo perché ridevano, e lui si sentiva bene come non mai. _

_ Anche se ci avesse provato, non sarebbe riuscito a ricordarsi quando avevano iniziato a giocare. Era come un gioco continuo che non finiva mai, ma non era affatto male. Sua mamma diceva che non ci si annoiava mai, scherzando e ridendo. Ed in effetti lui non si annoiava mai, perché anche se il gioco era tutto ciò che conosceva bene, dopotutto ogni tanto si spostavano e cambiavano casa e nomi, e il gioco cambiava giusto un poco per quello, e lui poteva vedere posti diversi anche se sempre un po’ grigi e freddi e tristi e con lingue piuttosto simili tra loro che lui imparava abbastanza in fretta, anche se non parlava quasi mai con nessun’altro a parte sua madre. _

_ Ma stavolta non era un gioco, e il bambino rimase immobile ancora a cavalcioni del davanzale, guardando solo sua madre, sperando segretamente che lei gli rivolgesse quell’occhiata di divertita complicità solo tra loro due. Invece, lei continuò a sorridergli in quel modo infinitamente triste e affettuoso, come se lui fosse la sola persona al mondo che contasse per lei, e per il quale avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa. Il bambino sapeva perfettamente che cosa voleva dire quello, perché anche per lui era così: sua mamma era l’unica persona al mondo che contasse per lui. _

_ «Soli contro il mondo.» aveva detto una volta lei, piano, guardando da nessuna parte in particolare, in uno di quei brevi momenti passeggeri in cui gli sembrava che lei fosse lì insieme a lui eppure anche altrove, come se stesse vedendo qualcosa che lui non riusciva a capire. _

_ «Ma imbattibili.» aveva aggiunto lei, tornando a guardarlo, tornando ad essere veramente e completamente lì con lui, e sorridendogli in quel modo complice. _

_ Di colpo il bambino si mosse, e ancora prima che sua madre gli rivolgesse un piccolo ma netto cenno con la testa per fargli segno di andare, stava finendo di scavalcare la finestra uscendo all’esterno, di nuovo concentrato unicamente sul proseguire la sua esercitazione anche se stavolta non era un’esercitazione. Perché si era accorto infine di qualcos’altro nello sguardo di lei: quella profonda fiducia, come se fosse certa che lui non avrebbe sbagliato e avrebbe fatto tutto correttamente, dall’inizio alla fine, senza nessun errore, come tutte le ultime altre volte quando era veramente un’esercitazione. _

_ E lui non avrebbe deluso sua madre per nulla al mondo, mai e poi mai. _

_ Atterrò fuori dalla finestra senza rumore, grazie al piccolo ma abbastanza spesso strato di neve, e fu grato di stare indossando la giacca perché faceva davvero molto freddo, e il suo corpo sembrava rimasto abituato al caldo del letto che aveva appena abbandonato. Quindi si voltò subito e richiuse la finestra, bene e senza fare alcun rumore. _

_ La cosa successiva che doveva fare era chinarsi subito per non essere visto dall’interno della casa. Ma stavolta esitò un momento, guardando di nuovo sua madre attraverso il vetro della finestra. _

_ La vide muovere solo le labbra, e riconobbe le parole: vai, mio piccolo Darahiuka. E gli mandò un bacio al volo con la mano, premendolo sul palmo d’essa con fervore intenso. _

_ Lui rispose solo col gesto che lei gli aveva insegnato quando era molto più piccolo di così, e in automatico mosse la mano facendo finta di afferrare al volo il bacio e stringendolo nel pugno come se fosse la cosa più preziosa al mondo, che avrebbe custodito con intenzione e gelosamente. Per un’ultima volta guardò il viso di sua madre molto attentamente, come pensando di potervi vedere altre e nuove sfumature nell’espressione. _

_ Ma subito dopo i colpi pesanti si stavano ripetendo contro la porta, e la voce stava di nuovo risuonando, cattiva e dura. Disse qualcosa a proposito che quello era l’ultimo avvertimento. Ma il bambino si era già chinato in fretta per non farsi vedere da dentro la casa, intravedendo appena sua madre muoversi con la sua rapida eppure aggraziata leggerezza – quel modo di muoversi che lui era convinto avesse lei e solo lei, e che lui avrebbe potuto riconoscere perfettamente in mezzo a qualsiasi folla – per andare ad aprire la porta e fingersi stupita e spaventata dall’arrivo della polizia, e di non avere idea del perché. Sua madre era bravissima, persino molto più brava di lui, nel gioco del ‘fare finta che’, e aveva una voce e delle espressioni e delle parole completamente diverse da quelle che aveva quando erano da soli e in casa, e che tirava fuori con naturalezza perfetta con gli estranei. Quando a volte lui aveva un po’ paura, con certe persone, sapeva che lei non avrebbe mai sbagliato e che chiunque le avrebbe creduto, e allora si sentiva al sicuro. _

_ Il bambino si stava già muovendo, seguendo il successivo passaggio dell’esercitazione anche se quella non era un’esercitazione. Camminò rasente il muro posteriore del condominio popolare grigio e anonimo, affondato nella notte della cittadina, finché non si staccò da esso giusto per attraversare rapidamente – quasi di corsa – lo spazio sterrato di pochi metri che si stendeva tra quel muro e una vecchia recinzione arrugginita, allentata in diversi punti, che delimitava sommariamente lo spoglio cortile del fabbricato. _

_ L’aveva appena raggiunta quando con la coda dell’occhio vide all’improvviso una piccola luce mobile spuntare da dietro l’angolo dell’edificio, in distanza, contrastando nettamente col buio appena rischiarato dai lampioni sulla strada dall’altra parte del fabbricato. _

_ Immediatamente si appiattì e rannicchiò contro la base della rete, immobilizzandosi perfettamente e spalancando gli occhi e le orecchie, il cuore che gli batteva a tamburo nel petto come un coniglio che correva terrorizzato. Sua madre gli aveva insegnato anche questo:  _

_ «Quando sei spaventato, il tuo istinto ti dice di fermarti o di correre, ma è meglio che prima ti fermi un momento e spalanchi bene occhi e orecchie per capire, così se qualcuno ti sta cercando ci metterà un po’ di più prima di vedere bene dove sei, oppure se sei ben nascosto non ti vedrà affatto. Ma tu potrai vedere e sentire lui. Subito dopo, puoi decidere se è meglio rimanere fermi o scappare. E poi avrai fatto tutto quello che dovevi. Perciò, comunque andranno le cose, andrà tutto bene.» _

Il bambino distinse due uomini, coperti da lunghi e pesanti cappotti identici, girare attorno l’angolo del condominio reggendo due torce, parlando un poco tra loro e guardandosi distrattamente attorno. Sua madre gli aveva insegnato ad osservare le persone, e anche se lui pensava di non avere un buon occhio per quello, sicuramente non buono come quello della mamma, cercò di fare del suo meglio, automaticamente e nonostante la paura. Sembravano annoiati e infreddoliti, più che concentrati nel cercare qualcosa che non pareva si aspettassero di trovare davvero, come se qualcuno li avessi mandati a farlo per forza, e loro non ne avessero tutta questa voglia o convinzione. 

Ma questo non toglieva che sembrassero pericolosi. Prima di tutto perché erano degli sconosciuti, poi perché erano vestiti uguali, ma sopra ad ogni cosa per le mitragliette che indossavano a tracolla. Sua madre gli aveva detto molto seriamente che le armi da fuoco erano pericolose, anche se lui sapeva che lei aveva una piccola pistola; la teneva sempre con sé, persino quando dormiva, sotto al cuscino, ma non gliel’aveva mai vista impugnare né tanto meno alzare verso qualcosa o qualcuno. Persino quando a volte sua madre si svegliava di colpo la notte, per via di un rumore forte e improvviso, si limitava a rimanere prima di tutto ferma e ascoltare, come gli aveva insegnato. Erano sempre solo vicini che litigavano, o qualcuno che rientrava in casa ubriaco, o cose del genere. La pistola rimaneva sempre sotto il cuscino, e lei gli sorrideva e gli diceva che non era niente, rassicurandolo, dicendogli di tornare a dormire. Altre volte, lui si svegliava per un momento di notte e la intravedeva sveglia, seduta al tavolo dell’altra stanza della casa dove abitavano in quel momento, talvolta al buio con solo la luce dell’esterno, o quando c’era con una piccola lampada accesa; gli sembrava quasi di non riconoscerla, perché la sua espressione era molto seria e pensierosamente concentrata e preoccupata. Ma si riaddormentava alla fine, e pensava che forse era stato solo un sogno. Comunque fosse, quando si risvegliava al mattino lei era di nuovo nel letto accanto a lui. Dormivano sempre insieme, e a volte lei teneva un braccio attorno a lui per stringerlo un poco a sé, come per tenerlo al sicuro da ogni cosa.

Per quanto stesse praticamente trattenendo il fiato e rimanendo perfettamente immobile, il bambino si rese conto che non poteva restare lì dove si trovava. I due uomini stavano procedendo, seppure lentamente e svogliatamente, lungo il retro del condominio, e prima o poi sarebbero arrivati dove si trovava lui e lo avrebbero sicuramente visto. E non poteva nemmeno scappare, perché lo avrebbero visto immediatamente. Lui avrebbe deluso sua madre irreparabilmente, e lei ne avrebbe sofferto.

Spaventato, il bambino cercò di concentrarsi. Tutto quello che sapeva, era che doveva continuare a fare come se fosse un’esercitazione, anche e nonostante quella variante di quei due uomini. Perciò si costrinse a muoversi, molto piano e lentamente, senza fare rumore, e si infilò attraverso il buco aperto nella recinzione proprio accanto a lui, ed esattamente della sua misura. Sua madre lo aveva svegliato una notte, facendolo vestire e uscire con lei, e con delle cesoie aveva tagliato quell’apertura su tre lati, lasciando il quarto in modo che, sistematala, praticamente non si vedeva se non si sapeva che c’era. Gli aveva fatto memorizzare il punto esatto, facendogli notare i piccoli punti di riferimento per individuarla, e ad ogni esercitazione lui aveva imparato a trovarla senza nemmeno doverla cercare, correndo sempre alla rete verso quel preciso punto. Sua madre gli aveva fatto fare da palo mentre tagliava la rete, e lui spiandola di tanto in tanto si era meravigliato, pur conoscendola, di quanto lei sembrasse aggraziata persino mentre stava acquattata in piena notte nel retro del cortile della loro attuale casa, maneggiando delle cesoie con destrezza precisa, come se fosse a suo agio e non le pesasse minimamente.

Il bambino riuscì ad attraversare l’apertura nella rete senza fare rumore, ma proprio all’ultimo un lembo dei suoi pantaloni rimase impigliato in uno spuncione del margine del varco, e la recinzione si mosse: appena un poco, ma sufficiente a produrre un rumore fin troppo chiaramente udibile in quel gelido silenzio notturno. Si appiattì al suolo, ignorando il freddo pungente della neve, chiudendo persino gli occhi, spaventato, pensando che ormai era fatta, l’errore fatale compiuto, e ora gli uomini lo avrebbero trovato e preso.

Udì uno dei due chiedere all’altro cos’era stato quel rumore, e pur ad occhi chiusi immaginò i fasci luminosi delle torce che vagavano dappertutto cercando qualcosa. Cercando lui.

L’altro disse che forse era stato solo un gatto, ma il suo tono era dubbioso.

E fu proprio in quel momento che da qualche parte si levò un lamento felino roco e graffiante, uno di quelli che a volte lui sentiva di notte e che lo inquietavano, perché sembravano come versi di una sorta di lugubre fantasma, ma sua madre diceva che era solo qualche gatto randagio e non c’era nulla da temere.

Udì uno dei due uomini prendere in giro l’altro, dicendo stavolta con maggiore sicurezza che era solo un gatto, e li sentì riprendere a camminare un po’ più velocemente, continuando a chiacchierare tra di loro come se avessero deciso che davvero lì non c’era altro da trovare che qualche gatto randagio. Finché non li udì sparire oltre l’altro angolo dell’edificio, e osò riaprire gli occhi per accertarsene. Sì, le luci delle torce erano sparite, assieme alle due sagome degli uomini che non dovevano averlo notato nel buio, appiattito com’era tra la neve macchiata di arbusti congelati e altre chiazze nerastre di sporco, già oltre la recinzione.

Il bambino decise in quel preciso momento che i gatti, dopotutto, gli piacevano enormemente. Anche se in quel momento non poteva ancora nemmeno lontanamente immaginare come più avanti nel corso della sua vita quel rapporto avrebbe trovato occasione di evolversi ulteriormente e notevolmente, passando per l’essere definito, in un paese lontano, un ‘piccolo detective di gatti scomparsi’, fino a quando, in un paese ancora più lontano, avrebbe smarrito in una foresta un piccolo gattino nero che celava benissimo il fatto di essere in realtà e più propriamente uno squalo-gatto.

Riprese a strisciare il più silenziosamente possibile, ma anche rapidamente, per allontanarsi. Strisciò per diversi metri tra piante selvatiche congelate, immaginandosi di essere una specie di grosso bruco, come diceva sua madre quando glielo aveva insegnato, con un tono divertito che lo aveva fatto ridere. Ma stavolta sentì le lacrime che cercavano di fargli capolino dagli occhi, perciò ingoiò la saliva e le trattenne. Sapeva solo che doveva continuare l’esercitazione fino in fondo, anche se non era un’esercitazione, e che doveva riuscirci perfettamente.

Poco dopo, quando gli sembrò di essere abbastanza lontano dall’edificio, si alzò in piedi e iniziò a correre finché non raggiunse una grossa siepe, che si ergeva scura e immobile, semi-congelata. La attraversò infilandosi in un punto dove i rami erano più diradati, e che lui e sua madre avevano trovato, e lui aveva memorizzato. Aldilà di essa si fermò solo un momento per riprendere fiato, giusto il tempo di due profondi respiri, come prima di un tuffo nell’acqua gelida. Poi riprese a camminare.

Stavolta non corse, pur camminando il più rapidamente possibile, perché ora lo aspettava l’attraversare delle strade dove eventuali passanti potevano notare particolarmente un bambino tutto solo in piena notte, specialmente se correva. Per la maggior parte e per quanto possibile, comunque, tagliò da una strada all’altra seguendo tutte le scorciatoie che aveva imparato a memoria, tra dedali di vicoletti e passaggi tra le case. Sua madre lo aveva chiamato il ‘labirinto’, e faceva parte integrante del gioco dell’esercitazione ricordarselo bene senza perdersi; ma se proprio si perdeva, gli aveva insegnato cosa fare anche in quel caso: restare calmo, tornare indietro fino all’ultimo punto dov’era passato di cui era sicuro, e riprovare. Veloce e senza perdere tempo, ma non troppo veloce se rischiava di sbagliare.

Lui si era accorto di non essere molto tagliato per quello, per l’orientarsi e per i “labirinti”, ma sua madre aveva una soluzione anche per quello: aveva fatto dei piccoli segni che sembravano accidentali, incidendo angoli di case senza farsi vedere, di notte, in modo che lui potesse seguire quelle tacche. Anche se aveva ormai imparato a memoria la strada, perciò, questa volta controllò uno per uno tutti i segni, per non rischiare mai di sbagliare. Quando doveva attraversare delle scorciatoie in cui non era in vista e non c’era proprio nessuno, correva con il cuore che gli batteva forte e il respiro mozzato dall’agitazione, ma quando doveva tagliare attraverso le strade rallentava il passo e si metteva le mani in tasca e cercava di sembrare solo qualcuno che stava tornando a casa, passando dal gioco dell’esercitazione a quello del ‘far finta che’ e viceversa, come aveva imparato. Ma stavolta non era un’esercitazione.

A volte quando giocavano e si sentiva particolarmente nervoso, per calmarsi cercava di pensare ad altro. Anche quello glielo aveva insegnato la mamma, come distrarsi un pochino, o, come diceva lei: come distrarre la propria paura. Allora pensava a quello che gli sarebbe piaciuto mangiare per cena, o a quello che aveva imparato di affascinante durante una delle ultime lezioni a casa, dove sua madre gli insegnava come se fossero in una piccola scuola tutta loro. Ma stavolta non riuscì a pensare a nulla, a nient’altro che alla faccia di sua madre, e ai colpi e alla voce cattiva contro porta della loro attuale casa.

In alcuni punti della strada, il “labirinto” diventava più spaventoso, perché c’erano scorciatoie buie e strette, e lui non riusciva a vedere quasi niente e rischiava di incespicare su qualche rifiuto abbandonato per terra, e gli sembrava di sentire il rumore di topi che correvano e non sapeva se stavano scappando o venendogli incontro. Di solito sperava di non dover più passare per quel punto, ma questa volta si rese improvvisamente conto che quella doveva essere l’ultima volta che avrebbe dovuto farlo; allora si rese conto che avrebbe preferito doverlo fare altre decine e decine di volte, anche più di una sola volta ogni qualche notte, se questo avesse voluto dire che poteva tornare poi a casa dalla mamma e continuare a giocare con lei.

Finì per ritrovarsi in un punto della città un po’ più centrale, dove c’erano meno scorciatoie che potesse usare, e più strade da seguire per forza, e più case, e più persone che passavano per caso che potevano vederlo. Nonostante la paura, si sforzò di non correre e di sembrare qualcuno che stava solo tornando a casa, anche se non c’era praticamente anima viva in giro, a causa dell’ora e del freddo, e del fatto che a girare di notte per le strade si poteva facilmente essere fermati dalla polizia. Quei pochi minuti gli sembrarono eternamente lunghi, ma nonostante la sua paura e il fatto che lui un po’ se lo aspettasse, non comparirono fasci di luci di torce e uomini vestiti uguali che cercavano di prenderlo.

E finalmente arrivò alla fine della strada, infilandosi senza nemmeno rallentare nel cortile di una casa precisa, e girandovi intorno finché non raggiunse una porta sul retro, davanti alla quale si fermò. Alzò lo sguardo verso una finestra in particolare, e vedendo la luce spenta sentì per un momento il cuore sprofondargli, perché di solito era accesa quando lui faceva l’esercitazione. Ma sua madre aveva detto che poteva essere spenta, e lui non si doveva preoccupare e doveva comunque continuare fino in fondo con tutto ciò che doveva fare. Per un istante si rianimò di colpo, quando realizzò che forse chi era in quella casa stava dormendo così profondamente che non si sarebbe svegliato, o che non fosse proprio in casa, e quindi che lui avrebbe potuto tornare indietro da sua madre, anche se lei sarebbe stata sicuramente molto delusa che lui non avesse fatto l’esercitazione fino in fondo.

Scacciando la tentazione di tornare indietro dalla mamma e basta, il bambino si avvicinò alla porta chiusa, trovò il campanello giusto e lo premette quattro volte ben staccate tra loro, come gli era stato insegnato. Poi aspettò, fermo e in silenzio, attento. Da quel momento in poi, la palla sarebbe passata a chi gli doveva rispondere facendo la sua parte dell’esercitazione, prima che lui potesse tornare indietro.

C’era un punto dell’esercitazione che lui non aveva mai dovuto provare davvero, ma che comunque sua madre gli aveva spiegato bene, facendogli percorrere più volte la strada: se nessuno gli avesse risposto quando non fosse stata un’esercitazione – cosa che non era mai capitata prima di allora – lui avrebbe dovuto riprendere a camminare, andare fino alla stazione e nascondersi in un vecchio magazzino abbandonato fino all’ora di passaggio del primo treno, sul quale avrebbe dovuto salire per andare in una città con il biglietto che sua madre gli aveva già fatto e che era ora nella tasca della sua giacca. In quell’altra città, c’era un altro campanello che avrebbe dovuto andare a suonare, anche se la persona che gli avrebbe aperto la porta lì, a differenza di quella che stava attendendo ora, non si aspettava il suo arrivo, e lui non si sarebbe potuto fidare completamente di questa seconda persona, perciò sarebbe stato più complicato.

Il bambino era sì e no a metà del conteggio che doveva fare prima di decidere che doveva proseguire verso la stazione se nessuno gli rispondeva, e stava pensando che avrebbe preferito tornare indietro da sua madre invece, anche se così gli uomini vestiti uguali avrebbero preso anche lui ma almeno sarebbe stato insieme a lei, quando la porta si spalancò di colpo, facendolo sussultare.

Per un istante fu sul punto di voltarsi su se stesso e correre via, temendo che gli avessero aperto degli uomini di quelli vestiti tutti uguali, ma sulla soglia comparve invece l’uomo che conosceva piuttosto bene e che doveva aprirgli come sempre durante le esercitazioni. A differenza delle altre volte, tuttavia, l’uomo era vestito di tutto punto e aveva su una spalla una sacca da viaggio dall’aria piuttosto pesante; e a differenza delle altre volte non gli sorrise e non si complimentò con lui, non lo fece entrare invitandolo a salire e offrendogli qualcosa da bere di caldo e un po’ di cioccolata quando ce l’aveva, prima di riaccompagnarlo a casa, ma lo guardò solamente in viso per un momento in silenzio, con un’espressione seria e grave.

Quindi annuì e uscì, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle.

«Sei stato molto bravo.» gli disse piano, serio ma apparentemente sincero, passandogli una mano sulla testa. «Ora andiamo.» disse ancora, incamminandosi verso dove aveva la sua auto parcheggiata, controllando con un’occhiata che lui lo seguisse, e guardandosi attorno molto attentamente come per controllare che non ci fosse in giro nessun’altro.

«Mi riaccompagni a casa?» chiese il bambino, speranzosamente.

L’uomo si fermò, uno sportello dell’auto già aperto, la sacca da viaggio già gettata sui sedili posteriori, e lo guardò. La sua espressione era grave e inscurita come il bambino non l’aveva mai vista, e si rese conto allora più chiaramente che l’uomo sapeva già che quella non era la solita esercitazione, anche se non riusciva a spiegarsi come facesse a saperlo.

Non gli disse niente, ma gli sorrise un poco, e la sua espressione si addolcì. Sporse un braccio verso di lui, la mano guantata aperta. Il bambino esitò ma alla fine la prese con la sua. L’uomo annuì come in conferma, e ancora senza dire niente lo accompagnò allo sportello del passeggero dove lo fece salire.

Solo più tardi, quando avevano ormai abbandonato la città attraverso un intrico di viuzze secondarie – ‘un altro labirinto’ pensò il bambino – e la vecchia auto stava procedendo a ritmo spedito ma senza correre troppo in mezzo a campi desolatamente congelati e freddamente illuminati dall’alba, l’uomo parlò di nuovo.

«Sei stato veramente bravo. Tua madre sarà molto orgogliosa di te.»

E solo allora il bambino permise alla prima lacrima di iniziare lentamente il suo percorso lungo una delle sue guance. Ma strinse le labbra per reprimere i singhiozzi, e non disse niente, mantenendo lo sguardo, annebbiato dal liquido salato e bruciante, fisso sulla strada che scorreva via davanti a loro, kilometro dopo kilometro.

Tutto quello che sapeva, era che aveva compiuto fino in fondo tutta la sua esercitazione in solitaria, anche se non era un’esercitazione quella volta. E nonostante questo, sua madre non era lì con lui, e temeva che non fosse più neanche a casa ad aspettarlo, e che fosse troppo tardi per tornare indietro e rimanere con lei, anche per farsi portare via con lei dagli uomini vestiti uguali tra loro.

***

Dirk si svegliò bruscamente e riprese fiato come se emergesse da un’apnea, il cuore che li batteva forte e gli occhi umidi. Ritrovarsi sul letto d’ordinanza di una cella della CIA stavolta lo sorprese di meno, e cercò invece di ricordarsi che cosa avesse sognato. Non ci riuscì, ma passandosi le dita sugli occhi per asciugarseli, decise che doveva essere qualcosa di triste, perciò probabilmente era meglio se non lo ricordava.

Poi, come dal nulla, gli venne in mente una parola, una sola, pronunciata nettamente nella sua testa da una voce che non sentiva più da tantissimo tempo eppure riconobbe chiaramente.

Spalancò gli occhi e si alzò a sedere sul letto.

Con una rapida e sommaria occhiata constatò che Bart stava ancora dormendo rannicchiata sul suo materasso nella cella contigua, e che il Trio Chiassoso si era similmente riunito a russare sui materassi semi-distrutti che avevano ammucchiato nella loro cella, come una sorta di branco di animali selvatici. Sbatté appena le palpebre riscontrando la devastazione nella sua di cella, prima di ricordarsi come era successo di preciso.

Ma qualcos’altro gli stava occupando ora la testa, qualcosa di più urgente.

Perciò si alzò e raggiunse l’angolo della cella dove se ne stava ancora miracolosamente appeso alla parete quella specie di citofono, che a quanto pareva era più o meno sopravvissuto all’imperversata di parte del Trio Chiassoso, e pigiò il tasto sperando che fosse ancora abbastanza funzionante.

«C’è nessuno?» chiese.

Dopo un momento di silenzio, gli rispose una voce laconica e anonima, sembrando appena sorpresa, come se non si aspettassero che fosse il loro prigioniero a chiamarli per primo. «Qual è il problema progetto … Dirk Gently?» scandì la voce, pronunciando il suo nome con una certa irritazione, come doveva essere stato ordinato a chi era di turno.

Per un momento Dirk fu tentato di rispondere qualcosa come ‘Il problema è che mi tenete rinchiuso qui dentro.’, ma si trattenne e disse invece «Desidererei avere un dizionario di … bielorusso, grazie.»

La voce esitò un momento di più, prima di rispondere in tono sospettoso con «Perché?»

Dirk roteò gli occhi. «Per quello che si fa di solito con un dizionario?» ironizzò «Cercare delle parole?»

«Aspetta un momento.» disse la voce, seguita dal silenzio.

Dirk attese, immaginando che chi di turno si stesse velocemente consultando con qualcun altro, oppure riflettendo in qualche contorto modo da CIA.

«Dimmi la parola. Ti leggerò il significato.» sancì infine la voce.

Dirk alzò le sopracciglia, e rifletté rapidamente. «Oh, quindi lei sa leggere il cirillico?» chiese infine, il tono fintamente amabile e assai sarcastico.

La voce esitò di nuovo, quindi rispose con un che di grugnente. «La cercherò sul computer.»

Dirk sospirò. «No, grazie. Vorrei avere il dizionario, grazie.» insistette con la massima calma possibile. Sentendo un altro breve ma compatto silenzio e paventando un altro rifiuto, aggiunse in fretta «Se me lo fate avere, prometto che poi mangerò.»

Lasciò andare il pulsante con un certo senso di colpa, finché non si rese conto che forse in quel modo non era proprio come se stesse platealmente arrendendosi ai loro ricatti, ma proponendo lui stesso una qualche trattativa. Gli girò un poco la testa, e anche se poteva benissimo essere per il digiuno e le varie narcotizzazioni, poteva anche essere che non si era mai trovato nella posizione di essere lui quello che proponeva trattative, specialmente non con la CIA.

Era praticamente sicuro ormai di ricevere un altro rifiuto, quando la voce grugnì «Vedrò cosa si può fare.», prima di tacere.

Dirk si concesse di sorridere un poco tra sé e sé, e tornò a sedersi sul letto con passo più leggero, dove si dispose ad aspettare.

Diverso tempo più tardi, quando ormai le luci artificiali erano aumentate di intensità e Bart e il Trio Chiassoso si erano svegliati con un gran sbadigliare e stirarsi, il solito drappello di uomini armati marciò lungo il corridoio, ignorando l’agitarsi minaccioso dei progetti Marzanna e Incubus nelle loro celle, e fermandosi invece davanti a quella del progetto Icarus.

Dirk rimase fermo immobile sul letto a guardarli, mentre l’apertura si apriva un poco nell’indistruttibile e spessa parete trasparente della sua cella che dava sul corridoio, e il suo sguardo si focalizzò invece sul libro che uno degli uomini gettò sul pavimento dentro la sua cella.

Attese fremendo finché il drappello armato non se ne fu andato, quindi scese dal letto semi-incespicando e raggiunse il libro, afferrandolo e rifugiandosi poi in un angolo della cella lontano dal corridoio, prendendo a sfogliare rapidamente le pagine come se temesse che potessero tornare da un momento all’altro per portarglielo via.

Trovata la pagina giusta, cercò la parola: Darahiuka. Non la trovò. La cercò in tutta la sezione sotto quella lettera iniziale per maggiore sicurezza, ma ancora niente.

Allora richiuse il dizionario e se lo strinse al petto, lasciandosi cadere abbandonato con la schiena contro la parete, lo sguardo al soffitto ma come perso altrove, e un aleggiante sorriso sereno e sollevato sulle labbra.

Ignorò Bart che tentava di attirare la sua attenzione battendo con i pugni contro la parete divisoria, e chiuse gli occhi, sentendosi singolarmente in pace col mondo.

***

Quando finalmente Dirk smise di ignorarla standosene lì ad abbracciare un libro con un’espressione idiota sulla faccia, Bart aveva ormai deciso che doveva sembrare di umore migliore perché aveva anche lui distrutto la sua cella.

Dirk le disse invece che era stato il Trio Chiassoso, e le raccontò brevemente di come mentre lei dormiva fossero entrati nella sua cella attraverso un passaggio aperto appositamente dalla CIA. Bart non era sicura di capire. Dirk le spiegò qualcosa a proposito del fatto che quei tre si nutrivano della loro energia, dell’energia di quelli come loro, e le chiese se non avessero mai fatto lo stesso con lei. Bart ne rise, ricordandogli che a quell’ora se l’avessero incontrata senza pareti di celle in mezzo quasi sicuramente sarebbero già morti da un pezzo.

‘Quindi perché sei felice se tu non hai distrutto la tua cella?’ gli chiese Bart.

Dirk sorrise un poco, in quel modo addolcito. ‘Ho fatto un sogno.’

‘Era un bel sogno?’

‘In realtà no. Non credo. Non ricordo bene.’ ammise Dirk.

Bart corrugò la fronte, confusa. ‘Allora perché sei felice?’

‘Mi sono ricordato di una cosa … ’ rispose distrattamente Dirk, e Bart lo vide sistemarsi sulle gambe incrociate il libro che aveva con sé, sfogliandolo senza preciso scopo, come se lo facesse tanto per farlo. Si rese anche conto, spiando le pagine, che c’erano degli strani simboli che lei non riusciva a leggere per niente.

‘Che cos’è?’

‘Un dizionario di bielorusso.’

‘Tu riesci a leggere quei simboli?’

‘Sì.’ annuì Dirk.

‘Come fai?’

Dirk sbatté appena le palpebre. ‘Conosco la lingua. Ho imparato a leggerla.’

Bart annuì come se ora fosse tutto perfettamente chiaro, ma poi apparve di nuovo perplessa. ‘È per qualcosa che è scritto lì che sei meno triste?’

Dirk scosse appena la testa. ‘In realtà, per quello che non c’è scritto.’

‘Stai parlando strano. Non riesco a capirti.’ gli fece notare Bart.

Dirk sorrise un poco di nuovo, anche se lei aveva la discreta sensazione che stesse sorridendo più a qualcosa nella sua testa che proprio a lei.

‘Una volta una persona, tanto tempo fa, mi ha detto che tutto ciò che non possono mai portarti via in alcun modo, è quello che non solo non hanno idea che tu abbia, ma che non sanno nemmeno che esiste.’

Bart inclinò appena la testa di lato, riflettendo. ‘Tu hai una cosa così?’

Dirk le sorrise un po’ di più, e semplicemente annuì.

‘Che cos’è?’

‘Una parola. Una parola che non esiste.’

Bart corrugò la fronte e fece un nuovo sforzo riflessivo. ‘Non sapevo che si potesse avere una parola. Credevo che le parole si potessero solo dire o sentire. O leggere. O scrivere. O cancellare. E cose del genere. Ma se questa parola ti fa sentire meglio, beh, bene.’ E alzò le spalle come se la faccenda potesse anche essere chiusa lì.

Dirk le sorrise nuovamente e la ringraziò. Bart non aveva idea per che cosa la stesse ringraziando esattamente, ma disse comunque ‘Prego.’, decidendo che poteva anche essere cortese con Dirk Gently, dopotutto, visto che non lo doveva neanche uccidere.

***

Quando il drappello armato tornò a sfilare lungo il corridoio, Dirk riconobbe in testa a tutti la donna bionda attualmente a capo del progetto ‘Ala Nera’.

Si inquietò e temette il peggio, come che lei volesse ancora ricattarlo, o informarlo che avevano catturato i loro amici.

Invece, lei si limitò ad entrare nella sua cella, con al seguito due uomini armati che si fermarono di fianco a lei e rimasero a sorvegliarlo attentamente per tutto il tempo, e si sedette su una sedia che si era fatta portare appresso appositamente dagli uomini.

Dopo qualche domanda di finta cortesia di rito, alla quale Dirk fece del suo meglio per rispondere brevemente, genericamente e apertamente senza simpatia né interesse, la donna abbassò di colpo gli occhi sul dizionario che lui teneva ancora stretto al petto.

«Ha trovato la parola che stava cercando, per caso?» gli domandò, il vivo interesse da studio che le brillava appena nello sguardo al di sotto della facciata di finta cortesia casuale e discorsiva.

Dirk si rese improvvisamente conto che lei non aveva davvero nessuna idea di che cosa stava parlando, e che non poteva averla. Sorrise appena, e certamente non proprio rivolto a quella donna.

«Ho appurato quello che volevo, grazie.» rispose perciò solamente.

«Oh, ne sono lieta. E … potrei chiederle che parola stava cercando, per curiosità?»

Dirk sorrise un poco di più. Nessuno poteva portargli via ciò che non potevano sapere che avesse, né che esistesse, non avrebbero mai potuto, nessuno. Perché c’erano solo due persone al mondo che conoscevano quella parola, ed una di essere era lui stesso, mentre l’altra, se ancora esisteva da qualche parte chissà dove nel mondo, era certo che non l’avrebbe mai detta quella parola, a nessun’altro che a lui.

«In realtà, stavo controllando che non esistesse affatto una parola.» disse perciò, sicuro di sé e tranquillo, forse come mai lo era stato, specialmente quando si trattava di parlare con qualcuno della CIA mentre si era loro prigionieri.

Vide la donna corrugare appena l’espressione, perplessa. «Capisco … » disse, anche se naturalmente non aveva affatto l’espressione di qualcuno che sta capendo. «E dunque, di che parola si tratta?» domandò ancora, fingendosi amabilmente incuriosita e nient’altro.

E a quel punto, Dirk sorrise in modo da lasciarle perfettamente intendere che stava candidamente e spudoratamente mentendo.

«Supercalifragilistichespiralidoso.» rispose.

***

Fino a prima di finire nelle mani della CIA per la prima volta, Dirk aveva avuto qui e là una sorta di piccolo sogno ad occhi aperti. Era come un desiderio impossibile, che custodiva gelosamente come un segreto tutto suo. E per quanto impossibile, era di quelli che si porta con sé aldilà praticamente di qualsiasi cosa possa accadere nella vita, e, tanto più quanto si sa che sono probabilmente impossibili, non per questo essi ne sono minimamente intaccati nella loro meravigliosa natura. Semplicemente troppo bello per potervi rinunciare.

Era molto semplice, forse come lo sono i sogni migliori, e nella realtà sarebbe durato solo qualche istante. Giusto il tempo per lui di accorgersi ad un certo punto, un giorno come un altro mentre stava facendo una qualsiasi banale cosa quotidiana, e all’inizio distrattamente e senza darvi troppo peso, che una sconosciuta lo stava guardando mentre si avvicinava a lui con calma e senza fretta, come se ci fosse tutto il tempo del mondo a disposizione.

E all’inizio avrebbe solo iniziato ad avere una singolare sensazione di familiarità, come se stesse vedendo qualcosa che ancora non riconosceva, ma che gli dava il sospetto che gli sarebbe dovuta essere estremamente e visceralmente nota. Era qualcosa nel modo in cui lei si muoveva, con una grazia singolare e intrinseca, leggera e agile allo stesso tempo, naturalmente elegante.

Allora avrebbe iniziato a notare meglio il suo aspetto, dal colore dei suoi occhi e dei suoi capelli alla forma del suo viso, i lineamenti sottili e la figura snella e minuta per natura come una sorta di ballerina che non avesse mai fatto danza vera e propria, e quello scintillare di un’intelligenza acuta negli occhi e quell’affetto di incalcolabile profondità nell’espressione con cui lo guardava.

Ad un certo punto lei si sarebbe fermata, ancora a qualche metro da lui, come se gli stesse lasciando gentilmente il suo tempo, ancora guardandolo, e dandogli l’impressione che avesse aspettato un’intera vita e solcato inimmaginabili traversie, solo per poter arrivare un giorno come un altro incontro a lui come stava facendo con calma tranquilla in quel momento. Come se lei fosse stata capace giusto all’ultimo, con spontanea naturalezza, di calare un velo gentile di tranquillità senza più fretta sopra quelle emozioni troppo forti, troppo profonde, al punto che sarebbe stato vano provarle anche solo ad esprimerle in buona parte esplicitamente o scompostamente.

Da ultimo, le sue labbra sottili e dal taglio elegante si sarebbero mosse senza emettere suono, sillabando lentamente e con precisione una sola parola in modo che lui potesse leggere il labiale. No, non una parola. Un nomignolo.

‘Darahiuka.’ gli avrebbe semplicemente detto.

E lui avrebbe saputo che lei era ancora viva, e che naturalmente era riuscita a ritrovarlo alla fine, e che doveva essere arrivata per prenderlo di nuovo con sé. Semplicemente perché loro due, insieme, non potevano che essere imbattibili.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note rispetto all’originale:  
> NAZIONALITA’ D’ORIGINE DI SVLAD CJELLI / DIRK GENTLY: se non sbaglio nei libri originali di Douglas Adams non viene mai specificata con certezza. Si parla della Transilvania, che è sia una zona della Romania che una zona degli USA. C’è anche da tener presente che all’epoca la geopolitica era diversa da quella odierna e da allora ci sono stati vari cambiamenti (es. URSS, Yugoslavia, etc. etc.) . Comunque per questa fanfiction potete assumere che madre e bambino si spostano in continuazione, quindi anche se si separano in Bielorussia, lascio volutamente non-specificato da dove potrebbero originariamente provenire.
> 
> Note di traduzione: prima di tutto, io non ne so niente sul serio di nomi di origine slava e loro significati e diffusione e origine. E ho anche evitato di importunare amici/che o conoscenti che possano saperne per chiederglielo. Quindi quanto segue risulta da qualche rapida ricerca sul web.  
> ALEKSIEVIC: ho scelto il cognome a caso, dovrebbe essere di origine bielorussa. La scrittura corretta (ovviamente occidentalizzata, quella originale è in cirillico) sarebbe Aleksievič ma come vedete con questo font non c’è la ‘c’ correttamente accentata. In ogni caso, considerate che è un cognome fittizio usato in quel momento dal personaggio, non il suo reale o originale…  
> DARAHIUKA: mi sono bellamente inventato la parola. Perché dev’essere inventata nella trama. L’ho costruita (malamente) dal termine ‘darahi’ che in bielorusso dovrebbe significare ‘tesoro’, e dalla desinenza ‘uka’ che dovrebbe essere usata in senso vezzeggiativo. Ogni assonanza eventuale col nome ‘Dirk’ è puramente casuale (nel senso anche che me ne sono reso conto solo dopo aver coniato questa parola inesistente. Dev’essere colpa dell’universo.)  
> SUPERCALIFRAGILISTICHESPIRALIDOSO: ‘Mary Poppins’ d’altro canto è una storia estremamente british ;)  
> DIRK GENTLY: e infine… nome e cognome sono in realtà di origine scozzese, pare. Beccatevi questo. :p


	19. 3.19 - You're such a rollercoaster

** Parte 3 –  ** ** Improbable ** ** heroes **

(Eroi improbabili)

** Capitolo 19 – You’re such a rollercoaster **

(Sei talmente come le montagne russe)

Fin dal primo giorno del loro collettivo vagare senza meta dopo aver lasciato Seattle, con l’unico vero scopo di non farsi rintracciare – e catturare e/o uccidere – dalla CIA mentre tentavano di scoprire dove venivano tenuti prigionieri Dirk, buona parte del Trio Chiassoso e Bart, Todd decise una cosa ed iniziò ad avere un sospetto discretamente ottimista, per essere uno dei suoi cioè.

Il sospetto discretamente ottimista era che forse l’universo voleva concedere loro di non fare una brutta fine, almeno non nell’immediato, se non proprio addirittura vedere di buon occhio quello che stavano cercando di fare. Perché a dirla tutta, dopo infinite discussioni durante le lunghe ore di spostamenti pigiati tutti in un’auto che Farah si era comprata appositamente (registrandola sotto falso nome), era giunto alla conclusione che solo le contorte e improbabili vie dell’universo – per intenderci, quelle in cui sguazzavano Dirk e gli altri assolutamente non-psichici – potevano aver fatto in modo che ripassando dal Ridgley scoprissero che qualcuno aveva nel frattempo sommariamente riparato la serratura della sua porta, lasciando persino una chiave lì fuori sotto lo zerbino, e sostituito alcuni elementi del suo scarno arredamento scegliendo curiosamente a caso e non solo quelli distrutti dalla precedente incursione del Trio Chiassoso al completo.

Farah naturalmente aveva esaminato il tutto come se fosse una specie di ‘scena del crimine’, ma ancora nessuno di loro riusciva a spiegarsi perché o percome la CIA avesse potuto fare qualcosa del genere. La piccola squalo-gattina, che ora naturalmente viaggiava pigiata nell’auto insieme a loro per inappellabile decisione di Amanda, e che godeva delle attenzioni non solo di lei e Vogel ma anche di Harold, non si era sbottonata in proposito a ciò che poteva essere successo mentre lei era sola in casa.

La decisione che Todd aveva preso, invece, era che Farah era l’unica di loro che avesse veramente idea di come fare quello che stavano facendo in una maniera pragmaticamente efficiente e tutto sommato facendo filare tutto liscio. E questo lo aveva deciso fin dalla prima sera, quando tutti loro l’avevano seguita cercando di tenere dietro al suo determinato passo di marcia dentro il piccolo ufficio del primo motel scalcinato in cui si erano fermati per una notte, e lui aveva avuto la distinta impressione di sembrare parte di una strana accozzaglia scolaresca in gita che segue l’accompagnatrice incaricata senza eccessive proteste o tentativi di insubordinazione.

L’indiscusso ruolo di sorta di maestra suo malgrado responsabile di un gruppetto di una qualche bizzarra specie di disadattati ragazzini che le erano purtroppo stati affidati, sembrava esserle stato unanimemente riconosciuto senza nemmeno bisogno di doverlo dire, più che altro perché nessuno di loro pareva si sarebbe mai azzardato a provare a discutere veramente con lei.

A far raggiungere a Todd però la totale certezza del ruolo di Farah, oltre a fargli iniziare a provare un rinnovato e corposo senso di gratitudine verso di lei per quello, era stato il modo in cui lei era sembrata precisamente determinata e tranquilla, mentre si erano infine ritrovati tutti quanti raggruppati davanti al lurido piccolo bancone dell’ufficio di quel primo disastrato motel, di fronte ad un proprietario d’esso che non sembrava in condizioni migliori della sua attività e che pareva un tutt’uno con l’ambiente che lo circondava come un animale nel suo habitat.

Todd si era astenuto dal gettare al loro gruppetto anche solo un’occhiata, perché aveva la netta sensazione che dovessero sembrare più o meno evidentemente semi-sperduti, fuori luogo, rassegnati al peggio, desiderosi di avventura, maniacalmente e temporariamente contenuti, eventualmente con un’improbabile dignità probabilmente sopravvalutata, e altro ancora a seconda su chi di loro si fosse soffermato in particolare il suo sguardo.

Ma Farah era stata scioltamente capace di sembrare una persona abbastanza normale e allo stesso tempo di suggerire con una sorta di sottile e implicita aria di minaccia al proprietario del motel che era molto meglio se avesse deciso di non creare loro contrattempi di nessun tipo e di limitarsi a dare loro delle stanze, segnare i loro nomi falsi, e accettare del contante come pagamento. L’uomo assecondò le richieste senza battere ciglio, come se avesse visto di tutto ormai nella sua vita, ma comunque loro avessero già fatto un buon punteggio ai suoi occhi.

Per la cronaca, Todd sapeva benissimo che anche se non fossero sembrati in qualche modo strani presi singolarmente, tutti insieme non potevano che sembrare un’accozzaglia di assurdi accostamenti improbabili, e solo Amanda e Vogel avevano paradossalmente un aspetto veramente da vita on-the-road, tranne che da quando avevano messo piede lì dentro sembravano sempre meno nel loro elemento, difficilmente passabili come abituali clienti di motel anche se così infimi com’era quello. D’altro canto, Todd aveva ancora notevoli difficoltà ad assorbire il fatto che sua sorella, quella che per anni era rimasta praticamente chiusa in casa a causa della malattia, sembrasse ora diventata tranquillamente qualcuno che fin da prima di imparare a camminare fosse perfettamente abituata ad una vita on-the-road.

Quando il proprietario chiese quante stanze e quali singole o doppie o triple, e se con letti singoli o matrimoniali, Todd si trovò auto-ingarbugliato in un tentativo di calcolo rapido, ma Farah rispose prontamente e tranquillamente «Tre stanze. Una singola. Una doppia. Una tripla.»

Todd non era ancora sicuro se lei fosse riuscita a fare quel calcolo così rapidamente, o se ci avesse pensato già prima, o se semplicemente avesse selezionato la singola per sé perché, per quanto la riguardava, loro potevano spartirsi le altre come meglio credevano, anche mettendosi a discutere come un branco di ragazzini litigiosi in proposito.

«Io dormo in auto.» aveva di colpo annunciato Vogel.

Farah non si era nemmeno voltata a guardarlo, continuando a fissare il proprietario del motel come per tenere sotto meticolosa sorveglianza le sue reazioni e decidere se fosse diventato propenso a chiamare la polizia.

«No. Tu non dormi nella mia auto.» aveva ribattuto con completa tranquillità e sicurezza «Non se non ci sono anch’io. E io non ho alcuna intenzione di dormire in auto. Nulla di personale, chiaramente.»

E nonostante il proprietario del motel non avesse battuto ciglio, Farah aveva aggiunto a suo beneficio «Non ci faccia caso. Non dice sul serio.»

L’uomo l’aveva in compenso fissata con uno sguardo quanto mai laconico e privo di emozione, come se non si sarebbe mai sognato di prendersi il disturbo di fare caso a niente o quasi, e aveva solo alzato le spalle con completamente sincero menefreghismo. 

«Per me può anche dormire in auto, se vuole.» aveva solo detto, porgendo a Farah un foglio da firmare a proposito di cauzioni sull’integrità in cui dovevano lasciare le stanze e cose del genere.

Todd aveva poi scoperto che effettivamente Farah, non appena raggiunta la sua stanza singola e consegnate a loro le chiavi delle altre stanze, aveva tutte le intenzioni di lasciare a loro il compito di suddividersele. Nondimeno, in realtà aveva anche calcolato tutto l’organizzabile possibile, perché consigliò di lasciare la doppia ad Harold e Ken in modo che potessero sistemare quanto occorreva dei loro strumenti informatici e lavorare e parlare per quello che dovevano fare, ripeté a Vogel di dormire dove gli pareva purché all’interno di una delle stanze e non in auto o altrove, e di non danneggiare nulla nel motel né nelle sue immediate circostanze, e comunicò loro l’orario di partenza per la mattina dopo.

Dopodiché, si ritirò nella sua stanza singola chiudendosi la porta alle spalle.

Ed era stato solo allora che Todd aveva realizzato che gli sarebbe toccato condividere la stanza con sua sorella che lo odiava, e con nientemeno che Vogel. Nonché naturalmente la piccola squalo-gattina. Tentò comunque di proporre di poter condividere la tripla con Harold e Ken e lasciare la doppia ad Amanda e Vogel. Il riuscirci non era considerabile veramente come una vittoria, dal momento che ebbe qualche difficoltà a dormire con in sottofondo computer accesi e i due che parlavano animatamente e incessantemente in un linguaggio informatico di cui non capiva una parola tentando di mantenere il tono di voce basso.

Da quel momento in poi, tentò di alleviare la cosa scegliendo di volta in volta la tripla con Harold e Ken in alternanza con la tripla con Amanda e Vogel e la squalo-gattina, perché in ogni successivo motel Farah continuava a ordinare la medesima combinazione di stanze, e nessuno di loro osava veramente mettere in discussione direttamente Farah.

Amanda naturalmente aveva notato il suo disagio. Amanda naturalmente trovò il modo di commentare a mezza voce ad un certo punto, chiaramente per pungolarlo «Magari potresti provare a chiedere a Farah di condividere una doppia con te.»

La cosa comunque più sorprendente di tutte, quella che iniziava a fargli veramente credere che forse l’universo avrebbe concesso loro di non essere subito catturati e uccisi, era che non avevano più visto traccia della CIA che li sorvegliava o tentava di seguirli fin da quando l’avevano seminata quella notte per andare a incontrare Harold in quel pub.

***

Seduta sul letto della sua stanza dell’ennesimo motel, Farah finì di controllare l’ultima pistola del piccolo arsenale che si portava appresso e la risistemò con il resto di armi e proiettili nel borsone che si portava dietro come se fosse un semplice bagaglio da lungo viaggio, disponendo ordinatamente i vestiti sopra ad esse e richiudendolo.

Era la terza volta in cinque giorni che passava in rassegna le armi come se ce ne fosse realmente bisogno, o come se non fossero già risultate tutte regolarmente funzionanti già al primo giro. Ma non si sentiva particolarmente come se potesse fare altro di molto utile al momento, a parte guidare per miglia, perché raramente si lasciava sostituire da chi degli altri poteva guidare, tenere entro soglie accettabili la collettiva convivenza forzata tra l’essere pigiati tutti insieme dentro un’auto, e trascinare il tutto in giro per il paese senza meta mentre controllava costantemente che nessuno li seguisse.

Corrugando gravemente la fronte, tentò per l’ennesima volta di fare il punto della situazione.

Era già il quinto giorno, la settimana pronosticata da Harold era verso la sua inesorabile fine, e lui e Ken erano ancora in alto mare a proposito di trovare un qualche valido modo di hackerare la CIA e trovare informazioni sul progetto ‘Ala Nera’. Figurarsi lo scoprire dove potevano essere tenuti prigionieri Dirk e gli altri. Sempre che si trovassero tutti nello stesso edificio segreto della CIA. Perché se li avevano seminati in diversi siti, avrebbero a quel punto dovuto andare incontro alla sempre più risibile idea di tentare di mettere in piedi un’evasione non da uno, ma da ben due o tre o chissà quanti diversi edifici della CIA. Il tutto eventualmente cercando di non farsi ammazzare.

Farah sorrise un poco e scosse la testa, quando si ricordò per un momento di quando Amanda aveva proposto che usassero la squalo-gattina per attaccare l’edificio della CIA, di come Vogel avesse appoggiato l’idea entusiasta specificando di lasciare fare pure a lui, e di come Todd li avesse fissati tra l’incredulo e l’orripilato, mentre Ken alzava gli occhi al cielo come se stesse cercando di prepararsi all’idea di una morte orribile, e Harold sorrideva simpaticamente e gentilmente come se cogliesse con favore quell’espressione di giovanile entusiasmo.

Nonostante tutto, Farah iniziava quasi a pensare che non fossero così male come compagni di un viaggio improbabile per una missione ancora più improbabile di riuscire nella quale non avevano, francamente, nessuna speranza concreta. Certo, almeno quando non le facevano venire il mal di testa mettendosi a discutere dentro l’auto, o non potevano proprio trattenersi dal saltare fuori con richieste comunque perfettamente giustificabili come una sosta per qualche funzione puramente fisiologica come mangiare, bere, ed espletare altri bisogni fondamentali. A volte le ricordava un poco qualche occasione in cui Patrick le aveva affidato Lydia per una piccola gita, una Lydia di solito ancora adolescente ed entusiasta di fare un giro con lei. Le mancava, Lydia. E allo stesso tempo l’unico pensiero consolante in tutto quello era che lei fosse al sicuro in Belize, anche se non poteva arrischiarsi a sentirla, sia per non fare rintracciare loro che per non metterla in pericolo.

Per un momento si rese conto che, per assurdo, proprio l’essere stata allo stesso tempo una guardia del corpo e una sorta di sorella maggiore di una ragazza che aveva visto crescere, la rendeva misteriosamente qualificata persino per portare in giro per il paese quel gruppo scalcagnato del quale si trovava a fare parte ora.

Era comunque molto grata ogni volta che, alla fine di un’altra giornata, poteva chiudere la porta della sua stanza singola e godersi una doccia, un qualche pasto rimediato alla bell’e e meglio dalle loro scorte procurate durante il viaggio, e qualche momento di ristorante solitudine. Questo, tuttavia, il rimanere da sola con se stessa, aveva anche il lato controproducente e assai meno piacevole di costringerla a riflettere sul da farsi. Non aveva ancora trovato valide risposte o piani. Continuava a trovarsi nell’orribile prospettiva di stare procedendo giorno per giorno senza un vero e proprio piano organizzativo neanche lontanamente valido, e con di fronte solo la prospettiva di un totale fallimento o di una disastrosa disfatta.

Qualcuno bussò improvvisamente alla sua porta.

In un attimo Farah si stava alzando dal letto con una calma studiata e precisa, i movimenti sinuosi e silenziosi, la sua pistola già in pugno. Raggiunse la porta e guardò attraverso lo spioncino.

Ciò che vide dall’altra parte la persuase a rilassarsi e rimettersi la pistola alla cintola dei pantaloni, prima di aprire.

***

Sentendosi vagamente in colpa perché a tutti gli effetti stava infrangendo le istruzioni di Farah a proposito di non allontanarsi per nessun motivo dal motel dove si fermavano, Todd raggiunse una pizzeria poco distante che aveva intravisto lungo la strada, e ordinò pizze per tutti e rimediò qualche bevanda, naturalmente pagando con i contanti che Farah distribuiva loro giorno per giorno per le esigenze singolari fondamentali.

Tornando al motel discretamente soddisfatto del suo bottino, Todd smollò due pizze ad Harold e Ken che lo ringraziarono, e lasciandoli al loro mangiare sempre davanti agli schermi accesi dei computer e mentre proseguivano le loro discussioni in una lingua tecnica che per quanto lo riguardava avrebbe anche potuto essere aramaico antico, riuscì anche a consegnarne altre due ad Amanda e Vogel, sebbene la prima mostrò solo una pallida accettazione piatta, e Vogel quasi gli strappò famelicamente il cartone di mano.

Una volta che Amanda gli ebbe risbattuto la porta in faccia senza troppi complimenti, facendo comunque in tempo a lanciargli uno sguardo fin troppo alludente e intuitivo per i suoi gusti, Todd si azzardò ad andare a bussare delicatamente sulla porta della stanza di Farah, armato delle ultime due pizze e due lattine.

Quando lei gli aprì, per un attimo ne rimase persino sorpreso. Forse si era aspettato di non ricevere risposta, e che, fosse lei sveglia o meno, non avesse alcuna intenzione di rivederli fino alla mattina dopo quando sarebbe stata costretta a farlo per poter ripartire.

«Todd.» disse lei, con semplice constatazione, come se fosse in parte ancora immersa in qualche riflessione, e relativamente stupita di vederlo lì in quel momento.

«Hem … ho pensato che ti potesse andare una pizza? E qualcosa da bere?»

Farah iniziò a sorridere un poco, e subito dopo la sua espressione si fece severa.

«Lo so! Non avrei dovuto allontanarmi eccetera ma … Insomma, mangiamo cibo spazzatura da giorni e … la pizzeria non è molto lontana.»

Farah sembrò sul punto di somministrargli comunque un rimprovero, ma poi si arrese e sospirò appena, rilassando le spalle. «Grazie.»

«Figurati … » rispose Todd, sentendosi relativamente impacciato e incerto.

Farah sembrò riflettere per un momento e aprì un po’ di più la porta. «Vuoi entrare?»

Todd la fissò per un momento smarrito, poi occhieggiò appena nella stanza e notò il borsone che lui sapeva essere pieno di armi sopra al letto. Con una leggera smorfia, si sforzò di sorridere un poco e disse «Mi sembra di aver visto un paio di tavoli e sedie qui dietro … Cioè, se ti va di mangiare insieme.»

Farah annuì semplicemente, sorridendo appena con gentilezza, e recuperò le chiavi dal comodino, prima di uscire e chiudersi la porta alle spalle.

Naturalmente, Farah non abbandonò nemmeno per un momento la sua puntuale organizzazione pragmatica da battaglia, e perciò lungo la strada verso i vissuti tavoli di plastica sul retro del motel si assicurò di fermarsi a bussare alle altre due stanze per informare brevemente gli altri di dove potevano trovarli se c’era qualche problema. Ovviamente, Todd si beccò uno sguardo ancora più significativamente allusivo e mordente da parte di Amanda, mentre Vogel era troppo impegnato a sbranare la sua pizza e a cercare di capire se poteva piacere alla squalo-gattina, ed Harold e Ken troppo immersi nelle loro elucubrazioni informatiche per degnare la comunicazione di più che una semplice conferma di aver sentito e capito.

Una volta seduti a mangiare le loro pizze e sorseggiare le loro bevande commerciali orrendamente frizzanti e dolciastre, Todd iniziò ad avere gradualmente la sensazione che la loro conversazione fosse in qualche modo assai adatta per svolgersi nel bel mezzo del nulla.

«Sai.» disse Farah ad un certo punto, dopo che lui le aveva raccontato, giusto per parlare di qualcosa in tono leggero e tentare di farla ridere, di quanto apparissero assurdi Harold e Ken nella loro convivenza collaborativa di stare sempre appiccicati a schermi di computer parlando nel loro gergo informatico strettamente per addetti ai lavori «Puoi anche prenderti una singola, la prossima volta. Da quel che ho capito … sembra piuttosto difficile riuscire a dormire in stanza con quei due. E mi sembra di aver capito che … tu e Amanda avete … qualche problema al momento?» accennò con tutto il possibile tatto.

Todd distolse lo sguardo, a disagio. «Sì ma … forse finirei per rimanere senza distrazioni e pensare troppo … »

Farah annuì con aria estremamente comprensiva.

Todd riportò di colpo lo sguardo su di lei, con un che di inquieto, e domandò «Non hai detto ad Amanda che ho la pararibulite, vero?»

Farah lo fissò sorpresa. «Pensavo che glielo avessi detto tu.» ribatté onestamente, e con appena un accenno di quasi offesa, perché non era sua abitudine immischiarsi nei rapporti tra fratello e sorella, o parenti o fidanzati o altro del genere, quando non dovevano per forza riguardarla. Sia per rispetto e tatto che per evitare di inciampare in problemi altrui quando ne aveva già abbastanza da gestire di suoi, sostanzialmente.

Todd sembrò di nuovo a disagio. «È che … preferisco non farla preoccupare.» disse infine «Soprattutto vista … beh, vista la situazione.»

Farah annuì, poi corrugò la fronte pensosamente. «E Ken ha detto a te come ha fatto a trovare il tuo indirizzo?»

Fu il turno di Todd di stupirsi. «Il _mio_ indirizzo? Pensavo che avesse trovato quello di  Dirk!»

Farah scosse la testa e gli raccontò quello che le aveva detto Ken.

«Accusato di … aver truccato il test di un college inglese rubando le risposte?» ripeté infine, come se avesse il dubbio di non aver capito bene.

Farah tuttavia annuì. E a quel punto gli raccontò anche come Ken fosse invece riuscito a risalire proprio a Todd attraverso articoli che parlavano del caso dell’assassinio di Patrick Spring. La sua espressione si intristì.

Quella di Todd invece si rabbuiò e lui emise un lamento arreso. «Fantastico … Quindi, il mio nome compare in un caso di omicidio. Sul posto di lavoro, naturalmente. Perciò, semmai usciremo vivi da tutto questo, sicuramente non avrò alcuna speranza di trovare un lavoro. Nella migliore delle ipotesi, magari potrò cercare di fare elemosina di spiccioli suonando la chitarra negli angoli delle strade … »

Farah sorrise appena. «Credevo che ce l’avessi già un lavoro?»

Todd la guardò, perplesso. «E quale?»

Farah sorrise un po’ di più. «Mi sembrava di aver detto che volevo finanziare una certa agenzia di investigazioni olistiche … » accennò, ironica.

Todd rimase per un momento a fissarla, poi scosse appena la testa, con un leggero sospiro e un piccolo sorriso. «Onestamente … e so che quello che sto per dire è come minimo molto controproducente per me ma … Ancora non capisco. La tua vita non sembra ridotta così male da ridurti a finanziare un’agenzia di investigazioni olistiche.»

Farah alzò appena un sopracciglio. «Beh, non avrei mai pensato che la mia vita in questo momento potesse essere definita altrimenti che come una specie di colossale disastro.»

Todd scosse la testa. «Credimi, per quanto possa sembrarti impossibile, questo non è niente. E credo proprio di poter essere definito un esperto della categoria di ‘vite allo scatafascio’.»

Farah sollevò di nuovo un sopracciglio, ma sorrise più gentilmente. «La tua vita era così terribile prima di imbatterti in Dirk Gently?»

Todd alzò su di lei uno sguardo improvvisamente serio e sorpreso, come se una singolare realizzazione lo avesse colpito solo in quel momento. Quindi annuì, lentamente ma con convinzione. «Sì. Lo era.» disse.

«Beh … » osservò Farah, dopo un momento di silenzio «Non riesco davvero a immaginarlo. Ma … forse posso capire. Se non fosse stato per voi due, non sarei mai riuscita ad aiutare Lydia.»

Todd la guardò, sinceramente sorpreso, come se solo in quel momento si fosse ricordato che, contro ogni sua convinzione, aveva fatto almeno qualcosa di buono nella sua vita.

Farah sorrise. «E forse è proprio per questo che ho deciso di finanziare una certa agenzia di investigazioni olistiche...» suggerì, un poco ironica.

Todd scosse la testa e rise un poco. «Credo che tu non abbia sul serio idea a cosa stai andando incontro … » celiò a sua volta.

Farah rise un poco e alzò un sopracciglio. «Io credo proprio di sì, invece.» ribatté «Specialmente dal momento che sono attualmente in un motel orribile in mezzo al nulla con voialtri, e stiamo pensando di riuscire addirittura a scoprire dove diavolo la CIA sta tenendo prigionieri Dirk e altri … tizi olistici come lui.»

Lo sguardo di Todd tornò improvvisamente triste e vagò distrattamente tutt’intorno, anche se stava comunque tentando di sforzare un pallido sorriso. «Non ce la faremo mai, vero … ?» domandò piano dopo un poco, come se fosse una domanda puramente retorica.

Farah sospirò lungamente. «Non lo so.» ammise. «Ma ho visto accadere cose anche più strane, ultimamente.» aggiunse, di nuovo con un piccolo accenno di sorriso piuttosto nervoso.

Todd tornò a guardarla e sorrise un poco a sua volta. «Già … Dev’essere colpa dell’universo.»

Farah annuì con convinzione. «È sicuramente colpa dell’universo.»

***

Todd diede la buonanotte a Farah e si trascinò lungo il ballatoio che scorreva davanti alla successione di camere del motel per tornare a quella che, per quella notte, stava condividendo con Ken e Harold secondo i “turni di disagio” che si era auto-impostato.

Stava semplicemente passando davanti alla porta chiusa di una di esse, quando quella si spalancò di colpo, facendolo sussultare sorpreso e allarmato.

Amanda se ne stava in piedi sulla soglia, guardandolo con attenzione. Todd sbatté appena le palpebre, ancora sorpreso.

«Quindi sei andato in bianco?» gli domandò lei senza preamboli.

Todd fece una piccola smorfia, e tentò un debole «Non capisco di che cosa … »

Amanda sbuffò, liquidando così i suoi tentativi. «Avanti. Lo sai benissimo. Farah non ha ceduto ai tuoi tentativi di corteggiamento? O si è accorta che devi essere uno stronzo dopotutto?»

Todd non poté proprio fare a meno di rivolgerle uno sguardo ferito e appena risentito. Ma quando lei glielo sorresse con il suo che comunicava chiaramente che era ben lungi dal potersi impietosire di lui, sospirò e scosse la testa.

«Come ti viene in mente che potrei mai … In mezzo a tutta questa dannata situazione … » iniziò a lamentare.

Amanda roteò gli occhi, e sembrò sul punto di risolversi a risbattergli semplicemente la porta in faccia.

Forse perché se quello era l’unico spiraglio di una vera e propria conversazione che sua sorella aveva in quel momento intenzione di concedergli lui era propenso ad aggrapparvicisi, o forse nella debole speranza di poter porre fine una volta per tutte a quelle allusioni specialmente considerata la stretta convivenza collettiva alla quale erano tutti costretti in quei giorni, Todd riprese a parlare senza nemmeno accorgersene.

«No, sul serio, non ci stavo nemmeno pensando.»

Amanda si fermò dal richiudere la porta e si limitò a guardarlo con attenzione analitica e seria, come se stesse cercando di capire se stava mentendo.

Todd sospirò di nuovo e distolse lo sguardo, a disagio. «Ho solo … Ho giusto appena avuto una piacevole chiacchierata con lei. E ora … credo di avere la netta sensazione che … vada già bene così. Voglio dire … penso di preferirla come amica. Se possiamo diventare sul serio amici, cioè. Piuttosto che una specie di … disperati compagni di disavventure o quello che è.»

Con sua sorpresa, quando osò tornare a guardare Amanda, scoprì che lei lo stava contemplando con qualcosa di simile ad un sorrisetto sornionamente soddisfatto.

«Che … c’è?» non riuscì a trattenersi dal chiederle lui, sebbene si stesse preparando al peggio.

«Probabilmente preferiresti non saperlo.» commentò Amanda, come se ne fosse sicura.

«Probabile … » ammise Todd, con una piccola smorfia incerta, in mezzo alla quale tentò un sorriso nella vaga speranza che quello fosse un cauto accenno di possibile distensione, visto che poteva sembrare una battuta.

«Per la cronaca … » disse ancora Amanda «Sono quasi sicura che anche lei ti preferisca solo come amico.»

E detto ciò, gli richiuse la porta in faccia.

Todd sospirò pesantemente e riprese il suo trascinarsi stancamente fino alla sua stanza, dove naturalmente trovò Ken e Harold ancora intenti a parlare in aramaico informatico e a pigiare sulle tastiere davanti agli schermi accesi come se non ci fosse un domani.

Sapendo che avrebbero passato così anche tutta quella notte, per poi dormire in auto durante il giorno, Todd augurò loro la buonanotte e si sistemò nel suo letto coprendosi la testa con le coperte per schermare la luce malsanamente bluastro artificiale degli schermi accesi, e chiuse gli occhi sperando di riuscire ad addormentarsi prima di diventare preda di pensieri e preoccupazioni per i quali ancora nessuno di loro aveva una soluzione né una vera e propria speranza. 

Ken una volta si era scusato con lui per il disturbo che lui e Harold potevano arrecargli, ma Todd sapeva che ormai in un certo senso preferiva non riuscire a farsi una vera e propria nottata di sonno, pur di rimanere il più vicino possibile agli unici due che al momento forse potevano scoprire dove erano tenuti prigionieri Dirk e gli altri. A volte si svegliava al mattino deluso di non essere invece stato svegliato nel bel mezzo della notte da qualche loro eventuale alzare festosamente la voce che segnalasse che erano riusciti a fare un qualche significativo progresso.

«Non importa.» aveva risposto a Ken «L’unica cosa che importa … è che riusciamo a scoprire prima possibile dove li tengono.»

Ken aveva annuito come se capisse perfettamente, così come Harold.

Ma Todd aveva anche suo malgrado capito, dalla loro assenza di tentativi di promesse o rassicurazioni in proposito, che non avevano ancora trovato niente che potesse alimentare le loro speranze in tal senso.

Prima di addormentarsi, Todd pensò vagamente che forse anche lui avrebbe dovuto avvertire i due che potevano vederlo iniziare a gridare e contorcersi in preda al dolore quando apparentemente non gli stava succedendo proprio nulla. Ma si disse che magari non gli sarebbe venuto a breve un altro attacco di pararibulite, o magari era stato solo una specie di episodio isolato … anche se quella sembrava davvero un’ipotesi irresponsabilmente ed eccessivamente ottimista.

***

Seduta sul sedile del passeggero dell’auto a ben sette posti che Farah aveva rimediato per il loro tour senza meta in fuga dalla CIA, Amanda si accese una canna e aprì un poco il finestrino.

Todd distolse gli occhi per un istante dalla strada per lanciarle un’occhiata sorpresa, ma pensò meglio di astenersi saggiamente dal dire alcunché. Attraverso un’altra sommaria occhiata nello specchietto retrovisore, vide i loro compagni di viaggio: da Farah che dormiva usando una felpa arrotolata come cuscino in una delle rare pause che si era concessa dalla guida, passando per Harold e Ken immersi in una fitta conversazione a bassa voce a proposito di informatica, fino a Vogel che teneva la squalo-gattina sulle ginocchia e la testa beatamente sporta fuori dal finestrino come una sorta di versione umana di un cane spensierato.

Per la cronaca, Todd aveva passato l’intero primo giorno di viaggio in auto assai innervosito dal timore che un qualche scossone potesse indurre il piccolo insospettabile felino, che probabilmente certe persone avrebbero fotografato in pose carine da mettere sui social-network, esplodere in una delle sue sanguinare esplicitazioni dello squalo che racchiudeva, facendo strage nell’auto.

Amanda sospirò, mettendo via la piantina geografica che stava consultando e dicendo solo a Todd di limitarsi a proseguire lungo quella strada, e che ci doveva essere un motel più avanti a circa due ore. Todd annuì nella luce morente del tardo tramonto. Ecco quanto per le loro conversazioni tra fratello e sorella, e lui non poteva nemmeno con se stesso protestare come se fosse ingiusto, perché era comunque solamente colpa sua.

Ma alla fine non resistette. «Se mai usciremo vivi da tutto questo … pensi di continuare ad … andare in giro con il Trio Chiassoso?»

Amanda gli gettò un’occhiata sospettosamente sul chi va là. «Perché? Pensavi di propormi di venire a vivere con te?» disse con sarcasmo tagliente.

Todd sospirò. «In realtà … non so nemmeno io che cosa farò dopo. Semmai usciremo vivi da tutto questo, sempre.»

Amanda lo contemplò in silenzio per qualche momento. «Come sarebbe? Hai un’agenzia investigativa olistica di cui far parte.» notò infine, guardandolo con un diverso tipo di sospetto.

Todd esitò, spiando brevemente verso Farah, che tuttavia sembrava ancora dormire. «Forse non è una buona idea. Non quando sembra che io sia capace di rovinare sistematicamente tutto ciò che mi è intorno.»

Amanda lo fissò per un po’ riflessivamente, quindi annuì. «Questo è vero.»

Todd crollò le spalle.

Amanda sbuffò. «Devi sempre essere così negativo … » commentò, agitando un poco a mezz’aria la canna che teneva tra le dita. «E se stai cercando qualcuno che ti menta e ti dica che non sei stato fino ad ora un perfetto stronzo, ti stai rivolgendo alla persona sbagliata.»

Todd sospirò. «Lo so. Scusami.»

Di nuovo Amanda rimase in silenzio per un lungo momento, e infine scosse la testa con aria rassegnatamente paziente, e porse lo spinello verso di lui.

«Amanda … » replicò lui significativamente, alzando le sopracciglia.

Lei replicò solo «Todd.», alzando entrambe le sopracciglia e strabuzzando un poco gli occhi.

Todd si arrese e fece giusto un tiro, prima di ripassargliela, cercando di dirsi che difficilmente lì in mezzo al nulla rischiavano di incrociare una pattuglia della polizia o qualcosa del genere.

Solo dopo lunghi altri momenti di silenzio, Amanda parlò di nuovo. «Penso che sarebbe una colossale stronzata se rinunciassi a fare parte di un’agenzia investigativa olistica con Dirk e Farah.»

Todd inarcò appena un sopracciglio, ma si astenne dal dire qualcosa, semplicemente aspettando che lei proseguisse.

«Prima di tutto, perché è una figata fare parte di un’agenzia di investigazioni olistiche. E, secondo, perché … insomma. Lavorare con Farah e Dirk? Io ci metterei la firma. E comunque sembra proprio ciò che ti ci voleva.»

Todd aveva la sensazione che lei avesse inspiegabilmente ragione. Pressappoco come quando gli aveva caldamente consigliato di andare a recuperare Dirk all’ospedale per poi incontrare Farah.

«Magari Dirk è un po’ … molto sopra le righe, a volte. Ma, hey, è forte. E Farah semplicemente spacca. Punto. Anche se hai deciso che non hai più una cotta per lei, cioè.»

Todd lanciò un’occhiata allarmata verso i sedili posteriori, ma la diretta nominata sembrava ancora immersa nel sonno.

«E comunque, cos’hai veramente da perdere?» proseguì Amanda. «Insomma, non hai un lavoro, il tuo appartamento è mezzo distrutto, quelli degli ex ‘Mexican Funeral’ non ti vogliono più vedere nemmeno da lontano, il tuo proprietario di casa si è ammazzato da solo, e tua sorella ti odia.»

Todd si rabbuiò. «Beh … grazie per il puntuale elenco.»

«Non c’è di che.» replicò tranquillamente Amanda. «Quando vuoi.»

«Sai … » disse dopo un poco Todd «Se non fosse stato per Dirk che mi ha convinto … probabilmente non te lo avrei detto per un sacco di tempo ancora. La verità, cioè.»

Amanda gli lanciò uno sguardo attento, ma lo informò comunque «Questo non sta migliorando la tua posizione.»

Todd sospirò e scrollò le spalle. «Non so cercando di farlo. E non penso più nemmeno così tanto che sia possibile migliorarla. Ma chissà, visti i precedenti, potrei persino riuscire a peggiorarla.»

Amanda lo contemplò per un momento, poi tornò a guardare attraverso il parabrezza con un leggero sogghigno. «Sarà meglio che ritroviamo Dirk al più presto, allora. Nel caso tu stia rischiando di tornare ad essere un completo stronzo.»

«Tornando … ?» fece Todd, spiandola di sbieco con precauzione.

Amanda annuì sommariamente. «Se fossi uno di quegli stronzi veramente senza speranza, probabilmente non staresti cercando di sfidare la CIA per aiutare gente che conosci da un paio di settimane, o che non conosci nemmeno così bene, insieme a persone che, con eccezione della sottoscritta, conosci esattamente dallo stesso tempo o anche meno.»

Todd considerò la cosa per un momento, e scosse un poco la testa. «O forse è perché comunque non ho niente da perdere, in fondo.»

«Quindi tutto da guadagnare … » osservò quasi distrattamente Amanda, come se completasse un modo di dire.

Todd le rivolse un’occhiata sorpresa, e si stupì ancora di più quando lei gli accennò un’ombra di sorrisetto. Ma un attimo dopo era tornata assai seria e relativamente intimidatoria. «Beninteso. Questo non vuole dire che, se sul serio riuscirai a mandare in vacca anche l’agenzia di investigazioni olistiche e tutto il resto, non verrò a cercarti per prenderti a calci. E con il Trio Chiassoso anche. Non è vero Vogel?»

Todd vide Vogel annuire con un sorrisone anche se non sembrava stare seguendo la loro conversazione, ma sembrava anche altrettanto disposto a prendere a calci qualcuno se era Amanda a proporlo e lui non ci vedeva niente che lo convincesse a non farlo.

Todd sospirò e si lasciò sfuggire un leggero sorriso. «Non preoccuparti … Semmai dovessi essere capace di fare qualcosa del genere … Stavolta andrei a cercare qualche buco in cui seppellirmi … »

Ma Amanda stava scuotendo la testa in un sicuro diniego. «Niente da fare.» puntualizzò, a metà tra il serio e l’appena scherzoso. «Non mi fido della tua capacità di prenderti a calci da solo. E comunque sarebbe troppo facile. Per quanto tu sia molto bravo a prenderti a calci da solo. Ma non mi pare che fino ad ora questo sia servito a risolvere qualcosa, no?»

A Todd non rimase che ammettere «Di nuovo: hai ragione.»

Amanda fece tranquillamente spallucce. «Certo che ce l’ho.»

Todd lasciò ricadere il silenzio, che sembrava ora un po’ più tranquillo.

Ma dopo altri kilometri macinati via sotto le ruote, ritentò «E tu starai ancora con il Trio Chiassoso, quindi … »

Amanda continuò a guardare la strada, ora con aria assorta e contemplativa.

«Ho passato gli ultimi anni convinta che la mia vita non sarebbe stata mai più nient’altro di quello che era diventata. Starmene chiusa in casa, sentendo solo ogni tanto tramite internet qualche ex amica o amico di scuola, e provare stupide ricette o sviluppare assurdi hobby di ogni tipo, quando non ero troppo stordita dai farmaci per alzarmi dal letto se non per poche ore a guardare la televisione come una lobotomizzata. E a temere sempre che il prossimo attacco potesse arrivare da un momento all’altro. A sperare di non dover tornare in ospedale a sorbirmi medici che fingevano di saperne qualcosa di preciso. Ad evitare le persone che sapevano per non essere riempita di stupida e inutile pietà e commiserazione nauseante. A volere solo, certe volte, mettermi a gridare e distruggere qualsiasi cosa mi capitasse a tiro per sfogarmi.»

Todd contorse il viso in una smorfia dolente, sentendosi stringere il cuore.

«E non dire qualcosa come che ti dispiace.» disse ancora Amanda con calma, occhieggiando per un momento verso di lui. «Solo … non azzardarti. Okay?»

«Okay … » confermò solo Todd, annuendo un poco.

Amanda annuì a sua volta e tornò a fissare la strada con aria riflessiva e contemplativa.

«Tu eri il solo che credevo potesse veramente capirmi. Ed eri la mia sola speranza che un giorno potesse essere almeno meno peggio. Ma a quanto pare in realtà sei uno stronzo. Per fortuna, l’ho scoperto solo dopo che avevo incontrato i ragazzi.» e accennò vagamente con una mano all’indietro verso Vogel «E quando sto con loro, mi sento bene. Non bene nel senso che possono fermare i miei attacchi e basta. Bene nel senso che mi sono ricordata com’è sentirsi vivi … o, forse, me ne sono veramente accorta per la prima volta. E … beh, spaccare tutto è molto liberatorio.»

Todd sorrise un poco, e annuì dando segno che aveva capito, abbastanza perlomeno.

«E a differenza tua … » continuò Amanda, scoccandogli uno sguardo più ammorbidito ma ancora consapevolmente diretto e piuttosto pungente «Non mi passerebbe nemmeno per l’anticamera del cervello di chiedermi il perché o il percome, o di preoccuparmi proprio quando le cose stanno andando meglio, molto meglio. Quando tutto quello che penso la maggior parte del tempo quando sono con loro è qualcosa come: uao!, assurdo!, spettacolare!... e cose del genere.»

Todd annuì e sorrise di nuovo. «Sono … molto contento per te. Sul serio … »

Amanda voltò lo sguardo su di lui, studiandolo per un momento con attenzione. «Faresti meglio a esserlo … » disse solo dopo un poco, tornando a guardare la strada che scorreva via.

Todd deglutì, e prese fiato. Ricordando a se stesso di nuovo che nei successivi giorni avrebbero anche potuto finire tutti per rimetterci la pelle, disse «E … per quello che può valere detto da me … Ti voglio bene, Amanda.»

Si rese conto che aveva gli occhi lucidi solo perché ora la strada gli appariva un poco più appannata del normale, e non osò guardare verso di lei, ma sapeva che lo stava guardando di nuovo con silenziosa attenzione.

«Per quanto possa valere detto da te … Lo so … stupido.» disse Amanda infine, rivolgendosi al parabrezza, con calma.

Todd si lasciò sfuggire un leggero accenno di piccola risata, incerta e un poco isterica probabilmente. Sbatté le palpebre per ricacciare indietro la minaccia di lacrime, perché in qualche modo aveva la sensazione di non avere più nemmeno il diritto di commuoversi. O forse era per via del recondito timore che qualsiasi cosa potesse dire o fare potesse rovinare quel momento.

Tuttavia, dopo un poco fu Amanda a rompere di nuovo il silenzio. «Magari potrei persino ricominciare a guidare. Voglio dire, il furgone del Trio Chiassoso. Dopotutto, anche se mi venisse una crisi, loro potrebbero sedarla subito.»

Lo sguardo di Todd si abbassò istantaneamente sul volante che impugnava, e improvvisamente si rese conto di cosa c’era di molto sbagliato in quello, e si diede mentalmente del completo idiota.

«Insomma … da quando sto con loro non ho più bisogno nemmeno delle medicine, quindi … » stava proseguendo Amanda, del tutto ignara.

E fu in quel momento che Todd fece appena in tempo a sentire qualcosa di liquido che gli iniziava a scorrergli sulle mani e tra le dita, colando sulla pelle. Il naso gli si riempì immediatamente di odore di carne viva bruciata, e il dolore atroce seguì prontamente mentre l’acido iniziava a scorrergli anche sulle spalle, lungo le braccia e il resto del corpo.

Il dolore insostenibile gli scioccò il cervello come un accecante lampo bianco, e a stento si accorse di aver spalancato la bocca ed iniziato a gridare, tentando disperatamente di tenere comunque stretto il volante, nonostante stesse perdendo la sensibilità delle mani corrose in profondità dall’acido.

L’ultimo pensiero cosciente che riuscì a balenargli per la mente, purtroppo abbastanza affinché ne fosse cosciente in quell’istante fugace, fu che stava per morire, stavano tutti per morire, e li avrebbe uccisi tutti lui.

***

Farah fu svegliata da un coro di grida e fece a malapena in tempo a spalancare gli occhi e a portare istintivamente la mano alla fondina della pistola che teneva alla vita, prima di sentire l’auto sbandare violentemente con un fenomenale stridio di gomme sull’asfalto.

Tentò di rizzarsi e iniziò a gridare «Che diavolo succ … ?!!»

Ma l’auto sbandò nella direzione opposta, mandandola a sbattere contro lo sportello, e riuscì tuttavia ad accorgersi che Amanda dal sedile del passeggero stava cercando di afferrare il volante che avrebbe dovuto stare reggendo Todd, ma anche lei fu sbalzata via e contro lo sportello opposto.

Vogel passò in fretta ad Harold la squalo-gattina e si gettò in avanti tra i due sedili con molti meno complimenti, e con l’aiuto anche di Amanda in qualche modo i due riuscirono a limitare apparentemente i danni, anche se l’auto doveva essere definitivamente uscita di strada, da quello che Farah appurò con un’occhiata rapida fuori dal finestrino, e a giudicare da come il veicolo stava ora sobbalzando selvaggiamente.

Farah si gettò in mezzo ai due sedili davanti sporgendo le mani e cercando di raggiungere il freno a mano nonostante Vogel che si stava agitando come un’anguilla selvatica cercando di raggiungere il pedale del freno a testa in giù. Trovò finalmente il freno a mano, che anche Amanda stava già cercando di tirare, e insieme riuscirono a frenare definitivamente l’auto.

Probabilmente anche grazie a Vogel che, quando Farah riuscì a grugnire solo «Le chiavi.», sembrò afferrare abbastanza al volo da allungare una mano per girarle spegnendo il motore, estrarle, e gettarle dall’altra parte dell’auto come se quello potesse essere in qualche modo una maggiore sicurezza.

Fu allora che, quando finalmente anche gli strilli allarmati di Ken e Harold dai sedili dietro si acquietarono, Farah si rese conto che invece Todd stava continuando a urlare come se lo stessero scuoiando vivo. In un istante realizzò che cosa stava verosimilmente succedendo, e si maledì per non averci pensato prima di lasciargli il volante, nonostante quando lui per primo si era offerto di darle il cambio lei avesse automaticamente pensato che Todd doveva sapere come gestire la sua malattia con i farmaci e il resto.

Todd si stava riuscendo a trascinare fuori dall’auto dopo aver in qualche modo aperto lo sportello, solo per crollare a terra subito fuori da essa, rannicchiandosi e contorcendosi insieme, continuando ad urlare fuori di sé dal dolore allucinante.

Farah si catapultò fuori dall’auto a sua volta, e si inginocchiò accanto a lui quasi contemporaneamente ad Amanda.

«Todd!!» stava gridando Amanda terrorizzata «Todd, che cosa ti succede?!?»

Farah si morse le labbra, cercando di trovare frugando nelle tasche della giacca di Todd il tubetto di pastiglie. Ma Vogel, che le aveva raggiunte dopo essere riuscito ad estrarsi dall’auto, aveva spalancato improvvisamente gli occhi, bloccandosi.

«Indietro! Indietro!» iniziò a strillare Vogel, agitato, prendendo Amanda e Farah per le braccia una dopo l’altra e tirandole per allontanarle da Todd con tutte le sue forze.

Farah cercò di divincolarsi e protestare «Le medicine … », ma si ritrovò sostanzialmente slanciata più in là dall’insospettabile forza frenetica di Vogel, e incespicò sui piedi di Ken andando un poco a sbattere contro Harold, rischiando di finire tutti e tre per terra.

«Vogel!» stava protestando più vivacemente Amanda.

Ma il ragazzo le ignorò completamente, e quando si dispose in piedi al di sopra di Todd e allargò le braccia, spalancando gli occhi e la bocca, improvvisamente Amanda si zittì e immobilizzò, come se una realizzazione avesse colpito anche lei.

Sotto i loro sguardi come ipnotizzati, Vogel sembrò evocare dal corpo in preda al dolore allucinante di Todd un flusso di qualcosa di impalpabile, tra il fumoso e il liquido, e di un colore azzurrognolo biancastro, assorbendolo poi in sé completamente.

Un momento dopo era tutto finito, Todd giaceva immobile riverso a terra incosciente, e Vogel si lasciò cadere sulle ginocchia, provato ma con lo sguardo particolarmente acceso di qualcosa di maniacale, sebbene la sua espressione triste e preoccupata stesse guardando l’altro come per assicurarsi che fosse passato.

«Che … diavolo … ?» Ken esalò a malapena.

«Credo … la sua energia karmica … » disse lentamente Harold, come incantato, impressionato, ma con un sottofondo di solennemente rispettoso.

«La sua … _cosa_??» fece  Ken, guardandolo incredulo.

Farah li ignorò e si avvicinò un poco ad Amanda, che si era riprecipitata in ginocchio di fianco a Todd, piangendo silenziosamente e guardandolo preoccupata. Farah si chinò a sua volta e controllò che fosse solo svenuto, prima di concedersi un profondo sospiro di sollievo. La sua voce nella testa le stava dicendo impietosamente che era una completa, inutile, totale stupida.

Vogel stava saltellando tutt’intorno come qualcuno che si fosse appena fatto una forte dose di zucchero, o come se fosse il suo personale balletto di sollevata vittoria.

E Amanda scoppiò definitivamente in singhiozzi, prendendo un poco a pugni il petto di Todd. «Stupido! Stupido, stupido, stupido, stupido … » incominciò a ripetere come una cantilena spezzata tra i singhiozzi.

Dopo un istante di stupore, Farah le prese gentilmente ma nettamente i polsi per fermarla, solo per ritrovarsi Amanda che, dopo un momento di resistenza in cui cercò di liberarsi della sua presa, le gettava le braccia al collo e piangeva sulla sua spalla scossa da profondi singhiozzi.

Vogel si era subito tornato ad immobilizzare, udendola piangere, e si era precipitato verso di lei, solo per poi fermarsi ad un paio di passi di distanza come se non sapesse cosa poteva fare, per quanto lo desiderasse disperatamente.

Un debole miagolio si alzò in richiesta di attenzione, o forse per chiedere semplicemente che succedeva. Ken si irrigidì per istintivo allarme, ma Harold si chinò a raccogliere la squalo-gattina da terra, e accarezzandola gentilmente si avvicinò a Vogel, dandogliela da tenere in braccio.

Continuando a guardare Amanda che piangeva con espressione profondamente sconsolata, Vogel prese distrattamente in braccio il piccolo felino, cominciando automaticamente ad accarezzarlo.

Harold gli diede un paio di gentili pacche su una spalla, dicendogli piano «Ben fatto, ragazzo … Ben fatto … », come per dirgli che andava tutto bene.


	20. 4.20 - Halfway round the world

** Parte ** ** 4 – Roam like a blind walker **

(Vaga come un camminatore cieco)

** Capitolo ** ** 20 – Halfway round the world **

(Dall’altra parte del mondo)

A Dirk non arrideva affatto la prospettiva di fare la parte del “bravo prigioniero”, per inciso. Anche se significava semplicemente che ora mangiava i pasti che gli portavano.

Il Trio Chiassoso e Bart mangiavano anche loro ora, ma questo non significava certo che avessero smesso di devastare le loro celle, anche solo giusto per passarsi il tempo, almeno per quanto ne poteva capire Dirk di quella loro sorta di … ‘sport’? Aveva anche un’interpretazione alternativa, che consisteva nella teoria che i suoi “colleghi” di prigionia prendessero il mangiare come un’occasione per ricaricare le batterie tra una devastazione e l’altra delle celle e del loro agitarsi contro le guardie ogni volta che si facevano vedere lungo il corridoio.

E di certo nessuno di loro rispettava l’ordine di stare ordinatamente fermi contro la parete opposta della cella quando venivano a portare loro i pasti. D’accordo, Dirk si limitava sostanzialmente a starsene dove si trovava in quel momento, cioè di solito seduto sul letto o per terra con la schiena appoggiata al muro, ma Bart e il Trio Chiassoso davano ancora tutto il loro peggio – o si poteva definire il loro meglio in quel caso? – senza risparmiarsi.

Questo significava perciò che continuavano ad essere puntualmente anestetizzati tutti quanti quando dovevano consegnare loro i pasti, e che i loro carcerieri avevano perciò ridotto il tutto ad un’unica consegna comprensiva di tutti i tre pasti della “giornata” scandita dalle luci artificiali.

Ma Dirk non riusciva a fare del tutto a meno di pensare di averla avuta appena un poco vinta, dopotutto, perché se non altro aveva solo promesso che avrebbero mangiato, e non che avrebbero fatto o non fatto qualcos’altro nello specifico. E soprattutto, con suo sollievo, la donna non aveva ancora richiesto altri colloqui, né comunicatogli altre minacce o richieste, o meglio, entrambe le cose in un pacchetto unico.

‘Se mangio, rimango viva. Beh, anche se forse rimarrei viva lo stesso, visto che non credo di poter morire. Comunque, se rimango viva posso aspettare ancora che l’universo mi faccia uscire. Così potrò trovare Ken e riprendere a uccidere chi devo uccidere.’ gli disse Bart ad un certo punto, come se avesse deciso che quel ragionamento non sembrava troppo male. E dopo un momento di riflessione specificò ‘Non necessariamente in quest’ordine.’

Dirk stava giusto continuando a tentare di sperare con tutto se stesso che gli altri, i suoi amici, fossero ancora vivi, da qualche parte là fuori nel resto del mondo. Ma visto che la donna non si era più presentata per fare minacce o richieste, osava sperare che avesse per il momento accantonato ogni assai spiacevole intenzione nei confronti dei suoi amici, anche se sapeva che avrebbero potuto ritirarla fuori al momento opportuno per ricattarlo ancora, e lui non sapeva ancora che cosa avrebbe fatto a quel punto.

La verità era che lui non aveva mai avuto troppo bisogno di sapere nemmeno esattamente che cosa stava facendo quando lo stava facendo, quando l’universo lo faceva rimbalzare di qui e di là come una specie di pallina dentro un flipper impazzito.

‘Forse c’è un motivo per cui sei qui.’ osservò distrattamente Bart una volta.

Lui corrugò decisamente le sopracciglia. ‘Anche tu sei qui … ’

Bart alzò le spalle. ‘Sì. Ma io so sempre cosa devo fare. È molto semplice. Dev’esserci qualcuno qui che devo uccidere. Tu invece come fai a sapere che cosa devi fare?’

Dirk sorrise appena, tristemente e amaramente. Non le disse che in buona parte lo capiva solo dopo aver fatto qualcosa, quando riusciva effettivamente a capirlo. Si inoltrò invece in un’articolata – e, d’accordo, anche abbellita ed esagerata e un po’ romanzata qui e là – illustrazione dell’arte dell’investigazione olistica.

Bart lo seguì con viva curiosità, senza tuttavia darsi alcuna pena di nascondere qui o là la sua nuda e cruda richiesta di spiegare meglio passaggi che non capiva, o di esprimere la sua scettica incredulità su altri.

‘È un po’ come … camminare bendati, sapendo perfettamente che si finirà comunque laddove, e solo dove ci si deve proprio trovare.’ si ritrovò a dire Dirk ad un certo punto.

Bart annuì con massima comprensione. ‘Ceto, dove c’è qualcuno da uccidere.’

Dirk esitò per un lungo momento, scosso dal solito brivido che provava quando lei diceva cose del genere con quella imperturbabile tranquillità, come niente fosse. Ma poi disse solo ‘O dove c’è un caso da risolvere.’

‘Giusto.’ concesse Bart.

‘O qualcosa da … distruggere?’ disse ancora Dirk, lanciando uno sguardo incerto verso la cella del Trio Chiassoso.

‘Ah. Ecco che cosa fanno loro!’ esclamò Bart ‘Hey! Sei davvero un detective.’

Dirk fu sul punto di risentirsi, finché non si accorse che non era affatto intesa come una battuta. Ma a quel punto si ritrovò a chiedersi se doveva offendersi piuttosto perché Bart sembrava avergli creduto del tutto solo in quel momento.

Quando la riflessione di Bart si era spinta più in là, tentando un’evoluzione della teoria che lui fosse il suo ‘pesce pilota’ che prevedeva che lui potesse indagare su chi doveva morire in modo che lei potesse ucciderlo, Dirk si era affrettato a spiegarle che lui al massimo indagava su chi era già morto.

Bart lo aveva considerato con un sogghigno assai divertito. ‘Vuoi dire che potresti indagare su chi uccido io?’

Dirk aveva trattenuto a stento una smorfia di inquietudine. ‘Non credo … ’

‘Ah, sì. Giusto … ’ aveva annuito solertemente Bart ‘Non avrebbe senso. Sarebbe come se l’universo volesse che qualcuno risolva il caso di chi doveva proprio morire. Insomma, un … controsenso ecco.’

Dirk aveva evitato di dirle che molto probabilmente per il resto della sua vita avrebbe pensato per un momento a lei ogni volta che si fosse imbattuto in qualcuno di morto in una maniera particolarmente violenta, prima di doverla escludere dai sospetti. Se non altro perché lui non procedeva con regolari sospetti. E soprattutto perché mai e poi mai si sarebbe azzardato a provare a fermarla.

***

La donna attualmente a capo del progetto ‘Ala Nera’ si sentiva molto soddisfatta di se stessa. Aveva l’ottima impressione di stare facendo un lavoro molto più puntuale del suo predecessore Riggins, e di stare procedendo a ritmo più sostenuto con i progressi.

Certo, per alcune cose si era comunque ispirata e appoggiata agli appunti e rapporti di Riggins. Come il fatto che lui aveva un’opinione del soggetto Icarus come di qualcuno dall’indole di fondo collaborativa e tesa a tentare di compiacere le persone, sensibile e altruista. E lei aveva fatto centro, perché solo dopo qualche minaccia a riguardo degli amici di lui, non solo il soggetto Icarus aveva iniziato a mangiare, ma aveva persino persuaso anche i soggetti Marzanna e Incubus a fare altrettanto. A parte per quella piccola faccenda col dizionario di bielorusso, che per quanto avesse tentato ancora non era riuscita a interpretare, e tutto ciò che sapeva era che, per quello che si era riusciti a ricavare, le origini del soggetto Icarus erano dell’Europa dell’est. Ma si era resa conto che lui pensava di guadagnarsi con quel gesto una sorta di rivincita, e quindi glielo aveva lasciato credere. Inoltre, negli appunti di Riggins c’erano riferimenti al fatto che Icarus mostrasse a volte accenni di infantilismo, e quindi forse tutta quella cosa del dizionario non aveva nessun senso ed era stato un piccolo stratagemma per pretendere di saperne più di loro e basta.

E ora era convinta che Icarus fosse il punto di partenza, il punto debole tra tutti i soggetti che avevano in quel momento sotto loro custodia in quella struttura. Se fosse riuscita a concludere qualcosa di concreto almeno con lui, avrebbe già ottenuto molto più di quanto non fosse mai stato ottenuto con tutto il progetto; e in secondo luogo avrebbe poi potuto procedere, forte dell’esperienza guadagnata, anche con i progetti Marzanna e Incubus, i quali erano notoriamente più difficilmente trattabili.

Naturalmente, non tutto stava filando proprio liscio come l’olio. Tanto per cominciare, uno dei progetti Incubus mancava ancora all’appello. Ma per quanto alcuni dei suoi collaboratori che avevano già fatto parte del progetto si fossero mostrati scettici verso il suo prendere tempo, e sembrassero sperare semplicemente che lei fallisse come se fosse diventata una specie di tradizione dell’’Ala Nera’ il non riuscire a concludere niente dopo una lunga serie di più o meno disastrosi pasticci, aveva elaborato un preciso piano per quello.

E ad ogni modo, intanto che si concentrava principalmente sul progetto Icarus, non aveva nessuna fretta di recuperare il quarto componente di Incubus; anche perché, secondo gli appunti di Riggins, era proprio da quando era arrivato lui che il progetto Incubus era completamente uscito da ogni controllo. Ma soprattutto, intendeva condurre un’operazione di recupero che avrebbe anche avuto lo scopo di dimostrare o negare qualcosa di fondamentale che più o meno tutti i soggetti continuavano a ribadire, e in particolare sulla quale Riggins sosteneva che Icarus fosse capace di cianciare per ore: l’interconnessione di tutte le cose.

Ovviamente, lei non ci credeva. Ma era disposta a credere anche in quello, se era la chiave per poter finalmente gestire i soggetti del progetto ‘Ala Nera’ e far fare loro qualcosa di miratamente utile. Intendeva accertarsene una volta per tutte, e la situazione che aveva ora per le mani le sembrava opportuna per mettere in atto una sorta di prova definitiva di quello.

Allo stesso tempo, voleva togliersi il sassolino dalla scarpa che le faceva provare uno dei rapporti di Riggins: quello in cui sosteneva che si erano completamente sbagliati, e che il soggetto Icarus fosse ben altro di quello che credevano.

Quel rapporto era apparentemente come una pietra di volta in mezzo a tutti gli altri di Riggins. Sembrava che da quel momento in poi lui avesse iniziato a discendere una lenta ma inesorabile spirale che lo aveva portato a mettere in dubbio il fatto di poter mai veramente controllare i soggetti del progetto ‘Ala Nera’, parimenti convincendosi sempre più che fossero pericolosi, e che andassero tenuti lontano dal resto del mondo per non mettere in pericolo nessuno.

La donna era ancora convinta che Riggins si fosse fatto coinvolgere eccessivamente, e su un piano decisamente troppo personale e assai poco professionale. Ma non si stupiva, viste le sue convinzioni espresse in parte negli ultimi rapporti, che fosse stato mandato proprio lui a tentare di recuperare i soggetti fuggiti del progetto. Così come non si stupiva che avesse finito per fallire persino in quello, visto che sembrava temerli.

***

Il bambino sbatté le palpebre degli occhi stanchi nella luce mattutina, guardandosi intorno nel parcheggio della stazione degli autobus, mentre l’uomo chiudeva lo sportello dell’auto. Notò che non lo chiudeva nemmeno a chiave, e fece per farglielo notare, quando si rese conto che probabilmente lo stava facendo volutamente, in modo che qualcuno la rubasse per farla sparire. Il bambino intuì che non avrebbero più proseguito in auto; o almeno, non con quella.

L’uomo gli porse la mano, e lui gliela prese, camminando con lui dentro l’edificio della stazione degli autobus. Ancora non gli chiese dove stavano andando. In parte perché si sentiva esausto e frastornato, e in parte perché voleva continuare a sperare che, ovunque fossero diretti, ci fosse la mamma ad aspettarlo lì. Forse l’uomo doveva solo accompagnarlo da lei di nuovo, non appena sua madre avesse sistemato le cose con gli uomini vestiti uguali. Dopodiché lui e mamma sarebbero partiti per andare in un’altra città, in una nuova casa, con dei nuovi nomi per il gioco del ‘fare finta che’, e sarebbe tutto stato come era sempre stato. Loro due sarebbero stati imbattibili come sempre, dei fuoriclasse come sempre.

Perciò si guardò attentamente intorno per la stazione degli autobus, per essere sicuro di vederla arrivare, nel caso dovessero incontrarsi lì con la sua mamma.

Maksim , l’uomo che lo stava portando con sé, e che lui già conosceva come amico fidato della mamma fin da quando lei glielo aveva presentato alcuni mesi prima, dicendogli addirittura che di lui si poteva fidare quasi quanto di lei, comprò due panini, e gliene diede uno da mangiare. Lo guardò per un poco, e quando lo vide addentare il panino sembrò sollevato, tornando a guardarsi intorno. Anche lui era piuttosto bravo nel gioco del ‘fare finta che’, gli concesse il bambino tra sé e sé.

Maksim finì di mangiare e bere più in fretta di lui, e se lo portò dietro lasciandolo ad aspettare a pochi passi di distanza, senza mai staccare gli occhi da lui, mentre faceva una rapida telefonata da un telefono pubblico.

Il bambino tese le orecchie per sentire, cercando di capire se stava parlando con sua madre. Ma tutto ciò che lo udì dire fu «Sono io. Mi serve quel favore. Ti aspetto dove siamo d’accordo. Cerca di fare presto, per favore. Grazie. Ciao.»

Quando gli si riavvicinò gli rivolse un piccolo ma sincero sorriso, e gli riprese la mano nella sua, dandogli appena una piccola stretta. Il bambino capì istintivamente il messaggio e finì di mangiare in fretta, riprendendo poi a seguirlo.

Entrarono nei bagni pubblici della stazione, e Maksim gli disse di fare quello che doveva fare in bagno, aspettandolo poi lì fuori, mentre lui entrava in un altro dei cubicoli. Il bambino si lavò poi le mani nel lavandino accanto a quello dove se le stava lavando lui, e si controllò un poco l’aspetto nello specchio, imitando l’uomo, sapendo che era importante anche quello nel gioco del ‘fare finta che’. Si sentì un poco più rassicurato dal fatto che Maksim sembrava conoscere perfettamente tutte le regole del gioco. E sollevato, perché, se stavano continuando a fare quel gioco, prima o poi doveva arrivare la mamma, o loro sarebbero andati dove lei lo stava aspettando.

Quando ebbero finito, si aspettava che l’uomo lo riprendesse per mano per uscire, invece Maksim si voltò verso di lui e lo guardò, serio e attento. 

«Ora, facciamo un nuovo gioco. Non è molto diverso dagli altri. Va bene? Allora, tu entri in una delle cabine, e nasconditi come se nessuno dovesse sapere che sei lì. Io resterò sempre qui fuori. Fra poco arriverà un uomo, e nemmeno lui non dovrà sapere che ci sei. Parleremo un poco, e mi darà una cosa che mi serve. Poi lui se ne andrà, e io ti dirò che puoi uscire. Non uscire finché non te lo dico io, d’accordo? Hai capito tutto o vuoi che ti rispieghi qualcosa?»

Il bambino lo guardò per un momento come se pensasse che lo ritenesse uno stupido, ma poi annuì, e giusto per dimostrare meglio che credeva di sapere giocare persino un po’ meglio di lui, domandò «C’è una regola B?»

L’uomo gli sorrise, e annuì. 

«Sì. Ottima domanda. Bravo. La regola B è questa. Se succede qualcosa e io vado via senza dirti niente, aspetta un po’ di tempo, conta fino a cinquanta secondi. Poi esci, e prendi l’autobus. Questo è il biglietto. Scendi all’ultima fermata. Chiedi della stazione dei treni. Vai lì, prendi il treno per la città che ti ha detto la mamma, e vai a suonare il campanello che ti ha detto lei. Ti ricordi tutto?»

Il bambino prese il biglietto, mettendoselo in tasca, e guardandolo di nuovo un poco offeso. «Certo.» annuì.

«Molto bravo.» replicò tranquillamente l’uomo. «Ora vai. Cominciamo questo gioco.»

Il bambino si diresse verso una delle cabine, fiero di scegliere accuratamente la più lontana dall’ingresso del bagno, e si infilò dentro, chiudendo la porta senza la serratura, in modo che non sembrasse nemmeno occupato, e si posizionò attentamente in modo da non essere visibile dall’esterno.

Udì i passi di Maksim che venivano a controllare che davvero non si vedesse nulla di particolare dall’esterno, e di nuovo si sentì piuttosto offeso; ma poi lo udì accostare anche le porte delle altre cabine pressappoco nello stesso modo, e si disse che, d’accordo, forse anche Maksim conosceva qualche buon trucco per giocare.

Aspettò tendendo le orecchie. Temeva di sentire Maksim uscire e andarsene, e di dover usare la regola B a quel punto. Ma invece andò come aveva detto lui. 

Arrivò un uomo non molto dopo, e salutò Maksim come se si conoscessero, ricambiato tranquillamente da quegli.

L’uomo chiese tuttavia con una certa sorpresa «Sei da solo?»

Il bambino si irrigidì ma rimase completamente immobile e in silenzio.

«Non ti deve preoccupare.» replicò severamente ma tranquillamente Maksim.

«Hai ragione, scusa. Ecco qui il tuo favore.»

Il bambino sentì un frusciò di carta.

«Grazie.» disse Maksim, e seguì un altro fruscio cartaceo. «È tutto a posto, vero?»

Il bambino fu tentato di cercare di spiare, ma si trattenne.

«Certo che lo è. Come puoi pensare sia altrimenti? Sono una persona seria, io.» replicò l’uomo, e il bambino fu un poco sollevato di riconoscere un accenno di scherzo nel suo tono. «Ora vado. Buona fortuna, amico.»

«Ti ringrazio molto. Buona fortuna anche a te. Arrivederci, se capiterà.»

«Lo spero. Sei una persona seria anche tu. Quindi mi fa piacere farti favori.» disse ancora l’uomo, di nuovo con un che di scherzoso, prima di andarsene.

Dopo un poco, il bambino udì la voce di Maksim dire solo «Puoi uscire, ora.»

Lui quasi si precipitò fuori, e Maksim lo stava aspettando con un sorriso stanco ma gentile, porgendogli di nuovo immediatamente la mano, che lui afferrò prontamente.

«Sei stato molto bravo anche stavolta.» si complimentò, mentre uscivano e camminavano tranquillamente per la stazione, anche se sembrava che ora Maksim avesse in mente una meta precisa.

«Ora?» chiese il bambino, quasi ansioso di dimostrargli di nuovo che sapeva benissimo come giocare.

«Ora prendiamo l’autobus.» disse solo Maksim.

Il bambino rimase in silenzio per un poco. Ma alla fine non riuscì più a trattenersi e domandò «Andiamo dalla mamma?»

E fu allora che vide il sorriso sparire dal volto di Maksim, e si sentì il cuore sprofondare.

***

Il viaggio durò molti altri giorni. A bordo di autobus soprattutto, e poi anche di treni e traghetti.

Al bambino sembrò infinito. E pensò che forse avrebbero continuato così per sempre. O che avrebbero fatto il giro di tutto il mondo, perché fuori dal finestrino tutto cambiava mano a mano attraverso le ore, persino la temperatura.

A volte cedeva alla stanchezza e alle lacrime che versava di tanto in tanto silenziosamente, perché anche se Maksim non gli aveva risposto e lui non lo aveva più domandato, iniziava a pensare che ci sarebbe voluto ancora molto tempo prima che potesse rivedere la mamma, e si addormentava senza neanche accorgersene. Si risvegliava sempre di colpo, spaventato, e come prima cosa voltava la testa per vedere se Maksim era ancora lì con lui.

Maksim c’era sempre, e quasi sempre gli stava ancora tenendo la mano nella sua, persino quando si concedeva di sonnecchiare a sua volta.

Non smettevano mai di giocare. 

Maksim gli aveva mostrato che cosa gli aveva portato quell’uomo: dei documenti per lui, con un nome che lui doveva memorizzare e ricordarsi sempre. Il bambino lo aveva interrotto durante la spiegazione, facendogli notare che sapeva già le regole del gioco, e l’uomo gli aveva annuito sorridendo, e chiedendogli scusa.

Il suo nuovo nome era Svlad Cjelli. Maksim glielo fece pronunciare, e il bambino sbuffò appena ma lo accontentò, perché quello sembrava renderlo più tranquillo.

«Che nome hai tu ora?» gli chiese il bambino, curioso.

L’uomo parve per un momento stupito, e lui pensò che forse aveva sbagliato, anche se con sua madre era abituato a dirsi i loro nuovi nomi, e commentarli anche. 

Ma poi Maksim stava sorridendo e scuotendo la testa appena, divertito. Gli aveva mostrato il suo documento, lasciando che lui leggesse il suo nome, che era naturalmente Maksim, e con un cognome così banale che lo fece ridere un poco, prima di vergognarsene, perché forse non era gentile visto che doveva averlo scelto lui.

Ma Maksim non parve offeso dal suo divertimento, anzi fece un piccolo sorriso ancora divertito, e poi, con ancora maggiore stupore del bambino, tirò fuori un altro documento e glielo mostrò.

Il bambino spalancò gli occhi, non solo perché una delle regole fondamentali del gioco era non avere mai due documenti con sé, o averli in generale, e la mamma gli aveva insegnato a distruggere quelli vecchi non appena avevano quelli nuovi, ma anche perché quel documento era molto diverso, e non aveva mai visto niente del genere prima.

Lesse un altro nome, e provò a ripeterlo stentatamente, perché non aveva mai sentito prima parole come quelle. «Thomas … » provò.

Maksim rise gentilmente ancora prima che si avventurasse a provare a pronunciare il cognome, e scosse un poco la testa, ripetendo il nome con la giusta pronuncia, e poi facendogli ripetere anche il cognome finché non ci riuscì.

«Molto bravo.» gli disse alla fine.

Il bambino corrugò la fronte e gli chiese «Fai due giochi contemporaneamente?», un poco offeso, perché gli sembrava come barare rispetto alle regole.

Ma lo sguardo di Maksim si illuminò per un momento, e annuì. «Davvero molto bravo.» disse ancora, con un che di complimentoso.

Il bambino però scosse la testa, ridandogli i documenti. «Così fai confusione. E se ti sbagli?»

«Cerco di non farlo.» sorrise ancora Maksim. «Ma ho un trucco. Ogni nome è per un posto diverso.» e gli strizzò l’occhio.

Il bambino non ne era molto convinto, ma pensare a posti diversi gli fece spostare lo sguardo sul paesaggio ancora diverso che scorreva fuori dal finestrino in quel momento. «Stiamo andando dall’altra parte del mondo?» gli chiese.

«Quasi.» rispose Maksim, sorridendo nuovamente «Ma non del tutto. Solo in Inghilterra.»

Il bambino spalancò gli occhi tornando a guardarlo come per cercare di capire se scherzava. A lui quella sembrava abbastanza ‘dall’altra parte del mondo’, almeno stando alle lezioni di geografia della mamma. «Perché l’Inghilterra?» aveva chiesto tuttavia.

«È dove sono nato.» gli disse Maksim. «E dove a volte vivo. Quando saremo lì, dovrai chiamarmi Thomas. D’accordo?»

E il bambino aveva annuito, ora comprendendo cosa voleva dire con l’usare due nomi diversi per due posti diversi, specialmente se erano addirittura così lontani tra loro. Dopotutto, Maksim aveva tutto il tempo lungo il viaggio dall’uno all’altro per concentrarsi per non confondersi coi nomi, prima di arrivare.

Per un lungo momento si era però molto preoccupato. La mamma avrebbe dovuto fare molta strada per andarlo a prendere fino in Inghilterra. O forse era già che li aspettava? Ma si disse che lui sapeva che sua madre era così brava che avrebbe anche potuto tranquillamente girarlo tutto il mondo, se avesse voluto. Comunque questo significava sicuramente che potevano volerci ancora molti giorni prima che potesse rivederla. Così non provò più nemmeno a chiederlo a Maksim, quanto tempo ci sarebbe voluto ancora prima che potesse rivederla. Iniziava ad avere il sospetto che forse non lo sapesse per certo nemmeno lui, perché a sua mamma piacevano molto le sorprese.

Solo molto tempo dopo, anni più tardi, Maksim avrebbe iniziato a passare dal rispondergli con dei ‘forse’ – quando lui chiedeva della mamma – a rispondergli con dei ‘non lo so’, e infine a guardarlo in silenzio tristemente senza rispondergli affatto, come se pensasse che lui dovesse saperlo ormai. E lui avrebbe smesso di domandarglielo definitivamente. Perché avrebbe capito che con quello sguardo Maksim voleva dire che non aveva una risposta a quella domanda, o forse non c’era proprio una risposta, o che comunque non gliel’avrebbe mai detta del tutto se aveva una teoria in proposito. Un giorno gli avrebbe chiesto «Se mai un giorno scoprissi qualcosa di mia madre, me lo diresti, vero?». E Maksim gli avrebbe risposto, in tono serio come le promettesse «Sì.»

«Com’è l’Inghilterra?» gli chiese invece durante quel viaggio che sembrava infinito.

E Maksim gli sorrise e iniziò a raccontargliene, mentre lui ascoltava attentamente.

«Essere curiosi è essere intelligenti e brillanti. E tu, darhaiuka, sei molto curioso.» gli aveva detto una volta la mamma, guardandolo in quel modo in cui lo fissava a volte, come se lui fosse semplicemente fantastico. E lui sapeva com’era, perché anche lei per lui era fantastica.

***

«Che ne pensi? Ti piace?» gli chiese Maksim, che ora si chiamava Thomas visto che erano in Inghilterra, fermandosi davanti ad una casa in una strada dove c’erano solo case, tenendolo ancora per mano.

Il bambino era ancora frastornato da tutte le cose nuove che aveva visto lì, compresa quella strada alberata con delle case piccole ma belle con ognuna il suo giardino. Mentre venivano lì, Thomas aveva iniziato a dirgli alcune parole in inglese indicandogli quello che vedevano per la strada, e lui aveva cercato di ripeterle, sorpreso come una lingua diversa potesse essere _così_ diversa. Sorpreso in realtà da tutto quanto, perché lì faceva più caldo, e anche i colori di tutte le cose erano più caldi, finché non ci sentiva riscaldati come se non si potesse farne a meno.

«Abiteremo qui?» gli chiese il bambino, studiando la casa ancora incredulo.

«Sì.» disse Thomas, annuendo, prima di incamminarsi verso l’ingresso con lui.

«Il colore è bello!» disse il bambino, dopo averci pensato per un poco, come temendo che Thomas si offendesse, perché visto che lui faceva un gioco un po’ diverso ed era nato in Inghilterra, magari era la casa dove era nato, realizzò di colpo.

Thomas annuì e gli sorrise, ma sembrava un po’ nervoso, specialmente quando si fermò davanti all’ingresso e suonò il campanello.

‘La casa di Thomas dell’Inghilterra dai colori caldi.’ pensò il bambino, mentre aspettavano che qualcuno rispondesse. ‘Quasi dall’altra parte del mondo rispetto alla casa di Maksim della Bielorussa dai colori freddi.’

Poi la porta si era aperta, e anche il bambino si era sentito nervoso, quando una donna e un uomo un po’ anziani avevano prima guardato Thomas sorridendo e salutandolo affettuosamente nella lingua che ancora lui non conosceva abbastanza, e di colpo si erano accorti anche di lui ed erano ammutoliti spalancando gli occhi.

Thomas era riuscito a entrare portandoselo dietro per mano anche se i due avevano iniziato a fargli quelle che sembravano domande in quella lingua nuova, la lingua dell’Inghilterra, scoccando verso di lui sguardi ancora stupiti come se non avessero mai visto prima un bambino o qualcosa del genere.

Poi la donna gli aveva rivolto la parola, e nonostante sorridesse e sembrasse molto gentile, il bambino non aveva capito assolutamente niente, perché nessuna di quelle parole erano tra le poche che Thomas gli aveva già insegnato, come ‘casa’ o ‘albero’ o ‘erba’ o ‘strada’ o ‘cane’. E non gli era sembrato il caso, qualsiasi cosa gli stesse dicendo, di provare a rispondere pronunciando una di quelle nella sua ancora incerta imitazione della lingua dell’Inghilterra.

Si era sentito improvvisamente spaventato e sperduto, perché si era reso conto che non poteva giocare con una lingua che non conosceva ancora, e aveva guardato Thomas. Quest’ultimo gli aveva detto nella lingua che lui capiva di stare tranquillo, e poi era tornato a rivolgersi ai due nella lingua dell’Inghilterra dicendo qualcosa che aveva fatto spalancare loro gli occhi ancora di più. L’uomo lo aveva guardato di nuovo, ora con le sopracciglia molto corrugate, e in un modo che gli aveva fatto venire voglia di voltarsi e scappare via, ma Thomas gli aveva stretto più forte la mano nella sua e aveva continuato a parlare con i due signori un po’ anziani.

Dopo un poco la signora lo aveva portato in una stanza più grande, guardandolo preoccupata come se lui avesse la febbre alta, e lui l’aveva seguita solo perché Thomas gli aveva detto che poteva andare, ripetendogli di stare tranquillo, e che lei gli avrebbe dato qualcosa da mangiare mentre loro parlavano. Il bambino era rimasto semplicemente attonito da tutte quelle nuove cose, come un divano molto morbido su cui la donna lo aveva fatto sedere, e dal sapore intenso e buono dei biscotti con latte che gli aveva portato, e poi dalla televisione a colori che aveva acceso per lui, cercando di dirgli qualcosa con un sorriso gentile che lui non aveva capito prima di tornare in un’altra stanza a parlare con l’uomo e Thomas.

Lui non capiva cosa dicevano in televisione, ma non gli interessava nemmeno in quel momento, e aveva passato tutto il tempo a cercare di sentire che cosa dicevano Thomas e gli altri due nell’altra stanza, anche se non capiva nemmeno quello, ma almeno finché riusciva a sentire la sua voce sapeva che Thomas era ancora lì e non se ne stava andando lasciandolo lì.

Sua mamma gli aveva comunque insegnato a cercare di capire che cosa dicevano le persone anche quando non distingueva bene le parole, facendo attenzione alle loro espressioni, al loro tono e a loro eventuali gesti e movimenti del corpo. E da quello che aveva capito la lunga conversazione era diventata una discussione accesa, e poi si era di nuovo calmata alla fine, almeno abbastanza. Poi ad un certo punto Thomas aveva detto qualcosa che aveva fatto tacere i due, e li aveva fatti voltare lo sguardo a fissare lui con espressioni così sorprese come non le aveva mai viste. Ma aveva avuto anche l’impressione, mentre i tre riprendevano a parlare con più calma, e la donna si commuoveva, che ora lui poteva restare lì e che a loro andava bene.

Thomas era tornato infine da lui, parlandogli nella lingua che poteva capire. Gli aveva spiegato che quei due signori si chiamavano Therese e William, ed erano i suoi genitori, e che loro avrebbero abitato lì con loro. E di punto in bianco Therese era accorsa lì, inginocchiandosi davanti al divano e abbracciandolo stretto, piangendo commossa e dicendo qualcosa che lui non capiva.

Thomas aveva tradotto per lui. «Sono così felice di conoscerti, tesoro. Il mio nome è Therese. Qual è il tuo?»

Il bambino aveva esitato per un momento, spiando appena verso Thomas, e quando lui aveva annuito aveva risposto «Svlad Cjelli.»

Therese era sembrata rimanere un momento perplesso, ma Thomas le aveva detto alcune cose come se le stesse spiegando qualcosa, e lei era tornata a sorridere senza smettere di fissarlo commossa per un momento. Confondendolo un poco, gli aveva preso una mano tra le sue, e aveva detto qualcos’altro.

«Sono davvero, davvero molto felice di incontrarti. Benvenuto a casa.» aveva tradotto Thomas di nuovo per lui.

Il bambino era rimasto ancora più confuso, ma aveva annuito, anche perché Thomas sembrava stargli dicendo con lo sguardo di stare tranquillo, che andava tutto bene. E glielo disse anche, nella lingua che la donna non poteva capire ma lui sì, prima di prenderla delicatamente per le spalle per farla rialzare in piedi, dicendole alcune cose in tono calmante.

Nei giorni seguenti, Thomas aveva continuato a insegnarli la lingua dell’Inghilterra – l’inglese – e Therese e William erano sempre stati molto gentili con lui, aiutandolo ad esercitarsi con la pronuncia e ad imparare altre parole.

Lui si era impegnato molto, perché aveva pensato che se sua mamma fosse arrivata lì e avessero dovuto proseguire i loro giochi lì, gli sarebbe senz’altro servito sapere parlare la lingua che si usava lì. Thomas non gli aveva mai detto per quanto tempo sarebbero rimasti lì, e solo in seguito avrebbe scoperto che si sarebbe rivelato un tempo lungo, finché non avrebbe capito che difficilmente sarebbe tornato indietro. Sua mamma continuava a non arrivare, e lui continuava ad aspettarla.

Solo altro tempo dopo Thomas gli avrebbe detto che aveva detto ai suoi genitori che lui era suo figlio, di cui loro credevano di essere venuti a conoscenza solo dopo una decina di anni dalla sua nascita, e che aveva detto loro che aveva dovuto portarlo lì perché la madre era morta.

Solo anni dopo Svlad gli avrebbe chiesto un giorno se lui era veramente suo padre, perché non ne aveva mai avuto uno, e anche se sua madre gli aveva solo detto in proposito che suo padre ‘non esisteva più’. Thomas gli avrebbe detto di no, e che lui e sua madre nemmeno si conoscevano ancora quando lui era nato. Ma gli avrebbe anche detto che aveva amato sua madre, e che gli sarebbe piaciuto essere suo padre anche per davvero. E Svlad gli avrebbe risposto che anche a lui sarebbe piaciuto essere suo figlio per davvero, rendendosi conto che era così solo mentre lo diceva, e anche se dopotutto era l’unico tipo di padre che avesse mai avuto.

Svlad aveva in seguito scoperto che quella sorta di nuovo gioco era assai difficile, finché aveva smesso di essere un gioco, ma aveva continuato ad essere difficile.

Non solo perché c’erano moltissime cose nuove da imparare, e diverse di esse lo confondevano, nonostante Thomas, Therese e William fossero sempre pazienti e gentili e pronti a fare del loro meglio per spiegargli tutto quello che potevano.

Therese era sempre molto gentile e affettuosa con lui, e lo diventava ogni giorno di più, finché lui non aveva smesso di sentirsi a disagio quando lei lo abbracciava stretto, e aveva iniziato a ricambiarla e ad apprezzare, e a chiamarla nonna con sempre più convinzione, perché era come se lei lo fosse. Con William era stato un po’ più complicato, perché all’inizio aveva continuato a guardarlo per un po’ come se qualcosa non gli tornasse, e solo tempo dopo Svlad avrebbe capito che quella cosa che era suo nipote non lo aveva mai persuaso del tutto; ma col passare del tempo William era diventato in tutto e per tutto come un nonno, e aveva iniziato a considerarlo in tutto e per tutto come suo nipote.

Era stato molto difficile soprattutto quando Thomas aveva incominciato a stare via per settimane. La prima volta, anche se gli aveva promesso che sarebbe tornato e gli aveva detto che non poteva fare a meno di partire e stare via per un po’ di tempo, Svlad aveva sperato che stesse andando a cercare la mamma, e che sarebbe tornato con lei. Ma Thomas era tornato, e anche se quello lo aveva riempito di un enorme sollievo, la mamma non era con lui. In seguito, Svlad aveva imparato a fidarsi senza requie del fatto che per quante settimane Thomas potesse stare via, sarebbe sempre tornato, così come si era rassegnato al fatto che ogni volta sua madre non tornava con lui.

Solo anni dopo Thomas sarebbe partito un’ultima volta, e sarebbe tornato solo molti mesi dopo, e dentro una bara. Allora Svlad era già uno studente del St. Cedd’s Colege, e mentre lo seppellivano gli avrebbe detto addio tra sé e sé in quanto unico vero padre che avesse mai avuto: Maksim della Bielorussa dai colori freddi, e Thomas dell’Inghilterra dai colori caldi, che una volta gli aveva fatto attraversare quasi mezzo mondo tenendolo praticamente sempre per mano.

Solo molto altro tempo dopo Svlad, anche se ormai non si sarebbe più chiamato così, avrebbe completato il giro di mezzo mondo da solo, arrivando effettivamente dall’altra parte: America. Un altro mondo ancora.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Riferimenti:  
> SVLAD CJELLI: questo proviene dai libri originali di Douglas Adams, in cui il (vero? Precedente?) nome di Dirk Gently è appunto questo, come è stato ripreso anche dalla serie di Max Landis. Da quello che ho capito, ‘Svlad’ e ‘Cjelli’ sono un nome e cognome che non esistono nella realtà (una storpiatura del nome ‘Vlad’? ah beh, per questo bisognerebbe chiedere a Douglas Adams. Che magari non lo rivelerebbe, nemmeno se fosse ancora vivo cioè ;) ). 
> 
> Note per la comprensione:  
> \- Quando Maksim/Thomas mostra i documenti a Svlad, almeno quello di Thomas dovrebbe essere scritto in caratteri occidentali e non in cirillico, dunque Svlad non dovrebbe riuscire a leggerlo. Supponete tuttavia che la madre di Svlad gli abbia insegnato a leggere anche un poco i caratteri occidentali, o almeno le lettere e un poco di pronuncia, almeno una spolverata di base diciamo.  
> \- Perché Maksim/Thomas non gli procura direttamente un nome inglese per i documenti falsi? Ho assunto che, dovendo comunque attraversare paesi slavi prima di poter arrivare in Inghilterra, lo faccia per evitare problemi in caso di controlli, e anche perché una volta in Inghilterra potrà spacciarlo per suo figlio avuto in qualche paese slavo in modo da rendere più difficile alle autorità inglesi riuscire ad approfondire sulle sue reali origini dovendo avere a che fare per questo con le autorità di qualche paese slavo (ricordate: anni ’80, ancora Guerra Fredda, muro di Berlino, URSS, etc. etc.).


	21. 4.21 - Going nowhere

** Parte ** ** 4 – Roam like a blind walker **

(Vaga come un camminatore cieco)

** Capitolo 21 – Going nowhere **

(Andando da nessuna parte)

Todd si svegliò sentendosi come se un elefante lo avesse usato come zerbino. O magari un rinoceronte domestico, per niente in versione fantasma elettrico, e assai più in una versione concreta e pesante.

Si accorse che, a quanto pareva, si trovava sdraiato sulla schiena al centro del letto matrimoniale di un qualche motel economico, e a giudicare dalla luce che la tenda dell’unica finestra lasciava appena filtrare doveva essere mattina presto. Curioso. Non riusciva a ricordarsi di essere andato a dormire; e soprattutto non ricordava di essere andato a dormire ancora completamente vestito e senza neanche mettersi sotto le coperte.

Girando la testa trattenendo un lamento per come si sentiva esausto e dolorante, quasi sussultò vedendo di fianco a lui Vogel che dormiva beatamente come un bambino. Voltò la testa dall’altra parte e riconobbe Amanda ugualmente addormentata sull’altro suo lato.

Un piccolo movimento gli fece ricatapultare lo sguardo verso Vogel, solo per scoprire che si trattava del piccolo gattino nero che si risistemava un po’ meglio nel suo stare sonnecchiando acciambellato tra loro due.

Todd corrugò la fronte, quindi raccolse le forze e riuscì in qualche modo ad alzarsi e a strisciare giù dai piedi del letto senza svegliare né Amanda né Vogel. La gattina nera invece si alzò sulle quattro zampette e spalancò la piccola bocca sbadigliando lascivamente, prima di sedersi sul letto e guardarlo mentre lui si infilava le scarpe, e, cercando ancora di ricordare cos’era successo, usciva dalla stanza senza fare rumore.

Il tempo di pochi passi sul marciapiede fuori dalle stanze del motel, strizzando un poco gli occhi nella luce del sole, e si ricordò perfettamente che cos’era successo. Imprecò a mezza voce, sentitamente.

Sospirando pesantemente, si risolse a tornare un momento nella stanza dove dormivano Amanda e Vogel – e dove la gattina aveva tranquillamente iniziato una sessione di giocherellare con il filo del telefono sul comodino – e scribacchiò su un foglietto rapidamente dove andava, prima di uscire di nuovo e dirigersi verso una piccola tavola calda che aveva intravisto accanto al motel. Stava morendo di fame.

Nonostante ciò, mentre si sistemava ad uno dei tavoli, la prima cosa di cui fu profondamente grato fu il caffè caldo, anche se naturalmente non aveva un ottimo sapore, ma era pur sempre caffè. Infilò una mano nella tasca della giacca, e fu sollevato di trovarvi il flacone di farmaci per la pararibulite ancora lì. Per sicurezza, buttò giù un paio di pastiglie immediatamente.

Ancora non riusciva a spiegarsi come avessero potuto riuscire gli altri a trascinarlo di peso e privo di sensi fin dentro una stanza del motel senza allarmare o insospettire qualcuno; ma per quanto poteva immaginare poteva tranquillamente essere stata una combinazione delle abilità pragmatico-professionali di Farah, della capacità naturale di Vogel di concentrare specialmente su di sé ogni tipo di attenzione allarmata, del fatto che in quei motel probabilmente cose strane succedevano all’ordine del giorno e chi li frequentava preferiva soprattutto cercare di farsi i fatti suoi il più possibile per prudenza, e perché no, anche dell’universo naturalmente.

Qualcosa come una mezz’ora dopo era ancora seduto a quel tavolo, anche se aveva finito di mangiare ormai, sorseggiando altro caffè, guardando fuori dalle ampie finestre della tavola calda che davano sul parcheggio del motel, seguendo distrattamente con lo sguardo eventuali movimenti di gente che partiva e arrivava o trasferiva cose dalle auto alle stanze e viceversa. Niente di quelle cose era comunque qualcosa di così sospetto come una persona priva di conoscenza portata a braccia.

Un disarmante senso di vuoto gli riempiva la testa. Eppure avrebbe dovuto ormai essere abituato alle situazioni disastrate. Dopotutto, aveva un eccellente curriculum a proposito di come rendere la propria vita un disastro completo di cui poter biasimare solo se stesso. Ma si sentiva come se avesse esaurito persino i pur cospicui sensi di colpa, gli auto-rimproveri e le auto-commiserazioni a proposito delle sue vocazioni auto-sabotanti, e la giustificazione e comprensione di come gli altri potessero avere qualche solido motivo e diritto di avercela con lui.

Persino l’universo doveva avercela con lui, ma aveva tranquillamente rimediato la cosa rifilando anche a lui la pararibulite. Tuttavia, senza Dirk lì che straparlasse del modo in cui funzionava l’universo secondo lui, non era sicuro di poter capire come doveva interpretare tutto quello: se il fatto che ora avesse la pararibulite era una specie di punizione karmica per quello che aveva fatto ad Amanda e altri prima, il che aveva senso ma … perché proprio in quel momento? Proprio quando stava cercando di rimediare, e aveva detto ad Amanda la verità, e aveva aiutato Lydia e risolto il caso Patrick/Zackaria Spring/Webb? Proprio quando stava, forse, per entrare a fare parte di un’agenzia di investigazioni olistiche, proprio quando la CIA stava (ri)rapendo Dirk?

E Farah allora? Magari Dirk era ‘una fogliolina nel grande flusso dell’universo’, o quello che era, e lui era uno stronzo che si meritava parecchi tiri per niente simpatici da parte dell’universo o del destino o del karma o di che diavolo accidenti era esattamente, ma Farah? Farah era una brava persona, dunque che cosa ci faceva lei lì in tutto quello? Solo perché aveva deciso di finanziare la loro supposta agenzia di investigazioni olistiche? Sempre che i casi di Dirk si potessero seguire con un’agenzia cioè. Perché Todd faticava a concepire come si potesse organizzare un libro delle entrate e delle uscite economiche che recasse tra le voci cose come: vestiti bruciati da un incontro troppo ravvicinato con il fantasma di un rinoceronte elettrico dentro un segreto labirinto fitto di trappole mortali, o spese mediche per medicinali per la pararibulite e due ferite da balestra elettrica, o …

In quel momento il suo sguardo si abbassò istintivamente sulle sue mani. Si rese conto di colpo che nel primo attacco che aveva avuto l’allucinazione era stata delle sue mani che venivano bruciate come dall’elettricità, proprio come quando lui e Dirk avevano rischiato di essere fulminati dal “fantasma del rinoceronte elettrico”.

‘Tutto è collegato.’ ricordò le parole di Dirk.

Ma si rese conto che stava – di nuovo – pensando principalmente a se stesso. E come se non bastasse il fatto che proprio quello doveva aver avuto una forte compartecipazione nel farlo essere un completo stronzo fino a poco tempo prima, non sembrava il modo giusto di poter capire le cose usando metri come: tutto è collegato.

Forse non si trattava affatto di lui e basta, quindi. E se si trattava sia di lui che di Dirk e Farah … l’universo aveva forse qualcosa in contrario a proposito di un’agenzia di investigazioni olistiche? Perché quella sembrava una spiegazione potenzialmente e sgradevolmente puntuale di come, proprio quando il peggio sembrava passato per lasciare spazio ad uno scorcio discretamente speranzoso e positivo sul futuro, ecco che lui aveva un attacco di pararibulite, Dirk veniva (ri)rapito dalla CIA, e Farah si trovava a contemplare le rovine di villa Spring.

‘E tutto non lo è.’ ripeté ancora la voce di Dirk dai suoi ricordi.

Todd emise un lungo e arreso sospiro e tornò a guardare fuori dalla finestra, sentendosi esattamente confuso e sperduto come prima.

Per un attimo pensò che, perché no, magari avrebbe finito di nuovo per vedere un se stesso di un qualche futuro che passava di lì a causa di un loop temporale, giusto per permettergli di farsi una vaga e bizzarra idea di che diavolo ancora poteva succedergli. Tranne che, forse, nel suo futuro lui era morto mentre tentava di far evadere Dirk e altri assolutamente non-psichici da qualche edificio segreto della CIA.

***

Friedkin entrò nell’ufficio della sua superiore e si fermò iniziando a rivolgerle il saluto formale e militaresco, ma si ritrovò interrotto a metà di esso da lei, che gli si rivolse senza nemmeno alzare gli occhi dai fogli che stava consultando.

«Ci siamo, Friedkin.»

Lui sbatté le palpebre e riabbassò la mano che si era portato a lato della testa per il saluto. «Signora?» disse, confuso.

Lei gli lanciò appena uno sguardo. «Si sieda pure.»

Friedkin annuì, lieto di poter eseguire un ordine che era perfettamente in grado di comprendere, e si sistemò sulla sedia di fronte alla scrivania. Quindi corrugò la fronte e ripeté lentamente «Ci … siamo, signora? Siamo … dove?»

La donna sollevò su di lui uno sguardo distratto, come se gli stesse guardando attraverso. «È il momento di svolgere il test di cui ti avevo accennato.» disse semplicemente.

Friedkin la guardò con sguardo vacuo, deglutendo corposamente. La parola ‘test’ gli ricordava delle domande difficili a cui lui si doveva sforzare di rispondere in base a quello che aveva studiato, e di solito non andava molto bene in quello.

Lei lo fissò per un poco, quindi raccolse un plico di fogli dalla scrivania e tenendoli sospesi in una mano chiese «Sai che cosa sono questi?»

Friedkin annuì prontamente. «Certo, signora. Fogli, signora.»

Lei lo guardò in silenzio, significativamente.

Friedkin si agitò un poco sulla sedia. «Fogli … scritti, signora? Ah. Rapporti, signora?» tentò ancora, sperando intensamente che non fossero i rapporti che aveva scritto lui, e che lei stesse per rimproverarlo su qualcosa a quel proposito.

Ma la donna sospirò appena, riappoggiandoli sulla scrivania, e disse «Sono rapporti del mio predecessore, nonché tuo precedente superiore. Il colonnello Riggins. Ti ricordi del colonnello Riggins, vero?»

Friedkin annuì prontamente, più rilassato. «Certo signora! L’ex capo del progetto ‘Penn … ’, hem, ‘Ala Nera’, signora. Rimosso per inefficienza, signora.»

Lei lo guardò e annuì appena en passant, prima di proseguire «Faremo un test a proposito di qualcosa che è scritto in questi rapporti.». Quindi tacque e lo guardò in silenzio, di nuovo con qualcosa di significativo, come se si aspettasse che lui dicesse qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa in effetti.

«Un test. Sì, signora.» ripeté Friedkin, annuendo. Non aveva ancora idea di che cosa lei stesse parlando, ma sperava che Riggins non avesse scritto nei suoi rapporti che lui doveva passare qualche test.

Lei si limitò a scoccargli appena un altro sguardo, con un che di rassegnato, e si alzò in piedi. «Ho già dato disposizione per disporre tutto ciò che ci serve. Preparati, sarai sul campo al mio fianco. Con una squadra di uomini al tuo comando. Ti darò a breve altre istruzioni. Come prima cosa, comunque, dovremo trasferire il soggetto Icarus.»

Friedkin corrugò la fronte, ma dal momento che lei sembrava stare per uscire dall’ufficio, dedusse che avrebbe dovuto uscire anche lui, e balzò in piedi dalla sedia limitandosi ad annuire prontamente ed energicamente. «Signorsì signora! Subito signora!»

***

La porta della tavola calda si aprì e richiuse, facendo trillare il campanellino fissato sopra di essa, e probabilmente fu quello a far inconsciamente alzare lo sguardo a Todd distogliendolo dalla sua corrucciata contemplazione del caffè nella sua tazza.

Si irrigidì un poco quando riconobbe Amanda ferma in piedi poco oltre la soglia, che lo fissava direttamente.

Rimase ancora a guardarla senza osare muovere un singolo muscolo, e in attesa di vedere quello che sarebbe successo, con una vaga sensazione che non gli preannunciava niente di particolarmente buono, mentre lei marciava verso il suo tavolo fermandosi lì di fianco e guardandolo per un lungo momento dall’alto in basso, in silenzio.

Todd non osò emettere fiato. D’altro canto, non avrebbe saputo esattamente che cosa dire al momento. Ma non ce ne fu bisogno, perché fu Amanda a cominciare per prima.

«Allora, come stanno esattamente le cose? Mi hai mentito quando hai detto che avevi la pararibulite mentre in realtà non l’avevi, o mi hai mentito quando hai detto di non averla mai avuta mentre in realtà ce l’hai?»

Todd esitò per un attimo, poi rispose «Non l’avevo mai avuta, e ti ho mentito a proposito di averla. Ma ora la ho davvero.»

Amanda lo guardò per un altro lungo momento in silenzio. Poi disse solo «Bene.». E raccolse la sua tazza di caffè dal tavolo, ne bevve un piccolo sorso per assicurarsi che fosse ormai freddo come sembrava, e gli tirò il resto in faccia. Senza intenzione violenta o drammatica, ma con una tranquilla semplicità sommaria come se fosse la cosa più naturale da fare.

Todd sussultò per la sorpresa, represse prontamente l’istintiva protesta che gli stava sorgendo, e infine, una volta appurato che sua sorella si stava semplicemente allontanando per raggiungere il bancone, da dove la udì ordinare da bere e da mangiare per sé, e un altro caffè che sospettava potesse essere per lui, si limitò a prendere dei tovaglioli dal dispensatore sopra al tavolo per ripulirsi.

Sentì la donna dietro il bancone rispondere alle ordinazioni di Amanda con un «Solo se può evitare di rovesciare altro caffè, o qualsiasi altra cosa, qui dentro.»

Amanda annuì con calma, rispondendo tranquillamente «Promesso.»

Todd rimase semplicemente ad aspettare finché sua sorella non tornò a sedersi dall’altra parte del tavolo con la sua colazione, e spinse verso di lui una nuova tazza di caffè senza guardarlo.

«Grazie … » accennò automaticamente Todd, raccogliendo la nuova tazza di caffè abbastanza caldo tra le mani, o meglio la stessa tazza di prima che Amanda aveva fatto ri-riempire. E non per tirarglielo nuovamente in faccia, se non altro.

Amanda fece spallucce. «Non c’è di che.» disse, mettendosi a mangiare.

Non appena ebbe finito di mangiare e mandato giù l’ultimo sorso del proprio caffè, riappoggiò tuttavia la tazza sul tavolo sbattendola un poco, e lo fissò con determinazione dritto negli occhi. «Ora. Come diavolo ti è saltato in mente di non dirmi che adesso hai gli attacchi anche tu??»

«Non … lo so … » disse Todd, mestamente.

Amanda sollevò pericolosamente un sopracciglio. «Sul serio?!»

Todd si schiarì la voce, nervosamente. «Credo … volevo solo che … sai … non ti preoccupassi.»

Lei lo guardò con un’espressione estremamente seria. «Stai scherzando, vero?»

Todd sospirò pesantemente. «È solo che … in ogni caso, non è come se ci si potesse fare qualcosa, no? E forse … insomma, dopo quello che è successo … che senso avrebbe avuto dirlo proprio a te … ?»

Amanda lo fissò allibita. «Sei un idiota.» disse prima di tutto, ma con una certa calma. «Magari perché sono tua sorella, tipo? E so benissimo cosa vuol dire avere la pararibulite?»

Todd fece una smorfia dolente. «Lo so. Mi dispiace. Ma comunque … quello era solo il secondo attacco e … visto tutto quello che sta succedendo, ho pensato che avrei potuto dirtelo più avanti … »

Amanda lo studiò più attentamente. «Quindi, siamo di nuovo al punto in cui cerchi di programmare quando dirmi la verità?» si informò, terribilmente seria.

Todd la guardò semi-disperatamente. «Lo so. Ho sbagliato. Di nuovo. Avrei dovuto dirtelo e basta … »

Lei lo fissò ancora per un poco, in silenzio, quindi sospirò lungamente e sembrò arrendersi per il momento. Si alzò e andò a farsi dare altro caffè, prima di tornare, sedersi di nuovo al tavolo e annunciare «Ho detto tutto a Farah, comunque. Non ho tabelle programmate strategicamente di quando dire la verità a qualcuno.»

Todd si fece andare di traverso il caffè e la fissò sorpreso e allarmato. «Tutto cosa?» riuscì a dire tra un tossicchiare e l’altro.

Amanda roteò gli occhi. «A proposito della tua prima finta pararibulite. Non dei ‘Mexican Funeral’, comunque.»

«Ah … » fu tutto ciò che riuscì a dire Todd, dopo un momento.

«Già.» commentò Amanda distrattamente, facendo roteare un poco il caffè nella sua tazza che stava fissando a tempo perso «Quindi ora anche lei sa che sei stato uno stronzo.»

Todd corrugò la fronte, cercando di capire se avesse usato volutamente il tempo al passato.

Amanda rialzò lo sguardo su di lui come se il suo silenzio le avesse fatto venire in mente qualcosa. «Non l’ho fatto apposta.» specificò, guardandolo seria negli occhi «È solo che … non mi andava di passare per l’ingrata sorella incazzata con te senza motivo. E tu hai detto che non intendi più provarci con lei, o qualcosa del genere.»

Todd si limitò ad annuire, e riabbassò mestamente lo sguardo sul tavolo.

«Comunque … » disse ancora Amanda «Non credo che ce l’abbia con te. Tutt’al’più mi sembra che … » e studiò il soffitto con aria contemplativa, come alla ricerca delle parole giuste.

Todd emise un piccolo verso amaramente sarcastico e rassegnato. «Io le faccia pena?»

Amanda tornò a guardarlo e dopo un altro momento di riflessione annuì. «Sì. Probabile.»

Todd sospirò pesantemente e riprese a guardare nel parcheggio attraverso la finestra, come se stesse in realtà contemplando più generalmente tutt’altro.

«Sai … » disse dopo un poco. «Se mai non riuscissimo a uscire vivi da tutto questo … la cosa che rimpiangerei più di tutte … a parte ovviamente il fatto di non essere riuscito ad aiutare Dirk e gli altri … sarebbe di non aver avuto abbastanza tempo per cercare di farmi perdonare. Da te.»

Amanda lo fissò sorpresa, e poi scosse la testa e sornacchiò «Oh, ma per favore … »

«No … Dico sul serio.» ribatté Todd, tornando a guardarla, serio.

Amanda lo osservò per un lungo momento in silenzio. Poi lentamente iniziò a dire «Non sono sicura che ci riuscirò davvero … »

Todd annuì. «Lo so. Ma ci proverò comunque.»

Lei tornò a guardarlo. «Anch’io ci proverò. A perdonarti. Anche se ora come ora non sembra così facile.»

«Perché … ?» mormorò Todd, dolente, prima di specificare «Intendo, perché dovresti anche solo provarci?»

Amanda lo contemplò per un poco di nuovo, senza dire nulla. E alla fine prese fiato e scosse la testa. «Forse pensi che ti dica qualcosa come ‘perché sei mio fratello, dopotutto’. Ma … la verità? Quello che ti ho già detto. Perché ora sembri qualcuno di almeno meno peggio. Sembri qualcuno disposto a tentare il tutto per tutto per aiutare altre persone. Qualcuno che forse potrebbe anche meritarsi che io cerchi di perdonarlo nonostante sia stato un completo stronzo per la maggior parte della sua vita fino a poco tempo fa.» 

Todd sorrise un poco, e tornò a guardare fuori dalla finestra. «Se potessimo solo … sai, arrivare fino in fondo a tutto questo. In un modo o nell’altro. Fino in fondo al tentativo di trovare Dirk e gli altri, e provare a liberarli … »

Tornò a guardare Amanda. «Questo è … è il minimo, no?» disse, come se cercasse semi-disperatamente una qualche conferma.

Lei si limitò a guardarlo, attentamente ma sorpresa.

«È tutto qui, dopotutto, no?» continuò Todd, abbassando lo sguardo sul tavolo «Una volta in ballo … non resta che andare fino in fondo. Costi quel che costi. Comunque debba andare a finire. E cercare di fare del nostro meglio.»

Amanda rimase in silenzio ancora. Infine, mise giù la tazza e si sporse in avanti, appoggiando una mano su una delle sue.

Todd sussultò appena per la sorpresa e rialzò lo sguardo su di lei, praticamente incredulo.

«Sì. Credo di sì.» annuì Amanda, guardandolo negli occhi con decisione. «È tutto proprio qui e ora.»

Todd le rivolse un tenue sorriso, quasi timidamente e incerto, ma caldamente. Sembrando più rassegnato e allo stesso tempo più sollevato.

***

Stavolta, quando un drappello di guardie si presentò lungo il corridoio, Dirk ebbe una sensazione particolarmente sgradevole. Più sgradevole del solito cioè.

Forse era soprattutto perché avevano già consegnato ore prima i pasti della giornata e ultimamente venivano solo a tale scopo, o più probabilmente perché riconobbe Friedkin che marciava in testa agli altri con un sorrisetto giulivo, sicuro di sé e soddisfatto.

Sorrisetto che gli sparì tosto dal volto quando sussultò violentemente e si allarmò, non appena quelli del Trio Chiassoso si abbatterono contro la parete della loro cella verso le guardie, assai minacciosamente. Dirk vide Friedkin alzare immediatamente il fucile verso di loro, come se stesse per premere il grilletto, prima che uno degli uomini gli dicesse rapidamente qualcosa, e Friedkin riabbassasse l’arma come se solo in quel momento si fosse ricordato che c’era la parete a tenerli contenuti. Continuò comunque a lanciare occhiate inquiete sia verso il Trio Chiassoso che verso Bart, mentre terminavano la loro marcia davanti alla cella di Dirk e si disponevano davanti ad essa.

Dirk deglutì e arretrò cautamente fin contro la parete opposta, prima di auto-rimproverarsi mentalmente con irritazione, perché stava in effetti involontariamente eseguendo esattamente l’ordine al quale di solito sia lui che gli altri si rifiutavano di obbedire, nella loro piccola – e in fondo, lo sapevano, inutile per quanto dignitosamente soddisfacente – rivolta personale contro quella prigionia.

Ma nella parete che dava sul corridoio si stava già aprendo la solita apertura, e Friedkin gli stava dicendo «Andiamo. Forza, esci.»

Dirk lo contemplò schizzando in alto le sopracciglia criticamente, se non altro per via di come Friedkin lo aveva detto come se si aspettasse semplicemente che lui ubbidisse come se fosse la cosa più normale del mondo.

«Per andare dove?» domandò.

Friedkin corrugò la fronte, come se non si fosse aspettato che lui potesse chiederlo. «A fare un test.» affermò infine.

Dirk esitò.

Ricordava purtroppo fin troppo bene i test della CIA, fin da quelli quando ancora non lo lasciavano uscire: come essere intrappolato in un inferno di quiz a premi dentro una televisione. Lunghe noiose ore a cercare di indovinare delle risposte, come se stessero cercando di addestrarlo a diventare una specie di fenomeno da baraccone. Quando era più fortunato, ad ogni risposta naturalmente sbagliata seguiva solo qualche fastidioso rumore automatico di quelli creati appositamente per indicare un errore, e non qualche punizione altrettanto automatica di tipo fisico.

E quando avevano iniziato a fargli fare delle prove all’esterno, non era andata molto diversamente. Gli aveva dato la netta e sgradevolissima impressione che la concezione del mondo della CIA fosse come di solamente una stanza più grande per i quiz a premi o gli spettacoli da baraccone o gli esperimenti. O tutto questo insieme.

Ad ogni modo, non aveva mai funzionato. E non avrebbe mai funzionato.

Esitò ancora, pensando che non lo avevano ancora specificatamente ricattato sul dover fare altri di quegli stupidi e inutili e noiosi quiz a premi, senza vero premio.

Friedkin si immusonì, scrutandolo sospettosamente e corrucciato. «Dai, per favore. Possiamo non stare a perdere tempo con cose come … te che strilli e ti dimeni e noi che ti trasciniamo con la forza e cose così?»

Dirk crollò le spalle.

Quindi, ancora incerto e muovendosi cautamente, si avviò verso l’apertura della parete oltre la quale lo aspettavano Friedkin e il drappello di guardie dalle espressioni severamente attente e sul chi va là.

«Ecco. Bravo.» sorrise Friedkin soddisfatto.

Dirk fece una smorfia nauseata.

***

Ken si precipitò dentro alla tavola calda guardandosi intorno con gli occhi quasi febbricitanti di agitazione, finché non individuò Amanda e Todd che lo stavano a loro volta fissando ad occhi sorpresi e spalancati.

«Che succede?» chiese subito Todd, alzandosi in piedi.

«Non lo so.» scosse la testa Ken, sinceramente «Ma … dobbiamo andare!»

In un attimo Todd e Amanda lo stavano seguendo fuori dalla tavola calda e attraverso il parcheggio del motel, finché non videro anche gli altri, fermi di fianco alla loro auto.

Vogel sembrava più maniacale del solito, e si agitava sul posto impugnando il piede di porco, mentre Farah tentava di calmarlo e Harold li guardava attentamente, accarezzando distrattamente la squalo-gattina che aveva in braccio.

«Vogel, che cosa succede?» chiese subito Amanda.

Farah la stava già guardando con un certo sollievo, come sperando che lei riuscisse a placarlo.

Vogel spostò subito lo sguardo su di lei e la afferrò un poco per le maniche della giacca, continuando ad agitarsi. «Dobbiamo andare!» esclamò solo.

Todd scoccò uno sguardo a Farah, e lei scosse la testa corrugando la fronte, a suggerire che non ne aveva idea. «Si è precipitato nella mia stanza facendo così.» spiegò «E continua a dire solo questo. Ho già caricato le nostre cose in auto, ma onestamente … » e scosse di nuovo la testa.

«Forse sta … hum … percependo qualcosa?» tentò Ken, incerto.

«Un episodio olistico.» annuì Harold con aria seria, come se ne fosse assai persuaso e la sapesse lunga in proposito.

Amanda non sembrava molto convinta, ma guardò Vogel con attenzione e fiducia e chiese di nuovo «Che cosa senti, di preciso?»

Vogel la fissò con disarmato dispiacere, e scosse freneticamente la testa. «So che dobbiamo andare. Adesso. Subito!» esclamò, continuando ad agitarsi.

«Ma dove?» chiese Todd, studiandolo scetticamente e con un certo fastidio.

«Non lo so!» quasi strillò Vogel, frustrato e semi-disperato.

«Okay … Okay … » intervenne Farah, alzando le mani con intento placante «Allora andiamo. In ogni caso, dovevamo ripartire comunque.»

Vogel sorrise in quel suo modo da schizzato, ma profondamente sollevato, e spalancato uno degli sportelli balzò immediatamente su uno dei sedili di mezzo, aggrappandosi a quello davanti e fissando attraverso il parabrezza, ancora agitandosi, come se non aspettasse altro che qualcuno mettesse in moto e l’auto si muovesse.

Agli altri non rimase che salire, Farah si mise alla guida.

Todd sembrava sul punto di essere sempre più contagiato dall’agitazione, e di colpo esclamò «Riesci a sentire dove sono? Dirk e gli altri? È di questo che si tratta?»

Vogel scosse furiosamente la testa anche se non sembrava averlo nemmeno ascoltato, e sporse di scatto un braccio in avanti al di sopra della sua spalla, indicando verso sinistra e quasi gridando «Di là!»

Farah sussultò un poco, sorpresa, ma riuscì a girare prontamente il volante mentre stavano uscendo dal parcheggio, seguendo la direzione indicata da lui.

«Loro … assorbono quella specie di energia da Dirk, giusto? Come con le crisi di pararibulite, anche se Dirk non ha la pararibulite!» stava continuando a ragionare ad alta voce Todd, freneticamente, mentre Harold lo ascoltava attentamente e Ken lo spiava come se si stesse preoccupando di quel suo stato sovragitato anche più di quello di Vogel.

«Quindi forse sta percependo qualche specie di traccia … non-psichica di Dirk!» esclamò ancora Todd. «Potrebbe stare percependo dove si trova Dirk!» quasi gridò, su di giri.

«Ha già detto che non si tratta di questo.» notò Amanda.

«Sì! Ma forse … » riprese caparbiamente Todd.

«Vogel.» intervenne Farah, bruscamente e nettamente, riuscendo ad azzittire gli altri per il momento «Sai dove stiamo andando?»

Vogel scosse la testa con aria seria, sembrando un po’ più calmo ora che erano in movimento. «Per niente.»

Todd gli gettò un’occhiata corrucciata, come se lo irritasse che non stesse confermando la sua speranzosa teoria.

«Però dobbiamo assolutamente andare da qualche parte, giusto?» domandò ancora Amanda, con attenta precisione.

Vogel annuì. E schizzò di nuovo il braccio in avanti, quasi colpendo Todd in faccia. «Di là!»

Farah gli rivolse una breve occhiata perplessa. «Non c’è una strada, da quella parte, ora come ora.»

«E allora?» fece Vogel, deluso e ritornando ad agitarsi preoccupato.

«E allora ci serve una strada, perché siamo su un’auto.» spiegò Farah pazientemente, significativamente. «E questa auto non è in grado di fare del fuori strada, okay?»

«Ma forse c’è una strada più avanti che va in quella direzione.» ragionò in fretta Amanda, sporgendosi tra i sedili davanti per recuperare la cartina stradale, che Todd aiutò subito ad aprire e cercò di consultare insieme a lei.

«È da quella parte … » si stava lamentando Vogel, saltellando senza pace sul sedile, come se stesse meditando di aprire lo sportello e gettarsi fuori dall’auto in corsa.

Per sicurezza, Farah spinse il pulsante per la chiusura automatica di tutti gli sportelli.

«Eccola!» quasi strillò Amanda, puntando sulla piantina stradale con un dito. «C’è! Una strada più avanti, circa un paio di chilometri.»

«Okay … okay … » annuì Farah, che a giudicare dalla sua espressione stava cercando di fare del suo meglio per gestire la situazione in una qualche maniera abbastanza sensata. Poi tentò, sebbene senza troppe speranze «Non è che per caso … Vogel riesce a capire dove dobbiamo andare guardando sulla cartina?»

Amanda scoccò un breve sguardo assai dubbioso a Vogel, che stava ancora agitandosi sul sedile come se stesse cercando di fare andare l’auto più veloce a quel modo. «Ne dubito.»

Farah sospirò appena, rassegnata. «Giusto … »

«Siamo troppo lenti … » si lamentò Vogel, abbattuto ed agitato.

«In realtà … siamo troppo veloci.» constatò Todd «Insomma, non siamo preparati per attaccare un edificio della CIA e … »

Amanda gli scoccò un’occhiata. «Non credo che lo saremo mai, comunque.» osservò.

«Forse … » tentò Ken dai sedili dietro «Non sono più dentro un edificio della CIA. Magari ne sono già usciti da soli. Bart … diceva qualcosa a proposito del fatto che anche se la arrestano, non possono tenerla rinchiusa … »

«Ma non sa nemmeno se sta percependo Dirk, o Bart, o quelli del Trio Chiassoso … » ribatté Todd.

«Però sta percependo _qualcosa_ , no?» insistette Amanda «Insomma, dev’essere qualcosa di importante, no?»

«E noi stiamo andando dritti incontro a _chissà che cosa_ … » borbottò Todd, solo per beccarsi un’occhiata critica da sua sorella.

«Di là!» strillò Vogel non appena furono vicini alla strada dove potevano svoltare che Amanda aveva segnalato trovandola sulla piantina.

«Sì … Sì, okay, ho capito.» puntualizzò Farah, stringendo le labbra e svoltando.

Dentro di sé stava già tentando di fare con impegno svariatissimi calcoli pratici e professionali di come poter gestire qualsiasi cosa a cui li avrebbe condotti Vogel a quel modo.

Vogel che continuò per ore ad animarsi e poi acquetarsi di colpo, senza preavviso, strillando di punto in bianco una nuova direzione sempre nello stesso modo, come una specie di navigatore difettoso che si accende e si spegne in continuazione. 

Mentre l’auto continuava ad essere riempita di discussioni tra Todd, Amanda, Ken e Harold a proposito di che cosa potesse stare percependo e dove potessero stare andando, Farah cercava di non farsi venire il mal di testa e di concentrarsi, anche se non aveva più ben chiaro su che cosa avrebbe dovuto cercare di concentrarsi esattamente.

***

Sui sedili posteriori di una delle auto blindate della CIA, Dirk stava facendo del suo meglio per stringersi su se stesso, dal momento che sedeva tra la donna attualmente a capo del progetto ‘Ala Nera’ e Friedkin.

Si era notevolmente sorpreso quando lo avevano fatto salire lì invece di portarlo semplicemente in una qualche stanza dell’edificio dove li tenevano rinchiusi. Edificio che non aveva ancora, per inciso, alcuna idea di dove si trovasse, visto che il piccolo convoglio di auto su cui si era risolto a salire, solo per trovarvi già dentro ad aspettarlo quella donna, li stava attendendo in una sorta di parcheggio sotterraneo all’interno dell’edificio stesso.

E nessuno gli aveva ancora detto dove stavano andando esattamente.

«Dove stiamo andando? E che cosa dovrei fare secondo voi?» chiese perciò infine, assai sospettosamente, spiando appena in alternativa verso i due che gli sedevano di fianco.

Friedkin non aveva l’aria di saperne molto più di lui, o di averlo capito se anche qualcuno aveva provato a spiegarglielo.

La donna stava invece accennando uno di quei suoi odiosi sorrisetti di falsa cortesia, riuscendo a farlo sentire ancora più a disagio. Il che era tutto dire. Stava iniziando a pensare che forse avrebbe fatto meglio a cercare di fare più resistenza, anche se fosse stato inutile, come quasi certamente lo sarebbe stato.

Ma dopotutto … aveva sperato debolmente che, se solo lo facevano uscire di lì, magari l’universo avrebbe permesso che riuscisse a scappare di nuovo. Sembrava relativamente più facile che cercare di scappare da una cella infrangibile all’interno di un edificio saldamente presieduto da guardie addestrate, nel bel mezzo del nulla. Anche se ora non ne era più molto convinto. Sì, stava iniziando a pentirsi di aver lasciato la sua cella. E, di nuovo, era anche di più tutto dire.

«Non si preoccupi, Dirk Gently.» iniziò la donna.

Dirk fece una smorfia, iniziando a pentirsi anche di avere lui stesso chiesto di essere chiamato così. Forse era meglio che quelli della CIA continuassero a chiamarlo Icarus e basta. Almeno per mantenere le distanze, per quanto possibile quando si era loro prigionieri. E forse avrebbe potuto pensare almeno tra sé e sé che non era come se si stessero rivolgendo proprio a lui.

«C’è solo una cosa che vorrei che lei vedesse.» disse ancora lei.

Dirk sollevò un sopracciglio ancora più sospettosamente. «Di che si tratta, esattamente?» insistette.

La donna si voltò a guardarlo e sorrise in quel modo freddo e falso ancora di più, anche se lui notò con notevole preoccupazione una nuova sfumatura che sembrava sinceramente e inquietantemente colma di una qualche sorta di aspettativa.

«Un indizio.» disse lei, lasciandolo basito «Ha detto di essere un investigatore, giusto?»

Dirk cercò di studiare la sua faccia, con un sempre maggiore senso di profondo disagio. «Ho detto anche che non è così che funziona.» precisò.

Lei sembrò concentrarsi di più, e lui sapeva che stava cercando di circuirlo usandogli contro le sue stesse parole. «E se l’universo volesse che lei ci aiutasse con un nostro caso?»

«Spero vivamente di no.» ribatté sinceramente Dirk, prima di pensarci. «E ne dubito profondamente.» aggiunse per buona misura. «L’universo non mi fa risolvere casi veramente per altre persone. Non fondamentalmente. Sono i casi dell’universo, in un certo senso.»

«E non potrebbe trattarsi di un caso dell’universo?» insistette la donna.

Dirk contorse l’espressione in una nuova smorfia. «Di che … caso si tratterebbe, di preciso … ?» domandò, con precauzione e sempre più pungente e sospettoso disagio.

Ma l’auto iniziò a rallentare, e la donna annunciò solo «Oh, siamo arrivati.»

Di lì a poco lei e Friedkin stavano scendendo dall’auto, e Dirk rimase esattamente lì dove si trovava, cercando di calcolare quali erano le sue possibilità di tentare di rimanere dentro l’auto aggrappandosi con tutte le sue forze ai sedili con le mani ammanettate.

La donna si chinò per guardarlo attraverso lo sportello aperto. «Non la incuriosisce nemmeno un poco?» gli domandò strategicamente, sorridendo di nuovo in quel modo simile ad una versione umana di un gatto assai meschino che stia giocando con un topolino.

Dirk esitò, ma poi chiuse gli occhi per un momento, prese un profondo respiro e si decise ad iniziare a mettere cautamente piede fuori dall’auto.

E guardandosi subito intorno inquieto, scoprì che si trovavano nell’ampio cortile di quello che sembrava un deposito di sfasciacarrozze, circondato da un alto muro, e con montagne di carcasse di autoveicoli sparsi qui e là lungo i bordi e contro il muro, nessuna sfortunatamente abbastanza alta da poter sperare di potercisi arrampicare sopra per saltare dall’altra parte del muro cercando di non fratturarsi qualche osso nell’atterraggio. L’unica interruzione in quel muro consisteva in uno spesso cancello metallico assai chiuso e alto almeno quanto il muro, che appariva decisamente invalicabile, anche ammesso che correndo ammanettato Dirk potesse riuscire a raggiungerlo nonostante i diversi uomini armati della CIA schierati nel loro rigido silenzio nei pressi del convoglio delle auto blindate ferme.

Dirk crollò le spalle, sbattendo le palpebre. Stava per tornare a guardare la donna per chiederle che diavolo significasse, quando notò puntualmente qualcosa, che riconobbe immediatamente e perfettamente.

Il furgone del Trio Chiassoso se ne stava tranquillamente parcheggiato lì vicino, ancora del tutto integro per quanto potesse esserlo quel decrepito quattro ruote che sembrava averne viste di tutti i colori, con la scritta a vernice rossa di bomboletta spray che risaltava smagliante sulla fiancata: Rowdy 3\. 

Non che lui avesse bisogno di vedere anche quella scritta per riconoscerlo con una immediata sicurezza, forse rassomigliante a quella con cui un animale potrebbe riconoscere a prima vista l’esemplare di una razza che di solito ha la spiacevole abitudine di predare la sua.


	22. 4.22 - Everything is a mess

** Parte 4 – Roam like a blind walker **

(Vaga come un camminatore cieco)

** Capitolo 22 – Everything is a mess **

(Ogni cosa è un casino/caos/disordine/pasticcio/disastro)

Dirk corrugò la fronte e guardò la donna. «Credo proprio che ci sia un errore. Che abbiate preso il vostro “soggetto” sbagliato.» disse, con superiore sarcasmo «Questo non è mio. È del Trio Chiassoso. Peraltro, c’è anche scritto sopra. E io non sono certo uno di loro. Forse volevate portare qui loro e non me.»

Spiò verso Friedkin, come se sospettasse che quello potesse essere benissimo un errore che lui era capacissimo di commettere del tutto inconsapevolmente.

La donna però sorrise falsamente e scosse la testa. «Nessun errore. Questo è l’indizio che volevo mostrarle.»

Dirk alzò un sopracciglio. «Forse non intendiamo la stessa cosa con … ‘indizio’.» osservò «Quale sarebbe il caso?» disse con un sornacchio sarcastico, agitando vagamente le mani ammanettate verso il furgone «Perché se vi interessa sapere di chi è questo coso, a parte il fatto che ve lo ha appena detto e quindi, se questo era il problema, “caso risolto”… Insomma, qualcuno deve aver perso un bel po’ dei rapporti del vostro progetto.»

Di nuovo spiò verso Friedkin come se fosse il suo maggiore sospettato.

La donna rispose nuovamente imperturbabile. «Come credo lei sappia già, il progetto Incubus è un tutt’uno con questo mezzo. Abbiamo pensato che possa avere qualcosa di particolare. Qualcosa che forse solo un investigatore olistico come lei potrebbe trovare.»

Dirk la fissò, semplicemente ancora più basito.

«Magari potrebbe giusto dargli un’occhiata?» insistette lei «Ed eventualmente, magari potrebbe scoprire qualcosa di utile anche per lei. Dopotutto, se non vado errata il progetto Incubus ha la per lei spiacevole abitudine di riuscire a trovarla ovunque si trovi e a sottoporla ad un’estrazione dell’energia di cui si nutrono.»

Dirk le rivolse un’occhiata scorbutica. Come se proprio loro non avessero permesso a quelli del Trio Chiassoso di infilarsi più volte nella sua cella per pasteggiare con lui!

«Naturalmente, i nostri esperti lo hanno già analizzato. Senza trovare nulla di particolare.» proseguì ancora la donna «Ma forse è proprio questo il problema, no? Forse solo un investigatore olistico potrebbe trovare qualcosa che noi non potremmo nemmeno sapere di dover cercare. Sbaglio?»

Dirk distolse lo sguardo, infastidito. Mai prima di allora gli avevano chiesto di fare qualcosa che potesse rivoltarsi contro altri dei loro prigionieri. E la cosa non lo entusiasmava affatto. Ma aveva ancora paura che potesse saltare loro in mente di minacciare di fare del male ai suoi amici. E iniziava ad avere la sgradevole sensazione che quello potesse benissimo essere una specie di altro giochetto psicologico dei loro: come vedere se avrebbe preferito tradire i suoi amici, o altri prigionieri come lui.

Tornò a guardarla e tentò «Perché dovrebbe esservi utile scoprire qualcosa … se c’è qualcosa da scoprire in questo lurido furgone cioè? Insomma, ci avete già presi, no?»

«In realtà, non tutti. Uno dei soggetti del progetto Incubus manca ancora all’appello.» precisò la donna tranquillamente, come se la cosa non la preoccupasse particolarmente.

Dirk si sentì insperatamente sollevato. Quella era un’ottima notizia, dopotutto. Se il piccoletto del Trio Chiassoso era ancora uccel di bosco, ed era con tutti gli altri, c’erano ottime possibilità che non avessero ancora preso nemmeno loro. Ma subito dopo realizzò in rapida successione, rabbuiandosi sempre più, che quella donna aveva detto ‘ancora’ come se stesse progettando tranquillamente di rimediare al più presto a quello, e che sembrava aver voluto suggerire implicitamente che lo avevano portato lì proprio per aiutarli a prendere il quarto del Trio Chiassoso.

La cosa lo lasciò completamente spiazzato. A meno che quello non fosse un piano di Friedkin, come potevano aspettarsi che lui li aiutasse in tal senso?

Ma forse la cosa più strana di tutte, era che stava credendo di iniziare a percepire, sottilmente ma eppure … quella sensazione di essere in quel momento esattamente dove doveva trovarsi. Il che lo preoccupava solo ancora di più.

Deglutì e cercò di riflettere rapidamente. Forse aveva un’unica, striminzita, possibilità. Se per qualche misterioso motivo quella donna aveva veramente deciso di cercare di usarlo contro il Trio Chiassoso cercando di far leva sul suo eventuale risentimento per tutte le volte che gli avevano risucchiato l’energia usandolo come un cestino del pranzo ambulante, o anche se era solo un giochetto psicologico, poteva sempre cercare di condurli sulla strada sbagliata.

Poteva sempre fingere di trovare un qualche indizio, recitare la parte del sensitivo o qualcosa del genere, e indicare loro una qualsiasi vaga direzione improbabile, magari tentare di convincerli di andare a cercare il piccoletto del Trio Chiassoso … tipo … in mezzo alla foresta amazzonica? Dove se non sbagliava era particolarmente difficile orientarsi, quindi quello magari li avrebbe tenuti occupati per un po’, ben alla larga da ovunque potesse essere … ah, sì, Vogel si chiamava, stando a quel discorso di Martin. Nonché gli altri se erano ancora tutti insieme.

Okay, forse doveva farsi venire in mente un qualche posto comunque molto lontano, ma almeno un po’ più credibile della foresta amazzonica. Beh … o che diavolo … forse doveva semplicemente trovare un modo abbastanza convincente di piazzare la cosa in modo che fosse giustificata secondo le vie infinite dell’universo. Dopotutto, quelli della CIA non ne sapevano niente, giusto? Perché non avrebbero dovuto crederci, se avevano all’improvviso deciso di farlo?

«Va bene … » disse lentamente, ancora un po’ incerto «Posso … provarci.»

«Splendido.» commentò la donna, annuendo. «Le serve qualcosa o … ?»

Dirk scosse la testa. «Solo … un po’ di … spazio? Per concentrarmi e non essere disturbato?» tentò, rivolgendo una significativa occhiata agli uomini armati disposti lì intorno.

Friedkin aprì la bocca come per obbiettare qualcosa, ma la donna lo precedette dicendo subito «Certo, naturalmente. Non c’è problema. Le lascerò tutto lo spazio possibile, tenendo presente purtroppo i limiti della sicurezza che dobbiamo preservare innanzitutto. Ma sono sicura di potermi fidare del fatto che non tenterà niente di stupido come di fuggire da qui, giusto?»

Dirk la fissò mogiamente, e scosse le spalle in una vaga e arresa sorta di assenso.

«Molto bene. Si prenda pure tutto il tempo che le serve. Se ha bisogno di qualcosa, io e Friedkin saremo nell’auto o qui vicino comunque.» disse ancora la donna, guardando poi verso Friedkin.

Lui la fissò a sua volte, come cercando di capire che cosa si aspettava che facesse, piuttosto confuso e nervosamente.

«Fai spostare le auto e arretrare un po’ gli uomini.»

«È … sicura che sia una buona idea, signora?» esitò Friedkin, spiando verso Dirk.

Lei alzò un sopracciglio.

«Cioè, sì signora. Subito signora.» si corresse in fretta Friedkin.

«E toglili le manette.»

Friedkin si bloccò di nuovo, guardandola ancora più sbalordito e confuso.

Dirk sorrise a bella posta e sfacciatamente, sporgendo verso di lui i suoi polsi ammanettati, in attesa.

***

«Ferma!!» gridò Vogel di colpo, e Farah inchiodò piuttosto bruscamente, esclamando a sua volta «Che succede?!»

Tutti si guardarono attorno attraverso i finestrini, in ogni possibile direzione. Ma tutto ciò che videro fu una delle tante anonime strade di una zona industriale nella quale si erano inoltrati poco prima seguendo le indicazioni di Vogel, in una qualche città tra le tante.

L’orario di carico e scarico e quello dei turni degli operai erano passato da un po’, e non c’era un gran movimento a quell’ora del tardo pomeriggio quasi sera.

Tornarono a guardare Vogel. La sua espressione stranita ricordò a Todd quella di un cane che sta sentendo un odore che non riesce a riconoscere chiaramente, ma vorrebbe estremamente riuscirci.

«Dove … siamo?» tentò Ken, senza particolare speranza.

Harold gli rispose solo col nome della città, in tono gentile.

«Vogel … che succede? Perché ci siamo fermati?» domandò Farah, più paziente ma anche seria, scoccando uno sguardo ad Amanda come alla ricerca di un solito supporto traduttivo di qualsiasi tipo.

«Che cosa senti ora?» chiese lei a Vogel.

Ma lui sembrava starsi abbattendo sempre più. «Più niente.» ammise.

«Come sarebbe??» trasecolò Todd, sporgendosi per guardarlo meglio.

Amanda lo spinse indietro e si rivolse di nuovo a Vogel, con gentile attenzione. «Sei sicuro?»

Vogel la guardò profondamente afflitto, un luccichio di lacrime negli occhi, e annuì.

Harold sospirò dolente, ma gli disse «Non preoccuparti, figliolo.»

Todd emise un verso di esasperata frustrazione, lasciandosi ricadere di peso sul sedile. «Ah beh, tanto non sappiamo nemmeno cosa stesse sentendo, perciò … » commentò sarcasticamente.

«Todd!» protestò Amanda, lanciandogli un’occhiataccia.

Ma lui sospirò con profonda irritazione, e aprì lo sportello, o almeno ci provò, perché erano ancora chiusi dal comando automatico che aveva attivato Farah ore prima.

«Potresti … aprire per favore?» le chiese in tono contenuto.

«Todd … » tentò lei, con cautela.

«Ho solo bisogno … di prendere una boccata d’aria.» ribatté lui.

Farah si arrese e aprì gli sportelli, e lui scese immediatamente, richiudendosi lo sportello alle spalle.

Nell’auto calò il silenzio.

«Mi dispiace … » mormorò Vogel, afflitto.

Amanda gli mise una mano su una spalla. «Tranquillo. Non è colpa tua.» gli disse in tono consolante.

***

Dirk stava cercando di fare del suo meglio per fingere di stare cercando indizi nel furgone del Trio Chiassoso. 

Beh, non esattamente ‘nel’, dal momento che, sebbene gli avessero aperto il portellone laterale e gli sportelli, e fornitogli un paio di guanti di cui lui era grato perché non aveva alcuna intenzione di toccare niente di quel veicolo a mani nude temendo vivamente di potersi prendere almeno un paio di malattie contagiose come se niente fosse, stava cercando di perdere il maggior tempo possibile fingendo di ispezionarlo dall’esterno e a malapena accingendosi a dare una cauta occhiata dentro gli scomparti degli sportelli, piuttosto che azzardarsi a metterci piede dentro.

Era già riuscito all’inizio a perdere qualcosa come un’oretta a compiere lenti giri attorno al quattro ruote, studiandolo come qualcuno che stia cercando il modo giusto di avvicinarsi almeno un poco di più ad un qualche animale notevolmente feroce e pericoloso.

Di tanto in tanto scoccava una rapida occhiata verso gli uomini armati che lo sorvegliavano. Sebbene ora fossero disposti a diversi metri di distanza da lui e dal furgone, chiaramente non lo stavano perdendo di vista nemmeno per un istante, nonostante fossero evidentemente annoiati. E ad ogni modo, se anche avesse deciso di mettersi a correre con tutte le sue forze in direzione opposta, rimaneva il corposo problema che avrebbero potuto sparargli lì nello spiazzo aperto, e anche nell’improbabile ipotesi che non lo avessero colpito, non vedeva ancora come avrebbe potuto tentare di scalare il muro o il cancello ermeticamente chiuso. O come, se anche ci fosse riuscito, avrebbe potuto calarsi dall’altra parte evitando di rompersi almeno le ossa estremamente utili per poter continuare a correre.

In compenso, il suo cauto frugare negli scomparti degli sportelli del furgone del Trio Chiassoso stava producendo una gamma di oggetti e spazzatura di ogni sorta e tipo, che lui si rigirava a malapena in mano per un momento, prima di ricacciarli dentro con aria schifata.

Era abbastanza sicuro che avrebbe prima o poi trovato qualcosa di abbastanza singolare da poter mostrare alla donna sostenendo che fosse un oggetto di cui poteva percepire … com’è che la chiamavano? La … ’memoria degli oggetti’? E a quel punto non gli sarebbe restato che sostenere che Vogel e gli altri si trovavano certamente nel bel mezzo della foresta amazzonica. O magari del deserto del Sahara. Non aveva ancora deciso del tutto.

***

«Hem.. signora?» tentò Friedkin, spiando di sbieco la sua superiore, che sedeva sul sedile dalla parte opposta dell’auto, immersa nel guardare lo schermo di un computer portatile che teneva aperto sulle ginocchia.

«Sì, Friedkin?» gli rispose quella, senza nemmeno alzare lo sguardo, e piuttosto distrattamente.

Friedkin spiò lo schermo del portatile, vedendo i video in diretta trasmessi da diverse telecamere che mostravano sia il soggetto Icarus che frugava negli scomparti degli sportelli del furgone, sia l’esterno del perimetro del cortile dello sfascia-carrozze all’interno del quale si trovavano.

«In che cosa consiste esattamente questo test?» chiese Friedkin, perplesso.

La donna sorrise appena, con un che di sarcastico e furbo. «Non certo nel far cercare a Icarus degli indizi.» rispose, continuando a guardare lo schermo.

Friedkin tirò un sospiro di sollievo, prima di potersi trattenere. Tentò di recuperare in fretta un contegno professionale e annuì. «Certo che no, signora.» confermò. Poi corrugò la fronte. «Quindi … ?»

«È un esperimento su più livelli.» disse lei, come se gli stesse rispondendo in automatico, senza prestargli molta attenzione del resto.

Friedkin rimase a guardarla in silenzio, completamente confuso.

La donna sembrò notarlo con la coda dell’occhio, e staccò lo sguardo dallo schermo per fissarlo, anche se non sembrava ancora molto interessata a parlare con lui, quanto piuttosto a sfruttarlo come un’occasione per poter illustrare ad alta voce con soddisfazione il suo piano.

«Il componente ancora non sotto la nostra custodia del progetto Incubus dovrebbe avere, come gli altri del resto, la capacità di poter rintracciare Icarus anche a miglia di distanza. O così viene detto nei rapporti. Se questo è vero, lo scopriremo ben presto. Dal momento che abbiamo portato Icarus qui all’esterno e ce lo stiamo tenendo per diverse ore, intendo vedere se può fungere per attirare l’ultimo dei soggetti Incubus fino a qui. In tale modo, non dovremo nemmeno organizzare un recupero.»

«Ah! Ma certo! Capisco! Geniale!» esclamò Friedkin, annuendo generosamente e rivolgendole un’occhiata e un sogghigno complice.

Lei sospirò appena, tornando a guardare lo schermo. «Ma è anche un esperimento per vedere all’opera le supposte … capacità non controllabili di Icarus.»

Friedkin corrugò di nuovo la fronte, perplesso. «Per … trovare degli indizi nel furgone?»

Lei alzò a malapena un sopracciglio, rivolta allo schermo. «Se davvero queste capacità sono inutilizzabili … questo esperimento dovrebbe dare un esito negativo. O almeno, significare che non è questo il modo di utilizzarle. Mi ha piuttosto sorpreso scoprire che fino ad ora nessuno aveva pensato a qualcosa di così semplice come sfruttare le capacità dei soggetti l’uno contro l’altro. Se oggi si rivelasse un successo, in futuro potremmo avvalerci di Icarus nel caso Incubus riuscisse di nuovo a sfuggirci, tanto per cominciare. In secondo luogo, ho letto che anche quel catorcio che Incubus utilizza per spostarsi sembra avere con loro una qualche connessione particolare. Dunque, di fatto abbiamo qui riunito esattamente le due cose che potrebbero attirare Incubus, o meglio, il quarto di loro non ancora sotto la nostra custodia.»

Friedkin continuò ad annuire, facendo del suo meglio per seguirla.

«Ma per quanto riguarda Icarus … » proseguì la donna, come se si stesse rivolgendo più che altro a se stessa «Questo forse potrebbe spiegare quello a cui accenna Riggins nei suoi rapporti da un certo punto in poi. Sempre che Riggins non fosse semplicemente uscito di testa, come sospetto fortemente.»

Tacque per un momento, e poi mormorò « … catalizzatore universale … »

Friedkin corrugò le sopracciglia. «Catla … cosa?»

Lei lo fissò, sorridendo superiormente divertita. «Sembra materia da romanzo fantascientifico, non è vero?»

Friedkin esitò. «Hem … non leggo molto signora. Non è uno dei miei hobby.»

Lei lo guardò come se non ne fosse per nulla stupita, e tornò a fissare lo schermo. «Per fortuna, almeno sa leggere dopotutto, no?»

Friedkin annuì subito.  «Ah, sì. Quello sì.» disse, prima di essere appena colto dal sospetto che forse quello non era esattamente un complimento.

La donna sogghignò appena verso lo schermo. «Non resta che aspettare … » disse, distrattamente, come se non si stesse rivolgendo a nessuno in particolare.

***

Todd stava camminando irritato lungo la strada dove si erano fermati con l’auto, le mani ficcate in tasca, tirando distrattamente calci a cartacce e sassi e qualsiasi altra cosa trovasse.

«Todd … » disse la voce di Amanda, che a quanto pare lo aveva raggiunto.

Lui alzò lo sguardo distrattamente, senza aver voglia di parlare, quando di colpo notò qualcosa dietro di lei e spalancò gli occhi, immobilizzandosi completamente.

Amanda si girò su se stessa, notando il suo sguardo, e si ritrovò a fissare semplicemente un grosso e spesso cancello robusto di metallo che chiudeva ermeticamente l’unica apertura di un alto muro. Quando tornò a girarsi per guardare Todd e chiedergli che gli prendesse, notò che lui sembrava sul punto di avere un’altra crisi di pararibulite, a giudicare da come la sua espressione stava diventando sempre più febbrilmente agitata e incredula, e come stava boccheggiando ad occhi spalancati.

«Todd … stai bene?» gli chiese, avvicinandoglisi preoccupata e prendendolo per le spalle.

«No! Sì! Quello … quello … » iniziò a dire Todd, alzando un braccio per indicare il cancello.

Amanda tornò a gettargli solo un rapido sguardo, prima di tornare a fissare Todd. «Okay … okay … tranquillo. Respira profondamente. Va tutto bene. Sai che non è reale. Lo sai. Qualsiasi cosa tu stia vedendo non è … »

«No. No! Non è un attacco. Ma ho già visto quel cancello!» la interruppe Todd, sempre più agitato.

Amanda si bloccò e lo guardò, confusa ma attenta. «Dove?»

Todd le ricambiò lo sguardo. «Quando stavo avendo l’attacco! So che sembra assurdo ma … No, aspetta un momento! È come … Vogel! Vogel mi ha assorbito l’energia per interrompermi l’attacco, non è vero?»

Amanda strabuzzò gli occhi. «Cosa?! Vuoi dire che … ?!»

«Sì! Sì!! Dannazione, sì! Era come una visione, giusto? Come una delle tue visioni!» continuò a praticamente urlare Todd, afferrandola per le spalle a sua volta e agitandosi.

«E Vogel ci ha portati fino a qui!» partecipò Amanda, ora sovragitata almeno quanto lui.

«Esatto!» esclamò Todd, sorridendo come un folle «Deve voler dire qualcosa!»

«Una specie di indizio!»

«Lo abbiamo trovato!»

«Che sta succedendo ora?» li interruppe Farah, che li aveva raggiunti, guardando dall’uno all’altra con viva preoccupazione e confusione.

«È questo!» gridò Todd, indicando il cancello.

Farah si voltò a guardarlo, quindi tornò a fissare loro due, alzando un sopracciglio. «Un cancello.» disse, lentamente, cercando di capire che cosa prendeva a quei due ora.

Prima che ci riuscisse, Todd stava schizzando di corsa di nuovo verso l’auto, gridando qualcosa a proposito del fatto che dovevano cercare un ingresso, un’apertura, un’entrata, o una scala magari, qualsiasi cosa insomma.

«Todd? Todd che cosa … ?» tentò Farah, andandogli dietro.

Ma Amanda la prese per un braccio tirandola un poco per fare correre anche lei verso l’auto. «Fidati! Ha avuto una visione!»

Farah la guardò basita, ma comunque iniziò a correre a sua volta, se non altro per placcare Todd prima che facesse qualcosa di insensato, visto che sembrava aver perso la testa.

***

«Ci siamo.» disse la donna di punto in bianco.

Friedkin, che si era appisolato sul sedile, si riscosse e si rizzò di colpo a sedere, farfugliando in fretta «Sì! Presente!»

«Sta succedendo qualcosa.» disse ancora lei, come se non stesse nemmeno provando a rivolgersi a lui, accendendo un comunicatore mentre scendeva dall’auto. «Aprite il cancello. Fateli entrare tutti. Non aprite il fuoco finché non ve lo ordino e solo se ve lo ordino. E se siete costretti ad aprire il fuoco, sparate per non uccidere. Ripeto: sparate per non uccidere. L’obbiettivo è catturarli tutti vivi.»

Friedkin si stava catapultando a sua volta fuori dall’auto incespicando nei suoi piedi e nel fucile di precisione che si portava appresso.

***

«Che cosa è capitato?» domandò Harold, vedendo Todd lanciarsi sul sedile dietro il volante richiudendo lo sportello.

«Non dovresti … evitare di guidare? Per via degli attacchi … ?» ricordò Ken con preoccupazione.

«Hai sentito qualcosa!» esclamò Vogel, guardandolo con immediato entusiasmo.

«Todd? Non c’è alcuna possibilità che tu ti metta di nuovo al volant … » iniziò a dire Farah severamente, mentre Amanda saliva nell’auto.

«Dobbiamo andare subito! Dev’essere qui! Dev’esserci qualcosa qui!» gridò Todd, agitato, come se non avesse sentito nessuno di loro.

«Non … » iniziò Farah, ma vedendolo mettere in moto e togliere il freno a mano, si affrettò a salire a sua volta. «Okay, ora sembri Vogel. E sul serio non … »

«Il cancello si sta aprendo!» esclamò Amanda.

Todd scoppiò in una risata che sembrava degna di qualcuno in preda ad una crisi isterica da anfetamine. «Ma certo che si sta aprendo! Certo che si sta aprendo! È il posto giusto!»

E di lì ad un istante stava sgommando guidando il furgone a tutta velocità verso il cancello che si stava aprendo.

«Todd!!» gridò Farah allarmata.

Vogel lanciò un entusiasta ululato di battaglia, aggrappandosi al sedile davanti e impugnando il piede di porco come se stessero per assaltare una diligenza, mentre Amanda scrutava attraverso il parabrezza piena di aspettativa, e Ken e Harold facevano del loro meglio per tenersi stretti e tenere in braccio la squalo-gattina senza farle rischiare di compiere un pericolosissimo volo attraverso l’interno dell’auto.

***

Dirk stava fissando l’interno del furgone attraverso il portellone aperto, cercando di raccogliere il coraggio necessario per mettervi piede dentro, e chiedendosi se non fosse il caso di chiedere una tuta protettiva integrale, magari una di quelle che gli pareva venissero usate nei luoghi a forte rischio di contaminazione biologica … doveva averlo visto in qualche film, forse. O erano tute spaziali?

Da quello che riusciva a vedere dell’interno, era come se qualcuno ci avesse gettato dentro alla rinfusa ogni sorta di cose, e poi avesse fatto capottare più volte su se stesso il mezzo come una gigantesca lavatrice.

All’improvviso gli sembrò di sentire un rumore, e voltandosi su se stesso ed iniziando a guardarsi intorno, individuò un movimento dall’altra parte dell’ampio spiazzo. Spalancò gli occhi incredulo quando si rese conto che il cancello si stava aprendo, come in risposta ad un comando automatico.

Stava per cercare di capire se, dopotutto, a quel punto non poteva almeno tentare di mettersi a correre il più velocemente possibile verso di esso, quando realizzò che c’era anche un altro rumore e un altro movimento.

Il rumore sembrava quello di un motore lanciato a tutta velocità, e il movimento quello di un’auto che, effettivamente si stava giusto in quel momento infilando dentro il cancello procedendo molto, molto rapidamente dritto verso di lui e il furgone alle sue spalle.

Dirk aveva avuto numerose occasioni di sviluppare un preciso e netto istinto nei confronti di persone o cose che si dirigevano verso di lui a tutta velocità, perciò prima ancora di pensarci fece esattamente quello che gli venne più immediato.

Ovvero correre intorno al furgone del Trio Chiassoso per rifugiarsi dietro di esso.

***

«È lui!!» gridò Vogel, fuori di sé dall’esaltata gioia, indicando il furgone che gli era più familiare di qualsiasi cosa al mondo.

«Lo è! Lo è!!!» fece eco Amanda, non meno entusiasta.

«Lo sapevo! Lo sapevo!» strillò Todd.

«Ci sbatteremo contro!» gridò invece Farah.

«Merda!!» imprecò Todd.

«Frena! Non sbatterci contro!» urlò Amanda.

«Non rallentare!» ululò Vogel, saltellando sul sedile.

«Stiamo andando troppo veloci!» avvertì Todd, imprecando nuovamente, e tentando di rallentare gradualmente e girando il volante.

«Stiamo??» si inalberò Farah, come a sottolineare che era lui quello che aveva deciso di entrare lì a quella folle velocità.

«Allora evitalo!» gridò Amanda.

«È quello che sto facendo!» urlò di rimando Todd, iniziando a girare.

«Potremmo evitare di schiantarci in generale per favore?» supplicò Ken, notando che ora si stavano dirigendo preoccupantemente verso il muro laterale e alcune carcasse di auto ammonticchiate contro di esso.

«In effetti … sarebbe una cosa assai sgradevole … » notò Harold, inquieto.

Todd continuò a girare, cercando di guadagnare tutti i metri possibili per riuscire a rallentare in una maniera abbastanza graduale da non mandarli in testa coda o in generale fargli perdere definitivamente il controllo dell’auto, e sostanzialmente vi riuscì girando intorno al furgone del Trio Chiassoso con un semicerchio il più ampio possibile, riuscendo a iniziare a fermarsi nel vero senso della parola sull’altro lato d’esso.

Fu allora, mentre stava cercando di riprendere fiato, che gli altri ricominciarono ad esplodere in esclamazioni e urla di ogni tipo praticamente tutti contemporaneamente, e lui iniziò a guardare fuori e intorno in dove diavolo si trovavano esattamente, senza sapere verso dove guardare o quali delle varie cose che stavano gridando gli altri dovesse cercare di vedere per prima.

***

Dirk stava ancora guardando, sbattendo le palpebre, l’auto che aveva appena inchiodato davanti a lui dopo una manovra a dir poco allucinante e altamente pericolosa, appiattito con la schiena contro la fiancata del furgone del Trio Chiassoso, quando gli sportelli d’essa iniziarono ad aprirsi e parecchie persone a precipitarsi fuori una dopo l’altra.

Il primo lo riconobbe a stento in Vogel, perché quegli schizzò fuori dall’auto così velocemente che riuscì a guardarlo meglio solo quando sussultando spaventato lo vide praticamente atterrare di peso dritto contro la fiancata del furgone a pochi passi di fianco a lui, abbracciando il veicolo emettendo ululati di gioia.

Dirk stava ancora cercando di raccapezzarsi, quando Vogel spalancò gli occhi che aveva chiuso con un’espressione affettuosa di ricongiungimento con il furgone, guardandolo con un ampio sorrisone maniacalmente entusiasta. «Dove sono gli altri??» gli chiese, pieno di speranza.

Dirk aprì la bocca cercando di riprendersi abbastanza da tentare di formulare una risposta, quando almeno un paio di voci gridarono il suo nome. Voci che gli sembrava di riconoscere bene.

Voltando di nuovo lo sguardo verso l’auto, vide Amanda fissarlo a bocca aperta bloccata in piedi sul posto dalla stupita meravigliosa, e Todd che caracollava fuori dal sedile del guidatore semi-incespicando, fissandolo a sua volta ad occhi spalancati ed entusiasti.

Dirk allora iniziò a sorridere, prima ancora di rendersene conto, profondamente e così tanto che sentì la faccia dolergli.

«Todd! Amanda!» gridò a sua volta, staccandosi dal furgone del Trio Chiassoso e facendo per andare loro incontro.

«Farah!» aggiunse, quando anche lei spuntò dall’auto, guardandosi intorno con la pistola in pugno, e lei si voltò a guardarlo come se si fosse accorta solo allora che era lì, incredula.

«Ragazzi? Hey, dove siete?» chiamò Vogel, balzando sul furgone alla ricerca degli altri.

Dirk stava per correre incontro a Todd e Amanda che stavano a loro volta precipitandosi verso di lui, quando fu distratto dal notare altri due che scendevano dall’auto.

«Harold?» si stupì, prima di notare anche l’amico di Bart, e poi anche il gattino nero che Harold teneva in braccio. «Quello è … ?»

«Fermatevi! Fermatevi ho detto!» gridò invece Farah, continuando a guardarsi intorno con la pistola in pugno. «Dannazione, guardatevi intorno! Siamo sotto tiro!»

Gli altri si guardarono intorno come se notassero solo allora gli uomini armati che non si erano mossi, ma erano ancora disposti ordinatamente, ora su due file la prima delle quali era chinata su un ginocchio, tutti i fucili puntati su di loro.

Solo allora Dirk si ricordò effettivamente di dove si trovavano esattamente, e raggelò sul posto. Poi arretrò, finché non si ritrovò di nuovo con la schiena contro la fiancata del furgone del Trio Chiassoso, guardando i suoi amici con uno sguardo spalancato, spiritato dalla paura.

«Oh … no … no … » iniziò a gemere disperatamente.

Vogel era ricomparso da quel lato del furgone, brandendo il piede di porco, un po’ piegato sulle gambe, fissando con fiera ferocia pronta allo scontro gli uomini armati.

«Una … era una trappola … » gemette Dirk, crollando lentamente sulle ginocchia.

Amanda stava correndo verso di lui, e tentò di farlo rialzare afferrandolo, dicendo in fretta «Dobbiamo andarcene di qui! Alzati Dirk!»

Ma lui non si mosse da dov’era, scuotendo freneticamente la testa e cercando di respingere le sue mani. «Che cosa ci fate qui?» domandò in un mormorio spaventato e disperato.

Amanda lo fissò ad occhi spalancati.

«Come sarebbe che cosa ci facciamo qui?» sbraitò Todd, che stava tenendo sott’occhio gli uomini armati schierati con agitazione, cercando di decidere se doveva provare a ributtarsi dentro l’auto per cercare di prendere la prima arma che gli fosse capitata sotto tiro dal borsone di Farah. «Siamo venuti a prenderti, no??»

«Non … non avreste dovuto … » mormorò debolmente Dirk, disperato.

«Sei impazzito?» obbiettò Amanda, fissandolo allibita.

Farah stava ancora impugnando saldamente la pistola, ma la teneva appena abbassata in modo che non fosse diretta verso gli uomini armati, sapendo bene che se lo avesse fatto, sarebbe stata probabilmente l’ultima cosa che avrebbe fatto nella sua vita, nonché quella che li avrebbe definitivamente convinti ad aprire il fuoco. Stava cercando di guardarsi intorno rapidamente, abbastanza da capire esattamente quanti uomini armati c’erano e dove erano posizionati, se vi erano dei cecchini o altri agenti nascosti.

Ken se ne stava perfettamente immobile, e aveva lentamente alzato le braccia ben distese sopra la testa, socchiudendo gli occhi il più possibile, osando sbirciare a malapena attraverso una fessura tra le palpebre, praticamente sicuro di essere molto vicino a morire.

Harold stava invece guardando gli uomini armati con espressione profondamente accigliata e offesa, tenendo stretta la gattina tra le braccia come cercando di proteggerla.

«Che cosa facciamo?» domandò Amanda, agitata.

Vogel le si avvicinò e le diede in mano il piede di porco, stringendo poi i pugni e tornando a fissare gli uomini armati con aria decisa e offensiva, ancora pronto allo scontro fisico. Poi sembrò prendere la sua decisione e ruggendo un urlo di battaglia iniziò a correre verso di loro.

Farah riuscì appena ad afferrarlo abbastanza saldamente per il colletto della giacca da fermarlo.

E Todd, che già da un po’ stava guardando verso Harold nervosamente, decise di approfittare di quella distrazione e di tentare di sfruttarla a suo vantaggio.

«Al diavolo!» imprecò tra i denti, raggiungendo Harold con un paio di rapide falcate, strappandogli di mano il gattino e lanciandolo in aria con tutte le sue forze verso gli uomini armati, al di sopra dell’auto, gridando «Tutti a terra!!!», prima di buttarsi a sua volta per terra di pancia.

In rapida successione contemporanea, Farah si buttò giù trascinando di peso Vogel a fare altrettanto mentre lui si era incantato ad assistere affascinato al volo a mezz’aria della gattina, Ken e Harold si abbassarono rapidamente a loro volta, e Amanda si lasciò cadere accanto ad un Dirk ancora attonito.

L’ultima cosa che udirono fu un miagolio decisamente irritato. Prima che si scatenasse un coro di spari e di grida agonizzanti.

***

Friedkin fu l’unico a capire esattamente che cosa stava succedendo immediatamente, tra tutti quelli della CIA, e senza nemmeno pensarci si buttò per terra sulla pancia, facendo appena in tempo a gridare «A terra signora!», tirando alla sua superiore uno spintone che riuscì effettivamente a mandarla a finire lunga distesa per terra.

Si coprì la testa con le mani mentre sentiva tutt’intorno esplodere colpi di armi da fuoco e grida allarmate e confuse o di puro dolore, e rumore di carni lacerate.

Dal canto suo, non provò nemmeno ad aprire gli occhi o a sparare stavolta.

***

Dirk si sentì afferrare per i vestiti. Era quasi convinto che fossero quelli della CIA e si dibatté un poco, ma poi si fermò sentendosi chiamare per nome da una voce che non era affatto quella di qualcuno della CIA.

Riaprì gli occhi, e con sua sorpresa non era nemmeno Amanda.

«Dirk!!» esclamò Todd, guardandolo per un momento così intensamente che Dirk non riuscì a decidere se sembrava più sul punto di scuoterlo o di abbracciarlo così forte da fargli male; ma se era per questo, aveva l’impressione che anche lo stesso Todd fosse al momento incapace di decidere chiaramente che cosa fare.

Ma Todd lo tirò comunque su, quasi di peso. «Dirk. Dobbiamo andarcene. Ora!» gridò.

Dirk si guardò intorno, cercando di assorbire il più rapidamente possibile un confuso agitarsi di persone e cose tutt’intorno.

Riuscì a vedere una strage sanguinante di agenti della CIA più in là, il gattino nero che zampettava verso l’auto e Ken che lo raccoglieva al volo con la massima precauzione per poi precipitarsi a bordo dell’auto dove erano già sistemati Harold, e Farah al volante.

Si rese anche conto che c’erano alcuni superstiti tra gli uomini armati, comunque troppi, che stavano cercando di riprendersi e organizzarsi al suono delle urla alterate della donna a capo del progetto ‘Ala Nera’, la quale sembrava intenta a strillare soprattutto qualcosa in proposito di chi avesse o dove fosse finito il telecomando di un cancello.

Sussultò quando sentì il motore del furgone del Trio Chiassoso mettersi improvvisamente in moto rombando rumorosamente, e Amanda gridare «Todd!»

Dopodiché Todd lo afferrò per un braccio e se lo trascinò dietro facendo il giro del furgone per raggiungere il portellone spalancato dall’altra parte, ma dovette lasciarlo andare per riuscire a reggersi abbastanza da salire con le mani libere, dal momento che il mezzo si stava già iniziando a muovere schizzando un poco in avanti.

«Amanda, che diavolo!» protestò animatamente Todd.

«Non sto guidando io!» ribatté lei.

«Scusa! Ma dobbiamo andare! Dobbiamo proprio proprio proprio tanto andare!» si udì la voce di Vogel gridare di rimando da dietro il volante.

«Dirk!» disse di nuovo Todd, sporgendo le braccia verso di lui, allarmato e urgente.

E Dirk realizzò, ancora frastornato, che l’auto che guidava Farah era già partita dirigendosi il più rapidamente verso il cancello che per qualche ragione si stava aprendo e chiudendo in continuazione e senza senso, e quasi mai completamente. Una ragione che poteva avere o non avere a che fare col fatto che uno dei morsi dello squalo-gattino potesse ad esempio aver colpito anche il telecomando che serviva a comandare il cancello, o che lo stesso telecomando fosse rimasto nel pugno di qualche agente della CIA ormai morto, o infilato in una delle tasche della sua tuta e schiacciato sotto il peso del suo corpo esanime.

«Bloccate quel maledetto cancello e prendeteli!» udì strillare furiosamente la donna a capo del progetto ‘Ala Nera’.

«Dirk! Corri!» gridò Todd.

E lui si riprese abbastanza da iniziare a correre seguendo il furgone del Trio Chiassoso che si stava allontanando a velocità gradualmente crescente, il portellone laterale ancora spalancato, e Todd aggrappato a margine d’esso che lo guardava.

«Rallenta! Dirk non è ancora salito!» urlò ancora Todd.

«Non possiamo! Il cancello si sta chiudendo!» disse Amanda, per poi imprecare e scavalcare i sedili raggiungendo l’altro margine del portellone aperto, sporgendo a sua volta un braccio all’infuori il più possibile, come stava facendo Todd. «Dirk, forza!»

Dirk aveva quasi raggiunto le loro braccia protese quando alcuni proiettili iniziarono a sibilare intorno al retro del furgone e a lui.

Amanda si tirò un po’ dentro di riflesso, gridando inferocita «Maledetti stronzi!!»

Ma Todd rimase dove si trovava, sporgendosi verso di lui per afferrarlo e aiutarlo a salire.

Dirk ebbe improvvisamente paura per lui, e anche per Amanda, che comunque stava tornando a sporgersi. Potevano essere colpiti. E si ricordò di nuovo che sarebbe stata solo colpa sua.

E di punto in bianco stava rallentando la corsa, giusto per distanziarsi un po’ da loro, sperando che smettessero di cercare di colpirli e si concentrassero su di lui. Dopotutto, era lui che avevano sempre voluto quelli della CIA, o al massimo Vogel, che però in quel momento era relativamente meno sotto tiro.

Amanda e Todd iniziarono a gridare il suo nome tra il confuso, il disperato e l’arrabbiato, senza capire. Ma lui rivolse loro un sorriso amaro ma sincero, appena più sollevato, continuando comunque a correre. Almeno poteva raggiungere il cancello correndo, e anche se fosse arrivato dopo, lo spazio che serviva a lui per attraversarlo era decisamente inferiore a quello che occorreva a tutto il furgone del Trio Chiassoso.

Poteva ancora farcela, si disse.

E poi udì un altro sparo, e sentì le gambe cedergli di colpo senza che lui lo avesse deciso.

***

«Che cosa … ?!» iniziò a dire, incredula e furiosa, la donna a capo del progetto ‘Ala Nera’, non appena sentì chiaramente i primi spari. «Chi sta sparando?? I soggetti devono rimanere illesi!»

Altri proiettili continuarono con calma a partire, uno dopo l’altro, in una relativamente lenta successione, come se una sola persona stesse sparando con un fucile di precisione.

Lei si guardò intorno, furente, e di lì a poco individuò Friedkin sdraiato pancia a terra che prendeva la mira per l'appunto con un fucile di precisione.

«Sergente Friedkin!» urlò inviperita.

«Bersaglio sotto tiro!» comunicò lui con voce professionale.

«Toglieteli subito quel maledetto fucile!» sbraitò lei.

Alcuni degli uomini superstiti raggiunsero rapidamente Friedkin, ma prima che uno di loro riuscisse a togliergli semplicemente di mano il fucile, Friedkin stava dicendo ancora «Bersaglio uno a terra. Ripeto, bersaglio uno a terra. Bersaglio due sotto tir … », salvo interrompersi quando gli venne sottratto il fucile e guardarsi intorno confuso.

***

A pancia a terra sull’asfalto, senza sapere ancora come aveva fatto esattamente a cadere, anche se poteva essere inciampato, Dirk si tenne sollevato sulle mani e mantenne lo sguardo incollato sul furgone del Trio Chiassoso che si allontanava cercando di fare in tempo a infilarsi attraverso l’apertura che rimaneva nel cancello.

‘Ti prego ti prego ti prego ti prego ti prego … ’ scandiva la litania continua nella sua testa.

Gli sembrò di vedere una specie di colluttazione a bordo del mezzo: qualcosa di simile a Todd che cercava di assecondare un’improvvisa decisione di buttarsi fuori dal portellone aperto; qualcosa di simile Amanda che lo tratteneva e tirava così di peso che – forse per un sobbalzo del furgone o forse perché Vogel era riuscito in qualche modo a liberare un braccio dalla guida per sporgerlo indietro ed afferrare l’una o l’altro dei fratelli Brotzman e somministrare uno strattone verso l’interno – entrambi caddero indietro all’interno.

Solo quando lo vide riuscire a passare oltre il cancello che stava continuando a chiudersi, tirò un sospiro di sollievo.

Cerco di rialzarsi per riprendere a correre verso in cancello, ma in quella una delle braccia cedette sotto il suo peso come se stesse perdendo sensibilità.

Ancora confuso, sentì il cuore battergli e il sangue fischiargli nelle orecchie. Sentì anche qualcosa che somigliava orribilmente ad un dolore orrendamente lancinante iniziare ad aumentare rapidamente di intensità.

Ma tutto divenne improvvisamente nero prima che il dolore potesse scatenarsi in tutta la sua potenza, lasciandogli solo il tempo di emettere un debole lamento di protesta, perché dopotutto non era affatto giusto. Che cosa, in quel preciso momento non avrebbe saputo dirlo con esattezza.


	23. 4.23 - An universal what?

** Parte ** ** 4 – Roam like a blind walker **

(Vaga come un camminatore cieco)

** Capitolo 23 – An universal what? **

(Un che cosa universale?)

Ora erano ufficialmente e definitivamente nel bel mezzo del nulla. L’auto e il furgone del Trio Chiassoso parcheggiate in qualche modo in una piccola radura poco lontano dalla strada, in una boscaglia, con un falò di fortuna acceso nel mezzo, giacevano in un silenzio esausto e afflitto, rotto solo di tanto in tanto da discreti mormorii di alcuni di loro.

Farah aveva controllato da cima a fondo il furgone del Trio Chiassoso alla ricerca di eventuali marchingegni ultramoderni di rintracciamento satellitare, mentre Vogel seguiva ogni suo movimento con aria preoccupata come se si trattasse di un’operazione a cuore aperto, e Amanda tentava di aiutarla passandole cacciaviti, pinze e quant’altro mentre lei smontava e rimontava tutto il possibile. Alla fine era giunta alla almeno momentanea conclusione che sembrava non esserci niente. Questo non le aveva impedito di piazzarsi a quel punto tra i cespugli in un punto strategico, a sorvegliare la strada col binocolo, nel caso arrivasse qualsiasi cosa che potesse assomigliare ad un veicolo della CIA, o elicotteri, o uomini armati, o perlustratori con unità cinofila, o altro ancora.

Amanda aveva aiutato Ken e Harold a radunare abbastanza legna e pietre e carta straccia e accendini funzionanti per accendere un piccolo ma scoppiettante falò, sostanzialmente per risparmiare almeno un po’ di gas della bomboletta da campeggio che avevano comunque altrettanto acceso, mettendosi a scaldare tutto ciò di commestibile che erano riusciti a racimolare tra i due veicoli, anche se si trattava perlopiù di schifezze da negozietti di pompe della benzina che non era concepibile riscaldare. Harold comunque, a quanto pareva si era opportunamente portato dietro alcune scatole di fagioli, un paio di pacchi di riso, carne essiccata e verdura in scatola che, a suo dire, un tempo aveva raccolto in caso scoppiasse una guerra nucleare.

E ora Harold stava intrattenendo Ken e Amanda, che si stavano dividendo uno dei pacchi maxi di patatine, con una illustrazione a mezza voce su che cosa ci si poteva teoricamente aspettare da una situazione post-guerra nucleare.

Per quanto lo riguardava, Todd aveva passato tutto il tempo seduto per terra, racchiuso in un ostinato silenzio tra il depresso e il traspirante un denso malumore, rifiutando le offerte di cibo da parte degli altri, fissandosi le scarpe senza preciso scopo, nella testa un calderone di pensieri uno peggiore dell’altro.

Todd sollevò la testa, quando l’ennesimo alzarsi di un rumore di rovistare proveniente dal furgone del Trio Chiassoso col portellone aperto lo infastidì. Vogel stava incessantemente frugando dentro il furgone e girandogli attorno, saltando su e giù da esso senza posa, come se stesse cercando gli altri del Trio Chiassoso dentro il portaoggetti o improbabilmente nascosti in mezzo ai mucchi di oggetti alla rinfusa nella quale la stessa Farah era stata suo malgrado costretta a cercare eventuali strumenti di rintracciamento satellitare.

«Vuoi piantarla e stare fermo un dannato momento?» sbottò Todd, facendo sussultare gli altri per la sorpresa.

Vogel si affacciò prontamente al portellone aperto, guardandolo incuriosito come se non avesse idea di quale potesse essere il problema.

«E tu vuoi piantarla di prendertela con lui senza motivo?» lo rimbeccò Amanda.

Vogel saltò giù dal furgone e si avvicinò un po’ a loro, rimanendo a guardare dall’una all’altro con aria preoccupata ma ancora confusa.

«Senza motivo? Senza motivo??» trasecolò Todd «Tanto per cominciare, se non ci fosse stato lui alla guida di quel maledetto furgone, a quest’ora Dirk sarebbe stato con noi e libero dalla CIA!»

Amanda sbatté le palpebre, per un momento tirata indietro dalla sua affermazione, ma si riprese in un altro battito di ciglia e reagì con decisione imperterrita. «Se non ci fosse stato lui alla guida a quest’ora anche noi saremmo prigionieri della CIA! Ed è stato lui a bloccare la tua crisi di pararibulite! E a permetterti di avere quella visione che ci ha fatto trovare Dirk!»

«Sì … » mugugnò amaramente Todd, tornando a riabbassare lo sguardo «Solo per farlo colpire da un proiettile … e non riuscire affatto ad aiutarlo … »

«Hem … » tentò Ken con precauzione «Avete detto che è stato colpito all’incirca alla spalla, giusto … ? Dovrebbe cavarsela … Intendo … Specialmente visto che credo che quelli della CIA lo cureranno eccetera … Dovrebbero tenerci a tenerlo in vita visto che lo considerano come … hum … un loro esperimento?»

«Tendo a concordare con il nostro Ken.» annuì Harold. «Sebbene possa capire benissimo la preoccupazione per il nostro comune amico.»

Todd emise un verso simile ad un lamento e scosse la testa.

«Ad ogni modo, non è certo colpa di Vogel.» insistette Amanda, ragionevolmente ma ancora sul piede di battaglia della sua difesa «Semmai è colpa della CIA! E dovremmo prendercela con loro, non tra di noi.»

Harold annuì di nuovo, con aria solennemente seria, mentre Ken scoccava a Todd uno sguardo appena speranzoso.

Todd sospirò pesantemente, e infine rialzò lo sguardo su Vogel, che li stava ancora contemplando come se cercasse di capire che succedeva. «D’accordo … Scusa, Vogel.»

Lui sorrise amichevolmente e a trentadue denti, nonché un poco maniacalmente come di consueto. «Non c’è problema, fratello di Amanda.»

Amanda rimase a guardare ancora per un poco Todd, quindi sporse verso di lui il pacchetto aperto di patatine, che lui rifiutò semplicemente scuotendo la testa.

«Non è che per caso … qualcuno ha detto qualcosa di Bart?» chiese cautamente Ken.

«No … » sospirò Todd. «Mi dispiace.»

«Bart?» fece Vogel, aggrottando le sopracciglia con aria confusa.

«Non importa … » disse Ken mestamente, ma con un piccolo sorriso «Credo che comunque sia praticamente invulnerabile, quindi … »

«Ma … Farah non le ha piantato un coltello nella gamba … ?» chiese Todd, confuso, prima che Amanda gli tirasse una gomitata nelle costole.

«Già … » ammise Ken, tuttavia ancora sorridendo come se, per qualche strano motivo, persino quello potesse essere un ricordo affettuosamente divertente. «Ma ho anche visto i proiettili evitarla. E pistole incepparsi quando le venivano puntate contro.»

«Sul serio??» fece Amanda, spalancando gli occhi e continuando a sgranocchiare patatine.

Ken annuì.

«Uao! Sembra forte!» osservò Vogel. «Perché le hanno piantato un coltello nella gamba?»

«Stava cercando di uccidere Dirk.» puntualizzò Todd.

Dopo un momento di silenzio, Vogel disse solo «Ah.»

«Ma non c’eri anche tu quando ne abbiamo parlato … ?» venne in mente a Todd.

Vogel sembrò pensarci su per un momento, quindi alzò le spalle. «Abbiamo parlato di un sacco di cose. Non le ho capite proprio tutte tutte, credo.»

Todd emise un debole sornacchio divertito, ma quando Amanda gli rivolse un’occhiata di severo avvertimento, lo vide scuotere un poco la testa e sorridere appena.

«Perché esattamente voleva uccidere Dirk?» domandò Amanda, tornando a fissare Ken.

«Forse si erano già incontrati e lo aveva già conosciuto … » ipotizzò ironicamente Todd a mezza voce.

«È stato … un errore. Neanche lei sapeva spiegarselo. Ma comunque, non credo si fossero mai incontrati prima. Lei non sapeva nemmeno che faccia avesse. E all’inizio credeva che fossi io Dirk Gently.» rispose Ken.

Amanda lo guardò impressionata. «E quindi come è andata? Ha tentato di ucciderti?» scherzò.

Ma Ken annuì con aria sera. «Esatto. Poi mi ha sequestrato.»

«Beh … notevole. Intendo, che tu abbia fatto amicizia con lei nonostante tutto questo … » notò Todd.

Amanda sbuffò e gli diede una piccola pacca su un lato del braccio. «Disse quello che si è presentato alla mia porta con un detective olistico che lo aveva stalkerato infilandosi dentro casa sua dalla finestra, trasferendosi su un piano sotto al suo, e chiacchierato col suo proprietario di casa e rubato un’auto per dargli un passaggio … »

Todd la guardò per un istante, effettivamente in difficoltà, prima di ribattere «Disse quella che si è unita ad un gruppo di punk che la seguivano dappertutto e che le hanno fracassato la finestra con un mattone.»

Amanda alzò le spalle, sorridendo «Sembravano simpatici.»

«Non sono stato io!» esclamò Vogel, come se volesse discolparsi.

Gli altri lo guardarono.

«È stato Martin a lanciare il mattone. Gripps lo ha scritto. Cross ha trovato il mattone.»

«E tu che cosa stavi facendo in tutto questo … ?» gli chiese Ken, guardandolo divertito.

«Io … ho avvolto il biglietto attorno al mattone … » ammise Vogel.

«È stato divertente.» disse Amanda, come per tranquillizzarlo.

Vogel le sorrise raggiante.

«Comunque … è questo quello che Bart deve fare, capite? Per l’universo. Magari ha solo … letto il nome di Dirk Gently da qualche parte e ha … sentito che doveva ucciderlo. E uccide solo le persone che devono morire. Persone … malvage. Capite?» disse ancora Ken, guardando le loro facce in modo quasi implorante.

«Credo … di sì … » ammise Todd, un po’ a disagio, ma abbassando di nuovo lo sguardo e annuendo assorto. «Anch’io all’inizio credevo che Dirk fosse solo … pazzo, o qualcosa del genere.»

Ken annuì con aria comprensiva, e sorrise un poco. «Beh … sì. Insomma, io all’inizio sono stato inseguito da una che impugnava un machete e voleva uccidermi...»

Todd emise un piccolo verso ironico, ma mantenne lo sguardo abbassato, come se avesse la mente in buona parte altrove.

«Forse … potremmo cercare di rintracciare qualcuno che deve morire e poi … » tentò Ken, assai incerto, come se stesse effettivamente provando per la prima volta quel ragionamento e direttamente ad alta voce.

«E cosa? Ucciderlo?» ironizzò Amanda, guardandolo stupita.

«No! No, certo che no … Ma forse se cercassimo di stargli appresso allora prima o poi Bart arriverebbe lì per ucciderlo o … Okay. No, niente. È un’idea assurda … » si sgonfiò Ken, sospirando arreso.

«Non era male, comunque, come idea.» tentò di consolarlo Harold, dandogli un paio di pacchette su una spalla. «Ma temo che solamente la tua amica olistica potrebbe trovare le persone giuste. Tuttavia … potremmo pur sempre cercarle … Magari sulle liste nere … »

Ken lo fissò assurdamente stupito.

«Intendo, almeno tra le persone famose. Capi di stato, e altre autorità manifestatamente malvage.» proseguì Harold «Solo entro gli Stati Uniti. Avremmo comunque l’imbarazzo della scelta.»

Amanda e Ken stavano continuando a fissarlo attoniti.

Harold alzò le spalle e scosse la testa. «No, temo che sarebbe un tentativo con scarse possibilità di successo. Davvero troppe persone da prendere in considerazione.»

Todd sospirò pesantemente e si tirò in piedi, iniziando ad allontanarsi.

«Dove vai?» chiese Amanda.

«A fare due passi … » rispose distrattamente Todd.

«Nel bel mezzo di una boscaglia chissà dove, al buio.» precisò significativamente Amanda.

«Ho una torcia … Farò in modo di non perdermi. E di non allontanarmi troppo.» disse ancora distrattamente Todd, sparendo tra la vegetazione.

«E non stare via troppo tempo, per favore.» giunse la voce di Farah dal suo punto di sorveglianza.

«Ricevuto … » confermò Todd da qualche parte nella boscaglia.

Amanda prese un respiro e si alzò in piedi. «Farah.» annunciò «Ora vengo a darti il cambio così puoi mangiare e riposarti.»

«Non sono … » iniziò a replicare Farah.

Amanda si limitò a ripetere la stessa identica frase come se fosse intestardita sul non accettare repliche, raggiungendola, naturalmente con Vogel che la seguiva passo per passo.

***

Todd udì un rumore di passettini zampettanti tra il sottobosco e si accorse che la gattina nera sembrava avere deciso di seguirlo. Accettò distrattamente quel tipo di compagnia, ma rallentò automaticamente un poco il passo senza nemmeno accorgersene, come per permettere al piccolo felino di potergli stare dietro senza troppe difficoltà.

Dopo un poco, tuttavia, ebbe la sensazione di sentire un fruscio di qualcosa di ben più corposo che si muoveva a diversi metri da lui, ma comunque abbastanza vicino da risultare allarmante.

Si girò su se stesso e puntò in giro la torcia cercando la fonte del rumore, ma quasi immediatamente qualcuno gli puntò la luce di una torcia dritto in faccia abbagliandolo, e udì quello che sembrava il rumore di una pistola la cui sicura viene tolta.

Si irrigidì, osando sperare solo vagamente che si trattasse semplicemente di Farah che era andata a cercarlo anche se non era passato molto tempo, e che si stava a sua volta eccessivamente allarmando. Ma più che altro pensò che fosse qualcuno che voleva ucciderlo e basta.

«Hey. Hey, aspettate un momento … » iniziò a dire rapidamente, con tono di viva protesta semi-disperata.

«Non ti preoccupare.» gli rispose subito una voce maschile, con estrema calma «Non ho intenzione di farti del male. Ma per favore, spegni la torcia e rimani dove sei. Voglio solo parlare.»

Todd esitò, cercando di spiare verso la fonte della voce schermandosi lo sguardo dalla luce con un braccio, ma alla fine si arrese, spegnendo la torcia e rimanendo fermo dov’era. Se non altro, poteva sempre decidere poi di provare a lanciare in quella direzione la squalo-gattina, o qualcosa del genere.

La torcia che gli era puntata in faccia si abbassò a sua volta, e lui sbatté le palpebre cercando di recuperare abbastanza chiarezza di visione dopo l’abbaglio per riuscire a vedere di chi si trattava. Tutto ciò che vide, fu una figura vestita completamente di nero, quasi interamente mimetizzata nel buio della boscaglia, ma che lo stava certamente tenendo sotto il tiro di una pistola.

«Chi sei? E che diavolo vuoi?» cominciò con le domande basilari Todd, affatto dell’umore di essere tenuto sotto tiro con una pistola. Cercò anche di alzare un poco la voce, nella speranza che gli altri lo sentissero. Ma temeva dopotutto di essersi allontanato troppo per quello, anche se, a mali estremi, poteva sempre mettersi ad urlare. Dopo aver lanciato la squalo-gattina naturalmente. Il che probabilmente lo avrebbe molto aiutato ad urlare in modo più che sinceramente allarmante.

«Volevo solo avvertirti di una cosa. Dirk non è quello che pensi.» disse la voce, sempre calma.

Todd rimase un momento basito. «Cosa?» chiese poi, confuso. Se quello era qualcuno della CIA, non riusciva a capire perché si dovessero sprecare a cercare di condurre qualcosa di così contorto come un convincimento a non tentare più di aiutare Dirk e gli altri. Specialmente quando, se li avevano trovati, avrebbero semplicemente potuto catturarli o ucciderli.

«So che dice di essere un investigatore olistico. Non è colpa sua, lui ne è convinto.» proseguì la sagoma nascosta nell’ombra «Ma in realtà è un catalizzatore universale.»

«Un … _che cosa_ universale?» chiese ancora Todd, sentendosi sempre più come se, per quanto fosse convinto che fosse praticamente impossibile, stesse accadendo qualcosa di ancora più assurdo.

«Un catalizzatore universale.» ripeté semplicemente la figura «Sono persuaso del fatto che la sua natura sinceramente gentile e altruistica lo abbia portato a convincersi di poter aiutare le persone risolvendo casi. Ma in realtà è pericoloso. Per se stesso e per gli altri. Questa è la tragedia implicita della sua esistenza, in un certo senso. Questo tragico abbinamento tra il suo carattere disperatamente bisognoso di apprezzamento e affetto da parte degli altri, e il fatto che chiunque gli resti vicino rischi molto spiacevoli conseguenze.»

Todd corrugò la fronte, e poi ribatté «Come ad esempio essere tenuti sotto il tiro di una pistola nel bel mezzo di un bosco da qualcuno della CIA? Perché direi che questo è farina del vostro sacco, e non certo colpa di Dirk. Sempre che tu non stia sparando solo un mare di stronzate a caso. Perché sai com’è, è piuttosto difficile credere a qualcuno che dice assurdità mentre minaccia di spararti.»

«Ammetto che non sono le condizioni migliori per condurre questa conversazione.» disse con sempiterna calma la sagoma.

Todd strinse i pugni. «No, non credo proprio. Tu non puoi immaginare un’accidenti di niente, in realtà. Noi abbiamo deciso di cercare di aiutare Dirk, e gli altri. Di liberarli da voi che li tenete prigionieri e fate … esperimenti su di loro. E questa … cosa di tentare di dissuaderci così è … è patetica! E hai sbagliato persona! Io so benissimo quanto possa essere pericoloso stare anche solo nelle immediate vicinanze di Dirk. Ma nonostante questo, io e lui abbiamo risolto un caso, e aiutato delle persone, e salvato delle vite. Quindi, o non hai idea di che cosa stai parlando, o stai sparando stronzate in un patetico tentativo di dissuaderci. Che è uguale.»

La figura tacque per un momento, ma poi riprese con la sua imperturbabile calma.

«Posso capire. Ma ti sbagli. Non sono qui per dissuadervi dall’aiutare Dirk e gli altri. Sono qui per avvertirvi. Conosco Dirk molto bene, e per questo posso capire che possa essere facile affezionarsi a lui standoci a stretto contatto anche per relativamente poco tempo. Ma è proprio così che si finisce per correre un enorme rischio e mettere irrimediabilmente a repentaglio la propria vita.»

Todd fissò per un momento con rabbia a malapena contenuta la figura.

«Allora non conosci me, per niente.» disse infine «Io ho visto che cosa è in grado di fare Dirk. E lui _è_ un detective olistico. E voi … voi con tutte le vostre armi e i vostri mezzi … non vi sareste mai nemmeno immaginati che ci fosse qualcosa come una setta di folli che scambiavano anime, o spiriti o che diavolo sono nei corpi, ma noi li abbiamo fermati. D’accordo, forse non tutti, ma buona parte, i capi almeno. Fosse stato per voi, o l’FBI, o la polizia o che diavolo … con l’eccezione di Estevez, che peraltro voi avete ucciso … Dirk risolve i casi, e voi non fate che casini, e poi ve la prendete pure con lui e con noi, e io dovrei darti retta? Perciò se pensi di continuare a lungo con questa solfa di cazzate, beh, tanto vale che mi spari direttamente.»

Solo un istante dopo averlo detto si rese conto che quella probabilmente non era la cosa più brillante che potesse uscirgli di bocca nel finale; ma ormai si era fatto dare alla testa dalla rabbia, e ancora aveva notevoli difficoltà a trattenersi dal fare qualcosa di ancora più insensato come cercare di marciare dritto verso quel chiunque fosse e mettergli le mani addosso, fosse l’ultima cosa che avesse fatto, se a quel punto doveva comunque morire.

Dopo un lungo silenzio, che a Todd parve infinito perché si aspettava di essere a quel punto ucciso da un colpo di pistola in una boscaglia di notte nel bel mezzo del nulla, la sagoma disse invece, con un tono singolarmente più gentile e piuttosto divertito «Dunque, vedo che avevo intuito bene dopotutto. Dal momento che a quanto pare sei altrettanto disposto a prenderti una pallottola per lui quanto lui sarebbe disposto a prendersela per te, non è vero, Todd Brotzman?»

Todd rimase un momento stupito dal sentire il suo nome, ma decise anche definitivamente che quello doveva senz’altro essere qualcuno della CIA. Solo la pistola che gli teneva ancora puntata addosso continuò a trattenerlo dallo scagliarglisi addosso.

«Ad ogni modo, dal momento che mi sembra di capire che non c’è modo di dissuaderti, ma dovevo comunque provarci, spero veramente di sbagliarmi a proposito di ciò che ti ho detto. Anche se temo purtroppo non sia così. E spero vivamente che riuscirete ad aiutare Dirk e gli altri.»

Todd rimase semplicemente sbalordito. «Cosa? Come sarebbe … ? Siete voi che li tenete prigionieri!»

«Non esattamente. Non io.»

Todd cercò di sforzarsi al massimo per intuire almeno vagamente meglio i lineamenti dell’uomo. «Chi sei, allora?» 

«Oh … solo qualcuno che ha la tendenza a nascondersi nell’ombra, temo … » rispose distrattamente la voce, sembrando relativamente più triste.

Dopodiché, la luce della torcia si riaccese tornando ad abbagliare Todd, che cercò di schermarsi un po’ la vista con le braccia, mentre sentiva rumore di movimenti che si allontanavano da lui sempre più.

Udì però anche come qualcosa di leggero che atterrava vicino a lui, e abbassando lo sguardo gli parve di riuscire a intravedere un piccolo quadrato nero che ora giaceva vicino ai suoi piedi.

«Non provare a seguirmi, per favore.» disse ancora la voce dell’uomo, che gradualmente diminuiva di volume mentre quegli si allontanava sempre più. «Hai di meglio da fare. Avete di meglio da fare, ora. Dovete trovare Dirk e gli altri, e aiutarli.»

Quando la luce gli sparì dalla faccia, Todd fu tentato per un lungo momento di ignorare quel consiglio fatto con una pistola in pugno – che era di solito un argomento che riteneva particolarmente persuasivo – e di gettarsi a correre dietro quell’uomo per raggiungerlo e fargli sputare diverse cose, sempre che non si fosse trovato prima freddato da un proiettile, a cominciare da chi diavolo era esattamente.

Invece, si ritrovò a chinarsi suo malgrado incuriosito a raccogliere il piccolo oggetto da terra vicino ai suoi piedi. E si ritrovò con in mano quello che aveva tutta l’aria di essere semplicemente un floppy disk.

Ritornò dagli altri praticamente di corsa, in buona parte temendo che potessero essere tutti attaccati e catturati da un momento all’altro dalla CIA.

E quando li ritrovò, fece appena in tempo a dire che aveva incontrato qualcuno nella boscaglia che sembrava proprio essere della CIA e che era sicuramente armato, che Farah li stava immediatamente facendo tutti risalire su auto e furgone con tutte le loro cose raccattate in fretta e furia, per ripartire.

Erano partiti da sì e no pochi minuti, quando Harold guardò Todd e gli chiese «Dov’è la squalo-gattina?»

E Todd si rese conto che aveva smarrito uno squalo-gattino in mezzo ad una foresta. Di nuovo.

Farah ignorò nettamente il vago tentativo di Ken di chiedere se potevano tornare indietro, magari più tardi, per cercarla, anche se sembrava più che altro interessato all’animale in guisa delle sue notevoli capacità offensive che si erano già dimostrate loro assai utili.

Ma quando Harold iniziò a lamentare la tragica perdita, dipingendo tristemente la fine che poteva fare il povero piccolo micetto tutto da solo in una foresta nel bel mezzo della notte, Farah perse un tantino il controllo.

«È uno squalo!» quasi urlò Farah, sbattendo un pugno sul volante che azzittì istantaneamente tutti, già abbastanza nervosa mentre cercava di procedere controllando che Vogel la seguisse guidando il furgone del Trio Chiassoso con Amanda sul sedile del passeggero, e di accorgersi se qualcuno li seguiva o tentava di sbarrare loro la strada più avanti, e in generale chiedendosi come diavolo li avessero trovati, o come Todd potesse avere avuto un incontro tanto surreale in mezzo ad un maledetto bosco, stando a quello che lui aveva accennato loro mentre si disponevano a partire il più in fretta possibile.

«Okay … ?» ritentò, cercando di dominarsi «Uno squalo. Dubito che qualcuno potrebbe anche solo tentare di darle fastidio senza fare una brutta fine. Okay?»

***

Un giorno come un altro, Svlad Cjelli aveva deciso di scappare di casa.

Erano passati poco più di due anni da quando viveva in Inghilterra, sua madre non era ancora arrivata, e Thomas continuava a partire e tornare, a volte stando via per lunghe settimane e continuando a tornare senza la mamma.

William e Therese erano ottimi nonni, almeno per quanto poteva giudicarne lui che non aveva mai avuto prima dei nonni, ma il tempo continuava a passare e sua madre gli mancava terribilmente. E lui aveva paura di starsi abituando troppo a quella vita, perché ormai conosceva piuttosto bene l’inglese e frequentava persino la scuola.

La scuola non era altrettanto buona. Aveva la viva sensazione di non piacere proprio a nessuno, e chi non tentava di infastidirlo o di dargli della spia russa tendeva a ignorarlo e basta, alcuni insegnanti lo trattavano con fastidio e altri con pietà e altri ancora sembravano sentirsi superiori a tutti gli altri e a lui in particolare, apparentemente soprattutto per le sue origini. Thomas gli aveva spiegato perché, faccende politiche e geopolitiche, e gli aveva chiesto di cercare di portare pazienza, ma anche di dirgli di chiunque gli desse fastidio e come. Alcuni avevano smesso di dargli fastidio, e lui sospettava che Thomas fosse andato a parlare con qualcuno, ma ora sembravano odiarlo silenziosamente ancora di più.

E aveva smesso di giocare, perché a quanto pareva lì non serviva, o meglio, stava continuando a fare lo stesso gioco da troppo tempo, con sempre lo stesso nome e la stessa casa e la stessa città. Aveva paura che iniziasse a piacergli quella vita, a parte il fatto che non aveva un solo amico. E aveva paura di disimparare a giocare, così che quando sua madre fosse finalmente arrivata, lui sarebbe diventato un incapace nel gioco del ‘fare finta che’.

Aveva paura di stare diventando in tutto e per tutto Svlad Cjelli, naturalizzato inglese, e basta.

Una volta, non appena Thomas era ritornato, gli aveva chiesto se poteva parlare un po’ con lui nella sua lingua piuttosto che in inglese. Thomas lo aveva accontentato tranquillamente, ma gli aveva anche assicurato che, se anche non l’avesse più parlata per tantissimo altro tempo, non si sarebbe mai dimenticato della sua lingua madre. Svlad non ne era del tutto convinto, ma gli aveva confessato di aver paura di dimenticarsi come giocare, e quando Thomas gli aveva detto che non ne avrebbe più avuto bisogno, era rimasto esterrefatto.

Perciò, aveva deciso che sarebbe andato lui stesso a cercare la mamma. Ormai ne sapeva abbastanza per poterci riuscire. Sapeva dove William e Therese tenevano nascosti in casa alcuni risparmi, anche se si sentì terribilmente in colpa per quello e lasciò loro un biglietto di scusa al posto di esattamente e solamente la cifra che gli serviva. E sapeva quali autobus prendere per arrivare all’aeroporto e acquistare un biglietto per la città bielorussa più grande di cui si ricordasse il nome che fosse più vicina a dove aveva visto per l’ultima volta la mamma. E prima di uscire definitivamente di casa con lo zaino di scuola pieno di tutto quello che gli poteva servire, tornò ad aggiungere nel biglietto per William e Therese di non preoccuparsi per lui, a ringraziarli di tutto, e promettere che non appena li avrebbe avuti avrebbe restituito loro quei soldi che era costretto a prendere in prestito.

Mentre camminava sul marciapiede, ancora nel quartiere dove aveva abitato negli ultimi anni, diretto verso la fermata del primo autobus che avrebbe dovuto prendere, si imbatté in una donna anziana che insisteva per dargli un volantino di quelli che stava distribuendo e appiccando agli alberi e ai lampioni e un po’ ovunque. Lui lo prese e sgattaiolò via prima che lei potesse insospettirsi e chiedergli cose come il perché e percome se ne stava andando in giro da solo e se i suoi genitori lo sapevano. La donna continuò comunque a cercare di chiedergli alzando la voce se aveva visto una certa Priscilla, tentando di descrivergliela. 

Svlad affrettò il passo, e solo quando ebbe girato un angolo di strada guardò il volantino, che mostrava la foto di un gatto sostenendo che fosse scomparso da giorni, promettendo una ricompensa in caso anche solo di informazioni, seguito da un’accorata preghiera di aiutarla a ritornare a casa e di chiamare il numero telefonico a qualsiasi ora del giorno e della notte, e a diffondere l’informazione a parenti e amici. Svlad piegò il foglio e se lo infilò in tasca, perché stava scappando di casa per andare a cercare sua madre e comunque non aveva mai visto prima quello specifico gatto. Poi ci ripensò e lo ritirò fuori tenendolo in mano, pensando che se qualcuno si fosse insospettito vedendolo aggirarsi da solo avrebbe potuto tentare la scusa che stava cercando il suo gatto.

Stava aspettando fermo ad un semaforo pedonale rosso per attraversare, quando improvvisamente qualcosa gli passò accanto velocemente, proprio mentre scattava il verde per le auto. Qualcosa che Svlad riconobbe in quei brevi momenti con sorpresa, e che gli sembrò decisamente il gatto ritratto sul volantino. L’istante successivo un’auto inchiodò, ma troppo tardi, e vide il gatto scomparire sotto di essa. Gridò spaventato.

La cosa successiva di cui si accorse, fu di un ragazzo molto più grande di lui che lo chiamava, scuotendolo un poco, e diceva «Hey, tutto bene ragazzino?»

Si rese conto che stava fissando una poltiglia sull’asfalto della strada in cui riusciva ancora a riconoscere i colori del pelo del gatto, e il ragazzo se ne accorse e si spostò davanti a lui, dicendo in fretta «Ah … non … non guardare … »

Ma poi lo sconosciuto abbassò lo sguardo e notò il volantino che teneva in mano, e si preoccupò ancora di più. «Era … oh, accidenti … era il tuo … gatto?»

Svlad lo guardò e scosse la testa, gli occhi pieni di lacrime. Poi si voltò e scappò correndo con tutte le sue forze, mentre il ragazzo provava a chiamarlo e a dirgli di aspettare.

Non aveva mai visto prima qualcuno morire davanti a lui.

Dimenticandosi di dover andare all’aeroporto, continuò a correre finché non ce la fece più, e si accorse di non avere idea di dove si trovava. Continuò a vagare senza meta, finché, quando ormai si stava facendo buio, vide quella che sembrava una casa abbandonata, con i vetri delle finestre rotte e le porte sprangate. Si infilò dentro attraverso una finestra e salì al primo piano, rannicchiandosi in un angolo di una stanza vuota, e iniziò a piangere, perché aveva improvvisamente paura di riuscire a capire com’era essere morti, e aveva paura che sua madre lo fosse e per questo non fosse ancora arrivata.

Si addormentò senza accorgersene. E quando si svegliò si accorse che fuori era buio. Fu in quel momento che uno strano suono attirò la sua attenzione. Non sembrava qualcosa di minaccioso. Sembrava piuttosto come se qualcun altro stesse piangendo e lamentandosi.

Svlad si alzò in piedi e si aggirò per la casa, cercando la fonte di quel suono. Finché in una delle stanze non trovò uno scatolone vuoto rovesciato su un fianco, dal quale sembrava provenire il rumore. Si chinò e vi guardò dentro, e vide una nidiata di gattini ancora piccoli che miagolavano lamentosamente, ma si zittirono di colpo quando si accorsero di lui.

Svlad notò che due di loro erano dello stesso colore della gatta che aveva visto morire. Si chiese vagamente se erano i suoi gattini; si chiese se anche loro non sapevano che la loro mamma era morta, come non poteva saperlo lui della sua. Gli venne voglia di piangere ancora, ma doveva aver esaurito le lacrime. Così alla fine raccolse semplicemente lo scatolone, e iniziò a trascinarlo.

Tornare a casa fu lungo e difficile, con lo scatolone che lo ingombrava e si incastrava da ogni parte, e i gattini che vi rotolavano un poco dentro e che avevano ripreso a lamentarsi, come se fossero indignati di essere trattati a quel modo. Al punto che Svlad finì per togliersi la giacca, tirarli fuori uno per uno e metterceli dentro, avvolgerla un po’ e sistemarsela in braccio. Era abbastanza vicino a casa quando notò i volantini che quella donna aveva appiccicato dappertutto. Allora cambiò idea, e iniziò a cercare l’indirizzo che c’era scritto sopra.

Quando la donna gli aprì la porta all’alba dopo che lui ebbe suonato il campanello, lo guardò allucinata mentre lui scoppiava a piangere di nuovo davanti alla soglia, dicendo che gli dispiaceva, e i gattini sembravano decidere di risvegliarsi per rimettersi a lamentarsi anche loro.

Il resto dei suoi ricordi erano piuttosto confusi a quel punto. Sapeva solo che la donna lo aveva riempito di complimenti e ringraziamenti e tentato di consolarlo, mentre gli prendeva i gattini sistemandoli su qualcosa di morbido e caldo in casa, rimettendogli addosso la giacca e facendosi dire il numero di casa sua. Ancora, William e Therese lo vennero a prendere e riportarono a casa, e non erano così tanto arrabbiati quando lui confessò di aver tentato di scappare per tornare indietro, e restituì loro i soldi. Anzi, lo fecero stare a casa da scuola per tutto il giorno successivo, parlandogli per ore in tono consolante, anche se lui qui o là ricominciava a piangere da capo, e dandogli un sacco di tè e biscotti.

Non aveva più provato a scappare. E Thomas gli aveva spiegato con un che di complicemente divertito che comunque non lo avrebbero mai lasciato salire su un aereo da solo a dodici anni, prima di dargli i soldi della ricompensa che la donna della gatta morta aveva insistito per fargli avere, facendogli promettere – ancora piuttosto complicemente divertito e con un che di profondamente comprensivo – che non li avrebbe usati per cercare di scappare di nuovo, anche se quella cifra chiaramente non sarebbe mai potuta bastare per niente del genere. 

Quella donna sembrava aver adottato i ben cinque gattini che lui le aveva portato fin sulla soglia di casa, convinta che fossero proprio i cuccioli della sua amata Priscilla, che lei doveva aver scelto di nascondere altrove perché era molto allarmata dal nuovo cane che aveva adottato il vicino, e che la odiava abbaiandole dietro ogni volta che la vedeva anche da lontano. E aveva insistito perché Svlad scegliesse un nome per ognuno dei gattini.

Svlad si era chiesto se in un certo senso non fosse stato di nuovo salvato da un gatto, anche se il gatto in questione stavolta era morto.

E un loro vicino, sentendo raccontare la storia del ritrovamento dei gattini dai suoi nonni, aveva riso e gli aveva strizzato l’occhio dicendogli che lui era proprio un ‘piccolo detective di gatti smarriti’. All’inizio la cosa non lo aveva particolarmente colpito, considerandola come uno di quegli strani scherzi con cui gli adulti a volte tentano di fare ridere i bambini. Ma l’estate successiva, si era ritrovato a distribuire lui volantini per il quartiere, offrendosi di ritrovare gatti scomparsi in cambio di modiche ricompense.

La cosa più strana era che spesso ci riusciva davvero. E a volte li trovava persino prima che qualcuno si accorgesse che erano scomparsi da casa. 

Sebbene avesse promesso a Thomas e ai nonni di stare attento e di non fare sciocchezze, a volte prendeva degli autobus e andava ad aggirarsi per la città, perché era in quel modo che ritrovava i gatti scomparsi, quando li ritrovava. Inizialmente provava a cercarli nei posti più probabili, ma quando non li trovava finiva per stancarsi e andare in giro un po’ a caso e un po’ a seconda di come aveva voglia, e spesso finiva per imbattersi nel gatto che stava cercando. 

D’accordo, a volte si imbatteva in tutt’altro, come in oggetti smarriti o bambini persino più piccoli di lui che si erano perduti, o altri animali smarriti, e cose del genere. Quasi tutti, anche quelli che non gli avevano affatto chiesto di aiutarli, finivano per dargli qualche piccola ricompensa, spesso semplicemente perché sommersi di commosso e ancora incredulo sollievo. E lui finiva per usare quei soldi per pagarsi altri biglietti di autobus, o gelati o altre cose dolci che in teoria non avrebbe dovuto mangiare così tanto, magari qualche biglietto per il cinema.

Una volta che aveva dovuto trascinare per un sacco di strada una pesante cartella piena di documenti che riteneva dovesse essere stata smarrita da qualcuno, visto che l’aveva trovata per caso, gli era balzata di colpo in mente l’idea che avrebbe dovuto avere un assistente per fargli fare i lavori più pesanti. Per un po’ aveva effettivamente accarezzato l’idea di un assistente, e c’era stato un momento in cui aveva fantasticato che potesse trattarsi di un cavallo (molto utile non solo per trasportare oggetti pesanti, ma anche lui se si fosse stancato di camminare, e sempre che fosse riuscito a capire come si potesse riuscire a salire sul dorso di un cavallo e a rimanerci senza cadere rovinosamente), poi, considerando che un cavallo sarebbe stato troppo ingombrante e oneroso da mantenere, aveva optato per un asino o un mulo, e alla fine per un pony. 

Con sua delusione, non gli era mai capitato di imbattersi in un cavallo o un asino o mulo o un pony che potesse essere un buon assistente; in compenso una ragazzina un po’ più piccola di lui gli si era attaccata alle caviglie per un poco, specialmente dopo che lui le aveva riportato a casa un criceto smarrito, e aveva provato ad addestrarla come sua assistente ma con scarsi risultati. La ragazzina era troppo piccola per portare eventuali pesi, aveva la tendenza a trattarlo come se si aspettasse che fosse lui a doversi occupare di lei solo per il fatto che era più grande, aveva l’irritante abitudine di cominciare a fare capricci quando era stanca o aveva fame o si annoiava o altro ancora, pretendeva di dividere a metà eventuali compensi che lei riteneva dovessero essere impiegati per acquistare bambole e altri giocattoli che lui non apprezzava affatto, e rappresentava soprattutto una distrazione e un fastidio. 

Per fortuna Svlad non aveva dovuto proprio licenziarla, perché ad un certo punto i genitori di lei si erano accorti del suo vagare per Londra al suo seguito e l’avevano messa in punizione e poi le avevano proibito di vederlo. Svlad l’aveva comunque, e secondo lui molto generosamente, riassegnata al ruolo di ascoltatrice dei resoconti dei suoi casi, perché a volte lei riusciva a sgusciare fuori dalla sorveglianza dei genitori e si piazzava nel suo giardino ad ascoltare più o meno attentamente i racconti dei suoi ultimi casi risolti, anche se per riuscire a farle mantenere un minimo di concentrazione lui doveva sedersi con lei e la sua collezione di peluche e bambole a prendere il tè per finta.

Sua madre continuava a non arrivare mai, Thomas continuava a partire e tornare, e lui continuava a non avere amici. Ma ogni volta che qualcuno lo ringraziava profusamente e passava sopra al suo nome di origini slave e si sentiva come se avesse fatto qualcosa di buono senza nemmeno troppa fatica a volte, si sentiva meglio. Si sentiva un po’ imbattibile di nuovo, anche se sua madre non c’era e non stava più facendo il gioco del ‘fare finta che’. Anche se quello sembrava un altro tipo di gioco, ma da fare senza starci nemmeno a pensare troppo sopra, altrimenti aveva l’impressione che non funzionasse.

E a volte pensava che se un giorno fosse riuscito ad andare all’aeroporto e a prendere un volo per tornare indietro e fare tutto senza pensarci sopra, sarebbe riuscito non solo a tornare indietro, ma anche a trovare la mamma. Ma gli sembrava impossibile provare a fare qualcosa del genere senza pensarci.

Doveva passare ancora molto tempo prima che Svlad imparasse che il trucco non era non pensarci, non strettamente; prima che scoprisse che se l’universo voleva che lui se ne occupasse, lui ci sarebbe quasi sicuramente riuscito. Prima di abituarsi e allo stesso non abituarsi mai del tutto al fatto che, se l’universo aveva quell’intenzione, avrebbe potuto anche camminare ad occhi chiusi, perché avrebbe finito per ritrovarsi alla fine solo ed esattamente dove doveva trovarsi, in un modo o nell’altro, qualsiasi cosa potesse succedere nel mezzo e nel frattempo.

__

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Riferimenti:   
> se non vado errato (abbiate pazienza, li ho letti un sacco di tempo fa e nemmeno tutti mi sa, anche se prima o poi rimedierò), nei libri originali di Douglas Adams una delle iniziali maggiori occupazioni investigative di Dirk Gently è appunto ritrovare gatti smarriti dietro compenso per signore inglesi ;) Cosa che è stata ripresa nella prima puntata della serie tv ‘Dirk Gently’ di Howard Overman, e che nella trasposizione liberamente ispirata di Max Landis è finita per diventare… uno squalo-gattino ;p


	24. 4.24 - Like something in the giant stream of the universe

** Parte ** ** 4 – Roam like a blind walker **

(Vaga come un camminatore cieco)

** Capitolo ** ** 24 – Like something in the giant stream of the universe **

(Come qualcosa nel gigantesco flusso dell’universo)

Quando Dirk riprese i sensi la prima volta, era così intontito che riuscì giusto a darsi un’occhiata intorno, cercando di farsi un’idea di dove diavolo l’avesse mandato a cacciarsi ora l’universo.

Tutto ciò che riuscì a capire era che si trovava legato ad un letto da ospedale in quella che sembrava una specie di infermeria, che avrebbe voluto gridare dal dolore che sentiva ad una spalla o forse a tutto il corpo, e che una persona con un camice bianco si stava chinando su di lui tenendogli aperte le palpebre una ad una per fissargliele con una lucina fastidiosa, mentre un’altra sembrava stare iniettando qualcosa in una flebo che probabilmente terminava nell’altro suo braccio.

Si ricordò che era ancora prigioniero della CIA, e decise che era molto stanco degli ospedali. Anzi, in realtà era molto stanco in generale. Perciò non provò nemmeno a opporsi più di tanto quando si sentì scivolare di nuovo nell’oscurità senza fondo.

Quando riprese conoscenza la seconda volta, riconobbe la ormai sgradevolmente familiare cella della CIA in cui era rinchiuso da ormai chissà quanti giorni, e stava per richiudere gli occhi e lasciare perdere, quando udì una voce. Li riaprì e spostò lo sguardo da qualche parte di fianco al letto in cui giaceva, e vide Bart. 

«Sei sveglio?» gli chiese, corrugando un po’ la fronte con un certo spazientimento, perché evidentemente gli stava ripetendo la stessa cosa che gli aveva chiesto un attimo prima senza che lui avesse risposto.

Pensò che poteva benissimo essere un sogno, perché da quando in qua Bart era capace di attraversare pareti trasparenti indistruttibili per venire a farsi un giro nella sua cella? Piuttosto che cioè per andarsene in giro a uccidere qualcuno, semmai.

Cercò di deglutire, ma aveva la gola secca, e decise di rispondere comunque al sogno «Non ne sono sicuro.»

O almeno ci provò. Non seppe mai se ci riuscì davvero a rispondere, perché si sentì di nuovo chiudere gli occhi come se le sue palpebre fossero diventate estremamente pesanti.

«No. Non lo sei.» gli sembrò appena di sentire dire la voce del sogno-Bart, prima di non sentire più niente di nuovo.

La terza volta fu quella buona. Per così dire.

Se non altro riuscì ad aprire gli occhi e a rimanere sveglio per più tempo.

Ma non appena li aprì, la prima cosa che distinse fu Bart, che non sembrava affatto un sogno, e che sedeva a gambe incrociate in fondo al letto di fianco ai suoi piedi, guardandolo in faccia con aria annoiata, e che si animò subito quando lo vide ad occhi aperti. Anzi, decisamente spalancati.

Bart balzò su e risalì il lato del letto, sporgendosi sopra di lui con evidentemente nessun vero e proprio concetto a proposito del rispetto dello spazio personale. «E adesso sei sveglio?» gli chiese.

Dirk riuscì persino a sbattere un poco le palpebre, cosa che considerò un relativamente buon segno dopotutto, e cercò di gracchiare qualcosa che non gli sembrarono delle parole.

Bart si lasciò ricadere seduta sui talloni e aggrottò le sopracciglia. «Cosa?»

Dirk non riuscì nemmeno a sospirare, ma si concentrò e provò a formulare la parola ‘acqua’ attraverso la gola riarsa.

Bart, con sua sorpresa, annuì comprensivamente. «C’è.» gli rispose solo, scendendo dal letto, e tornando poco dopo con una bottiglietta di plastica mezza piena di acqua, porgendogliela. 

Dirk tentò invano di alzarsi, e fece l’errore di cercare di provare anche ad allungare un braccio per prenderla. Decisamente il braccio sbagliato, a giudicare dal forte dolore che lo colpì, quasi annebbiandogli la vista per un momento e strappandogli un lamento acuto.

«Non lo devi muovere, quello.» lo informò tranquillamente Bart, per poi cercare di dargli da bere lei stessa, tirandolo un po’ su con la testa spostando il cuscino sotto di essa contro la testiera del letto. Dopo qualche tentativo, e soprattutto quando Dirk riuscì ad afferrare con l’altra mano la bottiglietta a sua volta, Bart riuscì a farlo bere senza rischiare di soffocarlo, e lui vuotò la bottiglia in pochi ampi sorsi.

Bart gettò tappo e bottiglietta vuota dietro di sé con noncuranza. «Ce n’è dell’altra. Acqua. Ne vuoi altra?»

Dirk scosse la testa, riabbandonandosi sul letto; e cercò di pensare a qualcosa. Finì per dirle «Che ci fai nella mia cella?»

Bart lo guardò perplessa per un momento. «Ah, giusto. Tu dormivi. Non esiste più la tua cella. Neanche la mia cella. Abbiamo una sola cella ora. La parete in mezzo è scomparsa. Credo mentre dormivo anch’io. Comunque mi sono svegliata e non c’era più, e tu eri qui tutto bendato e addormentato. A proposito, credo ti abbiano sparato.»

Dirk la fissò allibito. «Cosa??» disse infine, anche se non sapeva bene nemmeno lui a che cosa si riferiva in specifico tra quello che lei gli aveva detto. Probabilmente a tutto quanto.

Bart lo stava di nuovo guardando confusa, come se non capisse perché lui era così lento a capire o come lei potesse non essere stata chiara.

«Sì. Un solo proiettile. Proprio qui sulla spalla.» disse, sporgendo un dito verso la spalla del braccio che, aveva capito, era molto meglio se non provava più a muovere.

Dirk emise uno strillo di dolore per riflesso ancora prima che lei avesse avvicinato il dito abbastanza da potergli effettivamente toccare la ferita.

Bart riabbassò il braccio e lo guardò, ancora più perplessa, e imbronciandosi un po’. «Non ti ho toccato.»

«Ma lo stavi per fare.» si trovò a protestare Dirk piuttosto infantilmente, cercando di girare la testa per guardarsi la spalla ferita, scoprendo una spessa fasciatura, che grazie all’universo almeno sembrava essere stata fatta in modo molto professionale e corretto, molto ospedaliero e chirurgicamente pulito.

Allungò l’altra mano, colto comunque dal sospetto che, se Bart era disposta a pigiargli un dito sulla ferita tanto tranquillamente, magari era andata attorno alla fasciatura mentre lui dormiva, e tentò di sollevare appena un poco di più la coperta per vedere meglio.

«Perché tu puoi toccare la ferita e io no?» domandò Bart, in tono imbronciato.

«Perché è la _mia_ ferita.» si ritrovò a ribeccare  Dirk senza nemmeno pensarci.

«Ah. Okay, va bene.» concesse tranquillamente Bart, scrollando le spalle e tornando a sedersi un po’ di rimbalzo su un lato del materasso, almeno scegliendo il lato del letto corrispondente al suo braccio sano. «C’è anche da mangiare, se vuoi.»

Dirk la guardò, piuttosto nauseato.

Bart studiò la sua espressione con aria confusa. «Non è avvelenato. Ne ho già mangiato un po’.»

Dirk la fissò allibito, chiedendosi perché mai qualcuno avrebbe dovuto mangiare qualcosa se pensava che potesse essere avvelenato.

«Il mio ho mangiato, di cibo. Non il tuo.» specificò Bart, come se avesse pensato che il problema potesse essere quello. «Ah.» fece poi «È vero. Potrebbe essere avvelenato solo il tuo. Perché io non posso … sai, essere ferita e stare male e cose così, di solito. Almeno, non quando devo uccidere qualcuno. E comunque, perché ti hanno sparato?»

Fu allora che Dirk ricordò perfettamente e di colpo cos’era successo, e spalancò gli occhi.

«Li hanno presi?!» esclamò agitato, cercando di tirarsi un po’ su appoggiandosi sul braccio sano, e di ignorare le fitte di dolore penetrante.

Bart lo stava guardando confusa. «Chi?»

«Gli altri! Li hanno presi?!» ripeté Dirk, proseguendo la sua lotta per cercare di tirarsi su, mentre Bart si alzava per lasciargli spazio per le sue disperate manovre, guardandolo ancora più perplessa.

«Stai delirando?» gli chiese infine. E affatto in tono sarcastico o ironico o di offesa, ma sinceramente e tranquillamente, e con una certa curiosità contemplativa.

Dirk si accontentò per il momento di essere riuscito a girarsi un po’ su un fianco reggendosi sul braccio sano piegato, e la guardò scuotendo la testa, attento e quasi implorante. «Hanno riportato qui solo me? Sai se hanno preso qualcun altro? Vogel ad esempio? O qualcuno che era con lui? Todd e/o Farah e/o Amanda e/o Harold e/o il tuo amico?»

Bart spalancò gli occhi e si gettò in ginocchio accanto al letto, piegandosi in modo da poterlo guardare bene in faccia al suo stesso livello. «Hai visto Ken??» gli domandò, assai interessata.

«Sì. Sì, ho visto anche Ken. Bart … hanno portato qualcun altro qui a parte me?» domandò di nuovo Dirk, con un estremo sforzo di pazienza e ancora implorante.

Bart si lasciò cadere a sedere sui talloni, scuotendo la testa. «No. Qua non c’è nessuno. Solo io e te, e quei tre dall’altra parte. Le guardie vengono ogni tanto a portare il cibo. Dov’era Ken?»

Dirk sospirò di profondo sollievo. Ma un istante dopo realizzò un particolare della risposta di lei, e corrugò la fronte pensosamente preoccupato. «Potrebbero … averli presi e messi da un’altra parte … » disse lentamente e piano, tra sé e sé.

Bart si limitò ad ascoltarlo con attenzione tra il dubbioso e l’incuriosito, come se ancora non avesse escluso del tutto la possibilità che lui stesse effettivamente delirando.

Ma Dirk si guardò intorno per la cella e scoprì che tutto il resto a parte il letto dove si trovava era stato distrutto. E gli sembrava di ricordare abbastanza bene che le guardie avevano sostituito l’arredamento minimale con uguali rappresentanti d’esso nuovi dopo averlo anestetizzato, per sostituire quelli distrutti dall’incursione del Trio Chiassoso.

Tornò a guardare Bart. «Sei stata tu.» disse, senza nemmeno chiederlo.

Bart alzò appena le spalle. «Tu hai dormito un sacco. Mi annoiavo.»

Dirk rifiondò lo sguardo verso un angolo in particolare della stanza, quello dove c’era l’interfono, e gli sembrò di vederlo relativamente integro ancora. «Bart … devo alzarmi. E non credo di riuscirci. Mi potresti … aiutare?» si arrese a chiederle, anche se temeva il peggio.

Lei annuì. «Va bene. Ma non dovresti. Non ancora, credo.»

«Beh, ma _devo_ … » rispose distrattamente Dirk, concentrandosi per buttare giù le gambe dal lato del letto.

«Se vuoi.» disse Bart, senza battere ciglio, alzandosi in piedi e scrollando un poco le spalle.

Dirk stava ancora cercando di mettersi seduto sul letto senza dover usare il braccio ferito e nonostante la debolezza e la testa che gli girava, quando lei allungò un braccio, afferrandolo per i vestiti grigi e bianchi forniti dalla CIA mentre dormiva che indossava ora, e lo tirò senza complimenti a sedere del tutto con un rapido ma deciso strattone.

Dirk strinse i denti e strizzò gli occhi. «E … ti sarei veramente molto grato se cercassi di fare piano … »

«Okay. Scusa.» annuì Bart, aiutandolo poi in qualche modo ad alzarsi in piedi, caricandosi il suo braccio sano di traverso sulle spalle e allacciandogli le braccia attorno al costato per tenerlo meglio su, anche se non sembrava decisamente un’infermiera, nemmeno una di quelle pratiche e robuste che trattano i pazienti scarsamente o completamente incapaci di muoversi, quanto piuttosto qualcuno deciso a trascinare un pesante sacco.

«Ora dove andiamo?» gli chiese ancora, tranquillamente e con una certa curiosità. «Bagno?»

Dirk scosse la testa quasi freneticamente, e cercò di indicare con un cenno della testa l’interfono nell’angolo della cella. «Verso quello. Non l’hai … hem … rotto del tutto … magari?» chiese speranzosamente.

Bart, che stava iniziando ad aiutarlo a camminare sorreggendo, con sua sorpresa, probabilmente buona parte del suo peso, cercò di scrollare le spalle anche se era praticamente impossibile in quel frangente. «Può darsi che funzioni ancora.» concesse «Vuoi parlare con CIA? Perché penso che ti abbiano sparato loro, sai?»

Dirk sospirò appena. «Sì, lo so. E probabilmente sarà inutile e non me lo diranno. Ma devo almeno provare a chiedere se hanno preso qualcuno degli altri.»

Bart semplicemente annuì. «Okay. Ma cerca di non cadere sulla spalla danneggiata. Ci metterebbe più tempo a guarire.»

«A dire la verità … sarebbe molto carino se non cadessi in generale … » osservò Dirk, corrugando la fronte, e continuando a impegnarsi nel trascinarsi verso l’interfono.

«Vedremo.» disse solo Bart, probabilmente assai più realisticamente.

Dirk esitò, ma alla fine disse solo «E … comunque … grazie, Bart.»

Lei emise un sornacchio divertito. «Prego Dirk Gently.» rispose, con un che di leggermente motteggiante, come se pensasse che quella sembrasse una specie di bizzarra e ridicola formalità.

***

Svlad Cjelli era così fiero di essere stato ammesso al St. Cedd’s College, che il primo giorno non appena trovò la porta solo accostata della stanza che gli era stata assegnata, afferrò la maniglia e la spalancò con un allegro e amichevole «Ciaaaaao!»

Era anche molto fiero dell’accento inglese che aveva ormai sviluppato nel corso degli anni.

Il suo nuovo compagno di stanza lo fissò per un momento stranito, ma ben presto Svlad riuscì a svolgere secondo lui piuttosto bene le presentazioni, scoprendo che si chiamava George, ed entro la sera era riuscito a chiacchierare un po’ con lui, anche se aveva dovuto parlare soprattutto lui, abbastanza da farsi l’idea che sembrava un tipo un po’ tranquillo e riservato, ma gentile e piuttosto amichevole.

Era davvero molto ottimista, e quasi euforico, durante quelle prime settimane di college. Tutto gli sembrava meraviglioso, e sperava che sarebbe finalmente riuscito a farsi degli amici, se non altro perché c’erano un sacco di ragazzi diversi e non sembravano così preoccupati dal suo nome di orini slave, beh, almeno non la maggior parte. Forse anche grazie al suo accento inglese, anche se a volte temeva di sfoggiarlo persino un po’ troppo.

Ma alcune cose lo impensierirono comunque, col passare del primo anno.

Una era che riprese a sognare sua madre. E di conseguenza a sentirne cocentemente la mancanza in certi momenti, in quella maniera acutamente trafiggente e malinconica che sembrava non lasciarlo stare per ore e ore. A volte andava allora a sedersi da qualche parte fuori dall’edificio del college, guardando in lontananza attraverso la distesa dei prati e boschetti che lo circondavano, un po’ perché lo aiutava a tranquillizzarsi, e un po’ perché poteva concedersi per qualche momento il suo sogno a occhi aperti, sempre quello, in cui la vedeva comparire in lontananza che gli veniva tranquillamente incontro, e iniziava a riconoscerla anche se era un po’ invecchiata solo mano a meno che la vedeva sempre meglio, finché non ne era certo, pochi istanti prima che lei muovesse le labbra per dire solo ‘darahiuka’. E George sembrava dopotutto davvero una persona gentile e rispettosa, perché una volta che lo aveva visto starsene lì mentre passava e gli aveva chiesto che cosa stesse facendo, quando Svlad aveva distrattamente risposto solo che stava aspettando qualcosa che non sarebbe mai successo, si era limitato ad annuire e a lasciarlo di nuovo da solo proseguendo per la sua strada.

George sembrava essersi riuscito a fare già alcuni amici, e molto gentilmente aveva introdotto anche lui nella piccola cerchia di quattro o cinque ragazzi del loro anno, anche se Svlad aveva spesso il timore di dire qualcosa di sbagliato, e non capiva tutti i loro scherzi ma cercava comunque di partecipare.

E un’altra cosa che lo aveva un po’ preoccupato, era il fatto che si era preso una cotta proprio per uno di quei ragazzi, un certo Steve Mander, che era un po’ il leader del gruppetto, e aveva un carattere in buona parte sfacciato e sicuro di sé, e altro che Svlad non era nemmeno sicuro di riuscire a inquadrare bene. Lo aveva sorpreso prima di tutto il fatto che forse aveva sviluppato un’infatuazione di quel tipo per qualcuno, quando se ne era accorto, e in secondo luogo che capitasse proprio a lui, perché vista l’assoluta mancanza di precedenti fino ad allora, si era fatto l’idea che cose come prendersi una cotta per qualcuno non lo riguardassero. 

Sfortunatamente, Steve non sembrava altrettanto interessato a lui, e anzi sembrava tollerare la sua presenza nel gruppetto perlopiù senza dedicargli grande attenzione, come se semplicemente non avesse nulla in particolare da ridire sul fatto che George se lo portasse dietro, o che Svlad si accodasse a George senza che questo mostrasse segno che la cosa lo infastidisse più di tanto. O forse era una fortuna. Svlad non ne era del tutto sicuro, ma aveva la vivida sensazione che parecchia gente ritenesse particolarmente sbagliato se un ragazzo aveva una cotta per qualcuno che non fosse una ragazza, o una ragazza per qualcuno che non fosse un ragazzo. 

Non che la cosa lo toccasse particolarmente, o meglio, non dal punto di vista di auto-crucciarsene. Dopo anni passati ad essere qui e là sospettato o additato o preso in giro come ‘spia russa’, cosa che non era, aveva sviluppato una semi-inconscia ma abbastanza solida sottovalutazione dell’opinione generale delle persone in suo proposito quando riguardava cose che o erano completamente non vere a suo riguardo, o eventualmente lui non capiva proprio perché potessero essere un problema, non veramente. L’unico problema era che ci teneva a non farsi sbattere fuori dal St. Cedd’s o ad essere additato di nuovo come qualcosa di strano e sgradito da tutti quanti. A volte pensava che forse certe cose che aveva imparato a proposito del gioco del ‘fare finta che’, nel corso di quella che sembrava un’altra vita fa, potevano essere molto utili nella vita anche se non si stava più giocando.

D’altro canto, poteva essere benissimo capace di fingersi anche lui interessato alle ragazze sulle riviste che più o meno tutti lì al St. Cedd’s tenevano nascoste da qualche parte nelle loro stanze, se quello poteva permettergli di essere integrato nel gruppetto di amici che comprendeva anche George e Steve, e magari soprattutto e anche per uscire dal college diplomato. Anche i suoi nonni ci tenevano molto, e Thomas si era mostrato molto fiero di lui.

E non da ultima, un’altra cosa che gli aveva dato da pensare come una specie di sassolino costantemente infilato in una scarpa che non si riesce mai davvero a trovare e a togliere, era qualcosa che aveva a che vedere con le lezioni di matematica che trattavano di probabilità. Perché in esse c’era qualcosa che non gli tornava, o meglio, come se lui non tornasse a quelle pur affascinanti teorie che cercava di seguire nonostante un certo scetticismo di fondo praticamente impossibile da reprimere. 

Per fortuna uno dei professori, che sembrava averlo preso in simpatia, era disposto a fare lunghe chiacchierate con lui bevendo tè nel suo studio, rispondendo alle sue domande e ai suoi dubbi, o perlomeno provandoci. Svlad naturalmente pretendeva che la sua fosse tutta una questione di speculazione teorica, perché non gli sembrava il caso di dire che il problema, temeva, era lui. O il resto del mondo rispetto a lui. Anche se il professore era capace di raccontare per ore di ‘faccende di quantistica’, come le chiamava lui, nemmeno quelle convincevano del tutto Svlad. Era come se gli sembrasse che lui non potesse rientrare in nessuna di quelle teorie, mentre il resto delle persone, o dell’umanità, sì.

Alla fine del secondo anno iniziava ad avere ormai sempre più la sensazione, piuttosto estraniante, che fosse inspiegabile come lui potesse appartenere ad un mondo di regole generali e più o meno assolute alle quali riusciva a sfuggire senza nemmeno volerlo o provarci. Se qualcuno avesse tentato di applicare alla sua vita anche solo quotidiana degli ultimi anni un qualche metro scientifico di probabilistica, avrebbe dovuto alzare ben presto bandiera bianca.

E nonostante i suoi sforzi per cercare di evitare che qualcuno se ne accorgesse troppo, il suo passare diverso tempo in compagnia di George, Steve e gli altri del gruppetto lo aveva reso gradualmente sempre più impossibile. Anche perché talvolta le cose che gli capitavano o in cui si imbatteva casualmente in una giornata qualsiasi, e alle quali lui non faceva nemmeno così caso essendoci abituato, tendevano a scatenare un alone di totale stupore che si andava allargando a macchia d’olio intorno a lui senza che riuscisse a trovare un valido modo per tentare di almeno contenerlo.

Giusto il tempo di qualche evento che potesse fare il giro di tutto il college in poche ore passando di bocca in bocca – come quando cadde dentro il lago nelle vicinanze del college inciampando in una radice e atterrò nell’acqua bassa della sponda sopra il portafoglio di uno degli studenti che ne aveva denunciato il furto ma che alcuni altri studenti gli avevano buttato lì dentro per fargli uno scherzo, o come quando gli capitava di aprire a caso un libro di testo all’inizio di una lezione proprio alla pagina a cui poco dopo l’insegnante avrebbe detto alla classe di aprirlo – e le voci su di lui tra praticamente tutti gli studenti parlavano di fenomeni di preveggenza, telepatia e roba simile.

E quando aveva cercato di andare in giro negando con pervicace certezza con chiunque gli capitasse di parlare di non essere assolutamente psichico, le cose non erano sembrate migliorare. Anzi, alcuni studenti iniziarono a tentare di fare delle prove senza fargliene accorgere, come fargli pescare un biglietto tra i tanti piegati dentro un cappello per vedere se beccava l’unico che avevano segnato tra tutti, e altre cose del genere, naturalmente spacciando il tutto con qualche scusa come che era un’estrazione a sorte per vincere un paio di scarpe ancora molto buone che non andavano più bene ad uno studente. Svlad tentò per sicurezza di sottrarsi a qualsiasi di quei giochi che gli fossero rivolti direttamente, se solo aveva il sospetto che si trattasse di un tentativo di testare le sue supposte capacità telepatiche, di preveggenza, psichiche o quant’altro. Lo intristì un poco vedere che anche George, Steve e gli altri di quelli che avrebbe potuto cautamente definire i suoi amici sembravano aderire a quella convinzione in suo proposito che serpeggiava ormai incontenibile per tutto il St. Cedd’s. Facendolo sentire pericolosamente e sgradevolmente vicino ad arrivare al punto di avere un futuro come fenomeno da baraccone.

Continuò piuttosto la ricerca di una spiegazione su se stesso per conto suo, anche se più ci provava più aveva la sensazione di starsi invece allontanando da una possibile risposta degna di tal nome. E iniziava a pensare che quella risposta non potesse essere trovata nei libri o nelle teorie matematiche, filosofiche, quantistiche o altro che fossero. Perché quelle leggi e teorie gli sembravano ingenuamente insufficienti per poter spiegare la complessità cangiante e misteriosamente affascinante che percepiva nel mondo attorno a lui. Aveva come l’impressione che quegli studiosi e teorici, ad un certo punto, di fronte all’incalcolabile enormità di possibili variabili dell’esistente, si fossero stretti tra di loro spaventati e avessero buttato giù in fretta e furia regole e leggi che pretendevano di spiegarlo come attraverso una sorta di troppo rigida meccanica di funzionamento, in modo da poter poi rassicurare se stessi e gli altri con un sospiro di sollievo di aver capito e poter spiegare praticamente tutto, e che non c’era niente da temere in fondo, si poteva star tranquilli, perché nessuno era veramente mai in balia di qualsiasi cosa di più o meno immaginabile o non potesse accadere da un momento all’altro.

Il fatto era che Svlad se ne sentiva in balia eccome invece, quasi costantemente. Ma non lo temeva. Beh, non così tanto. Non quando non conteneva qualcosa di chiaramente e dolorosamente negativo, perlomeno. Forse le teorie quantistiche e qualche altra almeno ammettevano che potesse esistere, aldilà o tra gli spiragli di quella distesa di regole e leggi, qualcosa di più vasto e imbrogliato, e con un generale carattere piuttosto ambiguamente sfuggente e dispettoso, che non si sarebbe mai lasciato afferrare del tutto, nemmeno se tutta la popolazione mondiale si fosse armata di enormi reti a maglie fittissime e si mosse messa in caccia giorno e notte per secoli.

Ma le persone generalmente preferivano piuttosto affidarsi alle regole e leggi che pensavano potessero spiegare il mondo, se non tutto almeno di base, e comunque in modo da potersi sempre fare un’idea di tutto quello che era successo, succedeva, e avrebbe mai potuto succedere. Mentre Svlad stava cercando di farsi sempre più una ragione del fatto che lui faceva parte di quel qualcosa che sarebbe sempre sfuggito attraverso le maglie di qualsiasi rete, per quanto fitte.

L’astronomia era stata come una enorme boccata d’aria per lui. Perché a confronto della vastità dell’universo il pianeta Terra sembrava più piccolo, e le possibilità più infinite in uno spazio molto più vasto, che ancora nessuno non riusciva non solo a calcolare nemmeno sommariamente, ma nemmeno a immaginarsi veramente. Era un po’ come se il caos avesse semplicemente gettato distrattamente una manciata di pianeti in giro per quell’infinito spazio senza nemmeno guardare dove andavano a finire. E Svlad si era sempre sentito un po’ così in fondo, come gettato in giro a casaccio da qualcuno che nemmeno guardasse dove andava a finire. Non che la cosa gli piacesse, ma almeno forse i pianeti potevano immaginare bene, se avessero avuto un’immaginazione, come si sentiva lui. Ovvero come una sorta di minuscolo puntino che beccheggiava sulla superficie dell’universo come una bustina di tè in un’enormemente ampia tazza d’acqua calda.

Anzi, no. Forse piuttosto come … una fogliolina in balia della corrente selvaggia e senz’ordine di un fiume in perenne, travolgente e disastrosa piena.

A volte era affascinante e interessante. Ma altre volte era molto meno piacevole, come se non esistesse assolutamente nulla a cui aggrapparsi, ed essere sul punto di affogare da un momento all’altro, senza poter anche solo illudersi di poter incappare per puro caso in una qualche isoletta o altro punto fermo qualsiasi.

Ma non era certo per questo che non aveva mai potuto completare i suoi studi al St. Cedd’s College. O forse, a ben pensarci, dopotutto era stato proprio per questo.

***

Bart raggiunse il letto e, come suo solito, balzò direttamente a sedere a gambe incrociate in un angolo libero in fondo ad esso accanto ai piedi di Dirk. «Posso rompere le cose nuove che hanno portato?» chiese.

Dirk alzò lo sguardo da un libro che era riuscito a farsi dare dai loro carcerieri, corrugando appena la fronte.

La routine di Bart non era cambiata in quei giorni di prigionia. Lei passava quasi tutto il tempo che non impiegava nel dormire, o nel cercare di chiacchierare con lui, o a mangiare i pasti che portavano loro, o ad essere anestetizzata come lui quando portavano i pasti e gli sostituivano il bendaggio alla spalla e l’arredamento minimale devastato da Bart, appunto a devastare il nuovo arredamento.

Dirk iniziava a ritenere che quel tipo di continua ripetizione insensata, come un’irritantemente inutile lotta tra i loro carcerieri e Bart, lo avrebbe prima o poi fatto impazzire. Tuttavia, per Bart non sembrava un grosso problema continuare così. O lei aveva incredibili doti di testardaggine, molto superiori alle sue, oppure, come aveva detto, semplicemente continuava a far passare il tempo in qualche modo in attesa che l’universo la facesse uscire di lì per tornare ad uccidere chi doveva uccidere.

Ad ogni modo, Dirk aveva cercato di stabilire alcune regole base di convivenza, dal momento che avevano la cella in comune ora. Con sua sorpresa, a quanto pareva Bart possedeva anche discrete doti di poter essere accomodante e scendere a qualche compromesso, anche se per la maggior parte sembrava ritenere le sue delle strane fisime.

Lui si sentiva ora abbastanza meglio da poter anche non stare nel letto tutto il tempo, il dolore della ferita stava scemando lentamente ma gradualmente giorno per giorno, e soprattutto – e questo lo rendeva discretamente ottimista, con precauzione di riserva naturalmente – né la donna a capo del progetto ‘Ala Nera’ né Friedkin o chi per loro avevano più cercato di avere colloqui con lui o di fargli fare qualche test o prova o il ruolo di esca inconsapevole per una trappola. Sperava che li avessero licenziati in tronco. Ma sospettava che quell’almeno temporanea pausa potesse essere dovuta al fatto che o si stavano ancora leccando le ferite per il completo disastro in quello sfasciacarrozze, e/o stavano ancora cercando Vogel e gli altri, e/o nemmeno loro si azzardavano a provare a trascinarlo fuori dalla cella quando era ancora in recupero dopo quello sparo. Di tutte le cose che gli avevano fatto, era la prima volta che qualcuno della CIA gli sparava. Non era comunque un buon precedente.

«Mi servono altre armi.» aggiunse Bart, interpretando il suo silenzio come un’esitazione.

Dirk scoccò uno sguardo nell’angolo della cella, dalla parte che originalmente era stata la cella singola di Bart, in cui l’aveva convinta a tenere le sue “armi”. C’era una notevolissima distesa di ogni cosa non veramente tagliente, da pezzi di vassoio rotto a pezzi di posate di plastica smangiucchiate, passando per pezzi di arredamento distrutto. Quelli che ripulivano mentre loro erano anestetizzati non l’avevano nemmeno toccata, probabilmente ritenendo che nessuno sarebbe mai stato capace veramente di uccidere un addestratissimo agente della CIA con qualcosa del genere. Dirk aveva la netta sensazione che, quando quel qualcuno era Bart, sottovalutarla fosse una assai pessima idea. Tuttavia, probabilmente la CIA intendeva non farla uscire di lì senza averla prima pesantemente anestetizzata e legata, quindi … Ma a volte avrebbe voluto credere totalmente quanto Bart nel fatto che nemmeno quello avrebbe potuto fermarla del tutto. Se qualcuno doveva morire per mano sua, cioè, come sottolineava sempre lei.

Dirk tornò a guardarla e lasciò perdere l’osservazione a proposito del fatto che gli sembrava che lei ne avesse ormai più che a sufficienza di “armi”, e invece annuì. «Okay.»

Bart gli scoccò un sorrisone soddisfatto e felice e iniziò a balzare di nuovo giù dal letto.

«Solo … potresti lasciare qualcosa?» aggiunse in fretta Dirk, alzandosi un po’ più a sedere.

Bart si voltò a guardarlo, sembrò ponderare un momento la cosa, e poi alzò le spalle. «Okay. Cosa?» offrì.

Dirk si guardò intorno, pensandoci per un momento. Il bagno, anzi, entrambi i bagni erano già stati esclusi dalla lista delle cose che Bart poteva devastare per costruirsi armi. Perciò scelse «Il tavolo.»

«Va bene.» confermò Bart, proseguendo poi con passo quasi saltellante, per quanto affatto aggraziato, verso qualcosa da distruggere per ricavarne altri pezzi da collezione per il suo arsenale personale.

Dirk aveva pensato che non gli sarebbe dispiaciuto poter usare il tavolo almeno per mangiarci sopra, ma in quel momento gli venne un’altra idea. Si alzò e raggiunse l’interfono, premendo il pulsante e preparandosi ad una delle solite tediose contrattazioni a suon di discussione con la voce laconica, sospettosa e scorbutica di chi era di turno dall’altra parte.

Dovendo quasi urlare per sovrastare il sottofondo dei rumori di Bart che si accaniva con la meticolosità di una macellaia contro gli oggetti d’arredamento minimale, Dirk riuscì a ottenere del tè da bere. Pur pensando che forse stava rischiando di tirare troppo la corda, quando la voce gli chiese assai sarcasticamente «Qualcos’altro per caso?», Dirk ci pensò un poco su e disse «Qualcosa con cui passarsi il tempo.»

«Cosa?» chiese come al solito sospettosamente la voce.

Dirk osservò per un po’ Bart, con aria assai dubbiosa, ma alla fine le chiese «Hem, Bart? Sai per caso giocare a scacchi?»

Lei si voltò a guardarlo con una faccia che la diceva già lunga in proposito.

Dirk sospirò appena e, con un accenno di sorriso tra sé e sé, chiese attraverso l’interfono una scacchiera e delle pedine da scacchi.

«Che gioco è, scacchi?» gli domandò Bart.

Dirk sorrise di nuovo, piuttosto malinconicamente, e non del tutto rivolto a lei. «Ti insegnerò. Ci giocavo con mia madre … tanto tempo fa.»

***

L’infame faccenda aveva avuto un inizio così in sordina e così candidamente innocente che, sul serio, come avrebbe mai potuto aspettarsi Svlad che sarebbe diventata l’equivalente di un fiocco di neve che si posa dolcemente sul lato di una montagna, e comincia poi lentamente a scivolare, fino a trasformarsi in una valanga?

Erano al loro ultimo anno al St. Cedd’s College, e per questo George aveva iniziato a prolungare le sue ore di studio nella loro stanza fino a tarda notte. Svlad si stupì quando George gli disse che parlava nel sonno, dicendo cose strane. Gli aveva chiesto con curiosità e una certa sospettosa e ansiosa preoccupazione che cosa diceva esattamente, ma George aveva detto che non capiva la maggior parte delle parole perché erano in un’altra lingua, probabilmente la sua lingua madre; tuttavia diceva anche qualcosa in inglese, qualcosa che assomigliava a contenuti delle loro lezioni. A Svlad non era sembrato così allarmante, e all’inizio nemmeno a George.

Almeno finché George gli aveva un giorno comunicato, incredulo, che alcune delle cose che Svlad aveva detto nel sonno a proposito delle loro lezioni, e che lui per curiosità si era segnato, erano poi puntualmente saltate fuori parola per parola nelle domande di alcuni test. Svlad aveva sentito quella familiare e fastidiosa sensazione di quando qualcuno lì sembrava convinto che lui fosse una specie di psichico, e aveva fatto del suo meglio per sostenere che doveva essere una coincidenza. Aveva fatto del suo meglio per crederci anche lui.

Sfortunatamente, George aveva deciso di fare di sua iniziativa un esperimento, mettendosi a stare sveglio la notte apposta per segnarsi le domande che lui diceva nel sonno, e ritrovandole poi abbastanza puntualmente nelle verifiche scritte. Ancora più sfortunatamente, George era passato direttamente dal cercare di convincere Svlad che lui prevedeva le domande dei test nel sonno a parlare della cosa con Steve e gli altri amici della stretta cerchia.

A quel punto, d’accordo, forse era stata colpa della stupida infatuazione di Svlad per Steve, e del fatto che ricevere tante attenzioni da parte di lui non gli dispiaceva. Non che avesse ceduto immediatamente, certo, quando Steve aveva iniziato a proporre e insistere, spacciandola per una specie di scommessa divertente solo tra loro, affinché George registrasse la notte ciò che Svlad mugugnava nel sonno, per poi vedere quanto indovinava le domande che sarebbero poi apparse in qualche verifica scritta. 

E Svlad non aveva mai saputo quanto effettivamente l’insospettabile, gentile e rispettoso George fosse stato convinto da Steve a rendere quella cosa ben più sistematica: a sua totale insaputa, non solo George registrava tutte le notti quello che diceva nel sonno, ma poi le registrazioni venivano accuratamente interpretate da lui, Steve e gli altri amici della stretta cerchia, quindi trascritte, quindi vendute sottobanco ad altri studenti per poter studiare più miratamente le risposte giuste e passare i test. Tanto più che, per non farlo insospettire troppo di quello che stavano facendo, con Svlad avevano detto che lui indovinava solo qualche risposta qui e là, cosa che lui aveva accolto con enorme sollievo perché aveva potuto sostenere che fosse semplicemente il risultato di utilizzare un po’ d’immaginazione e di calcoli probabilistici come chiunque un po’ sveglio avrebbe potuto fare.

E quando era venuto a conoscenza della verità, era ormai troppo tardi, e lui giaceva già alla centrale di polizia più vicina dopo che una perquisizione nelle stanze degli studenti scaturita dai sospetti di alcuni insegnanti aveva prodotto alcune domande trascritte nascoste presso uno dei meno brillanti amici e complici di Steve, e dopo che quest’ultimo interrogato in proposito aveva scaricato tutta la colpa su Svlad tentando di discolparsi. Ma la cosa forse peggiore di tutte era stata l’espulsione con infamia dal St. Cedd’s, e l’implicita impossibilità di potersi fare ammettere in qualsiasi altro college.

Non che avesse mai comunque avuto la possibilità di fare veramente in tempo a pensare più di tanto quanto a quel punto potesse rivelarsi una vergogna il resto della sua vita, perché alla centrale di polizia si era presentato un uomo che non sembrava un semplice poliziotto. Lui ne era stato in realtà piuttosto sollevato, perché più parlava con quell’uomo più gli sembrava che avesse più senso che parlare con i poliziotti che avevano cercato di interrogarlo, con i quali aveva più volte sostenuto fermamente che non era psichico anche se nessuno di loro glielo aveva chiesto, e che sembravano convinti che lui avesse rubato le domande dei test dagli uffici dei professori per poi venderle agli altri studenti, e che avevano cercato di indurlo a confessare intimidendolo con il loro elencare reati di furto, truffa e quant’altro.

L’uomo aveva invece ascoltato ciò che lui aveva da dire molto attentamente, e poi aveva iniziato a raccontargli di qualcosa che lui aveva trovato interessante e, in qualche modo, assai verosimile. Pur non usando la parola ‘psichico’, sosteneva che lui fosse speciale, e che avrebbe potuto fare grandi cose nella vita, cose per aiutare le persone grazie alle sue doti eccezionali. L’uomo aveva anche detto che poteva farlo rilasciare e fare togliere le accuse a suo carico, e quella forse era stata la parte più immediatamente interessante vista la situazione. Ma anche la parte sul poter aiutare le persone era qualcosa che gli arrideva particolarmente, specialmente perché dopotutto era quando qualcosa di non comune per tutti che gli capitava gliela faceva prendere positivamente alla fine, per quanto potesse essere stata spiacevole sul momento.

In definitiva, come avrebbe appreso negli anni a seguire, era stato terribilmente stupido fidarsi di quell’uomo e seguirlo. Ma in quel momento accettare quelle che lui gli aveva spacciato per momentanee necessità come dover lasciare l’Inghilterra senza nemmeno poter salutare i suoi nonni, gli era sembrato quasi meglio che doverli rivedere subendo la loro afflitta delusione per l’espulsione dal St. Cedd’s con quelle infamanti accuse. Almeno, pensava, quando li avrebbe rivisti dopo aver aiutato delle persone come diceva quell’uomo, avrebbe potuto sperare che fossero almeno un poco fieri di lui, dopotutto.

Ma col senno di poi … se solo quella volta non avesse ascoltato nemmeno una parola di quell’uomo, anche a costo di pigiarsi le mani sulle orecchie e urlare per non sentirlo. Se solo gli avesse detto fin dall’inizio che tutte quelle erano solo menzogne e lui preferiva di gran lunga finire in prigione con quelle accuse infamanti e i suoi nonni che probabilmente non gli avrebbero più rivolto la parola.

Perché quelli della CIA mentivano, mentivano sempre.

***

Dirk vide con la coda dell’occhio Bart affacciarsi sulla porta del bagno aperta per guardare incuriosita cosa stesse facendo. Lui continuò tuttavia a controllare allo specchio, in particolare il punto all’altezza della spalla in cui aveva tentato di riparare il buco causato dal proiettile nella maglietta nera con la scritta bianca ‘Mexican Funeral’ che indossava di nuovo.

Ancora non riusciva a credere di essere riuscito a ottenere di riavere quella e persino la sua giacca gialla, per non parlare di ago e filo per tentare di rammendare la prima, anche se aveva dovuto insistere più volte, discutere fino all’esaustione attraverso l’interfono, e scatenare una vera e propria campagna di disturbo continuo aprendo la comunicazione per parlare a ruota libera di qualsiasi stupidaggine gli passasse per la testa, purché chiaramente non fosse qualcosa che non avrebbe mai e poi mai detto a qualcuno della CIA.

«Che cosa stai facendo?» domandò Bart, incuriosita, masticando distrattamente un pezzo di posata di plastica.

Dirk sorrise appena. «Controllo che la mia armatura sia ancora a posto, tutto sommato. Anche se … avevo promesso di non farmi sparare mentre la indossavo … » aggiunse, dolente.

Bart lo fissò. «Non è un’armatura. È una maglia.» sancì infine, con sicurezza.

«È anche un’armatura, però. Mi proteggerà da … beh, dalla maggior parte delle cose.»

«Non certo dai proiettili … » sghignazzò Bart, divertita.

Dirk corrugò un poco la fronte. Ma beh, quello, in effetti, era vero. Almeno letteralmente parlando.

«È … la cosa più preziosa che possiedo.» disse comunque, stendendosi un po’ meglio la maglietta addosso, anche se gli andava un po’ corta, e probabilmente era una taglia di meno della sua o giù di lì.

Bart sembrava stare rimuginando un po’. «Che cosa vuol dire ‘Mexican Funeral’?» sembrò alla fine optare per chiedere, tra tutte le altre domande che pareva potesse aver valutato.

Dirk sorrise un poco al riflesso della maglia nello specchio, di nuovo con affetto. «È il nome di un gruppo musicale. Beh, ora non esiste più, ma doveva essere un ottimo gruppo. D’accordo … non li ho mai sentiti. Non ancora, almeno. È comunque non è stata colpa di Todd se si sono sciolti!»

Bart si accucciò a gambe incrociate sulla soglia del bagno, ascoltandolo incuriosita, e sembrando anche rimandare il momento in cui gli avrebbe fatto presente che non aveva idea di che cosa stesse parlando, e in un tono abbastanza convinto del fatto che fosse perché non si stava spiegando bene.

Dirk sospirò. «Okay, è _stata_ colpa di Todd, ma … appartiene al passato. Un sacco di persone fanno degli errori nel passato. Anch’io ne ho fatti. Ma sono sicuro che andrà meglio da ora in avanti.»

«Vuoi dire quando usciremo di qui?» chiese Bart.

Dirk la fissò per un momento, confuso, ma poi sorrise e annuì. «Esatto.»

«Ah. Quindi ora mi credi, quando dico che usciremo per forza di qui, tra non molto?» domandò Bart, piuttosto sorpresa.

Dirk tornò a fissare lo specchio, sospirando di nuovo. Ma poi sorrise un poco. «Se non altro … Ora so che ci incontreremo di nuovo … »

«Con chi?» chiese Bart.

«Io e i miei amici. Almeno, credo. Insomma … pensavo che non li avrei rivisti mai più, capisci? Perché di solito quando la CIA mi rapisce, insomma, game over. E poi, quando invece li ho rivisti, ho pensato che avrebbero preso anche loro, e che sarebbe stata tutta colpa mia. Ma non è andata così. Li ho rivisti e loro non sono ancora stati presi. Quindi … credo che in un modo o nell’altro … sì … magari li rivedrò ancora.» rispose Dirk.

Bart gli sorrise, annuendo come se accettasse semplicemente la sua convinzione, quindi aprì una mano che aveva tenuto chiusa a pugno, e Dirk notò una pedina degli scacchi sul palmo d’essa, in particolare un cavallo.

«Comunque, nessun cavallo andrebbe mai in giro muovendosi a ‘L’.» disse Bart.

Dirk sospirò leggermente, e scosse la testa con un accenno di sorriso.

Bart era, naturalmente, una singolare apprendista scacchista. Si era appassionata al gioco prendendolo come l’uccidere altre pedine arrivando potenzialmente da ogni parte senza che loro se lo aspettassero. ‘Un po’ come faccio io’, per citarla.

Dirk aveva invano tentato di farle assorbire il concetto che lo scopo del gioco non era stermin … mangiare la maggior parte delle pedine dell’avversario nel minor tempo possibile scegliendo “a sensazione” quali nello specifico dovevano morire di volta in volta, ma si trattava di strategia e pianificazione.

Tuttavia, nemmeno lui poteva dirsi un grande esperto a proposito di qualcosa come ‘strategia e pianificazione’. Non si poteva essere strategici quando si era in balia del grande flusso dell’universo, sospinti di qua e di là dalle sue onde.

«Tu non sei come una fogliolina nel grande flusso dell’universo. Tu sei come un piranha nel grande flusso dell’universo.» si era lasciato sfuggire ad un certo punto con Bart. Insomma, lei dopotutto gli aveva dato del ‘pesce pilota’! E poi si era irrigidito, temendo che lei la prendesse male e cambiasse idea sul fatto di non dover uccidere lui.

Ma Bart si era messa a sghignazzare così forte da rotolarsi sul pavimento, e sembrava aver piuttosto orgogliosamente apprezzato quella definizione. Con notevole sollievo di Dirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RIFERIMENTI E NON:   
> Allora… ecco una lista di cose che sono effettivamente nei romanzi originali di Douglas Adams: che Dirk quando si chiamava ancora Svlad Cjelli abbia frequentato il St. Cedd’s College, che ne sia stato espulso con l’accusa di aver truffato con le domande dei test che “prevedeva” nel sonno, che nella faccenda fosse implicato Steve Mander (nell’originale è direttamente il suo compagno di stanza), che un professore avesse preso Svlad particolarmente in simpatia.  
> Ed ecco invece cosa non c’è (se non vado troppo errato) nei romanzi originali: una particolare preferenza sessuale di Dirk, che Dirk sia stato rapito dalla CIA (farina del sacco di Max Landis invece, secondo il quale però Dirk è stato preso fin da piccolo se non sbaglio, mentre qui ho spostato più avanti la cosa).  
> ‘Come una fogliolina nel grande flusso dell’universo’, frase detta sia da Dirk che da Bart nella serie originale di Max Landis, in lingua originale sarebbe in realtà ‘…nel grande flusso della creazione’ (creation), ma ho preferito modificarla per evitare le teorie creazioniste di ispirazione potenzialmente religiosa secondo accezione comune.  
> La cosa veramente incredibile che ho inventato, forse, è proprio che la CIA riesca a prendere qualcuno su territorio britannico (soprattutto… la fama dei servizi segreti inglesi, no?), ma potete supporre che sia stata una missione particolarmente in sordina, eventualmente col benestare disinteressato dei servizi segreti inglesi che non ne avevano mezza di seguire la pista di ‘soggetti psichici’, e dopotutto Svlad va con loro spontaneamente all’inizio. Conto anche sul fatto che i servizi segreti inglesi abbiano tutt’altro a cui pensare che prendersela con me per questo. (sì, sto scherzando)


	25. 5.25 - Farah against everyone and everything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trovare il tempo di rileggere un minimo tutti i 5 capitoli di questa parte sta diventando una missione impossibile in queste settimane. dunque per un po' vi somministrerò un capitolo alla volta, almeno finché non ritroverò tempo valido per rileggerne più di uno.  
> comunque, l'ho già bella che scritta fino alla fine. il punto è trovare tempo per la rilettura. hà!

** Parte 5 – Universal  ** ** catalyzation ** ** **

(Catalizzazione universale)

** Capitolo ** ** 25 – Farah against everyone and everything **

(Farah contro tutti e tutto)

****

****

Una cosa era certa: Farah iniziava ad averne decisamente abbastanza.

E probabilmente era esattamente quello che stava traspirando in quel momento, mentre se ne stavano tutti radunati nella stanza dell’ennesimo infimo motel assegnata a Todd, Ken e Harold, con l’intento da lei comandato senza alcuna replica da parte degli altri di fare il punto della situazione. Sempre ammesso che fosse possibile.

Amanda stava fumando una canna e apparentemente aveva tolto la parola a Todd da quando aveva appreso che lui aveva perso la squalo-gattina nella boscaglia, Vogel masticava patatine come se non ci fosse un domani, Ken e Harold se ne stavano in religioso silenzio attento, Todd sembrava non sapere più che pesci pigliare, e lei sentiva chiaramente il procinto di un colossale mal di testa nervoso.

Ma prese semplicemente fiato e guardò Todd direttamente.

«Quindi … qualcuno probabilmente della CIA ti ha avvicinato nel bel mezzo della boscaglia per tenerti sotto tiro con una pistola, ha tentato di convincerti a stare alla larga da Dirk perché sarebbe pericoloso, poi ha cambiato idea, ti ha lasciato un floppy disk, e ci augura buona fortuna per riuscire a trovare e liberare lui e gli altri.» riportò con lenta attenzione.

Todd abbassò lo sguardo e aggrottò la fronte. «Beh … è andata così.» disse solo, come se anche lui non ci credesse del tutto, e si rendesse conto che raccontarlo sembrava ancora più assurdo.

«E hai perso Sharky.» aggiunse Amanda.

Todd la guardò per un momento confuso, poi aggrottò ulteriormente la fronte. «Ero un po’ occupato col fatto che qualcuno mi stava puntando una pistola addosso … » protestò, mugugnando di malumore.

Ken distolse lo sguardo dal suo rigirarsi in mano il floppy disk e spiò tra i due fratelli con preoccupazione, evidentemente prospettando chiaramente il procinto di un litigio coi fiocchi.

Farah non ci pensò due volte prima di intervenire prontamente per evitarlo, con tono fermo e deciso. «D’accordo. Ora, prima di tutto: questo non ha assolutamente nessun senso. Nessuno. Okay?»

Todd la guardò praticamente offeso e iniziò a replicare «Ma … »

Farah alzò immediatamente una mano per interromperlo e proseguì «Dobbiamo comunque cercare di capire cosa fare ora. La CIA potrebbe trovarci da un momento all’altro, specialmente visto che non ha avuto nessun problema a rintracciarci persino in un bosco nel bel mezzo del nulla, e soprattutto dopo quello che è successo in quello sfasciacarrozze. Ora … abbiamo bisogno prima di tutto di pensare a noi stessi per un po’, va bene?»

Gli altri si scambiarono sguardi tra loro in silenzio per un poco.

Poi Todd scattò con veemenza e ribatté «No, non va bene per niente.»

Farah lo guardò, alzando un sopracciglio praticamente d’avvertimento.

Todd si acquietò ma insistette in tono pervicace «Scusa, Farah, ma … Siamo in mezzo a questa cosa proprio perché stiamo cercando di aiutare Dirk e gli altri, giusto? Non possiamo … semplicemente fermarci, okay? Insomma, magari la CIA ci prenderà comunque. Ma almeno ci avremo provato fino in fondo!»

«A fare che cosa, esattamente?» sospirò Farah, scuotendo la testa e alzando le braccia «A … girare senza meta per ogni dove, e cercare di capire dove possono essere senza riuscirci, e a rischiare di essere catturati a nostra volta?»

Todd si corrucciò e abbassò lo sguardo, fissando la moquette assai consumata come se stesse cercando di provocare un fenomeno di combustione spontanea con la sola forza del pensiero.

Farah sospirò di nuovo. «Ascolta … » ritentò in tono più gentile «Ora non sappiamo nemmeno che cosa stia succedendo. Se prima la CIA sembrava “solo” tenerci d’occhio … ora sembra che _giochi_ con noi. E se ci facciamo catturare, sarà molto più improbabile che riusciamo a fare qualcosa per  Dirk e gli altri, okay … ?»

Todd fece una smorfia, evidentemente tirato tra la consapevolezza che lei stava dicendo qualcosa di ragionevole, e il suo non volerlo comunque accettare.

Farah conosceva quella sensazione. Di solito si manifestava sotto forma di due o più vocine nella sua testa che la tormentavano, rendendole assai difficoltoso prendere una decisione rapida ed efficiente; e anche se riusciva comunque a prenderla, qualsiasi essa fosse poi quelle voci avevano parecchio su cui ridirne in ogni caso. Tuttavia, ora si stava sforzando di ignorarle sistematicamente.

«Ken e Harold non hanno trovato niente … » continuò «E senza nemmeno questo come punto di partenza, non sappiamo letteralmente più dove andare. Non dove stiamo andando, ma proprio dove andare.»

Anche Ken abbassò lo sguardo con aria assai mogia.

«Avrei dovuto … cercare di saltargli addosso … » mormorò dopo un poco Todd, con aria afflitta e tono irritato «Di disarmarlo e di chiamarvi, così avremmo potuto tentare di interrogarlo e … farci dire dove tengono Dirk e gli altri.»

Farah spalancò lo sguardo, stupita.

«Sì. Così ti avrebbe sparato e a quest’ora saresti morto.» commentò Amanda, tentando di nascondere al di sotto del sarcasmo scontroso la sua viva preoccupazione.

Farah scosse la testa. «No … No, è stato molto meglio che tu non l’abbia fatto, credimi.» disse, ancora più gentilmente «Anche perché vorrei evitare di dover … seppellire qualcuno di voi, okay?»

Todd accennò un piccolo sorriso in risposta al tentativo di scherzo e annuì un poco, distrattamente, anche se non sembrava troppo convinto. Ma poi rialzò la testa e guardò Vogel di punto in bianco. «Magari lui percepirà di nuovo Dirk! O qualcuno degli altri! O … o io avrò un altro attacco di pararibulite e vedrò qualcos’altro di utile!»

Farah tornò a fissarlo, con la fronte aggrottata e preoccupata, tenendo monitorato il suo crescente stato di semi-disperata agitazione, appunto perché, da quello che aveva capito, quando si aveva la pararibulite era molto meglio cercare di rimanere calmi.

Amanda, dopo averlo fissato a sua volta con stupito dubbio preoccupato, scosse la testa e disse «Forse Vogel stava percependo solo il furgone. E … anche se io o te avessimo altri attacchi ed altre visioni … come devi aver visto, sono parecchio confuse. Potremmo vedere varie cose, ma non necessariamente qualcosa di utile per farci capire _dove_ sono.»

Todd si imbronciò di nuovo. «Ma tu quella volta hai visto un’intera piantina, quella del caso Spring-Webb! E te la ricordavi bene!»

Amanda sbatté le palpebre. «Perché c’era _già_ una piantina. Ma a meno che qualcuno della CIA da qualche non abbia preparato una bella piantina con una ‘x’ nel punto dove tengono i nostri amici, dubito proprio che io o te potremmo averne una visione.»

Todd si agitò un poco sulla sedia e con aria cocciuta disse «Beh, comunque smetterò di prendere le medicine, così se c’è la possibilità che veda qualcosa di utile, la vedrò.»

«Okay.» annuì Amanda «Farò così anch’io. Dopotutto, tanto non abbiamo nient’altro per il momento, giusto?»

Farah li guardò allucinata. «Okay. No. Questa non è un’opzione. Non possiamo andare anche in giro con due che si gettano per terra gridando ogni qui e là e un altro che assorbe loro una specie di energia, okay? Non è il modo giusto di cercare di non farsi notare, questo.»

«Veramente … qualcosa abbiamo.» disse con calma rispettosa Harold.

Tutti lo fissarono, perplessi.

Harold si limitò ad indicare con un dito il floppy disk ancora in mano a Ken. «Credo che dovremmo dare un’occhiata a che cosa contiene.»

Farah corrugò la fronte. 

Naturalmente aveva già chiesto a Ken e Harold di assicurarsi che dentro quel floppy disk non ci fosse nessun minuscolo strumento di rintracciamento, nel caso fosse quello lo scopo della CIA, e solo perché Todd non voleva semplicemente gettarlo via, come aveva pensato di fare lei fin dall’inizio per risolvere quel possibile problema alla radice. A quanto pareva, non c’era niente del genere, ma sicuramente nessuno si era ancora deciso a inserirlo in uno dei pc che avevano con loro, perché qualche sistema di rintracciamento o semplicemente per bruciare il disco fisso dei computer poteva esservi stato caricato all’interno sotto forma di qualche sorta di virus informatico.

«Non credo sia una buona idea.» disse semplicemente, dal momento che avevano già parlato di tutto quello sommariamente.

«Potrebbe essere … piuttosto rischioso.» ammise Ken.

Harold annuì. «Invero sì. Tuttavia, ritengo che dobbiamo almeno provarci, come diceva il nostro Todd qui. Potremmo rinforzare i sistemi di sicurezza che abbiamo su uno dei nostri computer, alzare tutte le barricate possibili almeno per contenere i danni, e se qualcosa andasse comunque storto, distruggeremo semplicemente quel pc. Tabula rasa, insomma.»

Quel termine ricordò sgradevolmente a Farah le condizioni di villa Spring l’ultima volta che l’aveva vista, o anche la situazione in cui si trovavano ora. Ma si sforzò di riflettere e chiese, guardando anche Ken «Pensate di poterci riuscire senza farci correre _eccessivi_ rischi?»

Ken rifletté per un poco e alla fine annuì. «Penso che valga il tentativo. Mal che vada potrebbe essere vuoto, e se contenesse qualcosa di pericoloso, come dice Harold potremmo semplicemente distruggere il disco fisso. E se anche nel frattempo riuscissero a vedere da remoto che cosa abbiamo su quel pc, non è che ci sia granché a parte … okay, dei tentativi di hackerare qualche server della CIA. Ma non sono stati tentativi veramente efficaci, dopotutto … »

Ken tacque, con una certa dose di incertezza, poi scosse la testa e parve aver preso la sua definitiva decisione, aggiungendo «E comunque, se tanto ci stanno già cercando, scoprire che abbiamo fatto un tentativo del genere a quel punto non credo possa aggravare più di tanto la nostra posizione, no?»

Farah aggrottò le sopracciglia, perché di quello non ne era molto convinta. Anzi.

«Okay, facciamolo.» disse Amanda, annuendo.

«Sono d’accordo.» aggiunse Todd.

Vogel sembrava in generale poter essere d’accordo con qualsiasi cosa migliorasse l’umore di almeno qualcuno di loro, e specialmente di Amanda, quindi annuì energicamente anche se non sembrava averci capito molto.

Farah sospirò e scosse la testa. Tutti ora stavano naturalmente guardando solo lei, in attesa.

«Perché no.» disse infine, tra l’arreso, l’esasperato e l’accenno di sarcasmo.

Anche se sospettava che quello non fosse affatto il giusto atteggiamento con cui prendere le cose da quando era addentro a tutta quell’insensatezza, era abbastanza difficile che le cose potessero peggiorare ulteriormente.

Aveva sentito dire da qualcuno o letto da qualche parte, una volta quando probabilmente era ancora molto giovane, che quando si tocca il fondo non si può che risalire.

Il fatto era che lei aveva sempre cercato di fare del suo massimo meglio e ancora di più, tutt’altro che lasciarsi cadere verso il fondo, e comunque quella teoria non le arrideva per niente, perché sembrava una specie di magra consolazione per chi appunto si trova già a terra e non vede nemmeno come potrebbe riuscire a rialzarsi.

Preferiva di gran lunga una delle massime di uno dei suoi istruttori di tecniche di combattimento corpo a corpo, che era: se sei a terra, rialzati.

Ma ora non si sentiva né come se fosse a terra né come se fosse in piedi. Si stava sentendo sempre più come se stesse fluttuando in un indefinito nulla caotico, e la cosa la stava innervosendo davvero tanto.

***

«Cristo santissimo!» imprecò Ken ad alta voce, e Farah spalancò gli occhi.

«Santi numi.» aggiunse Harold, in tono più contenuto ma non meno impressionato.

Farah si tirò a sedere, portandosi istintivamente e immediatamente una mano alla fondina della pistola che teneva alla cintola, e guardandosi intorno rapidamente alla ricerca della più vicina e immediata fonte di minaccia.

Tutto ciò che registrò era che, a quanto pareva, si era assopita su uno dei letti, con Amanda e Vogel che si stavano a loro volta svegliando dal loro essersi ugualmente addormentati in posizione confusamente disordinata sul medesimo letto dove si trovava lei, mentre Todd balzava istantaneamente in piedi da una sedia, già sul chi vive, ed esclamava tutto d’un fiato «Cosa?? Cosa c’è??»

In un attimo Todd stava praticamente precipitandosi dietro le spalle di Ken e Harold, seduti di fronte ad un computer acceso, e Farah ricordò, mentre a sua volta si tirava in piedi seguita da Amanda, che cos’era l’ultima cosa che ricordava prima di essersi assopita.

Vogel si buttò giù dal letto riuscendo a produrre agilmente e insospettatamente due rotolate da stuntman sulla moquette per rialzarsi direttamente di fianco a Ken, Todd e Harold, in una posizione tesa e reattiva, come se fosse pronto ad aggredire i computer non appena e se avesse capito che era la cosa più necessaria da farsi; o come se ci sperasse un poco forse.

Farah iniziò a ricordare meglio e più puntualmente. Harold e Ken avevano prima di tutto passato ore ad ergere una roccaforte informatica impenetrabile su uno dei computer, ben prima di azzardarsi a infilarvi dentro il floppy disk per dargli una discreta occhiata, quindi era comprensibile dopotutto – si disse Farah – che si fosse assopita prima di quel momento. E aveva la netta impressione che Todd fosse riuscito a rimanere sveglio solo facendosi di caffè come se non ci fosse un domani, anche perché le sembrava di aver intravisto che lui teneva da qualche parte un termos pieno dal quale beveva solo lui, e che doveva essersi fatto riempire prima che il piccolo bar ristoro della pompa di benzina accanto al motel chiudesse per la notte.

Fuori stava albeggiando.

«È … è pazzesco … » stava dicendo ancora Ken, portandosi le mani alla testa, fissando lo schermo.

Farah dette un’accurata occhiata, solo per scorgere una sfilza di codici che sembravano essere stati digitati in una qualche lingua aliena da un marziano che avesse tirato testate alla tastiera.

«Che cos’è??» chiese puntualmente Todd. E … sì, decise lei, doveva essersi fatto di caffeina come se non ci fosse un domani. Il che poteva tranquillamente essere proprio il loro caso a quel punto.

«Dati. Parecchi dati.» rispose solo Harold.

Farah corrugò la fronte. «Che tipo di dati, precisamente?» domandò, cercando di non irritarsi per il fatto che ci fosse bisogno di specificare.

«Di … tutto, praticamente.» esalò Ken, ancora incredulo. Ma stava anche iniziando a sorridere, come se fosse indeciso tra l’esultare e l’arrendersi alla pura incredulità.

«Progetto ‘Ala Nera’.» fece giusto in tempo a dire Harold, prima che Todd lo interrompesse con quello che Farah ritenne tutto sommato un commento inutile del tipo «Sì!! Ci siamo! È quello giusto! È così che si chiama!»

«Ma cosa c’è scritto?» chiese Amanda, anche lei ormai con gli occhi spalancati e molto attenta.

Farah si stava invece ponendo tutt’altre domande a quel punto, assai più scomode, ma ascoltò comunque puntualmente la risposta.

«Non si riesce ancora a capire tutto bene … » avvertì Ken come premessa «Ma sembra la posizione di un edificio di tipo militare. E non solo! C’è anche la planimetria interna, e quello che sembra la posizione di telecamere e sistemi di sicurezza automatici, e persino i turni di chi di guardia!»

«Di che edificio si tratta, esattamente?» domandò Farah, seria.

«Non è specificato. Ma ad occhio e croce, se dovessi azzardare un’ipotesi, sembra lo stile della CIA.» disse Harold.

«Forse riusciremo a capirlo meglio mano a mano che decodifichiamo tutto con dei programmi adatti e … » iniziò Ken.

«Devono essere lì! Dirk e gli altri devono essere lì! Ci siamo! Sappiamo dove li tengono!!» esclamò Todd, febbricitante di vittoria.

Farah strinse le labbra. Quello era decisamente il momento in cui doveva far tornare tutti con i piedi per terra. «Siete sicuri che non ci siano sistemi di rintracciamento o altri brutti scherzi in quel floppy disk?»

«Non sembrerebbe proprio.» rispose Harold.

«Ma perché la CIA dovrebbe darci esattamente quello che ci serve contro di loro?» domandò Amanda corrugando la fronte, e per poco Farah non tirò un sospiro di sollievo per non averlo dovuto dire lei, perché era proprio sul punto di farlo.

«Forse … forse quel tizio è una specie di … spia dall’interno?» tentò Todd, peraltro distrattamente e senza vero impegno, come se ora che avevano una possibilità tutto il resto non gli importasse più di tanto. Pertanto riuscì anche a ignorare senza troppi sforzi l’occhiata assai dubbiosa che Farah gli lanciò con un sopracciglio inarcato.

«Ne dubito.» specificò Farah «E anche se fosse, di sicuro avrebbe di meglio da fare che aiutare noialtri. Più che altro … questa sembra proprio una trappola.»

Todd e gli altri la guardarono, e Farah prese fiato e continuò.

«Hanno già tentato di catturarci, in quello sfasciacarrozze … »

«Ma non poteva essere una loro idea.» la interruppe Todd «Insomma, io ho visto quel cancello in una specie di visione post-attacco di pararibulite. E Vogel ci ha condotto fino a lì percependo non si sa cosa!»

«Non sono una spia della CIA.» puntualizzò subito, Vogel con una smorfia nauseata alla sola idea «Non mi piace per niente la CIA.»

«No, ma la CIA ti … conosce, in qualche modo.» ragionò Farah, con il maggiore tatto possibile, che comunque non servì a evitare un’altra smorfia di disagio poco convinto da parte di Vogel «Devono aver … sfruttato proprio le tue … capacità per tentare di prenderti. E di catturare anche noi.»

«Però hanno fallito.» osservò Amanda.

«Esatto!» appoggiò Todd «Nemmeno loro possono … controllare l’universo!»

«Ma nemmeno noi.» puntualizzò Farah significativamente «E … se questa è una trappola, come penso che sia, Vogel sarà ricatturato e già questa non è una bella prospettiva, ma nel caso di noialtri … Non siamo come loro. Come Dirk e Vogel e gli altri. Noi non serviamo a nulla alla CIA. Quindi … »

«Ci farebbero fuori e basta.» completò Amanda, come se d’altro canto lo avessero già ben presente fin dall’inizio. «Questo, comunque, lo sapevamo già.» notò infatti.

Farah annuì. «Non possiamo semplicemente … andare lì e basta. Specialmente visto che proprio la CIA ci ha dato queste … istruzioni. Che potrebbero essere tranquillamente inesatte. Potrebbero starci aspettando a “braccia aperte”. O meglio, ad armi spianate.»

Todd si era chiuso in un silenzio ostinato e di malumore, e sembrava stare cercando con tutte le sue forze una valida obiezione.

«Però … » esordì Ken «Forse non è della CIA quello che ha incontrato Todd.»

Farah lo guardò. «E chi altro potrebbe essere?»

Ken scosse la testa un poco, corrugando la fronte. «Non lo so. Ma c’è una cosa che non vi ho ancora detto e … credo di essermi dimenticato, mi dispiace. Quando tu ed io stavamo andando in quell’internet point, qualcuno mi ha fatto cadere sulle gambe attraverso il finestrino dell’auto un bigliettino, mentre eravamo fermi al semaforo. E c’era scritto che la CIA ci stava seguendo. Come una specie di avvertimento insomma.»

«Quindi … qualcuno starebbe cercando di aiutarci?» domandò Amanda, inarcando un sopracciglio.

«E non abbiamo idea di chi si tratta.» precisò Farah, guardandosi tuttavia attorno per controllare le loro facce una per una per sicurezza «Giusto?»

«Mi dispiace, nessuna idea.» confermò Harold.

«D’altro canto … insomma, qualcuno aveva portato Sharky nell’appartamento di Dirk e le aveva pure dato da mangiare … Voglio dire, forse in realtà è qualcuno che vuole aiutare Dirk, e non proprio noi … » ragionò Amanda.

«Quel tizio … diceva che Dirk è pericoloso, e che avremmo fatto meglio a stargli alla larga.» ricordò loro Todd, scettico e ancora evidentemente irritato per le modalità del suo incontro notturno nella boscaglia.

«E poi ti ha dato quello che ci serve per trovare Dirk e gli altri.» sottolineò Amanda, guardandolo con gli occhi un po’ spalancati, significativamente.

Farah sospirò e si sedette ai piedi del letto, scuotendo la testa e appoggiandosela tra le mani. «Tutto questo non ha nessun senso.»

«Hem … che ne dite se intanto io e Harold proviamo comunque a cercare di vedere meglio cosa sono questi dati … ?» domandò Ken.

«Sì.» disse solo Todd, annuendo con convinzione.

Farah corrugò la fronte e si concentrò. «Intanto, continuiamo a mantenerci in movimento, comunque. Meglio non rendergliela troppo facile, almeno.»

«Concordo.» annuì Amanda con determinazione.

Vogel balzò a recuperare il suo piede di porco rimasto per terra accanto al letto, e si posizionò in piedi con esso in mano accanto alla porta della stanza, come se fosse il suo unico bagaglio e quindi fosse già pronto a partire quando volevano.

***

Quello era sicuramente il tipo di “riunione generale d’emergenza” più strano a cui Farah avesse mai partecipato. E dire che credeva di aver già battuto ogni record in quella nella stanza del motel. Ma, di nuovo, a quanto pareva anche solo tentare di mettere in piedi un’agenzia di investigazioni olistiche era un’impresa ben più che ardua, probabilmente mortale, e prevedeva una collezione senza fine di nuovi record di assurdità uno più improbabile e pazzesco del precedente.

Dopotutto, erano ancora vivi. Iniziava a pensare che quello fosse già tanto.

Il furgone del Trio Chiassoso e l’auto erano di nuovo parcheggiati nel bel mezzo del nulla, stavolta erano riusciti a farli andare un po’ fuori strada per nasconderli alla vista in un boschetto tra campi coltivati e abbandonati che si alternavano tra loro in mezzo a lunghe strade a perdita di vista non molto trafficate. Nonostante ciò, Farah aguzzava l’udito ogni volta che sentiva il rumore di un qualche autoveicolo in avvicinamento, e gettava una lunga occhiata di controllo attraverso il binocolo sfruttando un’apertura nella vegetazione che lei stessa aveva attentamente creato a quello scopo: ma erano solo auto o tir isolati che passavano oltre senza nemmeno rallentare, perfettamente ignari di loro.

Amanda, Vogel e Harold, a quanto pare gli unici di loro che avessero il coraggio di avere un qualche contatto fisico diretto con il furgone del Trio Chiassoso, sedevano sul bordo del portellone spalancato, sgranocchiando la solita accozzaglia di cibo spazzatura rimediato da qualche piccolo market delle pompe di benzina. Ken stava ancora cercando di guardare altri dei dati del floppy disk, anche se ben presto avrebbe dovuto fare una pausa di almeno qualche ora, la batteria del computer già quasi scarica, e nessuna speranza di ricaricarla finché non si fossero fermati in un altro lurido motel di fortuna. Todd camminava avanti e indietro immerso in chissà quali frenetiche riflessioni che Farah non ci teneva a sapere al momento, perché aveva già il suo bel da fare a cercare di concentrarsi per tentare di gestire il tutto nel modo più razionale e sensato possibile. Il che era tutto dire.

«Okay … Dunque … » iniziò Farah, aggrottando la fronte.

Con la coda dell’occhio vide Ken chiudere ubbidientemente il computer, e Todd fermarsi e rimanere in piedi come se fosse troppo agitato per mettersi anche solo a sedere.

Farah trattenne un sospiro ed evitò di ordinare a Todd di sedersi perché stava rischiando di farle venire i nervi – ancora di più, cioè – e disse «Okay, parliamone.»

Avrebbe dovuto sapere che quelle erano le parole sbagliate, perché in un attimo praticamente tutti stavano parlando contemporaneamente. Ma il primo fu Vogel, che naturalmente esclamò con massima disponibilità amichevole «Okay! Di che cosa?»

Farah alzò le mani e la voce. «Uno alla volta.» scandì, forse appena un po’ troppo bruscamente, prima di voltarsi a guardare Ken. «Allora, sappiamo dov’è questo posto, per cominciare?»

Fu invece Harold a riportare tranquillamente «Un paio di giorni di viaggio da qui. Nessuna città precisa di riferimento. Sembra un edificio isolato.»

Farah annuì. «Un edificio di facilitazione.» disse, perché lei ne aveva imparato abbastanza in proposito, anche se non c’era mai stata, né come ammessa a qualche funzione governativa né tantomeno come prigioniera. «E quei dati … sembrano realistici, giusto?»

Harold annuì solennemente in conferma. «Eccome! Praticamente tutto ciò che potrebbe essere basilarmente utile se volessimo assaltare un edificio di facilitazione della CIA.»

Ken le stava lanciando un discreto sguardo profondamente inquieto, come se la stesse implicitamente pregando di riportare tutti sulla terraferma prima che finissero per impattare contro qualche asteroide mentre guidavano un’astronave senza patente. Ma lei non aveva certo bisogno che qualcuno le ricordasse in qualsiasi modo che sostanzialmente non avevano alcuna speranza. Era da qualcosa come un paio di settimane a quella parte che non avevano alcuna speranza reale.

«Se … ??» domandò Amanda, in tono improvvisamente attento, critico e preoccupato, volgendo intorno lo sguardo su tutti uno dopo l’altro, come se stesse cercando eventuali dubbi ed esitazioni su quel punto fondamentale del ‘se’.

Farah era molto più preoccupata del ‘come’, al momento.

E, con pessima puntualità, Todd sembrò fuoruscire dal suo fissarsi le scarpe come se stesse meditando di sbranarle per sfogarsi, e disse «Quindi … stiamo sul serio per andare ad attaccare un edificio di facilitazione della CIA.». In tono assai tetro e pessimistico.

Farah prese fiato, ma Amanda balzò improvvisamente in piedi, i pugni stretti contro i fianchi e uno sguardo infuocato e tradito puntato su suo fratello. «Certo che sì! Perché? Hai per caso avuto nel frattempo una geniale idea alternativa di come aiutare … »

«Noi non aiuteremo nessuno.» la interruppe cupamente e amaramente Todd «Quello che faremo è giusto farci ammazzare tutti in un eroico tentativo. Oh, ma certo, sarà molto nobile come tentativo. Come dire, l’intenzione era buona in fondo.»

Dopodiché, Todd riabbassò lo sguardo a terra, tornando a sprofondare nel suo lapidario silenzio, Amanda sembrò stare lievitando su se stessa come se fosse sempre più sul punto di esplodere, e Farah si chiese perché mai anche per un solo momento aveva sperato di riuscire a condurre una conversazione tra persone adulte e responsabili.

«Che cosa diavolo stai dicendo?!» esplose Amanda «Perché fai così ora?!»

Todd rialzò su di lei uno sguardo drammaticamente commosso ma disperato. «Lo sai che è così … »

Amanda spalancò gli occhi e gli andò di fronte, alzando di nuovo la voce, il tono tuttavia pericolosamente incrinato ai margini da una vibrante disperazione quasi implorante. «Tu l’hai detto, l’altro giorno! Hai detto che questo era quello che avremmo fatto, che saremmo andati fino in fondo!»

Todd abbassò gli occhi e scosse appena la testa. «Ma non ho mai detto che ce l’avremmo fatta … » mormorò abbattuto. «Non ho mai detto che saremmo riusciti veramente a non farci ammazzare, o ad aiutarli … »

Amanda lo guardò ancora più stupita, e fece qualche passo indietro, scuotendo a sua volta la testa, il tono ora amaro e pungente. «E quindi cosa vorresti fare? Molli tutto? Ti arrendi? Li lasciamo là e … cosa? Ce ne torniamo a casa fingendo che niente sia successo?»

«No.» scattò Todd, rialzando la testa «Ma … non capisci? Non possiamo farcela. Non … È la CIA, cazzo! La fottuta CIA! Non abbiamo mai avuto alcuna speranza, e moriremo tutti. E tu non sei costretta a … Tu dovresti torn … »

«Stai vaneggiando!» gridò Amanda, furiosa e incredula.

«Okay!» alzò la voce Farah, con decisione «Ora cerchiamo di calmarci e … »

Stavolta non bastò.

Di lì a poco Amanda e Todd stavano decisamente gridando, fuori di sé, in un crescente litigio, mentre Ken sembrava incerto se doveva allontanarsi per lasciare loro il dovuto spazio di scannarsi meglio tra parenti stretti, Vogel si agitava intorno ai due angosciato cercando di capire come calmarli senza riuscirci, e Harold faceva del suo meglio per seguire lo scambio attentamente e con rispettosa compostezza.

Farah chiuse gli occhi per un momento, raccolse tutta la pazienza che le rimaneva e tentò di nuovo. «Todd, Amanda? Sul serio … Questo non serve proprio a nient … »

«Che accidenti sei venuto a fare fino a qui allora, se in realtà hai sempre pensato che non ce l’avremmo mai fatta?!» stava gridando Amanda.

«Perché, che cos’altro mi rimaneva da fare?» quasi urlò Todd a sua volta.

«Oh, ma certo, deve sempre girare tutto intorno a te, non è vero?!»

«No, invece! Giusto per questa volta sto pensando di farmi abbattere dalla CIA mentre cerco di aiutare qualcun altro! Eccola qua, sarà la più breve carriera da altruista che si sia mai vista!»

«Beh, forse è perché non hai ancora nemmeno idea di che cosa significhi esserlo!!»

«Ci sto provando, okay?! Ci sto provando, maledizione! Proprio per questo stavo cercando di dire che preferirei non accompagnare mia sorella a farsi ammazz … »

«Tu non mi stai accompagnando da nessuna parte, maledizione, come fai a non capirlo?! Non sono qui per te, e non me ne faccio niente della tua … idea di come proteggere la tua sorellina per dare un senso alla tua vita o quello che è! E per inciso, hai fatto schifo anche in quello se non te lo ricordi! Sono qui per i ragazzi e per Dirk e per Bart, e per chiunque altro quei fottuti porci tengano rinchiuso là dentro come una maledetta cavia da laboratorio!»

«E ci rimarranno! Noi moriremo e loro rimarranno esattamente dove sono! Oh, salvo Vogel! Lui glielo porteremo direttamente noi!»

«Non ti azzardare a … !»

E Farah finì del tutto la pazienza.

Prima ancora di accorgersene del tutto, si stava alzando e marciando verso i due con decisione, raggiungendoli, spingendoli leggermente per allontanarli l’uno dall’altra e piazzandosi in mezzo, e gridando con tutta la sua voce e in maniera decisamente alterata «Ora basta!!»

In un attimo tornò a calare un silenzio raggelato. E Farah ne sarebbe quasi stata profondamente grata, se non fosse stato per il fatto che ora tutti la stavano guardando allibiti, specialmente Todd.

Farah provò come prima cosa l’impulso di scusarsi. Ma lo represse, prese fiato, e invece disse, con un tono singolarmente calmo, sebbene vibrante per lo sforzo di dominarsi a stento «Ora … ne ho veramente abbastanza.»

Todd, perfettamente immobile e silenzioso, spalancò ancora di più gli occhi, come se iniziasse a temere che lei avrebbe a quel punto tirato fuori direttamente la pistola.

Farah chiuse un attimo gli occhi, prese un altro respiro, e si girò in modo da riuscire a guardarli tutti. «In questi ultimi giorni … abbiamo accumulato tutti quanti parecchia … tensione. E frustrazione. Okay? E vi assicuro che … anch’io ne avrei parecchia da sfogare, ma … è molto meglio che non diamo il via a nulla del genere qui e ora perché altrimenti … » si morse le labbra per un momento e si rese conto che le mani le stavano appena tremando per lo sforzo di contenere la tensione. Si concentrò per fermarle. Ci riuscì almeno in buona parte, e deglutì. «E vi sarei molto grata se ognuno di noi cercasse di evitare di fare del suo peggio in tal senso … Altrimenti non ne ricaveremmo niente di buono.» terminò semplicemente.

Per qualche motivo, tuttavia, il suo vago riferimento sembrava aver avuto il potere di rendere ancora più mortalmente tranquilli e inquieti gli altri, e ora aveva la sensazione che anche Ken e Harold la stessero fissando pressappoco come Todd. Vogel stava invece annuendo solertemente come per concordare con lei in ogni caso, giusto perché aveva fermato il gridarsi in faccia dei fratelli Brotzman.

«Hai ragione. Scusa.» disse invece Amanda, sospirando e lasciandosi ricadere di peso a sedere sul bordo del portellone aperto del furgone. Vogel si sistemò subito di fianco a lei, guardandola preoccupato e dolente.

E Farah si rese conto che sostanzialmente tutti la stavano di nuovo fissando, in attesa. 

Il che era ridicolo, che qualcuno si aspettasse che lei potesse gestire con pieno successo qualcosa. Lei a cui quell’intera faccenda di seguire le indicazioni fornite da un misterioso qualcuno in un floppy disk ancora non le quadrava per niente; e di solito quando qualcosa non le quadrava non era un buon segno, anzi, era puntualmente un pessimo segno.

Lei che era stata una lunga serie di fallimenti, che non era riuscita ad entrare nell’FBI e in diverse altre organizzazioni governative. Lei che non era certo il meglio che ci fosse sulla piazza, e anzi, certamente una specie di recupero di fortuna – o di sfortuna – tra gli scarti. Scartata da parecchie selezioni, da parecchie cose delle quali aveva cercato di essere all’altezza, di entrare orgogliosamente a far parte.

Ma di colpo realizzò che era circondata da altri scarti in quel momento. E tra quel gruppo di scartati ognuno a modo suo e ognuno da qualche cosa, forse lei era l’unico scarto che almeno avesse avuto qualcosa come un addestramento professionale e avesse guadagnato delle competenze adatte a poter pianificare un qualche tipo di strategia, per quanto disperata. Forse lei era dopotutto l’unica di loro che potesse pensare, programmare, organizzare e cercare di mettere in atto il meno disastrosamente possibile quella strategia, anche se un qualsiasi calcolo sensato delle loro possibilità di successo avrebbe dato un risultato pari a zero o quasi.

Ad ogni modo, c’era un ordine preciso in cui andavano fatte certe cose. Non certo per questione di pedante pignoleria o per puro principio, né per inerzia e scarsità di fantasia, ma perché le cose – o almeno certe cose, quelle per le quali lei si era preparata e aveva seguito corsi di addestramento – funzionavano perlomeno molto meglio ed efficientemente se svolte in un preciso ordine, in regolare successione.

Tranne quando c’era di mezzo Dirk, naturalmente. O quelli del Trio Chiassoso, o Bart. Ma nessuno di loro era lì al momento. Quindi … al diavolo le regole dell’universo e l’olismo! Farah avrebbe tentato il tutto per tutto per liberare i suoi amici o neppure conoscenti olistici rapiti dalla CIA insieme a quel gruppo di scartati di vario tipo come lei seguendo le regole che lei aveva imparato, e mettendoci tutte le sue abilità e capacità e conoscenze. A costo di trascinarli e doverli prendere a sberle quando si comportavano in modo tutt’altro che sensato o collaborativo o utile, o a costo di lasciarli da qualche parte e proseguire da sola, eventualmente dovendo rivolgersi a qualcuna delle sue vecchie conoscenze altrettanto addestrate sperando che non la denunciassero seduta stante. A costo di dover andare contro tutto e tutti, che fossero nemici, o amici che perdevano la bussola perché non addestrati a reggere situazioni di tensione. E pensare che lei credeva di non essere capace di reggere le situazioni di tensione, per la miseria! Beh, loro non avevano idea come avrebbe potuto sfogarsi lei se solo non avesse seguito parecchi corsi di addestramento sul come dominare la tensione nervosa!

Ad ogni modo, per fare le cose in ordine, serviva prima di tutto un obbiettivo.

«Dunque, ripartiamo dal principio.» annunciò, calma ma severamente autorevole e decisa. «Obbiettivo: liberare Dirk, il Trio Chiassoso e Bart da un edificio di facilitazione della CIA. Una volta recuperatili, allontanarci da lì evitando di essere ricatturati, e seminare eventuali inseguitori, evitando ogni possibile tentativo di rintracciarci. A quel punto … Harold?»

«Sì?» disse prontamente quegli, sorpreso e un po’ irrigidito, assumendo quasi istintivamente una posa un po’ sull’attenti, anche se aveva tutta l’aria di un civile che non avesse mai visto niente di militare da vicino da dopo che non era più esistito l’arruolamento obbligatorio, o nel corso di qualche protesta antimilitarista, e comunque sembrasse allo stesso tempo onorato di far parte del loro scalcinato gruppo come se si trattasse di un battaglione di cui lei aveva appena definitivamente deciso di prendere le redini.

Farah sapeva bene che loro non solo non erano affatto un battaglione, ma nemmeno passabili come una parodia d’esso.

«Potresti dividere quei dati in base all’argomento di pertinenza? Intento in categorie come: posizione dell’edificio e zona circostante, mappe interne dell’edificio, posizione e turni delle guardie, mezzi di spostamento e combattimento a disposizione, ad esempio.»

Harold annuì. «Nessun problema.»

Farah annuì a sua volta e proseguì. «Ken.»

«Sì?» disse subito quegli, sussultando appena e guardandola con una sorta di reverenziale timore piuttosto preoccupato.

«Ci servirà soprattutto e prima di tutto il maggiore effetto sorpresa possibile. Siamo in troppo pochi, e quasi tutti totalmente privi di qualsiasi tipo di addestramento utile. Se non sbaglio hai detto che hai delle conoscenze sia da elettricista che di informatica quindi … pensi che si potrebbero unire le due cose, come mi sembra di aver capito che hai già fatto in precedenza in altri contesti, per destabilizzare il più possibile i loro sistemi automatici di sicurezza e gestione interna, dall’esterno?»

Ken corrugò la fronte pensierosamente per un poco, ma alla fine iniziò a sorridere e ad annuire energicamente. «Beh, è la CIA. Ma con l’aiuto anche di Harold, e se fossimo abbastanza fisicamente vicini, e soprattutto con questi dati che abbiamo ora, ci sono buone possibilità.»

«Ottimo.» disse Farah, stringendo un poco le labbra, e alla fine decidendo di rivolgere di nuovo lo sguardo sui fratelli Brotzman. Amanda la stava guardando come se stesse iniziando a meditare seriamente di fondare un suo fan club personale, mentre Todd sembrava ancora ingarbugliato nel cercare di decidere se essere davvero meravigliato o appena più speranzoso.

Farah riuscì abbastanza bene ad ignorare sistematicamente entrambe le espressioni. Stava seriamente cercando di concentrarsi su che cosa si potesse affidare a due ragazzi perfettamente comuni eccetto che per l’essere afflitti da una rarissima malattia nervosa che faceva avere loro orribili allucinazioni, peraltro proprio nei casi di particolare ansia e nervosismo. E quella non sembrava una buona prospettiva visto quello che stavano progettando di fare.

Tuttavia prese fiato, guardò Amanda in particolare, e quasi senza doverci ulteriormente pensare disse «Ci servono due cose. Riguardo all’edificio di facilitazione, la migliore via per raggiungerlo senza farci scoprire e quella per allontanarci il più rapidamente e meno facilmente bloccabile possibile, e non devono essere la stessa. E riguardo al dopo, un luogo sicuro dove nasconderci. Sicuramente fuori dagli Stati Uniti. In Canada, magari.»

Amanda si concentrò intensamente per un momento, e quindi sorrise raggiante di avventurosa complicità, alzando un pollice e facendole l’occhiolino. «Consideralo fatto!»

Farah sorrise appena, sentendosi un po’ meglio, se non altro perché il più le sembrava fatto. Almeno finché non si ritrovò a guardare Todd, e in particolare la sua espressione ora tra lo spiazzato e l’avviato verso il ritornare altamente scettico e pessimista.

Sospirò appena e gli chiese «Todd … sei ancora con noi?»

Lui sbatté le palpebre, mentre anche gli altri lo guardavano in attesa, e Amanda con un che di sfida rancorosa. Ma alla fine assunse un’aria un po’ più determinata, come se stesse cercando di basarsi su una determinazione che non era nemmeno lui così sicuro di avere al momento. «Sì. Lo sono.» disse semplicemente, con vivo sollievo di Farah.

E lei annuì, dicendo «D’accordo. Allora ti insegnerò a sparare.»

Todd spalancò gli occhi, fissandola sorpreso.

«E a me? Anch’io voglio imparare!» intervenne immediatamente Amanda, guardandola con estremamente speranzoso e quasi implorante sguardo brillante.

Farah esitò un poco, e intercettò brevemente ma chiaramente il modo in cui Todd stava cercando di farsi vedere solo da lei mentre scuoteva energicamente la testa con gli occhi spalancati con cui cercava di indicare Amanda giusto con rapidi movimenti assai allarmati delle pupille.

Farah lo ignorò e alzò appena le spalle. «D’accordo. Insegnerò a tutti a sparare.»

E fu allora che Harold disse «Molto gentile, ma temo dovrò declinare l’offerta. Sono pacifista.»

Gli altri lo guardarono sbattendo le palpebre e spalancando un po’ gli occhi, basiti.

«Io ci sto! Forte!» aderì invece Vogel saltellando sul posto con entusiasmo.

Farah si voltò a guardarlo con vivo dubbio, e iniziò a pensare che forse quell’ultima sua affermazione aveva bisogno di una correzione al più presto.

Una delle voci nella sua testa, quella che aveva il tono più tagliente e critico, le disse che la sua era sostanzialmente una lotta contro la realtà. E l’altra voce, non meno piacevole perché nonostante avesse un intento e un tono consolatorio secondo lei era anche la più arrendevole, le disse di non preoccuparsi perché era assai difficile poter peggiorare o rovinare qualcosa, quando si trattava fin dal principio di una missione senza speranza.

Ma forse per la prima volta nella sua vita, Farah riuscì a ignorare anche quelle piuttosto bene.


	26. 5.26 - Kill me softly with this stubborn hope

** Parte 5 – Universal  ** ** catalyzation ** ** **

(Catalizzazione universale)

** Capitolo ** ** 26 – Kill me softly with this stubborn hope **

(Uccidimi dolcemente con questa testarda speranza)

Era praticamente incredibile quanto Svlad fosse stato capace – senza nemmeno proprio impergnarvicisi consapevolmente – di non imparare sul serio nulla nel corso di una decina di anni in cui era stato nelle mani della CIA, prima volutamente e poi contro la sua volontà.

Non che il loro scopo fosse proprio quello di addestrarlo, o meglio, non si erano mai nemmeno avvicinati a quella fase, dal momento che tutti i test e le prove per tracciare un qualche schema delle sue supposte ‘capacità speciali’ fallivano puntualmente. Mentre lui, nel frattempo e gradualmente, si convinceva che quello era un vero sollievo, che la CIA fallisse cioè, e mano a mano il suo senso di essere un inutile fallimento si tramutava nella viva convinzione che la CIA non solo non volesse accettare come funzionava – cosa che nemmeno lui avrebbe saputo spiegare bene – ma non ne avesse la più pallida idea. La CIA non aveva risposte per lui; solo promesse che nessuno di loro poteva mantenere, se anche ne avevano mai avuto veramente l’onesta intenzione.

Ma qualcosa avevano prodotto, tutti quegli anni passati perlopiù dentro edifici di facilitazione, salvo qualche occasionale uscita altamente pilotata e securitata per provare a “metterlo all’opera direttamente sul campo”. Qualcosa di cui nemmeno lui era ben consapevole, ma poteva a grandi linee chiaramente intuire. La CIA era pericolosa, e impronosticabilmente irresponsabile. Ogni volta che lo portavano fuori per fare qualcosa di preciso, non solo lui falliva completamente senza nemmeno provarci, ma spesso succedeva ben altro, e a volte era molto peggio di un colossale pasticcio.

Fu nel corso di uno di quei caotici, assurdi e confusionari pasticci che lui … beh, più che liberarsi, sostanzialmente si perse.

Tutto quello che sapeva, era che un attimo prima era stato portato in una stazione della metropolitana nel sottosuolo di una città che non sapeva nemmeno quale fosse esattamente, ma pensava che dovevano essere negli USA, anche se di quel paese aveva visto ben poco tra edifici di facilitazione e uscite controllate solo dalla CIA che lo portava in giro come una specie di sequestrato. Non ricordava nemmeno, se ci avesse dovuto ripensare ora, che cosa dovesse fare esattamente secondo loro quella volta. Ma ricordava bene, seppure a frammenti confusi e disordinati e preda del panico, quello era successo di lì a pochi minuti. C’erano numerosi spari, e ordini gridati dal tono addestrato alle missioni di quelli della CIA, e sangue, fin troppo sangue.

Tutto quello che aveva saputo, fosse l’istinto di sopravvivenza più basilare o che altro, era che era molto meglio se si allontanava il più possibile da lì, e il più rapidamente possibile. Prima di accorgersene, si era ritrovato dentro un convoglio della metropolitana di quella stazione, e le porte si stavano chiudendo e stava partendo con lui a bordo. Solo allora, mentre cercava di riprendere fiato, con i vestiti ancora scombinati dal trambusto, aveva iniziato a rendersi conto che era solo. Per la prima volta da anni non c’erano agenti della CIA o Riggins o chi per lui lì con lui, e allo stesso tempo non era solamente dentro una delle solite celle chissà dove, ma chissà dove fuori da una cella, e per la precisione a bordo di un comunissimo convoglio della metropolitana di chissà quale città.

Aveva finito per mettersi a sedere, se non altro per cercare di sottrarsi agli sguardi dei pochi altri passeggeri, anche se sembravano averlo tranquillamente scambiato per qualcuno che aveva corso per non perdere il convoglio, ancora cercando di riprendersi, frastornato. E aveva lentamente iniziato a sospettare di essere appena scappato dalla CIA senza neanche avere avuto intenzione di farlo in quel preciso momento.

Ma ben presto aveva deciso che doveva essere stato solo un incidente, una svista del tutto momentanea. Sicuramente quelli della CIA si stavano già organizzando per recuperarlo, e alla prossima fermata avrebbe trovato qualche agente in borghese ad aspettarlo per ricondurlo - senza fare troppo sconquasso in pubblico - ad un qualche piccolo drappello di auto blindate che aspettava in strada, per riportarlo in qualche edificio di facilitazione: dove come di consueto gli sarebbe stato detto e ridetto con bruciante disapprovazione che aveva combinato un vero disastro, che agenti e civili erano rimasti feriti e/o uccisi, che era stato scatenato il panico, che sarebbe stato arduo cercare di insabbiare il tutto fornendo qualche valida spiegazione ufficiale, e via dicendo, di nuovo e sempre sulla falsariga di quanto lui non facesse altro che terribili errori causando danni alle persone.

Perciò si era limitato a godersi quei pochi momenti tra le due fermate, semplicemente rassegnandosi a sperimentare quella sensazione di essere per un poco libero dalla CIA, prima di tornare loro prigioniero, cercando di tenere lontano solo un altro po’ il lancinante senso di colpa. Quello, in ogni caso, avrebbe dovuto affrontarlo soprattutto non appena si fosse ritrovato completamente da solo in una di quelle celle tutte uguali in qualche edificio di facilitazione, all’interno delle quali aveva sviluppato nel corso del tempo un’impressionante variante di modi per cercare di non impazzire, per cercare di farsi compagnia da solo pensando sempre a qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa per quanto stupido o superficiale o senza un filo logico, giusto per non dover rimanere solo col vuoto e il silenzio, dai quali a volte spuntavano all’improvviso cose orrende nella sua testa che cercavano di divorarlo vivo.

Ma quando il convoglio si era fermato e le porte si erano aperte, non era comparso nessun agente della CIA a prenderlo e portarlo via. Svlad aveva aspettato, rassegnato, ma le porte si erano richiuse e il convoglio era ripartito, e lui era rimasto per un lungo istante semplicemente basito. Ma poi si era detto che allora sarebbero sicuramente stati alla prossima fermata.

Quando anche alla fermata successiva non era comparso nessuno della CIA a recuperarlo, si era ritrovato semplicemente esterrefatto. Doveva esserci un errore. Non gli era certo permesso di andarsene in giro da solo come se niente fosse. Mai. Eppure lui era ancora lì come un passeggero qualsiasi su un convoglio della metropolitana di chissà quale città, come nulla fosse.

Per la prima volta il pensiero aveva iniziato ad affacciarglisi con timida e incerta precauzione alla mente, come se si aspettasse di essere puntualmente e brutalmente schiaffeggiato dalla dura realtà da un momento all’altro, alla prossima successione di eventi. Era … ?

Ma lui lo aveva subito represso, quel pensiero, quasi spaventato. Conosceva troppo bene l’amarezza del sapore della delusione e di una speranza uccisa ancora sul nascere. E si era invece detto che forse, a quel punto, per la prima volta da anni e anni, gli toccava prendere una decisione senza essere sbattuto di qua e di là come un pacco dalla CIA. Sempre che non fossero semplicemente alla successiva fermata ad aspettarlo, beninteso.

Ma quando alla fermata successiva si era alzato ed era sceso dal convoglio della metropolitana, camminando lentamente e quasi con precauzione, come se avesse un certo timoroso dubbio di essere in un sogno o finito chissà come in una specie di realtà virtuale degna di un racconto fantascientifico, nessun agente della CIA in borghese gli era venuto incontro. Ancora, si era detto che lo stavano semplicemente aspettando fuori dalla fermata. Ed era allora che il suo corpo aveva sembrato decidere per conto proprio, e invece di uscire si era diretto verso un altro convoglio di un’altra linea e c’era salito, andando in un’altra direzione scelta a casaccio. O non proprio e del tutto a casaccio. Apparentemente a casaccio. Perché l’aveva quasi dimenticato nel corso di tutti quegli anni rinchiuso, ma ora iniziava a risentirla, sebbene appena e sottilmente, ma ancora lì: quella sensazione impalpabile che lo guidava senza guidarlo, che lo sospingeva praticamente inavvertitamente in una direzione piuttosto che in un’altra.

Stavolta aveva aspettato la successiva fermata come se fosse una specie di sfida contro quella speranza, come se, per una volta almeno, volesse riuscire a non farsi ingannare prima di tutto da se stesso, dallo sperarci veramente. Ma di nuovo non c’era stata la più pallida traccia degli agenti della CIA, e non solo quando era sceso ad un’altra fermata ancora, ma nemmeno quando si era deciso a salire le scale per ritrovarsi a livello della strada, uscendo dalla metropolitana.

Ed era allora che l’aveva riconosciuta perfettamente, la città in cui si trovava. L’avrebbe riconosciuta tra mille altre, perché era l’unica che avesse conosciuto molto bene, e che avesse girato parecchio. 

Era a Londra.

Ed era … ? Libero … ?

La parola, per quanto solo pensata, gli aveva dato alla testa come tutto insieme un pugno che scatena l’adrenalina e qualche sostanza che scatena altri centri neurologici tutti contemporaneamente, come un’esplosione confusa e stordente ed eccitante insieme, incontenibile e ingestibile. E mentre se ne stava lì in mezzo ad un incrocio trafficato qualsiasi, sbattendo ancora gli occhi un po’ per l’incredulità e un po’ per la pallida luce del sole londinese che lo illuminava, e lui stesso troppo pallido – persino per un londinese, cioè – a causa degli anni passati in edifici di facilitazione, senza mai vedere l’esterno se non entro stretti cortili iper-sorvegliati e con muri altissimi terminanti in tetti di reti e vetro anti-proiettile … gli era venuta voglia di mettersi a saltare, gridare, e abbracciare i passanti a caso.

In qualche modo, invece, era riuscito a trattenersi. Ma forse solo perché a quel punto aveva iniziato immediatamente a correre, in una direzione qualsiasi, perché tutte a quel punto dopotutto andavano bene, e una valeva l’altra. Ma di nuovo stava seguendo, senza nemmeno rendersene del tutto conto, quella sottile ma pervicace sensazione, indecifrabile, l’unica cosa che avesse sempre veramente posseduto, l’unica che non lo aveva mai lasciato del tutto solo da quando non aveva più rivisto sua madre.

Forse era per quello che lo avevano chiamato ‘Icarus’, aveva pensato a volte; cioè per come finisse sempre per dirigersi da qualche parte, come attirato indiscutibilmente da qualcosa che – molto probabilmente – non si sarebbe rivelato affatto positivo per lui alla fine.

O forse era per tutt’altro motivo, per una sorta di sciocca coincidenza o giù di lì.

Ricordava che Riggins gli aveva chiesto una volta, non molto dopo il suo arrivo in uno degli edifici di facilitazione della CIA, perché quando aveva le ore “all’aperto” in quei cortili-gabbia non facesse che guardare in alto verso il cielo. Probabilmente era una domanda stupida, dal momento che il cielo era l’unica vera cosa che si potesse guardare lì, a parte i muri e le telecamere, e le guardie immobili e silenziose che sorvegliavano e che rispettavano sempre rigorosamente l’ordine di non rivolgergli la parola e di non rispondergli a meno che le sue domande non fossero molto pertinenti e tra quelle alle quali erano autorizzati a rispondere, tipo quanto mancava prima che lo riportassero alla sua cella. E sì, forse Svlad fissava il cielo tanto intensamente in quelle occasioni, che poteva sembrare desiderasse più di ogni altra cosa poter spiccare il volo. Ma sebbene la sua risposta fosse stata vaga, probabilmente qualcosa come ‘niente in particolare’, forse aveva detto invece qualcosa come ‘il sole’, perché aveva una certa preferenza per le giornate di sole, o almeno più luminose.

Avevano qualcosa di caldo che gli evocava una sensazione piacevole, quelle giornate. Una sensazione almeno un poco confortante.

***

Dirk mosse un’altra pedina sulla scacchiera e chiese a Bart, distrattamente e assortamente insieme «Che cosa farai, quando uscirai di qui?»

Lei lo fissò sbattendo le palpebre un momento, come se trovasse la risposta ovvia. «Troverò Ken. E ucciderò le persone che devo uccidere. Forse non in quest’ordine. Forse ucciderò alcune persone che devo uccidere, poi troverò Ken, poi ucciderò altre persone che devo … »

«Okay … sì, hem … ho afferrato il concetto generale.» la interruppe Dirk, con la solita smorfia di relativo disagio.

Bart sogghignò un poco, guardandolo. Ma poi tornò seria e lo fissò più attentamente. «Perché, che altro dovremmo fare altrimenti, noi? Se non quello che vuole l’universo, cioè.»

Dirk riabbassò lo sguardo sulla scacchiera, con un piccolo sorriso dolceamaro, annuendo di nuovo distrattamente. «Tocca a te ora.» disse semplicemente, per riportare la sua attenzione sul gioco.

Bart tirò un po’ su col naso, e commentò «Di certo non dovrò uccidere solo pedine, come ora. Anche perché non possono veramente morire. Quindi, non ha molto senso.»

Dirk si limitò ad un lieve sospiro tutto sommato rassegnato, e rinunciò del tutto a cercare nuovamente di spiegarle che non era quello lo scopo del gioco, decidendo che se lei voleva prenderlo così, poteva anche farlo dopotutto.

***

Da un certo punto in poi, Svlad aveva semplicemente smesso di scappare a casaccio in mezzo a Londra, e aveva preso risolutamente una direzione più mirata e precisa. Quelli della CIA avevano continuato, per lui del tutto inspiegabilmente, a non trovarlo.

E se all’inizio si sentiva pressappoco come un qualche esemplare di una razza in via di estinzione che ha sempre vissuto dentro uno zoo che viene senza preavviso rilasciato in mezzo a quello che dovrebbe essere il suo habitat naturale, stava iniziando vagamente a ricordarsi, o almeno a supporre, che in realtà c’era stato un tempo nella sua vita dove aveva avuto una propria volontà almeno generale, e in cui aveva avuto un certo spazio di discrezione nel fare alcune scelte senza essere gestito dalla CIA come un pacco o un esperimento, o entrambe le cose insieme.

Londra era ancora lì in tutta se stessa, dopotutto. E lui stava cercando di ritornare all’unica casa che avesse mai avuto da quando aveva perso l’unica persona che avesse rappresentato per lui la sua casa: sua madre. Ma Londra era ancora lì, e questo lo riempiva di sollievo.

Quando si ritrovò lungo la strada che gli era ancora familiare, tuttavia, vedere alcuni cambiamenti quasi lo infastidì e preoccupò, e allungò il passo finché non si ritrovò davanti a quella precisa casa. Anch’essa era un po’ diversa, perché sembrava l’avessero ridipinta con un altro colore, e c’era qualche altro piccolo cambiamento, come tende diverse alla finestra, e un’auto che non aveva mai visto prima parcheggiata davanti al garage. Ma si disse che era normale che in tutti quegli anni i suoi nonni avessero fatto qualche piccolo cambiamento, dopotutto.

Prese fiato profondamente ed esitò un lungo momento, preparandosi al peggio. Forse non l’avrebbero riconosciuto, dopo tutto quel tempo. Forse l’avrebbero riconosciuto ma ce l’avrebbero avuta con lui, e lo avrebbero scacciato. Ma almeno li avrebbe rivisti, se non altro …

Alla fine, si ritrovò perciò a incamminarsi verso l’ingresso, e cercando di non pensarci ulteriormente premette semplicemente il campanello. Ricordava ancora che a volte tutto funzionava molto meglio se non ci stava troppo a pensare sopra, e lo ricordò meglio che mai in quel momento.

Ma quando la porta si aprì, sulla soglia c’era una donna relativamente giovane che non aveva mai visto prima, e che lo guardò cortesemente tutto sommato, sebbene notando per un momento con una certa preoccupazione lo stato piuttosto sovragitato e confuso in cui lui si trovava. Svlad si sentì grato del fatto che almeno la CIA gli avesse fornito degli abiti da civile passabili, come sempre quando lo portavano in qualcuna delle loro “missioni sul campo”. E tuttavia non riuscì a capire chi fosse esattamente lei, mentre la donna gli stava a quel punto gentilmente chiedendo che cosa desiderasse.

Svlad occhieggiò di nuovo per un momento la casa e il numero civico, chiedendosi se non avesse sbagliato casa, se davvero la sua memoria lo avesse tradito fino a quel punto, e solo allora notò il cognome sbagliato sul campanello. Disse alla donna che cercava delle persone, riportando con precisione nomi e cognome dei suoi nonni, spiegando anche che forse aveva sbagliato indirizzo o che si erano trasferiti, e chiedendo perciò se in quel caso lei conoscesse il loro nuovo indirizzo.

Ma la donna lo guardò per un momento sorpresa, prima di informarlo che ci doveva essere un errore, perché i precedenti proprietari della casa erano morti pochi anni prima. 

Svlad rimase gelato sul posto, impallidendo ulteriormente, mentre il mondo intorno diventava improvvisamente solo un confuso sottofondo attutito in lontananza. La donna lo considerò con preoccupazione, cercando di dirgli qualcosa che lui non sentì. E Svlad chiese invece come erano morti, la sua stessa voce che suonava stranamente all’esterno di lui, come se non fosse veramente più lui che stava parlando. Lei gli disse che, da quello che sapeva, l’uomo aveva avuto un infarto, e che sua moglie si era spenta non moltissimo tempo dopo, sempre di morte naturale.

Svlad la ringraziò e salutò automaticamente, e voltatosi su se stesso se ne andò, sentendo vagamente, e ignorando, i tentativi di lei di richiamarlo un paio di volte, ancora con una certa preoccupazione.

Continuò a non sentire praticamente niente del mondo che lo circondava, salvo un vago brusio confuso in sottofondo e in lontananza, come ovattato. Continuò semplicemente a camminare, ora apparentemente e definitivamente senza alcuna meta.

Ogni volta che lo aveva chiesto, il colonnello Riggins gli aveva garantito che i suoi nonni stavano bene. Ogni volta.

Ma la CIA mentiva. La CIA mentiva sempre. Mai fidarsi della CIA. Mai.

***

«Tu hai avuto dei genitori?» chiese ad un certo punto Bart, alzando gli occhi dalla sua posizione seduta a gambe incrociate per terra, e distogliendo un momento lo sguardo dal suo lavorare a cercare di affilare meglio un pezzo di vassoio rotto.

Dirk sollevò lo sguardo dal libro che stava leggendo semi-sdraiato sul letto, e la fissò con le sopracciglia corrugate. «In che senso? Perché se intendi letteralmente … ovviamente sì. Tutti hanno dei genitori, dal momento che esistono e quindi devono pur essere nati.»

Bart strabuzzò un po’ gli occhi, come se non ci avesse mai pensato prima. «Oh! Quindi, anch’io devo avere avuto dei genitori, giusto?»

Dirk la guardò per un poco, quindi annuì, lentamente e significativamente. «Credo proprio di sì.»

«Ah.» fece ancora Bart, come se la cosa le risultasse del tutto nuova. «Ha senso, pensandoci.» ammise, con una certa riserva di dubbio in sottofondo tuttavia. Poi tornò a guardarlo e gli chiese «Ma tu ti _ricordi_ i tuoi genitori?»

Dirk la contemplò ancora per un momento, sentendosi piuttosto intristito, e sorprendentemente soprattutto per lei. «Sì … » mormorò, distrattamente, distogliendo lo sguardo, rivolgendolo in nessun punto in particolare dentro la cella. «Ricordo.» disse solo.

Bart lasciò perdere il pezzo di vassoio e raggiunse il materasso per terra su cui dormiva, e che aveva trascinato un po’ più vicino al letto di Dirk, pur rispettando una distanza di alcuni metri che lui le aveva richiesto il più gentilmente possibile, e ottenuta da lei con una scrollata di spalle senza nemmeno dover provare a spiegarle concetti come regole di basilare rispetto degli spazi personali in una convivenza, specie quando costretta e all’interno di una cella.

Bart ci si sedette sopra a gambe incrociate e tornò a guardarlo con curiosità, come se si fosse sistemata per ascoltare una storia. «Com’erano?» domandò.

Dirk tornò a guardarla con un lieve sorriso dolcemente malinconico. «Imbattibili.» iniziò semplicemente. Sapeva che non le avrebbe detto tutto. Giusto qualcosa a grandi linee. E magari avrebbe romanzato un po’ sulla realtà dei suoi ricordi; o poteva anche distorcerli un poco, per renderli di più proprio come una sorta di favola. 

Non aveva mai raccontato a nessuno la vera e propria realtà così come la ricordava, come gli era rimasta impressa nella memoria. Gli unici che glielo avessero mai chiesto prima erano quelli della CIA, e a loro aveva mentito spudoratamente e in maniera così confusa che alla fine li aveva fatti definitivamente desistere ad un certo punto. 

Ma a Bart poteva accennare appena qualcosa di vero, giusto qualcosa. E per il resto, Bart sembrava una persona curiosamente adatta ad ascoltare una versione più favoleggiata delle cose. Forse perché anche lei conosceva solo una realtà che non lasciava di solito spazio a nessun tipo di fantasia che arrotondasse anche solo un poco gli spigoli più pungenti.

***

Svlad si era trascinato in giro per Londra senza direzione fino a notte fonda. Non aveva soldi né documenti, e non aveva un posto in particolare dove andare. La CIA avrebbe potuto comparire da un momento all’altro per ricatturarlo, e lui non era più sicuro nemmeno se voleva fuggire e dove esattamente.

Ma quella sottile sensazione inafferrabile si era fatta appena un poco più insistente, come qualcuno di invisibile che lo sollecitasse a continuare, a prendere una direzione piuttosto che un’altra, ancora un altro passo e un altro ancora nonostante l’esaustione e la confusione, come tirandolo appena per una manica o seguendolo da dietro estremamente vicino e sussurrando inudibilmente ‘di là’ piuttosto che ‘di qua’. E lui non aveva nient’altro da seguire dopotutto, o altro da assecondare. No, lui non aveva più niente e nessuno in assoluto.

Fino a che, sul punto di crollare direttamente sul marciapiede, aveva improvvisamente notato che si trovava davanti a quella che sembrava una specie di piccola chiesa in stile gotico abbandonata, il portone mezzo aperto. Ci si era trascinato dentro, scoprendo che all’interno sembrava appena un poco più accogliente, e forse non era abbandonata del tutto, anche se evidentemente sconsacrata visto che mancavano alcuni degli importanti e fondamentali riferimenti simbolici religiosi. Ma c’erano dei ceri accesi negli angoli che la illuminavano soffusamente, e per il resto, nella penombra l’ambiente aveva un qualcosa di accogliente, come una zattera senza pretese che sappia di navigare in mezzo ad un compatto nulla e tuttavia continui a starsene tranquillamente lì.

Si era seduto su uno dei banchi antichi di solido legno, e ad un certo punto doveva essersi risolto, ormai ottuso dall’esaustione, a distendersi semplicemente lì, usando la giacca come cuscino, e lasciandosi scivolare nel sonno come se potesse sparirvi per sempre. Avrebbe fatto tutta questa differenza, dopotutto?

E quando alla mattina si era sentito una mano sulla spalla, aveva solo aperto gli occhi senza nemmeno provare a reagire, convinto che fosse qualcuno della CIA, che lo avevano alla fine ritrovato. Invece, aveva visto un uomo anziano leggermente chino su di lui, che gli sorrideva un poco, gentilmente. E con sua sorpresa aveva trovato che quel viso gli risultava piuttosto familiare.

«Professor … Reg?» aveva biascicato confuso, sbattendo le palpebre, cercando di capire che razza di sogno o allucinazione potesse essere quella.

Ma era ancora dove si era addormentato, su uno dei banchi di quella chiesa sconsacrata, e l’uomo aveva aperto un po’ di più gli occhi, studiandolo meglio in faccia, prima di rialzarsi di nuovo in piedi ed esclamare sorpreso «Che mi prendesse una sincope! Svlad? Svlad Cjelli??»

Svlad si era rizzato a sedere allarmato nel sentire dire il suo nome ad alta voce, perché sì, anche se aveva pensato che fosse la CIA, visto che non lo era affatto, a meno che il professor Reg non si fosse nel frattempo unito alla CIA – cosa di cui dubitava, forse non era dopotutto così male se non doveva ancora ritornare nella cella di qualche edificio di facilitazione. O almeno, aveva provato a balzare a sedere, ma di fatto era riuscito solo a cadere giù dal banco della chiesa con un piccolo grido allarmato.

«Svlad Cjelli.» aveva appena annuito in auto-conferma il professor Reg, perché continuava a sembrargli proprio lui, ed era ancora decisamente stupito. «Che mi venisse l’artrite! Giusto lei potrebbe sparire nel nulla per qualcosa come dieci anni e poi ricomparire tranquillamente nella mia chiesa. Haem … comunque, ci vada piano, ragazzo … così rischia di farsi male, sa?» aveva aggiunto, porgendo una mano per prendergli cortesemente un braccio e aiutarlo a rialzarsi.

«Questa è … la sua chiesa?» si era ritrovato a dire Svlad, guardandolo ancora basito. «Ma lei non era … hem … ateo? Astemio?»

Reg lo aveva guardato per un momento confuso, poi aveva annuito tuttavia con comprensione. «Oh, forse lei intende agnostico. In effetti, ritengo che l’universo sia così vasto e vario che potrebbe anche contenere tutte le divinità che si possano immaginare, e altre ancora, per quello che ne sappiamo. Ma questo non è il punto di questa mia piccola missione.»

«Missione … ?» aveva ripetuto solo Svlad, incerto.

«Beh, ma mio caro Cjelli. Perché non ne parliamo davanti ad una tazza di tè? Onestamente, ho giusto fatto colazione. Ma sono certo che a Petunia non dispiacerà troppo, se glielo chiediamo cortesemente, prepararci … o se mi preparo … qualcosa per un ospite ed ex brillante studente, tra i più brillanti dei miei ex studenti oserei dire. Venga, mi segua pure. Da questa parte, non faccia complimenti. Anzi, le sarei veramente grato se non ci pensasse nemmeno a farli. Anche perché … e glielo dico col massimo rispetto, ma mi sembra un poco … reduce da qualche cosa di movimentato.»

«Potrebbe … essere un modo di mettere la cosa, sì … » aveva ammesso Svlad, seguendolo ancora frastornato attraverso le stanze abitative della sacrestia, e cercando di convincersi che quello che appariva solidamente come nientemeno che il suo ex professore di filosofia al St. Cedd’s, poteva essere davvero quello che sembrava. Nientemeno che il professor Regulus. Reg, come ci teneva a farsi chiamare da chiunque, specificandolo con un che di affabile e insieme come se fosse un’inalienabile premessa necessaria per rivolgerglisi.

Non che al St. Cedd’s ci fossero molte persone, tra studenti e insegnanti, che avessero spesso l’irresponsabile ardire di rivolgerglisi, e anzi avevano la tendenza a girargli pressappoco ad una distanza di sicurezza ogni volta che lo intravedevano di lontano, cercando di compiere qualche arco di percorso senza accelerare troppo vistosamente il passo. C’erano comunque sempre discrete possibilità che il professor Reg fosse troppo immerso in qualche sua riflessione per notare quei tentativi di evitarlo, o di notare in generale chi gli era intorno, ma a volte era tranquillamente capace di rivolgersi a chiunque gli stesse passando vicino esordendo amichevolmente e colloquialmente con domande come: ‘Non trova singolare che le margherite abbiano esattamente la forma che hanno?’, oppure ‘Giurerei che la scorsa settimana il ritratto di Sir Coleridge e quello di Sir Newton fossero l’uno al posto dell’altro rispetto a dove si trovano oggi. Lei ha per caso notato come si siano scambiati di posto o ha una teoria a proposito del perché potrebbe essere accaduto?’

Svlad era stato un’inspiegabile eccezione in quello, agli occhi di tutto il St. Cedd’s. Lui invece andava proprio volutamente di tanto in tanto, e senza che fosse una penitenza per aver perso qualche goliardica scommessa coi colleghi studenti, a bussare all’ufficio di Reg per chiacchierare con lui a proposito di teorie quantistiche, filosofiche, astronomiche e altro ancora.

«Pe … Petunia?» si era ritrovato semplicemente a chiedere, ormai troppo confuso per riuscire a formulare vere e proprie domande compiute.

Ma di lì a poco si era ritrovato già seduto al tavolo di una piccola cucina calda e accogliente, sebbene fitta di un confuso assortimento da battaglia di arnesi appunto da cucina, e aveva scoperto lui stesso chi era Petunia, quella che Reg aveva solo definito come la sua ‘fidata collaboratrice’.

Petunia era una donna a occhio e croce non molto più giovane di Reg, o forse più vecchia, completamente cieca, ma che traspirava un carattere matronale e scorbutico, e che naturalmente si occupava di tenere in ordine e pulire la casa come se l’essere cieca non fosse affatto un possibile ostacolo per quello. Anzi, Petunia sembrava tranquillamente comportarsi perlopiù come se anche lei avesse deciso di ignorare il fatto di essere cieca. E già mentre confezionava una colazione che aveva alla fine disposto di fronte a Svlad con solo un grugnito (perché a quanto pareva la ‘fidata collaboratrice’ – a detta di Reg, e solo quando lei era già andata altrove nella casa per occuparsi di altre faccende domestiche – era una ‘donna dal cuore d’oro anche se lo nasconde molto bene’), lui aveva potuto notare come Reg avesse una sciolta e abituata capacità di correggere senza farsi notare alcuni piccoli errori: come spostare discretamente qualche centimetro più in là sulla tavola il piatto sotto le uova in padella che lei aveva preparato e stava impiattando, per non farle mancare un po’ la mira dal momento che lei non aveva nemmeno ricontrollato con una mano che il piatto fosse proprio dove ricordava di averlo lasciato.

Reg aveva per il resto riempito senza difficoltà il silenzio lasciato da uno Svlad ancora troppo attonito con un’accurata spiegazione della sua missione attuale. E a quanto pareva la missione consisteva semplicemente nell’essere venuto a vivere in quella chiesa sconsacrata dopo averla acquistata, aver assunto Petunia, e offrire ascolto e parole di conforto a chiunque vi ci si presentasse. Pareva che l’ex professore Reg godesse di una generosa rendita, lasciatagli dalla famiglia, che gli permetteva di condurre tutto quello tranquillamente, salvo qualche piccolo compenso o modesto regalo di cortesia elargito da qualcuno dei suoi “fedeli non credenti”, o credenti in qualcosa disposti a chiudere un occhio o ad accettare più o meno pacificamente la sua visione della faccenda della religione come ‘potenzialmente vera o no, ma sommariamente semplificata in maniera puerile da chiunque ne andasse parlando’.

Prima di accorgersene, Svlad si era ritrovato ancora lì la sera, con Reg che ancora parlava di concetti ancora più ampi e generali, e Petunia che continuava di tanto in tanto a ripresentarsi in cucina piazzando davanti ad entrambi ma soprattutto a lui del cibo, sostenendo con un grugnito – e con un tono tale, come se la faccenda assolutamente non la riguardasse – che era troppo magro e pallido. Come si fosse convinta che era troppo magro e pallido dal momento che era cieca, Svlad non l’aveva appurato. Ma a quel punto non era più sicuro se lei fosse una cieca che aveva deciso di ignorare di esserlo, o una falsa cieca che si era convinta di essere cieca e convinta poi di ignorare di essere presumibilmente cieca, o chissà che altro esattamente.

E prima di rendersene del tutto conto, era stato accompagnato in un sottotetto arredato come una piccola ma accogliente stanza per gli ospiti, e i giorni avevano preso a passare, e lui era ancora lì, e anche se Reg non gli chiedeva dov’era sparito per tutti quegli anni temeva che la CIA arrivasse una volta che lo avesse trovato e i due potessero passare dei guai per averlo nascosto. Salvo che forse si poteva contare sulla capacità di Petunia di passare per cieca, e per la tranquilla abilità di Reg di sembrare uno con la testa perennemente immersa in un indistinto e fumoso altrove non di questa terra.

***

«Lo senti anche tu?» domandò Bart.

Dirk si distolse dal suo cercare di prendere sonno, aprì gli occhi e spostò lo sguardo, finché non la individuò. 

Sebbene le luci artificiali si fossero già abbassate da un bel pezzo per segnare l’inizio di quella falsa notte da reclusione, Bart non era rannicchiata caninamente sul suo materasso come al solito, ma seduta a gambe incrociate davanti alla parete infrangibile e insonorizzata che dava sul corridoio, rivolta verso di essa, come se stesse aspettando qualcosa.

«Che cosa … dovrei sentire?» domandò Dirk perplesso, alzandosi sui gomiti per guardare meglio. E no, non c’era assolutamente nient’altro da vedere.

Bart lo spiò per un momento da sopra la spalla voltando la testa, come se sospettasse che lui volesse scherzare, o che stesse mentendo. «Qualcosa.» disse solo, alzando le spalle e tornando a girarsi a guardare la parete.

Dirk prese un momento fiato, e spostando lo sguardo notò improvvisamente che, dall’altra parte del corridoio, anche quelli del Trio Chiassoso erano ben svegli dentro la loro cella. Sparsi per essa, se ne stavano anche loro come in attesa di qualcosa.

Dirk deglutì, ma ne sapeva più di così. Sapeva che quando una speranza si spezza fa un male del diavolo. Si rilasciò cadere sul letto e chiuse gli occhi con determinazione. «Non sento proprio niente.» disse solo.

Udì un leggero sghignazzo di Bart, e la sua tranquilla risposta. «Bugiardo … »

Ma Dirk non voleva sentire niente. Niente che gli facesse avere paura che stessero per tornare le guardie, per trascinare lì i suoi amici che avevano infine catturato, o magari solo Vogel, cosa che avrebbe voluto dire che i suoi amici non erano più nemmeno …

E per il resto, non voleva sperare né avere paura.

Avrebbe solo voluto riuscire ad essere come quando non gli importava nemmeno cosa sarebbe successo da un momento all’altro, come quando credeva un po’ più ingenuamente nel fatto che l’universo lo avrebbe fatto finire esattamente dove doveva essere. Come prima che scoprisse che spesso era una destinazione tutt’altro che piacevole per lui come persona.

L’universo non si curava mai di loro come persone. E questo aveva tralasciato di dirlo a Todd o a Farah. Perché se tutto andava bene, magari loro avrebbero ottenuto qualcosa di meglio, una qualche ricompensa per aver aiutato a risolvere il caso. Tutto quello che avrebbe ottenuto lui, sarebbe stato il ritrovarsi nel bel mezzo di un altro caso. L’universo non li considerava come persone, ma come strumenti.

Ed era stanco di avere paura e di sperare. Voleva solo dormire, al momento. Per dimenticarsi giusto per qualche altra ora che era in una cella della CIA di nuovo, lì dove non c’era nemmeno un caso da risolvere, l’unica cosa che sapesse fare e che riuscisse a fare la maggior parte delle volte. Dove non sapeva nemmeno se i suoi amici erano ancora vivi e abbastanza al sicuro … e non sapeva più se era meglio saperlo o non saperlo.

***

Un giorno Reg aveva bussato rispettosamente alla porta della sua stanza nel sottotetto, e quando Svlad gli aveva dato il permesso di entrare, si era scusato per il disturbo e aveva ammesso che Petunia era un po’ preoccupata per il fatto che da giorni non usciva da lì. Naturalmente, non era proprio letteralmente esatto, perché Svlad ogni tanto usciva di lì, per andare in bagno e per ritirare il cibo che Petunia e/o Reg gli lasciavano davanti alla porta senza disturbare.

Ma distogliendo lo sguardo con cui stava fissando fuori dalla finestra del sottotetto, seduto sulla cassapanca sotto di essa, Svlad aveva evitato quella precisazione, e aveva sforzato un sorriso che sperava risultasse grato e rassicurante, dicendo che non si sentiva molto bene, ma si sarebbe sicuramente sentito meglio, prima o poi.

Certamente non aveva detto quello che aveva fatto per la maggior parte di quei giorni. Ovvero starsene esattamente in quella posizione, guardando fuori dalla finestra. Aveva iniziato ad aspettare, senza nemmeno accorgersene. A volte pensava di stare controllando se vedeva movimenti sospetti che potevano indicare che la CIA lo avesse trovato e stesse circondando la chiesa sconsacrata per fare un blitz per riacchiapparlo. Ma poi si era ritrovato ad aspettare di vedere arrivare un sogno: una donna che, anche se doveva essere invecchiata col passare del tempo, lui avrebbe riconosciuto perfettamente, ancora prima di vederla muovere solo le labbra per dire ‘darahiuka’.

Reg aveva annuito senza battere ciglio, e gli aveva chiesto se per caso gli dispiacesse se invece restava un po’ lui lì, anche perché in verità stava cercando un compagno di scacchi. Solo allora Svlad si era accorto della scacchiera che l’uomo aveva in mano, e aveva sorriso un poco ma profondamente, prima di accettare.

Per alcuni altri giorni comunque non era uscito dalla stanza del sottotetto, ma Reg si presentava regolarmente per fare qualche partita di scacchi. E aveva preso come al solito a chiacchierare quietamente mentre giocavano, come se non fosse affatto infastidito dal fatto che Svlad non partecipasse significativamente alla conversazione.

Ma un giorno Reg aveva quietamente osservato come dal nulla «Penso che sia stata il destino a condurla qui, Svlad Cjelli.»

Svlad aveva sollevato lo sguardo dalla scacchiera immediatamente. «Davvero … ?». E quando Reg aveva solennemente annuito, aveva aggiunto «E perché avrebbe dovuto portarmi qui?»

«Oh, non ne ho davvero la minima idea.» aveva risposto Reg, con la più assoluta e pacifica tranquillità. «Ma quando sarà il momento, penso che lo scoprirà.»

Svlad si era limitato a sorridere e a scuotere appena la testa, anche se qualcosa gli diceva che forse sarebbe stato proprio così, almeno in un certo senso. Poi, dopo un momento di riflessione, aveva domandato con esitazione «Le … dispiacerebbe … non chiamarmi con il … beh, mio nome?»

Reg aveva accettato la richiesta così tranquillamente e gentilmente, che Svlad si era sentito praticamente in dovere di aggiungere, assai esitante «È solo che … potrebbero esserci delle persone che mi stanno cercando … E … »

«Non si preoccupi. Con che nome preferisce essere chiamato?» aveva semplicemente chiesto Reg. Svlad non era proprio riuscito a capire se quella compassata e onesta imperturbabilità di fronte ad una simile richiesta fosse dovuta al fatto che Reg potesse aver a che fare con le storie più assurde lì nella sua missione di “ascolto aperto”, oppure se fosse così gentilmente disponibile da considerare quello niente più che un semplice e piccolo favore che poteva fare senza problemi.

«Penso che uno valga l’altro … » aveva osservato Svlad, alzando appena le spalle, mogio.

«Mi permetta di dissentire … » aveva invece rispettosamente ribattuto Reg, muovendo un’altra pedina sulla scacchiera, con calma. «Quando sono gli altri a darci un nome, potrebbe avere o non avere qualcosa a che fare con chi siamo. O potremmo finire per cercare di essere come quel nome, o il contrario d’esso. Ma quando lo scegliamo, la scelta è per l’appunto in mano nostra. E potrebbe voler dire qualcosa a proposito di ciò che vorremmo essere.»

Nonostante tutto, comunque, Svlad non era riuscito a scegliere un altro nome quel giorno. Né i successivi. Dopo avergli cortesemente chiesto il permesso, Reg e Petunia avevano coniato uno pseudonimo per lui che ora, se Dirk avesse provato a ricordarselo, non ci sarebbe nemmeno riuscito.

Ma trovargli almeno uno pseudonimo si era rivelato necessario da quando aveva iniziato ad avere contatti con altre persone. All’inizio, semplicemente un giorno, mentre Svlad stava facendo colazione in cucina, dal momento che si era costretto ad almeno uscire dal sottotetto nel frattempo, Reg gli aveva chiesto se poteva venire ad ascoltare la storia di un uomo che si era presentato nel suo studio per uno dei suoi appuntamenti di “ascolto aperto”, e che aveva un problema per il quale Reg sperava Svlad potesse gentilmente offrirgli la sua opinione.

Svlad aveva accettato, ma non si era reso conto di ciò che Reg voleva dire finché l’uomo non aveva raccontato che la sua afflizione era dovuta al fatto di aver smarrito il suo criceto domestico. Allora si era ricordato che una delle pochissime cose che gli era sfuggita nelle chiacchierate con Reg, detta in tono peraltro amaramente ironico, era che l’unica cosa che gli fosse mai riuscita nella vita era rintracciare animali domestici smarriti. Aveva lasciato perdere i portafogli e gli infanti smarriti e tutto il resto perché aveva pensato che raccontare anche quello sarebbe risultato eccessivo, e Reg avrebbe erroneamente pensato che per tutta gratitudine lo stava prendendo in giro.

Il fatto era che Svlad naturalmente aveva ritrovato il criceto smarrito. E tralasciando quante e quanto improbabili rocambolesche traversie avessero attraversato lui e il criceto prima che potesse restituirlo al suo proprietario, questi lo aveva definito come ‘molto gentile’, guardandolo come se avesse praticamente ridato un senso alla sua vita.

«Dirk Gently.» aveva detto una mattina seduto a tavola durante la colazione, di punto in bianco e senza preavviso.

Reg e Petunia lo avevano guardato (o girato la testa nella sua direzione, nel caso di Petunia) solo per un momento. 

Poi Reg aveva annuito, sorseggiando tranquillamente il suo tè, dicendo solo «Ottima scelta. Molto appropriata.». 

E Petunia aveva grugnito e detto nel suo tono scorbutico «La faccia da Dirk Gently ce l’hai.». 

E a quel punto lui era ormai troppo abituato al modo di fare di lei per essere troppo sorpreso, ma comunque non aveva potuto fare a meno di fissarla per un momento sbattendo le palpebre, mentre Reg prendeva tranquillamente e delicatamente uno strofinaccio che Petunia aveva lasciato troppo vicino alla fiamma di un fornello acceso e ne spegneva l’angolo sbruciacchiato sotto l’acqua corrente del lavandino, per poi riposizionarlo esattamente dove l’aveva preso, giusto stavolta appena un poco più lontano dalla fiamma.

Dirk aveva incominciato a sospettare che “ascolto aperto” fosse un termine improprio per gli appuntamenti che si succedevano regolarmente lungo le giornate con i “fedeli non rigorosamente credenti se proprio credenti”, perché aveva l’impressione che fosse soprattutto Reg a parlare. Ogni qual volta qualcuno aveva un problema che secondo lui poteva ‘competere più a lui’, invitava Dirk ad ascoltare.

Dirk aveva cominciato a sospettare che forse era quella l’unica cosa che sapeva fare nella vita, ma che non era affatto male dopotutto: risolvere casi, di qualsiasi tipo; aiutare le persone, e per davvero, non come intendeva la CIA – che ancora, incomprensibilmente, non si ripresentava a ricatturarlo – per coprire i suoi veri scopi di controllare e gestire i suoi interessi e fare i suoi esperimenti anche sulla pelle delle persone.

Essere … un detective. Un detective olistico.

Perché ora ne era sicuro. Non era solo lui. Non era mai solo lui. C’era quella sensazione, ancora sottile ma più decisa e determinata che mai, ancora impalpabile ma dai risultati quanto mai concreti, piacevoli o assai meno piacevoli che fossero, che lo sospingeva da una parte o dall’altra, apparentemente senza scopo né motivo, apparentemente completamente a caso.

Ma Reg era convinto che il caos non fosse mai casuale. E anche se nel tentare di spiegarlo tendeva a perdere il filo dilungandosi in un infinito arcipelago di disparate argomentazioni sue o altrui pescate da libri e saggi e rielaborate e rimaneggiate, Dirk non aveva bisogno di troppe teorie in proposito. Per lui non era una teoria, era la sua vita.

Forse funzionava un po’ come Petunia, che anche se cieca – che lo fosse veramente o meno – riusciva comunque a tenere in ordine la casa. E se Dirk riusciva ad arrivare alla fine di un caso come Petunia arrivava alla fine di una giornata, ogni cosa alla fine sarebbe stata al suo posto, proprio dove doveva essere. Sempre, naturalmente, che non facesse errori madornalmente eccessivi, così come Petunia misteriosamente riusciva a non dare proprio fuoco a sacrestia e chiesa, o altro di irreparabile del genere.

Ma anche il trovare l’esatta definizione di ‘olistico’ per le sue indagini, era stata una genesi dall’andamento non esattamente lineare. 

Prima di tutto, un giorno la persona che era venuta a parlare con Reg, tale signorina Clever, aveva il grave problema ad affliggerla della misteriosa scomparsa del suo cactus preferito, di specie rarissima, regalatole dal cugino botanico di fama, e che aveva curato per più di dieci anni con indomita amorevolezza. 

In secondo luogo, quando Reg aveva chiesto a Dirk di venire ad ascoltare la storia della scomparsa per vedere se intendeva assumerlo come suo prossimo caso di investigazione, Dirk si era ritrovato a fare una serie di assolutamente involontarie gaffe – come definire la faccenda ‘spinosa’, o come chiedere a nessuno in particolare in una digressione ad alta voce da che cosa mai derivasse l’uso popolare del termine ‘pianta grassa’ (la signora Clever doveva essere tra quelle persone che si preoccupano molto della propria linea, almeno a giudicare da come l’aveva fulminato con lo sguardo) – che avevano portato la donna a chiedergli con aria sospettosa che tipo di detective fosse lui esattamente. 

Dirk aveva fatto del suo meglio per spiegare di che cosa si trattasse, e in maniera molto arzigogolata era riuscito a spiegare che si occupava di un qualsiasi cosa potesse sembrare un mistero da risolvere abbastanza convincentemente da far diminuire almeno un poco l’espressione sospettosa e critica della signorina Clever. 

E alla fine, quando lei si era accomiatata accettando di mostrare a Dirk il giorno successivo il luogo della scomparsa di Mitzy – tale era il nome del cactus – salvo avesse trovato una migliore soluzione (o così sembrava lasciar cordialmente trapelare il modo in cui continuava a guardare Dirk), Reg aveva detto semplicemente «Olistico.»

«Come?» aveva chiesto Dirk, il quale si stava domandando tra sé e sé come poter scoprire come si maneggia un cactus senza pungersi, senza naturalmente doverlo chiedere direttamente alla signorina Clever.

«Ritengo che sia il termine che stavi cercando.» aveva tranquillamente osservato Reg. «Nonché, se mi è permesso esprimere un’opinione, un termine molto appropriato alla tua unica dote.»

Dirk lo aveva guardato crollando un poco le spalle.

«Oh, intendo ‘unica’ nel senso di una preziosità rara e unica al mondo. Per quello che ne sappiamo, perlomeno.» aveva gentilmente specificato Reg.

Dirk aveva un poco mosso i piedi sul posto, studiandolo con una leggera incertezza. «Olistico … » aveva ripetuto lentamente. «Significa?»

E Reg aveva sorriso affettuosamente, prima di rispondere con una breve, puntuale e concisa definizione.

Per la cronaca: Dirk aveva ritrovato Mitzy; e la signorina Clever aveva un’espressione tra l’incredulo, l’ancora sospettoso, e il vago senso di colpa non troppo convinto quando lo aveva ringraziato mentre lui cercava di togliersi una ad una le spine che gli erano rimaste conficcate un po’ dappertutto addosso, e che avevano suscitato in Petunia un borbottante commento del tipo «Sembri un puntaspilli.»

***

Bart si era messa a canticchiare qualcosa piano tra sé e sé, mentre sedeva ancora nella sua stolida attesa di fronte alla parete che dava sul corridoio, stonata, e in realtà mugugnando per la maggior parte uno stesso frammento di canzone come se non ne sapesse bene le parole.

Di quelle che invece a quanto pareva conosceva, Dirk ne distinse solo alcune prima di riuscire finalmente a cadere nel sonno. Gli sembrava vagamente di riconoscerle come di appartenenti ad una vecchia canzone che poteva o non poteva essere stata piuttosto famosa, ed essere girata parecchio per radio.

Le parole erano pressappoco: where you’re from … what you did … as you long as you love me …

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE PER LA COMPRENSIONE e CREDITS:  
> \- IL PERSONAGGIO DI REG esiste nei libri originali di Douglas Adams, ed è effettivamente un professore molto singolare del St. Cedd’s College. Ma per crearne questa versione mi sono giusto molto liberamente ispirato, e ho cambiato alcuni particolari (ad esempio qui ‘Reg’ è il diminutivo del suo nome Regulus mentre nell’originale è il diminutivo del titolo di ‘Regius Professor’). Ma se vi va di andare a scovare on-line la vera origine di questo personaggio… beh, è una chicca anche quella ;) Ah, mi è venuto in mente solo molto in seguito che è anche il nome di un personaggio della saga di ‘Harry Potter’, ma in effetti, nessuna attinenza con essa direi…  
> \- LA CANZONE CHE BART CANTICCHIA è ‘As you long as you love me’ dei Backstreet Boys (insomma quella che sente alla radio in una delle prime puntate della 1° stagione e Ken dimostra di conoscerne il testo e le spiega che sono registrate e non le suonano in diretta alla radio).  
> \- UNA MENZIONE ONOREVOLE: alla splendidamente scritta fanfiction ‘I will roam if you say roam’ di Lavellington (che trovate qui: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9817499/chapters/22044044), anche perché mi sa che è da questa che mi sono leggermente ispirato per la chiesa sconsacrata… anche se qui non c’è una vera e propria chiesa sconsacrata, e comunque in generale è molto più bella di quello che scribacchio io quindi ve la consiglio in ogni caso ecco ;)
> 
> NOTE DELLO SCRIBACCHIATORE:   
> e di nuovo… la CIA che interviene su territorio britannico con una missione? Ma qui potete interpretarla come i servizi segreti britannici che hanno chiesto la loro collaborazione, oppure come una missione che doveva essere assolutamente in sordina; da qui il fatto che dopo il sanguinoso disastro, la CIA sia stata costretta a togliere le tende scacciata dai servizi segreti britannici e abbia avuto qualche notevole difficoltà a tentare di rintracciare Dirk per recuperarlo. Almeno finché lui non è poi andato tempo dopo negli USA per risolvere il caso Patick Spring / Zacharia Webb…


	27. 5.27 - Even though we fall in all directions

** Parte 5 – Universal  ** ** catalyzation ** ** **

(Catalizzazione universale)

** Capitolo ** ** 27 – Even though we fall in all directions **

(Anche se precipitiamo in tutte le direzioni)

Farah staccò gli occhi dal binocolo e si guardò intorno per un’ultima volta, tentando di mantenere a bada senza pietà tutte le recriminazioni e i dubbi e le critiche che stavano conducendo un vero e proprio assalto nella sua testa.

Nella semi-oscurità fitta tra la vegetazione della boscaglia in cui si trovavano, a qualche chilometro dall’edificio di facilitazione della CIA in mezzo al nulla, riuscì a intravederli tutti uno per uno.

Ken e Harold se ne stavano seduti nel retro del furgone del Trio Chiassoso col portellone spalancato, i pc sulle ginocchia, gli occhi concentrati su di essi e le dita che correvano frenetiche e senza posa sulla tastiera, le facce tese e illuminate dal malsano riflesso degli schermi accesi, circondati da un intrico di cavi collegati ad altri strumenti di supporto per l’energia e la velocità e la memoria dei vari dischi fissi connessi, un dispiegamento di antenne e altro ancora di cui lei non era nemmeno sicura di ricordare il nome precisamente corretto da un punto di vista tecnico, anche se ne conosceva la basilare funzione.

«Ken, Harold. Pronti?»

«Sì.» disse solo Ken, annuendo, e rimanendo concentrato sullo schermo.

«Al tuo via.» disse Harold con solenne impegno, anche lui senza nemmeno alzare lo sguardo.

Farah annuì mordendosi un poco le labbra, e spostò lo sguardo su Amanda e Vogel. Quest’ultimo se ne stava naturalmente lì come se fosse pronto a tuffarsi in mezzo ad una zuffa, il piede di porco saldamente impugnato. Amanda sembrava ancora piuttosto scornata in sottofondo, ed effettivamente Farah quasi ancora non riusciva a credere come era riuscita a convincerla a far parte della ‘seconda squadra’ nel caso qualcosa andasse male, anche se il fatto che dovessero almeno cercare di non far ricatturare Vogel – comunque fosse andata per loro – e che quest’ultimo non avesse alcuna intenzione di mollare il fianco di Amanda che doveva proteggere ad ogni costo, doveva essere stata la motivazione decisiva.

Amanda e Vogel si erano già scambiati un rapido sguardo, e lei stava tornando a guardarla annuendo con un sommario cenno pieno di decisione, dicendo solo «Prontissimi.», mentre Vogel annuiva energicamente, con uno sguardo singolarmente e disperatamente convinto. Farah sospettò per un momento che essere così vicino alla CIA non potesse che spaventarlo, in sottofondo.

E alla fine guardò Todd, fermo di fianco a lei, come lei chinato al riparo dei cespugli. Come lei impugnava saldamente una pistola, e ne aveva altre due appese alla vita, oltre a diversi proiettili cacciati in ogni spazio possibile delle tasche degli abiti, tutti rigorosamente neri come i suoi, anche se ben lontano dall’essere tute professionali. Per un momento, notando lo sguardo puntato con feroce determinazione sull’edificio in lontananza e il modo quasi convulso con cui teneva la pistola in modo passabilmente corretto, lei fu sul punto di pentirsi per l’ennesima volta. Forse nello specifico di avergli dato un’arma e dei proiettili, forse più in generale che stessero facendo tutto quello. O che lo stessero per fare.

«Okay.» disse solo invece, tornando a guardare verso l’edificio di facilitazione con il binocolo. «Andiamo.»

«Si parte.» disse solo Ken, spingendo altri tasti rapidamente sulla tastiera.

E Farah sperò intensamente che almeno lui sapesse cosa stava facendo per almeno la parte che gli competeva.

«Todd. Ricorda che dovremmo essere il più veloci e silenziosi possibile … » iniziò a dire.

Ma un’istante dopo, quando improvvisamente le luci dell’edificio di facilitazione iniziarono a spegnersi a gruppi, sentì il fruscio e vide con la coda dell’occhio il movimento rapido con cui Todd balzò in piedi e cominciò a correre.

E mentre lo seguiva correndo, iniziò a pensare che il problema sarebbe piuttosto stato quello di evitare che lui si buttasse a corpo morto in qualche improbabile scontro a fuoco aperto.

Perché, tanto per cambiare, quando era convinta di aver calcolato ogni cosa al millimetro, poi i suoi calcoli si dovevano rivelare inefficaci o sbagliati in qualche passaggio cruciale.

***

Dirk si svegliò di scatto, con la vivida sensazione che qualcosa non andasse. O meglio, che qualcosa non andasse oltre il fatto già di per sé molto sgradevole di essere rinchiuso dentro una cella della CIA.

Ma si ritrovò a fissare solo il buio più completo; cosa che suggeriva che persino le solite luci basse del ‘tempo notturno’ secondo i ritmi artificiali della loro reclusione fossero completamente spente. Si rizzò a sedere di scatto.

«Bart??» gridò allarmato, e istintivamente pensando che in qualche modo non potesse che essere colpa di lei.

«Devi sbrigarti, Dirk Gently!» gli rispose solo lei, insolitamente – e quindi piuttosto inquietantemente – più allegra di quanto l’avesse mai sentita in tutti quei giorni di cui aveva ormai sicuramente perso il conto.

E c’era decisamente qualcos’altro che non andava nella sua voce. Perché gli suonava ben più distante di quanto avrebbe dovuto – o potuto – essere dentro i limitati confini della cella.

«Bart?!» ripeté di nuovo, cercando di caracollare giù dal letto al buio «Che diavolo succede?»

Tutto ciò che udì ancora fu una sorta di estatico grido roco di vittoriosa ferocia di lei, che si andava affievolendo ulteriormente mano a mano che pareva allontanarsi ancora di più.

Dirk riuscì a trovare a tentoni una parete della cella, e iniziò a seguirla toccandola con le mani, cercando di non farsi prendere dal panico, mentre tentava di richiamarla senza ricevere però più alcuna risposta.

Odiava l’oscurità quando si trattava di una cella della CIA. Perché di solito l’aveva trovata quando intendevano punirlo in quel modo per non aver ottenuto alcun valido risultato in qualche stupido loro test, e le ore in solitudine nella cella al buio erano difficili da far scorrere via, nonostante lui avesse fatto del suo meglio, provando una serie di trucchi, tutti quelli che riusciva a escogitare: come chiudere gli occhi per non vedere il buio, rannicchiarsi in un angolo perché col contatto del muro e del pavimento almeno era come se qualcosa esistesse ancora attorno a lui e non fosse nel bel mezzo del nulla, e parlare ad alta voce di qualsiasi cosa per disperdere almeno un poco il totale silenzio.

Si irrigidì quando udì provenire da chissà dove il ruggito di Martin. Oh, no … Non avevano riaperto quella specie di condotto sotterraneo che collegava la sua cella a quella del Trio Chiassoso, vero?

Ma udì Martin dire «La tizia ammazza-tutti ha ragione, spuntino. Devi darti una mossa ora.»

Udì Gripps e Cross unirsi a Martin in un altro ruggito corale, e anche quello sembrava starsi allontanando rapidamente insieme al rumore di passi che correvano pesantemente.

Dopo un bel po’ di tempo in cui non sentì più assolutamente niente, Dirk riuscì a raccogliere abbastanza coraggio per continuare a muoversi seguendo la parete, ora che forse – se era almeno un poco fortunato una volta tanto – sembrava che quelli del Trio Chiassoso non gli si stessero precipitando sopra per cibarsi.

Finché ad un certo punto gli mancò totalmente l’appoggio della parete e lui riuscì ad emettere giusto un piccolo grido di sorpresa e allarme, prima di cadere in avanti faccia a terra.

Dirk emise un verso di lamento sconfortato, senza nemmeno chiedersi perché doveva riuscire a farsi male in qualche modo inspiegabile e improbabile persino dentro una cella della CIA. Fu allora che lo colpì il pensiero che forse una parete mancante non era esattamente qualcosa di negativo in quella particolare circostanza.

Rispalancò gli occhi, trovandosi di nuovo immerso nel buio, e iniziò ad agitarsi freneticamente per tentare di capire a tentoni se il suo sospetto poteva essere corretto. E iniziò davvero ad avere l’idea che forse era appena caduto fuori dalla sua cella attraverso l’apertura nella parete d’essa, che era caduto proprio in mezzo al corridoio.

Il che, a ben pensarci, poteva spiegare perché Bart e il Trio Chiassoso fossero sembrati … d’accordo, non riusciva al momento a trovare un’alternativa ad ‘allegri’, che difficilmente si poteva associare a loro, ma comunque … poteva anche spiegare perché sembravano essersi potuti allontanare.

Dirk tornò tuttavia a immobilizzarsi e deglutì, quando si rese conto che tutto quello, tanto per cambiare, non aveva alcun senso. A meno che non si trattasse di un qualche nuovo tipo di perverso test della CIA.

E in quella di colpo si riaccesero le luci. E non solo quelle. Ogni sorta di lampeggiante d’emergenza e allarme sonoro sembrò starsi accendendo e attivando in contemporanea in ogni dove, e Dirk cercò di coprirsi un poco le orecchie con le mani, infastidito e decisamente allarmato, mentre si guardava intorno, rendendosi conto che era solo, e che l’enorme portone rinforzato in fondo al corridoio era spalancato ma si stava lentamente chiudendo.

Esitò solo per un momento, ma poi si arrese al forte istinto e si rialzò del tutto in piedi, correndo verso di esso con tutte le sue forze.

Con sua stessa sorpresa, riuscì a superarlo con successo quando era ancora ben lungi da richiudersi del tutto, solo per ritrovarsi sempre e ancora da solo, nel consueto corridoio tipicamente anonimo e sotterraneo dell’interno degli edifici di facilitazione della CIA, in cui gli allarmi e le luci tutti accesi al massimo risultavano ancora più accecanti e assordanti.

Si bloccò di nuovo, nuovamente pervaso dal timore che potesse trattarsi di una qualche specie di esperimento. Ma alla fine si costrinse a proseguire con una certa cautela, guardandosi intorno. Ben presto si ritrovò del tutto privo di orientamento in un dedalo di corridoi uno uguale all’altro.

‘Un labirinto’, si ritrovò a pensare. Gli avevano fatto fare dei test anche di quel tipo, in passato. E lui era riuscito senza nemmeno provarci a fallirli tutti uno dopo l’altro. Riggins una volta aveva detto, gli sembrava di ricordare, che dopotutto era Dedalo quello che conosceva la strada del labirinto, e non Icaro.

Dirk non aveva precisa idea di chi fosse questo Dedalo, perché la storia di Icaro gli era stata raccontata solo a grandi linee e con riluttanza distratta da Riggins, ma nondimeno lo detestava in quanto progettatore di labirinti in cui lui doveva perdersi sistematicamente mentre la CIA gli rimproverava come al solito cose assurde come che doveva concentrarsi di più, metterci più impegno e così via. Quando lui avevo fatto notare loro che se gli avessero dato semplicemente la mappa del labirinto sarebbe stato molto più fattibile, lo avevano guardato in modo decisamente irritato.

Poteva benissimo essere un altro di quei vecchi test. In cui stavolta forse li avevano coinvolti senza dirlo loro perché pensavano avrebbero cercato di rifiutarsi, e quindi facevano credere loro che fosse una possibilità di fuga. O forse volevano vedere se Bart o il Trio Chiassoso invece riuscivano a superare il test, o magari vedere se potevano riuscirci tutti loro, secondo una sorta di fantasiosa teoria, collaborando tra di loro, o magari ammazzandosi tra di loro. O forse ancora volevano testare la capacità del Trio Chiassoso di ritrovarlo per assorbirgli l’energia e la sua di tentare di sottrarsi loro, e Bart era lì solo per …

Ma comunque proseguì. Forse perché se avesse giusto vagato in giro a caso fintanto che non avessero deciso di interrompere quell’ennesimo stupido test, almeno li avrebbero lasciati in pace per un altro po’. O forse perché nel frattempo era stato in un altro labirinto, ed era tutt’altro test, un certo labirinto con trappole mortali, e quando lui voleva assolutamente fermarsi, cercare di tornare indietro, cercare un’altra uscita, un certo assistent-amico fino ad allora testardamente riluttante si era intestardito invece a convincerlo a proseguire. E aveva avuto ragione. E lui aveva deciso che i labirinti erano sempre e comunque molto sgradevoli, ma quando si trattava di risolvere un caso e quando si era esattamente dove ci si doveva trovate con un assistent-amico, forse non era così male alla fine. Cioè letteralmente alla fine, naturalmente, quando il peggio era passato e ne erano usciti vittoriosi. Per la prima volta nella sua vita, aveva risolto un labirinto. E per fortuna non era nemmeno un test della CIA.

Dirk girò l’ennesimo angolo nel suo procedere sostanzialmente a caso e raggelò.

Perché qualcosa era decisamente molto strano se quello era un test.

Qualcosa come una serie di cadaveri di agenti della CIA sparsi alla rinfusa qui e là lungo il corridoio.

***

«Che diavolo è successo qui?!» chiese Todd, il tono pericolosamente in bilico tra la nevrotica sovraeccitazione da adrenalina e lo stupore e chissà che altro.

Farah si limitò a contemplare ancora per qualche attonito istante la scena dispiegata davanti a loro, costituita da un caotico insieme di arredamento di uffici devastati e di agenti come minimo privi di sensi, se non evidentemente anche ormai privi di vita, sparsi un po’ ovunque. Ovvero ciò che era apparso loro davanti quando si erano decisi ad entrare nell’edificio da una porta di servizio trovata aperta grazie, verosimilmente, al maneggiare di Ken e Harold con i sistemi di sicurezza e automatici di tutto l’edificio. Questo spiegava se non altro perché nessuno fosse ancora venuto loro incontro latrando ordini di fermarsi e buttare le armi a terra, piuttosto che sparare loro direttamente. Ma non spiegava come quegli uomini potessero essere stati uccisi da ciò che stavano facendo Ken e Harold, e che in teoria avrebbe solo dovuti richiamare la maggior parte delle guardie in una delle aree opposte dell’edificio fingendo un incendio o un’altra emergenza e attivando i corrispondenti allarmi.

A dire la verità Farah non era nemmeno più sicura di quello che stessero facendo quei due, dal momento che poco istanti prima che lei e Todd notassero lo sfacelo e i cadaveri si erano messi a risuonare e lampeggiare allarmi anche lì dove si trovavano loro, e quel dannato rumore semi-assordante e ripetitivo e fastidioso in sottofondo sembrava stare iniziando a scavarle solchi nei nervi. In compenso Todd le sembrava sempre più qualcuno che si è fatto di anfetamine, per cui ogni stimolo uditivo e visivo può essere un valido motivo per agitarsi ancora più all’inverosimile.

«Non lo so.» disse semplicemente infine, onestamente. «Ma … meglio per noi.» aggiunse, con una leggera smorfia da accenno di senso di colpa, di cui si sarebbe occupata in seguito. «Proseguiamo.» esortò, continuando a tenere impugnata la pistola davanti a sé e a guardarsi attentamente intorno con professionale precisione, cercando eventuali uomini ancora in piedi piuttosto che già stesi.

Todd si riscosse e si ricordò di riportare anche lui più in alto le braccia tenendo la pistola puntata come lei gli aveva insegnato e mostrato, o almeno all’incirca. «Okay.» disse in fretta, annuendo energicamente, e continuando con lei lungo i corridoi, in quel modo che sempre lei gli aveva insegnato e fatto provare tra alberi di zone boscose, in modo che l’uno coprisse l’altro mentre questi avanzava, e poi viceversa, alternandosi via via, approfittando di porte aperte di stanze e uffici anonimi per sfruttare tutto il possibile per non essere troppo allo scoperto.

Ma Farah fu abbastanza certa che lui si stesse distraendo di nuovo, o forse fin dall’inizio, quando lo sentì mormorare incerto «Bart … ?»

Lei si guardò ancora più intorno di quanto stava già facendo, ma non vide nessuno che fosse in piedi; poi notò che Todd stava ancora spiando verso i cadaveri che erano l’unica forma in cui continuavano ad incontrare agenti e soldati della CIA riversi qui e là per i corridoi.

Farah occhieggiò brevemente un uomo che giaceva con quello che sembrava un pezzo di plastica piantato dritto nell’occhio, e disse solo «Probabile.»

«E il Trio Chiassoso.» aggiunse Todd, stavolta con più sicurezza. Farah capì perché quando anche lei fece più caso a un campeggiante ‘3’ che era stato tracciato con un pennarello rosso su una parete in mezzo a quello sfacelo, se anche non fosse bastato il fatto che tutto ciò che poteva essere distrutto a mazzate o buttato all’aria negli uffici lo era abbastanza sistematicamente stato. O forse Todd aveva deciso di aver sviluppato un particolare occhio per quello, visto che era successo anche al suo appartamento.

«Todd … Ho bisogno … Abbiamo bisogno di rimanere concentrati. E di non parlare se non è strettamente necessario. Dobbiamo sentire noi se qualcuno si avvicina per tentare di spararci, non sentire prima lui noi, okay?» disse solo, con severa attenzione bordata di pazienza.

«Sì, scusa.» disse in fretta Todd, riportando gli occhi sul corridoio lungo il quale stavano avanzando, piuttosto che su cadaveri e devastazione sparsa, e cercando di impugnare più saldamente e di tenere puntata con più precisione la pistola davanti a sé.

«Stai andando bene.» decise di dirgli Farah, notando il suo nervosismo con la coda dell’occhio, e tentando di passare sopra al leggero tremolio delle mani di lui.

«Grazie.» ribatté Todd, con un che di scetticamente sarcastico, come se lui per primo l’avesse scambiata come una sorta di battuta.

E Farah ricordò che ad un certo punto delle esercitazioni con le armi da fuoco silenziate nella boscaglia, si era ritrovata a dirgli a mo’ di rincuoramento «L’unica cosa importante è che non colpisci me, d’accordo?»

Di punto in bianco tutte le luci si spensero intorno a loro, solo gli allarmi continuarono a lampeggiare e suonare in quell’irritante maniera costante in sottofondo, spandendo a tratti pozze di luce rossastra qui e là a intermittenza.

«Merda!» esclamò Todd, con i nervi a fior di pelle.

«Tranquillo.» disse Farah, impugnando la piccola torcia che aveva con sé, e sistemandola sopra alla pistola nella professionale impugnatura complessiva di entrambe, che Todd imitò solertemente anche se con assai evidentemente minore pratica abituata da addestramenti.

«Potrebbe essere un buon segno.» azzardò Farah, mordendosi le labbra e parlando a voce il più bassa possibile, mentre continuavano a procedere. «Forse Ken e Harold sono riusciti ad hackerare persino il sistema elettrico di emergenza … »

«Sul serio??» chiese Todd, sinceramente ammirato, e ancora più nervosamente esaltato.

Farah si concesse appena un accenno di sorriso, non meno nervoso ma decisamente più auto-controllato. «Se solo riuscissero a fare tacere anche questo allarme in modo che riuscissimo a sentire meglio se arriva qualcuno … » ci pensò per un momento e tentò di scherzare appena con un «Allora sarebbero i miei eroi.»

Forse poteva permettersi di scherzare giusto un poco, visto che comunque non avevano speranze fin dall’inizio, non aveva più idea di che cosa si sarebbero trovati davanti visto che stavano procedendo tra cadaveri e sfacelo, e per quanto ne sapeva lei e Todd potevano essere tranquillamento sul punto di morire dietro il prossimo angolo.

Pochissimi minuti ancora di quel procedere, e gli allarmi tacquero, sprofondandoli definitivamente nel buio delle loro torce e nel silenzio.

«Okay. Sono anche i miei eroi.» disse Todd.

Farah sorrise di nuovo appena, assai nervosamente. E poi gli chiese brevemente e tranquillamente di fare completamente silenzio. Avevano più che mai bisogno di sentire se arrivava qualcuno, perché probabilmente lo avrebbero visto all’ultimo, e quel qualcuno avrebbe visto già da lontano le loro torce. La CIA poteva tranquillamente essere dotata di infrarossi, e utilizzarli in quel frangente.

***

Dirk stava scavalcando con una smorfia impressionata e schifata il cadavere di qualcuno della CIA riverso proprio di traverso in mezzo al corridoio, a quanto pare ucciso con almeno un paio di pezzi di vassoio rotto piantati nel petto e nella gola, quando un improvviso movimento poco più in avanti lungo il corridoio lo fece sussultare così tanto che per poco non ci cadde sopra, al suddetto cadavere.

«Eccoti qua. Te la sei presa comoda eh?» gli disse Bart, spuntando tranquillamente dalla porta aperta di un ufficio, sporca di sangue qui e là, e masticando una matita che, da vedere nelle sue mani, sembrò improvvisamente a Dirk una delle armi più spaventose che avesse mai visto al mondo.

«Bart.» disse solo, con un che di constatazione, assai incerto sul sentirsi sollevato.

Lei alzò le spalle e disse «Finalmente. Vieni.», e gli fece segno con una mano di seguirla, incamminandosi lungo il corridoio. Dirk esitò a lungo, ma quando lei si fermò e gli scoccò uno sguardo perplesso, si decise ad andarle dietro, cercando di pensare che, semmai avessero incontrato qualcuno della CIA che gli voleva sparare addosso, o fargli del male in generale, sarebbe stato abbastanza difficile che ci riuscisse prima che Bart lo stendesse.

Dirk rimase comunque un poco indietro rispetto a lei, col vago proposito di cercare di radunare abbastanza i pensieri da … pensare, sostanzialmente. E di colpo girò un angolo di corridoio dove l’aveva vista svoltare, e lei non c’era più. In compenso, c’era singolarmente una sedia da ufficio in mezzo al corridoio. Dirk rimase a fissare la sedia per un istante, sbattendo appena le palpebre.

Poi la testa di Bart spuntò all’ingiù dal soffitto e gli disse «Sei ancora lì?»

Dirk fece un piccolo sobbalzo e non riuscì a trattenere un breve grido di spavento. «Insomma … potresti smetterla di spuntare così … all’improvviso?» cercò di protestare, agitando vagamente le mani per tentare di esprimere il concetto.

Bart, che a quanto pareva si stava sporgendo da un buco aperto nel soffitto dal quale era stata brutalmente divelta una grata, si limitò ad inarcare un sopracciglio, ancora fissandolo a testa in giù; quindi si sistemò come per attaccarsi meglio con gambe e resto del corpo, e sporse le braccia verso il basso, dicendogli «Sali sulla sedia, ti aiuto. Non mi sembri molto agile.»

Dirk sollevò un sopracciglio a sua volta, vagamente offeso, ma alla fine si arrese e si arrampicò sulla sedia, lasciando che Bart lo aiutasse a issarsi dentro …

«Siamo in un condotto di aerazione.» constatò, mentre vi gattonava dentro al buio, seguendo i rumori del gattonare sgraziato di Bart davanti a lui.

«Sì. Un tubo per l’aria.» grugnì lei, come se per lei non facesse grande differenza.

«E … hem … sai dove stiamo andando?» si informò ancora Dirk.

«Fuori, no?  … stupido … » mugugnò Bart.

Dirk sospirò, ma continuò comunque a seguirla. Nell’eventualità che lei sapesse che cosa stava facendo.

E dopo un poco disse, molto cautamente «Bart … ?»

«Mhm?»

«Credo di … avere una buona sensazione.»

Lo sghignazzo divertito di Bart rimbombò nel condotto di aerazione, risuonando un po’ metallico.

«Ci siamo quasi.» disse lei, dopo altro ancora di quel gattonare.

«Ci siamo a … che cosa?» chiese Dirk, con precauzione.

Bart stavolta emise solo un grugnito, come se pensasse che non ci fosse veramente bisogno di rispondergli. Ed in effetti, dopo aver svoltato un altro angolo di quel tunnel buio e claustrofobico, Dirk notò improvvisamente un quadrato di luce, o meglio, di buio più chiaro, in alto nel condotto.

Intravide Bart fermarsi, e alzarsi sporgendo la testa fuori per un momento, prima di issarsi attraverso di esso e sparire di nuovo alla vista.

Dirk accelerò un poco di più, e a sua volta si sporse appena attraverso l’apertura per vedere che cosa lo aspettava oltre.

Un alito di vento fresco gli scompigliò i capelli, facendogli chiudere gli occhi per un momento, istintivamente. Ma li rispalancò subito dopo, perché se c’era una cosa di cui era certo, era che all’interno degli edifici di facilitazione blindati della CIA non poteva esserci vento.

Vide un prato buio, e una grata di pesante ferro e a trama fitta ugualmente divelta e lanciata apparentemente poco lontano con noncuranza, abbandonata lì in mezzo all’erba. Era notte. C’era un cielo stellato e con qualche solitaria nuvola, e la luna.

Dirk chiuse gli occhi di nuovo, giusto per un momento, concedendosi un profondo respiro.

«Hai bisogno di aiuto anche per uscire da lì?» gli giunse la voce provocatoriamente sogghignante di Bart.

Li riaprì e la vide più in là sul prato, fermatasi e giratasi a mezzo indietro per guardarlo, di nuovo come a chiedergli implicitamente che cosa aspettava.

Per un momento si chiese come lei potesse prendere il tutto tranquillamente, mentre lui, non appena si fu a sua volta issato fuori dal condotto di aerazione, fu quasi travolto dalla voglia di mettersi a rotolare nell’erba, inspirarne l’odore, qualsiasi odore in generale lì fuori, e guardare il cielo e magari mettersi a gridare che era libero, e saltare sul posto ed eventualmente piangere un poco per la commozione. Si sentiva nella disposizione d’animo adatta per considerare l’idea di mettersi a baciare il terreno, giusto una volta o due magari.

Ma ebbe il sospetto che l’atteggiamento di Bart fosse - se non altro in quel momento - molto più adatto, visto che erano ancora fin troppo vicini all’edificio di facilitazione. Voltando lo sguardo, infatti, riuscì a distinguerlo fin troppo chiaramente, a qualche centinaio di metri da lì.

Anche se aveva qualcosa di appena meno minaccioso ora. Probabilmente per il fatto che sembrava una specie di albero di Natale in cortocircuito, con luci e fari e allarmi e lampeggianti che si accendevano e spegnevano senza ordine né congruenza qui e là per i vari piani e i vari complessi. Per il resto c’era un completo silenzio, e se Dirk non avesse appena visto con i suoi occhi i cadaveri sparsi, si sarebbe quasi fatto l’idea che fosse stato abbandonato.

«Allora? Vieni?» domandò ancora Bart.

Dirk si girò su di sé per tornare a guardarla. «Quelli del Trio Chiassoso … ?»

Bart scrollò appena le spalle. «Parecchio più avanti di noi.» disse solo, agitando vagamente un braccio a indicare generalmente il prato buio.

Dirk annuì. «Okay.»

E vedendolo incamminarsi, Bart si girò e proseguì tranquillamente arrancando per il prato nella notte, dirigendosi senza precisa intenzione verso una boscaglia che si intravedeva in distanza ai margini d’esso.

Dirk decise di seguirla per il momento, sentendosi leggero come una piuma. Il vento si stava alzando gradualmente, con pazienza. E lui si sentiva abbastanza ebbro di appena riconquistata libertà da poter seguire quell’assassina dall’aria mezzo folle che era come un altro lato del coltello del suo collegamento con l’universo. Probabilmente il lato senza manico.

E di colpo il vento gli gettò in faccia una foglia, facendogli quasi sfuggire un piccolo grido di allarmata protesta. La foglia peraltro gli rimase testardamente mezza appiccicata in faccia, umida di forse pioggia forse condensa di rugiada, costringendolo a portarsi una mano al volto per staccarsela.

Tra le dita tuttavia gli sembrò qualcosa dalla consistenza un po’ troppo strana per essere una foglia. Rallentando appena il passo inconsciamente, si ritrovò a studiarla meglio. Aveva anche un colore decisamente strano per essere una foglia, dal momento che era di uno sbiadito ma ancora chiaramente visibile fucsia fosforescente. E sembrava che qualcuno ci avesse scritto sopra.

Dirk si fermò del tutto quando riconobbe la propria calligrafia. Dovette avvicinarsi per bene alla faccia di nuovo la non-foglia, che ad un esame più accurato aveva piuttosto l’aria di un post-it alquanto vissuto, per riuscire a distinguere le parole un po’ sbiadite come se si fosse bagnato e riasciugato almeno una volta.

Ma nella semi-oscurità notturna, appena rischiarata dalla luna e dalle stelle non coperte da qualche nuvola, riuscì infine a leggerle.

«Bart … » mormorò distrattamente, stringendo più forte il post-it tra le dita. Il _suo_ post-it, uno dei suoi, indubbiamente proveniente dalla sua bacheca nel suo appartamento. Ma su cui un’altra calligrafia aveva aggiunto altre parole.

«Che cos’hai?» chiese lei, fermandosi più avanti e voltandosi di nuovo, con un che di incuriosito, un poco annoiato ma tutto sommato per il momento basilarmente disponibile.

E Dirk alzò lentamente lo sguardo su di lei, anche se sembrava essere immerso altrove coi pensieri. «Io … » disse lentamente «Devo … tornare indietro.»

Bart lo considerò per un momento, quindi inclinò un poco la testa di lato e chiese solo «Sei ammattito?», in quel suo modo che non voleva essere uno scherzo né un’offesa, ma una tranquilla domanda sincera.

Dirk cercò di sentirsi offeso, ma più che altro non ci riuscì. E si limitò a scuotere la testa. «No.»

Bart emise un verso mugugnante con un’intonazione che poteva suonare riflessiva, e infine chiese solo «Perché?»

«Perché non sono ammatt … ? Oh. Ah! Perché … » e Dirk sorrise un poco, con un che di dolcemente e piuttosto mestamente rassegnato, alzando un poco il post-it che ancora stringeva saldamente tra le dita, come temendo che il vento potesse ristrapparglielo via. «Ho avuto un indizio.»

Bart dedicò appena un’occhiata distratta al post-it, come se non le interessasse particolarmente capire di che si trattasse esattamente. E alzò le spalle, dicendo solo. «Come vuoi. Ma io non torno. Non c’è più nessuno che devo uccidere, lì.»

«Sì … hem … okay. Capisco. Cioè, non c’è problema.» annuì Dirk.

Bart inclinò di nuovo un poco la testa di lato, e scrollò le spalle. «Ci vediamo in giro, Dirk Gently.» concluse, voltandosi e tornando ad arrancare nel prato buio.

«Già … » disse distrattamente Dirk, fissando di nuovo il post-it che stringeva in mano. Ma poi, come ricordandosi di qualcosa, rialzò lo sguardo su di lei. «È stato un … hum … beh … non credo che sia adatto dire che è stato un piacere ma comunque … Mi ha fatto generalmente piacere non essere da solo stavolta … »

Sentì un piccolo sghignazzo di Bart risuonare nel prato. «Cerca di non farti catturare o ammazzare, Dirk Gently.» gli augurò lei, senza nemmeno voltarsi ancora.

Ma forse, detto da lei, Dirk considerò, era una specie di ‘buona fortuna’. Dopotutto, dire qualcosa come ‘buona fortuna’ nel loro caso sarebbe stato praticamente ridicolo.

Dirk prese un profondo respiro, e strinse più forte il post-it. Poi si girò su se stesso, e si reincamminò verso l’edificio di facilitazione della CIA dov’era stato tenuto prigioniero per gli ultimi lunghissimi, estenuanti giorni, cercando di non pensarci troppo.

La maggior parte delle volte, non pensarci troppo era il minimo, per poter seguire i suoi indizi.

E mentre camminava ripiegò accuratamente il post-it, infilandoselo in uno dei taschini della giacca e chiudendo meticolosamente la cerniera per tenerlo al sicuro.

Era di nuovo e del tutto solo ora. Tranne per quella testarda e sottile sensazione. Quella che sembrava garantire che avrebbe finito immancabilmente per ritrovarsi dove doveva essere nel momento in cui doveva esserlo. Andasse come andasse.

***

Todd aveva perso il senso del tempo. La sua vita si era trasformata nel procedere lungo corridoi infiniti senza avere idea di dove stessero esattamente andando, anche se sperava intensamente che Farah invece lo sapesse, una pistola e una torcia puntate davanti a sé con le braccia tese che iniziava a non sentirsi più, le orecchie tese pronte a cogliere qualsiasi segnale di qualcuno pronto ad attaccarli che si stesse avvicinando, la soffocante sensazione di starsi inoltrando sempre più all’interno di un luogo pensato e costruito apposta per tenere prigioniere le persone, gli occhi spalancati e tormentati dall’aspettativa di poter vedere qualcosa spuntare da un momento all’altro dall’oscurità subito oltre la capacità del fascio luminoso delle loro torce, i nervi tesi come corde di violino.

Nella testa, solo due ritornelli rotti e incessanti. Uno diceva che quasi sicuramente non sarebbero mai usciti vivi da lì, e l’altro che continuava a chiedere sostanzialmente ‘dove accidenti sei Dirk, maledizione?!’

Poi, di punto in bianco udì chiaramente un rumore di passi, sebbene soffocati, ma comunque frettolosi, da dietro un angolo del corridoio che stavano per raggiungere.

Per un attimo Todd riuscì solo a bloccarsi lì dove si trovava. Ma Farah reagì con una serie di movimenti fulminei, spegnendo sia la propria che la sua torcia, spingendolo e guidandolo con la schiena contro la parete, e posizionandosi lei stessa contro di essa di schiena, ma di fianco a lui e ad appena un passo dietro l’angolo da dietro il quale sentivano avvicinarsi qualcuno al buio.

E Todd fece giusto in tempo a prendere un respiro e raccogliere quello che gli rimaneva di disperata energia, come chi è abbastanza sicuro di essere sul punto di morire e pertanto tanto vale lottare fino all’ultimo con tutte le proprie forze, prima che i passi arrivassero giusto dietro l’angolo, e Farah scattasse di nuovo.

«Fermo dove sei!» gridò Farah, girando attorno all’angolo rapidamente e agilmente, la pistola in pugno puntata in avanti, e riaccendendo la torcia di colpo evidentemente con l’intento di accecare chi stava arrivando «Getta le armi e alza le braccia!»

Todd si era mosso di conseguenza, più istintivamente che perché fosse convinto che fosse quello il modo più corretto di procedere, girando l’angolo e schierandosi di fianco a Farah, alzando la pistola a sua volta, la mano già sul grilletto, accendendo anche la sua torcia.

Ma nessuno dei due si aspettava di vedere qualcuno assai più terrorizzato di loro che si schermava la faccia alzando le braccia ed esclamano subito spaventato «Non sparate! Non uccidetemi! Mi arrendo! Non sono armato!»

E fu allora che entrambi iniziarono a riconoscere rapidamente una serie di particolari che, oltre ad essere in qualche modo assai difficilmente associabili ad un addestrato agente della CIA, suonavano loro come decisamente familiari. Dall’accento inglese fino alla giacca di pelle color giallo acceso.

«D … irk ??!» esclamò per prima Farah, incredula, mentre Todd spalancava gli occhi e rimaneva per un momento senza fiato.

La figura smise di agitare freneticamente le braccia di fronte a sé come per cercare di proteggersi confusamente sia dalla luce che da eventuali proiettili, e spiò cautamente verso di lei, confusa.

Farah abbassò automaticamente un poco il fascio di luce della torcia, e Dirk sbatté di nuovo le palpebre, finché non riuscì a metterla a fuoco. «Farah?!?» fece, incredulo.

«Tu … tu … » iniziò a dire Farah, corrugando la fronte e cercando di concentrarsi per tentare di formulare una frase di senso compiuto.

«Oh, Farah!!» esclamò invece nuovamente Dirk, stavolta evidentemente ebbro di sollievo, facendo per precipitarsi verso di lei, prima di irrigidirsi e aggiungere, esitante e con una certa imbarazzata preoccupazione «Hem … potresti … ?»

Farah abbassò lo sguardo seguendo la linea del suo, realizzando solo in quel momento che gli stava ancora tenendo la pistola puntata addosso. La abbassò istantaneamente, imbarazzata. «Oh. Sì. Scusa.»

«Dirk … ?» riuscì infine a esalare Todd.

Lui girò di scatto la testa verso di lui, spalancando di nuovo gli occhi e la bocca, e rimanendo per qualche istante a fissarlo come se si fosse incantato qualche disco nella sua testa.

Farah era sul punto di considerare l’idea di allungare una mano e toccargli delicatamente una spalla, chiedendogli se stava bene, quando Dirk si riattivò di colpo.

E con uno scatto talmente rapido che Farah sussultò, lui si lanciò direttamente ad abbracciare di slancio Todd, emettendo un piccolo ma indubbiamente sonoro grido gioioso.

Farah cercò di dirsi che poteva concedere qualche secondo prima di ricordare loro che non era quello il momento di mettersi a ridere e gridare come due idioti in mezzo al corridoio di un edificio di facilitazione della CIA sotto attacco, peraltro da parte loro, perlopiù, o almeno in buona parte forse.

«Ho ricevuto il messaggio!» affermò Dirk, staccandosi e tenendo Todd per le spalle, guardandolo con soddisfazione entusiasta.

Todd lo fissò invece relativamente confuso. «Quale messaggio … ?»

Dirk lo considerò per un momento, sorpreso, ma alla fine gli sbatté un paio di colpetti con una mano sulla spalla, rassicurandolo col suo tono incoraggiante e pazientemente superiore «Non importa … Non preoccuparti, ora non è importante.»

Todd roteò gli occhi, anche se con quel sorriso da idiota estremamente contento sulla faccia era ben poco credibile come esasperato, anche cioè in una versione abituata e affezionata. Tuttavia alzò anche un sopracciglio, e con un che di divertito sospirò «Non ho assolutamente idea di che cosa tu stia parlando. Ma … un po’ come al solito, in generale.»

Dirk assunse un’espressione tra il comicamente divertito e il superiore e l’offeso. «Beh … » iniziò.

«Ma hai ragione. Probabilmente, ora come ora non importa.» aggiunse Todd, alzando appena le spalle, e sorridendogli ancora, stavolta in modo meno maniacale e più puntualmente consapevole.

Dirk lo fissò per un istante sorpreso e come interdetto. E Todd lo ristrinse in un abbraccio forte, che sembrò lasciarlo ancora più stupito, anche se alla fine rispose all’abbraccio, ora con una certa incertezza, come se non sapesse come si può abbracciare qualcuno tranne quando si è appena scampati da morte certa, o in qualche altra situazione dove il puro sollievo prende il sopravvento.

«Hem … » tentò di schiarirsi a quel punto la voce Farah, con la maggiore discrezione rispettosa che le riuscì «Credo proprio che dovremmo … »

«Farah!!» strillò di nuovo Dirk, sciogliendosi l’abbraccio e dirigendosi verso di lei a braccia spalancate «Anche tu mi sei mancata moltissimo!»

«Sì, Dirk, hem, cioè, mi fa davvero molto piacere rivederti credimi, ma ora non … ooff.» riuscì solo a tentare di replicare ragionevolmente e responsabilmente Farah, prima di trovarsi a sua volta intrappolata in uno stretto abbraccio.

Farah sentì Todd ridacchiare di gusto, e sospirò, dando qualche pacca sulla schiena di Dirk, concedendogli un momento, prima di cercare di staccarsi e ricominciare a dire «Okay … Okay … Ora dovremmo davvero … »

«Oh!!» esclamò Dirk, staccandosi e balzando un poco indietro, guardandoli entrambi ad occhi spalancati, e poi aggrappandosi e afferrandoli per le spalle entrambi.

«Cosa??» esclamò Todd, relativamente allarmato, mentre Farah stringeva e alzava di più torcia e pistola, guardandosi attorno attentamente e chiedendo a sua volta «Che succede? Hai visto qualcosa o … ?»

«Ci sono!» esclamò invece Dirk, guardandoli con uno sguardo brillante di emozione entusiasta, e umido di commozione. «Questo è proprio un salvataggio, vero?»

Todd e Farah lo fissarono interdetti per un qualche istante, poi si scambiarono un rapido sguardo tra di loro; infine Todd tornò a guardarlo annuendo, e sorridendogli caldamente senza nemmeno accorgersene, rispose con una punta di ironia «Sì, è un salvataggio.»

Dirk li lasciò andare sbattendo le mani tra di loro e saltellando un poco sul posto. «Ah! Lo sapevo! Non sono mai stato in un salvataggio! Cioè, non in uno dove fossi io quello che … »

«Dirk … Hem … » lo interruppe gentilmente ma fermamente Farah «Ora dovremmo veramente cercare di uscire di qui il prima possibile, e cercando di non … urlare o agitarci o altro del genere. E dobbiamo ancora trovare gli altri, quindi … »

«Gli altri?» chiese Dirk, confuso.

«Quelli del Trio Chiassoso meno Vogel. E Bart. Li hai visti? Sai se sono qui da qualche parte anche loro?» spiegò rapidamente Todd.

Dirk sbatté un attimo le palpebre, perplesso, prima di informarli con tranquilla naturalezza «Oh, ma loro sono già fuori.»

«Ne sei assolutamente sicuro?» indagò Farah, guardandolo con severa attenzione.

«In effetti questo spiegherebbe … beh … un bel po’ delle cose che abbiamo visto prima in giro per i corridoi … » commentò Todd.

Dirk stava annuendo con serio impegno. «Assolutamente sì. Siamo usciti tutti.»

Todd inarcò un sopracciglio. «Tu sei ancora qui.» gli fece notare significativamente.

«Oh, sì, ma solo perché sono tornato indietro.» rispose con assoluta naturalezza tranquilla Dirk.

Todd e Farah spalancarono gli occhi, guardandolo increduli.

«Tu … tu che cosa??» chiese Todd, con voce praticamente strozzata.

Dirk lo guardò come se non capisse il perché di quella sorpresa, e si portò una mano ad una tasca della giacca. «Ho ricevuto il messaggio, o l’indizio, comunque … »

«Dirk.» lo richiamò Farah con la sua voce seria, sospirando. «Sono sicura che è una storia veramente interessante. Ma ora dobbiamo proprio muoverci e trovare una via d’uscita da qui.»

Dirk lasciò perdere la tasca della giacca e li guardò di nuovo piuttosto confuso, poi sorrise tuttavia luminosamente. «Ah! Per quella nessun problema! So dov’è. Seguitemi!» annunciò, voltandosi e incamminandosi lungo il corridoio buio.

Farah e Todd si scambiarono un rapido sguardo tra il perplesso e l’assai dubbioso.

Dirk si fermò pochi passi dopo e si voltò di nuovo verso di loro. «Hem … potreste farmi un po’ di luce? È piuttosto difficile non inciampare al buio.»

Todd tralasciò il chiedere come si poteva inciampare lungo dei corridoi con i pavimenti assolutamente lisci, soprattutto perché il suo sguardo si era abbassato automaticamente e inconsciamente sui piedi di Dirk, e chiese invece, con una singolare calma rassegnata come se, essendo Dirk, quello non fosse affatto un particolare strano «Dirk … Dove sono le tue scarpe?»

«Oh, rimaste nella cella.» rispose lui, alzando appena le spalle, come se quello fosse un particolare completamente superfluo; e, una volta tanto, probabilmente in quel caso lo era davvero.

Farah aveva ripreso ad avanzare lungo il corridoio tenendo torcia e pistola puntate meticolosamente davanti a sé, precedendo i due.

Todd inghiottì un groppo in gola al sentire la parola ‘cella’, e si sforzò di dire con tono leggero, e scherzoso e complice, gettando di sbieco uno sguardo a Dirk tra l’affettuoso e l’ironico «Vuoi tornare di nuovo indietro per riprenderle?»

Per un momento si maledì, pentendosi di aver scherzato su quello che probabilmente era un argomento molto sensibile: diavolo, aveva sul serio scherzato sul fatto che Dirk fosse stato tenuto prigioniero per giorni e giorni in una cella dalla CIA??

Ma Dirk gli rivolse un sorriso meravigliosamente dolce e sereno, e gli rispose «Nah. Ho trovato quello che dovevo trovare … E ho tutto quello che mi serve con me, ora.»

Todd ne rimase così colpito che non riuscì a fare altro che rivolgere un breve cenno di assenso con la testa, per poi tornare a concentrarsi quanto più possibile sullo spalleggiare Farah nel loro avanzare armi in pugno in caso di ogni evenienza.

Diversi altri corridoi dopo, Farah domandò con precauzione, una smorfia dolente e il notevole sospetto di dover temere di sentire la risposta «Dirk … tu sai dove stiamo andando effettivamente … giusto?»

Dirk rispose con piglio allegro «Mi sono completamente perso. Ma non preoccupatevi, sono sicuro che la troveremo comunque. L’uscita, intendo. Naturalmente.»

Todd alzò gli occhi al soffitto e sospirò pesantemente, e Farah si trattenne dall’impulso di afferrare Dirk per le spalle e scuoterlo. Non dovette reprimere a lungo quell’impulso. Perché alla successiva svolta si ritrovò a contemplare insieme a Todd una sedia in mezzo al corridoio, sotto una grata sfondata aperta nel soffitto.

«A-hà!» esclamò con allegra vittoriosità soddisfatta Dirk.

Todd emise un piccolo verso arreso e divertito e scosse un poco la testa.

E in quel momento le luci rossastre d’emergenza si riaccesero di colpo, e l’allarme riprese a suonare assordante lungo i corridoi.

«Maledizione!» imprecò Farah, e in un attimo sia lei che Todd avevano afferrato Dirk per braccia e maniche e lo stavano tirando e sospingendo con loro, mentre correvano verso la sedia e la grata aperta.

«Sono abbastanza sicuro che Bart e gli altri abbiano già messo fuori combattimento … beh … un po’ tutto … » cercò di protestare Dirk, infastidito dalla fretta con cui si ritrovò sospinto senza troppi complimenti da Farah e tirato da Todd di nuovo all’interno del condotto di aerazione.

Farah non si diede nemmeno la pena di rispondergli.

«Il problema è proprio la parte ‘ _abbastanza_ sicuro’ … » disse Todd tra i denti distrattamente, mentre gattonava lungo il condotto di aerazione facendo del suo meglio per non immaginarsi niente di troppo tragico che potesse ancora frapporsi fra loro e l’uscita da quell’inferno, soprattutto proprio quando sembrava che fossero riusciti incredibilmente a salvare la pelle fino a lì.

***

Friedkin si svegliò di soprassalto e lottò energicamente contro qualcosa che stava cercando di aggredirlo nel sonno, prima di rendersi conto che erano semplicemente le coperte del letto di casa sua, e di realizzare che a svegliarlo era stata la potente suoneria del suo cellulare impostata per le chiamate di emergenza del lavoro.

«Sì! Pronto! Cioè, voglio dire, sergente Friedkin a rapp … !» iniziò a dire rapidamente nel ricevitore rispondendo alla chiamata, dopo aver tentato una prima risposta ed essersi reso conto di non aver ancora premuto il tasto di ricezione della telefonata.

Si interruppe quando la voce netta e piuttosto irritata della sua superiore iniziò a dargli l’ordine immediato di recarsi immediatamente all’edificio ‘Q07’ per un’emergenza. Friedkin impallidì appena e corrugò la fronte quando interpretò le parole ‘attacco’ e ‘evasione in atto’, ma poi iniziò prontamente a dire «Ricevuto signore! Hem, volevo dire signora … ». 

Ma gli era stato già sbattuto il telefono in faccia appena aveva iniziato a rispondere.

Indossata prontamente tutta la sua divisa da combattimento al completo e prese tutte le armi di cui disponeva, salvo quelle che erano le sue personali e che non aveva il permesso di portare durante nessuna azione della CIA purtroppo, in pochi minuti stava già sfrecciando nella sua auto verso l’edificio di facilitazione, e stava già chiamando ripetutamente chi era in comando per quella notte, ma senza ottenere alcuna risposta.

Si chiese vagamente che diavolo stesse succedendo, piuttosto irritato e confuso, ma se non altro l’avrebbe presto scoperto, dal momento che la strada non era lunga.

Fu quando stava giusto svoltando lungo una curva della strada che conduceva all’edificio che con la coda dell’occhio fece appena in tempo a intravedere qualcosa di molto grande spuntare di colpo dal bosco alla sua destra. Un istante dopo un’auto lanciata a notevole velocità si abbatté contro il fianco della sua, impattandovi duramente contro e mandandolo fuori strada, e facendogli anche prendere una brutta botta alla testa contro il finestrino rinforzato.

Friedkin riprese lentamente i sensi dopo solo qualche momento di buio, e con un lamento si tirò su sul sedile, cercando di capire che accidenti fosse successo. Lo sportello accanto a lui si aprì di colpo, e lui girò la testa, cercando di distinguere, nonostante si sentisse ancora frastornato dalla botta e da tutto quanto e nonostante il buio della boscaglia, la figura in piedi che lo stava fissando.

Ma fu la voce a raggiungerlo per prima, una voce che riconobbe perfettamente, accompagnata da una pistola che gli veniva puntata contro con meticolosa calma.

«Buonasera, sergente Friedkin.»

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: il titolo è un verso del testo della canzone ‘Don’t change’ di INXS


	28. 5.28 - Maybe sometimes salvation and damnation are the same

** Parte 5 – Universal  ** ** catalyzation ** ** **

(Catalizzazione universale)

** Capitolo ** ** 28 – Maybe sometimes salvation and damnation are the same **

(Forse a volte la salvezza e la dannazione sono la stessa cosa)

«Perché non stanno ancora tornando? Non ci stanno mettendo troppo tempo?» domandò nervosamente Amanda, rannicchiata dietro i cespugli nella boscaglia, scrutando l’edificio di facilitazione in lontananza, che le sembrava una specie di discoteca spastica per via del continuo accendersi e spegnersi di fari, luci e allarmi di ogni sorta. Si stava trattenendo dal balzare semplicemente in piedi e correre verso di esso per andarsi ad accertare direttamente che diavolo stesse succedendo.

Quando nessuno le rispose, spostò lo sguardo intorno, rilevando prima Vogel, rannicchiato di fianco a lei, il quale le rivolse uno sguardo dolente e preoccupato quanto il suo, e poi Ken e Harold più dietro di loro, seduti dentro il retro del furgone del Trio Chiassoso. 

Questi ultimi due sembravano una sottospecie di scienziati pazzi strafatti di qualche sostanza energizzante, in bilico tra la genialità e il panico, intenti a pigiare freneticamente sulle tastiere dei pc che tenevano sulle ginocchia con gli occhi incollati allo schermo, e a scambiarsi tra di loro rapide frasi incomprensibili in tono urgente e sovragitato di tanto in tanto.

Frasi di cui Amanda non capiva praticamente nulla, e che suonavano pressappoco come: «Il tracciato A sta venendo aggirato! Dieci secondi al massimo! Lancia il D, stacca l’A o finiamo fulminati in meno di un battito di ciglia! Dannazione bellezza, avanti, continua così che vai forte.» e in quest’ultimo caso era tutta questione di opinione se si stessero rivolgendo al pc o al programma o al suddetto ‘tracciato’, eventualmente a tutte e tre le cose insieme.

«Hey!» protestò Amanda, con una certa irritazione «Ho detto: perché ci stanno mettendo tanto??»

«Credo che … » iniziò Ken, senza staccare gli occhi dallo schermo né smettere di digitare freneticamente, prima di essere interrotto da un’altra urgente frase incomprensibile da parte di Harold, imprecare tra i denti, e digitare ancora più rapidamente.

Amanda prese un profondo respiro, e tornò a guardare verso l’edificio.

Ma di colpo Vogel le afferrò una spalla, quasi come se volesse insieme avvertirla e aggrapparsi un poco a lei, mentre annusava l’aria con concentrazione.

«Cosa??» chiese solo e subito Amanda, guardandolo allarmata e speranzosa e agitata.

Per tutta risposta, Vogel balzò in piedi e si slanciò di corsa nel prato buio verso l’edificio.

«Vog … No! Aspetta!» gridò Amanda, peraltro invano, tentando senza successo di fare in tempo ad afferrarlo e trattenerlo, e infine alzandosi a sua volta e correndogli dietro. Di lì a poco lo aveva perso nel buio del prato davanti a lei, e iniziò ad agitarsi ulteriormente e a tentare di chiamarlo in sibili a bassa voce, guardandosi intorno e imprecando tra un richiamo e l’altro.

All’improvviso sentì un rumore non molto distante da lei, un movimento nel buio, e quando si voltò istantaneamente su se stessa senza sapere se avere più paura o se sperare di aver ritrovato Vogel, si ritrovò improvvisamente circondata da due ampie braccia che le immobilizzarono le sue lungo i fianchi, e qualcuno la sollevò un poco da terra di peso senza troppo sforzo.

Amanda tentò di divincolarsi e scalciare, ma si bloccò quando una voce che le era familiare scoppiò a ridere con burbera festosità e constatò «Heylà. Guarda chi si rivede, batterista.»

Lei fece in tempo ad essere rimessa giù, a sentire tutt’intorno a se i rumori di una sorta di piccola zuffa giocosa di ricongiungimento complice tra altre tre persone tra cui Vogel che rideva, e poi la fiammella di un accendino si accese davanti a lei illuminando più chiaramente la faccia di Martin che le stava rivolgendo un sogghigno complicemente amichevole.

E a quel punto Amanda emise un grido di incredula e vittoriosa gioia e gli gettò le braccia al collo, mentre lui rideva sonoramente di nuovo, e altre tre paia di braccia la circondavano tutt’intorno in un abbraccio collettivo. Amanda si ritrovò a scoppiare a ridere e piangere insieme.

«Che cosa avete trovato?» si informò con appena un accenno di curiosità una grattante e gutturale voce femminile come spuntando dal nulla, e Amanda si staccò e si girò, vedendo una donna scarmigliata emergere dal buio con passi strascicati e marcianti.

«La batterista.» rispose semplicemente Martin.

«Tu sei … Bart, vero?» domandò Amanda, guardando meglio la nuova arrivata.

Quella la contemplò con un cipiglio piuttosto svogliato, e alzò le spalle. «Forse. Perché?» ricambiò, grattandosi distrattamente una scapola e continuando a guardarsi intorno come se stesse aspettando un’ispirazione per dove continuare.

Amanda sorrise un poco. «Credo che ci sia qualcuno che sarebbe molto felice di vederti.»

Bart le scoccò un breve sguardo assai perplesso. «Ne dubito.» commentò onestamente.

Martin rise di gusto con il suo semi-ruggito gutturale, e Amanda corrugò la fronte mentre ripassava le esatte parole che aveva appena detto e si ricordava meglio che quella era un’assassina seriale universale dopotutto.

«Dove sono gli altri?» domandò Amanda, spiando speranzosamente alle spalle di Bart, nel buio del prato.

«Quali altri?» domandò Cross, sinceramente confuso.

Amanda rivolse uno sguardo particolarmente serio e severo a tutti e tre gli appena evasi del Trio Chiassoso e specificò in fretta «Dirk? Todd?? Farah???»

«Dirk è tornato indietro.» disse distrattamente Bart, grattandosi un poco il nugolo di capelli spettinati e aggrovigliati all’altezza della nuca, mentre si guardava ancora intorno tranquillamente e contemplativamente.

«Che cosa?!» sbraitò Amanda, strabuzzando gli occhi e fissandola.

Bart scrollò le spalle e agitò svogliatamente e vagamente una mano verso l’edificio di facilitazione in lontananza. «Forse è tornato a prendere gli altri che hai detto.» offrì senza particolare impegno, lanciandole una breve occhiata come se non avesse così tanta voglia di sprecare parole su di quello, e non capisse proprio il motivo di tutta quella sua agitazione.

«Non è possibile! Non poteva sapere che eravamo qui!» ribatté Amanda.

Bart si limitò a guardarla corrugando fronte e sopracciglia. «Eh?» fece solo, confusa.

«Chi sono Farah e Todd?» chiese Cross.

«La guardia del corpo e il fratello.» gli rispose Gripps, scoccandogli un’occhiata significativamente rimproverante.

«Ah.» annuì Cross, prima di corrugare la fronte. «La guardia del corpo di chi e il fratello di chi?»

Gripps gli somministrò una piccola ma decisa manata dietro la nuca.

«Okay … allora dobbiamo andare ad aiutarli!» decise Amanda, iniziando ad incamminarsi verso l’edificio di facilitazione con determinazione.

«Batterista! Non andare là.» avvertì Martin, con deciso allarme severo.

Ma lei rispose solo «Mio fratello, Dirk e Farah sono ancora là dentro! Non possiamo lasciarli là e basta! E comunque il mio nome è Amanda.», e continuò solo a marciare verso l’edificio.

Si ritrovò tuttavia circondata e seguita e afferrata delicatamente e a più riprese per le maniche e l’orlo della giacca da Vogel, Cross e Gripps, che la pregavano in un coro preoccupato di «Aspetta, ascolta.», «Non devi andare là dentro. Molto brutto.», «Molto brutto e pericoloso. Bruttissima faccenda.»

Ma lei li ignorò, continuò a scrollarsi di dosso i loro piccoli tentativi di trattenerla, e strillò «Non capite?! Sono ancora là dentro! Proprio per questo devo andare! E sto già andando e … e basta!»

Vogel, al colmo della disperazione preoccupata, si gettò per terra e le avvolse le braccia attorno ad un polpaccio per costringerla a trascinarlo a peso morto e in tal modo rallentarla, e lei si agitò e fece per riprendere a gridare di smetterla, quando una voce disse tranquillamente «Sei tu che non capisci.»

Amanda si bloccò e si voltò indietro di scatto, per quanto possibile con Vogel attaccato alla caviglia, trovandosi a guardare di nuovo Bart, che ora sedeva a gambe incrociate in mezzo all’erba alta e incolta, masticando distrattamente un filo d’erba che teneva tra le dita, e fissando pensierosamente verso la boscaglia ai margini del prato con la sua aria concentrata in un soppesare qualcosa tra sé e sé.

«E che cosa non capirei, si può sapere??» reagì Amanda, alterata e nervosa.

Bart le scoccò un distratto e tranquillo sguardo. «Dirk Gently ha avuto un indizio.» disse semplicemente, tornando poi a fissare la boscaglia e aggiungendo «Sai come funziona, no? Per questo è tornato indietro.»

Amanda deglutì. «E cosa c’entra col fatto che ora lui e Farah e mio fratello sono là dentro e potrebbero essere nei guai?»

Bart scrollò le spalle e si alzò in piedi come se nel frattempo avesse preso una decisione su qualcosa. «Non dire stupidaggini. Tutto c’entra.» disse solo, mentre si incamminava verso la boscaglia ai margini del prato con il suo passo sgraziato e deciso.

Amanda notò che lei si stava dirigendo, senza saperlo, pressappoco verso l’esatto punto in cui erano nascosti l’auto e il furgone del Trio Chiassoso, ed esitò un momento, mordendosi le labbra preoccupata e nervosa.

«Andrà … come deve andare … » disse piano Gripps, di fianco a lei. Vogel annuì energicamente, ancora attaccato alla sua caviglia. Ma lei scosse la testa, chiudendo gli occhi, sentendosi vicina allo scoppiare di nuovo a piangere, o a gridare, o entrambe le cose.

«E poi non c’è più mezzo uomo-CIA ancora in piedi là dentro.» osservò Cross.

Amanda si girò a guardarlo con gli occhi quasi fuori dalle orbite. «Che cosa?!»

***

«Sembra … » iniziò ad azzardarsi a dire Todd, con cautela, mentre spiava tutto intorno nel prato buio con giusto la testa sporta fuori dall’apertura nel terreno in cui terminava il condotto di aerazione « … tranquillo … »

Sotto e dietro di lui, udì un piccolo sbuffo chiaramente sardonico ed eloquente. «Certo che lo è.» commentò Dirk, con quella sua ostentazione di convinta pazienza superiore.

Todd roteò gli occhi e ricambiò con un non meno eloquentemente sarcastico «Con te, non si può mai sapere … », un angolo delle labbra che si incurvava appena in un sorrisetto divertito.

Di nuovo un verso sardonico da dentro il condotto di aerazione, e poi un tono più morbido. «Ma stavolta ho la chiara sensazione che l’universo sia dalla nostra parte per quanto riguarda lo svignarcela con successo.». E un paio di pacchette fiduciose e rassicuranti di una mano sulla caviglia.

Todd sospirò. «Vorrei che non l’avessi detto.» commentò.

«Comunque sia … » intervenne ancora più significativamente la voce di Farah, da oltre Dirk ancora più addentro al condotto di aerazione «Se il campo ti sembra sgombro, possiamo uscire da qui ora, per favore?»

«È quello che stavo cercando di dir … » iniziò Dirk, in tono petulante.

«Okay, okay, ho capito.» borbottò Todd, roteando di nuovo gli occhi e issandosi sul prato buio, dove rimase comunque chinato per tenersi un poco al riparo nell’erba relativamente alta, guardandosi intorno e stringendo la pistola.

«Sul serio, Todd … » osservò Dirk, issandosi sul prato a sua volta un po’ goffamente, e alzandosi tranquillamente in piedi spazzandosi un poco i vestiti, con il suo tono da lezione leggermente critica e pazientemente superiore «A volte il tuo scetticismo semi-cosmico mi fa quasi sospettare che tu non abbia ancora abbastanza fiducia in me.»

«Tu dici … ?» replicò Todd, scoccandogli uno sguardo con ancora quell’angolo delle labbra che sembrava non riuscire a fare a meno di rimanere ostinatamente arricciato in un sorrisetto di divertita complicità. «Non ne vedo davvero il motivo dopotutto, no?»

«Beh, esatto!» iniziò a dire ancora Dirk.

Farah , a sua volta uscita con molta più efficace ed elegante agilità dal condotto di areazione, sospirò, e con un tono tra il severo e l’implorante allo stesso tempo disse «Possiamo andarcene di qui?»

«Oh, sì, sarebbe splendido!» appoggiò Dirk in tono quasi sognante, incrociando le mani davanti al petto. «Da che parte andiamo?» domandò con piglio allegro, guardandosi intorno, come se stessero partecipando ad una scampagnata. Subito dopo ancora, la sua espressione si corrucciò un poco, e tornò a guardarli come se lo avesse colto un dubbio potenzialmente preoccupante. «Non sarete venuti a piedi, spero bene … » disse, come se stesse recensendo mano a mano le loro qualità di autori di un buon piano di salvataggio.

Todd e Farah si scambiarono un breve sguardo, anche se più che altro ormai rassegnato.

«Da questa parte … » istruì infine Farah, incamminandosi lungo il prato buio, restando abbassata, guardandosi intorno e tenendo impugnata professionalmente la pistola.

Todd la seguì cercando di imitare il meglio possibile i suoi movimenti agilmente professionali, mentre Dirk li seguiva camminando come se passeggiasse, e guardandoli un po’ stranito per quel loro impegno. 

«Perché se dobbiamo camminare fino a Seattle … Beh, non che io sappia dove siamo al momento, e quindi non ho idea di quanto siamo distanti da Seattle ora come ora. Tuttavia … »

«Dirk … » sospirò appena Todd, ma con un che di pazientemente severo, e lo afferrò per una manica tirandolo giù, costringendolo di fatto a procedere anche lui tenendosi abbassato.

Ma continuò anche a tenerlo stretto per la manica, come se volesse essere sicuro che non lo avrebbero più perso, almeno fintanto che erano ancora così nei pressi della CIA.

Dirk decise che il gesto e quella sensazione non gli dispiacevano affatto, dopotutto, perciò si limitò ad assecondarli. Dopo aver comunque emesso uno sbuffo di eloquente pazienza superiore, naturalmente.

***

«Accidentaggine!» esclamò Harold, riuscendo a farla suonare come una bestemmia, le dita che correvano febbrilmente sulla tastiera. «Il loro sistema sta per riuscire di nuovo ad aggirarci! Ken … !»

«Sì, lo sto già facendo.» rispose prontamente Ken di fianco a lui.

Erano così immersi nei loro pc che non si accorsero della sagoma scarmigliata che spuntò con calma decisione dai cespugli e si fermò a contemplarli per un poco, per poi emettere una sorta di grugnito che poteva suonare come un divertito ‘lo sapevo’, e sorridere raggiante.

Poi però la figura iniziò a notare che entrambi la stavano ignorando, e cominciò a spostare il peso da un piede all’altro, cercando di prendere meglio le misure della situazione, o forse semplicemente aspettando che la notassero. Ma la sua pazienza non durò molto, e finì per esclamare un piccolo ma spazientito «Hey.», con la sua voce grattante e gutturale.

Entrambe le teste scattarono immediatamente in alto e gli sguardi su di lei.

Harold corrugò fronte e sopracciglia, accogliendo tutto sommato con una discreta calma incuriosita la comparsa della giovane donna abbigliata di un misto di una divisa da facchino di hotel e di tuta grigio-bianca, con la selvaggia chioma scarmigliata di capelli chiari, e la postura decisa e un po’ sgraziata che ricordava qualcosa di selvatico e un po’ primitivo, che li stava scrutando come se si aspettasse – con anche una certa crescente irritazione risentita – che dicessero o facessero qualcosa. Cercò anche di interpretare quel tipo di apparizione. Invano.

Ma Ken esclamò subito con vivace entusiasmo sollevato e gioioso «Bart!», lo sguardo illuminato.

«Oh.» fece solo Harold a quel punto, con calma constatazione, prima di tornare a concentrarsi sul suo pc.

«Hey Ken.» disse Bart, dondolandosi un poco sul posto con un che di allegro e un po’ intimidito, ma sorridendo soddisfatta e contenta.

Ken fece per spostarsi il pc dalle gambe e alzarsi, ma Harold disse proprio in quel momento «Proviamo a lanciare il 9b di nuovo.»

E Ken esitò, scoccò un paio di sguardi combattuti tra Bart e Harold, il quale tuttavia aveva gli occhi concentrati sullo schermo, e infine rivolse a Bart una smorfia di scusa con un sorriso dolente, rimettendosi a sedere. «Scusa Bart … ora … non posso proprio … » disse, mentre tornava a guardare lo schermo e a digitare rapidamente sulla tastiera.

Bart si immusonì immediatamente, e alzò le sopracciglia in una maniera altamente delusa, perplessa, critica, e alquanto preoccupantemente scontenta, tranne che Harold e Ken erano già immersi di nuovo in quello che stavano facendo, e si stavano già scambiando di nuovo rapide frasi come «Programma 9b tra dieci secondi.» «Okay, pronto a partire. Dieci, nove, otto … »

Bart abbassò lo sguardo sui computer sulle loro gambe e aggrottò anche la fronte. Quindi, sembrò prendere una decisione e raggiunse il furgone, salì con un solo balzo su di esso, si chinò, con tranquilla scioltezza afferrò il pc di Ken, e con un unico ampio gesto scorrevole del braccio glielo tolse dalle mani e lo lanciò fuori dal furgone.

«Hà!» fece solo in tempo ad emettere Ken, sorpreso, mentre anche Harold alzava lo sguardo dal suo pc in tempo per vedere quello di Ken che finiva di compiere un arco a mezz’aria e spariva tra la bassa vegetazione qualche metro più in là. Il suono che seguì subito dopo, il chiaro rumore di qualcosa che atterra abbastanza pesantemente da rompersi definitivamente, fu quanto mai significativo.

Ken spostò lo sguardo ancora stupito su Bart, che lo fissava dall’alto in basso con un che di incuriosito e contemplativo, come se stesse aspettando semplicemente di vedere cosa avrebbe detto o fatto lui a quel punto. Ken deglutì e tentò di dire «Bart … », con appena un accenno di vaga rimostranza.

Ma Bart si lasciò cadere di peso sulle ginocchia e gli buttò le braccia al collo, travolgendolo abbastanza da mandarli entrambi a finire distesi sul piano del retro del furgone, ed evitando di poco di investire anche Harold nel mentre.

Quest’ultimo stava ancora fissando, sbattendo le palpebre come se stesse invano cercando di venire a patti con ciò che era appena successo, il punto dove doveva essere pressappoco atterrato assai malamente e irreparabilmente il pc che lei aveva semplicemente lanciato via.

«Signorina … » iniziò infine lentamente Harold, riuscendo in qualche modo a staccare lo sguardo da quel punto, sistemandosi un po’ meglio gli occhiali sul naso, e voltandosi a osservare di nuovo Bart che stava mollando Ken, entrambi in qualche modo rialzatisi a sedere, e che si stavano guardando contenti e beati. «Non per essere scortese, s’intende. Ma mi stavo chiedendo se si rende conto di aver appena vanificato ogni speranza di poter proseguire un attacco informatico come si deve – e già di per sé assai basato sulla fortuna e con sottili probabilità di riuscita – ai rapitori della CIA.»

Bart smise di strusciare affettuosamente la fronte contro una spalla di Ken e voltò la testa a guardarlo. «Non c’è n’è più bisogno. Dell’attacco.» disse solo, un po’ annoiata e in tono tranquillamente puntualizzante, guardando Harold come se trovasse piuttosto strano che lui non lo avesse ancora capito.

«Prego … ?» domandò Harold con sforzo di paziente calma, tuttavia fissandola con un sostenuto dubbio, come se stesse iniziando a ritenerla una specie di ragazzina che non ha idea di che cosa stia effettivamente parlando.

Bart si sedette sui talloni e lo guardò con un cipiglio poco convinto. «Ho detto che non ce n’è più bisogno.» ripeté come se stesse iniziando a sospettare che quel tipo avesse qualche difficoltà a comprendere la sua lingua, per poi fissare Ken indicando Harold con un dito «Ma chi è questo qui?»

«Harold. Un amico.» specificò in fretta Ken, come se temesse che lei stesse iniziando a considerare l’eventualità che fosse qualcuno che doveva uccidere. «È dalla nostra parte!» aggiunse per buona misura «Ci ha aiutato a trovarti e liberarti.»

Bart emise uno sbuffo scetticamente divertito. «Ci siamo liberati da soli.» puntualizzò con tranquilla sicurezza, come se volesse spiegare loro che si stavano sbagliando, tirando un piccolo pugno amichevole su una spalla di Ken, aggiungendo un affezionato «Sciocco.»

Harold inarcò appena un sopracciglio. «In buona parte, non posso obbiettare. Ma per quello che era possibile fare riguardo all’apertura automatiche delle porte, beh … »

Bart strabuzzò gli occhi, spostando lo sguardo dall’uno all’altro, impressionata ma con ancora una certa dose di scetticismo. «Siete stati voi?»

Ken annuì un poco, con un piccolo sorriso, e Harold alzò orgogliosamente il mento, cercando di risultare comunque modesto, mentre diceva ancora «Per quanto possibile … »

«Con quei cosi?» chiese Bart, con incerto scetticismo, indicando il pc ancora in grembo ad Harold.

Lui lo strinse un po’ più forte a sé, come se temesse che lei cercasse di afferrare anche quello per farlo volare fuori dal furgone a schiantarsi nella boscaglia.

Ken emise una leggera risatina piuttosto divertita. «Beh, sì … Anche se a quanto pare ormai è tradizione che ogni volta che ci vediamo tu mi distrugga un pc … »

Bart lo guardò, iniziando a sorridere e sghignazzare, ma poi si fece improvvisamente seria e tornò a scoccare uno sguardo al pc di Harold. «Quei cosi ipnotizzano le persone.» sancì con un borbottio.

Ken rimase un momento basito e poi, mentre Harold corrugava la fronte, scoppiò a ridere di cuore. Bart gli fece immediatamente eco, sghignazzando allegramente e saltellando un po’ per il furgone, facendolo sobbalzare tutto.

Ma quando un corale ruggito festoso risuonò nel prato buio in avvicinamento, Ken e Harold catapultarono immediatamente lo sguardo stupito e preoccupato in quella direzione.

«Ah. Arrivano anche gli altri.» osservò placidamente Bart.

«Harold … » disse allora Ken, impallidendo «Qualcosa mi dice che faremmo molto meglio a … scendere da questo furgone. Ora.»

Harold lo fissò per un momento sorpreso e confuso, ma poi decise di imitare Ken mentre si affrettava a scendere, mano a mano che altre gioiose urla e ruggiti celebrativi si avvicinavano ulteriormente e piuttosto rapidamente.

***

Dirk fece appena in tempo a inoltrarsi nella boscaglia al margine del prato che qualcuno gli si precipitò addosso, e lui emise un grido di allarme, cercando di aggrapparsi istintivamente ad un braccio di Todd «Aiut … !»

«Dirk!!» esclamò Amanda gioiosamente, gettandogli le braccia al collo e abbracciandolo.

«Oh. Amanda!» constatò Dirk festosamente, gettando un poco le braccia in alto, prima di rendersi conto che la cosa più opportuna poteva essere ricambiare almeno un poco l’abbraccio.

Todd li stava guardando con un sorriso, quando con la coda dell’occhio intravide qualcosa di ingombrante che viaggiava spedito verso di lui. «Che diav … ?!» esclamò, scattando un po’ di lato e riuscendo ad evitare quello che riconobbe appena come una specie di server di supporto e potenziamento per i pc di Ken e Harold, prima che finisse a schiantarsi più in là nella boscaglia.

Riportò di scatto lo sguardo verso il furgone a bordo del quale il Trio Chiassoso – ora al completo – stava “facendo pulizia” a modo suo, ovvero sostanzialmente buttando fuori bordo tutte le componenti informatiche di Ken e Harold, tranne il pc di quest’ultimo, che l’uomo stava tenendo abbracciato stretto contro il proprio petto, fissando la scena piuttosto orripilato.

«Hey!... L’abbiamo pagata quella roba … » tentò di protestare Todd, mentre guardava Gripps buttare giù dal furgone un altro alimentatore per pc tranquillamente, spazzandosi poi sommariamente le mani; ma il suo tono restò relativamente basso, come se non fosse proprio sicuro di volersi farsi sentire da loro.

«E comunque sarebbe meglio cercare di fare il minor rumore poss … » iniziò ad aggiungere Farah, prima di essere interrotta da Amanda che la investì con un abbraccio esclamando felicemente «Farah! Ce l’hai fatta!»

E dopo un istante, Farah si rese conto che poteva essere abbastanza vero, ricambiando l’abbraccio ancora decisamente sorpresa.

Todd si immusonì, visto che sua sorella stava accogliendo tutti tranne lui, ma poi si accorse che Dirk stava cercando di nascondersi un poco dietro di lui, spiando verso il furgone con sguardo inquieto.

«A … Amanda … » pigolò Dirk, preoccupato, guardando quelli del Trio Chiassoso che scendevano dal furgone con una calma piuttosto predatoria, fissandolo con grande interesse. Todd si irrigidì, allarmato.

Amanda si girò a guardarli. «Hey, ragazzi. Andiamo … » li richiamò semplicemente.

I quattro si fermarono, spostando lo sguardo tra Dirk e lei con combattuta indecisione.

«Ora non è il momento per … beh, per qualsiasi cosa che non sia l’allontanarci il più rapidamente possibile da qui, d’accordo?» intervenne Farah con il suo tono autorevole, anche se piuttosto innervosito. «Siamo ancora in fuga.» ricordò a tutti quanti.

«Questo è certo … » mormorò Dirk con un certo timore, continuando a tenere sott’occhio il Trio Chiassoso da sopra la spalla di Todd, come se stesse prendendo le misure della possibilità di poter riuscire a sfuggire loro se si fosse messo a correre di scatto.

Martin scrollò le spalle e ammise «La tizia non ha tutti i torti.». Gli altri tre si rilassarono di concerto, anche se con espressioni coralmente deluse.

«’Tizia’?» ripeté Farah, alzando un sopracciglio.

«Non farci caso.» le disse Amanda, battendole un paio di piccole manate su una spalla «Io non sono ancora riuscita a farmi chiamare sempre per nome.»

Farah le scoccò uno sguardo ancora più perplesso e sembrò decidere di astenersi dal commentare.

«Concordo con Farah. Anche perché mi duole informarvi che non siamo più in grado di fare niente per tentare di sabotare ancora la CIA per via informatica. La signorina, qui, ha ritenuto che non ce ne fosse più bisogno … » li informò Harold, lanciando solo una piccola occhiata piuttosto critica e risentita verso Bart.

Lei, che stava tranquillamente seduta su uno dei sedili dell’auto, con lo sportello aperto, ciondolando le gambe in fuori e mangiando delle patatine da un sacchetto che doveva aver trovato lì in giro nel veicolo, corrugò un poco la fronte e infine guardò Ken. «Ce l’ha con me?»

«Hem … no... no.» rispose Ken, dopo un momento di esitazione, poi notò che Farah lo stava guardando e alzò un poco le spalle rivolgendole uno sguardo di rassegnata scusa come a dire che non ci poteva fare nulla dopotutto.

«Vale a dire che ha dato il via a questo generale … sfasciare tutti i nostri strumenti.» puntualizzò Harold, scoccando uno sguardo significativamente critico anche verso il Trio Chiassoso.

«Beh … suppongo che possa essere un modo per … cancellare le tracce.» commentò solo infine Farah, anche lei con aria rassegnata e un po’ incerta.

«Harold! Ma che cosa ci fai tu qui?» domandò Dirk, facendosi avanti sorridendo amichevolmente sorpreso.

«Dirk. Amico mio.» sorrise a sua volta Harold, andando a stringergli calorosamente la mano, visto che Dirk sembrava aver deciso per precauzione di non muoversi troppo dal restare vicino a Todd, Amanda e Farah, come se qualsiasi movimento in tal senso potesse esporlo ad un attacco del Trio Chiassoso.

«Sono estremamente felice di rivederti sano e salvo.» continuò Harold «E per la miseria, i tuoi assistenti mi hanno trovato per collaborare a darti una mano, e sono stato ben felice di unirmi a loro a tale scopo.»

«Oh.» fece Dirk, occhieggiando verso Todd e Farah, ancora sorpreso, come chiedendo loro implicitamente come avessero fatto esattamente a trovare Harold, prima di tornare a guardarlo con un certo imbarazzato impaccio «In questo caso … ti ringrazio molto.»

«Questo e altro per chi ha trovato l’assassino della mia povera Lucy!» rise Harold, dandogli qualche pacca amichevole su una spalla.

«Chi è Lucy?» chiese Bart, con un vago accenno di curiosità.

Todd, Amanda, Ken e Farah si scambiarono tra loro un breve sguardo piuttosto ironico.

«D’accordo, ora dovremmo davvero andarcene da qui il prima possibile.» esortò di nuovo Farah.

«Sono d’accordo.» disse con calma una voce a qualche metro da loro, facendoli girare tutti di scatto in quella direzione.

Un uomo di una certa età se ne stava tranquillamente in piedi ai margini del ristretto spiazzo in cui erano riusciti a pigiare l’auto e il furgone del Trio Chiassoso, indossando una professionale tuta nera e un cappellino ugualmente nero, fissandoli con calma, un braccio piegato a riposo dietro la schiena, e tenendo nell’altra mano un trasportino di plastica per piccoli animali.

Farah alzò prontamente la pistola verso di lui, dicendo subito «Fermo dove sei!»

Dirk si era irrigidito, Bart balzò giù dal sedile e gettò via il sacchetto di patatine, mentre quelli del Trio Chiassoso si compattavano disponendosi in una sorta di linea irregolare e tendendosi come se si tenessero pronti al combattimento, tutti i loro sguardi fissi sull’uomo.

«Tu!» esclamò improvvisamente Todd con rabbia, perché anche se non l’aveva visto in faccia prima, aveva una sensazione di dejà-vou rispetto al suo precedente incontro in una boscaglia.

Dirk lo spiò appena di sbieco, sorpreso «Lo conosci?»

«È quello che … ci ha minacciato e aiutato?» domandò Amanda.

E invece di sembrare confuso da quella risposta, Dirk tornò a guardare l’uomo con una nuova sfumatura di singolarmente fredda rabbia amareggiata.

Bart emise un piccolo grugnito assai di cattivo umore e perciò implicitamente minaccioso, scrutando cupamente la figura, mentre i ruggiti gutturali del Trio Chiassoso risuonarono molto più lungamente e chiaramente roboanti in sottofondo.

«Non preoccupatevi, ragazzi.» disse tuttavia l’uomo con calma, come se non li temesse, guardandoli uno ad uno con aria seria «Non sono qui per farvi nulla di male.»

Dirk emise un breve verso così amaramente scettico e sarcastico che Todd quasi non lo riconobbe.

Bart commentò con voce cupa e sordamente minacciosa «E allora che fai qui?»

«Faresti meglio ad andartene, finché puoi.» rincarò Martin, fissandolo molto duramente, le braccia incrociate sul petto.

Riggins guardò quest’ultimo in particolare e disse serio «Dico davvero, Martin. Non sono qui per chiedervi nulla.»

«Allora che cosa ti trattiene?» ribatté Dirk, in un sibilo talmente freddo e rancorosa che stavolta non solo Todd, ma anche Amanda e Farah gli rivolsero uno sguardo sorpreso e preoccupato, come cercando di capire che cosa esattamente lo avesse trasformato in quel modo.

«Beh, innanzitutto, vi ho riportato il gatto.» disse Riggins, alzando un poco in avanti il braccio per porgere il trasportino verso di loro, sul quale si concentrarono i loro sguardi relativamente confusi. Dal trasportino provenne un sonoro miagolio. «E … vi pregherei di averne più cura, se potete. Non mi pare saggio permettere a questo animaletto all’apparenza innocuo di circolare liberamente, visto quello che può fare se lo si fa arrabbiare.»

Quando nessuno fece il più piccolo movimento per avvicinarsi a prendere il trasportino, Riggins sospirò appena e lo appoggiò semplicemente a terra, per poi, rialzandosi, guardare soprattutto Dirk.

«E per quello che può valere … Mi dispiace molto, Svlad.» disse ancora, con espressione e tono profondamente dolenti e un po’ più aperti.

Dirk si irrigidì e strinse i pugni lungo i fianchi. «Non mi interessano le tue scuse … »

Riggins si limitò ad annuire, come se potesse capirlo, e voltò lo sguardo sugli altri. «Comunque, lo intendo veramente. Marzy e Incubus … » aggiunse, nonostante i nominati lo stessero guardando con impassibili espressioni di sorda minaccia e sul chi va là.

«Si può sapere chi diavolo è esattamente questo tizio??» sbraitò Amanda.

«Ex colonnello Riggins … » ringhiò Martin con voce cupa. «Ex capo del progetto … »

Non completò, ma Vogel disse piano «Progetto ‘Ala Nera’ … »

E di punto in bianco Todd stava inspirando profondamente e rapidamente, avanzando di diversi passi e alzando la pistola, finché non si fermò in piedi dritto di fronte a Riggins, tenendolo sotto tiro.

«Todd?!» esclamò Dirk, spaventato, precipitandosi di fianco a lui, agitando un poco le mani a mezz’aria verso di lui come se fosse stato sul punto di toccarlo prima di decidere altrimenti vista la situazione, ma fissandolo e parlandogli con agitata implorazione «Todd, ascolta … non farlo, per favore. Solo, non farlo.»

«Todd … » tentò di richiamarlo anche Farah, severamente, cercando di spostarsi un po’ di lato per riuscire a riavere Riggins sotto tiro senza Todd e Dirk sulla traiettoria.

«Perché no?» disse solo Todd tra i denti, fissando Riggins con furia. «Se per colpa sua … »

«Perché non sai com’è … avere qualcuno sulla cosc … non voglio che tu ti senta mai così. Che nessuno si debba mai sentire così … » gemette Dirk, agitato, fissandolo ancora con un che di implorante, spostando timorosamente lo sguardo a più riprese tra la sua faccia e la pistola che impugnava nella mano un po’ tremante di rabbia a stento contenuta.

Todd esitò per un breve momento, scoccandogli un rapido sguardo colpito e sorpreso.

«Posso capire … » iniziò a dire Riggins, con la sua composta calma.

«No!» gridò Todd, rifiondando lo sguardo su di lui. «Se fosse vero, questo non lo renderebbe affatto meglio, se potessi capire che cosa hai fatto … semmai molto, molto peggio! E comunque … io lo so bene, che le scuse, in effetti, non servono a niente alla fine. Proprio a niente. Quel che è fatto rimane fatto.»

Dirk spalancò gli occhi, e Amanda lo guardò sorpresa.

Riggins lo considerò per un momento, apparentemente piuttosto colpito, ma disse comunque con calma dolente «Forse, questa è una lezione che lei ha imparato prima e meglio di me, allora, Todd Brotzman.»

«Chiunque a quest’ora avrebbe avuto la decenza di impararla.» commentò cupamente e severamente Martin.

Ma Dirk scattò rivolgendosi a Riggins, di nuovo la voce trasfigurata da una freddezza minacciosa e tremante di furia. «Non osare nemmeno pronunciare i loro nomi … »

L’uomo gli rivolse tuttavia uno sguardo dolente. «Svlad … tutti i loro nomi sono ormai da tempo negli archivi della CIA. Todd e Amanda Brotzman, Farah Black, Harold Mc’Connor, Ken … »

«Non disturbarti a sparargli, tu.» disse Bart, rivolgendosi sommariamente a Todd «Se deve morire ora e qui, ci penso io.»

«Per la verità … » continuò Riggins con calma, abbassando lo sguardo sulla mano sempre più tremante con cui Todd gli teneva puntata addosso la pistola «Mi stupisce un poco, signorina Black, che lei abbia dato un’arma a qualcuno la cui mano trema così visibilmente … »

«Ti garantisco che posso comunque riuscire a colpirti beniss … » iniziò a replicare tra i denti Todd, ma anche lui aveva abbassato istintivamente lo sguardo sulla sua mano.

«Todd … » lo pregò ancora Dirk, con un gemito spaventato.

E Todd vide la sua stessa mano con lunghi tagli aperti, e vermi che si contorcevano all’interno d’essi nella carne marcia. Allora iniziò anche a sentire il dolore che gli risaliva di colpo tutto il braccio, fino a raggiungere rapido come uno sparo il cervello, come un lampo bianco. Spalancò la bocca e gridò con tutte le sue forze.

***

Dirk vide e sentì Todd gridare improvvisamente, lasciare cadere la pistola a terra e crollare sulle ginocchia, tenendosi stretta la mano con l’altra, tendando di agitarla e sfregarla come per togliere da essa qualcosa che non c’era, per tutto il tempo tremando sempre più forte e urlando come in preda ad un dolore lancinante.

«Todd!!» gridò Dirk spaventato, chinandosi di fianco a lui e cercando di capire, ma quando tentò di prendergli il polso per guardare meglio la mano, Todd lo spinse via e cadde definitivamente a terra, contorcendosi per il dolore e tentando allo stesso tempo di raggomitolarsi su se stesso.

«Maledizione!» imprecò Farah, non potendosi muovere per il suo continuare a tenere Riggins sotto tiro «Amanda … »

E Amanda si stava già precipitando in avanti, chiamando disperatamente «Ragazzi!», chinandosi a sua volta sull’altro lato di Todd.

In un attimo Martin e gli altri del Trio Chiassoso si mossero di concerto, e allontanarono Dirk paralizzato d’orrore e ancora incapace di capire che cosa stesse succedendo praticamente di peso con uno spintone. Prima di realizzarlo del tutto, Dirk si ritrovò tirato più indietro da Amanda ed Harold, ma vide chiaramente il Trio Chiassoso circondare sommariamente Todd, mentre anche Riggins faceva qualche passo indietro osservando attentamente. E vide i quattro assorbirgli via l’energia finché Todd non giacque di nuovo immobile e silenzioso, riverso a terra, privo di conoscenza.

Amanda si riprecipitò in avanti, accanto a Todd, controllando che stesse relativamente bene.

«Amanda?» disse solo Farah.

«Sta bene. È solo svenuto … » rispose lei, con voce tremante di agitazione.

E Dirk rimase fermo dove si trovava, ad occhi spalancati, mentre la definitiva realizzazione lo colpiva come un pugno. «Oh, no … » gemette, affranto.

«Interessante … » disse piano e lentamente Riggins, continuando a guardare Todd, come tra sé e sé.

Martin e il resto del Trio Chiassoso lo fulminarono con lo sguardo, ma Dirk si rialzò in piedi e sibilò furioso e freddo, tremando leggermente «Vattene. Ora.»

«Esatto.» appoggiò duramente Farah «Se veramente non ha intenzione di cercare di fermarci, se ne vada e basta.»

«Ancora non capisco, però … » ragionò Harold ad alta voce «Perché ci ha aiutato, visto che lei è della CIA.»

Riggins sospirò appena. «Sono stati fatti … molti errori.» disse in tono dolente.

«Questo è ovvio.» disse solo Gripps, fissandolo severamente.

«Comunque, dopo quello che è successo soprattutto stanotte, penso che accetteranno la mia richiesta di essere reinserito a capo del progetto ‘Ala Nera’.» disse ancora Riggins, con calma.

Dirk si irrigidì, e Bart alzò le sopracciglia, mentre Martin emetteva un sordo ringhio che gli rimbombava nel petto, facendosi più avanti verso di lui.

«Non ti sarà facile provare a riprenderci … » gli disse cupamente, praticamente in faccia.

«E quello che farò non appena sarò di nuovo in capo … » proseguì Riggins, reggendo il suo sguardo «Sarà ordinarne la chiusura.»

«Perché?» domandò Bart perplessa, corrugando la fronte.

«Perché dovremmo crederti … » disse lentamente e significativamente Dirk, guardandolo con sguardo indurito.

Riggins rivolse ad entrambi uno sguardo dolente. «Non c’è bisogno che mi crediate. Ma sarà quello che farò. Immagino che avrete pianificato come nascondervi … » e scoccò un breve sguardo verso Farah «Ma non ce ne sarà bisogno. Non posso fare cancellare i vostri nomi dagli archivi. Ma decreterò il definitivo fallimento e chiusura del progetto. Farò riclassificare gli ex soggetti del progetto come solo da monitorare. Più di così, non sarà possibile.»

«Lei continua a parlare come se non fosse lei stesso della CIA … » notò scetticamente Ken.

Riggins accennò un pallido sorriso dolente. «Mi creda, se fosse possibile uscirne, a quest’ora molto probabilmente l’avrei fatto. E forse ci riuscirò, ma prima tenterò di sistemare le cose, per quanto mi è possibile.»

Dirk si irrigidì di nuovo, fissandolo con un’occhiata di fuoco, e Vogel ripeté piano e amaramente «’Sistemare le cose’ … »

«Sì, Vogel. Per quanto possibile.» annuì tuttavia ancora Riggins, prima di aggiungere «Credo che ci sia giusto un’ultima cosa … » e si voltò avvicinandosi ad un cespuglio più fitto, dietro al quale sembrò chinarsi ad afferrare qualcosa di pesante che iniziò a tirare.

«Hey, fermo … !» iniziò a ordinare Farah, tenendolo ancora sotto tiro, ma poi si ritrovò come gli altri a guardare un uomo legato e imbavagliato, anche lui vestito con la tuta professionale della CIA, che Riggins stava trascinando in piedi, portando un po’ verso di loro, e facendolo poi mettere in ginocchio.

«E questo chi è?» fece Bart, con una smorfia confusa e corrucciata.

«Quello che mi ha preso … » mormorò Dirk, guardando Friedkin, che sembrava confuso, incredulo e assai allarmato, mentre li fissava tutti con notevole inquietudine.

«Sergente Friedkin.» specificò Riggins, mentre quegli alzava lo sguardo su di lui con un che di preghiera disperata.

Bart alzò le spalle e offrì a Dirk «Vuoi che controlli bene se non lo devo uccidere?»

Friedkin spalancò gli occhi, mentre Riggins gli diceva «Anche se immagino che potresti non avere letto una riga di quei rapporti, forse ti ricordi di Marzanna? L’assassina olistica, secondo sua definizione.»

«È quello che sono.» puntualizzò Bart «Anche se non mi chiamo così.»

«Prima, comunque, credo che Friedkin volesse dirvi qualcosa. Non è vero, Friedkin?» aggiunse Riggins, abbassandogli il bavaglio per liberargli la bocca.

«Signore … per favore … » supplicò Friedkin, rivolgendogli uno sguardo ancora più implorante.

«Avanti Friedkin. Non tratteniamoli ulteriormente. Fai il bravo ragazzo.» disse tuttavia solo Riggins, con fare pazientemente impassibile, battendogli un paio di pacche incoraggianti su una spalla.

Friedkin esitò, ma poi li guardò, e in particolare spiando Bart con vivo timore. «Hem … Scusate? E … potrei … ecco … non essere ucciso … per … favore … ?»

Bart lo contemplò con sincera confusione, e alzò le spalle. «Non guardare me. Se ti avessi dovuto uccidere, a quest’ora saresti già morto. È già parecchio che te ne stai lì e sei ancora vivo, no?» lo informò tranquillamente.

Friedkin emise un sospiro di incredulo sollievo e iniziò a dire «Oh, grazie, grazie … grazie davvero … »

Bart scoccò uno sguardo a Ken. «Questo tizio a me sembra proprio scemo.»

«Mi dimetterò!» garantì subito Friedkin «O … » e corrugò la fronte «Chiederò un trasferimento! Sì, questo posso farlo. E poi … »

«Okay, grazie Friedkin, è sufficiente così.» lo interruppe tranquillamente Riggins, risistemandogli il bavaglio sulla bocca, e tirandolo per farlo rialzare in piedi, prima di tornare a guardare gli altri.

«Sarà meglio che vi allontaniate da qui, come suggeriva la signorina Black. Oh, e per favore, non dimenticatevi di nuovo questo gatto. Conto su di voi per non scatenare cose pericolose con questo animale che possano attirare troppo l’attenzione, specialmente quella della CIA.»

Dal trasportino provenne un miagolio, e Friedkin abbassò di scatto uno sguardo terrorizzato su di esso, parve realizzare esattamente che cosa conteneva solo in quel momento, e sembrò sul punto di svenire. Riggins riuscì a sostenerlo abbastanza da farlo riprendere schiaffeggiandolo un poco. «Coraggio, ragazzo. Diremo che la tua auto ha avuto un incidente da quanto solertemente ti stavi precipitando qui per cercare di impedire l’evasione, ma purtroppo sei arrivato troppo tardi.»

E così dicendo, Riggins lanciò un ultimo sguardo dolente verso Dirk, Bart e il Trio Chiassoso. «Addio, ragazzi. E … per quello che può valere … mi dispiace davvero.», prima di voltarsi e trascinarsi Friedkin dietro allontanandosi nella boscaglia.

Per un poco rimasero tutti a fissarlo ancora sorpresi e in varia maniera più o meno increduli.

Poi di colpo Amanda afferrò la pistola che Todd aveva lasciato cadere e si alzò in piedi, impugnandola con entrambe le mani come le aveva insegnato Farah, e puntandola verso la figura che si andava allontanando di spalle tirandosi dietro Friedkin.

«Amanda!» la richiamarono Farah e Dirk, preoccupati.

Ma in un attimo il Trio Chiassoso si era stretto intorno a lei in un cerchio, e Martin le stava ostruendo la traiettoria, costringendola ad abbassare l’arma, guardandola serio e fermo con il suo sguardo penetrante e impenetrabile.

«Perché … ?» chiese Amanda, con voce tremante di rabbia e disperazione.

«Perché abbiamo paura di diventare come le persone come lui.» disse piano e quietamente Gripps.

Amanda abbassò la testa, piangendo silenziosamente, e lasciò che Vogel le togliesse piano la pistola di mano, gentilmente, mentre Cross le appoggiava gentilmente una mano su una spalla con fare consolatorio.

Dirk distolse lo sguardo e chiuse gli occhi, spostando la mano che teneva appoggiata sulla spalla di Todd privo di conoscenza, finché non trovò il battito del suo cuore. Tenendo la mano sul rassicurante battito, si concesse quel momento, perché sapeva perfettamente che l’universo era capace di qualsiasi cosa, in ogni istante. Ma giusto per quel momento, erano ancora tutti vivi, ed erano … liberi.

«Hey … » lo richiamò piano una voce grattante. E riaprendo un poco gli occhi vide Bart, china dall’altra parte di Todd, che lo stava fissando con un che di un po’ preoccupato, ma gli rivolse un piccolo sogghigno che sembrava voler essere rincuorante. «Guarda che non è morto.» gli disse, toccando un poco Todd su un braccio con la punta di un dito.

Dirk sorrise appena. «Lo so … » mormorò.

«Okay.» disse Farah «Ora, sul serio, andiamocene tutti quanti da qui immediatamente.»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: il titolo è una versione (leggermente) modificata della frase del personaggio di Elton Pope nella puntata ‘Love & Monsters’ di Doctor Who, che a sua volta cita Stephen King da ‘Il miglio verde’ (The Green Mile)


	29. 5.29 - Just for one day, what'd you say?

** Parte 5 – Universal  ** ** catalyzation ** ** **

(Catalizzazione universale)

** Capitolo ** ** 29 – Just for one day, what’d you say? **

(Giusto per un giorno solo, che cosa ne dici?)

Harold fu notevolmente sollevato quando scese dall’auto di fronte a casa sua. A parte perché naturalmente era ancora tutto intero nonostante quella missione di salvataggio, perché le ore del viaggio di ritorno erano state particolarmente lunghe. Ore che aveva passato sui sedili posteriori schiacciato a fianco di Ken e Dirk, con Todd ancora privo di conoscenza sdraiato per traverso sui sedili ancora più dietro, e con Bart che di tanto in tanto si girava completamente all’indietro verso di loro di scatto dal sedile del passeggero, chiedendo a Ken di cantargli di nuovo una vecchia hit pop dei Backstreet Boys, e facendo sussultare Harold e stringersi più forte al petto il pc sopravvissuto.

Ad un certo punto Harold si era anche reso conto che non poteva portarsi quel particolare pc a casa, come gli aveva fatto notare Farah con paziente tranquillità, e allora aveva alzato lui stesso le spalle e lo aveva lanciato fuori dal finestrino dell’auto in corsa, mentre Bart sghignazzava celebrativamente di gusto saltellando sul sedile, e Dirk si svegliava allarmato dopo essersi assopito con la fronte contro il finestrino e chiedeva nervoso cosa stesse succedendo, solo per essere brutalmente riportato alla realtà dall’allegra suonata di clacson approvante del furgone del Trio Chiassoso che li seguiva con Amanda al posto del passeggero.

«Bene, allora … » disse Harold, cercando di accomiatarsi dagli altri, fermo in piedi sul marciapiede, alla ricerca delle parole più adatte. «È stato un enorme piacere fare parte di questa squadra.» optò infine per dire, e sorrise sinceramente.

Farah stava scendendo dall’auto dopo aver deciso di affidare a Ken una pistola – che lui aveva accettato con notevole esitazione – per sicurezza nel caso ci fossero state brutte sorprese lì in strada in sua assenza, e aveva detto ad Harold che lo avrebbe accompagnato fin dentro caso e avrebbe fatto una rapida ispezione per accertarsi che non ci fossero agenti della CIA ad aspettarlo.

Harold si chinò a dare un paio di pacche su una spalla di Ken, rimasto dentro l’auto per evitare di annunciare al mondo che era armato, sorridendo. «Ben fatto, Ken.»

Poi guardò per un momento Bart, che lo stava fissando con aria un po’ annoiata dal sedile del passeggero, sgranocchiando gli ultimi biscotti della fortuna di cui aveva scoperto l’esistenza poco prima, quando si era assolutamente voluta fermare a prendere del cibo cinese, per poi sghignazzare esageratamente per ogni bigliettino che vi trovava dentro, sostenendo che fossero una totale fregatura perché nessuno di essi diceva che avrebbe ucciso qualcuno.

«Ciao, ‘come-ti-chiami’.» gli disse lei, sbriciolando ulteriormente sul sedile e il resto dell’auto.

Harold alzò appena un sopracciglio ma sorrise comunque, sporgendo una mano verso di lei. «Harold. È stato un piacere conoscere anche lei, Bart.»

Lei fissò per un poco la mano sporta, poi gliela prese e lasciò che lui gliela stringesse, osservando il gesto con curiosità come se non avesse mai stretto la mano a qualcuno prima.

Harold cercò di non farsi notare troppo mentre si ripuliva un poco la mano appiccicosa di cibo sui pantaloni ormai già comunque sporchi, prima di rivolgersi a Dirk. «Beh, cosa dire, amico mio? Non c’è mai da annoiarsi quando ti si incontra, non è vero?» scherzò amichevolmente.

«Hem … » disse Dirk, abbassando lo sguardo e strusciando un poco i piedi sul marciapiede, mentre Farah sorrideva tra sé e sé.

«È stato un piacere come sempre.» disse ancora Harold, porgendogli la mano. E Dirk rialzò lo sguardo fissandola stupito come se non se lo aspettasse, prima di stringergliela sorridendo.

«Stavolta credo di essere io a doverti un favore … » accennò Dirk, un po’ incerto, come se non fosse sicuro di essere proprio in grado di poter fare un favore a qualcuno se non si trattava di un caso che lui dovesse risolvere.

Ma Harold gli strizzò l’occhio, e replicò «Allora, ti ricontatterò sicuramente in caso avessi un altro caso da risolvere. E, naturalmente, sarò ben lieto di riassumere anche il resto dei tuoi soci.»

Spostò lo guardo su Todd, ancora privo di conoscenza sui sedili, e poi verso Farah che stava scaricando la sua valigia dal bagagliaio, e solo quando fece per prendergliela di mano ringraziandola si rese conto che stava ancora reggendo il trasportino contenente la piccola gattina-squalo.

«Oh. Che sbadato … » e la porse a Dirk, sorridendo affettuosamente al trasportino «Spero che riuscirete a trovarle un’adeguata sistemazione … »

Dirk esitò, spostò un poco lo sguardo tra il suo viso e il trasportino, e poi disse «Hem … magari potremmo averla già trovata. Se per caso tu … cioè … se ti farebbe piacere … »

Harold rialzò lo sguardo sorpreso su di lui, mentre Farah scoccava a Dirk uno sguardo stupito e piuttosto preoccupato.

«Insomma … » si affrettò ad aggiungere Dirk «Io non posso certo … sai, occuparmene bene, con i casi e il resto, e non so se Todd o Farah … » ma lei stava scuotendo significativamente la testa «O Ken e Bart … » continuò, rivolgendo uno sguardo ai due, solo perché Bart puntualizzasse «Non ho bisogno di quella palla di pelo per uccidere.»

«E gli altri … » proseguì Dirk, scoccando un’occhiata al furgone del Trio Chiassoso, il cui portellone si stava aprendo, e Amanda e Vogel stavano scendendo venendo anche loro a salutare Harold.

«Gli altri cosa?» domandò Amanda, con curiosità allegra.

«Il … gatto, e squalo.» spiegò Dirk, indicando il trasportino, mentre controllava con un lungo sguardo preoccupato che anche gli altri del Trio Chiassoso non stessero scendendo dal furgone «Stavo dicendo che non credo si troverebbe così bene a vivere dentro un furgone in perenne movimento. Forse.»

«Diavolo, no. Potrebbe essere terribile per lei.» confermò Amanda.

Vogel guardò il trasportino mogiamente, ma non trovò nulla da replicare apparentemente.

«Beh … in questo caso … » iniziò a dire Harold.

E di lì a poco, una volta salutati anche Vogel e Amanda, stava andando in casa con ancora il trasportino con sé, e Farah che gli illustrava solertemente come non dovesse mai per nessun motivo lanciare la squalo-gattina, o irritarla, e così via.

«Hai per caso un debole per i gatti, Dirk?» scherzò Amanda divertita.

Ma Dirk sorrise un poco come se fosse assorto con la mente altrove.

«Siamo sicuri che … qualcuno possa passare dall’occuparsi di una … cangura di un Tamagochi ad una squalo-gatta senza … passaggi intermedi?» chiese Ken, preoccupato.

«Quel tipo aveva un canguro??» domandò Bart, spalancando gli occhi affascinata.

«E chi aveva ucciso poi Lucy … ?» chiese Amanda divertita, dando un poco di gomito contro un braccio di Dirk.

Lui sorrise di nuovo. «È … una storia piuttosto lunga e complicata.»

«Su questo non avevo dubbi.» annuì Amanda, sogghignando.

***

Bart si slanciò giù dall’auto che stava ancora rallentando, costringendo Farah a inchiodare, e si guardò subito attorno con vivo interesse, come se stesse cercando qualcuno da uccidere. Per un attimo tutti gli altri la fissarono con i nervi tesi, tranne Todd ancora privo di conoscenza, per poi tirare un sospiro di sollievo quando lei crollò le spalle e tornò a voltarsi verso di loro con sguardo piuttosto annoiato.

«Vivi qui?» chiese a Ken, scoccando un’occhiata poco convinta ad un negozio davanti al quale si erano fermati, mentre lui scendeva dall’auto a sua volta.

Ken sorrise e scosse un poco la testa. «Non proprio. Ma qui vicino.»

Bart scrollò le spalle. «Okay.» disse solo, mentre guardava anche gli altri scendere dall’auto. «Non è che dobbiamo prenderci un animale anche noi, vero?»

«No, li abbiamo finiti … » scherzò un poco Farah.

«Beh … penso che sia di nuovo il momento dei saluti.» esordì Dirk, incerto, sembrando piuttosto un pesce fuor d’acqua.

«Ma lui sta ancora dormendo.» notò Bart, indicando Todd sdraiato sui sedili, e infilando la testa attraverso lo sportello aperto per alzare la voce in un urlante «Hey. Sveglia!»

«Hem … non sta dormendo, è svenuto … va bene così … » tentò Ken con un certo imbarazzo, appoggiandole delicatamente una mano sulla spalla, prima di sottrarla immediatamente quando lei si rialzò e girò di scatto lo sguardo su di lui, anche se sembrava averlo fatto semplicemente per rivolgergli attenzione.

«Non è come se dormisse?» ribatté Bart.

«In ogni caso sarebbe meglio non … urlargli in faccia e cose del genere … » osservò Dirk con cautela.

Farah corrugò significativamente la fronte, ma continuò a guardarsi intorno attentamente come se stesse ancora controllando che non comparissero da un momento all’altro auto blindate della CIA allineate in un piccolo convoglio diretto verso di loro.

«Okay.» concesse Bart, scrollando un poco le spalle.

Dirk tirò un silenzioso sospiro di sollievo, ma si irrigidì e spostò in fretta lo sguardo sul furgone del Trio Chiassoso fermo dietro l’auto, sentendo il rumore del portellone laterale che si apriva. Da esso scesero tuttavia di nuovo solo Amanda e Vogel.

E quando lei li raggiunse e notò il suo sguardo, disse «Tranquillo. I ragazzi dicono che sono pieni, hanno steso qualche agente della CIA là dentro e ne hanno approfittato per nutrirsi. A parte Vogel, ma visto che Todd … » e agitò vagamente una mano verso il fratello ancora steso sui sedili.

«Sì … già … bene … credo … » disse Dirk, evidentemente incerto.

«Beh … grazie a tutti e … » disse Ken, a sua volta un po’ imbarazzato come se non sapesse che cosa fosse il caso di dire esattamente «Potreste ringraziare anche Todd quando si riprenderà?»

«Sarà fatto.» annuì Farah.

«Hey Dirk Gently.» disse Bart, dandogli un piccolo ma comunque deciso pugno su una spalla «Non sei male come compagno di cella.»

«Hum … grazie … anche tu, Bart.» ricambiò lui, massaggiandosi un poco il punto colpito con una leggera smorfia.

«E, sai, alla fine non mi dispiace non averti ucciso. Magari non dovrò ucciderti neanche in futuro.» aggiunse Bart.

«Hum … sì … lo spero … molto.» osservò Dirk, sinceramente.

Bart sghignazzò di gusto. «Sei divertente a volte, Dirk Gently. Anche tu non sei male.» aggiunse, guardando Farah. «E per quella cosa del coltello nella gamba, insomma, alla fine avevi ragione tu. Perché non dovevo sul serio uccidere Dirk Gently.»

«Sì … » annuì lentamente lei, alzando un sopracciglio «Grazie … »

«E te non ti conosco. Ma se sei loro amica, va bene. E comunque non ti devo uccidere, quindi, sai com’è.» aggiunse Bart, guardando Amanda.

«Forte … » commentò lei, incrociando le braccia sul petto, ironica.

Ken sospirò appena, divertito, scuotendo la testa. «Ed ecco fatti anche i saluti … » commentò con arresa ironia sostanzialmente affettuosa.

«Già.» confermò Bart, girandosi poi su se stessa e allontanandosi sul marciapiede. «Magari ci vediamo in giro. Ma meglio di no, forse. Di solito le persone che incontro muoiono.»

Ken fece una smorfia imbarazzata, ma iniziò a guardare tra lei che si andava allontanando e gli altri, come cercando di capire come poteva a sua volta salutare senza rischiare di perderla di vista.

Amanda gli fece l’occhiolino. «Vai, Kirk. Non preoccuparti, ce la caveremo. Chissà, magari potremo rivederci tutti una volta o l’altra. Sai, tipo per bere una birra e ricordare di quella volta che abbiamo combattuto la CIA e l’abbiamo spuntata?» scherzò.

Ken sorrise e annuì. «Mi farebbe piacere.»

«Puoi portare anche la tua assassina olistica.» precisò Amanda, ancora scherzosa «Sembra simpatica, anche se non ci prova per niente. O forse proprio per quello.»

«In realtà mi sa che è più che altro lei a portare in giro me … » commentò Ken con una piccola risata.

Amanda gli sbatté un paio di colpetti con una mano sulla spalla. «Lo avevamo notato.» gli garantì ironicamente divertita, strabuzzando un po’ gli occhi in una smorfia appositamente buffa.

«Hey Ken.  Che fai? Vieni?» domandò Bart, fermatasi più in là lungo il marciapiede e voltatasi verso di loro.

Ken sospirò un’ultima volta, scuotendo un poco la testa con un sorriso, e disse «È stato … beh … notevole.», prima di salutarli tutti con un cenno della testa, e avviarsi a sua volta allontanandosi.

«Lui non lo accompagni fino in casa per controllare che non ci sia la CIA, vero? Visto chi c’è con lui … » scherzò ancora significativamente Amanda, rivolgendosi a Farah. Lei scosse la testa con un piccolo sorriso stanco ma divertito.

«Bene, ora casa vostra, giusto?» annunciò Farah, voltandosi per conferma verso Dirk.

Lui la guardò per un momento, come confuso.

«Springborough … ?» suggerì Farah, indicando con un movimento delle pupille anche Todd.

«Oh. Sì. Giusto. Sì … » confermò lentamente Dirk, con un accenno di sorriso.

Tornati a salire su auto e furgone, Farah notò che Dirk invece di occupare il posto del passeggero ora libero di fianco a lei, si sistemava sui sedili di dietro, apparentemente per poter continuare a tenere meglio d’occhio Todd ancora privo di conoscenza.

Notò anche il suo sguardo profondamente afflitto, ma per quanto cercasse qualcosa da dire, era così esausta e affatto sicura di sapere che cosa potesse dire che non ci riuscì.

Dal furgone del Trio Chiassoso che li seguiva, attraverso i finestrini spalancati, improvvisamente partì a tutto volume una canzone che sembrava una cover di ‘Heroes’ fatta dai Motorhead. E spiando attraverso lo specchietto retrovisore vide Amanda farle l’occhiolino e rivolgerle il pollice in su dal sedile del passeggero di fianco a Martin, che guidava esalando con aria stanca ma soddisfatta nuvole di fumo di sigaretta.

Farah si concesse di sorridere un poco di più.

***

«Hem … Bart?» fece Ken, fermandosi sul marciapiede.

Lei si fermò a sua volta poco più avanti e si girò a guardarlo. «Che c’è?»

«È qui che abito … » disse Ken, indicando il condominio davanti al quale si era fermato.

«Ah. Perché non l’hai detto subito?» replicò tranquillamente Bart, tornando un po’ sui suoi passi e mettendosi a scrutare l’edificio come alla ricerca di qualcosa di interessante, mentre lui scuoteva un poco la testa e sorrideva.

«È qui che vivi? Cioè, tutto il tempo?» chiese Bart, ancora studiando l’edificio.

«In che senso … tutto il tempo?» domandò Ken di rimando, sorridendo un poco di più, divertito.

«Cioè, stai sempre qui?» specificò Bart, guardandolo.

«Beh, non proprio sempre sempre. A volte, sai, esco, vado da qualche parte, e poi torno qui … » spiegò Ken, senza troppo sorprendersi di doverlo specificare.

«Ah.» disse solo Bart, con un che di constatazione, tornando a guardare il condominio.

«Tu non hai mai … abitato da nessuna parte?» si azzardò a domandare Ken.

Bart scrollò le spalle. «A volte, per un po’. Molto tempo fa. Non ho il tempo di fermarmi.»

«Già … immagino … credo … » accennò Ken, ancora con tatto.

«A te piace?» chiese Bart, tornando a guardarlo con un che di incuriosito.

«Che cosa?»

«Vivere sempre nello stesso posto.»

«Beh … non ho sempre abitato qui. Prima ho abitato con i miei genitori, poi in un altro paio di case … ma comunque … » Ken ci pensò un poco su, cercando di capire da che parte prendere quella risposta. «Non lo so.» ammise infine «Non ci ho mai pensato sopra veramente, credo. A volte ci si abitua e basta. E di solito non è niente di speciale, almeno nel mio caso. Qui … non è così male, credo.»

Bart annuì, tornando a guardare distrattamente l’edificio. «Okay … » disse semplicemente, con un che di profondamente intristito all’improvviso.

Ken la contemplò per un momento, poi si decise a chiedere sempre con un certo tatto «E a te pensi che piacerebbe, abitare sempre nello stesso posto?»

Bart lo fissò, perplessa. «Te l’ho detto. E tu lo sai. Non posso fermarmi. Le persone da uccidere sono sparse un po’ dappertutto … » disse, agitando vagamente un braccio all’intorno.

«Sì, hem … intendevo se potessi farlo. Se non dovessi … uccidere le persone?» tentò Ken.

Bart si bloccò con ancora il braccio a mezz’aria e lo fissò estremamente stranita, dando immediatamente a Ken l’impressione di aver detto qualcosa di sbagliato. Ma lei scoppiò di colpo in uno sghignazzo divertito «Non è possibile, che io non debba uccidere le persone che devo uccidere. È quello che sono, sciocco.»

«Hum, sì, giusto … errore mio. Era una domanda un po’ … stupida.» ammise in fretta Ken, sollevato.

Bart sghignazzò ancora e gli diede un piccolo pugno comunque piuttosto forte contro una spalla, con intento amichevole. «Sì, lo era.»

E di colpo era di nuovo seria e triste, e si era raccolta le mani dietro la schiena, dondolandosi un poco sul posto con lo sguardo rivolto a terra. «Allora … dobbiamo salutarci … ?»

Ken sbatté le palpebre, stupito. «Cosa? Perché?»

Bart rialzò su di lui uno sguardo corrucciato e confuso. «Tu sei arrivato dove vivi, no?» illustrò, agitando il braccio verso il condominio «E tu stai sempre qui. Io devo andare ad uccidere delle persone e … magari una volta o l’altra, sai … dovrò uccidere qualcuno che vive da queste parti e … »

«Bart … » la richiamò gentilmente e pazientemente Ken, aspettando finché lei non tornò a guardarlo.

«Cosa?» disse lei, con un piccolo grugnito che assomigliava pericolosamente ad un tirare su col naso quando ci si sta per mettere a piangere.

Ken le sorrise. «Io vengo con te … »

Bart lo guardò per bene in faccia, e piuttosto a lungo, come se stesse cercando di capire. «E allora che cosa stiamo facendo qui?» domandò infine, come sospettosa e non ancora del tutto convinta.

«Beh … pensavo che … sai, se non devi uccidere nessuno nell’immediato potremmo giusto … riposarci un attimo? Mangiare qualcosa. Magari fare una doccia. E cose del genere? Pensavo anche di prendere un po’ di cose da portarmi dietro … cioè, una volta che avremo trovato un’auto … visto che il taxi … beh, non ho idea di dove abbiano fatto sparire quel taxi quella della CIA ma … »

Ken si interruppe, notando il modo in cui lei lo stava fissando, ora con gli occhi lucidi, come se stesse contemplando una specie di piccolo miracolo inatteso. Si schiarì un poco la voce e iniziò a dirle con cautela «Bart … Pensavi che … ? Insomma, davvero pensavi che … ?»

Ma Bart gli rifilò un pugno un po’ più forte contro una spalla, e poi scaravoltò la testa all’indietro sghignazzando sonoramente, anche se sembrava stare anche un po’ piangendo. «Che stupido. Potevi dirlo subito!»

«Okay … hem … sì, scusa … » tentò Ken, massaggiandosi un poco il punto colpito e sporgendo appena una mano verso di lei, cercando di trovare un qualche modo per calmarla, o consolarla, o quello che poteva essere più sensato al momento.

Ma Bart sembrava ora stare ridendo di gusto, e le lacrime più tendenti all’ilarità sguaiata che altro. «Io ti stavo accompagnando a casa!» sghignazzò.

«Già … anch’io ti stavo accompagnando a casa mia … » scherzò Ken, sorridendo divertito.

Bart quasi ululò, ancora più sguaiatamente allegra.

«Okay, hem … quindi … » ritentò Ken, ridendo un poco ma guardandosi anche un po’ attorno «Possiamo salire e poi ripartire … o trovare un’auto prima di tutto … »

Bart si calmò un poco e annuì, specificando comunque «Quindi, casa tua è come quell’hotel ora, giusto?»

Ken rimase un momento interdetto, ma alla fine sorrise e annuì in conferma. «Esatto.»

Bart gli sorrise luminosamente, e quindi iniziò ad avviarsi con decisione verso la porta d’ingresso del condominio. «Okay. Ma sbrighiamoci. Sai, se devo uccidere qualcuno, non posso fermarmi tanto, no?»

«Giusto … » annuì Ken con un sorrisetto divertito, seguendola e cercando le chiavi in tasca.

Ma Bart improvvisamente si voltò su se stessa e tornò indietro, gettandoglisi praticamente addosso e abbracciandolo stretto.

Ken si fermò con un piccolo sbuffo sorpreso, e di relativo sforzo per riuscire a evitare che entrambi finissero per terra, e ricambiò gentilmente un poco l’abbraccio. «D’accordo … Hem … Bart? Tutto … bene?» domandò.

Lei bofonchiò qualcosa contro la sua spalla.

«Scusa … credo di non aver capito … » accennò Ken, con un sorriso affettuosamente divertito.

Lei staccò la faccia da lui e alzò la testa a guardarlo. «Ho detto: credevo che avessi cambiato idea. Sai, che non volessi più venire con me.»

Ken rimase un momento interdetto, ma poi sorrise e scosse la testa. «No. Voglio ancora venire con te.» disse.

«Anche se non vivo sempre nello stesso posto e devo uccidere le persone?» domandò più specificatamente Bart, come se intendesse assicurarsi che lui si ricordasse bene quei dettagli.

Ken rise un poco. «Già … Sì. A quanto pare sì.»

«Okay … » annuì Bart, staccandosi, tirando un po’ su col naso e passandosi una manica sotto di esso, frugando in una delle tasche come alla ricerca di qualcosa per soffiarselo.

Ken prese fiato e pensò che poteva dirle meglio, o almeno provarci, che lei non doveva avere paura di quello, perché quando e se non ce l’avesse fatta più a mantenere quel ritmo, gliel’avrebbe detto lui stesso. O almeno, l’intenzione generale era quella; anche, cioè, se non riusciva nemmeno a immaginarsi come avrebbe mai potuto riuscire a dirle una cosa del genere. E, curiosamente o meno, la sua difficoltà non avrebbe avuto niente a che fare con la paura che un’assassina olistica potesse reagire davvero male.

Ma in quel momento Bart estrasse la mano dalla tasca, ed entrambi si ritrovarono a fissare una grossa pietra sporca di terra che aveva l’aria di provenire dalla boscaglia da cui erano partiti ore e ore prima.

«Ah. Mi ero dimenticata di averla ancora.» osservò semplicemente Bart, alzando le spalle, e poi lanciandola via con un gesto apparentemente casuale dietro di sé, ma nel quale impresse un po’ troppa forza, cosa che d’altra parte le succedeva un po’ per tutto apparentemente.

Ken si ritrovò a guardare preoccupato – spinto come da una sensazione, eventualmente ormai dettata da una certa abitudine cosmicamente rassegnata – la grossa pietra che compiva un ampio arco, superandolo di diversi metri al di sopra di lui, e iniziando ad atterrare in mezzo alla stada … dove centrò il parabrezza di un’auto che stava passando, infrangendolo, e colpì dritto alla nuca il guidatore.

L’auto sbandò pericolosamente e terminò la sua corsa rovinosamente dritta contro un lampione, sbalzando fuori il passeggero che evidentemente non aveva la cintura di sicurezza, e che rotolò diverse volte sull’asfalto dove giacque poi immobile, con quella che sembrava una mitraglietta ancora semi-impugnata, e un passamontagna che gli copriva la faccia, così come un altro passamontagna copriva quella del guidatore riverso sul volante.

In un attimo tutt’intorno alla scena si stava scatenando un crescente calderone di stridii di freni di auto che si fermavano cercando di evitare il tutto, e di accorrere di persone e di urla.

«Ah. Ecco perché sono venuta qui.» fece appena in tempo a notare Bart tranquillamente, prima che Ken la sospingesse gentilmente ma fermamente attraverso l’ingresso del suo condominio dopo aver trovato freneticamente le chiavi e aperto la porta.

Mentre salivano le scale, Ken distinse chiaramente il suono di un’esplosione che proveniva molto probabilmente dall’auto incidentata in strada, e strinse un attimo gli occhi con una smorfia dolente.

Bart si fermò sul pianerottolo di fianco a lui. «Questa porta è dove abiti?»

«Abitavo … Abitavo … » corresse Ken con rassegnazione, mentre apriva anche quella con le chiavi. «Perché anche se non lo avessi già deciso comunque, da domani sarebbe in ogni caso molto meglio che non abitassi più qui … Anzi, che lasciassi in ogni caso la città proprio … »

«A volte dici delle cose che sembrano proprio senza senso, sai?» notò Bart, divertita, guardandosi intorno mentre si aggirava con curiosità per l’appartamento.

Ken , già tutto sommato particolarmente sollevato per non aver trovato nessuno della CIA a tentare di fare loro un agguato, scosse un poco la testa sorridendo e disse solo «Immagino di sì … Immagino proprio di sì … »

***

Todd riprese conoscenza piuttosto bruscamente, e probabilmente giusto per il fatto che si stava sentendo singolarmente come se stesse appeso a mezz’aria o quasi.

Spalancò gli occhi e fece giusto in tempo a vedere Amanda che lo stava tenendo per un piede e dicendo «Okay, al tre! Uno, due e … »

«Stop!» gridò Todd, cercando di divincolarsi un poco «Fermi! Aspettate un moment … !»

Si rese conto che non era un’idea brillante perché ci mancò poco che Amanda, nonché Dirk che lo teneva per l’altro piede e Farah e Vogel che lo stavano tenendo per le braccia, perdessero la presa per la sorpresa e il suo tentativo di liberarsi.

«Tre due uno lasciare la presa?» domandò Vogel a quel punto.

«No!» protestò Todd, cercando di lanciargli un’occhiataccia senza agitarsi ulteriormente, anche se gli altri lo stavano comunque deponendo giù … ovunque fosse al momento.

Farah e Dirk lo tennero per le braccia cercando sostanzialmente di alzarlo di peso, ma Todd rivolse loro uno sguardo di ringraziamento, e disse «Davvero … ce la faccio da solo ora … »

E si ritrovò in piedi accanto all’auto accostata al marciapiede. Voltandosi un poco attorno, si rese conto con crescente stupore che non solo era a Seattle, ma direttamente davanti al Ridgley, e tornò a guardare gli altri, incredulo. 

«Che diavolo è successo stavolta?» chiese, come se – visti i precedenti – fosse abbastanza disposto a considerare l’ipotesi che avessero imboccato per caso un wormhole* spazio-temporale e fossero sbucati direttamente lì.

«Sei rimasto svenuto per parecchio.» rispose Amanda, incrociando le braccia sul petto e scoccandogli uno sguardo provocatoriamente divertito.

«Eccellente tempismo, Todd!» si complimentò invece allegramente Dirk, sbattendogli un paio di piccole pacche su una spalla. «Proprio giusto in tempo per evitarci di fare le scale trasportandoti.»

Todd si girò di scatto a guardarlo, riscontrando con sollievo che lui era effettivamente ancora lì e non ri-rapito dalla CIA o chissà che altro, e poi si rivoltò di scatto per guardare Farah e chiederle «Ma perché siamo qui?? Non dovevamo nasconderci o … ?»

A pensarci bene, quell’idea di girarsi su se stesso così velocemente dopo essere restato chissà quanto sdraiato e privo di conoscenza non era un’idea molto buona, visto che gli venne un capogiro e dovette muovere qualche piccolo passo per riprendere l’equilibrio.

Ma Farah e Dirk lo riafferrarono prontamente per le braccia per sostenerlo, finché lui non li guardò e disse «Okay, grazie, davvero, ci sono … »

Dirk lo lasciò andare in fretta, quasi come se si fosse scottato, con un che di imbarazzato. Farah invece lo guardò bene dritto negli occhi e osservò «Forse sarebbe meglio che ti sedessi per un po’.»

Ma Todd scosse appena distrattamente la testa, e li guardò di nuovo, uno ad uno, come per meglio registrare che erano ancora tutti lì, tutti interi, contro ogni probabilità. Forse avrebbe dovuto ricordarsi che era così che funzionava in generale quando si aveva a che fare con qualche pasticcio olistico: contro ogni probabilità era assolutamente la regola fondamentale di base. Tuttavia, forse era più facile ricordarselo ora che Dirk era di nuovo lì.

E non solo lui.

Todd volse ancora più intorno lo sguardo, dopo averlo soffermato per un momento di più su Amanda, con una piccola ma intensa stretta al cuore perché anche sua sorella era ancora lì tutta intera, e lo stava guardando con le sopracciglia un po’ alzate, e una consueta espressione tra il criticamente divertito e il preoccupato e l’incuriosito.

Oltre a Vogel, c’era il resto del Trio Chiassoso, con Gripps e Cross che stavano più o meno giocando a calcio o giù di lì con un giornale appallottolato che dovevano aver reperito direttamente per strada o nella spazzatura, e Martin che si limitava ad assistere alla scena come se fosse al cinema, seduto dietro il volante del furgone e fumando pacificamente con un braccio appoggiato sul finestrino abbassato.

«Dove sono gli altri?» chiese ancora Todd, guardando Amanda, Dirk e Farah.

«Già riaccompagnati a casa.» riportò quest’ultima. «E per quanto riguarda il perché siamo qui, beh … » ed esitò, piuttosto nervosamente.

Todd aveva già sviluppato l’abitudine di innervosirsi quando Farah esitava, o quando Dirk sembrava assai combattuto come appariva ora, o quando sua sorella stava cercando le parole.

«Il tizio della CIA che ha tenuto prigionieri i ragazzi, Dirk e Bart, e che ci ha minacciato e aiutato … » iniziò a rispondere Amanda, con un che di fin troppo apparentemente diretto per i gusti di Todd, visto l’argomento «Ha detto che ci coprirà. O qualcosa del genere.»

Todd sbarrò gli occhi e guardò Farah. «E noi … gli crediamo?» domandò, perplesso.

Farah sospirò, ma Dirk disse con voce insolitamente cupa per lui «Io no. Ma potrebbe anche … No. No, come non detto.»

Todd lo guardò un po’ meglio, ma stava cercando ancora di venire a patti con quel lato di Dirk, quello che era stato prigioniero della CIA – cioè anche prima di quest’ultima volta – e a quanto pareva aveva dopotutto un lato più umano, meno solarmente accecante e improbabilmente ottimista almeno la stragrande maggioranza del tempo. Ma forse avrebbe dovuto fare semplicemente più caso a quei momenti in cui non lo era stato così tanto, anche se allora erano sembrati semplicemente molto relativi ai vicoli ciechi o alle situazioni più disperate del caso Spring-Webb.

«Sembrava sostanzialmente nel bel mezzo di una piagnucolosa crisi di mezza età.» osservò ancora Amanda «Quindi magari proverà sul serio a fare quello che ha detto.»

Todd la guardò.

Amanda resse senza problemi il suo sguardo e glielo ricambiò. «E tu stavi per sparargli.»

Todd sbatté le palpebre e ricordò meglio, ma ebbe anche un breve flash-back dei vermi che gli mangiavano le mani putrefatte e rabbrividì, stringendo istintivamente le mani a pugno, concentrandosi sul respirare lentamente e ricordando a se stesso che doveva essere stata per forza solo l’allucinazione di un altro attacco di pararibulite.

«Anch’io stavo per farlo.» disse ancora Amanda, e lui ricatapultò lo sguardo su di lei, sbarrando gli occhi.

«Cosa … ?» gemette, incredulo e preoccupato.

«Non l’ho fatto.» disse Amanda, distogliendo lo sguardo per fissare in lontananza lungo la strada per un momento. «Comunque sia … » riprese, guardando ora sia lui che Dirk e Farah «Io e i ragazzi ne abbiamo parlato. Resteremo per un po’ da queste parti, nel caso di … altre brutte sorprese.»

Todd esitò, e lanciò di nuovo uno sguardo verso quelli del Trio Chiassoso. «Non dovrebbero … non so … allontanarsi invece? Cercare di non farsi trovare o … ?»

«Vuoi scherzare?» ribatté Amanda «Non abbiamo alcuna intenzione di darcela a gambe.» sancì, incrociando le braccia sul petto con decisione.

Todd la guardò di nuovo, ma nella sua espressione lesse chiaramente quell’aperta sfida a tentare di dissuaderla, o di correggere il ‘noi’, o altro ancora.

Scosse allora solo un poco la testa, sospirando e abbassando lo sguardo. «Beh … forse sei più al sicuro con loro, potenzialmente, che con me … » ammise, con un che di rassegnato, e dolentemente non del tutto persuaso.

Quando osò rialzare lentamente lo sguardo verso sua sorella, realizzò con sorpresa che doveva aver detto la cosa giusta, perché lei lo stava guardando colpita, stupita, come se stesse cercando di riconoscerlo di nuovo.

«A volte mi aspetto che tu riesca a non dire qualche stronzata, ed invece puntualmente … » disse lentamente Amanda «Ma altre volte mi aspetto che tu dica qualcosa di odioso, e invece dici tutt’altro.»

Todd esitò, e poi azzardò un piccolo sorriso. «E quale delle due volte è peggio … ?» ironizzò.

Amanda emise un piccolo sbuffo divertito e scosse la testa. «Dirk, Farah, ve lo affido per qualche ora. Io e i ragazzi andiamo a cercare un posto dove parcheggiare e … dormire. Sì, soprattutto dormire. E dovresti fare lo stesso anche tu … » aggiunse, tornando a scoccare uno sguardo a Todd, prima di avviarsi verso il portellone laterale aperto del furgone del Trio Chiassoso, sul quale anche gli altri stavano risalendo.

«Perché sembri uno schifo.» terminò Amanda a mo’ di saluto, aggiungendo una linguaccia, prima di chiudere definitivamente il portellone laterale.

Martin pigiò sull’acceleratore facendo rumoreggiare alcune volte il motore del vecchio veicolo, roboante come un decrepito drago afflitto da una brutta tosse cronica, e poi partì, rivolgendo un cenno rapido con la mano ai tre rimasti sul marciapiede.

Todd lo udì dire «Ci si vede, guardia del corpo, spuntino, formato snack.»

Poco dopo, quando il furgone sparì alla vista girando un angolo della strada, Todd corrugò la fronte e osservò perplesso «’Spuntino’? ‘Formato snack’? Cosa diavolo … ?»

«Io non ne ho la più pallida idea!» esclamò Dirk, davvero troppo in fretta e troppo nervoso per essere anche solo il più lontanamente credibile.

Farah sospirò appena, stancamente. «Beh, non so voi ma … Io mi sento decisamente a pezzi. Quindi se … pensate di farcela … sapete … ?»

Dirk e Todd la stavano guardando piuttosto confusi e interrogativi.

Farah schioccò le labbra significativamente. «A salire le scale e fare qualsiasi cosa dobbiate fare senza rischiare di … non so, qualsiasi cosa? Mentre io vado a cercarmi una stanza in un hotel per lavarmi, mangiare, e soprattutto dormire?»

«Se vuoi … » iniziò a offrire Todd, gentilmente e un po’ timidamente.

«No. Grazie, ma davvero no.» tagliò corto Farah, iniziando a salire in auto.

«Io ho un’idea!» affermò Dirk dal nulla, come se si fosse riattivato all’improvviso.

«Splendido. Domani.» annuì Farah, mettendo in moto e rivolgendo loro un cenno di saluto, salvo fermarsi, ripensarci meglio, e sporgersi un poco dal finestrino. «Ovviamente … Al di là di quello che ho appena detto, se dovessero comparire davvero dei … hum … _seri_ problemi … » disse, abbassando la voce e guardandosi intorno.

«Ti terremo aggiornata Farah, contaci!» trillò Dirk, alzando entrambi i pollici.

Lei gli scoccò uno sguardo, poi fissò Todd. «E intendo veramente _seri_.» specificò, prima di annuire come tra sé e sé, e partire definitivamente.

Todd scosse appena la testa e sospirò, quando anche quell’auto scomparve dietro un angolo più giù lungo la strada. Quindi, voltando lo sguardo, si rese conto che Dirk lo stava contemplando con un’espressione riflessiva. «Dirk? Che c’è?»

Dirk sembrò riscuotersi, e disse solo «Sai, Amanda ha ragione. Insomma, non ti offendere, Todd, ma sembri veramente uno schifo.»

«Beh … grazie mille.» ironizzò Todd, alzando un sopracciglio «Non che tu sia ridotto molto meglio.» disse, prima di pentirsene e stringere le labbra. Non era ancora sicuro di se e come si potesse scherzare a proposito dell’essere stati tenuti sequestrati dalla CIA. Di nuovo … \- ricordò meglio; e rabbrividì appena, intuendo che quella poteva tranquillamente essere giusto la superficie di un potenzialmente vero e proprio – metaforico – iceberg.

Dirk tuttavia stava alzando le spalle, e borbottando «Perché ogni volta che viene specificato a qualcuno di non offendersi, è esattamente questo quello che poi fa?»

Todd roteò gli occhi e lo prese leggermente per un gomito, guidandolo verso l’ingresso del Ridgley. Nessuno dei due sembrò trovare strano il gesto, anche se Dirk se ne accorse. Todd, dal canto suo, decise che avrebbe dedicato tempo in un secondo momento al chiedersi se ora avesse sviluppato una almeno temporanea ma piuttosto viscerale paranoia a proposito del fatto che Dirk potesse essere rapito dalla CIA anche solo mentre saliva le scale di casa.

«Non offenderti, Dirk.» ribatté invece, senza aver nemmeno bisogno di pensarci, un angolo delle labbra piegato in un sorrisetto divertito «Ma a volte non riesci a capire nemmeno le cose più semplici.»

Dirk lo fissò spalancando occhi e bocca, tra il sorpreso e l’offeso. «E va bene, forse a volte mi sfugge qualcosa. A volte. Piccoli dettagli. Magari inutili. Probabilmente inutili … Quasi sicuramente inutili! E comunque, come vedi, non mi sono affatto offeso.» fece notare, alzando un poco il mento nel cercare di darsi un fiero contegno superiore.

Todd lo spiò appena di sbieco, e ancora a tono – ma divertito – replicò apparentemente con rassegnata tranquillità «Colpa mia, allora. La prossima volta tenterò con qualcosa di più efficace.»

Dirk gli lanciò uno sguardo praticamente scandalizzato. «Vuoi dire che stavi cercando di offendermi apposta??» esclamò, incredulo. 

«Dirk … » sospirò con pazienza Todd, mentre finivano di salire le scale, e si incamminavano automaticamente verso la porta dell’appartamento di Dirk. «Tutte le persone che usano l’espressione ‘non offenderti, ma … ’ sanno benissimo che è un avvertimento perché stanno per dire qualcosa che quasi certamente offenderà coloro a cui è rivolta.»

«Oh.» fece Dirk, aggrottando la fronte riflessivamente. «Questo spiega perché di solito le persone mi dicono cose piuttosto offensive quando … » ma si bloccò.

«Visto?» domandò Todd, con un che di vittorioso. «Quindi anche tu ti offendi se … » ma anche lui si interruppe, rendendosi conto che Dirk se ne stava immobile davanti alla porta del suo appartamento, e la stava fissando con sincera perplessità.

«Okay … questo è un po’ … strano.» iniziò a dire Dirk, come se stesse iniziando una sorta di analisi accuratamente cauta e attentamente ponderante.

E Todd sapeva che avrebbe a quel punto dovuto dire qualcosa. Ma al momento si sentiva piuttosto in imbarazzo, e dubitava che spiegare cos’era successo potesse aiutarlo da quel punto di vista. Inoltre era piuttosto tentato dalla possibilità di mentire o da quella di pretendere di non saperne nulla.

Dirk prese fiato e rialzò lo sguardo su di lui. «Hai per caso idea del perché ci sia una forcina conficcata dentro la serratura della mia porta?» domandò con genuina curiosità.

Todd esitò, e infine si lasciò sfuggire una smorfia incerta. «Potrei averla in effetti … » iniziò lentamente.

Ma Dirk aveva di colpo spalancato gli occhi e sembrava starsi emozionando, battendo un poco le mani insieme ed affermando «Oh!! Forse si tratta di un nuovo caso!»

Todd lo contemplò con quell’arresa sorpresa basita che gli era ormai diventata particolarmente familiare, prima di dire «Ne dubito. O, se preferisci, conosco già il colpevole.»

Dirk rifiondò lo sguardo su di lui con uno smagliante sorriso entusiasta. «Fantastico, Todd! L’ho sempre detto che sei un ottimo assistent-amico!» si complimentò, battendogli qualche pacchetta su una spalla, prima di assumere un’espressione più concentrata e dire «Okay, vai pure. Sono pronto a sentire la tua teoria!»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note per la comprensione:   
> WORMHOLE (letteralmente solo ‘buco scavato da un verme’) è utilizzato anche per indicare gergalmente (gergo fantascientifico o para-quantistico, direi) quello che in italiano credo si potrebbe tradurre solo come ‘condotto/tunnel spazio-temporale’. Il fatto è che… abbiate pazienza, la versione italiana non mi soddisfa altrettanto, ma tanto per compensare ho messo anche la specificazione ‘spazio-temporale’ in italiano, ecco. Per il resto, chiedete a Donnie Darko o a chi tra i suoi illustri predecessori ;p
> 
> Disclaimer: il titolo è dal testo della canzone ‘Heroes’ di David Bowie, anche se nel capitolo compare la cover dei Motorhead.
> 
> Note dello scribacchiatore:  
> e Rapunzel?? Che fine ha fatto Rapunzel? Devo confessare che semplicemente gestire anche lei in questa ff era un… eccessivo delirio. Ma chissà che non ricompaia in futuro… se così non dovesse essere, potete tranquillamente assumere che o se la sia data saggiamente a gambe (pardon: data a zampe) mentre Bart e Ken avevano da fare con soldati e carri armati e abbia trovato qualcuno felice di adottarla, o che sia stata adottata da qualcuno di esercito o CIA, o che si sia spensieratamente data ad una vita di libero randagismo magari unendosi a qualche combriccola di cani randagi. Scegliete la versione che preferite tra quelle di un ‘happy ending’ per Rapunzel!  
> Hey, mi sono ricordato un altro/a Corgi eccezionalissimo/a! Ein di ‘Cowboy Bebop’!


	30. 6.30 - Back to Springborough

** Parte ** ** 6 – Is this maybe the first one of many days like this? **

(È questo forse/magari il primo di molti giorni come questo?)

** Capitolo ** ** 30 – Back to  Springborough **

(Ritorno a Springborough)

****

«Quindi, se ho ben capito, tu e Amanda e Vogel siete entrati nel mio appartamento dalla finestra per cercare indizi visto che ero scomparso. Ma prima avete provato a forzare la serratura della porta con una forcina.» riportò Dirk diligentemente, mentre seguiva Todd al piano superiore, verso l’appartamento di quest’ultimo.

Todd non sapeva più nemmeno se Dirk lo stava seguendo per usare lo stesso trucco che avevano usato loro e rientrare in casa sua dalla finestra dopo essere sceso da quella di Todd usando la scala antincendio, oppure se aveva (avevano entrambi?) automaticamente assunto che per il momento si sarebbe piazzato sul suo divano finché non fossero riusciti in qualche modo a togliere quella maledetta forcina incastrata come una dannata spada nella roccia. (Oh, sul serio? Ora faceva anche riferimenti a fiabe inglesi nella sua testa?)

«Sì.» non gli rimase che sospirare in risposta. «A ripensarci non è stata una grande idea.»

«A dire la verità, mi sorprende che tu non abbia pensato subito alla finestra.» osservò invece Dirk, sinceramente piuttosto sorpreso. «Credevo che dopo la mia dimostrazione ti fossi convinto dell’utilità delle finestre per … »

«Infilarsi dentro le case della gente quando non ci sono per cercare indizi … ?» completò Todd.

«Esatto.» annuì Dirk, naturalmente perfettamente non intaccato dal significativo tono ironicamente allusivo dell’altro. «E comunque non ho assolutamente alcuna idea di dove siano finite le chiavi del mio appartamento. O se quello sia ancora il mio appartamento. Ma ad ogni modo, ne avete trovati di indizi?»

«Che cosa?» chiese confuso Todd, scoccandogli uno sguardo. «No!»

«Ah. Beh, non preoccupatevi, sono certo che la prossima andrà meglio.» tentò di rincuorarlo incoraggiante Dirk, dandogli di nuovo un paio di piccole rapide pacchette su una spalla.

Todd lo guardò basito per qualcosa come un minuto, poi scosse la testa con un lieve sbuffo sardonico, rassegnato.

«Oh!!» esclamò di colpo Dirk, portandosi una mano al taschino della giacca, e aprendo la cerniera. «Ora capisco!»

«Che cosa?» fece Todd, inarcando un sopracciglio e guardandolo come se si stesse preparando alla prossima assurdità, anzi, praticamente come se ci contasse.

Ma Dirk invece esitò, e dopo un momento richiuse di nuovo la cerniera del taschino, scuotendo la testa, lasciando il post-it-indizio al suo posto, al sicuro nella sua tasca. «No, niente, non importa.» disse in fretta, muovendosi altrettanto in fretta per entrare nell’appartamento di Todd convinto che bastasse spingere la porta rotta. E quindi sbattendoci contro quasi di faccia, con un lamento sorpreso e piuttosto risentito.

Per la seconda volta in pochi minuti, Todd si ritrovò a guardare Dirk che fissava una porta chiusa con un che di stupito, e in questo caso anche come se gli avesse appena fatto un torto personale. Iniziava a pensare che Dirk avesse cominciato a passare attraverso le finestre anche perché, per qualche improbabile motivo più o meno ricorrente, aveva tendenzialmente un pessimo rapporto con le porte. Specialmente se chiuse, naturalmente.

«È la porta sbagliata?» chiese Dirk, ancora perplesso.

«No … no … è quella giusta … » rispose Todd, con un piccolo sorriso paziente, tirando fuori le chiavi per aprirla.

«Oh … » fece Dirk, entrando poi cautamente nel suo appartamento, guardandosi intorno e osservando anche i pochi ma evidenti nuovi cambiamenti «Hai … un po’ rinnovato.»

Todd si girò a guardarlo, già con un sopracciglio sollevato e un sorrisetto piuttosto divertito, che gli morì però sulle labbra quando notò il modo in cui Dirk se ne restava lì fermo in piedi, con un’espressione seria, pensierosa e gradualmente più abbattuta.

Per un momento temette di poter immaginare esattamente che cosa stava pensando. E parlò prima che l’altro potesse eventualmente chiedergli per quanto tempo era stato via esattamente, per quanto tempo sepolto vivo in un edificio di facilitazione della CIA nel bel mezzo del nulla.

«Niente di speciale.» disse, alzando le spalle.

Ma Dirk si limitò ad accennare qualche distratto cenno d’assenso con la testa, guardandosi ancora intorno, come se stesse cercando il modo in cui inserirsi in quel cambiamento. E Todd fu quasi sul punto di buttare fuori che non era stato lui, che sospettavano fossero stati quella della CIA per coprire chissà esattamente che cosa a parte un altro loro ingresso lì dentro. Ma si bloccò, perché non gli sembrava affatto il momento giusto per ricordare a entrambi che la CIA era stata anche lì dentro, e che volendo poteva riuscire a tornarci di nuovo senza problemi.

«Oh, beh, allora credo che andrò a … sì, insomma, come ha detto Farah? Mangiare, lavarmi, dormire e … » iniziò a dire Dirk, avviandosi rapidamente verso la finestra di Todd, dandogli la vivida impressione che stesse cercando di fuggire.

«Puoi anche rimanere qui.» disse Todd, prima di rendersene conto.

Dirk si bloccò, poi lentamente si girò su se stesso a guardarlo, sorpreso e spaesato, come se non avesse idea di come prendere quell’invito basilarmente umanamente sensibile. Ma alla fine sembrò riprendersi abbastanza da ribattere piano, e incerto «Non vorrei essere di disturbo … »

E Todd sarebbe praticamente potuto scoppiare a ridere, perché sentire dire qualcosa del genere da Dirk sembrava assolutamente assurdo, e Dirk era già di per sé assurdo. Subito dopo tuttavia realizzò che non poteva essere un buon segno se Dirk era assurdo in modo diverso dal suo solito.

Todd deglutì e si sforzò di aggiungere, in un tono un poco alleggerente e scherzoso «Sai … Così magari non spariresti di nuovo se … » e poi esitò e tentò di correggersi meglio «Insomma, visto che dovremmo fondare un’agenzia di investigazioni olistiche, credo che sarebbe abbastanza importante che tu non sparissi.»

Dirk ora lo stava guardando come se faticasse a crederci, pressappoco come se stesse assistendo ad una specie di miracolo. «Vuoi dire che … volete ancora … far parte di un’agenzia con me … ?» chiese infine, improvvisamente speranzoso e con gli occhi brillanti, e allo stesso tempo irrigidendosi, come se avesse paura della sua stessa speranza.

Todd si chiese per un istante se Dirk era veramente stato sempre così evidentemente come se fosse capace allo stesso tempo di sperare con tutto se stesso in cose che gli apparivano meravigliose, e chiaramente non abituato ad esse. O se era lui che riusciva a vederlo anche così solo ora. O se era Dirk che non riusciva a nasconderlo dopo essere stato di nuovo sequestrato dalla CIA per giorni e giorni.

Todd pretese di dover assolutamente appoggiare le chiavi e togliersi la giacca per rompere il contatto visivo, e tentò ancora di alleggerire il tono. «Beh, bisognerà richiedere a Farah se intende ancora finanziarla … » specificò, come in avvertimento realista.

Quando scoccò di nuovo uno sguardo a Dirk, lui era ancora lì fermo vicino alla finestra come se stesse contemplando un miracolo in cui non avrebbe mai e poi mai sperato, e ora aveva gli occhi anche piuttosto lucidi di commozione.

E Todd tornò a fermarsi a sua volta, e si ritrovò a pensare che se solo gli fosse venuto in mente in quel momento un singolo valido modo per far ricominciare Dirk a straparlare a vanvera senza posa come se le rotelle nella sua testa si muovessero a miglia allora aggrovigliandosi attorno a qualsiasi sciocchezza gli balzasse in mente, lo avrebbe fatto senza pensarci nemmeno una volta.

«Dirk … ? Stai … ?» tentò invece, incerto ed esitante, perché dopotutto, ricordò a se stesso, stava cercando lui per primo di poter tornare negli standard medi di un essere umano passabilmente decente, specialmente da quando aveva confessato ad Amanda che cosa aveva fatto.

«Sì. Sì!» si riattivò Dirk, iniziando a muoversi freneticamente su se stesso senza scopo, prima di evidentemente ricordarsi che cosa stava facendo, e iniziando ad aprire la finestra di Todd. «Allora vado a lavarmi e prendere dei vestiti puliti e … » ed esitò di nuovo.

Todd non aveva idea se si fosse interrotto perché si era nuovamente perso in chissà quali flussi di pensiero, o per una vera e propria esitazione cosciente, ma in ogni caso completò «E torni qui.»

«Okay. Sì. Giusto. Bene, a dopo Todd!» salutò allegramente Dirk, prima di riuscire a inciampare chissà come nel davanzale, sbilanciarsi, e cadere sulle scale antincendio al di fuori con un piccolo tonfo goffo e un lamento sorpreso.

Todd roteò gli occhi e si avvicinò alla finestra.

«Sto bene! Benissimo! Niente di rotto! Vado e torno!» esclamò comunque Dirk subito dopo, come cercando di minimizzare il tutto, o di pretendere che fosse praticamente calcolato.

***

Todd aveva appena finito di rivestirsi dopo essersi fatto una lunga doccia, quando girandosi su se stesso nella camera da letto notò improvvisamente qualcosa di talmente evidente appoggiato sul suo letto, che si chiese come potesse essergli sfuggito prima.

Una spessa busta se ne stava tranquillamente appoggiata lì, come se fosse perfettamente normale. Come se ce l’avesse lasciata lui stesso. Ma il fatto era che non era affatto così, e Todd non l’aveva mai vista prima.

Si avvicinò al letto, e prima di pensarci si chinò a raccoglierla, notando una scritta in pennarello nero su di essa, e a giudicare dal peso e dal formato doveva contenere parecchi documenti in fogli A4. Era anche aperta e straripante.

Ma fu la scritta a far capire a Todd: progetto Icarus – diceva semplicemente.

Todd la fissò ancora a lungo. Ed ebbe l’impressione che l’unica spiegazione per cui quella busta si trovasse lì fosse assai simile a quella per cui avevano ritrovato la squalo-gattina ad aspettarli tranquillamente nell’appartamento di Dirk: il colonnello Riggins.

Strinse più forte la busta tra le mani, con rabbia. E iniziò a domandarsi perché mai l’avesse lasciata lì. E non nell’appartamento di Dirk, ad esempio? Ma poi ricordò ciò di cui aveva cercato di convincerlo in quel loro “incontro” nella boscaglia, mentre lo teneva sotto la minaccia di una pistola puntata e non aveva ancora voluto rivelare chi era.

Irritato, fece per decidere di buttarla via e basta, ma poi sentì dal salotto la voce trillante di Dirk che annunciava di essere tornato, e istintivamente la nascose rapidamente sotto il cuscino, prima di tornare in salotto.

Dirk se ne stava di nuovo in piedi indeciso poco oltre la finestra, attraverso la quale doveva appena essere riuscito a rientrare senza ulteriori danni.

Todd represse un principio di senso di colpa, dicendosi che semplicemente quello non era il momento, e annunciò invece «Ho ordinato delle pizze.»

«Splendido!» approvò Dirk, prima di mostrargli una scatola di bustine di tè che aveva in mano e dire «Non è che avresti … ?»

«Il bollitore. In cucina.» indicò solo Todd, tornando in camera da letto per rimediare anche un paio di calzini puliti.

Fu praticamente con sollievo che sentì Dirk che frugava nella sua cucina senza fare complimenti, cercando di farsi sentire mentre diceva qualcosa a proposito del fatto che non aveva idea dei suoi gusti in fatto di tè, perciò ne aveva preso uno a caso, ma d’altra parte visto che lui aveva ordinato le pizze per entrambi senza chiedergli il gusto potevano considerarsi pari, giusto?

Ma poco dopo tornò il silenzio, e quando Todd si affacciò in cucina, vide Dirk che fissava intentamente il bollitore che stava scaldando l’acqua, come se fosse sprofondato coi pensieri altrove.

«Dirk … ? Va tutto bene?» domandò Todd, con preoccupato tatto.

Dirk si girò su se stesso con una mezza piroetta e lo guardò. «In realtà, stavo per chiederlo io a te.»

Todd lo guardò sorpreso. «Cosa?»

Ma ora Dirk lo stava guardando, serio e preoccupato a sua volta, e dopo aver stretto per un momento le labbra con fare incerto e nervoso, disse «Sei … strano? In qualche modo?»

Todd sbatté le palpebre. «Strano in che senso?» chiese, alzando di riflesso un sopracciglio.

«Non so, più … gentile?» alluse Dirk, come se lui stesso non ne fosse sicuro, agitando una mano a mezz’aria come se cercasse invano di esprimere un concetto più generale e insieme più complicato.

Todd si limitò a guardarlo per un lungo momento. E tra tutte le cose che avrebbe potuto tentare di dire o non dire, si ritrovò a dire «Okay … Ho trovato … », intendendo confessare il ritrovamento della busta di documenti. Forse solo perché, di nuovo, Dirk gli stava facendo un qualche tipo di complimento quando lui non se lo meritava affatto, quando si stava comportando in modo tutt’altro che degno di meritarselo. Forse solo perché Dirk sembrava essere come il suo personale agente cosmico del ‘ecco qualcuno che potresti raggirare con una facilità imbarazzante, quindi allo stesso tempo un carico di sensi di colpa così pesante che tu, Todd Brotzman, per quanto pensi di avere un notevole curriculum come bugiardo patentato senza scrupoli, beh, non ne hai idea’.

Ma Dirk stava già riprendendo a parlare, fissandolo ancora serio, come se ora che aveva iniziato non intendesse mollare. «È per … la pararibulite?»

Todd, di nuovo spiazzato, riuscì a replicare solo «Cosa? No. Insomma, tranne quando sto avendo un attacco non … è un gran problema.»

Dirk lo fissò ad occhi spalancati, ed esalò, quasi facendosi andare di traverso le parole per l’incredulità scioccata «Non è … un gran problema??»

Todd stava iniziando a ricordare che era piuttosto difficile cercare di essere gentili e apprensivi e preoccupati per le persone quando invece le persone cercavano di esserlo più di lui e con lui. Il fatto era che, dopo aver finto con successo per anni di avere una malattia che ora aveva veramente, era stato costretto – o meglio si era auto-costretto – ad accettare la pena e la preoccupazione di tutte le persone che stava ingannando senza che loro si sfogassero troppo con lui dei loro problemi, dal momento che tutti davano per scontato che i loro problemi non potessero essere più affliggenti del suo falso problema.

«Okay … » disse lentamente, cercando di dominarsi «Non … non farlo.»

«Fare che cosa?» chiese Dirk, sinceramente confuso.

Todd avrebbe voluto quasi urlare che non poteva sul serio ora preoccuparsi per la sua malattia stavolta reale dopo che era stato segregato dalla CIA, ma si trattenne e invece disse «Tu sai benissimo che non merito nulla di … tutto questo. La preoccupazione e così via. Non dopo quello che ho fatto ad Amanda e ai miei genitori … »

Dirk tornò serio e scosse appena la testa, come se non fosse per niente d’accordo, o intendesse rifiutarsi di esserlo senza nemmeno volerci pensare. «Beh, questo non significa affatto che non … »

«Possiamo solo … rimandare questa conversazione ad un altro momento?» si ritrovò a chiedere allora Todd. Perché era stanco, e stava ancora cercando di rielaborare, e anche se forse non gli sarebbe bastato il resto della sua vita per riuscirci appieno, voleva giusto tentare di passare qualche altra ora senza doverci nemmeno provare.

Dirk richiuse prontamente la bocca. «Va bene … » annuì infine «Ma ad una condizione … »

Todd lo guardò, sorpreso, alzando le sopracciglia sospettoso. «Quale?»

«Se anche tu la smetti di guardarmi come se stessi per … oh, non so, rannicchiarmi in un angolo e dondolarmi su me stesso come qualcuno di irreparabilmente traumatizzato o qualcosa del genere?» offrì Dirk.

Todd sbatté le palpebre per un momento, aprendo poi la bocca e corrugando le sopracciglia, istintivamente per replicare qualcosa. Ma poi realizzò che probabilmente quella era l’opzione migliore in assoluto. E forse addirittura abbastanza valida da poter essere una sorta di patto a lunga durata.

Perciò alla fine annuì solo. «Okay.»

Dirk gli sorrise, sembrando sinceramente rincuorato, annuendo con sollievo.

E Todd si ritrovò a sorridere un poco a sua volta, provando la singolare e nuova sensazione, o forse ricordandosela di nuovo, che fossero sostanzialmente due disastri in mezzo ad un disastro generale, probabilmente in gran parte irreparabile, eppure fossero in qualche modo capitati come per puro caso in un preciso punto nello spazio e nel tempo dove almeno per un poco non avrebbe avuto tutta quell’importanza, se non nessuna in generale.

Todd si ritrovò a dire, sogghignando appena «Sai, mi stavo chiedendo … »

Lo sguardo di Dirk si illuminò quasi istantaneamente di uno scintillio vivace, perché doveva aver riconosciuto la sua espressione e il suo tono di complicità.

«Chi aveva ucciso Lucy, poi?» completò Todd.

E si ritrovò a sperare per un momento che sembrò particolarmente lungo, prima di sentirsi pieno di vittorioso sollievo quando vide Dirk rianimarsi del tutto e completamente.

«Oh! È stato un caso particolarmente affascinante! Vedi, prima di tutto, io non avevo assolutamente idea che esistesse qualcosa come un Tagamoci … » iniziò a raccontare lietissimo Dirk.

«Tamagochi … » lo corresse en passant Todd, pretendendo di nascondere il suo sorriso nell’andare a spegnere il bollitore di cui Dirk si era naturalmente a quel punto completamente dimenticato.

***

«Dirk … » esordì Todd, dopo che da un po’ se ne stavano semplicemente stravaccati sul divano, saturi di pizza, in una sorta di quieto silenzio.

Dirk voltò semplicemente la testa verso di lui, chiedendo subito incuriosito «Sì?»

Todd deglutì appena, e si sforzò di guardarlo direttamente. «Hai mai sentito parlare di qualcosa come un … catalizzatore universale?»

Dirk corrugò la fronte per la concentrazione, quindi scosse la testa. «No, mai. Di che si tratta? Un film? Un libro? Oh, o forse … ha per caso qualcosa a che fare con i gatti?*»

Todd si ritrovò a fissarlo per qualche lungo secondo semplicemente spiazzato, incerto se ridere o piangere, eventualmente entrambe le cose. «I … gatti?» ripeté lentamente, come per essere sicuro di aver capito bene, e guardandosi bene dal chiedere più precisamente come diavolo gli fosse venuto in mente.

«Per via del nome, naturalmente!*» confermò prontamente Dirk, annuendo «Assomiglia un poco a gattalizz … catalizz … come è? Catalizzatore.» ripeté con impegno, scandendo le sillabe. «Oh, beh, ho qualche esperienza, con i gatti intendo. Eppure, non ho mai sentito parlare di qualcosa come un … catalizzatore universale. Di che si tratta?» offrì con gentile e curiosa attenzione. «Un … richiamo universale per gatti? Perché se esiste qualcosa del genere, è una vergogna che non lo abbia mai saputo! Mi avrebbe decisamente evitato diversi vicoli ciechi durante diversi dei miei casi.»

Todd esitò a lungo, con una smorfia dolente. Ma ormai aveva deciso. «No … niente, non importa … Piuttosto … Ho trovato … una cosa, prima. Era semplicemente sul letto. E non l’avevo mai vista prima ma … Sai cosa? Vado a prenderla e basta.» concluse, alzandosi dal divano e andando in camera da letto.

Quando tornò, Dirk era esattamente nella stessa posizione, in tranquilla e paziente attesa.

Per un poco Todd esitò nuovamente, chiedendosi se non poteva semplicemente inventarsi qualcosa a caso di diverso, rimandare quel momento, tornare a nascondere la grossa busta da qualche parte. Ma Dirk aveva già abbassato lo sguardo sulla busta, ancora pacificamente solo incuriosito, e lui aveva il crescente sospetto che forse poteva essere meglio prima che dopo, specialmente perché aveva già avuto probabilmente abbastanza lezioni nella vita a quel proposito.

«Che cos’è?» ripeté Dirk con calma e un certo tatto, rialzando lo sguardo su di lui.

E dal momento che Todd non aveva più idea di quale fosse il modo più giusto o la cosa più corretta da fare, si limitò a rigirarsi la busta in mano per permettergli di vedere la scritta in pennarello nero tracciata sopra di essa.

Vide chiaramente l’istante in cui Dirk terminò rapidamente di leggere, perché poté chiaramente vedere come si irrigidì di colpo, e si tirò poi più su a sedere, aggrappandosi ai bordi del divano con le nocche che quasi sbiancavano, impallidendo. Il suo sguardo sembrò affondare altrove, lontano, diventando freddo e duro, rimanendo incollato alla busta.

Todd si sforzò comunque di cavarsi di bocca le parole. «Forse in realtà voleva farla avere a te o … »

«Non importa.» lo interruppe Dirk, con tono singolarmente calmo, piatto e incolore. «Non mi importa.» specificò. «Non mi interessa quello che c’è dentro e … puoi farne ciò che vuoi.» disse, alzandosi in piedi e andando in cucina.

Todd lo seguì, trovandolo a versarsi un’altra tazza di tè, girandogli le spalle.

Probabilmente non era stata la cosa giusta da fare, dopotutto; così come probabilmente ora avrebbe dovuto lasciare cadere e basta, ma si sforzò di dire ancora «Ma non posso decidere io. Questo è … »

«Quello non sono io.» disse improvvisamente Dirk in tono lapidario.

Todd rilasciò cadere lungo il fianco il braccio con cui stava tenendo la pesante busta. «Lo so.» disse solo, con calma.

Dirk si voltò invece a guardarlo, serio e attento, come se stesse cercando di capire se diceva sul serio. E in un mormorio dolente e preoccupato chiese «Lo sai veramente?»

Todd prese fiato e annuì, facendo del suo meglio per mostrare il più chiaramente possibile la sua certezza. «Sì.»

Dirk abbassò lo sguardo, corrugando la fronte e annuendo a sua volta, distrattamente.

«Potremmo … buttarla via e basta, no?» si ritrovò a dire Todd.

Dirk rialzò gli occhi su di lui, mordendosi appena le labbra. «Non ti interessa cosa c’è dentro?»

Todd lo guardò perplesso, rendendosi conto solo ora così chiaramente che davvero non era così. «No. In realtà, pensavo che potesse interessare a te, semmai … Insomma, se … c’è qualcosa che … non sai o … ? E comunque, se c’è qualcosa di cui vuoi o vorrai parlarmi, puoi farlo direttamente tu. E … è l’unico modo in cui ha senso. L’unico modo giusto. Che tu possa scegliere cosa dirmi o meno e … a modo tuo. Come preferisci tu.»

Pensava di esserla cavata piuttosto bene, dopotutto, ma Dirk lo stava guardando con un sorriso gentile e profondamente grato, anche se non sembrava del tutto lì. Distolse lo sguardo e prese fiato. «Grazie. Davvero. E … potrebbe esserci qualcosa che non so. Ma … non voglio saperla. Altrimenti … non potrei continuare a … sperare. O sognare.»**

Todd sbatté un poco le palpebre. Ora non aveva la più pallida idea davvero di che cosa Dirk stesse parlando, e anche se era largamente abituato ormai a quella sensazione con lui, stavolta aveva il discreto sospetto che potesse essere importante cercare di scoprirlo. Ma per quanto volesse chiederglielo, qualcosa nella sua espressione malinconica, dolente e rivolta altrove lo trattenne.

Dirk sembrò riprendersi un poco e tornò a guardarlo. «Tienila tu.» disse semplicemente, con un che di sicuro e relativamente quieto.

Todd esitò, sorpreso, e corrugò la fronte. «Sei sicuro? E comunque … perché?»

Dirk sospirò e tornò a distogliere lo sguardo. «Semmai cambiassi idea … »

Todd non riuscì a capire se si riferiva a se stesso o a lui, ma annuì comunque e disse solo «Va bene. Come preferisci.»

Dirk annuì un’ultima volta e gli voltò di nuovo le spalle, iniziando semplicemente a mettere una quantità abnorme di zucchero nel suo tè e a mescolarlo.

Todd tornò in camera da letto e, dopo averci pensato un momento, decise di nascondere la busta in fondo ad uno dei cassetti, sotto tutti i vestiti che conteneva. Sperando quasi di potersi dimenticare della sua esistenza con il passare del tempo, e chiedendosi se non fosse comunque meglio distruggerla e basta.

Quando tornò di là, Dirk se ne stava seduto di nuovo sul divano, mescolando il tè nella tazza come se si fosse dimenticato di esso, guardando il soffitto con aria assorta chissà dove.

Todd si schiarì appena la voce, guadagnando la sua attenzione almeno in buona parte tramite lo sguardo che si abbassò prontamente su di lui, e si ritrovò a dire «Credo che siamo entrambi abbastanza stanchi e … potremmo semplicemente andare a letto.»

Si fermò un momento a riconsiderare le sue stesse parole, quindi riformulò specificando «Andare a dormire. Intendevo andare a dormire.»

Dirk gli dedicò uno sguardo confuso, e gentilmente inquisitorio. «Sì, avevo capito. A meno che non ci sia una qualche sottile differenza che mi sfugge a proposito dei due modi di dire la stessa cosa che francamente non riesco proprio a … »

Todd sospirò, scosse la testa, e prima di imbarazzarsi ulteriormente, o chiedersi perché si stava imbarazzando, o chiedersi perché mai poteva ancora essere convinto di poter svolgere una sola conversazione con Dirk che non diventasse bizzarra in qualche modo nel giro di poche parole, disse «Okay, sì, intendevo quello. No, nessuna differenza importante.»

Dirk annuì, ancora piuttosto distrattamente come se fosse in parte assorto altrove, e distogliendo lo sguardo per fissare nulla in particolare, disse solo «Vai pure. Io … finirò il tè. Il divano andrà benissimo. E grazie.»

Todd cercò invano qualcos’altro da dire, poi annuì e andò a prendere delle coperte dalla camera da letto per lasciargliele. Quando tornò, Dirk abbassò per primo lo sguardo su di lui.

E di punto in bianco disse «Oh, dimenticavo … Mi dispiace.»

Todd lo fissò, spiazzato. «Per che cosa?»

Dirk abbassò lo sguardo su se stesso per un istante come ad indicare qualcosa con le pupille, e Todd si rese conto che indossava ancora la maglietta dei ‘Mexican Funeral’ che gli aveva regalato all’ospedale quella volta, che si intravedeva appena attraverso la camicia semi-aperta.

«Ti avevo promesso che non mi ci si sarei fatto sparare mentre la indossavo. Ma … » fece Dirk, intristito, giocherellando appena con le dita di una mano, impacciato e nervoso, con l’orlo inferiore della maglietta sotto la camicia, come se cercasse di stendersela un po’ meglio addosso.

Todd sbatté le palpebre, cercando di capire se diceva sul serio. Naturalmente, sembrava proprio che dicesse quanto mai sul serio. La prima cosa che gli venne in mente fu una battuta, poi una replica incredula e quasi rabbiosa per quell’assurdità, e alla fine disse semplicemente «Colpa mia. Avrei dovuto specificare che preferivo se facevi in modo di non farti sparare in generale. Aldilà di che cosa hai indosso.»

Dirk rialzò su di lui uno sguardo sorpreso, così onestamente sorpreso che Todd represse a stento l’istinto di afferrarlo, scuoterlo un poco, e più o meno gridargli in faccia che non poteva sul serio pensare che fosse più importante non farsi sparare con una maglietta regalata addosso piuttosto che in generale, o che chiunque ci tenesse un minimo a lui potesse pensarla in quel modo.

Ma Dirk sorrise, caldamente. «Beh … posso provarci … » disse infine «Ma sai com’è … Non posso promettere nulla. Per via … »

Todd sospirò e scosse la testa, con un sorrisetto rassegnato. «Sì, okay. L’universo e tutto il resto.»***

Dirk annuì, sembrando lieto che lui avesse afferrato perfettamente ciò che intendeva.

Todd rimase un momento come a soppesare le coperte che aveva ancora in mano, e con lo sguardo il divano “gentilmente” fornito nuovo dalla CIA per chissà quale diavolo di motivo esattamente. E Dirk che si aspettava di dormirci sopra come se, naturalmente, qualsiasi divano potesse essere molto meglio che dormire in una cella di un qualche edificio di contenzione della CIA.

E alla fine si ritrovò a dire «Sai cosa? Penso che il letto sia abbastanza grande per entrambi.»

Fece giusto appena in tempo a vedere lo sguardo nuovamente sorpreso di Dirk, prima di dileguarsi di nuovo in camera da letto per rimettere a posto le coperte, mentre cercava di pretendere con se stesso che quello non era affatto, di nuovo e ancora di più, un modo per patteggiare con l’angustiante paranoia del fatto che la CIA poteva tranquillamente decidere di infilarsi nel suo appartamento in piena notte, rapire di nuovo Dirk stavolta direttamente dal suo divano, e il tutto mentre lui non se ne accorgeva nemmeno, continuando semplicemente a dormire nel suo letto. Sempre che, naturalmente, non avessero optato direttamente per ucciderlo nel sonno finché c’erano.

Quando ebbe finito di ripigiare le coperte al loro posto, vide Dirk fermo sulla soglia della camera da letto, che si guardava intorno quietamente come per assorbire l’aspetto di anche quella stanza, sorseggiando ancora il suo tè.

Todd sospirò appena e con un leggero sorriso disse solo, mentre gli passava di fianco per andare in bagno «Beh, forse è tardi per dirlo ma … Fai come se fossi a casa tua.»

L’aveva intesa in buona parte come una semplice battuta, in spirito leggero e appena ironico, considerando le precedenti intrusioni di Dirk nel suo appartamento. Ma gli parve di percepire alle sue spalle Dirk che si voltava su se stesso, seguendolo con uno sguardo ancora sorpreso e praticamente incredulo.

***

Quando Todd tornò in camera da letto, Dirk era seduto ai piedi del letto, ancora bevendo tè e guardando stavolta in un punto in particolare della stanza. «Ti servirà una nuova chitarra.» osservò semplicemente, in tono colloquiale.

Todd seguì il suo sguardo finché non individuò ciò che rimaneva della sua chitarra elettrica. Quella che lui stesso aveva prima protetto dall’incursione del Trio Chiassoso nel suo appartamento, e poi distrutto contro la parete in un accesso di rabbia e disperazione e profondo senso di ingiustizia incredula dopo che il suo ex proprietario di casa si era involontariamente suicidato mentre tentava di sparare loro. E ad un certo punto aveva raccolto ciò che ne rimaneva e l’aveva abbandonata lì in un angolo della stanza senza preciso scopo; ricordava che aveva deciso semi-coscientemente di rimandare la separazione definitiva. Specialmente perché non vedeva come mai avrebbe potuto permettersene una nuova.

Sollevò le sopracciglia e commentò «Chissà, magari prima o poi l’universo me ne farà trovare una nuova.»

Dirk , naturalmente, concordò tranquillamente con un «Non è da escludere.»

Todd sospirò e scosse la testa, un angolo delle labbra inclinato in un accenno di sorrisetto divertito e rassegnato insieme. E forse giusto perché Dirk stava continuando a fissare ciò che rimaneva della sua chitarra elettrica e, se tanto gli dava tanto di quanto potesse essere diventato capace di decifrare le sue espressioni, pareva sul punto di potersi sentire in vena di scusarsi anche per quella, finì per andare a tirare fuori un’altra custodia di chitarra.

Dirk lo guardò mentre estraeva dalla custodia la sua vecchia, vecchissima chitarra acustica, che risaliva a quando i suoi genitori da piccolo gli avevano fatto prendere lezioni di quella, prima che naturalmente lui scoprisse l’esistenza di gruppi punk-rock e alternativi in generale, e decidesse di passare senza ripensamenti a quella elettrica. Tuttavia, da quando non era più in una band – o meglio, da quando lui stesso era riuscito a rovinare anche quello della sua vita – aveva ripreso a suonarla qualche volta, da solo nel suo appartamento. Se non altro perché una chitarra acustica era molto più compatibile col non avere un appartamento insonorizzato in un condominio, non richiedeva aumenti sulla bolletta dell’elettricità, e gli ricordava meno quando aveva fatto parte di una band che aveva poi distrutto, e forse era giusto tutto ciò che si meritava dopo aver combinato anche quello.

«Oh! Ne hai anche una non elettrica!» osservò Dirk, come se tutto sommato sapesse dell’esistenza di chitarre non elettriche ma non sapesse o ricordasse il nome esatto.

Todd emise un piccolo sornacchio divertito e si sedette sul bordo del letto, accordandola automaticamente e distrattamente. «Credo di poter sopravvivere anche senza una elettrica. Specialmente visto che non devo esibirmi. O, al massimo, se proprio va male, si tratterà solo di esibizioni all’angolo della strada per rimediare qualche spicciolo.»

A differenza di quando aveva usato quella battuta con Farah, ora Dirk stava inclinando la testa un po’ di lato, come se considerasse la cosa con una certa perplessità. E poi stava scuotendo la testa. «No, non credo. Insomma, hai risolto il caso di Lydia Spring, quindi … l’universo dovrebbe … ripagarti o … beh, sono sicuro che prima o poi … »

Infine Dirk tacque, corrugando pensierosamente fronte e sopracciglia, come se cercasse le parole esatte, o un filo più logico di un qualche ragionamento.

Todd sospirò appena e scosse la testa. «Qualche richiesta?» si ritrovò semplicemente a dire.

Si rese conto troppo tardi che forse era particolarmente strano chiederlo, o mettersi a suonare proprio ora la chitarra acustica. Ma forse poteva essere un buon modo per ricordarsi che le sue mani sapevano fare qualcosa di meglio che essere preda del dolore di qualche allucinazione da pararibulite, o impugnare pistole cercando di sparare a qualcuno senza successo, o perdere il controllo al volante di un’auto rischiando di uccidere se stesso, sua sorella, Farah e altri, e così via ancora. O forse perché, nonostante tutto – o più probabilmente proprio a causa di tutto – né lui né Dirk sembravano effettivamente capaci in quel momento di riuscire a dormire.

Dirk d’altro canto lo stava guardando come se stesse processando una serie di passaggi nella sua testa che non gli venivano troppo automatici: come decifrare l’esatto significato delle sue parole, stupirsene come se di nuovo non si aspettasse di poter essere trattato gentilmente da Todd o da nessuno in generale o comunque non lo desse mai per scontato, quindi iniziare a pensare a una qualche canzone che per quello che ne sapeva – o più probabilmente _non_ sapeva – si potesse suonare passabilmente con una chitarra acustica.

Todd stava già iniziando a pentirsi della sua domanda, sospettando che Dirk stesse per uscirsene con una richiesta di qualcuna di quelle orrende hit pop-dance contemporanee che gli aveva sentito ascoltare con l’autoradio, quando Dirk rispuntò dalle sue probabilmente trapezistiche elaborazioni cerebrali con un semplice «Scegli tu.», scrollando le spalle, e con un che di condiscendentemente fiducioso in fondo.

Todd ci pensò per un momento, e alla fine alzò le spalle e decise di iniziare a suonare la prima cosa che gli venisse in mente praticamente automaticamente, e basta. In fondo, l’una valeva l’altra. E in fondo, lo stava facendo principalmente per se stesso, giusto? Specialmente visto che aveva comunque permesso a Dirk di scegliere e lui aveva declinato. Poteva mai esserci una sostanziale differenza tra l’essere formalmente altruisti di base, e l’esserlo di vera e propria onesta e convinta indole? Perché dubitava che la seconda potesse fare al caso suo, ma allo stesso tempo ne era sollevato. Forse quando era molto, molto più piccolo era stato un po’ più sinceramente e candidamente altruista qui e là; almeno con Amanda, e quando naturalmente non stavano bisticciando accanitamente per qualcosa. Ma doveva capitare a tutti di aver a che fare con il resto del mondo e imparare che difficilmente esso funziona sulla base dell’altruismo, quanto piuttosto di una formale gentilezza e correttezza di facciata al di sotto della quale si nasconde – più o meno bene o male a seconda dei casi – la vecchia legge di cercare di sopravvivere, cavarsela e possibilmente meglio degli altri, e magari averla vinta su chiunque per guadagnare delle posizioni almeno più decenti.

E si ritrovò a suonare semplicemente ‘Come as you are’ dei Nirvana. E a cantarne il testo, anche se non aveva mai avuto chissà che voce, né se ne era mai preoccupato particolarmente da quando aveva scoperto che riusciva almeno ad essere correttamente intonato per riuscire comunque a cantare qualcosa di non troppo impegnativo dal punto di vista canoro.

Quando la canzone finì, scoccò giusto un breve sguardo a Dirk. Si sentiva già meglio, quella familiare sensazione della sua vecchia e solida chitarra acustica tra le braccia, il poterla suonare come se almeno quello fosse senz’altro capace di farlo finché avesse avuto ancora le dita attaccate e nessun attacco di pararibulite in corso, e qualcosa di così classico e immortale come i Nirvana anche da dopo la dipartita di Cobaine. O, per gli indegni, soprattutto dopo la dipartita di Cobaine.

E Dirk chiese tranquillamente «Era una canzone dei ‘Mexican Funeral’?»

Todd lo fissò per qualcosa come un intero minuto, e naturalmente non c’era ombra sulla faccia dell’altro che indicasse che quella fosse una battuta, o altro aldilà di una domanda completamente onesta.

Todd sbuffò una piccola risata arresa. «No … no. Decisamente no.»

Se quella fosse stata una loro canzone originale, probabilmente a quell’ora o sarebbe stato ricco e famoso, oppure sarebbe riuscito a distruggere la band con molto ma molto più scalpore e sarebbe stato tra le persone più universalmente odiate.

«Oh. Comunque, hai una bella voce.» proseguì ancora perfettamente sincero e tranquillo Dirk.

Todd tornò a guardarlo, alzando un sopracciglio con deciso scetticismo.

«Eri il cantante dei ‘Mexican Funeral’?»

«Nah … di nuovo, decisamente no. Giusto il chitarrista.» rispose Todd, ormai rassegnato.

«È stato difficile imparare a suonare la chitarra? Cioè … potrebbe essere difficile imparare a suonare il basso?» domandò ancora Dirk.

Todd tornò a fissarlo, sempre più sospeso tra il divertimento ironico tout-court e un certo spiazzamento, e il vago dubbio che forse prima o poi avrebbe dovuto provare a contare quante cose inusuali potevano uscire dalla bocca di Dirk in media in una sola giornata. Ma aveva la discreta impressione ormai che sarebbe stato un numero tra l’’innumerevole’ e il ‘potenzialmente infinito’.

«Vuoi imparare a suonare il basso?» chiese infine, alzando un sopracciglio, con un sorrisetto sardonico. E non specificò che aveva letto la stessa cosa in un post-it sulla lavagna degli “appunti olistici” dell’altro, perché anche quello sembrava un argomento potenzialmente delicato da rivelare, o che all’opposto potesse rivelarsi come qualcosa che Dirk avrebbe appreso senza fare una piega o magari con entusiasmo. Dirk era in buona parte imprevedibile, _soprattutto_ imprevedibile, imprevedibile senza mezze misure _spesso_.

«Oh, no, no.» si affrettò a negare Dirk, troppo rapidamente e decisamente per essere credibile, e con un che di singolarmente imbarazzato. «Era solo un’idea.»

E quindi Dirk procedette a ruota libera, come se nel suo cervello, quando cercava di cambiare argomento, iniziassero ad accendersi neuroni solo vagamente e potenzialmente veramente collegati tra loro, quanto più che altro a casaccio.

«Comunque ti serve davvero una nuova chitarra. Intendo elettrica. Per le jam session con Amanda, naturalmente! O magari potresti fare parte di un altro gruppo musicale in futuro. Ovviamente nel tempo libero dall’agenzia e dai casi, ma sono sicuro che ne troveremo. Okay, non sicuro come sicuro-sicuro, ma molto probabilmente l’universo non avrà troppo da ridire se ogni tanto quando non ci sono casi imminenti da risolvere tu suonassi con Amanda, o un gruppo musicale, o un gruppo musicale con Amanda … »

Sorprendentemente, Dirk si auto-interruppe quando notò il modo in cui Todd lo stava guardando.

Ma lui si limitò ad emettere uno sbuffo ironicamente divertito e commentò solo «Beh, vedo che hai già fatto diversi progetti per la mia vita … »

Dirk arrossì, e si raccolse un poco di più su se stesso, con aria imbarazzata e colpevole.

«Ma non è … male.» si affrettò ad aggiungere Todd, anche se si rendeva gradualmente sempre più conto che parlare con Dirk aveva la capacità di fargli perdere a volte, qui o là, il controllo su quello che stava effettivamente per dire, o meglio di intaccare notevolmente la sua capacità di pensarci meglio prima, fare un paio di calcoli base, e poi decidere cosa dire e come dirla. Non era più sicuro se quella fosse una cosa positiva o negativa, o nessuna delle due, o entrambe.

«Cioè, a parte il fatto che dubito proprio Amanda sia al momento nella giusta disposizione d’animo nei miei confronti per fare jam session … » proseguì Todd, piuttosto amaramente «O in generale che chiunque a Seattle mi conosca e possa aver sentito le voci dell’ambiente su quello che è successo ai ‘Mexican Funeral’ si azzarderebbe mai a far parte di una band con me … Beh, a parte tutto questo … quando la dipingi tu per qualche motivo la mia vita sembra meno orrenda di quello che è stata. O io sembro meno orrendo di quello che sono stato. Il che è … okay, non so com’è. Forse è una tua specie di vizio.»

Dirk si limitò a guardarlo per un poco. E tra tutte le cose che avrebbero potuto uscirgli di bocca a quel punto, come al solito fu una che Todd non si sarebbe mai lontanamente immaginato. «Forse un poco ti invidio.»

Todd lo guardò allibito, alzando le sopracciglia. «Mi … invidi.» ripeté, lentamente e scandendo le parole, come se cercasse di capire se aveva sentito male.

Dirk annuì un poco, e sembrava un po’ distratto, anche se lo stava contemplando con un che di riflessivo e ponderante. E come se stesse facendo quel ragionamento per la prima volta e direttamente ad alta voce, disse «Voglio dire. Non che io abbia niente di cui lamentarmi della mia vita. Ma forse non mi sarebbe dispiaciuto … credo … forse … se qui o là fosse stata … sai, un po’ più banale e noiosa. Giusto un poco, naturalmente. Non troppo noioso o banale. Magari solo ogni tanto. Tanto per provare.»

Todd sentì una specie di fitta al cuore, e si sentì un idiota, tanto per cambiare. Perché non era così difficile dopotutto capire perfettamente perché qualcuno abituato ad essere trascinato in giro dall’universo da un caso all’altro senza certezze, ed essere qui o là sequestrato dalla CIA e subire esperimenti, potesse invidiare una vita più comune, persino se era quella di Todd Brotzman, ex-bugiardo patentato e distruttore di rapporti familiari e band musicali e quant’altro, fallimento cronico e auto-procurato con davvero (non) ammirevole capacità di ripetuto e ripetitivo auto-sabotaggio.

Perché lui poteva anche permettersi di combinare un disastro nella sua vita e gettare dalla finestra tutto ciò che c’era in essa di prezioso e da salvaguardare per degli stupidi interessi egoistici e pessimi piani di inganno altrui sistematico, quando poteva sottovalutare ciò che aveva e aveva avuto, prima di poter immaginare quanto poi ne avrebbe sentito la mancanza e si sarebbe pentito irreparabilmente per aver fatto ogni cosa in suo potere e non per perderla.

Ma Dirk si stava semplicemente sistemando a sedere ora con la schiena contro la testiera del letto, prendendo un cuscino in grembo da abbracciare leggermente, e gli stava chiedendo piano, come se non osasse sperarlo «Un’altra?»

E Todd non ci pensò nemmeno, di nuovo, prima di riportare le dita sulle corde e riprendere a suonare e cantare con la sua voce decisamente appena passabile e giusto basilarmente intonata.

Forse perché stava cercando di essere un essere umano giusto un po’ meno orribile, forse perché semplicemente Dirk lo aveva chiesto, forse giusto perché aveva ancora la sensazione che nessuno dei due sarebbe riuscito ad addormentarsi così facilmente, o forse perché almeno mentre suonava era più facile non pensare a quasi nient’altro praticamente, né permettersi di farlo, e almeno in quello, nel suonare e cantare, era assai difficile che potesse sbagliare, e anche se lo avesse fatto bastava andare avanti comunque o ricominciare da capo, come se niente fosse, o improvvisare tutt’al più una qualche leggera variazione sul tema.

Ne venne fuori ‘I’m on fire’ di Bruce Springsteen, anche se non ne seguì nessuna allucinazione da pararibulite in cui lui e la chitarra stessero andando a fuoco, e il verso che diceva ‘and a freight train running through the middle of my head’**** sembrava in qualche modo adatto.

Todd continuò semplicemente a suonare una canzone dopo l’altra, senza nemmeno pensarci, senza nessun filo conduttore in particolare; continuò a non venirgli nessun attacco di pararibulite a interromperlo, e Dirk continuò ad ascoltarlo in silenzio quasi reverenziale, forse seguendo persino il testo delle canzoni.

E anche se lui non riusciva a sentire nulla di esso nemmeno per sbaglio, l’universo sembrò starsene buono, almeno per il momento, concedendo quel momento, qualsiasi fosse, come semplicemente un’altra oasi potenzialmente quieta dove riparare dalle tempeste di improbabile e ingestibile caos circostante. Anche se solo per un poco, qualcosa gli diceva.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: il titolo è una sorta di adattamento di ‘Back to Baker Street’ (da Sherlock Holmes, naturalmente).
> 
> Note per la comprensione:   
> *CATALIZATOR: il gioco di parole viene decisamente meglio in inglese (cat = gatto), anzi, direi che viene SOLO in inglese! Ma una volta che ho notato il gioco di parole potenziale, non potevo proprio lasciarmelo sfuggire! ;p Se preferite, immaginate che in italiano possa dirsi ‘gattalizzatore’… ugh! :p  
> ** mi rendo conto che le parole di Dirk qui potrebbero non essere chiarissime. Si riferisce al fatto che sa che la CIA potrebbe sapere se sua madre è ancora viva o no, averlo scoperto. E preferisce non saperlo con certezza, in modo da poter continuare a sperare di rivederla un giorno, e a sognare quell’incontro. Non ho esplicitato qui perché mi riservo di rifarlo più avanti. Ma dal momento che ‘più avanti’ potrebbe essere in una ff a seguito di questa, in caso non la leggeste mai, intanto vi ho detto cosa intende (che poteva essere intuibile comunque dal contenuto dei capitoli precedenti ma… okay, non esageriamo con l’implicito eh? ;p )  
> *** qui sono involontariamente andato molto vicino a indovinare un frammento di dialogo della 2° stagione, ma se non altro non ho azzeccato completamente entrambi i personaggi tra cui si svolge ;p  
> ****‘and a feight train running through the middle of my head’ (da ‘I’m on fire’ di Bruce Springsteen) tradotto: e un treno merci che corre attraverso il centro della mia mente.
> 
> La morale del capitolo:  
> \- Mai fidarsi della CIA. Ma rivolgetevi a loro in caso dobbiate ri-arredare.  
> \- Mai suggerire a Dirk di iscriversi ad un qualche concorso a premi che si basi sull’indovinare titolo e autore di una canzone.
> 
> Note “tecniche”: questa parte e la successiva hanno un capitolo in più, e poi c’è l’epilogo. Tutto questo perché, beh, devono succedere ancora parecchie cose, ecco ;p  
> E questo spiega anche perché sono 42 capitoli in tutto, dal momento che ‘la matematica non è un’opinione’ (ma si possono avere diverse opinioni sulla matematica…).


	31. 6.31 - Good morning sunshine

** Parte ** ** 6 – Is this maybe the first one of many days like this? **

(È questo forse/magari il primo di molti giorni come questo?)

** Capitolo 31 – Good morning sunshine **

(Buongiorno splendore)

Todd iniziò vagamente a svegliarsi, disturbato da uno sgradevole rumore penetrante e trillante che sembrava proprio quello della sua sveglia. Aprendo a metà un occhio, la fronte aggrottata e già di pessimo umore, realizzò che in effetti ciò che sembrava stare fastidiosamente e allegramente trillando era proprio la sveglia sul suo comodino, quella che di solito Todd detestava sentire come prima cosa alla mattina, ma anche quella che di solito gli permetteva con un certo successo di non arrivare in ritardo a qualsiasi pessimo lavoro di basso livello stesse prestando le minori fatiche possibili per portarsi a casa il minimo necessario per sopravvivere.

Il fatto era che in quel momento, anche se non era ancora abbastanza lucido per formare un vero e proprio pensiero, aveva la discreta sensazione di non dover andare a fare nessun stupido lavoro, e di avere anzi diverse notevoli ragioni per potersi permettere di concedersi altre ore di sonno.

E un lungo braccio si sporse oltre di lui, facendolo sussultare, e per poco non si prese un colpo, mentre poi la mano attaccata alla fine di quel braccio tastava confusamente e a caso il comodino finché non riuscì a colpire con un certo successo la sveglia, zittendola. Il braccio tornò quindi a ritirarsi da ovunque era spuntato, e Todd, paralizzato e irrigidito dalla sorpresa, sentì anche qualcuno rigirarsi nel letto di fianco a lui più di una volta, proprio come se stesse cercando tranquillamente di ritrovare una posizione comoda.

La testa e lo sguardo di Todd saettarono a quel punto immediatamente verso l’altra metà del suo letto. Per qualche motivo non lo sorprese così tanto riuscire a riconoscere nella metà superiore della testa – l’unica parte del corpo che spuntava da sotto le coperte – nientemeno che Dirk, che dormiva pacificamente e profondamente, sdraiato sulla pancia. Nell’altra metà del _suo_ letto nella _sua_ stanza del _suo_ appartamento.

Forse non era così tanto sorpreso perché, dal momento che la prima volta che lo aveva incontrato – volendo sorvolare sui tentativi di ragionamento che implicavano una macchina del tempo e un loop temporale – Dirk si stava infilando nel suo appartamento attraverso la finestra e di lì a poco stava affermando che si sarebbe stabilito a vivere lì dormendo sul suo divano, il fatto che si fosse poi direttamente e tranquillamente permesso di infilarsi in una metà del suo letto non sembrava che un proseguo assurdamente logico in quell’assurdo modo di procedere di quell’assurdo personaggio che pareva essere stato per sbaglio catapultato da un cartone animato direttamente nella realtà.

Ma in quel momento Todd aveva la sospettosa sensazione che ci fosse stato anche un passaggio in cui era stato proprio lui a permetterglielo; anzi, addirittura a offrirglielo!

Gradualmente, tuttavia, iniziò a recuperare più precisamente tutti i passaggi intercorsi. Come il fatto che lui e altri – compresa Amanda e Farah – avevano appena affrontato per giorni una missione che prevedeva di mettersi contro la CIA per liberare Dirk e altri assolutamente non-psichici da essa sequestrati. E la cosa più assurda era che, diamine, ci erano pure riusciti!

Nel frattempo, la sua sveglia doveva aver raggiunto la scadenza delle pause tra un tentativo e l’altro, perché si rimise a squillare. Todd sospirò rassegnato e fece per spegnerla, ma fece giusto in tempo a girarsi e ad iniziare a sporgere un braccio per cercare il pulsante utile a zittirla del tutto, che dall’altra metà del suo letto sorse un verso di infastidito e teatrale lamento, quindi ci fu un'altra serie di movimenti, e il lungo braccio si sporse di nuovo oltre di lui. Stavolta la mano riuscì, dopo alcuni tentativi, a colpire la sveglia in modo tale da mandarla direttamente a cadere sul pavimento, zittendola definitivamente.

Todd avrebbe voluto istintivamente protestare, ma fu interrotto dalla sorpresa quando il braccio ricadde direttamente di traverso su di lui, e l’altro corpo caldo che occupava il letto a parte il suo stavolta, invece di ri-rotolare dall’altra parte, rimase un poco contro di lui. Dopo qualche istante di paralisi basita, Todd si decise a voltare la testa quel tanto sufficiente da rilevare che Dirk sembrava semplicemente essere puntualmente ri-sprofondato nel sonno dimenticandosi, o senza avere la prontezza o la voglia necessaria, di recuperare il suo spazio, rimanendo così sostanzialmente un poco contro il suo fianco.

Todd prese un profondo sospiro relativamente paziente, e considerò l’ipotesi di mettersi semplicemente a spingerlo energicamente e di peso dall’altra parte del letto. Ma aveva la sensazione che quello avrebbe potuto rischiare di svegliare Dirk, e di evocare quindi una notevole dose di imbarazzo, se non addirittura una ancora più imbarazzante discussione incaponita di prima mattina a riguardo delle regole base su come Todd intendeva affrontare quella situazione di condividere temporaneamente un letto.

Perciò, Todd decise che era ancora troppo presto per tutto quello, che lui era troppo stanco, che il braccio di Dirk non era così pesante, e che in ogni caso rimandare ogni ulteriore cosa che richiedesse impegno e pazienza e discussioni difficili e strane di prima mattina era la migliore opzione probabilmente. E richiuse gli occhi per tornare a dormire e basta.

Riuscirci effettivamente, a riaddormentarsi, gli richiese singolarmente più tempo del necessario o di quello che aveva previsto.

***

C’erano giorni in cui Farah avrebbe sinceramente voluto non essere una persona mattutina. E quello era sicuramente uno di quelli, decise quando aprì gli occhi alle otto del mattino senza che nessun rumore in particolare l’avesse svegliata.

Anche se era tentata dalla possibilità di concedersi altro meritato riposo dopo tutto quello che era successo nelle ultime settimane, Farah si alzò prontamente, e mentre si rivestiva nella stanza d’albergo che aveva rimediato la sera prima, iniziò meticolosamente a fare il punto di ciò che era più opportuno fare, pianificando attentamente e responsabilmente.

Di lì a poco aveva mandato un sms ad Amanda ed uno a Todd, e stava chiamando Lydia per sentire come stava e se andava tutto bene. Alla fine di una piacevole e molto rassicurante chiacchierata con Lydia, riscontrò che nessuno dei due fratelli Brotzman aveva ancora risposto. Considerò la possibilità di preoccuparsi e provare direttamente a chiamarli. Ma poi si disse che forse stava potenzialmente esagerando, e trovò una mediazione tra la sua ansia nervosa e le realistiche probabilità che fosse successo qualcosa di preoccupante, e concesse loro un’altra ora per rispondere. Ora che lei impiegò a fare colazione e allenarsi un poco con della ginnastica di base fattibile in una stanza d’albergo, cercando di non cedere definitivamente alla sua preponderante paranoia.

Quando il suo telefono iniziò a squillare, lo agguantò istantaneamente con uno scatto felino, rispondendo senza nemmeno guardare di chi si trattava.

«Sì?? Cioè, pronto?» esclamò subito, preparandosi al peggio.

«Heylà. Buondì.» disse allegramente la voce di Amanda, ancora impastata dal sonno.

«Amanda.» constatò Farah, con una voce che implicava anche un accenno di sospiro di sollievo. «Tutto bene o … ?»

«Uh? Ah, no, tutto splendidamente!» confermò Amanda, con un tono radioso.

Farah si concesse un altro sospiro di sollievo mentale. «Hai per caso sentito Todd o Dirk … ?» chiese comunque, speranzosamente.

«Nah, non ancora. Ma siamo parcheggiati qui nelle vicinanze, quindi credo sia tutto a posto. Magari vado a dare un’occhiata, con calma, giusto per. Hey, perché non ci vediamo da quei due e andiamo a fare colazione … o quello che è … tutti assieme?» propose Amanda, in tono sorridente e amichevole.

«Sì … sì. Ottimo.» riuscì a scandire Farah, tralasciando che lei aveva già mangiato, e pensando comunque tra sé e sé che se Todd non le avesse risposto qualcosa di tranquillizzante nell’arco dei successivi dieci minuti, avrebbe iniziato a chiamarlo direttamente, mentre andava al Ridgley. «Stavo proprio per andare da loro … »

«A controllare che non siano riusciti a cacciarsi in improbabili pasticci persino in una sola notte?» domandò Amanda, con un che di divertita inclinazione provocatoria e complice nel tono.

«Qualcosa … del genere.» ammise Farah, un po’ imbarazzata, un po’ rassegnata, e tutto sommato assai lieta per l’immediata comprensione.

Amanda ridacchiò brevemente, poi in tono allegro concluse «Splendido. Ci vediamo là! Bye-bye.»

Mentre usciva dall’albergo e recuperava l’auto, Farah trovò finalmente un messaggio di Todd.

‘Tutto bene. Ancora vivi e vegeti, a quanto pare … ’ diceva solo. Molto da Todd, considerò.

Farah si decise a mandare un messaggio a Ken e a chiamare anche Harold.

Il primo le rispose con un semplice ‘Di nuovo sulla strada.’ seguito da una faccina sorridente che, per quello che conosceva Ken, sembrava implicare una piccola smorfia tra il rassegnato, il contento e il leggermente dolente. Il secondo iniziò a raccontarle di quanto la squalo-gattina fosse adorabile e si stesse adattando perfettamente alla sua nuova casa, e Farah cercò di tagliare corto nel modo più cortese possibile.

***

Qualcosa grattò con fastidiosa invadenza ai margini della consapevolezza di Dirk, iniziando a svegliarlo, nonostante lui stesse facendo del suo meglio per evitarlo. Aveva tutte le intenzioni di continuare a dormire di quel sonno che in quel momento gli risultava particolarmente gradevole.

Ma la fonte di disturbo – qualsiasi cosa fosse esattamente – purtroppo non sembrava della sua stessa opinione.

Iniziando ad aprire gli occhi con un piccolo verso gutturale di infastidita protesta lamentosa, puntò istintivamente lo sguardo sul comodino, solo per accorgersi che non c’era alcuna traccia né suono di una sveglia o un cellulare o altro che stesse suonando. Poi abbassò lo sguardo e realizzò che la cosa calda contro il fianco della quale era tranquillamente sistemato era Todd.

Dirk balzò via con un piccolo verso allarmato, tanto energicamente che riuscì quasi a cadere giù oltre il bordo opposto del letto, e quindi si immobilizzò, fissando Todd con la timorosa prospettiva di averlo svegliato e di stare per affrontare un assistent-amico di pessimo umore – ancora più negativo a causa del fatto che era mattina e non aveva ancora bevuto il suo primo caffè ed era pertanto probabilmente ancora più scorbutico del solito – che ce l’aveva con lui.

Per sua fortuna, tuttavia, Todd si limitò ad emettere un debole grugnito leggermente infastidito e a girarsi su un fianco dandogli le spalle. Dirk tirò un sospiro di sollievo, silenzioso per sicurezza, e rimase completamente immobile altrettanto per sicurezza.

E in quel momento ciò che lo aveva svegliato si rimanifestò chiaramente sotto forma di un bussare alla porta d’ingresso. Dirk tornò a irrigidirsi e balzò a sedere sul letto.

«Dirk … ?» mugugnò Todd con voce impastata dal sonno e ancora confusa, e un tono che riusciva comunque a implicare un sottinteso ‘sono quasi sicuro che qualsiasi cosa mi stia svegliando sia colpa tua, e comunque che diavolo stai facendo quindi?’.

«Shhht!» sibilò urgentemente Dirk, agitato e spaventato, tendendo le orecchie il più possibile e cercando a tentoni sul letto di fianco a sé con una mano, gli occhi incollati in direzione dell’ingresso attraverso la porta aperta della camera da letto. Trovò con una mano un avambraccio di Todd e lo afferrò, stringendolo. Essenzialmente per avvertirlo di fare silenzio e che era importante; d’accordo, forse anche un tantino per la paura.

«Dirk.» ripeté Todd, stavolta più fermamente, togliendo la sua mano dal suo avambraccio e iniziando ad alzarsi a sedere a sua volta. «Che diavolo … ?»

Ma in quel momento si ripeté il bussare contro la porta, e Todd spalancò a sua volta di più gli occhi, smettendola di guardarlo con un certo risentito e confuso rimprovero e voltando la testa di scatto in direzione dell’ingresso.

L’istante successivo Todd stava balzando giù dal letto e, in mancanza di al momento migliori idee, Dirk lo imitò e lo seguì verso l’ingresso. Salvo che Todd si fermò nel salotto, si girò su se stesso e lo afferrò un poco per le spalle spingendolo in tutt’altra direzione.

«Dirk! La finestra!» sibilò urgentemente, nel più basso tono possibile.

«Cosa?» fece Dirk di rimando, confuso, altrettanto a bassa voce.

Todd gli somministrò un’ultima leggera ma decisa spinta verso la finestra, e iniziò ad arretrare verso la porta a piccoli passi. «Se è la CIA, tu … semplicemente scappa!» gli sibilò ancora, prima di girarsi a fissare la porta, irrigidendo le spalle e sembrando concentrarsi sul raccogliere il coraggio necessario.

Dirk rimase solo un momento di sasso, stupito. Dopodiché qualcosa lo riempì d’orrore. Qualcosa che, in quella scena, gli richiamava un’antica memoria di una circostanza assai simile a quella, in cui qualcuno bussava alla porta (qualcuno che poteva rappresentare una minaccia), e qualcuno a cui teneva lo faceva scappare da una finestra per andare intanto ad aprire la porta e fagli guadagnare tempo, e tutto ciò che lui doveva fare era scappare e scappare, senza mai voltarsi indietro o …

«No!» gemette di colpo Dirk, disperatamente e prima ancora di rendersene conto.

Todd, che si stava avviando alla porta, si ritrovò bloccato da una mano che lo afferrava per un braccio come se si volesse aggrappare a lui.

«Dirk!» sibilò Todd, piantandogli addosso uno sguardo definitivo e severo.

Ma Dirk scosse semplicemente la testa, con un’espressione tranquillamente inappellabile.

«No.» ripeté con più calma, prima di lasciarlo andare solo per dirigersi a sua volta verso la porta ad ampi passi.

«Dirk!!» tentò ancora più severamente e agitato Todd, ma non riuscì ad afferrarlo in tempo.

Dirk aveva già agguantato la maniglia e stava spalancando la porta, con Todd ormai inutilmente praticamente aggrappato ad un suo braccio e ad un lembo della sua maglietta nel vano tentativo di tirarlo indietro.

Sulla soglia comparve una signora dall’aspetto gentile, con un pugno alzato come se fosse stata sul punto di bussare di nuovo, che rimase lì a fissarli con una certa sorpresa.

Dirk le dedicò uno sguardo assai perplesso, sbattendo appena le palpebre mentre la fissava attentamente da capo a piedi e viceversa almeno un paio di volte; chiedendosi da quando in qua la CIA reclutasse signore sulla sessantina-settantina d’anni che apparivano in tutto e per tutto come tranquille pensionate casalinghe dall’aria maternamente (nonnamente?) gentile e potenzialmente abbastanza innocua.

«Oh, buongiorno.» disse tuttavia, le buone maniere che entravano in auto-pilotaggio. Poi corrugò comunque la fronte, continuando a osservarla, e chiese con un accenno di sottile sospetto «Lei è della CIA?»

La donna gli ricambiò l’espressione confusa. «Scusi?»

«Signora Gladys! Buongiorno.» intervenne precipitosamente Todd, lasciando andare Dirk solo per farsi avanti, cercando di interporsi tra i due come se volesse tentare di nascondere almeno in parte Dirk e sospingerlo indietro dentro l’appartamento.

Dirk ignorò quei tentativi e continuò a studiare la donna, cercando comunque per sicurezza qualsiasi eventuale segno di tradimento in quello che sembrava il più ingegnoso e ben riuscito travestimento della CIA che avesse mai visto o anche solo immaginato.

«Buongiorno Todd.» ricambiò il saluto la donna, sorridendo a quest’ultimo con sincera gentilezza.

«Che … cosa posso fare per lei?» offrì Todd cortesemente, mentre continuava a cercare di intensificare i tentativi di sospingere indietro dentro l’appartamento Dirk senza farsi troppo notare.

Mentre iniziava a sospettare che se i due a quanto pareva si conoscevano, e visto che riteneva di poter escludere con una certa sicurezza che Todd fosse in familiari rapporti con qualcuno della CIA, forse dopotutto quella signora dall’aspetto gentile non era un’agente della CIA sotto un estremamente ben fatto travestimento, Dirk notò lo sguardo di quella che Todd aveva chiamato Gladys muoversi appena, e molto sommariamente e con un che di rispettoso, a considerare lo stato in cui si trovavano loro due.

Valeva a dire in boxer e maglietta, arruffati, spettinati e stropicciati, ed evidentemente appena alzatisi dal letto. Dirk non aveva idea di che ora potesse essere, anche se come al solito non era molto preoccupato da quel particolare, visto che raramente il ritmo dei suoi casi aveva a che fare con quello di qualsiasi vita scandita da orari.

Todd invece si irrigidì, e se non altro smise perciò di cercare di sospingerlo via dalla soglia.

«Che bel ragazzo. È il tuo fidanzato?» domandò infine Gladys a Todd, sorridendo ad entrambi in un modo che a Dirk ricordò tutte le persone di una certa età che avesse incontrato prima che avessero una qualche tendenza ad assumere semi-inconsciamente un ruolo da genitore o nonno nei confronti dei più giovani.

«No!» negò Todd assai precipitosamente, dopo essere rimasto basito per qualche secondo, e alzando eccessivamente la voce. «No … è un … amico.» ritentò con più calma e con un tono più normale, mentre Dirk gli scoccava uno sguardo cercando di capire perché avesse reagito con tanto allarme e sembrasse decisamente imbarazzato.

«Oh. Bene.» annuì cortesemente Gladys, come se avesse deciso che si poteva tranquillamente accontentare di qualsiasi tipo di risposta Todd preferisse darle.

«Il mio nome è Dirk. Dirk Gently.» si ritrovò a presentarsi lui, sporgendo un braccio in avanti al di sopra di una spalla di Todd, e porgendo la mano alla donna sorridendole, di nuovo le buone maniere che entravano in modalità automatica, ma anche perché quella signora sembrava gentile e simpatica.

Ma poteva c’entrare qualcosa anche il sollievo per il fatto che non si trattasse dopotutto della CIA che era tornata a cercare di ricatturarlo. E il fatto che quella specie di tentativo di Todd di tenerlo lontano da tutti i suoi conoscenti come se lui fosse una persona altamente contagiosa appena fuggita da un lazzaretto fosse eccessivamente paranoico e fondamentalmente immotivato; dunque, forse era anche per dimostrare a Todd – di nuovo – che era perfettamente in grado di socializzare con le persone senza colpo ferire. Almeno quando non c’erano casi di mezzo, cioè. O meglio, quando loro non erano nel bel mezzo di un caso.

Todd gli stava infatti puntualmente rivolgendo un’occhiataccia di sbieco. Dirk la ignorò scioltamente e spensieratamente.

«Carino e molto educato.» commentò gentilmente e con un accenno di scherzo la donna, ricambiando la stretta di mano. «Gladys. Molto piacere.»

«Incantato.» contraccambiò Dirk, portandosi la mano di lei alla bocca per depositarvi un leggero bacio galante sul dorso.

D’accordo, forse quello era giusto perché Todd ora lo stava guardando ancora più infastidito, con un che tra l’incredulo e l’implicita domanda del tipo ‘ma la vuoi piantare?’. E Dirk stava iniziando a pensare che quando il suo assitent-amico faceva così, lui si sentiva portato contemporaneamente nelle opposte direzioni di stupirlo positivamente, per dimostrargli che le sue preoccupazioni erano esagerate, o di farlo irritare giusto un tantino di più perché era … divertente? Una sfida interessante?

Stava iniziando a sospettare che provocare Todd potesse essere assumibile come un suo futuro passatempo. O poteva essere considerato una specie di hobby? O di sport? Perché gli sembrava di riuscirci molto bene e di solito senza nemmeno doverci provare, come se fosse portato per quello, esattamente come certe persone nascono portate per uno sport piuttosto che per un altro eventualmente. Un … talento innato, forse?

L’espressione di Todd stava decisamente assumendo una sfumatura più taglientemente sarcastica e giudicante, che sembrava volergli suggerire che quel suo cercare di sembrare la persona più adorabile del mondo non l’avrebbe mai tratto in inganno, dal momento che lo conosceva come una specie di disastro vagante qui e là. Ma Dirk la ignorò bellamente e continuò a rivolgersi amabilmente a Gladys, che stava ritraendo la mano ridacchiando e scuotendo appena la testa, divertita.

«Come mai non avevo ancora avuto il piacere di fare la sua conoscenza, Gladys? Un vero e proprio crimine.» disse perciò, sentendo chiaramente come lo sguardo di Todd stava cercando di lanciargli pugnalate ora.

«Oh, dammi pure del tu, tesoro.» lo corresse la donna «Cosa che mi sembrava di aver già detto anche a te Todd, non è vero?» accennò, scoccando a quest’ultimo uno sguardo gentilmente divertito.

«Splendido!» replicò Dirk, sorridendole ancora più smagliante.

Todd sospirò. «Non ci faccia … Non farci troppo caso, Gladys … dev’essere ancora confuso per essersi appena svegl … » ma esitò, scoccando un’occhiata a Dirk con un sopracciglio alzato. «Beh, in realtà è sempre così.»

«Hey!» protestò Dirk, riconoscendo la provocazione più dal tono che per una vera comprensione di ciò che voleva dire.

Ma la donna ridacchiò appena di nuovo, deliziata, e commentò «Vuoi dire che è sempre così delizioso? Beh … allora, buon per te dunque, no? Buon per voi.»

Todd tornò a fissarla di scatto, boccheggiando per un momento sorpreso e piuttosto imbarazzato, e replicando immediatamente «No, non siamo … cioè lui non è... Insomma … »

Dirk invece si erse orgogliosamente un po’ di più in tutta la sua altezza e appoggiò una mano su una spalla di Todd. «Todd è il mio fidatissimo assistent-amico.» annunciò con un sorriso luminoso.

Gladys li contemplò per un istante, prima di chiedere con genuina e cortese curiosità. «Assistente?»

«Precisamente!» confermò Dirk, evidentemente entusiasta della domanda che gli dava l’opportunità di spiegare. «Abbiamo … Avremo presto un’agenzia di investigazioni olistiche!»

Todd chiuse gli occhi e sospirò. 

Gladys ora li stava guardando come se stesse facendo del suo meglio per capire, se non altro per sincera gentilezza. «Oh. Mi fa davvero piacere.» fu tutto ciò che giunse infine a dire, intuendo che fosse perlomeno qualcosa di positivo.

Dirk le spedì un altro sorriso radioso, poi sembrò animarsi e iniziò ad agitarsi tornando dentro l’appartamento e iniziando a parlare a macchinetta. «Ti lascio un biglietto da visita! In realtà non è proprio dell’agenzia, non li abbiamo ancora stampati quelli, cosa alla quale dovremo sicuramente provvedere al più presto Todd, perché è una deplorevole mancanza, sul serio. Ma per il momento può andare bene anche uno dei miei vecchi biglietti da visita, in caso potesse servirti Gladys, non si sa mai. Nel caso avessi un caso da proporci. Ah! Un gioco di parole niente male, vero Todd? Ora, se solo riuscissi a trovarli … sono certo che devono essere da qualche parte … li porto sempre con me nel caso … Ah! Di nuovo il gioco di parole!»

Voltandosi indietro ancora scombussolato, Todd lo vide frugare in ogni tasca dei suoi vestiti attraverso la porta aperta della camera da letto.

«Mi sembra proprio di ricordare che tu li abbia lanciati tutti in faccia a … » iniziò, prima di scoccare un rapido sguardo verso Gladys, schiarirsi appena ma significativamente la voce, e correggersi con un «Ricordi … durante l’ultimo … hum … caso? In cui dovevamo … quando abbiamo pres … ritrovato quel cane che si era smarrito?»

Dirk si bloccò, fissandolo, sbattendo appena le palpebre leggermente confuso. Todd sperò con tutto se stesso che, una volta tanto, bastasse trafiggerlo con uno sguardo estremamente significativo per fargli capire che doveva perlomeno assecondarlo e reggergli il gioco.

Non seppe mai se Dirk fosse nel frattempo riuscito a ricordarsi che fine avevano effettivamente fatto i suoi biglietti da visita, o se fosse riuscito a interpretare e fidarsi di quell’occhiata, fatto sta che la sua espressione si illuminò di comprensione per un momento, ed esclamò «Oh!»

Dopodiché corrugò la fronte, e tornò sulla soglia rivolgendosi a Gladys con aria dispiaciuta. «Sono veramente spiacente. In effetti ho temporaneamente esaurito i miei biglietti da visita. Ma non appena … »

«Era … Eri venuta per qualcosa in particolare, Gladys … o … ?» lo interruppe tout-court Todd, dopo aver roteato gli occhi.

«Oh, certo.» si riscosse lei, distogliendo lo sguardo tra il divertito e l’affettuoso da Dirk, facendosi più seria e dolente «Volevo chiedere se sapevi per caso qualcosa riguardo a quale potrebbe essere il destino della nostra situazione abitativa qui dopo … la purtroppo tragica morte del nostro affittuario … »

Todd crollò le spalle con un’automatica smorfia di disagio al ricordo di come era morto precisamente il citato.

«Oh! Vivi qui anche tu?» domandò invece Dirk, interessato.

Gladys lo guardò per un momento ma poi annuì sorridendo gentilmente.

Todd gli lanciò un’occhiata di sbieco. «Ottima intuizione, detective … » commentò sardonico.

Dirk agitò appena una mano a mezz’aria come a scansare con noncuranza il commento. «Non farci caso. Todd ha un’esagerata tendenza a sottovalutarmi. O a sottovalutarci. A sottovalutare anche se stesso, in effetti.» disse tranquillamente a Gladys.

«Dirk!» protestò e tentò di richiamarlo Todd, guardandolo incredulo.

Dirk lo fissò sorpreso. «Cosa?» fece, candidamente ignaro di che cosa avesse detto di male.

Todd sospirò e ci rinunciò. «Mi dispiace, sono appena tornato da … » iniziò a rispondere a Gladys «Sono stato via qualche giorno, quindi non ho idea ma … Cercherò di informarmi. E non appena scopro qualcosa passerò a dirtelo.»

«Oh, grazie Todd. Come al solito, fin troppo gentile.» ringraziò Gladys sorridendogli.

«Sono d’accordo.» annuì Dirk «Troppo gentile, a volte. Ma altre volte troppo poco. Il che forse nel complesso potrebbe riequilibrare il generale … »

«Dirk … !» mugugnò Todd severamente con un angolo delle labbra, cercando di somministrargli una gomitata nel fianco. «Sul serio … »

«Bene! Allora, non voglio rubarvi altro tempo … » iniziò a dire la donna, occhieggiando tra loro piuttosto divertita e allusiva.

«Ah, no, davvero non sei di nessun disturbo … » tentò di replicare Todd per formale cortesia.

Ma Gladys agitò una mano in un vago gesto come a sostenere la sua affermazione, e guardò Dirk «È stato un piacere conoscerti, caro. Magari ci incroceremo qualche altra volta.»

«Questo è in effetti molto probabile che accada.» osservò Dirk annuendo e sorridendole «Dal momento che dopotutto viviamo nello stesso edificio.»

«Oh, quindi abiti qui.» osservò Gladys, sorridendo di nuovo con un che di contemplativamente gentile sia a lui che a Todd.

«Non qui-qui.» si affrettò a precisare quest’ultimo, di nuovo trafelato e imbarazzato. «In un appartamento al piano di sotto. Quello che era vuoto da parecchio, credo.»

«A questo proposito.» si inserì Dirk rivolgendosi a Gladys «Non è che per fortuito caso sei in possesso di un estrai-forcine dalle serrature che potrei chiederti temporaneamente in prestito?»

Gladys lo guardò confusa, e fece per rispondere qualcosa di evidentemente interrogativo, ma Todd la precedette in fretta. «Non … farci caso. Stava scherzando! È una specie di … umorismo inglese. Nemmeno io credo di averlo ancora capito del tutto. Anzi, la maggior parte delle volte non lo capisco affatto. Il che probabilmente è meglio in un certo senso … »

Dirk spalancò la porta e lo guardò oltraggiato. «Da che pulpito! Non ho la più pallida idea di che cosa tu stia parlando proprio ora.»

«Le … Ti farò sapere cosa scopro. Promesso.» disse invece Todd, ignorandolo mentre cercava di sorridere il più cortesemente possibile alla sua vicina e nel contempo chiudere la porta con se stesso e Dirk all’interno.

«Buona giornata Gladys!» riuscì a cinguettare Dirk amabilmente, prima che la porta fosse di nuovo chiusa, e Todd si appoggiasse contro di essa di schiena come se temesse istintivamente che qualcuno tentasse di riaprirla mentre quei due erano ancora vicino alla sua soglia.

«Okay.» annunciò Todd con un pesante sospiro, scoccando un’occhiata severamente ferma a Dirk. «Da ora in poi: divieto assoluto di parlare con i miei vicini.» sancì.

Dirk corrugò le sopracciglia, assunse un’espressione offesa e contrariata e fece per replicare qualcosa. Poi sembrò cambiare idea di punto in bianco, richiuse la bocca e sorrise in una delle sue maniere che riteneva astute.

«D’accordo.» acconsentì fin troppo tranquillamente e spensieratamente, prima di girarsi su se stesso e andare in cucina. «Tè o caffè?» si informò da là, ancora allegramente.

Todd sbatté le palpebre, con la sensazione di aver ottenuto una vittoria sospettosamente troppo facile. Si fermò sulla soglia della cucina, guardando Dirk che apriva e chiudeva tutti gli sportelli e i cassetti che trovava alla ricerca dell’occorrente, muovendosi con piglio decisamente allegro.

«E va bene. Dove sta l’inghippo?» si arrese a chiedere Todd, incrociando le braccia sul petto e guardandolo assai insospettito, corrugando le sopracciglia.

Dirk si girò verso di lui con una mezza piroetta e gli lanciò uno degli sguardi più candidamente innocenti del mondo. «Quale inghippo?»

Todd non se la bevve nemmeno per un istante. «Perché ti sei arreso così facilmente?» insistette.

Dirk sbatté appena le palpebre con un’espressione di ancora più teatrale sorpresa. «Siamo amici, no? Non c’è nessun problema quindi per me assecondare una richiesta di un favore da parte tua come quello di non parlare coi tuoi vicini in quanto tali. Dove tieni le tazze da tè?» rispose, prima di tornare scioltamente a cercare dappertutto.

«Mai avuto tazze da tè.» lo informò Todd, come se gli stesse implicitamente chiedendo se davvero pensava che lui fosse il tipo da possedere qualcosa dal genere, continuando comunque a studiarlo sospettosamente. «E se anche le avessi avute, dubito sarebbero sopravvissute all’incursione del trio dei tuoi quattro amici.»

«Non sono affatto miei amici.» protestò Dirk immusonito «La definizione corretta è ‘perseguitori incalliti’.»

«Quello che è … » alzò le spalle Todd, inserendo la brocca piena d’acqua nel bollitore elettrico.

Dirk continuò a frugare in giro per la cucina alla ricerca di qualcosa di commestibile. «Ad ogni modo … » iniziò dopo un poco, con studiata lentezza casuale «Non vedo l’ora di conoscere gli altri _miei_ nuovi vicini.»

Todd si bloccò e lo guardò. «Tu … bastardo.» borbottò.

Ma Dirk si limitò a lanciargli un sorriso apparentemente candido di soddisfatta vittoria perfettamente consapevole. Anche perché Todd aveva lui stesso una piega all’angolo delle labbra che tradiva un certo divertimento, nonostante stesse riuscendo abbastanza bene ad apparire scorbutico.

«Hai detto caffè per te, giusto?» cinguettò Dirk.

Todd borbottò qualcosa che non sembrava affatto complimentoso, e si mise lui stesso a prendere il caffè da uno scaffale sopra il lavandino.

***

Quella mattina Amanda ebbe uno dei migliori risvegli della sua vita. In barba al fatto che probabilmente era anche il più scomodo che avesse mai provato.

Si ritrovò in una posizione nella quale praticamente non riusciva a muoversi, sdraiata sul piano del retro del furgone, tra le massicce spalle di Cross e Gripps che dormivano come una specie di sue personali guardie del corpo, russando così sonoramente che sembravano nel complesso il motore di una imbarcazione di medie dimensioni. E Vogel disteso disordinatamente di traverso sulle gambe di tutti e tre che sogghignava e di tanto in tanto ridacchiava appena nel sonno con soddisfazione, come se stesse sognando una enorme cristalleria da fracassare tutta per lui.

Amanda sorrise, sentendosi più felice che mai.

«Hey batterista.» disse una voce ormai familiare, facendole voltare la testa in qualche modo.

Dovette comunque districarsi maggiormente, e appoggiarsi con i gomiti senza farsi problemi sul petto di Gripps per riuscire a vedere oltre di lui.

Individuò Martin, seduto sul bordo del portellone spalancato del furgone, la schiena appoggiata ad un lato di esso, una gamba allungata davanti a sé e l’altra piegata, il braccio appoggiato sul ginocchio e la sigaretta per colazione già accesa tra le dita.

«Hey biondo ossigenato.» ricambiò lei, sorridendo a trentadue denti e imitando un poco il suo tono, in scherzo.

Martin emise un grugnito divertito e con un cricco dell’indice gettò via all’esterno la sigaretta ormai finita. «Ora di alzarsi?»

«Già!» annuì Amanda, accettando la mano che Martin le porse per aiutarla ad estrarsi dagli altri tre che dormivano.

Vogel rotolò più in là senza svegliarsi ed esclamò nel sonno «Maledetti stuzzicadenti!»

Amanda si sistemò a sua volta nella metà libera del bordo del portellone aperto, poi ci ripensò meglio e balzò giù, alzò le sbraccia sulla testa e si stirò dalle mani ai piedi con un ampio sbadiglio, ignorando tranquillamente qualche sguardo stupito e più o meno disapprovante di qualche passante.

Sorrise un poco, contemplando quell’angolo qualsiasi di Springborough a Seattle alla luce del mattino. Quindi si estrasse il cellulare da una tasca della giacca, e sorrise di nuovo vedendo il messaggio di Farah.

Schiacciò il pulsante di chiamata e si portò il telefono all’orecchio, mentre si voltava a gettare un’occhiata agli altri.

Martin stava lanciando un ruggito che suonava come una specie di sonoro buongiorno, e gli altri si stavano svegliando uno dopo l’altro, borbottando cose perlopiù senza senso ancora assonnati.

Vogel continuò a dormire finché qualcuno di loro non si decise a dargli un paio di colpetti su una gamba con la punta di un piede, e a quel punto balzò direttamente in piedi in una posa da combattimento e un ghigno entusiasta, il piede di porco già saldamente in pugno.

Si calmò relativamente solo quando Gripps disse semplicemente «Ci siamo svegliati.»

«Ci siamo svegliati!!!» gridò selvaggiamente Cross lì in mezzo alla strada, come se volesse renderne partecipe tutto l’isolato.

***

Farah aveva giusto bussato alla porta dell’appartamento di Todd, quando essa si spalancò e Dirk la accolse con un allegro «Farah! Buongiorno!»

Lei decise di sorvolare sul fatto che era praticamente mezzogiorno ed entrò con un «Hey, Dirk. Come và … ?»

Sorrise un poco, se non altro per il sollievo. E decise di sorvolare anche sul fatto che lui stesse indossando solo dei boxer e una maglietta e che avesse i capelli estremamente spettinati. Sperando che se non altro stavolta la spiegazione potesse essere qualcosa di molto più normale come che si era appena alzato, piuttosto che qualcosa come ‘sono appena uscito da un labirinto mortale dove mi sono dovuto lasciare alle spalle il resto dei vestiti che sono stati carbonizzati dal fantasma elettrico di un rinoceronte’.

Almeno finché non individuò Todd, seduto al tavolo, anche lui con addosso solo boxer, calzini e una maglietta.

«Meravigliosamente!» le stava spensieratamente rispondendo Dirk.

«Farah!» esclamò invece Todd, quasi mandandosi di traverso quello che stava mangiando, che sembravano semplicemente dei crostini da un sacchetto. Ed un istante dopo si stava fiondando in camera da letto borbottando rapidamente qualcosa.

Farah sogghignò appena tra sé e sé.

«Che cosa ha detto?» chiese Dirk, spostando lo sguardo tra lei e la camera da letto con aria confusa.

«Credo proprio che abbia detto che andava a rivestirsi.» osservò Farah, ancora divertita.

«Ah.» alzò le spalle Dirk tranquillamente, risistemandosi a sedere sull’altra sedia presso il tavolo. «Gradiresti dei … ? Beh non sono sicuro di che cosa siano esattamente ma … » offrì Dirk, raccogliendo dal tavolo il sacchetto e porgendolo un poco verso di lei, prima di lanciare allo stesso un’occhiata incerta.

«No, grazie.» declinò Farah con sicurezza.

«Comunque! Arrivi al momento opportuno. Stavamo appunto cercando di capire che cosa potremmo scrivere sulla targa!» proseguì Dirk.

«Quale targa?» si informò Farah, alzando un poco un sopracciglio.

«Quella della nostra agenzia, ovviamente!» esclamò Dirk, raggiante, sgranocchiando crostini.

«Stavo cercando di dirgli che dovevamo prima riparlarne tutti insieme … » sospirò Todd, tornando vestito dalla camera da letto con un che di pazientemente rassegnato. Poi sembrò notare lo sguardo in qualche modo ancora piuttosto significativamente divertito di Farah e precisò, indicando appena Dirk con un cenno della testa «La sua porta ha dei problemi. Problemi come una forcina incastrata nella serratura.»

Farah tornò a lanciare uno sguardo a Dirk, relativamente perplessa ma non più di tanto sorpresa.

«Non una mia idea … » specificò Dirk.

«Amanda … » emise Todd con un altro sospiro, scuotendo appena la testa. Poi sembrò pentirsi un poco e disse ancora «Io, Amanda e Vogel abbiamo tentato di forzare la serratura con una forcina.»

Farah lo guardò alzando un sopracciglio, e Todd abbassò lo sguardo al pavimento imbarazzato, infilandosi le mani in tasca.

«Oh, ma i loro intenti erano quanto mai positivi!» precisò Dirk.

«Okay … » disse lentamente Farah, scuotendo la testa e cercando di concentrarsi. «L’ho appena incrociata giù in strada Amanda. Ci sta aspettando per un … brunch.» li informò, lanciando un rapido sguardo significativo verso i crostini che Dirk stava masticando con una leggera smorfia.

«Oh, ottimo!» esclamò Dirk entusiasta, alzandosi in piedi e abbandonando senza ripensamenti i crostini. Ma poi si corrucciò e preoccupò. «Non è che vengono anche … ?» iniziò a chiedere, con una smorfia decisamente dolente.

Farah scosse prontamente la testa. «A quanto pare il Trio Chiassoso non concepisce favorevolmente l’idea di mangiare seduti ad un tavolo in un qualsiasi tipo di locale. Non senza … poter … fare battaglie di cibo … e … rompere qualcosa … » riportò con tono significativo e relativamente esasperato, come se ancora non capisse come esattamente si era ritrovata nella situazione di dover illustrare cose del genere senza che fosse una specie di strano scherzo.

Dirk tirò un sonoro sospiro di sollievo e batté le mani. «Allora andiamo!»

Farah gli dedicò un significativo sguardo dalla testa ai piedi.

«Vestiti.» suggerì Todd.

Dirk gli scoccò uno sguardo superiore, sbuffando sardonicamente. «È ovvio. Insomma, per chi mi hai preso, per uno che potrebbe andare in giro per la strada nudo?» commentò saccentemente, andando in camera da letto.

Farah guardò Todd aprire la bocca come per replicare affermativamente e poi rinunciarci, scuotendo la testa con rassegnazione. Sorrise di nuovo un poco, complicemente divertita, prima di avviarsi verso la porta. «Vi aspetto giù.» disse solo. Ma poi, prima di uscire del tutto, ci ripensò e aggiunse, abbastanza ad alta voce da farsi udire anche da Dirk «E intendo anche per decidere che cosa dovremmo scrivere su questa benedetta targa … »

«Certamente!» squillò Dirk raggiante dall’altra stanza.

E non molto dopo, attraverso la finestra aperta giunse dalla strada la voce sonante di Amanda. «Hey, perdenti! Portate giù i culi! Ora del brunch!»

Rispuntando dalla camera da letto rivestito, Dirk commentò «Sul serio, Todd. Credo proprio che la frequentazione di quei buzzurri stia avendo una brutta influenza su tua sorella e … »

Solo per essere interrotto da Todd che si affacciava alla finestra per rispondere con un allegro «Arriviamo, stronzetta!»

Giù in strada, di fianco ad Amanda, Farah stava sorridendo tra sé e sé perché, davvero, quella era una specie di piccola vendetta rispetto a quando Dirk aveva pensato bene di mettersi a strepitare il proprio nome saltellando sul sedile del passeggero della sua auto mentre erano fermi in mezzo al traffico. E se non altro non avrebbe dovuto esserci stavolta nei dintorni una certa assassina olistica che tentasse di fare fuori qualcuno di loro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Morale del capitolo:  
> \- Avere sempre un piano di emergenza nel caso la CIA bussi alla tua porta  
> \- Care le vecchine queer-friendly  
> \- Mai contare su Todd per capire un semplice inghippo prima che abbia bevuto il suo primo caffè della giornata


	32. 6.32 - Readjusting

** Parte ** ** 6 – Is this maybe the first one of many days like this? **

(È questo forse/magari il primo di molti giorni come questo?)

** Capitolo 32 –Readjusting **

(Riaggiustando/Riadattandosi)

«In America non avete la più pallida di cosa sia veramente un brunch.» commentò Dirk con un critico schiocco delle labbra, mentre consultava il menù della tavola calda.

Di fianco a lui, Todd emise un piccolo sospiro di ormai consumata e paziente rassegnazione. «Molto meglio di quello che stavamo mangiando prima, comunque.» ribatté.

«Che cosa stavate mangiando?» chiese distrattamente Amanda, mentre si sporgeva sul tavolo per far abbassare il menù di Dirk in mezzo a loro due e indicargli qualcosa da prendere.

«Praticamente tutto quello di commestibile ancora reperibile … » rispose Todd desolatamente.

«Prima o poi dovrai deciderti a rendere casa tua un po’ più civile.» osservò Amanda senza battere ciglio.

Todd le lanciò uno sguardo inarcando un sopracciglio. Perché era davvero un qualcosa sentirlo dire da quella che a quanto pareva si era trasferita a bordo di un furgone con quattro punk appassionati di devastazione, che peraltro erano gli stessi che avevano ridotto il suo appartamento in quello stato.

«E con quali soldi … ?» optò per mugugnare infine.

Fu il turno di Amanda di lanciargli uno sguardo significativo, probabilmente inteso a ricordargli che fino ad ora non aveva esattamente brillato per l’auto-gestione economica, specialmente considerando le persone a cui aveva mentito per cercare di cavarsela, sempre peggio.

Todd abbassò lo sguardo sul tavolo corrugando la fronte, sconfitto.

«Potrei … » iniziò Farah.

Todd rialzò prontamente gli occhi. «No. Sul serio, hai già fatto troppo e … »

«Darvi un altro anticipo.» proseguì imperterrita Farah.

Todd scoccò a Dirk uno sguardo incerto, ma lui sembrava stare seguendo la conversazione con tranquilla cortesia. «Hum … potrebbe volerci un po’ prima che le cose ingranino veramente … » osservò infine Todd, dubbioso.

Amanda sbuffò sonoramente e tentò di rifilargli un calcio sotto al tavolo.

Dirk sobbalzò con un breve lamento sorpreso.

«Oh, scusa Dirk!» disse subito Amanda, guardandolo dispiaciuta, e riuscendo al secondo tentativo a colpire il suo obbiettivo.

Todd, che stava cercando invano di tirarsi dalla parte più opposta possibile, si prese il piccolo ma deciso calcio con un grugnito di protesta.

«Beh … niente di rotto comunque.» rispose Dirk, massaggiandosi un poco il punto colpito.

«Farah è praticamente milionaria ora.» affermò Amanda, guardando significativamente Todd «E una volta tanto potresti accettare un aiuto anche se non sei tu a estorcerlo con l’inganno … »

«Amanda … !» protestò Todd, tuttavia piuttosto vergognosamente.

«Beh, è vero … » intervenne Farah, occhieggiando tra i due fratelli con una certa cautela «Cioè, per quanto riguarda il fatto che ora ho una … notevole disponibilità economica.»

«E comunque sul fatto che potrebbe volerci del tempo per ingranare … semplicemente sciocchezze!» esclamò Dirk con sicurezza, ignorando scioltamente il sopracciglio scetticamente alzato che gli rivolse Todd. «L’universo provvederà ben presto a riempirci di casi, _credetemi_. E dopotutto siamo già un’ottima squadra!»

«Più che vero!» rise Amanda.

«Hey, perché non entri anche tu a far parte dell’agenzia?» le domandò Dirk, guardandola raggiante.

Amanda scosse un poco la testa, ridacchiando. «Nah, non penso. Non ancora almeno. Ma grazie, Dirk!» rispose, sorridendogli. «E comunque vi verrò a trovare, sappiatelo! E tu mi racconterai tutto quanto, d’accordo?»

«Contaci.» annuì Dirk, con aria impegnata, mentre Todd la guardava sorridendo felice, come se non ci avrebbe mai sperato.

«E … beh, sapete, le solite cose. Tipo cercare di non farvi ammazzare, okay?» aggiunse Amanda.

Todd sospirò. «Ci … proveremo?»

Amanda emise un breve sornacchio sardonico, e guardò Farah. «Conto su di te, Farah. Principalmente su di te, veramente.»

«Hey!» protestarono Todd e Dirk, praticamente all’unisono.

Ma Amanda rise di nuovo allegramente, mentre Farah sembrava preoccupata e un poco imbarazzata, ma alla fine sorrise a sua volta con aria rassegnata, scuotendo appena la testa.

«E comunque, avete già appena risolto un altro caso.» disse ancora Amanda, con certezza.

«Cosa? Davvero? Quale caso?» domandò immediatamente Dirk, guardando Farah e Todd interrogativo, salvo che anche loro due non sembravano stare capendo.

«Beh, ti volevo incaricare di ritrovare il Trio Chiassoso meno Vogel.» spiegò Amanda, guardando Dirk. «Ed è sostanzialmente quello che avete fatto, giusto? E anche Bart. Di quello vi aveva incaricato Ken.»

E di punto in bianco Dirk si rizzò più dritto a sedere, spalancando gli occhi ed emettendo un sonoro piccolo urlo da rivelazione.

«Che ti prende?» chiese Todd, scoccandogli uno sguardo sorpreso e relativamente preoccupato, per poi spiarsi un poco intorno per verificare che tutto quel baccano non avesse attirato su di loro troppa attenzione da parte di gestori e avventori del resto del locale.

Ma Dirk stava guardando Amanda, lo sguardo ancora spalancato e come pregno della contemplazione incantata di una rivelazione personale, anche se sembrava guardare anche qualcos’altro.

«Ma certo!» esclamò, afferrando le mani di Amanda da sopra il tavolo e stringendole nelle sue, mentre lei lo guardava sorpresa ma tutto sommata divertita e attenta. «Ora ha tutto un senso!»

«Dirk … potresti … ?» tentò Farah, anche lei guardandosi un poco attorno.

Ma Dirk guardò tutti e tre con espressione raggiante e disse solo «Caso risolto! Anzi, doppio caso risolto! È evidente che l’avere un’agenzia ora stia già rendendo tutto più … più qualcosa!»

***

«Dunque … » esordì Dirk, appoggiando la forchetta e pulendosi un poco la bocca con un tovagliolo. «Per fare le cose in ordine … »

«Le cose … _in ordine_?» ripeté Todd, scoccandogli un’occhiata significativamente ironica, come a chiedergli implicitamente se diceva sul serio, o se si rendeva conto in generale di che cosa stava dicendo.

Farah sorrise un poco e scosse appena la testa, tutto sommato sembrando ormai aver assorbito una sorta di suo vago equilibrio tra il divertimento e la rassegnazione.

«Dobbiamo decidere che cosa scrivere sulla targa della nostra agenzia!» annunciò Dirk, ignorando tranquillamente il commento.

«Non era qualcosa come ‘Dirk Gently’s Holistic Detective Agency’?» ricordò Farah, guardandolo gentilmente appena ironica.

«Sì, ma ho la sensazione che potrebbe non essere esatto.» spiegò Dirk, corrugando la fronte pensierosamente.

«Intendi la parte ‘investigativa’ nel senso che la gente potrebbe scambiarla per qualcosa di almeno basilarmente sensato e convenzionale?» suggerì sarcasticamente Todd.

«Cosa? Certo che no.» ribatté Dirk, con sicurezza «E comunque, in caso di malintesi, potrò spiegare perfettamente il tipo di attività che conduciamo.»

Todd gli rivolse uno sguardo scettico. «Dici sul serio?» ironizzò di nuovo.

«Forse potremmo considerare l’idea di cercare di inserire anche i vostri nomi.» ragionò Dirk ad alta voce.  «Gently & Brotzman & Black Holistic Detect … No, suona troppo lungo, vero?»

«Veramente credevo che avessimo detto che io la finanziavo, e che voi … hum … risolvete casi con … dubbia efficienza?» osservò Farah.

«Oh, no.» scosse la testa Dirk «È evidente che la tua partecipazione attiva e diretta nei casi è perlomeno essenziale per la risoluzione del caso stesso, Farah.»

«O a farvi uscire da esso ancora tutti interi … » notò tranquillamente Amanda en-passant.

«Ci sono!» quasi strillò Dirk euforico, sbattendosi un pugno su una mano, facendo sussultare Todd e Farah. «Aggiungeremo una seconda targa sotto con scritto ‘Black & Brotzman’! Suona molto bene, no?» annunciò, muovendo le mani a mezz’aria per mimare delle targhe, manco si trattasse di striscioni in tripudiante distensione celebrativa.

«Sembra il titolo di una serie tv poliziesca o qualcosa del genere.» ridacchiò Amanda.

«O un ufficio notarile … » aggiunse Farah, alzando scetticamente le sopracciglia, mentre Todd roteava gli occhi.

«È perfetto!» insistette Dirk, annuendo con convinzione. Poi aggrottò di colpo la fronte, guardandoli ora come se stesse riflettendo su tutt’altro. «Non sembra piuttosto il nome di una … coppia sposata o roba del genere?»

Amanda lo studiò con sottile ma vivo interesse incuriosito.

Todd emise uno sbuffo piuttosto scettico. «Sì, se non fosse che di solito le coppie sposate hanno lo stesso cognome, o che comunque non si fanno chiamare di solito in questo modo … tipo?» notò, pazientemente divertito.

«Tuttavia … » continuò Dirk, guardando tra lui e Farah come se fosse stato colto da un improvviso sospetto che si stava ingigantendo a ritmo notevolmente rapido. E Amanda continuava a guardare lui con un certo interesse analitico, come se stesse a sua volta cercando qualche indizio per un suo sospetto.

«Dirk?» provò a richiamarlo Farah, chiedendosi vagamente che gli avesse preso ora, e cercando comunque di ricondurlo sul filo originale del discorso.

«Insomma, nel caso vi sposaste avreste già dei cognomi che suonano bene!» scherzò di punto in bianco Dirk, piuttosto nervosamente.

Todd lo guardò come se gli avesse dato di volta il cervello, cioè anche più del solito. Amanda stava quietamente iniziando a sogghignare tra sé e sé, come se fosse giunta ad una sua personale conclusione.

«Dubito che io e Todd ci sposeremmo solo per questo. Anzi, dubito ci sposeremmo in generale … » sentenziò Farah, scoccando solo un rapido sguardo per sicurezza verso Todd, il quale annuì in conferma. «Stavamo cercando di decidere che cosa scrivere sulla targa, giusto?»

«Oh.» disse Dirk, riprendendosi lentamente, e sbattendo le palpebre perplesso per un momento. «Ah, sì, giusto! Ah! Potremmo aggiungere una seconda targa … o quindi sarebbe la terza? Con scritto ‘risultati garantiti con dubbia efficienza’.»

«No. Quello non lo scriveremo.» sancì Farah, rimanendo impassibile allo sguardo quasi implorante e imbronciato di delusione di Dirk.

Amanda rise di nuovo.

Todd sospirò scuotendo la testa. Pensando che avrebbe fatto meglio ad almeno tentare di trovare un altro lavoro qualsiasi, visto il tempo che stavano impiegando anche solo per decidere cosa scrivere su una maledetta targa. E convincendosi che comunque, con una scritta del genere, il loro eventuale futuro ufficio sarebbe diventato un porto di clienti che rientrassero rigorosamente nella categoria dei completamente disperati o dei totalmente squinternati.

Sempre che qualcuno ci avesse mai messo piede in un ufficio con una targa del genere, cioè.

***

«Ecco fatto.» annunciò Dirk verso sera, spolverandosi le mani dopo aver finito di posizionare meticolosamente una lampada semi-nuova proveniente da un mercatino delle pulci su uno dei mobili di Todd superstiti dalle incursioni di Trio Chiassoso e CIA. E facendo poi persino un paio di passi indietro come per constatare meglio criticamente il risultato finale.

Todd gli dedicò uno sguardo decisamente poco persuaso, mentre finiva di chiudere uno dei sacchi della spazzatura all’interno del quale aveva radunato altri dei detriti di minori dimensioni lasciati dietro dalle varie incursioni sopraddette. Non si sentiva particolarmente partecipe nella missione di ri-arredamento, e anzi, ancora non capiva esattamente perché Dirk se la fosse assunta, o più in generale perché se ne stesse ancora nel suo appartamento a sistemare lampade in giro.

Tutto quello che sapeva, era che si sentiva piuttosto provato dall’essere stato trascinato da Dirk in giro per ogni sorta di mercatino delle pulci o negozi di terza-quarta-quinta mano subito dopo che si erano separati da Farah e Amanda; e dopo che Farah, oltre a pagare il brunch per tutti, era riuscita a ignorare le proteste di Todd abbastanza da affidare a Dirk un po’ di soldi per il minimo necessario, tipo mangiare per i prossimi giorni e cose del genere. E ancora non era sicuro di perché mai avesse dovuto frenare l’entusiasmo da shopping a caccia di nuovi elementi da arredamento di Dirk, comprese cose per il _suo_ appartamento dove ora si trovavano, o, nonostante la presenza anche di  Dirk, incaricarsi da solo della maggior parte dei lavori pesanti per eliminare le macerie ancora sparse per l’appartamento mentre Dirk … apparentemente si concentrava sul sistemare lampade.

Si trovò a chiedersi perché qualcuno che – appena lo aveva incrociato mentre si stava infilando dentro casa sua dalla finestra - aveva sostenuto un discorso su come fosse noioso tutto ciò che non era bizzarramente accumulato dall’universo in pochi giorni e luoghi e dritto sulle teste di poche persone sotto forma di apparenti coincidenze altamente improbabili, potesse ora starsi dedicando a qualcosa di così assolutamente mondano. Ma si trattenne dal chiederlo ad alta voce, nel caso l’universo fosse stato in ascolto e avesse pensato di provvedere in qualche modo, come scaricando istantaneamente nel suo appartamento qualche altro tipo di travolgente caos problematico.

Dirk si girò a guardarlo, sorridendo ottimisticamente. «Meglio, no?» chiese, come se ne fosse certo.

Todd si gettò un vago sguardo intorno. E certo, se non altro l’aspetto un po’ più decente che aveva ripreso il suo appartamento poteva farlo sentire un po’ meglio. Anche se non avesse avuto ancora diversi sacchi della spazzatura da trascinare in strada fino alla più vicina raccolta di rifiuti, cioè. Anche se non si fosse sentito terribilmente in colpa al momento per lo starsi facendo sostanzialmente mantenere da Farah a suon di anticipi di qualcosa che non potevano sapere con certezza che avrebbero potuto avviare come attività remunerativa. Senza contare anche i farmaci per la pararibulite.

Ma quando tornò a guardare Dirk, che sembrava in attesa della sua risposta con quella sua espressione fin troppo apertamente piena di aspettativa speranzosa e bendisposta, finì per scrollare le spalle. «Meglio.» concesse, abbandonando l’ennesimo sacco della spazzatura in un angolo accanto alla porta insieme agli altri.

Dirk gli sorrise con solare soddisfazione.

E Todd pensò che era più facile con lui. Qualsiasi cosa dicesse, la reazione di Dirk gli si poteva chiaramente leggere in faccia. Forse Amanda aveva ragione anche su di quello, a proposito del fatto che con Dirk nei paraggi poteva cercare di misurare la sua nuova missione nella vita riguardo al tentare di essere una persona almeno passabilmente migliore.

Quando Dirk tuttavia batté le mani e girò sui tacchi dirigendosi in cucina annunciando allegramente «Bene, la cena ora!», Todd sbatté le palpebre, e lo seguì.

«Dirk? Ora dobbiamo trascinare giù il resto di questa roba. O, perlomeno, io devo trascinarla giù. E … oh, merda. Non abbiamo più chiesto a Farah di togliere quella maledetta forcina dalla tua porta!»

Dirk lo guardò e gli batté un paio di pacchette su una spalla con fare rincuorante. «Non preoccuparti, Todd. Sono certo che tutto si sistemerà.»

Todd lo guardò per un momento, disarmato dal suo ottimismo. Che ora era anche più corposamente difficile da accettare sapendo della faccenda della CIA e via dicendo.

Perciò non ci provò nemmeno, ad accettarlo interamente. E si voltò su se stesso tornando verso la porta. «Vado a portare giù questa roba … » annunciò con un sospiro stancamente rassegnato.

«Okay.» rispose tranquillamente e allegramente Dirk, seguendolo come se fosse implicito che lo avrebbe fatto con un che di familiarmente sciolto.

***

Todd si liberò dell’ultimo sacco della spazzatura gettandolo nel cassonetto dei rifiuti con un piccolo grugnito di sforzo, e quindi rimase a guardare Dirk che lottava con un pezzo di un mobile rotto troppo grande cercando di incastrarlo dentro il cassonetto a fianco.

«Bisogno di una mano?» fece Todd.

«No, grazie Todd. Tutto sotto controllo!» rispose ottimisticamente Dirk, prima che un angolo del pezzo di mobile gli scivolasse di mano, e il tutto gli cadesse a terra mancandogli di poco un piede.

Todd alzò un momento gli occhi al cielo e si avvicinò per aiutarlo comunque.

«Hem … grazie.» disse Dirk, mentre riuscivano in qualche modo ad incastrare l’ingombro dentro il cassonetto «Ottima assistenza, come sempre.»

Todd emise un sornacchio sardonico, e pulendosi un po’ le mani sui pantaloni si decise ad iniziare a dire, mentre tornavano verso il Ridgley «Mi stavo chiedendo … ». Ed esitò. Perché non era sicuro di voler sapere la risposta, e forse sperava di poter posticipare ancora la domanda, nonché il notevole problema che poteva recare la risposta appunto.

«Che cosa?» domandò tuttavia subito Dirk, con quella sua maledetta disponibilità trasudante simpatica gentilezza incuriosita.

«Se tu risolvi … se risolviamo i casi per l’universo, come potremmo avere dei veri e propri clienti – magari paganti? Per l’agenzia intendo?» si risolse a chiedere Todd, pur tenendosi pronto per una risposta, che fosse sconclusionata, o inaspettatamente spiazzante, o entrambe le cose ed eventualmente peggio.

Dirk lo guardò come se la domanda lo stupisse, o meglio come se lo sorprendesse che provenisse da lui. «Beh, è chiaro che è l’universo a volere che risolviamo determinati casi. E a volte potrebbero non esserci veri e propri clienti, o essere paganti. Ma … ecco, prendi ad esempio i casi che abbiamo già risolto insieme! Nel primo caso tecnicamente il cliente era Patrick Spring! Nonché Zacharia Webb, naturalmente. E sono abbastanza sicuro che se non fosse purtroppo morto ci avrebbe pagato! Tanto più che abbiamo salvato Lydia! In realtà, è come se ci avesse pagato in un certo senso, visto che ora stiamo usando i suoi soldi. D’accordo, tramite l’intermediazione di Lydia e Farah ma comunque … E per quanto riguarda il ritrovare il Trio Chiassoso e Bart … beh, okay, in quel caso avevamo dei clienti, ma non paganti. Hum … insomma, le vie dell’universo sono molteplici e non sempre molto … »

Dirk agitò appena una mano a mezz’aria come alla ricerca di una parola.

«Coerenti … ?» tentò Todd.

Dirk sembrò considerare la definizione per un momento, e infine alzò un poco le spalle. «È un modo come un altro per definirla.»

Todd alzò un sopracciglio. «Ma tu hai detto che l’universo ci avrebbe ripagato in qualche modo se avessimo risolto il caso … »

Con sua sorpresa, Dirk si fermò di netto, costringendolo a fermarsi a sua volta e a voltarsi a guardarlo. Rimase spiazzato dal modo estremamente sofferto in cui Dirk lo stava fissando.

«Mi … dispiace … » disse Dirk, lentamente.

«Per che cosa?» chiese Todd, tanto per cambiare senza nessun indizio di che cosa gli prendesse ora, o su quale contorsionistico binario avessero di punto in bianco deviato i suoi pensieri e di conseguenza le sue parole. 

A volte gli sembrava nettamente che fosse già tanto riuscire a tenergli dietro fisicamente, per non parlare della faccenda della CIA; figurarsi tenere dietro ai suoi ragionamenti, o cosiddetti tali. Ma quando si trattava di qualche trovata semplicemente assurda, aveva iniziato a rassegnarsi, o a pensare che eventualmente poteva essere che Dirk stesse veramente azzeccando un qualche indizio che solo lui poteva trovare. Quando invece aveva la sensazione che lo avesse lasciato miglia indietro per andarsi a cacciare in qualche luogo – fisicamente o mentalmente o entrambe – assai sgradevole, gli faceva temere che stesse per succedere qualcosa di estremamente poco positivo.

«Dirk … ?» ritentò, avvicinandoglisi di qualche passo quando lo vide rimanere per qualche momento lì, continuando a guardarlo con disarmata e disarmante tristezza accorata e semi-disperata.

Dirk deglutì e disse in tono serio e abbattuto «Farah ha ricavato il suo compenso, in qualche modo. Prima di tutto riuscendo a salvare Lydia. Ma tu … »

E Todd riuscì quasi con sollievo a recuperare il terreno perduto e capire di che cosa stava parlando, che cosa stava per dire. Non si era preparato una qualche risposta o replica. Ma si ricordò allora di un particolare che forse poteva essere importante.

«In realtà … se non avessi la pararibulite ora … non avrei avuto una … specie di visione, come quelle che ha Amanda, sai?» disse in fretta. «È stata proprio una di quella a farci arrivare in quella specie di sfasciacarrozze dove ti tenevano e … A proposito! Che ti avevano portato a fare là?»

Dirk lo stava guardando poco convinto. «Era una trappola. Per tutti voi … » puntualizzò, amaramente e ancora più tristemente.

«Sì, ma ti abbiamo ritrovato!» tentò di insistere Todd, dopo aver superato un cospicuo momento di basimento, seguito da un altro di corposa ira verso CIA & Co. «E abbiamo ritrovato il furgone del Trio Chiassoso. Forse potrei avere delle visioni a proposito dei nostri casi!»

«Non servirebbe che il Trio Chiassoso ti assorbisse l’energia per quello?» replicò Dirk, scettico.

Todd crollò le spalle. «Okay, ma forse … D’accordo, non ne ho idea. Ma potrebbe essere qualcosa che non ha niente a che vedere con l’universo. Oppure … » continuò ancora più tentativamente quando vide Dirk alzare un sopracciglio ancora più scetticamente e dolentemente «Potrebbe non c’entrare col fatto che ho risolto il caso, ma essere per via di quello che ho fatto in passato! Una specie di … punizione universale, o roba del genere! E per quanto riguarda il mio compenso per aver risolto il caso … »

Qui Todd esitò. E Dirk emise un sospiro estremamente dolente.

«Okay, ascolta … » tentò di ricominciare da capo Todd «Io non credo di capirci ancora niente di tutto questo … di queste cose “universali”. Ma … ero ad un vicolo cieco della mia vita. E tu lo sai.»

Dirk riportò lo sguardo su di lui, di nuovo attento, sebbene non avesse evidentemente idea di dove stesse cercando di andare a parare, e ancora dubbioso in proposito a quei suoi tentativi.

Todd si disse che non faceva da lui essere quello che cercava di trovare il lato positivo. Per niente. Ma iniziava a pensare di poter cercare di dire qualsiasi cosa per trovare anche solo uno straccio di almeno pallidamente positivo in quei giorni. Solo che, se prima era stato per costringere se stesso e gli altri ad andare avanti, a ritrovare Dirk e gli altri sequestrati dalla CIA e liberarli (o perlomeno tentare il tutto per tutto fino alla fine in quel senso), ora non gli era più ben chiaro per che cosa esattamente lo stesse facendo.

«E ora ho … un lavoro che non sembra affatto tedioso e inutile. E … ho detto la verità ad Amanda e per quanto lei mi odi … » proseguì ancora Todd.

«Non credo che ti odi … Beh. Magari non nel senso letterale o stretto del termine … » tentò Dirk.

Todd scosse un poco la testa. «Almeno non sto mentendo più a nessuno. A parte i miei genitori. Ma prima o poi … » sospirò pesantemente «Dirò la verità anche a loro. Magari quando le cose andranno un po’ meglio. E ho … ho te e Farah. E un’agenzia di investigazioni olistiche, giusto?»

Forse, pensò Todd tra sé e sé, dopotutto era per non perdere tutto quello, che ora voleva aggrapparsi con le unghie e coi denti a qualsiasi cosa ci potesse essere che rassomigliasse ad un lato positivo. Forse sarebbe sembrato poco, quel che aveva ora, o ben misero agli occhi di qualcun altro, ma a lui sembrava incredibilmente tanto e inestimabile. E forse avrebbe dovuto sospettare che se Amanda fosse stata lì e avesse potuto leggergli nel pensiero, avrebbe commentato qualcosa come ‘E chi è stato che ti ha permesso di vedere tutto da questo punto di vista? Cioè più chiaramente insomma. Ovvero: che ti avevo detto?’.

Dirk lo guardò stupito. «Pensavo che quello fosse il mio sogno. Non il tuo … »

«Non lo era.» confermò Todd, annuendo con un tenue ma in qualche modo solido sorriso accondiscendente. «Ma è come se le cose potessero avere senso ora. In qualche modo. Non avendone per niente la maggior parte del tempo. Ma alla fine di tutto … come avevi detto tu, no? Alla fine abbiamo salvato Lydia. E ti … vi abbiamo tirato fuori dalla maledetta CIA. La maledetta CIA, insomma! È come se … come se potessi riuscire a fare qualcosa di buono alla fine, no? O almeno provarci. È come aver trovato una specie di scopo … »

Dirk rimase a guardarlo in silenzio, mentre Todd riprendeva fiato, e pensava che forse era tutto lì dopotutto: Amanda aveva detto che doveva proprio ritrovare Dirk per poter avere … qualcosa che desse un senso e uno scopo alla sua vita, o che gli permettesse di fare qualcosa di valido e decente come essere umano dopo – e magari nonostante … ? – tutta la trafila di cose molto più che discutibili che era riuscito a combinare negli ultimi anni. Forse ora si trattava solo di tenerlo con sé, Dirk. Beh, o viceversa, di seguirlo fin dentro … al successivo disparato caso.

Dunque, Dirk non doveva assolutamente dubitare nel fatto che … dopotutto Todd doveva pur trovarsi lì dove doveva essere, in qualche modo. Se Dirk avesse dubitato nell’universo … Beh, Todd non era proprio sicuro di che cosa sarebbe potuto succedere, ma così ad occhio e croce … nulla di buono, avrebbe detto se si si fosse dovuto sbilanciare con un’opinione. E comunque, se Dirk avesse dubitato nell’universo, probabilmente avrebbe rischiato di “perdersi” in un modo diverso dal suo vagare (o “indagare”) olistico apparentemente a caso che gli permetteva di risolvere i casi; e se Todd doveva seguirlo, era probabilmente dopotutto nell’interesse di entrambi che Dirk non si “perdesse” in qualsivoglia modo che lo portasse nella direzione opposta dal risolvere i casi. O chissà, forse era addirittura nell’interesse universale …

Todd stava comunque iniziando a constatare sicuramente qualcosa di molto tangibile, da un po’ di settimane a quella parte: cercare di pensare con quella sorta di “logica universale” gli faceva venire un notevole mal di testa.

Ma Dirk aveva qualcosa ora nell’espressione che Todd non gli aveva mai visto, non in quella precisa sfumatura almeno: qualcosa di particolarmente consapevole, ed enormemente dolente e commosso, ma anche in qualche modo più rianimato. Lo lasciò di stucco stavolta vederlo sorridere un poco, perché gli sembrò più che mai un sorriso genuino e da ‘nonostante tutto’; e insieme lo spaventò quasi, come se di nuovo realizzasse di poter a malapena immaginare la vastità di un iceberg di cui spuntava solo un frammento sopra all’acqua apparentemente quieta. 

Di nuovo ebbe la vivida sensazione, ancora più forte, che non solo stava parlando di cose che ancora non capiva appieno e delle quali non aveva veramente idea, ma che era del tutto come una specie di marinaio ubriaco con una nave non sua che non sapeva guidare, che avrebbe potuto schiantare irreparabilmente da un momento all’altro. Si chiese come Dirk potesse navigare alla cieca in quel modo, se era quello ciò che aveva fatto fino ad allora. E che avrebbe eventualmente continuato a fare.

Ma Dirk stava sorridendo gradualmente di più, dandogli quasi alla testa con la sensazione che forse se l’era in qualche modo insperatamente cavata. E quindi, o stava dimenticando completamente come se l’era cavata fino a quel momento, o stava imparando un modo nuovo di cavarsela, o nessuna delle due o entrambe. Il fatto era che Dirk era il non-sensitivo, quello che poteva trovare la strada anche alla cieca, mentre lui no.

Ma Dirk lo stava guardando come se lo sapesse perfettamente lui per primo, e ciò non lo spaventasse così tanto. Todd si chiese se continuando a seguirlo e a fargli da assistente avrebbe potuto avere qualche possibilità di cavarsela abbastanza da evitare un disastroso e colossale naufragio almeno per un altro indeterminato po’ di tempo.

Ma Dirk gli stava battendo il solito paio di piccole pacche su una spalla con una mano e dicendo «Sei un ottimo assistente.»

E Todd corresse automaticamente «Assistent-amico.»

Stavolta Dirk gli rivolse un sorriso più apertamente ampio e smagliante. «Ben detto, Todd! E ora, sto morendo di fame.»

Come se niente fosse successo, Dirk si diresse di nuovo verso l’ingresso del Ridgley. Todd lo seguì chiedendosi chi stesse effettivamente guidando e chi seguendo. Ma fintanto che nessuno dei due non era dietro il volante di una vera e propria auto, forse poteva tralasciare di preoccuparsene almeno per un altro po’. Giusto per un altro po’, almeno.

***

Durante il pomeriggio di quello che Dirk aveva definito ‘shopping essenziale’ erano anche riusciti a rimediare del cibo. Todd aveva assistito alla singolare scena – ma forse non così singolare trattandosi di Dirk dopotutto – di un detective olistico che si smarriva persino tra gli scaffali di supermercati troppo piccoli davvero per smarrirvicisi dentro, e capace di perdersi per qualcosa come dieci minuti in una specie di gioco al ‘trova le differenze’ inesistenti tra due confezioni praticamente uguali di due marche diverse della stessa cosa. Il tutto naturalmente borbottando tra sé e sé qualcosa di critico a proposito del cibo americano. Todd aveva considerato tutto sommato un successo riuscire a tirare Dirk fuori dal supermercato senza che i commercianti iniziassero a guardarli con (troppo) sospetto o che qualcuno chiamasse la neuro.

Ma quando Dirk si mise a frugare tra tutti i (pochi) arnesi da cucina che possedeva, essendosi messo in testa l’idea di cucinare, parlando in continuazione e pertanto riuscendo a distrarsi qualcosa come ogni manciata di secondi, Todd tornò sul chi va là in modalità per quanto possibile ‘anti-panico’. Il che non era così facile con Dirk immerso in quella missione.

In pochi minuti la sua cucina era un campo di battaglia, e Dirk gli stava tranquillamente raccontando che non era mai stato un appassionato di cucina ma era sicuro di aver abbastanza afferrato come si preparavano alcune cose. Todd decise di non fare ulteriori sforzi per placarlo, prendendola come una specie di auto-distrazione di Dirk dal pensare potenzialmente a cose come la CIA.

Quando alla fine si ritrovarono seduti al tavolo a mangiare l’unica cosa che Dirk era riuscito – chissà come – a non carbonizzare o rendere totalmente incommestibile in altra maniera, quest’ultimo aveva comunque un’aria estremamente soddisfatta e ottimistica, tanto per cambiare.

Todd lo guardò piegarsi un po’ indietro sulla sedia come se stesse ostentando quanto fosse saturo, una ciocca di capelli strinata che gli ricadeva un po’ davanti alla fronte, e a quel punto non resistette più.

«Il pudding era molto buono.» disse, pretendendo un tono casuale e tranquillo mentre si riferiva all’unica cosa che Dirk era riuscito a non rendere non-edibile tra tutte quelle che aveva inizialmente pianificato di cucinare. Ma lo sguardo che gli scoccò era apertamente ironico e provocatorio.

Da un certo punto in poi dell’affaccendarsi di Dirk in cucina, sbattendogli direttamente in mano a volte qualcosa da mescolare o tritare o pelare come se avesse deciso che era anche il suo assistente-cuoco, Todd aveva deciso di non distogliere mai da lui uno sguardo di severa sorveglianza di ogni suo movimento ogni volta che la sua distanza dai fornelli diminuiva al di sotto della portata delle sue braccia. Dirk, in compenso, aveva definito tranquillamente come un ‘semplice incidente di percorso’ il fatto che avesse quasi provocato un incendio di modeste dimensioni e si fosse strinato nel tutto una ciocca di capelli.

«Certo che lo era.» annuì placidamente Dirk, troppo impegnato nella sua ostentazione soddisfatta e a pancia piena per aver evidentemente colto il suo sguardo.

Todd scoppiò a ridere, prima di rendersene conto lui stesso.

Dirk iniziò a mettere su un broncio offeso, ma poi sembrò realizzare che Todd stava a tutti gli effetti ridendo, e si limitò ad incassare il colpo per il momento. Aspettò pazientemente che si fosse calmato, prima di dire a sua volta con tono casuale «Comunque, è il tuo turno di lavare i piatti.»

Todd gli rivolse un’occhiata decisamente scettica e complicemente di sfida. «Non credo proprio.» ribatté, perché non aveva nessuna intenzione di affrontare lo stato in cui Dirk aveva ridotto la sua cucina.

«Io ho cucinato.» puntualizzò Dirk.

«Tu hai dato quasi fuoco alla cucina … » specificò Todd, ridendo di nuovo un poco. «E a te stesso.» aggiunse, lanciando un’occhiata significativa alla ciocca di capelli strinata di Dirk, che emanava nel complesso un certo sentore di bruciacchiato.

«Ma il pudding era buono!» ribatté Dirk piccato, sulla difensiva.

Todd rise, raccolse una presina dal tavolo e gliela lanciò addosso, colpendolo su una spalla. Dirk tentò comunque di mantenere la sua espressione cocciuta e un po’ risentita, anche se aveva un sorrisetto divertito sulle labbra.

«D’accordo … d’accordo … » si arrese Todd, alzandosi e iniziando a raccogliere i piatti dalla tavola.

Dirk lo contemplò distrattamente, tornando a riaccomodarsi rilassato sulla sedia, un sorrisetto che continuava ad aleggiargli sulle labbra. Specialmente nel ripensare con soddisfazione al suo successo culinario. O al modo in cui alla fine era riuscito ad acquistare ben due confezioni di tè al supermercato, con Todd che si era arreso principalmente perché la sua priorità del momento sembrava quella di riuscire a farli uscire da lì il prima possibile.

Beninteso, la sua opinione su quello che negli USA consideravano tè era ancora molto critica. Ma era comunque riuscito ad individuare il meno peggio sugli scaffali prima che Todd lo facesse schiodare da lì sottolineando che era inumano passare un intero quarto d’ora a fissare in cagnesco una disposizione di scatole di tè.

«Specialmente visto che è così scarna.» aveva commentato Dirk con superiore criticità. Alla quale Todd aveva risposto roteando gli occhi, piuttosto melodrammaticamente a suo avviso.

«Che ne dici di un tè?» propose Dirk.

Dalla cucina la voce di Todd rispose «Non credere che abbia alcuna intenzione di mettertelo su io.»

Ma Dirk si alzò comunque a sua volta per dirigersi al bollitore con un sorrisetto; aveva chiaramente riconosciuto la nota complicemente divertita nel tono, al di sopra di quella puramente scorbutica.

***

Todd distolse per un momento lo sguardo dalla sua operazione di ripristinare nella sua cucina un aspetto basilarmente decente per scoccare una breve occhiata a Dirk. Se non altro inizialmente critica, perché l’altro non stava minimamente collaborando nonostante fosse stato l’autore di quel generale disastro.

Tuttavia, quando si trovò a guardare Dirk che sedeva semplicemente sul davanzale, girato di lato, tenendo tra le mani quella che poteva essere tranquillamente l’ennesima tazza di tè delle ultime ventiquattr’ore o giù di lì, e guardando fuori dalla finestra con sguardo assorto altrove e in lontananza, lo colse tutt’altra impressione: l’impressione momentanea ma intensa che Dirk potesse semplicemente da un momento all’altro infilarsi fuori da quella stessa finestra, così come ci era entrato solo poche settimane prima, scomparendo nel nulla esattamente come era gli era apparso dal nulla.

Todd si ricordò che, dal momento che la porta dell’appartamento dell’altro era ancora bloccata da una forcina incastrata nella serratura, di lì a poco sarebbe stato esattamente quello che Dirk avrebbe fatto: sparire fuori dalla finestra per riuscire a re-infilarsi nel suo appartamento, dove forse c’era qualche speranza che riuscisse a rimanere da solo per un’intera notte senza che l’universo gli scaravoltasse addosso un altro caso improbabile o che la CIA lo rapisse di nuovo.

«La tua porta è ancora bloccata da una forcina.» osservò semplicemente Todd, in tono casuale, pretendendo di tornare semplicemente a concentrarsi sul riordinare un minimo la sua cucina.

Con la coda dell’occhio , vide Dirk semplicemente annuire distrattamente.

Todd emise un sospiro silenzioso e strinse le labbra. Poi iniziò a lavare praticamente tutti i suoi possedimenti di batteria da cucina, e annunciò con calma sicurezza «Stanotte resti a dormire qui.»

Non aggiunse la parte che riguardava il fatto che se non altro così lui avrebbe potuto non dover temere che Dirk fosse ri-rapito dalla CIA o travolto da qualche improbabile delirio di caso olistico senza che lui nemmeno se ne accorgesse fino al mattino successivo. Tentò semplicemente di spacciarla a se stesso come allo stesso tempo una molto pragmatica utilità reciproca e forse il modo migliore di continuare il suo auto-allenamento ad essere un essere umano un po’ migliore, o un po’ meno orribile.

Ebbe comunque la sensazione di poter percepire lo sguardo di Dirk su di lui. Uno sguardo sorpreso, come se non riuscisse proprio ad aspettarsi che qualcuno potesse essere veramente gentile con lui. Strinse di nuovo le labbra, perché quel suo genere di stupore su quello in qualche modo non gli andava ancora giù; oltre ad evocargli i ricordi di come lo aveva trattato all’inizio. Anche se, onestamente, c’era un modo diverso di poter trattare qualcuno che entra in casa tua dalla finestra come un pessimo ladro d’appartamenti e si mette poi a straparlare di cose assurde come uno appena fuggito da un qualche manicomio, tentando di stabilirsi sul tuo divano?

«Okay.» disse solo Dirk, quietamente.

Todd tornò a scoccargli uno sguardo di sbieco, solo per ritrovarlo ancora intento a guardare distrattamente fuori dalla finestra, evidentemente con i pensieri altrove. E si rese conto che forse tenerlo lì fisicamente per controllare che non sparisse da un momento all’altro - causa CIA o universo sotto forma di casi olistici altamente pericolosi e potenzialmente mortali - non era sufficiente. La sensazione di temere dove potessero stare andando a cacciarsi i pensieri di Dirk tra edifici di facilitazione della CIA o altre parti non esattamente piacevoli del suo passato sembrava voler diventare una nuova sgradevole abitudine.

Per un po’ Todd cercò di concentrarsi davvero e con impegno solo sul ripristinare uno stato di minima decenza nella sua cucina. Ma stavolta i suoi pensieri, pur distogliendosi con successo da Dirk, si ritrovarono sul contemplare la sua vita di ex bugiardo cronico, pessimo fratello, pessimo facente parte di una band di nicchia della scena alternativa di Seattle, pessimo figlio, assistent-amico ancora in prova, disoccupato a parte un progetto di agenzia di investigazioni olistiche sul quale non era ancora così sicuro avessero un qualche benestare del maledetto universo, e sostanzialmente mantenuto da Farah.

«Siamo un disastro, vero … ?» si ritrovò a domandare, più che altro a se stesso forse.

Con la coda dell’occhio , vide Dirk tornare a guardarlo con un chiaro accenno di curiosità leggermente sorpresa. Ma non disse niente, come semplicemente aspettando che continuasse.

«Entrambi, voglio dire.» specificò solo Todd.

Dirk lo contemplò ancora per un poco in silenzio, inclinando appena la testa di lato. E quando Todd decise di voltare la testa a guardarlo, scoprì con sorpresa il procinto di un sorriso graduale ma sincero, e piuttosto divertito.

«Oh, non so … » rispose con calma Dirk. «Ma in ogni caso … Beh, parla per te.» e il suo tono virò un po’ più scopertamente sull’amichevolmente scherzoso.

Todd emise uno sbuffo che avrebbe dovuto risultare più rassegnatamente esasperato che divertito, e in mancanza di una migliore replica sul momento, gettò verso di lui uno dei cucchiaini appena lavati che aveva in mano in quel momento, senza nemmeno provare sul serio a colpirlo.

«Te lo avevo detto … » disse tranquillamente ma con un accenno di saccente soddisfazione Dirk, facendo appena il gesto di evitare la posata, che comunque atterrò appunto senza colpirlo.

«Che cosa?» chiese Todd, guardandolo con un sopracciglio leggermente sollevato.

Dirk sorrise un poco di più, saputamente e complicemente. «Che prima o poi avresti avuto l’irresistibile impulso di lanciarmi cose addosso. Capita praticamente a tutti quelli che mi conoscono.»

Todd ponderò per un istante il suo tono, giusto per essere certo che non contenesse note più serie o abbattute riferite a qualche spiacevole suo incontro precedente nella vita. E alla fine alzò le spalle e sogghignando verso i piatti che stava lavando ribatté «Dev’essere il tuo … magnetismo naturale.»

Dirk emise un piccolo verso di scettica protesta scherzosa. Ma ancora sorridendo aggiunse «Con la differenza che tu scegli oggetti che non fanno male e/o non cerchi di centrarmi veramente. E se speravi che non lo avessi notato … beh, spiacente.»

Todd alzò gli occhi al soffitto per un attimo, e sorridendo a sua volta divertito, commentò solo scherzosamente «Dammi tempo … Dammi tempo.»

Dirk emise un piccolo sbuffo, raccolse il cucchiaino e cercò di lanciarlo per centrare il lavello in modo che lo potesse rilavare. «Devo lanciarti anche questi o … ?» chiese poi con finta innocenza, riferendosi alla tazza e al cucchiaino che aveva usato per il suo tè.

Todd si limitò a lanciargli uno sguardo significativo, ma Dirk stava comunque sorridendo con soddisfatta vittoria.

***

Quando Todd andò a dormire, trovò Dirk disteso a pancia in giù su metà del letto come se si fosse abbattuto lì, che russava appena.

Todd si sistemò nella metà rimanente del letto, e stava per prendere sonno a sua volta di lì a poco, quando udì la voce di Dirk mormorare qualcosa, e istintivamente drizzò le orecchie.

«Questo è … è forse il primo di molti giorni come questo?»

Todd non era sicuro se Dirk fosse sveglio almeno in parte, o se stesse parlando nel sonno. Dunque rimase semplicemente in silenzio, aspettando.

Dopo qualche momento, lo udì sussurrare ancora più piano «Perché … credo che non mi dispiacerebbe affatto, dopotutto.»

E ancora, Todd non disse nulla.

In parte perché poteva pretendere che Dirk stesse parlando del sonno, o non fosse comunque del tutto cosciente di quello che stava dicendo, o che non si stesse rivolgendo in particolare a lui o a nessun’altro. In parte forse perché non era più strettamente una domanda, o forse era comunque retorica fin dall’inizio. O magari semplicemente perché non sapeva cosa rispondere esattamente, e forse non c’era una vera e propria risposta, né altre parole significative da aggiungere.

Tuttavia, si addormentò sentendosi meglio.


	33. 6.33 - Matryoshkas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Piccolo avvertimento di pura utilità: in questo capitolo ci sono diversi sprazzi flashback sparsi, perciò per maggiore chiarezza immediata li troverete in corsivo.

** Parte ** ** 6 – Is this maybe the first one of many days like this? **

(È questo forse/magari il primo di molti giorni come questo?)

** Capitolo ** ** 33 –Matryoshkas **

(Matriosche)

La sveglia iniziò a squillare impietosamente sul comodino di Todd, ma lui si girò sul fianco e riuscì a spegnerla con una sola manata ben mirata. Di fianco a lui, da qualche parte dell’altra metà del letto, provenne solo un lamento decisamente svogliato e infastidito. Todd sorrise appena e scese dal letto dirigendosi al bagno.

Quando tornò in camera da letto, nulla era cambiato. Compreso il corpo ancora immobile raggomitolato sotto le coperte, dall’orlo delle quali spuntavano giusto ciuffi spettinati di una chioma color castano ampiamente tendente al mogano.

E pensare che era Todd quello che riteneva di non essere certamente un tipo mattutino.

«Dirk.» chiamò.

Assolutamente nulla si mosse.

E pensare che quella cosa di Dirk che dormiva in metà del suo letto doveva essere solo una soluzione temporanea per tenere a bada la collettiva paranoia post-traumatica a seguito di rapimenti da parte della CIA.

Todd scrollò le spalle e iniziò a vestirsi.

E pensare che fino a poco meno di un anno prima non avrebbe mai detto di potersi un giorno svegliare ed essere praticamente contento di dover andare a lavorare. Ma questo era prima che facesse parte di un’agenzia investigativa olistica e di venire qui e là travolto di striscio da (e cercare di fare del suo meglio per star dietro a) clienti strampalati e casi ancora più strampalati.

***

_ Circa una settimana dopo che erano tornati sorprendentemente tutti interi a Seattle, la CIA non si era ancora fatta vedere o sentire in nessun modo. Almeno che loro sapessero. Tuttavia, Todd si sentiva ancora leggermente meglio per il fatto che Dirk passasse la notte da lui, e Farah continuava a incontrarli o almeno telefonare una volta o due al giorno, sebbene nessuno di loro parlasse apertamente di quella paranoia. Nei momenti migliori Todd pensava che non ci fosse semplicemente bisogno di parlarne, e che fosse giusto un modo in cui si potevano intendere tra loro senza bisogno di troppe parole.  _

_ Farah _ _ era comunque riuscita alla fine ad estrarre con successo la forcina incastrata dalla serratura della porta dell’appartamento di  Dirk, e aveva deciso di acquistare lei stessa il Ridgley con i soldi a disposizione, così ora era anche la loro affittuaria. Sia Todd che Farah avevano comunque respinto con fermezza la proposta di Dirk di piazzare l’ufficio della loro agenzia proprio al Ridgley.  _

_ Dirk _ _ era passato dal dormire in metà del letto di Todd al suo divano, come se reclamasse con una certa soddisfazione il posto che fin dall’inizio aveva scelto quando si era intrufolato per la prima volta nel suo appartamento. Almeno fino a quando una notte Todd si era svegliato all’improvviso, molto probabilmente reduce da un brutto incubo che non ricordava, e di lì a poco si era ritrovato ricoperto di formiche carnivore che iniziavano a divorarlo. Naturalmente - o forse non troppo considerando le improbabilità olistiche dei loro casi - si trattava di un’allucinazione da  pararibulite, e peraltro lui stesso era il maggiore responsabile, visto che la sera prima si era dimenticato di prendere una dose dei suoi farmaci. Nondimeno, quando aveva iniziato a gridare per il dolore, Dirk, nello scavalcare il divano ancora mezzo addormentato per precipitarsi a vedere che cosa lo stesse attaccando, era riuscito a cadere rovinosamente e a slogarsi una caviglia. Alla fine, Dirk era comunque riuscito a trascinarsi al letto, a trovare il tubetto di farmaci e a cacciargli in bocca il giusto numero di pastiglie. _

_ Nei giorni seguenti, Dirk era tornato a stabilirsi non solo di notte ma anche di giorno su metà del suo letto, immusonito e annoiato e scalpitante per l’immobilità costretta dalla gamba steccata, e cercando ogni qui o là di zoppicare in giro comunque nonostante i pronti richiami e le ramanzine di Todd e Farah, i quali peraltro si erano rifiutati di portarlo in giro su una carrozzina a meno che non fosse strettamente necessario; inutile a dirsi, avevano delle opinioni piuttosto discordanti rispetto alla concezione di ‘strettamente necessario’ che aveva Dirk. Questo non gli aveva comunque impedito di risolvere un caso di cui nessuno li aveva incaricati, semplicemente guardando fuori dalla finestra per ore e ore con un binocolo fornitogli da Farah per passarsi il tempo. Ma quando Todd aveva fatto un riferimento sarcastico a ‘La finestra sul cortile’*, Dirk non aveva la più pallida idea di a che cosa si stesse riferendo, naturalmente; e quando Todd gli aveva fatto vedere il film, aveva osservato con superiorità che c’erano notevoli differenze rispetto ad un omicidio in un ospedale e un traffico di scommesse clandestine attuato tramite messaggi con colombi viaggiatori. _

_ Todd si era comunque sentito un po’ più fiducioso sulle possibilità del suo lavoro, visto che lui e Farah erano riusciti a sbrigarsela bene in quel caso, il tutto peraltro mentre Dirk si teneva in contatto con loro con dei walkie-talkie che aveva insistito Farah gli procurasse, naturalmente parlandoci dentro soprattutto per chiedere cosa stavano trovando, o parlando senza posa di qualsiasi cosa, o facendo domande improbabili che avevano fatto venire discretamente voglia a Todd di rispondergli urlando e a Farah di strangolarlo. E ad ogni modo, alla fine il tutto si era riversato direttamente nell’ingresso del Ridgley, nel quale Dirk si era trascinato per andare a vedere lui stesso che succedeva, con diversi colombi spaventati che volavano da tutte le parti perdendo penne ovunque, e dei tizi ben poco raccomandabili che cercavano di riacchiappare i colombi e allo stesso tempo conciare Dirk ancora peggio. Todd e Farah erano riusciti ad arrivare appena in tempo per evitare il peggio.  _

_ Dirk _ _ aveva in seguito cercato di convincere  Farah o Todd ad adottare alcuni colombi, sostenendo che avrebbero potuto utilizzarli loro stessi per comunicare tra loro durante qualche caso; una volta che loro avevano rifiutato, il suo piano di riserva era - come aveva annunciato a Todd - fare un giro di tutti gli altri inquilini del Ridgley per presentarsi loro come nuovo vicino, armato di una torta e di un colombo da cercare di fare loro adottare. Aveva desistito anche da quello semplicemente notando gli sguardi che a quel punto gli stavano rivolgendo Todd e Farah; e l’umore di quest’ultima non era migliorato quando Dirk aveva cercato di farle gentilmente notare che aveva ancora una penna di colombo tra i capelli. _

_ In quei giorni Todd aveva anche scoperto, dormendoci nello stesso letto, che Dirk aveva qui o là incubi che, a giudicare dal modo in cui gemeva di terrore e/o dolore nel sonno o si svegliava gridando, non dovevano essere affatto piacevoli. L’istante in cui Todd lo aiutava a rendersi conto che era stato solo un incubo e tentava di rassicurarlo sul dove si trovava e che non c’era nessuna minaccia imminente, Dirk si riprendeva abbastanza da assumere un forzato contegno tranquillo, assicurargli con una certa superiorità di facciata che: certo che sapeva dove si trovava e che era stato solo un sogno, e pretendeva di potersi rimettere subito a dormire. Todd cercava di non pensare che cosa potesse dargli la caccia nel sonno, ma quando aveva provato a chiedergli se voleva raccontarglielo, Dirk si era limitato a ringraziarlo e a negare piuttosto nervosamente, così Todd aveva lasciato perdere. _

_ E un pomeriggio, mentre se ne stavano semi-sdraiati ognuno in una metà del letto di Todd, con quest’ultimo con il pc acceso sulle ginocchia che chattava con Farah a proposito della loro ricerca di un ufficio per la loro agenzia, e Dirk con ancora la caviglia steccata che aggiungeva un profluvio di osservazioni e diverse digressioni sulle sue improbabili e numerose situazioni abitative precedenti, ad un certo punto Dirk aveva semplicemente detto «Sai, stavo pensando _ _ … _ _ Beh, potrei sbagliarmi, anche se questo non capita spesso _ _ … _ _ Oh, a parte quella volta che _ _ … _ _ » _

_ «Dirk.» lo aveva richiamato Todd, con ormai consumata pazienza «A che cosa stavi pensando?» _

_ «Ah, già. Credo che l’universo voglia che io dorma qui.» _

_ Todd gli aveva lanciato uno sguardo inarcando un sopracciglio. «E che motivazioni potrebbe avere esattamente per volere una cosa del genere?» _

_ Dirk _ _ aveva corrugato riflessivamente la fronte fissando il soffitto. «Beh, ad esempio, nel caso qualcheduno di noi due si rompesse una gamba _ _ … _ _ » _

_ «Intendo, a parte le situazioni particolarmente eccezionali.» aveva puntualizzato Todd, anche se aveva anche pensato che non aveva più idea quali potessero essere le situazioni non ‘eccezionali’, visto che stavano praticamente fondando un’agenzia per indagare su quelle. _

_ Dirk _ _ aveva emesso un piccolo sbuffo, scoccandogli uno sguardo e riconoscendo il suo tono provocatoriamente scherzoso. «Mi sembra comunque già evidente che ci sono notevoli e utili praticità. Io ti do i farmaci quando ti viene un attacco di  pararibulite, e tu mi svegli quando ho un incubo. Quindi _ _ … _ _ » aveva tentato ancora di sostenere. _

_ Todd aveva semplicemente sospirato e scosso la testa, interrompendolo con un arreso «Okay.» _

_ Dirk _ _ lo aveva fissato incredulo. «Okay??» aveva ripetuto, come se fosse stato praticamente certo di dover affrontare ben maggiori resistenze di quella. _

_ Todd aveva roteato gli occhi. «Intanto, di sicuro né io né Farah abbiamo intenzione di doverci preoccupare di dove diavolo puoi andarti a cacciare finché hai quella caviglia steccata, quindi _ _ … _ _ okay, almeno per il momento.» _

_ Dirk _ _ aveva continuato a spiarlo di sbieco, con un che di sospettoso. Todd lo aveva ignorato, e lo aveva piuttosto riportato a concentrarsi sulla scelta dell’ufficio da affittare o acquistare per la loro agenzia, della ricerca del quale  Farah li stava puntualmente aggiornando tramite pc. _

_ Più avanti, Dirk era in realtà ritornato comunque a stare stabilmente nel proprio appartamento, una volta tornato in grado di scorrazzare su entrambe le gambe. Nondimeno, passava gran parte del suo tempo nell’appartamento di Todd come se avesse deciso che era una sorta di proseguo del suo di appartamento, e Todd si era così abituato ad averlo intorno che pretendeva che semplicemente avere compagnia non fosse così male. Dirk finiva così di tanto in tanto per restare ancora a dormire da lui, anche se di solito si assicurava il suo posto sul divano, e quando Todd si sentiva particolarmente ben disposto gli cedeva comunque metà del letto. _

_ «Fintanto che non mi rubi spazio o coperte o mi tiri calci nel sonno _ _ … _ _ » aveva specificato Todd en-passant. _

_ Dirk _ _ lo aveva guardato tra l’incredulo e l’offeso. «Todd, non farei mai una cosa del genere.» aveva puntualizzato. _

_ Ma Todd aveva ben presto scoperto che Dirk era capace di fare ben di peggio quando dormiva, ma a quel punto l’altro aveva tranquillamente preso l’abitudine, non appena riceveva un via libera in tal senso, di sistemarsi nella solita metà del suo letto come se fosse la cosa più naturale del mondo, o come se fosse il suo di letto, con tanta spensierata tranquillità che Todd aveva pensato che probabilmente avrebbe dovuto rifletterci meglio prima di permetterglielo fin dall’inizio. _

_ Quasi puntualmente, Dirk era capace nel sonno non solo di rubargli le coperte, ma anche di finire nella sua metà del letto fino al punto che Todd si ritrovava pericolosamente sul bordo. Piuttosto che provare a rispingerlo nella sua metà assegnata nel letto, se non altro perché Dirk era pesante e tendeva a non svegliarsi nemmeno in quel caso, Todd aveva preso l’automatica abitudine di svegliarsi quando stava seriamente rischiando di cadere giù dal letto, scendere e risalire nella metà libera che teoricamente era quella di Dirk. Quest’ultimo, svegliandosi e trovando le loro posizioni invertite, ne rimaneva totalmente spiazzato; Todd lo aveva lasciato ponderare per qualcosa come due settimane quale bizzarro caso potesse produrre una cosa del genere, prima di avere pietà di lui e dirgli come andavano effettivamente le cose. Dirk aveva promesso che avrebbe fatto del suo meglio per essere un migliore compagno di letto, espressione che aveva fatto sorgere sul viso di Todd una curiosa tonalità di notevole imbarazzo; e comunque, Todd non riusciva veramente a fargliene una colpa del fatto che Dirk, che era tanto se riusciva a contenersi quando era sveglio, ci riuscisse ancora meno nel sonno. _

_ Forse Todd avrebbe dovuto aspettarselo, ma quando un giorno Amanda lo aveva chiamato e lui aveva appena fatto in tempo a rispondere - lieto di ognuna di quelle poche volte che Amanda (naturalmente in giro chissà dove col Trio Chiassoso) gli faceva una chiamata - solo per ritrovarsi interrotto a metà del saluto dalla sua voce un po’ confusa dallo stare masticando qualcosa a bocca piena che gli chiedeva «Voi ragazzi dormite insieme ora?», era stato sommerso da un lungo momento di basimento totale e decisamente allarmato. _

_ «Cosa? Come _ _ … _ _? No!» aveva replicato alla fine. E d’accordo, probabilmente anche se avesse avuto il tempo di decidere di mentire, quella non era la risposta più intelligente, specialmente considerando che Amanda doveva averlo desunto da una delle chiacchierate senza posa che aveva a volte con  Dirk, col quale parlava invece al telefono lungamente tra racconti di casi olistici e avventure on-the-road come se fossero diventati migliori amici, mentre di solito Todd cercava di trattenere il suo malumore geloso esprimendolo solo in borbottii in sottofondo, finché Dirk non si ricordava della sua eventuale presenza e cercava allora di passargli Amanda per fungere da paciere col suo solito fare ottimista. _

_ Nel lungo silenzio che era seguito, in cui riusciva ancora a sentire Amanda masticare qualcosa in sottofondo – perché quasi sempre quando lo chiamava, Amanda sembrava stare facendo qualcos’altro che poteva essere mangiare o forse lavarsi i denti, o bere, e a volte erano abbastanza chiaramente distinguibili in sottofondo le urla selvagge del Trio Chiassoso e rumori di colpi e di cose che si rompevano – Todd aveva chiuso gli occhi e preso un lungo respiro. _

_ Quindi aveva iniziato a spiegare la cosa con tutti i motivi che poteva ricordarsi di avere usato per giustificarla a se stesso da un punto di vista puramente pragmatico (tra cui l’assicurarsi che Dirk non fosse ri-rapito dalla CIA o travolto da qualcosa che centrasse con un loro caso), e Amanda lo aveva interrotto con un superiormente divertito «Hey, hey, con calma. Sono sicura che ci siano ottime ragioni. E comunque, anch’io dormo sempre con i ragazzi.» _

_ «Ah _ _ … _ _ » era riuscito a dire solo Todd, pensando che preferiva non doversi nemmeno lontanamente immaginare quale fosse esattamente il rapporto di sua sorella con i suoi compagni di scorribande. _

_ «Non in quel senso.» aveva sbuffato lei, come se avesse interpretato perfettamente il suo tono e la cosa la annoiasse e rendesse ancora più critica. «Beh, com’è dormire nello stesso letto con Dirk Gently?» _

_ Todd aveva sospirato e sorriso un poco tra sé e sé. «Come fuori da un letto. Sperare di arrivare ancora tutti interi al mattino successivo, perlopiù.» _

_ Amanda aveva riso, e Todd si era segnato un’altra piccola tacca nel suo personale esercizio di tentare di tornare ad essere un fratello più decente, oltre che in generale un essere umano più decente. _

_ Una notte aveva svegliato Dirk che stava piangendo sommessamente nel sonno. E quella volta Dirk non aveva nemmeno provato a fingere che andasse tutto bene, limitandosi a ringraziarlo e poi a rimanere a fissare il soffitto. Todd si era azzardato a provargli di nuovo a chiedere che cosa avesse sognato. Dirk aveva mormorato solo in risposta «Mia madre.»  _

_ E Todd aveva lasciato perdere ulteriori domande, e aveva solo chiesto «Assomigli a lei?» _

_ Dirk _ _ lo aveva guardato per un momento, come se la domanda lo avesse colpito ma non avesse una pronta risposta. _

_ «Perché io non assomiglio per niente a mia madre.» aveva continuato Todd, per poi mettersi a raccontare della sua di madre. A giudicare dal modo in cui Dirk lo aveva ascoltato attentamente, pian piano sorridendo un poco, Todd aveva deciso che forse era quello il modo giusto, semplicemente distrarlo. _

_ Col passare del tempo, Todd aveva sviluppato senza nemmeno accorgersene una serie di trucchi per svegliare Dirk da sogni in cui quasi urlava e si dibatteva come se stesse lottando contro qualcosa, il tutto magari cercando di non prendersi una gomitata in faccia, o di raccontargli di qualsiasi cosa gli venisse in mente della sua vita precedente per distrarlo dopo che si era svegliato da un sogno particolarmente triste invece. Dirk lo ascoltava sempre attentamente, facendogli sospettare che non era solo per via della curiosità di saperne di più sulla sua comune e noiosa vita costellata qui e là anche di errori ai quali avrebbe disperatamente voluto poter rimediare, ma perché istintivamente si aggrappava a qualsiasi distrazione lo sottraesse da un qualche buco nero del suo passato dove rischiava di precipitare ed essere inghiottito qui e là. _

_ Talvolta Dirk rientrava nel suo appartamento dalla finestra nel bel mezzo della notte, dopo essere tornato a casa sua al piano di sotto la sera prima; a volte Todd lo ritrovava semplicemente al mattino sul divano, ma qualche altra volta si svegliava sentendolo entrare, e lo chiamava piano, avendo ormai imparato a riconoscere che poteva praticamente essere solo lui quello che gli stava entrando in casa dalla finestra di notte con un che di così naturale e allo stesso tempo cercando di far piano per non svegliarlo. _

_ «Dirk?» aveva chiamato la prima volta. _

_ Lo aveva sentito irrigidirsi a metà del tragitto verso il divano, fermandosi di netto. «Hem, sì. Heylà Todd! Anche tu sveglio a quest’ora?» _

_ Todd aveva sospirato appena e scosso la testa con un sorrisetto rassegnato. Non aveva la più pallida idea di che ora fosse esattamente, ma non si era nemmeno preso il disturbo di controllare, perché molto probabilmente nemmeno Dirk lo sapeva. «Ho una specie di dejà-vou.» aveva invece detto con un accenno di scherzo nel tono. _

_ Dopo un momento, Dirk si era affacciato sulla soglia della camera da letto con una delle sue espressioni perplesse e superiormente scettiche. «Non credo proprio tu possa stare avendo qualcosa del genere, Todd. Tanto per cominciare, non hai le giuste origini etniche per _ _ … _ _ » _

_ Todd aveva intuito che Dirk o non avesse idea del significato del termine o lo stesse scambiando per tutt’altro, e si era limitato a sospirare e a dire «Prenditi la metà libera e dormi.», prima di a sua volta tornare ad affondare la testa sul cuscino per riprendere sonno. _

_ Dirk _ _ aveva esitato solo un altro istante, prima di sistemarsi nella metà libera del letto. _

_ Todd aveva sempre sorvolato sul chiedergli, quando si infilava nel bel mezzo della notte nel suo appartamento per dormire lì, se fosse per via di un incubo o di una semplice intolleranza alla solitudine, o di entrambe. _

_ «Dirk è come una specie di infinita matrioska.» gli aveva detto un giorno Amanda al telefono, mentre, a giudicare dal suono in sottofondo, si stava asciugando i capelli con un asciugamano o qualcosa del genere. _

_ «Una cosa?» aveva chiesto Todd, perplesso. _

_ «Hai capito.» aveva replicato Amanda, con sicurezza tranquilla. _

_ « _ _ … _ _ Forse.» aveva ammesso Todd. _

__

***

__

«Dirk!» chiamò Todd un po’ più forte, mentre finiva di infilarsi i calzini seduto sul bordo del letto.

Il mucchio sotto le coperte rimase ancora perfettamente immobile.

«Come vuoi.» risolse Todd, avviandosi verso la cucina «Ma poi non prendertela con me se arriviamo tardi in ufficio.»

Non aveva troppe speranze che quel trucco potesse funzionare, specialmente perché Dirk non gli rimproverava mai qualcosa di così banale come l’arrivare tardi in ufficio, quand’anche aveva qualcosa da criticargli sul serio; e comunque, al massimo era Farah di solito quella che rivolgeva loro ramanzine appena un pelo al di qua dello sfogo di nervi, e d’accordo, di solito aveva le sue discrete ragioni per farlo, nonostante i tentativi di Dirk – spesso rassomiglianti ad un arrampicarsi sugli specchi – di giustificare il tutto con qualche impellente necessità di seguire un indizio o risolvere addirittura il caso.

Tuttavia, udì una sbuffante e pigra risposta, in tono puntualizzante e relativamente petulante, giungere da sotto le coperte. «Se non ricordo male, Todd, raramente i nostri casi si presentano in ufficio.»

E va bene, su quello Todd non poteva ribattere, constatò tra sé e sé, mentre iniziava a prepararsi un caffè e a rintracciare qualcosa di commestibile nella sua cucina.

_ Le infinite e maledette vie dell’universo sembravano fregarsene spensieratamente del fatto che loro ora avessero un vero e proprio ufficio per l’agenzia, e tendevano a presentare ogni nuovo caso ovunque si trovasse Dirk o nelle sue strette vicinanze, oppure ad attirare Dirk nel punto giusto – e spesso al momento sbagliato – sotto forma di quelle che lui chiamava ‘sensazioni’ o ‘intuizioni’ o altre varianti consimili, e che più che altro agli occhi di Todd e Farah sembravano voglie o idee improvvise e assurde scaturite da chissà dove. Ma loro sapevano ormai più che bene quanto Dirk fosse capace di decidere su due piedi di entrare in un negozio di pesca perché gli piaceva il colore di una muta da sub in vetrina, solo per trovarvi all’interno il cadavere di un assassinato; ed esclamare come prima cosa «Va bene, giusto perché lo sappiate! Se è opera di Bart, io non voglio averci nulla a che fare!» _

_ Dirk _ _ insisteva anche che, per sicurezza, ogni volta che trovavano gente morta contattassero  Ken per chiedergli se per caso era ancora in compagnia di Bart e dove si trovavano. Nel corso di quelle brevi e strane telefonate, Ken riferiva puntualmente di essere ancora con Bart, e pressappoco dove erano stati nelle ultime ore; e a giudicare da un che di piuttosto dolentemente simpatetico in sottofondo nel suo tono, intuiva perfettamente perché glielo chiedevano. Ad ogni modo, erano sempre abbastanza distanti da Seattle che non c’era bisogno di specificare anche se erano stati nel luogo di ritrovamento di uno – o più – cadaveri, e non appena chiusa la telefonata e comunicato a Dirk il responso, Todd e Farah si ritrovavano a vederlo emettere un sonoro sospiro di sollievo, prima di annunciare loro «Okay, ora, prendete questa mia affermazione con la dovuta cautela, ma potrebbe trattarsi del nostro prossimo caso!» _

_ Manco a dirlo, era sempre il loro prossimo caso. E Todd aveva scoperto sempre di più che quello paradossalmente lo faceva sentire meglio; non tanto per via delle bollette da pagare, ma soprattutto perché almeno significava che non era diventato normale trovare in giro gente morta senza che ci fosse una spiegazione ormai usuale per lui quale: che era un loro caso da risolvere. _

_ A volte i casi si presentavano con elementi tanto bizzarri che era assai arduo, anche volendolo, cercare di far finta di nulla. Dirk di sicuro non poteva. E di conseguenza nemmeno Todd e Farah. Perché anche quando i casi non attiravano Dirk a loro tramite l’universo, si scaravoltavano direttamente su di lui, il che aveva finito per creare come due epicentri di stranezze nei due luoghi dove lui passava la maggior parte del suo tempo, quando non stava già rimbalzando qui e là dietro ad un caso come una particella atomica impazzita in una grande centrale nucleare dell’universo in perenne rischio di esplosione o implosione o entrambe. _

_ E i due epicentri di assurdità erano quindi naturalmente il Ridgley e il loro ufficio dell’agenzia. _

_ Todd e Farah continuavano a sperare che le persone che abitavano o lavoravano in quelle zone non finissero per fare una petizione per allontanarli da lì o si armassero di forconi e torce marciando su l’appartamento e/o l’ufficio; ma anche con le migliori intenzioni di animata protesta, persino gli altri coinquilini del Ridgley o chi lavorava e/o viveva nei dintorni del loro ufficio non riusciva a farsi una ragione di come potesse capitare tutto quello che succedeva in media alla settimana da quelle parti. O forse non avevano ancora capito che si trattava di Dirk. _

«Abbiamo già un caso.» gli ricordò infine Todd. E sogghignò un poco, vittoriosamente, quando di lì a poco sentì Dirk emettere un’esclamazione soffocata, un agitarsi di coperte, e infine il rumore di passi affrettati a piedi nudi sul pavimento.

«Certo! Il caso dell’asciugamano!» esclamò Dirk animato, sulla soglia della cucina.

«Abbiamo già stabilito che non si chiamerà così.» lo informò Todd.

Dirk emise un sornacchio scetticamente superiore e si diresse in bagno a ritmo sostenuto. «Sono sicuro che quegli asciugamani c’entrano qualcosa!» affermò con sicurezza, prima di chiudersi la porta del bagno alle spalle.

Todd roteò gli occhi e mise su anche del tè per Dirk, prima di iniziare a buttare giù il suo caffè, cercando di trattenere ancora per un poco l’illusione che una volta bevuto il suo primo caffè della giornata forse poteva anche affrontare qualsiasi altra cosa stesse per rovesciarsi più o meno rovinosamente su lui, Dirk e Farah.

Quando Dirk rispuntò in cucina vestito di tutto punto e rigorosamente pettinato, trovando ad aspettarlo qualcosa di abbastanza simile ad una colazione decente, agguantò prontamente una forchetta e disse «Ottima assistenza, Todd.»

Todd gli dedicò appena uno sguardo tra lo stranito e il divertito, ma non disse nulla. A volte aveva la sensazione di riuscire a capire Dirk ormai fin troppo bene, e altre volte che gli sfuggisse completamente. Come quando Dirk si complimentava ancora così con lui, ovvero in quella maniera bizzarramente formale, e anche per qualcosa che non aveva strettamente a che fare con un caso. Ma ogni volta che si diceva che doveva essere perché Dirk, da sue stesse parole, non aveva mai avuto un amico prima, doveva anche ricordare a se stesso che lui per primo forse non era ancora il tipo di persona che si meritasse un vero e proprio amico.

Ma ci stava provando. Continuava a provare ad essere una persona migliore. Risolvere casi, quando collimava effettivamente anche con l’aiutare qualcuno, gli dava perlomeno la sensazione di starci riuscendo almeno in buona parte.

E fintanto che avesse potuto avere quella sensazione, e avere Dirk e Farah come amici e colleghi, e sentire o vedere Amanda felice della sua nuova vita on-the-road col Trio Chiassoso, forse più felice di quanto l’avesse mai vista o sentita, continuava a pensare che fosse quello ciò che stava cercando di meritarsi appieno, e forse anche ciò che l’universo intendeva dargli come ricompensa per i casi risolti.

A volte pensava che Dirk stesso potesse essere una specie di caso. Un tipo di caso che nessuno, lui compreso, sarebbe mai stato capace di risolvere del tutto, anche se avesse indagato per il resto della sua vita.

***

_ «Chi è esattamente che ti spedisce le tue cose dall’Inghilterra?» aveva chiesto un giorno Todd incuriosito, mentre riprendeva fiato dopo aver aiutato Dirk a trascinare fin nell’appartamento di lui uno scatolone appena consegnato. _

_ Dirk _ _ era già molto concentrato sull’aprire lo scatolone, sembrando una versione troppo cresciuta di un ragazzino intento a scartare i regali sotto l’albero il giorno di Natale. _

_ «Oh, un amico.» gli aveva semplicemente risposto distrattamente, mentre conduceva la sua animata lotta personale con lo scatolone. _

_ Todd aveva inarcato appena un sopracciglio. «Continui a dire di non avere amici a parte me, Farah e Amanda _ _ … _ _ » aveva detto evocativamente con una certa pazienza, togliendogli di mano il cutter prima che il suo entusiasmo si risolvesse in una qualche forma di disastro, e iniziando a tagliare l’imballaggio dello scatolone. «Ma a quanto pare ne spuntano da ogni dove.» _

_ Avevo inteso fare semplicemente una battuta, ma Dirk si era messo a guardarlo con un che di attentamente incuriosito e leggermente sospettoso. Comunque, non si era mostrato molto propenso a soddisfare appieno le sue domande, perché aveva semplicemente risposto «È un vecchio amico _ _ … _ _ ed ex professore, e mi ha molto gentilmente tenuto da parte le mie cose quando sono partito per venire qui.» _

_ Quel particolare aveva improvvisamente colpito Todd come un fulmine a ciel sereno. Come se avesse dato sempre per scontato che Dirk potesse semplicemente continuare a tempo indeterminato a infilarsi dentro e fuori il Ridgley e il suo appartamento e ad aggirarsi per Seattle e gli Stati Uniti inseguendo casi con lui e Farah al seguito. Piuttosto che un domani decidere di tornare in Inghilterra. Anche se Dirk gli aveva detto una volta, e solo confusamente e rapidamente e ad accenni, che effettivamente c’era stato un tempo in cui si era chiamato in un altro modo ed un tempo in cui aveva vissuto nell’est Europa. Ma in quel momento l’est Europa era sembrato a Todd solo un luogo ancora più lontano da lì dell’Inghilterra. _

_ «Quindi ti stai facendo spedire le tue cose perché pensi di rimanere qui.» si era ritrovato a dire Todd. _

_ Dirk _ _ si era di nuovo in parte distratto dal suo aprire lo scatolone per lanciargli un’altra occhiata relativamente perplessa. «Beh _ _ … _ _ sì _ _ … _ _ » aveva risposto, lentamente, come se lo considerasse abbastanza ovvio. _

_ «Intendo, non pensi di ritornare in Inghilterra o _ _ … _ _?» aveva chiesto Todd, anche se a quel punto non era più sicuro nemmeno lui di che cosa voleva chiedere esattamente. _

_ Dirk _ _ aveva sbattuto le palpebre, ora evidentemente confuso. «Perché dovrei? Ho tutto qui.» _

_ Todd era rimasto colpito dalla semplicità netta eppure enorme della risposta, si era sentito piuttosto stupido, e aveva avuto l’improvviso bisogno di distogliere lo sguardo. «Beh, a parte il resto delle tue cose che ti devono ancora spedire _ _ … _ _ » aveva detto, cercando di scherzare. _

_ «Oh, quelle essenziali arriveranno mano a mano.» aveva semplicemente replicato Dirk con sicurezza, e Todd lo aveva guardato scartare da un imballaggio quella che sembrava una maschera tribale africana. _

_ Di fronte alla sua confusione, Dirk aveva spiegato tranquillamente «Questa risale ad un caso che _ _ … _ _ oh, non ti ho forse ancora raccontato di quella volta che ho ritrovato il gioiello di una principessa africana che era finito dentro un pastone di carne – veramente orribile in tutto e per tutto, credimi – che veniva dato da mangiare a delle lontre allevate illegalmente per la loro pelliccia? No, aspetta. Accidenti, ho rovinato la sorpresa del finale, vero?» _

_ Todd aveva sorriso un poco, alzando le spalle. «Sono sicuro che anche così sarà una storia molto interessante _ _ … _ _ » aveva ironizzato. _

_ E lo era stata, una storia interessante. Soprattutto la parte in cui il traffico di un intero quartiere londinese era stato mandato in tilt da orde di lontre che correvano in ogni direzione cercando di raggiungere il Tamigi per darsi ad una definitiva fuga, e Dirk che naturalmente correva altrettanto per cercare di rintracciare quella che poteva o non poteva avere nello stomaco il diamante della principessa africana. _

_ A quanto pareva, Dirk si faceva spedire soprattutto quelli che lui definiva ‘souvenir di casi risolti’. Il fatto che potessero o non potessero finire a far parte delle già abbastanza bizzarre decorazioni e quant’altro che aveva accatastato senza alcun ordine di continuità nell’angolo dell’ufficio tutt’attorno alla sua scrivania, era di solito a discrezione di Todd e, soprattutto, di Farah. _

_ «Mi dispiace, credo di non essere stato del tutto esauriente, prima.» aveva poi detto ancora Dirk. «Intendo che non ho intenzione di tornare in Inghilterra a meno che, ovviamente, non si presenti un caso da risolvere che richieda che io vi ritorni.» _

_ Todd lo aveva guardato solo per un momento, prima che Dirk si affrettasse ad aggiungere «Ma non appena l’avrò risolto naturalmente tornerò qui!» _

_ Ma Todd aveva sorriso con un angolo delle labbra, e scosso appena la testa. «Beh, in tal caso dovremmo prenderci tre biglietti d’aereo, perché vorrà dire che l’agenzia al completo si dovrà trasferire temporaneamente in Inghilterra.» _

_ Dirk _ _ l’aveva fissato per un lungo momento, colpito. E poi aveva scosso la testa. «No, non di aereo. Non mi piace _ _ … _ _ beh, insomma, sono un sostenitore della teoria che se esiste qualcosa come la gravità ci dev’essere un validissimo motivo.» _

_ Todd aveva sollevato un sopracciglio. «Scusa, e come sei finito dall’altra parte del mondo senza mettere piede su un aereo?» _

_ Ma Dirk aveva sbattuto le palpebre, e assumendo una delle sue espressioni superiori, gli aveva battuto un paio di colpetti con una mano su una spalla. «Sono sicuro che, nonostante la vostra insana abitudine di prendere un aereo anche per spostarvi entro lo stesso continente, voi americani avrete sentito parlare dell’esistenza di imbarcazioni capaci di navigare sull’acqua persino per attraversare un oceano _ _ … _ _ » _

_ «Stai scherzando?!» aveva spalancato gli occhi Todd «Hai attraversato l’oceano in barca??» _

_ «Beh, era una nave. Una nave privata, in realtà. Patrick Spring nonché Zacharia Webb eccetera mi ha pagato il viaggio.» _

__

***

Per l’ora in cui Todd e Dirk raggiunsero il piano del modesto edificio in cui si trovava l’ufficio dell’agenzia di investigazioni olistiche - il cui solido standard di media ma rispettabile decenza era stato irreparabilmente rovinato da ciò che succedeva da quelle parti da quando lo avevano aperto - Dirk stava già da tempo parlando senza posa del loro attuale caso, saltando funambolisticamente da un ragionamento all’altro come una pulce impazzita di un circo di pulci. E Todd tentava di seguirlo almeno basilarmente, scegliendo accuratamente e con abitudine automatica ove e quando intervenire.

«Per questo sono sicuro che quell’asciugamano centri qualcosa!» affermò Dirk con sicurezza.

Todd sospirò appena, contemplando la porta del loro ufficio e la targa appesa accanto ad essa, rassicurato una volta di più dal trovarle in almeno complessiva integrità nonostante tutti i casi dai quali erano usciti tutto sommato ancora interi loro stessi. Todd sarebbe stato capace di ricordare perfettamente che cosa aveva causato i vari piccoli segni di bruciatura, sparo, colpo d’accetta, pugno o calcio, crepa, rattoppi con nastro adesivo, e quant’altro di più o meno ben visibile su quella porta e su quella targa.

«Okay. Forse. Potrebbe essere.» ammise distrattamente e con una certa dose di pazienza. «Ma io continuo a pensare che sia più probabile che la signora Wallace si sia sbagliata, o che quell’asciugamano sia semplicemente andato smarrito durante il trasloco. E non che si tratti di una banda di … trafugatori di asciugamani.» ci tenne a precisare.

Non era comunque ancora abituato a vedere il suo cognome apparire su una targa, sebbene sulla parte più piccola sotto alla principale, che citava puntualmente ‘Black & Brotzmann’. _Ma quando lo aveva notato ad alta voce, dopo che Farah l’aveva affissa al muro e loro tre la stavano contemplando, Dirk aveva osservato «Beh, prima o poi il tuo nome dovrà pur comparire su una targa. Quando_ _ … _ _ » _

_ «Sì, grazie, ho capito.» si era affrettato a interromperlo Todd, intuendo perfettamente che si riferiva alla sua lapide e preferendo non pensarci. Perché Dirk era tranquillamente capace di collezionare incongruenze nella sua persona tali da renderlo solare e positivo, e poi farlo uscire con specificazioni macabre del genere come se nulla fosse, e nemmeno volendo fare dell’umorismo nero. _

_ «E visto che ci siamo _ _ … _ _ Visto che stiamo davvero aprendo questa agenzia...  Farah, potresti chiedere all’avvocato degli Spring se sarebbe disposto a redigere il mio testamento?» aveva aggiunto Todd, lui invece perfettamente consapevole di stare facendo dell’umorismo nero. _

_ Dirk _ _ gli aveva dato una piccola pacca su una spalla ribattendo tranquillamente «Non essere così pessimista, Todd! Non puoi morire a breve, proprio ora che abbiamo appena aperto la nostra agenzia!» _

_ Todd e Farah si erano scambiati un rapido sguardo. Poi Farah si era limitata a ricordare loro che dovevano ancora trovare il necessario per arredare l’ufficio. _

«Sì, lo so che sei ancora convinto che la spiegazione possa essere una cosa così banale.» gli stava rispondendo Dirk ora, con un piccolo sbuffo nasale tra il critico e il superiormente divertito. «Ma francamente la tua idea che qualcuno abbia semplicemente rapito il signor Wallace proprio durante il loro trasloco nella nuova villa è praticamente risibile.»

Todd lo spiò di sbieco inarcando un sopracciglio.

C’era una sola cosa che lo rendeva relativamente ottimistico a proposito di quel caso. Ed era che avevano dei veri e propri clienti, e soprattutto che erano ricchi sfondati e disposti a pagare, persino una parte in anticipo.

_ Col senno di poi, Todd doveva ammettere di avere completamente mancato due enormi e preponderanti particolari quando cercava di prospettarsi come avrebbe mai potuto sopravvivere economicamente – al di là del sopravvivere e basta – facendo parte di una agenzia di investigazioni olistiche.  _

_ Il primo era naturalmente che Dirk non aveva alcun bisogno di aspettare che qualcuno gli presentasse un caso da risolvere, visto che in qualche assurdo caso ci inciampava e cadeva dentro di testa anche solo andando al supermercato all’angolo più vicino; e Todd continuava a sostenere con se stesso e con chiunque altro lo sapesse – il che si riassumeva in sostanzialmente Amanda e Farah – che era essenzialmente per quello che lo accompagnava anche quando si trattava semplicemente di mettere piede fuori di casa per andare a fare la spesa. _

_ Il secondo era che in effetti il mondo era pieno di disperati e squinternati di ogni sorta – talvolta entrambe le cose nella stessa persona – e che la gran parte di essi che potesse credere in qualcosa come teorie olistiche tendeva ad essere dotata di notevoli risorse economiche. E loro erano semplicemente una delle possibili calamite per molti di essi. In un’altra parte dei loro clienti, quando avevano dei clienti veri e propri e non direttamente l’universo (che comunque era sempre il loro datore di lavoro generale e assoluto dopotutto), si imbatteva direttamente Dirk, naturalmente anche in modi puramente casuali come iniziando a chiacchierare con qualcuno seduto di fianco a lui in autobus o scusandosi per averlo urtato per strada. Ma a questo contribuiva anche la sua abitudine di cercare di spacciare biglietti da visita della loro agenzia praticamente a chiunque, con esasperazione di Farah costretta a riordinarne di nuovi ogni tre per due. _

_ A volte quando chiamavano Farah, o non appena lui e/o Dirk mettevano piede in ufficio, lei chiedeva semplicemente come prima cosa, tra il preoccupato, l’attentamente professionale o il semi-disperato «Abbiamo già un altro caso?» _

_ La maggior parte delle volte comunque i loro clienti avevano una maniera assai astrusa di manifestarsi a loro. Come quando avevano trovato un tizio legato e imbavagliato sui sedili posteriori dell’auto di Farah, o come quando un albatros era rovinosamente atterrato dentro l’appartamento di Dirk con attorcigliato alla zampa un pezzo di plastica finito in mare con la spazzatura, nel quale si era ulteriormente impigliata una bottiglia con dentro un messaggio. _

_ «Certo, ovvio _ _ … _ _ » aveva mugugnato Todd di malumore, quando si era trovato costretto a girare attorno con precauzione ad un albatros decisamente di pessimo umore che si agitava per tutto l’appartamento di Dirk, mentre Farah cercava l’angolazione più adatta da cui cercare di immobilizzarlo e Dirk agitava sardine tentando di rabbonirlo senza troppo successo. «Perché un piccione viaggiatore sarebbe stato troppo scontato.» _

_ «Quelli erano  _ colombi _, Todd. E poi erano in un altro caso_ _ … _ _ » aveva precisato Dirk, con una certa sussiegosa puntigliosità superiore. _

_ «Perché diavolo ci devono essere quasi sempre degli animali di ogni sorta nei tuoi casi?!» aveva strepitato Todd. _

_ «Shttt _ _ … _ _!» aveva raccomandato  Dirk, tentando di sorridere all’albatros decisamente alterato. «Così lo spaventi. E comunque, mi sembra  _ ovvio _, Todd. Ci sono un sacco di animali nel mondo. Persino più delle persone. Beh, o almeno credo.»_

_ Todd era ancora comunque semplicemente incredulo per il fatto che, nella memoria del suo appartamento, la maggiore devastazione fosse rimasta quella causata dal Trio Chiassoso quella volta che aveva fallito nel tentare di cacciare fuori Dirk in tempo. _

«E perché sarebbe così risibile il fatto che lo straricco magnate di una ditta di bevande ultragassate e ultrazuccherate piene di coloranti sia stato rapito da qualcuno?» insistette Todd, appena risentito «Semmai il vero problema è trovare chi escludere dai potenziali colpevoli, tra tutti quelli che potrebbero avercela con un tizio del genere e/o puntare ad un lauto riscatto.»

Sapeva bene comunque, da qualche parte in sé, qual’era il punto più debole della sua teoria per quanto perfettamente assennata. Era un loro caso, tanto per cominciare. Quindi era assai difficile che potesse essere così semplice.

E per quanto altamente inverosimile, da che ne sapeva e da quante ne aveva viste fino a quel momento, poteva essere buona persino la teoria di Dirk, che si era impuntato sul fatto che dovesse essere significativo che la giovane e relativamente stupida ex-modella nonché neo-moglie del ricco magnate, nonché quella che li aveva assunti, fosse convinta che oltre al marito era sparito un asciugamano con le loro iniziali ricamate sopra che era stato tra i regali di nozze.

Ma quella donna, per quanto riguardava Todd, rientrava nella categoria dei loro clienti squinternati, visto che sembrava credere in qualsiasi cosa andasse dall’esoterismo new-age al feng-shui.

Dirk sembrò rifletterci accuratamente per un momento. «Forse in realtà era l’asciugamano il loro vero obbiettivo!» esclamò infine «E il signor Wallace è stato rapito come effetto collaterale quando ha cercato di impedire loro di impossessarsene!»

«È esattamente la stessa cosa che stai sostenendo da ore a questa parte!» ribatté Todd.

«No, affatto.» puntualizzò Dirk, scuotendo la testa. «Quello che pensavo fino ad ora era che il signor Wallace fosse in combutta con i trafugatori di asciugamani.»

Todd roteò gli occhi, sospirò esasperato e si decise ad afferrare la maniglia della porta del loro ufficio e ad iniziare ad entrare.

«Senti, perché quell’asciugamano maledetto non potrebbe semplicemente essere stato smarrito dai traslocatori quando … ?» ma si bloccò e si fermò alzando lo sguardo all’interno del loro ufficio.

E naturalmente Dirk, che lo stava seguendo, gli sbatté direttamente un poco addosso.

Entrambi si ritrovarono a fissare Farah, appoggiata ad un angolo della sua scrivania con le braccia incrociate sul petto, che osservava con un cipiglio decisamente oscurato e riflessivo qualcosa appoggiato sulla stessa scrivania.

Qualcosa che sembrava essere un cesto di frutta di quelli confezionati per essere spediti in dono, e che pareva essere stato rivoltato da ogni parte senza pietà e molto accuratamente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Riferimenti:  
> *LA FINESTRA SUL CORTILE: romanzo ‘It had to be murder’ di Cornell Woolrich, da cui il film ‘Rear window’ di Alfred Hitchcock
> 
> Sciocchezze dello scribacchiatore: beh, potete considerare il caso dell’asciugamano come una sorta di omaggio all’altra saga dei libri di Douglas Adams. Quella di ‘Guida galattica per gli autostoppisti’, naturalmente. ;)


	34. 6.34 - Poisoned fruit baskets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Piccola nota di pura utilità: anche qui le parti in flashback sono in corsivo per maggiore chiarezza

** Parte ** ** 6 – Is this maybe the first one of many days like this? **

(È questo forse/magari il primo di molti giorni come questo?)

** Capitolo 34 – Poisoned fruit baskets **

(Cesti di frutta avvelenata)

«Buongiorno Farah!» trillò Dirk allegramente, mentre aggirava Todd per entrare nell’ufficio della loro agenzia.

Farah rispose giusto con un distratto cenno del capo e un piccolo grugnito davvero poco entusiasta, per il resto continuando a fissare in cagnesco il cesto di frutta che sembrava essere stato rivoltato come un calzino.

Todd si avvicinò lentamente e con una certa precauzione alla scrivania di Farah, e iniziò a notare che quella sorta di cesto di frutta rivoltato non era l’unica cosa appoggiata lì sopra e che lei stava severamente fissando.

«Oh!» fece Dirk, raccogliendo dalla scrivania un bigliettino da una busta già aperta. «Un cliente che ci teneva a mostrarci la sua gratitudine per aver brillantemente risolto un caso?» si informò, deliziatamente impressionato, mentre apriva il bigliettino e lo leggeva rapidamente.

Farah alzò gli occhi dalla sua contemplazione minacciosamente contrariata degli oggetti disposti sulla scrivania giusto per scoccargli un breve sguardo assai poco persuaso, inarcando un sopracciglio.

Ma Todd aveva nel frattempo riconosciuto nell’altro oggetto appoggiato accanto al cesto di frutta una sorta di piccola scatola nera con uno schermo digitale spento, e un lato che sembrava essere stato rapidamente aperto svitando le minute viti, dal quale spuntava un intrico di fili elettrici dal rivestimento di gomma in vari colori. Uno di quei fili era stato tranciato, e spostando lo sguardo Todd vide che Farah impugnava ancora, in una mano delle sue braccia incrociate severamente sul petto, un paio di pinze. Farah aveva anche sul viso tracce ormai quasi secche di quelle che dovevano essere state notevoli gocce di sudore dovuto ad una strenua tensione nervosa per la concentrazione.

Todd impallidì e boccheggiò per un istante, tornando a guardare la scatola nera con sguardo spiritato. «Quella è … è … ?»

«Una bomba.» annuì Farah, con fredda calma disapprovante. «Di limitata portata, in realtà. Giusto sufficiente per far esplodere il cesto in faccia a qualcuno, magari facendogli perdere qualche dito.» specificò, molto cupamente.

Todd fece istintivamente comunque qualche piccolo passo indietro per sicurezza.

Dirk invece sobbalzò piuttosto violentemente sul posto, spostando in fretta uno sguardo allarmato tra la scatola e Farah. «Miseria nera! Oh, Farah … l’hai disattivata! L’hai disattivata, vero?» praticamente implorò.

Farah gli lanciò un altro sguardo significativo, ora inarcando entrambe le sopracciglia. «Sì … certo.» rispose, come se lo ritenesse abbastanza ovvio a quel punto.

Dirk tirò un notevole sospiro di sollievo, e le diede un paio di piccole pacche su una spalla. «Ottimo! Ben fatto Farah! Come sempre.» si complimentò generosamente, sorridendole.

«Ssssì … » disse lentamente lei, abbassando lo sguardo sul bigliettino di accompagnamento del cesto di frutta che Dirk teneva ancora in mano. «Dirk … Hai per caso … del tutto accidentalmente … fatto seriamente irritare qualcuno nei tuoi confronti, di recente?»

Dirk sbatté appena le palpebre e sembrò ponderare attentamente la cosa per un momento, con aria riflessiva e potenzialmente offesa. 

«No, non mi pare proprio. A parte Todd qui e là, cioè. Ma non credo che Todd mi manderebbe un cesto di frutta dinamitardo in ufficio. Specialmente perché potrebbe riceverlo lui stesso. O tu. E a questo proposito … perché dovrebbe essere stato destinato necessariamente a me?» obbiettò sulla difensiva, agitando sommariamente in aria il bigliettino come per illustrare meglio il concetto. E aggrottò la fronte come se stesse cercando di decidere se ritenere particolarmente offensivo il fatto che si potesse supporre che dovesse essere quasi certamente lui che aveva indotto qualcuno ad avercela a morte con lui.

Todd afferrò rapidamente il bigliettino che gli stava venendo agitato praticamente davanti alla faccia e glielo sottrasse scioltamente dalle dita, mentre commentava ironicamente en passant «Non esserne così sicuro … Ma in effetti credo che nel caso sceglierei maniere più tradizionali, se ce l’avessi con te a tal punto. Come prenderti a calci.»

Dirk gli rivolse un broncio risentito.

Ma Todd lo ignorò, anche perché nel frattempo aveva letto a sua volta il contenuto del bigliettino. «Dirk … ! Certo che è indirizzato a te! C’è scritto specificatamente il tuo nome sopra!» obbiettò come prima cosa, agitato e incredulo, tornando a guardarlo.

«Oh, beh, già … » ammise lentamente e circospettosamente Dirk, come preso in contropiede dal suo stesso non particolarmente brillante tentativo di deviare lontano da lui i sospetti come destinatario di un simile tipo di “omaggio”. «Ma forse si tratta di uno sbaglio!» ritentò comunque «Voglio dire, magari qualcuno voleva farmi un regalo e ha accidentalmente inserito la bomba nel cesto quando in realtà l’aveva preparata per metterla da un’altra parte!»

Le sopracciglia di Farah schizzarono verso l’alto. «E questo sarebbe meno preoccupante??»

«C’è scritto: Dirk Gently, stai attento o la pagherai cara!» strepitò Todd, stavolta agitando lui il biglietto davanti alla faccia di Dirk.

«E va bene … » si arrese Dirk con fare contrariato, strappando il biglietto di mano a Todd, accartocciandolo rapidamente e gettandolo verso il cestino dei rifiuti accanto alla scrivania, corrucciandosi un poco quando lo mancò clamorosamente. «Forse qualcuno potrebbe nutrire un certo risentimento nei miei confronti … » ammise, con una riserva di dubbio.

«Ah, tu dici?!» esclamò Todd.

Dirk pretese di ignorare il commento e aggiunse «Anche se non riesco ad immaginare nemmeno lontanamente il motivo … »

Farah roteò gli occhi.

«Ma, seriamente, con tutte le persone che ci sono nel mondo che tendono a scegliersi un capro espiatorio qualsiasi per tutti i loro problemi, qualsiasi essi siano, potrei semplicemente essere una vittima del tutto casuale!» insistette Dirk.

Suo malgrado, Todd esitò per un momento. Le parole ‘del tutto casuale’ erano quanto più facilmente si potesse associare a Dirk ad un primo e superficiale sguardo; ma sapendola meglio di così, si scopriva che erano anche le più sbagliate che si potessero associare a ciò che succedeva a Dirk, e di conseguenza a loro tre, e all’ufficio della loro agenzia, a Springborough, e più in senso ampio a tutto ciò che possedevano o ad ovunque andassero.

«Okay … Dirk?» richiamò Farah, in tono forzatamente calmo e paziente «Ti viene in mente qualcuno che conosci che, tra le altre cose, potrebbe essere capace di confezionare una bomba del genere?»

Dirk ci rifletté sopra per qualche istante, quindi scosse la testa con decisione. «No. Per niente.»

«Ottimo … » masticò Farah con un sospiro, anche se non sembrava averci sperato troppo fin dall’inizio.

«Questo restringe almeno un poco il campo … no?» tentò appena speranzosamente Todd, lanciando uno sguardo piuttosto nervoso e quasi implorante verso Farah.

Dirk emise un piccolo verso sardonico e superiore. «Intendi che una volta escluse le persone che conosco possiamo restringere il campo a … il resto dell’umanità?» osservò scetticamente, mentre raccoglieva con gesto casuale una mela dal cesto di frutta e se la portava alla bocca.

Con un sciolto movimento praticamente automatico, Todd si avvicinò con un passo a lui, gli boccò il polso con calma fermezza con una mano, e gli tolse la mela con l’altra. E mentre Dirk lo fissava con un che di sinceramente sorpreso e appena un po’ criticamente offeso, come se lo ritenesse un gesto maleducato, Todd riappoggiò cautamente la mela nel cesto, che Farah poi sospinse più in là sulla scrivania, fuori dalla portata di Dirk, come per maggiore sicurezza.

Todd gli lanciò un’occhiata significativa. «Non mi sembra una grande idea mangiare della frutta da un cesto che ti è stato mandato con dentro una bomba e tanto di bigliettino di minaccia, non credi? Potrebbe essere tranquillamente avvelenata.» sottolineò.

Dirk sbatté le palpebre per un momento, ma poi spalancò gli occhi impressionato ed esclamò complimentoso «Oh, sì, giusto! Davvero eccellente assistenza Todd, grazie! Comunque sia … questo qualcuno deve odiarmi davvero _tanto_ per arrivare sino al punto di sprecare della frutta così meravigliosa avvelenandola, non vi pare?»

Farah lo fissò basita, evidentemente chiedendosi come potesse quel particolare sembrargli più gravemente importante rispetto alla bomba.

Todd invece si limitò ad un sospiro rassegnato, e non particolarmente sorpreso ormai.

Perché, anche se probabilmente avrebbe dovuto sospettarlo fin dall’inizio, aveva scoperto più che mai negli ultimi mesi quanto essere l’assistent-amico di Dirk fosse un lavoro estremamente a tempo pieno. E anche quando non c’era nessun caso di mezzo, pur se aveva comunque il suo peso specifico il fatto che il loro “lavoro” non conoscesse – o meglio: ignorasse spensieratamente e bellamente – qualsiasi sorta di orario da ufficio, e si risolvesse puntualmente in una qualche specie di caotica gimkana dal ritmo serrato tra un’incalzante serie di eventi che li assorbiva, travolgeva e rivoltata per giorni di seguito.

Ma anche quando non era un caso che assorbiva completamente la concentrazione di Dirk, quest’ultimo aveva perennemente il suo distrarsi con qualsiasi cosa vedesse o pensasse, ed era tranquillamente capace di tirare fuori da quel cilindro senza fondo e impossibilmente caotico che doveva essere la sua testa non solo teorie strampalate e impressioni che poi si rivelavano eventualmente indizi, ma ragionamenti e riflessioni e curiosità senza capo né coda e soprattutto praticamente senza filtro tra il pensiero e la parola.

A volte Todd si immaginava l’interno del cranio di Dirk come una sorta di caotico luna-park distopico*, animato da una ridda di tinte vivaci almeno quanto i colori delle sue giacche, da un’overdose di zucchero filato altrettanto colorato, nonché appiccicoso e troppo dolce, e da una serie di crescenti esplosioni come di fuochi artificiali che schizzavano elementi di ogni sorta a caso in qualsiasi direzione, prima che lui ne afferrasse almeno qualcuno coscientemente – e probabilmente del tutto accidentalmente – verbalizzandolo senza nemmeno darsi la pena di dedicare ad esso un secondo sguardo per anche solo tentare di appurare di che diavolo potesse trattarsi esattamente.

Doveva essere per questo che Todd si ritrovava – che ci fosse o meno un caso in corso – ad evitare spesso, e ormai abitualmente e automaticamente, che Dirk si facesse male o si uccidesse distrattamente; come afferrandolo per un braccio e bloccandolo prima che attraversasse una strada trafficata mentre stava parlando a briglia sciolta di qualcosa guardando in qualche direzione che non era rivolta alle auto sfreccianti in arrivo, o come spegnendo il gas che aveva lasciato acceso distrattamente nella _sua_ cucina naturalmente. O come quando gli toglieva di mano della frutta potenzialmente avvelenata che stava per addentare.

Dal canto suo, Dirk tendeva a passare ogni volta da un’iniziale fase di sorpresa ri-emersione da ovunque fosse finita la sua concentrazione in quel momento, per poi prendere atto che Todd gli aveva appena salvato la vita o giù di lì, alla fase in cui lo ringraziava sentitamente, e di solito puntualmente con una qualche declinazione singolarmente piuttosto formale del suo considerarlo un assistent-amico. Di solito aveva cura di aggiungere qualche aggettivo come ‘insostituibile’, o ‘ottimo’, o ‘eccellente’, o ‘preziosissimo’, o quant’altro.

E Dirk, siccome sembrava poter tranquillamente e scioltamente essere un nodo di varie contraddizioni viventi, era capace di usare quella formalità come se ritenesse che Todd facesse e dicesse tutto ciò che faceva o diceva di gentile e utile (quando non strettamente necessario per non farlo finire ammazzato) per lui semplicemente in quanto ricopritore del ruolo di ‘assistent-amico’, e allo stesso tempo rivolgergli sguardi e sorrisi così totalmente aperti e spontanei – quando non proprio accorati – che non potevano che contrastare singolarmente con quella sorta di formalità.

Todd rimaneva puntualmente trafitto e imbambolato da quel singolare contrasto, ogni volta che compariva; ma ancora non ne era venuto a capo in nessun modo.

«D’accordo … » iniziò Todd, cercando di recuperare sia autocontrollo che un qualche punto di quella faccenda su cui potesse essere utile focalizzare nell’immediato. «Dunque, dobbiamo scoprire chi è che sta cercando di ucciderti, prima di tutto.» disse infine, guardando Dirk con ferrea determinazione.

Dirk in compenso lo ricambiò corrugando le sopracciglia, sembrando relativamente sorpreso e affatto convinto di quella risoluzione.

Todd decise di rivolgersi a Farah. «Possiamo tentare di rintracciare chi gli ha spedito questo dannato cesto dinamitardo?»

Farah annuì, staccandosi dalla scrivania con aria già pratica e attiva. «Possiamo provarci. Sperando che il mittente non sia abbastanza furbo da aver fatto una spedizione non rintracciabile … » precisò.

Né Dirk né Todd, dopotutto, avevano bisogno di ricordarsi quanto lei fosse preziosa anche in quanto membro molto attivo nei loro casi. Todd aveva ormai francamente perso il conto di tutte le volte in cui il pronto intervento di Farah era stato quanto mai provvidenziale per salvare il collo a loro due quando erano nel bel mezzo di qualche passaggio particolarmente rocambolesco dei loro casi, o per evitare loro orribili denunce e relative condanne giudiziarie al termine di qualcuno di essi.

«Aspettate un momento!» esclamò Dirk precipitosamente, fissandoli incredulo e decisamente contrariato. «Assolutamente no!»

Todd lo guardò, perplesso, inarcando un sopracciglio. «‘No’ nel senso che non vuoi scoprire chi ti vuole morto?» ribatté retoricamente.

Ma Dirk scosse la testa con cocciuta convinzione. «Abbiamo altre priorità! Il caso dell’asciugamano!» ricordò loro, sembrando relativamente convinto che se non ci fosse stato lui lì a mantenerli concentrati sulla risoluzione di un caso, Todd e Farah avrebbero anche potuto distrarsi abbastanza da dimenticarsi gli scopi fondamentali della loro stessa agenzia per giorni e giorni di fila.

Farah alzò significativamente le sopracciglia.

Todd sospirò. «Non lo chiameremo … » iniziò a replicare, prima di cambiare idea e rinunciarci.

Quella era ormai una battaglia da considerarsi persa, specialmente a giudicare dai titoli dei vari casi scritti sulle cartelline dell’archivio nel loro ufficio che Farah teneva meticolosamente ordinato. O meglio, Farah lo teneva ordinato secondo un suo ordine di codici numerici nemmeno si trattassero di documenti altamente riservati, Dirk sceglieva quei nomi assurdi a mo’ di titolo e li scriveva con pennarelli colorati sulle etichette, e Todd per sicurezza – ma anche perché certe volte riteneva di poter vivere molto più serenamente senza dover rivisitare con la memoria certi particolari notevolmente snervanti o pericolosi o assurdi dei loro precedenti casi – non apriva mai quell’archivio. O forse era per non rischiare di inavvertitamente rompere l’ordine da caserma di Farah e doverne subire le conseguenze, o piuttosto ritrovarsi davanti quell’accecante dispiegamento di titoli in pennarelli colorati uno più assurdo dell’altro?

Ad ogni modo, ogni volta che Dirk affibbiava un nome assurdo ad un caso ancora in corso e Todd cercava di evitare stolidamente che quello fosse il modo in cui lo avrebbero chiamato, andava sempre a finire più o meno nello stesso modo: che Dirk avesse fatto centro o meno col suo assurdo battezzo di quel caso a proposito di qualche elemento centrale o di svolta d’esso, nel loro archivio in ufficio quel caso finiva sotto quel nome (oltre che sotto la dicitura da codice di lettere e numeri che invece seguiva rigorosamente Farah).

E questo era il perché di come nel loro archivio ci fossero cartelline titolate come ‘Macedonia di finta ananas’ (riguardante un caso di frode di palloni da basket truccati), o ‘La coppola con doppio fondo’ (riguardante un caso di incendio doloso in una fabbrica di giocattoli).

Ma c’erano anche indubbiamente stati casi risolti in cui alla fine la soluzione aveva dato ragione al modo in cui Dirk li aveva battezzati quando erano ancora ben lontani dal capirci effettivamente qualcosa.

_ «Avanti, ora prova a ridirmi di nuovo che non sei psichico.» gli aveva detto una volta Todd, ironicamente e provocatoriamente, dopo che una semplice puntina di colore diverso rispetto alle altre rinvenuta in una scatolina nel cassetto dello studio di uno dei loro maggiori sospettati – nel quale naturalmente si erano intrufolati del tutto abusivamente – che Dirk aveva immediatamente deciso essere un indizio di qualcosa, cosa che lo aveva portato naturalmente a battezzare quel caso come ‘La puntina spaiata’, si era alla fine effettivamente rivelata un elemento decisivo nella risoluzione definitiva del caso. _

_ Dirk _ _ l’aveva guardato con una calma seria e composta, alzando un momento lo sguardo dalla cartellina su cui stava scrivendo con un pennarello arancio accecante ‘La puntina spaiata’. «Non sono psichico.» gli aveva tranquillamente detto. _

_ Todd aveva roteato gli occhi e lasciato perdere, pur con uno sbuffo divertito. _

«Io penso proprio che al momento sia molto più prioritario scoprire chi vuole ucciderti che risolvere il caso di cui ci stiamo occupando.» stava puntualizzando ora Todd, serio.

Ma Dirk lo guardò spalancando appena gli occhi e la bocca, praticamente scandalizzato. Poi iniziò a scuotere precipitosamente la testa e a dire con allarmata urgenza «Assolutamente, inesorabilmente, completamente no! Il caso viene prima di tutto. Sempre! Non possiamo stare a perdere tempo con chi vuole uccidere chi quando siamo nel bel mezzo di un caso, Todd. Beh, a meno che non sia parte del caso in questione, naturalmente … Comunque! Ero convinto che a quest’ora lo avessi capito, no?»

Lo sguardo di Dirk virò verso una sorta di disperata preghiera, gradualmente più ansiosa e quasi spaventata. «Sai che è così! Se l’universo mi ha affidato un caso e io … anzi, noi non … »

«Sì, sì … Lo so.» interruppe Todd, sospirando con una certa irritazione, passandosi una mano sugli occhi e cercando di raccogliere maggiore pazienza e calma. «Lo so. Se non lo risolviamo succederanno sicuramente cose orribili … »

«Esatto!» annuì freneticamente Dirk, ancora fervente «Precisamente così! Quindi non possiamo assolutamente … »

«Ma come può non essere una priorità qualcuno che ti vuole morto?!» esplose Todd, ormai irrimediabilmente spazientito.

Farah spiò dall’uno all’altro con cautela, prese fiato e tentò di inserirsi con un ragionevole e quanto mai calmo «Se qualcuno ti uccide, Dirk, non potrai risolvere il caso … »

Non si stupì troppo del fatto che quello non servì sostanzialmente a nulla. Di lì a poco Todd e Dirk stavano praticamente litigando a proposito di asciugamani e gente che voleva uccidere Dirk. Farah chiuse gli occhi per un momento, prese una serie di lunghi respiri, e cercò di decidere se quella volta era più sensato interromperli in qualche maniera decisa oppure ignorarli e concentrarsi sui suoi ragionamenti a proposito di come fosse più opportuno procedere da lì in poi.

***

Dopo quasi un anno di lavorare a stretto contatto con i suoi due colleghi e amici, Farah ne aveva dedotto abbastanza da capire che, finché filava tutto relativamente liscio tra quei due, tutto ciò di cui doveva preoccuparsi lei era perlopiù evitare che ci rimettessero la pelle durante qualche caso, evitare denunce e condanne legali a tutti, mandare avanti l’agenzia, e perché no magari riuscire a risolvere i casi con la loro declamata ‘discutibile efficienza’.

‘Discutibile’ era a volte un eufemismo, a modesta opinione di Farah.

Ma quando quei due iniziavano a bisticciare o litigare tra di loro, si sentiva seriamente tentata di prenderli a schiaffi e mettersi a urlare per farli smettere, oppure di lasciarli lì e andarsene da qualche altra parte a riflettere per bene. O buttarli fuori dall’ufficio e basta, quando si trovavano nella loro agenzia. Perché ogni qual volta che aveva pur tentato di infilarsi in mezzo alla linea di quel fuoco incrociato, oltre a non essere sostanzialmente servito a nulla, l’aveva solo fatta ulteriormente irritare. Anche perché quei due avevano un modo di litigare nevrastenicamente intenso, con una sorta di disperazione accorata in sottofondo, che lei avrebbe preferito di gran lunga non notare affatto.

Di sicuro quando discutevano così animatamente sembravano perfettamente capaci di isolarsi dal resto del mondo. _Come a lei era stato del tutto chiaro quella volta che Dirk e Todd stavano appunto avendo una di quelle per lei largamente odiose e fastidiose discussioni, spesso in qualche modo puramente assurde, ed avevano continuato senza accorgersi minimamente che un cliente era entrato nel loro ufficio._

_ O meglio, che nel loro ufficio era appena entrato un uomo con al seguito una foca ammaestrata. E la foca aveva persino con sé un enorme pallone da spiaggia colorato che stava allegramente e molto puntualmente facendo rotolare davanti a sé a colpi di naso ben mirati. Ma Dirk e Todd avevano continuato perfettamente ignari nella loro discussione che, come al solito agli occhi di Farah, sembrava poter proseguire potenzialmente all’infinito. Così come erano anche riusciti a non accorgersi dei diversi tentativi che Farah aveva fatto per richiamare la loro attenzione, da un ben udibile schiarimento di voce assai significativo, fino a chiamarli per nome a voce gradualmente più alta e con varie tonalità delle sue migliori intenzioni severe e intimidatorie. _

_ Poi, proprio quando Farah aveva ormai deciso di averne abbastanza e, dopo essersi scusata brevemente con il loro nuovo cliente, si era alzata dalla sua scrivania iniziando a marciare verso di loro col proposito di afferrarli per i vestiti e scrollarli finché non si fossero zittiti, la foca aveva tranquillamente alzato a mezz’aria il suo pallone da spiaggia con un colpo di naso, e aveva quindi eseguito una magistrale schiacciata con la coda che lo aveva mandato ad abbattersi piuttosto micidialmente su Todd. _

_ E di lì ad un attimo Todd giaceva seduto per terra, sbattendo le palpebre e cercando di capire esattamente che cosa lo avesse colpito, mentre Dirk si voltava su se stesso con un quarto di piroetta, e la foca si alzava un poco sulle pinnute zampe posteriori battendo tra di loro le anteriori alcune volte assai rumorosamente, come se si stesse applaudendo da sola, ed emettendo un paio di decisi versi. Mentre Todd stava ancora fissando l’animale incredulo e frastornato, come cercando di farsene una ragione, Dirk si era prontamente lanciato incontro ai due nuovi arrivati salutando l’uomo e poi iniziando a fare complimenti alla foca con una voce di deliziato entusiasmo, chiedendone il nome e così via. _

_ Per la cronaca, la foca si chiamava Berenice, e aveva anche alzato una delle sue possenti pinne anteriori per dare una piccola pacca amichevole su un lato della gamba di Dirk, che lo aveva mandato in visibilio come se fosse già diventato un suo assoluto fan. E quel caso era finito in archivio, una volta risolto, con la dicitura ‘A Berenice non piacciono le meduse fosforescenti.’. _

Mentre Dirk e Todd continuavano a discutere animatamente, Farah occhieggiò rapidamente verso il cesto di frutta e la bomba disinnescata, ormai decisa a stendere da sola un autonomo piano per procedere che non necessitasse di alcuna compartecipazione da parte di quei due; almeno non nell’immediato. 

E non si vergognò troppo nel quasi sperare comunque che anche stavolta qualcosa come una foca armata di pallone da spiaggia entrasse in quel momento per interromperli senza mezzi termini. Per un istante valutò l’opzione di prendere il frutto più pesante che avesse trovato in quel cesto di frutta e lanciarlo loro addosso, anche se le sembrava discretamente come se stesse prendendo a tutti gli effetti esempio da una foca ammaestrata di nome Berenice, che a quanto pare era riuscita a mostrare più autorevolezza di lei quella volta.

C’era potenzialmente un’altra cosa che poteva tentare, anche se quella l’avrebbe definitivamente fatta sentire in colpa. Eppure, di solito chiamare Amanda funzionava. Perché quasi sempre e puntualmente, di lì a pochi minuti dopo il telefono di Dirk o quello di Todd si metteva a squillare, e i due si zittivano quasi immediatamente, sapendo istintivamente e perfettamente di chi poteva trattarsi. Farah era certa che nessuno di loro due avesse ancora capito che era lei ad avvertire Amanda, e che si fossero abbastanza bevuti la versione che Amanda stessa aveva fornito loro a riguardo del fatto che aveva delle ‘visioni’ o una specie di ‘sentore’ quando stavano per far saltare definitivamente i nervi a Farah e rischiando di farsi strangolare da lei.

Farah poteva immaginarsi che cosa Amanda dicesse a Dirk, quando chiamava lui, perché a giudicare dal modo in cui lui si metteva a parlare al telefono deliziato e allegramente amichevole, molto probabilmente lei si limitava a distrarlo dal litigio e a sottrarre a Todd qualcuno con cui prendersela il tempo sufficiente a permettere a Farah di inserirsi con il riportare meticolosamente il piano d’azione che aveva nel frattempo sviluppato.

Non aveva invece alcuna idea di quello che Amanda fosse capace di dire a Todd quando lo chiamava in quel frangente. Ma a giudicare dall’espressione di lui e dal fatto che fosse costretto perlopiù ad ascoltare, pur tentando qui e là di dire qualcosa a sua volta, non doveva essere niente di particolarmente piacevole.

***

_ «Non ti offende il fatto che Farah ti chiami praticamente solo quando devi sedare una discussione tra me e Dirk?» aveva chiesto una volta Todd ad Amanda. _

_ Era un giorno non particolarmente buono, per diversi motivi. A cominciare dal fatto che Dirk e Farah erano fuori città a seguire una pista di un loro caso, mentre quella che aveva seguito Todd parallelamente lì a Seattle si era rivelata un vicolo cieco nell’arco di sì e no un paio d’ore. _

_ Come se non bastasse, tornando al Ridgley aveva trovato Amanda ad aspettare davanti ad esso, la quale quando lo aveva visto aveva come prima cosa chiesto di Dirk, e poi, apprendendo che era fuori città con Farah, aveva sbuffato appena e aveva detto «Okay, mi sei rimasto solo tu a quanto pare. Andiamo a bere qualcosa da qualche parte.» _

_ Amanda l’aveva intesa come una frecciatina, ma quando era già di suo di cattivo umore Todd trovava particolarmente difficile ricordarsi che si era meritato quelle frecciatine e che Amanda stava ancora cercando di perdonarlo per il passato; e che sua sorella oltre a essere praticamente sempre stata una persona diretta in maniera quasi spudorata, lo stava diventando ancora di più da quando passava la stragrande maggioranza delle sue giornate a girare dentro un furgone con quattro punk spensieratamente distruttivi. _

_ Amanda aveva sollevato lo sguardo dalla sua birra, oltre a sollevare un sopracciglio e a fissarlo come se stesse chiaramente sottintendo una domanda del tipo ‘Stai scherzando o sei stupido?’ _

_ «Beh _ _ … _ _ » aveva poi schioccato la lingua lei «Mi fa piacere che la tua autostima goda di così buona salute da farti pensare che il mondo giri attorno a te. O eventualmente attorno a te e Dirk. Però, non vorrei deluderti ma io e Farah siamo amiche, perciò ci sentiamo o ci vediamo anche tra noi due quando passo da queste parti. E no, non parliamo di te e/o di Dirk per la maggior parte del tempo, pensa un po’! Inoltre, Farah non mi chiama per farvi smettere di litigare nei momenti sbagliati come due scemi, ma per sfogarsi perché evidentemente quando fate così ne fate venire il bisogno a chiunque vi stia troppo a stretto contatto. Sono io che decido di sentirvi per capire che diavolo sta succedendo. Anche perché, per la cronaca, se un giorno o l’altro voi due litigaste sul serio e in maniera irreparabile, magari potrebbe anche finire l’universo o roba del genere.» _

_ Todd aveva fatto una vaga smorfia, incassando comunque la pungente provocazione divertita. _

_ Amanda aveva proseguito implacabile. «E poi, sul serio _ _ … _ _ Dovreste trovare altri modi di sfogare le vostre energie. O almeno farlo quando  Farah non è nei paraggi, e magari quando siete già riusciti ad uscire vivi e vegeti da una delle vostre pasticciate avventure olistiche.» _

_ A quel punto Todd aveva inarcato un sopracciglio, e scosso poi la testa con un sospiro. «Non sono avventure _ _ … _ _ sono casi.» aveva puntualizzato, solo per beccarsi una probabilmente dopotutto meritata occhiata significativamente critica, motteggiante e annoiata da parte della sorella. «E non capisco cosa tu voglia dire, perché mi sembra che le impieghiamo già abbastanza le nostre energie cercando di arrivare alla fine di ogni singolo caso. E _ _ … _ _ dubito che fare come te e la tua gang e andare in giro a spaccare cose potrebbe aiutarci, se non a finire in galera definitivamente probabilmente, cosa che ancora non so come non sia già successa, e che di sicuro non aiuterebbe  Farah a rilassarsi _ _ … _ _ » _

_ Ma lì Amanda gli aveva scoccato un’occhiata particolarmente saputa e divertita, come se sapesse qualcosa di cui lui era totalmente all’oscuro e si stesse beando di quel segreto. Poi aveva distolto lo sguardo agitando distrattamente una mano a mezz’aria. _

_ «Non era quello che intendevo. Ma non importa. Piuttosto _ _ … _ _ » e aveva cambiato argomento. Senza nemmeno preoccuparsi di provare a nascondere sul serio che la sua era una scelta puramente strategica. _

_ Todd aveva preferito assecondarla e lasciare perdere, trattenendo un sospiro rassegnato. _

__

***

Farah aveva appena deciso di scartare l’ipotesi di chiamare Amanda, o almeno di rimandare l’inventarsi un modo utile per sedare la discussione tra i suoi due amici e colleghi – se anche quella volta avesse deciso di provarci lei stessa e non lasciarli a sbrigarsela da soli comunque preferissero - quando una frase in particolare di Dirk attirò la sua attenzione.

«E va bene! D’accordo Todd, faremo come vuoi!» esclamò appassionatamente Dirk con esasperazione, gettando teatralmente in alto le braccia.

Farah tornò a guardarli piuttosto sorpresa, osando appena chiedersi se per quella volta fosse già finita lì. Todd non sembrava meno stupito di lei.

«Davvero … ?» domandò Todd, ancora piuttosto scorbutico, e ora anche relativamente sospettoso, come se stesse istintivamente cercando dove stava l’inghippo.

«Beh, quasi.» specificò Dirk, con un broncio contrariato, girandosi e incamminandosi verso la porta dell’ufficio. «Tu puoi anche perdere tempo a cercare di scoprire chi mi ha mandato il cesto di frutta avvelenata, se vuoi.» disse, aprendo la porta con ancora un che di teatralmente arioso nei gesti.

Farah iniziò ad avere uno sgradevole sospetto.

«Mentre io rimarrò concentrato sul _nostro_ caso.» terminò  Dirk, alzando il mento con fare dignitoso e praticamente altero.

Farah prese fiato e iniziò ad aprire la bocca per dire la sua.

Ma Todd la precedette, e incrociando le braccia al petto con ostinazione replicò «Per me va bene!», sembrando, almeno agli occhi di Farah, una specie di ragazzino che abbia litigato col suo amichetto del cuore e sia deciso ad iniziare una campagna di ostinazione ad oltranza.

«Benissimo!» ribatté a sua volta Dirk, alzando la voce giusto quel tanto da superare un poco il volume di quella di Todd, come se si trattasse ora di una gara a chi parlava a voce più alta, mentre Farah occhieggiava tra l’uno e l’altro come se non riuscisse più nemmeno a capacitarsi, non abbastanza rapidamente ed efficientemente perlomeno.

Dirk , ancora ben ritto e impettito e col mento all’insù, piroettò su se stesso e uscì dalla porta come avvolto in un invisibile manto di sostenuto, offeso e superiore. E se la chiuse alle spalle sbattendola in un modo che evocò sul volto di Farah un’istintiva smorfia dolente e preoccupata per come il vetro – già provato da diverse crepe e qui o là riparato con del nastro adesivo – tremò minacciando di infrangersi del tutto.

Nell’ufficio calò di colpo il silenzio.

Farah si azzardò a staccare lo sguardo dalla porta ancora relativamente integra nonostante tutto – comprese le uscite teatrali di Dirk a quanto pareva – per spiare in direzione di Todd. Era quasi sicura di vederlo marciare anche lui fuori da un momento all’altro, più o meno col proposito di seguire Dirk e riprendere l’accanita discussione; il che avrebbe probabilmente e teoricamente richiesto che lei li raggiungesse almeno per accertarsi che non si mettessero a urlare lungo il corridoio, attirando irritazione e proteste da parte degli altri occupanti di quello stabile.

Invece, Todd rimase fermo dove si trovava, pur fissando la porta come se stesse cercando di lanciare dardi infuocati con lo sguardo.

Farah prese un respiro e cercò di riflettere rapidamente per trovare qualcosa di adatto da dire. Ma non trovò niente. E si ritrovò invece a scoccare un rapido sguardo verso il cesto di frutta, come per accertarsi istintivamente che Dirk non fosse anche riuscito, prima di uscire, ad agguantare qualche frutto potenzialmente avvelenato – d’accordo, lei non pensava che lo fossero veramente, ma comunque meglio essere prudenti – da sgranocchiare beatamente dimentico del possibile pericolo.

Todd sospirò pesantemente e Farah si riscosse, tornando a guardarlo. Di nuovo aspettandosi qualcosa come che Todd si scusasse brevemente con lei e marciasse fuori per andare a trovare Dirk e tentare in qualche modo di riappacificarsi. O di continuare a litigare. O che altro.

Invece lui le disse, cercando di moderare le ancora vive tracce di alterazione nel tono «D’accordo … Credo che comincerò dal tentare di seguire a ritroso il percorso di questo maledetto cesto … »

E Farah lo vide andare a raccogliere da terra il bigliettino appallottolato, distenderlo un poco, riguardarlo attentamente mentre se lo rigirava in mano come alla vana ricerca di qualche accenno di potenziale indizio, e infine infilarselo in tasca con aria rassegnata.

Todd raccolse a quel punto il cesto di frutta dal tavolo con una certa precauzione e se lo sistemò sotto un braccio, per poi tornare a guardarla con un qualcosa che sembrava una sorta di piuttosto disperata richiesta di collaborazione.

Farah si riscosse definitivamente e annuì, pur corrugando la fronte. «Sì, bene. Io intanto proverò a sentire qualche mio vecchio conoscente e cercherò di capire se è possibile rintracciare chi potrebbe aver costruito questa … » riportò, accennando con un dito alla bomba disinnescata ancora appoggiata sulla scrivania.

Todd annuì distrattamente, dicendo semplicemente «Okay, ci aggiorniamo … »

Farah lo guardò uscire anche lui dall’ufficio, mentre lei rimaneva lì a cercare di capire se le era sfuggito qualcosa di fondamentale, o più che altro se e quanto fosse doveroso preoccuparsi per qualcosa.

Ma quello non era proprio il suo campo, quello di capire esattamente le relazioni interpersonali. O almeno, lei ne era abbastanza convinta.

Perciò, prima di iniziare a pensare - come stava già iniziando a suggerirle velenosamente una delle sue voci - di essere una pessima amica e collega o qualcosa del genere, almeno dal punto di vista umano, si ritrovò ad estrarsi di tasca il suo cellulare.

Fece per chiamare il numero di Amanda, poi ci ripensò meglio e optò per un messaggio scritto.

Lo dovette riscrivere da capo qualcosa come tre volte prima di riuscire a formulare un messaggio dai toni non troppo allarmanti. Almeno per i loro standard di ‘allarmante’, insomma.

***

Dopo aver infruttuosamente girato per ore senza meta per Seattle, Dirk si arrese.

Era abbastanza sicuro che lasciandosi guidare dalla sua solita sorta di “ispirazione senziente dell’universo” avrebbe finito per imbattersi in qualcosa di significativo riguardante il caso dell’asciugamano: se non un vero e proprio indizio, perlomeno una qualche idea generale di quale fosse la successiva mossa appropriata.

Ma alla fine iniziò a rendersi conto che non solo si stava cominciando a sentire stanco e annoiato, ma che non gli sovveniva alcuna ispirazione. Doveva essere una di quelle volte in cui l’universo gli dava improvvisamente forfait per qualche ora proprio nel bel mezzo di un caso, e lui si ritrovava, per l’appunto, a girare a vuoto.

In quel momento, tuttavia, si sentiva più sperduto del solito. O meglio, si sentiva più sperduto di quanto si fosse mai sentito nel corso di quell’ultimo anno o giù di lì. Perché, ricordò, si era sentito decisamente sperduto nella sua vita prima; ma doveva aver perso l’abitudine a provare quella sensazione. E non era certo sua intenzione riabituarvicisi.

Perciò si ritrovò a dirigersi verso l’unica direzione che conosceva per certo, escluso l’ufficio dell’agenzia: il Ridgley.

Si ritrovò ad accelerare il passo mano a mano che vi ci si avvicinava, e a salire i gradini quasi di corsa. Salvo accorgersi di aver raggiunto automaticamente il piano dell’appartamento di Todd. Si bloccò, e lanciò un unico sguardo per un rapido istante verso quella porta, come concedendo qualche secondo ad un’eventuale coincidenza dell’universo che gli desse il segno giusto, ad esempio vederla aprirsi proprio in quel momento.

Ma la porta rimase stolidamente immobile e chiusa, e Dirk si affrettò a ridiscendere le scale verso il piano del suo appartamento, dentro al quale si ritrovò di nuovo senza un preciso scopo immediato.

Più tardi ancora stava percorrendo avanti e indietro il salotto a grandi e nervosi passi, avendo perso il senso del tempo, e stava pretendendo con tutto se stesso di stare riflettendo solo sul caso dell’asciugamano.

Così come stava pretendendo che il suo fermarsi ogni tre per due a lanciare un lungo sguardo attraverso la finestra fin dove riusciva a vedere da lì lungo la strada fosse semplicemente un gesto qualsiasi e distratto, piuttosto che una perlustrazione in attesa di vedere comparire una familiare figura relativamente bassa che tornava al Ridgley.

E sicuramente non avrebbe ammesso facilmente che, ogni volta che quel controllo speranzoso dava esito negativo, il suo morale affondava ancora un po’ più in basso sotto al livello delle suole, per poi farlo riprendere a camminare avanti e indietro con rinnovata irritazione e senza pace.

Finché ad un certo punto, all’ennesima occhiata fuori dalla finestra, individuò in effetti una figura familiare che si stava avvicinando al Ridgley.

Non era affatto quella che assolutamente _non_ stava aspettando di vedere tornare.

Ciò nonostante, decise sul momento e senza nemmeno pensarci di uscire per andarle incontro.

***

 

La signora Gladys alzò lo sguardo un po’ sorpresa quando, mentre si era appena fermata ai piedi della scalinata d’ingresso del Ridgley per riprendere un poco fiato prima di affrontare le scale, sentì una voce piuttosto familiare salutarla gentilmente e simpaticamente.

«Oh, caro. Buona sera.» ricambiò con un sorriso, riconoscendo Dirk in cima ai gradini, che la guardava con un che di particolarmente speranzoso e intimidito, almeno rispetto al solito.

Iniziò quindi a salire i gradini tirandosi dietro piuttosto elaboratamente il suo carrellino di tela per la spesa, ma Dirk la raggiunse subito e si offrì «Permettimi di aiutarti.», prendendo la sacca e sollevandola per portarla su per le scale.

«Grazie, caro. Troppo gentile.» acconsentì Gladys, alzando appena un sopracciglio, perché ogni volta che lo incrociava quel ragazzo sembrava sempre gentile, ma quella sera sembrava decisamente avere ancora più accentuato quella sorta di suo tentativo di compiacere le persone.

Tuttavia, Gladys si limitò a permettergli di portarle il carrellino della spesa fino alla porta del suo appartamento chiacchierando con lui del più e del meno, mentre continuava la sua osservazione: e le sembrava sempre di più che ci fosse qualcosa che non andava.

«Beh, credo che … sì, insomma, tornerò a fare … cose. E sì, quindi, buona serata Gladys.» le disse infine Dirk, sorridendole gentilmente ma con un che di sforzato, prima di girare sui tacchi come se avesse improvvisamente deciso di battere in ritirata.

«Fermo lì, caro. Vieni a bere una tazza di tè, se non hai fretta. Permettimi di offrirtela per ringraziarti.» tentò lei con gentile pazienza, ma anche sveltezza strategica.

Lo vide esitare per un momento.

Gladys gli scoccò un sorriso gentilmente complice mentre apriva la sua porta. «Liberissimo di rifiutare se hai di meglio da fare, naturalmente. Ci mancherebbe altro, giusto?»

Qualcosa nel modo in cui le sorrise pallidamente lui, come se fosse meno animato e solare del solito, le fece pensare che si stesse rilassando abbastanza da smetterla di cercare di pretendere così stolidamente che non ci fosse qualcosa che non andava. 

«In realtà … beh, non che abbia qualcosa di preciso da fare in questo specifico momento … » ammise Dirk, scoccando singolarmente uno sguardo verso le scale, stavolta non come se stesse ponderando di ridarsi alla fuga, ma come se aspettasse di vedere arrivare qualcosa o qualcuno.

«Ho appena comprato dei biscotti.» aggiunse Gladys, sorridendo appena tra sé e sé, e tenendo aperta la porta, pazientemente. Quel ragazzo ora gli sembrava una specie di gatto randagio che lei stesse cercando di convincere ad entrare giusto per dargli un piatto con un po’ di latte tiepido, o qualcosa del genere. «E se finisco per mangiarli tutta da sola sicuramente ingrasserò.»

Dirk le scoccò uno sguardo con un sorriso un po’ più sincero, riconoscendo la battuta, e alla fine entrò con un «Se insisti … Beh, allora grazie! Volentieri!»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  
> * a Cesare quel che è di Cesare! O meglio: a Lavellington quel che è di Lavellington! Ovverosia, l’impressione di Todd che la testa di Dirk possa essere come una specie di distopico luna-park (nella versione originale è in realtà: distopic Disneyland) è un’idea di Lavellington che trovate nella già citata sua fanfiction ‘I’ll roam if you say roam’ (sempre qui: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9817499/chapters/22044044 ).


	35. 6.35 - The towel case

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Piccola nota di pura utilità: i flashback in corsivo, sì, ormai lo sapete no? ;)

** Parte ** ** 6 – Is this maybe the first one of many days like this? **

(È questo forse/magari il primo di molti giorni come questo?)

** Capitolo 35 – The towel case **

(Il caso dell’asciugamano)

_ Già da non molto dopo quel primo breve e bizzarro incontro sulla soglia dell’appartamento di Todd, giusto la mattina dopo che erano tornati a Springborough in seguito alla conclusione della sgradevole “faccenda con la CIA”, Dirk aveva preso l’abitudine di andare ogni tanto a fare due chiacchiere con Gladys, eventualmente ricavandone un vero e proprio invito per un tè. _

_ Cosa che per Todd, da sua stessa dichiarazione, era sostanzialmente incomprensibile. _

_ «Cosa ci sarebbe di incomprensibile?» aveva domandato Dirk, sbattendo le palpebre confuso «Gladys è una cara signora molto gentile e un po’ sola con la quale è piacevole prendere un tè e fare due chiacchiere di tanto in tanto.» _

_ «Sì _ _ … _ _ Immagino _ _ … _ _ » aveva ribattuto Todd, con una leggera smorfia incerta.  _

_ Non riusciva a decidere se la cosa che lo preoccupava di più era che Dirk convincesse quella donna che erano totalmente pazzi raccontandole dei loro casi, oppure se quei due parlavano anche di lui che invece ci teneva molto a mantenere i rapporti con i suoi vicini rigorosamente e al massimo sulla soglia della minima cortesia distaccata, oppure che altro.  _

_ «E lo so. Anch’io credo di essere andato a fare due chiacchiere con lei un paio di volte, da quando mi sono trasferito qui _ _ … _ _ tempo fa.» _

_ Dirk _ _ gli aveva sorriso con un che di apprezzante e affettuoso. «Questo perché in fondo anche tu sei una persona gentile.» _

_ «Come sarebbe ‘in fondo’?» aveva replicato Todd in tono significativo. _

_ Ma Dirk aveva liquidato il commento con un rapido e vago «Che lo nascondi bene la maggior parte del tempo, naturalmente.», prima di ribadire pervicacemente «Ma allora, scusa, non ti seguo. Perché ti stupisce tanto se prendo un tè e scambio due chiacchiere con lei di tanto in tanto?» _

_ Todd aveva sospirato e scosso appena la testa. «Io ci sono andato giusto un paio di volte perché _ _ … _ _ sì, è gentile e sola, e probabilmente l’unica altra abitante del  Ridgley veramente decente, anzi, non includo nemmeno me stesso. Ma è pur sempre una signora di _ _ … _ _ sessant’anni? Settanta? E io volevo solo essere gentile, mentre tu sembri aver praticamente deciso di farci amicizia!» aveva sottolineato. _

_ Di nuovo, Dirk lo aveva guardato perplesso. «Mi dispiace. Continuo a non capire quale sia il problema _ _ … _ _ » _

_ «Okay _ _ … _ _ come non detto. Nessun problema _ _ … _ _ » si era arreso Todd, sospirando di nuovo e con un che di rassegnato.  _

_ Ma Dirk aveva intravisto all’angolo delle sue labbra un accenno traditore di uno dei sorrisi di lui che preferiva, quello affettuosamente esasperato e tutto sommato divertito, che gli segnalava abbastanza sicuramente che andava tutto bene e Todd non ce l’aveva con lui, né si stava iniziando a stancare di lui, come Dirk era in fondo tristemente convinto che prima o poi sarebbe successo. _

_ E Todd aveva alzato appena le spalle e gli aveva rivolto stavolta direttamente un piccolo sogghigno con quel fugace ma chiaro scintillio di provocatoria complicità nello sguardo. «Dopotutto hai trovato un’altra strenua amante del tè nel tuo stesso condominio e sul tuo stesso piano, nonostante non siamo in Inghilterra e la maggior parte delle persone da queste parti non abbia idea di che cosa sia _ _ … _ _ come dici tu _ _ … _ _ il “vero tè”. E _ _ … _ _ magari non è una coincidenza, no?» _

_ Dirk _ _ gli aveva sorriso, caldamente e divertito. «Probabilmente no _ _ … _ _ » aveva ammesso. _

_ Nonostante ciò, e con un certo stupore da parte di Todd, dopo quasi un anno non era saltato fuori nessun caso da risolvere che riguardasse nemmeno di striscio la signora Gladys. _

_ Quando Todd lo aveva fatto notare con ironica provocazione a Dirk, lui aveva scosso la testa e sospirato con superiore pazienza, sebbene con un sorrisetto divertito. «Non funziona così, Todd. E, davvero, come se io non sapessi perfettamente che ormai lo hai completamente capito e accettato, che non funziona così...» _

***

Gladys non riuscì a convincere Dirk altrimenti, e lui stesso preparò il tè per entrambi, usando peraltro le bustine di una scatola di tè di originale provenienza inglese che a quanto pareva gli avevano spedito dall’Inghilterra e lui le aveva regalato.

Non era dopotutto la prima volta che Dirk restava per un’oretta o giù di lì come ospite nel suo appartamento, e anche se non avveniva di sovente, alla donna sembrava non dispiacere affatto un po’ di compagnia. Vedova da ormai diversi anni, i suoi figli e nipoti vivevano a diverse ore di distanza da lì ed erano troppo occupati con le loro frenetiche vite di solito per fare più che telefonarle o incontrarla per le festività.

E ad ogni modo, Dirk era una piacevole compagnia come vicino, gentile e solare. Tranne quel giorno, in cui sembrava decisamente più spento del solito, nonostante i suoi sforzi di fare conversazione con una sorta di allegria di facciata, e non stava fermo un momento tra il preparare il tè e aiutarla, automaticamente e senza che nessuno glielo avesse chiesto, a sistemare la spesa.

Alla fine, Dirk fu comunque costretto a restare fermo, una volta che si ritrovarono seduti al tavolo a bere tè. O quasi almeno, visto che continuava ad agitarsi un poco nervosamente sulla sedia, e a perdere il filo del discorso delle sue chiacchiere spegnendosi qui o là in brevi ma intensi momenti abbattuti.

Da che lo conosceva, a Gladys non era sfuggito come ci fossero solo due cose al mondo che parevano capaci di renderlo così abbacchiato e senza pace. E dal momento che lei sapeva il fatto suo e aveva una certa esperienza strategica e materna da mettere in campo, riassunse entrambi gli elementi in una sola domanda che pose in maniera gentile e apparentemente casuale.

«E dimmi, vi state occupando di qualche caso interessante tu e Todd?»

Funzionò immediatamente. Dirk alzò subito su di lei lo sguardo, quasi di scatto, e per un momento Gladys colse quell’espressione più priva di difese e sinceramente ferita, quasi spaventata e sperduta, che lo faceva un poco sembrare come un ragazzino.

«Oh, sì … In effetti sì.» rispose Dirk, schiarendosi la voce e tentando un sorriso gentile e forzato.

Questo era qualcosa che intristiva Gladys, per quanto gliel’avesse fino a quel momento visto in volto solo raramente: quel modo in cui lui sembrava essere abituato a nascondere il più rapidamente e automaticamente possibile eventuali emozioni di disagio e tristezza molto profonde, come se qualcosa nella sua esperienza gli avesse duramente insegnato quanto potevano risultare un punto debole esposto che chiunque avesse di fronte poteva sfruttare per attaccarlo. 

Gladys si dispose tuttavia ad ascoltare molto cortesemente il racconto di un trasloco, un miliardario rapito, e un asciugamano personalizzato sparito, annuendo qui e là e cercando giusto di base di seguire la trama generale di quello che sembrava un romanzo giallo in stile assurdo. E ascoltò anche l’esposizione di un paio di teorie di Dirk che prevedevano qualcosa come una ‘banda di trafugatori di asciugamani’, riuscendo a non battere troppo ciglio.

Ormai si era abbastanza abituata a quei racconti paradossali.

***

_ «Vuoi dire che le hai raccontato dei nostri casi??» era trasalito un giorno Todd, guardando Dirk incredulo e allarmato. _

_ «Beh, chiaramente non nei particolari.» aveva schioccato le labbra Dirk, lanciandogli uno sguardo come a sottolineare che non era certo stupido. «Ovviamente tralascio i dettagli che possano ricondurre a persone o luoghi o fatti specifici. C’ero anch’io quando Farah ci ha torturato per ore con tutte quelle spiegazioni di assurde leggi riguardo la riservatezza dei clienti eccetera eccetera _ _ … _ _ » _

_ «Non è quello il punto!» aveva ribattuto Todd, solo per trovarsi fissato da un Dirk decisamente confuso. Todd si era passato le mani sulla faccia, borbottando piuttosto tragicamente rassegnato «Finiremo al manicomio. Manicomio criminale, per la precisione.» _

_ Dirk _ _ aveva avuto bisogno di ulteriori esplicazioni, ma una volta afferrato il problema lo aveva rassicurato con spirito leggero che era solo un’altra delle sue strane paranoie. Todd gli aveva lanciato un’occhiata estremamente significativa, prima di obbiettare che forse aveva un certo diritto di preoccuparsi visto quello che succedeva loro di solito durante i loro casi. _

_ Nonostante Todd avesse passato qualcosa come un paio di mesi salutando in maniera nervosa e occhieggiando sospettosamente Gladys ogni volta che la incrociavano, a quanto pare lei non li aveva denunciati a nessuno per farli rinchiudere in qualche manicomio criminale. Cosa che francamente per Todd rimaneva ancora inspiegabile, mentre Dirk \- sbuffando un poco con la sua superiore convinzione rassicurante - aveva sottolineato che, appunto, era solo l’inspiegabile paranoia di Todd. _

_ A dire la verità, Dirk non era così ingenuo da non sapere perfettamente – e se non altro da sua diretta esperienza – che la maggior parte delle persone comuni avevano la tendenza a non credere ai casi che aveva affrontato e risolto (con dubbia efficienza). Ma era anche convinto che Gladys fosse una persona troppo gentile per fare qualcosa di così maleducato come denunciarli. _

_ «O _ _ … _ _ » aveva corretto Todd, con l’aria di ritenersi il più realista «Ci ritiene dei simpatici fuori di testa perlopiù innocui in fondo.» _

_ Dopo averci riflettuto un momento, Dirk aveva spensieratamente osservato sorridendo «Quindi, bene, no?» _

_ Todd lo aveva squadrato per un momento da capo a piedi e viceversa, prima di commentare «Beh, tu continua a sembrare innocuo. Se tutto va bene, il che è improbabile comunque ma _ _ … _ _ magari Gladys non sarà mai costretta a vedere di cosa sei realmente capace.» _

_ «Hey!» aveva protestato Dirk, dopo aver deciso con una rapida riflessione che quello non sembrava esattamente un complimento. _

__

***

Dirk si era zittito e rabbuiato, come se si fosse ricordato di qualcosa in particolare. Gladys aspettò cortesemente che dicesse qualcosa.

«Todd ritiene invece che si tratti di un semplice rapimento, e che l’asciugamano sia una coincidenza accidentale. Hà!» emise infine lui, sarcastico e critico. «Non è mai una coincidenza. O, beh, raramente lo è, nei nostri casi.» specificò, prima di tornare a racchiudersi in un altro per lui insolito silenzio incupito.

Gladys lasciò cortesemente passare qualche altro momento di rispettoso silenzio d’attesa, quindi domandò con tatto «Un altro litigio?»

Dirk rialzò lo sguardo su di lei e spalancò un poco gli occhi, sorpreso e relativamente allarmato. «No! Cioè, non esattamente. Cioè, abbiamo avuto solo un disaccordo a riguardo di come procedere … D’accordo, forse un disaccordo un po’ acceso … Ma dopotutto … » e sembrò di nuovo perdere il filo del discorso. Ma a differenza di quanto accadeva di solito, tornò anche a zittirsi e a riabbassare lo sguardo, intristito.

Gladys sorrise appena, incoraggiante. «Sono sicura che, come ogni altra volta, vi chiarirete al più presto e tornerà tutto a posto.»

Dirk occhieggiò appena verso di lei, con aria scontenta e piuttosto scettica.

Intuiva che Gladys aveva deciso di rimanere convinta tra sé e sé, nonostante gli imbarazzati dinieghi di Todd e la sua spiegazione del fatto che era il suo assistent-amico, della sua personale versione che fossero una sorta di coppia semi-convivente.

Dirk trovava relativamente stupefacente come quella signora gentile sembrasse aver deciso di saperla più lunga di loro a riguardo proprio del loro rapporto, ma aveva deciso di concederle di credere come meglio preferisse. Per esperienza sapeva che a volte le persone di una certa età avevano la tendenza a dipingersi una loro versione della realtà, alla quale potevano più o meno accanitamente affezionarsi.

***

_ Gladys aveva rivolto loro un saluto tutto sorridente e con un che di complicemente saputo, vedendoli tornare a casa insieme dopo essere andati a fare la spesa un giorno come un altro, proprio mentre lei stava scuotendo un lenzuolo fuori dalla finestra. _

_ Todd aveva mugugnato qualcosa di incomprensibile tra sé e sé mentre salivano le scale, con un’espressione e un tono da osservazione piuttosto scorbuticamente risentita. _

_ «Come?» aveva chiesto Dirk, interrompendo il suo spensierato chiacchiericcio. _

_ «Ho detto _ _ … _ _ » aveva sospirato Todd, mentre Dirk lo seguiva dentro il suo appartamento tranquillamente «Che se non altro probabilmente il movimento LGBTQ sarebbe estasiato nello scoprire un’altra persona over-cinquanta così supportante immaginate relazioni non eterosessuali con tanta sincera contentezza per la felicità – immaginata – altrui. Potrebbero tranquillamente invitarla a partecipare ad un qualche spot per la tolleranza e l’integrazione e tutta quella roba terribilmente politically correct.» _

_ Dirk _ _ , che si era già buttato a sedere sul divano iniziando a sfogliare con interesse il giornale che aveva recuperato abbandonato su un autobus, alla ricerca di qualche eventuale indizio di un nuovo caso, aveva alzato un poco lo sguardo notando il suo tono particolarmente sarcastico. Gli era occorso qualche momento prima di interpretare esattamente tutto quello che aveva detto, cercando tra qualche riferimento comune di cui aveva una sommaria infarinatura di base acquisita più che altro accidentalmente, di striscio e distrattamente nel suo aggirarsi nel mondo in generale. _

_ «Mio dio. Che cosa ti ha fatto il movimento LGBTQ?» aveva infine chiesto, appena incuriosito, e per metà già concentrato nella sua ricerca di qualche potenzialo caso olistico sul giornale. _

_ Todd aveva appena corrucciato lo sguardo, mentre stava fissando una scatola di corn-flakes ipercolorati e iperglassati che evidentemente Dirk era riuscito a infilare dentro la spesa approfittando di un suo momento di distrazione, dal momento che avevano tutta l’aria di essere di quel tipo che l’altro sgranocchiava di tanto in tanto come se fossero noccioline. Con un sospiro arreso li aveva comunque sbattuti nella dispensa, preparandosi tra sé e sé a trovare minute briciole fastidiose di quella roba sparse sul suo divano.  _

_ «Potrei aver avuto un ragazzo ai tempi dell’università che allora era molto preso dal movimento LGBTQ, e potrei essermi fatto trascinare a qualche assemblea.» _

_ «Oh.» aveva annuito distrattamente e semplicemente Dirk, più che altro preso dal suo esame delle notizie sul giornale. _

_ Todd si era girato a scoccargli uno sguardo. Ma Dirk sembrava perfettamente imperturbato dalla notizia che era bisessuale. Per qualche motivo, d’altro canto, sembrava una cosa molto da Dirk. «Il movimento LGBTQ sarebbe probabilmente molto fiero anche di te.» aveva commentato infine. _

_ «Mh-mh.» aveva annuito ancora distrattamente Dirk. _

_ Todd era tornato a sistemare il resto della spesa. «A parte per la tua convinzione che il sesso sia noioso.» aveva ironizzato ancora. _

_ «Perché lo è.» aveva replicato Dirk con calma, continuando a sfogliare il giornale. _

_ Todd ci aveva rinunciato, scuotendo appena la testa, con un sorrisetto divertito. _

_ «Che fine ha fatto quel ragazzo?» aveva chiesto Dirk dopo almeno mezz’ora, quando aveva ormai finito di sfogliare tutto il giornale e lo stava mettendo da parte con aria annoiata e scontenta per non aver trovato niente di rilevante. _

_ «Quale ragazzo?» aveva ribattuto Todd, alzando lo sguardo, ormai perfettamente abituato a come Dirk era tranquillamente capace a volte di saltare almeno una mezza dozzina di passaggi logici – se lo erano, se c’erano stati nella sua testa almeno – quando parlava. _

_ «Quello delle riunioni LGBTQ.» _

_ Todd aveva realizzato che quella volta Dirk aveva invece bellamente evitato il ponderare che dopo una pausa così lunga di solito la gente considera estinta una conversazione. _

_ «Non ne ho la più pallida idea. Non siamo stati insieme per molto. L’ho perso di vista dopo che ci siamo lasciati.» aveva risposto Todd, cercando piuttosto di tornare a concentrarsi su una qualche parvenza di calcolo matematico sensato mentre apriva delle bollette arrivate per posta. _

_ Di solito usciva da quei tentativi di calcolo senza grande convinzione a riguardo del fatto che i soldi che usasse Dirk quando le andava a pagare lui fossero quelli provenienti dal loro “stipendio” dell’agenzia, piuttosto che somme chieste sul momento a Farah. D’altro canto, nonostante gli erculei sforzi di lei di tenere i conti in ordine, la gestione delle finanze della loro agenzia sembrava non aver mai trovato un vero e proprio e comune modo di funzionare, e tuttavia inspiegabilmente e misteriosamente funzionava quel tanto per far scorrere il tutto abbastanza liscio; come tutto il resto che riguardava la loro agenzia e i loro casi, del resto. _

_ «Per via delle riunioni? Intendo, vi siete lasciati.» aveva chiesto ancora Dirk, piuttosto distrattamente, come se stesse tenendo ancora viva quella conversazione come riempitivo in attesa di trovare qualcos’altro con cui passarsi il tempo. _

_ «Per via delle riun _ _ … _ _ » aveva automaticamente iniziato a ripetere Todd, ancora concentrato sulle bollette. Ma poi gli aveva scoccato uno sguardo incredulo, realizzando esattamente che cosa aveva detto. «No! Diavolo, no, non per le riunioni.» _

_ «Ah.» aveva solo detto Dirk, iniziando a giocherellare con un cubo di Rubrik che gli aveva regalato Amanda. Non era ancora riuscito a risolverlo nemmeno una sola volta, e sembrava ancora deciso a considerare come una ridicola insensatezza l’opinione di Todd che questo fosse dovuto al fatto che non provava nemmeno ad impegnarvicisi o a concentrarvicisi, né tantomeno ad ascoltare o leggere un qualsiasi tipo di consiglio o trucco per riuscirvi. _

_ «E nemmeno per il sesso noioso.» aveva specificato Todd, piuttosto divertito, tornando a concentrarsi sulle bollette. _

_ Dirk _ _ aveva sbuffato appena, con aria superiore. «Certo che no. Questa sì che sarebbe stata una stupidaggine a cui non avrei mai pensato.» aveva ribattuto. _

_ Todd non aveva nemmeno provato a capire sul serio come funzionasse quel modo di ragionare di Dirk, ammesso che si potesse parlare di vero e proprio ragionamento, limitandosi a scuotere appena la testa rassegnato.  _

_ E quando più tardi quella sera aveva notato, prima di andare a dormire, che il cubo di Rubrik giaceva perfettamente risolto laddove Dirk l’aveva lasciato senza nemmeno accorgersene, era stato tentato dalla possibilità di scombinarlo di nuovo, ma alla fine lo aveva lasciato dove si trovava. _

_ Dirk _ _ aveva notato il cubo di  Rubrik risolto qualcosa come un paio di giorni dopo. E la prima cosa che aveva detto fissando Todd, dopo averlo preso in mano e girato da tutte le parti come per controllare che tutti i lati fossero effettivamente dello stesso colore, era stata «Hey _ _ … _ _ Non vale! Ci ero vicino, ne sono sicuro! Ora mi toccherà ricominciare da capo.» _

_ E _ _ detto ciò naturalmente lo aveva  riscombinato. _

_ Todd aveva deciso di non dirgli com’era andata effettivamente, perché, onestamente, a quel punto sembrava di rischiare di deludere Dirk, o molto probabilmente lui semplicemente sarebbe stato convinto che gli voleva giocare uno scherzo. _

__

***

«Non sono sicuro che sia così semplice stavolta … » commentò Dirk, fissando il suo tè con aria mesta.

«Perché mai, caro?» chiese con tatto empatico Gladys.

«Non discutiamo mai su un caso … Beh, no, in realtà sì, ma … Mai sul fatto di _risolvere_ un caso, capisci?» spiegò  Dirk, guardandola dolente e quasi implorante.

Gladys esitò brevemente, prima di optare per un gentile cenno di assenso.

«Ma questa non è la cosa peggiore … » sospirò melanconicamente e lamentosamente Dirk.

«No … ?» chiese solo Gladys, ancora con attento tatto.

Dirk scosse sconsolatamente la testa, prima di tornare a guardarla e dire piano, come in confessione «La cosa peggiore è che … mi sento come se non fossi più capace di risolvere un caso da solo.»

Con sorpresa di Dirk, stavolta Gladys annuì con sincera comprensione, e allungò una mano per somministrargli un paio di piccole pacche consolatorie su una delle sue. «Non ti preoccupare, caro. Anche se sono ancora certa che farete prestissimo pace, nel frattempo sono sicura che riuscirai a proseguire la vostra indagine. Dopotutto sei un … detective olistico, giusto?» gli disse, sorridendo gentilmente incoraggiante.

Dirk si rianimò, e si alzò in piedi con tanta immediatezza che Gladys sussultò un poco per la sorpresa. «Hai proprio ragione! Anzi, sai che cosa ti dico? Risolverò il caso anche senza l’aiuto di quel testardo di Todd, stavolta. E quando si accorgerà che perdere tempo a cercare chi sta tentando di uccidermi con della frutta avvelenata è certamente del tutto secondario a capire che cosa ne è stato di quell’asciugamano … »

«Frutta avvelenata?» ripeté Gladys, spalancando lo sguardo impressionata e allarmata «Oh mio dio, qualcuno sta cercando di ucciderti?!»

Dirk la guardò sorpreso. «Sì. Oh, non l’ho detto? Il motivo per cui Todd ha deciso di abbandonare il caso, come se non sapesse già perfettamente ormai quanto questo sia terribilmente un errore, è perché ritiene che sia più importante scoprire chi sta tentando di uccidermi. Cosa completamente assurda. Insomma, ti rendi conto?»

Gladys sbatté le palpebre, cercando di raccapezzarsi. «In effetti … anch’io ritengo che qualcuno che stia cercando di farti del male sia estremamente preoccupante.»

Dirk crollò le spalle con aria delusa. «Ma l’asciugamano … » tentò di obbiettare.

«E questo sai perché?» lo interruppe Gladys, sorridendogli ancora un po’ incerta ma con gentile determinazione.

Dirk la fissò confuso. «Perché … » iniziò tentativamente, prima di fermarsi e scuotere la testa. «No. Proprio non capisco.»

Gladys sorrise, affettuosamente divertita. «Perché sarebbe orribile se ti succedesse qualcosa di brutto, caro. E perché ci tengo a te.»

Dirk sbatté un poco le palpebre, poi esclamò prontamente, sorridendo «Oh, Gladys … Grazie! È molto gentile da parte tua!»

Ma lei scosse appena la testa, con pazienza. «Temo che ti stia ancora sfuggendo un punto, caro … Non pensi che forse Todd potrebbe tenerci anche lui a scoprire chi potrebbe volerti fare del male semplicemente perché ci tiene a te?»

Dirk sembrò ponderare la cosa per un lungo momento, quindi replicò con calma sicurezza «Questa è una pura sciocchezza.»

Gladys sollevò appena un sopracciglio, fissandolo divertita e scettica al di sopra della tazza di tè dalla quale stava prendendo un altro sorso.

«Cioè!» si affrettò a correggersi Dirk «Non da parte tua, naturalmente. Intendo da parte di Todd. Lui sa benissimo che nei nostri casi a volte si corrono dei rischi. Sono … i rischi del mestiere! Ma sa anche benissimo che quando … »

Ma di colpo si interruppe e spalancò lo sguardo, come se fosse appena stato investito da una rivelazione. «Oh!»

«Qualcosa non va?» domandò Gladys, sorvegliandolo con una certa dosa di eventuale preoccupazione.

«Ma certo!» esclamò animatamente Dirk, sbattendosi un pugno sul palmo aperto dell’altra mano. «La fabbrica degli asciugamani! Come ho fatto a non pensarci prima??»

«La … fabbrica degli asciugamani … » ripeté lentamente la donna.

«Sì! Sì, certo! Che stupido! Ho la sensazione che sia da lì che dovevamo partire fin dall’inizio! Hà! Se solo Todd avesse avuto la pazienza di aspettare giusto qualche ora … Ma, beh, peggio per lui! Risolverò il caso mentre lui perde tempo alle poste!» continuò Dirk agitato ed entusiasta, iniziando ad avviarsi verso l’ingresso a spron battuto.

«Le poste … ?» tentò Gladys, seguendolo, e cercando invano di tenergli anche solo vagamente dietro.

Dirk piroettò su se stesso sulla soglia della porta che aveva già spalancato. «Oh, Gladys, grazie mille! Per il tè e i biscotti e … insomma, tutto il resto.» la ringraziò con affettata gratitudine, prendendola una mano tra le sue «Ora scusami ma devo proprio … »

«Non ti preoccupare, caro.» annuì Gladys «Stai attento, mi raccomando. E vai a risolvere il caso.»

Dirk annuì solertemente e sorrise luminosamente. «Certo! Vado!» esclamò, e con ciò si fiondò fuori dalla porta spiccandola una piccola corsa lungo il corridoio.

Gladys scosse appena la testa con un tenue sorriso, guardandolo sparire rapidamente giù per le scale, prima di richiudere la porta. Proprio dei cari ragazzi strambi e gentili, pensò tra sé e sé.

***

Quando Todd rincasò quella sera, reduce da un vano tentativo di aggirarsi per uffici postali e altro ancora, per cercare di rintracciare il mittente di un cesto di frutta dinamitardo senza dover per forza specificare il perché o il percome, e dover essere di conseguenza guardato come se fosse pazzo o rischiare di ritrovarsi interrogato dalla polizia, trovò il suo appartamento in qualche maniera vuoto.

Non che non ci fosse apparentemente tutto al suo posto, o meglio, così come lo aveva lasciato. Ma non c’era traccia di Dirk.

Andò a bussare all’appartamento dell’altro solo per non ricevere alcuna risposta. E mentre tornava nel suo mugugnando qualcosa di piuttosto irritato tra sé e sé, cercò di tenere la preoccupazione attentamente entro soglie abbastanza ragionevoli.

Anche perché nel corso del pomeriggio ad un certo punto si era arreso a chiamare Farah. E lei gli aveva risposto dicendo come prima cosa «Non ti preoccupare. Sto andando a prenderlo adesso, lo tengo d’occhio io.»

Se non altro, almeno con Farah Todd non aveva nessun bisogno di giustificare la sua preoccupazione per quando Dirk se ne andava in giro chissà dove da solo specialmente quando avevano un caso già in corso: ovvero che poteva succedergli praticamente di tutto, oltre al banale fatto che c’era una notevolmente alta probabilità che sbattesse contro o precipitasse dentro o fosse travolto più o meno malamente dal successivo indizio.

Todd continuava onestamente a non riuscire a immaginare come Dirk avesse potuto sopravvivere fino a quel momento.

Tirò fuori il cellulare e lo fissò per un momento, con la fronte severamente corrugata, chiedendosi se fosse il caso di chiamare Farah di nuovo per accertarsi che andasse tutto ancora abbastanza bene almeno secondo i loro standard. Ma aveva la sensazione che nel frattempo lei avrebbe potuto essersi parecchio stancata di dover fungere da intermediatrice, oltre a tutto il resto tipo dover tenere dietro da sola a Dirk e a ovunque si fosse andato a cacciare, nonché al loro caso e ai tentativi di uccidere Dirk.

E proprio in quel momento il telefono squillò facendolo quasi sobbalzare di sorpresa. La sua inquietudine aumentò un poco quando riconobbe il nome di sua sorella sullo schermo: Amanda che lo aveva già chiamato almeno altre due o tre volte nel corso della giornata, e alla quale lui aveva strategicamente evitato di rispondere, visto che poteva ben immaginare che si potesse trattare di una qualche ramanzina a proposito di quello che stava succedendo.

Ma decidendo che continuare a ignorare le sue chiamate non sarebbe stata probabilmente una buona idea né tantomeno un elemento a suo favore, e che poteva tranquillamente portare ad una Amanda decisamente alterata che decideva nei successivi giorni di presentarsi di persona con il Trio Chiassoso al seguito, Todd prese un lungo sospiro e si decise a rispondere.

«Che diavolo succede stavolta?» lo apostrofò immediatamente Amanda, mentre lui stava ancora per salutarla.

«Ciao … E, cosa intendi di preciso?» replicò lui. «Perché di solito ci succedono parecchie cose che davvero non … »

Amanda semplicemente sbuffò sonoramente. «Avete fatto pace o Farah sta seriamente meditando di ammazzarvi?» specificò, come se fosse ovvio e come se considerasse quelle le due uniche opzioni possibili.

«Non abbiamo litig … » tentò Todd, a metà tra una protesta e una scusa.

«Stronzate.» lo interruppe Amanda, tranquillamente e nettamente. «A Gripps fa ancora male il callo. E dice che sta davvero iniziando ad irritarsi piuttosto tanto per questo.»

Todd inarcò un sopracciglio. Amanda aveva la teoria, o la aveva Gripps e lei ci credeva, che un certo callo di lui gli dolesse quando qualcosa non andava con la loro agenzia di investigazioni olistiche.

Todd sospirò lamentosamente e si coprì gli occhi con una mano, chiedendosi vagamente perché non solo gli sembrava così spesso di essere circondato da matti, ma soprattutto come avesse fatto veramente a far parte della categoria così scioltamente e senza quasi rendersene del tutto conto. Aveva ancora tuttavia la leggera sensazione che quello fosse qualcosa del tipo che prima o poi doveva finire per succedergli nella vita.

«Nessuna delle due, va bene?» si arrese a rispondere infine.

«Humm … » mugugnò Amanda riflessivamente per un istante «E quindi cosa stai aspettando esattamente?»

«A fare che cosa, esattamente?» ribatté Todd, cercando di trattenere fuori dalla sua voce almeno la maggior parte dell’irritazione.

«Che diavolo! A fare pace.» specificò Amanda, sorpresa, come se anche quello fosse perfettamente ovvio.

Todd ebbe una fugace ispirazione che prevedeva di tentare di usare tatticamente la logica dei matti coi matti. «Non è in casa.» disse perciò solo, rinunciando a qualsiasi altro tipo di potenzialmente ragionevole obiezione.

«Ah.» fece semplicemente Amanda, come se avesse deciso di interpretarla come una valida spiegazione. «Bene, allora mandami un messaggio quanto tutto è risolto. E non fatevi ammazzare, come sempre. Soprattutto non da Farah. Perché poi sarebbe molto imbarazzante per me continuare ad avere un rapporto decente con lei.»

«Ha ha … » finse di ridere Todd, sarcastico. Ma poi aggiunse in tono sinceramente affettuoso anche se un po’ incerto «Stammi bene anche tu … »

«Sì, okay, niente smancerie eccessive, aspetto il messaggio. Bye-bye.» concluse Amanda, chiudendo poi tranquillamente la comunicazione.

Todd sospirò pesantemente, gettò il telefono sul divano, e suo malgrado si ritrovò ad afferrare la chitarra e iniziare a strimpellare qualcosa distrattamente mentre cercava di decidere sul da farsi, o più probabilmente stava cercando di rimandare il decidere sul da farsi.

***

Era ormai notte fonda quando a Todd parve di sentire sotto al Ridgley il suono di un motore che gli sembrava familiare, e uscì raggiungendo l’ingresso del condominio in tempo per vedere l’auto di Farah che ripartiva, e Dirk che si avviava verso l’ingresso. 

Un Dirk particolarmente fradicio e infangato, che si teneva un asciugamano sulle spalle e sommariamente avvolto addosso, procedendo con lo sguardo a terra e un’espressione estremamente rimuginante.

«Cristo santo, Dirk! Che diavolo è successo?» esclamò Todd, andandogli frettolosamente incontro.

Dirk alzò lo sguardo, sorpreso, e la sua espressione si illuminò istantaneamente in modo praticamente accecante. «Todd!» disse, con aria assai felice.

Todd lo ignorò e lo prese per le braccia, controllandolo automaticamente con lo sguardo da capo a piedi, come alla ricerca di qualche ferita. «Dirk, sei tutto intero?» domandò, sembrando anche lui non del tutto certo se lo stava più chiedendo o constatando con una certa sorpresa.

Dirk emise un piccolo sornacchio scetticamente divertito. «Mi sembra evidente. Non sono certo in pezzi. No, in realtà, dubito che sarei ancora vivo se fossi in pezzi, il che rende la tua domanda ancora più … »

«Che diavolo è successo?» ripeté Todd, interrompendolo senza troppi complimenti, mentre lo lasciava andare, dal momento che in effetti Dirk sembrava solo terribilmente fradicio e infangato, e tentando un poco di asciugarsi e ripulirsi le mani sui jeans, alzando lo sguardo sul suo viso.

Dirk sembrò illuminarsi di nuovo d’entusiasmo. «Todd, ho trovato un indizio fondamentale!» esclamò, spalancando vittoriosamente le braccia – e di conseguenza anche l’asciugamano in cui era avvolto – mostrando quanto tutti i suoi vestiti fossero zuppi e infangati.

Todd rimase giusto un istante basito, perché per qualche motivo – forse dovuto ad un suo inconscio tentativo senza speranze di cercare di ricordare a se stesso che cos’era la sanità mentale secondo l’accezione comune – lo spettacolo assurdo dell’accostamento tra quelle condizioni infradiciate e infangate e l’effervescente umore soddisfatto di Dirk al settimo cielo riusciva ancora a lasciarlo sorpreso.

Ma alla fine scosse un poco la testa, un sorrisetto piuttosto divertito che cercava di inclinargli le labbra mentre tentava di imporre comunque una parvenza di serietà al suo tono. «Come minimo … » commentò, scoccandogli uno sguardo complicemente significativo.

Dirk , tuttavia, sembrò ricordarsi di colpo di qualcosa, e si immusonì. Si riavvolse addosso l’asciugamano e alzò il mento tentando di darsi un contegno distaccato e superiore per nascondere la delusione. «Oh, già … è vero. Ma a te non interessa, no?» replicò, aggirandolo e proseguendo sussiegosamente verso l’ingresso del Ridgley.

Todd lo fissò attonito, seguendolo immediatamente. «Come sarebbe non mi interessa??» replicò, caparbio, perplesso e scontroso.

Dirk emise un sospiro lamentoso e piuttosto teatrale, mentre tentava di salire le scale e di mantenere quel contegno senza inciampare nell’asciugamano nel quale era avvolto. «Non da quando preferisci non dedicarti al caso piuttosto che a qualsiasi altra cosa di marginale come … » iniziò, agitando vagamente una mano a mezz’aria con voluta vaghezza.

«Come qualcuno che cerca di ucciderti?» suggerì significativamente Todd, alzando un sopracciglio mentre continuava a seguirlo.

«Già. Come quello.» confermò Dirk, con un critico schiocco di labbra.

Todd lo guardò per un momento fermarsi davanti alla porta dell’appartamento a lottare per cercare di sfilarsi le chiavi dalla tasca dei pantaloni bagnati e infangati che gli stavano incollati addosso, e infine annunciò «Okay, ho due domande.»

Dirk si fermò e lo guardò, tradendo la sua curiosità.

Todd la considerò già una vittoria momentanea, e prendendo fiato proseguì. «Primo: quanto sei esattamente abituato a ricevere minacce di morte? E intendo, se fino al punto da renderti così pericolosamente noncurante su questo, o da ritenere erroneamente superfluo il concetto di istinto di sopravvivenza. Secondo: quell’asciugamano è quello scomparso che dovrebbe essere collegato al caso Wallace?»

Dirk rimase un momento sorpreso, dopodiché si illuminò di quel sorriso complimentoso ed entusiasta – come se Todd avesse appena detto o fatto qualcosa di straordinario – al quale Todd, se fosse stato costretto, avrebbe ammesso di essersi ormai largamente affezionato.

«Eccellente domanda, Todd!» si congratulò Dirk, ignorando tranquillamente la prima domanda, togliendosi l’asciugamano di dosso e mostrandogli con un sorriso soddisfatto le iniziali ricamate in un angolo. «Ecco, guarda qui!»

Todd lesse le lettere e subito osservò, corrugando la fronte «Ma sono sbagliate!»

«Esatto!» confermò Dirk, ancora più entusiasta, praticamente saltellando sul posto. «In realtà, quelle del signor Wallace sono giuste, ma quelle della signora Wallace sono sbagliate!»

Di lì a poco, con l’ausilio di Todd che provvedeva a prendergli le chiavi di mano e ad aprire lui stesso la porta dell’appartamento per entrarvi ed evitare di continuare la conversazione lungo il corridoio, e con le sue domande che qui o là cercavano di ricondurlo a riportare le cose in maniera logicamente e cronologicamente ordinata, Dirk gli stava raccontando tutto quanto. E Todd si ritrovò puntualmente intrigato dal racconto.

A quanto pareva, Dirk si era recato alla fabbrica di asciugamani sospettando di trovare altri indizi sui trafugatori di asciugamani, ma dal momento che era lontana anche dalle fermate degli autobus, aveva reclutato Farah per dargli un passaggio, convincendola anche poi ad appostarsi fuori dalla fabbrica nascosti per vedere se succedeva qualcosa di sospetto. 

Una volta calata la notte, tuttavia, e mentre Farah si era allontanata brevemente alla ricerca di un caffè per tenersi sveglia, Dirk aveva deciso, vedendo una luce dentro la fabbrica chiusa, di andare a vedere di persona di cosa si trattasse. Lungo il tragitto era riuscito a cadere dentro un fosso che non aveva visto, inzaccherandosi dalla testa ai piedi di acqua melmosa; e una volta raggiunta la fabbrica aveva scoperto che la luce era quella della torcia di un custode notturno che lo aveva prima di tutto scambiato per un ladro, poi ascoltata la sua spiegazione, e impietosito dal suo stato gli aveva prestato un asciugamano e gli aveva offerto qualcosa da bere di caldo.

Per il momento in cui Farah lo aveva raggiunto, Dirk aveva notato che sull’asciugamano c’erano incise quelle iniziali sbagliate, ed era riuscito a instaurare con il custode una chiacchierata; l’uomo aveva raccontato loro che il signor Wallace aveva lui stesso ordinato quella partita di asciugamani con le iniziali ricamate, ma quando li aveva visti era andato su tutte le furie per l’errore e i dipendenti della fabbrica – di sua proprietà – erano stati costretti a rifarli da capo, anche se almeno due o tre di loro sostenevano che proprio il signor Wallace aveva fatto l’errore sin dall’inizio lasciando loro le iniziali sbagliate. Secondo le voci di corridoio, l’errore era dovuto al fatto che il magnate aveva un’amante già da prima del matrimonio e le iniziali sbagliate erano in realtà le sue.

Di lì a poco, Todd e Dirk si stavano animatamente ponendo altre domande ancora senza risposta e sciorinando teorie su teorie, anche se Dirk continuava perlopiù a pensare che c’entrassero dei trafugatori di asciugamani, e nessuno di loro aveva la più pallida idea di come rintracciare l’amante del signor Wallace.

***

Da quel momento in poi, il loro caso assunse un ritmo a dir poco scalpitante e imbizzarrito, ma Todd ci era avvezzo: quasi sempre i loro casi consistevano inizialmente di giorni in cui vagavano in giro senza alcuna precisa idea di quello che stavano cercando o da che parte cominciare – e comunque inciampando disordinatamente in una serie di elementi che sembravano tra loro anche meno collegabili, nemmeno l’universo fosse una sorta di seminatore incapace e distratto che spargeva su un campo una miriade di semi di ogni tipo di pianta diversa senza nemmeno guardare dove andavano a finire – e ad un certo punto le cose iniziavano a collimare tutte tra di loro all’improvviso, e nell’arco di poche e frenetiche ore sembrava di finire in un qualche grande imbuto dove tutto quanto si precipitava verso una catarsi risolutiva praticamente inevitabile.

Il signor Wallace non era affatto stato rapito, ma lui stesso aveva inscenato la sua scomparsa dopo aver progettato, con la complicità della sua amante, una truffa per poter sfuggire al tracollo ormai prossimo del suo impero finanziario lasciando la sua neo-moglie a doverne affrontare le conseguenze grazie ad un cavillo sul loro contratto matrimoniale. Solo che un asciugamano con le iniziali sbagliate era finito per sbaglio insieme a quelli giusti, e lui era stato costretto ad anticipare il suo finto rapimento e a sparire portandosi dietro l’asciugamano potenzialmente incriminante. 

Dirk aveva sottolineato con la sua aria pedantemente superiore e saccente che su quel particolare aveva sempre visto giusto, ignorando Todd che gli ricordava anche la parte della sua teoria che riguardava bande di trafugatori di asciugamani, mentre Farah doveva immergersi in una lunga spiegazione a riguardo di come il signor Wallace aveva progettato la truffa.

Farah riuscì anche ad evitare che l’esplosione della notizia sui giornali coinvolgesse i loro nomi o quello della loro agenzia, bocciando l’osservazione di Dirk che un po’ di pubblicità poteva tornare loro utile ricordandogli che era molto meglio se sia le autorità che l’opinione pubblica si dimenticasse o non venisse troppo a sapere di certi particolari per i quali era in qualche modo riuscita ad evitare che qualcuno di loro tre venisse incriminato.

E questi particolari includevano quando Todd, in un misto di adrenalina e crollo di nervi, appena si erano ritrovati davanti il signor Wallace – e una volta che Farah lo aveva disarmato prima che cercasse di sparare loro – lo aveva pesantamente strattonato e gli aveva rifilato un paio di pugni decisamente forti.

Una volta che Todd si era ripreso da quell’exploit di aggressività furiosa, Dirk aveva osservato che non avrebbe mai pensato che Todd potesse prendersela tanto per una truffa, solo per beccarsi occhiate significative da entrambi i suoi colleghi. Per Farah era decisamente più evidente che ciò che aveva fatto scattare Todd maggiormente non era certo la truffa, quanto il fatto che proprio il signor Wallace – in un tentativo di non farsi ritrovare finché non avesse portato a compimento il suo piano – era stato il mittente di quel cesto di frutta dinamitardo destinato a Dirk.

Ma tutto quello che importava a Farah, alla fine, era riassumibile nel fatto che avessero risolto il caso, che nessuno di loro fosse stato denunciato o arrestato, e che Todd e Dirk si fossero apparentemente e in qualche modo riappacificati. 

Riguardo alla risoluzione del caso, non aveva dubbi.

Riguardo all’essere riuscita a evitare denunce o arresti, poteva solo dirsi che era stato faticoso e se l’erano cavata di nuovo per un pelo probabilmente. Anche se sospettava che in qualche archivio di polizia o FBI ci potesse tranquillamente essere un cospicuo fascicolo col nome della loro agenzia, e che l’unico motivo per cui nessuno osava procedere contro di loro per vie legali fosse che sarebbe stato costretto a riportare in tribunale una serie di fatti incredibili senza grandi prove inconfutabili. Infatti, la capacità di Dirk di catalizzare casi sembrava funzionare in maniera puntualmente utile da quel punto di vista: da un lato era quasi inimmaginabile che qualche disastroso ingarbuglio di caso da risolvere non puntasse dritto su di lui, e dall’altro lato erano situazioni così assurde che nemmeno l’agente dalla mentalità più aperta – ed eventualmente ispirato dal personaggio di Mulder della serie ‘X-Files’* – avrebbe mai potuto azzardarsi a provare a trarne un’indagine vera e propria. E Farah, che di certo non tendeva a sopravvalutare le proprie abilità, sapeva che quello era l’unico vero motivo per cui loro tre non erano ancora stati arrestati, perlomeno non in maniera definitiva.

Riguardo alla riappacificazione tra i suoi due colleghi e amici, tutto ciò che sapeva Farah era che mentre dava loro un passaggio al Ridgley, alla fine di quel caso, nell’auto regnava un silenzio quieto e pacifico, qui e là punteggiato da qualche chiacchiera di Dirk ancora intento ad aggiungere qualche particolare al caso appena risolto, con Todd che lo correggeva o specificava qualcosa o commentava con quel suo tono scherzoso e ironico che non celava ormai quasi più l’affetto familiare e profondo.

Farah decise di godersi quell’ennesimo benedetto momento di calma post caso risolto accogliendola come un balsamo per i suoi nervi, cullandosi nell’esaustione sollevata in cui le montagne russe di adrenalina e tensione dei loro casi finivano per precipitare alla conclusione degli stessi, finché non depositò gli altri due davanti al Ridgley, e si concesse di mandare un messaggio ad Amanda per comunicarle – naturalmente sempre con una riserva di cautela – che per il momento sembrava tutto risolto.

E con ‘tutto’ Farah intendeva tutto quello di cui lei si sentisse di doversi preoccupare nell’immediato.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Riferimenti:   
> * L’AGENTE FOX MULDER è uno dei protagonisti della celeberrima serie ‘X-Files’, e se non conoscete il personaggio, tutto quello che vi serve sapere (senza troppi spoiler della serie) per capire il modo in cui viene citato qui è che: è convinto dell’esistenza di alieni, UFO, et consimilia ed è un agente dell’FBI che cerca di indagare per dimostrarne l’esistenza e rivelare complotti governativi per nasconderla all’opinione pubblica etc.


	36. 7.36 - Points of crisis

** Parte ** ** 7 – Exactly where I am supposed to be **

(Esattamente dove devo/sono destinato ad essere)

** Capitolo 36 – Points of crisis **

(Punti di crisi)

Todd si arrampicò stancamente su per le scale fino al suo appartamento, e gli sembrò come minimo perfettamente naturale che Dirk lo stesse seguendo.

In realtà, quando era Todd ad andare nell’appartamento di Dirk per qualche ora teneva comunque presente di essere in qualche modo “ospite”, ma Dirk sembrava considerare tranquillamente interscambiabili i loro due appartamenti, comportandosi di conseguenza; a volte quando era particolarmente irritabile e Dirk stava facendo qualcosa che lo irritava ulteriormente, Todd era tentato di dirgli con significativo sarcasmo pungente «Fai pure come se fossi a casa tua.»

Ma si tratteneva sempre, in parte perché le sue doti di pazienza verso Dirk avevano ormai raggiunto soglie considerevoli anche grazie ad un costante esercizio, in parte perché temeva tanto di ferirlo quanto di essere poi costretto a fronteggiare quello che sarebbe stato probabilmente un elefantiaco senso di colpa “assolutamente doveroso”; e forse anche perché non gli dispiaceva per il resto del tempo che Dirk facesse come se fosse a casa sua, e temeva che non avrebbe saputo come affrontare davvero il dopo se avesse smesso di farlo.

Tuttavia, quella volta Todd sapeva di non avergli ancora detto una cosa che avrebbe potuto cambiare quella loro abitudine, e ora che il caso era concluso e non era più costretto a rimandare quel momento per via di “urgenti e contingenti questioni di vita o di morte di qualcuno e/o dello scatenarsi dell’ira dell’universo”, si rendeva conto di non avere idea di come tentare di dirglielo.

Stava di conseguenza dicendosi che non doveva essere un problema se avesse rimandato almeno al giorno dopo, quando forse sarebbe stato più riposato e lucido e con almeno uno straccio di base generale per condurre una conversazione tranquilla e civile e naturale a quel proposito, quando Dirk iniziò a parlare per primo.

«Hey Todd … » disse Dirk, dopo essersi già abbattuto lungo disteso sul divano, esausto.

«Mhm?» fece distrattamente Todd, intento a pescare qualcosa di commestibile dalla cucina e a portare il bottino sul tavolo, giusto qualcosa di freddo con cui riempirsi lo stomaco dopo diversi pasti che erano stati costretti a saltare per seguire la gimkana del loro caso.

Dirk non rispose per un momento, e quando Todd lo guardò sospettando che si fosse già addormentato, lo vide invece fissare per un poco il cibo sul tavolo con un che di riflessivo, e infine sembrò riemergere da qualsiasi fossero i suoi pensieri divaganti per rizzarsi a sedere con una certa energia scattante proveniente da chissà dove, guardandolo più direttamente e con un che di serio.

«Abbiamo risolto il caso!» disse semplicemente Dirk, ma con un sorriso incerto e in qualche modo piuttosto trepidante.

Todd inarcò appena un sopracciglio, cercando invano di capire che cosa bollisse in pentola stavolta nel calderone cerebrale della testa di Dirk. «Sì … l’ho notato.» rispose, lanciandogli uno sguardo tra il divertito e l’implicitamente interrogativo.

Dirk sembrò insoddisfatto della risposta. «Voglio dire IL caso.» sottolineò.

Todd sospirò appena, stancamente, e appoggiando su un piatto una fetta di pane spalmata di una qualche salsa che aveva trovato in frigo disse «Dirk … Non ho la più pallida idea di che cosa stai cercando di dire. Ma se potessi giusto cercare di essere più chiaro, per stavolta, davvero … »

Dirk lo interruppe con un sonoro sbuffo e si alzò dal divano, raggiungendo il tavolo e prendendo scioltamente in mano la fetta di pane per portarsela alla bocca.

Todd lo fermò prendendogli il polso delicatamente ma fermamente, senza nemmeno aver bisogno di voltare la testa. «Ci stavo mettendo altro sopra.» specificò, intendendo spiegare che era solo per quello che l’aveva appoggiata e non la stava ancora mangiando lui stesso.

Dirk , in compenso, si limitò a sporgere la fetta verso di lui tenendola in mano, come se avesse dato per scontato o deciso che la stava preparando per lui. Todd gli dedicò uno sguardo significativo alzando un sopracciglio, ma alla fine sembrò arrendersi e spinse verso di lui un barattolo di olive, rifiutandosi di servirlo e iniziandosi invece a preparare un’altra fetta di pane per sé.

«Quello che stavo dicendo … » proseguì Dirk a bocca piena «È che si trattava di un unico caso! Dello stesso caso insomma! Sia quello dell’asciugamano che del cesto di frutta!»

«È un modo per dirmi che nel nostro archivio sarà battezzato per i posteri come ‘il caso dell’asciugamano e del cesto di frutta’?» si informò Todd ironico, scoccandogli un breve sguardo con un sopracciglio sollevato.

Dirk lo fissò per un istante confuso, poi scosse la testa. «No. A parte il fatto che semmai si dovrebbe chiamare ‘il caso dell’asciugamano e della frutta avvelenata’ … »

«Perché chiaramente la bomba è un dettaglio del tutto secondario … » commentò Todd en passant in un borbottio automatico e distratto, che Dirk ignorò perfettamente senza alcuna difficoltà.

«Quello che voglio dire è che in realtà … beh … hem … » Dirk esitò sembrando piuttosto imbarazzato, abbassando lo sguardo e iniziando a giocherellare un poco con l’orlo dell’iper-colorata giacca che indossava in quel momento.

Todd gli scoccò un’occhiata appena più inquisitoria e incuriosita, chiedendosi che cosa gli prendesse ora in particolare. «Sì … ?» lo incoraggiò, cercando di non pensare che spesso incoraggiare Dirk a parlare era, oltre che qualcosa di totalmente superfluo, anche potenzialmente un lasciapassare ad ulteriori assurdità improbabili a scelta.

Dirk sbuffò un poco di nuovo, e allungò una mano verso un’altra fetta di pane che Todd aveva appena finito di preparare e aveva appoggiato su un piatto. «Beh, insomma … » 

Todd gli scacciò la mano dalla sua fetta di pane con un rapido schiaffetto pungente sul dorso d’essa, e quando Dirk gli rivolse uno sguardo tra l’offeso, il critico e l’immusonito, si limitò a sospingere a mo’ di suggerimento verso di lui il necessario per prepararsi il cibo da solo.

«Quello che volevo dire, Todd … » ricominciò Dirk in tono sostenuto, rassegnandosi a prepararsi da mangiare da solo, mentre si sedeva al tavolo con il massimo contegno che gli era possibile sfoggiare in quel momento «È che forse dopotutto non avevi tutti i torti.»

Todd lo fissò tra il sorpreso e il significativamente ironico. «Ma davvero … ?» commentò.

Dirk emise un piccolo sornacchio nasale. «Ho detto forse.» specificò, agitando un poco il coltello a mezz’aria e masticando a bocca piena.

«Hum … spiegati meglio … » lo invitò Todd, godendosi il momento, perché raramente Dirk ammetteva così esplicitamente un proprio errore e dava apertamente ragione a qualcun altro. E lui intendeva approfittarsene scusandosi vagamente col fatto che potevano essere momenti in qualche modo pedagogici per Dirk.

Dirk gli gettò uno sguardo che cercava di essere più che altro ammonitorio e superiormente infastidito, anche se avendo colto il suo tono c’era una piccola scintilla di complicità scherzosa netta nei suoi occhi. «Dal momento che in effetti la frutta avvelenata era collegata al caso … Insomma, in realtà anche tu ti stavi continuando ad occupare del caso. Anche se non lo sapevi affatto, e bada, non sono così sciocco da non saperlo. Ma comunque, tutto questo significa che in realtà la nostra divergenza era puramente un’erronea svista.»

Todd lo contemplò per un momento, insicuro sul come prendere la cosa; anche se probabilmente nemmeno Dirk aveva una precisa intenzione a proposito di rivolgergli un complimento o una specie di perdono o una critica o una lezione con fare superiore o una sorta di scusa, o tutte quelle cose insieme.

«Quindi … Insomma.» cercò di continuare Dirk, come se non sapesse affatto cosa voleva dire ora, fissando la sua fetta di pane con la fronte corrugata.

Todd scosse appena la testa con un sorrisetto. «È tutto a posto. Tra di noi, intendo … »

Dirk rifiondò lo sguardo su di lui, molto attento e quasi inquisitorio, con una riserva di sospettoso dubbio incerto. «Oh. Davvero … ?»

Todd gli rivolse un sorriso appena più accentuato e annuì. «Davvero.»

«Quindi … non ce l’hai con me per … qualcosa?» indagò ancora Dirk, come cercandogli in viso qualche segno discordante con le sue parole, con una cautela insicura e una certa precauzione.

«No. Cioè, sì. Insomma, non ce l’ho con te. E se così fosse, penso proprio che te ne saresti accorto … » notò Todd.

Dirk tirò un sospiro di evidente e profondo sollievo, rilassandosi definitivamente sulla sedia, ma gli lanciò anche uno sguardo significativo e ponderante. «Oh beh, a mia discolpa posso dire solo che a volte sembri avercela con tutto e tutti … quindi potrebbe essere piuttosto difficile a volte capire se e come e perché e chi … »

«Okay, okay. Ho capito.» lo interruppe Todd, roteando un poco gli occhi. «Se e quando ce l’avrò con te, te lo farò sapere chiaramente, va bene?»

«Hum … » rifletté per un momento Dirk, prima di annuire e rivolgergli un sorriso grato «Sarebbe molto d’aiuto, sì.»

Todd gli dedicò una significativa espressione sardonica, ma stava iniziando a sentire la pungente sensazione, a lui particolarmente familiare, di quello che poteva sembrare un procinto di senso di colpa. Forse era per via del fatto che Dirk aveva in modo particolare in quel momento una di quelle sue arie e dei suoi toni di quando gli parlava in maniera tranquillamente aperta, sincera e onesta. E lui doveva ancora dirgli quella cosa.

«C’è una cosa che … non ho ancora avuto modo di dirti.» si arrese Todd infine, abbassando lo sguardo e stringendo un poco le labbra.

«Di che si tratta?» si informò Dirk giovialmente, in tono ora tranquillo e colloquiale, masticando e guardandolo con quella sua apertamente gentile e familiare curiosità.

Todd esitò con una leggera smorfia di disagio, ma si costrinse a proseguire. «Quando sono andato all’ufficio postale a cercare di capire se era possibile rintracciare chi aveva mandato quel cesto di frutta avv … dinamitardo … »

«Oh, lo so già.» fece Dirk.

Todd alzò su di lui uno sguardo basito. «Davvero?» chiese, senza riuscire a capire come fosse possibile.

«Certo.» annuì Dirk. «Farah me l’ha detto. Che non hai scoperto nulla, cioè. Ma non preoccuparti.» aggiunse, sporgendosi a dargli un paio di piccole pacchette rassicuranti su una mano. «Specialmente visto che abbiamo risolto comunque il caso.» osservò rivolgendogli un sorriso luminoso.

Todd sollevò appena un sopracciglio, e scosse un poco la testa. «Beh, sì, a parte quello. Non era questo che volevo dire. È solo che ho … incontrato una persona. E … »

Esitò di nuovo, e finì per distogliere lo sguardo da Dirk, che lo stava guardando con quella sua aria disponibilmente e gentilmente attenta.

«E ci siamo scambiati i numeri.» terminò Todd, rivolgendosi stolidamente al muro.

Dirk annuì di nuovo, come se stesse semplicemente aspettando il proseguo del racconto. Todd tornò a fissarlo significativamente, con un sopracciglio inarcato, concedendogli del tempo per afferrare.

Dirk sembrò concentrarsi per qualche istante, e infine si animò, esclamando molto interessato «Oh! Vuoi dire che abbiamo già un nuovo caso?»

Todd sbatté appena le palpebre, pur dicendosi che non avrebbe dovuto nemmeno essere così stupito, conoscendolo. «No … » specificò lentamente, facendo appello a quella riserva della sua pazienza dedicata esclusivamente a Dirk. «Intendo che ho incontrato una persona che sembra … piacevole … e con la quale forse, eventualmente, stavamo pensando di provare a vederci … Sai, appuntamenti e cose del genere … ?» ritentò.

Dopo qualche istante sufficiente per interpretare le parole, Dirk si bloccò di colpo, e Todd si ritrovò prima di rendersene conto ad irrigidirsi per riflesso. Dopodiché, si ritrovò ad osservare una rapida sequenza di espressioni sul viso di Dirk, come una qualche sorta di esercizio di complicate e improbabili evoluzioni da contorsionista professionista, che non riuscì a seguire né ad interpretare ma gli trasmisero un qualche tipo di istintivo disagio.

Alla fine, Dirk sembrò riuscire elaboratamente a piazzarsi in faccia un’espressione sorridente e raggiante che aveva qualcosa di molto diverso dal solito, qualcosa di sforzato e incerto e confuso, e cinguettò con uno sforzo di totale amabilità che diede quasi la nausea a Todd «Oh. Bene! Ottimo! Qual’è il suo nome?»

Con una leggera smorfia di riflesso, e mentre cercava invano di capire che cosa esattamente stesse succedendo proprio di fronte a lui, nonché in generale anche intorno e dentro a lui, Todd riuscì a dire semplicemente «Kate.»

«Bel nome! Sì, molto carino!» annuì immediatamente Dirk, con eccessiva convinzione squillante e nervosa. La sua espressione gioiosa stava pericolosamente assumendo i contorni di quella che avrebbe potuto avere qualcuno che sta cercando di simpatizzare con i membri di un plotone di esecuzione al quale è stato posto di fronte, sembrando sempre più tendente al grottesco.

«Quindi … » tentò comunque di proseguire Todd, schiarendosi appena la voce e agitandosi un poco sulla sedia.

Ma Dirk balzò improvvisamente in piedi e iniziò a camminare per tutta la stanza parlando senza posa, come se non riuscisse a stare fermo né zitto nemmeno un istante. E Todd lo aveva visto altre volte in quello stato, specialmente quando c’era un caso di mezzo; ma stavolta sembrava come se fosse tormentato da qualcosa di cui non si rendeva nemmeno lontanamente conto. Nonostante ciò, Todd dovette cercare soprattutto di stare dietro alla sfilza di parole quasi sovrapposte dalla rapidità con cui stava blaterando.

«In realtà è fantastico, Todd! Insomma, sono felice per te! Ovviamente lo sono! In quanto tuo amico, e in quanto tu mio assistent-amico, è chiarissimo che non posso che essere molto felice per te. E anche per Kate, naturalmente! Anche se ancora non la conosco, ma sono sicuro che dev’essere una persona semplicemente deliziosa. Con questo non voglio dire che devo per forza conoscerla, ma mi farebbe molto piacere se anche lei volesse conoscermi. Oh, e sono sicuro che avrà già sentito parlare della nostra agenzia, perciò magari sarà incuriosita di ascoltare una delucidazione su di che cosa ci occupiamo nello specifico. Ah, le hai lasciato un nostro biglietto da visita? Perché non si sa mai, dico bene? Se Kate avesse un caso da risolvere, potrebbe aver bisogno del nostro numero. Ah, no, giusto, avendo il tuo, le basterebbe chiedere a te e … E comunque, trattandosi di Kate sono certo che Farah sarebbe d’accordo e potremmo farle uno sconto e … Oh, Farah! Lo hai già detto a Farah? Sono assolutamente certo che anche lei ne sarà contenta, e quando la conoscerà … perché immagino anche a lei farebbe piacere conoscerla … A pensarci meglio, magari era destino che incontrassi Kate. Dopotutto, non dimentichiamo che l’hai conosciuta proprio durante uno dei nostri casi, e raramente le persone che incontriamo durante i nostri casi le incrociamo casualmente. Anzi! Peraltro questo è un caso già risolto e chiuso, quindi possiamo escludere con sicurezza Kate da ogni sospetto, il che è decisamente un’ottima cosa! Non che Kate dovesse essere per forza una sospettata, voglio dire, avrebbe potuto essere coinvolta in qualche modo senza essere colpevole. O avrebbe potuto essere una vittima! Delle circostanze, ecco. O anche completamente inconsapevole di quello che stava accadendo! Ma visto che possiamo escludere che abbia qualcosa a che fare con il nostro caso, a meno che non si tratti di un nuovo caso, ma allora noi sicuramente … »

«Dirk … Puoi smetterla per favore di … » iniziò Todd, praticamente con la testa che gli girava per tutto quello sproloquio, e cercò qualcosa di specifico che voleva chiedere che smettesse di fare, perché gli sembrava di avere l’imbarazzo della scelta in quel momento. «Di parlarne come se ci dovessimo sposare la settimana prossima o giù di lì, o come se io dovessi sospettare che la prima persona che eventualmente si mostra interessata dopo parecchio tempo a uscire con me debba per forza essere coinvolta in uno dei nostri casi … ?» si ritrovò a dire, quasi implorante.

Dirk inchiodò dove si trovava e lo fissò per un istante confuso, poi spalancò gli occhi ed esclamò «Amanda! Dobbiamo assolutamente dirlo ad Amanda.». E si estrasse subito il cellulare di tasca, iniziando a pigiare rapidamente sui tasti per inviare un sms.

«Okay. No.» sancì Todd, raggiungendolo e togliendogli il cellulare di mano. «Glielo dirò io e … No, aspetta un momento. Perché dovrei dirlo a tutto il mondo, esattamente? È solo … Ascolta, ci siamo appena conosciuti, e al massimo usciremo una sera a bere qualcosa e fare due chiacchiere, tanto per cominciare. Quindi potresti cercare di calmarti e spiegarmi che cosa … che cosa è tutta questa cosa come se dovessimo sparare fuochi d’artificio o organizzare una festa per questo?»

Dirk lo guardò sbalordito, sembrando in qualche modo confuso come se non lo sapesse nemmeno lui. Poi sembrò rifletterci con tutte le sue forze, e infine ammise «È che … non ho mai avuto prima … Insomma, non so bene come ci si dovrebbe comportare in questi casi e … Mi dispiace … ?»

Todd sbatté appena le palpebre. «Cosa … ?» iniziò a dire vagamente, più che altro di riflesso.

«Come amico!» scattò Dirk, sussultando e rialzando lo sguardo come se fosse stato punto da una tarantola. «E tu sei il mio assistent-amico e non ho idea di come dovrei comportarmi. Ma sembra una cosa importante!»

Todd esitò. «È solo … Andremo solo a bere qualcosa una sera, forse. Almeno per il momento, quindi davvero non … credo sia così importante.»

«Ma dovrebbe esserlo, no?» scattò di nuovo Dirk, afferrandolo di colpo per le braccia e facendolo sussultare. Todd lo guardò tra il confuso e il preoccupato, e Dirk lo lasciò andare di colpo come se si fosse scottato, facendo un paio di passi indietro e rivolgendosi al pavimento con un incerto e frustrato «Insomma, di solito per le persone questo genere di cose sono importanti, credo … »

Todd aprì la bocca un paio di volte, cercando di raccapezzarsi abbastanza da dire qualcosa, anche se aveva la sensazione che ci fosse un’enorme sorta di pasticciato caos, anche molto più del solito cioè, e che lui non avesse nemmeno ancora capito come ci si era ritrovato dentro, figurarsi venirne a capo. «Okay, grazie … hem … intendo per … le tue … hum … felicitazioni.» disse infine.

Dirk lo guardò con incerta speranza, e poi di nuovo sfoggiò quella specie di sorriso piuttosto sforzato che sembrava una smorfia e gli batté un paio di pacchette su una spalla. «Non c’è problema, Todd!» affermò, annuendo eccessivamente come se stesse cercando di convincere più che altro se stesso.

Todd non aveva ancora del tutto idea di che cosa stesse succedendo esattamente, sapeva solo che, tanto per cambiare, non stava andando per nulla come aveva cercato di figurarsi la cosa, e che come di consueto tutto ciò che gli rimaneva era tentare comunque di proseguire fino in fondo con quello che doveva dire. Perciò prese fiato e raccolse il coraggio.

«Quindi … Beh, in realtà, se eventualmente le cose dovessero andare da qualche parte … È praticamente impossibile che tu e Kate non vi incrociate … » iniziò, tentando di prendere le cose alla larga. 

Dirk stava annuendo concorde, con quel suo sorriso in qualche modo più innaturale del solito. 

«Per via del fatto che sei … spesso da queste parti … » aggiunse Todd lentamente, girando appena lo sguardo per indicare il suo appartamento nel complesso.

Per un momento Dirk si limitò a continuare ad annuire con aria forzatamente partecipe e contenta. Ma poi, lentamente, sembrò realizzare che Todd lo stava guardando come se stesse aspettando che capisse qualcos’altro. 

Todd lo vide aggrottare la fronte confuso e concentrarsi per un poco. Dopodiché vide di nuovo una rapidissima sciarada di espressioni contorte avvicendarsi, e ancora più di prima ne provò un tale istintivo disagio che si ritrovò a desiderare di non averlo mai detto.

«Oh. Sì, certo. Giusto.» iniziò a dire Dirk troppo rapidamente, con uno sforzo frenetico e nervoso, e il sorriso già forzato che sembrava iniziare a condurre una strenua lotta per non cedere il posto ad un’espressione intristita e ferita.

«No, okay, aspetta … » tentò Todd.

Ma Dirk scosse appena la testa e proseguì in fretta. «Davvero, non ti preoccupare! È comprensibilissimo e perfettamente normale … beh, naturale? Che tu possa avere bisogno dei tuoi spazi, e anzi, sei stato fin troppo gentile a … insomma, tutto quanto in generale, quindi … »

«Dirk.» tentò di interromperlo Todd, mentre notava che l’altro stava arretrando verso la porta d’ingresso cercando quasi di non darlo a vedere, o di starlo facendo con naturalezza, ma sembrando a tutti gli effetti come qualcuno che stia circospettosamente pianificando la più rapida e gentile fuga possibile.

Dirk sussultò appena come se si sentisse scoperto, e continuò in fretta a procedere verso la porta e a parlare senza praticamente prendere fiato. «Quindi, nessun problema. Davvero! Ora scusami ma devo proprio andare a … Dormire. Sì, esatto, dormire. Sono in effetti molto stanco, e non c’è niente di meglio di una bella dormita dopo un altro caso eccellentemente risolto! E sono davvero molto felice per te, Todd, e per Kate naturalmente, e davvero non … »

«Dirk, vuoi stare zitto e fermo un momento!» strepitò Todd, riuscendo se non altro a ottenere che l’altro si interrompesse e si fermasse, ormai sulla soglia della porta che aveva aperto, guardandolo relativamente stupito.

Tranne che Todd non solo non aveva ancora idea di che cosa volesse dire, ma c’era anche qualcos’altro che ora lo stava enormemente disturbando. Qualcosa come che la sua vista sembrava stare diventando confusa ai margini del suo campo visivo, e stava iniziando a respirare con fatica, come se qualcosa stesse risucchiando l’ossigeno poco a poco dalla stanza.

Aprì la bocca, più per riflesso che per altro, per tentare di respirare meglio, ma gli sfuggì un piccolo verso strozzato.

«Come … ?» chiese Dirk, confuso.

Ma Todd stava ormai capendo che cosa gli stava succedendo, ed ebbe l’orribile sensazione che fosse troppo tardi: sentiva come un peso sul petto, come se l’aria che stava respirando fosse tagliente, mentre la vista gli si offuscava sempre di più e le forze sembravano abbandonarlo rapidamente. Cercò di combattere e scacciare indietro la travolgente sensazione di panico che gli era purtroppo familiare in quei casi, ma la sua espressione doveva starlo tradendo, perché intuì e percepì come in distanza Dirk iniziare a chiamarlo preoccupato, e poi avvicinarglisi rapidamente.

Ma gli sembrava che il panico lo stesse avvinghiando, o di starvici affondando. Sentì appena le gambe cedere sotto il suo peso, e tuttavia non impattò duramente come si era aspettato sul pavimento, un paio di braccia che lo afferravano appena in tempo rallentandogli la caduta.

Ad occhi chiusi, sentì le braccia disporlo sul pavimento senza lasciarlo andare, e avrebbe voluto sentire che cosa gli diceva la voce estremamente familiare che lo stava chiamando urlando e chiedendogli qualcosa che sembrava disperatamente urgente. Ma tutto quello che riusciva a cercare di fare era concentrarsi per respirare, e di ricordarsi che era tutto falso, tutta un’allucinazione, e che in realtà poteva respirare normalmente. Tutto il suo apparato respiratorio sembrava però totalmente convinto del contrario, e per quanto facesse, non riusciva a non avere una paura dannata che quello fosse il momento, alla fine; che stava morendo.

Doveva essere colpa sua se aveva pensato che avrebbe finito per morire durante qualche passaggio particolarmente assurdo e pericoloso dei loro casi, piuttosto che per un semplice, stramaledetto attacco di pararibulite. E odiava che Dirk fosse lì, perché avrebbe preferito che nessuno a cui teneva dovesse assistere.

***

Quel pomeriggio, Martin spalancò gli occhi svegliandosi di punto in bianco.

Con lenta e pacifica calma si tirò a sedere sul bordo del porticato di fragrante legno della casetta in mezzo al bosco nel quale lui e gli altri si erano fermati per un paio di giorni. Non avevano idea di a chi appartenesse, ma quello non era mai un problema. Amanda, quando avevano sfondato la porta per entrare, aveva ragionato brevemente ad alta voce che quella doveva essere una specie di residenza per le vacanze di qualcuno che se aveva abbastanza soldi per permettersela, avrebbe anche potuto tranquillamente far riparare un po’ di danni. Martin non si era mai preoccupato di niente del genere prima di allora, e difficilmente riusciva a comprendere perché preoccuparsene; ma se Amanda preferiva così, per lui non era un problema. Rispettava la batterista, oltre il fatto che era una di loro.

Si accese la sua sigaretta per colazione, e iniziò a espirare lente nuvolette di fumo contemplando il bosco intorno con la sua espressione inintelleggibile, concentrato senza fretta su qualcosa che non stava nemmeno tentando di afferrare interamente. Il risultato era comunque una faccia piuttosto intimorente, che dava quasi l’impressione che se alberi, sassi, pigne e quant’altro avessero potuto provare inquietudine e tremare leggermente, sarebbe stato esattamente quello che avrebbero fatto in quel momento.

Terminata la sigaretta, non la schizzò semplicemente via come al solito, visto il rischio di provocare un incendio lì, ma si assicurò di spegnerne bene il mozzicone contro la suola di una delle sue pesanti scarpe, prima di appoggiarlo accanto ad una lunga successione di altri sul bordo del portico. Si alzò ed entrò nella casetta, trovando immediatamente i suoi compagni.

La televisione era accesa in sottofondo, a basso volume, ma nessuno sembrava starla degnando della minima attenzione. Amanda stava disegnando qualcosa di decorativo con dello smalto per unghie su una guancia di Vogel che stava totalmente immobile con profondo impegno, Cross russava avvolto in un tappeto di pelle di orso tenendo abbracciato un peluche, e Gripps stava masticando carne secca mentre guardava negli occhi con sguardo serio la testa di un cervo impagliato appesa alla parete, attorno alle corna del quale qualcuno di loro aveva disposto una decorazione di lucine di Natale che lampeggiavano colorate.

«Hey.» fece solo Martin, con calma, per annunciare più chiaramente la sua presenza e richiamare un poco la loro attenzione.

«Heylà.» ricambiò Amanda, rivolgendogli un rapido sorriso. 

Vogel mosse solo le pupille verso di lui, non osando per il resto muoversi finché lei gli stava pitturando la faccia. Gripps annuì come in segno di saluto, pur continuando a fissare il cervo impagliato negli occhi, e Cross grugnì qualcosa nel sonno.

«Dobbiamo andare.» disse ancora tranquillamente Martin, semplicemente.

Stavolta Amanda interruppe nettamente la sua opera artistica e lo guardò seria e attenta. «Ora?» chiese solo, mentre gli altri sembravano tendere le orecchie di concerto.

«Già.» annuì Martin.

«Okay.» disse solo Amanda, come se avesse intuito qualcosa dal suo tono e da qualche impercettibile variazione minima nella sua espressione o nella sua postura, chiudendo lo smalto e alzandosi in piedi.

«Io non mi posso muovere!» lamentò Vogel, allarmato, come se temesse che lo avrebbero di conseguenza lasciato lì.

«Ora puoi.» obbiettò tranquillamente Amanda. Vogel tirò un enorme sospiro di sollievo e balzò immediatamente in piedi con un sogghigno smagliante.

«Sveglia Cross.» disse ancora Amanda. Vogel non ci pensò su due volte, andando a gettarsi di tutto peso sull’altro, facendone scaturire una piccola colluttazione tra i due in cui rimase coinvolta anche la pelle d’orso.

Gripps sembrò prendere una decisione e afferrò la testa di cervo impagliato, tirando con forza per staccarla dalla parete. Ci riuscì di lì a poco quando Cross e Vogel si unirono per aiutarlo.

Amanda era già uscita per raggiungere il furgone accanto al quale Martin aspettava tranquillamente, accendendosi un’altra sigaretta. Amanda gliela sottrasse dalle dita con scioltezza, prendendo un paio di tiri mentre lo guardava attentamente in viso, prima di restituirgliela rimettendola esattamente tra le due dita della mano rimasta lì dov’era al seguito delle braccia incrociate sul petto.

«Qualcosa di importante.» disse infine Amanda, senza veramente domandarlo.

Come in risposta, Martin aprì lo sportello e si sistemò al posto del guidatore.

«Sì.» annuì Amanda in conferma a se stessa, salendo al posto del passeggero. Poi si sporse dal finestrino aperto e alzò la voce. «Ragazzi? Oggi siamo di fretta!» chiamò verso la casetta di legno.

I tre si precipitarono fuori il più rapidamente possibile, salendo a bordo del furgone. Gripps si portò appresso la testa di cervo impagliata con le lucine di Natale appese alle corna tenendola sotto il braccio.

«Non mi piace la fretta.» lamentò Cross, con un grugnito ancora piuttosto sonnolento.

«A tutta birra!» esclamò Vogel, sghignazzando della sua stessa battuta, mentre apriva appunto una lattina di birra, e Martin metteva in moto il furgone.

Gripps chiuse il portellone laterale mentre il mezzo stava già partendo, e sistemò gentilmente la testa di cervo impagliata di fianco a dove si sedette, accarezzandola distrattamente ma con cura.

***

Seduta sul sedile del passeggero con le gambe allungate in avanti e gli anfibi appoggiati sul cruscotto, lo sguardo rivolto distrattamente alla strada che scorreva attraverso il parabrezza e l’espressione corrucciata e pensierosa, Amanda mormorò appena «Hum … qualcosa non va.»

«Che cosa non va?» domandò subito Vogel, sporgendosi da dietro il sedile con vivace interesse.

Amanda scosse tuttavia appena la testa, mentre Martin la spiava di sbieco.

«Non lo so. È una sensazione.» rispose distrattamente, mentre guardava le strade notturne di Seattle scivolare via. Ormai sapeva dove stavano andando, anche se Martin non l’aveva mai detto durante il tragitto, né nessuno di loro glielo aveva chiesto.

Il cellulare in una mano, era da diverso tempo che si stava chiedendo se nel frattempo fosse meglio chiamare. Ma Martin aveva lui stesso semplici sensazioni, e le seguiva; nient’altro di preciso o chiaro. E Amanda non voleva allarmare nessuno inutilmente, sapendo che in ogni caso Martin li avrebbe portati lì dove dovevano essere al momento giusto, di qualsiasi cosa si trattasse.

Tuttavia, proprio in quel momento il suo cellulare vibrò, e lei sussultò appena, aprendo immediatamente il messaggio. Era di Dirk, e diceva solo: Todd ha un appuntamento!!!

«Santa merda, vuoi scherzare?!?» esclamò Amanda, incredula.

«Cosa cosa cosa??» chiese subito Vogel, per poi moderarsi appena quando notò l’unico sguardo significativo che Martin gli scoccò attraverso lo specchietto retrovisore.

Amanda stava sorridendo, divertita e decisamente impertinente, ma anche contenta. Fece per pigiare il tasto per chiamare Dirk, ma proprio in quel momento Martin emise in un grugnito serio «Ci siamo quasi.»

Amanda voltò lo sguardo su di lui, e per un istante fu sul punto di chiedergli che cosa sentiva esattamente, prima di ricordarsi perfettamente che lui stesso probabilmente non ne aveva idea. Così come lei non riusciva a capire come fosse possibile che continuasse ad avere quella brutta sensazione nonostante quel messaggio.

Non molto dopo, tuttavia, Martin stava fermando il furgone di fronte al Ridgley, e tutti stavano balzando giù senza complimenti. Amanda deglutì cercando di mandare giù la sua preoccupazione collegata a quella brutta sensazione, mentre marciava con gli altri su per le scale.

Martin proseguì, in testa agli altri, fino al piano dell’appartamento di Todd, e Amanda accelerò il passo e lo superò correndo quando iniziò a sentire le urla imploranti e angosciate della voce che riconobbe come quella di Dirk.

La porta era a malapena accostata, ma Vogel la spalancò senza complimenti con un calcio mentre Amanda si precipitava dentro. E si bloccava per un istante, vedendo la scena davanti a lei che la fece raggelare.

Todd era riverso a terra, la sua faccia un colorito tra il tremendamente pallido e l’appena bluastro, la bocca spalancata come se stesse soffocando. Dirk era un disastro di disperazione, chino su di lui, praticamente in lacrime.

«Todd … Todd, ti prego! Devi respirare! Sai che è solo un’illusione, lo sai! Ti giuro che qui c’è ossigeno più che in abbondanza! Ti prego, Todd, ti prego … »

Amanda fece appena in tempo a notare il tubetto di pastiglie che Dirk teneva aperto in una mano, alcune di esse che cadevano per terra tutt’intorno per il modo in cui tremava e si agitava, cercando invano un modo di farle prendere a Todd. Ma lei lo sapeva, che quando l’allucinazione prevedeva qualcosa come l’affogare o il soffocare, non c’era praticamente modo di riuscire a inghiottire proprio nulla. Solo che era lei quella che di solito, tra le altre, aveva quel tipo di allucinazioni da pararibulite, mentre quelle di Todd erano abitualmente di altro genere.

«Todd!» gridò Amanda, spaventata, raggiungendoli e gettandosi in ginocchio accanto a suo fratello. Gli prese il viso tra le mani e cercò di guardarlo negli occhi, anche se lui fissava il soffitto e sembrava non stare vedendo niente.

«Amanda!» esclamò Dirk disperatamente. «Oh, grazie, grazie … Ti prego, aiutalo!» esalò, cercando di porgerle il tubetto di pastiglie.

«Todd, sono io. Devi ascoltarmi, okay? Devi ascoltarmi … » iniziò a dire Amanda, disperatamente.

Dirk iniziò a pregarla di nuovo, ma si interruppe con un verso sorpreso e semi-strozzato quando Cross lo afferrò da dietro allacciandogli le braccia attorno al busto, tirandolo indietro e quasi su di peso. Il tubetto e le pastiglie volarono direttamente a spargersi su tutto il pavimento.

«Batterista … » disse solo Martin, piano e serio.

Amanda annuì e si costrinse a lasciare andare Todd e tirarsi indietro a sua volta, mentre Dirk veniva depositato da Cross senza complimenti metri più in là, lasciandosi sfuggire un breve verso ancora sorpreso e indignato.

Irrazionalmente, Dirk tentò di gattonare di nuovo verso Todd, ma ad un altro piccolo grugnito di avvertimento di Martin, Amanda lo afferrò circondandolo in un sommario abbraccio e lo trattenne indietro, mentre i quattro si disponevano attorno a Todd, spalancando gli occhi e la bocca e iniziando a risucchiargli via l’energia.

La stanza si illuminò per un momento di una fantasmagorica luce bluastro-biancastra, che poi svanì lasciando Todd privo di conoscenza a terra, e i quattro che facevano qualche passo indietro per permettere ad Amanda e Dirk di riavvicinarsi di nuovo a lui.

«Amanda!» piagnucolò Dirk angosciato.

«Sta bene.» disse solo lei, controllando sommariamente con lo sguardo che ora Todd respirava normalmente, e il colore gli stava lentamente tornando sul viso. «Sta … bene … ora.» ripeté lentamente, come se lo dicesse anche a se stessa, lasciandosi cadere seduta sui talloni.

Dirk crollò le spalle. E di colpo si rese conto del resto del Trio Chiassoso e tentò di strisciare più vicino ad Amanda. Ma Martin si avvicinò con un passo e lo afferrò per il collo della giacca, con un semplice e calmo ma deciso «Non così in fretta, pesciolino.»

Probabilmente si riferiva al colore della giacca che indossava in quel momento, quella bluette, e di appellativi ne aveva coniati nel tempo una sfilza di altri a seconda di quale accecante colore del suo abbigliamento fosse più vistoso quando si incrociavano: Dirk era già stato apostrofato come ‘canarino’ quando indossava quella gialla, ‘scoiattolo’ per quella arancione, ‘fogliolino’ per quella verde e ‘medusa’ per quella viola. C’erano un paio di varianti che includevano cose come ‘colibrì’ o ‘lucertolina’, che stando alle teorie di Amanda si riferivano al fatto che non stesse mai fermo; senza contare che Dirk aveva replicato, punto sul vivo, che ci sarebbe solo mancato che se ne stesse anche fermo quando quei quattro tentavano di derubarlo della sua energia!

Dirk emise un verso di allarme e indignata protesta, mentre Martin lo trascinava a quel modo più in là nella stanza, e poi iniziò a dimenarsi. «Hey, no no no … Amanda?!» chiamò in soccorso.

Lei alzò lo sguardo, e Martin e gli altri, che si stavano radunando attorno a Dirk ora, si fermarono e la fissarono, in attesa. Amanda guardò lo stato ancora agitato e sconvolto in cui si trovava Dirk. Lei sapeva bene che, oltre a fermare le crisi di pararibulite, quella cosa che facevano i quattro di risucchiare l’energia estingueva anche l’agitazione, l’ansia, la paura e in generale altre emozioni negative e profondamente sgradevoli. Strinse le labbra ed esitò, dispiaciuta.

Ma alla fine guardò Dirk negli occhi e con espressione dolente disse «Mi dispiace ma … Credo che ti sentirai … meno peggio, dopo … »

Dirk impallidì un poco, ma alla fine alzò lo sguardo su Martin e gli altri ed esalò un pesante sospiro rassegnato, prima di abbandonarsi a terra e chiudere gli occhi con un lamento arreso.

Mentre con la coda dell’occhio vedeva di nuovo la stanza illuminarsi per qualche istante di quel baluginio azzurro-biancastro che le era ormai familiare, Amanda tornò a guardare Todd, chiedendosi se c’era un motivo per cui il tipo delle sue allucinazioni fosse cambiato.


	37. 7.37 - Lovely places to have a nice vacancy

** Parte ** ** 7 – Exactly where I am supposed to be **

(Esattamente dove devo/sono destinato ad essere)

** Capitolo ** ** 37 – Lovely places to have a nice vacancy **

(Adorabili luoghi per trascorrere una piacevole vacanza)

Amanda raccolse l’ultima pastiglia ancora integra dal pavimento e, dopo averci soffiato sommariamente sopra, la ricacciò assieme alle altre nel tubetto di farmaci per la pararibulite, rialzandosi in piedi e riavvitandone il tappo. Lì si concesse qualche istante per guardarsi intorno e contemplare la scena.

Todd giaceva ancora privo di conoscenza sul divano dove Cross, Gripps e Vogel l’avevano depositato di peso prima di tornarsene nel furgone parcheggiato in strada o chissà dove nelle vicinanze. Martin era rimasto seduto sul davanzale della finestra, fumando tranquillamente una sigaretta con la schiena appoggiata contro un lato della cornice, fissando nulla in particolare. E Dirk sedeva per terra su alcuni cuscini vicino al divano, a gambe incrociate, una tazza di tè appoggiata in grembo alla quale si teneva aggrappato, mentre guardava Todd con aria assente e ancora scossa, estremamente abbattuto.

Amanda sospirò appena, silenziosamente, e si andò a sedere di fianco a Dirk, guardando a sua volta suo fratello senza dire niente in particolare.

«Sta solo dormendo, pesciolino.» grugnì Martin, come se ritenesse che non ci fosse più alcun bisogno di preoccuparsi.

Dirk gli scoccò un’occhiata rapida. «Il mio nome è Dirk.» puntualizzò in un mormorio critico.

«Lo so.» replicò pacificamente Martin, come se fosse ovvio.

Dirk prese un lungo sospiro, e con aria arresa ed esitante sembrò sforzarsi di dire «Grazie … comunque.»

«Non c’è di che.» alzò un poco le spalle Martin, imperturbabile.

Dirk tornò a lanciargli una rapida occhiata scettica. «Per Todd, intendo.» specificò.

«Lo so.» annuì distrattamente Martin, come se fosse ovvio anche quello.

Dirk gli dedicò uno sguardo appena più lungo, e decisamente infastidito, prima di rivolgersi ad Amanda come se si fosse ricordato più chiaramente che era lei lì l’unica con cui avesse senso parlare, almeno fintanto che Todd non riprendeva conoscenza.

«Per fortuna siete arrivati … » sussurrò in un mormorio basso e mesto. «Altrimenti non so che cosa … » e la voce gli si strozzò in gola, mentre veniva scosso da un profondo tremito.

Amanda gli prese una mano nella sua, somministrandogli una gentile stretta. «Non preoccuparti. È tutto finito.»

Ma Dirk emise un lungo sospiro dolente e scosse la testa. «No … non è questo il punto … Io sono … completamente inutile … » mormorò, con in sottofondo un preoccupante tirare su col naso che sembrava la potenziale anticamera di un pianto.

Amanda gli strinse di nuovo la mano, cercando di attirare la sua attenzione in modo che la guardasse e ascoltasse per bene. «Non è vero. E non è colpa tua. Stava pensando di soffocare. Quando si tratta di quello … non c’è un modo per riuscire a farci inghiottire nulla, figurarsi una pastiglia.»

Dirk scosse tuttavia di nuovo la testa con aria abbattuta, e sottraendo la mano dalla sua si alzò in piedi, muovendo qualche passo con i pugni stretti lungo i fianchi, combattuto e senza pace. «Ma ci dev’essere qualcosa che si può fare … qualsiasi cosa!» protestò disperatamente, alzando un poco la voce e guardandola implorante. «Credevo che … stesse per … »

Amanda si alzò in piedi e lo raggiunse. Fece appena in tempo a vedere un luccichio umido nei suoi occhi, ma lo avvolse in un abbraccio stretto, cercandovi anche lei la sua consolazione calmante. «Ma non è successo. Te l’ho detto. È tutto finito, ora.»

Dirk crollò il capo sulla sua spalla, ricambiandole debolmente l’abbraccio. Emise un lungo sospiro tremolante e dolente. E dopo qualche lungo istante, mormorò «Forse … dovrebbe venire con voi.»

Amanda si staccò un poco dall’abbraccio per guardarlo bene in faccia, corrugando le sopracciglia sorpresa e perplessa. «Cosa?»

Dirk si staccò del tutto e iniziò ad agitarsi sul posto, gesticolando freneticamente. «Forse sono i casi che lo fanno innervosire e gli fanno venire gli attacchi! E se fossero i casi? Ma se venisse con voi … loro potrebbero … fare quella cosa che fanno anche con te per gli attacchi e … » disse in fretta, scoccando un rapido sguardo verso Martin, con una leggera smorfia tra il dolente e il critico.

Amanda lo guardò per un istante ancora stupita, poi disse «Okay, no. Aspetta un momento. Prima di tutto, questa cosa dell’agenzia e dei casi è tipo … la migliore cosa mai capitata a Todd nella sua intera vita.»

Dirk la guardò, sbattendo le palpebre incredulo.

«Lo so e basta.» insistette Amanda con convinzione. «E poi ne abbiamo parlato altre volte. Todd non ha degli attacchi così spesso, anzi, quanto passa di solito tra l’uno e l’altro? Diverse settimane, giusto? E comunque non coincidono con i vostri casi. Ed è una cosa … più emotiva che collegata a cose adrenaliniche o roba del genere, chiaro? Per non parlare del fatto che, no grazie, non ho intenzione di portarmi dietro il mio simil-fratello nel furgone, e nemmeno lui si farebbe trascinare via con la forza da qui, da te e da Farah, dai casi e tutto il resto per unirsi al Trio Chiassoso. Di solito i farmaci funzionano abbastanza. Stavolta … stavolta c’è qualcosa di strano. Non è il solito tipo di attacchi che gli vengono, e per i quali si riesce a fargli mandare giù le pastiglie all’occorrenza, no?»

Dirk corrugò la fronte. «Ma allora che cosa … ?»

Amanda scosse la testa. «Se non lo sai tu … »

Poi sembrò colpita da un improvviso pensiero e domandò «Hey, che cosa voleva dire quel messaggio??»

«Quale messaggio?» replicò Dirk, confuso.

Amanda roteò appena gli occhi e sorrise con affezionata pazienza piuttosto divertita. «Quello ‘Todd ha un appuntamento’?» specificò, spalancando un poco gli occhi e gonfiando leggermente le guance per rivolgergli una scherzosa espressione un poco a pesce palla.

«Oh, quello. Sì, Todd ha un appuntamento.» confermò Dirk annuendo.

Amanda rivolse un piccolo sogghigno complice per un attimo verso Martin. «Proprio quando stavo per iniziare a perdere le speranze … » commentò, prima di tornare a guardare Dirk con un sorriso contento e non meno complice «Hu hu, e dove di bello?»

Dirk la fissò confuso. «Questo non lo so.»

«Ah, non avete ancora deciso?» indagò Amanda, decisamente allegra e inquisitoria.

Dirk ora sembrava ancora più sperduto. «Avete chi?»

Lei rimase un momento a guardarlo, poi alzò un sopracciglio, di colpo sospettosa. «Aspetta un momento. Cosa intendevi dire esattamente con ‘appuntamento’? Non è che per caso deve andare dal dentista o roba del genere? O intendevi proprio un appuntamento-appuntamento?»

Dirk la fissò come se avesse detto qualcosa di assurdo. «No, intendevo un appuntamento … hum … galante? Posto che si potrebbe anche avere un appuntamento galante con il proprio o la propria dentista, suppongo. Anche se credo che non intendessi nel senso di visita, il che potrebbe rendere la cosa un po’ meno romantica … credo … forse. Beh, ognuno ha i suoi gusti, comunque. E io non ho certo alcuna intenzione di giudicare che cosa le persone preferiscono o intendono con … »

«Okay, intendevi un appuntamento-appuntamento.» lo interruppe Amanda. «E … con chi?» chiese ancora, alzando anche l’altro sopracciglio.

«Oh, con Kate.» offrì utilmente Dirk, con una sorta di sorriso un po’ sforzato che ad Amanda fece venire in mente una smorfia da colica.

Amanda trasecolò, quindi si corrucciò e adombrò a tal punto che persino Martin, che per il resto non sembrava molto interessato all’intera conversazione, spiò di sbieco nella sua direzione come se avesse percepito sin da lì la sua crescente alterazione.

«E chi diavolo sarebbe _Kate_??» esplose infine Amanda, pronunciando il nome come se si trattasse di qualcosa di disgustoso che si era appena accorta esserle rimasto incollato sotto una suola.

Dirk la fissò, assolutamente confuso e leggermente allarmato. «Una … persona … ?» tentò.

Amanda gli gettò un penetrante sguardo scorbutico. Dirk aveva già deciso da tempo che espressioni come quella dovevano essere una specie di marchio di fabbrica della famiglia Brotzman, o almeno della parte di essa che lui già conosceva (gli mancavano ancora all’appello i genitori).

«Una persona che … lavora alle poste?» aggiunse, cercando di concentrarsi un poco di più. «O che frequenta le poste? Che era capitata alle poste in coincidenza con Todd?»

Amanda strabuzzò gli occhi e sbatté le palpebre. «Mio fratello è andato alle poste e ha chiesto ad una che ci lavora di uscire con lui.» riportò, come se non avesse alcun senso eppure, essendo Todd, potesse anche essere qualcosa che secondo lei lui era capace di fare.

Dirk ponderò la cosa per un istante. «Beh, non so se è andata esattamente così … » offrì poi, con una certa cautela ancora perplessa.

Amanda alzò la testa al soffitto e si afferrò i capelli per un momento, sembrando ancora più incredula ed esasperata. «Dirk … Ora, riflettici bene, mi raccomando … Ti risulta per caso che Todd abbia sbattuto la testa da qualche parte ultimamente? Anche abbastanza forte magari? Forse durante uno dei vostri casi?»

Dirk ci rifletté bene, ubbidientemente. «Dipende da che cosa intendi esattamente con ‘ultimamente’ … In effetti è capitato diverse volte che abbiamo sbattuto la testa quando qualcuno ci ha colpito, anche in testa appunto a volte, di solito alle spalle naturalmente, oppure … Ma … temo di non … starti seguendo?»

Amanda emise un verso di lamento incredulo e critico, e si abbandonò a sedere su una sedia. «Non ci posso credere!» esclamò.

Dirk la guardò attentamente per un poco, quindi assunse lentamente una di quelle sue espressioni guardinghe tra il sospettoso e il confidentemente sagace, o che lui riteneva tali perlomeno. «Hai per caso … qualcosa contro il nome Kate? Qualcuno del tuo passato – o presente – di nome Kate ti ha per caso fatto qualcosa di male … o una persona che ti stava particolarmente antipatica?» indagò.

Amanda lo contemplò per un momento come se stesse guardando qualcosa di bizzarro che le era allo stesso tempo abbastanza familiare da non riuscire più a stupirla più di tanto. «Sì.» masticò irritata, guardandosi intorno come se stesse cercando qualcosa a cui rifilare un pugno per sfogarsi. «Da ora ho qualcosa contro chi si chiama Kate.» annunciò.

«O ha qualcosa a che fare con il fatto che lavora alle poste … ?» tentò nuovamente Dirk, con un che di concentrato. «Beh. Che _forse_ lavora alle poste.»

Amanda gli dedicò una vaga occhiata ormai senza speranze che lui potesse capire qualcosa di quello. «Non è la persona giusta.» disse comunque, tranquillamente e con sicurezza.

Martin emise un grugnito che poteva suonare vagamente come un assenso, e Dirk sembrò ricordarsi della sua presenza con un piccolo sussulto, prima di rivolgergli un’occhiata come se stesse riflettendo su qualcosa.

«Lo licenzierò. Todd, intendo.» disse Dirk di punto in bianco.

Amanda lo guardò, scettica. «Addirittura?»

Dirk le rivolse uno sguardo depresso. «Così se fosse colpa dei casi … o comunque potrebbe venire con voi e … »

Amanda realizzò che era ritornato sull’argomento originale e precedente, e scosse la testa con un lieve sorriso affettuosamente divertito. «Dubito che questo lo fermerebbe. Non pensi?»

Martin emise di nuovo un breve grugnito, con un che di ironicamente divertito.

«Hum … » mugugnò Dirk, crollando le spalle arreso e scoccando uno sguardo dolente a Todd.

«Già. Quindi, fine della storia.» rincarò Amanda, annuendo con determinazione. «Todd rimarrà qui ad aiutarti a risolvere i casi, Farah salverà il culo a tutti quanti come sempre, e via così. E magari non ci vorrà molto prima che il mio cosiddetto fratello sbatta di nuovo la testa e abbia un’illuminazione migliore rispetto a … Kate … Sul serio … Kate … »

«Ma … » tentò debolmente di obbiettare Dirk, con aria ancora afflitta.

«Ed io e i ragazzi continueremo a fare un salto di tanto in tanto.» proseguì Amanda imperterrita «Quando ci gira. O quando Martin sente che c’è qualcosa da sistemare. Come è successo stavolta.»

Dirk fissò Martin sorpreso. «Davvero??»

Martin alzò appena un sopracciglio, e Dirk non era sicuro se interpretarlo come qualcosa di scherzoso o una sfida a farsi sotto e provare a mettere in dubbio la cosa. Perciò si limitò a distogliere in fretta lo sguardo e a sforzarsi di dire «Beh, allora … Hum … grazie … di nuovo?»

Martin si limitò ad alzare un poco le spalle e a soffiare un’altra nuvoletta di fumo di sigaretta.

«Siamo intesi? Tutto chiaro?» domandò ancora Amanda, guardando Dirk con aspettativa.

Dirk rimase ancora un poco lì in piedi combattuto, alternando sguardi tra Amanda e Todd, prima di arrendersi con un lungo sospiro e sedersi sulla sedia libera. «Okay … » borbottò, corrucciato.

Amanda era abbastanza sicura di poter vedere che Dirk era disposto a fare cadere solo momentaneamente quel tentativo di cercare soluzioni valide, ma decise che poteva bastare per quella notte, e gli spinse la tazza di tè vicino lungo il tavolo, dandogli una piccola spallata amichevole nel contempo.

Con loro sorpresa, tuttavia, dopo qualche minuto di silenzio la voce di Martin disse come dal nulla «Vuoi davvero aiutare il formato-snack, vero?»

Amanda e Dirk lo fissarono, quest’ultimo non sapendo come prendere il fatto che Martin avesse un’espressione e un tono totalmente tranquilli, e a giudicare da dove guardava si sarebbe detto che si stesse rivolgendo a qualcosa che fluttuava a mezz’aria fuori dalla finestra.

«Che cosa ha detto?» chiese infine, guardando Amanda, in cerca di una traduzione.

Ma lei si rivolse direttamente a Martin. «Hey biondo platino. Sul serio, preferirei che non lo chiamassi così mio fratello, anche se è un pessimo fratello.»

Martin annuì e indicò con un dito Todd privo di sensi sul divano, come per esplicare meglio la sua domanda, fissando Dirk con quella sua aria seria e penetrante e in buona parte totalmente inintelleggibile.

«Credo proprio che la domanda fosse per te.» lo informò Amanda tranquillamente.

Dirk corrugò la fronte, agitandosi un poco sulla sedia. «Certo che voglio aiutare Todd. E con questo?»

Martin fece un sintetico cenno di assenso, e iniziò a fissare il muro, fumando con aria contemplativa. Dirk occhieggiò verso Amanda di nuovo, come per chiederle che cosa gli prendesse, ma lei si limitò a dargli un paio di pacchette rassicuranti su un ginocchio, come per fargli segno di aspettare e basta.

«Potremmo cercare un modo.» disse Martin dopo un poco, stavolta rivolto al muro che stava ancora fissando.

Dirk si animò un poco, ma poi sembrò ricordarsi chi lo stava dicendo e si contenne, scoccando a Martin uno sguardo piuttosto sospettoso e incerto. «Che cosa … intendi dire, esattamente?» si informò con cautela.

Martin spostò su di lui lo sguardo con la sua compatta calma. «Quello che ho detto.»

«Oh, certo … chiarissimo allora … » borbottò piano Dirk in tono critico, spiando Martin di sottecchi come per controllare che non se la prendesse al punto da considerare l’ipotesi di alzarsi, prenderlo e piegarlo in un cubo.

«Noi chi?» chiese invece Amanda, con calma e paziente curiosità, focalizzando sul plurale del verbo che Martin aveva usato.

Martin spostò lo guardo su di lei. «Tutti.»

Dirk lo fissò e chiese con ancora maggiore confusione e incertezza «Tutti chi?»

«Tutti.» annuì semplicemente Martin, pacifico, continuando a fumare come se quella fosse la sua ultima parola di tutto ciò che aveva da dire.

Dirk e Amanda si scambiarono un’occhiata.

«Dove … ?» si azzardò infine a provare a chiedere Dirk, perché stava iniziando ad avere un discreto sospetto.

Martin alzò lo sguardo al soffitto, esalando altre nuvolette di fumo dalla sua sigaretta. «La batterista ha visto il posto.» rispose solo.

Amanda spalancò gli occhi. E Dirk la guardò chiedendole «Che cosa vuole dire ora?»

***

Todd iniziò a riprendersi i sensi sentendosi particolarmente contrito; fisicamente contrito.

Giaceva su una superficie dura e piuttosto sobbalzante, e, ovunque si trovasse, c’era un indefinibile odore tra il polveroso, il chiuso, il sudore, il fango, birra, e troppe altre cose.

Iniziò ad avere lo spiacevole sospetto che si trattasse di una di quelle volte in cui qualcuno che stavano cercando durante uno dei loro casi fosse riuscito a sorprenderli alle spalle e a stenderli. Ma aveva anche imparato a considerare come una cosa relativamente buona il semplice fatto di essere ancora vivo nonostante questo.

E suo malgrado, sapeva di dover aprire gli occhi prima o poi. Se non altro, prima di tutto per assicurarsi che anche Dirk fosse ancora abbastanza intero, ed incrociando le dita sul fatto che Farah fosse da qualche parte e si fosse già occupata di chiunque li avesse stesi.

Aprì gli occhi e si ritrovò a fissare in faccia un cervo a distanza estremamente ravvicinata.

«Cristo!» imprecò allarmato, tirandosi indietro di scatto solo per andare a sbattere contro qualcosa di relativamente morbido, che emise un verso di sorpresa.

Nei rapidi istanti successivi, Todd realizzò che quella che stava fissando era una testa di cervo impagliato con delle lucine natalizie attorno alle corna, appoggiata sul pavimento di un furgone. Iniziò ad avere un terribile sospetto.

«Oh, Todd! Ben svegliato! Come ti senti?» lo salutò amichevolmente la familiare voce di Dirk dietro di lui, e voltandosi Todd capì che era la sua schiena quella contro cui era andato a cozzare.

Si tirò a sedere il più in fretta possibile, girandosi per studiare meglio ciò che lo circondava, e si ritrovò a fissare Dirk, seduto a gambe incrociate sul pavimento del furgone in movimento e assiso su un cuscino malridotto, che gli sorrideva radiosamente mezzo girato verso di lui. Apparentemente perfettamente e candidamente inconscio del fatto che in quel modo stava mostrando le carte da gioco che aveva in mano ai suoi avversari, che non stavano affatto perdendo l’occasione per spiarle.

Todd aprì la bocca, ma non gli uscì alcun suono, specialmente quando riconobbe negli avversari della partita di carte Vogel, Cross e Gripps, altrettanto seduti dentro il furgone e ognuno con le sue carte in mano. Vogel stava sghignazzando allegramente per la sbadataggine di Dirk, Cross gli stava spiando le carte con la fronte corrugata per l’impegno mentre le confrontava con le proprie come se stesse cercando di decidere chi tra loro due aveva la mano migliore a quel giro, e Gripps stava scuotendo la testa con disapprovazione.

Todd fece di nuovo per tentare di dire qualcosa, ma si bloccò istintivamente quando Gripps abbandonò le carte appoggiandole coperte sul pavimento, si alzò in piedi e andò a raccogliere la testa di cervo impagliata, accarezzandola un poco come per accertarsi che stesse bene, prima di portarsela appresso e sistemarla accanto a lui nel sommario cerchio di gioco.

Nel frattempo, Vogel e Cross sembravano aver deciso di confrontarsi fra loro le carte che avevano in mano, e di scambiarsene qualcuna a piacimento. Gripps scosse di nuovo la testa con paziente disapprovazione.

«Todd? Tutto bene?» chiese di nuovo Dirk, fissandolo ancora, piuttosto preoccupato.

Cross allungò una mano e con estrema precauzione sottrasse una carta da quelle che Dirk aveva in mano sostituendola con una delle sue, mentre quest’ultimo non se ne accorgeva, e Vogel si gettò sulla schiena spanciandosi dalle risate.

Todd sbatté le palpebre, cercando di riprendersi maggiormente. 

«Io … non ne sono affatto sicuro.» optò per dire, mentre si guardava attorno per l’interno del furgone del Trio Chiassoso. Che era evidentemente in movimento, a giudicare anche dal suono roboante del vecchio motore. 

E faceva un caldo fuori misura lì dentro; il che bastava a spiegare, forse, perché fossero tutti in canottiera, pantaloncini e calzini. A parte lui, che naturalmente stava sudando perché era ancora vestito esattamente come quando aveva avuto la crisi … Oh. Già, ora ricordava. Un attacco di pararibulite. Un brutto attacco. 

Per un momento impallidì e si sentì chiuso in un ambiente troppo piccolo, anche se a giudicare dall’aria che imperversava per l’abitacolo dovevano esserci almeno due finestrini spalancati.

«Terra chiama Todd? Sei sicuro di sentirti … ?» iniziò a dire di nuovo Dirk.

Impulsivamente Todd allungò un braccio e lo afferrò per l’orlo della canottiera, tirandolo minacciosamente vicino a sé. «Che cosa diavolo ci facciamo qui?» quasi gridò.

Dirk spalancò gli occhi, fissandolo come se stesse pensando che Todd stesse potenzialmente stare dando di matto senza alcun motivo vero e proprio, e relativamente intimorito dalla prospettiva.

«Hey stronzetto. Calma i bollenti spiriti. Fa già abbastanza caldo.» gli giunse la voce di Amanda dai sedili davanti, accompagnata da un grugnito di divertita ma severa approvazione proveniente da chi era alla guida.

«Bella questa!» sghignazzò Vogel.

«Amanda!» esclamò Todd, girandosi verso la parte anteriore del furgone.

Sua sorella si girò indietro sul sedile per guardarlo, e dietro il volante Todd intuì dai capelli biondo acceso e dall’alone di fumo di sigaretta che doveva esserci Martin.

«No, il grande spirito celeste … » ironizzò lei, roteando appena gli occhi divertita e rivolgendogli una linguaccia, mentre si tirava gli occhiali da sole sopra la testa, masticando un chewing-gum con aria allegra e rilassata.

Per un istante Todd si beò di vederla apparentemente contenta e tranquilla, come al solito da quando girava con il Trio Chiassoso. Ma questo gli ricordò qualcosa di preciso e riportò lo sguardo su Dirk, lasciandolo comunque andare dalla presa sulla sua canottiera, sentendosi vagamente imbarazzato.

«Dirk … Che cosa ci facciamo qui?» ripeté, in tono un po’ più civile, ma guardandolo ancora negli occhi con intenzione e una certa riserva di spazientimento.

Dirk gli rivolse un’espressione teatralmente offesa. «Perché dev’essere sempre colpa mia qualsiasi cosa succeda?» lamentò in protesta.

Todd lo fissò ancora più significativamente. «Perché è sempre colp … causa tua qualsiasi cosa ci succeda?» obbiettò.

Dirk aprì la bocca come per replicare, ma poi la richiuse per un momento corrugando le sopracciglia, realizzando che forse non era così facile contraddire quello. «Non potremmo essere stati semplicemente … rapiti da tua sorella e dal suo Trio e io non avere nessuna responsabilità diretta in proposito?» tentò comunque, in tono puramente ipotetico.

Todd alzò scetticamente un sopracciglio e si rivolse ad Amanda. «E comunque … qui dove esattamente?»

«Uh?» fece lei distrattamente, alzandosi di nuovo gli occhiali da sole un po’ sopra la testa per guardarlo attraverso lo specchietto retrovisore. «Cosa dici?»

«Dove siamo?» specificò Todd di nuovo, lanciando un’occhiata con cautela agli altri.

Vogel e Cross avevano cambiato gioco, e ora stavano cercando di fare a gara a chi costruiva il castello di carte più alto, cosa che sembrava verosimilmente impossibile da farsi su un sobbalzante vecchio furgone in movimento, mentre Gripps stava sistemando meglio le lucine di Natale attorno alle corna della testa impagliata di cervo con grande cura attenta.

Todd distolse rapidamente lo sguardo per riportarlo su Amanda, che si era girata di nuovo un po’ indietro sul sedile, e stava sorridendo entusiasta.

«Stiamo andando al Gran Canyon!» gli annunciò con un’esclamazione vivace.

Todd sbatté di nuovo le palpebre. Diverse volte. «C … ome … ?» chiese infine, sperando intensamente di aver capito male.

«Non ci sei mai stato neanche tu, vero?» proseguì imperterrita Amanda, chiacchierando tranquillamente «Todd, stiamo andando a vedere il Gran Canyon!»

Todd rimase semplicemente lì per qualche momento, ammutolito e stordito. 

Con la coda dell’occhio poteva intravedere che Dirk gli stava rivolgendo speranzosamente uno di quei sorrisi che tentavano di essere accattivanti, e che di solito tirava fuori automaticamente quando sperava che Todd non se la prendesse eccessivamente per qualcosa, e soprattutto magari non con lui. Il che non fece che dargli ancora di più l’impressione che tutto quello fosse in qualche modo colpa di Dirk.

Più specificatamente, stavolta aveva la discreta sensazione, basandosi anche su un che di vagamente sospetto in sottofondo all’espressione pur sinceramente entusiasta di Amanda, che quei due fossero in combutta; il che non suonava come particolarmente strano, visto che erano capaci di comportarsi tra di loro come due complici comari allegre qui o là.

«Perché?» si ritrovò a chiedere semplicemente, occhieggiando tra i due.

Amanda e Dirk si scambiarono una rapida occhiata.

Quindi lei lo fissò con un’aria significativa e disse quasi solennemente «Ho avuto una visione.»

Come se quello bastasse a spiegare tutto.

Todd continuò a guardarla per un poco in silenzio, poi specificò «Del Gran Canyon?», la voce resa gradualmente più acuta da un’incredulità sempre più tendente al nevrotico.

Amanda annuì generosamente e precisò «Di te e Dirk. Nel Gran Canyon.»

Todd corrugò pensierosamente la fronte e scoccò uno sguardo a Dirk. «Un … caso?»

Dirk parve rimanere per un momento sorpreso, ma si riprese in fretta ed esclamò subito con eccessivo trasporto e convinzione «Ma certo! Certo che è un caso, Todd. Ogni cosa è un caso. Beh, potenzialmente almeno.»

Todd inarcò le sopracciglia, cercando invano di individuare meglio quella leggera sfumatura di sottofondo che non lo convinceva. Ma alla fine si arrese e sospirò. Perché se era un caso, dopotutto …

«D’accordo. E perché ci stiamo andando … hum … tutti quanti?» domandò ancora, occhieggiando criticamente e circospettosamente verso i membri del Trio Chiassoso.

Per un istante calò il silenzio. Poi Dirk buttò fuori «Non abbiamo un’auto.»

Todd lo guardò, scetticamente e significativamente. «Farah ha un’auto.» sottolineò.

«È dietro di noi.» disse Dirk.

«Come?» fece Todd, confuso.

«Farah. Con la sua auto. Ci sta seguendo.» riportò Dirk, tentando di nuovo un accenno di sorriso tra l’accattivante e il rassicurante.

«Perché … ?» provò Todd, anche se iniziava a sospettare che non avrebbe mai ottenuto una vera e propria spiegazione sensata e soddisfacente, semmai esisteva.

«Anche lei non aveva mai visto il Gran Canyon!» esclamò Amanda allegramente, come cercando di venire in supporto a Dirk.

«E chi diavolo è rimasto a prendere le chiamate di eventuali clienti all’agenz … ?» iniziò a obbiettare Todd, se non altro per puro spirito di obbiettare qualcosa.

«Todd, nessuno chiama mai in agenzia. Praticamente mai.» osservò Dirk con quella sua precisione leggermente petulante.

Todd lo fissò significativamente.

«Harold, comunque.» buttò fuori Dirk in fretta, come se fosse una specie di confessione.

«Harold. Giusto.» ripeté Todd, con sarcastica constatazione arresa, passandosi una mano sulla faccia.

Ripensò per un momento all’unica altra volta che aveva visto Harold da dopo la conclusione della faccenda con la CIA, durante una serata in cui avevano bevuto qualcosa con lui chiacchierando. Harold che a quanto pareva ora se ne andava tranquillamente in giro con una squalo-gatta nera appollaiata su una spalla. E nonostante ciò, e con sorpresa mista a notevole sollievo, Todd non si era ancora ritrovato a leggere nella cronaca di Seattle di qualcosa come incidenti in cui fosse coinvolto uno squalo fantasma che usciva da un gatto.

«E ho avvertito Kate con un sms che saresti stato fuori città per un po’.» buttò fuori ancora Dirk, come se una volta iniziato non riuscisse a fermare il suo momento di confessione, o in alternativa come se sperasse che vuotare tutto il sacco il più rapidamente possibile potesse confondere qualcuno al punto da rendergli più difficile il prendersela con lui per qualcosa in particolare. «Quindi … »

«Tu cosa??» lo interruppe Todd incredulo, quasi gridando.

«Beh, non volevo che pensasse che sei una di quelle persone che spariscono maleducatamente nel nulla, o rapite dalla CIA, e … » si affrettò ad aggiungere Dirk in sua difesa, mentre Todd lo guardava attonito.

«Sul serio, Todd.» intervenne Amanda. «La risposta giusta sarebbe: grazie Dirk, non dovevi disturbarti, sei stato fin troppo gentile. Fin troppo … » aggiunse con un mugugno di cattivo umore.

Todd la fissò allibito.

« _Kate_ … » borbottò ancora Amanda, con una smorfia «Che razza di stupido nome … »

«Dirk!!» strepitò Todd, guardandolo rimproverante.

Dirk sussultò e iniziò a dire rapidamente «Mi dispiace, non avevo idea che Amanda odiasse le persone che si chiamano Kate, davvero, lo giuro!»

Todd lo fissò troppo preda della confusione per tentare di rimanere seriamente arrabbiato, cosa che di solito Dirk considerava come una notevole svolta migliorativa in suo favore.

Amanda sbuffò sonoramente. «Insomma, perché non la smetti di lamentarti e ti godi il viaggio? Siamo in vacanza! Beh, tipo. No, sì, okay, è una vacanza.»

Todd la guardò, lentamente e assai scetticamente.

Imperturbabile, Amanda spalancò le braccia ed esclamò vivacemente «Todd, stiamo andando al Gran Canyon!»

E Dirk stava ancora sorridendo al suo meglio cercando di risultare accattivante e convincente, magari anche il più innocente possibile.

***

Todd iniziò a svegliarsi lentamente, e la prima cosa assai fastidiosa che lo colpì fu il caldo. Decisamente un sacco di caldo. Questo gli ricordò tuttavia abbastanza chiaramente dove si trovava, e tirò un profondo sospiro arreso. La seconda cosa che gli ricordò dove si trovava fu la scomodità del sedile d’auto su cui stava dormendo; per la precisione i sedili posteriori dell’auto di Farah. E la sensazione di polvere secca più o meno su tutta la pelle.

Si iniziò a tirare a sedere e a guardarsi intorno, cercando istintivamente la presenza degli altri.

Non sperava nemmeno di poter individuare Amanda o Farah, le quali a quanto pareva avevano risolto dopo una sola notte di tentare di dormire in sacchi a pelo pigiate col resto del Trio Chiassoso nel retro del loro furgone, mentre Dirk e Todd si spartivano i sedili dell’auto di Farah, di procurarsi delle stanze nell’hotel più vicino. Anche Todd avrebbe volentieri fatto ricorso ad una sistemazione più comoda, ma Dirk – per qualche motivo appoggiato da Amanda – aveva sostenuto che era essenziale rimanessero a presidiare i dintorni di quel punto qualsiasi del Gran Canyon. Todd non aveva potuto opporsi più di tanto; come gli altri gli avevano impietosamente ricordato, Dirk poteva (o non poteva) stare percependo una sorta di indizio del loro caso.

Caso che, a distanza di ben tre giorni e, con questa, tre notti non aveva ancora avuto la decenza di presentarsi. Mentre Amanda e Dirk sembravano comportarsi come se fossero in vacanza, il Trio Chiassoso si passava il tempo nei modi più assurdi che non prevedessero eccessivi exploits di terrorizzare turisti o devastare negozi di souvenir e altro, e Farah faceva la spola avanti e indietro dalla città più vicina, spesso accompagnata allegramente da Amanda, per procurare cose di prima necessità.

Dirk era già riuscito a scottarsi la pelle fin dal primo giorno, e Amanda aveva procurato per tutti orribilmente ampi sombrero e occhiali da sole kitsch da qualche negozio di souvenir, e una dose assurdamente abbondante di crema da sole per Dirk.

Todd emise un altro sospiro rassegnato e spiò verso i sedili anteriori dell’auto, all’automatica ricerca della sagoma dormiente di Dirk. Vuoti. Nessun segno.

Spinto da un lato dalla ormai familiare preoccupazione di fondo, e dall’altro dalla vaga speranza o terrore che Dirk fosse riuscito a inciampare disastrosamente e finalmente in qualche sorta di cosa potesse essere un indizio, lasciò perdere l’idea di tentare di riaddormentarsi e si trascinò fuori dall’auto, iniziando a guardarsi intorno.

Individuò senza difficoltà il furgone del Trio Chiassoso parcheggiato qualche metro più in là, il portellone laterale spalancato e tre paia di piedi che spuntavano da esso, mentre un sonoro russare collettivo si spandeva per la rovente aria circostante. Todd non riusciva ancora a concepire come quei tizi fossero capaci di indossare degli anfibi con quel caldo arroventato, ma sperava che nessuno di loro se li togliesse finché fosse stato costretto a rimanere nelle loro immediate circostanze.

Martin sedeva tranquillamente sul bordo del portellone aperto, naturalmente fumando una sigaretta, e dopo avergli appena rivolto uno sguardo e un vago cenno col capo, tornò a fissare qualcosa.

Todd seguì istintivamente la linea del suo sguardo e si ritrovò a fissare Dirk. Dirk che, con in testa quel ridicolo ampio cappello di paglia a tesa larga portato da Amanda, mezzo rosso di scottina e mezzo imbiancato di crema per il sole impanata di sabbia rossastra, si stava aggirando lentamente e disordinatamente intorno, con lo sguardo concentrato abbassato sul terreno, e impugnando un bastone da rabdomante.

Todd sospirò e, sperando intensamente che Farah e Amanda arrivassero presto con una buona dose di caffè, si incamminò verso di lui, suo malgrado con un sorrisetto che gli stava spuntando alle labbra. «Dirk … »

«Oh, ciao Todd!  Ben svegliato!» lo accolse immediatamente l’altro, dedicandogli uno sguardo e uno dei suoi fiammanti sorrisi, prima di tornare a concentrarsi sul bastone da rabdomante.

«Che cosa stai … facendo? Hai deciso di cercare indizi con quello, ora?» si informò Todd, ironico.

Dirk schioccò sardonicamente le labbra. «Certo che no. Non è evidente quello che sto facendo?»

Todd sorrise un poco di più, divertito. «No.» rispose onestamente.

Dirk si fermò e lo guardò sorpreso, prima di mostrargli il bastone. «Questo è un bastone da randomante … » iniziò con fare illustrativo.

«Rabdomante.» corresse Todd automaticamente e pazientemente, ancora più divertito.

«Quello che ho detto.» replicò Dirk senza fare una piega, facendogli alzare scetticamente un sopracciglio. «E serve a cercare … cercare … » Dirk esitò, corrugando un momento la fronte. «Il petrolio.» concluse con sicurezza.

«Acqua.» disse Todd con calma.

«Prego?» fece Dirk, confuso.

«In entrambi i sensi. Sia nel senso che non hai indovinato, sia nel senso che serve per cercare l’acqua.» spiegò Todd, sorridendo divertito.

Dirk sbatté le palpebre un momento, quindi occhieggiò sospettosamente verso Martin. Quello si limitò ad emettere un breve grugnito, che a Todd parve di poter interpretare come: Martin glielo aveva spiegato correttamente, Dirk si era confuso.

Dirk scrollò le spalle e agitò appena una mano a mezz’aria, come a scostare le cose non rilevanti, e proseguì «Ma come hai tu stesso notato, è pur sempre uno strumento di ricerca! Quindi, anche se non troviamo del petrolio … o dell’acqua … o qualsiasi altra forma di liquido … potremmo trovare il nostro indizio!»

Todd sospirò appena, guardandolo ricominciare ad aggirarsi lentamente con aria profondamente concentrata e impugnando il bastone da rabdomante. «O per fare passare il tempo almeno … » mugugnò tra sé e sé, perlopiù rassegnato ma comunque piuttosto critico.

«Non sempre è così facile che basta aspettare che gli indizi arrivino da soli, Todd.» puntualizzò Dirk con il suo tono superiore e un poco petulante. «A volte occorre cercarli. Come tu dovresti ben sapere.»

Todd considerò la cosa per un momento. «Veramente di solito gli indizi ci si precipitano addosso, più che altro. Anche letteralmente, cioè.»

«Ma non sempre.» constatò Dirk, insistendo sul suo punto.

«Sono tre giorni che siamo qui … » osservò con calma ma significativamente Todd, dopo aver roteato gli occhi «E gli indizi si sono fatti vedere esattamente come la pioggia.»

Dirk corrugò la fronte con aria confusa. «Ma non ha piovuto affatt … Oh.»

«Già.» fece semplicemente Todd.

Dirk sembrò riflettervi per un momento, e poi esclamò «Ma Todd, questo potrebbe essere il giorno buono!»

Todd crollò le spalle e si arrese definitivamente, o almeno per un’altra manciata di ore, con un lungo sospiro. Doveva aspettarsi che l’avrebbe detto. Perché di solito in quelle situazioni quello era esattamente il cavallo di battaglia di Dirk, e lui sapeva di non poter davvero riuscire a contraddirlo. Probabilmente fin da quella volta che Dirk aveva teorizzato che potesse bastare un altro solo singolo colpo di pala mentre scavavano nel bel mezzo di una foresta, e il primo successivo colpo di pala di Todd … beh, era stato quello con cui avevano iniziato a disseppellire pezzi di una macchina del tempo occasionalmente anche apparecchio scambia-anime-nei-corpi.

«Un altro giorno … ?» domandò Dirk, con un tono e uno sguardo piuttosto imploranti.

Todd scosse le spalle e gli si avvicinò, prendendogli gentilmente di mano il bastone da rabdomante, girandolo, e quindi porgendoglielo di nuovo. Dirk lo guardò confuso.

«Lo stavi tenendo al contrario.» lo informò Todd con calma, e con un angolo delle labbra piegato in quel leggero sorriso traditore, divertito e affettuoso e complice.

Più in là, Martin emise un breve grugnito dalla tonalità divertita.

«Oh! Grazie Todd, ottima assistenza!» sorrise smagliante Dirk.

Todd scosse appena la testa, e ancora con quel sorrisetto se ne tornò verso l’auto per rimediare dell’acqua dalle borracce, per bere, e con cui lavarsi la faccia per svegliarsi del tutto e magari togliersi di dosso un poco di quella maledetta sabbia rossastra che si infilava dappertutto e finiva per cospargere ogni cosa.

«Lascia perdere petrolio e acqua. Cerca di trovare del caffè.» ironizzò con un vago gesto della mano rivolto indietro al di sopra della sua spalla.

«Beh, quello sarebbe più difficile.» osservò Dirk per amor di precisione, tuttavia guardandolo per un poco allontanarsi con un sorriso, prima di riprendere ad aggirarsi col suo bastone da rabdomante.

Non molto dopo, il rumore di un’auto a noleggio annunciò il ritorno di Farah e Amanda, con caffè e colazione e dei materassini di gomma piuma colorata, perché Amanda sembrava aver deciso senza accettare proteste da parte di nessuno che fare meditazione nel bel mezzo del Gran Canyon fosse assolutamente una necessità. Todd cedette solo perché stava già prospettando di utilizzare più appropriatamente quei materassini per dormirci più comodamente sui sedili dell’auto.

***

«Okay … » iniziò lentamente Farah, corrugando un poco la fronte. «Spiegamelo di nuovo.»

Seduta di fianco a lei sui sedili davanti della jeep parcheggiata, Amanda sorseggiò un altro po’ del tè freddo dalla lattina che aveva pescato dalla borsa frigo, e disse con calma contemplativa «Stiamo aspettando che succeda qualcosa.»

Farah annuì, anche se con aria non troppo convinta, scoccandole giusto uno sguardo incerto tra l’ironico e il dubbioso, prima di riportarlo sulla scena che si svolgeva più avanti a loro. Una scena puramente assurda. E che le sembrava quanto mai adatta a quello che poteva essere uno scenario di una specie di vacanza con i suoi attuali compagni di … qualcosa.

Martin se ne stava appollaiato come di consueto sul bordo del portellone aperto del furgone parcheggiato del Trio Chiassoso, alternando sorsi di birra a tiri di sigaretta; Cross stava schiacciando un pisolino all’ombra di un’enorme ombrellone da spiaggia mezzo sbrindellato che forse era stato reperito tra la moltitudine di disparati oggetti contenuti nel retro del furgone in un confuso marasma; Vogel stava aiutando Gripps a sistemare meglio le lucine natalizie attorno alle corna della testa di cervo impagliata che avevano piazzato sul cofano del furgone come se l’avessero messa al posto d’onore.

Più in là in un’altra direzione, Dirk stava lanciando per l’ennesima volta con impegno il boomerang che Amanda gli aveva portato da un negozio di cianfrusaglie per turisti. E per l’ennesima volta il boomerang si stava rifiutando di tornare indietro, andando ad atterrare a metri e metri di distanza.

«Okay, sul serio. È veramente impossibile!» esclamò Todd accanto a lui, allontanatosi di qualche passo giusto per sicurezza, per evitare di essere colpito accidentalmente o qualcosa del genere.

«Forse sbaglio qualcosa nel movimento del polso … » osservò Dirk pensosamente, fissandosi il polso e muovendolo un poco come sperimentalmente. «Hey Todd, forse sono mancino e non me ne sono mai accorto!»

«Che cos … ? Okay, no, è impossibile.» ribatté Todd. «E comunque … per la miseria è un boomerang! È fatto apposta per tornare indietro! L’abbiamo lanciato tipo tutti quanti più di una volta, e solo quando lo lanci tu non torna indietro!»

Dirk sembrò rifletterci sopra un momento. «Forse gli sto antipatico.» teorizzò infine, con aria relativamente abbattuta.

Farah ebbe l’impressione di poter sentire il sospiro di Todd fin da lì.

«Quindi … » ritentò Farah, spiando Amanda di sbieco «Stiamo aspettando che succeda qualcosa perché … tu hai avuto una visione e Martin una sensazione … a proposito del fatto che Dirk e Todd dovessero venire qui … per scoprire qualcosa?»

Amanda ponderò la domanda solo per un istante, rigirandosi in mano la lattina piacevolmente fresca in quel caldo praticamente soffocante. «Esatto.» confermò poi, annuendo e prendendo un altro sorso di tè freddo, gli occhiali da sole sulla testa che le scivolano un poco indietro.

«Humm … e … quanto potrebbe volerci, indicativamente?» domandò Farah, riportando lo sguardo in avanti con auto-disciplina e cercando di concentrarsi.

Amanda voltò la testa a guardarla.

«Voglio dire.» si affrettò ad aggiungere Farah, piuttosto imbarazzata «Non che non sia … hum … carino essere … piacevole essere qui … in compagnia.»

Amanda la fissò ancora per un momento, poi sorrise luminosamente, tornando a guardare Dirk e Todd. I quali stavano facendo a sasso-carta-forbici per decidere a chi toccava andare a recuperare il boomerang stavolta.

«Pensi che prima o poi se ne accorgeranno?» domandò.

Farah le lanciò un’occhiata di sbieco. «Di che cosa?»

Amanda sorrise di nuovo, affettuosamente, indicando vagamente con la lattina verso Todd e Dirk. «Quei due.»

Dirk aveva perso e si era avviato a recuperare il boomerang. E dopo qualche momento, Todd stava scrollando le spalle e lo stava seguendo per accompagnarlo comunque, probabilmente temendo che anche solo nel percorrere quei metri fino al boomerang Dirk potesse inciampare in qualche disastro.

«Riguardo al che cosa … Beh, mi sembra evidente.» proseguì Amanda, lanciandole un’occhiata divertita e complice.

Farah sospirò e scosse appena la testa, sorridendo di riflesso. «Non ne ho idea.» disse. Poi tornò a corrugare pensosamente la fronte. «Ma al momento mi sembrano piuttosto … privi di indizi.»

Amanda sornacchiò un simpatetico verso di divertita conferma, e ridacchiò leggera.

«Non intendevo a riguardo di un caso … » precisò Farah dopo un poco, scoccandole un’occhiata.

Amanda si girò a guardarla e sorrise dolcemente. «Sì, l’avevo capito … » disse con ironica complicità, atteggiando un poco il volto ad una smorfia comica.

Farah arrossì appena e voltò di nuovo lo sguardo in avanti praticamente di scatto. «Ah. Okay.» disse solo, annuendo a se stessa come per confermarsi qualcosa.

Amanda continuò a spiarla con un sorrisetto divertito e affettuoso, e qualcos’altro ancora. E Farah tentò senza troppo successo di non accorgersene eccessivamente.


	38. 7.38 - Colorful

** Parte ** ** 7 – Exactly where I am supposed to be **

(Esattamente dove devo/sono destinato ad essere)

** Capitolo 38 – Colorful **

(Colorato / Pieno di colori)

«Sono ancora persuaso del fatto che sbaglio qualcosa nel movimento del polso.» ragionò Dirk mentre si avvicinavano al boomerang da recuperare. «Forse dovrei provare con la sinistra … »

«O con i piedi, perché no.» ironizzò Todd mentre camminava di fianco a lui, scuotendo appena la testa, sorridendo divertito.

Dirk gli scoccò un’occhiata scettica. «No, non credo proprio che potrebbe funzionare.»

Todd gli lanciò un’occhiata significativa e ancora divertita, inarcando un sopracciglio.

«Oh. Stavi scherzando.» notò Dirk.

Todd ridacchiò appena e annuì distrattamente in conferma.

E Dirk lo afferrò di botto per un braccio, facendolo sussultare allarmato, e gridò «Todd!!»

«Cosa??» fece Todd, fissandolo già piuttosto agitato.

«Guarda!!» esclamò Dirk per tutta risposta, allungando un braccio col dito puntato.

Todd seguì con lo sguardo la direzione indicata, e si ritrovò a fissare una piccola montagnola di pietre che qualche turista doveva avere ammucchiato, e che era stata in parte abbattuta dal boomerang lanciato da Dirk. «Che cosa dovrei guardare esattamente?»

Ma Dirk si era già precipitato a raggiungere il mucchio di sassi praticamente di corsa, girandovi attorno e fissandolo intensamente, impossibilmente energico nonostante il caldo. «Dev’essere il nostro indizio!» sancì con un’esclamazione praticamente ammaliata.

Todd alzò un sopracciglio. «O … una qualsiasi altra montagnola di pietre che i turisti fanno quando … » iniziò a replicare. Ma si interruppe notando il modo significativamente scettico con cui Dirk lo stava guardando.

Todd riconsiderò meglio il tutto: il boomerang che si rifiutava di tornare indietro solo quando era Dirk a lanciarlo, e il fatto che tra tutte le altre montagnole di pietre disseminate in giro dai turisti Dirk avesse colpito proprio quella.

«Sai cosa? Come non detto.» commentò Todd, chinandosi di fianco alla montagnola di sassi e iniziando a studiarla anche lui, con una certa precauzione ma attentamente, cercando di capire come prima cosa se ci fosse qualcosa da vedere di particolarmente strano o diverso. 

Dirk sorrise soddisfatto, e tuttavia si limitò a continuare a girare attorno al mucchio di pietre, come se aspettasse di capire che cosa gli veniva voglia di farne più che cercando qualcosa di specifico.

Todd ci provava sempre anche lui, dopotutto, a capire da che parte prendere qualcosa che poteva essere un indizio, pur se sapeva perfettamente che la maggior parte delle volte solo Dirk avrebbe potuto trovare qualcosa, o la cosa giusta tra mille altre strane condensate in unico punto e momento, laddove nessun’altro avrebbe potuto riuscirci per quanto ci avesse provato. Il fatto era che Dirk non aveva nemmeno bisogno di provarci, la maggior parte delle volte. Tuttavia, Todd ne aveva viste abbastanza da sapere che quella capacità di Dirk sapeva rivelarsi piuttosto una condanna, e non era certo qualcosa che si potesse esattamente invidiare.

Ma Todd non sapeva più se ci provava comunque lui stesso a trovare o a interpretare indizi in quanto assistent-amico di Dirk, o perché quello era il suo lavoro o la sua missione, la sua punizione per gli errori del suo passato o il significato da dare alla sua vita per farvi qualcosa di buono, o un tentativo per quanto disperato di essere all’altezza di Dirk, o di cercare di evitargli almeno parte delle infelici conseguenze dell’essere sbattuto di qua e di là dall’universo senza pietà.

Todd raccolse una delle pietre e se la rigirò in mano. «Okay … forse … » iniziò.

Non fece in tempo ad aggiungere altro che Dirk si era già precipitato accanto a lui e gli stava prendendo la pietra di mano sulla scia del suo entusiasmo affascinato e assai animato, girandola da tutte le parti e chiedendogli immediatamente «Che cosa hai trovato?»

Todd sospirò appena, rassegnato. «Questa pietra non è di qui.»

Dirk lo fissò stupito e ammirato, spalancando un poco la bocca, ma poi aggrottò sospettosamente le sopracciglia. «Come lo sai?»

Todd sorrise di sghembo, divertito. «Perché qui tutte le pietre sono perlomeno rossastre, e questa è bianchissima?» suggerì significativamente, passando un dito su un lato della pietra ancora tra le grinfie di Dirk, per rimuovere un altro po’ di polvere secca e rossa e mostrargli meglio che cosa intendeva. Avrebbe anche potuto soffiare direttamente per ottenere lo stesso scopo, e forse mandare un po’ di polvere a finire in faccia a Dirk poteva essere divertente, ma decise all’ultimo di astenersi almeno per il momento.

Dirk riabbassò lo sguardo sul sasso spalancando gli occhi. «Oooh … !» fece, prima di assumere di nuovo un’espressione concentrata e riflessiva, e scoccargli uno sguardo cospiratorio. «Pensi che potremmo avere a che fare con dei trafficanti di pietre? Gente che sposta le pietre per … sconvolgere l’ordine delle … pietre? La natura delle pietre?»

Todd sbatté appena le palpebre. «O forse il fantasma di Tesla*, perché no.» ironizzò.

«Chi è questo Tesla?» domandò prontamente Dirk molto interessato, prima di aggiungere «Sai, Todd, non avrei mai detto che tu credessi nei fantasmi.»

‘Dopo di te potrei credere in praticamente qualsiasi cosa … ’ pensò Todd per un istante. Ma invece iniziò a replicare «Io non credo affatto … », salvo poi arrendersi con un verso sconfortato, ancora tuttavia con un angolo delle labbra piegato in un ché di divertito.

«Hey ragazzi.» salutò Amanda allegramente, avvicinandosi a loro con Farah al seguito, la quale si stava già guardando attorno come se stesse prudentemente cercando con lo sguardo la più vicina potenziale minaccia. «Su che cosa avete inciampato stavolta? Un altro serpente velenoso?»

Dirk tentò di darsi un contegno e borbottò offeso «Beh, non è che l’abbia fatto apposta … E quel serpente comunque stava … »

«Stavo solo scherzando.» lo interruppe Amanda, sorridendogli tranquillizzante «Allora, di che si tratta stavolta? Un cimitero indiano?»

Todd sornacchiò un verso divertito.

«Non lo so.» scosse la testa Dirk .«Non ancora. Ma lo scopriremo presto!» aggiunse con determinazione, agitando un poco la pietra che aveva ancora in mano.

«Poco ma sicuro … » commentò Todd con un sorrisetto di ironica rassegnazione.

«Che cos’ha che non va quella pietra?» chiese Farah, indicando quella che Dirk aveva in mano, e che lui le allungò prontamente come per mostrarle un trofeo.

Amanda gettò un’occhiata al sasso e disse «Non è di qui.»

«Avete per caso seguito un corso sul riconoscimento delle pietre o … ?» iniziò Dirk, guardando tra Todd e Amanda con incuriosita ammirazione, salvo beccarsi una coppia di occhiate assai scettiche e divertite. «Non importa. Comunque, esatto! Una pietra fuori posto!» proseguì, rivolgendosi a Farah come per spiegare anche a lei, che piuttosto stava assumendo quell’espressione gentilmente preoccupata di quando lo vedeva iniziare ad andare su di giri «Ma non credo che c’entri questo Tesla … Anche se potrebbe pur sempre essere.»

«Tesla.» ripeté Farah, scoccando un’occhiata a Todd, con un che tra l’appena rimproverante e il divertito.

«Dirk … stavo scherzando … » replicò pazientemente Todd, prima di aggiungere come dopo averci pensato meglio «E te lo spiegherò un’altra volta.»

«Ah.» schioccò le labbra Dirk, come deluso di poter escludere una pista che suonava già così precisamente mirata. «Okay, comunque … ci serviranno delle pale!»

«Delle … ?» iniziò Amanda.

«Delle pale??» esclamò Todd, spalancando gli occhi e guardandolo.

«Dirk? Dov’è il tuo cappello per il sole che ti ha portato Amanda?» domandò Farah, come se stesse contemplando la possibilità che si fosse preso un colpo di sole, anche se sembrava non sperarci troppo, per quanto era abituata ormai a lui, e specialmente alle sue assurde idee che spuntavano come funghi.

Dirk agitò un poco ancora la mano con cui impugnava il sasso bianco a mezz’aria come a scostare tutte le domande o le affermazioni superflue. «Certo che ci serviranno delle pale. Per scavare, no? Farah, dove potremmo trovare delle pale?»

«Perché dobbiamo sempre scavare?» ribatté Todd, con un ché di piuttosto lamentoso.

Dirk voltò su di lui uno sguardo superiore dei suoi, e sbuffò un poco, roteando gli occhi. «Mi pare ovvio, Todd. Visto che non c’è niente in superficie, e dubito ci possa essere qualcosa che fluttua da qualche parte a mezz’aria sopra le nostre teste … » per sicurezza alzò comunque la testa per controllare, mentre istintivamente anche gli altri si ritrovavano a fare lo stesso. «Ecco. Quindi, non ci rimane che un’unica opzione.»

Todd lo fissò corrucciato.

«Intendo il sottosuolo, Todd.» specificò Dirk, con aria superiormente utile.

«L’avevo capito!» ribatté Todd, fissandolo ancora e sospirando poi arreso. «Ti odio … »

«Pfft! Non dire stupidaggini. Saresti perso senza di me.» replicò Dirk tranquillamente.

Todd spalancò gli occhi guardandolo incredulo, e Amanda sogghignò tra sé e sé come se si stesse godendo un eccellente spettacolo.

Ma Dirk stava di nuovo chiedendo a Farah, piuttosto preoccupato e ancora frenetico. «Possiamo trovare delle pale da queste parti, vero? Voglio dire, ci devono essere delle pale da qualche parte, no?»

Farah incrociò le braccia sul petto e lo studiò per un istante. «Se vieni con me, credo che potremmo trovare qualsiasi cosa. E intendo … _letteralmente_ qualsiasi cosa.» commentò «Ma rimettiti quel cappello in testa, okay?»

«Patto.» sorrise luminosamente Dirk, prendendola sottobraccio come se fosse immediatamente pronto ad andare a rimediare delle pale. Dopo un momento, sembrò venirgli in mente qualcos’altro, e le sorrise generosamente complimentoso, assicurandole «Sapevo di poter contare su di te, Farah.»

«Posso tenere quella pietra? Sai, come ricordo di tutto questo?» chiese Amanda spensieratamente.

«Oh, certo.» confermò Dirk, affidandogliela con cura «Ma mi raccomando, non perderla. Potrebbe essere un … referto d’indagine … »

«Reperto … » corresse Farah in automatico, mentre si lasciava trascinare da lui verso l’auto per andare alla ricerca di qualche negozio che vendesse delle stramaledette pale.

«Sì, insomma, una prova.» disse Dirk, con aria sostenuta.

«E di che cosa? Dell’esistenza di trafficanti di pietre?» gli urlò dietro Todd.

«Beh, non certo di fantasmi di questo Tresla … » ribatté tranquillamente Dirk, agitando un poco una mano sopra alla spalla dietro di sé mentre si allontanava con Farah. «E comunque, sì. Cioè, forse. Probabilmente, anzi.»

Amanda guardò Todd, alzando le sopracciglia divertita. «Fantasmi di Tesla?»

Todd emise un verso esasperato e roteò gli occhi.

«Sei senza speranza.» commentò tranquillamente Amanda, allungandogli la mano libera per offrirgli un aiuto a rialzarsi.

«Grazie mille.» replicò sarcastico Todd, accettando comunque il gesto. «Sto iniziando a farmene definitivamente una ragione.»

***

Dirk si prese una pausa dal suo scavare faticosamente nella sabbiosa e perlopiù rocciosa terra, e si appoggiò con le mani sulla cima del manico della pala piantata per terra, guardando verso quello che restava del bagliore intenso del sole che stava finendo di tramontare senza fretta tra le rocce che sembravano incendiate nelle loro accese sfumature di varie tonalità di rosso.

«Sai una cosa, Todd?» sospirò, appoggiando il mento sulle mani, guardando la scena con un che di trasognato.

«Che cosa?» domandò Todd, affaticato e rassegnato, interrompendosi anche lui dallo scavo, rivolgendogli una breve occhiata relativamente attenta. Non si poteva mai sapere quando qualcosa che Dirk dicesse o facesse si rivelasse una stupidaggine casuale o il procinto di un caotico guaio in arrivo da dietro l’angolo che loro chiamavano eufemisticamente ‘casi’, dopotutto.

Stava più che altro pensando che se non altro erano riusciti a convincere Dirk ad iniziare a scavare quando il sole era ormai molto basso e il calore si stava un poco attenuando. Giusto per non morire disidratati o per un colpo di calore, magari.

Farah e Amanda si erano elegantemente dileguate per andare a cenare, lavarsi e dormire all’hotel, dopo essersi fermamente rifiutate di partecipare allo scavo.

Amanda con un semplice «Ve lo scordate.», ridendo e aggiungendo divertita «Lungi da me togliervi il divertimento.»

Farah con un molto più puntuale «Probabilmente se lo facessi io non troverei niente.»

«Questa non è affatto una buona scusa!» aveva comunque tentato di protestare Todd, mentre le due già se ne stavano andando.

«Non ascoltarlo. È un’ottima scusa.» lo aveva contraddetto Amanda, prendendo allegramente Farah sottobraccio.

«Mi piace qui … » mormorò Dirk, come incantato. «Ci sono un sacco di colori.»

Per un momento Todd rimase semplicemente a guardarlo. Aveva un’aria assurda, vestito solo di un paio di pantaloncini di un verde fosforescente - che Amanda aveva recuperato da un negozio di sciocchezze turistiche - e una canottiera bianca e sudata, qualcosa di vagamente rassomigliante ad un’abbronzatura che iniziava a intravedersi tra le tracce rossastre di scottina e quelle bianche di crema da sole impanata di sabbia rossastro-dorata, e il sole che traeva dai suoi capelli riflessi mogano-dorati al di sotto di un fazzoletto che Farah gli aveva annodato a mo’ di protezione in testa dopo che lui aveva protestato che il cappello lo intralciava.

Ma Todd sentì un singolare tuffo al cuore.

Perciò abbassò immediatamente di nuovo lo sguardo. E dopo un momento decise di raccogliere in una mano un po’ di quella stramaledetta polvere rossastra che c’era letteralmente ovunque. «Non è male.» concesse, scrollando appena le spalle, prima di tirargli la manciata di terriccio secco addosso. «Ma riprendi a scavare.»

Dirk emise un piccolo squittio di sorpresa protesta, lo occhieggiò per un momento come se stesse considerando l’ipotesi di meditare vendetta, ma alla fine, sotto il suo sguardo significativo e relativamente severo, ci rinunciò con uno sbuffo annoiato e lamentoso, alzando di nuovo la pala per assestare l’ennesimo colpo nel terreno troppo roccioso per essere preso a colpi di pala con grandi risultati.

E il colpo produsse un rumore decisamente strano, più somigliante a qualcosa di plastico piuttosto che a quello che avrebbe dovuto emettere.

Dirk si bloccò immediatamente, spalancando un poco gli occhi. Quindi provò ad assestare un piccolo altro colpo sperimentale, ottenendo di nuovo lo stesso bizzarro suono di plastica stropicciata.

«Todd … » disse, lentamente e con precauzione.

«Che c’è ora … ?» sospirò Todd, alzando lo sguardo. Ma quando notò il modo in cui Dirk stava fissando con intensa concentrazione meravigliata e sospettosa quello che sembrava un lembo di un sacco di plastica nera, abbandonò immediatamente la sua pala e raggiunse lo stesso punto in fretta.

«C’è qualcosa! C’è decisamente qualcosa!» esclamò Dirk, gettandosi in ginocchio e iniziando a cercare di tirare ostinatamente la plastica nera.

«Merda … Spero solo che non sia un cadavere … » commentò pessimisticamente Todd, cercando di aiutarlo a scoprirlo.

***

Alla fine non si trattava di un cadavere. Bensì del primo di diversi sacchi della spazzatura pieni di mazzette di banconote. 

Todd non fece in tempo a sentirsi più sollevato o allibito o vagamente speranzoso che potessero tenersi quel ben di dio, né Dirk a redigere una sufficiente sfilza di teorie improbabili dette una dietro l’altra senza filtro, che si ritrovarono appellati assai bruscamente e ben poco amichevolmente da cinque tizi che li sovrastavano da sopra la comunque non molto profonda buca che erano riusciti a scavare, puntando loro addosso diverse pistole.

Uno di quegli uomini e donne sogghignò assai poco simpateticamente e osservò «Che dire? Grazie per averci risparmiato la fatica di scavare di nuovo. Sia per i soldi che per seppellire voi due furboni.»

Todd e Dirk si erano ormai trovati, a quel punto, davanti a minacce molto più serie di quella per non sapere che non avevano molte possibilità, ma che tendenzialmente era meglio non esitare troppo a lungo.

Dirk tentò comunque di affascinare il gruppetto improvvisando una scusa del tipo che si era trattato di un semplice malinteso, e che sarebbero stati ben felici di restituire immediatamente loro i loro soldi e di non dire niente a nessuno, sfoggiando il meglio della sua simpatia amichevolmente convincente e insieme supplicante, mentre Todd cercava di prendere le misure molto più terra-terra.

E di colpo un corale e terribile ruggito di battaglia si era alzato alle spalle del gruppo di uomini e donne armati, facendoli decisamente distrarre. Dirk ne aveva approfittato per lanciare il boomerang che per qualche motivo aveva ancora con sé, e che anche quella volta non aveva dato alcun segno di tornare indietro dopo aver colpito di striscio uno degli uomini sulla mascella, mentre Todd si era scagliato di peso addosso ad un altro tentando di atterrarlo.

Ma a salvarli era stato decisamente l’intervento del Trio Chiassoso, che si era precipitato solertemente su uomini e donne armati con la loro minacciosa e sgangherata allegria distruttiva, come se non vedessero l’ora di aver finalmente qualcosa per sfogarsi dopo tutti quei giorni di rimanere fermi in uno stesso punto senza devastare nulla o ingaggiare alcuna zuffa.

Quando Farah si precipitò lì in piena notte con Amanda, si ritrovò a constatare che una volta tanto non c’era bisogno di ingaggiare una lotta corpo a corpo o una sparatoria con nessuno per togliere dai guai Dirk e Todd. Non quando il Trio Chiassoso se ne stava seduto tranquillamente sulle schiene dei tizi disarmati e messi k.o., e Dirk e Todd stavano cercando di finire di disseppellire alcuni sacchi della spazzatura pieni di banconote.

Questo non evitò comunque a Farah di dover avere a che fare con la polizia locale, restituendo la refurtiva e consegnando all’arresto i rapinatori che avevano avuto l’infausta idea di nasconderla esattamente dove Dirk e Todd l’avevano trovata. Ma dietro suggerimento di Amanda, convinta che essendo in vacanza Farah doveva evitare lo stress, finirono per consegnare il tutto semplicemente con una telefonata anonima alla polizia, che trovò poi la refurtiva e i rapinatori legati e a stento ripresisi dalla batosta in un posto qualsiasi da qualche parte nel Gran Canyon.

Farah decise che quella variazione sul tema non era affatto male dopotutto, e che forse poteva avere qualche discreto vantaggio stare nelle immediate vicinanze del Trio Chiassoso. Purché a piccole e limitate dosi, s’intende. E questo specialmente perché per festeggiare i quattro si misero ad inseguire Dirk per il deserto per assorbirgli l’energia, salvo poi, una volta placati da una calma Amanda e da un Todd ancora decisamente troppo fuori di sé per l’adrenalina, sostenere che lo avessero fatto solo per fare un po’ di movimento.

***

Todd era convinto che a quel punto potessero andarsene da quel luogo troppo caldo e secco e polveroso, per quanto dotato di panorami enormemente affascinanti, dal momento che avevano risolto il caso, peraltro con una rapidità e relativa semplicità a dir poco fuori dalla loro media.

Non gli piacque per niente scoprire che a quanto pareva non sarebbe stato così facile.

Martin e Amanda sembravano di diversa opinione, e soprattutto Martin. Il motivo non era dato sapere, tranne l’assurda spiegazione-non-spiegante che Martin aveva la sensazione, a detta di Amanda, che non avessero ancora finito lì.

Martin rimase irremovibile persino quando Vogel e Cross si lamentarono della noia, mentre Farah sembrava rassegnata o come se stesse trovando qualcosa di misteriosamente piacevole in quello, e Dirk sembrava aver deciso di prendere con discreta fiducia l’opinione di Amanda, che naturalmente appoggiava Martin.

Ritrovandosi l’unico deciso ad andarsene, Todd finì per esclamare esasperato «E va bene! Ma solo un altro giorno!»

Martin si limitò a considerarlo con un’occhiata assolutamente tranquilla, inarcando appena un sopracciglio divertito, e ad esalare una nuvola di fumo di sigaretta con un angolo delle labbra piegato in un sogghigno che sembrava comunicare che pretendeva di saperla molto più lunga di lui su chissà che diavolo. 

Todd decise che prima o poi gli avrebbe dato un pugno, non importava se poi Martin ed eventualmente il resto del Trio Chiassoso lo avesse legato con delle corde al loro furgone e trascinato per miglia; ma dopotutto aveva sempre temuto di più che Amanda potesse prendersela di nuovo con lui, magari fino al punto di togliergli definitivamente la parola.

Fu l’ultima notte tuttavia a fare la differenza.

Todd si svegliò di soprassalto sul sedile dell’auto sulla quale stava come al solito scomodamente dormendo, infastidito da quello che sembrava un rumore schioccante e strisciante molto vicino. Cercandone la fonte spostò lo sguardo, e alla luce della luna distinse le sagome lucide e nere come l’inchiostro di una moltitudine di scorpioni che ricoprivano il pavimento dell’auto, con alcuni che erano già riusciti a risalire il sedile e gli stavano iniziando a camminare addosso.

Dirk si svegliò con un sobbalzo violento sentendo le grida di Todd, e fece appena in tempo ad alzarsi a sedere e vederlo precipitarsi giù dall’auto, agitandosi e cercando di togliersi via di dosso qualcosa con le mani, salvo poi gridare di nuovo e stringersi alcuni punti del corpo, cadendo in ginocchio, la faccia contratta dal panico e dal dolore.

«Todd!» chiamò subito Dirk, precipitandosi così rapidamente e scombussolatamente a raggiungerlo che più che altro inciampò e cadde fuori dall’auto a sua volta. «Todd … Todd, ascoltami. Qualsiasi cosa sia non è reale, okay? Non è affatto … » iniziò a dirgli in fretta, afferrandolo per le spalle e scuotendolo un poco per cercare di farsi ascoltare e guardare negli occhi.

I quattro del Trio Chiassoso stavano già scendendo dal loro furgone e avvicinandosi, e Dirk strinse le labbra e fu tentato di interpellarli irritato chiedendo perché diavolo si stavano incamminando così tranquillamente.

Ma Todd lo spinse via di colpo con violenza, gridando «Non ti avvicinare, ti pungeranno!»

E di punto in bianco Dirk spalancò gli occhi, come se fosse stato colpito improvvisamente da un’idea.

Martin si fermò dove si trovava, a pochi passi da loro, e alzò un braccio di fianco a sé per indicare anche agli altri di aspettare, anche se loro si erano già fermati di concerto a loro volta, pur scoccando occhiate preoccupate e incerte tra lui e Todd.

Todd riuscì confusamente a distinguere, accecato dal dolore delle punture degli scorpioni – che, anche se sapeva da qualche parte nella sua mente non dovevano essere reali, lo avrebbero ucciso in tempo record se il suo corpo faceva tanto di credere all’allucinazione fino al punto di provocargli uno shock abbastanza potente – Dirk che cercava qualcosa nell’auto frettolosamente, prima di ri-precipitarsi di fianco a lui impugnando qualcosa.

«Todd.» lo chiamò Dirk, guardandolo negli occhi terribilmente serio e deciso, nonostante un traditore mordersi le labbra per un momento assai nervosamente «Ascoltami. Questo è un siero antiveleno. Sai, quello che ha portato Farah? Quindi ora te lo inietterò e passerà tutto, okay?»

Todd non ebbe nemmeno il tempo di riuscire a registrare le parole che Dirk gli stava conficcando qualcosa nel braccio, mormorando solo ancora «Andrà tutto bene, Todd. Te lo prometto.»

Todd avrebbe voluto credergli. E se fosse stata questione solo di Dirk, probabilmente ci sarebbe riuscito, a credergli. Ma non era mai solo questione di Dirk, né di nessun’altro. E se l’universo decideva che qualcuno doveva morire …

***

Martin osservò con calmo e attento interesse Dirk piantare nel braccio di Todd la punta del bastone da rabdomante che aveva trovato lì in giro giorni prima. Naturalmente non così forte da trafiggergli la pelle, ma comunque abbastanza per farglielo sentire, e mentre la spacciava per la puntura di una siringa di antidoto contro il veleno.

Sapeva anche che Dirk, a differenza di Todd, e di lui e gli altri dei suoi, non poteva vedere gli scorpioni. Né Martin né Vogel o Cross o Gripps si erano mai preoccupati di dire ad Amanda, o a Todd se era per questo, che dopo aver assorbito via da loro l’energia durante i loro attacchi erano in grado di intravedere le loro allucinazioni da pararibulite. Dopotutto, era una cosa piuttosto indiscreta dire a qualcuno che aspirandogli l’energia si iniziava un po’ a capire di che pasta era realmente fatto, a seconda del gusto di quell’energia. E forse perché aveva un gusto diverso a seconda del tipo di paura o agitazione o ansia o altro a seconda di chi la provava e per quale motivo, ma di questo Martin non si era mai preoccupato molto, così come i suoi compagni. Non per niente erano compagni, e non parlavano mai di quello che potevano aver sentito dalle persone da cui aspiravano l’energia; dire che a causa di quello in un certo li conoscevano un poco era ingannevole, probabilmente. Oltre che superfluo, tutto sommato.

Ma era la prima volta che Martin vedeva qualcuno cercare di fermare un attacco di quella malattia che avevano la batterista e suo fratello in quel modo, ed era curioso di vedere l’esito. Inoltre, era relativamente sorpreso del fatto che Dirk sembrasse aver pensato ad una cosa del genere, dopo aver intuito dalle poche parole di Todd di che cosa poteva all’incirca trattarsi stavolta come allucinazione.

E vide Todd iniziare lentamente a calmarsi, mentre Dirk lo guardava ancora come incredulo di quello che aveva fatto, ma disperatamente attento, nervoso e appena speranzoso. Agli occhi di Martin e del resto del Trio Chiassoso, gli scorpioni stavano sparendo nel nulla, tra un battito di ciglia e l’altro.

Dirk strinse le labbra e iniziò a dire piano, cercando di suonare calmo «Ecco, ci siamo … Sta già facendo effetto, vero? L’antidoto voglio dire. Farah … Farah ha detto che funziona assolutamente contro qualsiasi tipo di veleno di qualsiasi tipo di animale e … sì, qualsiasi. Api assassine, serpenti velenosi, meduse, armadilli … »

«Gli armadilli non sono velenosi … » replicò Todd tra un respiro e l’altro, ancora confuso ma gradualmente più lucido.

Martin emise un grugnito divertito, e Vogel ridacchiò di gusto.

«Che cosa sono gli armadilli?» chiese Cross.

«Animali non velenosi.» rispose Gripps.

Todd e Dirk li guardarono di scatto come se si fossero dimenticati o accorti solo in quel momento della loro presenza. E quello sembrò anche riportarli più direttamente alla realtà, perché spalancarono gli occhi e si scambiarono uno sguardo incredulo.

Todd si controllò tutto il corpo freneticamente, come alla ricerca di punture. «Gli … scorpioni … dove diavolo … ?» balbettò confusamente.

«Ha … ha funzionato … ?» esalò Dirk, incredulo, come se parlasse a se stesso.

Todd sollevò di nuovo lo sguardo su di lui, e improvvisamente sembrò realizzare qualcosa. «Dirk … Dirk, che diavolo mi hai iniettato??» urlò allarmato, controllandosi ora freneticamente il braccio alla ricerca del punto dell’iniezione.

Dirk nascose di scatto e istintivamente dietro la schiena la mano in cui teneva il ramo da rabdomante. «Niente!» disse troppo in fretta. «Hem, cioè … comunque ha … funzionato, giusto?» tentò, speranzosamente, scoccando uno sguardo incerto a Martin, il quale si limitò ad annuire con un sogghigno piuttosto divertito.

Un piccolo sorriso ancora esitante iniziò a fare capolino sulle labbra di Dirk, mentre Vogel saltellava festosamente sul posto, Cross rovesciava la testa indietro per lanciare un ululato celebrativo verso il cielo, e Gripss batteva un poco le mani con un che di apprezzante come se lo spettacolo avesse avuto i suoi buoni momenti dopotutto.

Todd afferrò Dirk per la canottiera e quasi gli urlò in faccia «Dirk! Che diavolo mi hai iniettato?!?»

E quando Dirk si limitò a sbattere un poco le palpebre, ancora attonito, Todd gli afferrò il braccio e senza tanti complimenti glielo tirò via da dietro la schiena, per poi paralizzarsi, fissando il ramo da rabdomante ancora stretto nella sua mano.

Todd lo lasciò andare lentamente, continuando a guardare il ramo a lungo.

Dirk si schiarì la voce con un certo imbarazzo. «Beh, hem … A proposito di quella storia di Farah che ci ha lasciato un antidoto per il veleno dei serpenti velenosi … beh, quella parte è vera. Ma, hem … il resto di questa spiegazione potrebbe in effetti rivelare altre parti non proprio vere-vere … come quando ad esempio ti ho detto che … »

Dirk si interruppe vedendo Todd riafferrarlo di nuovo per la canottiera, e sussultò di istintivo allarme, chiudendo gli occhi con un piccolo squittio.

Salvo che stavolta Todd non lo stava aggredendo a quanto pareva, perché invece lo strinse in un forte abbraccio.

Martin eruppe in una sonora risata, gutturale e potente, e pienamente soddisfatta, mentre gli altri tre si agitavano ulteriormente a suon di esclamazioni vittoriose e iniziavano ad aprire lattine di birra terribilmente calda e praticamente imbevibile e a brindare tra loro rovesciandola in buona parte un po’ dappertutto.

Ma Dirk si concesse di tenere gli occhi chiusi e di sorridere tra le braccia di Todd, tenendo ancora stretto il ramo da rabdomante in una mano, come per sicurezza o per preziosa gratitudine.

***

Todd era appena rincasato quella sera tardi, quando sentì bussare alla porta del suo appartamento. La guardò sorpreso. E come per un’intuizione – per così dire – chiese «Dirk?»

«Oh, hem, sì, ciao Todd. Mi stavo chiedendo … » iniziò a rispondergli la voce di Dirk attraverso la porta ancora chiusa.

Todd sospirò divertito e continuò a togliersi scarpe e giacca, dicendo solo «Entra.»

Peraltro si stava ancora chiedendo da quando in qua Dirk avesse deciso di bussare prima di entrare semplicemente dentro il suo appartamento come se fosse un naturale proseguo del suo.

Dirk sembrò tuttavia aver deciso di comportarsi in modo ancora più strano del suo solito, il che era tutto dire, perché aprì solo un piccolo spiraglio, giusto sufficiente per infilarci dentro la testa e spiare tutt’intorno come alla ricerca di qualcosa.

«Dirk … ?» iniziò a chiedere Todd, sperando di essere retorico a quel punto.

Dirk aprì un poco di più la porta, guardandolo solo un per un momento prima di continuare la sua esplorazione di tutta la stanza con lo sguardo, per poi iniziare a contorcersi un poco sulla soglia, ancora perlopiù da dietro la porta, cercando anche nelle altre stanze per quello di esse che riusciva a scorgere da lì.

Quando lo vide arrivare al punto di alzarsi sulla punta dei piedi per spiare dietro di lui come se pensasse ci potesse essere qualcosa che si stava nascondendo dietro la sua schiena, rendendolo peraltro un poco nervoso, Todd sospirò e chiamò di nuovo «Dirk? Che cosa stai cercando?»

Dirk lo guardò spalancando gli occhi basito. «Sei da solo!»

Todd inarcò anche l’altro sopracciglio. «Perché, aspettavi qualcuno?» si informò ironico, come a lasciare intendere che non si sarebbe stupito a quel punto se Dirk fosse arrivato fino al decidere che era permesso invitare persone nel suo appartamento senza comunicarglielo.

«Cioè non c’è nessun’altro qui con te ora.» disse ancora Dirk, come per essere sicuro che si stessero capendo.

Todd iniziò a studiarlo con una certa preoccupazione. «Esatto … Brillante intuizione … »

«Ma dov’è Kate?» domandò Dirk, ancora confuso.

Todd trasecolò. «Aspetta un momento. Come fai a sapere che mi dovevo vedere con lei stasera?»

Dirk raggelò e arrossì. «Hem … beh … perché sono … sensitivo? A volte?»

Todd si limitò a spedirgli un’espressione scettica per fargli segno che non aveva intenzione di cascarci, anche se non fosse stata lontanamente credibile a quel punto una scusa del genere tra di loro cioè.

«Okay.» buttò fuori prontamente e rapidamente Dirk. «È solo che oggi eri più ottimista del solito. Anche Farah l’ha notato!» aggiunse, come se cercasse di giustificarsi o di ripartire la colpa con qualcun altro almeno.

Todd sbatté le palpebre e si passò una mano sulla faccia, andando in cucina. «Passo troppo tempo con voi … » borbottò.

Dirk si riscosse, entrando e chiudendo la porta, e seguendolo. «Hey, no, aspetta un momento … Allora sei effettivamente uscito con Kate!»

«Elementare, Sherlock**.» commentò Todd, prendendo una birra dal frigo e aprendola, prima di andare a stravaccarsi sul divano, naturalmente con Dirk che continuava a seguirlo.

«Ma lei non è qui.» ripeté Dirk, sembrando ancora confuso e preoccupato, come se stesse cercando di interpretare qualcosa di terribilmente ingarbugliato e complesso.

Todd gli dedicò un’occhiata ormai relativamente incuriosita dai modi assurdi di fare di lui, sorseggiando la birra. «Non direi. Ma puoi controllare sotto al divano o al letto, se credi … »

Dirk scosse la testa. «No, lo so. Ho visto che non è rientrata con te. Ma ancora non capisco come … »

«Dirk, per la miseria! Mi stavi spiando!» protestò Todd.

Dirk sussultò e si allarmò, arrossendo di nuovo. «No! Sì! No, cioè, ero solo affacciato alla finestra per caso quando sei rientrato quindi … »

«Da quanto tempo esattamente te ne stavi per caso affacciato alla finestra … ?» indagò Todd.

Dirk si agitò un poco, evidentemente imbarazzato, distogliendo lo sguardo e tentando di assumere un contegno superiore. «Questi sono dettagli insignificanti.»

«Dirk … » richiamò Todd, un po’ più severamente.

«Volevo solo vederla da lontano, va bene?» cercò di difendersi Dirk. «E sai, vedere che era andato tutto bene.»

Todd lo guardò per un po’ in silenzio.

« … magari farle un veloce saluto dalla finestra … » aggiunse in un mormorio Dirk, abbassando lo sguardo con aria colpevole, prima di rialzarlo di scatto «Anzi, no! Certo che no! Insomma, dopotutto … »

«Fammi capire … nei tuoi precedenti appuntamenti sei sempre tornato a casa con la persona con cui eri uscito … ammesso che tu abbia mai avuto appuntamenti prima … ?» decise di cercare di procedere più o meno in un qualche ordine Todd. 

Per qualche motivo non si era ancora stancato di cercare un’eventuale filo conduttore nei modi di esprimersi o di ragionare di Dirk, anche se a volte non lo trovava. Per qualche motivo sospettava di essere diventato comunque piuttosto bravo in quella ricerca tutto sommato. Per qualche motivo non gli dispiaceva affatto quella ricerca, almeno la maggior parte delle volte, e forse specialmente quando si trattava di questione di vita o di morte durante uno dei loro casi, ma in realtà anche tutto il resto del tempo. Molto probabilmente, considerato cosa significava dover cercare un eventuale filo conduttore nelle parole di Dirk, avrebbe dovuto trovare molto preoccupante il fatto che non gli dispiacesse affatto; soprattutto visto che si ritrovava a doverlo fare piuttosto spesso.

Dirk lo fissò confuso come se lui avesse appena cambiato argomento saltando di palo in frasca. «Sì. Ma cosa c’entra? Lo scopo era proprio quello, dopotutto.»

Todd tossì mandandosi di traverso la birra e sbatté le palpebre, guardandolo più attentamente, giusto per accertarsi se c’erano buone speranze che stessero ancora parlando della stessa cosa. Dirk sembrava tranquillamente serio e ancora confuso. «Okay … » iniziò a dire lentamente «Ma ci sono … diversi modi di … hum … intendere un appuntamento … »

«Oh! Quindi vi rivedrete!» esclamò Dirk, soddisfatto.

Todd lo fissò basito ancora per un poco, poi si abbandonò di schiena contro il divano e sospirò. «No, non credo.»

«Ma perché?» lamentò Dirk.

Todd rialzò giusto la testa per scoccargli uno sguardo significativo. «Perché … ci troviamo simpatici ma non fino a quel punto? Qualcosa del genere?» offrì, chiedendosi perché doveva anche cercare di spiegarlo. A Dirk. Che lo stava guardando con aria scontenta. «Ricordami quando ti ho chiesto di farmi da consulente di supporto per uscire con qualcuno … ?»

«Ma insomma, qualcosa è andato male o … ?» insistette tuttavia Dirk, con aria delusa e corrucciata, che per qualche motivo ricordò a Todd quella con cui aveva preso la notizia che lui non aveva mai posseduto una teiera.

«Tu passi troppo tempo a parlare con Amanda, o qualcosa del genere.» commentò Todd. «O … deluso che Kate alla fine non avesse nessun caso da proporci?» ironizzò con provocatoria complicità.

«Lo escludo. Amanda odia le persone che si chiamano Kate, anche se non me ne ha voluto spiegare il motivo. E comunque … non dovresti essere tu quello deluso?» ribatté Dirk, come se ancora non riuscisse a risolvere un puzzle.

E Todd sapeva che rapporto Dirk aveva con i puzzle, visto che riusciva sistematicamente a non completarne nessuno dal momento che ne perdeva sempre almeno un pezzo da qualche parte, e tuttavia di tanto in tanto si intestardiva a riacquistarne un altro.

«Perché?» alzò le spalle Todd. «È stata comunque una serata carina. E nessuno si è fatto male.»

Dirk corrugò la fronte, confuso. «Beh, lo spero. Cioè, me lo aspettavo. Dovevate solo andare a bere qualcosa da qualche parte no? E non tipo ad una gara illegale di auto sportive.»

«Una gara di … ? Che razza di appuntamenti hai avuto esattamente nella tua vit … ? Okay, no. Come non detto. È un modo di dire. Nel senso che ci siamo comportati bene e onestamente, reciprocamente.» spiegò Todd.

«Oh. Bene.» annuì Dirk, sebbene sembrasse ancora che qualcosa non lo convincesse. «Quindi non … ?»

Todd sospirò rumorosamente. «Potresti lasciar perdere la mia vita sentimentale, specialmente visto che al momento non ne ho una? Vai a prendere il pc … guardiamo un film.» tentò, come mossa chiaramente anche di distrazione.

«Hum … Okay.» annuì Dirk, dopo un ulteriore momento di sospettosa indecisione, avviandosi a ripescare il pc probabilmente rimasto in camera da letto.

«Credo che mi farò un tè.» lo udì annunciare allegramente Todd da qualche parte tra la camera da letto e la cucina.

«Perfetto … » commentò distrattamente e piuttosto ironicamente Todd con un sorriso, iniziando a cercare un film.

***

Ad un certo punto della serata, mentre stavano tranquillamente bevendo qualcosa seduti al tavolo di un pub, Todd aveva scoperto definitivamente che Kate era quel tipo di persona abbastanza schietta e aperta, oltre che gentile ed empatica, da non farsi problemi a dire quello che - aveva intuito - entrambi stavano pensando ormai. Perciò si era sentito particolarmente sollevato e grato che fossero giunti alla comune conclusione di finire quella serata mettendo da parte il ‘cercare di dare una buona prima impressione’ e chiacchierando più amichevolmente e rilassatamente, prima di tornarsene ognuno a casa propria.

Doveva essere una specie di suo destino, aveva pensato Todd en-passant, finire per trovare amici o amiche, o almeno simpatici conoscenti, quando stava pensando di poter trovare qualcuno con cui avere un altro tipo di relazione. Sfortunatamente gli era capitato raramente il contrario.

«Sai cosa penso?» disse Kate ad un certo punto.

«Che cosa?» la invitò a proseguire lui, con un sorriso incuriosito.

Lei piegò appena la testa di lato, studiandolo un poco come se stesse cercando una conferma ad una sua impressione. «Che tu abbia già qualcuno di importante nella tua vita.»

Todd rimase un momento sorpreso, ma divertito chiese comunque «Perché?»

Kate scrollò appena le spalle e scosse la testa, iniziando poi a raccontare «C’è questa mia amica, Cindy. Ci conosciamo e siamo amiche da una vita, quindi la conosco molto bene. E da circa tre anni si è fidanzata con questo tizio, beh, un tipo a posto. Sono innamorati da fare schifo, in senso positivo naturalmente. Ma da allora, sai … lei è diventata un po’ diversa. È come se fosse diventata la ‘nuova Cindy’ per me. Mi piace anche questa nuova versione, e non è così diversa dalla precedente. Ma comunque. È come se sbrilluccicasse in continuazione, come se qualsiasi tipo di sfiga non la potesse tangere più di tanto e tutto in fondo le potesse apparire potenzialmente e costantemente splendido o tranquillamente migliorabile, come se camminasse da un metro o due da terra e in parte fluttuasse sempre in una dimensione meravigliosa che vede solo lei o qualcosa del genere. D’accordo, insomma, la invidio da morire. O li invidio da morire.»

Todd rise un poco. «E io ti sembro uno che cammina da un metro o due da terra e spande luce intorno?» le chiese, sinceramente scettico e divertito.

«Sì.» annuì Kate, sorseggiando dal suo bicchiere e sorridendo saputamente. «Decisamente.» confermò con più sicurezza, fissandolo.

Todd scosse appena la testa, ancora divertito quanto scettico. «Beh … mi dispiace affondare così la tua teoria ma … non è così in realtà … »

«Oh, lo spero bene.» ribatté Kate con aria acuta. «Perché altrimenti saresti uno stupido ad essere qui ora. Non è detto che io mi stia sbagliando quindi, ma potrebbe essere che semplicemente non te ne sei ancora accorto.»

Todd scosse di nuovo un poco la testa, ma si arrese. «Come preferisci … Anche se credo ancora che ti sbagli.»

Kate sorrise di nuovo con aria pacificamente sicura al di sopra del bicchiere. «Ci scommetterei … Beh, ci scommetterò una birra.»

Todd rise appena, ma sporse la mano sul tavolo per stringergliela in accordo. «Andata.» disse.

***

Todd abbassò distrattamente lo sguardo sul tavolino davanti al divano e notò un paio di buste chiuse. «Hey Dirk. Sono arrivate delle bollette?» domandò distrattamente, raccogliendole e facendo per aprirle.

Dirk si precipitò lì in un attimo, quasi tuffandosi in avanti per afferrare le buste e strappargliele di mano. «Vado io a pagarle!» esclamò tempestivamente, balzando indietro di diversi passi e tenendosi le buste strette al petto come se temesse che Todd potesse aggredirlo per riprendergliele.

Todd sbatté le palpebre, fissandolo basito. «Che diavolo ti prende?»

«Niente! Assolutamente niente!» esclamò Dirk troppo in fretta. «Vado io a pagarle!» ripeté, ancora stringendosi le buste al petto come se fosse pronto a difenderle contro qualsiasi cosa.

Todd lo scrutò ancora per un momento, poi lasciò perdere con un ultimo sguardo tra il perplesso e divertito, scuotendo appena la testa. «Come vuoi … »

Dirk tirò un sospiro di sollievo e si infilò le buste in una tasca interna della giacca come per maggiore sicurezza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note per la comprensione:
> 
> * TESLA: si riferisce a Nikola Tesla, inventore, fisico e ingegnere elettrico che… beh, trovare tutto (e anche di più) su internet. Qui viene citato perché la sua immagine popolare è sempre stata pane per leggende assurde di ogni tipo (che credo lui abbia qui e là più o meno volontariamente o non alimentato con affermazioni pubbliche abbastanza da show-della-fiera-delle-esagerazioni-spaziali), e mi pare di averne sentita anche una in cui lui avrebbe spostato un castello in pietra da un continente all’altro usando solamente forze di campo elettromagnetico. Insomma, probabilmente secondo le leggende Tesla ha inventato anche il viaggio spaziotemporale e chissà che altre meraviglie! ;)
> 
> ** ELEMENTARE, SHERLOCK: la celeberrima frase originale (dai libri originali) è in realtà ‘Elementare, Watson!’. Ma visto che è Todd a dirla a Dirk… beh, lo scaravoltamento è ovvio ;p


	39. 7.39 - What could ever go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note per la lettura:  
> i flashbacks (o incisi riferiti ad un tempo diverso e al passato, più che altro) sono in corsivo (sì, esatto, come al solito ;) )

** Parte ** ** 7 – Exactly where I am supposed to be **

(Esattamente dove devo/sono destinato ad essere)

** Capitolo ** ** 39 – What could ever go wrong? **

(Cosa potrebbe mai andare storto?)

Seduta alla postazione del suo sportello all’ufficio postale, mentre serviva un cliente dopo l’altro, Kate aveva iniziato a notare quel tizio dopo non molto che era entrato e si era messo ad aspettare il suo turno. Non tanto per via della giacca viola acceso che indossava, o in generale per l’aspetto che sembrava poter spiccare tranquillamente in una folla piuttosto consistente, quanto per il suo bizzarro comportamento: prendeva un numero, aspettava il suo turno piuttosto nervosamente come se fosse nella sala d’aspetto di un dentista invece che in un ufficio postale, ma quando veniva chiamato quello che doveva essere il suo numero da qualche altro sportello rimaneva immobile facendo finta di niente, a parte per il modo in cui accartocciava il biglietto e lo gettava poi via con aria furtiva, per prenderne quindi un altro e ricominciare tutto d’accapo.

Ma da quelle parti capitava gente di ogni sorta, e una volta deciso che non sembrava un tipo pericoloso, tutt’al più giusto un poco fuori di testa, Kate non gli aveva più dedicato molta attenzione.

Almeno fino a che un collega le si avvicinò con rispetto interrompendola mentre serviva un cliente. «Kate?»

«Sì?»

Il collega si chinò un poco verso di lei e abbassò la voce. «C’è un tizio che ti sta cercando … credo. Non ho capito esattamente perché, ma sembra che ci tenga a pagare le bollette a te in particolare … »

Kate spostò giusto lo sguardo e individuò il tizio dalla giacca viola che se ne stava davanti alla postazione del collega con aria trepidante e speranzosa, guardandola quasi implorante. 

«Non importa. Gli dirò di nuovo che può pagarle a me o lo manderò via.» concluse il collega intuendo che lei non lo conosceva, rialzandosi e facendosi per tornare al suo sportello.

«No, tranquillo. Mandamelo. Non ho idea di chi sia ma non sembra pericoloso, no?» decise Kate. Se non altro perché ora era piuttosto curiosa.

«Hum … » esitò il suo collega, scoccando uno sguardo più valutante al tizio con la giacca viola.

«Greg, posso cavarmela. In caso di problemi lo mando via io stessa, tranquillo.» ripeté Kate.

«Okay, come vuoi.» annuì Greg, tornando a riferire.

Kate finì di servire il cliente e fece per rivolgere un segno allo sconosciuto che la cercava per invitarlo ad avvicinarsi, salvo che quello si stava già precipitando lì, con tanto entusiasmo che riuscì quasi a inciampare e a rischiare di atterrare direttamente di faccia sul bordo del bancone.

«Salv … !» iniziò subito, rivolgendole un sorriso smagliante anche se piuttosto innervosito.

«Bollette da pagare, giusto?» lo interruppe lei, tutto sommato piuttosto divertita, allungando una mano per farsele dare e accennando un piccolo sorriso, se non altro perché oltre che innocuo quel tipo sembrava relativamente simpatico, almeno in un qualche suo modo.

«Come?» sbatté le palpebre quegli per un momento. Poi sembrò realizzare e annuì subito, porgendogliele. «Oh, sì. Giusto. Esatto.»

Kate prese le buste, che peraltro erano ancora chiuse, e abbassando lo sguardo su di esse iniziò a dire tranquillamente «Non ci conosciamo, vero?»

«Ah, hem, no. Non ancora. Ma … » iniziò a dire con un certo imbarazzo speranzoso il tizio.

Ma Kate sorrise tra sé e sé, leggendo e riconoscendo il nome sulle buste: Todd Brotzman.

«Ma tu mi cercavi … » proseguì con calma ma ormai sinceramente incuriosita e piuttosto divertita Kate, iniziando a digitare dei codici delle bollette sul suo computer.

«Sì!» annuì ubbidientemente lui, illuminandosi ancora di più di un che di speranzoso. Ed evidentemente prendendo quello come un invito a parlare buttò fuori d’un fiato in una sorta di precipitosa confessione «Penso che dovresti dare a Todd un’altra possibilità!»

Pur scoccandogli uno sguardo più sorpreso e divertito che altro, Kate vi impresse comunque una certa significatività ammonente.

Il tizio dalla giacca viola abbassò istantaneamente gli occhi con un ché di imbarazzato, e si sforzò comunque di proseguire, rivolgendosi al bancone. «Se la merita … » mormorò. «Sul serio. E so che all’inizio potrebbe sembrare un po’ … » e agitò vagamente una mano a mezz’aria, guardando il soffitto come alla ricerca di ispirazione. «Comune, o … scorbutico o … altro. Ma ti assicuro che è solo in apparenza! In realtà in effetti … !» proseguì con appassionata eloquenza.

«Il tuo nome?» lo interruppe lei gentilmente, sempre più divertita ma cercando di moderare il suo mostrarlo.

Dirk si interruppe guardandola un poco sorpreso, ma poi allungò subito una mano in avanti per stringergliela. «Dirk! Dirk Gently. Molto piacere, Kate … hem … Kate … ?»

Kate scosse appena la testa e gli sospinse gentilmente via la mano come per scostare la formalità. «Sono quarantatré dollari e settantasei centesimi, Dirk.» gli disse invece, ancora divertita.

Di nuovo Dirk rimase per qualche istante confuso, poi si riscosse e iniziò a frugarsi nelle tasche per darle i soldi delle bollette. «Oh, sì, certo. Ecco qui.»

«Grazie.» annuì Kate, prendendo i soldi e battendo altri tasti sulla tastiera, prima di dargli le ricevute del pagamento.

Ma quando gli porse il resto dei soldi, ne approfittò per prendergli delicatamente ma con una certa fermezza la mano e si chinò un poco in avanti guardandolo dritto negli occhi e abbassando la voce. «Non essere sciocco. Torna a casa, Dirk Gently. E non ti preoccupare, perché andrà tutto bene. Oh, e io credo che qualcuno mi debba una birra per una scommessa che vincerò presto, e solo Cindy sa quanto vi invidio da morire.» gli disse con un che di amichevolmente complice e sorridente, prima di lasciargli andare la mano.

Dirk rimase lì fermo con il resto in mano, guardandola sorpreso e confuso per un momento, prima di corrugare pensosamente la fronte, evidentemente iniziando a cercare di interpretare, e aprendo la bocca per chiedere qualcosa che non gli era per niente chiaro con la massima cortesia possibile.

Ma Kate aveva già alzato lo sguardo oltre di lui, e stava già chiamando con un che di allegramente tranquillo «Il prossimo, prego.»

***

Non era esattamente come se Farah l’avesse giusto sentito dire com’era andata a finire con Kate.

Più che altro una sera aveva risposto ad una delle ormai piuttosto frequenti telefonate di Amanda, la quale aveva passato i primi minuti ad entusiasmarsi esclamando con esultazione cose come «Kate è fuori dai giochi! Andata! Vaya con dios, Kate! Non ci mancherai. Kate poi, che razza di nome, Kate!»

E al di sotto del suono piacevole delle sue risate, Farah poteva intuire rumori di vittoriosi festeggiamenti nello stile del Trio Chiassoso: vale a dire ruggiti, risate sguaiate a squarciagola, e rumore di cose che venivano disastrosamente spaccate; come se stessero spensieratamente celebrando nemmeno loro sapevano cosa, ma comunque felicemente compartecipi dell’allegria di Amanda.

Farah aveva avuto un certo sospetto che fosse piuttosto ubriaca. Ma quando le aveva chiesto di che cosa stava parlando esattamente, Amanda aveva acquisito un tono più sobriamente composto e le aveva raccontato tutto ciò che sapeva con precisione. 

Come facesse a sapere quelle cose, Farah non lo aveva mai capito, ma aveva il discreto sospetto che Amanda fosse perfettamente capace di farsi dire da Dirk quello che le interessava sapere, con abbastanza scorrevole abilità che lui nemmeno se ne accorgeva del tutto di quello che stava spiattellando, o del perché o percome le interessasse. 

Talvolta Farah pensava che Amanda avrebbe potuto avere un certo talento per gli interrogatori, ma era anche sicura che fosse più probabile che prima o poi poteva toccarle subirne uno; sempre che il Trio Chiassoso fosse in qualche modo arrestabile da una qualsiasi squadra di forze dell’ordine, cosa di cui ormai dubitava molto, e con un certo inconfessabile ma solido sollievo.

***

Il cellulare vibrò nella tasca dei pantaloni di Todd, e quando lui lo estrasse e vide che si trattava di un messaggio di Farah, aggrottò la fronte e alzò lo sguardo su di lei. Perché Farah al momento si trovava esattamente come lui nell’ufficio della loro agenzia, dietro la propria scrivania.

Non lo stupì di meno leggere ‘Ho bisogno di parlarti. Senza Dirk.’

Todd gettò uno sguardo al nominato, il quale stava facendo rimbalzare una pallina di gomma antistress contro una parete dell’ufficio sciorinando un profluvio di improbabili teorie miste a racconti di suoi casi passati e di lunghe e contorte digressioni e interruzioni a riguardo di tutt’altro e qualsiasi cosa in generale, peraltro come suo solito.

Tuttavia, non si stupì così tanto, dopotutto. Difficilmente Dirk non era nello stesso posto dove si trovava lui. Il che non rendeva così facile trovare il modo di assecondare la richiesta di Farah senza renderlo troppo strano, perciò Todd decise di non provarci nemmeno troppo sul serio.

«Vado a prendere un caffè.» annunciò, alzandosi.

Dirk smise di far rimbalzare la pallina antistress e lo guardò per un momento con quello sguardo un po’ confuso di quando riemergeva di colpo dai suoi interminabili flussi liberi di coscienza senza filtro, e gli occorreva qualche elaborato secondo prima di tornare a riuscire a focalizzare su qualcosa che non fosse quello di cui stava parlando. «Oh, okay, certo. Mi porti un frappè?»

Todd sospirò appena e annuì. «Fragola e pistacchio?» domandò abituato, con comunque una leggera smorfia istintiva per quell’accostamento di gusti.

Dirk vi rifletté per un momento. «E vaniglia.» aggiunse.

«Hmm … okay.» scrollò le spalle Todd, avviandosi alla porta e lanciando appena uno sguardo a Farah.

«Vengo anch’io a prendere un caffè.» disse lei, alzandosi a sua volta e iniziando a uscire, prima di voltarsi verso Dirk e fissarlo per un istante con una delle sue espressioni più severamente decise e ammonitorie. «Mi raccomando Dirk, se … »

«Sì, sì, lo so. Se succede qualsiasi cosa di fuori dall’ordinario vi chiamo subito.» confermò lui, già intento di nuovo a far rimbalzare la pallina di gomma contro il muro e agitando appena la mano libera verso di loro con un piccolo sornacchio superiore, come a far notare che erano eccessivamente paranoici.

Farah roteò gli occhi e seguì Todd fuori dall’ufficio.

***

«Che succede?» domandò tranquillamente ma incuriosito Todd, spiando Farah di sbieco mentre raggiungevano il bar più vicino.

«Tra una settimana è l’anniversario della … fondazione … della nostra agenzia.» rispose lei, assumendo un’espressione per qualche motivo particolarmente concentrata e impegnata, corrugando la fronte e fissando il marciapiede come se fosse intenzionata a fare crollare un alibi falso.

«Non dovrebbe essere qualcosa come il mese prossimo?» ragionò Todd, cercando di ricordare meglio.

Farah sospirò appena con fare rassegnato. «Tecnicamente e ufficialmente sì. Ma a quanto pare … beh, volendo tenere presente il primo giorno che ne abbiamo parlato … »

Todd si rabbuiò. «Il giorno in cui … ?»

Farah annuì nettamente e rapidamente in conferma. Non c’era bisogno di specificare che si stava riferendo al giorno in cui Dirk era stato catturato dalla CIA, Todd aveva avuto il suo primo attacco di pararibulite, e lei si era ritrovata davanti alle macerie di villa Spring; perché riteneva difficile che lo avrebbero dimenticato presto.

«Non mi sembra il giorno adatto per un anniversario … » osservò Todd, incupito.

«Mhmm … » mugugnò Farah in assenso. «Comunque sia … così la pensa Dirk.»

Todd sospirò appena, rassegnato. «Quindi cosa dovrebbe essere esattamente? Una data da celebrare o da … maledire?»

Farah corrugò di nuovo la fronte. «Non ne sono sicura. Ma comunque … c’è un’altra cosa.»

«E sarebbe … ?» domandò Todd, ora quasi guardingo.

«Pare che sia anche il compleanno di Dirk.» annunciò Farah, spiando verso di lui con un che di cauto e dolente.

Todd si bloccò di colpo. «Stai scherzando.»

«Temo proprio di no … » ammise Farah, suo malgrado.

«Come lo sai?» chiese ancora Todd; poi, da qualcosa nell’espressione di Farah, intuì. «Amanda.»

«Hum, già.» concesse Farah.

«Dirk è stato rapito dalla CIA il giorno del suo compleanno.» ripeté Todd, ancora cercando di capacitarsi. «E questa è … davvero solo una specie di triste coincidenza … ?» chiese anche a se stesso, con una smorfia estremamente dolente.

Farah rimase a fissarlo per un poco con una certa dubbiosa sorpresa. «Il punto è … » cercò di proseguire con il massimo tatto «Che Amanda stava pensando di fargli una festa a sorpresa … »

«Per che cosa … il rapimento della CIA … ?» emise Todd con un verso sarcasticamente amaro.

Farah sospirò. «Amanda pensa che festeggiare … il resto … insomma, le cose positive … potrebbe dare un ricordo positivo mettendo tipo in secondo piano quelle negative … » riportò senza troppa convinzione.

Todd la guardò con un piccolo sbuffo incredulo. «Questo è così … hippy.»

«Hum … »

«Non dirle che ho detto qualcosa del genere … !» si affrettò ad aggiungere Todd, relativamente allarmato.

«Bene. Siamo d’accordo.» annuì Farah con un piccolo sorrisetto divertito, mentre si re-incamminavano verso il bar.

«Che cosa starebbe pianificando esattamente mia sorella?» domandò Todd con un certo sospetto. «O meglio, che cosa state pianificando tu e mia sorella?»

Farah lo guardò prima sorpresa, poi sembrò imbarazzata, e alla fine si riprese abbastanza da dire con una certa dose di incertezza. «Una … festa a sorpresa?»

«Che dovrebbe avvenire … dove?» chiese Todd.

«Hum … nel tuo … appartamento?» tentò Farah, spiandolo di sbieco con tatto.

Todd sospirò pesantemente. «D’accordo.» disse, alzando un poco le spalle.

Farah sembrò stupita. «Davvero?»

«Beh, è solo una festa quindi … » iniziò Todd, prima di spalancare gli occhi colpito da un pensiero. «Aspetta un momento!» esclamò, tornando a guardarla.

«Che cosa?» sussultò un poco lei, già sul chi va là istintivamente, guardandosi rapidamente attorno come per accertarsi che non ci fossero minacce nelle loro immediate circostanze.

«Non ci sarà anche il Trio Chiassoso a questa festa, vero??» chiese Todd, con un che di praticamente implorante e la voce un po’ più acuta per l’allarmato nervosismo.

Farah esitò circospettosamente. «Beh … »

Todd emise un lamento e crollò la testa sulle braccia appoggiate sul bancone del bar. «Ho appena finito di ridare un aspetto abbastanza decente a casa mia … » protestò lamentosamente.

Farah alzò una mano come per dargli un paio di piccole pacche consolatorie su una spalla, poi sembrò ripensarci e la abbassò, cercando di offrire ragionevolmente «Beh, hum, magari potremmo … »

«Avvolgere tutto in uno spesso imballaggio di polistirolo?» gemette Todd con la testa ancora sulle braccia.

Farah sbatté un poco le palpebre. «Hum … » fece solo, piuttosto dubbiosamente.

«Non possiamo farla da un’altra parte?» tentò Todd, rialzando la testa «Tipo, da qualsiasi altra parte?»

«Beh … Se potessi considerare villa Spring … Ma … » osservò Farah, dolente. «E casa mia non è esattamente adatta a … »

«Okay, okay … » iniziò a cercare di rassegnarsi Todd. «Cercherò di … mettere al sicuro le cose più … infrangibili. Come piatti, bicchieri o … cose infrangibili in generale.» ripeté, come se stesse cercando di capire che cosa esattamente si potesse considerare a prova di Trio Chiassoso, senza trovare nulla in particolare.

Farah contemplò la cosa con attenzione per un momento. «Bicchieri di plastica?» propose infine, come se stesse valutando le cose il più strategicamente possibile.

«Come minimo … » commentò Todd. Ma poi la guardò con un che di furbamente divertito, iniziando a pensare che lei sembrava decisamente qualcuno che fosse stato assoldato da Amanda come una sorta di “agente sul campo” per l’organizzazione della festa. Sogghignò appena, divertito. «E non è che potresti chiedere ad Amanda se potrebbe … chiedere al Trio Chiassoso di evitare di sfasciarmi di nuovo l’appartamento?»

Farah sembrò considerare la cosa con di nuovo una dovuta attenzione. «Perché dovrei chiederglielo io, visto che si tratta di casa tua?»

«Perché … Amanda dà molto più ascolto a te che a me?» suggerì Todd. «O forse più a te che a chiunque altro in generale?»

Farah abbassò lo sguardo e sembrò arrossire un poco. «Lo pensi davvero?»

«Hm-hm. Mi sembra evidente.» commentò Todd, ritirando i loro caffè, con un sospiro rassegnato. «Anche se capisco che detto da me non abbia molto valore, visto che probabilmente Amanda darebbe più peso all’opinione di quasi chiunque altro a confronto della mia.»

Farah tornò a guardarlo, non convinta. «Okay, credo che tu stia un poco esagerando … »

Todd si limitò a lanciarle un’occhiata scettica, mentre iniziava a sorseggiare il suo caffè e si reincamminavano verso l’ufficio.

Farah scosse appena la testa. «Magari le cose non si sono ancora sistemate del tutto tra voi, okay. Ma … dopo quello che è successo credo che … Ci possa volere un po’ di tempo. Ma credo anche che le cose continueranno a … migliorare. Col tempo.»

Todd sorrise un poco. «Grazie.»

«Hum, non c’è di che.» annuì Farah con la fronte aggrottata, come se si fosse immersa in una severa auto-recensione a posteriori di quello che aveva detto. «Quindi … andrebbe bene da te?»

Todd scosse la testa con un piccolo verso di lamento rassegnato. «Ma sì … Tanto ne abbiamo affrontate di peggio, giusto?»

Farah inarcò un sopracciglio, divertita.

«E comunque … penso che a Dirk piacerà.» osservò ancora distrattamente Todd, come tra sé e sé.

Farah lo spiò di sbieco con un piccolo ma saldo sorriso contemplativo. «Già. Credo proprio di sì.»

Todd sembrò ritornare del tutto nel qui ed ora e la guardò per un momento. «Ah, e … Non ti preoccupare se … Insomma, anch’io non sono un tipo molto festoso. Quindi non è come se sarai l’unica a sentirsi eventualmente fuori posto.»

Farah gli scoccò un’occhiata in qualche modo a mezza via tra il ringraziamento per la gentile offerta di sostegno e il ritenere che non ce ne fosse tutto quel bisogno dopotutto. «Sì, credo proprio che me ne ero accorta, che non sei un tipo molto festoso.» osservò con amichevole ironia.

Todd emise un verso divertito e comunque relativamente offeso.

Farah sembrò tornare a concentrarsi su un qualche piano strategico e chiese ancora «Comunque … secondo il piano di Am … Hem, cioè. Non è che pensi potresti portare Dirk da te nel momento giusto in modo da fargli una sorpresa?»

Todd la guardò significativamente. «Dirk è perlopiù sempre nel mio appartamento.» osservò «E sì, penso che non sarà troppo difficile comunque portarcelo al momento giusto, universo permettendo naturalmente. Potrei anche semplicemente credo lanciargli quella pallina antistress dentro la porta e probabilmente la inseguirebbe, o qualcosa del genere. E se gli dicessi che è apparso un folletto nel mio salotto con un caso da proporci, credo sarebbe capace di crederci.»

Farah scosse la testa con una leggera disapprovazione ammonitoria, ma anche con un lieve sorrisetto traditore. «Bene.» disse poi, tornando ad acquisire un’aria battagliera e pragmaticamente precisa.

Todd considerò per un momento la possibilità di tentare di ricordarle che si trattava solo di una festa. Ma poi ricordò a se stesso che dovevano avere a che fare con sua sorella che si era messa in testa un’idea ben precisa, e con il Trio Chiassoso; quindi decise che forse Farah, anche se gli dispiaceva un po’ per lei, poteva avere qualche possibilità di limitare almeno un poco i danni.

O almeno lo sperava. 

***

‘Mi verrà una crisi. Poco ma sicuro.’ pensò Todd quella mattina quando si svegliò. Perché già presentiva la scena del Trio Chiassoso che in un’ebbra gioia da festa riduceva di nuovo in pezzi il suo appartamento. E non intendeva necessariamente una crisi di pararibulite, ma più in generale con l’imbarazzo della scelta anche una crisi di nervi o altro.

Aveva la sensazione che per quanto lui o Farah o Amanda potessero tentare di più o meno gestire le cose, avere un piano non poteva essere nemmeno lontanamente sufficiente in quel caso. Quando mai, dopotutto, era sufficiente avere anche solo lo straccio di un piano quando c’erano di mezzo Dirk e/o il Trio Chiassoso e/o Bart? Forse doveva cercare di guardare almeno all’unico lato positivo: a quanto pare Bart non sarebbe venuta. Non che Amanda non avesse tentato di invitarla, ma a detta di Ken non c’era modo di provare a condurla in qualsiasi posto dove non ci fosse qualcuno che doveva uccidere, e di solito Bart era molto impegnata appunto. Todd era stato percorso da un brivido quando Farah gli aveva riportato la frase specifica usata ad un certo punto da Ken: «Vedetela così … Se Bart non deve venire lì quel giorno, c’è una certa possibilità che nessuno morirà ammazzato durante la vostra festa … Hem, okay, sì, scusate, mi rendo conto che probabilmente non è la cosa … più adatta da dire?»

Nell’altra metà del letto, Dirk mugugnò qualcosa di incomprensibile nel sonno, poi sembrò svegliarsi di colpo e si tirò un po’ su sulle braccia, guardandolo assonnato. «Cosa?» fece.

Salvo che Todd era sicuro di aver solo pensato nella sua testa e non detto quella pessimistica ma probabilmente assai realistica osservazione ad alta voce. Sospirò appena e si decise ad alzarsi. «Niente.»

«Ah.» fu tutto ciò che replicò Dirk, con assonnata constatazione, lasciandosi ricadere di peso sul letto e ritornando a dormire istantaneamente.

Todd sorrise tra sé e sé mentre andava in bagno e a mettere su del caffè e del tè.

_ Di solito nemmeno le cannonate erano capaci di svegliare Dirk quando dormiva; e di solito nemmeno i pensieri di Todd, se era per questo. Ma quando si trattava di un caso o di un attacco di pararibulite che Todd stava avendo, Dirk si svegliava subito, e Todd avrebbe quasi giurato che a volte si svegliava giusto qualche secondo prima che lui gli afferrasse istintivamente un braccio alla ricerca di aiuto. _

_ D’altro canto, Dirk aveva ampliato le sue capacità di cercare di aiutarlo durante gli attacchi ben oltre il fargli inghiottire delle pastiglie. Per la precisione, da dopo quell’episodio al Gran Canyon i modi di aiutarlo di Dirk erano diventati una svariata gamma di assurdità che, naturalmente contro ogni probabilità, sembravano persino funzionare quasi sempre. _

_ Dirk _ _ aveva sviluppato una sua capacità di cercare di indovinare che tipo di allucinazione Todd stesse avendo osservando il suo comportamento, anche dopo essersi fatto spiegare attentamente da Amanda i vari segni e a che cosa potevano corrispondere, ma usando anche e soprattutto la fantasia e la conoscenza che ormai possedeva del tipo più frequente di allucinazioni da  pararibulite di Todd. Ma soprattutto aveva sviluppato una notevole inventiva di modi per ingannare la sua stessa allucinazione per farla regredire e cessare: il che significava che era capace di trascinare Todd di peso sotto la doccia e aprirgli l’acqua addosso quando si trattava di andare a fuoco o di acido o di altro del genere, di fingere una rianimazione (questo doveva averglielo sommariamente insegnato Farah) quando si trattava di soffocare o annegare con tanto di qualche strumento da ospedale peraltro non funzionante che si era procurato chissà come (Todd sperava in qualche modo legale e sempre grazie a Farah), di fingere di iniettargli antidoti per le punture da insetti velenosi, tamponargli ferite da taglio, avvolgerlo in ogni coperta e vestito che trovava in giro per casa quando si trattava di stare assiderando, e così via. _

_ Todd non aveva ancora capito perché di colpo le sue allucinazioni avessero ampliato la loro gamma di inventiva a tal punto, ma Dirk sembrava condurre una sua personale sfida per ingannarle fino a farle cessare. E il fatto che Dirk ci riuscisse avrebbe comunque dovuto essere probabilmente la cosa più incredibile di tutte, specialmente perché Todd sapeva ormai in qualche modo persino durante un attacco che Dirk stava recitando e fingendo, ma il suo cervello sembrava comunque permettere a Dirk di ingannarlo. Dirk era in grado di ingannare le sue stesse allucinazioni. E Todd non aveva ancora deciso se questo avrebbe dovuto risultargli più divertente o inquietante, ma aveva stabilito che Dirk dopotutto era così improbabile di suo che forse quella era solo un’altra categoria da peso massimo dell’assurdità in cui lui poteva cimentarsi senza eccessive difficoltà come se ci fosse naturalmente portato. _

_ Quando una volta Todd aveva avuto un attacco in cui stava venendo fulminato da una scarica elettrica a troppo alto voltaggio e Dirk lo aveva placcato e tenuto premuto a terra sostenendo che il tappeto era molto conducibile, perciò l’elettricità sarebbe passata attraverso di lui e nel resto del terreno senza ucciderlo, riuscendo a placare l’attacco, Todd sapeva che probabilmente Dirk si stava basando su quella spiegazione che lui stesso gli aveva più o meno dato dopo l’incidente con Pepe nonché ‘il fantasma elettrico di un rinoceronte’. E quando Dirk aveva riempito un negozio di polvere antincendio aprendogli direttamente addosso un estintore quando lui credeva di stare andando a fuoco, Todd si era ritrovato a ridere. Ancora di più aveva riso Amanda quando glielo aveva raccontato. Farah aveva riso di meno quando aveva dovuto intervenire per evitare che fossero trattenuti troppo a lungo in arresto per provocato panico in un esercizio commerciale, ma aveva comunque rassicurato Dirk che aveva fatto bene, con un che di consolatorio e – soprattutto – enormemente rassegnato. _

Un'altra preoccupazione colpì Todd mentre iniziava a raffazzonare qualcosa per colazione, e si riaffacciò sulla soglia della camera da letto. «Dirk?» disse, a voce abbastanza alta da farsi chiaramente sentire. Dovette comunque richiamarlo diverse altre volte e alzando ulteriormente la voce prima di ottenere segni di vita dal mucchio sotto le coperte.

«Chi? Che cosa? Chi è stato? Cosa succede?» finì per chiedere Dirk trafelatamente assonnato, rizzandosi a sedere di colpo sul letto e guardandosi intorno rapidamente, ancora confuso.

Todd sospirò appena, con un sorrisetto divertito. «Pensi che … ? Cioè, hai per caso … hum, una sensazione che tipo … oggi potremmo capitare contro qualche indizio di un nuovo caso?» domandò.

Ne avevano concluso uno giusto un paio di giorni prima, e da allora sembrava essersi aperta una di quelle brevi pause che Todd trovava molto riposanti e delle quali era molto grato, soprattutto perché non capitavano così spesso e non duravano molto a lungo di solito. Le considerava come una sorta di vacanza, per così dire; e, no, non aveva ancora intenzione di ricordare quel viaggio al Gran Canyon come una vacanza, checché ne potesse dire Amanda. D’altro canto, l’unico altro tentativo che avevano fatto lui, Dirk e Farah di concedersi un paio di giorni di vacanza andando a fare un giro da qualche parte insieme, si era rivelato alla fine un altro caso olistico, anche se probabilmente avrebbero dovuto sospettarlo fin da quando avevano permesso a Dirk di scegliere lui stesso la meta.

Ma dopotutto Todd poteva considerare come vacanze anche qualche giorno di fila passato semplicemente a casa a riprendersi dal loro ultimo caso, con Dirk che si aggirava nei suoi dintorni, e facendo qualcosa di rilassante tra i suoi hobby comuni che andavano dal suonare la chitarra a leggere libri o andare a caccia di dischi in qualche negozio. Dal canto suo, Farah considerava le sue vacanze ogni intera giornata che riusciva a passare a farsi i fatti suoi senza ricevere una telefonata di Dirk e/o Todd che la informavano che era iniziato un nuovo caso, o per chiederle perlomeno un consiglio perché erano già riusciti a farsi sequestrare o arrestare o a finire intrappolati chissà dove.

«Come?» fece Dirk perplesso, sembrando una specie di spettinato ghiro confuso e assonnato svegliatosi dal letargo nella stagione completamente sbagliata.

«Niente … Niente.» ci ripensò Todd. Perché a ben pensarci aveva il vivido presentimento che se solo Dirk avesse detto qualcosa come ‘Oh, ho una splendida sensazione a proposito di questa giornata!’, ci sarebbero state buone probabilità che si sarebbero trovati nel bel mezzo di una sparatoria appena messo piede fuori casa; se non prima.

«La colazione è quasi pronta.» aggiunse Todd tornando in cucina, prima che Dirk decidesse tosto di rimettersi a dormire. «Sorgi e risplendi. Sarà il caso che facciamo almeno un salto in ufficio, giusto per fare presenza in modo che Farah non se la prenda, magari. E la dispensa piange, comunque.»

«Vuoi dire che stai sentendo la dispensa piangere … ?» udì Dirk domandare sospettosamente mentre si estraeva dalle coperte suo malgrado. «Perché … Todd, questo è decisamente strano!»

«Modo di dire … » disse Todd distrattamente con un sorriso, mentre iniziava a ingollare il suo caffè, e si diceva che dopotutto se la festa a sorpresa fosse stata rovinata da un caso olistico nemmeno Amanda avrebbe potuto prendersela con lui. Forse.

***

Come Todd aveva previsto, portarsi Dirk appresso in ufficio e poi riportarlo al suo appartamento ad un orario prestabilito senza che lui ne fosse consapevole non fu affatto difficile. E il fatto che nessun nuovo caso si presentò durante tutto quel tempo lo fece sentire discretamente, e con cautela, un po’ meno pessimista.

Dovette comunque trovare il modo di rispondere al meglio possibile ad una serie di messaggi piuttosto ansiosi di Farah, e provò una relativa pietà per lei immaginando che Amanda fosse riuscita a renderla praticamente paranoica a riguardo dell’organizzazione della festa. Nemmeno dovesse essere una festa per sua sorella. Ma quella, si disse, era un’osservazione piuttosto meschina, visto che Amanda si stava impegnando così tanto per qualcosa per Dirk. E tuttavia non poteva fare a meno di essere un po’ invidioso: nessuno aveva mai organizzato con tanto impegno qualcosa per lui, almeno non da quando era diventato abbastanza grandicello da rifiutare le feste di compleanno infantili architettate dai suoi genitori. D’altro canto, poteva quasi sentire la voce di Amanda nella sua immaginazione che puntualizzava semplicemente: Dirk se lo meritava, lui no.

A innervosirlo più di tutto, comunque, e a fargli lanciare intorno qualche occhiata per sicurezza, era l’assurdo timore che potesse di nuovo spuntare fuori la CIA per tentare di rapire Dirk. Quindi, d’accordo, forse sua sorella poteva avere discretamente ragione a proposito di cercare di mondare ricordi spiacevoli con qualcosa di positivo. E persino l’infelice prospettiva del Trio Chiassoso che gli devastava l’appartamento – di nuovo – era meglio di Dirk e altri di nuovo sequestrati dalla CIA.

Il fatto che Dirk in compenso sembrasse spensieratamente inconsapevole di che ricorrenza fosse non lo stupì praticamente per nulla. Dirk di solito non aveva precisa idea di che mese o che giorno della settimana fosse, anche se all’occorrenza lo intuiva da dettagli particolarmente evidenti come l’alternarsi delle stagioni, o da dettagli assurdi come le abitudini delle persone per strada o dal passare dei camion della nettezza urbana, piuttosto che consultando semplicemente un calendario. Il perché Dirk usasse quelle sue capacità di osservazione per dedurre che giorno e che mese fosse, piuttosto che applicarle quando si trattava di uno dei loro casi, era qualcosa che Todd aveva rinunciato da tempo a capire.

Dirk aveva peraltro un rapporto tutto suo anche con le ricorrenze comunemente considerate come festività, che fosse Natale o Capodanno, Halloween o il Giorno del Ringraziamento o che altro. Aveva già avuto occasione di dimostrare una singolare e piuttosto infantile eccitazione per tutte quelle ricorrenze, abbracciando tutte le possibili più comuni usanze sembrando vagamente qualcuno che sta cercando di fare del suo meglio per integrarsi ed essere partecipativo anche se non crede veramente nello spirito della festa, ammesso che ne sappia veramente qualcosa in proposito. Ma Todd non si era opposto più di tanto nemmeno quando si era trovato decorazioni assurde sparse per l’appartamento, né Farah aveva protestato troppo nel lasciarsi coinvolgere in qualche usanza tipica e tradizionale. Forse perché sembrava aleggiare in sottofondo qualcosa di triste in quella sorta di infantile tenerci di Dirk, qualcosa che sembrava suggerire che anche quello facesse parte del suo modo di sperimentare come fosse avere qualcuno con cui festeggiare quelle ricorrenze, e poterlo fare fuori da un edificio di facilitazione della CIA piuttosto che chissà dove nel bel mezzo di un qualche disastro di un caso olistico.

Todd era giunto alla conclusione che, se c’era qualcuno che poteva simboleggiare quel vero spirito delle ricorrenze festive di cui tanti cianciavano ipocritamente, ovvero quel cogliere l’occasione per stare insieme alle persone care e ricordarsi che andava tutto bene in fondo, quello sarebbe stato Dirk. Naturalmente, volendo tralasciare la parte in cui Dirk faceva incetta di ogni stupidaggine commerciale gli risultasse simpatica o abbastanza vivacemente colorata, finché Todd e/o Farah stabilivano rigidamente dei limiti a quello.

***

La festa a sorpresa architettata da Amanda incominciò nel momento in cui Dirk e Todd raggiunsero la porta dell’appartamento di quest’ultimo, e quella si spalancò di colpo mostrando Amanda e Vogel che al grido di «Sorpresa!» gli spararono addosso delle stelle filanti e coriandoli colorati di carta.

Dirk riuscì a spaventarsi abbastanza da lanciare un piccolo ma acuto grido di allarme, lasciare cadere rovinosamente una delle sporte della spesa, e aggrapparsi ad un braccio di Todd con tanto slancio da mandarlo quasi a ruzzolare per terra. Dopodiché sembrò giungere anche lui alla conclusione che forse dopotutto non erano in pericolo di vita, perché dopo averlo guardato basiti per un momento Amanda e Vogel scoppiarono a ridere, e Todd gli rivolse un significativo sguardo divertito mentre tentava di liberarsi di stelle filanti e coriandoli che li ricoprivano.

Sebbene da quel momento in poi Dirk iniziò ad illuminarsi prima di incantata incredulità e poi di un crescente e costante stato di al settimo cielo, quando Amanda gli spiegò all’incirca di che si trattava lui confessò che non aveva mai avuto una festa a sorpresa. Dopo un momento di silenzio e una stretta al cuore di tristezza di Todd, Amanda trascinò solertemente Dirk in quello che lei aveva architettato, e lui partecipò senza esitazione.

La serata si svolse in maniera tutto sommato priva di eccessivi drammi, per quanto bizzarra persino per gli standard di Todd, che naturalmente avevano subito notevoli sconvolgimenti ed enormi riformulazioni da quando era l’assistent-amico di un detective olistico.

Amanda passò sopra con la determinazione di un bulldozer a qualsiasi cosa potesse intralciare la sua idea di festeggiamento, a cominciare naturalmente da una certa resistenza da parte di Farah e Todd a farsi eccessivamente coinvolgere in cose come giochi di gruppo – ai quali peraltro il Trio Chiassoso riuscì a partecipare sconvolgendone ogni possibile regola in ogni possibile modo – o tagliare torte e bere e brindare con bicchieri di carta colorata. 

Todd iniziò a pensare che potevano essere finiti in un mondo parallelo, o lui avere già bevuto troppo, quando si ritrovò a contemplare Martin, Gripps e Cross che sedevano con la loro aria intatta di grossi punk criminali intimorenti nonostante stessero indossando cappellini di plastica colorata e avessero diversi coriandoli e stelle filanti sparsi addosso; Vogel invece sembrava essersi appassionato alla missione di avvolgersi il più possibile in stelle filanti e litigarci come un gatto che gioca con dei gomitoli, sembrando alla fine una specie di piccola mummia saltellante ricoperta di carta colorata. 

Farah tentò solo un paio di volte di liberarsi furtivamente del suo cappellino colorato, puntualmente individuata da Amanda, e alla fine cercò comunque di mantenere tutta la sua seria dignità anche ritrovandosi a mangiare una fetta di torta da un piatto di carta come se fossero ad una festa di compleanno per bambini. 

Inutile dirlo, Dirk era il più compartecipe complice di Amanda in tutto e per tutto, specialmente una volta che si era fatto rassicurare del fatto che, essendo il suo compleanno, per quella volta il Trio Chiassoso si sarebbe astenuto dall’assorbirgli energia.

Da un certo numero di birre in poi, Todd iniziò a tirare cauti sospiri di sollievo tra sé e sé, perché il suo appartamento era ancora tutto intero, anche se cosparso di plastica e carta colorata, e Amanda era ormai abbastanza alticcia e rilassata da aver lasciato perdere la sua marzialità nello svolgere i passaggi elementari di quell’assurda festa.

E probabilmente l’alcool e la mancanza di incidenti dovette avere il suo peso specifico anche nel rilassare abbastanza Todd da fargli contemplare piuttosto tranquillamente, ad un certo punto, Amanda e Vogel che si agitavano in una danza inventata sulle note di canzoni trasmesse alla radio riuscendo miracolosamente a non abbattere niente, Farah e Martin e Dirk che facevano a turno a braccio di ferro con il terzo che faceva da arbitro, e Cross e Gripps seduti sul divano che sorseggiavano birra e consultavano la sua collezione musicale scambiandosi commenti come «Bella festa, vero?», «Sì, concordo, bella festa.»

Todd si ritrovò a sorridere inconsciamente tra sé e sé mentre contemplava in particolare Dirk, che sembrava veramente e completamente felice.

«Hey, perdente.» chiamò con calma Amanda, comparendo di fianco a lui così rapidamente da farlo appena sussultare per la sorpresa. «Vieni a fumare una canna con la tua immeritatamente fantastica sorella.» gli disse senza veramente chiederlo.

Todd le rivolse un sorriso, cercando di determinare con una vaga occhiata un po’ preoccupata il suo stato alcoolico. «Sì … Hum … Lasciami solo … » iniziò a confermare, prima di scoccarsi un lungo sguardo esitante attorno.

Cross e Gripps stavano ancora consultando la sua collezione musicale, cosa che già di per sé lo inquietava, anche se stavano usando una delicatezza quasi solenne di movimenti, e Vogel si era unito ai margini della gara a braccio di ferro facendo un tifo maniacalmente esagitato indiscriminatamente per entrambi i contendenti.

Ora, lasciare addirittura il Trio Chiassoso dentro il suo appartamento anche solo per pochi minuti mentre lui non c’era era tutt’altra faccenda da accettare senza farsi prendere da un certo panico.

Amanda sembrò interpretare perfettamente ed emise un verso tra il critico, il divertito e l’annoiato, rifilandogli una manata su una spalla come a sottolineare che sarebbe andato tutto bene e si stava preoccupando per nulla, e poi agguantandolo per una manica e tirandolo con sé come se avesse deciso che tentare di rassicurarlo a parole era una perdita di tempo noiosa e superflua.

Di lì a poco Todd si ritrovò sulla scala antincendio fuori dalla finestra del suo appartamento a passarsi una canna con sua sorella, contemplando il cielo stellato al di sopra dei tetti di Springborough.

«Allora … » iniziò Amanda dopo un poco, in tono colloquiantemente tranquillo e un poco distratto, nel quale tuttavia a Todd parve di poter distinguere, conoscendola, una leggera e sospetta nota di perspicace curiosità maliziosa. «Ora vivete assieme?»

«Cosa?» fece Todd, lanciandole uno sguardo con le sopracciglia corrugate.

Amanda storse un poco il naso, come se ritenesse il suo un tentativo di negare, peraltro inutile e relativamente fastidioso. Lo guardò direttamente negli occhi. «Tu e Dirk.» specificò, anche se era evidente che non pensava proprio ce ne fosse bisogno, accennando con un movimento della testa verso l’interno dell’appartamento attraverso la finestra aperta.

Todd tossicchiò un poco e le rivolse un’espressione praticamente incredula. «No. Assolutamente no.» ribatté.

«Toooddd … ?» giunse da dentro la voce lamentosa di Dirk. «Dove hai nascosto la mia tazza stavolta?»

Amanda lo guardò significativamente soddisfatta e vittoriosa, come sfidandolo.

Todd sospirò con rassegnazione. «Oh, maledizione … » mugugnò.

Amanda iniziò a ridacchiare cristallinamente.

«Tooooddd … » chiamò di nuovo lamentosamente Dirk.

Todd prese fiato e alzò la voce per farsi sentire al di sopra dello sghignazzare e del parlare ad alta voce con esclamazioni sconnesse e più o meno ruggite del Trio Chiassoso.

«Io non nascondo la tua tazza.» puntualizzò tanto per cominciare «Io la metto dove dovrebbe stare, ovvero dove ci sono tutte le altre tazze.»

Amanda continuava a ridacchiare di gusto.

«Ma non c’è!» protestò Dirk pervicacemente da dentro. «Oh! Forse un ladro di tazze … » iniziò a ragionare con quel suo tono da perspicace procacciatore di indizi assurdi.

Todd roteò gli occhi e con maggiore sforzo di pazienza suggerì «Hai guardato dietro il termos? Cioè più o meno dov’è di solito quando non la trovi.»

Amanda stava ridendo sempre più forte.

«Sono sicuro che non può essere finita … » iniziò a replicare Dirk in tono ragionevolmente scettico e superiore, prima di interrompersi. E dopo qualche secondo … «Todd?»

«Sì?»

«A proposito dei ladri di tazze … Falso allarme.» lo informò Dirk.

Todd si coprì gli occhi con una mano con un piccolo verso di rassegnazione.

Amanda si stava ormai sbellicando dalle risate, tenendosi la pancia con le braccia.

«E dai, per favore, la vuoi piantare ora?» protestò debolmente e senza troppa convinzione Todd, senza riuscire a risultare credibilmente infastidito, rifilandole un leggero calcio contro un lato degli anfibi da battaglia che lei indossava ormai perennemente.

Amanda riuscì dopo qualche altro momento a riprendersi abbastanza dalle risate da rialzare su di lui lo sguardo, asciugandosi una traccia di lacrime di ilarità a lato degli occhi, e lo fissò in qualche modo più seria sebbene sorridendo con aria profondamente sincera. «Te lo avevo detto … »

«Che cosa mi avevi detto?» ribatté Todd, tra la sfida e la resa, porgendole la canna.

«Che doveva esserci un motivo per cui Dirk era entrato nella tua vita.» rispose tranquillamente Amanda «Cioè, a parte quello evidente di un disperato tentativo di farti essere meno stronzo.»

«Sì … grazie … » mugugnò Todd ironico «E quale sarebbe? Perdere le sue tazze nella mia cucina?»

«Esatto.» annuì Amanda ridacchiando. «Anche se ti sfugge ancora il senso più grande.» aggiunse, tornando a guardarlo con quello sguardo intento e quel sorriso sincero e in qualche modo saputo.

Todd la guardò per un momento in silenzio, poi scosse la testa e le sottrasse la canna dalle dita con un gentile movimento rapido, mormorando un affettuosamente scherzoso «Stai zitta … »

Amanda accentuò semplicemente il suo sorriso, e sospirò appena come se lo considerasse una battaglia persa in partenza. «Sei felice ora, vero?» gli chiese comunque.

Todd inarcò un sopracciglio, guardandola. «E tu?» ribeccò.

Amanda allargò un poco le braccia come per mostrare qualcosa in generale, scoccandogli uno sguardo ironicamente sottolineante l’ovvio. «Non si vede?» chiese retoricamente, sorridendo ampiamente con lo sguardo che le brillava.

Todd sorrise, affettuosamente e profondamente contento di rimando. «Sì … » annuì «Si vede.»

Amanda scrollò appena le spalle e gli ri-sottrasse a sua volta la canna dalle dita. «Lo so.»

***

Quando Amanda e Todd si ri-arrampicarono dentro attraverso la finestra, quest’ultimo si rese conto con un certo allarme che attorno al suo tavolo stava evidentemente per iniziare una specie di gara a chi riusciva a mandare giù il maggior numero di cicchetti di superalcolici. Alla quale stavano partecipando non solo Martin, Gripps e Cross – mentre Vogel sembrava limitarsi alla birra – ma anche Farah, e soprattutto anche Dirk.

«Hey … Okay, ragazzi? Questa non mi sembra una buona idea … » iniziò a dire Todd. Fu distratto per un momento notando che Dirk stava versando il suo cicchetto dentro la sua tazza da tè, come se avesse deciso che era quella la sua migliore e più congeniale arma; cosa che naturalmente acuì il suo dubbio.

Farah gli rivolse uno sguardo piuttosto appannato dall’alcool, ma sembrò riuscire a interpretare dopo un poco abbastanza correttamente la natura della sua preoccupazione, perché agitò una mano in direzione di Dirk, iniziando a dire «Ha detto che è perfettamente … ». Poi sembrò colpita da un pensiero e considerò Dirk con un’occhiata tra il seriamente dubbioso e il divertito « … e insospettabilmente … capace di reggere l’alcool.»

Todd rivolse a Dirk uno sguardo ancora più scettico.

Non solo non l’aveva mai visto bere niente di più forte del tè o di frullati dal gusto orribilmente dolce o cioccolata calda, ma sapeva anche benissimo quanto avesse la tendenza qui o là a cercare di pretendersi particolarmente abile in qualcosa quando voleva. Ciò non significava che lo fosse davvero, per niente.

«Esatto!» stava confermando Dirk con convinzione, annuendo esageratamente e alzando il mento con sfoggio di dignità, impugnando la tazza da tè con determinazione. «Dopotutto sono inglese.» sancì, prima di corrugare la fronte e aggiungere «Beh, in buona parte almeno.»

Todd scosse la testa. «Dirk … » iniziò a dire con pazienza.

Perché era già estremamente preoccupante considerare la prospettiva che il Trio Chiassoso si sbronzasse definitivamente dentro il suo appartamento, ma Dirk … beh, già da sobrio non era precisamente facilmente gestibile di solito.

Ma Martin emise proprio in quel momento una delle sue più ruggenti risate e gli somministrò una manata sulla schiena che, anche se Todd sperava volesse essere amichevole, quasi lo mandò a finire per terra. Dopodiché gli piazzò in mano un cicchetto già pieno con intenzione di quelle irrifiutabili.

«Cin cin!» esclamò allegramente Amanda, urtandogli leggermente il bicchierino con – Todd constatò con sollievo – solo una lattina di birra alla quale lei sembrava aver deciso di limitarsi.

E quando Martin emise un ruggito stavolta di incoraggiamento esultante che, a quanto pareva, era una specie di segnale, Todd si ritrovò a buttare giù il cicchetto come gli altri. Pensando che prima o poi sarebbero stati tutti troppo concentrati su quell’assurda gara da non notare se lui si fosse tirato indietro pur senza essere giunto al suo limite.

Decise comunque di continuare a tenere sott’occhio Dirk, e con una rapida e furtiva occhiata si assicurò che Farah – giusto per una volta – non avesse ancora la fondina con la sua pistola allacciata alla cintola, perché non aveva ancora mai visto nemmeno lei in preda ad un tasso alcolico notevolmente elevato.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note per la comprensione:   
> BOLLETTE NEGLI USA: sappiate che non ho la minima idea come si pagano le bollette negli USA esattamente (immagino esista la possibilità di allacciare l’addebito direttamente ad un conto di credito banalmente, ma diciamoci la verità, Farah è troppo assennata per intestare un conto bancario a Dirk o Todd :p), né quanto possano costare (quindi ora non andatemi negli USA per la prima volta convinti di spendere così per le bollette ;p).  
> ‘CICCHETTO’: onestamente non so nemmeno quanto circoscritto in Italia sia l’uso di questa parola “slang”. Ma comunque, si intende una quantità abbastanza limitata di super-alcool, del tipo che può essere contenuta in bicchierini piccoli (tipo quelli piccoli di plastica usati a volte per il caffè, ma esistono anche quelli più o meno appositi di vetro) ed essere ingoiata (volendo) in una sola lunga sorsata. In alternativa, dalle parti dove mi aggiro di solito è usata al bar per indicare questa stessa quantità limitata di superalcoolico nel senso che può esserti venduta al prezzo “popolare” di 1 euro. E la uso perché è l’unica che conosco onestamente per indicare questo ;p (chi abbia voglia di informarmi dell’esistenza di alternative, si faccia pure avanti)
> 
> Disclaimer: occheddiavolo! Non so come avevo fatto a dimenticarmene (sì, lo so. Dimentico un sacco di cose in ordine sparso. A volte è particolarmente irritante.), ma la faccenda che proprio il giorno del rapimento CIA e 1° attacco di pararibulite di Todd sia anche il compleanno di Dirk (chissà quale poi, visto che nella mia versione in realtà neanche lui sa esattamente quando è nato probabilmente, quindi potete scegliere a caso tra varie e vaste opzioni del tipo: si è scelto arbitrariamente il giorno lui, Reg ha calcolato la sua probabile data di nascita pescando a caso da astruse sue conoscenze astrologico-astronomiche-chissà-che-altro, era la data scelta dal suo padre putativo-adottivo per i documenti falsi da usare in Inghilterra, o era l’ultima data di nascita che Dirk si ricorda fosse stata messa sull’ultimo documento di identità falso che ha avuto finché era ancora con sua madre, o gli ha detto una data Riggins spacciandola per vera e nessuno saprà mai esattamente se se le è inventata o cosa perché in fondo nessuno ci tiene ad avere ulteriori motivi per avercela ancora di più con Riggins. O, indicativamente, sul serio, chissà che altro.), devo averla inconsciamente assorbita da un’altra fanfiction di certo non mia. Indovinate quale? Sempre la solita in effetti, ovvero ‘I will roam if you’ll say roam’ di Lavellington che trovate qui: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9817499?view_full_work=true – e, cavolo, spero di non aver spoilerato troppo ma… insomma, non è nemmeno la prima volta che la cito, se già non ci avete dato un’occhiata, sul serio, non so più come dirvelo ha ha. Ma qualcosa mi dice che farò ben di peggio. Ho un preciso piano maligno riguardante qualcosa che… beh, vedrete. Forse. Se trovo il tempo. Questo è il diclaimer più lungo (e inutilmente prolisso) della storia. Scusate.
> 
> (probabilmente troppe) sciocchezze dello scribacchiatore:   
> Sia detto che… io non metterei mai in dubbio le capacità di una persona in parte est-europea e in parte inglese di reggere l’alcool. Mai! ;p  
> Il sottotitolo delle prime parti di questo capitolo potrebbe anche essere ‘Whatever happened to Kate’ (tanto per citare ‘Whatever happened to Harold Smith’). E non so se ho scelto il nome per il personaggio di Harold ispirandomi inconsciamente più a questo film oppure al film ‘Harold and Maude’ <3 Ma nessuna attinenza tra il mio personaggio di Harold e quelli di questi film.  
> Probabilmente avrei dovuto avvertirvi prima che le ultime due parti contengono più argomenti / scene in stile ‘domestic’ (e intendete questa definizione come viene citata in ‘Doctor Who’, se conoscete la serie), almeno in qualche olistico modo, piuttosto che ‘follia a piede libero da caso olistico’. D’altro canto, ad un certo punto i due (o più) elementi mi sono sembrati così mischiati che non so più neanch’io se si possono veramente distinguere o quale sia la definizione più azzeccata. Domesticalholistic? Mah. Quindi… hem… sorry? (but not so much, indeed ;p). Ma potete dire la vostra nei commenti come sempre! Commenti olistici? Procedete pure a briglia sciolta se vi va! ;)


	40. 7.40 - I think I'm having a hunch

** Parte ** ** 7 – Exactly where I am supposed to be **

(Esattamente dove devo/sono destinato ad essere)

** Capitolo ** ** 40 – I think I’m having a hunch **

(Penso di stare avendo un indizio)

Todd fu svegliato da un calcio; che se non altro non colpì direttamente lui ma … qualcosa … di relativamente morbido sul quale doveva essersi addormentato affondato seduto, evidentemente collassando da qualche parte della nottata. Qualcosa che sembrava essere il suo divano, che vibrò abbastanza energicamente sotto di lui in risposta al calcio.

E, poco ma sicuro, quella che lo stava guardando in piedi davanti a lui, come scoprì non appena aprì gli occhi di scatto nella ancora soffusa luce dell’albeggiare, era sua sorella.

Ondeggiando appena sul posto, come se mantenere l’equilibrio in quel momento fosse semplicemente questione di riaggiustarlo leggermente in continuazione, Amanda lo osservò dall’alto in basso, e con sillabe impastate gli comunicò «Hey! Noi ce ne stiamo andando.». Fece quindi una breve pausa, assumendo un’espressione vagamente concentrata, come se stesse cercando di ricordarsi qualcosa. «Perdente.» aggiunse infine, annuendo appena con aria soddisfatta.

Todd corrugò le sopracciglia in istintiva protesta, ma gli spuntò un sogghigno complice alle labbra, mentre iniziava a cercare di recuperare maggiore lucidità e di mettersi a sedere più dritto. Qualcosa però glielo impedì; qualcosa di piacevolmente caldo e morbido, anche se relativamente pesante, abbandonato praticamente a peso morto contro il suo fianco. Sentì un respiro caldo e regolare contro il suo collo, e per un istante chiuse gli occhi pregando con tutto se stesso che non si trattasse di nessuno del Trio Chiassoso.

Quando riaprì gli occhi e spostò lo sguardo, le sue preghiere risultarono immediatamente esaudite, dal momento che quello che si era addormentato contro di lui non era nessuno dei quattro punk compari di sua sorella, bensì distintamente un certo detective olistico che aveva sostenuto di essere perfettamente in grado di reggere l’alcool, almeno prima di collassare a sbavargli nel sonno sulla spalla. Cosa che avrebbe dovuto infastidirlo, probabilmente. Invece di farlo sentire allo stesso tempo così piacevolmente soddisfatto e in pace col mondo, e anche piuttosto imbarazzato.

La sensazione si acuì ulteriormente quando, in risposta ai suoi movimenti di tentativo di rialzarsi un po’ più dritto, Dirk emise un leggero e mugugnante verso perfettamente a suo agio e, senza nemmeno svegliarsi, si risistemò ancora di più contro il suo fianco, finendo per affondargli direttamente il viso sul lato del collo.

Stavolta Todd arrossì definitivamente, mentre sentiva una serie di indecifrabili brividi percorrergli il corpo svegliandolo completamente, e la risatina di Amanda gli fece voltare di nuovo lo sguardo di scatto su di lei.

Salvo che Amanda non era più in piedi davanti a loro, e girando lo sguardo per la stanza, per quanto possibile con Dirk contro di lui, Todd fece giusto in tempo a carpire in un’occhiata sua sorella che stava uscendo dall’appartamento con Farah a braccetto e gli altri del Trio Chiassoso al seguito.

«Hey, Amanda … aspettate … » iniziò a tentare di chiamare Todd debolmente, la voce impastata e arrochita da … qualsiasi diavolo di cosa fosse successa ancora nel corso della festa organizzata da sua sorella nel suo appartamento.

Appartamento che, realizzò in quel momento guardandosi intorno, era ancora incredibilmente integro, nonostante il Trio Chiassoso al completo ci si fosse direttamente ubriacato dentro nel corso di una festa; più Dirk, naturalmente: che notoriamente – da esperienza di Todd – già da solo era perfettamente quanto bastava e avanzava per attirare qualche improbabile cataclisma di svariate possibili dimensioni e più o meno travestito da caso olistico da risolvere.

Todd contemplò la stanza principale dell’appartamento per qualche incredulo momento, assorbendo che il peggio erano solo le stelle filanti e i coriandoli disseminati ovunque, bicchieri di plastica e piatti e posate sporchi sparsi in giro, e che la sua collezione di cd musicali se ne stava intatta dentro i porta-cd di stoffa sintetica appoggiati su un mobile.

«Non … non ci posso credere … » esalò infine Todd, in un mormorio distratto tra sé e sé, mentre in qualche impegnativo modo riusciva a districarsi dal peso di Dirk contro il suo fianco e a tirarsi in piedi.

Dirk emise un piccolo mugugno vagamente interrogativo, e quindi un leggero verso di lamentosa insoddisfazione mentre cadeva direttamente disteso di lato sul divano, le gambe ancora piegate nella posizione seduta.

Todd lo guardò per un poco e meglio. Con i capelli spettinati e i vestiti stropicciati, l’espressione da sonno profondo rasentante il coma etilico ed un certo abbandono noncurante, Dirk sembrava un po’ più giovane; nonché l’ottima rappresentazione dei devastanti possibili effetti di una notevole bevuta su un adolescente troppo cresciuto. Ma gli appariva anche singolarmente più attraente del solito, e Todd si sforzò di riscuotersi il più presto possibile.

«Okay … Dirk?  Dirk !» iniziò a chiamarlo, afferrandolo per le spalle e scuotendolo abbastanza energicamente.

Tutto ciò che ottenne in principio fu una serie di lamenti semi-incoscienti e infastiditi, e qualche debole tentativo da parte dell’altro di sottrarsi con qualche movimento sconclusionato. Ma alla fine Dirk sollevò un poco le palpebre, e spiandolo con uno sguardo gradualmente più focalizzato sorrise in modo trasognato.

«Oh, Todd.  Ciao.» mormorò semplicemente, prima di lasciare che gli occhi gli si richiudessero, e riabbandonandosi totalmente sul divano.

«Sì … perfetto … » ironizzò Todd a mezza voce e più che altro a se stesso, con un sorrisetto traditore di un certo paziente divertimento. «Hey, Dirk, no, aspetta. Sul serio, Dirk, sveglia … » insistette, ricominciando a scuoterlo e a dargli piccoli schiaffetti sulla guancia.

Dirk arricciò il naso infastidito, emise qualche altro lamento di debole protesta insonnolita, e agitò una mano a casaccio intorno alla propria faccia finché non trovò del tutto casualmente e ad occhi chiusi una manica di Todd, che afferrò appena tra le dita come in un pallido tentativo di fermarlo o trattenerlo lì o entrambe le cose.

«Todd, davvero … » biascicò Dirk, senza nemmeno provare ad aprire gli occhi. «Qualsiasi cosa sia, ora ho veramente bisogno di dormire … »

«Hum.» fece Todd, ponderando l’opzione solo per un istante, e comunque piuttosto dubbiosamente. «Hai bisogno di alzarti, bere dell’acqua e fare due passi invece, credimi.» obbiettò infine, decidendo che non aveva nessuna voglia di rischiare un coma etilico o che Dirk finisse per affogarsi col suo stesso vomito.

Dirk aprì appena uno spiraglio tra le palpebre, considerandolo per un istante con la fronte aggrottata, come se stesse radunando a fatica la concentrazione necessaria per interpretare le sue parole. «Oh, no grazie. Sto bene così.» declinò infine con candida calma, raggomitolandosi sul divano e chiudendo di nuovo serenamente gli occhi.

Todd sospirò, roteò gli occhi, e infine lo afferrò saldamente per i vestiti iniziando a cercare di tirarlo su di peso. Gli occorse parecchio sforzo, pazienza, e qualche momento di lunghi arti che si agitavano senza preciso scopo rischiando di colpirlo accidentalmente in faccia, oltre ad un dover stoicamente ignorare una sfilza di lamentosi e piuttosto infantili «Tooooddd … » di protesta. Ma alla fine riuscì in qualche modo a tirare Dirk giù dal divano – o meglio, Dirk riuscì a cadere giù dal divano soprattutto a causa dei suoi sconnessi movimenti insonnoliti – e a issarlo più o meno in piedi.

Per fortuna a quel punto il più sembrò fatto, perché una volta praticamente in posizione verticale Dirk prese a guardarsi intorno sbattendo pigramente le palpebre come una specie di gufo svegliatosi ad un orario terribilmente sbagliato rispetto ai suoi ritmi biologicamente naturali. «Mio dio … » fece, piuttosto criticamente impressionato «Che accidenti è successo qui?»

Todd lo fissò per un istante chiedendosi quanto si dovesse preoccupare, ma alla fine scrollò le spalle e con un sorrisetto divertito iniziò a portarlo verso la porta d’ingresso, approfittando scioltamente del fatto che Dirk si stava un poco tenendo alle sue spalle come se lo trovasse al momento un saggio punto di riferimento spaziale.

«Amanda.» commentò solo Todd in risposta.

Dirk sembrò concentrarsi per cercare di decidere come interpretare quella risposta. «Oh.» fece semplicemente infine, come se lo trovasse perfettamente plausibile.

Riuscire a condurlo giù per le scale risultò alquanto più impegnativo, specialmente perché Todd stesso non era tornato magicamente del tutto lucido dopo quello che doveva essere stato un sonnellino troppo breve sul divano. In qualche modo tuttavia – che a Todd sembrò praticamente miracoloso – riuscirono a scendere le scale senza ruzzolare direttamente lungo i gradini, nonostante almeno un paio di intensi momenti in cui sembrò che fossero a meno di un soffio dal perdere rovinosamente l’equilibrio.

«Ah!» esclamò Dirk di punto in bianco, quando erano ormai nell’ingresso del Ridgley, e lui sembrava aver recuperato abbastanza confidenza nella sua capacità di stare in piedi e camminare da non appoggiarsi più a Todd, pur tenendolo per la maglia all’altezza della spalla e lasciandosi guidare fiduciosamente per una manica anche se non aveva ancora idea di che cosa stessero facendo esattamente, a giudicare dalla sua espressione ancora piuttosto stordita. «La festa!» disse, con un che di vittorioso, e lo sguardo acceso da una metaforica lampadina di cui qualcuno abbia improvvisamente pigiato l’interruttore.

«Proprio quella … » commentò Todd sardonicamente, rivolgendogli un sogghigno divertito mentre uscivano dall’ingresso del Ridgley.

E si trovarono a contemplare Farah, impegnata a scalare i pochi gradini dell’ingresso del condominio con passo malfermo, e l’aria elaboratamente concentrata e piuttosto corrucciata di chi è determinato a trovare cammin facendo il modo di riprendersi da una generosa bevuta.

«Farah!» la accolse Dirk con un trillo simpatico e amichevole.

Lei alzò lo sguardo su di lui. «Dirk.» disse solo, mentre Todd cercava di non ridere nel vedere l’espressione da post-sbronza di lei: un misto di lotta senza quartiere per mantenere la sua solita lucida ragionevolezza, e un che di imbronciatamente irritato e allo stesso tempo suo malgrado più rilassato.

«Ecco.» disse ancora Farah, porgendo a Todd una bottiglia d’acqua che lui prese meccanicamente.

«Oh, grazie Farah!» cinguettò amabilmente Dirk, prima di corrugare la fronte con aria confusa e chiedere col maggiore tatto possibile «Hem … di che si tratta?»

Farah gli dedicò uno sguardo significativo ma non così sorpreso. «Acqua. Da bere.» specificò; e a giudicare dal suo tono, si sarebbe detto che ritenesse ce ne fosse bisogno, come se pensasse che Dirk fosse capacissimo di considerare normale farci tutt’altro con quell’acqua in bottiglia. Anche se non fosse stato reduce da una sbornia cioè.

«Ah. Okay … » disse lentamente Dirk, curandosi di rivolgerle un altro sorriso gentile, anche se sembrava ancora perlopiù privo di indizi a proposito di che cosa stesse accadendo in generale attorno a lui. Anche quello sembrava peraltro qualcosa che gli si addiceva in generale, sbronza o non.

«Grazie, Farah … » esalò Todd con un piccolo sospiro, scuotendo la testa con un sorrisetto divertito.

Farah gli rivolse un secco cenno d’assenso, infilandosi le mani in tasca, e parve concentrarsi meticolosamente sul ricordare quale dovesse essere a quel punto la successiva cosa da fare di una sua personale missione molto stringatamente pragmatica.

«Faraaaah … !» chiamò allegramente la voce di Amanda da qualche parte lungo la strada, e voltando le teste la videro ferma più in là lungo il marciapiede, intenta a sbracciarsi felicemente.

«Io dovrei … hum … sì, andare … » iniziò a dire Farah con impegno, additando sommariamente in quella direzione.

Dirk annuì con aria così solennemente impegnata da risultare immancabilmente comica. «Certo.»

Todd rise appena, gentilmente. «Okay, Farah. Ci vediamo.»

«Sì. Giusto.» confermò lei, annuendo, l’espressione concentrata come se stesse cercando di recuperare una riflessione che poteva esserle sfuggita come poteva benissimo non esistere affatto, prima di voltarsi e scendere i gradini per incamminarsi verso Amanda.

«Buonanotte perdenti!» gridò Amanda con le mani a coppa attorno alla bocca, e poi rivolgendo il dito medio a Todd e un sorriso smielatamente affettuoso a Dirk, al quale mandò un bacio con la mano, prima di afferrare Farah a braccetto e scoccarle un bacio sulla guancia, e sistemarsi con la testa sulla sua spalla mentre si allontanavano ancora piuttosto barcollanti.

«Buonanotte ragazze!» salutò allegramente Dirk, cercando di evitare di perdere l’equilibrio a causa del suo sventolare generosamente la mano.

«Non vorranno … guidare in quelle condizioni?» osservò Todd con una smorfia di preoccupazione, vedendole sparire dietro un angolo, sentendo fin da lì Amanda ridacchiare spensieratamente.

Dirk emise un sornacchiante sbuffo scetticamente superiore, agitando vagamente una mano a mezz’aria, come a dire che si stava preoccupando per niente.

Todd lo guardò mettersi a sedere su un gradino e sospirò appena, scuotendo la testa con un sorriso già in buona parte rassegnato. «Dovremmo camminare per smaltire un po’ di … quella roba che abbiamo mandato giù … e non addormentarci sui gradini.» notò, sistemandosi a sedere di fianco a lui contrariamente alle sue stesse parole.

«Sciocchezze … » commentò Dirk, con un nuovo piccolo verso superiore, agitando di nuovo una mano a mezz’aria come a scacciare qualcosa di superfluo, rischiando involontariamente di colpirlo in faccia.

Todd gli afferrò il polso di riflesso per non essere colpito, ma decise poi di approfittarne per cacciargli in mano la bottiglia d’acqua che aveva appena aperto. Dirk la fissò come se stesse cercando di capire a cosa servisse esattamente.

«Bevi.» lo istruì semplicemente Todd, con un accenno di sogghigno.

Dirk gli rivolse per un momento uno sguardo scettico e di vaga e sorpresa protesta, ma quando Todd glielo sostenne inarcando le sopracciglia e con un ché di divertita sfida, finì per alzare le spalle e bere lunghi sorsi, prima di ripassargliela in modo che lui potesse fare altrettanto.

«È stata … una bella festa … » sospirò trasognato Dirk, asciugandosi la bocca con una manica e fissando contemplativamente la strada davanti a loro, quietamente illuminata dall’alba.

Todd sorrise di riflesso. «Sì … Direi di sì.» mormorò in risposta. «E soprattutto il mio appartamento è ancora tutto intero. Il che è semplicemente incredibile.»

Dirk gli lanciò uno sguardo di sbieco ed emise un sornacchio divertito, riprendendo la bottiglia d’acqua per berne ancora.

«E per fortuna dovrà passare almeno un altro anno prima che debba di nuovo seriamente preoccuparmene.» osservò ancora Todd con sollievo.

Dirk emise un piccolo verso sussiegosamente scettico, commentando «Al tuo posto non ne sarei così sicuro … »

«Che vuoi dire?» domandò Todd, spiandolo sospettosamente preoccupato.

Dirk sorrise tra sé e sé con aria saputa. «Oh, beh … Ci sono parecchi compleanni di … altri di noi.» disse, agitando un poco una mano distrattamente, con fare sommariamente illustrativo.

Todd si irrigidì appena al pensiero. «Merda.» commentò infine.

Dirk ridacchiò, mentre Todd crollava il capo nascondendosi la faccia tra le mani con grugnito di protesta perlopiù arresa.

Dirk emise un lungo sospiro rilassato. «Sai … ? Non avevo una festa di compleanno da … beh, da un sacco di tempo. Da quando ero piccolo.»

Todd lo spiò di sbieco. «No … ?» chiese con tatto.

Dirk soffiò un piccolo sbuffo amaramente divertito e scosse appena la testa, guardando la strada come se si stesse rivolgendo a qualcosa di lontano. «Todd, non ho mai avuto dei veri e propri amici.» gli ricordò.

Todd si sentì stringere un poco il petto e abbassò mestamente lo sguardo. Ma lo rialzò poco dopo quando con sua sorpresa sentì una mano appoggiarsi gentilmente su un suo ginocchio.

Dirk gli stava sorridendo un poco ma solidamente, tranquillo e sicuro; e come se spettasse a lui dire qualcosa di consolante, disse «Ma ora li ho … Quindi, va tutto bene.»

Todd non trovò suo malgrado niente da dire che gli sembrasse sufficiente, così si limitò a lasciare che il sorriso gli spuntasse spontaneamente alle labbra, sperando che potesse confermargli che sì, ora andava tutto bene.

Dirk in compenso sembrò rimanere stupito e incantato dalla sua espressione per qualche istante, poi rendersi conto solo in quel momento della sua mano ancora appoggiata sul suo ginocchio, e la ritirò in fretta, mettendosi a sedere un poco più dritto e composto, abbassando lo sguardo con la fronte aggrottata, l’espressione tra il confuso e il concentrato.

«Beh, a quanto pare hai un intero battaglione di punk, Farah, e … l’amico più terribile che si possa mai immaginare di avere.» osservò Todd, tra il divertito e lo scettico.

Dirk tornò a guardarlo, gli occhi spalancati del più sincero stupore. «Tu non sei affatto un terribile amico, Todd.»

«Humm … » considerò Todd dubbiosamente.

«D’accordo, non che abbia altre esperienze per poter fare un paragone … » ragionò puntualmente Dirk.

Todd sollevò significativamente un sopracciglio, un sorrisetto divertito che ancora gli giocava sulle labbra.

«Ma comunque!» proseguì Dirk. Poi sembrò colpito da un nuovo pensiero, e tornò a guardarlo con un che di attentamente ponderante, lo sguardo quietamente intenso che sorprese Todd.

«D’accordo, forse un poco terribile lo sei.» concesse infine Dirk, resistendo solo per un istante al modo in cui Todd gli scoccò uno sguardo significativamente interrogativo sollevando anche l’altro sopracciglio, prima di lasciarsi sfuggire un sorrisetto provocatoriamente e complicemente scherzoso. «Perché non mi hai regalato nulla.»

Todd si concesse un istante per realizzare che cosa voleva dire, e poi rise piano, scuotendo la testa.

Naturalmente, la festa magistralmente organizzata da Amanda come una sorta di strategia da battaglia a prova di tutto aveva previsto anche il momento della consegna dei regali a Dirk. Amanda gli aveva regalato un orologio da polso rivestito di gomma ipercolorata; Farah un taser da auto-difesa (per poi sequestrare per sicurezza le batterie almeno fino a fine festa); Cross e Gripps gli avevano consegnato con aria solenne una scatola di latta per biscotti piuttosto ammaccata e con sopra un fiocco che sembrava più un nodo fatto con lacci da scarpe usate, dentro la quale non c’erano affatto biscotti, ma una serie di oggetti che costituivano i regali da parte del Trio Chiassoso, e che comprendevano una dentiera, una collana fatta con tappi di birra, una biglia grossa e multicolore, e una scatola di liquerizie quasi piena. Dirk aveva ringraziato commosso praticamente fino alle lacrime, cercando persino di non mostrarsi troppo schizzinoso verso la dentiera.

Todd era abbastanza sicuro che i regali da parte del Trio Chiassoso facessero parte dell’entropia che a quanto pareva – e secondo una spiegazione di Amanda – regolava ciò che conteneva il loro furgone. Ovvero, ognuno di loro quando gli pareva e piaceva vi portava dentro qualcosa che si voleva portare appresso o che semplicemente riteneva “stesse bene” dentro il furgone, e allo stesso tempo quando qualcuno di loro sentiva che uno degli oggetti ivi contenuto era arrivato al suo momento di essere lasciato indietro lo buttava di nuovo fuori da esso, che fossero fermi o in corsa poco importava. Questo poteva in effetti tranquillamente spiegare l’impressione che Todd aveva avuto dell’interno di quel furgone, e come fosse possibile che non fosse da tempo impraticabile il salirci a bordo a causa dell’accumulo di oggetti.

Quando era venuto il suo turno, Todd aveva dovuto ammettere con imbarazzo di non aver trovato nulla di adeguato, solo per beccarsi occhiate decisamente tra l’incredulo, il disapprovante e il rassegnato da parte degli altri; eccetto Dirk, che lo aveva tranquillizzato dicendo che sarebbe stato per la prossima volta, battendogli un paio di pacchette consolatorie su una spalla e continuando a sorridere smagliante. Lui si era comunque sentito una persona orribile, tanto per cambiare; ed era comunque determinato a rimediare, magari con una prossima intensiva ricerca in negozi dell’usato di una qualche giacca dal colore incredibilmente intenso da pugno nell’occhio per completare l’arcobalenata distesa nell’armadio di Dirk. Dopotutto aveva già una lista mentale dei colori mancanti a quella collezione, e il cospicuo sospetto che qualsiasi cosa gli avesse regalato avrebbe potuto tranquillamente mandare Dirk in visibilio.

«Hai un intero altro anno per pensarci.» gli disse Dirk, il tono candidamente motteggiante.

«Uff … taci, stronzo … » ribeccò Todd con un sogghigno divertito, somministrandogli una spallata così morbidamente affettuosa da non poter essere lontanamente scambiata per altro che un gesto complicemente amichevole.

Dirk tornò a guardare la strada con un sorriso beatamente tranquillo e soddisfatto, e Todd si sentì a sua volta cullato in un rilassamento completo e contemplativo, di quel tipo raro e prezioso che ancora non riusciva del tutto a spiegarsi come fosse possibile per lui riuscire a sperimentare ultimamente.

Si ritrovò a fissare a sua volta la strada avvolta nell’atmosfera di un bluastro appena schiarito da un vago procinto di alba, in un silenzio meravigliosamente e compartecipamente quieto, come se non ci fosse alcuna fretta. E in quel ritrovarsi seduto sui gradini fuori dal Ridgley, col calore che emanava poco a poco da Dirk seduto accanto a lui, reduce da una festa marzialmente organizzata da sua sorella assecondata da Farah, e dopo che il Trio Chiassoso aveva inspiegabilmente mancato - nonostante il grado alcolico - di fare un bis di devastazione del suo appartamento, Todd si rese improvvisamente conto che forse era diventato un pessimo bugiardo: perché non sarebbe riuscito a negare nemmeno con se stesso di sentirsi felice. In un modo sorprendentemente privo di compromessi e assolutamente indecifrabile. In un modo in cui forse non si era mai sentito prima in vita sua.

Come se tutto fosse perfettamente al suo posto. Forse soprattutto lui. Esattamente dove doveva essere.

E si chiese se fosse quella la sensazione che aveva Dirk quando risolvevano uno dei loro casi, come se una specie di guazzabuglio di linee invisibili stese danzanti senza ordine tutto attorno, colmando ogni cosa, si trovassero come casualmente perfettamente allineate, anche solo per lo spazio di qualche ora, a formare un disegno che non significava nulla dopotutto, nulla perlomeno di razionalmente interpretabile o illustrabile, ma che faceva sentire come se si fosse in uno stato di assoluta grazia, lasciando indietro quella parte più razionale di sé, come se si potesse chiaramente intuire la certezza che tutto andava perfettamente e assolutamente bene. Una specie di scorcio di singolare visione, perfetta nella sua unicità imperfetta, pronta a sparire da un momento all’altro, ma nel frattempo infinita e meravigliosa oltre ogni dire.

Sentì Dirk emettere un lento e tranquillo sospiro leggero e beato di fianco a lui.

E di colpò spalancò gli occhi, colpito da qualcosa di chiaro come la luce. L’immagine che aveva davanti, quella semplice del tratto di strada davanti al suo palazzo, con quell’esatta luce un po’ fumosa e bluastra e appena livida dell’alba, come una vecchia foto con un che di quietamente racchiudente un intero mondo e un intero periodo in un riassunto esauriente senza pretese, era l’esatta immagine che aveva già visto. Solo una volta, e solo molto rapidamente. 

L’aveva vista in mezzo a tante altre immagini confuse, a rapidi flash senza ordine né senso, di quelli che gli comparivano quando il Trio Chiassoso interrompeva una delle sue crisi di pararibulite aspirandogli l’energia. Una di quelle immagini che Amanda chiamava ‘visioni’, e nelle quali LEI sembrava credere ormai con una ferma sicurezza intaccabile da qualsivoglia tentativo di replica. Todd invece faceva di solito del suo meglio per dimenticarle, e per non crederci che fossero qualcosa di simile ad un’anticipazione di un qualche futuro. Perciò, oltre a non dirle mai a nessuno, si sforzava anche di ignorare quando eventualmente quelle immagini poi se le ritrovava davanti nella realtà in qualche modo. A differenza delle ‘visioni’ di Amanda, inoltre, le sue sembravano avere puntualmente un carattere molto meno importante e molto più banalmente quotidiano. Era Amanda quella che in quelle immagini vedeva a volte dei frammenti dei loro casi, e che non li diceva loro per evitare, come lei e Dirk avevano concordato, di rischiare di influenzare il loro cosiddetto lavoro investigativo. Lui invece vedeva cose come quello che Dirk avrebbe optato per infilare nel carrello della spesa, o cose del genere del tutto prive di importanza.

Ma stavolta, forse perché si sentiva in quel particolare modo, come se le linee dell’universo fossero perfettamente allineate tutt’intorno a lui, vedere la copia di quell’immagine delle sue assolutamente-non-visioni lo lasciò senza fiato per un lungo momento.

Quasi immediatamente udì Dirk fare un’inspirazione improvvisa e rapida, e lo sentì afferrargli piano ma fermamente una spalla. «Todd!» esclamò, con quel tono da sorpresa rivelazione di quando era convinto di percepire e/o di stare pensando a qualcosa di estremamente importante e fondamentale.

Lui si stava comunque già girando a guardarlo, con un leggero sospetto, in sottofondo, che tutte quelle strane sensazioni potessero essere in qualche modo una sorta di riceverle di rimbalzo proprio da quello che gli sedeva accanto, perché era lui il detective olistico dopotutto.

Dirk lo guardò direttamente negli occhi, con i suoi un poco spalancati e particolarmente trafitti da uno sguardo di attonita contemplazione impressionata. «Todd … » ripeté ancora, più lentamente.

«Mhm?» disse solo lui, distrattamente, fissandolo a sua volta.

«Credo … » disse lentamente Dirk, quasi con precauzione delicata e incerta, guardandolo come se stesse faticando a pensare chiaramente. Non per l’alcool o per il sonno ora, ma come se quella qualsiasi sorta di rivelazione non chiara che stava avendo lo stesse travolgendo in pieno, lasciandolo senza fiato e senza appigli. 

‘Una fogliolina nel grande flusso dell’universo.’ ricordò vagamente Todd.

«Che cosa … ?» chiese, ancora piuttosto distrattamente, accorgendosi a stento che il suo sguardo si stava abbassando dai suoi occhi alle sue labbra. Perché semplicemente anche quel piccolo gesto sostanzialmente inconscio sembrava non tradire per nulla, ma anzi seguire con incredibile precisione come in trance l’allineamento di quelle linee tutto intorno a loro, dal disegno non interpretabile e non definibile, ma allo stesso tempo abbagliantemente rivelatorio in qualche incomprensibile modo.

Dirk deglutì e mormorò piano, come se lo stesse confessando «Credo di stare avendo un indizio.»

Il suo tono aveva un che di ancora confuso, incantato, leggermente esitante e un poco spaventato e incerto, come se temesse di poterlo indisporre, o forse pensando di stare in qualche modo rovinando quel momento di tranquillità con l’annunciare l’arrivo di un altro caso.

Ma Todd aveva tutt’altra sensazione. In qualche modo, si sentiva convinto che Dirk stesse percependo la stessa cosa inesplicabile che stava percependo lui; lui che assolutamente non era per niente olistico, che davvero non era sensitivo o psichico in alcun modo, e che credeva a quelle cose solo quando si trattava di Dirk o del Trio Chiassoso o di Bart.

«Anch’io … » mormorò in un soffio che si infranse, lo percepì pur senza registrarlo del tutto, contro il respiro di Dirk, poiché a quanto pareva si era avvicinato fino a quel punto senza nemmeno rendersene conto.

«Davv … ??» udì Dirk iniziare a chiedergli con sincero e totale stupore meravigliato, nonché piuttosto perplesso, prima che gli premesse gentilmente, con leggerezza ma una punta di determinazione le labbra sulle sue.

Per qualche istante fu davvero come essere in una sorta di nulla cosmico, e allo stesso tempo di tutto cosmico, le linee invisibili non solo perfettamente allineate ma vibranti tutte della stessa identica vibrazione. E Todd sentì come se quella stessa vibrazione attraversasse anche lui per un breve ma intenso momento, tanto che sospettò di essere stato percorso da un lievissimo tremito. Ebbe la pervicace sensazione di sentire lo stesso tremito continuare il suo percorso attraversando anche Dirk in successione, come se proseguisse semplicemente attraverso di lui, o viceversa forse. Si ricordò di quella volta, di quando la corrente di un fantasma di rinoceronte elettrico li aveva attraversati, lasciandoli pur tuttavia intatti, grazie ad una pura questione di scienza dell’elettricità e di conduttività. Che lui aveva imparato prendendo la scossa suonando la chitarra elettrica.

Poi, suo malgrado, la sua cocciuta lucidità incominciò a scalciare per ritornare a cercare di prendere il comando, e lui iniziò a rendersi conto più chiaramente di che cosa stava facendo, oltre del fatto che Dirk era completamente immobile, il fiato trattenuto.

Si staccò allora, seppure lentamente e a malincuore, e si costrinse a guardare Dirk direttamente negli occhi, con l’automatica e vaga idea di doversi scusare o qualcosa del genere. Anche se le linee invisibili tutt’attorno continuavano a starsene tutto sommato abbastanza allineate, e avevano un che di curiosamente benigno e gentilmente rassicurante. Come se, anche se avesse scoperto che aveva appena commesso un errore e che non poteva più tornare indietro, né spiegare esattamente perché aveva deciso di farlo, comunque non avrebbe potuto pentirsene, né quindi avrebbe avuto bisogno di trovare una scusante o una giustificazione.

Dirk lo stava contemplando con un che di serio e attento, ma anche sorpreso, incuriosito e delicatamente valutante; e allo stesso tempo sembrava a miglia da lì, come se non riuscisse a raccapezzarsi di qualcosa, eppure avesse la sensazione che era qualcosa messa lì davanti a lui appositamente perché se ne accorgesse.

Todd si sforzò di schiarirsi la voce e riuscì a mormorare «Era … questo … l’indizio … ?»

Intendeva più che altro scherzare, e non aveva nemmeno pensato prima di parlare.

Ma con sua sorpresa, dopo qualche istante Dirk annuì praticamente in modo frenetico, mordendosi appena le labbra. 

«Sì. Credo proprio di sì.» disse solo, lasciando Todd sinceramente sorpreso. Dopodiché, lo vide abbassare lo sguardo sulle sue labbra e dire piano, esitante «Ma … hem … giusto per esserne … sai … sicuro … Non potresti per caso … ?»

Todd emise un piccolo verso tra l’enormemente sollevato e l’incredulo e il divertito, e non gli rispose nemmeno, prendendolo invece gentilmente per il collo della camicia dal colletto sbottonato e già comunque irrimediabilmente stropicciata, tirandolo un poco verso di sé e baciandolo di nuovo. Stavolta sentì Dirk lasciarsi sfuggire un piccolo e breve gemito senza fiato appena prima che le loro labbra venissero di nuovo in contatto.

E dopo un poco, quando inclinò la testa, cercando di accomodare e approfondire il bacio, Todd lo udì emettere di nuovo inconsciamente un piccolo suono gemente contro le sue labbra. Incoraggiato da quello, si fece meno scrupoli e gli chiese gentilmente accesso toccandogli appena le labbra con la lingua. Dirk glielo concesse immediatamente, di nuovo con un piccolo sospiro appena gemente che gli mandò un brivido intenso lungo tutta la spina dorsale, e sentì una mano di Dirk sul suo ginocchio aggrapparsi come per tenersi stretto a qualcosa.

Dopo qualche altro momento, sentì le mani di Dirk prendergli il viso, prima con esitazione incerta e tentativa, poi con amorevole gentilezza, per tenerlo più vicino, e fu il torno di Todd di lasciarsi sfuggire un piccolo verso totalmente approvante, spingendosi un poco di più contro di lui.

Di colpo un clacson suonò rumorosamente lungo la strada, facendoli sussultare e staccarsi e voltare la testa, giusto per ritrovarsi a vedere il furgone del Trio Chiassoso che passava lì davanti rallentando appositamente. Martin stava ruggendo vittoriosamente con un che di celebrativamente approvante insieme agli altri del Trio Chiassoso. Amanda si sporgeva fuori dal finestrino così tanto che Farah, di fianco a lei e seduta tra lei e Martin, la stava tenendo per sicurezza stretta per la cintura dei pantaloni. 

«Era l’ora!!!» gridò Amanda con tutto il fiato, ridendo di gusto.

E anche Farah aveva in faccia un sorrisetto piuttosto maliziosamente divertito, anche se cercava di non darlo troppo a vedere.

Todd e Dirk ebbero giusto il tempo di fissare quella scena senza riuscire del tutto a capacitarsene mentre il furgone proseguiva oltre. Dopodiché divennero paonazzi e si irrigidirono per un momento. Poi, altrettanto rapidamente, si ritrovarono del tutto pacificamente calmi e tranquilli. Le linee invisibili tutt’intorno suonavano ancora testardamente allineate e quietamente vibranti di una qualsiasi fosse melodia muta tutta loro.

Todd si tirò in piedi con calma e iniziò a salire i gradini verso l’ingresso, e Dirk si limitò a seguirlo con lo sguardo, così saturato da complete speranze, incertezze e timori che non sembrava riuscire ad essere capace in quel momento di fare altro che guardarlo come rimanendo totalmente in balia di qualsiasi cosa avrebbe fatto o detto.

Todd si fermò in cima ai gradini e si voltò verso di lui, sorridendo tenuemente. «Credo che … dovremmo andare dentro.» disse piano, con calma.

Dirk lo guardò per un momento di più, come se stesse cercando di assaporare un ultimo istante ancora qualcosa, prima di abbassare lo sguardo e intristirsi, mormorando con trafiggente delusione un «Oh … Okay …»

Todd lo fissò, e realizzò. «Intendevo … Credo che dovremmo continuare dentro … » specificò, ancora con calma, e con un sorriso affettuoso, e una certa incertezza esitante e sospesa.

Dirk rialzò di scatto lo sguardo su di lui, spalancando gli occhi incredulo. Poi sembrò realizzare del tutto e senza dubbio e balzò in piedi, affrettandosi anche lui verso l’ingresso. «Oh. Oh! Sì … sì, giusto!»

Todd ridacchiò appena per quell’entusiasmo che mise a tacere finalmente le sue ultime incertezze, e lo precedette su per le scale, mentre Dirk incespicava dietro di lui ogni due passi, e lui non aveva idea se fosse perché non avevano ancora smaltito del tutto l’alcool, o per la fretta e l’entusiasmo che lo impacciavano. Ma ne era deliziato in ogni caso, e probabilmente ormai a prescindere.

***

Todd non aveva precisa idea di che cosa gli stesse prendendo, o se tutto quel deciso azzardo fosse più imputabile a qualche postumo della nottata e dell’alcool, o a quell’ubriaca sensazione di stare facendo qualcosa di tremendamente giusto, o più improbabilmente se il tempo di risalire fino al suo appartamento con Dirk al seguito gli fosse bastato per farsi una ragione di quello che stava facendo.

Ma il fatto era che al momento non gli importava particolarmente di capirlo o interpretarlo, perché quando diede appena il tempo a Dirk di richiudere la porta dietro di loro prima di afferrarlo gentilmente ma fermamente per la camicia e spingerlo un poco contro la parete dove riprese immediatamente a baciarlo con trasporto, tutto quello che provò non fu altro che una totale soddisfazione, nemmeno si sentisse di poter stare godendo della completa approvazione dell’universo.

Perlomeno sembrava decisamente stare godendo di quella di Dirk, di approvazione, almeno a giudicare dal piccolo verso di sorpresa che si trasformò in un gemito di languido entusiasmo sollevato e grato, dal modo in cui partecipò immediatamente al bacio e, dopo aver spostato freneticamente braccia e mani sui suoi vestiti come in una cieca e confusa ricerca del loro posto, si aggrappò ai suoi fianchi in una sorta di morbido abbraccio ancora incredulo, cercando quasi timidamente di avvicinarlo ancora di più contro di sé.

Todd non si fece certo pregare, colmando gli ultimi centimetri che ancora li separavano, stabilizzando Dirk tra la parete e il suo corpo, continuando a baciarlo mentre Dirk sembrava stare acquisendo lentamente abbastanza confidenza da stringerlo di più contro di sé e avviare poi una cauta perlustrazione, le sue mani che iniziavano a vagare sul suo corpo con tocco leggero, come se stesse cercando di convincersi che lui era veramente lì, che era veramente con lui.

Il suo cervello sembrava essere rimasto miglia indietro, impegnato in una sorta di continuo testacoda, e Todd si ritrovò prima di accorgersene a sfilare parte dell’orlo della camicia di Dirk dai pantaloni e a insinuare senza fretta le mani al di sotto di essa, alla semplice e fondamentale ricerca di un maggiore contatto diretto, pelle contro pelle.

La reazione lo lasciò interdetto, perché Dirk si staccò dal bacio di colpo, e con una violenta inspirazione gemente si inarcò contro di lui, la nuca che sbatteva con un piccolo tonfo contro la parete e un tremolante gemito di sorpreso piacere che gli sfuggiva dalle labbra.

Todd non riuscì a fare altro che guardarlo per qualche momento, come incantato: abbandonato tra lui e la parete, gli occhi chiusi e il respiro elaborato e irregolare, il collo esposto e l’espressione paradisiaca. «Cristo, Dirk … » fu tutto ciò che mormorò infine, prima di iniziare a baciargli, mordicchiargli e leccargli il collo.

Dirk iniziò definitivamente a tremare leggermente, aggrappandosi ancora di più a lui come per maggiore sostegno, e ad emettere una serie di piccoli suoni che andavano da quieti gemiti sospiranti fino ad acuti e improvvisi versi di estatica approvazione, che Todd prese a catalogare con attenzione lasciandosi guidare da essi. Almeno finché Dirk non lo afferrò gentilmente ma fermamente per i capelli per riportarlo con le labbra contro le sue.

Todd non riuscì in alcun modo a trattenere un gemito quando Dirk gli passò lentamente le dita tra i capelli, strisciando leggermente la punta delle unghie corte contro il cuoio capelluto. E la successiva cosa che seppe è che stavano prendendo fiato giusto qualche istante, appoggiati fronte contro fronte ad occhi chiusi, stretti l’uno contro l’altro e precariamente appoggiati alla parete, i respiri caldi, umidi e già senza fiato che si mischiavano a metà strada.

Fu allora che Todd udì Dirk soffiargli contro le labbra, in un quieto sussurro che aveva qualcosa di incredulo, meravigliato e sospeso «Siamo … abbastanza ubriachi per fare questo?»

Qualche istante per interpretare le parole, e Todd spalancò gli occhi e si staccò quel tanto da poterlo guardare bene in viso. «Che cosa vuoi dire … ?» chiese in fretta, in un mormorio piuttosto preoccupato, se non proprio allarmato.

Dirk si limitò a contemplarlo per qualche momento, le braccia allungate in avanti appoggiate alle sue spalle e appena piegate attorno al suo collo. C’era qualcosa di genuinamente intento e aperto nella sua espressione, come se stesse cercando di vedere qualcosa o la stesse approcciando di nuovo e da capo, da una nuova angolazione che sospettava gli fosse completamente sfuggita fin dall’inizio, e che ora che gli era davanti lo lasciava incantato, come se stesse guardando un intero nuovo mondo di potenzialità che gli era stato spalancato innanzi con una benignità inaspettata e alla quale non era mai stato avvezzo. 

«Siamo … abbastanza ubriachi da fare questo senza intenzione?» specificò infine, mordendosi appena le labbra, il suo sguardo che si faceva ai margini più dubbiosamente esitante, come se stesse ora cercando di dirsi – di ricordare a se stesso – che non c’era mai davvero stato qualcosa di veramente ed esclusivamente positivo per lui nella sua vita, e che doveva essere una specie di momentanea svista o un crudele trucco, qualcosa che avrebbe finito per rivelarsi come una dolorosa trappola o un amaro inganno illusorio.

La domanda non sembrava molto più chiara di prima, ma Todd intuì, o perlomeno gli parve di intuire perfettamente. Non ebbe bisogno di pensarci, o di questionare troppo la sua interpretazione, perché la risposta gli salì spontaneamente alle labbra senza curarsi di chiedere il permesso.

«No … » mormorò, guardandolo serio e deciso dritto negli occhi. «Non siamo abbastanza ubriachi per farlo senza intenzione … » e deglutì, sebbene quella singolare sorta di ininterpretabile certezza dentro di lui non stesse vacillando nemmeno per un secondo. «Ma io lo sto facendo con ogni intenzione.»

Dirk lo guardò ancora per un lungo momento, senza apparente fretta. Poi annuì un poco e sospirò appena, di un sospiro tremante e ancora incredulo e meravigliato. «Bene.» disse semplicemente, la voce arrochita di determinazione e quasi gemente sollievo, prima di prendergli il viso tra le mani e ritrascinarlo con le labbra contro le sue.

Dirk lo baciò con tale appassionato trasporto che Todd perse per un bel pezzo buona parte della lucidità; la recuperò di colpo quando entrambi si staccarono dal bacio condividendo un gemito di piacere, e si rese conto che aveva insinuato una gamba tra quelle di Dirk e che l’uno o l’altro, eventualmente entrambi, aveva più o meno inconsciamente mosso il bacino dritto contro quello dell’altro.

«Maledizione.» imprecò tra i denti e il respiro affannoso. Dirk era chiaramente duro contro di lui, e lo stava fissando respirando a bocca semi-aperta, gli occhi a mezz’asta e i capelli spettinati, aggrappato alle sue spalle e leggermente inclinato contro la parete.

Dirk sembrò riprendere sufficiente lucidità da focalizzare meglio lo sguardo addensato e annebbiato dall’eccitazione su di lui. Un leggero sorrisetto malizioso gli fece capolino sulle labbra, e prima che Todd potesse cercare di prendere le misure di che cosa potesse significare, Dirk mosse deliberatamente i fianchi in un’ondulazione mirata contro i suoi.

Todd grugnì sonoramente di piacere, non potendo fare a meno di assecondare e ricambiare il movimento con il suo bacino, e il gesto che voleva essere di provocante sfida sembrò riversarsi su Dirk stesso, che gemette forte e si inarcò un poco contro la parete, scaravoltando la testa all’indietro ad occhi chiusi.

«Cazzo, Dirk … » imprecò ancora Todd, senza fiato, appoggiandosi di peso contro di lui, le labbra premute contro la sua clavicola. Anche lui era più che duro contro il fianco di Dirk, e non muoversi gli richiese un enorme sforzo di volontà. Dirk si limitò ad emettere un piccolo mugugno approvante e concordante ad occhi chiusi, e Todd sentì dal modo in cui si stava tenendo aggrappato a lui che probabilmente si stava dovendo concentrare intensamente per rimanere ancora in piedi.

Todd alzò la testa e gli soffiò contro un orecchio, il tono roco a metà tra il comando e una preghiera «Letto.»

Dirk emise un piccolo verso strozzato, scosso da un profondo tremito contro di lui, e annuì fervidamente. «Sì … Sì, assolutamente, per favore, Todd … » balbettò sconnessamente.

Todd riuscì a staccarsi quel tanto da procedere verso la camera da letto, portandoselo dietro e riprendendo a baciarlo, iniziando una lotta senza quartiere per sbottonargli la camicia, mentre Dirk tirava confusionariamente vari lembi della sua maglia come se fosse convinto che doveva pur esistere dopotutto un modo di sfilargliela senza che si dovessero per forza staccare.

Todd considerò praticamente fortuna il fatto che riuscirono in qualche modo a trovare il letto, o più che altro a sbattere contro il bordo di esso in modo che Dirk ci cadesse sopra tirandoselo dietro con un piccolo verso acuto e sorpreso, come se fosse nel frattempo riuscito a dimenticarsi che era proprio quello l’obbiettivo.

Da lì in poi Todd perse il filo del preciso avvicendarsi di movimenti e momenti, come se fosse un continuo immergersi in un mare fatto di suoni e movimenti e sapore di Dirk, dal quale riemergeva solo per brevi tratti fugaci, ma incisivi come se potessero imprimersi a fuoco nella sua memoria: come quando decise tra sé e sé che doveva convincere Dirk a indossare meno spesso le camicie, perché finirono entrambi per spazientirsi in corso di missione di riuscire a slacciare tutti i bottoni, e dovette comunque aiutarlo quando sfilandosela dalla testa Dikr riuscì a rimanere imprigionato nelle maniche con i polsini ancora abbottonati, e si imbronciò al punto che Todd ridacchiò di gusto e affettuosamente; o quando si rese conto che decisamente non si erano ancora spogliati del tutto dalla vita in giù ma lui non riusciva a smettere di muoversi energicamente e ritmicamente contro e sopra Dirk, facendo sbattere il letto contro la parete davvero troppo esplicitamente per delle regole base di buon vicinato, mentre Dirk d’altro canto sembrava già essere andato ben oltre ogni oncia di lucidità o capacità di vergognarsi, perché quasi urlava di piacere in un modo meravigliosamente scandaloso, le gambe allacciate attorno ai suoi fianchi e le dita affondate contro i suoi glutei.

Che Dirk lo mandasse fuori di testa era ormai qualcosa di assodato per Todd. O perlomeno avrebbe dovuto ormai esserlo a quel punto. E forse non si sarebbe nemmeno dovuto stupire troppo del fatto che si potesse contare pressappoco sempre su Dirk per trovare ogni volta nuovi modi di mandare fuori di testa qualcuno, in una maniera o nell’altra.

Ciò nondimeno, lo stupì rendersi conto che – forse per la prima volta così sinceramente nella sua vita – aveva bisogno di vederlo e sentirlo venire prima di quanto avesse bisogno di trovare il suo stesso rilascio definitivo.

Ma quando gli chiese con urgenza, senza troppe speranze che Dirk fosse in grado di formulare qualsiasi risposta coerente, se anche fosse stato capace di capire che cosa gli diceva, visto il meravigliosamente disastrato stato in cui si trovava, «Dirk … Dirk, puoi … venire solo così … ?», gli venne risposto «Sono così vicino … » in un gemito estatico.

«Solo … non fermarti, per favore … » riuscì a pregarlo ancora Dirk, ad occhi chiusi, parlando come se avesse a stento idea di che cosa stava dicendo.

Ma Todd non aveva nessuna intenzione di fermarsi, se anche ci fosse riuscito, della qual cosa dubitava seriamente. «Mai … mai … » riuscì a rispondere a malapena, in un tono gemente e senza fiato, che suonò alle sue stesse orecchie come pericolosamente vicino ad una promessa.

Non seppe mai se fu quello, o il fatto che l’altro avesse raggiunto il suo limite, o il tentativo che fece comunque di infilargli una mano dentro i pantaloni slacciati e i boxer per toccarlo, ciò che fece definitivamente precipitare Dirk in un orgasmo glorioso.

Ma ebbe il discreto sospetto che fu soprattutto sentirlo e vederlo venire così, sotto e contro di lui, e grazie a lui e con lui, che di lì a pochissimo gli diede la decisiva spinta per gettarlo in un orgasmo così forte che per alcuni istanti vide un’esplosione di bianco stellare dietro le palpebre chiuse, e nient’altro.

Quando Todd riprese vagamente coscienza, trovandosi atterrato in buona parte su Dirk – il quale sarebbe potuto sembrare anche direttamente svenuto, se non fosse stato per il fatto che gli stava sommariamente e lentamente percorrendo la schiena con pigre carezze, tenendolo in un molle abbraccio, complessivamente trasudando una soddisfazione sazia e beata – riuscì a dire con un certo impegno che avrebbero almeno dovuto ripulirsi. Sorvolò sul fatto che ancora non capiva come fossero riusciti entrambi a fare sfacelo della loro biancheria intima pur avendo superato da un bel pezzo ormai l’adolescenza.

Tutto ciò che gli giunse in risposta da Dirk fu un vago e distratto piccolo verso mormorante a labbra chiuse, che suonò molto soddisfatto e pacifico e morbidamente sonnecchiante, e tutt’altro che una risposta vera e propria. A forza di posticipare il momento di muoversi da quella gradevole posizione e dal calore dei loro corpi che lo cullava attraverso il confortevole bozzolo del post-orgasmo, Todd finì per addormentarsi.

Fu solo appena cosciente del fatto che, ad un certo punto, si svegliò giusto quel tanto da rendersi conto che entrambi avevano freddo, e che riuscì a tirare le coperte finché non ottenne di sistemarle sopra di loro in qualche confuso modo; Dirk in compenso non parve nemmeno svegliarsi del tutto, e riuscì comunque a risistemarsi accoccolato in un abbraccio con lui esalando un profondo sospiro di pacifica beatitudine.

Dovevano essere diventati una specie di caldo e confortevole bozzolo in un nodo di coperte alla rinfusa e arti sistemati in qualche modo per dormire il più vicino e più comodamente possibile, ma Todd non aveva nessuna intenzione di preoccuparsene minimamente in quel momento. Non quando tutto ciò che riusciva a constatare era quanto fosse terribilmente piacevole.

Contrariamente al suo solito, Dirk non vagò nel sonno per tutto il letto nelle ore seguenti, ma rimase stabilmente allacciato a Todd, muovendosi solo a tratti, e giusto di quel tanto per riaggiustare appena la posizione o per assecondare automaticamente il riaggiustarsi di Todd.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sciocchezze dello scribacchiatore: riferisco una comunicazione da parte dell’universo: A dire la verità, a me interessa solamente che risolvano i casi olistici che assegno loro, tutto il resto lo fanno da soli, e no, non ho alcuna intenzione di prendermene alcun tipo di responsabilità, e sì, so che me ne affibbiano parecchie, ma li trovo piuttosto divertenti dopotutto, a modo loro.
> 
> Breve nota di messa on-line: ebbene sì, aumento giusto un poco il ritmo di sfornare capitoli on-line perché in questi giorni ho leggermente un po’ più tempo, ma domani chissà! E, d’accordo, forse anche perché non vedo l’ora di finire con questa fanfiction, perché poi… beh, domani chissà (lo scoprirete ;p )


	41. 7.41 - The same and completely different

** Parte ** ** 7 – Exactly where I am supposed to be **

(Esattamente dove devo/sono destinato ad essere)

** Capitolo ** ** 41 – The same and completely different **

(Lo stesso e completamente diverso)

La prima cosa che Todd sentì quando la luce del tardo mattino iniziò a farlo suo malgrado riemergere dal sonno, a parte il materasso sotto di lui, fu il peso e il calore del corpo sdraiato per metà sopra di lui, il respiro regolare che gli solleticava appena il petto nudo sotto le coperte.

Non ebbe alcun dubbio che si trattasse di Dirk, e non solo perché era l’unico altro essere umano con cui avesse condiviso un letto nell’ultimo anno. Oh beh, a parte una volta o due in cui Amanda aveva deciso di aver bevuto abbastanza birra da potersi comportare come un’affettuosa ragazzina e insistere per dormire tutti e tre assieme come un’allargata combriccola di fratelli piccoli. D’accordo, e anche volendo contare quella volta in cui lui, Farah e Dirk avevano dovuto condividere una pila di materassini di gomma dopo essere rimasti rinchiusi accidentalmente in una palestra nel corso di uno dei loro casi olistici. Aveva più strettamente a che fare con qualcosa che era successo e aveva la sensazione avrebbe dovuto ricordarsi. 

Ma mentre cercava di svegliarsi del tutto combattendo contro un notevole mal di testa, tutto ciò che gli venne da pensare fu pressappoco perché mai il dormire così con Dirk non dovesse essere una splendida sensazione come era e basta.

Dirk si mosse un poco ed emise un sonnacchioso piccolo sospiro vagamente lamentoso.

Todd iniziò a ricordarsi di come erano esattamente finiti così, aiutato dal fatto che erano ancora mezzi vestiti e confusamente avvolti in un caos di lenzuola e coperte, e forse soprattutto per l’appiccicosa sensazione dentro ai boxer; malauguratamente gli si iniziarono perciò a presentare alla mente una serie di dubbi a proposito di se e come fosse possibile affrontare una simile evoluzione di un già curiosamente assemblato rapporto di amici, colleghi e ormai molto più che vicini.

Dirk girò la testa ancora ad occhi chiusi e si appoggiò a labbra chiuse contro il suo petto, rappresentando una distrazione ancora più notevole. Emise un verso ora decisamente lamentoso, e chiamò «Todd … mi sento orribilmente … »

Todd fu per un momento preso dal brivido lungo la schiena scaturito dalla sensazione dalle labbra che nel parlare si erano mosse direttamente contro la sua pelle, prima di realizzare che cosa aveva detto esattamente e irrigidirsi, raggelato.

«Sì … ?» osò solo chiedere, chiudendo gli occhi, maledicendosi e cercando di prepararsi al peggio.

Dirk si riappoggiò di guancia contro il suo petto assunto come cuscino e annuì. «Mal di testa. Giramento di testa. Nausea. Debolezza … » iniziò ad elencare con voce lamentosa e impastata.

Todd riaprì gli occhi e sbatté le palpebre fissando il soffitto, rendendosi conto che quello era semplicemente un elenco di sintomi da dopo sbronza, che oltre a essergli generalmente assai familiari, erano particolarmente simili a quelli che stava provando lui stesso in quel momento.

«Ah.» esalò infine, con un sospiro estremamente sollevato. E probabilmente sorridendo come un completo idiota tra sé e sé.

Dirk sembrò realizzare qualcosa da quella risposta, e alzò la testa guardandolo. Todd gli restituì uno sguardo in qualche maniera non meno sorpreso, ma vide quello di Dirk iniziare a mutare in uno di incertezza ferita e triste, come se in qualche modo pensasse che avrebbe dovuto saperlo che sarebbe arrivato il momento amaro in cui avrebbe dovuto affrontare la fine di quella che doveva essere stata solo una piacevolissima illusione.

Dirk iniziò a sollevarsi come per allontanarsi, ma Todd lo fermò prima ancora di rendersene conto, prendendolo gentilmente per le braccia senza smettere di guardarlo negli occhi. «Puoi … restare qui ancora … Se ti va?» gli chiese, sorridendo un poco, cercando di suonare più rassicurante che quasi speranzosamente implorante.

Per un momento Dirk esitò, poi la sua espressione cominciò a cangiare in quel modo così animatamente e apertamente rapido che Todd faticò a starvi dietro: fu abbastanza sicuro di leggervi stupore, confusione, incredulità, speranza, e altro ancora. Finché si rilassò in uno sguardo singolarmente caldo, sinceramente tranquillo e intenso, accompagnato da un sorriso estremamente e crescentemente dolce e affettuoso.

Todd ne rimase sbalordito, e Dirk stava già sistemandosi un po’ più su per raggiungergli le labbra con un bacio così intento che lo travolse di un’inaspettata ondata di intensità, in cui gli parve di poter percepire un’immensità così varia e profonda che avrebbe potuto probabilmente affondarvi per il resto dei suoi giorni senza mai venirvi del tutto a capo. Si disse che doveva essere Dirk, semplicemente e completamente Dirk.

Ma quando Todd tentò lentamente di approfondire il bacio, Dirk si staccò e gli diede un bacio su una guancia a mo’ di scusa. «Ti assicuro … non vuoi sentire il sapore che ho in bocca in questo momento.» sospirò lamentosamente, eleggendo ora la sua spalla come cuscino.

Todd ridacchiò appena. «Probabilmente dovremmo … considerare l’idea di alzarci e lavarci e mangiare qualcosa … » osservò.

«Mhm. Probabilmente.» concesse Dirk senza troppa convinzione, sistemandosi più comodamente col viso contro il suo collo.

Todd cercò a malapena di resistere alla forte tentazione di riaddormentarsi e basta; si arrese definitivamente quando il respiro regolare di Dirk contro il suo collo lo cullò a scivolare nel sonno nuovamente.

***

Todd riprese a svegliarsi strizzando gli occhi contro la luce del sole che, a giudicare dall’angolazione con cui ora riusciva a colpirlo dritto in faccia, doveva essere quello del pomeriggio inoltrato. Fu infastidito tuttavia ancora di più dalla sensazione di qualcosa che mancava, e registrò che non c’era nessun Dirk sdraiato contro di lui.

Allungò un braccio ad occhi chiusi verso il resto del letto, ma li aprì quando non solo non trovò Dirk, ma percepì un materasso troppo freddo per poter segnalare altro che doveva non essere più lì già da un po’.

Todd studiò per un poco la stanza deserta con un cipiglio corrucciato, prima di alzarsi a sedere. «Dirk?» chiamò, aguzzando le orecchie alla ricerca di rumori provenienti dalle altre stanze. Gli rispose solo il silenzio.

Todd balzò giù dal letto infilandosi frettolosamente maglietta e scarpe, mentre una serie di prospettive ben poco piacevoli iniziavano a renderlo decisamente nervoso: prospettive che andavano dalla possibilità che Dirk potesse essersi pentito di quello che era successo, fino a che fosse stato di nuovo rapito dalla CIA, passando per l’essere stato eventualmente travolto da qualche improbabile accidente di un nuovo loro caso olistico.

Il suo cellulare iniziò a squillare e Todd si tuffò a recuperarlo non appena riuscì a rintracciarlo sul divano. «Dirk!» esclamò prontamente, rispondendo senza nemmeno gettare un’occhiata allo schermo.

«Non proprio.» gli rispose la voce di sua sorella, con quell’intonazione tra il cinicamente scorbutico e il sagacemente noncurante tipicamente di lei quando era reduce da una sbronza. «Ma stavo pensando che se siete ancora tutti interi potremmo … » continuò Amanda, prima di interrompersi di netto e riprendere con tono più sospettoso. «Aspetta un momento, come sarebbe ‘Dirk’?!»

«Sai dove sia Dirk?» ribatté Todd, mentre controllava rapidamente in tutte le stanze, nell’eventualità di trovarlo collassato da qualche parte, ma senza risultato.

«Prego?? Non dovrebbe essere lì con te?!» incalzò Amanda, il tono pericolosamente più minaccioso.

«Lo era!» protestò Todd, affrettandosi verso la porta d’ingresso.

Dopo un breve silenzio assai significativamente ostile, Amanda iniziò ad alzare la voce «Todd, giuro che se hai di nuovo fatto qualcosa di terribilmente stupido e odioso non … !»

«Scusa, devo andare!» troncò Todd affannosamente, sbattendole il telefono in faccia con una smorfia dolente, perché sapeva perfettamente che se ne sarebbe pentito duramente.

Ma ora come ora gli sembrava davvero più immediatamente urgente ritrovare Dirk. Uscendo dall’appartamento compose il suo numero, solo per trovarlo occupato, e imprecò tra i denti.

***

Dirk stava giusto finendosi di asciugare i capelli dopo una doccia ristoratrice, beandosi della piacevole sensazione dei vestiti puliti e dell’odore di tè appena fatto che riempiva la cucina del suo appartamento, quando il suo telefono prese a squillare.

Dal momento che aveva selezionato una suoneria personalizzata per ognuno dei suoi pochi ma preziosissimi contatti frequenti, rispose direttamente con un cinguettante «Amanda! Buong … »

«Dirk.» lo sorprese la voce di Farah, singolarmente scontrosa e incupita. «Dove ti trovi?»

Dirk sbatté le palpebre per un momento, prima di ricalibrarsi in fretta. «Oh, buongiorno Farah! Sono nel mio appartamento al momento. Perché … ?» domandò, piuttosto confuso, mentre sentiva Farah emettere un sospiro di esasperata pazienza, e un fruscio in sottofondo.

«Yo Dirk!» disse la voce di Amanda «Prima di tutto, siete veramente incredibili. E poi, potresti andare a recuperare quel perdente di mio fratello prima che gli venga un attacco di panico o qualcosa del gen … ?»

«Un attacco??» sussultò Dirk, quasi rovesciandosi del tè caldo addosso. «Sta avendo un attacco??» ripeté più allarmato, incastrandosi il cellulare tra il mento e la spalla mentre con una mano apriva la porta per uscire nel corridoio, portandosi distrattamente appresso la tazza di tè nell’altra.

«Cosa?» replicò Amanda confusa. «No, quello che volevo dire è che … »

Ma Todd si stava a sua volta precipitando verso di lui lungo il corridoio. «Dirk!» esclamò, afferrandolo per le spalle agitato.

«Todd!» contraccambiò non meno agitato Dirk, guardandolo già da capo a piedi per cercare di indovinare il tipo di allucinazione da pararibulite. Salvo che Todd non sembrava proprio stare avendo un attacco.

«Che cosa è successo?!» chiese animatamente Todd, studiandolo come se stesse a sua volta cercando di capire se stesse bene. Il che fece sorgere qualche sospetto a Dirk.

«Hum … Sono sceso da me per farmi una doccia, vestirmi, e fare del tè … ?» riportò Dirk. Todd rimase a fissarlo come se stesse cercando di interpretare. «Hai finito il tè.» aggiunse Dirk, mostrandogli la tazza che teneva ancora in mano, sperando di poter essere più chiaro, anche se aveva la sensazione che gli stesse potenzialmente sfuggendo qualcosa. Per un momento si chiese perciò se non potesse trattarsi di un nuovo caso.

«Semmai … _tu_ hai finito il tè … » ribatté automaticamente Todd, inarcando un sopracciglio, prima di riprendersi abbastanza da lasciarlo andare e passarsi una mano sulla faccia con un ché di incredulo e gradualmente più imbarazzato. «Okay … giusto … Ho solo pensato che … Beh, non che ci abbia proprio pensato … »

Dirk sentì un verso sardonico contro il suo orecchio e si rese conto che aveva ancora il telefono con la chiamata aperta.

«Quasi mi dispiace non essere lì a godermi la scena.» commentò salacemente Amanda. «Perché sembra divertente. Sul serio. Ma ho ancora troppo mal di testa per questa roba. Piuttosto, venite tra … »

«Un paio d’ore.» disse la voce di Farah in sottofondo.

« … al bar che si trova … » proseguì Amanda, lasciando volutamente in sospeso la frase in modo che Farah potesse completare con l’indirizzo, come se stessero facendo una specie di gioco del tutto improvvisato.

«A mangiare un gelato.» terminò Amanda.

Dirk ascoltò il resto attentamente, confermò e salutò allegramente, prima di chiudere la comunicazione e tornare a concentrarsi esclusivamente su Todd, ancora in piedi davanti a lui in mezzo al corridoio. «Abbiamo un appuntamento con Amanda e Farah per un gelato tra un paio d’ore.» lo informò solarmente, iniziando a sorseggiare il suo tè.

«Del … gelato?» fu tutto ciò che si trovò a replicare Todd, ancora relativamente stordito.

«Amanda dice che è probabilmente l’unica cosa che potrebbe riuscire a mandare giù senza vomitare, almeno fino a domani … » riportò Dirk, fissando con un’ombra di sospetto il suo tè.

Todd commentò giusto con un piccolo sbuffo piuttosto ironicamente divertito, scuotendo appena la testa.

«Beh, splendido no?» si riscosse Dirk, rivolgendogli un sorriso radioso «Allora possiamo avviarci intanto, e … »

«Dirk … ?» lo interruppe Todd, contemplandolo da capo a piedi. «Forse potrebbe essere il caso di … mettersi delle scarpe, magari una giacca, e lasciare a casa quella tazza di tè?» suggerì.

«Ah. In effetti … » soppesò Dirk, fermandosi mentre si stava già fiduciosamente dirigendo alle scale.

Todd alzò un sopracciglio, divertito. «E non dire ‘ottima assistenza’. O qualche variante sul tema.» lo prevenne.

«Mhmm … Grazie?» provò Dirk.

«Molto meglio.» annuì Todd con un sorrisetto, prendendolo d’abitudine gentilmente per un gomito per guidarlo verso la porta dell’appartamento, che trovarono chiusa.

«Ora che ci penso … » esordì Dirk «Credo di aver dimenticato anche le chiavi. Dentro, intendo.»

Todd non sospirò nemmeno, si limitò a guardarlo e a dire « … Scorciatoia scala antincendio?»

«Ottimo.» annuì concordemente Dirk, mentre continuando a sorseggiare il suo tè già si avviava con lui per risalire nell’appartamento di Todd.

***

Todd stava più tardi riprendendo fiato nel letto di Dirk, cercando di capire esattamente come avevano fatto a deviare lì; deviazione che se non andava troppo errato era iniziata quando, non appena avevano finito di arrampicarsi dentro l’appartamento di Dirk dalla finestra, gli aveva chiesto di appoggiare la tazza di tè che aveva ancora in mano, per poterlo baciare senza rischiare di ustionarsi con del tè: perché sembrava adattarsi a Dirk il riuscire a passare attraverso finestre e scale antincendio calibrando chissà come una tazza mezza piena per poi finire per rovesciarla mentre si baciavano.

Todd realizzò che erano in qualche modo riusciti a rendere da rifare entrambi i loro letti in due appartamenti diversi nello spazio di meno di dodici ore, e si mise un braccio sugli occhi scoppiando a ridacchiare.

«Che c’è?» chiese divertito e incuriosito Dirk, in tono pigramente soddisfatto, alzando un poco la testa dalla sua spalla.

«No … niente in particolare … »

«Mhmm … » mugugnò rilassatamente Dirk, mettendosi più comodo contro di lui. «Brillante. Non capisco perché non ci abbiamo provato prima.» commentò.

Todd spostò il braccio per dedicargli un’occhiata provocatoriamente divertita, sollevando un sopracciglio. «E io che temevo ti stessi annoiando … » osservò, ironico.

«Annoiando?» fece Dirk, rivolgendogli uno sguardo confuso.

Todd prese fiato, e in un’orribile imitazione di accento inglese citò «Noioso, noiosissimo sesso … »

Dirk emise uno sbuffo cercando di pretendere di essere più superiormente scettico che divertito. «Beh, fino ad ora lo era stato.» replicò, con semplice constatazione convinta.

Todd esitò per un momento. «Suppongo che dovrei prenderlo per un complimento.» disse infine lentamente, sforzandosi di mantenere un tono leggero.

«Credo che sia tu in generale...» osservò ancora tranquillamente Dirk, come se stesse giungendo in quel momento a quella considerazione anche fra sé e sé.

Per un poco calò il silenzio, come se stessero entrambi assorbendo quelle ultime parole e le possibili interpretazioni d’esse. Infine si guardarono direttamente negli occhi.

«Onestamente … » si impegnò a cavarsi le parole di bocca Todd, confessando «Non ho idea nemmeno di da che parte iniziare a prendere questa affermazione … ora come ora … »

«Humm … » ponderò Dirk, scuotendo poi un poco la testa. «Neanch’io.» ammise.

Todd gli sorrise. «Okay … » sussurrò, sporgendosi per baciarlo.

Di lì a troppo poco tuttavia tornò a staccarsi di colpo, ignorando il piccolo verso di protesta di Dirk, e il modo effettivamente molto affascinante in cui tentò istintivamente di inseguirgli le labbra con le proprie. «Maledizione! Siamo in ritardo per … !»

Non ebbe nemmeno bisogno di finire la frase che entrambi si stavano in fretta districando dalle coperte e cercando di radunare i loro vestiti sparsi almeno in buona parte in giro per la stanza.

Qualcuno bussò alla porta dell’appartamento, e Dirk, che stava cercando di riallacciarsi la camicia dritta per qualcosa come la terza volta, agitò vagamente una mano in quella direzione. «Potresti … ?»

«Lo sai che siamo nel tuo appartamento e non nel mio, vero?» gli ricordò Todd, piuttosto divertito.

«Ah, già. Beh, se è un indizio … arrivo subito!» concluse Dirk.

Todd, che almeno indossava già maglietta e pantaloni, andò ad aprire la porta scuotendo appena la testa con divertita rassegnazione; solo per trovare Amanda appoggiata di peso allo stipite, armata di un’enorme confezione di gelato, e Farah con occhiali da sole che cercava di dare un contegno perfettamente casuale al modo in cui si appoggiava all’indietro alla parete opposta del corridoio come se avesse al momento qualche difficoltà a riuscire a stare del tutto in piedi da sola.

«Hey.» grugnì Amanda, la voce arrochita del post-sbronza e post-chissà-che-altro.

«Non dovevamo … ?» iniziò a replicare Todd automaticamente.

«Siete in ritardo.» interruppe tranquillamente sua sorella.

«Di dieci minuti.» precisò Todd, istintivamente sulla difensiva.

«Beh, visto che siete ancora qui sarebbero stati ben più di dieci minuti alla fine, se … » iniziò a puntualizzare Farah, prima di registrare lo sguardo che Todd le stava rivolgendo. «Sì, già … scusa.»

«E comunque se proprio devo svenire preferisco farlo in luoghi non troppo pubblici.» intervenne ancora Amanda. «Quindi … Primo: siete in ritardo. E, secondo: è qui anche Dirk o sei già riuscito a perderlo di nuovo nello stesso condominio?»

«C’è Amanda?» domandò trillante Dirk dalla camera da letto.

Todd sospirò arreso. «E Farah.»

«Buondì Dirk.» salutò Amanda affabilmente, affatto impressionata. «Sei presentabile? O quanto non lo sei e quanto ti turba se Todd ci fa comunque entrare intanto, prima che io debba collassare nel corridoio?»

«Hum … Beh, dipende essenzialmente da che cosa intendi con present … » iniziò a rispondere Dirk.

Farah emise un pesante sospiro e si staccò dalla parete per sporgersi attraverso la soglia. «Sei vestito?»

« … Abbastanza … ?» offrì Dirk.

Todd si spostò per farle entrare, anche perché Amanda lo stava comunque già facendo. Amanda raggiunse direttamente il tavolo sul quale si sedette a gambe incrociate con la schiena appoggiata al muro, mentre Farah sceglieva strategicamente una sedia abbastanza vicina alla parete da potervicisi appoggiare con una spalla, tenendo gli occhiali da sole rigorosamente indosso.

Todd si rese conto che sua sorella lo stava fissando con significativa aspettativa, e le rivolse a sua volta uno sguardo tra l’interrogativo e sulla difensiva.

Amanda scosse la testa emettendo un breve verso di esasperata pazienza, acuendo poi la sua occhiata completa di sopracciglia sollevate. «Cucchiai.» mugugnò con decisione. E Todd si decise ad andare in cucina cercando di ricordarsi dove Dirk tenesse dei cucchiai.

Di lì a poco Dirk li aveva raggiunti e stavano tutti ingollando gelato, con Todd che cercava di prendere soprattutto il gusto al caffè come se sperasse così di rimediare al fatto che non ne aveva ancora bevuto uno.

«Allora … » esordì affabilmente Amanda «Com’è questa storia degli attacchi di panico quando non vedi Dirk … ?»

«Non era affatto … !» protestò Todd «E Dirk era solo andato nel suo appartamento e … »

Amanda guardò Farah. «Riescono sul serio a perdersi nello stesso edificio. Quello dove abitano. Quello dove entrambi vivono.» sottolineò.

Farah si limitò ad alzare le spalle e scuotere appena la testa con consumata rassegnazione, oltreché un piccolo sorrisetto amichevolmente divertito.

«Immagino che avrei potuto lasciare un biglietto … » ragionò Dirk senza troppa convinzione.

Amanda lo guardò e commentò «Bel succhiotto.»

«Dove?» chiese Dirk incuriosito, piegando la testa per cercare invano di guardarsi il collo.

Amanda ridacchiò, Farah scosse la testa di nuovo con un sorrisetto, e Todd si coprì gli occhi con una mano, arrossendo. «Amanda … » tentò di riprenderla vagamente, come se sapesse perfettamente che non sarebbe servito proprio a niente.

«Non importa.» disse Amanda, come per tranquillizzare Dirk, prima di tornare a fissare Farah. «Piuttosto … Mi dispiace, Farah. Credo che le cose diventeranno ancora più difficili. Specialmente visto che a quanto pare ora sono anche capaci di fare tardi per fare sesso.»

«Amanda!!» protestò Todd.

«A mia discolpa … » si schiarì la voce Dirk, con aria piuttosto sostenuta «Non sono stato io a iniziare quando … »

«No. Okay.» interruppe nettamente Farah, alzando una mano per fare un gesto di fermarsi. «Niente particolari, per favore. Di nessun genere.» sancì.

«Oh … sì, giusto.» annuì Dirk ubbidientemente, mentre Todd crollava la testa sul tavolo.

«Allora, com’è adesso?» si informò tranquillamente Amanda in tono allegramente discorsivo dopo un poco. «Assis-fidanzato?»

Todd tossì mandandosi di traverso il gelato, e Farah sogghignò appena, divertita.

«Oh, non so. Ma non suona bene ‘assis-fidanzato’.» rispose Dirk in tono ponderante.

«‘Todd’ va benissimo.» cercò di sedare la cosa Todd.

«Assistanzato … no, nemmeno questa … » ponderò ancora Dirk, con aria relativamente impegnata.

«Oh, dio … » gemette Todd, mentre Amanda ridacchiava di gusto.

«Comunque, non che ci sia bisogno per forza di una definizione in particolare.» puntualizzò Dirk, con un tono da tranquilla osservazione casuale.

Todd lo guardò a lungo, con attenzione sorpresa e intenta, in silenzio; mentre Amanda osservava il tutto con pacifica contemplazione incuriosita e soddisfatta, ingurgitando gelato.

«C’è del caffè? Un sacco di caffè, magari?» quasi implorò Farah.

«Vado a prenderne da me … » si rassegnò ad alzarsi Todd.

Amanda emise un piccolo sbuffo sardonico. «Avrei dovuto saperlo, che avresti finito per preferire il tuo detective olistico a me … » commentò ironica.

Todd si girò sulla soglia per ribattere «Tu preferisci quattro punk-vampiri olistici a me!»

«E Farah e Dirk.» aggiunse tranquillamente Amanda.

«Beh, grazie tante … » mugugnò Todd scontrosamente, nonostante il sogghigno divertito.

«Non c’è di che.» ricambiò spassionatamente divertita Amanda «Ma anche tu non sei così male, comunque.»

***

Col passare delle settimane, Todd non giunse affatto ad una conclusione a proposito di come si potesse definire ora il rapporto tra lui e Dirk; ma smise di chiederselo per la stragrande maggioranza del tempo.

Forse principalmente per come alcune cose semplicemente sembrarono scivolare al loro posto, come completando degli spazi con naturalezza nello scorrere della loro già rodata quotidianità, con una tale dimestichezza tranquilla come se vi fossero sempre appartenute in fondo.

Non era tanto nello scorrere dei momenti più frenetici dei loro casi che poteva notarlo, anche se il potere sfogare l’adrenalina residua e celebrare l’essere usciti vivi da un altro caso con sessioni di sesso estremamente appaganti era … beh, qualcosa di notevole. D’accordo, a volte erano così esausti dopo la fine di un caso, e così ammaccati e in debito di troppe ore di sonno saltate e troppi pasti mancati, che tutto quello che riuscivano a fare era trascinarsi su per le scale del Ridgley, e crollare sul letto ancora vestiti, per prima cosa dormendo per lunghe ore abbracciati. Ma risvegliarsi in quell’abbraccio, e con qualche bacio senza fretta, e sorrisi stupidamente sollevati e soddisfatti che spuntavano loro in faccia guardandosi, dava comunque una prospettiva più luminosa all’essere … sopravvissuti ad un altro caso olistico … o averlo risolto con più o meno dubbia efficienza. Quando riuscivano a rimanere in piedi i minuti sufficienti per farsi una doccia ristoratrice e mangiare qualcosa che non necessitasse di dover essere nemmeno riscaldato, prima di crollare sul letto come svenuti per ore e ore, il tempo sembrava passare dal troppo confusamente incalzante ritmo di un caso olistico a quello più lento, consolante e rassicurante del carezzarsi e baciarsi senza fretta sotto la doccia e tra un boccone di cibo e l’altro, come se avessero ora bisogno di una sorta di piccola ma netta fase intermedia in cui ricordarsi che il cercare il contatto reciproco poteva essere qualcosa di più piacevole del tentativo di sopravvivere a qualcosa che stesse potenzialmente per ridurli assai malamente durante un caso olistico.

Era soprattutto in tutto il resto del tempo, però, che Todd poteva notarlo.

All’inizio sembrava che facessero sostanzialmente le stesse cose di sempre dopotutto, anche se potersi ora toccare e scambiare sguardi e baci aveva qualcosa che sembrava una specie di completamento necessario, finché nello spazio di poco tempo Todd si rese conto che non riusciva ad abituarvicisi come se non fosse sempre la prima volta e allo stesso tempo non riusciva più a capire come avessero potuto farne a meno prima. E a giudicare dal modo in cui Dirk lo guardava, lo toccava e lo baciava erano in due sulla stessa barca.

Ma forse c’erano delle aggiunte che stavano aprendo nuove strade, nuovi modi di fare quasi le stesse identiche cose. 

Come quando Dirk lo accompagnava in caccia di album musicali e gli chiedeva e ascoltava attentamente ogni spiegazione su gruppi musicali e generi musicali (Todd era piuttosto sicuro che Dirk fosse diventato capace di citare in ordine cronologico i titoli degli album dei Pink Floyd, e che se qualcuno avesse detto ‘Take that’ avrebbe cercato di capire con perplessità a che cosa si stesse riferendo*), o nel modo in cui Todd avesse fatto sua personale missione lo scoprire esattamente quanto i suoi gusti musicali potessero essere gentilmente ma fermamente deviati dal peggio che poteva circolare sulle stazioni radio di pop-dance a forza di fargli ascoltare miratamente altro, procedendo per tentativi ed errori.

Dirk in compenso sembrava riuscire a trascinarlo fuori di casa con qualsiasi tempo atmosferico, di solito a vagare con solo vaghe mete in mente, anche se talvolta li faceva approdare in un angolo particolarmente bello di Seattle o dintorni che Todd non aveva nemmeno idea che esistesse (e tantomeno ne aveva idea Dirk, se era per questo), o lo conduceva in qualche locale a prezzi affrontabili che aveva scoperto ed entrambi pretendevano che non ci fosse nulla di romantico nel cenare fuori insieme. Quando, naturalmente, non era semplicemente un nuovo caso olistico che interrompeva – o diventava un tutt’uno – con queste uscite assolutamente non ‘appuntamenti veri e propri’. C’erano state singolari occasioni in cui Dirk gli aveva chiesto scusa, vedendolo corrucciato per un bel momento tra loro interrotto da cose come … un colossale emergere nella baia di Seattle di quello che sembrava un reperto archeologico di una città antica pesantemente avvolto in alghe e spazzatura marina … E c’erano state altrettante volte in cui Todd aveva sospirato, roteato gli occhi, sorriso, scrollato le spalle, e trascinatolo con sé – con quella curiosità tra il nevroticamente eccitato e il consapevole rassegnato sentore che poteva succedere veramente di tutto a quel punto – a scoprire di che si trattava stavolta.

Per la cronaca, Todd rinunciò alla pretesa di poter dividere nettamente i momenti da indagine su un caso da quelli ‘assolutamente non appuntamento, ma decisamente … qualcosa di piacevole’ quando, dopo che avevano appena risolto un caso, si ritrovarono davanti ad un ristorante russo e Dirk ebbe l’”ispirazione” di infilarvicisi dentro, ovviamente trascinandoselo appresso. Todd era già rassegnato a dover affrontare un nuovo caso, specialmente quando si ritrovarono quasi a sbattere contro il proprietario, un corpulento uomo russo dall’aria non particolarmente affabile, che li squadrò come se stesse cercando di capire quanto doveva essere brutale nello sbatterli fuori e li informò che il ristorante era chiuso. Era in effetti praticamente piena notte, e l’uomo aveva tutta l’aria di qualcuno che sia immerso nel ripulire il suo locale a fine apertura.

Fu lì che Todd scoprì che Dirk sapeva parlare abbastanza bene il russo (bielorusso in realtà, lo corresse poi Dirk) da convincere il massiccio proprietario con chissà quale lacrimevole storia a farli entrare in cucina nonostante il loro aspetto disastrato post-caso, e a offrire loro anche una cena a base di quello che era avanzato, debitamente riscaldato. 

Seduto a gambe incrociate di fronte a Dirk sul bancone delle cucine deserte del piccolo ristorante misconosciuto – con l’altro che gli riportava il nome originale di quello che stavano mangiando, e cercando contemporaneamente di stabilire a suon di improbabili digressioni se ricordava bene – Todd si ritrovò a ridere e a sporgersi per baciarlo. 

Erano stati interrotti dal significativo schiarirsi la voce del proprietario, che si era avvicinato per sistemare in mezzo a loro un piattino con una candela accesa e se ne era poi andato spegnendo le luci per tornare a rassettare il resto del locale, dicendo solo qualcosa a Dirk in quella lingua che per Todd era come arabo, con un che di burberamente divertito.

«Che cosa ha detto?» aveva chiesto Todd.

«Che i piatti ce li laviamo noi.» aveva tradotto Dirk, alzando appena le spalle.

Todd aveva riso di nuovo.

E Todd aveva anche notato che, ora che dormivano quasi sempre insieme in ogni senso della parola, Dirk non vagava più senza posa per il letto nel sonno, ma purché avesse almeno un punto di contatto con lui, dormiva quietamente e pacificamente.

Il che sembrava aver dato a Dirk la capacità di svegliarsi talvolta prima di lui perfettamente riposato, e di preparare orribili colazioni a base di pane tostato e combinazioni assurde di fagioli, e a volte persino tonno e cipolla.

***

Farah arrivò in cima alle scale del piano giusto e si sistemò un poco meglio la grossa e relativamente pesante cartella porta-documenti che si teneva sotto il braccio, mentre marciava di buon passo verso la porta dell’ufficio dell’agenzia di investigazioni olistiche.

Come di consueto, stava passando attraverso le fasi di un graduale, incerto e ancora sospettoso sollievo, mano a mano che la sua automatica e attenta analisi (iniziata fin da quando era arrivata in quella strada poco prima) le stava facendo scoprire che non sembravano esserci segni particolarmente disastrosi – come esplosioni, incendi, maniaci pericolosi in stato agitato e offensivo o animali non così convenzionali a piede libero, o in generale altre manifestazioni al limite dell’assurdo se non ben oltre – che segnalassero l’eventuale inizio di un nuovo caso; o che Dirk si fosse infaustamente distratto mentre stava facendo qualcosa venutogli in mente chissà come senza che Todd si fosse preso seriamente il disturbo di convincerlo altrimenti.

Farah aprì la porta dell’ufficio e vi entrò con quella sinuosa calma apparente che in realtà era una combinazione tra lo studiare l’ambiente con attenta circospezione, il non farsi troppo notare in caso ci fossero stati nemici da sorprendere alle spalle per neutralizzarli, e il non sembrare troppo strana ad eventuali clienti tutto sommato e almeno per il momento innocui.

Fu sollevata di trovare l’ufficio ancora nelle condizioni in cui l’aveva lasciato il giorno prima, ma poi il suo sguardo individuò il più diretto protagonista della loro agenzia, in un certo senso l’epicentro d’essa dopotutto: Dirk era dietro la sua scrivania, praticamente allungato semi-disteso sulla sedia imbottita da ufficio di seconda mano, gli occhi chiusi e in generale un aspetto così rilassato che sembrava stare sonnecchiando beatamente.

Farah sbatté le palpebre, contemplandolo piuttosto stupita; perché Dirk non se ne stava praticamente mai semplicemente seduto dietro la propria scrivania, e men che mai così tranquillo.

Più propriamente, di solito Dirk camminava avanti e indietro per l’ufficio tutto preso da un qualche sproloquio senza filtro a proposito dei suoi passati casi, eventuali discorsi impegnati a proposito della differenza tra investigazione olistica rispetto alla tradizionale, teorie a dir poco assurde su qualche caso che avevano in corso, fino al discorrere appassionatamente a proposito di documentari naturalistici che aveva visto ultimamente (Farah riteneva Todd responsabile di avergli insegnato a cercare streaming gratuiti on-line senza riempire il pc di virus, ed era abbastanza sicura che il modo in cui Todd guardasse quei documentari con lui fosse di sonnecchiare lungo la maggior parte d’essi) e come gli sarebbe piaciuto se un giorno avessero avuto un caso dove c’entrassero dei pinguini perché erano semplicemente adorabili, o almeno dei castori.

Tranne quando stavano effettivamente parlando di un caso che stavano cercando di seguire (e cercando anche di sopravvivervi naturalmente), Farah e Todd avevano sviluppato un’indomita capacità di ascoltare grosso modo quei quasi incessanti soliloqui di Dirk – il quale d’altro canto sembrava capacissimo di svolgerli anche senza nessun vero e proprio appoggio o incoraggiamento o pubblico – mentre facevano qualcos’altro di potenzialmente utile, intervenendo solo qui e là con qualche battuta e più o meno paziente considerazione.

Oltre a cercare di scavare solchi nel pavimento dell’ufficio camminando avanti e indietro, Dirk aveva delle varianti come appollaiarsi su un angolo di qualcuna delle loro scrivanie, o sedersi a gambe incrociate sulla propria, o sistemarsi sul davanzale della finestra; quest’ultima posizione tendeva a innervosire Farah, che lo sorvegliava con un occhio meditando la possibilità di imporgli di indossare per sicurezza un’imbragatura solidamente fissata al muro, e soprattutto Todd, che finiva per sistemarsi nelle sue immediate vicinanze come se si tenesse istintivamente pronto ad afferrarlo al minimo cenno di perdita dell’equilibrio.

Le varianti che tendevano comunque a far venire un mal di testa a Farah erano quando Dirk si metteva a rendere ancora più caotico il profluvio di appunti e post-it delle lavagne che aveva trasferito lì dal suo appartamento, e che solo lui riusciva eventualmente a interpretare (Farah aveva da parte i suoi appunti personali tenuti al sicuro tra i fogli della sua scrivania), o quando faceva rimbalzare per ore contro il muro la pallina anti-stress che lei stessa gli aveva regalato (pensando strategicamente che, visto che per lei non funzionava, forse darla ad una delle sue maggiori fonti viventi di stress poteva produrre qualche risultato), o quando giocava a tempo indefinito con uno di quei giochini in cui devi riuscire a centrare la coppetta con la pallina legata all’elastico che gli aveva regalato Todd. Per la cronaca, Farah approvava interamente solo il cubo di Rubik regalatogli da Amanda, perché quello almeno produceva molto meno rumore.

Recentemente Dirk aveva aggiunto una variante che consisteva nel far rimbalzare una palla da volano su una racchetta da volano, che a quanto pare e a detta di Todd, era scaturita da una volta in cui quest’ultimo aveva provato a portarlo in un parco per un pic-nic a sorpresa, e si erano trovati coinvolti in un caso che comprendeva – tra altre cose – un piccolo club di appassionati di volano, bracconieri di avorio, e gazze ladre. Ma a guardarlo, e per quanto comunque si impegnasse a cercare di sembrarlo qui e là, Todd non aveva affatto l’aria di qualcuno che ci rimanesse male per il fatto che alcuni dei loro appuntamenti finissero per diventare l’inizio di un loro caso olistico.

Dopo aver rischiato di diventare dipendente da farmaci anti-emicrania nelle prime settimane di condivisione di un ufficio con Dirk, Farah si era chiesta se Todd ne sembrasse così immune perché passare la maggior parte del tempo anche fuori dall’agenzia con Dirk fosse come una terapia d’urto, o se si trattasse più del fatto che era già di suo un caffeinomane.

Farah decise infine che un Dirk così tranquillo fosse relativamente preoccupante, e muovendo qualche passo verso la sua scrivania chiese con precauzione «Dirk … ? Va … tutto bene?»

La reazione fu così improvvisa che la fece un poco sussultare: Dirk sobbalzò enormemente, spalancò gli occhi vedendola e iniziò ad agitarsi sulla sedia mettendosi più dritto e poi piegandosi un poco come se stesse cercando di nascondere qualcosa che teneva in grembo sotto la scrivania senza darlo troppo a vedere, un’espressione di improvviso imbarazzo come di qualcuno colto drasticamente in flagrante.

«Farah! Oh, ciao! Che bella sorpresa!» esclamò amichevolmente e in fretta, sorridendole nel modo più innocente possibile.

Lei continuò a studiarlo mentre si sistemava dietro la sua scrivania appoggiando la cartella straripante di documenti davanti a sé, limitandosi a inarcare un sopracciglio.

«Ahem! Cioè, voglio dire … » riprese rapidamente Dirk, evidentemente rendendosi conto della stranezza che aveva appena detto «Ben arrivata! Ci sono novità?»

Farah ci pensò su un istante e cercò di elaborare con un «A proposito di che cosa, esattamente?»

Dirk sbatté le palpebre come se francamente non ne avesse lui per primo alcuna idea, poi cercò di assumere un poco di credibile contegno più professionale e accattivante. «Su … l’agenzia naturalmente! Sul prossimo caso, magari? Oh! Qualche nuovo cliente?» si informò, con almeno sincera e quasi speranzosa vivacità interessata. Dopotutto era già il quarto giorno che nessun nuovo caso precipitava loro addosso tra capo e collo, da quando avevano risolto l’ultimo con la loro consueta ‘discutibile efficienza’.

Farah scosse appena la testa con rassegnazione, rinunciando al capire cosa o come rendesse Dirk in quel momento persino più strano del solito (diversamente strano rispetto al solito?), visto che per il momento non sembrava una variante così preoccupante o pericolosa.

«Niente. Non ancora.» rispose, iniziando a sorseggiare il caffè-latte che aveva preso lungo la strada a piccoli sorsi, cercando di centellinarlo per farlo durare di più, e aggrottando la fronte mentre prendeva le misure a sguardo dell’ingombrante cartella porta-documenti prima di aprirla, come se stesse tatticamente cercando il lato migliore per attaccare un nemico o per superare l’ostacolo lungo un percorso di allenamento.

Dirk spiò lo stesso oggetto con una leggera smorfia assai scettica. Lui era un ferreo sostenitore della teoria che le generali non-regole dei casi olistici non prevedessero nemmeno da lontano qualcosa di così banalmente e noiosamente burocratico come occuparsi di scartoffie; il che non gli impediva di mostrarsi infinitamente grato a Farah per l’occuparsi di esse ogni qual volta ce ne fosse bisogno per mandare avanti la loro agenzia.

«Oh.» fece, con una punta di vivida delusione. «Ad ogni modo, sono praticamente certo che non tarderanno ad arrivare.» osservò con un certo piglio ottimistico.

Farah rialzò lo sguardo su di lui con un ché tra il divertito e il rassegnato. «Che cosa? I guai?»

Forse dopotutto Dirk era come una costante terapia d’urto anche per lei. Perché a forza di avere a che fare con … ingarbugliati guazzabugli olistici di ogni sorta, da cercare di districare contorcendo in ogni direzione la propria capacità di capacitarsi di quel che diavolo stava succedendo, probabilmente ci si ritrovava alla fine con sole due opzioni: smettere di riuscire a dormire e mangiare a causa di un continuo temere un imminente e non meglio specificato ‘il peggio’, o abbassare decisamente i propri standard di preoccupazione nevrotica. Dal momento che Farah era ancora viva, doveva aver optato inconsciamente per la seconda.

Dirk la stava guardando leggermente perplesso. «No, i casi.» puntualizzò.

In quel momento la porta del bagno si aprì, e Todd spuntò sulla soglia iniziando a dire «Dirk … Con chi stai parlando … ?», prima di notare Farah e raggelare sul posto. «Ah! Farah!» squittì, con un che di decisamente imbarazzato e allarmato.

Fu per quella sospettosa stranezza anche nel suo comportamento che lei, dopo aver ricambiato distrattamente il saluto, si ritrovò ad osservare meglio anche lui da capo a piedi con fare automatico e la fronte aggrottata. E qualcosa nel suo aspetto sgualcito e spettinato, forse specialmente per come i jeans sembravano particolarmente impolverati e rovinati all’altezza delle ginocchia come se avesse recentemente passato un certo tempo inginocchiato sul pavimento, unito al modo in cui lei aveva trovato Dirk entrando, si incastrò nella sua testa al posto giusto come un puzzle.

Todd sembrò accorgersene dalla sua espressione e si irrigidì ulteriormente, spalancò gli occhi e iniziò a diventare di diverse sfumature che andavano dall’arrossimento al paonazzo.

«Per quale motivo voi due sembriate convinti che io parli da solo, proprio non lo so.» stava invece replicando Dirk con un sornacchio superiore e sardonico, beatamente ignaro.

«Hem … » tentò a malapena Todd, abbassando lo sguardo a terra e passandosi una mano dietro la nuca, se per cercare di sistemarsi i capelli o per gesto colpevole sembrava non saperlo nemmeno lui.

Farah prese un lungo respiro e si alzò in piedi, raccogliendo la cartella di documenti dalla scrivania. «Vado al bar.» disse solo, uscendo e chiudendosi la porta alle spalle, mentre tra sé e sé già programmava di non rimettere piede in ufficio per il resto della giornata, salvo non si fosse veramente presentato un nuovo caso.

Qualcosa come un’ora più tardi, tuttavia, mentre aveva definitivamente eletto il tavolo di un diner come sua scrivania estemporanea, si ritrovò raggiunta dai suoi due colleghi e amici, che sembravano più ricomposti e più imbarazzati mentre si sistemavano a sedere di fronte a lei scoccandole occhiate con cautela.

Farah decise che il modo migliore di cercare di limitare il collettivo imbarazzo era rimanere concentrata sulle sue scartoffie, e così fece mentre i due facevano le loro ordinazioni ad una cameriera e si scambiavano piccoli cenni con la testa come se avessero concordato una qualche strategia.

Todd aprì e richiuse la bocca a vuoto diverse volte come un pesce fuor d’acqua, cercando di iniziare a dire qualcosa, con aria combattuta. 

E Dirk buttò fuori in fretta e accoratamente «Farah, ci dispiace per prima!»

Todd tossicchiò per la sorpresa, e Farah alzò su Dirk uno sguardo dalle sopracciglia aggrottate, cercando qualcosa di perfettamente sensato da dire senza troppo risultato. «Non c’è bisogno di dispiacers … » iniziò, prima di interrompersi e chiudere gli occhi per un momento. «Cioè. Dunque … »

«Non succederà più!» disse di nuovo in fretta Dirk, annuendo energicamente con un che di semi-disperata promessa vagamente speranzosa.

Farah lo fissò per un momento in silenzio, cercando di capire se quello era da considerarsi come quando Dirk aveva promesso che non si sarebbe più rifugiato nell’ufficio della loro agenzia quando era inseguito dal Trio Chiassoso (e Farah riteneva che fosse stata ben più efficace la ramanzina che Amanda aveva poi somministrato a quattro punk terribilmente dispiaciuti, che avevano timidamente ammesso di aver forse esagerato un tantino); o come quando aveva promesso di non lanciarsi più in acqua non sapendo nuotare per poi scivolare sul bordo di una vasca di un allevamento di molluschi durante un caso, costringendo Farah a scostare senza complimenti un Todd andato nel panico per tirarlo fuori di peso e praticargli una rianimazione (e quel problema era stato risolto trascinando a delle lezioni di nuoto un Dirk recalcitrante come un bambino, che professava orrori inimmaginabili a proposito di epidemie di verruche nelle piscine, prima che scoprisse i tappa-naso come una provvidenziale invenzione e iniziasse a sguazzare allegramente distraendosi dalle istruzioni di Farah per fare spensieratamente il cretino con Todd).

«Quello che Dirk sta cercando di dire … » intervenne Todd, fissando qualsiasi cosa tranne Farah « … è che in futuro eviteremo. Sicuramente.»

Dirk annuì generosamente, scoccandogli un rapido sguardo approvante e grato, prima di corrugare la fronte e specificare rivolgendosi a lei «Beh, non nel senso che non faremo più ses … »

«Okay.» lo interruppe precipitosamente Farah, alzando una mano. «Ho capito!» garantì.

Todd sembrava stare cercando di farsi il più piccolo possibile sulla sedia, come tentando di sparire assorbito da essa, ma Dirk la contemplò per un momento appena perplesso, prima di annunciare con aria professionalmente altisonante «Per la precisione, sono fiducioso che quella che fa al caso nostro sia una nuova regola: niente comportamenti inappropriati o non professionali in ufficio.»

Farah gli scoccò un’occhiata significativamente ironica e inarcò un sopracciglio. «Questo significa anche niente volano in ufficio?»

Dirk la guardò sorpreso. «No, intendevo niente sesso in ufficio.»

«Ha perfettamente capito cosa volevi dire, Dirk.» si affrettò a sottolineare Todd, arrossendo bruscamente.

«Certo che no, mi sembra evidente.» ribatté Dirk, rivolgendogli un’occhiata perplessa e scetticamente superiore «Credeva che stessi parlando del volano.»

Todd si limitò a ricambiargli lo sguardo con una sorta di affezionata rassegnazione, come se si stesse semplicemente prendendo una pausa dal cercare di spiegargli qualcosa, con un che di piuttosto divertito.

«Hum … Comunque.» Dirk tornò a rivolgersi a Farah «Il volano è essenziale per aiutarmi a pensare.»

«Lo so … Lo so.» sospirò appena Farah, dandogli qualche gentile pacchetta rassicurante su una mano, e trattenendo un sinceramente dolente ‘Purtroppo … ’

«Ma magari potresti evitare di appollaiarti sulla finestra … » tentò di approfittarne Todd, senza comunque troppe speranze, mescolando distrattamente il suo caffè.

Dirk emise un piccolo verso di superiore e sardonico scetticismo. «Il fatto che tu sembri persuaso che io sia totalmente privo di qualsiasi senso dell’equilibrio non significa certo che sarei così stupido da sbilanciarmi tragicamente quando sono sul davanzale di una finestra al secondo piano.» replicò, come se ritenesse che Todd certe volte sragionasse in un modo divertente e al quale si era comunque ormai profondamente affezionato, se non da sempre.

«Terzo.» corresse automaticamente Todd, sorridendo dietro il bordo della tazza.

Dirk corrugò appena la fronte per un momento, poi alzò le spalle con noncuranza. «Quello che è.»

Farah sorrise e scosse un poco la testa. Si stava abbastanza rilassando da rivalutare la possibilità di tornare in ufficio di lì a poco. E anche se continuava a pensare che quei due avrebbero semplicemente potuto chiudere a chiave la porta almeno, francamente la nuova regola la faceva sentire decisamente meglio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note per la comprensione:  
> *TAKE THAT è un famoso gruppo musicale, peraltro british!, ma in inglese significa anche ‘prendi quello’, e quindi quello che voglio dire è che: Todd di sicuro non ha particolarmente voglia di “istruire” Dirk su gruppi pop britannici, e nonostante i ‘Take that’ siano (stati) così popolari Dirk è tranquillamente capace di non conoscerli (anche se ha imparato a memoria i titoli e l’ordine cronologico di uscita degli album dei Pink Floyd, altrettanto inglesi e famosi, ma considerati più “artisticamente seri” da Todd), e la battuta è nel significato letterale, ovvero che se qualcuno nomina i ‘Take that’ a Dirk intendendo il gruppo, lui non capisce cosa vogliano dirgli dicendogli ‘prendi quello’ :p  
> RUSSO vs BIELORUSSO: nonostante la radice comune (se non sbaglio) non si assomigliano così tanto queste due lingue (almeno per chi le conosca, naturalmente). Quindi l’errore di Todd è dato dal fatto che non lo conosce affatto, e va da sé che trattandosi di bielorusso quello in cui Dirk comunica col proprietario del locale, anche il locale è bielorusso e non russo di gestione.
> 
> Sciocchezze dello scribacchiatore:   
> All’inizio di questo capitolo potete mettervi a canticchiare ‘Wake me up before you go-go’ (Wham).  
> Vi rendete conto che se stessi scrivendo questa cosa in inglese avrei potuto fare giochi di parole devastanti tipo ‘as’sis-friend’ (sorellassistent-amica) per Amanda? Questa è la vera tragedia!


	42. 42 (Epilogue) - Whatever universe may want

** Epilogue **

(Epilogo)

** Capitolo ** ** 42 – Whatever universe may want **

(Qualsiasi cosa possa volere l’universo)

Todd vide Amanda entrare nel pub affollato che lei stessa aveva scelto, immergendosi tranquillamente nell’atmosfera semibuia e odorante di birra, marciandovi attraverso con i soliti pesanti anfibi e la coda di cavallo legata alta sulla nuca che ondeggiava un poco al ritmo dei suoi decisi passi, finché non lo individuò ancora prima che lui alzasse la mano per farsi notare.

«Heylà, perdente.» lo salutò Amanda con un sorrisetto, lasciandosi cadere seduta dall’altra parte del tavolo. «Che si dice da queste parti di bello? E dove sono finiti gli altri due?»

«Ciao sorellina. Dirk e Farah stanno cercando di prenderci delle birre.» rispose Todd, indicando con il pollice verso un punto preciso del bancone. 

D’altro canto non li aveva persi d’occhio fino a quel momento, inizialmente preoccupato dal fatto che la maggior parte della clientela del locale era costituita da ben piazzati/e motociclisti/e di aspetto borchiato e implicitamente minaccioso. Ma fino a quel momento gli amichevoli tentativi di attaccare bottone di Dirk con chi li stava servendo sembravano non aver infastidito nessuno in particolare, e persino Farah sembrava stare cautamente prendendo in considerazione la possibilità di mitigare la sua posizione e i suoi sguardi di severo avvertimento preventivo.

Vide Amanda scoccare uno sguardo e un sorriso nella loro direzione, e a sua volta chiese «E i tuoi dove sono?»

«A fare un giro.» alzò tranquillamente le spalle lei. «Le situazioni troppo tradizionalmente conviviali e il doversi trattenere dal fare uno spuntino con l’energia di Dirk li stressano un po’. Poi finiscono per sperare che ti venga un attacco di pararibulite e questo li fa sentire in colpa.»

«Ah … gentile … da parte loro … » osservò Todd, relativamente incerto.

Amanda inarcò un sopracciglio. «Allora, come va la tua nuova relazione?»

Todd sorrise tra sé e sé abbassando lo sguardo. «Non è esattamente una relazione. È … beh, è Dirk.»

«Che vuoi dire?» chiese lei, iniziando ad assumere un tono sospettoso e potenzialmente minaccioso.

«Che … non ci si annoia mai, credo.» sorrise Todd, con un’espressione di dolcemente rassegnato affetto.

«Humm … » contemplò Amanda, rilassandosi e studiandolo con un sorrisetto saputo. «Immagino.»

«E … a proposito di relazioni … » tentò Todd, spiandola appena, solo per vederla fissarlo come se non avesse idea di dove volesse andare a parare. «Cioè … tu, invece … ?» osò a stento.

Amanda lo considerò piegando un poco la testa di lato. «Sul serio? Pensavo che l’avessi capito.»

Todd deglutì e, cercando di prepararsi psicologicamente, fece «Martin?»

Amanda strabuzzò gli occhi e gli scoppiò a ridere in faccia, mentre lui sorpreso cercava di trattenere un sospiro di sollievo.

_ Una volta si era azzardato a chiedere a Dirk, anche se non era sicuro di volerlo sapere «Amanda sta assieme a Martin, per caso?» _

_ Ma lui lo aveva guardato sinceramente stupito, ribattendo «E io come potrei saperlo?» _

_ Todd lo aveva studiato per un momento, cercando di capire ad occhio se quello era uno dei tentativi di solito non molto credibili di Dirk di negare qualcosa di evidente, e chiedendosi vagamente se Amanda gli avesse imposto di non dirlo a nessuno o a lui in particolare. «Perché tu e Amanda quando vi sentite chiacchierate come vecchi amici d’infanzia o qualcosa del genere, ad esempio?» _

_ Dirk _ _ era rimasto piuttosto perplesso. «Sì _ _ … _ _ forse. Ma a dire la verità non abbiamo mai affrontato l’argomento della sua vita sentimentale e/o sessuale.» _

_ Todd aveva chiuso gli occhi per un momento, prima di replicare solamente «Bene. Cioè, ho capito.» _

«Perché Martin?» si incuriosì Amanda quando si calmò dal ridere, fissandolo come se volesse armarsi di paziente pietà.

«Beh, non mi sembra così … strano … » tentò di replicare Todd, con una certa dose di incertezza, prima di aggiungere in fretta vedendola inarcare un sopracciglio. «Voglio dire, sei sempre assieme a loro, quindi … »

Amanda incrociò le braccia sul petto e si limitò a continuare a fissarlo con un sogghigno divertito.

«Vogel … ?» ritentò Todd, cercando di limitare la smorfia dolente e incerta.

«Acqua.» si limitò a rispondere Amanda, stavolta senza nemmeno riderne. «Ritenta. Ti darò un paio di indizi, comunque: puoi escludere anche Gripps e Cross.» offrì divertita.

Todd trattenne un sospiro di sollievo, ma poi aggrottò la fronte. «Sei sicura che sia qualcuno che conosco anch’io?»

Amanda scoppiò a ridere sonoramente. «Direi proprio di sì!» ribatté infine, guardandolo con intenzione e facendogli l’occhiolino. Todd rimase a fissarla in silenzio, con un’espressione dubbiosa e profondamente concentrata.

Amanda sospirò appena e sembrò decidere di aver pietà di lui, specialmente prima che iniziasse eventualmente ad elencare tutti gli amici che lei aveva avuto durante l’infanzia e l’adolescenza di cui lui riuscisse a ricordarsi vagamente il nome, e piegandosi un poco in avanti sul tavolo verso di lui disse «Quando passo da queste parti e snobbo te e Dirk dicendo che mi vedo con Farah per una serata tra ragazze … beh, intendo proprio una _serata tra ragazze_.»

Todd rimase per un poco a fissarla interdetto, e lei gli diede con calma il tempo di assorbire, tornando a sistemarsi con la schiena contro l’appoggio della panca e contemplandolo divertita.

Gradualmente Todd spalancò gli occhi, boccheggiò a vuoto un paio di volte, e infine esclamò incredulo «Cosa?? Davvero?! Farah!? Cioè tu … stai uscendo con Farah? Farah sta uscendo con te?»

«Entrambe.» rispose lei, con puntuale e acuta ironia divertita.

Todd rimase ancora qualche istante spiazzato, poi protestò «E perché non ce l’avete detto?»

Amanda alzò un sopracciglio e scrollò le spalle. «Perché avremmo dovuto? Non è che lo stiamo tenendo nascosto o roba simile. È solo che tu e Dirk siete troppo … reciprocamente distratti per accorgervi più di tanto di quello che vi succede attorno quando non si tratta di un caso. Oh beh, o forse _anche_ quando si tratta di un caso.» aggiunse a mo’ di deliberatamente provocatorio scherzo.

«Questo non è vero.» protestò Todd, con una certa veemenza imbronciata «Non ci comportiamo così diversamente dal solito.»

«Appunto.» rispose solo Amanda, rivolgendogli un’espressione tra il comico e il significativo, sollevando entrambe le sopracciglia.

Todd realizzò che quello era il modo in cui Amanda era sempre stata: una sorella minore dannatamente e scioltamente capace di centrare impietosamente e precisamente il punto di qualsiasi argomento di discussione. Stare con il Trio Chiassoso tuttavia sembrava averla anche resa capace di riuscirvi con pochissime eppure più che abbastanza eloquenti parole calate nel punto giusto di una conversazione. Perciò Todd si limitò a sospirare e scuotere la testa arreso, rendendosi conto che con quello lei poteva stare intendendo almeno cinque o sei diversi argomenti, ma sicuramente tutti a suo sfavore.

Amanda schioccò appena le labbra, con uno spregiudicato sorrisetto vittorioso, e disse «Sto ancora aspettando qualcosa come: oh, sorellina, sono davvero felice per te.»

Todd le rivolse un sogghigno complice e ripeté in tono motteggiante «Oh, sorellina, sono davvero felice per te.» Poi aggiunse in tono più serio e sorridendo «E lo sono sul serio. E anche per Farah, naturalmente.»

«Hu-hu. Sarà meglio.» sorrise Amanda accattivante.

«Quindi … è una specie di … relazione a distanza?» chiese ancora Todd.

«Beh, per ora stiamo giusto … sai, frequentandoci e vedendo come va. Senza troppe complicazioni insomma. Almeno per il momento. Poi si vedrà.» riportò Amanda in tono leggero e con una piccola scrollata di spalle, anche se il sorriso addolcito che stava rivolgendo al tavolo sembrava dirla comunque lunga. «Quando non faccio io un salto da queste parti, comunque, Farah ci raggiunge per quel paio di giorni che si concede qui o là di pausa dal dovervi togliere dai guai.»

Todd spalancò gli occhi incredulo. «Vuoi dire che Farah sale su quel furgone e … si unisce a voi per … spaccare cose in giro?»

Amanda scoppiò a ridere e gli gettò un’occhiata decisamente scettica. «Non proprio. Più che altro ce ne andiamo a fare un giro per conto nostro e poi ci reincrociamo con i ragazzi.»

«Ah … » si rilassò Todd, prima di aggrottare la fronte e agitarsi un poco sulla panca, colpito da un altro pensiero. «Hum, mamma mi ha di nuovo chiamato per invitarci al pranzo in famiglia per il Ringraziamento … »

«Carino.» disse solo Amanda, con una certa ironia. «Pensi di portare Dirk?»

«Credo proprio che gli farebbe piacere ma … » Todd esitò e abbassò lo sguardo, l’espressione rabbuiata. «Magari è meglio fare un’altra volta. Se ci sarà una prossima volta.» commentò cupamente.

Amanda lo guardò per un poco in silenzio, seria e attenta. «Porta Dirk. E vai prima a dire loro la verità a proposito del tuo passato di menzogne, in modo che non diventi ancora di più una tragedia nazionale amplificata dalle festività e cose del genere. E forse dovresti comunque portare anche Dirk. E verrò anch’io.»

Todd rialzò di scatto lo sguardo su di lei, incredulo e impressionato.

Ma Amanda alzò preventivamente una mano e avvertì «Niente smancerie. Non ho ancora pensato a che cosa dirò.» 

Todd la contemplò comunque per un lungo momento, ancora sorpreso e profondamente grato, prima di sforzarsi di scherzare con tono non troppo accorato, chiedendo «E tu pensi di portare la tua gang e Farah al pranzo del Ringraziamento?»

Amanda riconobbe e accettò immediatamente la scherzosa sfida e si piegò in avanti sul tavolo guardandolo. «Perché no?»

«Okay, Farah sì, il Trio Chiassoso no.» commentò Todd, e prima che Amanda potesse vivacemente protestare come aveva decisamente l’aria di essere sul punto di fare, aggiunse in fretta «Perché dubito seriamente che mamma e papà sarebbero entusiasti di assistere alla devastazione di casa loro da parte di quattro punk selvaggi, mentre tu dai loro una mano sostenendo che è molto terapeutico.»

«Todd, anche loro sono della famiglia … » affermò Amanda con calma sicurezza diamantina.

«Forse della … nostra famiglia. Dubito della stessa dei nostri genitori.» sospirò Todd.

«E anche se tu continui a ritenerli alla stregua di una specie di branco di iene affette da rabbia o qualcosa del genere … » proseguì Amanda imperterrita e caparbia.

«L’ultima volta che siete passati senza preavviso e hanno incrociato per caso Dirk mentre stava uscendo lo hanno inseguito per mezzo isolato!» trasecolò Todd.

«Ma era uno scherzo.» insistette Amanda, prima di aggiungere, di fronte al significativo sguardo del fratello «E comunque hanno promesso di non farlo più.»

Todd sospirò e iniziò vagamente a cedere. «Bisognerebbe almeno preparare prima psicologicamente i nostri … e magari avvolgere gli oggetti di casa più delicati in qualche imballaggio e … Non è che potrebbero almeno rimanere fuori casa? Magari direttamente a bordo del furgone e … tipo salutarli attraverso i finestrini, tanto per cominciare?»

Amanda scosse la testa. «Pensa alla tua di preparazione psicologica, tanto per cominciare … E comunque se glielo chiedo non romperebbero niente. Sempre che abbiano voglia di venire, visto che non ho loro chiesto nemmeno questo, ancora.» puntualizzò.

Todd emise un leggero sbuffo. «Avanti … Sai benissimo che farebbero qualsiasi cosa abbiano anche solo vagamente impressione che possa farti piacere senza pensarci due volte … »

Amanda gli scoccò un sorriso radioso. «Sì … lo so.»

Todd si godette per un poco la sua espressione raggiante, prima di ricordarsi un’altra cosa ed estrarsi qualcosa dalla tasca. «Ah, quasi dimenticavo … Ho portato una cosa da farti vedere. Anche perché credo sia indirizzata anche a te … »

Amanda prese la cartolina che Todd le stava porgendo e riconobbe l’immagine di qualche piccola cittadina sperduta in una zona rurale, prima di girarla e leggere il testo che diceva semplicemente ‘Tutto ancora bene. Più o meno. Bart manda i suoi saluti e dice che spera di non doverci re-incontrare presto, tranne non sia per qualche altro motivo diverso da quello per cui di solito deve incrociare determinate persone.’, seguito dalla firma ‘Ken’ e da uno scarabocchio che assomigliava all’incirca a ‘Bart’.

Amanda sorrise ed emise un divertito sbuffo nasale.

«Ken ce le manda ogni tanto per … beh, credo giusto per farci sapere che sono ancora vivi.» disse Todd. 

Tra sé e sé completò mentalmente: e che contro ogni logica probabilistica non sono stati ancora arrestati o direttamente abbattuti da qualche polizia. Anche se riteneva che, semmai qualcuno si fosse fatto venire l’infelice idea di provare a fermare o anche solo intralciare Bart, giornali e telegiornali nazionali avrebbero parlato per settimane del tragico risultato.

«All’inizio pensavo fosse sangue quello … » aggiunse Todd, vedendo che lo sguardo di Amanda stava ora studiando alcune macchie rosse incrostate che spruzzavano un angolo della cartolina. «Ma secondo Farah è ruggine. Dirk sostiene sia marmellata di ribes.»

Amanda alzò lo sguardo su di lui.

Todd sospirò appena e disse «All’inizio non la voleva nemmeno sfiorare, poi le ha annusate … »

Amanda ridacchiò di gusto e gli ripassò la cartolina.

«Perché _è_ marmellata di ribes.» annunciò  Dirk con tranquilla sicurezza, raggiungendo il tavolo e appoggiando i bicchieri di birra, riuscendo a rivolgere un rapido sguardo di provocatoria sfida complice a Todd, prima di ricambiare l’abbraccio in cui lo strinse Amanda balzata prontamente in piedi per salutarlo.

«Ruggine.» insistette Farah, giungendo a sua volta con altri due bicchieri di birra, e un sorrisetto che denunciava la sua completa partecipazione allo scherzoso dibattito, prima che Amanda le gettasse le braccia al collo e le schioccasse un sonoro bacio sulla guancia sorridendole raggiante e affettuosamente, riuscendo chissà come a non rovesciare i bicchieri di birra e ottenendo un deciso arrossire da parte sua.

Todd osservò la scena per un momento con un sorriso contento: il modo in cui Farah sembrava stare cercando di mantenere un certo contegno di auto-controllo, e come Amanda sembrasse infischiarsene spensieratamente e nel contempo trovarlo deliziosamente adorabile da parte sua.

Sentì tuttavia Dirk insinuarsi sulla panca di fianco a lui e si voltò a guardarlo con un sorriso, prendendogli automaticamente la mano nella sua; non era mai stato un tipo da tenersi per mano, ma c’era qualcosa in Dirk che da un lato sembrava evocare una reciproca rassicurazione tranquilla e affettuosa, e dall’altro lato il contatto fisico non gli dispiaceva perché Dirk era quasi sempre una continua fonte di solare calore profondamente sincero, forse fragile e indistruttibile allo stesso tempo.

Dal modo in cui lo vide studiargli attentamente il volto per un istante, prima di sorridergli rasserenato e felice e baciargli con gentile delicatezza un angolo delle labbra, Todd intuì che Dirk e Farah dovevano essersi trattenuti un po’ più del necessario a prendere le birre per lasciare spazio ai due fratelli Brotzman di lavorare un altro po’ al loro rapporto in via di … riparazione, o forse di ricominciare da capo, riprendendo da qualche parte da prima della falsa pararibulite.

Todd sorrise di più e lo baciò brevemente ma sentitamente sulle labbra.

«Hey, piccioncini.» li richiamò allegramente Amanda, già risistematasi sulla panca con Farah di fianco a lei, la quale sembrava ormai aver sviluppato un suo stoico modo di farsi tranquillamente i fatti suoi quando loro due si perdevano nel loro mondo personale. 

«Chi ha voglia di raccontarmi che avete combinato da queste parti dall’ultima volta che ci siamo visti?»

«Niente di particolare … » commentò Farah, sorridendo quietamente dietro il bicchiere da cui aveva iniziato a sorseggiare la sua birra.

Amanda le scoccò un’occhiata divertita e scettica, evidentemente contemplando se era una battuta o se erano ormai così abituati all’assurdo da considerarlo il loro pane quotidiano.

«Sono proprio lieto che tu lo chieda, cara Amanda!» si animò invece Dirk, battendo appena le mani. E di lì a poco stava naturalmente sciorinando con piglio entusiasta i loro ultimi casi, mentre Todd e Farah intervenivano qui o là con qualche precisazione, e Amanda lo ascoltava con la soddisfacente attenzione di un pubblico decisamente coinvolto.

«Così, dopo che ho brillantemente risolto la situazione con quei trafficanti di sigarette di contrabbando … » stava dicendo Dirk con soddisfazione.

«Vuoi dire dopo che siamo stati presi in ostaggio scambiati per degli improbabili infiltrati dell’FBI, e salvati dal fatto che un camion fuori controllo per via di un malessere del conducente ha sfondato un muro del magazzino interrompendoli mentre stavano decidendo come liberarsi di noi … » corresse automaticamente e con calma Todd, il tono pazientemente affettuoso e un sorrisetto piuttosto rassegnatamente divertito che gli aleggiava sulle labbra.

«Sì, esatto.» confermò en passant Dirk, annuendo e scoccandogli un rapido sguardo grato come se fosse altrettanto perfettamente abituato a quelle correzioni «Allora è stato chiaro che sostanzialmente avevamo appena messo i bastoni tra le ruote ad un cartello di contrabbando molto più ampio.»

«È stato chiaro quando ho dovuto spiegare alla squadra dell’FBI che stava loro addosso cercando di incastrarli da un paio di anni per, tra le altre cose, traffico di esseri umani, che non era assolutamente nostra intenzione rovinare la loro operazione, e convincerli piuttosto che loro due si erano ritrovati lì del tutto per caso.» puntualizzò Farah con una simile pazienza rassegnata e amichevolmente arresa.

Amanda rise allegramente e rumorosamente, esclamando «Quindi, un altro lieto fine?»

«Esatto!» approvò Dirk raggiante.

«Credo che si possa chiamare anche così … » osservò Farah con un sorrisetto e un sospiro, alzando appena le spalle.

«Almeno fino alla prossima sconclusionata serie di eventi altamente improbabili … » commentò Todd, abbassando lo sguardo con un sorriso rassegnatamente divertito.

Dirk sbuffò appena e gli riprese una mano tra le sue «Non preoccuparti, Todd, ho la sensazione che andrà bene anche la prossima volta.»

Todd gli dedicò un’occhiata significativamente ironica, pur sorridendogli «Dovresti veramente cercare di evitare di fare affermazioni del genere, per sicurezza … »

«Uff, sciocchezze.» replicò tranquillamente Dirk, scrollando le spalle e dandogli un rapido bacio sulle labbra.

«Uao … piuttosto sdolcinati eh?» sogghignò Amanda, dando un leggero colpo complicemente spalla contro spalla a Farah.

Quest’ultima sorrise tra sé e sé. «Almeno litigano di meno … » commentò, attirando su di sé gli sguardi stupiti di Dirk e Todd.

Amanda ridacchiò. «Magari perché ora si riappacificano facendo sesso.»

«Amanda!!» protestò vivacemente Todd, praticamente scandalizzato.

«Beh, in effetti abbiamo un’ottima intesa sessuale.» osservò con la sua compassata tranquillità Dirk.

«Dirk!» lo richiamò Todd, allibito.

«Ebbene? È vero, no?» replicò l’altro, come se sinceramente non capisse il problema.

Amanda stava ormai ridendo di gusto, e Todd alzò gli occhi al soffitto con incredula resa.

«Dirk … » intervenne Farah con una certa pazienza «Che cosa abbiamo detto a proposito del fatto che … sul serio, sono davvero infinitamente contenta per voi, ma non voglio sentire particolari di nessun genere?»

«Ma questa era un’osservazione generale!» replicò prontamente Dirk, per poi darle qualche piccolo colpetto su una mano con fare rassicurante «Comunque, nulla di cui preoccuparti da quando abbiamo la nuova regola per l’ufficio.»

«Quale regola?» si incuriosì tosto Amanda, per poi trovarsi a guardare Todd che interrompeva prontamente Dirk tirandolo per le mani unite e scuotendo energicamente la testa, praticamente paonazzo, e Farah che girava attorno lo sguardo con aria decisamente disagiata.

«Niente!» disse in fretta Todd, oltremodo allarmato.

Amanda guardò Farah con intenzione, ma lei disse solo «Niente di … importante.», con tono deciso e definitivo, e tutta l’aria di qualcuno che preferirebbe notevolmente essere nei panni di chiunque non abbia idea di quello di cui si sta parlando.

Amanda li contemplò per qualche altro momento divertita, poi decise di aver pietà di loro e perlomeno rimandare ad un altro momento il tentativo di scoprire che cosa non le stavano dicendo; scrollò le spalle e cambiò scioltamente argomento per raccontare in che cosa si erano imbattuti lei e il Trio Chiassoso durante il loro peregrinare.

Più tardi, Todd stava cercando di far continuare a parlare un Dirk decisamente alticcio fuori dal pub per evitare che si addormentasse lì, e nel contempo sostenendolo più o meno in piedi anche se lui stesso era piuttosto barcollante.

Una banda di motociclisti radunata lì fuori non sembrava così impressionata dal vedere un inglese dagli abiti ipercolorati che parlava a ruota libera e a voce troppo alta di ogni assurdità come se delirasse mentre veniva sostenuto dal suo partner, e anzi si erano volentieri soffermati a chiacchierare con Farah e Amanda quando quest’ultima aveva attaccato bottone.

Farah era immersa in una discussione con un massiccio centauro a proposito di cilindrate delle loro moto come se stesse ponderando di comprarsene una un giorno o l’altro, e Amanda era strabiliata dai tatuaggi colorati e dettagliati che una motociclista le stava spiegando e mostrando garantendole che il dolore era perfettamente affrontabile ma che era essenziale trovare buoni e affidabili tatuatori per evitare pasticci di cui pentirsi.

«Sai … Amanda e Farah stanno uscendo insieme.» decise di informarlo Todd.

Dirk lo guardò con aria confusa. «Lo so benissimo, Todd. Sono proprio qui … lì … insomma, lì davanti a noi in questo momento. E sono fuori.»

Todd ridacchiò e scosse la testa «No … intendo che stanno proprio uscendo tra di loro, senza di noi anche, cioè, si stanno vedendo … »

«Oh.» fece solo Dirk, tornando a guardarle con aria pensierosa. «Beh, questo spiega parecchie cose … » ma il suo sguardò scivolò distrattamente e sconnessamente un poco più in là, e di lì a poco stava commentando ad alta voce «Una cosa è certa, non riuscirei mai e poi mai a guidare uno di quei cosi.», naturalmente riferendosi alle motociclette del gruppo con cui stavano chiacchierando Farah e Amanda.

Todd si irrigidì. 

Ma uno dei motociclisti scoccò loro un’occhiata e commentò divertito «Magari un side-car è quello che farebbe al caso vostro.», facendo scoppiare a ridere tutti i suoi compagni di combriccola, nonché Amanda e Farah che cercava di non darlo troppo a vedere.

Dirk iniziò ad assumere l’espressione di uno che sta prendendo molto seriamente in considerazione un suggerimento.

Quella volta Amanda salutò Todd stringendolo in un rapido ma forte abbraccio che lo sorprese, prima di farlo sentire infinitamente sollevato mentre lo ricambiava.

«Chiamami quando hai intenzione di andare a parlare con mà e pà. E sul serio, portati Dirk. Se sei fortunato magari riuscirà a distrarli o a far sembrare il tutto meno grave a confronto di quello che di solito vi lancia addosso l’universo.» gli disse Amanda in un orecchio.

«Prenderò … seriamente in considerazione la cosa.» concesse Todd, con aria ancora incredula e profondamente grata.

Qualche passo più in là, Dirk e Farah si scambiarono uno sguardo e un sorriso contento e sollevato, assistendo all’abbraccio.

***

«Pensi che … continuerai ad andare in giro così e basta?» chiese con un certo innervosito rispetto Farah.

Amanda si mise un po’ più comoda, scivolandole più vicino e distogliendo lo sguardo dal cielo notturno stellato per guardarla. Distese sulla schiena sulla veranda della nuova accogliente casa di Farah, era da un po’ che contemplavano il cielo in un tranquillo silenzio.

«Non lo so. In realtà non ci penso e basta, la maggior parte del tempo.» rispose quietamente e onestamente, sorridendole un poco.

Farah si limitò ad annuire, ma dopo un momento si tirò su a sedere, guardando riflessivamente il piccolo ma verdeggiante giardino di casa sua. «Sai … non ho mai avuto occasione di chiedermi veramente che cosa volessi fare nella vita. La mia famiglia … »

E si interruppe, guardando davanti a sé con espressione attorcigliata attorno ad un misto di emozioni.

Amanda si tirò a sedere a sua volta e si appoggiò gentilmente contro il suo fianco, la testa su una sua spalla, circondandole la vita con un braccio e rimanendo in silenzio, tranquillamente in attesa che proseguisse eventualmente.

Dopo un poco sentì Farah rilassarsi contro di lei, voltare la testa per darle un bacio sui capelli e sospirare appena.

«Praticamente tutti nella mia famiglia hanno dedicato la loro vita alle forze dell’ordine e … sembrava la cosa più scontata e naturale, forse.» proseguì infine Farah. «Tranne un mio cugino di secondo grado. Ed è sempre stato considerato la pecora nera della famiglia … gli rivolgevano a stento la parola quando ci vedevamo e io … avevo paura di diventare come lui. Ora vorrei praticamente chiedergli scusa, anche se credo stia bene, da quando si è trasferito alle Baleari con la sua compagna e gestiscono una piccola pensione senza pretese.»

Dopo un poco, Amanda ruppe il silenzio osservando in tono sensibilmente attento ma scherzoso «Forse dovresti chiedergli scusa e andarlo a trovare, approfittandone per prenderti una vacanza.»

Farah rise tenuamente. «Ho già promesso a Lydia di andarla a trovare il mese prossimo e … » esitò, stringendo un poco le labbra. «Non è che ti andrebbe di … sai … venire con me?»

Amanda si staccò giusto il necessario per riuscire a guardarla, con aria combattuta. «Mi … piacerebbe davvero molto ma … Non riesco a farmi venire in mente come caricare su un areo il furgone con dentro i ragazzi … »

Farah sorrise rassicurante. «Okay. Comunque, starò via solo un paio di settimane.»

Amanda ricambiò il sorriso e le schioccò un bacio sulle labbra. «E io sarò qui quando torni.» affermò con decisione, anche se tra sé e sé stava ponderando quanto potesse essere accettabile cercare di deviare il Trio Chiassoso verso il Belize facendo tutto il viaggio su strada.

Prima di tutto avrebbe sicuramente dovuto affrontare una delle loro ultime fissazioni, anche se la divertiva ma stava iniziando comunque a diventare un po’ troppo ripetitivo. Vogel aveva scoperto una stupida giostra a gettoni di cui andava matto e il loro ultimo sport era diventato tuffarsi in ogni specchio d’acqua considerato in qualche modo sacro e/o portafortuna per ripescare monetine lanciate dai turisti da scambiare con gettoni. Amanda li aveva convinti alla fine a farlo almeno quando non c’erano in giro turisti scandalizzati che chiamassero la polizia, dopo che erano stati banditi a vita da almeno due di quei luoghi.

***

Todd si svegliò per il delizioso odore di caffè caldo, e aprendo gli occhi vide la tazza appoggiata sul suo comodino. Si girò, per vedere Dirk seduto nell’altra metà del letto, intento a studiare il giornale e a sorseggiare tè. 

Dirk alzò lo sguardo su di lui sentendolo stiracchiarsi e gli sorrise. «Buongiorno.»

«’giorno.» mugugnò Todd. «Che giorno è?»

Dirk ponderò la domanda per un momento, inclinando un poco la testa di lato. «Un … giorno di riposo, direi. Caso degli aeroplanini di carta chiuso. E ancora nessun nuovo caso … » commentò, aggrottando la fronte verso il giornale come se meditasse di affibbiare ad esso la responsabilità.

«Bene … » replicò invece Todd, dandogli un paio di piccoli colpetti con la punta di un piede su una gamba. «Vieni qui … ?»

Dirk sorrise caldamente e abbandonò la tazza di tè sul comodino, infilandosi prontamente sotto le coperte e sistemandosi nel suo abbraccio.

«Buongiorno … » ripeté distrattamente, baciandolo sulle labbra.

«Già detto … » commentò con un sorrisetto Todd. Il suo sguardo scivolò sulla parte di addome ancora fasciato di Dirk intravedibile al di sotto della canottiera, un doloroso e tagliente ricordo del loro ultimo caso, che nonostante l’ingannevolmente innocuo titolo che citava aeroplanini di carta si era dimostrato assai più arduo e pericoloso.

Todd cercò di non ripensare al sangue, al panico, all’ospedale e alle estenuanti ore di attesa mentre Farah cercava di evitare che aggredisse verbalmente dottori e infermieri ai quali chiedeva ragguagli; a quanto fosse sembrato pallido, stanco e fragile Dirk nel letto d’ospedale e come comunque avesse chiesto come prima cosa se avevano risolto il caso.

«Non fa praticamente più male.» lo rassicurò Dirk, prendendogli il viso tra le mani e guardandolo negli occhi per un momento, prima di baciarlo in modo tranquillizzante.

«Credo che Amanda avesse ragione … » mormorò Todd quando si staccarono. «L’universo è un vero stronzo. Specialmente nei tuoi confronti.» e di nuovo tornò a guardare il bendaggio di Dirk con aria decisamente contrariata.

Dirk sospirò appena e chiuse gli occhi, circondandolo meglio con le braccia e affondando il viso tra i suoi capelli. «Forse … » iniziò contemplativamente «Non è stato esattamente … molto gentile nei miei confronti. Ma adesso … non ne sono più sicuro.»

Todd si staccò un poco per guardarlo, un sopracciglio scetticamente inclinato. «No … ?»

Dirk sorrise in modo un poco dolente ma contento. «Non ho mai … potuto conservare niente, niente di ciò a cui tenessi, di cui mi importasse. E nessuno … nessuno è mai rimasto, per quanto lo volessi. Ma tu … tu sei ancora qui.»

Todd lo guardò intentamente, in silenzio.

«E Farah, naturalmente. E Amanda.» si affrettò ad aggiungere Dirk, distogliendo lo sguardo come colto da una repentina ondata di imbarazzata incertezza.

Todd gli prese gentilmente un lato del viso finché non riuscì a riportargli lo sguardo nel suo. «Hey … Non è nei miei piani andare da nessun’altra parte che qui dove sono esattamente ora, prossimamente.» gli disse serio, ma sorridendo un poco.

Dirk lo osservò come se avesse quasi paura di crederci troppo, ma alla fine sembrò cedere, e tuttavia una nuova tristezza dolceamara gli segnò i lineamenti. 

«A volte sono terrorizzato all’idea che … che l’universo possa decidere che io perderò anche te, in un modo o nell’altro … » confessò in un mormorio appena udibile, scosso da un tremito. «Perché stavolta … stavolta non credo proprio che riuscirei a … a fare a meno di te … e non saprei più nemmeno cosa fare di me stesso ad ogni modo, perciò … »

«Dirk.» lo interruppe Todd, con gentile ma determinata fermezza «Non ho alcuna intenzione di lasciarti. E se l’universo dovesse pensarla diversamente, beh, che ci provi pure a fermarm … !»

Dirk gli coprì la bocca con entrambe le mani di scatto, spalancando gli occhi allarmato «Todd! No! Non è mai una buona idea sfidare l’universo, credimi sulla parola!»

Todd lo guardò corrucciato e abbassò significativamente le pupille ad indicare le mani che gli stava tenendo sulla bocca.

Dirk esitò. «Niente più … sfide o minacce o altro all’universo?»

Todd roteò gli occhi ma annuì, e Dirk gli tolse lentamente le mani dalla bocca.

«Comunque … se l’universo ha fatto in modo che siamo ancora qui vivi e vegeti per risolvere i suoi casi … » obbiettò Todd «Perché mai dovrebbe metterci i bastoni tra le ruote? Sarebbe un controsenso, no?»

Dirk parve ponderare attentamente la cosa per un momento. «Orbene … Non so se ti è capitato di notare che all’inizio di un caso non abbiamo la più pallida idea di che cosa stiamo facendo o perché … » iniziò a dire infine.

Todd alzò le sopracciglia e gli rivolse un complice sogghigno. «Sì, potrebbe essermi capitato di notarlo … » ironizzò.

Dirk annuì in auto-conferma. «È piuttosto facile commettere qualche errore – naturalmente del tutto involontario – in quella fase, il che è già piuttosto pericoloso, se anche non lo fossero generalmente tutte le fasi, quindi … » ma poi si interruppe, come se un nuovo pensiero lo avesse colpito di sorpresa.

«Quindi … ?» incoraggiò Todd.

«A dire la verità … » disse Dirk lentamente, distogliendo di nuovo lo sguardo «Ancora non capisco esattamente perché tu sia ancora qui, nonostante tutto … e checché ne possa pensare l’universo cioè … »

Todd rimase in silenzio per un lungo momento, sapendo che dovevano esserci moltissimi modi possibili di rispondere a quella che non era nemmeno posta come una vera e propria domanda, e che probabilmente lui non sarebbe mai riuscito a collezionare una sfilza di parole per formulare decentemente nemmeno una di quelle possibili risposte.

Alla fine deglutì, prese fiato, e disse semplicemente «Perché checché ne possa pensare o volere l’universo, qui è dove esattamente _voglio_ essere.»

Dirk tornò a guardarlo con meravigliata incredulità, come se avesse davanti qualcosa di così stupendo che stentava a crederci. E Todd sapeva che entrambi avrebbero dovuto essere ormai e più che mai consapevoli del fatto che c’erano di mezzo molte ed esagerate sopravvalutazioni.

«Perché … ?» mormorò infine Dirk, ancora come sospeso in quella sorta di incantata incredulità e senza sinceramente riuscire a capire come fosse prima di tutto possibile; il che la diceva tristemente lunga, se qualcuno di così profondamente abituato a ritrovarsi nel bel mezzo di qualsivoglia assurdità non riusciva a credere a qualcosa di semplice e positivo per lui.

Todd sbuffò un leggero accenno di riso. «Perché … ci sei tu? Perché fare il maledetto assistente di un detective olistico ha dato un senso alla mia vita? Perché avere mia sorella che ancora mi rivolge la parola e Farah come amica e collega è molto, molto di più di quanto mi sia mai anche lontanamente meritato? Perché … avere te qui con me è più di quanto mi sia mai lontanamente meritato … ? Non lo so, si potrebbe scegliere una qualsiasi di queste ma … penso siano tutte potenzialmente valide … »

Dirk lo stava contemplando semplicemente basito ora, gli occhi luccicanti di pura e ancora incredula meraviglia, e come se stesse trattenendo il fiato.

«Perché ovunque deciderà di buttarti l’universo tra un momento, o domani, o chissà quando, puoi stare certo che lotterò con le unghie e coi denti e farò di tutto per seguirti e non lasciarti mai più da sol … ?» proseguì Todd.

Fu interrotto da Dirk che gli premette energicamente le labbra contro le sue con un commosso gemito incredulo e lo strinse forte contro di sé.

E Todd lo ricambiò perché gli parve di capire cosa stava cercando di dirgli, e che cosa lui aveva malamente a sua volta tentato di dire, e anche se forse non era esattamente la stessa cosa, doveva andarci molto vicino. 

Poteva essere che qualche volta le parole non fossero sufficienti o adeguate, o molto più probabilmente che loro due fossero ognuno a modo proprio dei completi disastri nel cercare di esprimersi.

Ma mentre Dirk lo baciava, lo guardava e lo toccava come se fosse una delle meraviglie mondiali e lui lo contraccambiava cercando di tenerlo il più vicino possibile e magari oltre, Todd ebbe la sensazione che si erano capiti perfettamente dopotutto, e che l’universo al momento non aveva nulla da ridire né niente da scagliare loro addosso.

Era una splendida sensazione.

_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sciocchezze dello scribacchiatore:   
> E voi che cosa preferireste sulle vostre cartoline (o sul vostro pane tostato al mattino): sangue, marmellata di ribes o ruggine? Certo che questo è un test della personalità, ovvio che lo è! :p  
> Hey, sono arrivato sul serio fino alla fine! Okay, devo dirlo… Did it! (snap, snap)  
> Ma aspettate a tirare un sospiro di sollievo. Perché potrei tornare ben presto con un’altra ff su questa serie. Che diamine, dopotutto l’ho già scritta… (dico, sembra una buona scusa? Beh, vedete un po’ voi :p)   
> Dunque, concluderò esattamente con queste parole: https://i.pinimg.com/736x/d6/18/53/d61853c13f8b09ecf4e0b36f5f7ad6d1--detective-agency-tv-series.jpg


End file.
